Monster
by ShayP
Summary: Shiznat/AU Natsuki Kuga is running away from an abusive home. She finds herself at Garderobe Military Academy where she meets her teacher, Shizuru, her rival, Tomoe, and her friend, Nao. She can only pray her past doesn't come back to haunt her.
1. Meeting The Council

**Okay so this is my second fic. Um, not much to say. It's alternate universe with some adult themes but nothing I would deem M-rated…though that might change later. I'm taking this at a slower pace. There are no immediate romantic feelings between Natsuki and Shizuru. **

**Warning: near the end there's IMPLIED somethin' somethin' that would probably be M rating worthy if I got graphic, which I didn't. But I'm warning you anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiMe nor it's awesome characters, Sunrise does. I also don't own the song 'Monster' by Meg & Dia. But it's an awesome song so go buy it off iTunes!**

**Chapter 1!**

**

* * *

**

Natsuki Kuga stood before large wooden doors. She sighed, "Oi, will you idiots let me in?" She yelled as she banged a fist against one of the sturdy doors. A little too hard, apparently, since her knuckles began hurting. "God what the hell are these doors made out of…," she muttered.

"Who goes there?" A dark haired girl appeared, and stuck her head over the wall of the fortress. She was high up, but Natsuki could tell she was rather handsome for a girl. Very boyish looking.

"Kuga. Kuga Natsuki. I'm here to apply," Natsuki yelled up towards the girl above her.  
"How do we here at Garderobe Military Academy, know you're not spy scum from Fuuka Military Academy?" the handsome girl asked as if she were suspicious.

"Well if I were, would I tell you _anyways?" _Natsuki responded, now getting bored. She had run off in the middle of the night from her warm comfy bed to get here, she damn deserved to at least have a chance to apply.

"God, Chie, just let the girl in already!" Natsuki heard a higher pitched voice call from the other side of the large doors. She looked up the wall; the dark-haired girl was now looking over her shoulder and something below her. Something like a frown appeared on her face.

"Fine, Aoi. You can never be too careful!" the girl named Chie said as she disappeared from the wall.

Suddenly, the large brown doors opened. Natsuki yawned again, and then made her way in. The doors opened to a small courtyard. There were iron gates on the left wall, and an iron gate on the right wall. There was also a door leading into the stone fortress walls and another large door at the end of the courtyard. On either side of this opposite door were two pillars. Chie, who carried a rifle on her back, made her way across the mini courtyard (she had exited from the door leading into the fortress walls) and ended up leaning against a pillar. Chie watched her friend Aoi approach the blue-haired new-blood with amusement in her handsome eyes.

"Not so fast," said a brown-haired, blue-eyed girl, her arm outstretched with her palm facing Natsuki. "We have to check you over for any weapons before you enter the Council Room."

"Like hell that's going to happen," Natsuki growled. "If you touch me, I reserve the right to kick your ass."

"Like you could," Chie said from her comfortable position against the pillar. The handsome girl tapped her rifle. "One shot and you'd be down for hours." It was a high school after all, their bullets were only meant to tranquilize, not kill. Well at least the _student's _rifles.

Aoi nodded in agreement, patting her own rifle. "Not to mention this is a military school. When we're not in a classroom we're training our bodies to take down an opponent. You wouldn't stand a chance. Now will you let me search you or not?"

"It's really quite fun," Chie said with a wink.

Natsuki clenched her teeth. "I have a thing with being touched." Her hands balled into fists.

Chie snickered as she eyed the girl. "Too bad, you're really quite beautiful. I know I'd love to touch yo—"

Aoi's eyes narrowed. She turned around and glared at Chie, "What the hell, Chie?"

Chie blinked, and approached Aoi with waving hands and a dazzling smile. "Not saying she's more beautiful than you! Or that I'd like to touch her!" Chie managed to wrap her arms around the fuming brunette, who was making a totally fake attempt to fight her off. She even _giggled._

Natsuki blinked then rolled her eyes at the affection the two guards showed for each other. Natsuki took a step towards the embracing guards and gave the brunette a strong shove from behind. Aoi fell onto Chie with a yelp. They landed with a loud THUD. Natsuki then made a run for it. She turned around and winked at them before she hastily opened the other set of doors that were opposite the entrance.

"H-_hey!" _Aoi yelled trying to untangle herself from Chie.

_"Stop her!" _Chie said with a sad attempt to fling off a still pissed off Aoi. If Natsuki had turned around instead of opening the doors in front of her, she would've seen a rather frisky Chie purposefully making it difficult for the two of them to get up.

* * *

Natsuki found herself in a dark, circular room. She shut the door behind her quietly, letting out a relieved sigh. _Now to get to the Council Room and ask to become a student before twittle dee and twittle dumb catch up…_

"Ara…what do we have here?" asked a honey-coated voice.

Natsuki spun around, only to realize she was in the Council Room of Garderobe Military Academy. Five pairs of eyes stared down at her from behind on rather long wooden desk. The desk was higher above the floor. Natsuki noticed a small set of steps leading up to the seats from either side. It reminded her of some type of Judge Show…but with five judges.

"Come to the center of the room so we can see you," a rather annoyed sounding voice demanded.

Natsuki took a step into room. Then another, then another, until she was in the center of the large room. The blinding light shone right on her like a spotlight. She was close enough to see the owners of the five pairs of eyes.

Starting from the left, was a mousy girl. She looked to be around 20, with brown hair and glasses. Natsuki's immediate thought was 'nerd.' She gave Natsuki a warm smile. Definitely a nerd.

The next was a handsome, black haired, 20 something year old. Natsuki's first thought was 'Mr. Perfect.' She was instantly annoyed with the smug smile he wore. No one was that happy on a Monday morning. And if they were, Natsuki was always the first to fix that.

Next to him was a bored looking blonde woman. She was pretty, but looked impatient, and more than a little annoyed. Natsuki definitely knew that she had been the one to call her forward. She looked powerful. Natsuki then noticed for the first time they all wore very similar green military uniforms, though the blonde's had many more patches and badges than the others.

Next to the blonde was...well, a _very _beautiful woman. She seemed to be the most relaxed, as she sipped her tea. It was her strange crimson eyes that Natsuki first noticed, however. They had a hint of amusement in them as they watched Natsuki with interest. When the tea cup was lowered, Natsuki noticed the woman's lips were curved into an amused smile to match the glint in her eyes. The woman leaned forward, as if to get a better view. Natsuki tilted her head a little to better examine the woman's expression, yeah it was definitely amusement on that girl's face. _What's so damn amusing?_ _Either that tea is really good or she is laughing at me_, Natsuki thought.

Next to the crimson-eyed beauty was another beauty. She had short brown hair and an absolutely predatory gleam in her bright blue eyes as she looked at Natsuki up and down. She licked her lips and was the first to speak. "Well first time all day I've seen a possible recruit look so delicious."

Natsuki blinked. Her cheeks turned bright red as she watched the strange beauty on the end stare at her like she was something to eat. _God was every girl at this school into girls?_ Natsuki gave them each another quick look over. They all seemed to be rather young for running a school. They couldn't be over 25.

"God, Anh. Can you not hit on every girl that comes in here?" the blonde girl barked with a glare at the grinning beauty on the end.

Anh shrugged. "It's not my fault. How was I supposed to know all the girls from Fuuka are this pretty?" She pouted, though her comment earned her the annoyed glares of her colleagues.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes then set her gaze on Natsuki, who was standing quietly. "Okay, we'll start from the first on the right, which I guess is your left. That's Captain Yukino Chrysant. Lieutenant Reito Kanzaki. Me, Sergeant Haruka Suzushiro. Lieutenant Shizuru Fujino. And second in command, Colonel Anh Lu. We're your superiors in every way, also known as The Council. We demand respect and obedience here at Garderobe Military Academy. Now, who are _you _and what makes you think you can get into our prestigious school?"

Natsuki shrugged. "I'm Natsuki. Kuga Natsuki. Age 17. And I have nowhere else to go," she said nonchalantly.

Haruka frowned. "Oh so we have to let you in as a pity thing? Lt. Fujino, pull up the girl's file. Where are you from, Kuga?" _This girl is a little young for this intense school…_

"Fuuka," Natsuki replied. She instantly regretted admitting that, because the second she said it the entire Council flinched.

"So you're a spy then?" the man spoke. Kanzaki was it?

"I ran away from Fuuka. I never attended, nor know anything about, Fuuka Military Academy. Just the regular public school," Natsuki said.

"Ara…," the beautiful woman named Shizuru murmured. Natsuki turned her emerald gaze on the woman, wondering what her file must say to make the woman say 'ara' like that.

"What is it, Shizuru? Spit it out," Haruka barked.

Natsuki raised a brow as Shizuru blushed slightly. "Kuga-san has…quite the records from her old school," Shizuru turned to look at Natsuki before she began reading off what was in front of her. "Multiple reports of criminal activity. She's been very violent at her school…many boys and some girls filed complaints about her. She rarely attended class, however, her grades were very good until…recently this year. They dropped significantly, and her violence seemed to pick up at the same time. Overall, Kuga-san is…_was _a very talented student. She was head of her last schools track and archery teams until recently dropping out. Judging from her most recent teacher's notes…he'd label her, 'quite the clever delinquent." Shizuru looked at Haruka as she finished. "That was a direct quote. 'Quite the clever delinquent.'" _This girl needs some guidance. I wonder what caused her to stray so far from her original path._

Haruka snorted then turned back to the now smug looking Natsuki. "You seem like you started off well…and went downhill. What happened recently to make your behavior change so much?"

Natsuki's smug expression disappeared, her face darkening. "None of your business," she replied coldly.

Shizuru placed a hand on her blonde friend's shoulder to prevent her from jumping over the desk and beating the girl to a pulp. It's happened before. Shizuru cleared her throat when Haruka nodded at her, then turned to the girl in the center of the room. "I think she'd make an interesting contribution to the school. Her reports said she was quite athletic, so she should have no trouble with training. The names listed of people that filed complaints against her are almost all men." Shizuru looked down at her desk. "If maybe we listened to Kuga-san, we would learn that she was only acting in self-defense? After all, she is attractive, so it wouldn't be surprising that she had to be so violent towards—" Shizuru's case for letting the girl in was interrupted…by the girl herself.

"Actually, only about two of the names on that list were boys that had gotten rough with me. The rest just caught me on a bad day," Natsuki admitted. She knew the list probably had the names of 20 guys on it. _No sense in lying about it. _She glanced at Reito, knowing that if he had been a boy at her school, his name would be on that list.

Shizuru frowned slightly. She was trying to help the girl get into the school! Kuga wasn't helping her case by admitting she beat up these guys for the hell of it. Shizuru looked over at Haruka who was now grinning a little. _Maybe it was helping? Ara this girl sure would be interesting._

"Well, you've got guts that's for sure," Haruka said. "But being athletic and having guts won't cut it. You've got to be cunning, strong-willed, and cautious if you want to be a student and a recruit here at Garderobe. Plus we don't need a delinquent like you in our school. You probably won't follow the rules, and a soldier needs obedience. I vote no to your entry."

"I'd follow the rules," Natsuki lied. _Just not, you know, the dumb ones. _(Which to her meant most of them.)

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Sgt. Suzushiro on this one," Reito said somberly. "While Lt. Fujino brings up good points, for example: you do seem to show promise in fighting skills. You're still too wild. How do we know we can control you here at Garderobe? We don't take things lightly; students are known to die here for their incompetence."

Natsuki frowned and was about to argue when the doors behind her burst open.

"THAT GIRL!" Aoi yelled running in and grabbing Natsuki's arm. "She attacked me and Chie!" Natsuki stared down at the physical contact between her arm and the guard named Aoi.

Chie pulled off her rifle and aimed it at the now bored looking Natsuki. "We apologize for letting her get by us, Council members," Chie said propping her rifle tip under Natsuki's chin.

Natsuki practically snarled. "Get that thing out of my—"

"Is that true?" Haruka asked. "Did she really get by our guards? Are you two really that stupid?"

Natsuki got immense pleasure from watching their shocked expressions.

"W-well…," Chie said lowering her gun and scratching her head. "You see…"

"I just pushed this one," Natsuki said wiggling her arm to show Aoi, who was still latched onto it. "They were distracted by each other or something, and she fell onto the other one and…I ran in here. They were giving me a hard time," Natsuki muttered glaring at the two girls.

"Ara…just a push, Aoi?" Shizuru asked. They really need to employ new guards.

"U-uh…well…it was unexpected! We were going to frisk her for weapons but she refused. Some lame excuse about not liking being touched blah blah," Aoi explained.

"So what you're saying…," Reito started.

"Is that she hasn't been frisked for weapons yet?" Anh finished.

Almost instantly the entire Council pulled out a weapon and aimed it at the now worried looking Natsuki, who ripped her arm away from Aoi and held up her hands in surrender. "Hey Hey! No need for weapons I'm not armed."

"Then why won't you let someone check you for weapons?" Yukino asked, holding a pistol firmly aimed for Natsuki's torso.

Natsuki sighed. "As I said, I have a thing with being touched. I don't like it unless it involves bashing someone's face in. I will gladly show you I have no weapons."

Anh Lu lowered her weapon. "Oh great, a strip show! This has been the most fun application process I've had this year." The rest of the Council members glared at her.

"Continue," Haruka muttered, though none but Anh Lu lowered their weapons.

Natsuki shrugged. She first pulled off her dark blue jacket, dropping it to the floor. She glared when Anh Lu whistled. She rolled her eyes then peeled off her white tank top, revealing toned abdominals (Anh Lu, drooled, the rest of the Council zoomed on in). She looked up at them. "You don't need me to remove my bra too right?"

Shizuru, who managed to pull her gaze away from the abdominals, slowly shook her head. "Bra stays on. Pants go." Anh Lu could be seen pouting from the corner of her eye. _That woman needs to get in control of herself .Ara, this girl is just a kid! To be swooning over her or making suggestive comments like that is so inappropriate for a Council member._ Shizuru thought as she examined the partially naked girl for hidden weapons.

Natsuki rolled her eyes again. "Whatever." She bent down to untie her converse. Chie bended backwards a little to check out her ass, until of course Aoi gave her a nice whack on the back of the head and a glare. Natsuki wasted no time in unbuttoning and then unzipping her jeans. She pulled them off rather quickly and kicked them a little to the side. She was standing there in just matching bra and panties. A light blush came to her cheeks as she glared at the Council members. "Satisfied? I'm completely unarmed." The Council members, while noting that indeed she was unarmed, also noted that the girl was in great physical condition. Her body was toned, and clearly strong but not overly muscled. She definitely would have no trouble keeping up with the other girls during training sessions.

Haruka nodded. "Alright you're weapon-free. Put back on your clothes before Colonel Anh Lu and Private Chie over there drool all over my Council Room."

Shizuru giggled a little, and gave the partially nude girl a quick look-over as she put her clothes back on. She then turned to Haruka. "What do you think, Haruka? She has a strange past…good student to poor student. But I think she may have athletic promise," Shizuru whispered.

Haruka sighed. "I like her style…but we don't know how well someone like her would do here. She might be a bad influence on the other students. Maybe we should give her _the test_?" Haruka responded. A somewhat scary glint in her eyes.

Natsuki finished re-dressing, and she looked back up to the Council members who had begun to whisper amongst themselves. She looked up in time to see Shizuru gaping at Haruka and then shaking her head furiously. _What's that about? _Natsuki wondered.

"Okay, Kuga. The Council seems pretty torn when it comes to admitting you to our prestigious academy," Haruka said, again the bored tone in her voice, as if she's been doing this all day. Well actually she had. None that had come in yet today had gotten admitted though. _They were all so…boring, _Haruka mused.

Natsuki looked over the Council, trying to determine who was for her and who was against her. Her eyes landed on Shizuru's for some reason. The older girl was weird that's for sure…the look she was getting from the older woman was strange as well. Like it had a message.

"And so, we are going to give you a test," Haruka finished. Natsuki looked at Haruka…_test? Yeah I don't do tests._

"Test?" Natsuki asked weakly, her eyes falling on Shizuru's again. She was never too good at tests after…well…_that night. _The look in Shizuru's eyes seemed to be telling her something again. Almost like an urgent message.

_Be prepared, Kuga-san. _Shizuru thought. She tried to convey this desperate message through their locked eyes. Though she knew it would be a miracle that the girl actually undertood. She didn't want to see the girl killed…which is the usual outcome for this test. Few passed, and if they did, it was just _barely. _Haruka herself had barely passed when she first applied for entry.

"Yes, a test," Haruka said flatly. "Ready?"

Natsuki slowly nodded, and slowly peeled her gaze away from Shi—

_Zing. _The sound of something slicing through the air reached Natsuki's ears. She saw something shiny speeding towards her and instantly closed her eyes, putting her hands up automatically to block whatever it was.

Natsuki slowly opened her eyes…the silver object never collided with her? She stared at the shiny metal thing…it was inches from her face…caught between her pointer finger and thumb. And it was spikey. Very spikey. It was like a mini razor blade! "W-what the hell is _this?" _She asked, an incredulous look on her face as she held the item up to the Council. "Did you really throw this thing at me? Are you crazy?! It's like a damn _ninja star!_ I could've been sliced in half right now!" The girl yelled at the blonde.

The Council merely stared at her in shock. _She…she caught it? _Was their simultaneous thought.

"Y-yukino…?"

"Y-yes, Haruka?"

"Did…did she catch it?"

"Y-yes."

"Not dodge…_caught?"_

"Haruka," Reito said quietly. "She didn't dodge it. It didn't hit her at all. She _caught _it."

Haruka blinked…it dawned on her and she practically jumped over her desk. "WHO ARE YOU? You're a spy from Fuuka Military Academy aren't you?! No one has ever caught that before!" Haruka bellowed.

Shizuru, who managed to snap out of her amazed trance, pulled Haruka back down into her chair. "Ara…that was…unexpected."

Natsuki stared at them. Whatever she did must've really impressed them. She smirked. "Didn't you guys say to be cautious?" Of course she had no idea she would be so lucky. It was all reflex that saved her ass, but she could at least parade around as if she were really _that _cool. _Damn right I caught your lame ninja star. _

"Who told you to expect that?!" Haruka continued yelling.

Natsuki blinked. "No one…," she muttered, but she found herself staring at Shizuru as her answer to Haruka's question.

Haruka followed her gaze. "Lt. Fujino told you?"

Shizuru blinked in surprised. "Ara…me? I didn't do a thing." She flipped her confused face back from Natsuki to a very angry Haruka. "I didn't tell her anything, Sergeant Suzushiro," Shizuru even saluted the blonde beast just to calm her down. _Why did that girl look at me for that? I didn't tell her anything._

Haruka eyed Shizuru suspiciously before turning back to Natsuki. "Okay that was…impressive, Kuga-san. You beat our idiotic guards, have an impressive physical record, are from Fuuka but _not_ from their military school, and you managed to pass the reflex test…which no one has passed that well before. I change my vote. You're in," Haruka said saluting her.

"I agree. She shows lots of promise," Reito saluted her.

Yukino simply saluted with a nod.

Anh Lu winked, blew a kiss, and then saluted the now blushing Natsuki.

Shizuru eyed Natsuki. The girl was _very _interesting to say the least. She saluted her as well.

"It's settled then. Private Natsuki Kuga, I welcome you to Garderobe Military Academy, Lt. Fujino will show you to your room," Haruka said to the beaming Natsuki. She turned to Shizuru, who was gaping at her. "What?"

"Why do I have to show her to her room? I didn't even finish my tea yet…," Shizuru pouted. She really was just too comfortable to leave, not to mention the new recruits always had 100 questions.

"You don't have the authority to deny me, Lieutenant," Haruka said with a smirk. "Room her with Yuuki…didn't her roommate just get killed or something during training? And…Shizuru?"

Shizuru began standing up, "Yes?"

"Watch her closely. She has talent for someone whose never been to a Military school before," Haruka said quietly, but sternly.

Shizuru saluted. "Yes, Sergeant." She then stepped beside Anh Lu (who was pouting and asking to take Natsuki to _her _room.) and walked up to Natsuki. She held out a hand. "Lt. Shizuru Fujino."

Natsuki looked at her hand warily. "S-sorry. I don't do touching."

Shizuru looked at her lone hand and sighed. "Right I forgot…well, this way." She lowered her hand and exited the Council room through a door near the right of the large room. Natsuki hadn't even noticed it before.

The second they stepped out of the door, Natsuki had to stop. Shizuru turned around when she didn't hear the girl's footsteps behind her anymore. She watched Natsuki who seemed to be in a daze. "What's wrong?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki blinked. "Did we just step into Narnia or some shit? Didn't I get here through a door?" Natsuki asked looking behind her towards the door they just stepped out of.

Shizuru giggled. "No, not Narnia. This is the school campus," Shizuru replied.

The school campus went on for miles or _something. _There was a tall stone wall surrounding the whole entire place, yet it didn't give the feeling of it being closed in at all. The stone walls were definitely connected to the first one Natsuki had come through, the one Chie had been standing on top of and looking down on her from. There were a ton of little tents in the direction they were heading. _Dorms…our dorms are tents? _Natsuki wondered. Near the dorms were fields. Training fields. There were running tracks, obstacle courses, things that looked like sparring cages, shooting ranges, even a pool! Near the Training Area was the actual classroom part of the school. There was one big stone building, which Natsuki assumed is where all the academics were taught. Students could be seen either in training classes or filing into the big stone building for academics. There were also about three watch-towers, two of which were built into the surrounding stone wall. The one lone one stood near the dorm area. On top of that, there were a bunch of other buildings Natsuki didn't see any clear sign of what they may be on.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Ara, is Private Kuga-san impressed? It is one of the best military schools in the country," Shizuru said as she gestured for Natsuki to follow her.

"Why are you people so uptight about the Fuuka Military Academy? I mean I know you too have a rivalry but would they really go as far as to send spies to your school?" Natsuki asked as she followed the older woman.

Shizuru shrugged. "Occasionally Fuuka will send over some of their students to attack our own. We agree to it because it serves as good practice for our students…the bullets used are obviously not real, but some of the students take it so seriously. Well, I suppose it's a serious thing. We don't like our students getting shot at, tranquilizers or not. It's also a blow to this schools reputation if we lose a battle on our own grounds. We encourage it, however, because it's like an ambush training session even the teachers don't see coming. It's good to prepare for actual missions the older students receive."

"Oh that brings me to another question. You're sort of young to be running a school aren't you? I mean all of you. You all look like you're in your twenties."

Shizuru turned around to smile at the younger girl. "I'm 21. And you learn most of what you need to know by 19. Exceptional students run the school…and are usually replaced the next year."

"So you'll be replaced next year?"

Shizuru sighed. "It depends if I get sent on a dangerous mission or not. Well if I survive the mission. Most Council members don't make it past their first year. We're the most valued and talented students of the school…so our superiors give us the most difficult missions. It may be a military school but once you hit 19 or are deemed worthy of going on missions, you get sent on real government missions." Garderobe was known for producing some of the country's top military leaders.

Natsuki shuddered. "That sucks…will I get to go on actual missions?" _That's like knowing you're going to die soon._

Shizuru giggled as they neared the tents. "You're only 17…and you just started. Not to mention you're already pretty young. Most first year students start at17 or 18. Unless you were incredibly talented, you won't be getting any real action until you hit 19."

"That sucks, well I'll be 18 this year," Natsuki murmured as she looked at the ground passing below her feet. She wanted to do something reckless, something dangerous…anything to take her mind off of home.

They were walking side by side now, Natsuki no longer trailing behind the older girl. Natsuki stared at the ground below her feet. Shizuru stared at the strange girl in her peripheral vision. _She's rather tragic looking for such a young pretty girl. _Shizuru noted.

They appeared in front of a tent. The flap was zipped closed. Shizuru unzipped it and gestured for Natsuki to enter first. She did.

The tent was pretty big. It was definitely bigger than a college dorm anyways. On the right side were an empty armoire and an empty bed. On the left side was…a mess. Posters, clothes everywhere, messy bed, rug next to the bed…Natsuki's roommate was clearly a slob. Natsuki instantly walked over to the right bed. She placed a hand on the bare mattress. _This is my home now. _

"If you don't mind me asking," Shizuru said as she watched the younger girl. Natsuki turned her head up. "Why don't you have any bags with you?" It was strange. Most kids who came to apply usually came with bags packed, as if they were expecting that entrance into the school would be oh-so-easy and they could move right on in.

Natsuki gave her a sheepish grin. "I don't have anything…well, I do, but I had to leave it."

Shizuru was instantly intrigued. "Ara, why?"

Natsuki frowned. "I didn't want to carry anything…it would make too much noise."

Shizuru nodded, she now understood. "Someone didn't want you coming here did they?"

Natsuki leaned against the bed. "Want? Didn't even know, more like it. But…no he wouldn't have been okay with it."

Shizuru's interest peaked. "Boyfriend? Father?"

Natsuki winced…and Shizuru noticed. "I-it doesn't matter does it? You ask a lot of questions." Natsuki avoided eye contact, and stared at the floor.

Shizuru opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. "I apologize. I didn't mean to pry."

Natsuki waved it off. "It's fine, it's not important anyways, it's the past."

Shizuru noticed Natsuki's wrist as she waved the apology off. There was a purple ring around the girl's wrist. _What is that? A bruise? _This girl had a past. A past she was running from.

"Are you okay…?" Natsuki asked the chestnut-haired lieutenant. "You look a little…dazed."

Shizuru snapped out of her thoughts. "Ara, I apologize again. I'll get going and allow you to get comfortable. I'll bring you a uniform, PJs, and some bedding later on. Oh and your roommate should be returning from training any minute now."

Natsuki smiled. "Thanks, Lt. Fujino." _I like her. She seems like a nice, sane person…which I heard is rare here. I wonder what my roommate is like._ Natsuki gave her a salute. _Man I can't tell if I feel lame or cool for saluting._

Shizuru smiled back and saluted before exiting the tent. _That girl sure is mysterious. Though I don't think she's a spy…she seems to have no idea how things work around here. I wonder what she's running from. _

Natsuki stared at the tent's open flap for a few more seconds before jumping onto her bare mattress and pulling out something she _had _brought with her. Her iPod. She slipped on the ear phones and pressed play.

_Monster,_

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here._

_Looking through the window…_

_That night he caged her._

_Bruised and broke her._

_He struggled closer._

_Then he stole her._

_Violet wrists and then her ankles._

_Silent pain._

_Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams._

_Monster._

"Oi, who are you? And why are you…are you _crying?" _Asked a girl Natsuki automatically assumed to be her roommate. She was a red-head, with lime green eyes in contrast to her emerald ones. She was, well, pretty. Really pretty. And she looked confused.

Natsuki pulled her ear phones out of her ears, then wiped at her eyes. "W-what? I'm not crying." _Shit I was crying? I've got to take that song off my iPod. _

The girl tilted her head and watched the cobalt-beauty intensely. She shrugged. "Whatever, I don't care either way. I just don't want another wimp for my roommate."

"I'm not a wimp," Natsuki declared sitting up and throwing her legs over the side of her mattress.

Her roommate looked amused as she began unbuttoning her uniform. "That's what they all say. I'm Nao by the way. I'm sure, despite all logic, your name _isn't_ Wimpy McWimp right?"

Natsuki glared at the redhead, though she had already started liking her. "Natsuki. Natsuki Kuga." _Oh good she doesn't want to shake hands. She looks like the kind to make fun of someone for something like a fear of touching._

Nao nodded. "Nice to meet you, Kuga. Well, kind of. Just stay out of my way and THEN it'll be 'nice to meet you.' If you get _in _my way, however," She winked, "I will end you so fast you won't even see it coming." Nao finished unbuttoning her uniform top and flung it onto her bed. Natsuki looked away. "What? We're roommates and I need to shower…get used to seeing some skin. You see a lot of it around here. Uniforms always ripping from training sessions and what not."

Natsuki blushed. "Hey, I noticed something when I walked in here today. Are a lot the girls here…into other girls or something?"

Nao snorted. "You must've met Chie…and," Nao looked Natsuki over, yeah she qualified as a super hottie, aka Colonel Lu's favorite type. "Ahn Lu probably hit on you too."

Natsuki blinked. "Y-yeah…," she stuttered.

"Not all the girls, no. But there is a fairly large population seeing as how the boys here are rare. Or just plain stupid. Most of the boys go to Fuuka Military Academy. Doesn't stop us from kicking their asses though." Nao seemed to see something of interest on the other girl, as she leaned her head forward a little, squinting her eyes. "Hey, do you have a boyfriend?"

Natsuki shook her head, a confused expression coming to her face. "Nope, I don't have time for relationships."

"So you're a slut then?"

"…No." Natsuki stared at Nao as if she were nuts.

"Then what's with the hickeys all over your neck?" Nao asked with a smirk.

Natsuki's eyes went blank as a hand absentmindedly rose to her neck. She winced. "I don't know…," she lied.

Nao eyed her roommate suspiciously before shrugging it off. "Whatever, Kuga. Listen we have class early tomorrow. If you were put into a dorm with me that probably means Lt. Fujino is your teacher as well."

Natsuki nodded, relieved the topic changed. "She's so young to be teaching."

"I wouldn't be talking, Kuga. You look pretty young yourself. Besides, Fujino knows what she's doing. She's on the Council after all. Those Council members, I swear it's like they all have their own mini army of fans," Nao, who had nothing but a towel wrapped around her and some clothes under her arm, headed towards the door. "I'm going to shower. Training got all sweaty today. But I'll see you later and we can," she snorted, "BOND or something stupid like that. Hah, yeah right." With that, Nao exited the tent, leaving a very confused Natsuki behind.

Natsuki fell back onto her bare mattress. "This school is definitely going to be interesting."

* * *

Lt. Fujino made her way back to the Council room. She sighed as another possible recruit was in the middle of being interrogated by her blonde friend and superior. _I'm gone for five minutes and already Haruka looks like she's about to pounce on some poor kid._ She passed by a bored looking Anh Lu and took her seat.

"YOU RUDE, UNGRATEFUL LITTLE…DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO?" Sergeant Haruka bellowed, nails digging into her desk.

Shizuru patted Haruka on the arm. "Relax," she cooed. She and Yukino were very often the only ones to pull Haruka back from a raging tantrum. Haruka had been the perfect choice for leader of the Council. She was rough, tough, mean, powerful, and knew how to control people and give bark orders.

Haruka eyed her lieutenant before exhaling slowly and rubbing her temples, eyes fluttering shut. "I'm sick of these pompous jackass kids thinking they can easily gain entrance into our school," Haruka muttered.

Shizuru nodded, and looked at the frightened kid in the center of the room. It was a boy. They didn't have many boys. Most kids grew up in a nearby town called Fuuka. They more than likely went to the Fuuka public school unless they wanted to get military training, then they'd pick between Garderobe and Fuuka Military Academy. Fuuka was closer to the town and not as selective, an easier choice for boys to make. However, the girls liked a challenge, and almost always tried out at Garderobe first.

The two schools were rivals, but were ultimately run by the same higher-ups. They allowed the kids to put their training to the test in occasional random battles against each other or competitions. One school might send over a troop of their students to ambush the other school. At the end, unconscious bodies were counted. Whatever school had more students sleeping, lost. So far Garderobe was in the lead, but Fuuka was stepping up their training and Garderobe was worried. The next attack could come at any time. The teachers themselves didn't even know when they would occur.

"Um," The boy squinted through the harsh lights. "So am I in?"

Haruka lost it again. "No! Though I'm sure Fuuka Military will take an arrogant piece of shi—"

"Haruka," Shizuru again reeled her friend in with a light tap on the shoulder. Shizuru turned a warm gaze on the boy. "We're sorry but here at Garderobe Military Academy, we only accept the best," Shizuru said.

The boy lowered his head. "A-alright," he muttered as he turned and exited through the large doors he had come in through.

Haruka let out a sigh. "If I don't have any more possible recruits to interview today, I would be eternally grateful."

Yukino giggled. Anh Lu was doodling naughty pictures on her notebook of that blue haired girl from before, Shizuru was exiting the boy's records from her laptop, and Reito was quietly dozing. They were only 20 something after all.

* * *

Natsuki sat on her mattress, still examining the purple bruises over her wrists. She stared at them, willing them to disappear. She lightly tapped the broken skin on her right wrist, and instantly regretted it. "_Ow," _she muttered.

"Don't tell me you're one of those depressed kids," her new roommate said as she re-entered their tent with now wet hair. She was fully dressed in what looked like normal clothes. She saw Natsuki staring so she decided to explain. "After classes and training we can wear whatever we want. Anyways those look nasty," she said nodding in the direction of Natsuki's wrists. "Did the guy who gave you those hickeys get a little too rough?" Nao asked with a smirk as she leapt backwards onto her bed and sprawled out over the furniture. "Or were the wrist bruises and hickeys from two different guys? You really are a slu—"

Natsuki pulled up her sleeves to cover her wrists. "Shut up," she grumbled. "Hey do you know if there's a track around here? I like to go running every morning." Natsuki got up off the mattress and stretched a little.

Nao watched the girl stretch with interest. She was definitely in possession of an athlete's body. Her body was toned, not overly muscled, but you could see them and they gave her a sexy sort of appeal. Nao yawned, and then tapped her long nails against her chin. "Yes it's in the training area. You probably saw it on your way in. If you just make a right out of this tent and keep walking you should see it eventually on your left." Nao rolled onto her side and stared at her new roommate. "But we have class early tomorrow. You'd have to wake up at 5am. Run for 50 minutes, shower for ten, leave for class by 6:01am, get to class by 6:10am."

Natsuki blinked then groaned. "Damn," she ran a hand down her face. "Fine. 5am it is," Natsuki said as she began clicking on her watch. Natsuki was a dedicated runner. A good run in the morning always got her mind thinking clearly, getting rid of the fuzziness she usually felt after a nightmare. She didn't have dreams anymore.

Nao glared at her. "You better pray your alarm doesn't wake me up in the morning, pup."

Natsuki shook her head. "It won't. I wake up pretty fast if I do end up actually sleeping so if I don't stop it _before _it goes off, I'll stop it after one ring."

"Ara…the two roommates have met. Well Private Yuuki. How do you like your new roommate?" asked a honey-coated voice. Both privates looked up to see a Lieutenant carrying sheets, a pillow, PJs and three uniforms in her hands. She walked over to Natsuki's empty mattress and dumped the contents on to it.

Nao stood up from her bed and gave Shizuru a lazy salute before saying, "She's okay so far. Hasn't pissed me off yet, though I'm afraid she might be a wimp since she was cry—," Nao noticed Natsuki had given her the famous Kuga death glare. She blinked and shook her head. "Never mind…," she muttered.

Shizuru stared at both the girls then shook her head. "Well at least you're getting along," She said, trying to keep the shock she felt from showing through her voice. Yuuki Nao doesn't have anything bad to say about the new girl? She shook the weird thoughts from her head and pointed to the uniforms. "Okay, Private. These are your uniforms," Shizuru said. "And over here are your PJs."

Natsuki looked down and smiled. She rather liked the color green. Sure the uniforms were a bit boring, but she had seen students wearing them earlier, and they _did _look sexy in some weird way. _I wonder if I have a uniform fetish. Hah, kidding, Kuga, kidding._

"And these are your bed sheets. They've been cleaned and should be pretty comfortable."

Natsuki nodded. "Thanks, Lt. Fujino. Um, so you're my teacher right?"

Shizuru watched the younger girl finger the cloth of her new uniform. "Yes, starting tomorrow you will have class with me and training in the afternoon."

Natsuki pulled up the uniform top and held it against her. She gave her teacher and then her roommate a sheepish grin. "How do I look?"

Shizuru smiled. "Very professional, Private Kuga."

Nao smirked. "Not as good as me," she winked.

They all laughed a little and then with a wave Shizuru left the two roommates to _bond. _Shizuru walked away reflecting on how weird it was for Nao to be friendly to someone on their first day. Maybe she heard Natsuki had done something not even Haruka had done? _No one had ever caught that ninja star. Haruka dodged it. I didn't have to take it as I was immediately allowed entrance to the school. _Shizuru smiled to herself, _Haruka must be a little envious of the girl fast reflexes._

Natsuki placed her uniforms in the empty armoire then pulled off her clothes and changed into her PJs. She crawled under the covers of her newly made bed and sighed happily. She had finally made it. Finally, she was free.

"Going to bed already?" Nao pouted.

"Do you know how long it took me to get up that mountain in a motorcycle? There was a cop behind me the whole way, I couldn't speed."

"A motorcycle, huh? Your cool factor increased. Keep going, and I might actually sit with you at lunch tomorrow."

Natsuki grinned and turned her head to face her redheaded roommate. "Yes, it's a Ducati. It's my fath—…it's mine now." _He's going to flip when he finds out it's missing. Er, well, both me and the bike are missing. Oh well. _

Nao whistled. "Sexy! A Ducati huh?

Natsuki nodded, and the two girls found themselves talking the rest of the night before going to sleep.

* * *

**-Dream-**

_Natsuki was back home. Lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling, more specifically a poster of the latest Ducati models. She had had a good day at school as usual. She had gotten a test back, a 96%. Not bad. She let out a sigh and was about to go to sleep…when there was a low knock on her door._

_"Nat-su-ki? Princess?" Came the voice of her drunken father._

_Natsuki sat up instantly, watching her bedroom door slowly creak open. "D-dad?"_

_The door opened fully, revealing her disheveled looking father leaning against her door frame for support. Natsuki swallowed hard as he lifted his head to stare straight at her, though his eyes were rather unfocused and groggy looking._

_"Dad what do you…maybe you should go lie down…" Natsuki said, still not moving from her spot. Her father often turned scary when drunk. _

_"Saeko…" he whispered her mother's name. He reached a hand towards Natsuki from across the room. "Saeko I can see you."_

_Natsuki inhaled sharply, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I-I'm not mom, dad."_

_Her father pushed himself off the doorframe and stumbled his way onto Natsuki's bed. He gave his daughter a goofy grin, and peeled the covers back. _

_"W-what are you doing?!" Natsuki yelled as she tried jumping out of the bed. Unfortunately, her dad was too strong, too drunk, he pulled her back down._

_"You look just like your mother, honey," he whispered into her neck. "I miss your mother so much…"_

_Natsuki was frozen, pinned under him and not sure how to escape. That's when he started._

**-End Dream-**

Natsuki bolted upright in a cold sweat. She hugged herself with her arms, panting and staring around her new tent furiously. When she remembered where she was she slowly lowered herself back into bed. _I'm safe here, no one can hurt me. He can't hurt me. I'm here. No one knows I'm here. I'm safe. No one can touch me here. _

She turned her head slowly, the alarm clock on Nao's end table read 4:57am. She clicked off her watch alarm before it ever went off and got up to get ready for a morning run. She really needed one this morning to help get her mind off the horrible past. _Goddamn nightmares._

* * *

**So that's my first chapter for my newest (and second) fic "Monster." I'm not sure if I'm allowed to use song lyrics (I'm only using them for this one chapter, they were a hint to Natsuki's past) but if I'm not will someone let me know so I can change it? I don't know if this counts as a songfic since this is the only time I'm using the lyrics, plus the title is named for the song. Oh and should this be rated 'M'? I wasn't sure since there's nothing explicit in this.**

**So yeah, hope you guys are at least interested in where this is going...please review and tell me I've at least got some of you curious! OH And yes this is ShizNat, a teacher-student fic. I always thought those were cute. I wonder if that's twisted lol, probably *sigh*.**

**Anyways just to clear some things up, because I'm sure the school system is pretty confusing.**

**(I recommend reading this if you got confused at all)**

**So there's the town, Fuuka, and near Fuuka is the military school "Fuuka Military Academy." Fuuka Military Academy is not as selective as Garderobe, thus it gets more applicants and has more recruits. Farther away from the town of Fuuka is a more private school called Garderobe, it's also a military school. Basically, the two schools are run by the same old people BUT are more directly run by the oldest and most talented students, AKA the Council. The Council do most of the teaching, training, and organizing of events. They also host things like competitions etc. The schools are very competitive, and so are the students. For some fun, both schools launch fake-attacks on the other school. For example, Natsuki, Chie, and Nao could be eating lunch outside, and all of a sudden an alarm will go off. Everyone will know that some Fuuka academy kids are attacking so they all go get their guns and run to help out. Sometimes the rival students get away, sometimes they get "captured" by the school they invaded, sometimes they get shot and fall unconscious for hours. The students also get guns, but only the older students that actually go on real missions get REAL bullets. The schools train kids to get ready for missions that actually involve danger. Receiving a mission is like the biggest honor someone can get. It's usually an older student and a talented younger student who gets to go as well, probably as a prize for winning a competition or something. Umm let me think….Natsuki is from Fuuka, but she went to the public regular high school not the military school. She also doesn't like being touched, physical contact is only okay if she's beating up someone. **

**And that's it really. If anyone is confused about anything let me know. I hope I didn't confuse you even more haha. I'm not sure if it was 'Ahn' or 'Anh' Lu soooo eh?**

**Um there are no romantic feelings yet between anyone except I guess Chie and Aoi but that's not really surprising. I guess that's it?**

**Okay so as I said. Hope you enjoyed this, and didn't get too confused. I'm sure it'll all make sense as you keep reading.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Natsuki gets ready for her first day of school. After class she gets to meet one of the "most promising" recruits during training. Her name is Tomoe, and she instantly doesn't like Natsuki. There also may be a surprise attack from a bunch of Fuuka Military Academy students! How will Natsuki do during her first school vs school battle?**

**[If it helps at all, you can sort of think of the rival schools like two rival gangs from the Mai Hime destiny verse, where it was totally normal for students to be attacking each other in broad daylight with weapons]**


	2. Meeting the Rival OUCH

**Hey guys :)**** pretty happy with the positive feedback I've been getting on 'Monster.' So I'm going to share my second chapter! By the way, totally glad no one got confused (yet, I'm basing this author's note off of 21 reviews)**

**And for all of you that are freaking out in my PMs lol, don't' worry about Natsuki. She's a big girl, she can handle herself ;) and when she can't, Shizuru sure can. If you're asking what I mean by this, the dream sequence from last chapter is better explained later in this chapter…with ANOTHER dream sequence haha.**

**The dad makes a re-appearance in later chapters as well, which you KNOW will be interesting. Especially with Natsuki's awesome teacher around. I tell you this, because I want to keep you reading haha.**

**This chapter focuses mostly on Natsuki making friends, and enemies. Again, Shiznat is taken slowly in this. I don't want it to be BOOM LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Mai HiMe, Sunrise does. If I did own Mai HiMe there'd be a whole Natsuki-centric series. Okay there'd be about 50 Natsuki-centric series.**

**

* * *

**

Natsuki wiped the sweat from her forehead with a forearm as she got up from her bed. She was shaking slightly, the nightmares always did this to her. _When will they stop? Get a grip, Kuga. He doesn't know you're here. You're safe. No more...no more. _

She surveyed her pitifully near-empty armoire. Only those three uniforms and the clothes she arrived in were hanging up. She didn't want to get her uniform sweaty before class so she pulled on the jeans she came with and her white tank top. She tied up her shoes and tied her hair up into a pony-tail. Running in jeans wasn't _entirely _uncomfortable. She'd done it before.

"Where ya goin' Kuga?" Asked a half-asleep voice.

Natsuki looked down towards her roommate's bed. "Running."

Nao's sleepy eyes blinked. A small smile came to her lips. "You know you talk in your sleep."

Natsuki lowered her hands from her hair. "I do?"

Nao nodded slowly then yawned. "Well it's more like whimpering and begging. You sound like a kicked puppy."

The raven haired girl fought back a shudder. "Whatever. I'll be back later," she grumbled as she walked to the tent flap and unzipped it.

Natsuki stepped into the refreshing early morning air. The sun was barely up yet, it was still pretty dark out. Natsuki exhaled slowly then zipped the tent back up before walking in the direction of the track. It was a little chilly once she started moving against the wind but she knew once foot hit pavement she'd be warmed up in no time.

Pulling the gate back, she stepped onto the fenced in track. It looked like any other school's track. _Okay time to wake up. _She thought as she took off at a full speed run. Her feet pounded the track below her, her heart pounded loudly in her chest, and she felt _free. _She was running so hard, just to get that great runner's high she loved so much. _Don't stop Kuga, you just started, this feels great. Fly away. _

_

* * *

_

_Pat pat pat. _Came a faint sound from outside the window.

Shizuru looked up from some paperwork and peered outside the teacher's lounge window. A lone girl was on the track? She checked the clock on the wall. It was 5am. What girl in the right mind wouldn't still be sleeping now? _Tomoe? _She wondered. After all, Tomoe was the most promising student they had, it wouldn't be all that surprising if she were trying to impress…well…_her. _The girl seemed to show off whenever Shizuru took her students to training. _Ara that girl is quite impressive despite her show-off tendencies._

"Who is that?" Anh Lu asked coming to Shizuru's side.

"Could be Tomoe," Shizuru said turning back to her paper work.

"No way…Tomoe's hair isn't that long."

Shizuru looked outside again. Anh was right, Tomoe had short tealish green hair. This girl's hair was blue-ish…or was that black?

"Hey…I bet that's the hot young thing from yesterday," Anh said now practically squished up against the window to get a better look. "Ah, it is. What a great body she has. I know I'd like to—"

Shizuru cut her off. "Ara, Anh, don't you think it's a bit inappropriate to talk about a student like that? Especially with the age difference…," Shizuru began as she watched her new student, Kuga, run with more power than she's seen anyone else run. The girl was into it. Shizuru could just barely see her face but could tell the girl was in a daze. "Not to mention it's completely against the rules of the academy…you of all people should know that."

Anh giggled. "Well hey if she were interested…I would be all over that."

Shizuru shot her colleague a glare. "Remember what happened _last _time you got involved with a student?"

Anh's light carefree laughter came to an abrupt stop. Her gaze lingered on the runner before she turned away from the window. "We don't have to talk about that," she whispered.

Shizuru instantly felt bad for bringing it up. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean—"

Anh waved her quiet. "It's fine, Shizuru. I'll drop by your classroom in a bit to drop this report off." Anh slowly moved back to her desk and began scribbling something down on paper.

Shizuru sighed. It had been a horrible thing. Anh had fallen for a student, and the old sergeant , Jin, found out. The student had been punished…horribly punished, and never returned. Not to mention Anh had been out for weeks after that. The rules here were harsh. Students had to learn the hard way most times. The punishment that the then-sergeant had ordered was for Anh to 'punish' her beloved student in the fighting ring. If she failed to comply with the orders, both would be kicked out of the academy. The student left afterwards anyways though, leaving Anh alone. _Thank god I wasn't on the Council when Jin had been sergeant, I would've never allowed her to do that._ Thought Shizuru.

Shizuru continued her paperwork, every so often she would look up to it to see the expression of her new student. She was so passionate about her running, so carefree, so…_she's running away from something. That's why she likes running so much isn't it? _

Shizuru finished her paperwork and decided to head out to the field and say good morning to the runner. She waved 'bye' to the other teachers who also were getting ready to head to their classes, and then exited the building.

As Natsuki rounded the last curve on her last lap she spotted her teacher walking towards her. She slowed to a jog, then to a walk, and stopped by the edge of the track. She was panting and sweating, and didn't really want to be seen by anyone before she took a shower.

"Ara, Private Kuga, good morning," Shizuru's sweet voice said as she stopped a few feet away from her new student.

Natsuki gave a weak wave, her body shook slightly, she was still in the middle of a runner's high and it felt _great. _It was numbing. She liked being numb. She couldn't feel anything. "H-hi, Lt. Fujino," she panted out. Though she forgot she had to salute. _Oh crap, salute! _She gave a quick salute then went back to panting.

Shizuru saluted the girl while looking her over. The tank top was stuck to the girl's skin. There were beads of sweat on the girl's face as well. Her hair was damp and the sun, which was just starting to make an appearance, seemed to make the sweat glitter. Which sounds gross, but actually made her look rather sexy. _Sexy?! Anh Lu get out of my mind._ Now that she was closer, Shizuru could see smaller details she'd never noticed when the girl had been half naked in the Council Room. While the girl's body was in excellent condition, the surface of it was a little damaged. There was evidence of disappearing bruises that had been there before, small tiny cuts, little scars all over her body…there was even a tiny little C-shaped scar right near the girl's belly-button. Shizuru stared at them rather intently. How had they gotten there? She looked up towards the girl's face and noticed that she had something resembling hickey marks up and down her neck. The corner of the girl's lower lip looked like it had recently been opened. _I wonder if Nao got frisky…no way those are beginning to disappear…must be before she came here…..Maybe I should stop staring at my student like this…yeah there's an idea…_

Natsuki used the bottom of her tank top to wipe her brow of sweat, revealing perfectly toned abdominals. They looked better up close. "You kind of caught me at a gross time, Lieutenant; I was just about to shower," Natsuki said letting her sticky tank top drop again.

Shizuru stopped her silent examinationandthen smiled and nodded. "I won't keep you then, Private," she said as she turned around to head to the classroom. She paused and turned around again, "Can I ask you something, Private?" With a nod from her student, Shizuru continued, "When Sergeant Suzushiro asked you who told you…about the test thing, why did you look at me?" This question had kept her awake most of the night. The way the younger girl locked eyes with her after being asked such a question… it was strange to say the least.

Natsuki blinked then scratched the back of her neck nervously, "Well, after Sergeant Suzushiro said 'test' I noticed you were looking at me funny…as if you were trying to tell me something so…for some reason I just looked at you. I'm sorry, did you get in trouble?" _I could've sworn your expression told me there was something coming. _

Shizuru smiled to hide her shock at the fact that Natsuki had realized what she meant…through a look. She shook her head. "No, me and Haru—I mean Sergeant Suzushiro go back. She was my roommate."

Natsuki nodded. "Oh." They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"Ara, look at the time, I should get to the classroom and prepare. I'll see you soon, Private, yes?" Shizuru eyed the younger girl in all her sweaty, panting splendor, and saluted. _Don't you dare cut your first class._

Natsuki nodded. "Sure sure, Lieutenant," Natsuki said with a sloppy salute. She stared after her teacher as she walked away. _I wonder if she was insinuating I might cut her class. _She shrugged, and began walking towards the showers. She had seen a sign on her way to the track. _The second best thing besides my morning run would be a morning shower after my morning run._

* * *

Natsuki had taken a shower, changed into a fresh new uniform, grabbed breakfast with Nao and then left for class with Nao.

"So how was the run?" Nao asked, mostly because their trip to the stone building so far had been awkwardly silent.

Natsuki shrugged. "Fine," she replied.

"This is an interesting conversation we're having," Nao said through a yawn.

Natsuki chuckled. "Sorry…we talked a lot last night though!"

Natsuki followed behind Nao to a classroom. Natsuki was pleased to find out it looked like any other classroom. Pretty big, desks, chairs, books, a teacher's desk, more books…the typical classroom stuff. Nao took a seat in the back near the window. Natsuki began to follow her but was stopped by her teacher.

"Ara, you look all fresh, Private. That uniform looks quite good on you," Shizuru said smiling.

A light blush came to Natsuki's cheeks, mostly because the rest of the classroom minus Nao and some green-haired girl in the back were gawking at her. "T-thanks," she muttered.

Shizuru raised a brow at the younger girl's blush, _Ara…well isn't that cute… _"Find a seat wherever there's a free one," Shizuru whispered.

Natsuki nodded and headed towards Nao. She took the window seat in front of Nao. Then instantly turned around to start talking to her. She didn't even notice the two guards from yesterday, Chie and Aoi, were sitting right next to her.

"Class, we have a new student here today," Shizuru said. The students all continued staring at Natsuki, who only looked up once Shizuru had spoken. "Please introduce yourself, Private."

Natsuki slowly stood up.

_Is that the girl that passed the test?_

_I heard she caught it! Right out of the air!_

_Yeah and I heard she even stripped for the Council, sounds like my kind of girl!_

Natsuki swallowed hard before introducing herself. "I'm Kuga, Natsuki Kuga. And If I don't like you…get over it. I did," she sat back down, pleased that she managed to keep her bad-ass rep. at a new school.

Nao was laughing from behind her. "Nice one, Kuga," she winked and held a thumbs-up.

Natsuki winked back in response then turned around to face the front again.

Shizuru was staring at her again. "_If I don't like you…get over it, I did."?! What kind of self-introduction is THAT? _Then she remembered Natsuki was the school delinquent at her old school. _Oh right. _Shizuru sighed and began teaching.

Half-way through the class, Natsuki felt a poke onto her shoulder. She jumped a little, touching was _bad. _She glared at the girl to her right, the one who had poked her. She blinked. "_You!_" She hissed.

Chie gave her a dazzling smile then nodded. "Me." She then turned to the girl sitting behind her, next to Nao. "Aoi."

Natsuki looked behind her and saw the _other _guard from yesterday. She wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or freaked out.

"Relax, beautiful, we come in peace!" Chie held up her hands in surrender. She then blinked and leaned in, "hey you're cute when you blush…"

"Chie!" Aoi slapped the back of Chie's head.

"Ow! I was just kidding," she gave Aoi a goofy smile.

Nao, who had been watching the whole thing rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to whatever was happening outside the window. "_Idiots."_

Shizuru meanwhile, noticed the three in the back talking. She paused. "Wait what was I saying?" the class giggled. _Ara…I need to focus on my work not my students. _She backtracked and started up again.

"Anyways, let's start over," Chie said once Shizuru began teaching again. She held out a hand. "I'm Chie."

Natsuki stared at it. "I don't do the whole…," she eyed Nao from the corner of her eye, yup she was still staring blankly out the window. Natsuki turned her attention back to Chie and did her best to gesture the rest of her sentence by smacking her two hands together.

Chie got it instantly and lowered her hand. "Sorry I forgot," she said with a sheepish grin. _So she doesn't want Nao to know her little OCD problem huh? _

"Natsuki," Natsuki replied, offering a small smile to show she was okay with starting over. _So twittle dee and twittle dumb don't look so bad after all. _

Chie tilted her head slightly then asked, "Hey do you have a boyfri—"

"NO!" Natsuki yelled, that had been, what? The 100th time someone asked her about the marks on her neck? She really hadn't minded them because she kept _forgetting they were there! _When everyone kept bringing them up it was like a slap in the face. Especially since it's so _normal _for a _boyfriend _to give his _girlfriend _such marks…yet the hickeys on her neck were sick. Twisted. They were more than just…silly marks your boyfriend gives you. They were her past and she couldn't freakin' wait until they disappeared. She was done being touched when she didn't want to be, done being marked when where she didn't want to be marked. Done.

The now standing, fists clenched, and heavy breathing Natsuki realized she had freaked out a little. She blinked, relaxed her fists, and swallowed hard. Everyone was staring at her. She looked like a deer in headlights.

"K-Kuga? What the hell?" Nao whispered. She reached up from her chair, grabbed the frightened Natsuki by the hand, and pulled her back into her seat. Chie and Aoi exchanged worried glances. Natsuki stared down at her desk as she turned bright red.

Shizuru cleared her throat and pretended nothing happened for the sake of her new student. "Class it's time for training. Head over to the sparring cages," Shizuru said loudly enough to stop the whispering. The students began filing out of the classroom, until two remained.

"Kuga, come on," Nao said lightly tugged on Natsuki's sleeve. Not skin, the cloth of her sleeve.

Natsuki groaned and ran a hand through her long hair. "Crap…," she muttered.

"Private Yuuki, Private Kuga, is everything alright?" Shizuru said approaching them. _I still can't get over the fact that Yuuki gets along with Kuga. Yuuki doesn't get along with anyone. Ever. _

_Oh great now my teacher is going to see me all freaked out. _Natsuki thought. She sighed, slowly standing and finally faced her teacher. "I'm fine, Lt. Fujino," Natsuki saluted her and strode out of the classroom.

Nao watched Natsuki stride out of the classroom as if nothing had happened. She was puzzled by the beautiful girl, maybe just as much as their teacher was. It was addicting…she enjoyed picking and prodding at the girl's brain, just to see what she'd say or do. The girl was different. She wasn't boring. _And everyone at this school is sooo boring._ Nao thought as she shrugged at her teacher's confused expression and followed the new girl out.

Shizuru stared at the empty desk her newest student had previously occupied. She placed a hand on it and sighed deeply. _Ara that girl is disturbed…if only I knew what was wrong I might be able to help. _Something caught her eye. She blinked and lowered her head to the desk to see something scribbled there.

_**I vandalized this Desk! Mwhahaha!**_

Shizuru's eyebrow twitched. _Kuga! _

* * *

"What was _that?" _Chie asked the now silent Natsuki as the class walked from the classroom over to the sparring cages. The sparring cages was really just a fenced in area. Each 'cage' was about the size of one-half of a tennis court. The two fighters would get on each side of the 'cage' and attack the other when given the 'OK' from a teacher.

Natsuki sighed then flicked her hair. "It was nothing," she said. "I just lost it I guess. Sorry. I'm fine now," she said as she gave Chie a reassuring smile.

Chie nodded, returning the smile, and then turned back to Aoi for chatter.

"Man, Kuga, you really looked great all pissed off," Nao said smirking. "I wasn't sure whether to hide or beg you to 'take me you mighty beast!' or something!"

Natsuki snorted. "Don't be gross!"

Nao giggled and they continued walking.

Shizuru trailed behind her class of course. She was still in awe at the fact that Yuuki and Kuga were _whispering _and _giggling. _Yuuki Nao? Really? _Strange. But Natsu—I mean—KUGA, seems to really intrigue people. _

It wasn't long before shouts could be heard. Natsuki, Nao, Chie, and Aoi had all been walking the slowest and were all behind the rest of their class. When they saw their classmates up ahead forming a crowd they looked at each other then ran after them to see what was going on. Shizuru blinked when they took off, then she saw _why _they took off, and she followed suit.

"Everyone knows you're full of crap, Mai!" Yelled a green-haired girl. The only other girl besides Nao, Natsuki noticed, that hadn't gawked at her when she entered the classroom that morning.

"That's Tomoe," Chie whispered into Natsuki's ear.

"Total bitch," Nao informed her with a yawn.

"But extremely talented. The only Private 1st class," Aoi whispered.

Natsuki watched this 'Tomoe' berate another, bustier girl. She was a red head, but not the same red as Nao. Instead it was more of an orange. She looked on the verge of tears.

"How did you even make it into this school?! You belong in a crappy diner cooking food for your poor pathetic brother. People like you make me sick," Tomoe spat. A few girls behind Tomoe giggled.

"Hey," Natsuki said pushing back a few of the crowd and stepping into the circle the students had formed around Tomoe and the other girl. "Isn't it a little early to be such a bitch?" Natsuki asked rather calmly. From behind her, Nao smacked her own forehead. _Wrong person to mess with, Kuga._

Tomoe paused, and then turned from Mai to the new girl. "Well well well. If it isn't the new girl. I heard you were the only one to catch the blade," she looked Natsuki up and down as if she were disgusted by the view. "I don't believe it for a second." Tomoe crossed her arms, a smirk dancing on her lips.

Natsuki blinked. People heard about that? _Already?_ She shrugged. "You don't have to believe that, I couldn't care less. But you better believe that I will not hesitate to kick your ass if you keep insulting people just to feel like you're better than everyone else. Honestly? All I see is a scared little girl overcompensating for something." Natsuki winked at her. It was quite possible that 4-5 random students fell in love with her at that moment. Yup, Natsuki was on her way to fanclub stardom.

The crowd ooh-ed and ahh-ed. Mai was pulled out of the circle from Chie while Nao stepped up closer to behind Natsuki. _I've got your back, even though I don't know how good that'd do against Tomoe. _

"You talk a lot of crap for a new girl. You don't know anything. I'm the queen of this school." Her fans nodded behind her. "I run things. They say I'm the next Sergeant of the school. And I will be."

Natsuki yawned. "I don't remember asking for a list of your hopes and dreams." That earned a laugh from her peers. Some even rooted her on.

Tomoe was visibly pissed off now. _I let this girl get to me? Why? I could kill her in a second._ "Well you're just a slut. You and _Nao. _Both of you are just a bunch of harlots. Look at all those hickeys on your neck! And you _just got here too!" _

Nao growled from behind Natsuki and took a step so they were side-by-side. Natsuki was also practically snarling now. The two growling girls took a step towards the "most talented" student their grade at Garderobe had to offer.

"Enough!" Shizuru said stepping in. Technically, school fights were allowed. It taught the students "character." But Natsuki had no idea what she was getting herself into, so it was hardly fair. _Why am I trying to protect her? _

Tomoe looked up, her vicious face completely changing when she saw Lt. Fujino. "Lt. Fujino," she saluted. "These two trouble-makers were insulting me!"

"I'm sure," Shizuru said rolling her eyes, which caused Natsuki to smile slightly. It was nice…seeing her teacher use an expression she herself used too often, not to mention the awesome-ness that came with a teacher using sarcasm against a student.

Tomoe pouted, but her eyes glittered in a way that was completely foreign to Natsuki. She followed Tomoe's strange gaze of adoration towards…Lt. Fujino? _Well that's….odd, though not that surprising. _Natsuki thought as she blinked back and forth between the two.

"Well what do we have here?" Anh Lu said breaking through the crowd. She saw Natsuki and smiled. "Hey there, gorgeous. Why am I not surprised to find you smack dab in the middle of a crowd?"

Shizuru broke eye contact with Tomoe to stare at her colleague. "Colonel Lu!" She said in surprise.

Anh looked over at Shizuru and saluted. "Lieutenant Fujino! What seems to be the problem here? Private Tokiha came late to my class and mentioned something about a girl fight. I had to check it out for myself of course."

Natsuki wasn't sure whether to stare at Anh, Shizuru, Nao, or glare at Tomoe. _What's going on?_

Nao saw the distressed expression on Natsuki's face. She leaned in towards the girl's ear and whispered. "Hey, people are probably still looking at you. If you don't want them to declare Tomoe the winner of this…verbal-fight, you should probably look badass still."

Natsuki raised a brow in her redheaded friend's direction, then sighed and went with glaring at Tomoe, who was now glaring back. _I can't believe this is my second day…really first day…at this school and I already know a girl whose head I want to slam into the ground. Repeatedly._

Shizuru sighed. _I feel a migraine coming on. _There was too much stuff going on, much too fast. Kuga had been about to get her ass handed to her by Tomoe, Garderobe's star student. And then Anh came…and hit on Kuga…again…_Kuga was right, it is WAY too early for any of this._

Anh Lu practically danced her way to an oblivious Natsuki, who was still in a glaring-contest with Tomoe. Anh tapped the younger girl on the shoulder. Natsuki jumped at the touch and looked up into bright blue eyes. "Private Kuga?"

Natsuki blinked. "Uh, y-yes, Colonel Lu?" She rubbed her shoulder where the Colonel's finger had poked her. _Touching is not okay. _

"Have you been getting into fights with Garderobe's proudest, and only, Private 1st class?"

Natsuki glanced at Tomoe, who was now grinning like a Cheshire cat, and then looked back up into the eyes of Anh Lu. "I wouldn't really call it a _fight," _Natsuki looked down.

_Ara, how cute. _Shizuru thought at the guilty expression on Natsuki's face. What was Anh Lu doing anyways? _Didn't I tell her getting involved with students was not okay? Especially with MY students. Especially….with….my…._

"You're quite cute," Anh continued as she placed a finger under Natsuki's chin and lifted her head up. "Don't stare down," she whispered, "It's a crime to hide those eyes."

The class looked at her in shock. Whispers started. Natsuki blinked, her cheeks turning red. She fought the urge to slap the hand away and instead jumped backwards. She rubbed her chin fiercely. _Bad touching bad bad._

Shizuru frowned. "Anh…," she said reaching forward and grabbing Anh's arm to pull her out of the circle. She was going to start rumors again, which would be bad for both the school's reputation _and _for Natsuki. _I mean Kuga. _Not to mention she clearly didn't know about Natsuki's issues with touching.

Anh allowed herself to be carried away from the crowd by Shizuru, but not without giving a wink to Natsuki who was turning redder every second. Anh grinned at Shizuru. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I couldn't help it. She's so darn cute! How do you resist?"

Shizuru felt a pang of…._something _uncomfortable but shook it off and frowned. "You can't go around doing that in front of her _classmates! _She already has it rough as it is, being new in the middle of the year…now you're going to cause rumors about you and her…and that's not good for her _or _you. You already have two strikes, Anh." Shizuru watched, getting rather uncharacteristically annoyed at the smug expression on Anh's face. "_Ara, why are you looking at me like that?" _Shizuru growled.

Anh smiled then peeked over at the students who had broken up their little crowd and were moving into the sparring cages. "You're right, Shizuru. But you know what?" she said turning to face Shizuru, a new gleam in her eyes. The sincerest look Shizuru had ever seen Anh give. "I don't regret it for a second. I loved her."

Shizuru let out a small gasp and completely forgot to mention Natsuki's touching issues. She looked over at her students to make sure none of them saw her gasp, it was a little embarrassing. She noticed one student had seen it. _Kuga. _Natsuki instantly looked away however, and continued talking to Nao. "You…you _what?"_ Shizuru asked, turning back to Anh.

Anh grinned, back to her goofy flirtatious self. "I loved her. It would've been sad to miss out on such feelings, even if I had to destroy them…destroy us at the end. I don't regret loving her, I just regret letting Sergeant Jin find out," she finished. She gave Shizuru a quick wave. "Back to class, then." Anh walked off in the direction of the stone academics building.

Shizuru stared after her colleague. _She wasn't just screwing around then? _Shizuru shuddered at the thought of loving someone you couldn't have. _That must be a horrible feeling. I'm lucky I've never had such misfortune._

* * *

Natsuki wondered what her teacher and Anh had been talking about.

"Man, Colonel Lu really wants in your pants, Kuga," Nao teased.

Natsuki grumbled and leaned against the iron fence that enclosed the 'sparring area'. "Whatever. She's just messing with me," Natsuki muttered.

"Aw, did you see Natsuki blush?" Aoi said smiling.

Chie nodded. "It was _great. _You look _adorable _when you blush. It almost ruined your badass-ery moments from before. Though I think you're incredibly lucky. Tomoe looked like she was about to destroy you. Even with Nao's help it would've been quite the beat down." Nao glared at Chie who only shrugged. "But back to your cute blushing…"

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched. "Will you guys knock it off?" She found her eyes roaming to the opposite side of the sparring cages. Tomoe's eyes met hers at the same time. They locked on. _Target acquired. Launch missiles. Wow Kuga, mature. _She sighed and tore her eyes away just in time to see her teacher gasp. Natsuki had no idea why but seeing Lt. Fujino gasp made her feel like giggling. And Natsuki Kuga doesn't giggle. Ever. Her teacher looked in her direction almost instantly after gasping. Natsuki quickly averted her gaze and turned to Nao who was staring at her weirdly. "What?" she asked the redhead.

Nao tilted her head. "Don't 'what' me, Kuga. You're the one blushing and I have no idea why."

Natsuki blinked. "Huh? No I'm not."

"Yeah you are, Natsuki," Chie said. "Not that I mind, it's really—" she stopped with a look from Aoi that seemed to say, 'finish that sentence. I dare you.'

Natsuki frowned. "I blame Colonel Lu. I was caught off guard. Next time I won't blush so easily!" Natsuki threw her fist in the air for effect. Her friends all followed with their own fists in the air.

"Starting a cult already, Private Kuga?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki hadn't even noticed she had stopped talking to Anh.

Natsuki looked at her new friends who had all thrown their fists up into the air like she had. They were giving her sheepish grins, well, except Nao, who was smirking at her. She turned to look at Lt. Fujino. "Ah, no? I-I don't think so." _What am I supposed to say to that?_

"Ara, how cu—," Shizuru coughed, _I almost said 'cute' out loud? "_Cool."

Chie, Nao, and Aoi tilted their heads to stare at their teacher with interest.

Natsuki wasn't sure what was going on, as usual.

Shizuru cleared her throat. "Well, we're already behind schedule. Let's start fighting practice shall we?"

Natsuki nodded slowly and watched as her teacher walked to the center of the fenced in area.

"Man if it wasn't against the rules, I would ask Fujino if I could get some 'extra credit' if you know what I mea—"

"I'm not sure whether to destroy you now, or just let Aoi kill you later," Nao said quietly. "She's our teacher for god's sake."

"Can't deny she's got it going on though, eh? Am I right, Natsuki?" Chie said winking at Natsuki.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. God you're such a flirt. If I were Aoi I would've dumped you by now," the beauty said as she pushed off the fence she was leaning against and made her way to the crowd of students gathering around their teacher.

"Yeah I agree with, Kuga," Nao said winking at Chie as she followed her favorite friend.

Chie frowned as she watched Nao chase after Natsuki. _When did that girl become a puppy? She follows that girl everywhere. _Chie turned her sheepish grin on Aoi, who was positively fuming. "Hey! You know I don't mean anything I say…unless it's about or to you of course!"

Aoi glared at her girlfriend. "You know I don't know why I stick around either. You're lucky you're so damn hot," Aoi said grabbing Chie's hand and following Natsuki and Nao.

* * *

"Okay, students!" Shizuru said to the students that had huddled around her, though she was strangely more aware of a pair of emerald eyes watching her from her peripheral vision. "Today we'll practice hand-to-hand combat, thus the sparring cages," said gesturing to their surroundings. "I'd like you all to focus on aiming for the torso. Head hits are really not advised, and you _must _stop once the other student says 'stop'. Is everyone clear?"

The students all nodded.

"I hope we get to be partners," Nao whispered to Natsuki.

"…You mean we don't get to pick our partners?" Natsuki asked. She frowned once Nao shook her head.

"If we did, we might take it easier on each other…you know how it is."

Natsuki nodded, but she had a bad feeling about this.

Shizuru looked at her chart. "Okay, random computer generated matches…starting with…Nao vs. Miya," she looked up and watched as Nao pinched Natsuki's arm playfully then made her way over to one of the 'cages' with a brown haired girl named Miya. She looked down at her chart again. "Chie vs. Arika," Shizuru looked up, Chie and the girl named Arika made their way smiling at each other to the 'cage' opposite Nao and Miya. Shizuru took another look at the chart and blinked. _No way. _

Natsuki stared at the sudden change in expression in her teacher's face. _What's that about? Must be a really unfair match. _

Shizuru quickly tried to think of a way to get out of this. She could easily just switch last names…but then the computer would get the scores all screwed up when she went back to put the scores in.

"Lt. Fujino?" Tomoe asked, as if she were worried or something. Natsuki scoffed, _Tomoe being nice? Right. And I'm a fairy princess._

Shizuru looked up at her star student and then cleared her throat as she said, "N-Natsuki Kuga vs. Tomoe Marguerite."

Natsuki's eyes widened. She wasn't sure whether to jump up and click her heels with joy and yell, 'I have a chance to beat that bitch up!' or to quietly escape before anyone notices. Tomoe was…supposed to be really good right? _Yes a very very unfair match. CRAP. _She looked at Tomoe who was looking disgustingly smug.

Shizuru stared at the two girls. _Natsuki looks…I mean KUGA looks worried. I don't blame her…this is bad. _"Remember!" Shizuru yelled. "You MUST stop if the opponent yells 'stop!' Understood?" The students all nodded.

Natsuki saw Tomoe walk towards the farthest cage away, passing perfectly empty ones. _Bad bad bad, _Natsuki thought in her head as she hesitantly followed Tomoe. Of course, Aoi gave her a good luck pat on the back. Nao and Chie looked over at their new friend worried. _Yes this was bad indeed. _Shizuru couldn't even read the rest of the names off the list without staring up from her chart to look at the poor girl who seemed to be walking to her doom.

Natsuki stopped at the opposite end of the 'cage.'

"Scared, Kuga?" Tomoe asked as she got into a fighter stance.

_Yes. _"Of you? Please, I've seen kittens more frightening than you. And they were blind," Natsuki said as she leaned her back against the fence. She looked towards Nao who was returning the stare with a concerned look. It gave Natsuki a strange feeling. Having people worry about her….was rare. A new feeling. Most people she's met always lied. Those that uttered the words _I love you, _to her, almost always ended up hurting her. _I like Nao. She's crazy and a total bitch but I'm glad I met her. _

"Listen to me when I'm threatening you, Kuga!"

Natsuki tore her gaze away from Nao's and instead looked at Tomoe, cocking her head to the side she said, "Oh you were talking? All I hear is 'blah blah blah' when you open your mouth. Really, you should get that checked out. It might be some type of speech impedime—"

"So where'd you get those hickeys, Kuga?" Tomoe said taking a step closer. Shizuru hadn't told anyone to start sparring yet, so that was technically illegal for her to even be moving closer to her opponent.

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched. "Where'd you get your—" Natsuki tried to come up with an insult but was interrupted.

"They look kind of old-ish…did you get them from home? How many boys have you been with, Kuga? Or were those from…someone a little closer to home?" Tomoe was of course talking crap. She had no idea how close she was to hitting the nail on the head.

Natsuki bolted from her relaxed position leaning against the fence and instead tackled Tomoe to the ground. "You _bitch!" _Natsuki yelled, which got the attention of all the other students and certain Lieutenant Fujino.

Tomoe felt a fist slam into her cheek. Her lip burst. She licked the blood from her lip and grinned up when Natsuki was staring down at her, breathing heavily, rage in her eyes. Before Natsuki had another chance to throw a punch Tomoe had pushed off from the ground, tackling Natsuki back _onto _her feet and pushing her backwards all the way to the other end of the fence. She held Natsuki by the neck with one hand and threw a strong punch to the beauty's stomach, causing Natsuki to gasp.

"You've screwed with the wrong person, _Kuga-san," _Tomoe whispered into her ear, almost intimately, as she kneed the girl in the stomach before she could make another move.

_This is all too familiar…_Natsuki thought as she was kneed again in the stomach. _Stop! _Natsuki almost said it. So close. Tomoe grinned, and pushed the girl up against the fence again, before stepping back and landing a powerful kick to Natsuki's ribcage. _And there goes the wind…can't breathe. Great. Dad would really like this girl._

Tomoe grabbed Natsuki's chin in her hand and leaned in to lick the blood trickling from her victim's busted lip. Natsuki tried to move her head to the side but was too weak. Tomoe stepped back, licking her lips. "You see that, Kuga? I've drunken from you. I own you now." Natsuki slid down the fence, eyes closed. "You've messed with the wrong person. I hope this teaches you a lesson when it comes to Tomoe Marguerite," Tomoe sighed happily, leaned down and patted the now slumped over Natsuki on the head before spinning on her heel and exiting the cage.

* * *

-**Dream-**

_Natsuki squeezed her eyes closed. Waiting. But her father stopped what he started. Natsuki looked down, tears streaming down her face, and saw that her father had fallen asleep. She thanked god, and took the extra strength given to her from the adrenaline rush to throw her father's body out of her bed. She got up and looked down, her pants were still on. Barely. She looked at him. His pants had never been down._

_Oh thank god. She thought as she gathered her stuff into a bag and ran out of the house._

_The rest of her days were strange .She felt like a shadow. She slept over at a different friend's house every day. Her grades dropped, she began beating the crap out of guys for the fun of it, and she became a zombie. A hate-filled zombie that went from one place to the next, taking out her anger on the next person to simply wave to her. Her friends started becoming afraid of her. She was afraid of herself. Afraid of that night._

_At one point, all her friends had all left her to deal with her own problems. She had nowhere to go but back home. She tried to sneak in, but he was waiting for her. Her dad didn't welcome her home with open arms. No, he welcomed her home with fists. Fists she couldn't fight back. He was a monster. _

_She woke up with marks all over her body. Cuts, bruises, hickeys…her wrists were tied. Tied too tightly. Her wrists bruised as she tried to work the holds of, panic welling up inside her. She could tell though, her clothes had been left on the entire time. Again, thank god._

_How could you do this to me? Why did I deserve this? This? This scar. I will wear it forever. Take it with me everywhere. I can't forget. Every time I look in the mirror…I remember. __You're so cruel._

_You're a monster._

_-_**End Dream-**

* * *

"Natsuki!" Yelled Nao and Lt. Fujino at the same time. They exchanged confused glances.

_Did…did Lt. Fujino just call Kuga by her first name? What?_

_Did…did Nao just hear me call Natsuki…Natsuki? Crap._

Nao was the first to snap out of it. She ran to Natsuki, who wasn't moving, and pulled the other girl so her head was resting on Nao's lap. "Natsuki? Natsuki look at me you idiot!" Nao said lightly slapping Natsuki's face. She tried to keep her tone calm, but she was worried beyond belief.

_"D-don't…don't hurt me…please…no more…" _Natsuki murmured.

"Oh good…she looked like she killed you or something!" Nao said sighing. She ran a hand lightly across Natsuki's forehead.

"'Oh good'? Are you nuts, Nao? Did you _hear _her?" Chie yelled.

"Hey I don't care what she says as long as she's awake."

Shizuru watched in awe…and felt a pang of _something _when she saw Nao's hand on Natsuki's forehead. She wasn't sure whether to go scold Tomoe, or to beat up Nao—er, see if Natsuki is okay… _What is this weird feeling I have? I felt it earlier today…and now again. Maybe I've been drinking too much tea. Why do I feel like….like what Natsuki just said wasn't to Tomoe?_

Natsuki's eyes slowly opened. Lime green ones stared back at her. "N-Nao?"

"The one and only. How are you feeling? Not that I care but—"

"Shut up, Nao, we all know you care," Chie said with a smirk on her lips.

"No one asked you, Chie. Isn't there a girl you should be cheating on Aoi with?" Nao snapped back.

Chie was about to yell something back but stopped when Aoi slapped her over the head.

Shizuru's heart felt like it had just been ripped out when she saw how…weak Natsuki looked. The girl put up a big bravado but underneath…underneath she was just a scared little girl. Shizuru tapped Nao on the shoulder and took over. "Nat—Private, Kuga?"

Natsuki blinked up into crimson eyes. "You've got pretty eyes, totally weird, but pretty," Natsuki whispered, just low enough that only Shizuru could hear it.

"Ara I could say the same to you," Shizuru said as she smiled. She snaked her right arm under Natsuki's neck and her left under Natsuki's knees. "I have to take you to the infirmary," Shizuru said. She was worried Tomoe had damaged the girl. More than she already was before.

Natsuki instantly panicked. "No no, don't touch me!" She rolled out of Shizuru's hold and attempted to stand up. It worked! For about…10 seconds. She nearly collapsed. Nao caught her, but dropped her once Natsuki started fighting her off. "Don't touch me!" She yelled again.

Chie sighed. "Getting you help is going to be a little difficult if you won't let someone carry you, Natsuki."

"I'll walk," Natsuki grumbled as she began standing up again. This time, however, Shizuru managed to swing Natsuki's arm around her shoulders so that she was supporting the younger girl's weight. Natsuki looked at those crimson eyes angrily…but…stopped. It didn't hurt. Why didn't the touching hurt with her? Natsuki soon found she was mistaken. It hurt all right, just not nearly as much as anyone else's touch would hurt. She was in too much shock to fight back.

* * *

Shizuru carried the silent, and slightly dazed, Natsuki out of the sparring cages and towards a little metal tent-sized building. A big red cross was painted on the door. Medical Building. There were quite a few around the campus, the actual infirmary with a doctor was found in the academics building. It didn't make sense to have just one since students were hurting themselves every five seconds.

Shizuru opened the door and flicked on the lights. A few light bulbs illuminated a fairly empty room. There were a few cots and a hell of a lot of medical supplies. Lots of cabinets and containers.

Shizuru walked Natsuki to one of the cots and attempted to lay her down gently…but ended up miscalculating the girl's weight, resulting on her almost falling on top the injured girl. She caught herself however, by extending her arms to grip the two sides of the bed. She found emerald eyes staring up into her crimson ones. "Ara…," she whispered. "Your lip is bleeding," Shizuru said as she broke the gaze and walked towards a medicine cabinet.

Natsuki winced as she remembered her lip getting busted. Then she remembered Tomoe…_ew. _"That Tomoe girl, is really screwed up I think," Natsuki said attempting to sit up a little, but failing miserably. "I think she licked me," Natsuki muttered.

Shizuru came back holding a container, some bandages, and tape. She put all the items down. "Ara, licked you?"

"Well, the blood. From my lip. I think it was some kind of weird, 'I drew your blood now I own you' thing. Which is why I think she's nuts," Natsuki said. "Hey aren't the other students going to get confused? I mean you're the teacher…and you're here…helping me."

Shizuru shook her head. "No, they all are free to use whatever training facilities they want as long as they're using them. Only if a teacher isn't around of course," she explained as she reached for Natsuki's top.

Natsuki frowned. "What are you doing?"

Shizuru stopped and sat back. "If you're not injured enough to take off your own shirt, be my guest."

Natsuki mumbled something under her breath and began unbuttoning her shirt, though she did it lying down. If she attempted to sit up using her abs at all she was sent into a world of pain. She managed successfully to unbutton her shirt, but…removing it would be a problem. She sighed. "Okay…I need help…"

Shizuru tried hard not to giggle. She nodded and helped Natsuki sit up. She removed the shirt and flinched when she saw the damage Tomoe had done. The girl's torso was blotched in black and blue. "You should've told her to stop," Shizuru choked out.

Natsuki was absolutely taken aback by the raw emotion in her teacher's words. "I uh, tried to. But Tomoe saw it coming and kicked me to stop me," Natsuki replied. She tried to lift her head to stare at the damage. _Ouch. Seeing it makes me feel worse. _

Shizuru ran her fingertips lightly down the girl's torso.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Shizuru frowned. "Relax, I'm barely touching you. I'm just seeing where it hurts."

"Oi! The black and blue marks might give you an idea."

"I'm just checking if your ribs are broken, calm down." Shizuru lightly tapped a rib.

Natsuki yelped.

"It's a little bruised…I think. If you're not having any trouble breathing it should heal fairly fast…"

"What's….fast?" Natsuki asked through clenched teeth.

"A week or two…" _Months…_

"A WEEK OR TWO?" Natsuki asked incredulously.

"Well the pain already stopped from when I tapped it right?"

Natsuki nodded.

"So then maybe less than a week. Maybe you just hurt it and it's not bruised. I'm not a very good doctor so I'm not sure," Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's dropped jaw.

"You're not a doctor? Oh now I'll trust _all _your medical advice," Natsuki snapped.

Shizuru grinned. "You're forgetting who you're talking to aren't you?"

Natsuki blinked. Then it dawned on her. "F-forgive me, Lt. Fujino!"

Shizuru giggled and shook her head. _Ara my student is quite adorable. My student. Right. Ahem. _Shizuru reached for one of the containers and squeezed some…white goop into her hand.

"I _know_ that's going nowhere near me." Natsuki declared. _Though it resembles mayo…_

Shizuru sent her a look that made her shut up instantly. Shizuru rubbed her hands together and admired Natsuki's figure again before gently rubbing the ointment over the wounds. "It's to help the stinging," she explained.

"Funny, _now_ I feel stinging." Natsuki pouted. She just really was uncomfortable with the fact that when her teacher touched her…she didn't mind much. It was odd. The pain she felt from normal physical contact was mostly just emotional. It bought back memories of her past. But when Shizuru did it…she felt…little to no emotional pain. It was close to _just_ a touch. Close.

"You were numb before. Your body is waking up on its own now. Not because of this. This will make the pain go away."

Natsuki held back tears. _Make the pain go away. "That's all I want,"_ she whispered.

Shizuru looked up after hearing that. "N-Natsuki, are you okay?" The expression on the younger girl's face nearly broke her heart. She felt like she wanted to protect her from anything.

Natsuki snapped out of it. "Did you just call me Natsuki?"

Shizuru blinked. "Uuum," Natsuki found the total-casual 'um' coming from her teacher to be absolutely hilarious. She knew it would hurt if she laughed so she held it back. "Well we're out of school technically…so I guess I just forgot you were my student." _Which I will never do again!_

Natsuki nodded. She watched as Shizuru carefully bandaged part of her torso. Every so often she'd have to lift up so Shizuru could roll the bandage around her back, but in the end it was worth it. She felt better with the bandages over her, sort of like they were keeping her together so she didn't fall apart.

"Okay that should do it. We should wait before putting your shirt back on; we don't want to get any ointment I didn't cover with a bandage on it," Shizuru said as she overlooked her handiwork. She smiled and then looked at Natsuki. She frowned. "Your lip looks like it reopened."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "RE-opened?"

Shizuru blinked. "Oh. I noticed this morning at the track. It looked like it had recently healed. Same place."

Natsuki was impressed that Shizuru had noticed such a detail like that, though her subconscious was thinking more along the lines of 'she was looking at my lips? Weird.' "Yeah…before I came here. Broke a week ago I'd say."

Shizuru nodded, not wanting to pry. She took all her supplies and placed them back into the cabinet she had gotten them from. She then took a cotton ball from a glass container and ran it under water for a few seconds before sitting next to Natsuki's bedside again. She leaned over the younger girl and began dabbing at the blood on the younger girl's lips. It was almost intimate. Almost, but not.

Natsuki felt a blush coming to her cheeks. _Oh come on. I'm in pain, my teacher is helping me out, and my cheeks have to turn red? This is so embarrassing._

Shizuru continued to lightly dab at Natsuki's lower lip with the cotton ball. She slowed down her dabbing, paused, and then slowly pulled apart Natsuki's lips with the same cotton ball, completely masking this to make it look like a really long dab at the cut. Natsuki stared up at her curiously, before Shizuru stood up abruptly, stalked to the trash, and flung out the cotton ball.

She turned around slowly and faced her student. "Private Kuga?"

Natsuki was shocked by the sudden formality. She forgot for a second. "Y-yes, Lt. Fujino?"

"I'll have a talk with Tomoe…and send Chie to come get you and take you to your room," Shizuru said without any emotion in her voice.

Natsuki stared at her teacher. _Whoa bipolar much? _"Um, okay…but wouldn't it make more sense to just ask Nao? Since she's my roommate and, well, I like her more than Chie."

Shizuru frowned. "_No_, I'll ask Chie to come help you."

"O-okay…" Natsuki watched her teacher walk towards the door and leave the room. _What the hell? _

_

* * *

_

About 30 minutes went by before Chie showed up. Natsuki had managed to get her shirt back on (with a couple of yelps and lots of pain).

"Why hello there, Miss Totally-Asks-For-It," Chie said folding her arms and smirking at Natsuki.

Natsuki grumbled. "I didn't _ask_ for anything. The girl's nuts. Did you see that lick? Lick of _blood?_"

"Yeah that was weirdly hot," Chie replied making her way over to Natsuki's bedside.

"Only you, Chie, only you," Natsuki said shaking her head.

Chie shrugged. "Whatever, you're both hot. I just would never screw Tomoe. Plus everyone knows she's into Lt. Fujino anyways."

Natsuki looked up as Chie helped her from the bed. "What?"

"Oh I guess you've…only been here a day? Why do I feel like I've known you forever?"

Natsuki shrugged. "I don't know but what did you say about Tomoe before?"

"Oh," Chie said as she made sure Natsuki could walk on her own. She could. "Tomoe tries her hardest to impress Lt. Fujino. She couldn't give a damn about anyone else but herself and our teacher. It's a little creepy if you ask me."

Natsuki couldn't agree more.

* * *

That night Natsuki lay in her bed staring up at her ceiling. It wasn't long before she felt someone opening her covers and crawling in with her. She froze up…but noticed the physical connection didn't hurt. The body pulled itself on top of Natsuki's. It was warm.

"Nao?" she asked quietly. There was a movement of a head against Natsuki's shoulder that felt suspiciously like a nod. _I'll take that as a yes._

Lime green eyes peered up at Natsuki from under her blanket. Nao moved until she was straddling Natsuki. She leaned her head down, their lips met…

And then Natsuki woke up. She instantly turned her head towards Nao's bed, the redhead was lightly snoring. _Whew. Just a dream. That doesn't mean anything…people have weird dreams all the time about their friends! _Natsuki didn't look too much into it. She was straight after all, and she was mostly just glad enough to have a normal dream that wasn't just her horrible past bubbling back through her subconscious. She prayed that was a sign that she could move on from her past. _Nao sure looked hot in my dream. Is she that hot in real life? _Natsuki stole another peek at Nao, who was now wide awake and staring right at her. Natsuki jumped 2 feet above her bed (which caused her to remember her rib situation)

"What the hell was that, Kuga?" Nao hissed from across the room.

"W-what the hell was what?" Natsuki asked tearing her gaze away from the intense one of the redhead and instead staring up at the ceiling.

"You were staring at me, don't even deny it."

"I had a dream I murdered you. Just making sure it was just a dream so I didn't have to make a run for it before they found your body."

Nao frowned. "Screw you, Kuga."

Natsuki smiled and snuggled back into her comfy bed. Before long she drifted back into sleep.

* * *

**Woot. I'm actually really impressed with the amount of feedback I've gotten on the first chapter of this story, so I decided to write the second chapter before working on the 8****th**** chapter of my first fic. (Don't worry fans of NFFTC I will be writing the 8****th**** chapter for that fic before writing the 3****rd**** for this one)**

**Yes this plot/story is much darker and serious than my previous fic. **

**Umm to clear some things up. **

**There are still no romantic feelings between Shizuru and Natsuki. (Well Shizuru has a little bit…but not quite yet. It's mostly subconscious, though by the end she's FULLY aware of the lust which freaks her out which is why she leaves in such a rush) Natsuki definitely likes Shizuru in a friend way(so far)…but Natsuki still thinks she's straight (HAH as if! Natsuki come out already.) Natsuki has some type of attraction to Nao because Nao is the first person to really care so much about her and have no problem showing it. Which explains the ending dream, which I wrote for fun and for the NatNao fans hahaha. It's basically her subconscious feelings coming out in dream form, you know how dreams distort everything? She has FEELINGS for Nao but…I'm pretty sure it's not those kind. **

**As for the dad thing. Natsuki was never actually raped…she was about to be but he fell asleep (thank god). I did this for a few reasons. (1) I've never been in this sort of situation, so I don't want to portray it in an unrealistic or offensive way. (2) I don't want to offend anyone. (3) I love Natsuki Kuga with a burning passion, therefore, I don't think I could write something like her getting legit raped by her DAD (though when he comes back…well that'll be an interesting chapter to write.)**

**For those of you thinking "GOD I HOPE THIS AUTHOR DOESN'T DITCH THIS STORY" I wrote out like….8 different story arcs for this fic. So I expect the chapters to go well into the 20s (which means this fic won't update as often as NFFTC since chapters for that fic are usually 8-10 pages, chapters for this fic are usually around 20) **

**I also revealed a bit of Anh Lu's past. Tell me what you thought? Interesting? Cliché? Foreshadowing?**

**Natsuki doesn't like touching because it reminds her of her past, however, there are two people in this story that don't have that painful effect on her…I revealed one today. **

**Most Powerful Council Members:**

**1****st****- Haruka (Sergeant)**

**2****nd****- Anh (Colonel) **

**3****rd**** and 4****th****- Shizuru and Reito (Lieutenants)**

**5****th****- Yukino (Captain)**

**Basically Haruka can bark as many orders as she wants no one can say no. Anh can bark orders and only Haruka can say no etc. It's not that difficult lol.**

**Also Natsuki is fine. Shizuru is a bad doctor. The rib should only hurt her for about two or three days, it really wasn't that bad.**

**The "I vandalized this desk!" thing was actually taken from real life. I used to do that all the time. In permanent marker. hah.**

**So yes. If anyone has any questions feel free to PM me or just ask in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed. Don't be afraid to review!! Just please no: "Blah blah you're sick! Natsuki and her dad?!" because honestly, it's a story, and I thought it really worked with this plot so NEH.**

**So YES! End to long chapter notes. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! **

**OH RIGHT: I totally lied in last chapters 'next chapter' preview obviously.**

**Next Chapter 3:**

**There's a Fuuka Military Academy attack on the students of Garderobe….while Natsuki is taking a bathroom break. She walks out to find her class taken as hostages. How will that go? And after that, Natsuki signs up for a competition…which is probably a bad idea seeing as Tomoe is signing up for the same one too…and she **_**really **_**wants this prize.**


	3. Hostage Situation

**Chapter 3- Fuuka Military Academy!**

**So I'd just like to say HO-LEE-CRAP! For only 2 chapters I've gotten more than HALF of the reviews for my first 7-chapter story (79 reviews for 7 chapters of NFFTC, 56 reviews for 2 chapters of this). Thanks so much guys! It's really all the positive feedback from your reviews that keeps me updating regularly. Really, your reviews are like crack to me lol. This is sort of why I'm updating this story first again before NFFTC because this one seems to interest you guys more…correct me if I'm wrong of course. But don't worry, I will continue NFFTC for those that like that one more.**

**For those of you that were mad that Natsuki got beaten by Tomoe: Well let's look at it this way. Tomoe is the STAR student of Garderobe military academy. She's defeated tons of other military school students in fights. She's been training for a year. Natsuki went to a public school and started beating up on guys…that doesn't make her unnaturally god-like in her fighting skills. Yes she's athletic, but she doesn't have the proper training…I did this on purpose, and when you find out why in this chapter, you will love me :)**

**For those of you that HATE Nao, I'm sorry to say but I like to write fics that aren't JUST Shiznat. I mean it spices things up when there's competition, no? So expect there to be Natnao later on in the fic. But don't worry, where there's Natnao, there is surely more Shiznat.**

**Ummmm right. Again I may have changed the chapter preview from last time…I think I'm going to stop writing those since they change often. **

**On with the story! Chapter 3: Fuuka Military Academy**

**

* * *

**

Shizuru's eyes kept darting back to her new student's empty desk. She would explain something written on the board to her bored students, then look back at that desk. No one was sitting at it. No one was allowed to leave campus so where the _hell _could Kuga have gone? She had seen Natsuki at the track this morning, though she completely avoided her sweaty and panting student. Not because she was sweaty, but because she _looked_ _good _whensweaty, and Shizuru was panicking a little. Shizuru then looked at the desk behind Kuga's. Yuuki was gone as well. Shizuru felt her blood boil. Those two…what were they doing? What nerve Kuga had, making your appearance clear and then not even bothering to show up for class.

_Stop looking at the desks. Stop looking. Who cares? You're their teacher you've got to find them and punish them. Them being your STUDENTS. Remember that? Students. Yeah. That's it. You're mad she ditched…THEY ditched class. Yup. They. Not she._

Tomoe caught her teacher staring at the desk of the new girl, the one she had beaten silly the other day. She frowned slightly, why did Shizuru keep looking at the empty desk? Kuga was nothing special, which she proved yesterday. An impish smile tugged at her lips as she remembered the rage in Kuga's eyes. She'd really hit a sore spot with the 'closer to home' comment. _Interesting. _And then there was that talk with her beautiful lieutenant afterwards…beating up Kuga had been worth it.

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Private Marguerite," Shizuru called as she approached her star student. Tomoe was about to enter the Shooting Range building. _

_Tomoe turned around, an innocent smile gracing her lips. "Lt. Fujino," she said happily as she saluted her teacher._

_Shizuru saluted back. "At ease, Private."_

_Tomoe relaxed against the door to the Shooting Range, watching her teacher with pure admiration. And something else a little more twisted. _

_"Ara, getting in some shooting practice?"_

_"Yes…I want to be the best for you, Lt. Fujino," Tomoe's eyes glittered as she said this. It was like watching a child with a hopeless crush._

_Shizuru blinked. "Me?" she asked a little surprised, though she gave her student a polite smile._

_Tomoe blushed. "I—yes. I want to become the best so I can accompany you on a mission one day." _

_Shizuru stared at the younger girl. She had no doubt Tomoe would accompany her on a mission. She was clearly the best of her students. "Listen," Shizuru said changing the subject, "About what happened earlier today…"_

_"Oh yes! I'm so sorry…if Kuga-san had just said 'stop' I would've stopped immediately. I didn't know she was getting beat up so bad…I deeply regret my actions. She acts so tough all the time. I had no idea she was really so weak."_

_Shizuru almost believed her until the last sentence. For some reason that did NOT rub her the right way. "Private Kuga is not weak, Private Marguerite. She hasn't been trained yet. You should've taken it easier on her or helped her out instead of taking advantage of her like you did," Shizuru said sternly. _

_Tomoe hung her head as if she felt bad. "I know. It was wrong of me…I just," tears started to pour down her cheeks, "I just always want to impress you, Shizuru-sama!" _

_Shizuru took a step back. "D-don't call me that, Private!" _

_Tomoe mentally kicked herself. "I-I'm sorry. I'm ashamed." It had felt so natural, that's all she called her teacher in her dreams._

_"Ara….it's okay….I just came by to tell you that. Don't let that happen again, yes Private?"_

_Tomoe nodded and then she watched her beloved teacher hurriedly walk away._

_You will be mine one day._

_**-End Flash Back-**_

Any private time Tomoe could get with her teacher would be held dear to her heart. She'd do anything for her love. Anything.

* * *

Outside, near the Shooting Range building, two girls were ditching class. One was lying beneath the tree and looking up into the branches. The other was _in _the tree, switching between using the thick branch as a bar to do pull-ups and just a seat for her to dangle her legs from.

"Man this is much better than lame classes," Nao said staring up at Natsuki from the grass where she lay rather calmly.

Natsuki grinned down at the redhead. She had hooked her knees around the branch and was hanging upside down. She had just finished doing a couple sits up from her strange position. "I don't know, I kind of like Lt. Fujino's classes," Natsuki admitted. She had been a little upset when her teacher didn't come out from the office this morning to say to her during her morning run. Maybe it was a onetime sort of deal. Well, the truth is, she didn't feel much like going to class anymore once her teacher walked right by her on her way to the classroom. It was rather rudely done, as if she was going out of her way to avoid her student.

"So…not that I care, but how are you feeling?" Nao asked tentatively.

Natsuki leapt off the branch in such a way that she back flipped and landed in a sturdy crouch next to a startled Nao. It was pretty bad ass. She winked. "I feel fine, as long as I don't touch myself."

Nao burst into laughter.

"T-That came out wrong!" A now blushing Natsuki yelled. "I mean, well, take a look," Natsuki said as she lifted up her uniform to reveal black and blue blotches all over her abs.

Nao, who was now wiping tears away, immediately poked one rather black and blue spot right above Natsuki's rib.

"OW!" Natsuki said glaring at Nao. "What the hell?" Natsuki let her uniform fall back down, recovering up her abs. She was trying to determine whether the pain was mostly from the fact that Nao touched her bruise…or the fact that _Nao touched her. _The pain felt physical not emotional. Was it possible Nao's touch didn't affect her either?

Nao smirked up at the now sitting next to her Natsuki. Natsuki was hugging her knees to her chest, resting her head on top and staring blankly across the school campus. Nao tilted her head slightly. The view was nice. Natsuki looked, well, pretty, but what else is new? The look in her eye and the way she was seated as she scanned the campus gave her the appearance of being lost. It was quite cute to say the least.

"She really beat you down huh?" Nao teased, though she had dream after dream last night of kicking Tomoe's ass.

Natsuki grumbled something under her breath then muttered, "It's not fair. She's had amazing training for a year now…I've had none."

"Excuses excuses," Nao said through a yawn.

They were both silent for a few seconds.

"Shit," Nao said suddenly, scrambling to her feet.

Natsuki looked up at Nao then followed her gaze. "Shit," she agreed.

"Ara, Private Yuuki…Private Kuga," Lt. Fujino said glaring at the now standing straight and saluting Nao and then frowning downwards at the still-relaxed-I-don't-give-a-shit Kuga. Shizuru's arms were crossed, her weight was shifted to one side, she looked angry. Very angry.

"Lt. Fujino," Nao held her salute. She looked at the still sitting Natsuki from the corner of her eye. _Stand up Kuga! _

"Private Yuuki, the rest of the class is on their way for training at the Shooting Range. I hope that after my talk with Private Kuga I'll find you there alongside your classmates, yes?" Shizuru pried her eyes away from Natsuki to glare at Nao.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Nao bolted from the scene, heading towards the nearby Shooting Range building without looking back. _You should've stood up, Kuga. _

"Lt. Fujino," Natsuki said with a sloppy salute, still sitting at the base of the tree. Frankly, she didn't like taking orders from people. In fact she was just having an off day. _I got the shit kicked out of me yesterday in front of those people. Excuse me for not wanting to parade right back on in there._

"Don't 'Lt. Fujino' me, Private! You skipped out on class, not to mention you took another student with you," yelled Shizuru. She wasn't sure why she was so angry. There were a few reasons yet she couldn't decide:

a.) Natsuki had cut _her _class. Which meant Natsuki had no respect for her. _Not like I care what she thinks about me._

b.) Natsuki was acting like the delinquent Haruka did _not _want in their school. She'd get herself kicked out for such behavior. _Again, not like I should care._

c.) She had cut her class and taken along Nao with her. _I'm really starting to not like Yuuki._

_ d.) Ara, let's go with ALL OF THE ABOVE._

Natsuki slowly stood up, making it so that she was inches away from Shizuru. Shizuru fought the urge to step away. Natsuki had a strange look in her emerald eyes. It was intense, it told a tragic story, Shizuru was intimidated. But she didn't back down. _Why is Natsuki trying to intimidate me? I'm not one of her old teachers, I won't be bossed around._

Natsuki, to tell the truth, was absolutely terrified of Shizuru. The one woman whose touch didn't burn nearly as much as the others. _Why is that? _Acting up like this to her teacher seemed to be the only way to make her feel not-confused.

"Ara…Private Kuga I think you should remember where you are," Shizuru said, now changing her tactic from angry to calm.

It must've worked, since the strange intense gleam in Natsuki's eyes seemed to 'blip' away. She stepped back. "I-I'm…," Natsuki averted her gaze. _Why was I acting like that? I told myself I wouldn't disrespect my teachers here…and here I am skipping class and challenging them…her. Why? All because she didn't say 'hi' this morning? Lame, Kuga. This must be because of what happened with Tomoe yesterday…she just got to me. I shouldn't take it out on my teacher._

Shizuru's eyes softened when she saw Natsuki looking down like a guilty puppy. Her student was truly stunning. She couldn't deny it now. _Doesn't mean I'm STARING at her or anything. It's perfectly normal to think that a student is attractive! Ara…I am not doing anything wrong, yes? _"You know sticking up for a student you didn't even know was quite noble yesterday," Shizuru said quietly.

Natsuki looked up into those strange crimson orbs, a quizzical expression crossing her face. "Huh?" _Wasn't she about to yell at me?_

Shizuru looked up into the pink of the sakura tree they were standing under. "I was just saying that I was impressed yesterday. I don't want you to fall into patterns of bad behavior," Shizuru said as she lightly plucked a fallen blossom off of Natsuki's shoulder. She blew it from her hand and watched it float to the ground. "I understand you had a rough day yesterday. I was the one fixing it, remember?" Shizuru met emerald eyes again and smiled warmly.

Natsuki was, yet again, confused. And she was blushing. And she had no idea why. Everything her teacher had just done was ridiculously graceful and beautiful for a military camp leader. _And those eyes…._

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, a hint of worry in her voice as she watched those emerald eyes lose focus.

Natsuki snapped out of it. "Ah, yeah…sorry. I just—I didn't want to see the class again so soon after yesterday. I needed time to mentally prepare my arguments for why I got my ass whooped." _Did she just call me by my first name?_

Shizuru giggled. "Ara, it's only logical that you'd get your 'ass whooped' by our most talented student," she pointed out.

Natsuki pouted and looked away. "Whatever."

Shizuru decided her little bit of fun with Private Kuga was getting a little too long…she had a class to teach after all. She took one more look at the cute pouty face Natsuki was putting on then began walking towards the Shooting Range. "Come, Private Kuga, I believe you've learned your lesson, yes?"

Natsuki watched the disappearing back of her teacher, "W-wait!" Natsuki said catching up.

They walked silently side-by-side. Shizuru stole a peek at Natsuki, who was blushing for some reason. _Ara she turns rather red…_

Natsuki caught her peeking. "And what do _you _look so amused about?" It was the same amused look she had gotten in the Council Room.

Shizuru smiled and looked straight ahead. "Ara, Kuga-san thinks I'm amused? She's mistaken, I'm sad Kuga-san skipped my class this morning…" Shizuru was of course messing with her student now. _Making her blush is fun…_

Natsuki looked away again and grumbled something under her breath. "Are you allowed to call me Kuga-san?"

Shizuru looked down into emerald eyes, "Are you allowed to question my authority?"

"A-ah no! I wasn't, I was just—"

Shizuru giggled and was about to open the door knob when her hand came to an abrupt stop inches away. Her face became serious.

"Hey what's wro—" Natsuki was silenced with a finger to the lips.

Shizuru, who didn't even have to look back to make sure her fingers met lips, had pressed her ear up against the door to the Shooting Range. Natsuki watched her teacher's serious expression, the way her eyes seemed so intent on hearing what was going on inside the building gave her Goosebumps. Oh and the fact that she still had fingers on her lips…and they barely hurt. Not enough for her to pull away anyways.

Shizuru removed her fingers from her student's lips and instead brought them up to her own. "Shhh," she whispered as she gestured for Natsuki to follow her.

Natsuki stayed silent, but was super excited on the inside. _What was going on? _Natsuki ended up creeping behind Shizuru all the way to the back of the building. Shizuru stood up straight and Natsuki recognized this meant they could talk. "What's going on?" Natsuki asked. The back of the Shooting Range building was right next to the stone fence that surrounded the campus.

"Fuuka Military Academy students…soldiers. They've got everyone inside hostage," Shizuru explained. She raised an elegant brow at her student's incredulous expression. "Ara, why are you looking at me like that?"

Natsuki blinked. "I-I'm sorry it's just…how the _hell _do you know all that? You didn't even go inside!" Natsuki was in awe, her teacher, who seemed rather laid-back most of the time…was actually quite kick ass. _Well let's be serious here, Kuga. She's on the Council, of COURSE she's got skills. _

Shizuru smirked. "I'll teach you how I did it one day if you promise not to cut anymore classes."

Natsuki held out a hand, "Deal."

Shizuru looked down at Natsuki's hand. "Ara…is it okay to touch you?" She asked, though she was really replaying that sentence in her head. _Okay to touch you…?_

Natsuki, who had secretly been praying her teacher wouldn't notice this little 'it-really-doesn't-hurt?' test…frowned and lowered her hand. "I forget sometimes," she mumbled instead.

Shizuru raised her brow again. Who forgets that they don't like being touched? She sighed and turned towards a high up window. "You're going to help me get in there. That window leads into the gun supply room. If we can get some guns we can maybe save the hostages. If we allow them to leave with any of our students our school will look bad," Shizuru explained. She looked back at Natsuki who was listening intently. "If we manage to save them, however, you'll look quite good for saving the school's reputation…and the student's will probably forget that Tomoe gave you a beating the other day."

Natsuki grinned. "I'm in."

Shizuru nodded. "Good. Private Kuga, I want you to jump on my folded arms and I'll catapult you into the window."

Natsuki laughed a little, "No really, what do we do?"

Shizuru frowned. "Really. Catapult. You don't know how to jump properly yet so this is the only way," Shizuru explained as she lowered herself and folded her arms. She held her arms out away from her body. "Just step and I'll lift you over. Try not to land on your butt, okay?"

Natsuki blinked. "You're serious?"

Shizuru's eyes lit up with amusement at Natsuki's hesitation to perform such a simple task. She nodded.

Natsuki frowned. "F-fine…I'm not a fan of heights though," she said lifting her sneaker onto Shizuru's folded arms. She put a little bit more pressure on. "I don't want to hurt you," she said quietly.

Shizuru giggled. "It won't hurt if you jump quickly."

Natsuki shrugged. "If you say so," she took a few steps back, then ran, jumped onto Shizuru's arms and felt herself fly towards the window. She grabbed onto the ledge. She looked down. "H-High," she said slightly frightened.

Shizuru frowned. "Ara, you were supposed to jump _in _not latch yourself onto the window. Do you think you can pull yourself up?" Shizuru asked, though she had no doubt Natsuki could do it. Those abs weren't just for show.

Natsuki confirmed her thoughts. With a grunt she pulled herself up and through the window.

_Thud. _

Shizuru giggled. "I told you not to fall on your butt. They may have heard that…"

Natsuki, who was on her ass in a small darkened room, glared at the window she had just fallen from. "Shut up!" she hissed towards the window. She stood up and looked around the room. It was hard to see much. She felt around. There were guns everywhere. Shelves, racks, cabinets, you name it, they had guns in it. Natsuki heard a sound behind her and turned around to see a standing Shizuru, dusting herself off as if she'd been there the whole time. "Nice landing," Natsuki said.

Shizuru bowed her head, "Thank you, Private."

Natsuki couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"You should do that more," Shizuru said as she took a step towards Natsuki…and then turned and grabbed a rifle off a gun rack.

Natsuki blinked. "Do what more?"

"Smile, it enhances your beauty," Shizuru said matter-of-factly as she weighed the rifle in her hands and then spun it around a bit. "Perfect," she whispered. She looked up at a now blushing Natsuki. "Grab a gun."

Natsuki looked around. "Uh, you do know I've never actually fired a gun before right?"

"You were captain of your archery team, no?"

"Those were bows…and arrows…like cowboys and Indians. The Cowboys always win. Because they have guns."

"Well your aim is fine. Just aim like you did with the bow and you should be fine," Shizuru explained as she walked over to a cabinet. She pulled out something like a pistol and handed it to Natsuki.

Natsuki moved it around her hands a bit, just to get a feel for it. She grabbed the handle and pointed it at the wall, much to Shizuru's amusement. "I like it," she said finally. It was light, simple, and looked like it packed a punch. It was much better than a clunky rifle.

Shizuru nodded. "It suits you. It's a desert eagle. If we get out of this without getting tranquilized I'll let you keep that."

Natsuki couldn't even hide the happiness she felt. "I'm naming it Duran," she said suddenly, as she eyed it with pure love and adoration.

"You're…naming your _gun?"_Shizuru asked giving her student an incredulous expression. This girl really is rather childish at times.

Natsuki gave her teacher a sheepish grin. "I never had a dog…and always wanted something to name Duran."

Shizuru shook her head. "Okay, well take _Duran _and let's see how many there are, yes?"

Natsuki hastily nodded and followed behind her teacher as they began creeping slowly towards the door. Shizuru laid her ear against the door like she had done before. Within 5 seconds the door was open. Before she knew what was going on, Shizuru pulled her by the collar out into the hall. Natsuki stood awkwardly in the hallway, as her expert teacher planted her back up against the wall and inched towards the corner. Natsuki felt a little dumb…that is, until she heard voices, then she did as her teacher did and crept alongside the wall behind her.

Natsuki watched her teacher in action in silent admiration. Shizuru was agile, quick, and quiet. She was sharp, eyes scanning the room, mind calculating the best strategy to handle such a situation. After Shizuru was done peeking around the corner, she grabbed Natsuki and switched places with her. It was a learning experience after all, Natsuki had to see how it was done.

Natsuki glared at Shizuru for being jerked around but then peeked around the corner like Shizuru had done. She tried not to gasp. There were about 8 Fuuka students. 3 patrolled around the large room. The hostages, Natsuki's entire class, were all tied up and made to sit back to back with another hostage. Their leader, a tall tanned boy with a rifle on his back was talking to an orange haired boy of the same height, his rifle was in his hands however. Natsuki also saw Nao tied up near the entrance, they must've gotten her once she walked in. She looked bored, as usual. Natsuki scanned the room for Tomoe. She couldn't help but smile. Tomoe was tied up against Miya, and she looked _pissed. _You could tell she was trying to curse them off, but her gag wouldn't let her. Natsuki snickered a little. _Hah._

The leader was grinning like an idiot. Natsuki had the urge to jump from her hiding place and punch him for some reason. "Brother Tate, have you checked every room?" the leader asked.

Tate nodded and saluted. "Yes, Brother Takeda. All rooms have been checked."

"And how long until the lift gets here? If we can escape with a whole _class _of Garderobe's we'll be freakin' heroes at Fuuka!" The spiky haired leader, apparently named Takeda, was practically rubbing his hands together with excitement.

Tate repeated the question into his walkie talkie. There was a low reply Natsuki couldn't hear. "Captain Keiichi says he'll blow a hole in the fence right behind this building in about five minutes. We should gather the hostages soon to have them ready for the escape, Brother Takeda."

Takeda nodded slowly, as if he were considering some other way. "So the van will be outside once we pass through the fence?"

Tate nodded.

"Good work, Brother Tate," Takeda said with a nod. "Go do your rounds again and then we'll get the hostages ready for lift."

Tate nodded and turned around in Natsuki's direction. She instantly stopped peeking and grabbed Shizuru's arm. Shizuru allowed herself to be pulled back down the hall and around another corner.

Shizuru raised a brow at her student who looked a little freaked out. It was quite cute. "Ara, what did you see, Private?"

Now it was Natsuki's turn to silence Shizuru with _her _fingers. This caught an amused Shizuru off guard but she allowed it anyways. "One of their patrolmen is coming here to make his rounds," Natsuki whispered.

Shizuru nodded. "You have the pistol. This rifle will make too much noise. We want to pick them off one by one if we can," Shizuru whispered back.

It was a strange feeling for Natsuki. Feeling so…close to someone. Just by whispering to each other? Just by teaming up and working together with another person. It felt good. This didn't happen often…or at all to Natsuki. _She's giving me a chance to redeem myself from yesterday…and she's teaching me at the same time. _

Shizuru's crimson orbs locked on with emerald ones. _Ara is she going into another one of those dazes of hers? At a time like this? _Shizuru watched the other girl's unfocused eyes intently, fingers still on her lips.

Natsuki heard footsteps approaching. She quickly took her fingers away from Shizuru's lips (blushing like a fiend) and backed both of them up to the end of the hall. Shizuru merely followed Natsuki's lead.

Soon enough, an orange haired boy turned the corner. At first it didn't register with him that there were two beautiful girls staring at him. One's eyes were crimson, and incredibly amused. The other's were mischievous, with a hint of fear, and emerald green. Then he felt something. He looked down. "Sonuva—" he whispered as he dropped to his knees, tranquilizer sticking through his uniform. He fell to his side and slept like a baby.

Shizuru grinned. Just like she thought, Natsuki was a natural. The second the boy was fully in view she had fired, right into the boy's torso. Great aim, great timing, great hilarious look in the boy's eyes as he realized he just got downed in two seconds flat. Luckily the tranquilizers work fast. Once released into the bloodstream, it's hard to talk, and you go to sleep for 1-4 hours depending on where you've been hit.

"Good job," Shizuru whispered into her student's ear from behind, since Natsuki _had _backed her up against the wall in order to get ready to shoot from a distance.

Natsuki gave a little jump as she turned around and took a step backwards blushing. "T-thanks. Uh, should we move him?"

Shizuru was already gliding past Natsuki. She picked up the boy by hooking her arms under his armpits and dragged him towards a door that was labeled: **Janitor's Closet. **Natsuki was way ahead of her. She opened the door and smiled as Shizuru threw the boy's limp body in. Natsuki locked it from the inside and closed the door.

"One down…seven to go?" Natsuki had started that sentence confidently…and when she realize that they still had to take down seven enemies in less than five minutes she lost any confidence she had just gained.

Shizuru giggled at the kicked puppy look on Natsuki's face and nodded. "It won't be hard. Once they realize he hasn't come back—"

"Brother Tate?" called a voice. Natsuki instantly backed up again in her panic, forcing Shizuru to be squished between the wall and Natsuki.

Shizuru looked past Natsuki and down the hall. "I'll help you out with this one," Shizuru whispered.

Natsuki felt shivers go up her spine when she felt her teacher's honey-coated voice in her ear. They were weirdly close. The near touching was almost uncomfortable. Almost.

Natsuki felt the muzzle of the assault rifle on her shoulder. She froze.

"Relax," Shizuru whispered. "If you don't relax my aim will be off."

"You have to use my _shoulder _as a mount?" Asked an annoyed Natsuki.

"Ara, you're the one that shoved me behind you, no?"

Before Natsuki could respond two other boys rounded the corner.

Neither were the spiky brown-haired boy named Takeda Natsuki had seen. But they went down all the same. Natsuki had shot a tranquilizer into the boy on the right's stomach. Shizuru had shot the one on the left in the shoulder. To Natsuki it seemed like bad aim, little did she know that Shizuru had fired rather close to an important artery, which is why both boys dropped at the exact same time without uttering a word.

Natsuki was practically high on adrenaline. She grinned and stepped forward, allowing Shizuru to actually move. Shizuru didn't mind, she found it quite comical that Natsuki would panic and shove her against a wall whenever she heard an enemy approaching.

"Should we move them or should we just wait for the next batch?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru thought about it for a minute. "Ara, I don't know, Natsuki, what do you think?"

Natsuki frowned. "I can't believe you're testing me in a situation like this…," Natsuki said, the fact that her teacher called her by her first name went completely unnoticed.

Shizuru smirked. "The longer you take to come up with the plan, the less time we have to save the hostages."

Natsuki grumbled and began walking down the hallway. Shizuru, who became curious, trailed behind the younger girl. Natsuki peeked over the corner. 3 Fuuka patrols were gathering the hostages by making them stand up. Takeda and another Fuuka soldier were overseeing the project.

"I think we should run in there, guns blazin'," Natsuki said as she turned around to face Shizuru, who was rather close. Had she always been standing that close?

Shizuru frowned. "Ara that's bad. What if we accidently shoot a hostage? I don't know…," Shizuru tilted her head and examined Natsuki's 'thinking' expression. _How cute. _

"Hey did they not come back yet?" Shizuru and Natsuki froze when they heard Takeda's voice.

"No, Brother Takeda…should I go—"

"No…something's not right."

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's arm and pulled her into a nearby room. She left the door open a crack. Soon enough, three boys ran down the hall, guns blazin'. Natsuki frowned. That was _her _tactic.

Shizuru seemed to read her mind. "And watch how it works out," she said stepping out of the door (Natsuki still attached to her by their latched arms).

The boys turned the corner. You could hear doors opening and closing.

"Hey, this door is locked!" One yelled.

Natsuki couldn't help but grin like an idiot at that.

"There's no one in any of these rooms though...Tate and the others just disappeared?" asked another.

Soon all three boys turned the corner again on their way back.

_Tat tat tat, _Shizuru's rifle combined with Natsuki's pistol went wild.

Three bodies dropped. Their guns clunking to the ground.

Natsuki exhaled slowly. And wiggled her arm free of Shizuru's.

"Sorry, I forgot," Shizuru said nodding to their arms.

"Ah, it's okay…," Natsuki murmured.

Shizuru eyed her suspiciously then turned around again. Natsuki stared at her own arm for a second. A little prick of pain…but other than that…nothing. It was like a pinch. When anyone else touched her arm it was as if the whole thing was bruised.

"How many does that leave?" Natsuki asked. "Two?"

"Ara, Natsuki can do math?" Shizuru teased.

This time Natsuki realized Shizuru had called her by her first name. "Did you just call me—"

Shizuru shushed her as she listened. She then turned her head back to face the student. "It _is _your name is it not? Are we not partners right now?"

Natsuki blinked. "Uh..."

"For the love of…they haven't come back yet either?" asked an annoyed voice. "Whatever, let's see if we can get the hostages out first and then we'll come back later for them."

Natsuki and Shizuru exchanged amused glances. They stepped over the corner.

"Ara, freeze," Shizuru demanded calmly. It had an awesome aura of coolness.

Natsuki aimed her pistol at the back of Takeda. Shizuru aimed her rifle at Takeda's lackey.

There was a strange muffled sound coming from the gagged and bound students. It was probably cheering.

Natsuki caught a glimpse of Nao, Chie, and Aoi. Nao was wide eyed, Chie was winking, and Aoi just looked really confused. Then she saw Tomoe, who was glaring right at her. She looked like she was about to explode.

"D-damn," Takeda cursed as he dropped his rifle to the ground and put his hands up in the air.

"So close, Brother Takeda," his lackey said dropping his weapon as well.

Shizuru beamed at Natsuki, who grinned right back. Much to Tomoe's disdain.

"You both have been apprehended by Garderobe's Lt. Shizuru Fujino, and Private Natsuki Kuga. You will be taken to our school detention facility and then shipped back to Fuuka Military Academy, where you will report your failed mission to your Council," Shizuru said calmly, yet with loads of authority.

"W-what she said," Natsuki added. This earned something that sounded like muffled laughter from her still gagged peers. She offered them a goofy grin.

Shizuru, taking her aim off the lackey, approached him. "Natsuki, watch my back," she said. The hostages all tilted their head, _Natsuki?_

Natsuki nodded and turned her aim from Takeda to the lackey. Shizuru placed down her rifle and ripped a pair of handcuffs hanging from the Fuuka student's belt. She handcuffed him and shoved him down, picking up his weapons and walking back towards Natsuki who turned her aim on Takeda again.

Shizuru tilted her head. "He doesn't have a pair of handcuffs. Go untie one of your classmates and bring their binds to me so I can tie him up," Shizuru ordered.

Natsuki nodded again and lowered her weapon. Shizuru, whose aim was on Takeda, watched her student walk over to…Nao. _What a surprise…_Shizuru rolled her eyes. She frowned as Natsuki gave Nao a goofy grin and pulled down her gag.

"Wow, Kuga…impressive," was all Nao could say.

Shizuru rolled her eyes again. Natsuki winked at Nao, and began untying her wrists. Shizuru frowned. And then…

_Zing. _Shizuru, who had been watching Natsuki and not her target, felt something fire into her stomach. She turned her head as she fell to her knees only to see Takeda had pulled a hidden pistol he kept in the back of his pants. Takeda was smiling…and then he had fallen as well. Shizuru turned her head as she fell to see Natsuki holding a pistol in Takeda's direction, Nao standing behind her.

Natsuki ran over to Shizuru, she knelt down and plucked the tranquilizer out of Shizuru's stomach. "Shit! Are you okay? Nao, make sure Takeda's down…get his gun too."

Shizuru gave her a small smile. "After a while…," she dropped her head and looked up into Natsuki's worried emerald eyes. "You build up a small resistance to the tranquilizer…which is why I haven't fallen asleep yet…," Shizuru whispered. _You did so well today, Natsuki…I really wanted to tell you that. _

Natsuki frowned, it didn't matter that Shizuru was falling asleep for an hour or two…it still felt horrible. Like she had let down someone important.

"Chill out," Natsuki heard Nao say from behind her. "It's just a tranquilizer, Kuga, she's probably been hit with 100s before…she'll be fine."

Natsuki grumbled something and gently laid Shizuru's head down once her crimson orbs closed.

Natsuki slowly stood up. "Nao help me untie everyone," she said.

Nao smirked, saluted, and went to work.

After most of the class had been untied and older students had been called to help escort the Fuuka students, Natsuki approached a still bound and gagged Tomoe.

"What do you want us to do with _her, _oh fearless leader?" Nao asked with a smirk.

Natsuki watched the class she had just saved file out of the building, along with older students carrying out the Fuuka students, and Lt. Kanzaki carrying out an unconscious Shizuru. Natsuki held her chin and looked up as if she were actually contemplating what to do with Tomoe. "I think we'll leave her here," Natsuki finally said.

"Agreed, Private Kuga," Nao said with a salute.

"Good. Move on out, Private Yuuki!" Natsuki saluted back.

With a wink from both girls, Tomoe angrily watched from her bound and gagged position as the only other people in the room exited the building.

* * *

"Ah you're awake," Haruka said when Shizuru walked through her office door.

Shizuru smiled. "Yes, and what great dreams I had!"

Haruka gestured for her to sit down. "You can tell me all about how you, a teacher, got shot by a Fuuka student right after I tell you my news."

Shizuru raised a brow and sat down. "Of course," she said with a nod, beckoning Haruka to continue.

"Yukino is missing…," Haruka said frowning. Shizuru knew Haruka, and knew that the way she said 'missing' was her attempt at saying it without breaking into some type of sob.

Shizuru was quiet, then, "She's the third one this year."

Haruka nodded gravely. This is why I didn't want to appoint her as Captain. I mean her athletic skill is already enough but there was no one else up to par mentally with the rest of the Council…"

"Where did she go missing?" Shizuru asked quietly. The look Haruka gave her told her all. "Fort Rust." It wasn't a question.

Haruka sighed. "We've sent the last two Council Captains there…they haven't returned. I didn't want to send Yukino there but the higher-ups…you know how it is."

Shizuru contemplated this for a second. "I understand this is an important issue…we might have a rebel group making a base in Fort Rust. But…why aren't you telling Anh this? She's second in command."

"Exactly, that's why I need her here."

Shizuru's face went blank. "You don't mean…"

"Yes, I'm sending _you _to Fort Rust…with a younger student of course. Probably Tomoe. This is your assigned mission. This is no longer an investigation mission since we clearly know something is going on up there, Shizuru, this is a stealthy 'rescue-the-hostages' mission. You and Garderobe's most skilled student will infiltrate Fort Rust and find our missing Captains. I suggest you post this up outside my office for the students to see," Haruka said sternly as she held out a large poster for Shizuru to take.

Shizuru, who was now in a daze, took the poster from Haruka's hands and looked it over, though she couldn't read at the moment. "What is this…?" Receiving a mission was, well, a huge honor…but it was also like getting a death sentence to some Council members. Especially a mission like this. This is why most Council members only lasted a year or two, surviving government missions were rare.

"It's a flyer for a competition. The student that wins will go with you on this mission. It's a little unnecessary seeing as how Tomoe will obviously win but it's only fair to the other students who want a chance. It'll take place after the yearly Survival Hike…and probably after Parent's Day so you still have some time to…prepare. Anyways put that poster outside and come back in later to tell me what happened with the Fuuka students. "

Shizuru slowly stood up, clutching the poster in her hand, and saluted. "Yes, Haruka. Thank you for this mission, I won't fail you."

Haruka nodded. "Bring back Yukino, Shizuru."

Though they both knew the chances of that were slim.

* * *

"That was _amazing, _Kuga," Chie said for the 100th time that day as she, Natsuki, Aoi, and Nao walked down the hallway of the academics building.

"Yeah yeah," Natsuki said, though she couldn't help but smile. It had been bad ass. Completely and utterly bad ass.

"Everyone's talking about how you saved the entire class, minus Lt. Fujino, from getting captured and taken to Fuuka," Nao added. "I've got to say, seeing you there with your pistol blazing…it was quite sexy, Kuga!"

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched. "Knock it off," she grumbled. _Minus Lt. Fujino. That was weird…what was she staring at that got her so distracted from Takeda? She's too good for a mistake like that._

They found themselves in front of Sergeant Suzushiro's office. Natsuki exhaled slowly.

"Don't just stand there, Kuga. Sergeant probably wants to give you a medal or something for saving the reputation of the school," Nao said shoving Natsuki towards the door.

Natsuki had gotten a message…the Sergeant wanted to see her in her office in the academics building.

She waved at her friends, who were determined to wait outside for her, and entered the office.

"Ah, if it isn't our newest and truly talented student, Natsuki Kuga," said a grinning Haruka from behind a big oak desk. There were multiple trophies everywhere. On her desk, on the bookcase, near the freakin' marble globe of the world…Haruka must be talented.

"T-thanks, Sergeant Suzushiro," Natsuki tore her gaze away from the trophies and saluted.

Haruka saluted back and leaned forward in her chair. "I hear you took down quite a few Fuuka students eh? Lt. Fujino told me how you strategized, showed bravery, and are a sharp shooter…I'm impressed, Private, very impressed." Haruka stood up from her seat and leaned over her desk, proudly eyeing the student that showed the most potential for greatness. Besides Tomoe, since technically she already achieved greatness.

_Oh good she's awake. _Natsuki thought. It had been a little…unsettling…seeing Shizuru get shot and then drop like that. She hasn't seen her since then. "Thanks again," Natsuki was now in a better mood.

"I just want you to know, I no longer suspect you to be a spy…and you're now a potential Private 1st class. Don't tell Tomoe though," Haruka winked.

Natsuki laughed. That had been a joke right? The 'don't tell Tomoe' part? I mean she wasn't going to anyways but still. "I won't. I've very honored," Natsuki said.

"Good good…now you can leave…I just wanted to congratulate you and tell you that you may get promoted soon if you keep up the good work…"

Natsuki saluted again and turned to leave.

"Oh…and, Private?"

Natsuki turned around again. "Yes, Sergeant?"

"There is a poster outside…I think you'd be interested in signing up," Haruka said. She looked back down at her work and shooed Natsuki out.

* * *

"How was it? Did you win any medals?" Nao asked.

"Did they make you strip again? You naughty Kuga you!" Chie teased.

Natsuki glared at Chie then shrugged and began walking down the hallway. "No I just got congratulated…Sergeant said I might be the next Private 1st class or something," Natsuki said through a yawn.

"You? As if," Tomoe scoffed. She was a little bit ways down the hall, she had been surrounded by a bunch of other students and Natsuki hadn't seen her.

Natsuki mentally cursed then took a look at what Tomoe was doing. She had pen to a poster on a wall. _Oh maybe that's what Sergeant said I should look at._

Natsuki ignored Tomoe and took a look at the poster.

**The Council wants YOU, Private,**

**To enter the competition!**

**Entering this competition will win you the prize of going on a mission with Garderobe's very own Lt. Fujino! Winning this competition would be a complete HONOR, as you would have proved you are truly the best of the students. Winners will go on a REAL government mission with Lt. Fujino. Sign up below for your chance to win!**

_**Warning: Garderobe Military Academy is not to be held responsible for the loss of your life during either the competition or the mission itself. Please don't apply if you have a problem with dying.**_

"Whoa," Nao whispered. "A competition? It's been a while since we've had one of those."

Aoi sighed. "The warning label is a bit unsettling," she pointed out.

"Well I hope none of you _idiots_ bother signing up. It'll be a waste of time," Tomoe said with a smirk.

"If I'm allowed to kill you in this…I'd totally sign up," Natsuki said more to herself, obviously referring to Tomoe. Her friends giggled behind her.

"You are actually, so, that means I can kill you too. Sign up, _Kuga-san," _Tomoe said handing Natsuki her pen.

There was a silence. Natsuki stared at the pen, she had been kidding of course…she was clearly nowhere near as well trained as Tomoe or the other students. Her shooting was great, but only due to pure talent. She'd have to train to perfect it. Her hand-to-hand was just sloppy schoolyard stuff. It worked at a normal school, it didn't work here as Natsuki found out yesterday.

"What's a matter? Scared?" Tomoe taunted, an impish grin tugging at her lips.

"Give me that," Natsuki snapped as she swiped the pen out of Tomoe's hands. She placed it on one of the empty sign up spaces.

"Natsuki…," Nao whispered. "Maybe that's not such a good idea." The way she said her friend's first name clearly meant she was not kidding around.

"Nao's right, Natsuki, you don't have to prove anything to that bitch," Chie chimed in, sticking her tongue out at an annoyed looking Tomoe.

"Well you can listen to your friends. We've already established you don't stand a chance against me anyways," Tomoe said with a strange dreamy sigh. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll get to end your life _sometime." _

Natsuki growled and began scribbling her name.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a quiet honey-coated voice.

Natsuki paused her scribbling to look up into the crimson eyes of a chestnut-haired beauty. Oh Right. Her teacher. "Aren't you supposed to be supporting me?" Natsuki was a little annoyed. Did that mean Shizuru would prefer Tomoe as a partner on whatever lame mission this was. Didn't they handle things pretty well together earlier with the Fuuka students?

Shizuru smiled. "I do support you," she placed a hand on top of Natsuki's and lightly tugged it off the poster. "But you're not ready for this. And even if you were I—," Shizuru frowned. She didn't want to see Natsuki get hurt, and if she somehow ended up winning then there was a high chance one of them…or both, would end up killed on the mission. The students didn't know what they were signing up for.

"You what?" Natsuki asked coldly.

"It's not a game, Natsuki. It's a real mission. There will be real bullets. You're young. Not to mention the competition itself is like a death trap. The students want the honor of going on a mission…it's to the point of obsession, they'd do _anything _to win." It was true. Students had been known to poison their competition, weaken them beforehand, and even kill them during their battles in the arena.

"I know all that," Natsuki grumbled. She was now a little embarrassed that her friends were watching her teacher tell her she wasn't ready for something. Not to mention Tomoe was smiling like an idiot. _I'm going to wipe the floor with that—_

"Let her sign up, Lieutenant Fujino. She won't win anyways," Tomoe said. Her eyes practically sparkled when she looked at her teacher. It made Natsuki sick.

Shizuru frowned as she watched Natsuki finish scribbling her name down. Defiant emerald orbs locked on with Shizuru's disapproving crimson ones. "I don't like doing what people tell me to do," Natsuki said deadpan. "So I will be in the competition." With that, Natsuki turned and walked down the hall, her posse of Nao, Chie, and Aoi scrambling to follow after their fearless leader.

"Don't worry, Lt. I know you want the best to accompany on your mission. I won't let Kuga win," Tomoe saluted a dumbstruck Shizuru and walked away before Shizuru could say anything.

Shizuru sighed. This is going to be bad.

* * *

"So, Kuga," Nao said tentatively as she and Natsuki ran around the track for their fifth lap. After that little issue with Shizuru and Tomoe, Natsuki said she wanted another run and Nao agreed to go with her. She was so far impressed at Natsuki's stamina and power.

Natsuki turned her head to look at her roommate. "Yeah?"

"Wanna be my partner for the Survival Hike?" Nao asked quickly.

Natsuki shrugged. "Sure, whatever. I don't even know what that is."

They rounded another curve, the one nearest to the teacher's offices. "Oh. Cool. It's just a thing the school makes us do. It's really like a vacation masquerading as a survival test. I'm sure the only reason the higher-ups allow the school to do it is because they claim it teaches us survival skills."

Natsuki nodded, her eyes following the window of the teacher's lounge building before it was out of sight and they started their sixth lap. "Sounds fun."

"Yeah, imagine the kind of crap we can do to Tomoe too. Of course we'd have to follow her campsite but that shouldn't be too hard as long as we keep quiet. I think we should tranquilize her ass," Nao said grinning evilly.

"Or better yet, tranquilize her _partner _so she has to carry her. It'd slow her down and we'd reach the finish line first," Natsuki said now getting into the whole evil plotting thing.

Nao burst into laughter. She wiped some tears away. "Sorry sorry I totally just imagined Tomoe carrying Miya through the forest. We've _got _to do it. I heard Fuuka students are going on the trip the same time so we can screw around with them too if we feel like it," Nao added.

Natsuki smiled at the redhead and said, "We'll feel like it."

Five laps later Nao called it quits and they agreed to meet up later to pack for the trip. Natsuki had bought more clothes from the school shop so she didn't just own 3 uniforms, her old clothes, and one PJ set.

Ten laps later Natsuki called it quits and began walking away. She stopped and turned towards the teacher's lounge. Hadn't her teacher come out of there that one morning? She jogged over to the building and entered. There was a long hallway with a few doors on either side. She walked to the one labeled Teacher's Office (which was crossed out and rewritten 'Lounge'.) and opened the door.

Reito, Anh, and Shizuru were sitting behind desks all filling out papers or something. It looks boring. Really boring. _And this is why I will never become a teacher. _Natsuki thought as she awkwardly entered.

All the teachers looked up.

"Well well if it isn't Miss 'spank me Colonel I've been a bad Private'! You look quite sexy when you're all sweaty and panting. Like you're hot and bothered."

Reito and Shizuru glared at Anh, Natsuki just turned a few shades of red and blinked.

Shizuru rolled her eyes and then gestured Natsuki to sit down. "Ara, to what do I owe the pleasure, Private Kuga?" A small smile graced her lips.

Natsuki took a few awkward steps in, her eyes darting back and forth from a grinning-Anh to a smiling-Shizuru. She shook her head. "I don't want to sit. I just came to ask a favor really."

Anh's grin widened. "A sexual fav—?"

"Anh!" Shizuru and Reito yelled.

Anh pouted, made the 'call me' sign to Natsuki, and then went back to her paperwork.

Shizuru removed her glare from Anh and then looked up at her still bright red student. "Ara a favor? Ask away."

Natsuki pressed her hands together and got down on her knees. "Please train me, Lt Fujino," she said loudly looking down at the ground. It was like a mix of begging and praying.

Shizuru blinked. "Train you? Isn't that what we do during class?"

Natsuki looked up with puppy dog eyes. Anh almost had a heart attack. "Y-yes but I would appreciate it if you took some time out of your day to privately tutor me…I need extra help since I've just gotten here and I uh, signed up for that competition…," Natsuki finished, still blushing. _The competition Tomoe is in also and she will kick my ass again if I don't catch up to her level._

Shizuru stood up, an amused glint in her eyes. "Of course I'll tutor you, Private Kuga." This was a perfect opportunity. She had been wondering how she could help Natsuki improve faster before the competition, but offering tutoring to a student was against rules. If the student came to _her _however, it was A-okay. "I'd love to," she said, despite being a little irked Natsuki had defied her and signed up in the first place. _Well might as well make sure she doesn't die._

Natsuki leapt up. "Thank you!" She turned around to leave then paused and faced Shizuru again. "Hey…I'm sorry for letting you get shot earlier today," Natsuki said looking down.

Shizuru's eyes slightly widened. "It wasn't your fault, I got distracted."

"By what?"

Anh Lu watched Shizuru. Now it was _her _turn to look amused.

Shizuru blinked. She couldn't say, 'Oh just you and Nao' because that would be weird wouldn't it? "Um…"

Anh Lu came to her colleague's rescue. "Ah, Shizuru? Didn't you say you had something for the young girl?"

Shizuru turned her head at her name, thankful for the distraction. She nodded and reached into her drawer. She pulled out the pistol from yesterday and handed it to a wide-eyed Natsuki. "Duran," Shizuru said simply.

Natsuki reached out and their fingers brushed slightly…before she pulled the pistol and brought it closer to her face. She spun it around, weighed it, then looked up at Shizuru and beamed. "Thanks," she said.

Shizuru smiled and nodded. "Take good care of that gun, it seems to like you."

Natsuki nodded and saluted, "Yes, Lt. Fujino, I like it too." She smiled then hurriedly ran out of the room to go show off her new 'toy' to Nao.

Shizuru sighed at the empty doorway and went back to her paperwork. Two blue eyes stared at her from her peripheral vision. She looked up at Anh Lu. "What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing," Anh Lu said smirking.

Shizuru blinked.

* * *

**Um okay so. Yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review, the more reviews I get the more motivated I get to write the next chapter!**

**I don't think there's anything to clear up in this chapter. The competition won't happen for another few chapters. There's still the Survival Hike and private tutoring and Parent's Day…oops did I let that slip? That's right. Parent's Day. Dun dun dunnnn. And THEN the competition and we'll see how that goes. The Survival Hike is basically the same thing as in Mai Otome if you were wondering.**

**I'm leaving the relationship up to speculation now. I'll just tell you not to jump to conclusions and that a lot of it is at first subconscious ONLY because some of our characters tend to be in denial about these kinds of things. Also, I should mention my laptop has lost internet connection (well, constant connection like it used to be, so even though I've had this finished for a while, I haven't had a chance to post it)**

**So this chapter was a little shorter by…oh…2000 words I'd say. It's still super long. My chapters for my other fic are a little less than half of this so be thankful haha (it's also why they get cranked out every other day instead of everyday)**

**UMM okay I'm done lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and it didn't disappoint. Please read and review ! Expect and update in the next day or two.**


	4. It Hurts

**Hello again :D**

**I'm back with Chapter 4!**

**For those of you that said it's odd to postpone a rescue mission, well…these things take a while. Haruka isn't the only one in charge, she has to listen to the 'higher-ups' and plus it wouldn't be smart to just send more troops so fast. The rebels at Fort Rust will be expecting it! So they're going to prepare for the mission, continue through the school year, and THEN Shizuru will have to go on the mission. I mean let's not rush these things. It's sort of like sending someone to their death. Not to mention The Fort Rust thing is a GIGANTIC story arc.**

**For those of you worried about Nao…don't worry lol.**

**And for those of you confused about the last chapter titled "Hostage Situation" in the drop down menu but "Fuuka Military Academy" in the actual writing itself…the drop down menu is correct. I'm going to use the Fuuka Military Academy chapter later on when they __________ lol. But that's far off from now. **

**For those of you waiting for me to end my author's notes, okay here we go, Chapter 4: It Hurts.**

**

* * *

**

Natsuki stared out the window of her favorite class. Life has been…great here. She's made friends, friends she was sure were better than the ones she had before. These ones would've never ditched her, if anything, they would've declared war on her father and kicked his ass. She had a great dorm room, a great roommate, she was getting as much exercise as she wanted, the food wasn't that bad, she had a gun named Duran, and…….

Natsuki turned away from the window to watch her teacher. Her teacher was in the middle of a rant about some government policy…but every once in a while Natsuki could _swear _she'd pause a little in her speech and sneak a peek in her direction. Maybe. Just maybe.

_And so what if she is? Maybe she likes the view…outside. It's a nice day out. _Natsuki turned her attention back to the grassy area outside. Older students could be seen walking back and forth. Some were carrying bags, most were carrying guns. _I love this school. _

Shizuru had to refocus on what she was saying every two minutes or so. Every so often she'd catch glimpses of a dreamy look on Natsuki's face or a flash of emerald eyes…she'd stop in the middle of her teaching just to burn the beautiful image into her memory. _This is getting pathetic. She's my student. I have to stop, it's wrong. _

"Pssst, Natsuki," Chie whispered.

Natsuki tore her gaze away from the window view and looked into Chie's eyes. "What?"

"I heard Lt. Fujino gave you a gun," Chie said, eyes begging for the news.

Natsuki grinned then nodded. "Yeah it's a desert eagle. I named it Duran."

"Duran?"

Before Natsuki could explain, Nao interrupted. "Yeah, she has some weird obsession with the name Duran. She told me all about it last night. She apparently named her Ducati Duran as well," Nao smirked at Natsuki's glowering face then patted her on the head, "Good doggie." Natsuki was glaring at Nao but also blushing with embarrassment.

Chie grinned at the pissed off look on Natsuki's face then said, "A desert eagle huh? Nice nice, me and Aoi get to keep our rifles because we're part-time guards."

"Not very good ones…" Natsuki muttered. '_Guards' my ass. What were they guarding, each other?_

"At least we didn't name our guns," Aoi pointed out.

"Girls?" Shizuru asked. Since when was Yuuki allowed to touch Natsuki? She hadn't missed the petting on the head.

Chie had noticed it too but decided to stay silent. Besides the look on Natsuki's face was pretty funny after the doggie comment.

"I just like the name…," Natsuki muttered as she gave her teacher an apologetic look and turned towards the window again.

Nao and Aoi exchanged looks then giggled. Chie felt left out. "Hey _guys…" _she whined.

* * *

"Alright combat training, Privates," Shizuru said. She had led them all out to a big open grassy field. It was very warm out, and she didn't want them to practice combat indoors or in the cages when they could roll around in the sun. She waited for all the students to catch up then circle around her before she pulled out a sheet. "Computer generated matches," Shizuru said as usual.

"Oooh _matches," _Nao teased as she elbowed Natsuki. "Maybe you'll be my perfect match," Nao smirked.

Shizuru looked up to see Natsuki turn bright red and look at the ground mumbling something. _Why is Nao such a damn flirt? _Shizuru thought as she glared at her now least favorite student. It really wasn't fair of her, though. _Who am I kidding, I'm jealous. Ara, this is bad…_

Shizuru rattled off a couple of names and stopped.

Natsuki watched her teacher's expression intently. _If she says Tomoe again I will go back to the dorm and get Duran. _

"N-Natsuki Kuga vs. N-Nao Yuuki," Shizuru grumbled.

Nao grinned, grabbed Natsuki's hand and led her a bit ways far from Shizuru and the rest of the students still waiting to be assigned.

Shizuru rattled off names absentmindedly. When she was finished she scanned the entire field. Some students were just lazing around, some were actually fighting like they were supposed to, and one pair were…staring at each other. Shizuru felt her blood boil at the sight. The redhead was in a push-up position on top of a rather relaxed looking Natsuki. Natsuki's hands were folded behind her head as she stared upwards intently. They were staring into each other's eyes, and Nao was smirking.

She was shocked to see Nao drop onto Natsuki, a fake-smile on her face as if she didn't mean to do that. _Who are you kidding, you totally meant to do that didn't you?_

"I win!" Shizuru was surprised to hear Natsuki yell happily. _Ara, win what?_

She noticed a scowl on Nao's face as the redhead rolled off and instead _Natsuki _took over the push-up position.

Shizuru decided to investigate. "Ara, what are you two doing?" She tried to keep the pure seething jealousy she felt from her voice. Either she was a good liar, or Natsuki and Nao were just too oblivious in their own world. It was probably the latter.

Natsuki rolled onto her back so both she and Nao were looking up at the sky. She sat up and looked up at Shizuru. "It's a combination of push-ups and a staring eye contest. If the person on top can hold a push up position long enough, they're allowed to blink once. The person on the bottom has to not blink at all," Natsuki explained to the ever-confused Shizuru.

"Ara…you're playing a game?" Shizuru asked in disbelief. The way Nao had looked at Natsuki didn't seem like a game.

Natsuki stood up, dusted herself off, and nodded. "It didn't look like anyone was really taking today seriously so…," Natsuki shrugged. "If you want us to fight we'll fight, Lieutenant."

_Yes I want you to fight. _Shizuru shook her head. "You're right, today is a relaxing day. The class has been working so hard, I think everyone deserves a break from practice for today."

Natsuki smiled and nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

There was an awkward silence. Nao got immense amounts of joy from watching her friend awkwardly stand there and her teacher trying so hard to think of something else to say. _What's going on there? _

"Have you packed yet?" Shizuru asked, grateful to have something to say.

Natsuki shrugged. "_Maybe…"_

"That's a 'no'," Nao offered.

Natsuki shot her friend dagger eyes then sighed, "Nope. The trip's this weekend right?"

"Yes. Ara does Private Kuga know who her partner is yet?" Shizuru asked, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"That would be me," Nao said standing up. She wrapped an arm around Natsuki's waist and pulled her so that their sides were meshed together. With a thumbs up sign to Shizuru and a wink she declared, "We're gonna win."

Shizuru stared at the hand around a now blushing Natsuki's waist and frowned. "Ara, well it's good to be confident…," Shizuru said as she turned suddenly and left a confused Natsuki and Nao staring after her.

Natsuki moved away from Nao's grip. _I can't believe Nao's touch doesn't hurt, well, much. That makes Lt. Fujino and Nao. I wonder why? _

Nao yawned. "Come on let's go see if we can catch Chie and Aoi making out somewhere," Nao said as she began walking away.

Natsuki's eyes met those strange crimson ones. Shizuru leaned up against a tree and was watching her student from the shade rather intently. Natsuki felt something like a flutter in her chest…but shook it off and ran after Nao.

* * *

It was about two hours after classes and Training had ended. It was still a nice day out, yet Shizuru had asked for their training to take place in a building Natsuki's never been too. After walking around a bit she finally managed to find it. For some reason she didn't want to tell Nao she was getting privately trained. _Maybe I just don't want to admit I need extra help or something. _Finally Natsuki found the right building and entered. Most buildings were the same at this school. You enter, you see a long hallway with doors, you pick a door.

"Lt. Fujino?" Natsuki said tentatively as she knocked lightly on the already opened door. The place looked like, well, a dojo.

"You can call me Shizuru," Shizuru said as she appeared from another door.

Natsuki's jaw dropped. She quickly tried to cover it up. "Ah, okay…," Natsuki muttered as she watched her teacher approach her. _What is she wearing?! _

Shizuru smiled at her student's shocked expression. "Calm down, Natsuki, did you really expect me to train you in combat in uniform? We only wear the uniform because it's a rule, but since class is out," she tugged at her black tank top and shorts, "these make more sense. Easier to move and more comfortable, yes?"

Natsuki blinked. Her teacher looked…not like a teacher anymore. She was wearing a skin-tight black tank top which showed off her great figure, shorts that were rather, well, short, and her hair was tied back in a long ponytail. _Lieutenant Fuji—I mean Shizuru is gorgeous._ Slowly she nodded. "S-sure, right. Got it."

Shizuru placed her hand under her chin and looked Natsuki up and down. "If you're wearing a sports bra under your uniform top I'd suggest just wearing that," Shizuru said. There were no perverted intentions here, it would seriously be more comfortable the less they had to wear. Well okay, Shizuru definitely saw it as a win-win situation.

Natsuki nodded and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a normal black sports bra. She flung her top to the side and locked eyes with her teacher to show her she was ready.

Shizuru took in the young girl's perfect figure then frowned slightly at the bruises still left from Tomoe's beat down. The marks on her neck were beginning to disappear at least. With Shizuru's help hopefully no one would be able to hurt her like that again. Shizuru stood straight then nodded at Natsuki, who nodded back. "Okay attack me," Shizuru ordered.

"Come again?" Natsuki said.

Shizuru sighed. "How will I know where you need work if I don't know your fighting style?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Natsuki said honestly.

Shizuru giggled. "I don't think that's possible. Come on. Give me your best shot. I'll show you how you're leaving yourself open." Shizuru got into a fighting position that could only be described with two words: _hot damn. _

Natsuki tilted her head then grumbled, "Fine…" she got in her own fighting position. Shizuru was already picking it apart with her mind. _There's an opening on her side, her feet are all wrong…she can lose balance quickly… _

"Ara, you sure are taking your sweet time, Natsuki," Shizuru said with a smile.

"Grr, okay ready?" Natsuki saw her teacher nod, and then she made her attack. Natsuki was swift. She aimed a punch for Shizuru's torso (normally she'd aim for the jaw first but…she couldn't bring herself to even try on her _teacher_ for god's sake). In about five seconds, Natsuki found herself flung onto her back, her teacher's amused crimson eyes staring into her own emerald ones. Their faces were near touching. "H-how did you do that?!" Natsuki stammered. Her teacher was practically on her, much like Nao had been earlier that day. Shizuru's left hand held Natsuki's failed fist, her right was inches away from an important pressure point on Natsuki's neck.

Shizuru smiled, removed her hand from Natsuki's neck, and stood up. She gestured for Natsuki to stand up. Natsuki did as she was told, eager to learn how to fight like that. Shizuru approached her student then stopped. "Natsuki I was touching your hand a few seconds ago."

Natsuki blinked. "You were?"

Shizuru nodded. "I'm sorry I forgot…how are you feeling?"

Natsuki blushed. "Uh, f-fine. I um," Natsuki contemplated telling her that her touch was like a light electric shock, completely different than what others felt like. _But that's embarrassing to admit to her…_ "I've been working on it and…I think it's good if I get used to…touch again," Natsuki finally said. It wasn't a complete lie. Life had been going well and she figured maybe she could get over this fear of touching. Her past was just that right? The past? Right…?

Shizuru eyed Natsuki suspiciously. "Ara, if you don't mind me asking…why don't you like people to touch you?" Shizuru asked. The way she had said 'touch again' meant Natsuki didn't always have a problem with physical contact. Somewhere in Shizuru's mind, she remembered how Natsuki had a sudden change in everything she did. Her grades, her behavior…_I wonder if the two are connected._

Natsuki looked away. "That's really none of your business," Natsuki said quietly, her face and mood darkening.

Shizuru took in the sudden change of mood and sighed. She remembered seeing Natsuki for the first time, it wasn't that long ago after all. The girl was tragic, broken, and beautiful. She hid it well. What is she running from? Shizuru still didn't know. She nodded slowly. "I'm sorry for prying, Natsuki."

_I really like the way she says my name. _Natsuki thought. "It's okay, I'm okay with letting you touch me…I think."

"Are you sure?"

Natsuki nodded.

Shizuru took a few steps closer to her student and slowly reached out a hand. She saw Natsuki's eyes widen, she was afraid. Shizuru pulled back four fingers so that only one finger was going to touch Natsuki's cheek. _We'll have to get her comfortable with touching if we're going to make progress. How can I position her in the right stances without touching her? _

Natsuki felt a soft finger tip brush down slowly the side of her face. She shivered. It felt…strange. Like little electrical pulses going into her cheek where Shizuru's finger made a trail. It wasn't exactly painful, just strange. Natsuki closed her eyes.

"How was that?" Shizuru asked quietly. Seeing the girl's eyes close made her feel really relaxed. She was devastatingly beautiful…_I wonder what she looks like asleep…I mean, no I don't! _

"Weird," Natsuki whispered truthfully. She felt four fingers, repeating the same thing that only one did just seconds ago. "Still weird, but not painful." She _did _feel her heart beat increase, along with her skin heating up, but she wasn't going to admit that.

Shizuru wondered how far she could go with this before it became 'painful' for her student. Her heart pained for this girl. Touch should never hurt, touch was wonderful wasn't it? Why did it hurt her then? "Ara, it usually hurts?" Shizuru asked as she full on cupped Natsuki's cheek with her hand.

Natsuki's eyes fluttered open, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. She took a step away from Shizuru's hand and turned her back on her teacher. There were a few sniffles as she hurriedly wiped at her eyes.

Shizuru lowered her hand slowly and watched a little dumbstruck. _She-She's CRYING? Ara ara I did not expect that…_Shizuru took a step and almost placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder but stopped, dropping her hand to her side. Shizuru had a strong urge to comfort the girl by wrapping her arms around her but…well, she didn't want to freak the girl out or anything. They were teacher and student after all…and the comforting thing was usually done by friends…_like Nao…gah.._

Natsuki turned around again, her face stoic and intense. A dramatic change from the sad girl just seconds before. "Sorry about that," she said, her voice perfectly level and calm. "We should continue the lesson."

Shizuru's crimson eyes closely examined the girl's face. _I can't understand her. _Clearly Natsuki didn't want to talk about what just happened so Shizuru didn't feel the need to bring it up again. _She'll tell me one day. _The Kyoto beauty slowly nodded then said, "Follow what I do." She got into a fighters stance, arms ready to either throw a punch or intercept one, one leg in front and the other in back for perfect balance.

Natsuki, glad her teacher didn't mention or even acknowledge the mini-crying fit she had, was silent as she tried to mimic the stance. Shizuru got out of her stance and circled around her student. She lightly wrapped her hand around Natsuki's forearm and tugged it a little higher. "You have to block your core," Shizuru explained. She circled around again and stopped when she was behind her student. The body wasn't twisted sideways enough. Shizuru placed both her hands on Natsuki's hips from behind and whispered into her student's ear, "You've got to turn a little more or you'll lose your balance." She moved Natsuki's hips into the right position and stepped back to examine her handy work. Perfect.

Natsuki, on the other hand, was blushing. The hands on her hips were weirdly intimate, especially with the whisper in her ear. _God stop blushing. This is a damn lesson, Kuga, FOCUS._ She tried to mentally memorize the stance. She stood straight, then got into the fighter's stance, then stood straight, then got into the fighter's stance. Again and again and again, she would try, until she could go into the stance perfectly from any previous position.

"Ara, Natsuki, you are a fast learner," Shizuru said pleased.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Natsuki asked relaxing her body.

"Of course."

"Where the hell are you from? And what does 'ara' mean," Natsuki asked.

Shizuru raised a brow in her student's direction. She smiled. "Ara ara, Natsuki wants to know where I'm from?" She asked playfully.

"Yes 'ara ara' Natsuki wants to know!" Natsuki said feeling an embarrassing blush come to her cheeks. _Okay never referring to myself in the 3__rd__ person or saying 'ara ara' again. It really only works with her accent. _

Shizuru giggled. "I'm from Kyoto. 'Ara' is a bit of a habit…it's like saying 'oh'. Do you like my accent?"

Natsuki blinked. "I-ah, yeah, I guess…"

Shizuru smiled. "Natsuki grew up in Fuuka. Only child, daughter of Saeko and Akio Kuga…no accent but curses a lot and blushes easily." _Mother recently deceased…father an alcoholic…_

Natsuki blinked again. "How did you…?"

"I read your file, remember?" Shizuru winked. _Ara, and you do blush a lot. _

Natsuki felt like an idiot. "Oh right." What about the blushing and the cursing?"

"Pure observation," Shizuru said with a smile. "Ara, if I'm going to train you I think we should get to it, yes?" Shizuru said remembering they only had two months to give Natsuki a year's worth of training.

* * *

The two trained for hours. There was exercising and some talking but mostly just learning techniques. Shizuru was pleased to learn Natsuki was an incredibly fast learner. She was talented so the techniques were acquired quickly. A usual student could learn something wrong and not change it, Natsuki would learn it right the first time and never change it. As the training went on it got more intense. They began sparring to test the newly learned techniques. Natsuki always lost of course, but Shizuru never _hurt _her. She just won by merely stopping Natsuki before she could land anything.

Eventually they both found themselves lying sweaty and panting on the floor of the dojo, staring at the ceiling. Their shoulders were touching but Natsuki didn't seem to mind. Shizuru looked over at her student. She couldn't deny she felt _something _when she saw Natsuki staring up, a tired yet satisfied look in her eyes. _Ara I never thought I'd actually see her sweaty and panting lying next to me. Although not exactly for this reason…and this is completely inappropriate thinking…_

"Hey can I ask you something?" Natsuki asked. It sounded more like 'Hey can I *pant* ask you *pant* something?'

Shizuru nodded. "Ask away."

"What exactly is this mission anyways," Natsuki turned her head sideways and tilted her head slightly up to lock eyes with her teacher. "You know, the one I'll be accompanying you on," Natsuki said with a sheepish grin.

Shizuru gave her a weak smile. "I'm not really allowed to tell you. And I hope for your sake you don't accompany me."

Natsuki pouted. "Why the hell not? I mean, I like you. I never like my teachers. You're training me so I'll be good enough by then to go with you…I don't really see the problem. Unless," Natsuki frowned. "You wanted Tomoe to go with you?"

Shizuru blinked. _She likes me? Okay well she obviously didn't mean like THAT. But it was still cute. _"I do want Tomoe to go with me," Shizuru said quietly.

Natsuki grunted and sat up. She pulled her knees to her chest and stared straight ahead. "Oh…," she grumbled. She started getting up to leave before Shizuru grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"I want Tomoe to go with me because I like you too," Shizuru said seriously. "I like you enough to want you safe here…not trudging through a frozen forest with me, just to meet your death earlier than you should. If it were up to me, I'd do it alone."

The girls stared into each other's eyes. Shizuru's intense crimson eyes locked on with Natsuki's surprised emerald ones. A light blush came to Natsuki's cheeks. _Someone actually cares about me? Besides Nao?_

"_Ahem," _came a voice from the doorway.

Both girls broke eye contact and looked up. It was Lieutenant Kanzaki.

Natsuki quickly stood up, blush still evident on her cheeks. She grabbed for her uniform top and buttoned it as fast as her fingers would go. _This probably looks wrong…_ and then she said to her teacher, "Thanks for…well, this." She gestured to the room and then turned and began walking out.

"Private Kuga," Reito greeted with a nod, a small smirk on his lips.

"L-Lieutenant Kanzaki," Natsuki nodded back then quickly walked around him and down the hall. He watched her back until she was out of the building then turned around to face Shizuru.

Shizuru, who wasn't sure whether to be annoyed at Reito or confused at how fast Natsuki left, finally stood up, arms crossed. "Reito, what a surprise."

Reito's eyebrow went up. "What was _that?" _

Shizuru eyed his laid-back figure in the doorframe and tilted her head. "Ara, what was what?"

Reito tilted his chin closer to his chest as he gave her the, 'You-know-what-I'm-talking-about' stare.

Shizuru only looked back at him, a blank expression on her face.

Reito sighed and stood straight. "Don't play dumb, Shizuru."

Shizuru frowned. "Don't insult me, Reito. I have no idea what you want me to say," Shizuru said seriously…though she had an idea.

Reito took a few steps closer to Shizuru and placed a caressing hand on her cheek. She didn't flinch or step back but she wanted to. "Shizuru I'm not insulting you," he lowered his hand. "How long have we been friends?"

"Ara, too long," Shizuru said smiling.

Reito sighed. "Be nice. I'm only ever nice to you. Why won't you tell me what's going on?" He crossed his arms and watched her.

Shizuru's eyes narrowed. "There's nothing 'going on.' I was tutoring Natsuki and—"

"Natsuki?" Reito's eyebrows went up.

"P-Private Kuga…," Shizuru stammered. "You _knew_ I was tutoring her…so what's the problem?"

"Since when was staring into each other's eyes part of training? Not to mention," He eyes Shizuru, "You're wearing rather revealing clothes and she wasn't even wearing a top."

Shizuru was silent. She glared at Reito then pushed by him and walked towards the door. "You know it's not like that," she said angrily. "And even if it were, it's not like that for _her. _So really you have nothing to worry about!" She yelled back. _Since when was a tank top and shorts considered revealing? Ara the people here need to wear something other than a uniform once in a while._

Reito stood eyes closed, quiet, and calm as he listened to Shizuru's angry footsteps echo down the hall.

* * *

"Hey Kuga, where've ya been?" Asked Nao. She was lying on her bed, ankles crossed, nose buried in a magazine. She knew when Natsuki came in because she smelled like a mix of sweat and something like…_vanilla?_

"Training," was all Natsuki said as she began unbuttoning her top in front of her armoire.

Nao peeked sideways. _What a great view._

Natsuki finished unbuttoning the top and flung it into a laundry bag. She then began taking off her pants. She paused when her pants were about down to her knees. She looked up at Nao suddenly. "What are you looking at?"

Nao blinked. _Drat! I've been found out! _"Uh, your ass, why are you asking?"

Natsuki turned bright red, shook her head while grumbling something, and finished taking off her pants. She reached into her armoire for more comfortable clothes. A normal pair of jeans, ripped by the knees and in other random places (natural not bought that way), and a V-neck short sleeved black shirt. She turned again to look at now when her blush had gone. "Why do you always tease me like that anyways?" She asked the redhead.

Nao looked up from her magazine, a smirk on her lips. "Why not?"

Natsuki glared at her then sighed. "Kanzaki saw me in my bra today."

Nao's face was one of utter shock. Her mouth was slightly agape, her eyes were wide, and she felt a laughing fit coming on. "No. Freaking. Way!"

Natsuki nodded slowly, an embarrassed smile on her lips. "Yes freakin' way."

"What were you doing in your _bra _anyways?" Nao asked, eyebrow raised.

Natsuki sighed. "Training at a dojo…I told you. Plus I didn't want to get my uniform all sweaty and stuff. I was wearing a sports bra so it's no big deal but still…it was awkward."

Nao burst out laughing. "Oh GOD that is too great," she said through her cackles.

"Yeah yeah laugh all you want, you hyena," Natsuki grumbled. "Help me pack when you're done acting like an ass."

--

That night Shizuru was sitting in her room sipping tea and thinking hard on Reito's words, Anh's words, and Natsuki's words. There was a light knock on the door. Shizuru sighed, placing her tea on the table as she got up to answer the door. Shizuru blinked. "Natsuki?"

"Er—Lieutenant Fujino?" Natsuki whispered this, as if she felt bad for coming to Shizuru's room in the middle of the night. It _was _off-limits for students to enter the Teacher's rooms…actually just entering the Teacher's Residence Hall in general was a big no-no.

Shizuru looked around the hallway to make sure no one was there. She pulled Natsuki into her room by the collar of her shirt and closed the door quickly. "What were you thinking?" She asked turned around to face a confused looking Natsuki.

"Whuh?"

"You can't come into the Teacher's Residence Hall. It's off-limits," Shizuru explained.

"Does that make _you _off-limits?" Natsuki asked with a grin.

Shizuru blinked. "Ara, is Natsuki _flirting _with me?" This was too good to be true.

A light blush came to the girls face. Shizuru got a flash back of lying next to her, sweaty and exhausted, her eyes staring at the ceiling, milky skin glistening with moisture. Shizuru swallowed hard.

"N-no. Maybe," Natsuki looked around the room. "Nice set up you got here," she said as she made her way onto the bed. She jumped a little. "Bouncy," she said.

Shizuru stared, partly with horror, and partly with lust. She watched Natsuki's emerald eyes, they were _daring _her to sit down. Natsuki's hand patted the mattress next to her.

Shizuru slowly took a step into the room. Then another, and then another until she was a foot away from Natsuki, looking down into her student's eyes. "Ara, Natsuki it's late! You should leave _mmph_—" Shizuru's words were stopped by Natsuki's soft lips.

They fell backwards onto the bed, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. After a few moments they broke it, Shizuru looked down at Natsuki's mischievous eyes. _This is wrong. So wrong. She's my student! _

"_Lieutenant_," Natsuki whispered seductively.

Shizuru lost it. She kissed Natsuki again and pushed their bodies more onto the bed, running a hand down Natsuki's belly and landed her fingers on the younger girl's jean zipper. Shizuru broke the kiss to look deeply into Natsuki's dazzling eyes. "Can I—?"

Natsuki nodded. "Ma'am yes ma'am," She giggled a little as Shizuru grinned and unzipped Natsuki's jeans. She tugged them down …

"Ow," Natsuki said shoving Shizuru off of her.

"Ow?" Shizuru asked incredulously. She was now sitting up staring down at a confused looking Natsuki.

Natsuki looked up at Shizuru, no longer mischievous or smiling. "It hurts," she said quietly.

Shizuru blinked. "Ara, what hurts, my Natsuki?"

Shizuru watched in horror as Natsuki's body began shaking, her eyes rolling back into her head. A horrible scream ripped itself from Natsuki's throat. Shizuru tried holding Natsuki down. "Natsuki what's wrong?! Natsuki!"

Finally the girl stopped screaming, her body going limp in Shizuru's arms. Shizuru, who was now crying, lightly touched the girl's face. "_N-Natsuki?_"

Her eyelids slowly lifted, "It hurts, it hurts so bad, Shizuru, don't let him hurt me," Natsuki whispered, snuggling into Shizuru's chest….

_Thud._

Shizuru's head hit something. _Ow. _Oh, it was the ground. She sat up and looked around her dark room. She was tangled in her bed sheets. _Ara it was a dream?! _She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or pissed off. Probably relieved, yet she still felt a mix of both. Shizuru sat in the dark, not even bothering to untangle herself from her bed sheets. She sighed.

"SHIZURU?!" Anh yelled as she basically broke down the door. She flicked on the lights and stared at a dazed looking Shizuru on the ground. "Um…are you alright there? I heard a scream and then a crash."

Shizuru blinked from her daze and looked up at Anh. She felt more than a little embarrassed, a little tired, and a hell of a lot confused. The dream was still running through her mind. The hot parts and then the complete buzz-kill parts. "Ara….I'm fine….I fell out of bed," Shizuru sighed.

Anh had an amused look in her striking blue eyes. "You know you screamed a _name. _You can't deny it, I live next door if you've forgotten," Anh said with a wink.

Shizuru looked up again dumbstruck. _Ara I said a name! No I SCREAMED a name…this is bad this is very bad._ Shizuru cleared her throat and began untangling herself from her bed sheets. "I don't know what you're talking about," Shizuru said quietly. She was still a little…hot and bothered by a damn dream so she felt a little exposed.

Anh grinned. "Sure you don't sure you don't. Reito told me you told him the same thing today when he caught you and a certain Private Kuga with only her bra on…"

Shizuru put up a fake smile to cover the utter horror at what was going on around her. If she didn't get her little problem under control soon she'd blow it completely. That would not only get herself into loads of trouble (not to mention her reputation) but that of Natsuki Kuga's as well. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't insinuate something inappropriate was going on with one of my students," Shizuru finally said sternly.

Anh rolled her eyes. "You know I'm just kidding with you, Shizuru! Do you remember who you're talking to? Be careful, Shizuru, you don't want to end up going through what I went through. You physically live but really…it's so different then what it was…I never feel the same as I did back then. The way I felt with her. Just be _careful. _Reito has always been fond of you,_" _Anh said, her eyes losing their amusement and becoming sad and sincere.

Shizuru watched her friend with interest. She always went into these dramatic changes of personality…well, after _that _happened. That had been tragic. Horrible.

"Anh…," Shizuru said quietly.

"Do you love her?"

"I—no. It's not like that, you and Reito are mistaken."

Anh tilted her head and examined her friend with those same sorrowful eyes. "_Right…,_ well if you're denying yourself to protect her...I guess I get it." Anh waved and left without another word, closing the door slowly behind her.

Shizuru stared at the door. _Do I lov—no. It's just lust. It'll pass. Shizuru you're the teacher. You need to be responsible and …Ara that dream was getting so good._

* * *

-- The Next Day--

Natsuki and Nao handed their bags to older students, who promptly flung them into a pile of other bags. Nao cringed. Natsuki sighed. With one last sad look at their crushed bags, they made their way onto the bus.

Nao walked ahead, pulling Natsuki through the bus. Natsuki allowed it at first, but then let Nao's hand go with she saw Shizuru. "Hey," Natsuki said with a salute.

Shizuru gave her student a weak smile, and couldn't stop the blush from rising to her own cheeks in time. "Ara, Private Kuga is on a bus with me? How lucky." _Stop thinking about the dream stop thinking about the dream._

Natsuki smiled back. _Is she blushing? _

"Hey, keep it moving, Natsuki you're holding up the line," Nao complained as she came back up aisle and tugged Natsuki away. Natsuki managed to give Shizuru a sheepish grin before disappearing down the aisle.

Shizuru turned around to look down the bus aisle as Nao found a seat in the way back and tugged Natsuki into a seat with her. Shizuru sighed and faced forward again. This was going to be a _long _ride. _And I can't fall asleep. If I fall asleep I might scream out something again. That would be very very bad. For both of us. _

The bus trip was boring, especially sitting next to Reito. Reito fell asleep and had his head resting on Shizuru's shoulder. She frowned but was too nice to tell him to get off. Plus it kept her awake because it prevented her from getting into a comfortable sleeping position. She checked her watch. Only an hour left. The bus at first had been loud with singing and chattering and Shizuru wondered if it was possible to shoot herself with a tranquilizer. She had turned around a few times to see Natsuki was just as bored as she was. No singing, no chatting. Well, Natsuki was doing most of the listening to a talkative Nao…but most of the time? Most of the time, Shizuru noticed, Natsuki was staring outside the window, though she was in the aisle seat. A dreamlike expression would come on her face and she'd just look…peaceful. Peacefully in thought. Shizuru liked it.

Shizuru, thoughts coming to Natsuki for the 100th time that MINUTE, decided to turn around and take a look at Natsuki. She tried not to squeal at the cuteness that is a sleeping Natsuki. She glared at a certain sleeping redhead who was lying with her head in Natsuki's lap. _Nao. I can't believe I'm jealous of my student._

* * *

Natsuki had talked for a while with Nao but…when it came to bus rides, she really just felt content looking out the window. She was sitting in the way back of the bus, and preferred staring out the window of the person who was across the aisle rather than the one next to Nao. Every so often she would catch a glimpse of beautiful chestnut hair from a row up front. She'd fixate on it…then look outside the window again. Yesterday had been fun. Hard, and quite the workout, but fun nonetheless. She really enjoyed talking to her teacher when…well, her teacher wasn't so much her teacher. _Who had she been sitting next to again? Oh right, Lieutenant Kanzaki. Oh man that was so awkward…I'm never taking my top off again unless the door is freakin' locked. _

Eventually Nao had tired of talking and had fallen asleep on Natsuki's lap. Natsuki didn't mind really. Nao was pretty pleasing to the eye anyways, it wasn't like staring down into the hideous face of TOMOE or something. Natsuki shuddered. Slowly Natsuki began to doze off too. Her dreams involved ruby eyes, intense workouts, and Akio, her father.

* * *

Natsuki grinned as she held onto Nao's shoulders and shook her a little. "Wake up, Nao," Natsuki said with a grin. Natsuki had somehow gotten her to stand, and had SOMEHOW gotten Nao to get off the bus, but fully waking her up? That was proving to be a little more difficult. The girl sure was adorable when she was half-asleep though. "_Nao," _Natsuki growled.

"Huh? What, Kuga?" Nao asked sleepily.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," Natsuki teased.

Shizuru watched, bag in hand, from her leaning position up against the bus. She had been amused at first. Nao looked funny half asleep and Natsuki was ever-so cute in acting like a concerned friend. But the 'sleeping beauty' comment from Natsuki was a little unsettling. Of course she meant it as a joke. Natsuki would never ever actually call someone 'sleeping beauty.' Still it got to her.

"I'd wake up if I got a kiss from my prince," Nao said fluttering her eyelids closed again, lips curved into a smirk. One eye was left slightly open to see Natsuki's absolutely shocked expression. If Nao had looked a little more to the left she would've seen an even more shocked and pissed off Shizuru.

Natsuki blinked. "U-um…prince?" She stared, dumbstruck, at Nao's waiting lips. "Y-you're joking right? Haaaah…." Natsuki realized her hands were still on Nao's shoulders. She let them drop to her sides. Did Nao mean HER or a boy? Natsuki looked around for a guy.

Nao opened her eyes and pouted…and then she winked. "Of course I was kidding. God, Kuga were you actually going to kiss me? Sick!" With that Nao gestured for a still in shock Natsuki to follow her to the pile of bags being unloaded from the bus.

Natsuki stared after her redheaded demon roommate and then hesitantly followed after her.

Shizuru let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one!" Shizuru jumped and looked to her right, an Anh Lu was standing right next to her, watching Natsuki and Nao.

"Ara, how long have you been there…?"

"Long enough," Anh said with a wink. "You're turning into a stalker, Shiz!"

"Uru."

"Huh?"

"You called me 'Shiz.' You forgot the 'Uru.'" Shizuru pointed out.

Anh waved her hand. "Ya ya whatever, Shiz. Uru. Whatever. Did you see that? Looked like your Natsuki was gonna lock lips with Yuuki."

Shizuru glared at Anh. "I wasn't looking at _them. _I was looking for…my bag."

"You mean that one?" Anh said pointed to the one by Shizuru's feet, a smirk dancing on her lips.

Shizuru turned pink. "Y-yes, that one. Thanks," She said quickly. She turned and walked off.

Anh grinned. This was getting interesting.

* * *

"Okay, Privates! You know the drill from last year. Where we are _now _is marked on your map. Where you need to be in two days is also marked on your map. The first couple to reach the camp at the other end of the forest wins. If there's a problem, like an _actual _problem, feel free to use the flare gun. The teachers are also camping their way through the forest in case anyone needs help that way they can get to you faster. Is everyone ready?"

There was a deafening cheer.

"Okay," two gun shots were heard, "Go go go!"

Natsuki turned around to see Shizuru calmly walking off into the woods. Nao tugged Natsuki in the other direction.

"Hey let's go _that _way," Natsuki said, pointing in the direction where she just saw her teacher disappear into forest.

Nao looked at their map. "Wow we're still at the starting point and we're lost already…"

"Come _on," _Natsuki grabbed Nao's sleeve and tugged her off. Nao shrugged and followed her friend into the forest.

Anh opened a bag of popcorn. Her hiking set was on her bike but she was seriously in no rush. I mean, the little buggers could take care of themselves couldn't they? She watched Natsuki pull Nao after their teacher. A smile came to her lips.

"What are you so happy about?" Reito asked, his own pack on and ready to go.

"What you don't see it? _Love is in, the aaaaaaair toooonight…." _Anh sang, much to the disdain of a now deaf Reito.

"Please." His eyebrow twitched. "Never do that again."

Anh gave him a sloppy salute. "Sure thing, Lieutenant. Now as your commanding officer, I demand you get your ass in the forest!"

Reito gave her a salute and marched on out.

* * *

Hours passed by. It was getting dark…in fact most campers had set up their tents already. A faint smell of campfire could be smelled from every direction.

"Are you tired?" Asked Natsuki.

"Eh? No, why?" Nao asked back.

"Well you've been awfully quiet since we first left…are you okay?"

Nao, who would've never admitted it was heart-warming the way Natsuki asked, scoffed. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking is all."

"About what?"

Nao frowned. What was with all the questions? "None of your business, Kuga, geez."

"Fine fine…"

They continued walking on in silence. They were both not very good at the camping thing, it never occurred to them that it might take them hours to set up their campsite. The only time this would ever occur to one of them was when it was actually pitch black outside and they realized they were tired and needed a campsite.

"Oi, I think I've been whacked in the face by 37 branches so far."

"You've been keeping count?"

"No but I think the forest is. It's laughing at me I can feel it."

"Calm your ass down, Kuga, god. Just stop walking like a Neanderthal and look in front of you for a change."

"What do you think I'm doing?!"

"Checking out my ass, that's what!"

The two girls paused in their trek to glare at each other. Nao was in front, Natsuki was in the back. Natsuki had completely lost trail of her teacher so she let Nao take the lead and boy were they getting lost.

"I can't believe this," Nao said frowning at the map…for the 50th time.

"What?" Natsuki asked looking over Nao's shoulder.

"Well we should've hit a stream like…five minutes ago."

"You're so incompetent! Give me that!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The two girls launched onto each other, slipped off a slimy log, and toppled down a hill, backpacks and all.

* * *

Shizuru had no problems on her hike. She had a strange feeling she was being followed. Something Tomoe would do, but she hadn't even seen Tomoe all day. She rather enjoyed the peace and quiet that came with the forest air. After walking calmly for a few hours and taking in the night air, she decided it was getting dark out and it was perfect time to set up camp.

It didn't take her long at all. She even set up a chair in time for sunset. She was sipping her tea, relaxing, when she heard something…loud. It sounded like screeching girls and a boulder coming down a hill. Shizuru sat up from her cozy chair by the fire and looked up a hill she had trekked over an hour ago. She saw what looked like a blob. A blob of skin, shorts, tanks tops, and backpacks. There was a flash of red and blue, and then the blob finally rolled it's way at Shizuru's feet where they hit flat ground and stopped.

Shizuru blinked.

Natsuki groaned.

Nao cursed.

And they were all confused.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked looking upwards into the face of something angelic. It was a little blurry, but it looked like Shizuru.

"Ara, Natsuki you're okay," Shizuru said smiling.

Natsuki sat up and looked around. "I don't remember setting up camp. Or seeing you."

"That's because we _fell, _idiot!" Nao yelled from her also sitting upright position. She was too pissed off to even notice her teacher and best friend were on a first name basis.

Natsuki blinked. "Huh?"

Shizuru sighed. This was sort of pathetic. "How did you guys fall and end up in such a…," she remembered their two bodies rolled into one sort of ball rolling down the hill. "position."

"Pretty pretty princess over there wouldn't hand over the damn map. She got us lost," Natsuki explained as she looked over her newly acquired bruises, cuts, and scratches. "Hey you got any of that cleaner stuff? For cuts?"

Shizuru nodded and headed for her medical kit.

"Pretty pretty princess?! Who are you calling pretty pretty princess you freakin' jackass? You wouldn't know how to read a map if it was a damn GPS system."

The two girls glared at each other until Shizuru knelt down next to Natsuki. "You're both welcome to stay with me in my tent tonight," Shizuru said quietly. The thought of sleeping next to Natsuki did things it really shouldn't have. And then the thought of Nao being there too completely killed it.

"Is that allow—ow!" Natsuki yelped.

Shizuru went into a daze for a second. Natsuki saying 'ow' brought her back to her steamy then strange dream the night before. _Ara, god is so cruel to me…_

"You're such a baby, Kuga," Nao said with a smirk on her face. "Honestly I haven't said _ow _to that stuff in years."

Shizuru allowed the two to bicker while she tended to Natsuki's wounds. The bickering got more intense until Nao was standing up berating Natsuki. Natsuki was growling right back but was still sitting since Shizuru had to dress her wounds. They weren't bad, just a lot.

Natsuki stood up suddenly, then, with a shriek, sat back down. Shizuru looked alarmed. "What's wrong?"

Natsuki winced. "Ah, it's nothing just, gahh….my rib, the one Tomoe screwed up. It must've got screwed up again in the fall."

Shizuru looked concerned. "Should I take you back, Natsuki?"

Nao looked between them. _There's definitely something going on there. _"Did you just call her Natsuki?"

Shizuru blinked. "Ara, we're not in class now are we, Nao?"

Nao shook her head slowly.

"I didn't think so."

"I'm fine," Natsuki said removing her hand from her rib.

"No I should take a look at it," Shizuru said sternly. "Take off your top."

Natsuki grimaced. Shizuru had seen her topless…four times now? The Council Room, in the medic room after Tomoe's beat down, at training, and now…now. Natsuki glanced over at an intrigued Nao. She sighed. "I think I'm okay, really."

Shizuru narrowed her eyes and poked Natsuki's rib, the one right below her breast. Natsuki yelped again then clamped her hands over her mouth.

"I'll take her into the tent and examine her if she's so shy around you," Nao said standing up.

Shizuru raised a brow. "Ara…I think I'll take a look at her Nao. Have you even taken the medicine class yet?"

Nao nodded. "Yup."

Shizuru frowned. _Damn. _"It's up to Natsuki."

Natsuki looked between the two then shook her head. "Guys, for real. I'm fine," she said with a reassuring tone.

The Kyoto beauty realized there was no ways he'd see Natsuki topless tonight. She gave up with a sigh and sat by the fire. "Your wounds aren't bad. Just scratches and cuts. Are you okay, Nao?"

Nao nodded. "Nothing I can't handle," she stuck her tongue out at Natsuki, who promptly stuck her own back.

The three girls sat by the fire rather silent. Every so often Nao would sigh, Natsuki would grunt, and Shizuru's gaze would transfer from the fire and inconspicuously find their way to Natsuki's slouched sitting position. Once or twice both rubies and emeralds found each other peeking, they'd both avert their eyes. Nao was the only one staring intently on the fire.

"Are we actually going to stay here?" Nao asked finally.

Natsuki frowned. "Um, if it's okay with Shizu…Lt. Fujino."

Shizuru frowned at the formality. "It's fine. It's too dark for you guys to set up your own camp anyways. It's allowed, just because you two were injured."

Nao pointed to a spongebob sticker on her elbow. "You call this injured?"

Shizuru frowned. "Well I'm embellishing the truth so it's okay for you guys to stay the night in a warm comfy tent...," Shizuru fake-sighed. "But if you'd prefer to sleep on the freezing ground…"

"Nao. Shut up, please and thank you," Natsuki said. She turned her bright eyes on Shizuru, "Please have us as your guests tonight."

Shizuru nodded. "Ara, let's talk…sleeping arrangements."

* * *

Nao frowned. "Why in the _hell _is this thing so damn cramped!"

"Well it is made for _one person, _genius," Natsuki pointed out as she crouched down and set up her sleeping bag in the middle.

Nao grumbled and set hers up nearly on top of Natsuki's. Shizuru did the same. They all got inside theirs and a simultaneous groan was heard.

"This isn't going to work," Natsuki said, Nao's elbow in her gut and Shizuru's knee in her side.

"Agreed," Nao growled as she tried to rip herself out of the side of the tent. "God, Kuga when did you get fat? OW! No kicking! There's no room!"

"Then don't call me fat, fatty!" Natsuki yelled.

Shizuru glared at them both, though she couldn't actually see them. "Are you two done?" At first she had enjoyed the bickering, thinking it was them in an actual fight. And then she realized their constant insulting of one another was how they showed affection for each other. Hell if she knew how that made sense but it did to them. And there was _a lot _of affection she came to realize.

"She started it," Natsuki mumbled.

"Says the girl who got us lost…"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO GOT US—"

"ENOUGH!" Shizuru yelled. "Just go to sleep." The fact that she was next to Natsuki was being ruined by the mere fact that she and Nao were bickering constantly.

There was silence. For about five seconds.

"Okay this really isn't going to work…" Natsuki said.

Nao and Shizuru sighed loudly.

Shizuru managed to get out of the sleeping bag. "You're right. We should combine the sleeping bags. It'll be easier to move around and would be more comfort—"

"Okay," Nao agreed easily and quickly. Too quickly. It was suspicious as far as Shizuru was concerned.

"Huh?" Natsuki asked. That would mean she would be in the middle…between Nao and Shizuru…_ahhh no. Sorry. But no. _

"If we unzip the right side of mine, both sides of Natsuki's, and the left side of Nao's, we should be able to connect them all into one giant sleeping bag. Problem solved," Shizuru explained.

Natsuki sighed. "O-oh…okay."

All three girls managed to get up and combine all their sleeping bags into one giant one. It was awkward at first. All stayed quiet and if one girl accidently touched another the other would flinch and pull back all body parts into their own personal bubble. _So awkward. _

"I think I would've rather slept outside…" Nao said after a few moments.

"Yeah right, I know you want me," Natsuki joked.

There was no laughter. From either end. Natsuki had totally expected Nao to laugh. I mean she joked like that all the time right?

Nao grumbled something under her breath and turned her back on Natsuki.

Shizuru, who did not like that comment at _all, _got closer to Natsuki, so close that Natsuki could feel the warmth given off by her teacher. _It would be weird to snuggle into that right? Right. So let's not._

"N-Nao?" Natsuki asked quietly. She poked Nao's shoulder.

"What is it, Kuga?!"

"Are you…okay?"

Nao sighed. She turned around and faced Natsuki again. "I'm fine. Why do you keep asking me that?"

Shizuru couldn't agree more. _She's fine! SHE'S FINE! Look I'm over here. I'm warm. _

Natsuki shrugged, which came out awkward since she was lying on her side. "You've been acting weird lately…"

Shizuru sighed loudly, to remind the two girls that she was still there.

They went quiet. Soon, everyone drifted off into sleep…first Nao, second Natsuki, and lastly Shizuru, who really just stayed up long enough to realize…

1.) Natsuki didn't sleep well did she?

And

2.) She whimpers and cries in her sleep. Why does she whimper and cry?

"_Natsuki,_" Shizuru whispered quietly into the ear of a sleeping Natsuki. A sleeping and crying Natsuki.

The whimpering stopped, and the younger girl's regular breathing came back. Shizuru had run her hand lightly across Natsuki's cheek. _"Don't cry, Natsuki, I'm here."_

* * *

**Sooo waking up tomorrow will be fun huh? So this chapter was half training half hiking. I'm feeling really I guess "passionate" about THIS story more so than NFFTC so that's why this one's been updated yet again. Also, this one has gotten more reviews and is favored more times. Not giving up on the other one lol, just thinking it's smart to write what people want to read. **

**Um…nothing to explain in this chapter. I think. Oh right. Sometimes I forget Aoi exists. Sorry. I bet the Shiznatters loved this chapter huh?**

**HAHA I really love these dream sequence things. They're tons of fun to write. Oh Shizuru…'Lieutenant' she said seductively. Although if you didn't immediately realize it was a dream I'm ashamed. When would Natsuki ever say, "Does that make YOU off-limits?" or "bouncy" I mean for the love of god she GIGGLES in the dream. **

**Hm I wonder what's wrong with Nao…she's acting oh so strange!**

**Oh and yes the characters are kind of OOC at times but if you've read this far you really don't care. Plus it's more realistic this way isn't it?**

**Yeah okay I'm done. Have fun people. Btw I didn't read through/proof read this one just yet. I'm wanted to post this as soon as possible and then come back later and fix it. So right. Enjoy. Review please =] The more you review the faster I crank out a chapter!****Hah. Bribery is thy name.**

**-Shayp**


	5. Kiyohime

**Hi again people!**

**Okay so just a few quick things before Chapter 5.**

**I'd just like to say please don't email me or message me with what YOU want to happen in the story. I'm open to suggestions, but for the most part, telling me in excruciating detail how you want the plot to go and how you want the characters to act…well…that just annoys me. I'm the author, I know how I want the characters to act, I know where I want the story to go, I'm interested in your ideas but at the same time, I'd really just rather not hear how you love my story so far and then proceed to tell me how the rest should go. I'm writing this for multiple people and myself, not just one person, so sorry! (Sorry for those of you that have no idea what I'm talking about. I've received multiple messages in my email telling me how the rest of my story should go and that irked me a little…)**

**Also, I know half of you LOVE the ShizNatNao dynamic and the other half absolutely HATE Nao. I like Nao. She's in the story, and she and Natsuki connect so well because they are rather similar. Plus when you're new to a school you tend to latch onto your roommate so you bond very fast. Nao also previously had no friends before Natsuki so she feels a strong attraction to her. So for those of you that are uncomfortable with their relationship being so close…sorry? And NO Natsuki is not comfortable with people touching her too much even if their touch doesn't hurt. The only reason Natsuki never yells at Nao for it is because she doesn't want Nao to know AND because Nao usually stops touching her within seconds of touching her so Natsuki lets it slide. **

**And to the person who said that I should've left Natsuki's past ambiguous, I agree! I was going to leave everyone thinking the worst until a few chapters in but I got a ton of emails of people kind of yelling at me so I decided it would be better to just clear it up in the second chapter. **

**Okay I'm done I promise lol. Thanks so much for the reviews (holy freakin' crap actually, yay over 100 reviews!) You guys rock, for real. Really really. Awesomesauce. Hope you enjoy and I don't disappoint.**

* * *

Shizuru woke up, but didn't open her eyes. She knew that if she did she'd have to stop what she was doing, which was holding a teddy bear-like sleeping Natsuki around the waist, close to her chest. Their bodies were meshed together in the most comfortable of ways. Natsuki smelled great, her smell was weirdly soothing to Shizuru who felt her eye lids get heavy again. She snuggled closer, her cheek resting against Natsuki's neck, lips inches from soft creamy skin. Shizuru inhaled deeply and then…

_Student. She's a student. _Shizuru jumped out of the joined sleeping bag and stared down at a now shivering Natsuki. Natsuki seemed to notice because she groaned a little or was that a whimper again? Shizuru held her breath as Natsuki began to slowly turn onto her back. Her eyes opened slightly and she seemed to see Shizuru standing above her for five seconds before a sleepy smile came to her lips and she closed her eyes again. Shizuru waited for her heart beat to get under control and then sighed. _Inappropriate! Wrong! I've got to stop!_ _Ara ara thank god she didn't wake up…_

Shizuru exhaled again. With one last longing look at Natsuki (who was annoyingly close to Nao) Shizuru left the tent with a type of rigid quickness.

* * *

Natsuki was being pulled in an out of dreamland. She would wake up slightly then snuggle back into whatever source of heat was keeping her wrapped in so much warmth. She didn't really think about it much. All her sleepy mind knew was that _damn _it was comforting and _damn _it was cozy. Something she wasn't used to really, especially back at her old home were her bed became something she no longer found comfort in. Natsuki was woken up a little when she felt her body being tugged closer to that warmth. She chose to ignore it however, and fell back to sleep. Throughout the night she had been moved closer and closer to it, either by her own shuffling backwards or by something pulling her in. Natsuki finally woke up a little more to actual rational-thought level when she felt her body against another. When she felt warm breath against her neck which woke her up even more, the conscious part of Natsuki's mind told her _someone is touching you. _

Suddenly, the warmth left her completely. Natsuki let out a soft groan as the cold air rushed onto her previously warm back. She began to turn around to find that heat but stopped. She was on her back and slowly opened her eyes. She found herself staring upwards into light crimson eyes, framed by chestnut hair. _An angel? _They were comforting. Like the heat. Not scary. So Natsuki smiled and went back to sleep.

* * *

Shizuru ripped off her top, pulled down her shorts, and dove into the deep-end of the freezing cold water. She needed to clear her head. Waking up in that position had really put her head into places it shouldn't be. _I need to restrain myself. If Nao had seen that…if NATSUKI had seen that…_Shizuru shivered, but not from the ice cold water. _Ara this water is quite cold…_

Shizuru dove under again. She held her breath and closed her eyes. This was relaxing. Freezing, yes, but it took her mind off other things…oh like her crush on a student. Which, if not mentioned before, is _wrong. Very very wrong. Ara I need to clear my thoughts. I need to remember I'm her teacher. She's my student. It's wrong to have such thoughts…though in my defense, the dream couldn't be helped. No more Natsuki. Once they wake up I'm sending them on their way and there'll be no more of this. _Shizuru, who remembered she had to breathe, broke the surface of the water with a loud gasp. She flipped her wet chestnut hair back and…blinked.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked in surprise.

A stunned Natsuki stood shyly on the shore. She was leaning up against the trunk of a tree, watching Shizuru intently yet with a light blush on her cheeks. "S-Sorry I just…I woke up and you weren't there so I…," Natsuki shifted uncomfortably. "Went for a run and uh, I heard a splash…and I just wanted to make sure it wasn't any Fuuka kids or something," Natsuki finished. She completely avoided Shizuru's amused gaze. The truth was she had woken up suddenly. She was too cold to go back to sleep, Nao was a sheet-hog. So she went for a run, figuring she woke up early enough to not be behind any of the other girls. They were probably already ahead of the other girls since they never stopped early last night to set up camp.

Natsuki managed to look back up at her teacher, whose bare skin was glistening with water droplets and ruby eyes met hers with a hint of curiosity and intrigue. "It's sort of early for a swim isn't it?" Natsuki asked, more so because she felt awkward again. I mean her teacher was in a bra and (she would rightly assume) panties and standing in water that came up to her belly button. This was the most Natsuki had seen of her teacher. She looked at the ground again.

"Ara…isn't it a bit early to go for a run?" Shizuru countered, a slender brow raised in her students direction.

Natsuki frowned. "Well I had a nightmare," Natsuki grumbled. It had mysteriously evaporated though. Midway through, her dad was about to place his hands in places it shouldn't have been and then…_blip _he had disappeared. Just like that. Instantly a normal dream had taken its place. Either way, Natsuki had wanted to go for a run like she always does so she did.

"It's never too early for a run," Natsuki said with a smile. "But it's too early for a swim. What is it? Like zero degrees in there?" Natsuki knelt down by the edge of the small lake to dip a finger in. She instantly stood back up. "Worse than zero, it's like in the negatives! How are you not shivering right now?" Natsuki asked in disbelief.

"Ara ara Natsuki is afraid of water?" Shizuru teased.

Natsuki's emerald eyes narrowed. "N-No. I just don't like being cold."

Shizuru resisted the urge to dare her to get in. It would go against what she had told herself to do: restrain herself. Shizuru tilted her head slightly and eyed the younger girl. There was no rule about not enjoying the view right? "I don't mind the cold. It helps clear the head," Shizuru said quietly.

Natsuki sat down by the edge of the lake and tucked her knees to her chest. She peered over her knees at a now sinking Shizuru. Shizuru lowered herself so now the water was up to just below her breasts. Natsuki rested her head on top of her knees and sighed. "That's what I like running for," she said. "How did you sleep last night?"

Shizuru's lips curved into a smile, she waded closer to Natsuki then lifted from the water so that it came up to just her hips, revealing even more of her slim figure and the top of her panties. "I slept fine. What about you?"

Natsuki averted her gaze. "Surprisingly comfortable, well, until the end."

Shizuru lifted an eyebrow. "What happened at the end?" _Ara does she know…?_

"I just got cold," Natsuki said simply.

"You were crying last night," Shizuru said gently, yet suddenly. She had wanted to ask but wasn't sure when the appropriate time would be. "Do you do that often?"

Natsuki froze. "I-I'm sorry…I hope it didn't keep you up. And…er, I guess…" Natsuki looked everywhere but at Shizuru. She needed to get that crying-sleeping thing under control. Luckily Nao had apparently gotten used to it.

"You didn't keep me up. I'm sorry you got cold." Shizuru felt a little bad; after all, she had been the one keeping Natsuki warm. _Which was wrong._ "When Nao wakes up you two should get going," Shizuru said.

Natsuki nodded. "We will. I'm sorry for taking up your tent space last night and everything…" Natsuki mumbled.

Shizuru smiled. "Ara, it's alright. You still have about an hour or two before the other girls will wake up. Do you want me to teach you how to set up a tent?"

"I-I can set up a tent!" Natsuki declared acting all defensive. After all, how hard can it be? "But if you don't mind, I'd like to continue my training…"

Shizuru blinked. Now? Well, it made sense. It was early and they were both awake. They needed as much time as they could. _And maybe I can convince her to not actually go through with the competition. _Shizuru was sure Natsuki would get killed, but she was also sure she could convince her not to go through with it before then. The amount of training it would take Natsuki to get up to Tomoe was near impossible with so little time. Natsuki was a goner for sure. "Sure…get in," Shizuru said with a mischievous smile.

Natsuki gave a quick laugh. "Yeah right."

Shizuru lifted an elegant brow. "Ara, 'yeah right'? Training in water is good for the muscles and the head," she explained. Getting Natsuki in the water at first seemed to go over her newest imaginary boundary line. But now she realized she had another perfect training ground, not to mention she could convince Natsuki to drop the competition.

"Like hell I'm getting in there. It's like the freakin' arctic!" Natsuki complained as she stood up, glaring at the water as if it were insulting her.

Shizuru sighed. "Well if you don't want to beat Tomoe…"

Natsuki growled and pulled her tank top over her head. She then pulled down her shorts, glaring at Shizuru the whole way. Shizuru was a little surprised at the normal bra Natsuki was wearing, it was a hike after all, where was the sports bra? Natsuki's bottom mirrored her toned upper body. Her ass was perfect, her legs strong and sexy. Shizuru looked innocent, which only made Natsuki's glare more intense as she inched closer to the edge of the lake and dipped a toe in. "Eh…"

"Ara does Natsuki want to drop out of the competition?" _Please say yes. _

Natsuki growled, "As if." She dipped her feet in and sat on the edge. She shivered. "How are you not dying of hypothermia right now?" She wanted to know.

Shizuru smiled. "Well I was so warm last night, I needed to cool down. This is perfect."

Natsuki's eyes slightly widened. _Was Shizuru the warm thing last night? _A slight pink tinge came to her cheeks and she averted her gaze from Shizuru's amused crimson orbs. _That would be awkward. Never sharing a tent with Nao and Shizuru ever again. _

Shizuru, growing impatient, filled the gap between Natsuki and herself. "Ara if there's a water part of the competition, Natsuki might want to be prepared…"

Natsuki tried to tear her gaze away from those strange yet beautiful eyes. They were so close. "A-Ah I guess you're right. Do we have enough time?"

Shizuru looked up at the sky. They had about an hour and a half. She turned her crimson gaze back on Natsuki. "There's enough time. You and Nao are probably ahead of the other campers anyways."

Natsuki grumbled under her breath. She gave out a yelp when Shizuru grabbed her hand and dragged her in. The icy water swallowed her small body and seemed to suck the air out of her lungs from the shock. Natsuki's body stood rigidly straight, her eyes were squeezed shut. "A-Are you _kidding _me?" She yelled, eyes popping open to glare angrily at an amused Shizuru watching from a distance. She shivered. "It's so damn cold!"

Shizuru sighed and waded closer to her student. Natsuki was surprised to notice heat practically radiated off her teacher. She couldn't help but get closer to it. Shizuru smirked. She know she told herself that she wouldn't try and get Natsuki to get in with her but she figured that in this case, what she could get out of it outweighed her need to restrain herself. For example, this was the perfect opportunity to not only train Natsuki in water combat, but also to convince her to not go through with the competition at all. Sure she didn't mind Natsuki taking off her clothes but it really paled in comparison to the fact that Natsuki might agree to not die.

"Ara, it is. Now is Natsuki going to keep complaining or can we get to the lesson?"

Natsuki leaned forward a little, just to get as much heat as possible, and then nodded. "Yeah, if I don't freeze my fists off, sure."

Shizuru giggled then got serious. "Okay the basics of water combat. Breathe, if you don't hold your breath and you get dunked under water you're going to come up sputtering and won't see the next attack coming. Or you just won't come up. Your feet are your best weapons under water. Kicking is highly recommended over punching. Water is tiring so try not to move around too much…unless you're both under the water," Shizuru explained to a shivering Natsuki. She paused to let the information sink in then she asked, "Are you okay with me touching you? I want to show you a few moves specially made for water combat."

Natsuki frowned a little. Shizuru's touch didn't hurt exactly…but it didn't necessarily mean she was peachy with a lot of touching. _Well at least she's warm. _Natsuki nodded slowly.

Shizuru noticed the hesitation in the younger girl. She didn't want to rush the touching issue but…there was a slim chance she could convince Natsuki to drop the competition, and even less of a chance Natsuki could catch up to Tomoe's training in time. She needed to get over the touching quickly or there would be really big problems. Shizuru approached her shivering student and wrapped her fingers lightly around Natsuki's wrist.

Natsuki immediately pulled back, eyes slightly widening and going unfocused. Shizuru blinked in surprised. "_Natsuki?" _Shizuru asked alarmed.

_"Natsuki…" her father whispered into her ear. He tightened the rope around her wrists. Too tight._

_"P-please, they hurt," Natsuki whimpered quietly. She struggled to rip them apart but that only made them tighter, twisting and digging into her wrists. "Get them off of me!" she screamed. _

_Akio watched her sadly. He shook his head. "Why won't you just listen to your father, Natsuki?"_

_Natsuki glared up at him. "What?" Not listen to him? She was an A+ student, she had a good job at a local garage, and she did everything she was asked…except house work of course. _

_"Where have you been?!" He yelled. "You've had your father worried sick about you!"His hands glided their way down her bruised arms to her hands. He grabbed the middle of the rope tied around her wrists and threw her into a wall. Crash! Akio's eyes met hers and he approached her slowly…_

Shizuru watched intently as her student visibly paled, her eyes unfocused and dazed. She stopped shivering and yet her hands seemed to automatically move themselves to hug herself. Shizuru jumped a little when the focus came back to Natsuki's eyes and she instantly squeezed them shut, tightened her arms around herself, and yelled, "_Stop!" _She looked terrified.

Shizuru wasn't sure what to do. A strong instinct told her to go and hug Natsuki, but she knew that might make things worse. What had she done? Grab her wrist? Who had Natsuki told to stop? Shizuru or someone from her past? Shizuru took a step closer to her frightened student but said nothing. Natsuki's eyes were still squeezed shut, her fingers digging into the flesh of her own arms. She was shaking.

Shizuru lightly placed one finger on Natsuki's cheek bone. "Natsuki…" she whispered. She trailed her finger slowly down the girl's face and paused midway down the soft cheek. She had no idea how to bring Natsuki back…

The images going through Natsuki's head instantly disappeared. The honey-coated voice and the light yet strange feeling she felt on her cheek seemed to push them away and pull her back into the present. Natsuki stopped squeezing her eyes shut, though they were still closed. She slowly stopped hugging herself and before she knew what she was doing, her hand was wrapped around the one near her face. She pressed it to her cheek. The hand, now cupping her cheek, was warm…comfortable and seemed to pull her out of her darkness.

Shizuru watched in surprise as her hand was pressed against Natsuki's cheek gently…by Natsuki herself. "Natsuki…?"

Natsuki's eyes suddenly opened. She blinked as she took in what was going on. She leapt backwards, away from Shizuru. "Uh…" she looked at an equally confused looking Shizuru. "Where…where were we?" Natsuki cleared her throat and acted as if nothing happened. Really inside she was absolutely embarrassed beyond belief. So embarrassed that a blush was on its way and halfway there said 'screw this!' Natsuki straightened her back and put on a stony exterior. She hated how this stuff kept happening at the most embarrassing of times…her teacher must think she's a basket case.

_Ara why does she always do that? Why does she cry at night…why does she have fits and then act like they never happened…why in the world don't I understand this girl…and more importantly, why do I care! Should I care? I can't care. It's not allowed._

"Ara…is Natsuki okay?" Shizuru asked quietly. _I care._

"I'm fine," Natsuki answered, though the slight tremble in her voice did not go by unnoticed. "Can we just get on with the lesson?"

Shizuru lifted a slender brow at her student's rudely asked request. She decided not to comment on it, the girl had just had a…freak out a few seconds ago. The tough act must be her way of coping. Shizuru slowly nodded. "Okay…"

Shizuru decided touching Natsuki again might be a mistake. She wasn't sure where Natsuki was particularly sensitive about touch…not to mention she didn't want Natsuki to go through…whatever that was again. Instead of touching Natsuki, Shizuru would show her what to do and have Natsuki mimic her. Most times she got it wrong…

"Natsuki try and move your feet a little farther apart. You're in water so it's easy to lose your balance…once you go down you've completely lost any advantage."

Natsuki grumbled and moved her feet apart. "It's so damn cold…"

Shizuru sighed. "Ara you're doing it wrong."

Natsuki spread her feet apart even _more. _She looked up at her teacher. "Now?"

Shizuru tilted her head and examined Natsuki's hips and legs. That seemed about right. It would be easier if she could position them herself but…well, Natsuki's clearly sensitive today. "That's better…"

Natsuki growled. "Is it perfect or not?"

"Not," Shizuru answered.

Natsuki sighed. "This is hard…and I'm still cold…"

"Natsuki," Shizuru said quietly. She waited for the younger girl's head to look up before continuing. "Have you considered not going through with the competition?"

Natsuki scowled. "Of course not, I'm doing it." _Kuga never gives up! Okay well, I really just wouldn't be able to live if Tomoe knew I dropped out. Plus…well there's the prize…which isn't that big of a deal but …well it would be cool…_

Shizuru frowned. "I think you should reconsider…it's dangerous," she said seriously. _You're going to get yourself killed…I can't allow that. _

Natsuki narrowed her eyes. "I know that…" _I thought we already established that I was going through with this…_

_She's cute when she looks all angry, _Shizuru noted. A smile came to her lips, despite the fact that what Natsuki had said wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Ara Natsuki you're making a mistake," she said in a cheery voice.

Natsuki blinked. Why was she so happy all of a sudden? "Probably, but if you help me out it might not be a mistake."

Shizuru tilted her head. "May I ask why you're so determined to fight in the competition?"

Natsuki blinked. Why was she so determined? The mission seemed like a cool enough prize. She'd be far far away from Fuuka and she'd be with…….

She'd be far far away from Fuuka! Yes! And she also gets a chance to beat up Tomoe in front of a crowd! What better reasons that that?

Natsuki shrugged. "I get to beat up Tomoe."

Shizuru's lips curved into a frown. "Ara how childish," _and very very adorable. _

"I am not childish!" Natsuki blurted.

Shizuru looked amused. "Mmm, of course not." Natsuki's face got even more frustrated, much to Shizuru's never-ending amusement.

"Are you mocking me?" Natsuki asked with a glare.

"Maybe, what are you going to do about it?" Shizuru teased, her lips curved into the smallest of smiles.

Natsuki's mouth was slightly agape. "I-I'm going to um," _do absolutely nothing about it because you're my teacher? And I'm pretty sure attacking you is against the rules. _"Uh. Can we get back to training _please?" _Natsuki grumbled.

Shizuru let out light laughter, much to Natsuki's annoyance. "Ara, of course." Shizuru stopped laughing and cleared her throat to show she was 'serious.' Her face looked as if she were contemplating what to show her in their last few minutes. "Natsuki, this next move I'm about to show you is deadly in water…and also quite powerful on land."

Natsuki nodded. She would've never admitted it but the intense expression on her teacher's face sent a strange feeling through her body. It was a mix of fear and excitement. Whatever she was about to be taught was going to be good, she could tell.

Shizuru frowned. "Here's what you do," she lifted her hands and placed her pointer and middle finger together. Natsuki blinked. Those weren't fists. Shizuru punched the two fingers through the air like a knife. She let her hand down and smiled at Natsuki's confused expression.

"And?" Natsuki asked.

"And what?"

"Well…what was _that? _All you did was punch the air with two fingers with each hand. Is that it?"

"That's it," Shizuru answered with a satisfied look on her face.

Natsuki blinked. "What do you mean 'that's it?' That was nothing. How was that deadly?" Natsuki asked in disbelief.

Shizuru frowned. "It's like pinching pressure points in your opponent's neck, immobilizing them in the process. It's deadly in water because they can't move and go limp for about 30 seconds, they can drown. On land it's a good move so you can immobilize your opponent, they can't fight back. Well I can't show you without performing it on someone…I'll show you it later when I have someone to do it on."

Natsuki shook her head. "No just use me."

Shizuru couldn't help but smirk a little at that last comment. She instantly shook off her inappropriate thoughts and shook her head right back. "No. If it's not done correctly it can cause serious damage…" Of course, Shizuru had perfected the technique. She was quite good at it, never messed up.

Natsuki pouted. "Please?"

"I'd need to touch you and as we saw earlier today…"

Natsuki blushed. "T-That was just because you touched my wrist and it reminded me of…" Natsuki instantly went quiet. She cleared her throat. "It won't happen again…"

Shizuru wasn't so sure about that. "You heard me before right? It's on the neck…" Shizuru wasn't stupid. She had a couple hunches about Natsuki's past, and she remembered those marks on Natsuki's neck that had caused her so much grief in the beginning of school. If her wrists, for whatever reason, were so sensitive to touch, she was going to guess the neck was worse.

Natsuki took a deep breath. "I can handle it."

"Ara ara Natsuki is so brave!" Shizuru said with an amused smile. If the girl insists…

Shizuru approached Natsuki, who was puffing out her chest and acting like she didn't give a damn. Shizuru knew better of course. She stopped when she was a foot away from Natsuki. "Are you sure?"

Natsuki nodded. "Give me your best shot," Natsuki said with a quick, nervous laugh.

Shizuru lifted a brow then shrugged. "As you wish," she whispered as she instantly shot her pointer and middle fingers onto the sides of Natsuki's neck. She paused before actually touching. She rubbed the spots on Natsuki's neck where she was going to target. "This is where you aim," she explained. And then she instantly pulled her hands back and fired them into those spots. Natsuki let out a strange noise then went limp. Before she could collapse and fall backwards into the water Shizuru shot her hands out and caught her. One hand grabbed the back of Natsuki's head, the other wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

Shizuru looked down into Natsuki's shocked emerald eyes. Their bellies were lightly grazing each other's. Shizuru got a better grip on Natsuki. "Ara you're quite light, Natsuki. Oh by the way, this is called the Hydra…or Kiyohime as I like to call it."

Natsuki didn't move or respond. Instead she just stared up at Shizuru. _Shizuru is so warm…and I can't move…_ Shizuru could read emotions like embarrassment, anger, and shock just from those dazzling eyes. She smiled. "Don't look at me like that, Natsuki, ara ara did I not warn Natsuki?" Shizuru sighed. About ten seconds left before Natsuki's body woke up again. Shizuru pulled Natsuki into a hug-like grip, Natsuki's head hung over her shoulder. Shizuru turned to carry Natsuki to shore but froze. _Ara…this is bad._

_"What's going on here?" _Reito practically yelled. Next to him was a sighing Anh, and a shocked looking Nao.

Shizuru blinked. "Ara…greetings everyone…" _Just carrying the student I immobilized to land…_

Natsuki managed to lift up her head. "Whoa…" she murmured. The ability to move came back to her jelly-like limbs.

She was rather close to Shizuru's ear when she murmured, so Shizuru couldn't help but turn a little red. Natsuki slowly pulled back from Shizuru, who was still carrying her. Shizuru looked at a tired looking Natsuki. "Ara…do you think you can walk, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked her quietly, so only Natsuki could hear.

Natsuki gave a slow nod and allowed Shizuru to lower her back into the freezing water. Natsuki wobbled a bit but shook it off and looked up at shore. _N-No way. Kanzaki is seeing me in my bra AGAIN? And Nao…and Colonel Lu…why are they looking at me and Shizuru like that? _"Uh, hey guys…" Natsuki attempted to discreetly cover her chest…but instead she ending up scrunching them together, making the situation worse.

Anh smirked. "Well well well, what do we have here?"

Shizuru coughed nervously. She had no idea why she was so nervous. They were doing nothing wrong, she had just been training Natsuki. _Ara…of course they had to walk in while I was carrying her…when we're both in our bras and…ah this bad…_

Natsuki blinked. _What do we have here…? _Natsuki looked at the shocked look on Nao's face. _What the hell is so shocking? It's a damn training session! _And then she looked at Shizuru, then herself. Oh. This must look a little wrong. "Ah…," was all Natsuki could say when she realized why everyone was gawking at them. Natsuki: quite the oblivious girl.

Shizuru totally found that cute of course, but stayed silent.

"Lieutenant Fujino, what is the meaning of this?" Reito asked, trying to sound calm and composed, though his eyes darted back between Shizuru and her student.

Shizuru tilted her head. "Ara, what do you mean, Lieutenant Kanzaki? I was giving Natsuki a training session, you know I tutor her."

Anh got immense amounts of pleasure from watching Reito's eyebrow twitch. "Yes, and what an interesting training session it looks like. How fun. I wish you had called me, Shizuru," Anh said with a pout.

Shizuru sighed and began wading out of the water.

Natsuki noticed Reito's wandering eyes. They seemed to roam over every inch of Shizuru's near perfect body as she walked towards shore. Natsuki's eyebrow raised. _What a pig. _She thought. Though she wasn't surprised. Her teacher was more than the average beauty. Natsuki had seen a lot more of her teacher than she ever thought she would have and she had to say, she was impressed. _I wonder if she and Reito have something going on? _Natsuki wasn't sure how she felt about that. The guy was…a total loser as far as Natsuki was concerned. _Shizuru could do better…_

"Shizuru…," Reito whispered. He gave her a serious look…and then he looked her body over again.

Shizuru eyed him as she wiped herself off with a towel. "Ara what is it, Reito?"

Anh walked over to listen to the the hushed conversation between Reito and Shizuru while Nao watched Natsuki from the shore. Natsuki swallowed hard, Nao was giving her a weird look.

"What?" Natsuki asked quietly.

Nao shook her head. "I—nothing, Kuga. Are you getting out or what?" Nao turned and walked back to camp without looking back.

Natsuki stood there shivering. What a strange morning. _That Kiyohime move is…powerful. I couldn't move…I couldn't do anything but watch her. I can really use that against Tomoe one day. Like use the move and throw her over a cliff or something..._

Natsuki finally pulled herself out of the water. Her limbs no longer felt like jelly. She turned around to glance at the now huddled and conversing superiors. She had the distinct feeling that she had gotten Shizuru in trouble. She was allowed to be tutored right? Reito and Anh had been there when she asked. _I wonder what the problem is…_

Natsuki's emerald eyes met with crimson ones briefly. The crimson ones instantly looked away, causing Natsuki's eyes to slightly widen in response. Natsuki blinked, then turned and made her way back to camp.

* * *

"I don't see what the problem is," Shizuru said with a bored sigh. She lifted her gaze to where she had just seen Natsuki, only to see Natsuki's back disappearing into the woods.

"Well let's look at it this way," a pissed of Reito said. "I find a student alone in a tent that should be yours. She says she has no idea where you and, what a surprise, Private _Kuga _are. We go looking for you guys, and _surprise surprise _you're holding a semi-naked student next to your _own," _He looked an annoyed Shizuru up and down before continuing. "semi-nakedness!" _Though you look good semi-naked, Shizuru. In fact I bet you'd look good completely—_

Anh snorted.

Shizuru sighed. "We weren't doing anything wrong, Reito. I only have two months to train her up to Tomoe's level…she was up early so we decided to get some training in. Why is that wrong?"

"It's wrong when you're both _half-naked _and holding each other."

"Ara I was holding her, she would have drowned if I didn't"

Reito blinked. "What?"

Anh smiled. "Kiyohime?"

Shizuru smiled back and nodded. "Kiyohime indeed."

Reito's face practically turned purple. "You performed Kiyohime on a student?! What were you thinking?!" His temple was huge, his neck was red, and he was sweating profusely.

Anh and Shizuru both eyed Reito with similar amused looks. He stared between the two women, still waiting for an explanation.

Shizuru finally decided to explain. "Kiyohime is a powerful technique. Natsuki doesn't have enough training but at least no one else knows that move. It gives her an advantage to bring her up to the level of the already advantaged students who actually _know _how to fight. Ara I'm only being fair…"

Anh silently nodded her head next to Shizuru. "Fair," she chimed in.

Reito's eyebrow twitched. "You only demonstrated it on her…but you never actually _taught _it to her right?"

Shizuru blinked. _Ara…I never got the chance. _"No…" _Not yet…_

Reito let out a relieved sigh. "Thank _god. _We can't have a student running around using that technique. Especially not Private _Kuga."_

Shizuru raised an elegant brow. "Why 'especially not' Private Kuga?" Shizuru didn't want to sound defensive but…the way Reito had said Natsuki's last name as if it were something disgusting irked her.

Reito shook his head. "Never mind. Listen, Shizuru, I'm your friend, but I don't think these lessons should continue. It's giving Private Kuga an unfair advantage over the other students, not to mention it seems to be getting…a little inappropriate," he said as he looked her up and down for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "Ara, Reito, you have nothing to worry about. The relationship between Private Kuga and me is completely platonic. We're teacher and student, nothing more," Shizuru reassured her friend. People get over silly crushes. She'll get over hers by just restraining herself.

Reito sighed and placed his arms around a surprised Shizuru. He pulled her into a close embrace. "I trust you, Shizuru it's just…," He looked at Anh from over Shizuru's shoulder. "I don't' want you getting in trouble."

Anh glared at Reito and crossed her arms. "Hmph."

Shizuru awkwardly patted his back. She pulled away from him and smiled sweetly. "So wait. I get that you found my camp but what is Anh doing here? Are you two travelling together?" Of course this was odd. The teachers were supposed to spread out in various parts of the forest incase a group of girls needed help in a certain area.

Reito looked at Anh with a puzzled expression on his face. "Actually I had no idea she was here until five minutes ago when me and Private Yuuki first saw you…"

Shizuru blinked then turned to Anh who was grinning like a fool. "Anh…?"

"What?" Anh looked between the two of them with a mock-innocent look. "I go where the party is, you guys should know that by now."

Shizuru gave small smile. Reito blinked.

"You two are too serious! Reito, give me and my colleague some air. In fact, get lost. We can't all be in the same area for too long."

Reito sighed but saluted. "Yes, Colonel Lu," he said as he promptly turned and walked off into the forest. He had to listen to her, she was his superior after all. He looked back at Shizuru before disappearing.

When he was gone Anh looked at a frowning Shizuru. "Aw, turn that frown upside down, Shiz. You got to hold a half-naked _Private Kuga," _she wolf-whistled.

Shizuru's frowned deepened. "It wasn't like that, and we're not getting into this again."

Anh nodded. "Kiyohime huh?"

Shizuru smirked. "Ara, yes, Kiyohime."

"Clever, if I knew how to do Kiyohime I can name a couple of Privates I'd use it on, then drag them back to my lair and have my way with them!" Anh's eyes glittered.

Shizuru stared at her friend uneasily. "Ara…when you get like that you scare me slightly, Anh."

Anh shrugged then smiled at her easily influenced friend. "That move is special. I remember when you first discovered it. How did you get the idea? From an anatomy class was it? That move was your ticket to Council-dom! I didn't know you were ever going to offer lessons on how to do it. I should sign up," Anh joked. She got serious again. "Shizuru I sure do hope you know what you're doing."

Shizuru nodded. "I do: Absolutely nothing."

"Is that what you want?" Anh asked as she quirked a brow.

Shizuru paused. "Yes," she lied.

Anh sighed. "I wish I had your self-control, Lieutenant." She gave her friend a lazy salute. "Well I'm off to go spy—I mean…help some campers!"

Shizuru rolled her eyes and gave Anh a wave, though Anh was already walking off.

* * *

Natsuki finally made her way back to camp. She paused next to a tree and watched silently as a strangely composed Nao was packing up her clothes. She was quiet, no cursing or anything. _Strange._

"Hey," Natsuki said.

Nao looked over her shoulder. She looked Natsuki up and down before turning back to her packing. "Hey, Kuga," she said back. "Put on some clothes."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and walked over to her pack. She pulled out a change of clothes and walked into the tent to change. She came out in a white tank top and dark green shorts.

"Wanna find Tomoe's camp today and use Duran?" Natsuki asked with a mischievous grin.

Nao looked up from her pack with a bored expression. "Yeah, whatever."

Natsuki blinked. She had seemed so excited about it before. Natsuki went to her own pack and put her old clothes in. She pulled it up and swung it onto her back. "How'd you sleep last night?"

Nao yawned and put her pack on as well. She shrugged. "Fine," she answered.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Natsuki asked. Nao never went this long without insulting her or calling her by her last name or getting excited over what they were going to do to Tomoe.

Nao's eyebrows narrowed as she stared at her raven-haired friend. "Nothing's wrong, Kuga. We should get going. Everyone else must be awake by now." With that, Nao began walking off.

"W-wait a second!" Natsuki called.

Nao spun around, a full glare in her eyes. "For _what? _What can we _possibly _need to stay here any longer for?"

Natsuki was caught off-guard with that one. Nao seemed rather hostile. _What is Nao so pissed about anyways? _"Well I just thought we should wait for—"

"Ara, I hope you're not waiting for me," Shizuru said walking from behind Nao and gliding her way rather gracefully to the tent. She didn't even look at Natsuki or Nao. She went inside the tent and came out carrying her sleeping bag.

"Actually I just wanted to say bye and thanks," Natsuki said. Nao rolled her eyes and began tapping her foot impatiently.

Shizuru looked up from her pack briefly to make eye contact with Natsuki. "You're welcome…goodbye. Have a safe hike," Shizuru said gently before going back to packing her stuff.

Natsuki blinked. That was it? Good bye have a nice hike? _Is she ignoring me? Man I must've gotten her into some serious trouble somehow. _

"For the love of god, hurry the hell up, Kuga!" Nao yelled.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow in the pissed off Nao's direction then hesitantly lifted her gaze to see if…yeah, Natsuki was still standing there staring at her with a confused look on her face. Their eyes locked, trying to figure out the other's thoughts.

"Ah, okay," Natsuki broke eye contact. "Bye then…thanks for the lesson," she muttered as she began trailing behind Nao.

A few seconds later Natsuki looked over her shoulder towards the campsite, Shizuru was nowhere to be found, though the camp was still there.

* * *

The two girls walked mostly in silence for the next two hours. It was driving Natsuki crazy. Nao didn't seem to mind at all. Natsuki had tried a few times to strike up a conversation, but to no avail, Nao always deadpanned an answer or even refused to acknowledge Natsuki had even said something.

"Did I do something wrong?" Natsuki asked finally. Her frustration with Nao had bubbled over.

"Huh?" Nao asked not even bothering to turn around.

Natsuki came to an abrupt stop. Nao kept walking until she realized her friend's footsteps had stopped from behind her. She turned around only to see Natsuki staring into the river that they seemed to be following. It was the only thing they recognized on their maps anyways. As they had followed it, it seemed to get rougher and faster.

"Entranced by your reflection, Kuga?" Nao asked. Though the water was too rapid to see anything but white foam.

Natsuki turned her head to examine her friend. Nao looked tired. Tired and annoyed. "Oh good you're alive," Natsuki said simply. "I was beginning to worry there for a second…"

Nao scoffed, "Yeah, is there a _reason _you stopped our lovely hike?"

Natsuki turned her body to face Nao. The girl's lime green eyes stared angrily back into her own darker green ones. There was definitely something wrong. Natsuki had never seen Nao angry before, they had never _actually _gotten into a real fight. If this is how Nao handled them, by giving her the cold shoulder, Natsuki was surprised. "What's wrong, Nao? You've been being a bitch all day," Natsuki reported.

Nao felt her anger ready to burst. This is why you don't keep stuff bottled inside, it'll just blow up all over the place leaving a mess. "What's going on with you and Lieutenant Fujino?" Nao demanded an answer.

Natsuki blinked. "What's going on between…_what?" Is she insinuating what I think she's insinuating? Because if she is…I will make fun of her for life for even thinking like that._

Nao groaned. "Don't play dumb, Kuga. She calls you Natsuki, you have to watch yourself or you almost call her _Shizuru. _I wake up today to both of you missing, so I had to go on a mini-hike with the other lieutenant to find you guys. And when we _do _find you? You're both half-naked and you're practically _on _her. Actually you _were _on her!"

Natsuki was speechless. So it really had looked that bad. Natsuki did the first thing that came into her mind to do, burst out into laughter. "You—hahah---you've got to—hah—be _kidding _me! You think me and Lt. Fujino are…geez, Nao, you have problems!" Natsuki kept laughing, though when she even thought of the possibility of that even being true she didn't feel disgusted or revolted the slightest bit. _Strange. _

Nao growled, "Don't laugh at me, Kuga. It's damn suspicious! Not to mention you check her out every five seconds."

Natsuki stopped laughing. "I do not. Now you're just imagining things. Listen, I should've told you I was getting tutored by Lt. Fujino. I just didn't want anyone to know I needed extra help. It's nothing like…what you're suggesting. You guys just came in at a weird time," Natsuki explained.

Nao glared at Natsuki but eventually sighed, her shoulders sagging. Natsuki's explanation made sense. She had been suspicious but now she understood. "I really hate you, Kuga," Nao said quietly. _I can't stay mad at her when she looks like that. Damn what a bitch._

"I hate you too," Natsuki confirmed.

"Good," Nao said, a slight smirk coming to her lips. "Let's find Tomoe and Miya and introduce them to Duran."

Natsuki nodded and ran a little to catch up to an already walking away Nao. "Agreed."

* * *

Natsuki and Nao had been walking alongside the river for hours on end. The sun was lower in the sky, it must've been around 4pm.

"It's going to get dark soon, maybe we should set up camp," Natsuki suggested. Though she was sure she had no idea how to set up a tent, let alone start a fire.

"Sure if you know how. I know I don't. I think we should just find and steal Tomoe's camp," Nao said seriously. "With the help of Duran of course."

Natsuki considered this. It wasn't bad…in theory. Executing it would prove to be a little more difficult, of that she was sure. Natsuki was about to suggest something similar when she heard something from behind her. Both Nao and Natsuki spun around to find…Tomoe.

"Nice plan, girls, too bad I would've kicked both your asses before that even happened. By the way, who the _hell _is Duran?" Tomoe crossed her arms and watched the jaws drop on her least favorite people.

Miya, a brunette girl with interestingly gray eyes just stood behind Tomoe pretending to be as tough.

Natsuki grinned as she slowly backed up to Nao. "I'll show you…"

Nao hurriedly unzipped Natsuki's pack and pulled out the desert eagle. Before she could hand it to Natsuki, however, Nao was jumped on by Miya. The two rolled around punching and kicking each other. Natsuki looked behind her in surprise, which was dumb because Tomoe landed a nice punch to her jaw when she turned around again.

The two girls leapt onto each other, crashed to the ground, and tried to strangle each other. At first Tomoe had her hands wrapped around Natsuki's throat. She had a maniacal look in her eyes and she was sporting a sickly twisted smile. Natsuki struggled under Tomoe and tried to breathe. She turned her head at one point to see Nao and Miya both reaching for Duran. Natsuki managed to get her feet right under Tomoe and kick the other girl off. Natsuki gasped for air then stood up and ran towards Nao and Miya as Tomoe was just starting to stand up.

With lighting quick speed, Tomoe launched herself onto the back of Natsuki, they fell down again. Natsuki growled, she had been so close to grabbing the gun.

"Nao! The gun!" Natsuki yelled as she tried to shove Tomoe off of her.

"What does it look like I'm—" Nao was cut off with a punch to the cheek. Nao growled, spit blood and grabbed onto Miya's foot and pulled her away from Duran.

Natsuki managed to shove Tomoe onto her back, her hands pinning Tomoe's above her head. She grinned down at a shocked Tomoe.

"You've been training, _Kuga-san," _Tomoe said through bloodied teeth.

"Yes, _Shizuru, _is a great tutor," Natsuki cooed down to Tomoe, who visibly paled in response. Natsuki remembered Chie telling her Tomoe had a thing for their teacher. The face Tomoe made proved her to be correct.

Tomoe almost stopped struggling. In fact Natsuki was surprised that she could relax a little. She was practically sitting on top of Tomoe, holding her hands down. She looked over at Nao who managed to grab the handle of the gun but was pulled backwards by an enraged Miya. Natsuki felt a powerful kick to her stomach, she got flung onto her back. "Oof."

"You're going to be _begging _me for your life, Kuga!" Tomoe yelled as she jumped onto Natsuki and wrapped her hands around her throat again, a now even more fierce fire than before.

Natsuki growled and dug her nails into Tomoe's hands until they started to bleed. Tomoe picked up Natsuki's head by her neck and slammed it backwards onto the hard ground. Natsuki saw stars.

"Natsuki!" Nao yelled as she held Miya at gun point. Miya's hand were up in surrender, her gray eyes darting between the barrel of Duran and Tomoe who was still banging Natsuki's head backwards onto the ground.

Natsuki's vision blurred as her head was yet again smashed into the ground. With a last heave of power, Natsuki managed to tear Tomoe's hands from her throat and throw her backwards. Natsuki got up slowly and ran a hand through her hair to the back of her head. When she took a look at her hand she saw a lot of blood. "Shit," she muttered.

Tomoe ran and tackled Natsuki around the waist, sending them both flying into the river. Natsuki was surprised to find it so quiet for a few seconds. She wondered why and then she realized she was underwater…and couldn't breathe. She swam up and broke the surface. The second she did she heard the waters rushing around her, shouts, and a yelling Tomoe a few feet away from her, also struggling to stay afloat.

Nao watched in horror as her friend continued fighting the star student of the academy…in rushing river waters. They were being dragged down stream, the water turning red with blood around them. She prayed it was from Tomoe but had a sick feeling it was from Natsuki.

Nao turned back to Miya after the two girls disappeared down the river. Miya was holding her hands up in surrender. She gave Nao a sheepish grin. Nao rolled her eyes. "I was going to call a truce for five seconds but I really don't have time for this," Nao said as she pulled the trigger. Miya frowned for a split second before crashing to the ground. Nao turned and reached into her backpack, pulling out the flare gun.

She pointed it to the sky and fired twice.

* * *

Natsuki and Tomoe had barely noticed the rapids getting stronger and pushing them down stream. All they knew right now was that the other one wanted to kill them, so they had to fight for their lives.

Natsuki sent a kick that she _thinks _landed…but then again, they were both moving so quickly they had no idea what was going on. Both threw multiple punches that landed nowhere. Tomoe reached for Natsuki's tank top and pulled her towards her, she wrapped her legs around Natsuki's waist and tried to dunk her under. Natsuki tried to keep her head afloat and push Tomoe off at the same time. This is when she first realized they were both going to drown. The river had gotten violent, the only thing keeping them together was the fact that they were still trying to kill each other.

"Tomoe!" Natsuki tried to yell over the roar of the rapids. A splash whacked her in the face as she sputtered a little.

Tomoe ignored her and put all her weight onto Natsuki's head. "Drown damn it!" Tomoe yelled.

Natsuki fell water rush into her lungs. _Shit this is bad. _She managed to rip Tomoe off of her by punching her in the stomach. She broke the surface of the water gasping and choking. Tomoe, who was no longer attached to Natsuki, realized their situation. She looked around frightened. She looked down the river and saw something that made her even colder than the freezing ice water.

A waterfall. Or it had to be, because the river seemed to just end. _Fucking shit. _

Natsuki saw it too. _Dear God, I know I don't talk to you much, but if I make it out of here alive I will never gorge on mayo again. I promise to be nicer to Nao, I'll even give Duran back…okay well…no I won't…but still! I'm too young to die! Haven't you screwed around with my life enough already anyways?_

Tomoe started to scream. It was a piercing noise that caused a few birds to flee from their nests. Natsuki , who was dizzy, exhausted, and about ready to die, just cursed a lot in her head.

The edge was approaching. Natsuki, still struggling to keep her head above the water, tried to grab onto a screaming Tomoe's arm. "HEY! Listen you jackass! If we grab onto each other we might have a better chance!" _aka dearest Tomoe, you will be breaking my fall._

Tomoe allowed her arm to be latched onto. Natsuki eyed the edge and prayed again.

"HEY TOMOE!" Natsuki yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, KUGA?" A hysterical Tomoe yelled back.

Natsuki kneed Tomoe in the ribs. "Just that!" she called as they were flung over the edge and fell screaming to their certain deaths. Oddly enough, their last thoughts were very similar…

* * *

Natsuki felt something soft and wet press against her lips. Air rushed into her lungs. _Oh sweet air, I really love you. I know I've taken you for granted in the past but never again! _Natsuki's eyes fluttered open as she spit out what felt like a gallon of water. Instantly the memories of what had happened flooded back to her. Get it? Flooded back to her? Flooded? Hah.

She sat up and looked to her right when she was done spitting up the Pacific Ocean. Concerned green eyes watched her. "N-Nao?"

Nao smiled the biggest smile Natsuki had seen on her yet and wrapped her arms around the neck of a sopping wet Natsuki. Natsuki could see Nao had saved their supplies.

They were on a sandy and rocky area next to the river. Natsuki was too rattled to even focus on any touching, too numb to feel anything. She stared at what was happening _behind _Nao. Shizuru was lip-locked with Tomoe. Natsuki blinked. _Bwuh?_

Nao squeezed her closer. "Natsuki what the hell," she breathed with relief, resting her head on Natsuki's shoulder. "You scared the shit out of me…" Nao whispered.

Natsuki watched Shizuru pull back from Tomoe, her eyes lifting off the girl to stare straight at Natsuki for five seconds. Natsuki blinked again. Tomoe's eyes fluttered open, only to see an angel staring off to the side a little. Tomoe spit up the Atlantic Ocean and watched in awe as her dream came true. The crimson eyes turned away from the side and stared down into Tomoe's eyes. "Tomoe are you alright?" Shizuru asked quietly.

Tomoe nodded slowly, lifted her hand to Shizuru's face, and pulled the older girl down for a kiss. Shizuru's eyes widened in surprise as her lips met with Tomoe's again, but this time it wasn't to save anyone's life.

Natsuki's heart stopped. _EW. God ew. _Natsuki closed her eyes and looked away. Since when were Tomoe and Shizuru on a first name basis anyways? Nao, feeling Natsuki's sudden jerky motions pulled back from her hug to stare at her friend. Her friend she had just saved the life of. "Natsuki what's wrong?" Nao asked. Her friend's eyes were squeezed shut. Nao turned around to look at the situation behind her. She felt like gagging.

Shizuru was still locked in that kiss, but only because she was having a hard time getting Tomoe's death grip off. Shizuru managed to get a good grip on Tomoe's hand, she tugged it off. Nao frowned then looked back at Natsuki whose eyes were opened again. Nao sighed. "Well if that's what you want," Nao said with a shrug as she leaned in and lightly pecked Natsuki on the lips.

Shizuru had managed to get out of Tomoe's kiss just in time to catch Nao lean in and kiss Natsuki. She scowled. _Ew. _A horrible feeling went through her gut. She wasn't sure if it was from the kiss with Tomoe or from Nao's kiss with Natsuki. Probably a mixture of both.

Tomoe sat up, a bright blush on her cheeks as she stared at her love…who was…staring at…Tomoe followed Shizuru's gaze to a completely shocked looking Natsuki and a smirking Nao. What had just happened over there?

"N-Nao…" Natsuki stuttered. "What…?"

Nao snorted. "Don't get any ideas, Kuga, you just looked amazed by the nasty and totally gross kiss over there so I decided to give you a nice one," Nao explained with a shrug of the shoulders. "Did I mention I'm glad you're alive?"

Natsuki exhaled slowly then looked past a pretty Nao to a stunning Shizuru, who was staring right back. Natsuki frowned and averted her gaze. "T-Thanks, Nao," Natsuki muttered. She held the back of her head. "Oh _god _that hurts."

Nao frowned and placed a hand lightly on the back of Natsuki's head. "Oh right I forgot. We should get a medical kit." Nao pulled her hand away and stared at her bloodied hand. "Holy shit you're really bleeding…"

Natsuki looked at Nao's hand in horror. That blood was coming from _her? _She glared at a love-struck looking Tomoe and yelled, "You're so dead, Tomoe! I'm really going to kick your stupid spoiled ass!"

Tomoe tore her gaze away from a now alarmed Shizuru and glared back at Natsuki. "Looks like I kicked your ass pretty good…again," Tomoe shot back.

Natsuki stood up. Too fast. She wobbled a little on her feet before she could stand straight. Her vision got grainy as the blood rushed to her head. Well, the blood she had left. She pointed angrily at a smug looking Tomoe. "I'm pretty sure I kicked your ass too."

Tomoe snorted. "Whatever, nothing you say right now can bring me down from my good mood, _Kuga-san." _It was true. Tomoe had gotten to make out with Shizuru Fujino, which is all she's ever wanted. Her life was as perfect as Shizuru's cleavage as far as she was concerned.

Natsuki glared at Tomoe then Shizuru. She looked down at Nao, who was also glaring at Tomoe. "Come on let's get out of here," Natsuki said holding out a hand for Nao, who quickly took it.

Shizuru stood up slowly. Was Natsuki glaring at _her? _"Ara…where are you two going? Natsuki…your head wound…"

Natsuki continued dragging Nao off. "I'm _fine. _Take care of Tomoe, I gave her a good knee in the ribs before we fell," Natsuki yelled back without bothering to turn around.

Shizuru saw the blood leaking down Natsuki's neck and staining her white tank top. "Natsuki I need to look at that!" Shizuru called as she stood up quickly.

Tomoe managed to stand up too. "Just let her go, Shizuru. It'll be easier for me to become your partner if she dies before she even gets to the competition," Tomoe said coolly.

Shizuru glared at Tomoe. "I hope you're kidding," she said sternly before sighing. "Come on, Colonel Lu is watching Miya, I'll take you to her."

With one last concerned look in the stomping away Natsuki's direction, Shizuru and Tomoe took off in the opposite direction Natsuki and Nao took.

* * *

Nao found herself following Natsuki through the forest. Her friend was more like _stomping _through the forest.

"Hey, Kuga, shouldn't you rest? You just, you know, almost _drowned," _Nao said, concern creeping into her voice. "Not to mention you're still in wet clothes and…" _And your bra is pretty easy to see…_

Natsuki shook her head. Those disturbing images of Shizuru and Tomoe were burned into her mind. _I don't care that they were kissing but seriously EW. Now I'll never get to sleep. Tomoe is so gross! _"I'm fine," Natsuki grumbled. "Thanks."

"No problem…you're not _jealous _are you?" Nao asked.

"Huh?" Natsuki asked, truly baffled by her friends question. What would she be jealous of?

"Tomoe and Lt. Fujino locking lips like that. Looks like Tomoe got some tongue action in there…"

Natsuki covered her ears. "Ew, don't' remind me," Natsuki said. "And _no _I'm not jealous. Just grossed out and pissed off that I'm freakin' _bleeding." _

"Yeah we should get that checked out...," Nao agreed, a frown crossing her pretty face as she stared at the back of Natsuki's head. "I don't see how you haven't run out of blood yet. You should see your tank top, it's soaked. We should've gone with Lt. Fujino, I'm sure she had a medical kit…"

"You know who I want to kill?" Natsuki asked seriously.

"Tomoe?"

"How did you know?" Natsuki asked whirling around. True surprise in her eyes. "Are you psychic?" She looked sincerely shocked.

Nao blinked. _Oh hell. _"You've lost too much blood. I bet you have a concussion from all that head banging Tomoe did…you'd think she was a caveman or something…" Nao sighed. "We need to get you help and fast. I gave you the mighty kiss of life, babe, don't make it a wasted effort. March, we need to get out of here!" Nao twirled the delirious Natsuki around and marched her through the woods.

* * *

Tomoe smiled sweetly whenever Shizuru turned around to make sure she was still following her. It creeped Shizuru out a little but whatever, the girl nearly died. Shizuru frowned when she thought of Tomoe's forceful kiss. Good thing Reito wasn't there.

"How did this end up happening anyways?" Shizuru asked.

"Natsuki and Nao attacked me and Miya…so we had to defend ourselves," Tomoe said in her most innocent voice ever. "Natsuki and I ended up in the river when she flung herself onto me. I think she had a crush or something…"

So that's when Nao must've shot Miya (with Duran, who shouldn't have been on the trip in the first place) and then shot the flares into the sky. Luckily Shizuru had been nearby. Her walkie talkie and started telling positions. Shizuru had been closest. She found Nao with two bags on her back, pacing back and forth like a trapped tiger in a cage. When she found out what happened from the panicked girl they both had run at top speed alongside the river. They had reached the bottom of a valley, where the river went down a waterfall and calmed down. Seeing two limp bodies floating in the water, Nao had rushed to Natsuki's side first…and Shizuru had been stuck with Tomoe's body.

Shizuru rolled her eyes. Tomoe wasn't bleeding from anywhere, so it looked like Natsuki had taken more damage, which wasn't a surprise really. Shizuru was, however, impressed that Natsuki had managed to not get her ass kicked as badly, they had both dealt near-equal amounts of damage to each other. Well, Natsuki had been bleeding. _Ara I hope she's okay…_

"She kneed me in the ribs," Tomoe whimpered. She stopped moving and waited for her teacher to realize.

Shizuru paused and slowly turned around. "Anh and Miya are just up ahead. We should keep going."

Tomoe let out a sad sigh. "But my rib…I think you should take a look at it."

Shizuru stood still for a few seconds, eyeing Tomoe up and down. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright, take off your top." She waited for Tomoe to do just that.

Tomoe smiled and pulled her tank top slowly over her head. _Very slowly. _Shizuru blinked. Tomoe's body was almost as lean and lithe as Natsuki's yet…it wasn't the same. Tomoe's body was built differently of course. Natsuki's body was built for speed and medium strength. Tomoe's body seemed to be built for more strength, her arms were slightly more muscled, her abdominals more than just 'toned.' They were clearly visible, it was almost weird looking, but still attractive.

Shizuru swallowed hard as she walked towards her star student. She kneeled down and examined Tomoe's torso, her face inches away from Tomoe's skin. Tomoe was of course in pure ecstasy. The fact that she could feel Shizuru's warm breath on her skin sent shivers up and down her spine. Shizuru didn't notice the completely euphoric look on Tomoe's face as she lightly touched a reddish area on the left side of her rib cage. Tomoe winced.

"That's where it hurts," Tomoe whispered. She couldn't keep the lust out of her voice however, and Shizuru looked up puzzled.

_Ara I seem to have quite the effect on this girl. _A part of Shizuru said 'Come on! Have some fun! See how much you can get her to blush!' and another part said, 'No that would be wrong and inappropriate. Just tell her it may be bruised and take her to Anh then leave.'

"Ara ara, Tomoe, you made a cute sound…" Shizuru said playfully as she stood up.

Tomoe's face turned a light shade of pink. She looked down. "I can make other sounds…"

Shizuru blinked. _What? _Shizuru sighed, okay that was enough fun. "Your rib may be lightly bruised…let's go."

With that, Shizuru turned and continued walking in the direction of Anh's camp. Tomoe smiled mischievously to herself and followed happily behind, checking out her teacher's ass on the way.

* * *

"I think we're almost there…," Nao said.

Natsuki yawned. "Are you kidding? Don't we have to set up camp? It's dark…"

Nao sighed and gave her friend a sideways glance. "Probably but…I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to sleep."

Natsuki snorted. "I agree with you there, I get really bad nightmares," Natsuki admitted, her voice a little…off.

Nao eyed her friend with full out concern. "I mean if you have a concussion…"

"I don't have a concussion, I feel fine," Natsuki muttered.

"Hold it right there!" A male's voice said from behind them.

Nao turned around, Natsuki let out a frustrated sighed _then _turned around. Two rifles were pointed right at them.

"You're under arrest! You've been apprehended by Private Yuuichi and Lieutenant Wang, come with us or we will shoot!"

Nao grumbled and put her hands up. _Craptastic. A Fuuka Academy council member and student. _

Natsuki squinted a little and pointed at the orange haired boy who had just spoken, "I know you…" and somewhere, in the back of Natsuki's slightly fuzzy mind, the image of her first time shooting someone bubbled to the surface. _I shot him. I hope he doesn't rememb—_

_"YOU!" _Tate yelled pointing right back to Natsuki. He aimed his gun at her and smiled as her arms shot up above her head in surrender. "You're that bitch that ruined our Hostage mission! Takeda's gonna get a kick out of this…"

And with that, Natsuki and Nao were pushed and shoved through the forest towards an enemy camp.

_Fucking hell. _Was their simultaneous thought.

_

* * *

_

**So this chapter took a long time to write because I was away looking at my future college to make sure I really want to go there. I really want to go there. So because this chapter took so long, I made it slightly longer. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It looked a lot better in my head than it turned out in writing. Oh well, forgive me if you hated it.**

**Also please don't hate me for the ShizuruxTomoe kiss. Or for the NatNao kiss. Or for anything else in this chapter that made you cringe. Most of what I write usually has a purpose for later on in the story. If you haven't noticed, Shizuru is trying to keep her distance now from Natsuki, though she kind of screwed that up during their training session. Natsuki sort of annoyed me in this chapter, but I'm too lazy to go make her less annoying so bear with me. Umm yeah Anh is a super awesome ninja lol, sneaking around and stuff. Reito made an appearance, Miya made an appearance and got her ass kicked by Nao (Nao needs some action too, that scene looked really cool in my head but I don't know if my writing did it justice…) Natsuki and Tomoe were saved by Shizuru and Nao! Yay! And then Natsuki sees Shizuru get kissed by Tomoe. Right now she doesn't really get why it bothers her. She's telling herself it's because she despises Tomoe with a burning passion. The kiss between her and Nao DID freak her out but she's a little out of it if you haven't noticed so she's pretending it never happened. Plus Nao always does weird things, she thinks it's just her way of messing with her.**

**And no, Natsuki still isn't up to Tomoe's level if that's what you're thinking, she just got an advantage when she mentioned Shizuru which put Tomoe into a daze. Of course that was also her downfall, seeing as how it put Tomoe into a murderous rage afterwards…**

**Kiyohime is a move inspired by Xena: Warrior Princess LOL. I used to love that show back in the day. I just changed it around a little. Yes Shizuru invented that move =]**

**Oh when we reach the Parent's Day arc, I'll be switching the rating of this fic over to M so just to prepare you guys and stuff. (Actually I'm still considered the M stuff)**

**So yeah that's all I have to clear up I think. Again if you absolutely hated this chapter sorry! And sorry for the wait. **

**OH and as I said before. Please don't send me threatening messages with what you want to happen in the story. I am the author, I know what's going to happen in the story already, and I am not writing this story to please one person. So yeah, no more of those weird emails they freak me out a little. **

**THANKS! Flames are annoying, please review!**

**-Me.**


	6. Staying Awake

**Chapter 6!**

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the positive feedback! I'm glad you guys still review and stuff…**

**Just thought I'd mention 'EL OH FREAKIN EL' I can't believe you guys knew what I was talking about with the Xena thing. I was so very pleased haha. Yay for the pinch! By the way NO Natsuki doesn't know how to do Kiyohime yet and NO it's not exactly the same thing as the pinch lol it's basically where I got the idea from with a little bit of change.**

**For those of you that are like me and skip parts of fics without Shizuru or Natsuki…don't. Read the whole thing lol. It's important. Shiznat moments at the end of the chapter.**

**So yeah. Nothing really to say…so uuuuuh yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsuki and Nao, whose hands were tied and mouths gagged, were thrown into a giant tent. They both landed and rolled to the center of the room. Natsuki could hear muffled curses coming from her right. She lifted her head and saw a pissed off Nao. Nao's angry eyes met hers and tried to convey the message of: _Crap. _To her friend. Natsuki couldn't agree more. Around them were Fuuka Military Academy students…soldiers. And were those Fuuka Council members? _Oh for the love of…_

"Well isn't this just great luck," a spiky blonde man said with a smirk on his lips. He had a scar right in between his eyebrows. He had been the one with Tate. _What was his name? Wang? _He was definitely older, a Council member for sure.

_Harry Potter did it better. _Natsuki thought as she looked at the scar. Her head was throbbing, her eyelids were heavy. _I just want to go to sleep but no…_

Next to the spiky blonde was a spiky redhead. Natsuki instantly recognized him as Tate, the guy who had personally escorted her rather roughly to the camp. She suspected the roughness with which he escorted her due to him still being butt-hurt over her shooting him. _What a wimp. Get over it._ Next to Tate was…_spiky brunette. _Takeda. Takeda didn't look happy. Not at all. _Why the hell does everyone have spiky hai—_

"That's the student that foiled my mission," Takeda said angrily as he pointed to a bored looking Natsuki. Natsuki and Nao had managed to move so that they were back to back, glaring at everyone in the room around them. Nao's fingers tugged discreetly at Natsuki's binds but to no avail. Natsuki was of course trying not to panic, the familiar feeling of her wrists being tied took her places she didn't want to be. Dark places. On top of that issue was her headache and the urge to go to sleep. Like now. Nao had said something about not falling asleep right?

A tall blonde woman with hawk-like features knelt down next to Natsuki. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a tight, neat pony-tail; her icy blue eyes examined her victim. She ran a slender finger from the corner of Natsuki's eyes down to Natsuki's chin, her lips curving into a grin. Natsuki made a muffled growl-like noise from under her gag and moved her head away from the touch, an intense emerald glare directed up into piercing blue eyes.

The strange women's eyes glittered with amusement at Natsuki's growl. "Mmm," she tilted her head sideways. "Feisty. I like that," she whispered. Her voice was soft but at the same time, sharp with authority.

_Who is this woman? _Natsuki wondered. She was weirdly pretty for such sharp features. Nevertheless, Natsuki was infuriated that this woman thought she could hold her and Nao captive.

"Colonel Searrs?" Takeda said quietly, a quiver in his voice. Was he afraid of this woman?

Colonel Searrs, still kneeling next to Natsuki, turned her head to give Takeda a questioning look. "What is it, Private Masashi?" she asked in a bored tone.

Takeda straightened his back. Then pointed towards Natsuki again. "S-She's bleeding."

Colonel Searrs lifted a brow then turned her icy blue gaze back to Natsuki. She leaned in closer, their faces inches from each other. Colonel Searrs reached a hand and tugged down Natsuki's gag. "What's your name?"

Natsuki's dazzling green orbs glared straight into Colonel Searrs' blue ones. There was no way she was telling her anything. She stayed silent.

The blonde commander smirked. "Come now, don't be like that. I think…," the woman moved her hand through Natsuki's dark raven tresses until she reached the back. "You may have seriously hurt yourself…" The colonel pulled her hand back and frowned at the blood. She slowly stood up. She wiped her bloodied hand on a shocked Takeda's shoulder and sighed. "Private Okuzaki, see if the other one will speak," she demanded a silent boyish girl soldier. In fact, if Natsuki wasn't trying to faint from the constant-touching, she would've thought the girl was a boy.

"Yes, Colonel Searrs!" Akira Okuzaki said with a salute as she knelt down next to Nao and pulled the gag down. "What's your name?" she asked in a no-bullshit voice.

Nao decided she liked Natsuki's plan. No speaking it was. Nao's light green eyes stared blankly back into Akira's, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, much to Akira's annoyance.

Akira sighed and stood up. She shrugged at her Colonel. "They're both staying silent, Colonel."

Natsuki's eyes began slowly closing. She noticed, however, and shook her head slightly to wake her up. _Why the hell am I so tired? The waterfall must've taken a lot out of me…_

Colonel Searrs sighed and gestured to a quiet girl who had stayed mostly in the back. She had a strange hairstyle. Two braids hung down from strange spiky pig-tails on the sides of her head. Her face was rather expressionless as she calmly approached Nao. She pulled a pistol resembling Duran out of a hip holster and aimed it at Nao. Nao's eyes widened as she stared into the barrel of the gun. _Whoever this girl is that's pointing that in my face…she sort of reminds me of someone…_

Colonel Searrs lowered herself next to Natsuki. "What's your name?" She asked again.

Natsuki, who had looked over her shoulder to watch what was going on, stayed silent. They wouldn't shoot Nao would they? Well why not? They could shoot them both and take them back to Fuuka Military Academy in order to regain some of the reputation lost from their failed Hostage mission.

Searrs sighed. "If you don't speak, I will have Nina here put your friend to sleep. Who knows for how long?"

"Kuga," Natsuki said glaring into those icy blue eyes again. "Natsuki Kuga," she answered coldly.

The side of the Colonel's lips tugged upwards as she gave Natsuki a lopsided smile. "_Natsuki...," _she said it as if she were testing it out on her tongue. She nodded in the direction of Nao. "And her name?"

"Why don't you ask _her?" _Natsuki snapped.

"You're quite brave to use such a tone with your superior." Alyssa was becoming more and more taken with this bold captive. Most other Garderobe students she had ever captured were usually scared out of their minds when they saw her. She wasn't sure whether to be irked or impressed. Probably a mixture of both. Maybe this student had no idea who she was. Actually, she was sure she didn't. The report she received about the failed Hostage mission mentioned a Kuga Natsuki, a new student at Garderobe.

"I don't answer to you," Natsuki said defiantly. "I answer to Garderobe's Council." _And that's only if I'm in a good mood._

"Mm, a Garderobe Council lackey. And here I was, thinking you seemed so independent…"

Natsuki growled, "I'm no one's lackey!" _Why am I letting her get to me? Why can't my life ever be easy? And why the hell hasn't anyone saved me yet? My whole damn class owes me._

A small smile tugged at Alyssa's lips as she turned away from a fuming Kuga Natsuki and instead looked down at a glaring redhead. "What's your name?"

Nao yawned. "Yuuki Nao. Listen, just let us go. We're not in the mood for a school rivalry thing. Plus I need to get her," Nao gestured to Natsuki with a swing of the head, "help, she may have a concussion," Nao said seriously.

Natsuki grumbled under her breath. "I feel fine…I'm just tired…"She felt an annoyed Nao attempt to elbow her, which proved difficult with their hands bound.

Colonel Searrs nodded. "Nina, please detain our concerned redhead," she said please, but it was a command.

Natsuki blinked. "What?"

Nina saluted and fired a tranquilizer into Nao, whose head lolled to the side. Natsuki struggled with her binds. "_Hey! _She didn't do anything!" Natsuki yelled, the ties around her wrists causing her to panic again. "Get these things off of me!" The more she moved the more she felt them rub against her skin. They were not tight, and yet they still scared her, still brought her back.

Alyssa watched in surprise as the Garderobe student seemed to panic. Maybe she wasn't so brave after all. "Relax, Natsuki," Alyssa cooed. Natsuki glared up at the sound of her first name being said by the Colonel. It just felt…weird when she said it like they've been friends forever.

"Colonel," Takeda interrupted. "What do you want us to do with this one?" He said kicking the motionless Nao.

"Don't touch her!" Natsuki growled at him. He swallowed hard in response to those scarily intense green eyes. It was like he could see himself being murdered in them.

"I'm the only one who can give orders around here, Natsuki," Alyssa said glaring down at the distressed and exhausted looking Garderobe student. She sighed. "Alright, everyone. Private Okuzaki? Take Miss Yuuki to your tent. You will be roommates for tonight. Private Masashi and Private Yuuichi, you are dismissed. See you tomorrow morning. Lieutenant Wang?"

The spiky blonde saluted, "Yes, Colonel Searrs?" Natsuki silently noted that these two Council members weren't friendly with each other. Colonel Lu and Shizuru were friends before they were colleagues, Lieutenant Wang and Colonel Searrs were firstly colleagues. In fact it didn't look like they were friends at all.

"You have first patrol shift tonight. You know the drill, later wake up either Private Masashi or Yuuichi to take over." Natsuki had to say, she was impressed with the way Colonel Searrs carried herself. She was surrounded by an aura of power and coolness. Her uniform also helped. It was dark blue, unlike the uniforms of Garderobe which were a green color. The dark blue really made her sharp eyes and bright blonde hair stand out. _And…why am I noticing these things…? I have to get out of here. _

The soldiers all left the tent, except for one: Nina. Natsuki looked between Nina and Colonel Searrs. They seemed to be giving each other weird looks.

"What do you want to do with the Garderobe student, Alyssa?" Nina asked. Natsuki noted the use of the Colonel's first name. Interesting.

_Alyssa _didn't seem to mind the familiarity. She placed a finger up to her chin and looked up to the ceiling as if in thought.

_That…that look…it reminds me of someone…_Natsuki thought.

"Put her in my room, I'm not finished with her," Alyssa said when she was done with her 'thinking' pose.

Nina blinked back any surprise. "Your room?" she asked for clarification.

"Yes," Alyssa answered. She offered Nina a warm smile. Nina, seemingly quite smitten with the smile, smiled back and saluted. She then walked over to Natsuki and pulled her up by the arm.

"Don't touch me!" Natsuki growled.

Nina stared blankly at her then dragged her to another zipped up door in the giant tent. Nina left Natsuki on her feet swaying back and forth. The girl was too disoriented to stand straight. Nina watched Natsuki struggle to stay standing then turned back to the 'door' and unzipped it. She pulled Natsuki in and pushed her onto a foldable chair. With one last blank look at Natsuki, Nina turned and left the room.

Natsuki squinted after Nina, her form blurred slightly as she walked away. Natsuki wondered if it made sense to even attempt to get away. Something was definitely wrong with her. She was dizzy, she had a headache, her vision sometimes blurred, and she was exhausted. _The hell is wrong with me? I wonder if Nao was right…_Natsuki tried to lift a hand to the back of her head but remembered they were tied together. She sighed and tried to focus on her surroundings and not her binds.

Pretty boring room. A simple cot, an open bag, a foldable desk and chair, and this crappy chair she was sitting on. There were various papers strewn about the desk. Natsuki could hear quiet whispers coming from the main room, but couldn't make out what was being said.

Eventually Alyssa strode into the room. She frowned when she saw Natsuki. "Hey, wake up, I'm not done having a conversation with you," Alyssa said as she lightly slapped the side of Natsuki's face.

Natsuki blinked in surprise then glared. "What do you want?"

"Well," Alyssa moved towards her bed and knelt down. She reached under and grabbed a white box. She opened it and frowned. "I _was _going to help fix your wound but it seems my medical supplies have run out…pity…"

Natsuki groaned. "I don't need your medical supplies. What are you Fuuka idiots doing in the forest anyways? Don't you know that Garderobe has its yearly Survival Hike around this time?"

Alyssa shoved he worthless medical kit back under her bed and stood up. She turned and sat on her bed calmly, watching Natsuki with amused eyes. "Precisely, Natsuki. Why else would Fuuka students be here this time? So we can capture some Garderobe students and add to our reputation. Especially after that blow we took a few weeks back…"

Natsuki snorted. "That's a little pathetic. Capturing girls when they're at their most vulnerable times…we're not even allowed to have guns out here…"

Alyssa lifted a brow. "Well you stopped our little invasion didn't you? Or did Private Masashi mistake you for someone else?"

Natsuki couldn't help a small smile come to her lips. "That idiot Takeda? Yeah that was me."

"Who else helped you out?" She had planned that mission and handpicked the students to go on it…it was more than a little embarrassing that they had been taken down by one girl. A new girl at that.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Natsuki countered.

Alyssa again lifted her eyes to the top of the tent and placed a finger to her chin thoughtfully, again causing Natsuki to wonder where she's seen that pose before. She turned her blue gaze on Natsuki again and lowered her hand. "Well because I'm currently in possession of you?"

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched before yelling, "You don't own me!" What is it with people owning her? First Tomoe, sometimes Nao, and now this.

"Well if we look at your current situation…"

"Shut up, idiot!" Natsuki's eyes went fuzzy again. She shook her head and tried to regain focus of the content blonde Colonel in front of her. _Focus Focus, no fuzzy no no._

Alyssa raised an elegant brow in the feisty Garderobe student's direction. "Well, how did you take down my mini task force, Kuga Natsuki? Did you get help from another student? A teacher perhaps?" She doubted this girl could have taken down her hand-picked invasion team. She had heard a teacher was involved…but the report never had the name of a teacher.

Natsuki blinked. Teacher. Lieutenant Fujino. Shizuru. Waterfall. Tomoe. Kiss. EW.

Alyssa watched with interest as Natsuki's eyes squeezed shut and she stuck a tongue out as if she tasted something gross. "Well well what do we have here? You make interesting facial expressions…my old friend would _adore _you."

Natsuki remembered where she was and blocked the disturbing images from her mind. "Why haven't you shot me like Nao? You caught Garderobe students so don't you want to go back to Fuuka as soon as possible?" Natsuki asked. Her serious question was then followed by a sudden, cute child-like giggle.

Alyssa blinked. "I'll answer that after you tell me what's so funny…" _Did she just giggle?_

_Did I just giggle? _Natsuki squeezed her eyes shut for two seconds then reopened them. "Um, I have no idea…" _What the hell? _

Alyssa tilted her head to the side. "You really did hit your head didn't you? You don't look like a giggler." Natsuki's cold demeanor reminded her of Nina slightly…and Nina didn't giggle either.

"I'm not," Natsuki admitted. "And no I didn't hit my head. Tomoe hit my head," Natsuki's lips curved into a scowl. Tomoe had been second on her 'Top People I Hate' list, now she was getting SUPER close to tying for first. Well okay maybe not, but she really got a ton of hate points added to her in just one day. Natsuki sat there seething as memories of earlier that day ran through her head.

The blonde commander leaned back slightly, eyeing the livid expression Natsuki's face. She knew who Tomoe was. Well, who didn't? Alyssa wondered why Tomoe would attack a fellow Garderobe student…unless she felt threatened. Was this Kuga that good that she scared Garderobe's star student? Or maybe Kuga had attacked Marguerite?

"Well, to answer your first question, I haven't shot you because I'm pretty sure your friend was right…and if you go to sleep there's a chance you might fall into a coma…" Alyssa said with no emotion in her voice. "As for your second question, I suppose we _could _take you to Fuuka Academy right away but my students have had a rough day…I think we'll take you and your friend to our detention facilities tomorrow morning and then ship you back to Garderobe later," Alyssa fell backwards onto her bed and stared upwards. She knew Natsuki could barely stand straight so she wasn't really worried about her attacking. "You had a gun in your pack. I'm pretty sure that's not allowed on the Survival Hike," Alyssa added.

Natsuki felt a pang of pure fear go through her. She analyzed this feeling, why was she so attached to an item? Did it have sentimental value? "I want that back," Natsuki said trying to sound calm. She was afraid if she showed how much she cared about the damn gun Alyssa would go out of her way to make sure she never got it back. She had no idea why though, despite Alyssa being a little rough and refusing to get her emergency medical attention, she wasn't all that bad. Natsuki actually sort of liked her. In an admirable sort of way, the woman had power and knew how to use it.

"You'll get it back…," Alyssa reassured the Garderobe student. "The rest of the night is going to be boring, making sure you stay awake and all." Alyssa, though clearly a mature adult, tended to have some teenager-like qualities. Natsuki liked it.

Natsuki, who was yet again fighting with her blurry vision, sighed. Her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier by the minute. "You think no one will stumble upon your damn monstrosity of a tent? Fat chance! Someone will see it, this thing can be mistaken for a carnival tent or something," Natsuki grumbled.

Alyssa sat up to look up at the exhausted looking Natsuki. She could tell the only reason Natsuki was talking was to keep herself conscious. "You're hoping someone will come rescue you?" Alyssa asked, eyebrows lifted in amusement.

Natsuki's cheeks turned a light pink. "N-No…" she averted her gaze from the now intrigued blue searching-stare of Alyssa. Natsuki could tell she was blushing from the heat on her cheeks. _Why the hell am I blushing? Is it because she made me seem so pathetic? Like a wimpy damsel in distress? _

"Who?" Alyssa asked with interest.

"_Who what?"_ Natsuki snapped, the blush gone as fast as it had come.

"Who are you hoping will save you?"

* * *

Shizuru paced back and forth across a wide grassy area. It was where the buses were all parked, ready to take the campers back to Garderobe. Shizuru looked across to the forest with hope. Some campers had shown up already. Anh was somewhere with a clipboard, checking off the Garderobe partners as they emerged from the forest and made their way towards the buses. Reito was talking to a bus driver, and Shizuru was still pacing back and forth. Every so often she would lift her gaze from the ground to stare worriedly at the edge of the forest.

It was still early in the morning. A lot of campers had decided to sleep through the night, whereas the ones emerging now had decided to hike straight through the night. Shizuru had expected Natsuki and Nao to be here by now, after all Natsuki had seemed pretty intent on getting out of there as fast as possible…and Nao had wanted to get Natsuki medical help. Shizuru wanted to get Natsuki medical help too, that cut had looked bad. The only reason she allowed Natsuki to leave so fast was because there was a complaining Tomoe to take care of and Natsuki seemed fine besides the bleeding…

_Ara I hope she's alright. But I should take my mind off of it. I shouldn't play favorites or anything like that. _With those thoughts, Shizuru walked over to Anh who was waving to two other students who had just emerged from the woods and checked in with her. Shizuru reached Anh as the two students left.

"Hey, Shiz, did Private Kuga-sexy-pants show up yet?" Anh asked as she checked over her clipboard. "I don't recall seeing her or Private Yuuki…"

Shizuru, who had come over just to get her mind _off _of Natsuki, let out a frustrated sigh. "You shouldn't refer to a student like that," Shizuru said, though there was no feeling behind it. Scolding Anh by this point was, well, pointless. She did what she wanted when she wanted.

Anh waved her off. "Blah blah, has Reito molested you yet?" Anh looked up to see the other lieutenant watching them suspiciously. She smirked then looked back at Shizuru who had followed her gaze and was now waving at the caught off-guard Reito. "You're too nice to him," Anh commented.

Shizuru stopped waving and turned a frown on Anh. "Ara isn't one supposed to be nice to a friend?"

Anh rolled her eyes. "Ara ara ara, Shiz. That's all I've got to say to _that," _she turned her blue gaze onto her clipboard and gazed at the names on the list. She felt nostalgia. The name she had seen on that list not so long ago she'd never see again. The colonel felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up into concerned yet warm crimson orbs.

"Are you alright, Anh?" Shizuru's asked, the worry evident in her honey-coated Kyoto accent.

Anh's eyes instantly lit up. "Of course! I'm dandy like a dandelion," Anh reassured her friend. She instantly tried to change the subject. "So have you seen any Fuuka kids?"

Shizuru gladly accepted the change of subject. She shook her chestnut tresses. "I have not, no…but the flare shots I answered? The first was of course Natsuki and Tomoe as I told you…"

Anh howled with laughter. "Shiz and the star student locking lips…I bet the cute puppy looked rather pissed. What I would give to see that cute expression…"

Shizuru frowned. "No…" well Natsuki _had _stormed off but…that probably wasn't why. "Anyways the second flare gunshot I answered was Private Tokiha and Private Minagi. Private Minagi apparently ate all their food and they were starving. I had to give them a few packs of snacks. That girl can eat."

"That's nothing," Anh chimed in. "The flare shots I had to handle? Private Harada and Private Senoh. You wouldn't believe this…when I arrived, Chie was stuck with both hands —"

"Are the hand motions necessary?" Shizuru asked alarmed as she looked away. "I don't want to hear this one, thanks." She had a pretty good idea of what Anh had to help 'untangle.' It had happened before in the girl's bathroom at Garderobe. Shizuru shuddered.

Anh smiled. "I like that Chie girl. She reminds me of someone…" _Except I wouldn't have gotten stuck, and Aoi would've been only one of a few girls… _

Shizuru turned back to her friend. "Ara…I wonder who _that _could be…" she rolled her eyes and sighed. No matter where this conversation went her mind still went back to that strange cold glare she had gotten from Natsuki before she had stomped off into the woods, Nao in tow.

"Hey where'd that Tomoe chick go?" Anh asked looking around at the area where the students that had come out of the woods were gathered.

"Ara, she's missing?" Shizuru turned to examine the students who were all chattering. She scanned the crowd. No Tomoe. _And yet I can't bring myself to care much. _

"Oh wait, there she is," Anh said as she pointed. Shizuru followed the direction of her finger. Tomoe was meditating…on top of a bus. "What do you reckon she's doing?" Anh tilted her head.

Tomoe's eyes met with Shizuru's. The star student practically _glowed. _

Anh let out another hoot of laughter. "Man she's got it bad, Shiz! No wonder she and Kuga got it in for each other. Show too much attention to one, the other notices," Anh mused.

Shizuru felt a sick feeling in her stomach. Was that true? Is that why Tomoe had instantly disliked Natsuki? Was she making the favoritism obvious? _Ara well that's why I stopped. No more favorites. Kuga Natsuki is just a student , like anyone else. _And yet, the feeling that maybe Natsuki was injured because of her kept tugging at her mind and yelling 'look at me!'

Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing POP.

Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing POP.

Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing POP.

Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing POP.

Shizuru and Anh spun around alarmed, their eyes looked above the forest where there seemed to be multiple red flying objects. Four flares? That was two more than was necessary, which meant something was very wrong. They exchanged worried glances. Reito ran up to them.

"That's four," he said.

"Thanks, Lieutenant _Obvious," _Anh replied with a roll of her blue eyes. "Okay Lieutenants. I'd say all of us should go since that was four flares…but one of us should stay here and look after the Privates that are already here," Anh suggested.

Shizuru looked back at the students who were all whispering amongst themselves and pointing to the sky. Shizuru turned back to Anh. "I'll go," she declared.

"Oh good, then I'll go too I want some action," Anh said with a smile. If Reito had offered to go she would've made Shizuru go. The guy just really got on her nerves sometimes. She had no idea why. Marching through a forest to save the day with _Reito _just really didn't seem like fun at all to our flirtatious Anh. "Not to mention wherever Shizuru goes, a half naked Natsuki follows!" _Or wait…other way around? Did I say that out loud…? Oops._

Shizuru glared. "That wasn't funny, Anh." It was, but Reito was there, and it wasn't helping his suspicions.

Reito's cheeks turned red. "F-four flares ladies, if you're going, I'd suggest leaving now."

Anh and Shizuru exchanges amused glances as a red-faced Reito stomped back towards the buses. A few students screeched in his presence, he _was _good looking after all. However, most of the girls were either Anh or Shizuru fans. The Shizuru fans of course staying quiet whenever Tomoe was around.

Anh and Shizuru nodded to each other and began running towards the forest. The flares didn't seem that far off, the trail of smoke was still in the sky. Shizuru wasn't really in the mood for anymore flare-following but a part of her wondered…

* * *

"Chie, we shouldn't be doing this now," Aoi whispered between light gasps.

An annoyed Chie pulled her lips back from Aoi's neck. "What?" She asked through a pant.

Aoi lightly pushed Chie off of her. Chie had had Aoi pinned against a tree. It was giving Aoi de ja vu. "You remember earlier today? Yeah, that was embarrassing…especially because Colonel Lu saw…"

Chie's face erupted into a blush. "I was _stuck!" _She argued. "I needed to use the flare gun!"

Aoi sighed and bent down for her light blue, not slightly dirtied tank top. She saw the frown on Chie's face. "What is it?"

Chie gave her puppy eyes. "W-why are you putting on your clothes?" She practically whimpered.

Aoi paused, her tank top about to be pulled over her head. "You're kidding."

Chie huffed. "I most certainly am not!" She began reaching for the tank top but Aoi was too quick for her, and pulled it over her head.

She straightened it out then sighed. "Chie we need to get out of here. I'm not spending another night in this creepy—"

"But we get to cuddle…"

"You suck at setting up tents. Let's just go home, I'll cuddle with you at Garderobe in our dorm okay?"

"Promise?"

Aoi nodded. Chie grinned and leaned in for a quick kiss. The quick kiss became passionate rather quickly. Chie began removing Aoi's tank top…before Aoi slapped her hand away and pulled back. "_Really, _Chie? _Really?" _she let out a frustrated sigh, picked up her pack, and began walking in the direction they were heading in _before _Chie pounced on her earlier.

Chie pouted but followed her girlfriend, picking up her pack on the way.

They had walked for quite some time until Chie came to an abrupt stop. Aoi stopped when she no longer heard Chie's footsteps trailing behind her. "Chie?" she asked as she turned around.

Chie's face was no longer flirtatious or goofy. Now she was serious. Her eyes were looking nowhere in particular, mostly because she was doing some listening. She put her fingers up to her lips as a way of telling Aoi to shut up. She then slowly began creeping off their path and towards a hill.

Aoi blinked and watched with interest. Chie in action, this was hot.

Chie reached the top of the small hill and instantly dropped down to her stomach in an army type crawl. Without looking behind her, she waved Aoi to follow suit. Aoi crawled up behind Chie then got on her stomach as well. "If this is some ploy to get me to—"

Chie shook her head. "No, look," she pointed down below.

Aoi followed her gaze and gasped. "Fuuka Military Academy tents…" She looked at Chie who was giving her a sheepish grin. Aoi glared. "What?"

"I like it when you gasp," Chie answered quite honestly.

Aoi blushed. "What do we do?" She asked turning back to the sight before them.

A few mini tents surrounded a rather large tent. All tents had the Fuuka symbol on it. _I don't see how that's a good idea exactly…_Aoi thought.

"Let's take out the guys in the mini tents then go for the really big tent," Chie suggested.

Aoi nodded then stopped. "We don't have our rifles. It wasn't allowed remember?"

Chie cursed. "You think we have any more flare ammo left? With these many tents I think it's safe to assume there are tons of them, maybe we should call in the reinforcements to handle this."

Aoi grabbed the back of Chie's shirt and tugged her back down the hill. "Shhh! There's someone out there."

Two someone's in fact. One was Lieutenant Wang and the other was Private Yuuichi.

"I've got first patrol tonight, Private, you heard the colonel," Lieutenant Wang explained in a gruff voice to the shorter boy who seemed to resemble him…

"Yes, Lieutenant Wang. I just wish I had gotten a chance to whack that Kuga around a bit. She was the one that shot me and foiled me and Takeda's plan," he explained, anger evident in his voice.

Chie and Aoi exchanged glances. "They have Natsuki!" Aoi hissed.

Chie groaned. "Crap…that means they have Nao too. We have to get help, there's no way we can take on a Fuuka Council member…especially a lieutenant. And they mentioned a colonel somewhere nearby too right? Probably in the big tent. I heard Colonel Searrs is amazing."

Aoi stayed silent as she ran through options. There was nothing they could do except send flares out and pray the reinforcements save the day. The flares would alert the Fuuka soldiers to their presence however, so they'd have to make a run for it.

Chie seemed to read Aoi's mind. She reached into her pack and pulled out her flare gun. She looked seriously into her girlfriend's eyes. "Wanna get a head start?"

"And leave you behind? As if," Aoi said, a warm smile on her lips.

Chie grinned, kissed Aoi lightly, then fired as many times as she could into the sky.

"Hey what was that?!" Lieutenant Wang yelled as he looked in their direction. "Hey!"

Tate followed his gaze and pulled out his rifle. He began running after the two disappearing figures. "Get back here!"

A few tranquilizers whizzed by Chie and Aoi's heads. Chie stopped mid-run and quickly leapt behind a tree. Aoi noticed right away and turned around. "Chie what are you doing?!"

Chie waved her on. "You run, I'll hold him off!"

Aoi had no idea what she meant but she ran up to Chie, pecked her lightly on the lips, and turned and fled into the forest. Chie smiled and pressed her back up against the tree even more. Soon she heard thundering footsteps. She held a foot out.

_Thud! _

Two men tripped and fell flat on their faces. Chie leapt onto the back of the Lieutenant, sensing he'd be more of a threat. Chie put up quite the fight too, until Private Yuuichi managed to stand up and aim his gun at Chie. His first shot missed, and instead struck his Lieutenant who crashed to the ground only after glaring at the idiot student. Chie fell to the ground with Wang, but found a tranquilizer go into her side within seconds. She sighed, prayed Aoi had gotten far enough, and fell to the ground.

* * *

"Hey what was that?!" Lieutenant Wang yelled from outside. "Hey!" His yells weren't muffled by the thin tent walls. The tent seemed to go red for a few seconds. Alyssa figured that must mean flares.

Alyssa instantly shot upright on her bed. "Did you hear that?" She asked Natsuki, whose eyes were closed. Alyssa blinked. _Shit! _She got off the bed and lightly tapped Natsuki's face. "Hey! Wake up, Kuga Natsuki."

Natsuki stirred a little. Her eyes slightly opened. "Hm?"

"So you _didn't _hear that?"

Natsuki stared blankly up at Alyssa. "What?"

Alyssa grabbed her assault rifle from where it leaned against her desk. This action caused Natsuki to wake up a little. _She better not shoot me…_

Alyssa left Natsuki alone in her room and strode out into the main tent room. She unzipped the door and peered out. Private Okuzaki, Masashi, and Nina all were walking towards her, guns in hand. They all saluted.

Alyssa saluted back. "Where are Lieutenant Wang and Private Yuuichi?" She asked, her voice dripping with authority and power. She was a controller, a strategist.

Takeda shrugged. "No idea. We were all sleeping."

Alyssa cursed. Her watchman was missing. Not to mention a student he tended to spend time with. That means they saw something and ran after it. Probably the students that fired the flares. Alyssa looked up into the sky and counted. Four trails of smoke. Four flares. Big trouble.

"What is it, Colonel?" Private Okuzaki asked.

"We have to get out of here before the Garderobe reinforcements arrive. Private Okuzaki? Gather your new roommate," she ordered. Akira saluted and ran off to get Nao. "Private Masashi…you stand outside here and guard the door. Nina? Come with me." With that, Alyssa made her way back into the tent and into the room Natsuki was in. Natsuki's eyes were closed again. "Damn," Alyssa lightly slapped Natsuki's face again. Nothing. She slapped a little harder this time.

"_Ow…" _An annoyed Natsuki grumbled.

"Thank god," Alyssa sighed with relief. She'd be in major trouble if a student went into a coma under her watch.

Nina was already unzipping something Natsuki couldn't see. There was another door in this room? When Natsuki looked though, she only saw Nina standing against the tents wall, stony faced and expressionless. Natsuki felt a swell of excitement, which was soon quelled by her exhaustion.

Alyssa paced back and forth across the room. There was no time to gather their supplies. Chances are there'd be three teachers coming here. She couldn't handle three teachers when she only had three students. The other one was missing, along with her lieutenant. She cursed again under her breath. She'd have to leave her stuff here.

"Colonel Searrs, I have Private Yuuki," Akira said as she came into the room. She had an unconscious Nao hung over her shoulder.

"Place her on the bed," Alyssa commanded. "Then stand in the corner closest to the door. Nina you're fine where you are." Alyssa realized there was no way she would get out of this without a fight.

_Just my luck. Oh Kuga Natsuki you are one lucky girl._

* * *

Shizuru and Anh managed to successfully pinpoint the flare location, though there was no one to be found. Anh and Shizuru both walked around puzzled. Someone had definitely been there.

"They were lying here," Anh said as she knelt down on top of a hill. She then looked down the hill. "Shizuru, we've got company."

Shizuru blinked and followed her friend. She looked down at saw Fuuka tents. "You think they captured the flare-casters?" She asked quietly.

Anh frowned then knelt down to examine the ground again. "No, there was lying on the stomachs, peering down, a passionate kiss…"

Shizuru glared.

"Okay okay. So they were peering down and then…they both jumped up and ran…," she turned around 180 degrees and pointed in the opposite direction. "That way."

Shizuru followed the trail with her eyes. "And these footprints, too big to belong to our girls…must be Fuuka boy soldiers in pursuit."

"You mean the boy scouts?" Anh joked.

Shizuru chuckled. She examined the area again, crimson orbs flashing. She wasn't going to follow the footsteps of her students that had fired the flares. She could tell they wanted the reinforcements to get whatever was in the tents.

"You!" Tate yelled, pointing to the back of a chestnut haired goddess. He had forgotten what she looked like since he only saw her for a split second but he could tell once he saw her figure and that hair…he had dreamt about it despite only seeing it for 5 seconds before being shot. He aimed his gun.

Shizuru put her hands up in the air and turned around slowly to face the boy. "Ara ara, how rude…that's no way to greet a lady…"

"If you're looking for your partner I'll bring you to her…but only if you come quietly."

Shizuru blinked. Her partner? What could he mean…_Ara I know him…Natsuki had shot him. Is that who he meant? _"Anh…" Shizuru said through a sigh.

_Thud. _

Anh flung a thick branch to the ground. "That was fun."

"Ara, where's your gun…?" Shizuru said staring at the wooden plank-like object Anh had just thrown to the ground.

"Why do I always have to use the gun? The branch works just as well," Anh complained.

"They have Natsuki," Shizuru said seriously. "And Nao."

"Yeah but you really just mean Natsuki."

"No I mean both Natsuki and Nao. Let's go, she was injured last I saw her."

"Natsuki?"

"YES, Natsuki," Shizuru replied, getting rather impatient.

Aoi stepped out from behind a tree. She let out a sigh of relief and dragged something out of the forest towards her two puzzled superiors. "I'm glad you guys got here so fast," Aoi said.

Anh quirked a brow. "Is that Chie?"

Aoi dropped the leg she had been pulling to drag her unconscious girlfriend out of the forest. "Yeah, she attacked Lieutenant Wang. He's also back there unconscious. I think she may have somehow shot him or something…"

Shizuru and Anh exchanged worried glances. "Lieutenant Wang?" Shizuru asked to clarify.

Aoi nodded.

Anh knelt down, grabbed Tate's gun and threw it to Aoi who caught it out of the air. "Come with us, Private Senoh," Anh ordered.

"But Chie…"

"Ara, Chie will be fine," Shizuru said as she turned around and she and Anh made their way down the hill. Anh was silent as she made her way down the hill. Shizuru was graceful and elegant, but she wasn't nearly as silent.

Aoi sighed, looked down sadly at her cutely sleeping girlfriend, and then followed after the Colonel and Lieutenant.

* * *

Alyssa ran a hand over the top of her head and exhaled. She had two star students in a room with her, two hostages, and her assault rifle, Artemis. There was no way anyone coming through that door was going to stop her. And if they did? She had a secret back entrance out of the tent that Nina had conveniently opened for her. Alyssa heard some sounds coming from outside.

There was a quiet thud. _They got Masashi. _Alyssa put her fingers up to her lips to silence Akira and Nina who both nodded with obedience. Alyssa gestured for them to aim at the door. She knelt down beside the chair Natsuki was in and placed Artemis onto her back. She then took her pistol, which she hadn't named, and put it to Natsuki's neck. A shot to the head wasn't advised with tranquilizers. Especially at close range.

There were hushed whispers coming from outside the door. Alyssa eyed it intensely. Her piercing blue eyes stared as if she had X-ray vision and could see her enemies.

Suddenly the first enemy was seen. A Garderobe student? The Garderobe student instantly aimed her pistol to her left, where Akira was hiding. Aoi and Akira fired at the same time. Both fell to the floor.

Alyssa glanced at Natsuki and frowned. _Can't she stay awake?! _She tapped her head. She tapped her harder the second time. Natsuki let out a groan.

Shizuru and Anh entered as if on cue. Shizuru aimed a gun at Alyssa, Anh aimed a gun at a stunned Nina, who was aiming right back. Two? A Colonel and a lieutenant? They sure took their flares seriously.

Shizuru's crimson orbs met with Alyssa's arctic blue ones. "Alyssa," Shizuru greeted.

A smirk came to Alyssa's lips. "Shizuru. Anh," she nodded a greeting.

Natsuki's eyes seemed to widen a little more at the mention of her teacher's name. "Shi-Shizuru?" Natsuki asked weakly. She tried to focus on the fuzzy image in front of her. It cleared but only for a few seconds.

Shizuru was watching her student with a worried look. "What's wrong with her?" Shizuru asked Alyssa.

Alyssa poked the side of Natsuki's head with the tip of her pistol. "Kuga Natsuki you mean? She has a _bit _of a cut on the back of her head. It's not that bad though…" Alyssa pointed the gun back to Natsuki's neck. "You know, I've been keeping a Garderobe student with a concussion awake for _hours _now. Do I get some type of reward?"

"Concussion?" Anh repeated. She took a closer look at Natsuki who seemed rather disoriented.

"Natsuki," Shizuru said quietly, though her voice was slightly panicked. "Don't fall asleep okay?"

Natsuki let out a sigh. "I know…I know, geez…"

Anh, without moving her aim away from Nina, took a sideways glance at her lieutenant, who was clearly panicking. Shizuru wanted to shoot Alyssa and take care of Natsuki immediately, yet she couldn't. _Damn hostage situations. _Anh looked towards Nao on the bed. She was already out for the count.

Alyssa noted the way Shizuru and Natsuki were on a first name basis. _I wonder. _"Is this the person you were hoping would rescue you, _Natsuki-chan?" _Alyssa asked. She poked the girl's head again with her gun. It would be interesting if it was, since technically Shizuru is the 'old friend' she had mentioned earlier.

Natsuki's eyes were closed. "Hm?" she mumbled out. She felt herself slipping into and out of consciousness.

Shizuru lost it. "Alyssa, give her to me. She has a head injury I need to get her to a doctor, enough with the games." Shizuru's heart was racing. The more she looked at Natsuki the worse it got.

"Shizuru," Anh whispered. "Focus." She was worried about Natsuki's condition too but chances are she would be fine…and they couldn't get anything done with Alyssa still conscious. Anh took a step forward.

"Ah ah! Watch yourself Colonel Lu. You get any closer and I put Natsuki to sleep…who knows for how long in her current state," Alyssa said with a smirk as she waved her gun a little. She would've never ever done that of course. But they didn't know that. And if Shizuru did, she clearly cared too much about Natsuki to take chances.

"Natsuki," Shizuru said.

Natsuki didn't stir.

"Wake her up!" Shizuru yelled.

Alyssa blinked in surprise. Then sighed, "Fine fine," she tapped Natsuki's head again. Still nothing. Shizuru automatically took a step forward. Alyssa lowered the gun again to Natsuki's neck. "Threat goes for you too, Shizuru. Any closer and she's asleep for good." Alyssa waited until she was satisfied with Shizuru's step back. She then tapped the girl on the head more forcefully.

"Ow, will you stop doing that already," Natsuki grumbled. She opened her eyes slightly and focused on the bright red ones which were so easy to find in such a fuzzy world. She was slightly irritated that every time she fell asleep she was woken up seconds later.

Shizuru felt a wave of relief go through her. Alyssa had been keeping Natsuki awake all night. She knew her old friend wasn't heartless. Shizuru couldn't take her eyes off of Natsuki whose dim emerald eyes stared back at hers blankly. Like she knew what she was staring at but there was no…dazzle? Glitter? Awareness…intensity…just dull emerald eyes. Shizuru didn't like it.

Alyssa decided it was time to make her escape. There was no way she could get out of this with a hostage. She sighed, she was really starting to like the girl. Alyssa slowly stood up, never taking her gun away from Natsuki's neck. She pulled the girl up with her and gripped her around the waist with her left hand. "Nina," she whispered behind her.

Nina nodded, and walked backwards, gun still aimed on Anh, to the secret zipper she had unzipped just a few minutes ago. She disappeared through the door. Moments later an engine was heard.

Alyssa's lips curved into a smile. "That must be my ride, ladies." She inched backwards towards the door her student had just escaped through, pulling along a dazed Natsuki with her of course. Shizuru and Anh took a few steps closer to the blonde colonel. If she was trying to escape with Natsuki they'd have to pursue her.

Alyssa had half her back out of the tent and half in. She kissed Natsuki on the temple, mostly just to see the reaction of Shizuru, and offered her old friends a smile. She enjoyed Shizuru's annoyed expression for a few seconds before shouting, "See ya!" and throwing Natsuki's body towards them. Alyssa disappeared through the back door and the engine roared up and soon died away as the vehicle drove off into the night.

Shizuru had of course ran forward and caught Natsuki. Shizuru was on the floor, cradling Natsuki's head in her lap. She ran a hand down Natsuki's face. "Natsuki?" She asked. "_Natsuki? _Wake up…"

Natsuki's eyes slowly opened. "Shizuru, I've had one hell of a day."

Shizuru let out a cry of happiness and resisted the urge to smother the girl in hugs. First things first, she had to get her student to safety. She placed one hand under Natsuki's knees and another under Natsuki's neck. She stood up and was basically carrying Natsuki like a bride, but very close. Natsuki, who was dazed and delirious, snuggled into the warmth.

Anh watched the sight."She's like a child," she mused.

Shizuru sighed. "She is."

"I'll call Reito on the walkie talkie and tell him to bring a bunch of students to help clean up this mess," Anh said as she took the walkie talkie out of her belt. "You should get Natsuki back to the buses as quickly as possible." Anh could've gone with Shizuru and carried along Nao, but she wanted to give Shizuru some alone time with Natsuki. _I've been a bad bad teacher, _Anh thought. She shouldn't be encouraging such things and yet…_I just can't help myself. _

Shizuru nodded and began walking out of the tent. She was slightly annoyed Alyssa had gotten away with this, but she was relieved she had Natsuki back, and technically this was another Garderobe victory.

* * *

The walk was five minutes in. Shizuru kept trying to get Natsuki to talk.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Mm?"

"Color, Natsuki. What's your favorite color."

"Mmm well it used to be dark blue," Natsuki said quietly. She didn't even realize she was being carried through a forest. To her this was like one big trippy dream.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow at that. She looked down at Natsuki's adorable sleepy face. "Used to be?"

"Mhm. I still like it…I just like crimson a lot more now."

Shizuru pondered this. How odd. What brought upon such a drastic change in color preference? "Favorite food?"

Silence.

Shizuru looked down. "Natsuki. What's your favorite food?"

Natsuki grumbled something incoherent and snuggled into Shizuru's chest. Shizuru's face heated. She tried to better position Natsuki so she wasn't so…in there. But to no avail. Shizuru gave up and asked again. "_Natsuki! _Your favorite food!"

"M-mayonnaise…" Natsuki whispered.

Shizuru blinked. "Mayonnaise? That's not a food." She allowed her heart to relax again. The longer it took Natsuki to answer a question the more worried she became.

"Says you," Natsuki quietly scoffed. "Hey, imaginary Shizuru?"

Shizuru wasn't sure whether to be amused by that or worried. "Ara…yes?"

"Can you untie my hands? I don't want to be tied up when he gets here. I have to run," Natsuki replied tiredly.

Shizuru stopped her walking and looked down. She had forgotten to take off the girl's binds. Her heart sank, she knew how Natsuki panicked with her wrists, having these on so long must've worn her out mentally and emotionally. Shizuru lowered Natsuki to the ground and reached for the knife on the side of her boot. She cut off the binds and lightly rubbed Natsuki's wrists for five seconds. "Better?" She asked quietly.

Natsuki's eyes opened and she tried to lift her head to look at her freed hands. "Yeah," she said. "Thanks."

Shizuru resumed carrying the girl through the forest. They were almost there anyways. A question popped into Shizuru's head as she replayed what the girl had said earlier. "Who's 'he,' Natsuki?"

"Mm?"

"He. You said 'I don't want to be tied up when _he _gets here.' Who is 'he'?" Shizuru asked. Though she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

Natsuki's face darkened slightly. Not to the extent it would have if she was not half-asleep. "You'll meet him soon enough, he's in all of my nightmares."

"This isn't a nightmare," Shizuru said quietly.

"Not _yet," _whispered the husky voice in response.

* * *

"How is she?" Shizuru asked doctor Youko. They were in Natsuki and Nao's dorm tent back at Garderobe.

"She should be fine. It wasn't a bad concussion, it just got worse without treatment," Youko answered. "I should get back to the Academics building…" the doctor rarely left the building. The teachers usually knew the right type of first aid but none knew what to do in Natsuki's case. The extreme cases were always taken to Youko.

Shizuru nodded. "And I should get back to work," Shizuru thanked Youko and with one last look at a sleeping Natsuki, Shizuru left the tent. She would've very much liked to have sat by Natsuki's side until she woke up…but that didn't work with her new lifestyle change of not having crushes on students. She made her way over to the Teacher's Offices…or 'lounge' as it was being called nowadays thanks to Anh. She knew Nao would be there when Natsuki woke up. This thought didn't bother her…much. She was glad Natsuki had a friend that cared about her so much…but was it friend-caring or more? _Ara not like I should care either way… _

Shizuru found a note on her desk. "Ara, what's this…?"

_I had fun. Let's do it again sometime._

_-Alyssa Searrs. _

_P.S_

_You can bring Natsuki too. _

Shizuru eyed the note with amusement then crumpled it and flung it into the trash bin. She had no doubt she'd not seen the last of Colonel Searrs.

"That Alyssa," Anh said from her desk, eyes never leaving her work. "Always the jokester."

"And the traitor," Reito added.

Shizuru and Anh rolled their eyes. Alyssa wasn't a traitor! She was offered a job at the enemy academy and she took it. Okay that was sort of traitor-ish. Though they would've both preferred to see Reito and Alyssa switch places.

"Ara ara, look," Shizuru said at the new pile of papers on her desk. "The Parent's Day flyers are ready."

Anh looked up from her work. "Oh yeah…that's soon right?"

"A week," Reito said with a yawn.

"Should I put these up around the school?" Shizuru asked beginning to stand up.

"Sure I'll help you," Anh said standing up as well.

The both took a bunch of flyers and left.

* * *

**Chapter 6 done. **

**I doubt Shiznatters liked this until the end when Shizuru actually shows up. This chapter took me until 4am to write gaaah…at least it's spring break! **

**I feel bad for making Natsuki so weak this chapter, since she's such a beast and is really kick ass, but she'll get her time to shine. Not to mention she was sort of at a disadvantage here, I mean she had a concussion that got really bad. Um yeah…Parent's Day…uh…Chie and Aoi…yeah…Natsuki thought she was dreaming…yup.**

**Umm oh and Alyssa Searrs. Not related to her Mai HiMe character, just took the name and the look. She's completely different, not cute and adorable but a hardcore beast of a Colonel. She's calculating, commanding, and a whole lot of whoop-ass. She'll be making an appearance later on in the story, I just wanted to introduce some of the Fuuka Council members…and Alyssa since I like her. What are your thoughts on Alyssa's character? I'd like to know. What do you think she'll be doing in the future? **

**Oh right! I'm going to start doing a 'Playlist' at the end of every chapter. Basically it's not really a list, I'm just going to post the name of a song that either helped inspire the chapter, or I felt had to do with the chapter, OR I just happened to be listening to while writing the chapter. I'm only going to write down a few lines form the song though, it's up to you to go download it or watch it on youtube or something. You can also guess who I imagine singing it and to whom. Oh and most of the songs will be sung by guys…but that's only because I don't like any songs sung by girls except a few.**

**First Chapter Song: ****Whispers in the Dark by Skillet**

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire_

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay there broken and naked  
My love is just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this…well except the whole military academy thing, which was taken from an original story I wrote a while back. But yeah, Song belongs to skillet, characters/Mai HiMe stuff belongs to Sunrise. **

**I don't know what else to say. Please enjoy! And don't forget to read and review! Your reviews are like crack, they motivate me to write! (well the positive ones anyways lol)**


	7. What Are We?

****

Chapter 7: Warning: A Bit of Angst in this chapter

**Thanks for all the positive reviews again (I'm serious…holy shit much? 200 reviews?!) Parent's Day is a week away so I'm going to skip some time eventually, just a warning. Not in this chapter I don't think.**

**I'd also like to mention I re-watched episode 23…and Shizuru is SO AWESOME (and psychotic). And Natsuki is still freakin' hot, which isn't news. Uhhh but there was a special (extra?) at the end that kinda weirded me out. It was a picture of Midori pulling off Mai's bathing suit…and they were blushing…and it was really really sexual and strange lol. Did anyone else notice this before? MidorixMai? Weird…**

**And have I ever mentioned I hate Tate? Like, can there possibly be a more boring character?**

**Clearing something up from the last chapter: No Natsuki has no idea about Parent's Day. She thought she was dreaming when she was with Shizuru walking through the forest so she assumed her dad would make an appearance to turn the dream into a nightmare like he usually does. So no she had no idea…she thought she was dreaming.**

**Anyways, let's see how Shizuru's new boundary line works out…**

**

* * *

**

Natsuki blinked. Usually she was the only one at the track so early in the morning. Nao had told her not to go…she had just woken up after all. That had of course only made Natsuki want to go running even more. _Why is everyone always telling me what I can and cannot do? Kuga do this, Kuga don't do this. Kuga I own you. God people are idiots._

_"Oh, you're awake, Kuga. Only took your forever," Nao had said, staring down at a newly awakened Natsuki. Her tone was as usual insulting but the look in her eyes spoke of something else._

_Natsuki groaned and sat up, rubbing her head. "What…what the hell?"_

_"I don't know, they shot me," Nao said with a frown. _

_"Where's Shizuru?" Natsuki had asked, looking around the room. For some reason she had expected her teacher to be there. What a dumb thought. Why would her teacher be sitting around waiting for her?_

_Nao's eyebrows furrowed. "You mean Lt. Fujino? How the hell am I supposed to know, Kuga?" She couldn't hide the bit of annoyance in her voice, though Natsuki decided she'd wonder about it later._

_Natsuki had blinked then, and then got ready to go for a run, despite the many protests of her roommate. _

She only vaguely remembered what had transpired during the little hostage situation. She remembered Colonel Alyssa Searrs. She was impressive, Natsuki liked it. She remembered Shizuru and Anh coming to the rescue…and the trippy dream of Shizuru in a forest afterwards. Natsuki scowled. Every time Natsuki thought of her teacher, an image of Shizuru's crimson eyes meeting her own after kissing Tomoe entered her mind. More like assaulted, tied up, and beat the hell out of her mind. _That was so gross. I wonder if Tomoe got in trouble for that…nah I bet Shizuru kept it quiet. She's too nice. That Tomoe has some issues. Well okay I knew that already._

Natsuki was watching the two Lieutenants race around the track. This wasn't jogging this was a full out race. Natsuki flicked her hair back (which was hard considering the white bandage tied around her head like some sort of headband a ninja or martial artist would wear.) It was actually a little embarrassing, but hell, she didn't want her head to bleed out or anything so she'd wear it.

Natsuki fingered the back of the bandage. The back was hidden under her long dark hair, as it was supposed to be tied to her wound anyways. She felt a surge of anger, Tomoe was _so _dead. It only made Natsuki more determined to kick her ass when the competition came. Natsuki shook these thoughts out of her head and waited for the two teachers by the starting/finish line.

Shizuru, who was only losing by a foot or two, caught sight of her student standing near the finish line. A part of her had hoped she'd be awake. She'd hoped she could see Natsuki healthy again (well, mostly healthy, at least _awake.) _The other part of Shizuru told her to have a healthy concern, meaning, don't overdo it. She's a student and nothing more. Nevertheless, Shizuru found herself speeding up. She passed Reito and was now running towards her student instead of just the finish line, though Reito nor Natsuki could tell.

Natsuki offered her teacher a small smile as the two lieutenants came to a halt at the finish line and began panting, hands on their knees. Natsuki's emerald eyes easily passed over Reito and landed on Shizuru instead. It was somewhat shocking, seeing Shizuru in such a way. The normally calm, composed, and gracefully beautiful Lieutenant Fujino was sweaty and panting. Her beautiful chestnut hair, which was rather long, hung in front of her tired yet alluring crimson eyes. Shizuru's body was, of course, still perfect, yet the fact that she was bent over trying to catch her breath made her look that much less elegant. Like a whole other person.

And yet…there was still an aura of something warm and powerful about her. She always seemed to know what she was doing, always seemed so stable. It blew Natsuki's mind, considering she was one of the most unstable students at the academy. Shizuru in general was a whole new concept to Natsuki's mind when they first met. She'd never known anyone like Shizuru Fujino. Natsuki's brash, rugged, and defiant nature should clash with that of the controlled and charming Shizuru Fujino. It was odd, but at the same time it was a magnetic type of existence. Strange, and had either known about or recognized it at the time, they would've been completely baffled themselves. It made no sense after all.

Shizuru's eyes looked up from the ground to quickly examine Natsuki's body. For medical reasons of course. Her posture was surprisingly not slouched, in fact she was standing tall and waiting rather patiently for her superiors to catch their breath. The light pink tinge to her cheeks, however, made it clear to Shizuru that she felt more than a little awkward standing there.

"Private Kuga," Shizuru greeted as she got her breathing under control and stood straight. She saluted then asked, "Shouldn't you be in bed?" She took in Natsuki's usual running gear. Shorts and a tank top. Fairly simple yet her beauty was simple. It just was. Shizuru's beauty on the other hand was complex. Not like she had to work at it, it just was. Everything just was the way it was.

Natsuki didn't bother saluting or any of that crap, though she felt a warmth move through her to know someone actually cared enough to ask. She shrugged. "I've been sleeping for god knows how long. I think it's time to be awake…, I need to run after all." Natsuki used to be a rather lazy girl. In some ways she still was. Running had been for fun, a hobby, a sport. Now it called on her in the earliest hours of the day so she can clear her mind. It was like some sort of purifying ritual for her. Sleep was no longer as luxury as it used to be.

"Private Kuga," Reito greeted flatly, finally standing up. He eyed her uneasily then saluted.

Natsuki eyed him back, just as uneasily, and gave a weak salute back. _God this guy is such a tool. Why does Shizuru hang out with him anyways? _Yet again, Natsuki began to wonder what exactly their relationship was. After all, it wasn't against the rules for teachers to date was it? "Lieutenant Kanzaki…," Natsuki gave a curt nod.

"How are you feeling?" Shizuru asked, now standing straight, her crimson orbs watching her student with a cross between worry and intrigue. She wasn't sure she wanted Natsuki running after having just woken up. She wondered if Nao had been there, actually she was sure Nao had been there. _Did she say good morning? Did she ask how you were feeling? Did she try and tell you not to go running? Were you comforted at the sight, glad someone was sitting by your bed waiting for you to wake up?_

Natsuki tapped the bandage wrapped around her head. "Never been better," she said flippantly.

_Is this girl really so reckless? _Shizuru wondered. "I don't suggest you run today. You've just woken up after a serious head injury." _In fact you should refrain from doing anything physically challenging today. Or ever. Just drop out of the competition, Natsuki. _

Natsuki waved it off. "I have to run. You're welcome to join me…in fact we can race." Natsuki offered her a wry smile, and happily ignored Reito whose expression was anything but content.

Shizuru blinked. She really liked that smile, how cute and mischievous. She ignored the glance she was getting from Reito out of the corner of her eye. Agreeing to this would most likely give Reito a reason to annoy her about it again. _Ara but what if… _"Hm, why don't you race Reito instead? He's quite good."

Natsuki scoffed and gave Reito a 'yeah right' glance. "I don't race losers," Natsuki said offering him a completely faux-polite smile. "No offense of course."

Shizuru giggled and instantly decided she didn't care about Reito this morning. "I won't race you, but I'll jog alongside you…if that's alright?" Shizuru tilted her head, taking in the bandage wrapped around Natsuki's head. _I can't believe she makes a bandage look attractive…though to be fair, I'm sure I'd still find her attractive if all she was wearing was a paper bag. _

Natsuki contemplated this for a moment. She was half surprised Reito didn't comment on the 'loser' thing. After all, it had a double meaning. A rather obvious one at that. She nodded after a few moments. "Sure," she answered. She had been meaning to talk to Shizuru anyways.

"I think it's best Lieutenant Fujino and I get back to our work, unfortunately," Reito chimed in.

Shizuru sighed and looked at him with a frown on her face. Reito thought she looked uncharacteristically childish. Like a kid who got their toy taken away.

Natsuki's eyes twinkled with amusement however. "Geez, Lieutenant Fujino, I'm surprised your boyfriend here doesn't want you to have some fun…"

Shizuru found herself blinking in surprise at Natsuki's comment. _Boyfriend? _

Reito flushed and his eyes widened. _Boyfriend?! _He wasn't going to correct her of course. "Don't be ridiculous, Private, of course I want Shizuru to have fun," he said hotly.

Shizuru now blinked in surprise at _Reito. _Why didn't he correct her? And did he just call her by her first name in front of a student? He never did that. Especially not with Natsuki around since he always went out of his way to further prove they were Lieutenants and as such, shouldn't be treated with such informality like calling each other by their first names. Shizuru was too interested by the interactions between her student and colleague to say anything though.

Natsuki wondered in the back of her if that meant they really were dating. He had called her Shizuru and he hadn't denied the boyfriend comment. Of course, that could all just be him wanting her and nothing more. It was almost like this boy she knew back at her old high school. Still, she couldn't be sure. "Then let her run if you care so much about her, Kanzaki," Natsuki replied.

Reito glared. "That's 'Lieutenant Kanzaki' to _you, _Private!" he yelled. _This girl is ridiculously brazen. Who does she think she is? _

Natsuki yawned and rolled her eyes, something she found was quite annoying when Nao did it to her after a perfectly well-thought out insult. "Are you done?" She was a little surprised by Reito's complete change of character. He was usually rather polite and weirdly graceful for a guy.

Shizuru decided it was getting out of hand and stepped closer to Natsuki. "Private Kuga you're being rather disrespectful…"

Natsuki shrugged. She had been bashed in over the head by Tomoe. She was allowed to be disrespectful as far as she was concerned. A part of her wondered if her sudden regression back to delinquent Natsuki was because of the head injury or because she just really didn't like Reito. _Probably a mixture of both. _

Shizuru turned to Reito, who was shooting Natsuki dagger-eyes. "Lieutenant Kanzaki, why don't you go on without me? I'll have a talk with Private Kuga on her rude behavior," Shizuru offered quietly. Her eyes had a strange effect on Reito, as he instantly calmed down and smiled at her.

He gave a brief nod and saluted. "Fine…I shall see you later then, Shizuru?" He offered her a dazzling smile. Natsuki rolled her eyes and looked away.

Shizuru offered a warm smile in response. "Of course," Shizuru said. With that, Reito gave one last glare at Private Kuga and strode off in the direction of the Academics building.

When he was out of earshot, Shizuru turned back to Natsuki, whose sheepish grin caused her to forget what she had been planning to say. "Ara…what's so funny?"

Natsuki stopped grinning. "Nothing, are you going to scold me oh scary Lieutenant Fujino? Your boyfriend is a prick...," she added nonchalantly.

An amused smile came to Shizuru's lips. "You shouldn't talk about your superiors like that, Private Kuga," Shizuru said as she took in her student's relaxed posture. "And Lieutenant Kanzaki is not my boyfriend." Shizuru got immense amounts of pleasure from the relieved look on Natsuki's face.

Natsuki smiled. "Well that's good, he doesn't seem to be your type anyways," Natsuki said as she gestured for Shizuru to follow her onto the track. Shizuru followed and they began a leisurely paced jog around the track.

Shizuru snuck a peek at her student's face. It was now more serious, less playful. "Ara Natsuki knows my type then?" Shizuru asked curiously.

Natsuki's cheeks flushed. "Well, no," she started. "But I highly doubt Reito's the guy for you," Natsuki said with a nod. She turned to see Shizuru's amused eyes. "What?"

Shizuru turned away from her student and stared straight ahead as they jogged rather close together. "So Natsuki doesn't know my type yet knows Reito is not it?"

Natsuki pondered this for a bit. "Well, honestly, I don't think Reito has a type. That must be it really, I can't see him with anyone," Natsuki answered quite honestly. The guy was not right. He was _too _perfect. No one was that perfect. Well, except for Shizuru but she didn't count of course.

Shizuru sighed. "You're too cruel…"

"No, I'm honest. Everyone hates honesty," Natsuki said with a sigh.

Now it was Shizuru's turn to think. This girl was apparently a deep-thinker. Who knew? Shizuru certainly hadn't, seeing as the girl barely spoke up during class. She couldn't argue with the latest point however. "The truth hurts, a lot of the time, yes," Shizuru agreed. "So…does Natsuki have a type?"

"I don't have time for that crap," Natsuki scoffed. "Romance is overrated." Not to mention, which her current state of mind she couldn't imagine having a relationship with any guy. Not yet anyways.

"No boy here has caught Natsuki's eyes then?" Shizuru asked, raising a brow in her student's direction. She was sure boys had their eyes set on Natsuki though, so she didn't bother asking. Her old school report had said she was quite popular among them, well, before she started beating them up.

"Hell no," Natsuki said with a scowl. "There are barely any guys here anyways. The ones I have met are total losers anyways," Natsuki said. "Or perverts," she added as she remembered a shower room incident.

Shizuru wasn't sure whether to ask about the pervert part. She hated herself for being relieved though. She shouldn't be glad Natsuki is clearly not interested in any of the guys at the school. Still, she couldn't help herself from giggling a little. "That's too bad…" she managed to say quietly.

They were both awkwardly silent as they jogged around the second curve. Student was thinking about the day before, and about her trippy dream. According to Nao, that hadn't been a dream at all, which meant she had said something she hadn't meant to say. Teacher was thinking about the student. It was a strange circle of thoughts that kept them both silent for a few moments more.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Natsuki asked suddenly.

"Ara, you already have, just now yes?" Shizuru smiled innocently at the annoyed expression on Natsuki's face.

"Okay another question then." Natsuki waited for Shizuru to nod before continuing, "What do you know about Alyssa Searrs? I don't remember much…but I do recall you guys knowing each other's names."

Shizuru wondered where to start. "Well we are friends. She went to Garderobe with me, Anh, Reito, Haruka…Yukino…," Shizuru trailed off. Yukino. Haruka hadn't been herself lately. She was locked in her office most times. Shizuru made a mental note to check on Haruka later.

Natsuki looked at her teacher in surprise. Those crimson eyes looked misty with worry and concern. _Huh? _"Colonel Searrs…of Fuuka Military Academy went to Garderobe?" _They were down my throat about being a spy for just going to the normal Fuuka public school, yet Alyssa Searrs got to be the Colonel of a rival school?_

Shizuru saw the cute confusion in Natsuki's emerald eyes. "It's different for teachers. Once you graduate from one school you can try and work at the other, though it's hard. The alumni don't attack current students in the streets. If I had never become the lieutenant I wouldn't really care about the rivalry between the schools much."

Natsuki nodded, though she really didn't understand it. So that meant once she graduated from Garderobe she didn't have any connection to it anymore? I guess it did make sense after all, it's just a game really. A serious game yes, but after you graduate the game doesn't need to be played. Alyssa wouldn't need to take it seriously anymore since she was looking for a job after graduation. _God I'm confused. _"You know," Natsuki started uneasily. "I liked her."

Shizuru blinked and turned to see to intense expression on Natsuki's flawless face. "What?"

"I admired her. She was strong, confident, strategic, and seemed to know what she was doing. She had power and knew how to control people. It was admirable. She's good at what she does."

Shizuru was a little dumbfounded. She hadn't expected Natsuki to say something like that. "I see," was all she could think of to say. Until, "Ara, is Natsuki developing Stockholm Syndrome? After all, she was keeping you hosta—"

"Shut it!" Natsuki said shooting a sideways glare at her teacher, a light blush evident on her cheeks. "It's not like _that, _geez. I just thought she was cool…." Natsuki trailed off.

Shizuru wondered what exactly had transpired between the two. Was it some sort of weird bonding? And then there was that kiss…but Shizuru knew Alyssa must've only done that to see her reaction. Shizuru _had _seen the similarities in the two. They were headstrong, brazen, and stubborn as hell. "Alyssa is quite the impressive woman," Shizuru finally agreed. She wondered if the similar qualities are what attracted Shizuru to Natsuki in the first place. She instantly dropped the thought, there was no way. Natsuki and Alyssa, while similar, were completely different beings.

Yet again a silence came between teacher and student. They finished their third lap, their breathing getting slightly heavier. Natsuki had started later than usual. She hadn't woken up at her usual time so she wouldn't be getting the time of full run she usually gets. There was a slight pain beginning in her head, like she could feel something in her head pulsating. It was rather unpleasant as it grew in strength.

They both slowed to a walk after a while, both sneaking peeks at the other every once in a while. _Is this weird? Hanging out with a teacher? But she's not just a teacher is she? She's saved my ass countless times. I've never had conversations with my teachers before. She's a friend too right? Hell if I know._

While Natsuki was sneaking another peek again she tripped, reaching her hand out for something to grab. She ended up wrapping her fingers around Shizuru's wrist, pulling Shizuru with her onto the grass on the side of the track.

"Oof." Natsuki wondered why she hadn't hurt herself. The trip was quick and unexpected; she didn't have time to break the fall with her arms, only to grab around for something. And she had grabbed something. What was it…._Oh crap. _

Natsuki slowly lifted her head and found herself staring down into confused crimson eyes. She blinked. "Oh, shit…sorry," Natsuki muttered as she rubbed her forehead with her palm. They were both sweaty and panting and this was really sort of…sexual looking she'd assume.

"Ara…it's alright…are you okay?" Shizuru asked quietly. Having Natsuki's smaller body on top of hers and looking up into those dazzling green eyes was definitely an image Shizuru had dreamed out maybe once. Or twice. Who's keeping count anyways?

Natsuki was having trouble breaking their locked eyes. _Her eyes…so strange…_ "I'm fine, I just have a headache."

Shizuru nodded. Silence. More Silence. Even more damn silence.

"Ara…Natsuki?"

"Mmm?"

"You can…get off of me now," Shizuru said with a small smile on her lips. She grinned at the flushed look on Natsuki's face as the panicked girl muttered an apology and rolled off her teacher and lay on her back next to her. It was very reminiscent of the first training day in the dojo. They were both laying down, staring up at the early morning sky, shoulders touching slightly.

Natsuki was mentally cursing herself. What the hell had she been doing anyways? _I have to focus myself. I must be still tired. Or it's this damn brain injury. My goddamn head hurts a lot worse now that I've just embarrassed myself, yet again. _

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked hesitantly.

Natsuki coughed then asked, "Yeah?"

Shizuru turned her head sideways. Natsuki's profile was quite stunning as well. No surprise there. "Why did you keep referring to Reito as my boyfriend?" She wanted to know.

Natsuki attempted shrug, which was difficult from her position on the ground. "People talk. There's a load of rumors going around about you guys, not to mention you guys are always together," Natsuki replied. "Or he's looking at you weird," she added in a softer tone.

"Natsuki's very observant. You don't like Reito, why?" Shizuru asked. She would've liked to think Natsuki was jealous but she knew that wasn't the case. Oh well she can dream right?

Natsuki attempted another shrug. There was just something she didn't like about the guy. "He's sketchy, I don't trust him," she found herself responding. _Though I have no idea why he's sketchy. _

Shizuru turned her gaze back to the constantly lightening sky above. Interesting that she felt this way, most girls swooned at the sight of Reito Kanzaki. "I get the feeling Natsuki doesn't trust often."

Natsuki grunted. "Damn right I don't."

"Why not?" Shizuru asked quietly. It was unsettling. A girl her age shouldn't be afraid to trust people. They needed people to make it through such a critical time of their life, especially life at this school.

Natsuki turned her head sideways. Shizuru returned her serious stare. When their eyes were locked, Natsuki said somberly, "I can't trust anyone. Anytime I trust someone I get betrayed." She shuddered. "I've been betrayed in the worst of ways by the person I trusted the most." She turned away from Shizuru then, returning her emerald gaze to the cloudless sky above.

Shizuru noted the new misty look in those dazzling eyes. She could tell Natsuki's mind was now elsewhere, no longer with them. What exactly did that mean? Not only what she had said but that look she got after saying something or being touched. She did it often. Shizuru could only guess it had something to do with whatever caused the girl's touching-complex. _Who would hurt this girl? And why? _It filled Shizuru with anger but she said nothing for a while.

"Bad experiences do tend to impact our future," Shizuru eventually said slowly, not entirely sure how to articulate what she was trying to say. "But our future holds new experiences. Sometimes you've got to forget the past and try again," Shizuru finished. Try trusting people. _Do you trust me? _Probably not, though they've been through quite a lot together.

"That's what I'm trying to do," Natsuki replied in a quiet tone. Shizuru wasn't sure whether Natsuki meant to say that out loud or not.

There was, yet again, another awkward silence that followed. Natsuki let out a satisfied sigh. This was rather peaceful. She was surprisingly not self-conscious lying next to her teacher. Was that weird? Should she be feeling weird about it? _Why do I not hate my teacher? I always hate my teachers._

Shizuru wondered if anyone had seen them. No one came to the track this early except Natsuki of course. _And if they saw us? What then? Would they care? Does it look odd at all? _

"Thanks," Natsuki said, pulling Shizuru out of her thoughts.

Shizuru turned her head to look at Natsuki with a quizzical expression her face. "Ara, for what?"

Natsuki turned and gave her teacher a sheepish grin. "You saved my ass the other day. Well mine and Nao's."

_And Chie's and Aoi's. _Shizuru silently added. "Don't worry about it. It's my job after all…"

Natsuki frowned and looked away again. Is it a job? Shizuru seemed to rescue her often. Shizuru had seen Natsuki at her weakest, and most vulnerable (_and embarrassing) _times. Natsuki would like to think Shizuru had really been worried about her, had really…cared. Would she have felt the same if Tomoe was hostage? Would she have tried equally as hard to save Tomoe from Alyssa's clutches?

"Shizuru, what are we?" Natsuki asked quite seriously. She wanted an answer.

To say Shizuru was taken aback by the question was an understatement. "What are we…?" she repeated, clearly puzzled. _A sad, pathetic, one-sided lov—crush story that's what we are. That's what I am. _

Natsuki sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, eyes scanning the school grounds as students began walking to class. _Shizuru are we friends? I feel like we are. It's hard for me to just think of you as my teacher, since I've never liked my teachers to begin with. _"You told me you liked me," Natsuki added. "I like you too. But what I'm asking is…do you like all your students? Do you like," a gross image flashed through her mind, "Tomoe as well? Nao? Chie? Aoi? Or is it all the same to you? Are we…friends?" Natsuki didn't know why she even bothered asking. It didn't matter anyway. Or did it? _Why is my life so confusing all the time? It's like someone is staring down at me and wondering every possible way to make my life a big miserable mess. Not that I mind, at least it makes it somewhat interesting. Am I putting her in an awkward position? Probably, especially if we're not friends. You can't blame me for asking. It's a curious thing to be quite honest, regarding our relationship…friendship? Whatever you can call it….And I'm an honest person…most of the time. No one likes honesty. _

Shizuru swallowed hard and sat up as well. How should she answer that? Admitting that she liked Natsuki more than she liked her other students would be a little…problematic. Her new boundary line told her she shouldn't admit it. She was already crossing the line by jogging and lying down with the student she was on a first name basis with. The closer she got to Natsuki the worse it would be for her. Shizuru sighed and looked away from Natsuki's eyes. Even if she admitted she liked Natsuki more than the other students, Natsuki didn't mean the right kind of 'like' anyways. She obviously was asking if they were friends. "We're teacher and student. Nothing more and nothing less." _But god I would love to be your friend. Do you see us as friends? I'd assume so, since you're asking like this. I'm sorry I can't say we are…I'm afraid it will backfire. Admitting such a thing and then accepting it will force me to fight my morals over this unfortunate situation. Admitting it would mean I'd be fighting with myself over getting even closer, Natsuki. Natsuki I am your friend, please trust me, but I can't admit that. I can't endanger us like this. I'm sorry, but I have lied to protect us both. _

Natsuki's hands tightened around her calves. She closed her eyes and nodded. "Okay." She slowly stood up. "Thanks, again though, Lieutenant. We had a good run." Was she referring, quite literally, to the track? Or did she mean something else? These were the thoughts that plagued Shizuru's mind as she watched helplessly as her student walked away. Lieutenant…?

Shizuru herself stood up. She felt a little weak in the knees. She tried to ease the strange feeling she felt in her chest. She sighed, what a morning. It had started off well enough and then Natsuki had to ask that damned question. She hadn't answered it honestly. To her, at the moment, they _were _friends. She did enjoy Natsuki's company. She enjoyed Natsuki's smile, her grin, and her playful comments, even her rude and uncharitable comments. The girl was cruel, stubborn, and tragically broken. Shizuru had lied. Not only was it wrong to favor a student, but to admit that openly would somehow go wrong. Being friends with Natsuki would make life harder on Shizuru, since she'd try and get even more. It was inappropriate for a teacher. _I have to remember my place. My place is not with Natsuki as anything more than a guide and an instructor. Natsuki…_

_Lieutenant…_

Shizuru sighed again, and began walking to the Academics building. Class would start soon.

* * *

Natsuki closed her eyes and let the hot shower water engulf her. That morning had been fun. And then she had to go and ruin it by asking such dumb questions. _I was curious. I had thought that in some way, after what we've been through together, we'd be a little more than just teacher and student. It must've been my imagination, those looks , the feeling she was looking out for me and just me alone. I was selfish, arrogant even. Of course she doesn't see it from my point of view, she's probably done the same things with countless other students. Training sessions are just training sessions. We saved the hostages together because we just happened to be together at the time, she saved me the other day because she's a teacher and it's her job. It's nothing more than that. Why am I surprised? Am I disappointed? _A feeling like a thorn going through her heart told her that yes, she was disappointed.

It must be nice feeling special. Does Tomoe feel special?

Natsuki shot her hand out and turned off the shower. It was almost comical how dramatic she looked just then. Her beautiful hair hung over her face, her naked body still and slender, her hand gripping the handle firmly, as if she'd fall if she let go. She exhaled slowly. _What a damn shitty morning._

Natsuki cursed when she saw what time it was. She ran out of the Bathes building and headed towards the Academic building. She was almost there too, until someone called out her name.

"Kuga-san!"

Natsuki turned around, wincing at the annoying way her name was said. Flying towards her was a busty red-head. She'd never seen her before in her life. _How does she know my name? _

The redhead stopped in front of Natsuki and they stared at each other. It was awkward to say the least.

"Um…?" Natsuki waited.

"Oh, right. I'm Mai…"

Natsuki blinked. She waved. "Hi, Mai, bye Mai." With that, Natsuki turned around and began walking to the Academics building again. She was already later as it is so why bother running now?

"Wait a second!" Mai said scrambling after her. She stopped when Natsuki turned around again, amazed that such a cold girl could be so beautiful.

"Is there something you need?" Natsuki asked in a bored tone. She folded her arms and eyed the other girl uneasily. She had a weird morning, and this was making it even weirder.

Mai nodded and pulled something out her backpack. She held it out and blinked when Natsuki had her fists up. "Er…what are you doing?"

Natsuki blushed and put her fists down. "Sorry, you're rather suspicious, and you could've been reaching for a gun," Natsuki explained.

Mai nodded and held out the container again. "It's lunch," she said simply, nodding again for Natsuki to take it.

Natsuki blinked. "Come again?" She eyed the container strangely.

"You don't remember do you?"

"Obviously not…"

The busty girl pouted. She pointed to Natsuki and then said in a much lower, huskier voice, "_Isn't it a little too early to be a bitch?_"

Natsuki snorted at the lame imitation of herself. "Tomoe. You're the girl she was annoying that day, huh?" Natsuki deemed it okay to take lunch from a girl who clearly owed her. She took the container and nodded her head. "Thanks." She placed the container into her bag then looked at Mai again. "I'm Natsuki," she said, though she knew Mai already knew that.

Mai nodded, finding it a little odd Natsuki hadn't offered a hand to shake. "It's nice to finally meet my savior." _What's with the bandage ninja warrior? _

Natsuki gave a grunt. "Yeah well…you really shouldn't let her push you around like that. If I were you I would've kicked her ass," Natsuki said quite condescendingly.

Mai smirked. "I heard you're the one that got your ass kicked afterwards…"

Natsuki's face flushed. "T-That wasn't a fair fight!" She stammered. She glared at Mai, who sighed in response.

"I just wanted to thank you, Natsuki. I heard you got beat up pretty bad…and you sticking up for me probably didn't make her go easy on you."

"I don't need her to go easy on me," Natsuki declared. "But I'm sure it's not your or my fault. Tomoe is one evil bitch. She would've beaten the shit out of me just for the hell of it," Natsuki added.

Suddenly, a flash of a blob attached itself to Mai. "Mai!" it yelled.

Natsuki blinked and pointed. "What's attached to you hip?"

Mai looked down at the girl with a frown. "_Mikoto. _What did I tell you about skipping class?"

"But I'm hungry…," the girl, who Natsuki noted was rather catlike, began sniffing the air. Her nose led her to Natsuki. She eyed the older girl with hungry eyes. "_Food…?"_

Natsuki stared down at those strange yellow eyes. Natsuki took a step backward, eyebrow raising at the strange creature in front of her. She blinked then looked up at Mai. "Your pet is scaring me."

Mai laughed nervously and tugged Mikoto back by the back of her shirt. "I apologize…"

Natsuki waved it off. Strange morning indeed. "Whatever, I'm late. Thanks again for the lunch," Natsuki said with a wave as she turned and began walking towards the Academics building again. _Now I don't have to buy crappy food from the Dining Hall. Oh Kuga, you noble girl you, saving damsels in distress. _She snorted at her own stupid thoughts, though the 'damsel in distress' thought brought her back to earlier events. She sighed. Whatever, teachers were teachers.

* * *

Natsuki stopped in the middle of the hallway to stare at something that caught her eye. There were a few brightly colored posters, all said in obnoxiously large letters: **PARENTS DAY. **She didn't bother to read the rest. It didn't concern her anyways, she certainly wasn't going to tell her dad 'Parent's Day' was coming up so she had nothing to worry about. Right?

Natsuki approached her classroom door with hesitation. She was late. Super late. But that wasn't so much what she was worried about. In fact she was worried how she'd act. She'd felt a little insulted, a little embarrassed, maybe even hurt you would say with what happened that morning between her and Shizuru. She knew what she was feeling would cause her to act…uncharacteristically of the new her…the her she'd become when she left her past behind. She prayed her new friends wouldn't take offense. At least Natsuki knew herself well enough to know she was going to be acting rather rudely. Some people can't help these things, they're emotionally driven.

Natsuki opened the door. Shizuru stopped what she was saying to watch her late student stand awkwardly in the doorway. Shizuru had been worried. Worried that something she said may have triggered Natsuki to leave or something. _Who am I kidding? She doesn't care enough about how I feel for it to affect her greatly right? _She had also been worried that Natsuki had injured herself again. She had only _just _woken up after all.

"You're late, Private Kuga," Shizuru said, though her eyes were warm. _I'm just happy you're here._

Natsuki shrugged. "Yeah, well, I have more important things to do with my time than listen to you ramble," Natsuki replied nonchalantly as she made her way over to her desk and sat down. The class was either whispering about her or staring at their teacher for a reaction.

Shizuru just smiled to hide her complete and utter shock. What rudeness. Natsuki's clearly in a bad mood, though, it's not fair to blame her considering…the circumstances. Still, Shizuru shouldn't let her get away with that should she? It's disrespectful after all.

"I'll let that slide, Private Kuga. You've had a rough night after all," Shizuru replied calmly as she went back to teaching. A few kids giggled at that, mostly the Tomoe-supporters.

Natsuki glared at her teacher. _Who does she think she is? _After a minute Natsuki sighed and looked out the window. Nothing was particularly interesting outside but she needed to calm down and think things through. The more she let her disappointment get to her the worse things would be for her. She sighed, she must really like her teacher for her to get so mad at her like this.

"Pssst, hey, Princess!" Chie whispered, giving a quick glance to the teacher who thankfully hadn't noticed.

Natsuki turned around, and then mentally cursed when she saw Chie's smug grin. _I didn't actually respond to that nickname did I? I did. Damn. _"What is it?" Natsuki hissed back.

"You never thanked me and Aoi," Chie said with point to the brunette behind her.

Natsuki blinked. Oh right, Nao had said Chie and Aoi were the ones to shoot the flares. She instantly softened up, no need to ruin other people's days because she was in a bad mood. "Oh right, thanks you guys," Natsuki said uneasily. She felt a little awkward thanking them for some reason. Natsuki was never good with affection. She rarely told anyone she loved them, even if it were her parents _before…_the…incident.

Chie waved it off. "You're welcome. Anytime, Princess."

"Would you stop calling me tha—"

"Well you should really be thanking Lt. Fujino and Colonel Anh," Aoi said suddenly, a thoughtful expression on her face. "They were the ones that marched off to your rescue."

"I don't need to be rescued!" Natsuki complained. "Besides, it's their job anyways," she said looking away, her face darkening.

This went by completely unnoticed by Aoi and Chie however. Aoi nodded. "Well even so, Lt. Fujino certainly seemed worried…despite it being her job. It was rather cute. Colonel Lu thought so as well," Aoi mused. "She teased her quite a lot about you actually. They both seem to really fancy you."

Natsuki felt a pang of guilt. She shoved it aside. Worried or not, Shizuru—_Lieutenant Fujino _herself had said they weren't friends…well, in so many words. "Whatever," Natsuki muttered quietly.

"Private Kuga, what are your thoughts on this discussion?" Shizuru asked, now annoyed that Natsuki hadn't looked her way at all. Not once had their eyes met and not once had Natsuki caught her peeking. It was rather troublesome, seeing as Shizuru saw it as a sort of entertaining game she and Natsuki would play indirectly during the many classes, though they never actually spoke about it or mentioned it.

Natsuki looked up. _Er, crap. What were we talking about? This is payback. Goddamn. _"Well, um…," Natsuki's eyes darted to Chie for assistance.

Shizuru gave a small smile. This was quite amusing to say the least. Natsuki is rather cute when in trouble. Well not _serious _trouble, that was not cute at all, just stressful and worrisome. "Well…?" Shizuru prodded. She was being mean of course, but Natsuki wasn't being entirely too friendly so Shizuru figured she was allowed to make the girl dance a little.

Chie was absolutely no help. Chie merely shrugged, she hadn't been paying attention either. _Well duh, _Natsuki thought, _I was talking to her after all…_

"Well what are _your _thoughts on the…discussion?" Natsuki asked quickly.

The class turned their attention from Natsuki to their teacher, eager for a response.

Shizuru smirked, amusement dancing in her ruby eyes. Interesting way to get out of it. She'd expected Natsuki to call her 'idiot' and look away or something. "Well I believe it was quite romantic of Romeo to kill himself after he saw Juliet had died. It was tragic, but after all, Shakespeare was writing a tragedy," Shizuru answered quite calmly.

Natsuki blinked. Romeo and Juliet? Is that a joke? _Did I even read that book…er…play? _A flashback of her untouched book gathering dust by her bedside flashed through her mind. She instantly tried to recall any information she knew about the book, either from just common knowledge or what snippets of conversations she had heard during the class. _Shouldn't we be learning about…I don't know, wars or something? _

"I don't think it's romantic," Natsuki said with an unsure tone. "I mean, first of all, if I were Romeo I wouldn't have fallen in love in five seconds. The love at first sight crap is total bullshit," Natsuki offered the class a sheepish grin as some of them giggled. She then returned her emerald gaze to her teacher. Why is she always so damn amused? "Wasn't he totally interested in another girl in the beginning anyways?"

"Rosaline?" Shizuru offered.

Natsuki, for some reason, looked at Tomoe, who was glaring at her. What else is new? She turned her gaze back to Shizuru. "Yeah her, whatever. He seems like a pretty slimy guy if you ask me. And Juliet, she's just an idiot. Who falls for a guy just because he speaks in riddles? I'd have punched his face in and demanded he make sense."

More laughter from the class.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow. "Ara but what about the ending? It was tragic no?"

Natsuki shook her head. "It's a damn comedy if you ask me. If they really loved each other so much, they shouldn't have gone through all the unnecessary planning and just upped and left. Screw their parents, who cares if their love is forbidden? If they wanted it they should've just gone with it. Personally, I assume they would've ending up hating each other mid-runaway but whatever, that's all speculation," Natsuki paused, wondering where she was going with this. "Anyways the ending was comedic. They both end up dead because they're too stupid to handle things simply. Why make everything so complicated?" Natsuki finished, looking out the window to hide the embarrassment on her face. She had just rambled on about nothing of course, did she look stupid?

Shizuru hadn't expected such an answer. Part of her had a feeling Natsuki hadn't read the book at all, but knew enough about it to come up with a long-winded answer. Interesting thoughts, the girl was clearly intelligent even if she didn't try very hard at school. Well, her record proved that already. "That's an interesting view on it, Private Kuga," Shizuru replied quietly. "However, two victims of forbidden love is tragic. You don't find that sad?"

Natsuki shrugged, not moving her eyes from outside the window. "Nope. It's their fault anyways," she looked up. "People should be allowed to love who they want to love, but only smart people. Since, as this book proves, stupid people who fall in love always get screwed over in the end. I mean how sad is it? They've doomed themselves, sucks for them."

Shizuru pondered this for a moment before nodded. "Well thank you for your thoughts."

Natsuki didn't respond, and instead looked out the window. That had been a close one, she was lucky she could pull a load of bullshit out of her ass. She reflected on what she had just said however, and found it was disgustingly romantic, well, only the part about people loving who they want to love. She shuddered, romantic was not her thing. Romeo and Juliet deserved what they got as far as she was concerned. _What a bunch of idiots. People who can't handle love shouldn't go into it like that. Not like I know much about it myself but weren't they like 14 or something? _

The rest of the class went by rather quickly. Everyone seemed to be thinking about their own problems. Shizuru was the only one talking, and had trouble getting the students to talk as well. After everything Natsuki had said, apparently they all just wanted to reflect themselves. Funny, since she hadn't even known what she was saying. Shizuru sighed.

"Alright, class, today is Shooting Range practice day. You know the way by now…," Shizuru said sitting up from her desk. She watched as the students hurriedly put their books and papers away then ran out of the room. She watched as Natsuki, Nao, and Chie finished up whatever conversation they had been having (during her class…). "Private Kuga?"

Natsuki looked up, swinging her bag around her shoulder. "What?"

How rude. "Can I see you for a minute?"

Natsuki shrugged. "I don't really have a choice, _do I Lieutenant?" _Natsuki waved to her friends as they walked out of the room. She made her way to the desk and stood, eyes locking with her teacher's. "Can I help you?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

Shizuru nodded and pulled her desk drawer open. She pulled out a gun and handed it to a shocked Natsuki. "Duran," she said simply. It was sort of like déjà vu.

Natsuki, quickly covering up her pure and utter joy, reached for it. She tried to pull it but Shizuru wouldn't let go. "Are you giving it to me or what?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru let go, and smiled a little as Natsuki stumbled backwards. "Sorry," she said, though the tone of her voice made it obvious she wasn't sorry at all. She was quite amused, much to Natsuki's annoyance.

Natsuki glared then shoved the gun into her bag. "Thanks," she muttered. _She totally did that on purpose._

And then the two stared at each other. Well, Natsuki was more glaring at her teacher. Shizuru was smiling, an amused expression on her face. She didn't want to of course. She felt like she had hurt Natsuki, and this new imaginary boundary line she was trying not to cross was really ruining their relationship. It was obvious to see that they were like two friends in a fight. Natsuki, however, was acting like a child, and Shizuru was acting like that annoying person who smiles just to annoy the other one even more. _What does she always find so damn funny?_

The Shooting Range building session had been pretty uneventful. Shizuru would offer tips to Natsuki every once in a while, though she was rather impressed with the girl's natural skill. Natsuki would ignore her teacher completely. She knew she was acting like a child, yet she couldn't help it, just like she couldn't deny that she had wanted Shizuru to say something else other than "we're teacher and student, nothing more and nothing less." They were more, damnit_._ They've been through a lot, a hell of a lot more than she's been with her other students right? _Well maybe not Tomoe. _She wasn't asking for anything other than an acknowledgement that Shizuru liked her more than the other students. Was that so hard?

Actually it was. Natsuki couldn't see it from Shizuru's perspective. She didn't see the issues that arose with being friends with a teacher. It raised other suspicions amongst those like Reito, and it was unfair to other students. And for Shizuru, well, it made restraining herself a lot harder if it they openly admitted they were friendly. Shizuru had no qualms over hugging or teasing friends. It would generally erase her newly found boundary line.

_What a mess…_

* * *

Natsuki approached the door of the dojo they had had their first training session in. She wasn't sure whether she should be angry with the person training her to do well in a competition. She let out a sigh before opening the door and stepping inside the dark room. It was a little…well, eerie. Natsuki felt a little awkward and wondered if her rudeness and immaturity would mean she would no longer be tutored by her teacher. Natsuki took another step into the room.

"Uh, Lieutenant Fujino?" Natsuki asked wearily.

Suddenly, Natsuki felt a light push from behind. It wasn't a powerful shove at all, yet Natsuki wasn't prepared for such a thing, so she fell onto the mat, hands reaching out to catch herself before she could fall flat on her face. She got up to her feet and turned around, glaring at her attacker.

_"Natsuki,"_ Shizuru said with a smile.

Natsuki blinked. "What the hell?"

Shizuru pouted. "Ara, was Natsuki not ready for a surprise attack…?"

Natsuki growled, "That's unfair, I didn't even see you."

"And that's why it's a surprise. Are you just going to stand there and talk or are you going to try and lessen your embarrassment?" Shizuru said, a smirk dancing on her lips. She enjoyed toying with Natsuki, besides, this was all therapeutic.

Natsuki nodded and ran towards Shizuru with blindingly fast speed, even Shizuru was surprised. Nevertheless, Shizuru caught the punch and flung Natsuki backwards again. "That's it...?" Shizuru asked, sounding disappointed.

Natsuki felt her blood begin to boil. This woman had been annoying her all day. Why is she always so amused? The ice beauty resembled a bull in the way she got ready to charge again. This time though, instead of going for a punch, she lowered her body to the ground and attempted to sweep Shizuru's feet from under her with a kick.

Shizuru jumped over Natsuki's feet and landed quite easily. "You're going to have to do better than that…"

Natsuki was like lightning. She threw punch after punch in all the complicated techniques she had picked up from Shizuru. Shizuru herself was finding it a bit of a chore to block every single hit. If Natsuki had a strong point in hand-to-hand combat, it would be her speed. Shizuru blocked a kick with her wrist then deflected a punch with her other hand.

Natsuki realized all of this was Shizuru evading her. Shizuru hadn't made one attack move, it was all defense on her part. Natsuki, despite her quick flurries of punches and kicks, couldn't land a thing. Not a damn thing.

This game went on for quite some time, until Natsuki gave up from exhaustion. Once her kick was caught and flung back she stopped attacking. Instead she stood, watching her teacher from across the room. Natsuki wiped her forehead with her hand, panting and glaring. Shizuru watched intently from the opposite side of the room. Her crimson gaze tried to decipher what exactly Natsuki was feeling. The way she attacked was full of fury and pain. She was getting her frustration out after all, that _was _the plan.

Shizuru's crimson orbs held Natsuki's intense emerald ones. "Are you finished?" Shizuru asked quietly. She was surprised to see Natsuki shake her head. Shizuru wasn't in the mood for another match like that, it had been tiring, Natsuki was quicker than she had previously thought.

And while Shizuru was pondering the current situation, Natsuki attacked. She ran, full speed, leapt through the air, wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist, and tackled her teacher to the ground. Shizuru, whose eyes had closed mid-way through the fall, slowly opened them. Natsuki's intense emerald eyes gazed down at her. She looked particularly wild and untamed. Shizuru stared upwards, completely transfixed by such intense beauty. It was somewhat scary. Shizuru's expression remained calm. She listened to Natsuki's heavy breathing, enjoyed the fact that they were so close, relished in the way Natsuki's hands were on hers…though it's not very romantic to think Natsuki was merely holding them down so Shizuru couldn't fight back.

"Got you," Natsuki finally said rather quietly. She softened her grips on Shizuru's arms. "Do I win?" she asked, a hint of amusement in her tone.

Shizuru smirked. "Hmm, yes I suppose so," she replied. Shizuru had been right, Natsuki needed to get out a lot of pent up frustration and anger. Apparently fighting had been a good outlet for her. _She's already smiling a little. Sure she's on top of me like some kind of animal but hey…it worked. And it's not like I particularly mind…_

Natsuki sighed, rolling off and, yet again, they found themselves shoulder to shoulder staring up at the ceiling. "You know, even though you're just my teacher, I don't like you like my teacher," Natsuki admitted quietly. "I just like you."

Shizuru's heart rate picked up speed. _Stupid stupid, you know that's not what she means so why are you getting all happy? _Shizuru wasn't sure what to say. Well, there was something she could say. She'd said it before after all. "I like you too, but you know that."

Natsuki sat up and sighed. "I'm sorry for…today," she said quietly. Shizuru could tell it took a lot for Natsuki to admit she was sorry. _Such a child. _

"Me too," Shizuru said. After all, Natsuki's bad mood had been brought on by Shizuru's lie.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, though," Natsuki said turning to look at her. "I asked you a dumb question. I don't know why I wanted you to…I must be selfish I guess. To assume you were showing me special attention when really that's what you're paid to do right?" Natsuki looked at the wall blankly. She wondered why she had cared so much. It was so unlike her. And Shizuru seemed to know her so well, after all, this whole 'training session' was obviously a ploy to get her to release all her emotions. And it had worked. Shizuru was clever that's for sure. But didn't that show she cares?

Shizuru sat up as well and sadly watched the pained expression on her student's face. If she had just stayed away at first...but no, she _had _showed Natsuki extra attention. She _had _become friends with her student…she had sought after a relationship with Natsuki that was more than just teacher-student. And now, pushing Natsuki away like this so suddenly because of morals…it must be confusing. Natsuki didn't deserve to be confused.

Shizuru couldn't exactly admit she was showing Natsuki special attention though. "I am paid to do it. It's my job. It doesn't mean I don't want to do it. I was glad it was you during the hostage situation. The first one. I'm glad you rolled into my camp during the Survival Hike. I'm glad you've asked me to train you, and I'm glad that I got to save _you _from Alyssa yesterday…I can't say I would have tried as hard or would've felt the same if, say, Aoi and Chie had helped me out or fallen into my camp," Shizuru explained. Okay, so she admitted it. "Still, you understand why I…why _we_ can't…be _friends_?" _Because it will be worse for me, falling for someone I can't be with. And it'll be worse for you, befriending someone who may have to push you away later. It's such a dangerous situation but you wouldn't understand would you? You're too innocent, or is it obliviousness? _

Natsuki smiled slightly. "I get it," she said after a second. _Sort of. _"It can be our secret then?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru blinked. A secret friendship? _Ara…not a bad idea…_Though she knew that actually might make things worse. She nodded anyways. "Alright, you're now my secret." _As if you weren't before. _

Natsuki grunted. "I won't tell the other students you like me more than them," she said playfully, happy to have someone in this world that she enjoyed the company off besides Nao. Shizuru was something a little different from her usual friends…she wasn't going to bicker with Shizuru or insult her for fun. There was something different about this friendship but she couldn't quite place it.

Shizuru frowned. "_Natsuki..." _

Natsuki snorted, standing up. "Yeah yeah I'm just kidding. Thanks by the way, for the mock-training session. I totally see what you were trying to do," Natsuki said as she began walking away. Her head was surprisingly fine. The long bandage swished behind her as she walked.

"It worked didn't it?" Shizuru said, a small smile on her lips. It had gotten Natsuki to relax a little.

"Don't get cocky, I saw right through it," Natsuki lied as she disappeared around the door.

"Sure you did," Shizuru said, mostly to herself. _Ara, this boundary line isn't working well. I am now officially secret friends with Kuga Natsuki. Already with the secrets, they can only multiply from here on out. _Shizuru sighed. _Though I couldn't bear her being angry with me like that, it's rather pathetic of me…I've got such a weakness to that girl._

* * *

The next day Natsuki was on time. She sat in front of Nao, as usual, and instantly looked out the window. Weirdly enough, Shizuru was the only one not there.

"Hey, Kuga," Nao said from behind Natsuki.

Natsuki turned around. "Huh? What?" Green eyes met green eyes.

"You've been weirdly quiet lately," Nao said. "Which is a nice change from your usually loud, dense self," she quickly added, a smirk dancing on her lips.

Natsuki glared at the redhead then pondered that for a second. Had she been quiet? She shrugged. "Well I haven't noticed," she said simply, turning around again, not even bothering to insult the redhead back.

Shizuru strode into the room. Crimson met emerald for a few seconds, before both averted their gaze, two new smiles gracing the lips of two different people. Shizuru cleared her throat. "Just to let you all know, the invitations to your parents have been sent out," she declared.

Natsuki continued looking out the window with a bored expression on her face. And then she processed those words. Her head snapped up. "What?" she demanded loudly.

Shizuru looked up from a clipboard. The frightened expression on Natsuki's face was…very…scary to say the least. Shizuru paused before saying, "Parent's Day. Parent's Day invitations were sent out today." She watched Natsuki's face for a reaction. What was the big deal?

Natsuki stood up, hands clutching the sides of her desk, mostly to keep herself from falling. "The _school _invites them?" She had figured there was some sort of 'sign up here and we'll get your parents to come' or something like that. Not an automatic invitation. She tried to calm herself down. Maybe they didn't know anything about her background right? Oh wait…the background check from that first day. _No way. There's absolutely no way. _

Shizuru put down the clipboard, her eyes roaming over Natsuki's barely controlled posture. "Is there a problem, Private Kuga?" She asked, her voice thick with worry.

Natsuki's eyes became unfocused. "My…my dad…did you send him one?" She whispered, just barely audible.

Shizuru frowned. Did Natsuki not want her father to come? Shizuru opened up her laptop and leaned down to type, she wasn't going to sit. The address of Akio Kuga's house was in the database, therefore, an invitation had been sent. She looked back up at Natsuki. "An invitation has been sent to your father…yes. It should probably arrive in the mail sometime today."

Natsuki blinked, falling back into her seat with a pained expression on her face. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. This was bad. This was _very _freakin' bad.

_I have to get back that invitation._

* * *

**Yup Natsuki is taking action baby! Woo. This chapter was actually kind of hard to write, which is why it's late. I had a few ideas for it and those went out the window as I kept writing. Basically I want to focus on Shizuru and Natsuki's relationship and their bond. If you are thinking "weren't you doing that before?" well yeah kinda. But there was also a lot of other stuff.**

**Dear readers, please be warned. The plot gets darker from here. It's going to be turning M pretty soon. **

**I also introduced Mai, well sort of. Her scene in this might've seemed kind of pointless but it wasn't I promise.**

**For those of you that don't know, Stockholm Syndrome is basically when a hostage falls in love with their kidnapper/captor. Also the Romeo and Juliet thing was a little cliche, I was having trouble thinking of a topic the class could be discussing that Natsuki could have a strong opinion on. **

**Next chapter should be out much sooner since I have a clearer idea of what I want, and this one drove me crazy (So sorry if you didn't like it, but please no flames…they really ruin my day lol) **

**Ummmmm yeah. So shout out to Shotgunneko who is an awesome writer on this site. I used to visit this website just to read her fics (among others), and she basically made me want to see if I can write my own so yeah, check out her stories they rock! **

**Again, thanks for the reviews (200+…you guys rock! Honestly I don't think my head can get any bigger) Don't forget to review! (It's that button down there.)**

**Okay so, Chapter Song: **Momentum by _The Hush Sound_

_You are the dark ocean bottom  
And I am the fast sinking anchor  
Should I fall for you,  
Should I fall for you?  
You are the scar on my tissue  
That I show all of my new friends  
Should I show you me,  
Should I show you me?_

All we need is a little bit of momentum  
Breakdown these walls that we've built around ourselves  
All we need is a little bit of inertia  
Breakdown and tell, breakdown and tell

That you are the rain on the fire  
Deep in the trees when no one was looking  
Should I speak of this,  
Should I speak of this?  
You are a mirage in the distance  
That defies the heat of the desert  
Should I believe in you,  
Should I believe in you?

All we need is a little bit of momentum  
Breakdown these walls that we've built around ourselves  
All we need is a little bit of inertia  
Breakdown and tell, breakdown and tell

These rules are made to break and these walls are built to fall  
These rules are made to break us

**I've only actually listened to this song a few times, but I thought the lyrics were rather fitting.**

**Disclaimer, again: I don't own any Mai-HiMe stuff. I also don't own the song, The Hush Sound does I guess? **


	8. Welcome Home

**Chapter 8: Welcome Home**

**Okay I'm back with chapter 8. Um. Not much to say except thanks for the reviews again. **

**Oh right, I checked my story stats. Apparently chapter 4 of this fic got the second most views and the most reviews. So I re-read it. YOU PERVERTS! Of course you'd like the chapter with the naughty sex dream! Lol I'm totally kidding. But yeah, just found that kind of funny. Actually the reviews and amount of views keeps decreasing with each chapter…it's sort of depressing. I guess I'll have to bribe you again…sigh (that's also weird considering I thought the last chapter would get a ton of reviews, it's the longest chapter so far and had a lot of character development but eh, as I said, I will be bribing you.)**

**Warning: This Chapter is by far the darkest of all past chapters. If you were seriously made uncomfortable with the ending of the first chapter, chances are you will feel similar during this one. You know what that means right? Implied sexual/physical abuse, and I guess incest which is gross and no it does not turn me on, it's in here for the plot!! Damn.**

**Uh. Yeah. Okay. Here we go! (You've been warned!)**

* * *

Natsuki's mind was racing. _Shit shit shit. _This was bad. This was _very _bad. Natsuki stared intensely down at her desk, as if she were trying to bore a hole into it with her eyes. Shizuru had said an invitation was sent to Natsuki's father for Parent's Day. That would mean that he'd know where she is…which is bad. _She said they were sent today…that means he might not have gotten it yet. Maybe I can…_

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked approaching her student's desk. Throughout the class she had taken a few peeks at the panicking student near the window. Not like she normally didn't do this, but this time it wasn't a game. She was genuinely worried. Natsuki looked like a ghost when Shizuru had told her the invitations were sent. Why? Did she really not like her dad that much? Or was it something else…? Shizuru had no clue, but the way Natsuki was acting was reason enough to worry.

Natsuki shot her head up. "W-What?" She looked around the room, apparently everyone had already left. _Oh. Damn. I've got to focus, I can't lose all the progress. _Natsuki blushed and quickly stood up, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "Sorry," She murmured.

Shizuru eyed her student uneasily. "Natsuki, what's wrong?" She asked seriously.

For a split second Natsuki considering telling her teacher the whole thing. But only for a split second. "Nothing, nothing," Natsuki said offering her a wan smile. "It'll be fine."

Shizuru raised a slender brow. "What will be fine?"

Natsuki blinked, then let out a nervous chuckle and placed a hand behind her head. "Oh you know, stuff I guess…" she avoided her teacher's gaze. _She always seems to look right through me. She can probably tell if I'm lying._

_She's lying. _Shizuru thought, eyeing the young beauty suspiciously. "Do you…," Shizuru tilted her head, "Want to talk about it?"

Natsuki shook her head hastily. "No, no! I'm fine, really, uh, we should go to Combat training…" Natsuki said quickly as she strode by Shizuru and out of the room.

Shizuru blinked after her. _What…? _She figured she'd figure it out eventually, Natsuki wasn't too good at hiding her emotions, unlike Shizuru who had mastered the art.

Shizuru found herself watching her student throughout the combat training. Natsuki was way out of it. She was clearly distracted. She could barely defend anything Nao threw at her. She stumbled, tripped, and virtually made the same type of mistakes she made the first week she'd gotten there. Shizuru pulled her aside.

"Nat—Private Kuga," Shizuru said quietly.

Natsuki waited. She knew students were looking at them, which was the only reason why Shizuru hadn't called her Natsuki.

"You've been a little out of it today," Shizuru said. _AKA you're doing terrible. _"What's going on?"

Natsuki averted her gaze. "I—nothing…, I'm just tired I guess. My head was recently injured you know," Natsuki said offering a small smile, though Shizuru could tell from her emerald eyes something was wrong.

_Why doesn't she trust me? _Shizuru wanted nothing more than to drag Natsuki back to her apartment and kiss the problem away for her. _Ara…bad thoughts bad thoughts…_

Natsuki frowned as she looked up into crimson orbs. _God those are strangely pretty. _The ice beauty knew she'd get caught in those eyes if she kept staring so she averted her gaze again. _Shizuru knows something is up. God I can't let this get to me. I have to focus and then worry about it later…_

"I don't believe you," Shizuru said firmly when the younger girl looked away. She took a risk, and pulled Natsuki's chin to look her in the eyes again. "Natsuki, you're lying to me," she said gently.

Natsuki blinked. _Crap I'm staring again._ _You can't blame me, they're freakin red. _Natsuki's eyes slightly widened at the touch. A strange feeling went through her jaw. It wasn't bad, just strange. Natsuki's lips slightly parted, as if she was going to say something, but she closed it again. "Shizuru," Natsuki whispered. "People are looking," Natsuki said, looking away from those crimson orbs to glare at the confused looking students.

Shizuru blinked. _Crap! _She dropped her hand from Natsuki's chin. "Sorry, I just…you look scared," she said straightening up so that she wasn't too close to her student for it to look suspicious.

Natsuki gave a grunt. "I'm not scared. What's there to be afraid of anyways…," she trailed off. "Listen," she said, finding those beautifully strange eyes again. "I need to talk to you…but not now."

Shizuru nodded and then said loudly, "NO, Private Kuga, you can't skip this class! I don't want to hear about it anymore, get back to work." Shizuru looked around, glad that all the other students that were watching frowned. That hadn't been what they were thinking was it? Shizuru giggled, winked at the shocked expression on Natsuki's face, and then walked off to help Aoi with her round-house kick.

Natsuki stood gaping after her teacher. _What was that?! _Natsuki snorted then went back to a not-so-patient sparring partner, Nao.

"What were you and Lt. Fujino talking about?" Nao asked suspiciously as she watched her friend get back into a fighter's stance.

Natsuki gave her a confused look. "You didn't hear? I was just trying to get out of class," She shrugged. "I didn't think it would work but it was worth a shot anyways," Natsuki lied.

The look in Nao's eyes said she didn't believe one word. "Right…" _Who are you kidding, Kuga? _

Natsuki didn't notice Nao didn't believe her at all, so she waited for her partner's next move.

* * *

Natsuki and her friends all sat outside. It was a nice day out so why not enjoy the sun? They were all sitting around an old crappy wooden table, placed right next to a tree. Chie and Aoi were talking about something, Nao was looking gloomy as ever, and Mai and Mikoto, the newest members of the crew, were sitting under the tree. Natsuki's mood mirrored Nao's, and they both sat quietly, absorbed in their own thoughts.

_Okay let's think here, Kuga. What to do. Right. Focus. I have to get Shizuru to sign the permission slip for me to leave campus, and then I have to find wherever those bastards put my bike. Then I have to SOMEHOW get to Fuuka in time and get the invitation out of the mail box before dad gets home from work. That can be do-able right? Hm. I should probably bring Duran. Yeah, definitely gonna bring Duran._

Though she knew Duran would make her feel safer, she knew that no matter what, her father _would _reawaken horrible memories. She shook her head. _No I have to be brave. If he's there I will threaten him with Duran and leave, he won't get near me. I won't revert to my sad pathetic weak self. I refuse. I will get through this! _

"Why are you doing a victory arm pump?" Chie asked, looking over Aoi's shoulder towards Natsuki (who was indeed doing a victory arm pump.)

Natsuki blinked, stared at her arm and quickly placed it down. "Um, I have no idea." _Okay, no matter how gung-ho my thoughts get, I should probably remember that I'm in public. Man I'm good at embarrassing myself. _

"Mai? _Mai!" _the cat-creature whined.

Natsuki, who saw Shizuru and Anh walking and talking nearby, didn't really look up to see what all the fuss is about. Instead, she watched curiously as her teacher and the colonel spoke. Suddenly, both looked in her direction at the exact same time, amused smiles on their faces. Natsuki blinked, and instantly averted their gazes, her cheeks flushing. _Goddamn that was weird! _

"Natsuki!" Someone yelled. Natsuki turned around. Mai looked like she was sleeping. All her friends were crowded around her, and a whining Mikoto was causing nearby students to look up from whatever they were doing to stare.

Natsuki, taking one last glance at Shizuru and Anh (who exchanged glances and began walking over), made her way over to her friends. She pulled Chie and Aoi apart and knelt down next to Mai. She clamped a hand over Mikoto's mouth. "Geezus, can it, will ya?" Natsuki said in an annoyed tone. She then turned to Mai and looked her over quickly. She tilted the redhead's head with her hand and blinked. A tranquilizer. But this one was different than the usual bullets she'd seen. This one was longer and skinnier.

"A sniper," Anh said from behind them.

Natsuki tugged it out of Mai's neck and flung it to the ground as she stood up. "But who would…I mean a Fuuka soldier would be stupid enough to shoot a Garderobe student right in the wide open?" It just didn't make sense to Natsuki. At least before they had held the hostages in a building and kept their operation very secret. Had the rest of the school heard about it they would've been goners. So it really made no sense someone would risk…_unless they had a reason…_

"Hey there's an envelope. It must've been attached to the back of the tranquilizer…" Nao said as she pointed at it.

Shizuru and Anh exchanged glances. They knew someone who was very fond of sending stupid secret messages in the dumbest of ways.

Natsuki turned and looked at the dark blue envelope. _I really don't have time for this, but at least it'll take my mind off things. Wait is that…? _"Give me that," Natsuki said grabbing it from Nao's hands. Natsuki looked at the scribble on the front. "It has my name on it…" Natsuki said, now completely confused. Suddenly, a flash of gold caught Natsuki's eye. She looked up from the envelope and noticed something moving on top of a building on the other side of the lawn. Natsuki pointed. "There, the sniper's up there."

Everyone followed Natsuki's finger with their eyes. Shizuru nodded. "That would make sense judging from the projectile's angle," She said rather calmly.

Natsuki wasn't sure whether to go investigate or just get rid of the invitation first. She quickly decided the invitation was a priority issue. She turned to Anh. "Hey do you mind if you handle this? I need to borrow Shi—Lt. Fujino for a bit," Natsuki said looking past Anh towards an interested looking Shizuru. Natsuki wasn't ordering Anh around, she just _knew _they were going to make her investigate it, seeing as how the envelope had her name on it, and she had no time.

Anh nodded and saluted. "Anything for you Private Sexy-Pants," she said in a sing-song voice as she pulled out her rifle and headed off in the direction of the building. She _was _actually going to make Natsuki handle it by herself, but the look in Natsuki's eyes when she asked if Anh would handle it was _very _cute, and Anh could also tell something was wrong. _So cute those two, I wonder if that'll go anywhere. Oh well, if it doesn't I can always help it along…_

Natsuki and her friends watched Anh march off to the rescue. Natsuki looked down at the dark blue envelope in her hands. Should she open it now? Or later? Later. Talking to Shizuru is a little bit more important right now. Emerald eyes met patient crimson ones. "Let's go," Natsuki said as she began walking away.

"Wait a damn second, Kuga," Nao managed to catch Natsuki's arm and turn her around.

Shizuru, who had begun following her student, paused and watched intently. Nao looked strange today. Shizuru had gotten used to the Natsuki-Nao affectionate bickering and the looks they gave each other but…

Natsuki blinked. She was rather impatient today, she had a ton on her mind obviously, and she had no time for this. Dazzling emerald eyes met lime green ones. "What is it, Nao?" Natsuki asked. She folded her arms and eyed her friend eagerly.

Nao's eyes narrowed. "You've been acting like a bitch lately, and," she looked at a surprised Shizuru. "Something's going on and you're not telling me about it."

Natsuki tugged lightly at the bandage wrapped around her head. She hadn't been talking to Nao lately…she was distracted. Not to mention there was that little issue with Shizuru before. _Wait why did she look at Shizuru when she said that last part? _Natsuki wasn't exactly sure what to say to that. Nao was acting sort of like a…clingy girlfriend or something. That thought was a little amusing actually but Natsuki hid it behind a confused stare. "God, Nao, I didn't know you felt that way," Natsuki said seductively. She was joking of course, but she was actually surprised to see Nao blush. "N-Nao I was…just…kiddin—what's wrong?" Natsuki's eyes slightly widened, _what?! She's allowed to make suggestive jokes but I can't? What kind of double-standard-- _

Shizuru frowned slightly at Natsuki's comment. Shizuru realized she and Nao were actually quite similar, they both harbored feelings for the same girl. Well, Shizuru wasn't _sure _really if Nao felt the same way but with the way Nao was acting…

"You know what, Kuga? Forget it. Have fun prancing around with our teacher then," Nao growled as she spun on her heel and walked away, shoving Chie and Aoi apart as she did.

Natsuki held a hand out to stop the fleeing redhead but the demon was already out of reach. "Nao, hey wait a second!" Natsuki called. She dropped her hand and glared at Nao's disappearing back. _Whatever, I don't have time for Nao and her hormones. _Natsuki felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little at the sudden touch but noted that it didn't hurt. She turned around. "Shizuru, I—"

"Need to talk, I know," Shizuru said with a nod. Natsuki gave a small smile, and they both walked away from a confused bunch of teenage girls.

Chie and Aoi exchanged glances. Chie looked in the direction Nao stormed off in and frowned. "I think she has it bad, Aoi," she said.

Aoi followed her gaze and sighed. "Yeah. It's too bad. I wonder when Natsuki will stop being so dense…"

"Hey where'd they go?" Chie asked, now looking for Natsuki and Lt. Fujino.

Aoi put a finger up to her chin. "Oh dear…that was rather quick."

"GUYS! Maaaaai!" Mikoto howled.

"Oh right," Chie and Aoi said simultaneously. They sighed and lifted their unconscious friend up.

* * *

The two walked silently side-by-side. They were headed in the direction of The Council Room, the room Natsuki had pleaded her case in order to become a student at Garderobe. Shizuru stole a peek at her student's face. Emerald eyes were staring straight ahead, lost in thought. Occasionally Shizuru would offer a small smile or wave to groups of giggling girls. That would snap Natsuki out of her thoughts and she'd stare in awe.

"God they're like fawning over you…" Natsuki muttered in disbelief. It freaked Natsuki out. The girls stared at Shizuru as if she were some type of goddess. _I mean yeah she's pretty but…well I mean do they have to gawk like that? God this school is weird. I bet Shizuru has more girl fans than Kanzaki._

Shizuru giggled. "They're very cute, though they don't know what they're idolizing I believe. Ara, where are we going?" Shizuru asked after a few more moments of silence.

Natsuki gave a grunt then shrugged. "You need to take me to the garage, or wherever that Yamada guy took my bike when I first got here," Natsuki said, as if she were demanding her or something.

Shizuru lifted a brow. "Your…bike?" Shizuru instantly imagined Natsuki riding a cute bicycle. _How cute…_

Natsuki eyed her teacher. "I didn't tell you? My Ducati?"

Shizuru's cute image turned into a sexy image. Natsuki in leather…straddling a bike. _Ara why am I not surprised? _"You have a motorcycle?" Shizuru asked incredulously.

Natsuki gave a grunt. "Duh, how else do you think I made it up this damn mountain some idiot decided to build this school on?" They entered the empty Council Room and exited through the main entrance. They found themselves in the courtyard Natsuki had first met Chie and Aoi in. It's been a while since Natsuki's been here. She paused in the middle of the courtyard.

Shizuru turned to face her student. "Okay, what exactly do you need?"

Natsuki shrugged. "Just take me to the Garage."

Shizuru lifted a slender brow. "_Ara, _how rude."

Natsuki's cheeks lightly flushed, she turned away. "S-Sorry. _Please?" _Natsuki asked, completely embarrassed and annoyed that she had to say sorry and please. Manners weren't her thing. She suddenly realized she had no idea _why _she was being nice.

Shizuru offered a warm smile. "Of course, Natsuki. This way," Shizuru said, though she too had no idea why she was being so nice. This wasn't allowed, Natsuki wasn't allowed to leave campus. Not without permission anyways.

Shizuru lead them through the gate on the left. They walked a little while, this time there were no fangirls to interrupt the awkward silence. Natsuki kinda hoped there would be some so she could have something to glare at. _God they were pathetic. Who idolizes someone like that? It's sad. I really don't get it. _

"Ara, Yamada, how are you?" Shizuru said as she held the door to a sketchy looking building for Natsuki.

Natsuki strode in, pointed to Yamada, and said, "You. Get me my bike." _That's definitely the guy that took my bike from me when I arrived. I swear if he says he has no idea what I'm talking about I will shoot him and leave him in the trunk of a car…then blow up the car. _Natsuki's Ducati was serious business.

Yamada's eyebrows lifted in amused surprise. "Why hello there," He said with a smile. "Kuga right?"

Natsuki nodded, and lowered her pointed finger. She approached the desk, Shizuru followed curiously. This girl was ridiculously entertaining. Other girls with that type of beauty are rarely so forward and bold. It was positively charming. And sexy.

Yamada nodded to Shizuru. "Lieutenant," he greeted with a nod. "You hanging out with students now?" He joked.

Shizuru smiled back. "Ara, is that so wrong?"

There was a loud smack as a fist smashed down onto the desk. "Enough with the 'ara's and the sketchy motorcycle guy. Just get me my damn bike keys, show me my bike, and we'll be fine."

Shizuru eyed the frustrated Natsuki. "Ara Natsuki is rather impatient today."

Yamada frowned and held his hand out towards Natsuki, as if he were waiting for something.

Natsuki blinked. "What?"

"Permission slip. You can't take your bike and leave campus without a permission slip," Yamada replied in a bored tone.

Natsuki growled, "Listen you! I just want my damn—" Natsuki paused. Then turned to an amused looking Shizuru. Natsuki smiled, pointed to Shizuru and said to Yamada, "She gives me permission."

Yamada raised his eyebrows again and turned to Shizuru for confirmation. Shizuru, however, was frowning. She turned to Natsuki and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Natsuki, I can't allow you leave campus," she said sadly.

Natsuki blinked. "Why not?" This was damn important! She didn't have any time to waste. She _had _to get that invitation. "Just sign it and let me go, this is important," She said in a more serious tone, her new strategy. She gave Shizuru puppy dog eyes as she pleaded. "_Please?" _She had no idea if the puppy dog eyes thing would work on Shizuru or not, but she was desperate.

Shizuru felt her heart leap at the sight. _Ara ara what a cute look. _Shizuru opened her mouth as if to say something then closed it. She finally said, "I can't allow you to leave. Haruka isn't allowing the students to leave anytime before Parent's Day." _She's a weakness but I can't forget…she's still a student and there are rules._

Natsuki's face hardened. She couldn't afford to be stuck there. She took a few steps back, knelt down, reached into her back, and pulled out Duran in a quick fluid movement. She aimed it at a startled Shizuru. "Sign the permission slip, and let me leave," Natsuki said, an intense look in the unnaturally beautiful eyes.

Emerald met crimson. "Ara…, this is interesting to say the least," Shizuru murmured. She glanced at Yamada who was sitting on his tall stool behind his desk, looking rather alarmed as well but at the same time, as if he's seen this happen before. "Natsuki, put Duran down," Shizuru said calmly.

Natsuki shook her head. "Sorry, Shizuru, I really need my bike." This would be, under normal circumstances, enough of a reason to get Natsuki kicked out of Garderobe. Holding a gun to a teacher? _Bad. _Natsuki was under too much stress, however, to really see what she was doing. All she could think about was her father's sick smile, his wandering hands, and the obnoxious way he said her name. _I'm sorry Shizuru but I won't go back to that, I won't. _

Shizuru and Natsuki kept their gazes locked on. Shizuru already knew she wasn't going to get Natsuki in any trouble for this, however, the current issue was troubling. Why was her student, her newly established official friend, pointing a gun at her? _Ara Natsuki what are you so afraid of? What has got you turning your back on your loyalties? Why do you need to leave so badly…and will you come back? _

After a few more moments Shizuru slowly nodded. There was no way out of it, Natsuki was too far away for Shizuru to steal the gun (_Clever girl…)_. If Natsuki was going to go through with this, Shizuru would rather be awake and held at gunpoint rather than asleep with a tranquilizer in her ass. Shizuru grabbed a slip of paper from the desk, took a pen from Yamada, filled it out (while taking peeks at Duran which was still pointed in her direction), and handed it back to Yamada. "Take us to her bike," Shizuru said quietly.

Natsuki, still aiming at Shizuru, slightly smiled. _That's more like it. Man I sound like I'm robbing a bank or something. Ugh. What a pain in my freakin' ass._

Yamada slipped the note into his desk drawer then led both girls to the garage. He pointed to her bike with a bored expression on his face then lifted the garage doors for her. With one last glance at the pathetic scene in front of him, he shook his head and went back to his office. He wasn't going to call for help, he knew Shizuru wouldn't need it.

Natsuki let out a sigh of relief as she made her way, backwards, to her bike. She kept her aim on Shizuru. "Sorry," Natsuki said quietly. "You don't understand, though, I really need to get out of here," she said quietly. She gave Shizuru's crimson orbs a searching look. _What's she feeling about this? Does she hate me? Is she disappointed? I don't blame her, but this is important. _

"Are you coming back?" Shizuru finally said after a moment.

Natsuki winced, and Shizuru noticed it. She couldn't allow Natsuki to leave and not return. That would be bad, not to mention…the Council found her to be rather interesting, she had great potential…and if that envelope from earlier was any indication, the Fuuka Military Academy thought so as well.

Natsuki on the other hand, had actually winced at the thought of _not _returning. If her father caught her…well, that wouldn't be too good. Even if she _could _escape who knows if she'd be able to stay at Garderobe if he found out. Natsuki knew this was going to be a big pain on her mentally. _Can I handle this? Can I handle this…alone? _Still, the fact that Shizuru had only wanted to know if she were coming back warmed her whole body up in a fuzzy way she wasn't used to.

"Hopefully," was the gruff answer.

Shizuru lifted a slender brow in her student's direction. "Hopefully…? Just where exactly are you going anyways?" Shizuru asked, taking a discreet step forwards. Natsuki didn't notice her teacher getting closer. Shizuru didn't exactly like that answer. Hopefully? Did that mean Natsuki was going somewhere dangerous?

_I just want this talking this to last as long as possible. I don't want to leave but I HAVE to. I have to get that invitation. _"Home. For a bit. I should be back later…," Natsuki replied. She had no idea why she was even reassuring her teacher like this.

_Home? _Shizuru wondered. _So why is that a 'hopefully'? _Shizuru's eyes met Natsuki's again. "Alright," Shizuru said quietly. "I'll eagerly await your return…"

Natsuki opened her mouth to say something, then stopped, then opened again, then stopped. "Er…Shizuru…if I don't come back by tonight…..will you send someone to look for me?" If her dad caught her and beat the shit out of her, she wanted to know someone would come a-knockin' the next day to save her.

Shizuru's eyes slightly widened. _Is this girl involved in gang wars or something?! Ara ara I don't think my heart can handle this. _She gave a firm nod. "Of course. I'll look for you myself, even."

Natsuki couldn't suppress a smile at that. It was absolutely sexy, not adorable in Shizuru's opinion. Shizuru cleared her throat and looked away…then peeked again. She took a step closer.

Natsuki lowered her gun. "Okay uh, you can go then," Natsuki said losing the smile. Natsuki turned and was about to get on her Ducati when hands wrapped their way around her arms, pinning them to her body. It was like a bear-hug from behind, but she couldn't move. "Goddamn it!" She growled.

Shizuru squeezed the girl until Duran dropped from her hands. She loosened the grip but kept her immobile. "_Natsuki,_" Shizuru whispered into the younger girl's ear, causing her to turn bright red. "You shouldn't turn your back on the enemy."

Natsuki grumbled. She felt a little weird. Her body was pressed closely up against Shizuru's. Yes it was just so that Natsuki couldn't move but it was still…kind of odd. Natsuki didn't even mind that much once Shizuru loosened the grip, the teacher was ridiculously warm after all. "You're not the enemy," Natsuki finally said. She relaxed her body against Shizuru's, there was no point in struggling.

Shizuru smiled. "Well you were pointing a gun at me…which I don't recommend in the future by the way…you're lucky I like you. If you did that to Reito I'm sure he'd have you punished," Shizuru said, her warm breath tickling Natsuki's right ear.

Natsuki's face turned bright red again. God that felt weird. A shiver ran up her spine. "Okay okay, what...listen I have to get to Fuuka. It's important. Please let me go?" her voice took on a pleading tone.

Shizuru pondered this for a second. She decided she rather liked the position they were in, and so she thought for an extra unnecessary 30 seconds more. Finally she decided to speak, can't keep the girl like this forever. "You can go…but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" Natsuki asked, turning her head a little bit to look over her shoulder at a smiling red-eyed beauty.

"I get to go with you. I don't like you talking about not returning," Shizuru said simply.

Natsuki gritted her teeth. Eventually she shook her head. "No way," she replied in her husky voice. "I don't want you to…" _Get involved. _

"Ara…what is it, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked when Natsuki never finished her sentence.

Natsuki shook her head, she had no time to argue. "Fine, but outside of school you listen to _me, _got it?" Natsuki demanded.

Shizuru, who quite liked this new leadership role switch, merely nodded. "Fine…but if there's danger…"

"Why are you so sure there's going to be danger?"

"The way you've been acting all day. Besides, Fuuka the town is much closer to Fuuka Military Academy than to Garderobe, the town is full of students that would jump us," Shizuru replied coolly.

Natsuki groaned. "Fine, but I'm serious," she warned. "You have to listen to me."

Shizuru released Natsuki from her hold abruptly. So abruptly, that Natsuki hadn't anticipated it and she fell to her knees. "Ow!" she yelled. "Watch it."

Shizuru smirked. "Ara, I'm sorry, Natsuki," she cooed in her sexy Kyoto-ben.

Natsuki's cheeks flushed. "Forget about it, geez. I'll go see if Yamada has a helmet you can borrow," Natsuki said as she left for the office.

Shizuru blinked after her. "Helmet…?" _Ara…right. Motorcycle. _Shizuru found it a little funny that she was actually afraid of the beautiful machine. It was hardly her style. Natsuki's, yes. Shizuru's, no.

Shizuru was bending down for Duran when Natsuki walked back, holding another helmet. They both froze and stared at the other. Natsuki came in wearing a skin-tight black and red rider suit (_Ara so that's why she was taking so long…) _and Shizuru, well, Shizuru's cleavage was pretty easy to see (_Er…well, I should probably turn my head around now, yeah…what's wrong with me?) _Natsuki quickly averted her gaze and flung the helmet to Shizuru, who instantly stood up to catch it.

Shizuru was speechless for a good five seconds more before uttering a simple, _"Ara…"_

Natsuki finally looked back at Shizuru. "W-What?" Natsuki asked at the strange expression on her teacher's face. "It's called a rider suit. I brought it with me…it was in my bag. Is that what you're staring at?" Natsuki asked, finally moving to get onto her bike. "God when was the last time you've seen something other than a uniform?" Natsuki asked, though it was a rhetorical question.

Shizuru stepped aside and let Natsuki get on. The engine roared to life, it sent waves of excitement through both girls. Natsuki looked back. "Are you getting on?" She asked with an impatient tone.

Shizuru blinked. "Ara…you're not going to…speed are you?"

Natsuki scoffed, "There's another way to drive?"

Shizuru narrowed her eyes. She tentatively got on. She wasn't exactly sure what to do with her hands. _Ara…this is a little…unsettling to say the least. _

Natsuki waited. Then she growled and looked behind her through her helmet visor. "Are you ready or not? I told you I don't hav—" she was instantly shut up by the feeling of Shizuru's hands wrapping around her waist. Natsuki quickly turned her head away from those crimson eyes and after a moment said, "Good. Are you ready?"

"I…think so…" Shizuru said, unsure of herself. The second she felt the motorbike move she gave a little yelp and squeezed Natsuki's waist.

Natsuki gasped and turned her head to look over her shoulder as they sped down the road. "Not so tight! I can't breathe!"

Shizuru instantly loosened her hold. "J-just pay attention to the road, Private Kuga!"

Natsuki chuckled from under her helmet. _Private Kuga? If she thinks that by calling me that I'm more likely to listen to her she's dead wrong. I can't believe someone like you is afraid of a damn motorcycle. _Natsuki thought about Shizuru's refined and sophisticated manner. _Actually it's believable. But still she seems so bad ass all the time. _

* * *

The 2 hour trip, which was really a 1 hour trip thanks to Natsuki's psychotic driving skills, was more or less uneventful. There wasn't nearly as much traffic as there was when Natsuki had first rode up towards Garderobe. She was also lucky, as there was no cop right on her tail either. About ten minutes after entering the town, teacher and student found themselves speeding down small tiny suburban alley-ways and roads until they reached a white house. Natsuki slowed the bike a bit away from the house so that the bike's engine wouldn't be heard.

Natsuki pulled off her helmet and inhaled the familiar smell of her surroundings, her old neighborhood. Instantly, happy memories of her childhood flooded through her mind. She remembered scraping her knee by that stone wall, learning how to ride her first bike by that gate, playing tag with the other neighborhood children in that person's yard, getting surprised with a knight costume for Halloween by the white house's front door. When other girls wanted to be princess, Natsuki wanted to be the knight. What was fun about sitting in a tower waiting to be rescued when you could do the rescuing yourself?

Shizuru, happy to get off the bike, pulled off her helmet as well, and was just happy to breathe fresh air. She held the helmet and eyed her companion quietly. The look in Natsuki's previously intense eyes was now that of pure sadness and pain, with a hint of irony on the edges. Shizuru didn't want to interrupt her student's moment so she stayed quiet, ready for whenever Natsuki needed her.

After a few more moments, Natsuki remembered what was going on. She must've reached _that _memory, the one that made her into the brash yet secretly scared girl she was today. She sighed and took the helmet from Shizuru. She popped the bike's seat open, revealing a place to put the helmets.

Natsuki turned to Shizuru, her green eyes flashing. "You stay here alright? I'll only be a minute or two," she said as she swung her bag over her shoulder and made her way towards the house.

"Ara…fine," Shizuru said to her student's back, not sure if she was heard or not. She still hadn't been told what exactly Natsuki needed at home, or what was going on at all. This whole thing was actually completely against the rules. Natsuki had permission technically, but Shizuru was a teacher, and therefore, belonged on campus. _I wonder if I'll get in trouble, _she mused. Though she knew she wouldn't. Anh was her friend and Haruka was too busy wallowing in self-pity about Yukino. Shizuru sighed, she had almost forgotten about that. It was like a count-down to her death. Shizuru shook off the bad thoughts and instead focused her gaze on the now distant Natsuki, who had paused in front of the gate to the house, her raven hair hiding the side of her face. _Ara, Natsuki, this is how it is isn't it? You're forever out of my reach. So distant…what are you looking for, I wonder._

The house wasn't big. The house itself was built on top of the garage, with stairs leading up to the front door. The paint was peeling on the side, and green on some parts. It was cute, nothing big or fancy. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a living area. Simple stuff, Natsuki used to be a simple girl.

Natsuki stopped outside the tiny gate and, with one glance back at the now pretty far away Shizuru, she reached into the mailbox. She mentally cursed, she felt nothing. The mail was either already inside or hadn't arrived yet. It was most likely the former. _But…maybe he hasn't opened it yet…or maybe he's not home. _

Natsuki sighed. She really hadn't wanted to go back inside that house. The few horrible memories she had there outweighed the thousands of great ones, just because of the mere horror of the situations she had been in. She exhaled and slowly turned the doorknob on the front door. She opened it and popped her head in, cautiously looking around the seemingly empty house before taking a step inside and closing the door behind her. If he came back from wherever he was, she'd know, the front door was rather noisy.

Natsuki made her way to the kitchen and found a stack of unopened mail. She began sifting through the pile. _Bills, bills, Missing Children something something, bills, magazine subscription, bills, spam, bills, where the HELL is this damn letter? _Natsuki mentally growled as she continued sifting through about 3-days worth of mail.

"Looking for this?" Natsuki froze. She knew that voice. Every inch of her screamed for her to bail at the sound of that horribly familiar voice. It was in every single one of her nightmares. "If I had known you were coming home, Na-chan, I would've prepared something…"

Natsuki tried to get her facial expression under control, she was sure it spoke volumes of the pure fear she felt at the moment, before turning around and facing the man that had caused her so much pain. Natsuki said nothing, she would not give him the pleasure of hearing her voice shake. Instead she glared at him, then at the large envelope in his hands. Natsuki was fighting to keep her body from collapsing, her head began throbbing, her skin roared in pain as if reminding her where he'd been. _I can't do this, I have to get out of here. _

Akio's eyes swam with total amusement before he made a faux-disappointed face. He shoved the envelope into his back pocket and frowned. "Is Na-chan not happy to see me? Why am I surprised," his voice took a rapid turn from sad to angry, "_you_ left _me_ after all."

Natsuki stayed silent, her shaking hand reaching for…absolutely nothing. She'd left Duran in her bike compartment. She mentally cursed and kept her unchanging gaze locked on her father's eyes.

Akio took a step forward, a darkly twisted smile tugged at his lips as Natsuki flinched. "Is Na-chan not going to speak to her dear father?"

"D-Don't call me that!" Natsuki growled. What the hell was with the sick nickname anyways? Her mission here was pointless, the letter said Garderobe on it…so even if he hadn't read the letter yet he knew where she was. But then again, he didn't know anything about Parent's Day, and there was probably something in the letter to prove he had received the letter as a parent of a Garderobe student. They probably wouldn't let him in without proof. _Maybe there's still hope…if I could just get that envelope._

Akio's dark eyes glittered as he looked his daughter up and down. "My, Na-chan, you've got quite the figure…the biker suit looks great on you…," he trailed off, taking another step closer. Yet again, Natsuki flinched, her eyes searching for the quickest escape route. "Why don't you take it off? It must be stuffy in there, it's a long ride from Garderobe…" Another step closer.

Natsuki shot him dagger eyes and frantically thought of a way to get to the envelope in his back pocket. Fighting was out of the question. Being around him…just being in this _house _made her ridiculously weak. She couldn't move without shaking, there was no way she'd be able to fight her father, who was a strong sturdy man with a black belt and was even in the actual army for some time.

"B-Back off," Natsuki said with as much force as she could muster. It made her father chuckle. _He's laughing at me. Why is he always laughing at me? I don't feel so good… _Natsuki's eyes narrowed as she felt a wave of nausea move through her. She wavered on her spot, her vision getting fuzzy.

"_Na-chan," _her father cooed a few feet away as he watched his mere presence destroy the girl in front of him. "You were always so weak," he said with a sigh as he placed a hand up to his cheek. "It's such a shame. Judging from the way your body felt I would've thought you were stronger…"

Natsuki fell to her knees. Her hands barely holding herself up from the kitchen tiles. "L-Leave me alone," she whispered. She felt strong hands lift her up and push her against the kitchen counter. The skin burned where his hands pressed against her waist, despite the biker suit. Natsuki's eyes closed, she felt like throwing up. This disgustingly familiar feeling, of having Akio pressed up against her, made the nausea worse. Her head was spinning, her skin burning. The familiar scent of him so close made her heart pound rapidly in her chest. His nose glided over the side of Natsuki's neck, breathing her in. She let out a groan, feeling herself losing consciousness.

The sound of the front door opening sounded. Instantly Natsuki heard her name being yelled by her father, as if he were worried about her. His body left hers, and instead he was holding her up with his hands as if he was keeping her from falling down…which technically he _was, _but it looked a lot nicer than the previous positioning, as if he had caught her from collapsing.

Shizuru walked in to the kitchen and blinked at the scene. A tall man, who was quite handsome, was keeping Natsuki from collapsing and calling her name in an alarmed tone. This man, who did look like Natsuki, must be her father. Shizuru's crimson eyes fell onto Natsuki's limp body, only being held up by her father's hands. Shizuru stepped into the room.

"Natsuki!" Akio yelled. "Natsuki are you alright?!" Asked the concerned voice of her father.

"What happened?" Natsuki almost smiled at the sound of that voice. _Shizuru... _

Her father turned his green eyes onto Shizuru. He was teary-eyed as he said, "She…she just _collapsed! _I was so happy to see her and…," he looked back at her, worry clearly evident on his face. "She just fell! You have to help me, I don't know what to do!" Akio said to Shizuru, who quickly took Natsuki from him and lowered herself to the floor of the kitchen, cradling Natsuki like a baby. Natsuki's head lay in Shizuru's lap, her eyes closed. Shizuru cupped Natsuki's cheek, lightly grazing the skin with her thumb.

"Natsuki…," Shizuru cooed. She lightly tapped Natsuki's cheek. Natsuki didn't stir. Shizuru was rather glad she talked Natsuki into letting her go with her. Shizuru frowned down at the unconscious Natsuki, her perfect features laced with worry. "What was going on before she collapsed?" Shizuru asked quietly, eyes lifting to meet those of Natsuki's father.

Now that Shizuru had a better look at him, she noted that yes, this man was _definitely _Natsuki's father. He had the same stunning eyes, but they were nowhere near the same level of gorgeous his daughter's were. Shizuru wondered if this was truly based on color, or the soul you could see in one's eyes. The man's hair was the same midnight color as Natsuki's, complete with the undertones of dark blue…though there were beginning flecks of grey. His facial structure was that of a strong man. There were a few barely noticeable scars on his face, his records _had _said he was in the military at one point. Shizuru took in his figure, he was quite strongly built. He was tall, and still seemed young. Maybe early or mid 40s. Most of the student's dad's were well into their 50s. He was wearing a dark green shirt with short sleeves that showed his massive biceps. Shizuru was pretty impressed, he was handsome, and in shape, something most men his age weren't. Despite being muscled, he was also rather lean.

Now his face was just as worried as Shizuru's as he pretended to think about what they had just been doing. "Well I surprised her. I don't think she knew I was here…then she just looked at me and luckily I caught her before she fell and hurt herself…," he knocked on the kitchen floor. "Tiles, they're not the softest of floors," he said with a weak smile.

Shizuru returned the smile but quickly turned her attention back to Natsuki. _What happened to you Natsuki? _She caressed the girl's cheek and sighed, all the while Akio watched them intently.

"So who are you? I take it you're not an angel, though that's what you look like," Akio said as a blush came to his cheeks and he gave Shizuru a cutely embarrassed smile.

Shizuru blinked. _Ara…is he hitting on me? When his daughter isn't waking up? _Shizuru gave him a polite smile. "I'm Lieutenant Shizuru Fujino…I'm Natsuki's teacher at Garderobe Military Academy," Shizuru replied, holding her hand out for a hand shake. "And Natsuki suffered a head injury recently…so that might be why she blacked out, though," she felt the back of Natsuki's head, "the stitches seem fine…" _Ara how odd._

Akio nodded and gripped her hand, rather tightly, and then shook and released. "I'm Akio Kuga, Natsuki's father. And a head injury, huh? That's too bad…my poor daughter."

Shizuru smirked. "I can see the resemblance."

Akio grinned, Natsuki you lucky dog you, your teacher is gorgeous. "Here maybe we should move her to her bedroom so she can rest…and we can continue talking?" Akio asked as he stood up. He watched as Shizuru placed a hand under Natsuki's neck and another under the girl's knees. Shizuru stood up and waited for Akio to show her the way to Natsuki's room. He did, and Shizuru gently laid Natsuki's body on top of the mattress.

Shizuru looked down at Natsuki. The girl was devastatingly beautiful, it tugged on Shizuru's heart strings just to look at her. The girl was rebellious, brazen, strong, stubborn, icy cold, but also fuzzy warm. She stood up for people she didn't know, she blushed for the silliest reasons, sometimes she was very blunt, which was refreshing. She was also oblivious and aloof as hell. Natsuki also had a soul. A soul that shone so brightly, Shizuru was sure it added to the breath-taking color of the younger girl's eyes. But she was also broken. Tragically and horribly broken and Shizuru wish she knew why…or how. The beautiful mixture of purity and pain was always evident in the girl's face. Nevertheless, the girl was amazing in the strangest of ways. _She's Natsuki…and I think I may…_

"She hasn't been in here in a while. I'm sure she'll be happy when she wakes up," Akio said from the doorway. Akio wasn't a stupid man. He mentally noted how close Shizuru seemed to be to Natsuki. He knew he can use that later.

Shizuru turned around as she was torn from her thoughts. She coughed slightly then looked around Natsuki's room. Dark blue painted walls, dark blue carpet, some furniture, a closet, an alarm clock, a Batman poster on her closet door, a few mini-models of Motorcycles on her desk, some books that look untouched, and a small circular rug in the middle of the room. Shizuru looked back at Natsuki and noticed a dog stuffed animal at the foot of the bed. Shizuru smiled.

"Duran," Akio said. "I never let her have a dog, so her mother bought her that before she…passed," Akio finished somberly, he looked away and let out a long sigh.

Shizuru frowned and picked the cute doggy stuffed animal up. She tugged a little at the dog's front paw then turned to Akio again. "May I?" she asked, pointing to Natsuki's bag.

Akio nodded, a small smile on his face. "By all means…"

Shizuru placed the stuffed animal in Natsuki's back and with one last look at Natsuki, followed Akio out of the room and into a small living area where he sat on a couch. Shizuru sat on an arm chair across from him. _Ara this may get awkward. I should take Natsuki back before dinner…but if she doesn't wake up I don't know how to get back…I am not driving that bike._

They sat in silence for a few moments before Akio decided to speak. "Thank you for taking such good care of my daughter, Miss Fujino," He said rather politely.

Shizuru smiled. "It's my pleasure, and you can call me Shizuru," Shizuru paused. Wait, she hadn't wanted to say that. Did she? This man looked so much like a male version of Natsuki that Shizuru found her defense dropping completely. _Ara how careless of me…_

Akio offered her his warmest smile and nodded. "Alright then, please, call me Akio. So tell me, how did Natsuki get so lucky to have a fine teacher as yourself to teacher her?" Akio asked, leaning back into the couch.

Shizuru was a little annoyed at all the flattery but appreciated it. The man was polite, and seemed to be a good man and _yet. There's something off. _If it was the twisted look to his charming smile that might be a giveaway, and yet…Shizuru was just being cautious wasn't she? "Natsuki came to Garderobe a few weeks ago…she's been a great student. I really do enjoy having her in my class," Shizuru said sincerely. She remembered the first day she met Natsuki.

_**-Flashback-**_

_"If you don't mind me asking," Shizuru said as she watched the younger girl. Natsuki turned her head up. "Why don't you have any bags with you?" It was strange. Most kids who came to apply usually came with bags packed, as if they were expecting that entrance into the school would be oh-so-easy and they could move right on in._

_Natsuki gave her a sheepish grin. "I don't have anything…well, I do, but I had to leave it."_

_Shizuru was instantly intrigued. "Ara, why?"_

_Natsuki frowned. "I didn't want to carry anything…it would make too much noise." _

_Shizuru nodded, she now understood. "Someone didn't want you coming here did they?" _

_Natsuki leaned against the bed. "Want? Didn't even know, more like it. But…no he wouldn't have been okay with it."_

_Shizuru's interest peaked. "Boyfriend? Father?"_

_Natsuki winced…and Shizuru noticed. "I-it doesn't matter does it? You ask a lot of questions." _

_Shizuru opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. "I apologize. I didn't mean to pry." _

_Natsuki waved it off. "It's fine, it's not important anyways, it's the past." _

_**-End Flashback-**_

Shizuru paused and then pressed the replay button in her mind. Was Akio the one she was sneaking away from? But why? The man seems so nice and kind, and genuinely worried over the welfare of his daughter. Shizuru pondered this for a few moments. Natsuki never really answered her did she? And still, after all this time Shizuru still didn't know what Natsuki was running from. Even coming here and meeting Akio made her wonder more. It couldn't possibly be her father. Was it a neighborhood boy? The one that left those marks on Natsuki's beautiful neck?

"Ara, excuse me for asking, _Akio," _Shizuru smiled. "But did Natsuki have a boyfriend when she was living here? Anyone that would…," she shook her head. "Never mind. I apologize."

Akio shook his head. "Not at all, not at all. Yes, Natsuki did have a boyfriend," he lied. "He was quite a rebellious young man. I didn't care much for him…and I'm sure he got a little rough with Natsuki," Akio finished his fabrication, completely pleased with his ability to lie. "What a punk, guys thinking they can beat up on my daughter just because they're good looking." He shook his head as if angry at the thought.

Shizuru felt something like a thorn go through her heart. So Natsuki _did _like guys? _Stupid, Shizuru. Don't act surprised you had 'boy talk' with Natsuki a day ago and she never said anything to make you think otherwise. Besides Natsuki is a beautiful young girl of course she'd have tons of guys after her. And if she did like girls you'd have no chance, there's no way. You're teacher and student so stop acting disappointed! _Shizuru mentally berated herself. _That explains the hickey marks and if he was abusive, then the bruises. _Shizuru instantly wanted to end this imaginary boy's life.

"I see," Shizuru said quietly.

"But it's a touchy subject with her," Akio added. "So please don't bring it up with her."

Shizuru nodded. "Of course, of course, I won't mention this to her. Thank you for sharing your information with me," Shizuru said, a weak smile on her beautiful lips.

Akio watched Shizuru's lips for some time before shifting his position around slightly. "You are quite beautiful for the military. Do you yourself have a boyfriend, Shizuru?"

Shizuru blinked. Too beautiful for the military? Natsuki was too beautiful to be human! _Ara enough with that thinking! _Shizuru ended up shaking her head slowly. "No…there's no time for those type of relationships where I work," Shizuru said calmly, though Akio noticed her trying to mask pain on her face. _Interesting…_

"What a shame…" Akio smiled slightly.

"Shizuru," came a gruff voice from a figure leaning against the doorframe. Was she leaning against it for support or because it just was a Natsuki thing to do?

Shizuru looked up. "Natsuki, you're awake," she said with a smile, though she was rather excited to see her student finally awake. A small part of her mind said she shouldn't be on a first-name basis with this man's daughter right in front of him, but again, that was a very small part.

Natsuki took her eyes off of Shizuru and instead met the gaze that was so similar to her own. "Father," Natsuki said coldly. _Don't panic, be strong. Get out of there. _His gaze always made her feel like a mouse inside the cage of a deadly viper. _If Vipers eat mice anyways…_

Akio gave her his warmest smile. "Ah, Na-chan you're awake!"

Shizuru blinked at the nickname. Na-chan? Natsuki allowed that?

"We're leaving," Natsuki said in quite the demanding voice, returning her gaze to Shizuru. There was clearly no room for argument, they were leaving.

Shizuru's crimson orbs read 1000 different emotions in Natsuki's dazzling green ones. Something was wrong, and she was in a rush. Shizuru instantly stood up. She strode over to Natsuki and looked down into her tired eyes. "Natsuki, are you alright?" She asked quietly.

Natsuki averted her gaze and instead glared at her father across the room, who was smiling politely. "I'm fine," Natsuki finally lied, gaze returning to Shizuru. "Come on," Natsuki said tugging on Shizuru's sleeve and heading towards the door.

"What about your da—" Shizuru started.

Natsuki growled, "Screw that, let's go damnit!" The two walked outside the house and made their way to the parked Ducati. Shizuru trailed behind, Natsuki was moving rather quickly.

"Bye, Na-chan!" Her father called as he stood outside the front door, watching Shizuru and Natsuki approach the Ducati. _That's my Ducati. _He thought angrily. "I'll be sure to visit on Parent's Day!" he yelled happily before going back inside.

Natsuki cursed under her breath, she fumbled a little before Shizuru caught her. "Thanks," she murmured. _Fuck. Fucking shit actually. I didn't want Shizuru to get involved, and there she was, sitting around talking to my dad like it was no big deal. Hopefully he doesn't…understand, and chooses to forget about her. Oh god, please don't let him go after Shizuru. And the Parent's Day comment…he must've read the letter. Shit. _Natsuki had heard a part of their conversation, though it was fuzzy. Something about Shizuru having a boyfriend? _Like hell, pops! _Natsuki thought angrily as she placed her helmet on and revved the motorcycle engine. _I was weak. So weak, just by seeing him again after so long, I've failed. I may have to leave Garderobe before Parent's Day…permanently. _Natsuki's heart pained at the thought. She had found happiness at Garderobe, leaving it would be horrible…and yet, she couldn't risk it could she? Her dad was coming for her, and if his looks were any indication, probably Shizuru too.

"No problem…," Shizuru replied. "Ara, are you sure you're well enough to drive this thing?" Shizuru asked tentatively. _Why was she in such a rush to go? And why didn't she bother saying bye to her father? _This was all too weird and confusing for Shizuru, who was always polite and kind to her parents.

"Yes," came the gruff reply from under a helmet.

With that, student and teacher sped back home to Garderobe.

* * *

After Natsuki handed her keys back to Yamada, she and Shizuru began walking back to the dorms. It was silent between them. Shizuru could tell Natsuki didn't want to talk. In fact, Natsuki didn't even marvel at the many fangirls trailing Shizuru…she didn't even send them _counter _glares. She just stared straight ahead, green eyes intense and focused, like a warrior fresh off the battlefield.

Once they reached Natsuki's tent Natsuki turned around abruptly and held out her hand. "Duran," she said simply. "I know you still have him."

Shizuru nodded and handed Natsuki's bag to her. The gun…and the stuffed animal, were inside. Natsuki was of course referring to the gun, she had no idea Shizuru had taken that stuffed animal for her.

Natsuki gave her teacher a small smile. "Thanks," she said. _I'm going to need the pistol for sure…I hope I can find the strength to actually fire it. If not I don't deserve to have Duran. Or maybe I should just pack up and leave now?_

They stood there then, waiting for the other to say something.

"Well uh…," Natsuki began to fidget with her fingers. "Despite you forcing me to take you with me…thanks I guess," Natsuki said as she averted her gaze. _If you hadn't been there…_Natsuki gave an involuntary shiver.

Shizuru found herself reaching for a few strands of her student's hair. She gave it a light tug and smiled. Natsuki, so close, yet so impossible. She twirled the dark hair around her fingers before speaking. "You're welcome, Natsuki," Shizuru said quietly as she smiled at the girl's slightly pink cheeks. Shizuru dropped the hair and sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow then? If your head gives you trouble again come find me or…someone," Shizuru finished lamely. Someone? Like Reito? Shizuru, ever since learning from Akio that Natsuki used to have a boyfriend, now assumed that by 'disliking' Reito, this must be the rebellious teenager's way of dealing with her crush on him. After all, what student here didn't crush on Reito? Shizuru sighed and began walking away. _You'll never be mine, and here I am, wanting to distance myself from you again because I know…I know this will end badly._

Natsuki reached out her hand as if to stop Shizuru, opening her mouth as if to say something. _Don't leave me. _But the words never came, and Natsuki dropped her arm to her side. She frowned. _God, Kuga, what are you 12? I don't need anybody. I can handle this on my own. _Natsuki nodded to herself and walked into her tent, flinging her bag onto her bed.

* * *

Late that night, Natsuki stumbled out of bed, took the dark blue envelope off of her end table, and with one last look at a sleeping Nao, made her way out into the crisp night air. It was a little chilly, especially for a girl in shorts and a T-shirt. Natsuki made her way towards a large boulder she passed every morning on her way to the race track. It was still night time, running was a few hours off, so she instead climbed onto this boulder and pulled her knees to her chest, staring up into the night sky. The stars were strangely brighter than she ever noticed before. They were beautiful. She even caught sight of a star that twinkled red off-and-on. _Weird, _she thought as she stared at it.

_So here I am. Stuck. If I leave now there's no way to guarantee he won't hurt my friends or…Shizuru. Well Shizuru is my friend too, right? I saw the way he was looking at her…and the look he gave me…it was a threat. I'm not sure what that bastard said to her but whatever it was it was a lie for sure. He's such a fucking snake. No he's more like the snake charmer. Sneaky man, he can manipulate everyone around him. How am I going to get out of this? Think, Kuga, think. Kicking his ass is out of the question. I've seen him fight before…he's been trained in the army, and he's still strong. I might be able to hold him off…okay no, but Shizuru probably can. _Natsuki smiled slightly at that thought. Thank God Shizuru was kick ass. _Why am I worried so much about Shizuru…? _Natsuki wondered. _I should be worried about myself! This is BAD. He's already got Shizuru fooled, she probably thinks he's the nicest guy in the world. I can't tell her…maybe I should…no! I don't trust anyone, I have to handle this myself and get no one else involved. Maybe I should just hide when he gets here…no one will know where I am and he won't find me. I can also watch my friends from a distance and make sure they're okay…_Natsuki sighed. All this brainstorming didn't seem to be working out too well. _I am not made for thinking, _Natsuki silently concluded.

"I didn't know you liked sneaking out at night, Kuga," Nao said as she climbed up the boulder and sat next to her startled roommate.

"N-Nao!" Natsuki exclaimed. "Hi?"

Nao sighed and looked away. "Kuga, cut the crap. What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

Natsuki's eyes roamed over Nao's pretty face before she turned her chin up to look up at the stars again. "I'm afraid to go to sleep," Natsuki answered honestly.

Nao nodded. "Nightmares?"

Natsuki sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah. I'm used to them but I have a feeling they'd be really bad tonight…," Natsuki trailed off. "Why were you so mad at me today?" Natsuki asked, turning her head to look at her usually loud and obnoxious friend.

The ice beauty was surprised to see Nao blush slightly. Nao's lime green eyes met Natsuki's forest ones. "You know, you've given me a lot since I met you, Kuga. You were someone I could talk to and relate to, you made friends your first day of school…and they became my friends too. You are absolutely fun to get into arguments with because you're so dense sometimes…but that's just it. You're _too _dense," Nao said, eyes softening.

Natsuki stared at Nao, confused. "You like me because I'm dense, but you're also mad at me because I'm dense?" _What…? Maybe I am dense, I have no idea what she's talking about._

Nao sighed. "Let me explain," she whispered as she leaned her head forward, pressing her lips against a shocked Natsuki's.

Natsuki's eyes widened, while Nao's eyes closed. Nao's right hand reached up to cup Natsuki's cheek and pull the other girl closer. Natsuki, still not knowing what was going on, merely sat there, allowing herself to be kissed. It wasn't particularly bad feeling. It was actually kind of nice, if not shocking. It was when Nao attempted to slip her tongue into Natsuki's mouth that Natsuki jumped backwards…well, more like stumbled backwards to the opposite side of the boulder.

"Whoa whoa, wait a second!" Natsuki yelled, resisting the urge to wipe her lips with her arm. That would be mean right? Natsuki locked eyes with Nao. Nao had a hurt expression on her face, which she quickly covered up with anger. _WHAT JUST HAPPENED? School is going to be so awkward. _"I'm not…I'm not like that," Natsuki said, referring to the fact that they were both girls. _Though that wasn't a bad feeling at all…I actually kind of liked it until that last part. Er…what am I saying?_

Nao scowled and stood up from the boulder, dusting herself off. "Whatever, Kuga," Nao growled as she leapt off the boulder and began walking away. A dumbfounded Natsuki stared after her, and frowned when she received a middle finger from over Nao's shoulder.

Natsuki waited until Nao was out of sight. Now she _really _wasn't going to sleep tonight. _Crap more stuff to think about. What WAS that? I did not see that coming. _Natsuki grumbled and wiped her lips with the bottom of her shirt. _Great. School is going to be awkward, Nao is mad at me, god today sucks. I can't believe my first actual kiss was with a girl. Nao to be exact. _Natsuki sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingers. _Life is never easy. _

Natsuki remembered something she had brought with her, that blue envelope with her name on it, the one from that morning. _I wonder if Anh ever found the sniper who sent this…_Natsuki wondered as she flipped the envelope between her fingers. She shrugged and opened it.

_Dear Private Natsuki Kuga,_

_We here at Fuuka Military Academy would like to invite you to enroll at our prestigious academy where…._

Natsuki skimmed the rest. She was being offered a spot at Fuuka Military Academy? Why? Natsuki ripped the letter in half and flung it to the ground. _Oops, littering. Oh well. I have other things to worry about besides the planet. _

Natsuki spent the rest of the night and the early morning on that boulder, staring up into the sky. _When life hands you lemons, and I've gotten a shit load of lemons, squeeze the juice into a squirt gun, and squirt it into life's eye. _Natsuki nodded. _Now how in the hell should I apply that to my situation?_

* * *

**This is by far the longest chapter of them all. I hope none of you hate me. (Please remember that I love Natsuki! lol)**

**It's also the darkest and I guess angsty-est lol. I don't know. Anyways yeah, I hope no one freaked out during this chapter. I hope you weren't too surprised I mean, the chapter is titled: "Welcome Home" so you KNEW it was coming.**

**And yes Natsuki had a hard time. Remember her situation? She is psychologically scarred, and seeing the object of her fears for the first time in a long time sent her back into her old self, where she couldn't fight back due to her fear. (Not to mention, even if she did fight back, Akio would stop her. He's a grown military man.) **

**Akio is also very sneaky and evil. He's a monster hidden inside the body of what seems to be a caring man. He's very manipulative and observant, so he easily tricked Shizuru by telling her Natsuki had an abusive boyfriend before she left for Garderobe. Shizuru now thinks for SURE that Natsuki likes guys only, and now has suspicions that she may like Reito since her 'dislike' for him may be her way of handling a crush. Shizuru is wrong of course, but Akio is incredibly intelligent and can make people think things that are so wrong. Shizuru also wants to distance herself from Natsuki again because she wants to avoid getting hurt. Akio is a great liar and also seems like a concerned father when Shizuru first saw him (incase that part was confusing, Akio heard Shizuru coming and instantly changed his and Natsuki's positioning to make it look like he was helping her) Akio is a horrible horrible person by the way, which you probably already know. I got his name from the very creepy character in Revolutionary Girl: Utena. **

**Mai and Mikoto didn't have a big part in this chapter either. Nao is kind of pissed off even more now (sorry if Nao's part seemed random, I just wanted to fit that in before Parent's Day, Natsuki has to be isolated for some time…sorry, but she has to go through crap before she can get better)**

**So right. As you can see, I'm really building up the issues here. Natsuki is stubborn, Shizuru is in pain, and Akio is tricky. The chapters can only get darker from here…**

**Let's see how this all works out, ne?**

**So right, Chapter song: ****Prayer ****By Disturbed**

_Another dream that will never come true  
__**Just to compliment your sorrow  
Another life that I've taken from you  
A gift to add on to your pain and suffering**__  
Another truth you can never believe  
Has crippled you completely  
All the cries you're beginning to hear  
Trapped in your mind and the sound is deafening__**  
Another nightmare about to come true  
Will manifest tomorrow**__  
Another love that I've taken from you  
Lost in time on the edge of suffering  
__**Another taste of the evil I breed  
Will level you completely  
Bring to life everything that you fear  
Live in the dark and the world is threatening**_

Let me enlighten you  
This is the way I pray  
Living just isn't hard enough  
Burn me alive inside  
Living my life's not hard enough  
Take everything away

**I bolded the lyrics that I thought really had to do with this chapter. Anyways, yeah, I know this chapter was dark and nowhere near as light-hearted as some of the earlier chapters but…what do you expect lol. God my author's notes are always so damn long…**

**I apologize! Anyways, please enjoy…READ AND REVIEW (I don't exactly know how fast the next update will get here since Spring Break is over and I have a ton of stuff to do this week…buuuut maybe if I get a ton of reviews that might make me dedicate more time to my writing wink wink nudge nudge? Please?) NO flames though, they piss me off lol. Sorry to be immature but I'm not 18 yet (few days) so I'm still allowed to be immature and whine like a baby. NO FLAMES damn it!**

**But yeah. Again, thanks for all the reviews. Each review is like a little heart-warming moment of "aw…maybe I'll get the next chapter out sooner" haha.**

**Bye! **

**-Shayp**


	9. Preparations

**Chapter 9: Preparations**

**Hey guys. I'm pretty impressed with the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter (okay by the way...did I really hit 300 reviews? Do I love you? I think yes.), so I decided to update as soon as possible …unfortunately…that wasn't very soon. I apologize…this chapter was hard and something's come up in my schedule so the updates will be slower from now on (but don't worry, you might have to wait like one or two days longer than usual haha)**

**This chapter was a freakin' pain in my ass to be perfectly honest. You'll probably see why. There's also a lot of thinking in this chapter so…try not to get bored!**

**Also, please remember it is YOUR decision to read this story. You know by now what this story contains so if you're uncomfortable with the themes than please go read something else. I'll post this again in the next chapter since this one is pretty clean.**

**Yup, same warning as before. Okay here we go…**

* * *

Natsuki plucked the bandage surrounding her head as she walked to the running track. She managed to cut the long back part of it so that she didn't look like she was a ninja warrior anymore, just ninja. She wasn't even sure when it could come off, probably soon. Running today was going to be serious business, Natsuki had a _ton _of thinking to do. _Though, I really feel like collapsing and going to sleep. Maybe staying awake last night was not such a great idea. _And then she remembered all the crap that happened yesterday. _On second thought, my nightmares would've been way worse. Yes, staying up was a good idea, _She concluded.

Natsuki stepped onto the track. She looked across the track to where that building was, the Teacher's Lounge (Offices). Her eyes stared deeply past the tinted windows…though she could see nothing beyond it. Natsuki sighed. She still had a few days before Parent's Day. Maybe she could figure out what to do during that time. She mentally shuddered as she thought of the upcoming torture. _God likes screwing around with me, I know it. _

Natsuki started off with a light jog, before switching into full-out run mode. Her sneakers smacked against the track, sweat glistened on her forehead and down her neck, and her eyes were focused as they stared straight ahead. Run Natsuki run, don't look behind you, it'll just slow you down.

The ice beauty began to pant lightly as she made her 6th lap around the track. She was exhausted beyond belief, but sleeping just seemed like a bad idea. Would she be able to handle what her subconscious threw at her? Probably not. She couldn't allow memories to throw her off focus. She had to be ready.

_Okay. Let's see. I can have a talk to Chie and Aoi. They guard the front gates sometimes so maybe I can get them to prevent dad from getting in when he shows up. They'll ask questions…but I don't have to answer them completely right? Still, they can't keep someone out for no reason. _Natsuki's eyebrow furrowed as she contemplated her other options. There were none. _Okay dad is definitely coming. Slowing him down is a possibility with Chie and Aoi…and yet I don't want to involve them. _Natsuki turned another curve. _I...it was easier to…handle what was going on when Shizuru was with me. After I woke up in my room…I wasn't as afraid because I heard Shizuru's voice. I wonder if…_Natsuki let out a nervous laugh, which would've made her look nuts if anyone was watching. _No. I must've been too out of it to even care that he was also in the room. _

Natsuki pondered that for a moment. When she had been alone with Akio her body had failed her. When Shizuru was also in the room…she was surprisingly more ready to take him on. She vaguely remembered staring him down without shaking as much as she had been before. Could it be because of Shizuru's presence that she somehow found the strength to…_No. This isn't some cheesy Lifetime channel family drama. I must've just gotten over the shock or something. _

Another curve. Natsuki continued running these thoughts through her mind. She'd been doing this all night of course, thinking about her situation and how to overcome it. _Maybe I should just tell Shizuru…_Natsuki contemplated. How would that go? Embarrassing that's for sure. Shizuru would tell someone else, who would tell someone else, eventually the whole school would know about it. Then again, they would underestimate Akio. He was just as clever, if not more so than the Council. He could escape, and if that happened Natsuki would _never _be able to get any sleep…not knowing where he was and if he was plotting revenge on her. Natsuki knew he found interest in Shizuru. Who wouldn't? That only made her more anxious about the whole thing. If he hurt Shizuru because of her…she'd never forgive herself. _I have to handle this by myself. I can do this without running away this time. _And what if he tries and takes her back home? He wouldn't right? That would look suspicious after how nice he was with Shizuru. _Shizuru…_Natsuki hadn't anticipated how much her teacher would come to mean to her. It was strange but every time she thought of her…

Natsuki rubbed her chest. What a weird feeling. Well it's only natural to like her teacher so much right? They were friends after all, and had been through quite a lot in the short time they've known each other. Shizuru was always helping her out, not to mention they had a lot of time to hang out together with the training sessions. Natsuki wondered briefly how much they could actually talk about. Should she mention the Nao thing? Ask for advice perhaps? Would that be awkward to bring up with a teacher?

The Nao thing. Natsuki frowned slightly as she rounded yet another curve. What had that been? Besides shocking and more than a little freaky. _I had no idea Nao was gay. Or well, she probably doesn't really care whether it's a guy or a girl. _Natsuki mentally kicked herself. _Stop being mean, the closest friend you've had since living in Fuuka is crushing on you and probably pissed off at you. I really don't need this now, but maybe it's perfect timing. If people avoid me I can just deal with this dad thing and then make it up to them when he's gone. If he leaves. How do I make sure he leaves and never comes back?_

_Or will I have to leave? CRAP. I am not going to Fuuka Military Academy. Wait I wonder what happened to Anh and her investigation. I'll find out later, though it's strange that they invited me to enroll in their school. I'm pretty sure they do the whole apply-in-a-big-creepy-room thing like Garderobe. Unless…Alyssa had something to do with it. _She remembered the flash of gold on the top of that building. She still had yet to find out about Alyssa, Shizuru, and Anh's past together.

Natsuki was panting now. She'd sigh if she could, her thoughts were getting all confusing and muddled again. She felt like drilling a hole in her head and pouring them all out into something that would automatically organize them all. Daddy problems, Fuuka problems, Shizuru, Nao problems, Shizuru, daddy problems…Natsuki slowed down to a walk.

Natsuki decided to change her train of thought completely. She instead tried to remember something that had happened to her this morning. When Natsuki had gone back inside from her all-nighter to change into her running gear, she remembered her bag. She had pulled Duran out…the gun, and then pulled out the other Duran, a stuffed animal dog her mother had given her right before she died, leaving Natsuki alone with Akio. Natsuki had smiled then, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. _Thanks, Shizuru. _She had felt stupid, but she made sure Nao was asleep before hugging the little dog from her past.

* * *

"Are you going to go out and greet Private Sexy-Pants or am I going to have to do it?" Anh asked, leaning over Shizuru's desk.

Shizuru looked up into Anh's blue eyes and frowned. "You should stop calling her that. And no I will not be greeting _Private Kuga, _today," Shizuru answered solemnly.

Anh's eyes slightly widened before she stood up straight, folding her arms and pouting at her colleague. "Okay, Lieutenant Grumpy. Tell Mama Anh _everything," _Anh said. They were good enough friends and knew each other well enough to know it was safe to refer to a student by her first name in front of each other. They went back, way back.

Shizuru rolled her eyes and ignored Anh. "Just let me get my work done, Anh, I'm not in the mood…" Shizuru picked up her pen, stole a glance outside the window towards a beautiful girl running on a track, and then started scribbling grades down with a ferocity that would break a pencil.

Anh sighed and ended up sitting on Shizuru's desk, much to the younger woman's annoyance. "Shiz…what's wrong?"

Shizuru pouted. That nickname had to stop. "Nothing is wrong. I'm tired, but thank you for your concern," Shizuru said quietly. She dropped the pen and placed her forehead in her hands, she couldn't get any work done anyways. _Ara I don't feel very well…_

Anh looked down at her clearly gloomy friend and then turned her head to stare out the window. _Well, Private Kuga, are you the reason for Shizuru's crappy mood? Hmm. _She tilted her head and watched as the girl slowed down to a walk.

"Kanzaki isn't here, just tell me what happened, trust me, I'm good at this stuff," Anh said with a dashing smile and a wink.

Shizuru sighed loudly, to show she had given up. "It's nothing, Anh, I just met Natsuki's dad yesterday," she said calmly, as if it was the most normal conversation ever. "You remember Natsuki's…condition? The first week she was here?" Shizuru asked, now looking up into Anh's eyes again.

Anh nodded, she had her game face on. "You mean the hickeys and bruises?"

Shizuru ran a hand through her chestnut hair. "Yes. Apparently Natsuki had an abusive boyfriend," she finished with a sigh. It was unspoken, but Anh knew Shizuru wasn't just upset over the fact that Natsuki had been abused, but by the fact that Natsuki had a _boyfriend _at one point.

Anh rubbed her chin before saying, "We can always go hunt him down and kill him." She got off Shizuru's desk. "I'll go get the machine guns—"

Shizuru's tortured eyes stopped Anh from moving or finishing her joke. _Whoa, she really likes the girl. _A familiar pang of sorrow went through Anh's heart. She could relate. She approached the desk again. "Shizuru…you know that doesn't mean anything…that she had a boyfriend," She said quietly.

Shizuru didn't want to have hope. She just wanted this to go away so she could go back to being a normal teacher with normal problems like worrying how to impress the student's parents on Parent's Day. Shizuru did something very uncharacteristic of her, she grumbled. "That's not it…" but the way she grumbled it was very unconvincing. It was rather cute to say the least.

Anh raised a brow at that. _She's acting like Natsuki. _"Sure sure," Anh said with a light smile. "So that's what's been bothering you?" She understood of course, but she wondered if there was more.

Shizuru took a deep breath, and began retelling the other day's events to her superior.

After Shizuru had finished, Anh stared at her wide-eyed. _Holy crap! _

"Kuga-sexy-pants held you at _gunpoint? _Wow that must've been hot! How did you not get a nosebleed? I would've pounced if I saw the girl in a leather rider suit…on a motorcycle," Anh mused. "_That's _hot. But I'd expect it from her. The motorcycle part. That girl is wild." Anh grinned when she saw Shizuru's slightly annoyed face. It was cute. Obviously she was kidding of course, otherwise she had a feeling Shizuru wouldn't be so friendly at the moment.

"Anh…" Shizuru said sadly.

"Aw, geez I'm kidding, Shiz. But I think the other part is weird. Her dad seems nice from your description, if not a bit…forward to hit on you so blatantly like that. It's also weird Natsuki was afraid to go home…especially if her dad is so nice."

"She seemed rather cold towards her father," Shizuru commented, happy to have someone to discuss this with. Her head needed a break after all her thinking. "It was a little disconcerting."

"Can't you just say 'fucking freaky' like a normal person?" Anh asked sadly. "You're so damn polite." _Disconcerting, _Anh mentally snorted.

Shizuru annoyance was a mere flicker in her eyes before she took a sip of tea, back to her calm demeanor. She placed her cup down. "Ara, I'm sorry that you have no manners," Shizuru offered a mischievous smile up to Anh.

Anh 'hmph'ed and looked outside the window again. "Hey, looks like your forbidden fruit is waiting for you."

Shizuru's crimson gaze followed Anh's sky-blue one. Natsuki was standing rather awkwardly by the side of the track. She wasn't looking anywhere in particular, just straight ahead, her arms folded and weight shifted to one leg. Suddenly it clicked in Shizuru's head what she was waiting for. A mix of excitement and disappointment washed through her. Natsuki was waiting for _her. _They had met up before class quite a lot by the track, then Natsuki would head for a shower and Shizuru would go to prepare for class.

Shizuru turned her attention away from the view outside and instead peered at her papers again, clearly ignoring the sight outside. Anh blinked back her surprise and lowered her head to Shizuru's. "_Shizuru…_if you don't get out there, I will jump on her, and I know you don't want that."

Shizuru glared upwards and, after a few seconds, promptly turned back to her work. "Anh, I'm not in the mood."

Anh stared. _Not in the mood? _"What kind of dumb excuse is that! Get your ass out there she's waiting for you!"

"How do you know? Maybe she's hoping Reito will come ou—"

Anh stopped her right there with a glare. "Don't even. You can't seriously think Private Sex—er," she got a counter-glare from Shizuru. "I mean _Natsuki, _can't have a crush on _Reito. _Last I checked she hated the prick as much as I did. Do."

Shizuru shrugged. "Ara, maybe that's just a way of hiding it. She _is _a teenage girl after all," Shizuru commented. Anh completely saw through the 'it doesn't matter to me' mask Shizuru was putting on.

"Shizuru," Anh said seriously. "You're just being stupid now."

Shizuru lifted an elegant brow.

"If that's your way of dealing with this whole situation—" Anh started.

"Ara, what situation?" Shizuru asked innocently, batting her long eyelashes.

Anh was frustrated now, there was no way Shizuru truly believed this Reito-crap. "You're just making up an excuse aren't you? If Natsuki has a thing for Reito, _you _can stop having hope right? And if you stop having hope, then there's no way you have to worry about how close you get to this girl, because she'd never love you anyway right?" Anh's voice was getting louder and louder.

Shizuru swallowed hard. _Was _that it? Was that really why she insisted on the not-so-obvious Reito crush? "A-Anh…" Shizuru started quietly.

This conversation had hit a sore spot on Anh, who had to more than fight for her girl. She ended up losing in the end, she wasn't going to let Shizuru go through the same thing.

"I'm sorry," Anh said. She sighed and walked back to her desk, falling backwards onto her chair. "I got all worked up. It's like I'm watching a horror movie and yelling at you to not go in the dark and creepy basement."

Shizuru giggled a little at that. "Ara, I thank you for the warning."

Anh gave her a sheepish grin. "Don't mention it. Now are you going to go out there and get your girl or not?"

Shizuru looked outside again. Just in time too, because Natsuki checked her watch, frowned, and began walking away. She sighed and _almost _stood up to chase after her. She looked back at Anh, a twinkle of sadness in her crimson eyes. "Not. It's not…I really have to be professional about this Anh. I'm her teacher so I should act like it." _And her friend. I am still allowed to be her friend. _"None of what we discussed today should've been discussed," Shizuru added. "It doesn't matter either way."

That's right. Even if Natsuki liked guys, or Reito, whatever, that still meant nothing. They were still teacher and student, and therefore a relationship was completely out of bounds.

Anh frowned. "Again with this teacher-student stuff…" She threw up her hands. "You're hopeless!"

"Exactly," Shizuru agreed quietly, bringing her cup to her lips again.

* * *

Natsuki's eyes kept closing on her. She growled and slapped herself. _Wake up, Kuga, geezus! _Maybe not sleeping hadn't been her brightest idea after all. Natsuki had dried her hair and was walking towards the Academics building for class. It was weird, but Shizuru hadn't made an appearance at the track. Natsuki had been predicting she would, since she usually does, but this morning Shizuru was nowhere to be seen. _Well she is a teacher, she must be busy. _Natsuki paused to analyze her thinking process. _Why am I thinking about my teacher again? _Natsuki sighed and continued walking.

"Natsuki!" yelled a cheery voice.

Natsuki sighed, and turned around. _There were only a few people that could be this happy in the morning. _"Mai," Natsuki said with a nod. "What's up?" She and Mai had had a few conversations. They all sat together at lunch so they were sort of friends by now, though Natsuki still felt like she didn't know Mai all too well. The girl was usually talking to Mikoto or Aoi about something, leaving Natsuki with Chie and Nao. Not like she minds but still. _Ugh, Nao. I almost forgot all about that. _

Mai blushed, Natsuki blinked. Mai turned around and began fishing around for something in her bag.

"That better not be another lunch," Natsuki said. She had actually enjoyed the other one Mai made her, but she hadn't done anything to warrant another one so it would be weird.

Mai laughed and instead pulled out a pink envelope. She held it out to Natsuki. "Of course not, silly." Natsuki blinked. _Silly? _"It's a letter….for…."

_If she says me, I will run. _

"Reito," Mai finished, yet again blushing.

Natsuki let out a relieved sigh. _Thank God. _"Sure sure whatever," She said grabbing the envelope and stuffing it into her own bag. Had she not been worried that Mai was about to confess her feelings, Natsuki would've snorted and left Mai to handle the lame love-letter…but she was so relieved she just took it. When she looked up again she paused. "Mai, why did you give _me _an envelope to give to that tool? And why is it pink?"

Mai pouted. "Please? I know you're friendly with Lt. Fujino and she knows him right? So maybe you can give it to her and she can give it to him…"

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you're a fangirl, Mai. I've lost a ton of respect."

Mai frowned. "Don't be mean, Natsuki. Just make sure he gets it for me, okay?"

"Sure sure, whatever." Natsuki looked at her hands in horror. "Oh god!" She yelled.

"What's wrong?!" Mai asked, alarmed and staring at Natsuki's shocked face and then her hands.

"My hands! They burn!" Natsuki's horrified expression morphed back into her annoyed one. "It must be the disgusting pink envelope you made me touch," she said bluntly as she spun on her heel and began striding away.

Mai frowned after her. "Wait will you also find out if he likes me?!"

Natsuki didn't bother turning around, she just gave the over-the-shoulder 'yeah yeah' wave.

* * *

_I can't believe Mai is a fangirl. The guy is such a prick, and I'm pretty sure he is not interested in any students._ _Actually, I'm pretty sure he's interested in Shizuru. _Natsuki scowled as she made her way down the hall. She approached her classroom door, sighed, and turned the door knob.

It was strange, but almost instantly crimson met emerald and they both stopped what they were doing. This was the first time they've seen each other since yesterday. The class continued chatting amongst themselves. Well, except for one girl. Her eyes were _always _on Lt. Fujino, so she knew where they were at that moment. She didn't like it, not at all.

Shizuru was the first to break eye contact and instead turn to the boring papers she had graded on her desk. Natsuki blinked and began walking to her desk. She paused again. Nao. _Crap. _Their green eyes met briefly, and then Nao averted hers to out the window. Natsuki finally sat down. She sat rigidly in her seat, afraid to look out the window incase their eyes might meet in the reflection.

_God damn you, Nao. Look at how awkward we're being! _Natsuki sighed and tried to lean back a little in her chair. It was pathetic, she was acting as if she were afraid of getting too close to her friend. Were they still even friends? Natsuki groaned…a little loud. Everyone looked up to stare at her.

Natsuki blushed and looked at Shizuru for help. Shizuru smirked, a familiar twinkle of amusement in her eyes as she cleared her throat loudly to get the class's attention. It worked, Natsuki was off the hook and no one asked why she had made such a strange noise.

Natsuki _did _notice, however, that Shizuru had looked a little different in some weird way. The usual charming and powerful aura was still there and yet…

Natsuki tilted her head. Her teacher wasn't looking at her. Not like that was odd or anything, but she wasn't looking at her _at all. _Natsuki waited. And waited. And waited some more. That crimson gaze she'd grown so used to never looked her way. Natsuki frowned, and gave up. She sighed and looked out the window, wondering if she was being ignored. She went rigid suddenly. _Why am I so offended by this? What's wrong with me today…I need to get my head together. I'm so stressed out…_her eyes wandered over to her teacher, who was sitting quietly, staring down at some papers. _Look at me…_Natsuki practically chanted in her head. _Am I just being paranoid? _

The rest of the class went by like this. Natsuki would occasionally look up from her work or from out the window to see if she'd meet crimson. She never did.

Shizuru could feel her student's eyes on her. The dazzling green eyes could be seen from her peripheral vision every so often. Not surprising really, the eyes were shockingly bright compared to such a dull background. Shizuru would have to fight herself from meeting that gaze, which was now sort of a habit. _Break the habit, don't look. Distance. Teacher, student. _

"Alright," Shizuru said suddenly. "Privates, please place your finished worksheets on my desk before heading over to combat training. We're starting a new unit."

Shizuru watched as each student came up, placed their paper on top of a pile, and exited the room. Tomoe was the last to come up to her. Tomoe smiled sweetly down at Shizuru, who politely smiled back.

"Lieutenant Fujino," Tomoe said, still smiling. "You look beautiful today," the star student exclaimed happily, a light blush forming on her cheeks and over her nose.

Shizuru blinked back her surprise and continued smiling. "Ara, only today?" She teased, rubies glowing with amusement.

Tomoe was in absolute awe of the sight. So pretty. Tomoe was at a loss for words at first but managed to stammer, "N-No! You're always beautiful! I just—"

"Man you really dug yourself a hole there, huh?" Called a husky voice from the back of the room.

Tomoe turned around, Shizuru looked past her, she knew that voice all too well. Natsuki hadn't left yet had she? _Ara…how did I not notice that? Maybe I'm doing too good a job at not looking at her._

Natsuki was still sitting in her seat, but her legs were crossed and resting atop her desk. Classic bad ass. There was a small smirk on her face as she watched an embarrassed and pissed off Tomoe glare at her. If Natsuki had any doubt before, Tomoe was _definitely _into the Lieutenant. Gross images flashed through her mind briefly, causing her confident smirk to falter slightly.

Shizuru looked between the two girls, who seemed to be daring each other to make a move. Shizuru cleared her throat and scraped back her chair as she stood up. "Girls, we have combat training today. You should make your way over to the field. We'll be training outside," Shizuru finished. She smiled politely at both the girls, who were completely ignoring her. They kept giving each other death glares, though Natsuki had more of a mischievous look on her face, clearly glad that she could piss Tomoe off so bad.

"Is there something you need, _Kuga-san?" _Tomoe asked through gritted teeth. She thought she had Shizuru alone! _Damn. _

Natsuki shrugged and pulled her legs from her desk. She sat up from her reclined position and stood up. "Not really, why, are you offering something?" Natsuki asked, a new smile gracing her lips.

Tomoe's eyebrow twitched. She turned around to Shizuru, who had given up and was now staring full blast at Natsuki. You couldn't blame her, the girl had her bad-ass face on. Shizuru quickly tried to burn that face into her memory.

"Are you going to let her stay here?" Tomoe asked angrily. "Lieutenant, I need to speak with you…privately…" Tomoe trailed off. She frowned when it took too long for those crimson eyes to look back at her. _Look at me. _

Before Shizuru could order them both to get their asses to the field, Natsuki chimed in. "I need to speak to you too…_Shizuru," _Natsuki was in pure bliss when Tomoe snapped her head around to give Natsuki another death glare. _God, using Shizuru's name really pisses her off. I love it. _

Shizuru's eyes slightly widened. She'd never heard Natsuki say her name like _that _before. _Ara that sounded good. _Shizuru tried to pull herself together. It felt oddly like the two girls were fighting over her. Actually, they were, though they both were fighting for and with different things. One with infatuation and one with…love? No…friendship then? Whatever, two pretty girls were arguing in her presence so she was allowed to enjoy it for a few minutes.

"Ara…I think you both should listen to your superior and head to the next part of class," Shizuru said, trying to sound serious and in control. She was quite good at that in fact.

Both girls stopped their glaring to look at her.

"No, Shizuru," Natsuki said seriously. "I really need to—"

"That's Lieutenant Fujino," Shizuru said calmly. She held Natsuki's confused emerald gaze before turning to a grinning Tomoe. "And as for you, what exactly is so important?" She lifted an eyebrow in the star student's direction, eyes watching her with impatience.

Tomoe blinked, then began stammer, "W-Well, I just wanted to tell you my father has donated a large sum to Garderobe…and they're building a pool."

Natsuki, still a little shocked from the sudden request for formality, snorted in the background. _What the hell? A pool? Who gives a crap?_

Tomoe glared back at Natsuki then returned her adoring gaze to the glorious lieutenant. "And father asked me whose name we should put on the dedication block. I told them your name…because you're so spectacular and deserve to have something here named after you." Tomoe was now in full on blush. She looked at the ground.

Shizuru blinked. _Ara…well that's rather…new. _She put on a polite smile. "Ara, Tomoe how sweet of you!" She exclaimed, false happiness to hide the pure and utter confusion on her face. This girl took infatuation to a whole new level.

_A whole new level of stupid…_Natsuki thought as she watched in awe as Tomoe practically launched herself onto Shizuru, grabbing her around the waist in a full on hug. Natsuki folded her arms, this wasn't funny or amusing anymore it was just annoying. She waited, tapping her foot for a surprised Shizuru to be released. To Natsuki's surprise, Shizuru gave Tomoe a squeeze back, causing possibly all the blood to rush to Tomoe's face. Natsuki lifted a brow then averted her gaze, deciding to glare at her desk instead.

Shizuru, of course, enjoyed making people blush. Especially those she knew were particularly smitten with her. It was rather cruel but she never _actually _led them on…well, much. Besides, she needed a distraction from Natsuki. "Thank you very much, Tomoe," Shizuru said in her sexy Kyoto-ben, causing the star student to practically faint at the sound of her name. Natsuki was still looking away, though Shizuru saying Tomoe's name like that made her feel like doing the finger-in-mouth gag thing. _Gross._

Tomoe was giddy-like a school girl. It was nauseating in Natsuki's opinion but she stayed silent, watching the two with a glint of _something _in her striking emerald eyes. Tomoe saluted Shizuru and, without even glancing at Natsuki, practically skipped out of the room.

There was an awkward silence for a minute as Shizuru's attention moved away from the door and towards her lone student standing at her desk by the window. Their gaze held. _Ara…why is she looking at me like that? _

"Private—" Shizuru paused. She wanted to distance herself from Natsuki, but calling her Private Kuga again was going too far. "_Natsuki," _she fixed, smiling. "What do you need?" She asked quietly.

_Are you ignoring me? _Natsuki wanted to ask. She hadn't missed the strange way Shizuru almost called her Private Kuga. She hadn't called her Private Kuga for some time now. Well, not when anyone else was in the room. Natsuki swallowed hard, before walking over to Shizuru's desk. She stopped where Tomoe had been seconds before.

"Shiz—am I still allowed to call you that?" Natsuki asked, a hint of a challenge in her voice, a slight flicker of ice in her eyes.

Shizuru's smile never faltered. _So fake. _"Of course…"

Natsuki sighed and reached into her bag, pulling out that pink envelope Mai had given her. Shizuru eyed the envelope with deep curiosity. Natsuki held it out. "Hey can you give this to Kanzaki?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru blinked. There was a trace of hurt on her face…but only for a split second. The next second she was back to her mischievous looks. "Ara, Natsuki has a crush on Reito?" She asked cheerfully, though she was really screaming on the inside.

Natsuki blinked then scowled. "Ew, no, it's for a friend," Natsuki replied, clearly disgusted at the thought.

Shizuru wasn't sure whether to believe her or not. "Sure sure," Shizuru teased. It did make her feel slightly better though. The way Natsuki had scowled and acted disgusted so easily was a nice sight, as weird as that sounds.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and continued, "Is he interested in any students?" She highly doubted it, but Mai would nag her later if she didn't at least ask.

Shizuru's eyes slightly widened. Natsuki caught the flicker of something in the crimson eyes. _What was that? _The Kyoto woman let out a forced laugh. It came out sounding nervous. What sort of sick love triangle is this? Natsuki was in love with Reito and Reito was in love with Shizuru and Shizuru was in love with…_Ara wait a second. There is no love here! I…do I…no. It's just a crush. _She tried to convince herself of that. Shizuru hesitantly reached for the letter. Her fingers shaking slightly as she took it and placed it in her own bag. She frowned for a fraction of a second as her head was turned away from her student.

"Ara I didn't know you liked pink," Shizuru teased, turning around again to face her student, confident her mask was in place. She was surprised to see Natsuki's face in what looked to be deep thought. She looked torn, like she was considering saying something but not sure if she wanted to. "Natsuki?" Shizuru asked warily.

Natsuki's eyes focused again, but they were serious, no longer annoyed at the constant teasing. "Shizuru I…," Natsuki paused. "I should tell you…" she struggled with it for a second. _Should I tell her about dad? I should thank her for taking Duran from home…_

Shizuru's heart beat picked up. Was Shizuru making it too obvious with the constant teasing? Was Natsuki going to tell her she knew about Shizuru's inappropriate feelings? Shizuru quickly picked up her bag and headed towards the door. "Ara I'm going to be late! Natsuki we should get to combat training."

Natsuki stared at the door Shizuru just exited from. _Never mind then I guess. What the hell is the damn rush woman? _Natsuki growled and followed her teacher out.

* * *

Shizuru watched from the sidelines quite alarmed. Why oh God _why _did the computer partner Tomoe and Natsuki together for their first day of basic combat blade training? Shizuru watched them carefully. She had shouted the rules to them about 50 times. No _stabbing. _Cutting and slicing sure, the blades had been dulled significantly. _Stabbing _however was not allowed.

Shizuru felt her anxiety increase as Natsuki just nearly dodged a stab to the abdomen. The girl's body was scarred enough already, let's not add to it, Tomoe. Shizuru was surprised to see Natsuki smiling. In fact, the raven-haired student damn-near _beamed _when Shizuru announced that their next unit would be combat knives. Natsuki had a great body and fast reflexes, it was quite easy for her to dodge Tomoe's strikes. Natsuki's hands were also quick, it looked like she was giving Tomoe a run for her money. Shizuru decided to relax, Natsuki looked like she could handle herself.

Crimson eyes scanned the rest of the field. A few students were too afraid to even get near each other, some were fascinated with the knives and just stared at them, some were trying to murder each other, and some were gawking at tiny cuts and growling at their opponents. Shizuru shook her head. _Teenagers. _Shizuru's mind drifted back to the pink envelope Natsuki had given her…for Reito. _Ara, envelopes are not her style, especially pink ones…maybe Natsuki really was delivering it for a friend…either way, I should probably give it to him once I see him._

Shizuru's eyes widened slightly when she saw a fiery redhead staring sadly at…Shizuru followed the gaze…Natsuki. Shizuru blinked. If Nao didn't pay attention, Miya was going to gut her. "Private Yuuki!" Shizuru yelled. "Pay attention!" _And stop staring at Natsuki._ She got a Nao-death-glare briefly before Nao turned her attention back to Miya.

Natsuki had turned her head at the mention of Nao's name…or the sound of Shizuru's voice? Either way, she turned her head and just nearly got stabbed in the chest by Tomoe.

"Hey! Watch it!" Natsuki yelled angrily, jumping backwards. The chest was off-limits.

Tomoe grinned. "No _you _watch it."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Good one, idiot," she said as she lifted her knife again. Knives were definitely her thing. She used to own a pocket knife, not to mention her dad used to carry around his army knife all the time. Back before her mom passed anyways.

Shizuru, after calming her heart down from almost seeing Natsuki get stabbed, silently noted that Natsuki was quite good with weapons. She seemed to have natural talent for pistols and knives. Her hand-to-hand was also improving greatly. _I shouldn't be surprised, Natsuki is in magnificent shape. _

Shizuru drifted into daydreaming. Often she would remember how that great dream she had weeks ago started. It ended badly, yes, but that part could easily be erased and replaced with a better ending. Shizuru had quite the imagination. She saw Natsuki's perfect lips, her green eyes glinting with mischief, dark raven hair cascading down her perfectly shaped back. Shizuru let out a small 'humm' sound, a dreamy look coming across her face.

Then some yelling pulled her out of her fantasy. Shizuru looked back down at her students (for she had been staring at the sky.) And saw all the other students were gathering around…

Shizuru sighed. Tomoe and Natsuki. She made her way over, her army boots crunching leaves and twigs below as she approached the two girls. The girls were circling each other, but this time they looked like they were ready to kill. Shizuru wondered how that had happened in such a short time and then her eyes were drawn to Tomoe's uniform. Natsuki must've sliced part of it open, leaving a long hole in the cloth near Tomoe's ribcage.

Shizuru sighed and stepped into the circle. "Enough of this," Shizuru declared, causing the two girls to stop circling each other like wild animals and to look at her instead.

Tomoe pointed to the rip in her uniform. "Kuga should be punished!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes and gave Shizuru a sheepish grin. "It's not my fault she was too slow to dodg—HEY!" The two girls fell to the floor kicking and punching. They were moving too fast for Shizuru to even see who was winning. One green blob and one dark blue one.

"Natsuki! Tomoe!" Shizuru yelled, jumping in to pull one of the girls off the other. Shizuru found herself with a growling wolf Natsuki in her arms. The lieutenant was having a hell of a time keeping Natsuki back from lunging. Natsuki finally settled down, allowing Shizuru to loosen her grip on the girl. Shizuru shoved Natsuki behind her and eyed them both. Tomoe was still on the ground and glaring at Natsuki, who was glaring back, a bit of blood trickling down her chin from her lip.

Shizuru sighed. How many times were people going to bust those beautiful lips of yours, Natsuki? The Kyoto beauty turned her attention to Tomoe, who was now dusting herself off. Then it hit her. Natsuki was on top of Tomoe? Sure Natsuki was, as usual, the one bloody from their usual fights, but she _had _been on top. Meaning even though Tomoe was the one that attacked first, Natsuki had somehow turned the tables. Shizuru found herself beaming at a confused Natsuki. _Ara she's improving! There might me a chance for her in the competition after all… _

Natsuki's deep pools of green eyed Shizuru warily. What is she so happy about? _She is very pretty when she smiles…er…what? _She found her gaze passing over the ecstatic looking Shizuru over to Tomoe again, who was clearly murdering her over and over again in her mind. Natsuki sighed and wiped the blood away from her lip. She and Tomoe often got into scuffles if they were ever unfortunate enough to be paired together during training lessons. Natsuki almost always came out either bloody or bruised but the more they fought the quicker Natsuki picked up Tomoe's moves. _Tomoe you are getting kind of predictable, _Natsuki mused as she zoomed in on Tomoe's cheek, the one she slugged just seconds ago and would be completely confused if it wasn't black and blue by tomorrow.

Shizuru blinked as her star student rubbed at her jaw. Natsuki must've landed a pretty nasty punch for Tomoe to rub at it like that. Tomoe is not one to show weakness. Gathering her thoughts, Shizuru finally managed to calm the class down. "Alright I think that's enough for today. Have a nice lunch," Shizuru said. The kids all dispersed. Except for one.

"Shizuru," Natsuki said to get her teacher's attention.

Shizuru turned her head to see an impatient looking Natsuki, arms folded, deep green eyes waiting. "Ara, yes Natsuki?"

"There's something I sort of wanted to…" Natsuki frowned at her inability to get this off her chest. She should warn Shizuru about Akio right? But then she'd just get involved.

Shizuru watched pain streak across Natsuki's face, though she couldn't possibly imagine the kind of war going on inside the young student's mind. "Nats—"

"HEY NATSUKI!" Yelled Chie. "Are you coming to lunch?"

Natsuki looked over to see Chie, Aoi, and a distant looking Nao waiting for her. Nao was actually looked away, arms folded, bored expression on her face. The ice beauty froze, her eyes locking on Nao's face, averted it may be. A flash back of last night played through her mind.

"I have to go…," Natsuki said quickly. "Just…where do you live?"

Shizuru blinked back her surprise at the sudden question. "By the Teacher's Residence Halls," Shizuru answered. "Why?" She lifted a slender brow.

Natsuki shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Ara, Natsuki has such strange thoughts about me…" Shizuru commented playfully. She couldn't suppress a smile at the color that appeared on the girl's cheeks.

"Shi-Shizuru! I'm leaving," Natsuki grumbled as she began walking away. "Oh wait," she turned around again. "I think Tomoe has a thing for you," Natsuki informed. "Just to give you a heads up."

"_Ara…_," Shizuru pretended to be surprised. "Really? I would've never guessed…"

Natsuki blinked. "Are you mocking me? You _knew?" _

"Ara of course," Shizuru replied. "Why?" _Jealous? _Shizuru snorted at her own stupid thought, yeah right.

Natsuki blinked again. "Then…why did you hug her…before?" _Unless you like her too, which would be weird. In fact I probably would be super weirded out. But yeah that's not likely at all. You're just cruel aren't you? Leading her on like that. Or did you hug her just because you knew it would make her day? Which is not entirely cruel at all._

Shizuru went into her classic thinking pose. A finger pressed to her chin, eyes twinkling with faux-deep thought. "Why not?" Shizuru smiled. "She dedicated a pool to me after all," Shizuru finished, now smirking at Natsuki's confused expression. "Ara maybe if Natsuki dedicated something to me she could get a hug as well…"

Natsuki's eyes slightly widened as blood rushed to the skin on her cheeks. She pouted at Shizuru's glimmering ruby eyes, her porcelain face clearly amused. "I'll dedicate my fist to your cheek," Natsuki mumbled out lamely.

Shizuru giggled. "You're cruel, Natsuki." Shizuru eyed Natsuki, who was chewing on her bottom lip. Every so often a slip of her pink tongue would lick at the wound there Tomoe had given her. Shizuru couldn't _not _stare at it. That tongue looked so soft, so cute. _"Ara…you really shouldn't do that," _Shizuru said quietly, eyes still on Natsuki's lips.

Natsuki cocked a brow. "Do what?"

"Bite your lips, it's a shame to tear at something so cute…" Shizuru said with a smile and a twinkle of…_something _in her ruby eyes. Natsuki found her eyes widening slightly, her cheeks turning a shade of pink.

There was a silence for a second. Natsuki wasn't exactly sure what type of counter-attack she could do to eliminate her damn blushing cheeks.

"Natsuki," Shizuru said, trying to take Natsuki's mind from analyzing what she had just said.

"Mm?" Natsuki asked, face still confused.

"I've been informed you haven't taken the Medicine course…all students in your year have taken it earlier this year before you came. I've been ordered to set aside extra time for you so we can catch you up," Shizuru explained.

Natsuki frowned. Great, just what she needed, another class. "I'm not good at the first-aid crap," Natsuki said with a shrug. "But sure, whatever, just let me know when."

Shizuru nodded and looked like she was about to say something before…

"DAMN IT, KUGA! ARE YOU COMING?" Nao yelled from where she Chie and Aoi were still standing.

Natsuki tore her eyes away from the ruby-eyed lieutenant and watched Nao scowling at her. Nao must've been really impatient to have actually yelled at her. They hadn't said a word to each other all day. "I'm coming!" She called. When she turned back to Shizuru, the lieutenant was already walking away, chestnut hair flowing behind her. Natsuki frowned, tilted her head, and then turned again and ran over to her friends. Shizuru seemed to be slightly avoiding her today. And was strangely more…playful? _Hm. There's something a little off with her today…_

_

* * *

_

Natsuki sat on one end of the wooden table from the day before. Nao sat on the opposite end. Both were staring at each other. Forest eyes stared sadly and innocently at the pair of lime green angry ones. Chie and Aoi exchanged looks, they were sitting next to each other at the middle of the table.

"What happened?" Chie asked suddenly. "You guys have been giving each other dagger eyes all day…"

Nao huffed and looked away. Natsuki grumbled under her breath and looked the other way as well.

"Hey Mai," Aoi called. Mai and Mikoto made their way over. They sat down and instantly realized there was some tension in the air.

"What happened?" Mai asked, looking between the ice princess and the redheaded demon.

The whole table sighed.

Chie stood up. "Okay, I'll talk to Nao for a change. Mai, you can take Natsuki."

Natsuki shot her head up. "I will not be taken _anywhere—_Hey!Mai!" Natsuki found herself being dragged away by the busty redhead. She caught a glimpse of an annoyed Nao being tugged away but a handsome Chie. "Don't touch don't touch!" Natsuki growled.

Eventually Natsuki gave in after Mai let go, and she walked alongside Mai. It was a little awkward. Natsuki had known Mai the shortest of all her friends.

"Are you hungry?" Mai asked.

Natsuki glanced at Mai, eyebrow lifted. "Uh, no, why?"

Mai shrugged. "I'm so used to Mikoto always being hungry…, anyways, what's up with you and Nao?" Mai asked.

Natsuki really didn't want to get into this. She shrugged. "Nothing. We woke up realizing we hated each other's guts. These things happen," Natsuki said monotone.

Mai frowned at her friend but they continued walking. "I can't believe I'm telling _you _this but will you get serious? Nao is your friend!"

Natsuki sighed and looked up at the sky. "I delivered your letter by the way," she said, clearly trying to change the subject. "The obnoxiously pink one?"

Mai almost fell for it too. "To Reito or Lieutenant Shiz—NATSUKI! Pay attention damn you! I'm trying to help you and Nao out…but thanks!"

* * *

Nearby, Shizuru , Anh, and Haruka were all standing near a tree, that just so happened to be right behind where Mai and Natsuki decided to stop and talk.

Anh was leaning up against the tree, she sighed at her two friends. Haruka was looking at Anh, and Shizuru was looking at Haruka. "What are you too looking at?"

Shizuru, who had been giving Haruka a concerned look now turned to give Anh an annoyed one. That girl really knew how to ruin moments. Haruka hadn't come out of her office for days now. The disappearance of Yukino was really getting to her.

"This is a load of bullshit," Haruka finally grumbled out.

Shizuru raised a slender brow in the blonde's direction. "Ara, what is?"

"This whole damned thing!" Haruka bellowed, throwing her hands up in the air much to Anh's amusement. "The rebels at Fort Rust haven't even sent me some sort of ransom for Yukino or the other captains. And we still haven't found a replacement for her…not like she could be replaced…"

"Of course not," Shizuru reassured her. "Just a temporary captain to take over until Yukino safely returns."

Anh rubbed at her temples. "The competition will come soon enough, Haruka. You just have to be patient. Shizuru will get Yukino and the others back…," Anh looked at Shizuru. "Right, Shiz?"

Shizuru nodded. "Ara, I will try my best."

"Even so, maybe you should start training one on one with that Tomoe girl," Haruka said. She gestured for Anh to move, which she did. Haruka then stole the newly vacated position up against the tree and exhaled. "She's going to win anyways, but we should also at least make sure she's _really _good. I want the best to go after Yukino."

Shizuru wasn't fond of the idea. Not at all. A tease here and there for Tomoe was fine, but she didn't think she could handle being locked in a room and getting all sweaty with Tomoe. "I think she's talented enough as it is…extra training would be too much for me anyways, I'm training Natsuki at the moment."

"Natsuk—oh you mean the Kuga girl?" Haruka asked, raising a brow.

Shizuru mentally cursed. "Yes…" _Private Kuga. Private Kuga. Private Kuga. KUGA, not Natsuki. Not in front of other people!_

"How is she doing? I was majorly impressed with the way she handled the Fuuka students a few weeks ago. If she somehow manages to beat Tomoe I'd be surprised though," Haruka said as she looked up into the branches of the tree she was leaning against.

"Na—Private Kuga is doing well. She's extremely talented in combat, more so than Tomoe was when she first arrived, but Tomoe has obviously had more training so…"

"She's better? Than Tomoe?" Haruka's eyes slightly widened in surprise.

"I didn't say that," Shizuru quickly said. "She still has a long way to go, but she improves quickly and she has talents the other students…don't."

"I bet," Anh said with a wink. Shizuru narrowed her eyes at Anh.

Haruka eyed Anh suspiciously before turning back to a frowning Shizuru. "Like what?"

"Her speed," Shizuru said easily. "She's fast with everything she does. Her hand-to-hand is hard to keep up with, even for me. I actually have to _try _now. Her aim was always very good, along with her combat knife abilities. She can still use some work on her techniques and defense, she's not very good at defense," Shizuru explained. She made it quite obvious to her superiors that she had clearly done a lot of thinking and, er, _observations, _on the subject.

"Interesting," Haruka remarked after a while. "Are her parents coming to Parent's Day?"

Shizuru nodded. "Her _parent, _yes. Her father," Shizuru answered, her mind wandering back to that strange day.

"Offer him a place to stay," Haruka said suddenly. "We should go over some things with him, if Natsuki is indeed so talented…and Anh, you said you have reasons to believe Natsuki was invited to Fuuka Military Academy?"

Anh nodded. "Yes, I went to investigate the sniper situation. It was probably Alyssa…but the envelope she delivered was definitely an invitation."

"Did Natsuki mention the letter's contents to either of you?" Haruka asked.

Anh and Shizuru exchanged glances then slowly shook their heads. "Well, no," Shizuru said frowning slightly. "But it was Alyssa. She clearly thinks Natsuki is interesting enough to send an invitation too. Alyssa and Natsuki spent some 'time' together during the Survival Hike…I think I told you about it. If we know Alyssa…and we do, she doesn't take interest in just any student. It would be best to…keep Natsuki here, and away from Fuuka," Shizuru explained. She wasn't worried about Natsuki leaving, she was worried about Natsuki getting abducted and forced to attend Fuuka. It's happened before. The Councils do what they want. Even some Garderobe students were kidnapped from Fuuka.

If Shizuru had been impressed with, say, Takeda, she could've taken the case to her Council and they vote on it. If they all agree they want him in their school, they plan a kidnapping, send their students, and bring over Takeda to Garderobe, forcing him to attend Garderobe classes. Of course, he gets to choose at the end. But only if he can get away.

_Fuuka wouldn't have the nerve to steal her…would they? _Shizuru pondered this for a while, thinking about Natsuki and smiling slightly. _She'd get away. She'd come back. _Alyssa definitely _would _try and pull something like this. Shizuru sighed, her friend had a weird sense of humor. _Though I'd bring her back if Natsuki couldn't escape. _That was allowed too of course, students or teachers could break out the kidnapped student, and if successful, can bring the kidnapped student back to their original school.

Haruka watched Shizuru carefully. She knew that Kuga kid was somewhat of a hot topic amongst the teachers…and even the higher-ups for some reason. She showed promise. "Very well, we should keep an eye on her. But yes, invite her father to spend the three nights here…if we truly feel Natsuki is that much of an asset to Garderobe we should have a talk with her father. Besides," Haruka said pushing herself off of the tree. "If his daughter may have a chance in the competition…he has a right to know its dangers."

Shizuru's expression darkened and she looked away. She didn't want Natsuki to enter the competition and yet…she'd rather Natsuki was with her. _Am I being selfish? _It would mean death for the both of them. There was no way Shizuru could truly…the rebels must be strong to have captured the last 3 captains. But they never heard anything from them so maybe they were using them for something and they were still alive. Either way, Shizuru knew what she was getting herself into when she decided to join the Council.

"I'll be taking my leave now," Haruka said as she stretched. The blonde nodded to Anh. "Colonel," she turned to Shizuru. "Lieutenant." They all saluted and Haruka walked off. There was a lack of power in her step. She always had a powerful aura but it was significantly weakened, Shizuru realized. Probably due to the disappearance of Yukino.

"You know that Alyssa sending that letter to Natsuki was a Fuuka victory and a Garderobe loss right?" Anh said, watching as Shizuru turned her head to return her gaze.

Shizuru nodded slowly. "Yes…Tokiha got shot and we didn't catch Alyssa so…"

"YOU KISSED HER?" Shrieked a nearby girl. The sound seemed to come from behind the tree Haruka was previously leaning on.

Shizuru and Anh exchanged confused glances. Well, _Shizuru's _was confused. Anh had more of an impish glint in her eyes as they both snuck a peek behind the tree.

Shizuru blinked. Natsuki's hand was clamped over Mai's mouth and she was darting her eyes around, cheeks flushing bright red.

"Shut up, Mai! Someone might hear you!" Natsuki growled. "And no _I _kissed no one!"

Anh glanced at the horrified expression on Shizuru's face and couldn't suppress a giggle. "Oh god, Shiz," Anh said through a giggle. "Your face…so priceless…" she snorted a little.

Shizuru gave her a death glare, which shut her up _real _quick. They both continued eavesdropping. There was a faint voice in their ears, _eavesdropping is wrong, my children. _But a voice coming from their other shoulder said, _The hell with it! Listen on in! _

"Wait wait," Mai chortled. "You and…and…_kissed_?" She burst into heartier laughter.

Natsuki clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She glared at the redhead. "AGAIN, NOT EXACTLY!" The raven haired girl was like a snarling wolf.

"That is _so _wrong," Mai snorted. "I mean, don't get me wrong. You're both to do what you want but…I feel like that should be illegal." _Nao is not allowed to like anything other than guys. _Mai thought. _There's no way…Nao and another girl is just too….NO WAY. _Mai burst into laughter again, much to Natsuki's annoyance.

Shizuru blinked. _Ara, what are they talking about? __Natsuki's been kissed?_

Anh tilted her head slightly, before turning to Shizuru. "They're gonna see us. Let's go," she whispered, gesturing for Shizuru to follow her. Shizuru hesitated, hoping to find out more so that the whole thing can turn out to be a joke and she can calm down her enraged soul.

Shizuru and Anh walked away. Anh kept sending worrying glances to her friend, who was practically fuming. She could feel the heat radiating off of her friend. "You know, if it was a little colder out we may be able to see the steam coming out of your ears," Anh commented.

Shizuru didn't respond. She glared straight ahead, taking long strong strides.

Anh frowned. "Natsuki said Mai was wrong. We don't even know what they were talking about so we shouldn't jump to conclu—"

Shizuru shook her head. "Ara, you are wrong, Anh. Natsuki's exact words were, 'Again, not exactly,' meaning that something similar happened. It just wasn't _exactly _what Mai was talking about. Not like this matters at all…we should focus on Parent's Day since that is rather soon, it's more important than my student's love life," Shizuru said as calmly as possible. She managed to hide all her emotions behind her pleasantly smiling face again. It enraged her however, that Natsuki could bring out such feelings from her without even trying. Shizuru nodded to a group of giggling girls, offering them a warm and bewitching smile.

Anh remained silent beside Shizuru. She didn't like it when her friend bottled herself up like that. It was strange and didn't feel right.

_"_I suppose you're right," Anh said after a while. _Private Sexy-Pants has been causing some ruckus hasn't she?_

* * *

Natsuki grumbled. Why was Mai so mother-like? Natsuki had let her guard down and felt like she could share anything with the redhead for a good few minutes. What a great idea _that _had been.

_Stupid stupid stupid, _Natsuki chanted as she glared at Mai from across the wooden table. Mai and Chie were talking about what they had learned from the two girls. Apparently Chie hadn't gotten anything out of Nao. Natsuki wasn't surprised. Damn Nao and her ability to not fall for Chie's charms.

_If Mai tells Chie anything I swear…_

"So," Chie said, turning around. Natsuki didn't see even a flicker of amusement in Chie's eyes, so Mai had stayed quiet. _Good girl, _Natsuki thought. _Now I won't have to Duran your busty ass. _

"So…what?" Natsuki asked.

"Whose parents are coming for Parent's Day?" The handsome girl asked.

Mai raised her hand. "My dad is coming," she proclaimed.

Aoi shook her head. "I'm actually going home for Parent's Day. Why do they call it Parent's Day anyways? The whole event lasts a good three days," Aoi mused.

Natsuki blinked. "What?" She asked incredulously. Three days?

Aoi and Chie looked up. Nao's light green eyes flickered in Natsuki's direction. Mai was pushing Mikoto out of her cleavage.

"Parent's 'day' is more like Parent's Day_s. Days. _There are multiple 'fun activities' the parents and students have assigned. It's really boring crap unless you're into that stuff," Chie explained. "I couldn't really care less if my parents came, though it won't be bad to show off to my mom. She thinks a girl in military school is ridiculous, I can't wait to show her my skills," Chie said, giving a victory arm pump.

"Hold on a damn second!" Natsuki yelled, standing up from the table. "Parent's Day cannot last more than one day!"

Chie and Aoi exchanged glances, before Aoi decided to speak. "Yes it can, and it does. You didn't know that?"

Natsuki's heart picked up speed. _Oh God, no_…_breathe Kuga breathe. _Natsuki cleared her throat and attempted to control her voice. "T-Tell me all about it…seriously, I need to know everything…"

So Chie and Aoi, happy to comply, told Natsuki all about Parent's Day. _Parent Days._

Every year, the Council sets aside three days for the student's parents to come to Garderobe. The students get a break from classes, for them it's like a long weekend with a few activities that involve their parents. Garderobe likes to hold demonstrations for the parents to show off the student's abilities. Once they've kidnapped some parents and had the students save them, sometimes they let the students teach their parents some combat moves, and sometimes they just let the parents and students do whatever they want. The activities and schedules were switched up every year, to keep it interesting.

The parents are who fund the school (besides the government), which is why Garderobe caters to them. The parent's of the most talented students or those student's with the most money usually get offered a place to stay on Campus, usually in the Teacher's Residence Halls since there are always empty rooms (being that there are very few teachers). Apparently Garderobe is all for the schmoozing of its patrons. Especially the Margurite's, Tomoe's parents.

All this news hit Natsuki like a brick. She'd have to go to…_family _activities? Maybe one day she could handle, he'd be gone before she knew it. But _three _days?! What? That was too much, he'd definitely have something planned by then, if he doesn't already now. This threw Natsuki off balance. _Shit!_

"Chie, Aoi," Natsuki said, staring at them seriously. Mai and Mikoto had since wandered off. Nao was still sitting there bored, leaning her head on her folded arms and looking away.

"Yeah?" Chie asked, interested in why Natsuki was acting so strange.

"Will you be guarding the main entrance on Parent's Day? Er, each Parent's Day?" Natsuki asked, now more likely to use everything in her power to fight her father. Garderobe was her home now. It was her home turf, she had to defend it. _For three effing days._

Chie looked at Aoi who nodded back. Chie nodded to Natsuki, giving her an uneasy look. "Well, yeah…just me though, not Aoi. Aoi is going home as she said."

Natsuki smiled. "Do me a favor, if you see a guy…that looks like, well, _me, _do everything in your power to cause him hell, okay?"

Chie chuckled before giving Natsuki a sloppy salute. "Aye aye, ma'am."

"Can I ask why you don't want your father coming?" Aoi asked. She liked her family, and used the Parent's Day three day period to go to them instead.

Natsuki frowned and averted her gaze. "Listen, just…please do what you can to keep him away."

Chie nodded. She could sense the seriousness coming from the girl's request. "Sure thing, Natsuki, leave it to me." As far as Chie was concerned, Natsuki didn't owe them an explanation, they'd do what she asked because they were friends.

Nao eyed Natsuki uneasily though. The ice princesse's face, though happy at the moment, had always struck her as tragic. There was always some type of underlying pain beneath the girl's icy magnificence. The fiery redhead met those endless green pools before averting her gaze away again. She always knew Natsuki was hiding something. The girl was _always _hiding something, Nao knew that much. She had also thought about that first week. Natsuki's sensitivity to the marks on her necks (which Nao knew all too well to be hickeys), the scars on her body when she would change, the sometimes sad and dazed looks she would get. There was something up, and yet Nao only _just _realized it might have something to do with the girl's father. _Look at the way she's acting. There's something there…_

* * *

Akio stepped out of the taxi on the first day of Parent's Day. He straightened out his suit, he was looking rather dashing. Akio's green gaze scanned the large gate in front of him. Such a tall obstacle he'd have to get through to get to Natsuki. It shouldn't be a problem.

"Natsuki, honey," He whispered. "I'm here for you."

* * *

**Er….**

**Please. Don't kill me. I'm really really really really sorry. Not only is this a day (or two…) late, but it was all over the place. I wanted to really establish what the characters were feeling in relation to one another before heading into Parent's Day, which, as you can see, will be starting next chapter. **

**If you want to kill me, I'm begging you, don't. I need to get to parent's day since that's where all the fun parts are. Well, er, maybe not exactly FUN. Hm. Whatever. I don't know what I mean. But look at it this way, if you kill me…YOU'LL NEVER GET THE END OF THE STORY! (which no, is not anytime soon). So for that reason there….yeah.**

**Just a heads up. Chapters will be a little slower for the next week…I'm doing this thing after school and it's eating up all my writing time (it'll be over by next…Saturday I believe, yes my birthday weekend which means, yet again, the update might be a little longer…If you don't get it Saturday, you will definitely get it by Sunday! I promise!)**

**My birthday is also next Thursday! Woo! That means you can't flame me and tell me how disappointed you are with this chapter. This chapter was freakin' hell to be perfectly honest. **

**And just to show you how sorry I am! A bonus scene: (Takes place before this story)**

**

* * *

**

Garderobe students Shizuru, Anh, and Haruka were all sitting around a wooden table. This wooden table was pretty crappy, and right next to a tree. Shizuru was busily writing a paper in elegant handwriting, which Anh scowled at over her shoulder.

Shizuru's ruby eyes lifted from her paper and gave Anh a sidelong glance. "Ara, Anh, what is it?"

Anh pointed to Shizuru's paper. "You have the damn nicest handwriting I've ever seen in my life. What are you, a princess?"

Rubies twinkled with amusement before she shook her head, chestnut tresses following the movement. "Princess? I'm afraid not," She tilted her head, eyes meeting those blue pools. "But my parents had me privately tutored for some time in the…" she seemed to search for the right words. "more…sophisticated arts I suppose."

Anh sighed. "You never fail to impress me, Shiz," she said as she folded her arms on the table, resting her head on top of them. Her eyes glanced at Shizuru again, who was back to her writing. Pen moving quickly yet gracefully.

Haruka huffed and paced back and forth in front of them. She was muttering something under her breath, blonde hair flowing behind her as she spun on her heel every five seconds. She gave the appearance of a tiger stuck in a cage.

Shizuru and Anh exchanged confused looks. Shizuru was the first to speak, "Ara…Haruka?" she asked in her sweet Kyoto-ben.

Haruka paused, turned, and watched Shizuru, clearly waiting for her to state her business. "_Yes?"_

"What are you waiting for?" Anh finished. Anh's eyes twinkled, a smirk dancing on her lips. "Or should I ask…_who?" _

Haruka blinked then sent Anh a death glare. "What's _that _supposed to me, Anh? When I'm ruling this place you better pray I still like you by then—"

"Ara…look who it is," Shizuru said quietly in her honey-coated voice. The way she said things really made people forget she was interrupting them. Anh and Haruka's eyes followed the crimson ones of their friend. Now Haruka was smirking, and Anh was blinking.

"Well girls," Anh said, lifting herself from the table. "I believe I have somewhere to be," she gave Shizuru a wink, waved at Haruka, and made her way over to the girl standing awkwardly by a nearby bench.

Shizuru watched Anh's lips move as she spoke, her blue eyes lighting up. The younger girl she was talking to erupted into a full on blush. It was cute, but she was sure there were better blushers out there. Somewhere.

"She's going to get in trouble with that one day," Haruka commented, leaning up against the tree by the table as she too watched Anh and the younger girl.

Shizuru turned her attention away from Anh and the younger girl to Haruka. She lifted a slender brow in the blonde's direction. "Ara, what do you mean?"

Haruka gave Shizuru an annoyed glance. "Don't tell me you don't know!"

Shizuru gave her a blank stare.

Haruka sighed and pushed herself off the tree. She leaned over the table towards Shizuru. "One day, I'll be running this joint, and you and Anh are coming with me. That means Anh will be on the Council too, and by then her little," she looked back towards Anh. "her little…_friend _will still be a student. She'll get in trouble if she continues their relationship."

Shizuru's beautiful lips turned into a smirk, her eyes glittering with amusement. "Ara, Haruka! How kind of you. I have to decline your offer though, I do not plan on staying at Garderobe after I graduate." Shizuru had no intention of ever joining the Council. She wanted to _live _not die. "Besides," she added, "What makes you so sure you will be Sergeant? Last I heard Jin was the current top of the class…"

Haruka growled. "I will deal with Jin later!" She would beat Jin!

Shizuru, who had been enjoying Haruka little tirade, turned her attention back to Anh and the younger girl, who were now kissing. Shizuru smiled slightly, the younger student was two years younger than Haruka and Anh, and one year younger than Shizuru. She was pretty, definitely Anh's type. Long dark brown hair, bright blue eyes to mirror Anh's own…they were very cute together.

Shizuru sighed once she saw the probable next Sergeant Council member. There was talk around the school that Jin would run to be on the Council once she graduated. She would make it too; Shizuru had no doubt about that. Jin was talented and handpicked by the government. She also went on a government mission a year back…and survived. Haruka didn't stand a chance. Though, if Jin didn't exist, Haruka would certainly be up next in line to replace her.

Shizuru's crimson orbs followed Jin as the star student walked by Anh and the younger student, scowling at them as she passed. The Kyoto beauty was glad to see Anh was too busy kissing to notice the dirty look they had gotten.

_Everyone deserves to be happy, _Shizuru thought before turning back to her paper on Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

**So yeah. Hope that bonus scene made it up to you guys sort of. It's a little glimpse into the past of Anh, Haruka, and Shizuru. Also the famed Jin, who was basically the destroyer of Anh's love life :( *sigh* **

**So just to clear something up, the above scene is the PAST. It takes place way before the first chapter of this story, basically Shizuru's time as a Garderobe student. I might do these more if you guys liked it. It might be fun, slowly showing a bit of Anh's love life in comparison to Shizuru's new situation. Whatever. I never know what I'm talking about. Oh and don't necessarily assume the girl Anh is kissing is THEE girl that she had issues with later on.**

**There ya go. No chapter song for this chapter, totally not in the mood.**

**Well okay. **Falling On By Finger Eleven.

_When you feel that way again  
You have to stop your thinking  
And think of what you're here for  
And let the rest of your feelings go_

_You've got to find your balance  
You've got to realize  
You've got to try to find what's right before your eyes  
And if you find you've fallen  
And all your grace is gone  
Just scream for me and I'll be what you're falling on_

_When you feel so close to some resolve  
And you say the things that you're standing for  
Don't let your courage get dissolved  
Cause it's then that the fear grows_

_Just give me the word and I'll be there for you_

**Hahah okay. Now I'm done. **


	10. Parents Days

**I, Shayp, now present to you, dear readers, the long awaited…PARENT'S DAY. *Throws confetti* **

…

**Okay. YAY 10th chapter! Rejoice with me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any Mai HiMe anything, just the plot which was stolen from one of my original pieces of fiction. Ummm yeah**

**Warning: You guys know the drill…remember it's your choice to read this fic! I've warned you 10000 times before already. It's really not even that bad haha.**

**That being said, please enjoy! Thanks for the reviews and everything! You guys rock hardcore. Like coffee ice cream (and I love coffee ice cream…don't judge)**

**

* * *

**

"Kuga," Nao said as she stood next to Natsuki's bed side. She was a little nervous about shaking the ice beauty from her slumber…they weren't exactly on a good basis at the moment. Nao was surprised to wake up that morning to see Natsuki still in bed. Usually when the redhead woke up, Natsuki was long gone, either running or elsewhere. Nao felt a light blush come over her cheeks when Natsuki stirred slightly letting out what sounded like a tiny moan. Nao waited. Well, she was more frozen to the spot. That was a damn cute sound…and weirdly sexy. Finally Nao managed to get over her weird issues and gave Natsuki a light shake. "Kuga, damn it! Wake your ass up, beauty sleep is over." _Not like you can possibly need any more._

Natsuki groaned. She had literally gone to sleep, oh, ten minutes ago. Her eyes slowly opened. She found herself staring at her ceiling. How uninteresting. There was something big about today…something that had kept her awake _all _night until ten minutes ago. She hadn't even woken up to go running…oh right. Natsuki turned her head slightly to the right to peer at her roommate, who was watching her curiously. "Are we talking yet?" Natsuki asked nonchalantly.

Nao shook her head. "Not really, no," she replied. "But," she held up an outfit on a hanger. "This is for you." Nao flung the hanger onto Natsuki's bed then made her way to her own. She lifted herself to the edge of her bed and sat there watching Natsuki finger the cloth of the new items she had been given.

Natsuki grumbled something under her breath. _It's way too early in the morning for me to process anything. How many hours of sleep am I running on? Or minutes actually…_she glanced at the clock and decided that her life sucked. _Ten minutes? I've been asleep for ten minutes and it's already time to wake up? _Natsuki growled and smacked her forehead before swinging her feet over the edge of the bed and standing.

Natsuki stretched a little, not noticing Nao sneaking glances at her. When Natsuki was done she turned yet again to the clothes Nao had given her. It was a simple girlish white collar T-shirt with the dark green Garderobe label right about the left breast, a short (_short)_ black skirt, and a skinny black tie. Natsuki blinked, before turning to look at Nao who she noticed was wearing the exact same thing. "What the hell is this?" She asked, holding the outfit up by the hanger. "A skirt? Isn't this a military school?" Natsuki wasn't fond of skirts. She only put up with them back when she went to Fuuka public school because she _had _to.

Nao didn't lift her eyes from her magazine. "It's just for this morning's meeting. This is how school events like this always work. They give us whatever they want us to dress in, we wear it, we go to our classroom for about ten minutes to listen to our teacher tell us to play nice, then we head to the main field for a few speeches and the parent welcome thing. It's pretty boring," Nao explained.

Natsuki sighed and looked at the weirdly semi-formal outfit again. "Honestly…how do they even know this'll fit me?" She eyed the top, the skirt, and the tie again. It was actually a little sexy for a military academy. Well, maybe she was just used to wearing the uniforms. _Skirts are also not fun when you want to keep someone away…_

"They have all our information, Kuga, including measurements. God you're dense." Nao's body stiffened. She instantly wished she hadn't said the last part, since the 'dense' comment brought back embarrassing memories. She peered over at Natsuki who, luckily for her, didn't seem to catch on. _Dense. _"We get to change back later anyways, before the demonstrations, which is like a mock-class," Nao quickly added.

Natsuki began to change. She was trying to not think about this at all. She had heard nothing so far about her dad or parents so really, this should be fine right? Sure she was a little tired, but she'd be surrounded by people all day…her father could do nothing to harm her or anything else. This fact helped Natsuki from panicking, along with Natsuki's serious attempts at distracting herself.

Natsuki turned around, arms folded, emerald eyes gleaming, dark hair cascading down her back and in front of her shoulders. "How do I look?" Natsuki asked. She wasn't sure whether she was still allowed to ask Nao that or not.

Nao turned her head from her magazine to stare at Natsuki. Well, gawk. It took every ounce of strength in her body to not show her true reaction on her face or in her body language. She was successful, and instead of lunging onto Natsuki and raping her, she shrugged and said, "Not bad. I look better though," before turning back to her magazine. She swallowed. Hard. Natsuki looked _good. _Too good. It was unnatural. _And everyone will be wearing the same thing, yet I doubt anyone will turn as many heads. Or break as many necks even. _

_Natsuki Kuga: Pretty girls turn heads, this girl breaks necks._

Natsuki bent down to tie up her shoe laces on her converse, which she only got to wear on the weekends now. Nao quickly averted her gaze of Natsuki's shapely ass and instead looked up at the ceiling. _God why? What did I do to deserve this? Why couldn't she have been hideous? At least then I wouldn't feel like such a perv—STOP LOOKING YUUKI!_

Natsuki stood up, adjusted her skirt, then turned around again and leaned against the side of her bed. "Are we going?" She asked, arms folding. Her top wasn't buttoned all the way up, revealing some cleavage. The skinny black neck tie hung loosely down the middle of her chest as well. _Bow chicka bow bow anybody? _

Nao brought her lime green eyes away from the ceiling and slowly nodded. She flung her magazine onto her bed as she stood up. She too adjusted herself before she tapped her chin with her nails then pulled them away from her face to check them out, discreetly looking through her fingers to examine Natsuki's outfit one last time. "L-Let's go," Nao said quickly as she turned towards the tent entrance, no longer trusting herself to keep her peeks discreet enough.

Natsuki, who had a slight suspicion Nao was checking her out, gave a curt nod and followed her roommate out into the morning sun. For such a bright morning it was actually a little chilly. Or maybe Natsuki just wasn't used to showing so much skin anymore. _It's a little ridiculous, but I guess it's just for the morning part and then we can change back. Whatever, I'm pretty sure what I'm wearing is the least of my worries right now._

Natsuki and Nao walked side by side to the Academics building. Neither spoke a word. The building tension between them was reminiscent of yesterday. Natsuki couldn't help but sigh slightly once they reached their classroom. Finally, the awkward walk was over. _Why do we just pretend it never happened? Oh right, SUPER AWKWARD conversation! _

As usual, the second the door opened and Natsuki stepped through, emeralds met rubies. This gaze was cut short, as the rubies broke their contact to look Natsuki up and down.

Shizuru swallowed. Hard. _Ara…_

Natsuki flicked her dark hair back and followed Nao to their usual seats by the window, only to turn and see Shizuru's eyes following her as she crossed the room. _What's she looking at?_

Natsuki noticed Shizuru was dressed differently as well. It was a fancier looking version of her uniform, complete with more patches, badges, and a different belt. It made her look stronger, more important, and strangely even more graceful if that made _any _sense. It was also…black, which was ridiculously sexy—_er…what? She looks nice…_

"Good morning everyone," Shizuru said finally. She had just managed to pull her eyes away from Natsuki. It wasn't fair, everyone was wearing the same thing and _yet..._"I'm glad to see everyone has received their outfits for this morning," Shizuru stole a glance at Natsuki again. V_ery glad indeed. _Shizuru then looked around the classroom, smiling at them as she continued, "Today, as you all know, is the first day of Parent's Day…well Parent's Week would make more sense wouldn't it?" Shizuru's light laughter floated around the classroom. It was infectious apparently, since the mostly happy students joined in.

"Wasn't even really that funny," Natsuki heard Nao mutter from behind her.

Natsuki turned around and shrugged. "No, but…well her _laughing _is nice right?"

Nao pulled her bored gaze from out the window to eye Natsuki suspiciously. She lifted a brow. "Laughter is laughter to me, doesn't matter what idiot is doing it."

"But you don't think her laughter has a weird effect on people? I mean look at how happy and awake everyone is—"

"Why don't you just marry her then?" Nao growled.

Natsuki blinked. Her eyes narrowed as she frowned at her friend. "You're an idiot," she said simply as she turned around to face the front again. Natsuki watched Shizuru explain some other things about Parent's Day, like the scheduling and the plans and all that. It was weird, but Natsuki didn't feel freaked out much. She was rather calm…just watching Shizuru took her mind off of her father and the threat he presented.

"We're going to go to the main field now. When we get there, please find your seats and stay quiet throughout the whole thing," she offered them a bewitching smile, "for me?" she asked in her sexy Kyoto-ben.

Many heads nodded quickly, eyes focused only on her in her new black uniform. The students would do _anything _for their beloved teacher at that moment…even pretend to pay attention during the welcome ceremony if that's what she wanted.

Shizuru's crimson orbs scanned her classroom, her gaze lingering on Natsuki before she turned towards the door and motioned for her class to follow her. They all scrambled out of their seats just to walk behind her, her fresh spring scent wafting over them. Natsuki sighed as she walked alongside Chie and Nao. Aoi apparently had left earlier that morning with her parents. What was up with all the new fan boys and girls? It's like Shizuru put on something slightly sexier and they've all gone mad.

_Though I guess you can't blame them, _Natsuki thought as she managed to catch a glimpse of her teacher's flowing chestnut tresses through the freakin flock of students following behind her. She frowned at her thoughts. _Uh, yes I can blame them. Why are they staring like idiots? _

By the time Natsuki's class reached the main field, she was officially freaking out again. Shizuru was too far up ahead for her to see through the many swarming bodies of her classmates…and her non-class mates.

"Hey, Natsuki! Chie! Nao!" Mai called as she approached.

Natsuki's head snapped up away from her desperate search for Shizuru.

"Whoa, there," Mai said with a frown. "Are you alright? You look a little freaked out…" Mai said, concern in her voice.

Nao eyed Natsuki suspiciously but stayed quiet. Natsuki definitely looked like she was on her guard today. _I wonder why, I mean she looked fine this morning. And I mean fine in two ways._

Natsuki laughed nervously. "I'm fine! I'm fine...why…I don't look fine?"

"No, you definitely look _fine_," Nao chimed in. She might be on awkward-terms with Natsuki, but that was really too good of a chance to miss.

Natsuki blinked at Nao, her cheeks slightly flushing pink. "S-Shut up," Natsuki growled looking away quickly, much to Nao's amusement.

Chie grinned and high-fived Nao. "You made her blush, nice job!" Chie got out her phone and tried to get Natsuki to look at her. "Hey! Hey Natsuki _look over here!" _

Natsuki, totally falling for it, looked at Chie.

_FLASH._

Natsuki blinked. She looked like a deer in headlights. "What the hell?" She growled. "You better delete that."

"Aw but you're blushing…Aoi will want to see this!" Chie instantly sent her fingers to work over the cell phones keypad, sending Aoi the picture.

Natsuki smacked her forehead. "I hate you all," she declared. She was thankful for the distraction though. It got her mind off the fact that now Shizuru was horribly far away.

Apparently there was a stage set up that hadn't been there before. Hanging above it was a large banner that said: **Welcome Parents! **

On the stage was a podium with a microphone attached to it. On the stage every single Council Member, except Yukino, was present. Shizuru was sitting on a chair talking to Anh, who was also seated on a chair next to her. Reito and Haruka, however, were not seated. Haruka was flipping through papers furiously in front of the podium, and Reito was in the crowd directing parents and students. Natsuki noticed that one half of the field were seated parents. On the other side were the students. Both sides took up the whole field with a thin empty aisle/no-man's land in the middle. It was like one giant rock concert without the mosh-pits.

Natsuki watched the two separate seas of hundreds of bodies all try and find empty seats. Did that many people really go to this school? Natsuki tried to crane her neck to see if she could spot her 'threat' in the sea of parents. It was too difficult. Too many people, too many parents. How were they going to organize this?

"Will everyone please find seats," Haruka yelled into the microphone, causing both the student side and parent side to 'grah!' and hold their ears. Haruka frowned at the mic and tapped it. "Sorry…" she mumbled into it.

Chie almost tugged on Natsuki's arm before she remembered the girl didn't like touching. Instead she gestured for Natsuki and Nao to follow her. "Let's find seats…"

They three girls made their way to the front and managed to find three seats next to each other. How, they had no idea, they decided not to question their good fortune and sat down. Natsuki warily eyed the massive crowds of parents on the other side of the aisle. Her green eyes scanned for anything familiar but she picked up nothing. Still, there were probably hundreds of other parents she couldn't even see from here so she couldn't get her hopes up.

Soon both the student side and parent side settled down. There was light chatter from both sides. Some people were even yelling across to the other side, looking for their parents. Natsuki felt a pang of sorrow. Would her mother be proud of her? Would her mother cry tears of joy to see Natsuki again after so long? Would she tell Natsuki's new friends embarrassing childhood stories, give annoying motherly advice, scold Natsuki for not cleaning her tent?

"Natsuki?" Mai asked, eyeing her friend curiously. How did the girl switch emotions so fast? Didn't she look anxious before? Like she was going to turn and run any moment? Now she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Natsuki turned her head. "What?" She asked, maybe a little too rudely than she had hoped.

Mai's lips curved down. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, why do people keep asking me that?" Natsuki folded her arms and glared at the stage.

Mai and Chie exchanged confused glances then shrugged and also looked towards the stage. It looked like Haruka was about to speak.

A booming sound echoed throughout the field. There must've been speakers set up all around the field. Haruka was tapping the microphone again. "Is this thing on?!" She growled into it.

The audience all covered their ears, "YES!" They yelled. Shizuru and Anh exchanged amused glances. Reito, who was now seated next to them, smacked his forehead.

Haruka blinked. "Oh." She cleared her throat. "Welcome, parents, to Parent's Day," Haruka said now more clearly and not as obnoxiously loud. "We here at Garderobe Military Academy are proud to have you here today so we can show you just how well your kids are doing." Haruka shuffled some papers before continuing. "Garderobe has been one of the world's most renowned military schools. We have great faculty, great facilities, and thanks to you, great students."

The student side burst into hoots, whistles, and applause. The parent's side laughed slightly.

Haruka grinned before continuing. "For those of you first-year parents, Parent's Day…well, Parent's _Days, _is a time for the parents to see just what their kids have been learning. You parents should be proud," Haruka proudly eyed the parent side of the audience, which was to her left. "Your kids are really truly what make Garderobe such a well-known and prestigious academy. I'm proud and honored, as well as the rest of the Council, to be the Sergeant of such a school. Now, if you'll please welcome Colonel Lu…" Haruka smiled and nodded to the audience when they all applauded. She then took the seat Anh had just vacated.

Anh walked up to the podium and grinned. "Welcome, parents. I don't have much to say here really. I'm just going to say again, welcome to Garderobe and thank you for your contributions, all of them, not just your kids," Anh winked, causing the crowd to laugh…well the parent side. The student side didn't get that she was making a 'you pay us for your kids to go here' joke. Anh waited for the laughter to die down. "As you all know, Parent's Day is really a three-day ordeal. You all should've received your schedules and tent numbers in the letter sent out. Lieutenant Fujino will explain that in a minute. I'm just here to rattle off a few names that we thank deeply for their contributions to our academy." Anh flipped through some papers and found a list of names. She eyed it then looked across the vast crowd again. "The following names will be the names of parent's that will have a meeting with us sometime today. Don't worry, the meeting will most likely be _after _the activities, so you still get to spend time with your awesome kids! Anyways," Anh cleared her throat and glanced down at the list. She started rattling off names. Natsuki only picked out, 'Marguerite' at one point.

_Figures, they probably bribed the school into taking Tomoe. And they even contributed a freakin' pool…_

"Kuga," Anh said into the microphone, she didn't pause however, and kept rattling off names.

Natsuki blinked.

Chie blinked.

Mai blinked.

Nao yawned. The fiery redhead turned and gave her three friends an annoyed glance. _Idiots. _

"Natsuki, I didn't know your dad donated money to Garderobe," Mai said after a moment. There was no other reason why Natsuki's last name was called. Well, unless she was an exceptional student, which she wasn't. She was talented yes, but she wasn't going around beating up anyone that challenged her. Tomoe on the other hand, was a good student _and _her dad donated money to the school.

Natsuki, still trying to comprehend what had just happened, slowly shook her head. "He didn't. There's no way…it must be another Kuga," Natsuki said, not sure who she was trying to reassure.

Chie pushed her glasses farther up her nose so she could give Natsuki a pointed look. "Natsuki, you are the only Kuga I know."

Natsuki shrugged. "It's a big school." Right? Right. If her dad had come, he wouldn't have donated money to the school. There was no reason why…there's no reason why he should be on that list. _I am not having a meeting with my dad and the Council. That would…I wouldn't even know what to say. _

She also didn't know, unfortunately for her, that the names on that list meant they got to stay in the Teacher's Residence Hall.

Emerald eyes instantly blocked out any worrying thoughts once Anh smiled and nodded to the audience then walked back to take the seat Shizuru had just risen from. _Why do I get like this? _Natsuki wondered. _Just because of Shizuru…? I don't get it. _

The parent's side murmured amongst themselves when Shizuru offered them a bewitching smile. The whispers of "She's _gorgeous _isn't she, honey?" and "If I weren't married to you I would be _all _over tha—ow!" were heard. There was also cheering and whistling sounds from the student side. Something that sounded a lot like hundreds of people swooning filled the air. Natsuki felt nauseated.

"Ara," Shizuru's enticing Kyoto-ben rang out from the speakers. Natsuki shivered slightly. She became uncomfortable and she squirmed a little in her seat. "What a beautiful day it is today," Shizuru said, sweeping both sides of the audience with those alluring crimson eyes.

"What a beautiful day, _indeed," _Chie agreed, eyes glued to Shizuru. She felt a smack on the back of her head. "_Ow! _Nao what was that for?!"

Nao shrugged. "Aoi's not here. She texted me early this morning to hit you if you said anything like that. I'm filling in," Nao explained deadpan, never taking her eyes off her nails.

Chie grumbled and rubbed the back of her head. "If you're filling in for Aoi do we get to—"

"Guys would you shut up? I'm trying to listen," Natsuki said as she waved her hands in Chie's face to shush her.

Chie grumbled again, annoyed that she couldn't get out her suggestive joke, and turned her attention to the stage as well.

"I am Lieutenant Shizuru Fujino," Shizuru said with a warm smile. Her eyes swept the silent audience, as if she were looking for someone.

_Who, I wonder. _Natsuki thought.

"I too, welcome you to Garderobe. I am pleased so many of you could make it. I truly enjoy teaching and spending time with my students. I am honored to be here before you on this wonderful day to congratulate you all on being such great parents to your exceptional kids." Shizuru then lowered her gaze to the papers on the podium. Crimson eyes scanned the page then she looked up again, smile still in place. "You all received a letter in the mail, yes?" A few confirmations were yelled, before they got smacked down by their wives. Shizuru continued, "On the letter stated a tent number that belongs to your child. In a few minutes I will dismiss you. This is when you are to go towards the students dorms and find your assigned tent. I will dismiss the students first so they can be there waiting for you when you arrive." Shizuru glanced back at the rest of the Council members who began getting off the stage. She then faced the student side of the audience. "I know you're all excited to see your parents, but please head straight to your dorms now, your parent's will be joining you momentarily." Shizuru watched as the students all lifted from their seats and began filing off the field and towards their tents. She tried to get a glimpse of Natsuki but couldn't find the girl amongst the massive crowd. She sighed.

* * *

Natsuki and Nao walked side-by-side back to their tent.

"Okay, you need to leave," Natsuki said once their tent was in sight.

Nao, who hadn't been expecting that _at all _snapped her head in Natsuki's direction. "_What?" _

_Nao needs to leave. If my dad sees her and does anything to hurt her…I'll never forgive myself. He can't know Nao is my friend. He can't know NAO, not at all. I won't let him near her. I can't give him things to use against me. I have to get her out of here as quickly as possible before he gets here._

Natsuki unzipped their entrance and opened the flap for Nao to get in. Nao gave her a strange look then went inside. Natsuki followed and then zipped up the tent.

"This is getting kinky," Nao teased. She instantly lost her smile once she saw Natsuki's face. "What's wrong?"

Natsuki sighed. "Listen, can you just do me this one favor? I'll never ask for anything again."

Nao eyed her friend, a completely confused expression on her face. "S-Sure, I guess." Natsuki was being awfully serious. All bullshit aside it seems.

"Will you meet your mom somewhere else but here?" Natsuki asked, taking a few steps closer to Nao as green eyes stared deeply into green eyes.

Nao fought the urge to step back. Natsuki was being strange. Nao instantly tried to bring back her demonic personality. She gave a feline like grin and tapped her jaw line with her nails. "Sure thing, Kuga. I can just," she reached down to the cell phone hanging on her skirt, "give her a call and tell her to meet me somewhere else." Nao enjoyed watching Natsuki's suspicious expression. _Aw, the pup knows me so well by now. _

"But?" Natsuki asked impatiently.

Nao practically purred. "What do I get in return? It's such a _chore _to call mother and tell her to meet me somewhere else…especially when she's probably already on her way here. Surely there's some type of trade-off? Especially since you're clearly not going to tell me why you want me to do this in the first place," Nao said, folding her arms and watching Natsuki's annoyed face with pleasure.

Natsuki flicked her hair back and shifted her weight to one hip as she continued eyeing her friend suspiciously. What did she possibly want? "What…what do you want?"

Nao took a step closer, again shortening the small distance between them. Nao grinned when she saw Natsuki flinch. "Jesus, Kuga, you're a bigger wimp than I thought."

Natsuki frowned, but then it turned into a smile when she remembered that being the very first insult she had ever gotten from Nao. Something about being called Wimpy McWimp or something. Natsuki sighed and gestured for Nao to hurry up. "Listen just tell me what you want and—" Natsuki stopped when Nao pointed to her cheek. Natsuki blinked."What?"

"Don't be an idiot about it," Nao demanded, though her cheeks were slightly pink. "Just kiss me here."

Natsuki froze. "W-what?"

Nao lowered her hand and looked at the time on her clock. "Momma should be here _any _minute now."

"Okay okay!" Natsuki growled. She closed the gap between them, swallowed hard, and leaned forward until her lips were inches away from Nao's cheek.

Nao moved away at the last minute. "Ew! Kuga, gross you were really going to kiss me? What are you, in kindergarten?"

Natsuki pulled back, completely confused. How could she say _ew _to something that she had done ten times worse and on the lips instead of the cheek?! Natsuki stared bewildered. And then…she noticed in Nao's eyes a strange flicker of some emotion. Natsuki always had trouble figuring Nao out, but she was definitely better at it now than she was when she first arrived. Nao was dealing with her rejection in this way. Back to the teasing, back to the 'ew' go away, back to the unhurt Nao. Natsuki's face softened. She grabbed onto Nao's shoulders and pulled her into a warm embrace. It was very uncharacteristic of her, and she knew she might hear smack about it later, but at that moment her platonic love for her friend welled up inside of her. This caused her to forget her current problems.

Nao tensed up suddenly from the hug. Eventually though, as freaked out as she was, she melted into it, leaning into Natsuki and resting her head on her friend's shoulder.

Natsuki whispered, "Sorry," into Nao's ear.

Nao sighed. The redhead was in utter bliss. "It's not your fault," Nao whispered back. She broke the hug and stepped back, a smile on her lips. "See ya around, Kuga," she said, back to her playful self. She flipped open her phone, dialed her mom's number, and walked out of the tent as if nothing had just happened.

Natsuki smiled after her. Then she remembered that she was going to be alone. In a tent. With her father. She practically leapt back to her side of the room and began searching for Duran. Natsuki flung her piles of clothes around, hoping to find Duran there. No pistol. She then raced to her armoire and looked through it. Not there either. _Where the hell did I put that damn gun?! _Natsuki growled as she pulled her bed sheets down and felt around for it.

"Getting ready already, Na-chan? I'm impressed," Akio called from the tent entrance.

Natsuki mentally kicked herself. _Bad planning, Kuga, bad planning. _This was the second time he had snuck up on her without Duran. Natsuki turned around and blinked in surprise. Akio was sporting a very nice black eye. She didn't even notice he was dressed like the perfect father: well-kept hair, suit, shiny shoes…the perfect gentleman. _Bastard._

Akio saw her staring. He smiled and touched the bruise around his eye lightly, he winced. "Nasty thing isn't it?" He said as he took a step into the room. Natsuki was calculating everything right now. She took a step closer to Akio, the farther away she was from her bed the better. Akio was surprised by the movement but said nothing. Emerald eyes stared into emerald eyes.

"You deserve worse than that," Natsuki said coolly, nodding to his eye. She took a step to her right. Akio realized what she was doing. Getting as far as possible from either bed as much as possible. _Aw how cute…_

Akio lifted a brow. "I do? I've been nothing but a good father to you, Na-chan. That's a cruel thing to say." He took a step closer, enjoying the way Natsuki flinched. He noted she wasn't nearly as bad as before. She didn't seem to be shaking nearly as much. Was it because they were in a location of good memories instead of bad? Or was it because she _had _seen him recently and was expecting to see him again?

"How can you…" Natsuki swallowed hard. "How can you lie so blatantly like that? You're twisted in all the wrong ways," Natsuki spat. She kept racking her brain, trying to remember what she did with Duran. She hadn't used the damn thing in a while so it wasn't easy to remember where she had put it.

Akio growled. "You should show some respect…especially after the fact that you've given me this," Akio pointed to his black eye.

Natsuki blinked, now completely dumbfounded. "I gave you that black eye? Are you nuts?"

Akio sighed dejectedly. Then he closed the distance between them faster than Natsuki could even blink. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, smacking her backwards onto her armoire. "You sent your friend with the rifle to do it didn't you? The second I told her my name she gave me one hell of a time," he growled.

Natsuki, who lost any ounce of confidence she had been building up once he touched her, stayed silent. A part of her mind that wasn't hazy from the touch and his scent was laughing hysterically and noting to thank Chie later.

Natsuki's wrists burned where he gripped them tightly. Her eyes met his, she felt like throwing up again. Natsuki's legs gave way. _Shit shit, NO! _Akio's grip on her wrists were the only thing keeping her from collapsing.

He sighed. "Na-chan…you seem a bit tired…" He watched her pained expression and smiled. "Maybe you should go to bed," He said sounding like a concerned parent. It was _so _sick and twisted how he did that. His eyes lowered. "You shouldn't have worn a skirt…"

"Lieutenant!" someone squealed from outside the tent. "Come meet my parents!" the same voice said happily.

Natsuki's heart lifted, _please be talking to Shizuru. _Natsuki felt herself drop to the floor as her father let go of her wrists. Natsuki's hands managed to catch herself before she fell flat on her face. She looked upwards towards her father, who was glaring at the entrance of the tent expectantly. He took a few steps away from Natsuki and returned his gaze to her as if to say _'hurry up and stand up! She'll suspect something if you're on the ground like that!' _He was afraid of someone coming in.

Natsuki took a few seconds to gather her wits and her strength, and then stood up and dashed towards the tent flaps to make her escape.

SLAM.

Natsuki's head was on something soft. _Thank god…I was going so fast I figured my head would crack open like an egg. _Natsuki groaned. Sure she landed on something soft, but it had been one hell of a collision.

_"Ara…" _Shizuru breathed.

Natsuki's eyes popped open. She slowly lifted her head from the 'soft thing' and tilted her head up. "Oh…crap," Natsuki quickly jumped off of Shizuru. All the blood in the poor girl's body rushed to her cheeks. _God kill me now. _She just treated Shizuru's _boobs _as a pillow. _Seriously, lightning strike, motorcycle accident, fast-acting disease, I don't care how you do it just end me. _

While Natsuki was silently praying for her doom, Akio stepped out of the tent. He paused, green eyes lowering down to see Shizuru on the ground looking very confused, yet a little flustered. _I like this…_He thought. "What happened?" He asked. "Na-chan, did you knock your lovely teacher over?"

Natsuki blinked, still bright red. _Did he just call her lovely? _Natsuki turned her glare on him. "Back off," she said before she kneeled down next to a still stunned Shizuru and asked, "Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Natsuki stood up and held out a hand.

Shizuru smiled and took it. She stood up and dusted her sexy black uniform off. "Ookini, Natsuki, I am fine. Ara…why were you running like that?" She asked, crimson eyes briefly passing over Akio before returning to Natsuki.

Natsuki remembered _why _she was running like that. "Uh, w-well you see," she stammered. What the hell does 'ookini' mean?

Akio stepped in and wrapped an arm around Natsuki's shoulder. Natsuki stiffened in his hold, it stung but she said nothing, her eyes instantly averted to the floor. Akio offered Shizuru a smile. "Shizuru, how nice to see you again," he said.

Shizuru smiled back and nodded though she was really noticing how uncomfortable Natsuki seemed. Frightened rather. "Nice to see you again too…Akio."

Natsuki stared at Shizuru. She seemed pretty uncomfortable calling Akio by his first name. Was she getting weird vibes from him? Did…did Shizuru get bad vibes? Would Shizuru even _get _vibes? _What the hell are vibes?! What am I talking about?! _Just the fact that Shizuru was there though…Natsuki was able to stay in control.

All three were silent for a second. Natsuki looked between the two adults. Shizuru's eyes were bright to match her smile, yet…they were searching, examining, they were looking for something in Akio. Akio's eyes were twinkling with pure delight. _Why is he looking at her like that? _

"This is my tent section," Shizuru explained after a moment. "All the tents in this area are my student's tents. I'm here to let you all know my class will be having their first Parent's Day activity on the lower field." Shizuru turned to smile at Natsuki. "You know where that is right, Natsuki? We had training there yesterday."

_Natsuki looks tired. Her eyes…so complex, like she's trying to tell me something. Why was she running just now? Was it…was she running from Akio? _Shizuru looked between the two. They seemed…well…normal. The easily embarrassed and uncomfortable-with-affection teenager and the overly affectionate yet very polite father figure. It seemed so damn _normal. _So what could be the problem?

Natsuki nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know where that is." She was surprised at how calm her voice sounded.

Shizuru looked around and then towards the tent behind them. Her eyes met Natsuki's again. "Where's Private Yuuki?" She asked.

Akio gave Natsuki a twisted smile. "Yes, where is Private Yuuki?"

Natsuki glared up at him then escaped from his shoulder hug and moved towards Shizuru. When she was next to Shizuru, and _very very _close to the older woman, she turned around to face her father. "It doesn't matter, let's just go…" she grumbled.

Shizuru, who didn't mind at _all, _that Natsuki was practically pressing against her, just watched Akio's face as he tried to get his annoyed expression under control and try and hide it under a mask of politeness. _Ara, we have a bit in common. We both can wear masks. Though, hopefully I am better at it…_

Shizuru glanced down at Natsuki, who was gripping onto Shizuru's sleeve like a scared animal. "Natsuki," Shizuru said after a moment. "Is everything alright?" Shizuru wiggled her arm free of Natsuki's grip and instead wrapped her hand around her student's, giving it a little reassuring squeeze. It was strange to say the least. Natsuki rarely initiated physical contact.

The ice beauty felt warmth from Shizuru's hand. It spread into Natsuki's palm, up her arm, and, unfortunately, reached her cheeks where it was safe to assume she was blushing. She pulled away and coughed nervously. "Um…I'm fine," Natsuki replied.

Shizuru sighed; she shouldn't have held her student's hand like that…especially in front of her father. _Ara do I enjoy punishing myself? _Natsuki was acting strange though. And where was Nao?

"Natsuki you should get changed," Shizuru said, looking at Natsuki's skirt. She really liked the skirt, and would miss it dearly. "The first activity is a demonstration." Which meant running around and fighting most likely. "When you're done you and your father can meet the rest of the class down—"

Natsuki blinked. "Um," she was _not _okay with changing with only her father nearby. He would obviously try something…and Shizuru wouldn't be around.

"Alright," Akio agreed, flashing a brilliant smile. "We'll meet you down there. Natsuki, go change…"

Shizuru smiled back and began to turn around when she was stopped by Natsuki's hands on her arm. Shizuru turned around, cocking a brow at Natsuki. "Ara, yes?" She was, yet again, still surprised by the physical contact initiation on Natsuki's part.

Natsuki glanced at her dad then met Shizuru's gaze. "C-Come with me for a second? Please?" Natsuki waited for a slight nod of confirmation from Shizuru before dragging her teacher inside the tent.

"I'll wait outside then…" Akio called after them. Natsuki couldn't help but smile at that a little. He sounded _very _disappointed.

When they were inside Shizuru sat against Nao's bed and watched Natsuki curiously for a minute. Natsuki was scrambling through her stuff, seemingly looking for something.

"Can I help?" Shizuru asked. "What are you looking for?"

Natsuki turned around, still annoyed that she couldn't find Duran. "Shizuru…," Natsuki started. She swallowed hard when her emerald eyes met Shizuru's crimson ones. "I...listen, will you…" Natsuki growled at her inability to speak properly.

Shizuru waited patiently. It was pretty amusing, though, Natsuki's cute word issues. What was she trying to say? Shizuru lifted off the bed and closed the gap between them. She lightly tugged at Natsuki's dark raven tresses. "What is it, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked quietly, twirling Natsuki's hair between her fingers.

Natsuki's heart beat quickened. _Gah why do I feel like this right now? _Natsuki shook her head. "It's…nothing, I'll get changed just…" she looked towards the tent flap, where her dad was waiting just outside. "Don't leave me okay? Not yet…" Natsuki averted her gaze. She could feel her cheeks getting hot again. _I can't believe this. What a mess. _

Shizuru blinked. "O-Of course, Natsuki…I won't leave." _I'll be by your side no matter what. _Shizuru felt Natsuki's hair slide through her fingers as the student moved away. Shizuru's eyes watched her student as the young girl opened her armoire, picked out a fresh uniform and place it on her bed. Natsuki turned around to face Shizuru and folded her arms as if she were waiting for something. "Ara…what is it?" Shizuru asked, her lips curving upwards in a smile.

Natsuki wiggled her finger around in a circle. "Turn around," Natsuki ordered.

Shizuru lifted a slender brow in her student's direction. "Haven't I already seen—?"

"Shi-Shizuru!" Natsuki growled. It was true though, Shizuru had seen Natsuki in her underwear a few times. This wasn't anything new.

Shizuru smiled. How cute. She shrugged and slowly broke eye contact as she turned around. She hadn't _meant _to give Natsuki a seductive look but she really couldn't help it. She wondered if Natsuki was blushing but she sighed and just stared straight at Nao's side of the tent.

Natsuki stood silently staring at the back of Shizuru's head for a few moments. She wondered for a split second why she had gotten such a weird look…whatever 'look' it was; it sure had made Natsuki blush like a damn tomato. With one last glance at the zipped up tent flaps, Natsuki turned and began unbuttoning her top.

The whole time Natsuki was undressing, Shizuru had to fight a ridiculously strong urge to turn around and steal a peek. Shizuru wondered why Natsuki was having her wait in the dorm while she changed. The Kyoto-beauty wondered whether her class was already on the lower fields waiting for her. She didn't really care the minute she heard Natsuki unzip the side of her skirt. Shizuru instantly straightened, suddenly too afraid to make any sudden movements. _Ara, look at me. This is pathetic. _She was visualizing every movement in her mind. Sure…the dream-version was a lot slower and sexier than the real version's quick movements but it's not like she could do anything about that.

Natsuki quickly slipped out of her skirt then untied her tie. She then finished putting on her uniform and laced up her boots before turning around. "Okay," Natsuki said, waiting for Shizuru to turn around.

Shizuru did, and smiled. "Well are you ready then?" Natsuki nodded and they both walked out of the tent. Akio gave Natsuki a glare. That had been annoying to him, the way she had her teacher come with her. Totally ruined that little part of his plan but fine, he still had the rest of that day and two more.

* * *

Akio trailed beside them silently as they headed to the lower field. Natsuki was trying to avoid him rubbing against her as they walked and in the process was rubbing against Shizuru again. Shizuru stared at the two. For father and daughter they were weird. Natsuki looked like she was uncomfortable whenever she was around him and he looked perfectly calm and content. _Strange. _

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki as she strode away to the front of the field. Natsuki glared at her dad but led him to a spot near the front…near Shizuru. She was going to go along with this since she could apparently handle being around him with Shizuru around (_I don't know why…but for whatever weird ass reason…Shizuru is…I…do I trust…?) _and then she'd pack her stuff, get on her Ducati, and speed off before the next morning. If she stayed she was only endangering all her friends and….and her teacher. Even if she _told _someone she was endangering them. Akio was a dangerous man. She couldn't handle that. She'd have to do what she always did, and that was run. Run away.

"Alright," Shizuru yelled across the field so even the parents and students in the way back could hear her. "Welcome parents! Today for a demonstration, the student will show you just how well they've been training. If you would please, choose one parent to go first and feel free to try and disarm your child. Guns should have been handed out already…"

Natsuki fingered the pistol in her hand. It was almost like a copy of Duran yet she knew there were no tranquilizers in it. She frowned at it. This gun was not her Duran. She felt sort of naked without him. _God I'm weird. I'm lamenting over a damn gun. _

"Students take your aim," Shizuru's voice echoed through the field.

Natsuki smiled and pointed the pistol in her father's direction. _Man this feels good. Bang bang you're dead, bastard. _The corner of Akio's mouth tugged up in a lopsided grin as she did this. Not exactly the expression she was hoping for but…well it _is _Akio. The guy is twisted.

"Now parents, try to disarm your child. If you have military training as I'm sure some of you do, please go easy on your kids…" It was common for military men to want their kids to get the same amount of training and schooling they did.

Akio quickly dodged to the left, grabbed the gun with his right hand and placed his thumb right over the hammer so she couldn't fire. Not like anything would've happened if she _had _fired, but still, it caught her completely off-guard. She still had no idea what had just happened when she found herself crashing to the ground.

She let out a groan and sat up on her elbows to glare at Akio, who was spinning the gun around and looking at it with a smile on his face. His darkly twisted eyes rose to meet her pure ones.

"Don't look at me like that, honey," Akio said with a pout. "It's not my fault you're too slow…"

Natsuki growled. No one ever called her slow before. Natsuki was even sure that she was the fastest girl in the damn school!

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said stepping towards them. She hadn't heard what he said, but saw how pissed Natsuki looked. Shizuru's eyes scanned the rest of the field. The parents were the ones on the floor and laughing and clapping at how well their students managed to prevent their parents from disarming them. Well, except a few harsher military parents. Akio didn't seem harsh but he _was _in the military…and he had successfully disarmed Natsuki. Shizuru held out a hand for Natsuki.

Natsuki grunted and ignored it, standing up and clenching her fists at her side.

"Natsuki," Shizuru cooed. "Relax it's just a fun activity…don't take it so seriously." Shizuru's eyes met Natsuki's and she realized how angry her student was. Why? _Well I suppose it is sort of embarrassing. _

Natsuki glared at Shizuru. "I'm not taking it seriously, I…" _Why am I glaring at her? _Natsuki instantly softened her expression and averted her gaze from a confused looking Shizuru. _This anger. This stupid anger I've built over time because of that jack ass. I won't take it out on people I…on people I like. _

Akio sighed dejectedly. "Na-chan just because I disarmed you so easily doesn't mean you're not doing a good job…let's try it again?" He gave her an innocent look, eyes full of faux-apology.

Shizuru definitely felt something was up with them. It was just too strange. Akio was nice…but he was almost _too _nice. Natsuki also seemed to be angry or uncomfortable whenever he was around. Or…afraid? Shizuru remembered Natsuki's face from earlier. Why does Akio have a black eye?

Natsuki watched Shizuru's attention turn to a nearby parent-student group. The ice beauty waited for Shizuru to walk away before turning back to her father. Her eyes pierced through his, pure anger in her soul. "You're trying to embarrass me?"

Akio shrugged. "Maybe I just wanted to bring your cute teacher over. She seems so worried about you...you know she looks over here every ten seconds almost. She's _very _beautiful. What's her name again…?" He trailed off, eyes teasing.

"Don't you _dare _say her name," Natsuki snarled. "Don't you _ever_ say her name."

"Shizuru was it?" Akio only blinked once and Natsuki was in his face, eyes glowing with rage.

"She…she has nothing to do with this," Natsuki whispered, the rage quickly being replaced with helplessness.

Akio lifted a brow then gave her another one of his sick smiles. "Aw, but Na-chan…I thought all three of us could—"

WHACK.

Akio felt something hard ram into his jaw. Whatever it was, it sent him crashing to the grass beneath him. When he looked up at his daughter she was standing above him, grin on her face, fists at her side. Akio returned her smile; though he winced…she _had _hit him pretty hard in the jaw.

"Don't smile back," Natsuki hissed down at him. "I will knock out your teeth next time." Natsuki was swelling with confidence. That had felt _great. _She had always wanted to do that and now, with Shizuru nearby and on her new home turf she wasn't afraid to do it. It was a great release.

"Well aren't you a cocky little—" Akio lost his smile and stood up faster than lightning. He towered over his daughter and they glared deeply into each other's eyes. He was annoyed at Natsuki not flinching. Why wasn't she flinching? They were so close she could feel his hot breath on her face and yet she _refused _to back down. Akio mentally growled, this wasn't the girl he had been in possession of a few weeks ago. There was something…different about her. And he didn't like it, not at all. _I'll have to fix that…the nerve of this girl._

Someone cleared their throat nearby. Both father and daughter broke their glares to look at whoever had interrupted them. Shizuru.

"Ara…am I…interrupting something?" Shizuru watched as Natsuki quickly stepped away from Akio and looked almost guilty. Akio on the other hand was smiling politely, as if he and his daughter had just shared an inside joke. The Kyoto-beauty looked between them, not sure what to make of the situation. She had been talking to another parent when she heard the sound of a grown man crashing to the ground. She knew that sound well. Had Natsuki hit him?

"Not at all," Akio said smiling pleasantly.

Shizuru's crimson orbs washed over the Kuga clan suspiciously. She ignored Akio's confirmation and instead turned to Natsuki for an answer. _Is everything alright?_

Natsuki huffed and averted her gaze. She took another step away from Akio but made it look like she had seen something rather interesting in the grass. Shizuru frowned at her then sighed.

_Natsuki is such a strange girl. Sometimes she's so easy to read and sometimes…sometimes she's like a fortress and she's locked herself inside, guarding the key. Ara, look at me getting all poetic…still though, Natsuki is not sure who to trust. Sometimes I know she trusts me and sometimes…sometimes I know she's not sure. I guess that all has to do with our relationship. As strange as it is, anyways. It's stronger than it should be but not strong enough I suppose. And if it were strong enough, Natsuki, what would you tell me? Why do you look so distant sometimes, and then clutch me as if you were afraid I would abandon you? I used to think I understood everything in the world. How arrogant of me, I suppose. But meeting you…meeting you made me realize I knew nothing. Nothing at all. _

* * *

The rest of the activities were virtually the same thing. Hey parents watch your students do _this. _Hey watch your kids do _that. _Impressive right? Look at how great we are here at Garderobe. It made Natsuki bored out of her mind. Strange, considering her dad was right next to her and he had threatened Shizuru. Had he threatened her? He had threatened _someone. _Natsuki still wasn't sure exactly. She berated herself for letting him get to her like that. She was turning into Tomoe, freaking out at the sound of Shizuru's name. Maybe Natsuki and her father weren't so different after all.

Natsuki grimaced at that thought. She must've looked strange to people who had no idea what was going on inside the pretty girl's mind. Natsuki had moved away from her father and instead of going along with the lame activities had found Nao and watched her and her mother instead. Every so often Natsuki would glance in her father's direction. He stood there, crooked grin on his face, staring at her. Sometimes, when she held his gaze long enough to show him she wasn't afraid, he would turn his head slightly in Shizuru's direction. Natsuki would avert her gaze immediately, and look back a moment later to make sure he hadn't actually gone over to her teacher.

Shizuru eventually dismissed the parents and students. "Please head to the Dining Hall and have dinner. Thank you for sharing today with us!" Shizuru yelled, fake-cheer in her voice. The parents applauded and allowed themselves to be tugged away by their kids. Natsuki stood up from the grass and dusted her pants off. She and Nao shared a smile before Nao and her mother left in the direction of the other parents. There was no way in hell Natsuki would eat with that bastard.

"Natsuki," Shizuru said approaching her, Akio trailing right behind.

Natsuki's gaze lingered over her father before meeting the crimson eyes of Shizuru. "Yes, Lieutenant?" _Distance might protect you. _It was almost ironic, they were both distancing themselves to protect the other yet, if they closed that distance, they'd probably both be safer.

Shizuru blinked. Why was Natsuki getting all formal? Her father already knew they were closer than the usual teacher and student. Shizuru covered her surprise in a flicker of a second and smiled. "You and your father have a meeting with the Council."

Now it was Natsuki's turn to blink. She stared at Shizuru with an incredulous expression on her previously icy face. Now she just looked like a shocked kid. "W-What?" _So we really were the Kuga on that list from earlier? Why? _

Shizuru was already walking away however, joined by Anh and Akio. When did Anh get there? What is going on? Natsuki scrambled after her teacher, silently working out in her mind what could possibly be going on…

* * *

"So how did it go?" Anh asked through a yawn. Akio had since slowed down his walk to walk alongside his daughter. Anh glanced back, the two didn't seem to be talking to each other, in fact, they looked damn awkward. They were far enough behind Shizuru and Anh to not hear their conversation though, so Anh felt free to tease away as they walked towards the Academics building.

"Usual Parent's Day activity….though," Shizuru glanced behind her as well before meeting Anh's gaze. "At some points they looked like they were going to kill each other back there," Shizuru finished, sounding a bit concerned.

Anh blinked at her friend but continued walking. "Natsuki and her dad?"

"Akio, yes. It was strange. He always seems so polite and happy and yet when he's around…you don't feel that way. It's a grand act. He's not nearly as happy as he puts on," Shizuru said, voice lowered, eyes staring straight ahead.

Anh pondered this for a bit before agreeing, "Strange." She wasn't sure what else to say, she hadn't seen father and daughter interact much. Anh could tell, however, that Shizuru was feeling a bit uneasy about the whole thing.

"I also think something happened between Natsuki and Nao…," Shizuru continued. "Nao was looking at Natsuki weirdly the other day and then today Nao was nowhere to be found by their dorm. Not to mention this whole week they haven't said a word to each other during my classes."

"Maybe they kissed," Anh said deadpan, remembering the conversation they had overhead a day ago.

It took every fiber in Shizuru's being not to stop right there and stare, mouth agape, at Anh. Her walking rhythm _had _been thrown off slightly, and she almost tumbled forward before catching herself.

Anh's blue eyes twinkled with amusement. "Don't act so surprised. You said it yourself. Nao looks at Natsuki…much like you do. It's very likely that…"

"This is hardly the time and place for this conversation," Shizuru hissed, crimson eyes glancing at Anh's blue ones. She felt immense irritation at her friend's amused looks. She sighed and stared straight ahead. "They're right behind us. Maybe we should talk about all this madness some other time."

"'There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness'." Anh quoted, finger held in the air as she recited.

Shizuru glanced at her. "Quoting Nietzsche? How scholarly of you, Anh."

Anh grinned then shrugged. "That's me, miss scholar."

"Who is this then?" Shizuru asked. She turned her head to face Anh again. "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.'? You should know this one."

Anh snorted. "Lao Tzu, that was easy! Who do you think I am?" Anh grinned at the impressed expression on Shizuru's face. Anh's eyes twinkled. "So…we know you have courage…"

Shizuru looked away, staring straight ahead again. "But do I have strength?"

* * *

Natsuki was sandwiched rather uncomfortably between Shizuru and Akio on a leather couch. They were in Haruka's office. Anh was sitting on an armchair and Reito was leaning up against the wall. Haruka herself was seated behind her desk. Natsuki stared around the familiar office. _Why the hell am I here?_

"Welcome to Garderobe, Colonel Kuga," Haruka said after everyone was settled.

Akio smiled warmly. "Ah, you read my file then?"

Haruka nodded. "Yes, very impressive," she stated.

This whole situation struck Natsuki as odd. It almost felt as if these 20 something year olds were talking to a man twice their age as an equal. In Natsuki's opinion they were more human than he was, better than he was. Still, they didn't know that, didn't know he was a monster.

Natsuki moved even closer to Shizuru's warmth without even realizing it. She _did _notice a smirking Anh though. Natsuki lifted a brow in her direction. What was so amusing? When Anh caught Natsuki's glare she gave her a faux-innocent look, which annoyed Natsuki to no end. Natsuki grunted and decided to actually listen to what was going on.

"There are just a few things we want to go over with you, Colonel Kuga," Haruka said flipping through some notes. She frowned down at them then gestured to Shizuru. "Lieutenant Fujino? Will you explain the competition?"

Shizuru nodded then met the interested gaze of Akio. "You see…," Shizuru turned to look at Natsuki. She was a little surprised to see the girl had been watching her. _Why is that surprising? She probably has no idea why she's here. _Shizuru turned back to her student's father. "I am going on a government mission in about a month. Garderobe holds competitions at times like these to give the students an opportunity to prove themselves and their training. The winner of the competition gets to accompany me on this mission," Shizuru looked around the room. She met Anh's gaze for a second then turned back to Akio. "Natsuki has signed up for this competition, against my will I should add," Shizuru gave a pouting Natsuki a pointed look before continuing. "Still, we should let you know with Natsuki being underage that the competition is dangerous. It can very well lead to the end of her life…," Shizuru paused…mostly due to the horrible thought making her feel sick. She quickly gathered herself before continuing. She knew Anh was the only one in the room who would know why she paused like that. "There is also a chance…a slim one…that Natsuki may _win _this competition."

Natsuki gasped. Which made Shizuru want to squeal like a giddy school girl. Natsuki clamped a hand over her mouth and blushed a dangerous shade of red. She did _not _just gasp out loud like that. _I have a chance? In the competition? Do they actually think I am that good? No way…I still can't defeat Tomoe…though I'm getting better at fighting her. Maybe that's why…_

Akio's eyes remained on Shizuru's, his stare intense and somewhat frightening. He nodded after a moment. "And the mission, I presume, is more dangerous than the competition?"

Shizuru swallowed hard but was cut off by Reito.

"Well, it all depends on the students this year. They get ruthless during these competitions, going as far to poison or weaken their competition before the actual event. As for the mission…" Reito sighed.

Haruka interjected, "I've lost three Captains. The first was on an easy enough investigation mission. Snap a few photos, find out what's going on up there and why people keep disappearing then come back with the information. He never returned. So we replaced that Captain and sent out the next one on a rescue mission. That one didn't return either. The higher-ups, curse them, forced me to appoint the next highest in ranking as our Captain…she…she hasn't returned yet either. Not yet…" Haruka looked away. Her expression spoke volumes of her inner thoughts. Pain, loss, sorrow.

"Yes," Shizuru said, answering his question more directly. "It's a dangerous mission. I don't…" Shizuru looked towards Haruka. She wasn't going to finish that sentence with Haruka still in the room. _I don't think it's likely I will make it back. _

Akio's green gaze was now on a pained looking Natsuki. He quickly noted Natsuki must've known what Shizuru was about to say, because the girl's expression seemed rather extreme for something said. It must've been for what was unsaid. He scratched at the light stubble on his chin. "I suppose you're asking me to grant permission for Natsuki to enter this competition and, if she wins, go on this mission?" He leaned back into the couch.

Shizuru slowly nodded, but her eyes begged him. _Don't give her permission. Make her stay here. Please, don't endanger her like this. Don't endanger me like this. I can't handle it. I won't forgive myself if something happens to her. I…your daughter…she…_It almost felt strange, having strong feelings for someone in front of their parent. _Can you see it? Ara…I hope not. That would be…unpleasant. _

Natsuki growled. "Don't I have a say in any of this? It's my life isn't it? I can do with it what I want." Natsuki's eyes darted from face to face. "It's my decision not _his." _

Akio stroked his chin as if he had facial hair there. He sighed. "Well you see, Na-Chan, you are underage."

_That never stopped you, _Natsuki snapped back in her head.

He seemed to read her mind, so he offered her his trademark perverse smile. Akio continued, "So it is my decision ultimately." His eyes met Shizuru's anxious gaze. "I believe I'm taking Natsuki back home with me…she's only 17, and a military school is a bit rough for her I believe."

There was silence in the room.

"_What?!" _Natsuki yelled, standing up. Her eyes were full of pure and utter fury and hate. The beauty's fists were clenched and held at her sides. She looked more like a rabid animal ready to attack than a princess. She wasn't 100% sure she was going to leave. Maybe she could make it through this. But the longer she stayed here at Garderobe the more chances he had at forcefully taking her back home. If it were up to her she was going to try and stick it out the next few days but seeing as how it's apparently not up to her whether she gets to stay or not…running away before he can take her back home might be her only option.

Akio smiled. "Relax, Na-chan. I'm not sure of this of course, I might let you stay. I have the next two days to come to a decision."

"No you don't," Natsuki growled. "I came here—"

"Without my permission or my blessings," Akio said, voice replacing honey with venom. "Not to mention you stole my Ducati…" He trailed off. More silence.

"That's…unfortunate," Haruka said after a moment. "Private Kuga, please take a seat."

Natsuki didn't move. Shizuru, who was in a daze, barely managed to grab Natsuki's hand with hers and tug her back down, she nearly missed. She didn't let go of her student's hand, however, when they were both seated again. Natsuki didn't mind, she wouldn't have had it any other way. Their fingers laced together, grips tightened.

_I won't ever let go. No one will take you away from me. _

* * *

**So I decided to be EVIL mwhaha and cut off the chapter right in the middle of their little meeting(next chapter will pick up where this one left off). I was actually surprised the first part of Parent's Day would take up so much room…I expected to be able to finish this scene and do a little more of the next scene but oh well, you guys will have to wait sometime next week (As I said, this week my life is pure hell, despite it being my birthday week *sigh*)**

**So right. Please review! ****Even you people who are too lazy to make FF accounts (it's cool, I was one of you up until last month haha) can review! It's that button down there.**

**Um. Not much to say plot-wise. Natsuki is in a bit of a pickle haha. God I hate that phrase. Shizuru is suspicious! Woo! And Akio has realized Natsuki isn't the same girl she was before…at least, not when Shizuru is around (though whether he knows about Shizuru's feelings or not is up for speculation haha)**

**So….cha. No bonus scene this update since this chapter is already super long. I'll do one next week…although, to be honest, that might distract from the mood the next two chapters will end with…so I might hold them off until after the parents day arc)**

**Two more things then I'll shut up!**

**BOO YEAH. Natsuki got in a punch! Woo!**

**Check out the poll in my profile!**

**Chapter Song: ****Falling Down ****by Atreyu**

_You're always looking back  
running from the past  
You're always sweating me  
about the next big heart attack  
you're looking over your shoulder  
staring down the path_

I'm falling down  
falling down  
falling down

It's in your head  
all the voices mistaken  
(shake it off, shake it off)  
We're all dying in the end

I terrify me, images so horrible  
(so horrible)  
To clear my thoughts  
I drill a hole into my skull  
clean up my brains  
sweep them underneath the rug  
I need them more than I needed  
any other drug

I'm falling down

**Also, if you haven't already. Youtube Shizuru's character song and check out the lyrics they rock and she has an amazing voice. There's also this other awesome thing I found but I'm talking too much so I'll put it in the author's notes of the next update. **

**OKAY SO SORRY. Totally done this time lol.**


	11. Passion Burns

**Chapter 11: Passion**

**Hi guys. Back with chapter 11!(and since you've waited so long it's the longest chapter yet) Um. Thanks for the reviews as usual (almost at 400 holy crap much?) You guys rock. (As I'm sure you already know by now) But yeah. That's not really important though I'd love to hear back from you guys via PM. Right, no more long ass Author's notes. Well. I'm trying haha.**

**Disclaimer: Just own the plot, nothing else. I have no money. Don't sue me. (Well okay I have my car but there's no way in hell I'm selling the batmobile)**

**Warning: (because I keep getting complaints despite the fact that I put up these warnings every time) You remember the physical abuse stuff? Yeah, it's in here…still. Don't act so surprised lol. For those of you that have gone something similar to the Natsuki of this story, I am deeply sorry if I misrepresent any emotions felt and if I bring back bad memories to you…**

**If you can relate your life to this Natsuki, please please please remember I warned you! For those that continue to read this despite knowing what it contains, I appreciate it, but if it brings back painful memories I don't want to be responsible for that! (this is to no one in particular since there are actually a lot of 'Natsuki's out there as sucky as that is)**

**Also there is slight sexual abuse in this chapter as well. I know I know don't look at me like that!**

**

* * *

**

Natsuki didn't even notice her and Shizuru's clasped hands hidden behind their backs. All she was aware of was the strange sensation of being protected and engulfed in the warmth of a familiar aura. Even so, Natsuki's eyes met her father's. Akio stood by the doorway, no longer seated next to Natsuki. He was leaning against the door, watching Natsuki and Shizuru with a dangerous glint in his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Akio's eyes lowered to Natsuki's missing hand, which disappeared behind her back. His green gaze lingered over Natsuki's right arm and then he examined Shizuru's left arm. Both arms were pressed together between the two girls. They were also sitting awfully close for such a large couch. _How odd. _He would bet money that their hands were connected behind their backs.

Natsuki squeezed the other hand in her own, which is when she first realized she was holding Shizuru's hand. Well, _they _were holding _each other's _hands. The student felt like maybe she should let go, it was a little weird and embarrassing after all…and _yet…_it was a great feeling. A little too great. _Why do I like holding her hand so much? Is that weird? _Despite these thoughts, it was apparent the connection between the two gave Natsuki enough strength to continue glaring at her father without looking away.

If Natsuki had turned to look at Shizuru, she would've seen the gorgeous woman looking rather pale and into space.

Shizuru's mind was racing. He was thinking about taking Natsuki away? _That…that man. He knew all along that he was going to take her away from…take her away. Natsuki must've known it too, which is why she's been less than friendly towards him and is so uncomfortable with him around. He wears a mask well. Ara I've been tricked by his polite and kind manner. He had no good intentions at all. _Shizuru remembered what Natsuki told her the first day they met.

_Natsuki gave her a sheepish grin. "I don't have anything…well, I do, but I had to leave it."_

_Shizuru was instantly intrigued. "Ara, why?"_

_Natsuki frowned. "I didn't want to carry anything…it would make too much noise." _

_Shizuru nodded, she now understood. "Someone didn't want you coming here did they?" _

_Natsuki leaned against the bed. "Want? Didn't even know, more like it. But…no he wouldn't have been okay with it."_

Shizuru did something she rarely did. She mentally cursed. She already had remembered that flashback before and yet it didn't click because Akio hadn't seemed surprised at all when Shizuru and Natsuki went into his home. He didn't say _anything _about Natsuki being at Garderobe. In fact he acted damn interested in his daughter's new life, not surprised or angry. So he couldn't have been the 'mystery guy that didn't know Natsuki left.' Could he?

Akio had also told her that Natsuki had had a boyfriend. So this boyfriend could've also been the guy Natsuki was running away from…but still…

Shizuru snapped into focus and glared at Akio, who she hadn't even noticed had left the couch until then. He looked so calm, no, so damn _smug _leaning against the door like that. And he was watching her. Watching them…his green eyes twinkling with the faintest hint of dark amusement.

Haruka cleared her throat. "Well, um…" All heads turned to watch their leader. Their very confused looking leader. Haruka ran a hand through her blonde hair as her eyes swept the room. This was an unfortunate turn of events. She hadn't expected Akio to declare he may be taking Natsuki home. Garderobe could really use a student like Natsuki. Maybe there was some way she could make him reconsider…?

"We'll pay for her to stay, the government is already sponsoring her stay here," Haruka said after a moment. "So you won't have to pay a thing."

Akio scratched his chin for a second, as if he were seriously considering it. Natsuki knew better though. She watched as his fingers gingerly touched the spot on his jaw where Natsuki had really slugged him one. She couldn't suppress a small smile despite the fact that she was freaking out on the inside. Why wasn't there a giant black and blue bruise yet? It was damn frustrating.

Akio lowered his hands from his face and offered Haruka a warm smile. "As I said," he began. "I'm considering letting her stay since Na-Chan seems to enjoy it here so much," he gazed at Shizuru for a moment before turning back to Haruka, "I will let you all know my decision by the end of the Parent's Day event."

Anh frowned. Well this screwed up her plans big time. "Is there any way we could…convince you to let Natsuki stay? Don't get me wrong," Anh waved her hands around. "I understand you still are thinking about it…but," she lowered her hands and glanced at what seemed to be glaring Siamese twins across from her. She followed their gaze to Akio and sighed. "But if there is a way we could…_persuade _you? Private Kuga is wanted here at Garderobe…it would be a shame to lose her."

Akio nodded, as if he understood completely and everything would be alright. "I see, yes, my Na-chan is quite the amazing young girl so it's perfectly understandable your prestigious academy would want her. But you see," his twinkling eyes met Shizuru's angry ones.

_Their eyes are not the same, not at all. _Shizuru thought.

"I want her too," Akio finished. "And she _is _mine."Though he said it in a honey-sweet voice, there was an undertone of pure maliciousness. Only Natsuki, Anh, and now Shizuru—now that she was looking for it—heard it.

Shizuru squeezed her student's hand. "Ara, you sound a bit…possessive," Shizuru managed to say in her calm Kyoto-ben. Natsuki's hand felt cold and limp in her own. _Stay strong, Natsuki. _

Akio bowed his head slightly and smiled at her. "Not at all, Lieutenant. I am merely saying Natsuki is my daughter, and as such, belongs to me until she is 18. I did not mean to objectify her, and if that's how it sounded, I deeply apologize." Akio tilted his head. "I feel myself getting rather exhausted from today's fun activities. Do you mind if I leave? I will return tomorrow—"

"Oh, Colonel Lu hasn't told you?" Haruka asked looking between Anh and Akio.

Akio lifted a brow. "Hm?"

Natsuki too, lifted a brow in Haruka's direction. _Hasn't told him what? _

"You're one of the school's honored guests thanks to Private Kuga's good work…so you have a room in the Teacher's Residence Hall…if you want it of course. It's a nice room and you don't have to leave and come back again like the other parents." Haruka leaned back in her chair and cracked her knuckles, eyes peering over them towards a pleased looking Akio.

Akio stood and straightened. He fixed his tie and smiled at everyone in the room. Everyone seemed to be on their guard. There was something so _wrong _right now. It was like the entire Council was ready for some type of attack and _none _of them knew why they felt this way. Their gut feeling just knew. Something was wrong.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a second as Akio met the gaze of everyone, minus Natsuki, in the room. They all looked like confused wolves, he looked human but he smelled all wrong.

Natsuki stood up suddenly, dragging Shizuru up with her. "He'll be fine," she said without taking her eyes off him. "He lives in Fuuka so it's really not a big deal for him to drive back and forth—"

"Na-chan, it sounds like you're trying to get rid of me…," Akio said sadly as his lips curved downwards, faux-hurt on his face.

Natsuki's grip tightened around Shizuru's hand. Shizuru herself was glaring at Akio as well, not caring that now their clasped hands were visible to everyone in the room. Something in the back of her mind tingled, _Release her hand! Release!_

Akio broke eye contact with Natsuki to stare warmly at a confused looking Haruka. "I'd be honored to stay."

Natsuki mentally cursed. This was bad. Who the hell said he was allowed to stay here? That only made her life more complicated. Not to mention he'll be staying in the Teacher's Residence Hall…which is where Shizuru lives…which is _seriously _NOT okay. Still, there was nothing she could do. Maybe leaving was her only choice after all. With Natsuki gone, there would be no reason for Akio to stick around Garderobe. _Will I ever actually be free? _

Anh coughed loudly. Shizuru blinked and lifted a brow in her friend's direction. Anh coughed again and nodded at Shizuru and Natsuki's intertwined fingers. Shizuru looked around the room. Reito was glaring at her, Haruka was still looking confused, and Akio was smiling smugly at them. Shizuru quickly tore her hand away from a dumbfounded Natsuki and offered her student an apologetic smile.

Natsuki was caught off-guard by the sudden separation, but she understood it. Her hand fell to her side and she instantly missed the warmth and protection she had felt as coldness engulfed her previously softened hand. She watched as Akio slid sideways, off the door and onto the wall, eyes never leaving hers. Her now lonely hand turned into a fist.

The ice beauty broke eye contact and looked coldly at Haruka, ice in her eyes to match the ice she felt around her heart. "Are we done here, _Sergeant? _I'd really like to leave now," Natsuki said, trying to keep her voice calm and controlled. She hadn't meant to say 'sergeant' so mockingly and yet she couldn't help it. She was mad.

Haruka frowned slightly at the harsh way Natsuki had called her Sergeant, but the blonde knew the girl was obviously pissed about possibly having to go home. Haruka nodded and waved everyone out of the room. "Yes, you may leave. In fact, everyone may leave except Reito." Haruka and Reito exchanged nods as he pushed himself off the wall and dusted off his black uniform.

Anh slowly stood and watched as Natsuki strode towards the door, fists at her side. There was a split second of pure and utter hate emanating from the young girl as her eyes met those of her father's. Anh looked between the two, a horrible feeling rising in her stomach.

And then, just as quickly as their eyes met, Natsuki turned away from her father's smug stare and left the room. Anh then turned towards Shizuru who was staring helplessly after her student. Anh sighed. This was way too strange. Something was more than just strange. It was just…_twisted. _Akio…he was such a conundrum. He seemed to be the perfect father but truly, he wasn't was he? He had been planning to take Natsuki back wasn't he? But then why wait two days, why not just do it now and get it over with? Anh saluted Reito and Haruka, waited for Shizuru to do the same, and then dragged her friend out of the door.

Shizuru, finally waking out of her trance once Anh led her outside the office, began to chase after the disappearing figure down the hall. Anh watched as the door _almost _closed on Shizuru as Natsuki passed through only seconds before. Shizuru caught it and held it open, looked back at Anh, and then followed Natsuki out.

Anh stood staring at the Academic Buildings front doors as they clicked closed behind Shizuru. Anh placed a hand on her cheek and tilted her head slightly, a smile on her lips.

* * *

"Natsuki!" Shizuru yelled as she ran to catch up with her fleeing student.

Natsuki turned around and watched Shizuru slow to a walk as she approached. "Hi," was all she could really think of to say.

Shizuru managed a smile. Natsuki looked tired. Really tired. Shizuru remembered carrying a half-asleep Natsuki through a forest and her smile became sincere. "Hi," she said back, just loud enough for Natsuki to hear.

There was an awkward silence. Natsuki searched Shizuru's eyes for some type of hint of what she was supposed to say.

_Oh hey, by the way, thanks for letting me hold your hand like a 2 year old. _

_Uh, yeah, my dad is an asshole if you haven't noticed._

_Well I'm going to go now…_

_Er, this is awkward._

_You're really prett—_

Natsuki coughed nervously. That last thought was weird. Natsuki cleared her throat and crossed her arms in an attempt to look cool. She averted her gaze from Shizuru's crimson and waited. Why did she have to say anything? Shizuru had vocal cords right? She was the one that ran after her in the first place anyways.

"Natsuki," Shizuru said after a moment. "Why didn't you…" _Why didn't you tell me? You knew all along he planned on taking you home…you knew he was faking his kindness. Natsuki why…?_

Natsuki looked up and met her teachers eyes. She almost stepped backwards. The crimson…it was brighter. As bright as blood. "Shi-Shizuru, what…?"

Shizuru mentally growled at their distance. They were standing about 6 feet away. It seemed a little excessive to her. "Natsuki, why didn't you tell me?" Shizuru's voice wavered, she was going to make that question longer, she was going to ask about Natsuki being taken from her she just couldn't find the words.

Natsuki swallowed hard. She had an unnatural desire to be wrapped in that warmth again. She knew it was standing about 6 feet away. Or was it 7? Let's be optimistic, 5.5 feet away. All it took was a touch. _Just to feel safe, to feel strong. _"Tell you what?" Natsuki asked after a moment. She wasn't exactly sure what Shizuru meant. Did Shizuru know about…well…Akio, or was she just referring to the fact that Natsuki had run away? Natsuki never lied about running away, never tried to hide it. She was pretty sure she must've mentioned it at one point to Shizuru. Maybe she hadn't? Or maybe that was so common here that it wasn't a big deal.

Shizuru took a few steps closer and reached out a hand. Her fingers brushed across Natsuki's cheek and found themselves gently buried in Natsuki's raven tresses. She hadn't meant to do this, but she couldn't stop herself. The looming threat of Natsuki being taken away scared her. There was a bright crimson rose wrapped around her heart, thorns buried deep inside. This didn't hurt nearly as much as the thought of someone ripping the rose away, shredding her heart open where the thorns had made their home.

Shizuru slowly pulled her hand through Natsuki's long hair, watching as the shiny and smooth strands slid through her fingers like silk, leaving her fingers bare and alone.

Natsuki stayed silent as she watched Shizuru curiously. She wondered why Shizuru had such a fascination with her hair. She had inherited her hair from her mother for sure. While her father's was the same color, it could get wavy if he allowed it to get longer. Her mother's hair had been straight, no matter how long she had let it grow. Natsuki's cheeks burned slightly, Shizuru's touch was so close. So near.

"You knew he wanted to take you away, didn't you?" Shizuru asked as she lowered her hand to her side, sorrowful eyes meeting her student's.

A flicker of some emotion across Natsuki's face and then it was gone. Was it surprise? What had Natsuki thought she was going to say?

"I…yes," Natsuki answered honestly. Well, she had known he would attempt something like this, though she had been surprised at the meeting too. She had assumed he would trick the Council but she didn't even think about bringing up her age. Legally he was correct. A cold breeze made her shiver, it had gotten dark out. How long had they been in that office anyways? _Too long. _

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did, why did you go back there, to your home when you knew—"

"Does it really matter now?" Natsuki asked quickly. It didn't, not to her. He was going to take her one way or another so she had to leave and she had to leave tonight. "Shizuru, I'm sorry." She had no idea what she was apologizing for. The secrets maybe? The fact that she had tried so hard all for nothing?

Shizuru blinked. "Sorry for _what?" _What could this girl possibly be sorry for?

Natsuki swallowed. How was she going to say goodbye without saying just that? "I meant _thanks_," Natsuki started uneasily. "Thanks for…everything."

Shizuru stood, puzzled. She then smiled at the light tinge of pink that appeared on the girl's cheeks. Why was she blushing? And why in god's name was she thanking Shizuru? Shizuru stared at the emerald green of Natsuki's eyes as the lightly blushing girl continued looking away.

"Ara, Natsuki thanks for wha—?"

"And I just wanted to say," Natsuki continued, her head turning so she could stare directly into Shizuru's eyes, "that I really—"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both student and teacher turned their heads to see Akio standing there smiling at them. The wind blew the dark hair out of his eyes, revealing powerful dark green eyes. The full moon behind him didn't help with making him look less sinister.

Natsuki mentally cursed. What had she been about to say? She wasn't even sure herself really; she was just 'going with it.' Leave it to Akio to ruin a perfectly good goodbye. Well okay, it was a little flawed as Natsuki didn't actually plan on pointing out that it was a goodbye but still.

"A little, yeah," Natsuki growled, turning her body away from Shizuru to face Akio instead. She held her head high and didn't look away when his eyes met hers.

Shizuru decided not to say anything. She wasn't going to be rude but she sure as hell wasn't going to be polite either. Why had Natsuki been talking like…like they wouldn't see each other again?

Akio frowned. "Ah, I'm sorry then, Na-chan."

"Don't call me that," Natsuki's left fist unclenched and instead she wiggled her fingers a little. Shizuru noticed it but didn't say anything. She had no idea that that was Natsuki's subconscious reaching for her support.

Akio nodded again. "Alright, Natsuki," he said calmly. It was a grand act. He looked almost hurt, a victim of his teenage daughter's rebelliousness.

Natsuki winced. She wasn't sure she liked him saying her actual name either. Though it was better than 'Saeko' which he tended to call her from time to time.

Akio's attention turned from Natsuki to Shizuru. He gave her a warm smile. "I hope you don't mind but Sergeant Suzushiro told me you'd show me to my room?" He looked at Natsuki then said, "Apparently I'm just down the hall…"

Shizuru suppress a frustrated growl. She had never gone through such a barrage of different emotions in one week. In fact her life had actually been pretty stable and uneventful until she met Natsuki, who threw everything out of loop. Shizuru plastered on her smile. "Of course, follow me." Shizuru turned to a glowering Natsuki. "We'll continue this…_tomorrow_?" Shizuru didn't mean to put emphasis on the word, but she had such a strange feeling that the rose may leave her heart of its own free will…which would hurt even _more _than it being tugged away. The way Natsuki had been talking had a sense of finality to it and Shizuru didn't like that, not at all.

Natsuki gave her a weak smile. "Sure," she said. She didn't like the idea of Akio going off with Shizuru _anywhere _but at the same time she knew he wouldn't try anything. That would risk everything.

Natsuki mentally cursed as she watched Shizuru offer her one last smile before turning and walking off in the direction of the Teacher's Residence Halls, Akio trailing behind. She had not wanted her last moment with Shizuru to go like this. She had wanted to say…wanted to say _something _to her teacher, something other than a lame 'thanks' and some rambling. Natsuki watched as her father stopped and turned around.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Natsuki?" He yelled back.

Natsuki took a deep breath. She knew what he was doing, Akio was clever. Any little thing she said could cue him to the fact that she was leaving in the middle of the night. "Mm," she grunted with a nod. That was pretty okay right? Not too 'YES I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW COUGH' and not too 'HAH yeah right, tomorrow, sure'. It was nice and vague and he got a nod.

She could make out his bright white smile in the darkness as he said. "Great, I look forward to it."

Natsuki glared at Akio's disappearing back, Shizuru by his side.

_Shizuru I…just, I guess…Bye. _Natsuki turned and made her way back to her dorm.

* * *

Shizuru walked alongside Akio rather uncomfortably. Part of her wanted to slam the muzzle of her assault rifle into his skull and demand he let Natsuki stay, the other part told her that the first part was stupid and going to get her into loads of trouble.

"Do you know the myth of Atalanta?" Akio asked out of the blue as they approached the Teacher's Residence Hall.

Shizuru blinked and gave him a sideways glance. "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that story," Shizuru said, opening the large door and gesturing for him to enter first. She didn't feel comfortable with Akio at her back.

"Myth," he corrected as he stepped inside and waited for her to lock the door. "It's about a girl who loves to run."

Shizuru's hands froze on the doorknob. Slowly, they slid off and she turned around to face him. "Ara, I see…"

Akio smiled. "You see her father, a King of the land, wasn't a very nice man. In fact he had wanted a son so badly, he sent Atalanta to die out in the forest when she was just a baby. Now some say Atalanta was found by bears, some say she was found by wolves, and others," his eyes flashed. "Say she was found by a band of hunters. Whichever way she was saved, the goddess Artemis had sent them to save her."

Shizuru's crimson orbs met Akio's forest green ones. "Artemis…and hunters," she repeated.

"Yes and they taught her how to fight. They taught her everything. Some say Artemis herself taught Atalanta everything she knew. Atalanta was a princess…that became a heroine, a huntress. A great one at that. She was a particularly good marksman in fact. Her arrows never missed a target."

Shizuru tilted her head curiously. "And this princess…did she know she was a princess?"

Akio nodded. "Yes the hunters told her. It wasn't a secret what the king had done to his child and the hunters put two and two together when they found her in the forest. Of course she grew into a beautiful young woman. This young woman hated her father," he said with a sigh. "Her father was a powerful man, however, and when he found out of his daughter's famous deeds he sent for her, wanting her back."

Shizuru tried to hold back a glare. "Did he get her back?" She asked, voice remaining calm and level.

"Oh yes, much to her chagrin. But," he held a finger up, a smile on his lips. "He was going to have her marry. She, of course, said no. She was a favorite of the huntress goddess _Artemis,_ who hated men and protected virgins. Atalanta did not fancy men anyways, she just wanted to run."

Shizuru began walking past him, no longer caring if her back was on him or not. She lost interest in the story once it turned out the King got his mistreated daughter back, he certainly didn't deserve her.

Akio trailed slowly behind her as he continued, "They made a deal, Princess Atalanta and her father, the king. If any man could outrun her in a race then that is who she would marry. Of course this was Atalanta's plan all along. She had been told not to marry by an oracle and thus decided that she'd race against her suitors knowing none of them could beat her speed."

"What if they lost?" Shizuru found herself asking as she stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall. The door was his, her door they had passed a few doors before.

"Well some say Atalanta had them killed. Some say they were free to go." Akio shrugged his shoulders, which made him look twenty years younger for a split second.

"This is your room," Shizuru said as she knocked on the door once. She tilted her head. "I assume Sergeant Suzushiro has given you a key, yes?"

Akio slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small silver key, dangling it between their faces. "Correct."

Shizuru nodded then turned to leave. "Goodnight," she said coldly as she began walking away towards her own door, which was not as far as she would've liked it to be.

"You don't want to hear the ending?" Akio called after her, a hint of amusement in his tone.

Shizuru turned around again once she reached her door and leaned against it, watching him smile at her from down the hall. "Ara, I know the ending."

Akio lifted a brow and looked sincerely confused. It actually was quite Natsuki-like. "Oh you do?"

The corners of Shizuru's lips curved upwards as she gave a slow nod. "Yes. Atalanta defeats all the men, leaves the King, and—"

"Artemis takes her away?" Akio finished, eyebrow still lifted and expression changing from confused to smug.

Shizuru blinked. "Artemis?" She was going to say 'and lives happily ever after' but apparently not. She knew the story probably didn't end well, so she had opted to make her own.

"Yes, Artemis. She loved Atalanta very much. Probably didn't like the king much for trying to take her away…" Akio's eyes flashed.

Shizuru stayed silent as her eyes searched his for some type of threat. Did he…did he know? Shizuru cleared her throat. "Ara, interesting bedtime story. I think I'll head off to bed now," Shizuru said with a small salute.

"Wait," Akio said taking a step away from his door and towards Shizuru. "You really aren't curious about the ending?"

Shizuru frowned. "I have no interest in sad stories."

"How do you know it's sad?"

"Would you be telling me if it were happy?" Shizuru snapped. She understood what Akio was doing. It was a warning. A threat. Artemis loves Atalanta and Atalanta gets screwed. Quite literally in fact. Shizuru didn't know the details, the ending of the story was in his evil grin, his dark eyes.

Akio frowned. "I apologize. I didn't know such a thing would upset you so." He tilted his head as he watched her. "I find myths quite interesting. You know the bow is a symbol for balance? There's the curve of the bow and the straightness of the arrow…trying to get them to work together as one."

Shizuru blinked. Was this guy nuts? What was he rambling on about? This was a military academy, they used _guns. _With _bullets. _Shizuru smiled. "We haven't had archery here for years. It's become rather…inefficient." Garderobe used to train its students with almost _every _type of weapon. It became a waste of time though. It cost money and took time away from useful training so they cut outdated weapons from the curriculum.

Akio nodded and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, well, with today's technology I suppose that's fitting. Natsuki was the captain of—ah, well I suppose you know that already, don't you?" He smiled then, and Shizuru tried not to shoot him.

The lieutenant opened her door and turned her head to look at him. "I did."

"I wonder what else you know about Natsuki…and what she knows about _you." _

Shizuru ran a hand through her hair. "Ara, what do you mean?" She regretted asking instantly.

"Well does she…_know_?" Akio grinned then.

Shizuru blinked, panicked, and strode into her room. Shutting the door and locking it behind her.

He knew. He knew Shizuru had inappropriate feelings for his daughter. _Crap. _

Shizuru tried to control her breathing as she leaned against her door, staring across her room to the wall.

_Knock. _

"Goodnight," Akio said from the other side of her door, the casual way in which he said it made Shizuru look around for her assault rifle.

She growled at the man's smugness. Who did he think he was? And…and would he tell? Not like they had any proof. But…

_Ara…_

* * *

Natsuki woke up right before her alarm went off. She had set it for 2am. It was 1:58am. Her green gaze lingered over Nao's sleeping form for a bit before she decided it was safe enough to grab her things and make a run for it. She still had no idea where Duran was. The ice beauty had arrived to an empty tent after her meeting with the Council, which was great since she needed to pack. Even though she searched the entire tent, still her damn gun was missing. She felt a pang of sorrow in her chest as she remembered being promised Duran and then receiving it as a gift from Shizuru…her teacher.

Natsuki sighed, grabbed the bag she had left by her bed, and stuffed Duran the stuffed animal into it. She gave one last glance at Nao and then walked out into the chilly night air. The weather was changing. The days were no longer warm, in fact they were getting cool.

Natsuki hoisted her bag more comfortably up her shoulder and looked around. The surrounding tents were all dark and quiet. The girl took a deep breath before walking away.

She didn't get far when she heard a clicking noise. She spun around. "Tomoe?"

Tomoe was mid-yawn, pointing a gun that looked suspiciously like Duran in Natsuki's face. "_Natsuki?" _she mocked. "What a surprise."

Natsuki slowly lowered her bag to the ground. "How is this a surprise? You were waiting by my tent." Natsuki could assume that since Tomoe had clearly been sitting out there all night. The green-haired girl looked tired and more than a little irked, just like someone who was forced to stay up all night.

Tomoe frowned. "Shut up. Keep walking…but in _that,_" She pointed in the direction that led behind the tents and into the forest, "direction."

Natsuki growled, she really had no time for this. She had to _leave _and she had to leave before Akio could decide he had a much bigger interest in Shizuru than in his daughter. "Tomoe, I really have never asked you for anything except maybe once or twice for you to shut up. But this isn't like that!" Natsuki waved her hands around once she saw Tomoe's face darken. _Man I am bad at this negotiating thing. _"I really, _really _need to leave. Don't you want that? Me to leave Garderobe forever and you never have to see me again?"

Tomoe smiled and scratched at her chin with the Duran-lookalike as if she were contemplating Natsuki's little speech. "Although I do like the sound of that," she pointed her gun at Natsuki again. "I'd much rather you stay so I can kill you in the competition. I also have a feeling you're about to suffer and that makes me feel all tingly inside, you know?"

Natsuki glared into those annoying gray eyes. "I hate you." And she meant it.

Tomoe shrugged and waved her gun around. "Feeling is mutual. Less chit-chat, more walking."

Natsuki remained silent and calculating as she was forced to walk into the wooded area behind Shizuru's tent section. It wasn't really a forest actually, there were just a lot of trees and bushes compared to the rest of the campus considering there were no tents or buildings nearby.

Natsuki growled when she felt the tip of the gun poke into her back. "That's my gun isn't it?" She had been thinking about it, and that had definitely looked a lot like her gun. She had been comparing it one day to the ones given out during Shooting practice and noticed Duran had been a lot lighter, a little slimmer, and packed a bigger punch. She had wondered whether Shizuru gave her that gun on purpose.

A cackle that would make any wicked witch envious resonated through the empty area. "It's mine now. Surprised you recognized it actually. You really are a freak."

The gun was shoved in between Natsuki's shoulder blades.

"I never said you could stop walking."

Eventually they were surrounded by a lot more shrubs than before as they found themselves in a clearing illuminated by just the moonlight. In fact Natsuki was damn surprised they hadn't hit the edge of the campus. There was no tall stone wall in sight however, meaning they were still on Garderobe grounds.

Tomoe whistled, which Natsuki knew meant for her to stop. Natsuki sighed and turned around to glare at the now perplexed looking Tomoe. "You look a little confused there," Natsuki said with a smirk.

Tomoe pointed the gun in Natsuki's face. "Shut up, you."

"Now that's no way to talk to my daughter," Akio said as he stepped away from a shadow, entering the moonlight. "Thank you, Marguerite-san." The shadows on his face made him look positively sinister.

Tomoe snorted. "Yeah, whatever, old man. Have fun doing…whatever I guess. Just remember our little—"

"I am a man of my word," Akio said pleasantly. Tomoe snorted again, shoved Natsuki forward and turned and left them there. Her boots crunched fallen leaves and pine cones as she trudged through the forest until Natsuki couldn't hear her anymore. _That bitch has my effing gun! Goddamn._

Natsuki growled after Tomoe but was trying to figure out what had just happened. Tomoe and Akio were…wait _what? _This was so confusing. Akio must've made some kind of deal with Tomoe. Natsuki shuddered at the thought. Her two most hated people were working together? That only meant one thing. Trouble.

"What the hell are you paying her?" Natsuki finally blurted out.

Akio snorted, as if offended his daughter would even suggest such a thing. "Pay her? Marguerite-san's parents are well-off. She doesn't need any more money."

Natsuki watched her father's tall figure. He was relaxed, which annoyed her to no end. Why was the man always so damned calm? "Then what are you--?"

"Na-chan can we please get to business? Where were you going so early in the morning? It's 2 in the morning. You need your rest." Akio folded his arm and got into 'scolding-father' mode. It almost would've worked if Natsuki hadn't been forced to walk there in the middle of the night at gun point. Natsuki felt dizzy suddenly as she realized Shizuru was nowhere near her…and probably sleeping.

_Oh gods I am pathetic. What is so special about Shizuru anyways? I mean it's not like I can't handle this myself right? This is bad. He didn't look too happy today._

Natsuki couldn't agree more with his last sentence. She felt like she had been going two days without a good amount of sleep. Natsuki could make out a faint dark spot on Akio's jaw line. It was black and bluish, and she could probably only see it so well because of the moonlight. She gave a slight smile. She must've really hit him hard. Of course that didn't make up for what he had done to her, not at _all. _

"I was going for a walk," Natsuki lied. "Not like I owe you an explanation," she spat. Her heart was racing as she watched her father's unmoving figure. She had grown accustomed to that feeling, that feeling she'd get when she heard her father shout her mother's name throughout their house after a long night of drinking. It was the same feeling she got when she saw his perverse smile before he knocked her unconscious. She wasn't the same now. She wouldn't let him hurt her anymore. Shizuru or no Shizuru.

Akio pulled out a gun.

_Or…not so much. _Natsuki blinked and took a step back, confidence ebbing away as she watched the gun in his hands.

"This school has _thousands _of these things just lying around," Akio said as he marveled at the gun in his hand. It looked like a larger version of Duran. "Really, you should tell that beautiful teacher of yours to put a better lock on some of the doors, they're rather easy to get in to." Akio slowly extended his arm, aiming at his daughter. "You punched me today, Na-chan. You've changed since you've come here and I don't like it, not at all."

Natsuki's breath hitched as the gun pointed in her direction. And then she remembered that the worst he could do was put her to sleep for a few hours. Of course…being asleep around Akio was _never _a good thing. "You're going to shoot me with a tranquilizer? And then what?" Akio had never been so sexual as he was recently. Before it had started slowly. He just came home drunk and verbally abused her or called her by her mother's name. Natsuki always forgave him for that the next day…they had both gone through the same pain, he just dealt with it differently.

And then there was that day he stumbled into her room drunk. That had been close. He had…done _things, _but fell asleep before it could get worse. Still, that one night was all it took for Natsuki's life to crumble right before her eyes. She had disappeared then. Like she always did. Only when she was forced to go back did she realize her father had completely changed into the man he was now. He was like the drunk him, just he was _always _like this now. Alcohol need not apply. It was mostly physical. Not sexual. He took out his pain on his daughter.

Now, catching up to her, he seemed to be looking for something more than just a good punching bag. He didn't want to just see Natsuki writhe in pain. He wanted to see her become _his_. Maybe not Natsuki… maybe her mother, he always got them confused these days.

"What are you going to do? Put me to sleep?" Natsuki managed to say mockingly. She no longer wondered what he would do to her if he did indeed shoot her. He had slowly gotten more and more sexual and she was sure she wouldn't wake up with her pants on this time. Or anything on.

Akio gave her an amused smile. "Na-chan." Natsuki winced. She used to remember a time when she secretly loved that nickname. "I'm a military man. I always come prepared."

It took Natsuki a moment to get what he meant. Her eyes slightly widened. "You…you put…?"

"Real bullets? Yes. Want to see?"

Natsuki's body went cold. There's no way…well, there was. He had a gun at home as well, not to mention she was sure the campus had real bullets lying around somewhere.

Akio sighed as he lowered the gun and took a few steps towards her, the moonlight making his eyes look almost feral in the way they watched her. "I'm not going to shoot you. You're my only daughter after all. Though, I wouldn't recommend moving much, my finger's being awfully twitchy…"

Akio closed their distances and planted the tip of the gun right between Natsuki's breasts. Natsuki stopped breathing and refused to look down. She knew panicking was a bad idea…

"Breathe, dear."

Natsuki growled but still said nothing.

Akio sighed and slid the gun downwards against her skin, taking the collar of her shirt with it. "I had an interesting talk with your teacher earlier. Or well, I guess late last night. She reminds me of the goddess Artemis. Sexy and very off-limits. That was always my thing don't you think?"

Natsuki averted her gaze and shivered at the feel of the cold metal pressing against her flesh. The thought of Akio touching Shizuru managed to push away the fear of knowing she could be shot through the chest any second. "I barely know her," Natsuki managed to say after a minute, her voice cool and collected…barely. "She's just my teacher." Natsuki attempted a shrug.

Akio scoffed, "Sure. I bet you spend more time with her than your cute little roommate, who, by the way, is quite sexy as well."

Natsuki tried to hide any emotion. Akio could take _anything _and use it against her. She let out a choked laugh. "Everyone you mention means little to me, in fact I don't see where you're going with this."

Natsuki wasn't prepared for his knee to ram into her stomach. Natsuki fell over and gasped for air, the wind had been knocked out of her pathetically fast. She rarely felt this way, and when she did it was because of Tomoe. At least then Shizuru or Nao would rip the other girl off of her and give her a chance to catch her breath.

"Where am I going with this, _indeed._" Akio circled around her, tip of the gun now pressed under his chin as he walked, thoughtfully looking towards the night sky. "I suppose I'll just cut to the chase then." He paused and lowered his gun to his side. His green eyes stared sadly at his daughter as she struggled to breathe evenly. "I like Shizuru. I think she's intelligent and beautiful and not to mention she already seems to love my…baggage." Akio chuckled lightly when Natsuki glared up at him. "You trying to run from me again was not a good idea, Na-chan." His expression became serious again. "You see I looked everywhere for you…and my Ducati. I was _so _worried. And now that I've found you, I'm not letting you go again. Besides," He knelt down next to her. She was slowly breathing now, hands wrapped around her stomach. "I'd stay here. Maybe show Shizuru how real military men spend their nights. Or that cute roommate of yours. Private Yuuki was it? I met her and her mother, delightful people. Thanks for allowing me to meet them."

Natsuki's mind was spinning. She was too late. Akio had taken an interest in Shizuru…and Nao? Or was he just saying that to get a rise out of her? Natsuki's stomach ached but at least she managed to get her breathing regular again.

Akio ran a hand down the side of his daughter's shivering face. "Cold? Don't worry. Soon you won't feel anything but pain." He stood back up and kicked Natsuki hard in the abdomen. Natsuki yelped and squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't know who you think you are now that you've come to this _prestigious academy. _First your little friend with the glasses gives me a black eye and now today you thought it was smart to punch me? I might have left you alone tonight but not after today's events, no. You've made it clear you need to remember who owns you, Na-chan."

Natsuki felt another kick to the same spot. She yelled again and felt tears spill almost instantly. A hand dragged her up by her collar and the other was held firmly over her mouth. This was _all _too familiar. Maybe punching him hadn't been worth it. Natsuki felt her back pressed against a tree, her head being pushed roughly against the bark. It reminded her she had recently had a concussion.

Natsuki's eyes opened slowly, her arms still wrapped around her stomach where she'd been kneed and kicked…twice. It was odd actually. Akio rather enjoyed aiming for the face. _But he doesn't want people to see. _

"See what you make me do?" He asked sadly as he continued pressing her against the tree with his arms. "I might have given you pleasure tonight instead of pain but this is what you asked for."

Natsuki would've yelled that she really preferred the pain to his so-called pleasure but his hand was still held tightly over her mouth. She had no idea why, there weren't any tents nearby at all. No one would hear her scream, they never did.

"Now here's the deal," Akio whispered as he moved so that his right hand pinned her wrists above her head and his left hand lowered to the waistband of her pants. Natsuki gasped for air then met his eyes and glared, something she would've never done months ago. Akio frowned and removed his hand from her pants and instead rammed a fist into her stomach. He watched her face as she screamed out in pain, and did his best to keep her held against the tree. "You're not going to try and run anymore are you?"

Natsuki's head, which was now staring at the ground, slowly shook. _No. _

Akio smiled. "Good girl!" He exclaimed happily. He took his free hand and tilted her chin upwards. He sighed when she averted her gaze off to the side. She looked spent that's for sure. "If you try and run…if you tell _anyone, _if you do anything I deem a bad move…the next time you see your beautiful teacher or roommate will be in a coffin. After all this is over…I'm taking you back home and I will leave your precious little Garderobe friends alone…that's _only _if you do as I say."

Before Natsuki could even _begin _to process those words Akio's mouth slammed down onto hers, his teeth grinding against her own because of her refusal to let him in. He pulled back in time to watch Natsuki's face turn pale. The girl looked like she was going to throw up. Akio tilted back his head and roared with laughter. "Oh, Saeko," he said as he released Natsuki and watched as she fell to a crumpled heap on the ground. He chuckled and wiped away a tear. "You were always so much _fun." _

Natsuki closed her eyes and tried to fight the nausea. She actually wasn't sure if maybe she should just throw up, it would make her feel less wrong. Maybe she should expel all of _him _from her body. Natsuki hated this feeling, the feeling of being tainted.

Akio patted Natsuki's head then turned and began walking away. He knelt down, picked up the gun he had discarded previously and said over his shoulder. "Remember what I said, Na-chan. I'm much stronger than any of the _kids _running this place. I could put a bullet in all of their heads easily…especially with them all living next door."

There was no response from his daughter so he shrugged and walked away, certain he had gotten his message across.

* * *

That night Shizuru dreamt of a powerful king with dark green eyes. He pulled his daughter, a heroine huntress, away from her goddess, Artemis. Artemis watched from the heavens, unable to help her favored mortal. She cried when Atalanta lost the race. Cried when Atalanta was taken to a temple by her new and unwanted husband. Screamed with _fury _when Atalanta's new husband took advantage of his beautiful new wife right there in an angry god's temple.

_I'll immortalize you, my beloved. I will put you in the stars forever and end your pain. _

When Shizuru woke up, she somehow knew that that wasn't the ending of the myth, yet she really didn't have the heart to look up the true ending.

* * *

An hour must've gone by before Natsuki felt strong enough to move a little. It was still dark outside, though the sky was no longer the pitch black it was before. It was now a dark blue, almost purple tint. There was the slightest sparkle of a few close stars, but the majority of them had already disappeared.

This was bad. Her situation had gotten worse. She couldn't run now. She couldn't do _anything _now except do what Akio said. He held all the cards. He had Shizuru, Nao, a _gun. _And god Natsuki felt sick when she remembered his parting gift.

Natsuki groaned as she lifted her head. She shifted a little, moving her hand to her head and rubbing where she was sore. _Ow. _She wondered if she could stand, her abdomen ached and she felt shaky while she was doing nothing but sitting. Standing seemed like a huge step from sitting.

"I hate my life," Natsuki declared with a sigh. _And now I'm talking to myse—_

"Talking to yourself, Natsuki-chan?"

Natsuki looked up quickly. She blinked. Then blinked again. "Colonel Searrs?" She had been half-expecting Shizuru to appear out of nowhere to save her like she tended to do. She fought back a blush at the thought. _What is wrong with me?_

Alyssa snorted. "Please, that was my mother's name."

"…what?" Natsuki shifted a little again, trying to support herself with her hands instead of sitting against the tree for support.

"I don't know," Alyssa said with a shrug. "Anyways you can call me Alyssa…for now." Alyssa stood in the middle of the clearing, her piercing blue eyes meeting with Natsuki's exhausted green ones. Her blonde hair was tied back in a neat pony-tail and it seemed to shimmer under the moon's light.

Natsuki wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or not. Akio hadn't hit her hard on the head had he? Natsuki didn't remember, so maybe he had? "What are you doing out here?" It was a little out of the ordinary. The Fuuka colonel out in the middle of a semi-forest on Garderobe's campus.

Alyssa strode towards Natsuki and extended a hand. "To see you actually."

Natsuki managed to grip the hand and allowed herself to be hoisted up. "Thanks," she muttered. Touching Alyssa had burned a lot more than it should have. Did Akio's little violent spree cause her to relapse into her original no-touching complex? She leaned her back against the tree now that she was standing and rubbed at the hand Alyssa had held. Natsuki tried to look as calm and normal as possible as she asked. "And why do you need to see me?"

Alyssa shrugged. "Well I _was _going to kidnap your stubborn ass and bring you over to Fuuka but you weren't in your tent," the blonde colonel said matter-of-factly.

Natsuki blinked and remembered something about that but couldn't quite bring the memory to mind. Someone had definitely mentioned that was possible though. "How did you find me?" Natsuki asked.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "What has Shizuru been _teaching _you kids? Simple tracking tricks. Your entire journey out here is practically written in the dirt," Alyssa said as she gestured to the ground.

Natsuki followed her hand but only saw, well, dirt. Natsuki's puzzled expression caused Alyssa to let out an exasperated sigh.

"What is Garderobe coming to these days?" She said with a sigh. After a moment of eyeing each other curiously Alyssa asked, "You're not going to beg me to let you stay or fight me or something?"

Natsuki shook her head, which hurt slightly. "If you were going to take me you would've already."

Alyssa smirked. "Aw, Natsuki-chan you know me so well!"

Natsuki grunted. "Don't call me that."

"Natsuki?"

A nod.

"Natsuki it is then." Alyssa took a few steps away from Natsuki and walked around the clearing. "So now that we've established I'm not going to abduct you in your…condition…wanna tell me why you were out here half-unconscious for the last," Alyssa looked at the ground. "Hour and 15 or so minutes?"

Natsuki blinked then averted the icy blue gaze of the colonel. "I—"

"Don't even think about lying," Alyssa warned as she folded her arms and watched Natsuki curiously.

The ice beauty sighed and stayed silent. If she could only lie why bother speaking? _Shizuru…are you okay? _Natsuki frowned, she had to get to the Teacher's Residence Hall and make sure.

Alyssa grew impatient. It was obvious Natsuki had been forced out here, obvious she had gotten harmed. How bad was it though? The girl needed support just to stand. Alyssa felt a surge of anger. What was Garderobe coming to? She'd bet money it was that Tomoe girl that had hurt Natsuki. The girl's rivalry was quite a hot topic amongst the schools. She had also seen the girl strutting around the campus with a gun similar to the one Natsuki had had at the Survival Hike. Natsuki had seemed rather attached to that gun if Alyssa remembered correctly, and she did.

"Listen I need to get to the Teacher's Residence Hall," Natsuki said as she tried to push off from the tree. She stood shaking for a minute, looking like she was about to collapse. Alyssa took a few hurried steps forward, just in case.

"Looking for Shizuru?" Alyssa asked as she stepped away when Natsuki seemed to be able to stand on her own. She allowed Natsuki to avoid the previous question. Who was she to pry? She was sure if it was important that Natsuki would at least tell Shizuru since the two seemed to be close.

Natsuki grunted. "Maybe."

Alyssa watched as the student took a few cautious steps without falling over. "Is she…in danger?"

Natsuki looked up, surprised. "What?"

"You look like you're in immense amounts of pain every time you move an inch and you're trying to get to the Teacher's Residence Hall like that? Something must be making you torture yourself like that." Alyssa watched on bored, despite Natsuki's surprised face.

"No…Shizuru should be fine." _I just have to do whatever Akio says and go home with him by the end of this stupid event and everything should be fine. Well, for my friends. _

Alyssa lifted a brow. "_Should be fine _huh? Well aren't you the cute little martyr."

"You don't know anything about me," Natsuki growled as she took another step, her legs now getting the hang of it again. She was thankful for Alyssa's distraction though, it was pretty successful in taking Natsuki's mind off the horrible things that had happened so recently.

Alyssa shrugged. "I never claimed to," she said nonchalantly. "But you know," a smile tugged at her lips, "I trust you with Shizuru. So I'm not going to pry, I'm not going to ask anymore, and I'm not going to interfere with whatever story you're taking part in. But if you need me, or if you think I've wrongly trusted you to take care of Shizuru, let me know, ne?"

Natsuki blinked. "What?" _Seriously, WHAT?_

Alyssa snorted. "Don't worry about it, kid."

"Don't call me tha—!"

"Do you need help with anything? I can carry you if you need me to, though I'm no Shizuru." Alyssa winked, much to Natsuki's chagrin.

"I can make it there on my own, _thanks." _Natsuki huffed and began walking slowly in the direction she thought the tents were in.

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki turned around. "What _now?" _

"The tents are _that _way," Alyssa pointed in the opposite direction, a smirk dancing on her lips.

Natsuki flushed. "I knew that," she muttered as she changed direction and began walking away again.

* * *

Shizuru sighed as she sipped her dark red tea. She was still in her room. She hadn't been able to get back to sleep after that weird dream. It wasn't even _that _bad and yet it disturbed her deeply.

_Ara it must be because of Akio-san's…knowledge. _Shizuru was angry with herself for letting Akio get to her like that. Not to mention she clearly slipped up when Akio, who had known her a much shorter time than say Haruka, was able to notice how she acted towards Natsuki. How long could she keep this up? And with the looming threat of Natsuki leaving…

Shizuru shuddered. This was all too much. When had she let it get so bad?

She took another slow sip and placed the ceramic cup down on her table. It was about 8 in the morning. The second day of Parent's Day was almost there and she was _really _not in the mood. Another quick class meeting would be held in about an hour before her class would have some free time. The second day of Parent's Day was always just information meetings and showcasing for the parents. The students didn't have to go to those so the students virtually got a day off.

Something white caught Shizuru's eye. It was the size of an index card and looked as if it was pushed under the door. Shizuru placed her tea down again and rose from her seat. She made her way over to the white thing and knelt down to pick it up. It was a small envelope. Alyssa.

Shizuru giggled a little and opened it up.

_Shizuru-_

_I followed her back to make sure she made it there okay. She fell asleep the second she made it to your door. I suggest letting her get some sleep. I didn't move her for a few reasons. One, I thought it was hilarious. And two, she looked so darn cute I thought you'd enjoy the view. I guess that means only two reasons but still. That's all. Don't worry, I didn't abduct her or anything like that. Maybe she'll tell you why, maybe she won't. If she ends up opening up to you some point today, my hunch for the answer to the question you haven't yet thought of yet is 'Tomoe'. But that's just a hunch. You're probably staring at this letter with your weirdo crimson eyes right now wondering what I'm talking about right? God you're predictable. You'll get it later, I think. Anyways, that's all._

_-Colonel Alyssa Searrs_

_P.S_

_What the hell have you been teaching these kids? The poor girl was completely baffled by a simple tracking technique. Tsk Tsk Shizuru Fujino. Spend less time staring at her ass and more time teaching her, ne?_

Shizuru giggled at the letter, though Alyssa was right, it made absolutely no sense. It _did _remind her that today she might have some time to get Natsuki caught up on that medicine class.

Wait. Someone was outside?

Shizuru crumpled the letter and flung it rather gracefully into the trash. She didn't have to even look, she knew she scored.

Shizuru opened the door and almost yelped. Natsuki rolled backwards, sprawling halfway into Shizuru's room and half out. She had been leaning up against the door….sleeping apparently, since the fall didn't seem to wake her student up at all.

"_Natsuki?" _Shizuru blinked down at the sleeping girl. Shizuru _had _noticed Natsuki looking tired in her classes. The beauty, besides not talking to Nao, had also been falling asleep occasionally. It irked Shizuru but she knew there had to be a reason. Nightmares perhaps? She knew Natsuki tended to sleep through those though.

Shizuru knelt down and gathered the girl's limp body in her arms. She marveled at how light the girl was, like a child. _So cute. But why was she here? And why did Alyssa…what does Alyssa have to do with this…Ara I'm sure Natsuki will tell me when she wakes up. _

Shizuru knew she was breaking a few important rules but whatever; there were no perverse intentions here. She placed Natsuki's body on her bed and tucked the girl in.

And then those lips. They were so inviting, so cutely pink and soft looking. Shizuru did something she rarely did, she blushed. _Ara I am not going anywhere near those, _she silently concluded, though she made no movement to move away. Her eyes fixated on her student's lips. Something she'd never have and _yet _they were _so _close.

Shizuru scolded herself. _Bad thoughts bad…_She quickly walked to the other side of the room and went back to drinking her tea, though this time she was nowhere near relaxed as she was before. She could barely taste it. She had considered…_Ara I wouldn't have actually kissed her…_

Shizuru gave up on her tea. She couldn't even drink her favorite tea with Natsuki being in her room. Sleeping. Sleeping in her _bed. _Shizuru played out a little movie in her head: They had just spent a night together, and Shizuru was watching Natsuki lovingly as she waited for her lover to wake up.

Shizuru scoffed at her own immature thoughts. She wasn't 14, she didn't have dumb fantasies like that. Well mostly.

"_Nnh_," Natsuki mumbled.

Shizuru tore her intense gaze away from her _very _interesting blank wall to look at the small lump under her sheets. How cute, the lump had spoken. Well, sort of.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru tried quietly.

"Nirgh," came the reply.

Shizuru giggled. She liked this a lot better than the whimpers and crying.

With nothing to do for another 50 or so minutes, Shizuru decided to get some work done.

* * *

Natsuki's eyes slowly opened. The smell of something delicious swirled over her nose, causing her to wake up. _Ugh my stomach hurts like a bitch—where the hell am I? I'm in a bed. And it isn't my bed. And please god, tell me dad is nowhere near me. _

Natsuki, trying not to panic, slowly lifted her head up from the pillow and surveyed her surroundings. Her eyes landed on Shizuru who was seated at a table, eyebrows furrowing as she looked at a piece of paper, red pen in hand. There was a steaming ceramic cup of—if Natsuki had to guess—tea right by Shizuru's hand. She was overcome with a feeling of pure relief. She almost felt like crying tears of joy. She had thought yesterday that she would never see Shizuru ever again, and then she was worried that Akio had done something to her. Shizuru seemed fine.

Natsuki remembered last night and shivered. She then remembered seeing Alyssa and then trudging through that wooded area to get to the Teacher's Residence Hall where…where what? She had reached Shizuru's door and collapsed?

"What…what kind of tea is that?" Natsuki asked quietly.

Shizuru turned her head in surprise. "Good morning, Natsuki," she said with a warm smile. The gorgeous Kyoto woman lifted a slender brow in her student's direction. "It's _passion," _she said with a smirk. "Would you like some?"

Natsuki had no idea why, but she blushed. She quickly averted her gaze and grunted. "Sure whatever," she muttered. She sat up against Shizuru's headboard and felt oddly comfortable. She knew she should be freaking out, possibly jumping out of bed and somehow managing to embarrass herself. But this didn't feel wrong at all. In fact she felt ridiculously comfortable in Shizuru's bed. She didn't even move. Maybe she was just really exhausted.

Shizuru poured Natsuki a cup and walked over to the bed. She placed it on the end table. "Careful, it's hot," Shizuru warned. She then sat on the edge of the bed and locked eyes with her student. "Natsuki what…what were you doing outside my room?"

_Now _Natsuki suddenly felt uncomfortable. She shifted a little and averted her gaze. "Well I…" _umm wanted to make sure my dad wasn't doing anything to you. _"Wanted to say that uh," Natsuki scratched her head. _God, Nao was right. I am dense. I can't think of one lie? Really? Guess I didn't get my lying gene from dad then. _

Shizuru instantly recognized the 'make-up-a-lie' face on Natsuki. She had seen in on many students, though none had done it so cutely before. "Natsuki, the truth."

Natsuki pouted and continued looking away. "I don't remember," Natsuki finally said with a shrug as her eyes met her teacher's again. She grunted when she saw Shizuru's confused face and reached for the tea. She looked down at it. "Matches your eyes," Natsuki said after a moment.

Shizuru who was lost in her thoughts asked absentmindedly, "What does?"

"Passion," Natsuki said with a grin. She then took a sip and instantly put it back down again. "Holy crap that's strong." She was glad to get something in her mouth after…after _Akio. _Time to wash that bastard away.

Shizuru giggled. "It's good for you. You looked cold out in my _hallway." _

Natsuki grumbled and stuck her tongue out as she tried to look at it. She burned it on the passion tea. _Damn, passion burns._ She looked like an utter idiot and yet Shizuru couldn't believe how badly she wanted to do _something _to that tongue.

_Ara, bad bad. _

Natsuki eventually put her tongue back in her mouth. The feeling came back eventually right? "I'm sorry," Natsuki said after a moment. She gestured at her position. "You should've left me out there," she joked.

Shizuru gave Natsuki a pointed look. "I would never. And it's not a problem at all." She was waiting for Natsuki to bring up, well, anything from last night since Alyssa's letter had hinted at a lot taking place. Alyssa also seemed to mention that Natsuki would open up to Shizuru and tell her all about it. Still Natsuki hadn't said anything.

Natsuki smiled and looked away. She felt something warm cover her own hand that was placed on top of the bed covers. Natsuki looked down at her hand and saw Shizuru's on top of it. _Fight the blush fight the blu—OW! _Natsuki pulled her hand back. The touch had stung. Why…why did it sting? Shizuru never stung. Never.

Natsuki, realizing what that must've looked like sputtered for something to say when Shizuru looked away, her eyes speaking volumes of her sadness. "I'm sorry," Shizuru said after a moment. "I didn't mean to..."

"No no," Natsuki said waving her hands around. "I just, you know, my touching thing." Natsuki's heart felt like it shattered into 100 pieces. She had come so far, _so far. _Now touch hurt even worse than it did before. But she didn't even mind it that much just the fact that _Shizuru's _touch now hurt…_oh god why? Her touch was so comforting…as much as I feel weird admitting that._

Shizuru nodded. "I apologize, Natsuki. I forgot." _Ara I thought she was okay with my touching her? _Shizuru sighed and stood up. "You don't have to come to the quick morning meeting class. You're tired and you should rest. I'll come back afterwards and wake you up and you can…" Shizuru trailed off. _Leave? You can leave? Don't leave._

Natsuki nodded slowly. "Are you sure? I can head back to my tent and sleep there…"

Shizuru shook her head. "You're already here so why waste your time? Just go to sleep, Natsuki. I'll come and get you soon."

Emerald locked onto rubies. It always felt so weird when this happened. Natsuki felt like she was being seen through, like she was made of glass and Shizuru could see everything. Shizuru felt like she was being _begged. _Being begged for what she had no idea.

Sometimes a stare was just a stare though, and they didn't mind.

Shizuru walked back to the bed and pulled the sheets over Natsuki's body some more. She smiled at Natsuki's light blush and then turned and exited her room. Natsuki was asleep again before Shizuru's footsteps fully faded down the hall.

* * *

***looks around for any assassins…* Er…yeah. So. This is maybe a weeee bit late.**

**I apologize.**

**Also, try not to kill me. As someone in my reviews said, it has to get worse before it can get better. **

**Yup. Trying to keep this short! Also, just to mention, I changed the myth of Atalanta around a little to fit the story. Artemis does no have such a large role in it. Also, Akio is both the King and the suitor...this is NOTan arranged marriage fic. If you're interested you could look up the myth, it's one of my favorites. Also tell me if you thought it seemed random or out of place? What about Alyssa's appearance? Too random? She was going to recruit Natsuki but realized that something was going on that was clearly above the school's rivalry. So she left Natsuki alone--shit okay I'm done talking!**

**

* * *

**

**Bonus Scene…S. That's right, plural baby. Remember the following two scenes take place before this story ever does. **

**

* * *

A second year student, Shizuru Fujino, stared intensely at a book. Her slender finger traced down a diagram and paused, her eyes squinting to get a better look.**

"What are you reading?"

Shizuru nearly fell off her seat. She whirled around. "Ara, Alyssa…you shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Shizuru said as she closed the book and placed it on the wooden table. Her crimson eyes briefly examined the older girl.

Alyssa was in a uniform but her hair for some reason was wild and about, no longer tied back in that tight pony-tail it usually was in. Shizuru couldn't help but stare in wonder at the beautiful blonde hair as it flowed behind Alyssa. It made the usually tough and calculating girl look younger and more feminine. In fact she didn't look like she was in a pissy mood at all, which was rare.

Alyssa smirked. "Like what you see there, Shizuru?"

Shizuru blinked and looked away quickly. "Not really, no," she said with a smile, though a light tinge of pink was apparent on her cheeks. She had to work on not staring at people like that. It was rude.

Alyssa grunted and leaned over Shizuru to reach for the book Shizuru had been so wrapped up in. Shizuru at the time had no idea what Alyssa was doing so close to her so her eyes slightly widened. Alyssa glanced down as she grabbed the book and barked out a laugh as she pulled away, book in hand.

"Don't look so afraid, god. What do you think I'm going to do to you?"

Shizuru folded her arms and turned around in her seat to watch as Alyssa examined the cover of the book. "It's an anatomy book," Shizuru said, ignoring Alyssa's previous question.

Alyssa didn't mind. Who was she to pry? Her blue eyes scanned the cover before flipping the book open and turning a few pages. Her eyes widened a little at some of the pictures, causing Shizuru to giggle. Alyssa glared down at the younger student. "And just what is so funny _Private Fujino_?"

Shizuru lowered her hand from her mouth and looked up at Alyssa innocently. "Ara, nothing, Private Searrs. It's just," Shizuru tilted her head. "I didn't know you could look so cute. It's as if you've never seen the naked human form before."

Alyssa' s cheeks burned up and she buried her face in the book, though she wasn't really looking at it anymore. "I've seen the naked form before," she declared after a moment. "Many times! And don't call me cute," she snapped. Alyssa was _not _cute. Alyssa was the glorious strategist! She was top of her class, next to Anh, and had her own damn fan club. She was not cute, no that word did not describe her at all. "I'm not one of your little playthings, Shizuru," Alyssa said as she lifted her head from the book, confident her blush had disappeared. "Don't forget I'm older than you." Alyssa winked. "And therefore more experienced anyways." She grinned.

Shizuru giggled again and held her arms out to receive the book. "I don't doubt that at all. I have no experience whatsoever."

Alyssa blinked and nearly dropped the book before she could place it in Shizuru's hands. "What? But the _horde_—"

"I don't touch them," Shizuru said leaning back against the table after placing the book on the table and then folding her arms as she watched the dumbstruck Alyssa with folded arms. "They're just confused little girls and young boys…they don't know why they look up to me." They were, of course, referring to the younger students that seemed to follow Shizuru everywhere she went. Alyssa had actually been surprised to find Shizuru alone for once. The blonde liked to call them the horde, since that's what they were.

Alyssa blinked again. "But…you flirt with them all the time!" She yelled. "You….do you…wait a second do you even like girls? Or guys?" Alyssa tilted her head. She had never seen Shizuru actually _do _anything with either boy or girl. She just occasionally flirted with one or the other. Alyssa had assumed Shizuru _did _things with them but here Shizuru was, telling her she did not touch any of them in that way. _What is this girl, asexual? What a shame that would be to the world._

"Don't bother, Alyssa, she hasn't answered that question for weeks now." Anh glided by Alyssa and sat down next to Shizuru.

Alyssa and Anh's eyes met. "Anh," Alyssa said with a nod.

Anh winked. "Alyssa."

Shizuru looked between the two. For the two most flirtatious and sought after girls in Garderobe it was a little surprising they sometimes got along and sometimes didn't at all. They had similar…_interests _anyways. Shizuru figured their love-hate relationship was just due to their competing with each other.

"So, Shizuru, you're a virg—"

"Ara…this is a strange topic. Let us change it no?" Shizuru said quickly. She was _not _getting into that with her two best friends, who happened to be _over_sexed if anything.

"Hell no!" Anh yelled. She wagged a finger in Shizuru's face. "You tell us now, girl. I've been asking you this since I met you and I still haven't gotten a direct answer."

Alyssa looked around. "Anh how did you even get here…?" It was so weird how Anh just appeared out of nowhere at the most random of times…

"I'm a ninja, Alyssa, god. How do you think?" Anh answered sarcastically. "I _walked. _With my _legs. _You should know this since you stare at them all day," Anh added with a smirk.

Alyssa turned bright red and pointed a finger in an amused Anh's face. "Stop telling lies! Isn't there an underclassmen around here you should be stealing the virginity of?"

Anh snorted. "Jealous? I'm pretty sure I've taken them all before you can get to them…my leftovers." Anh sighed dejectedly. "I'm sorry, I'll try and leave some for you next time."

Shizuru sighed. They_ always _did this. Who could steal more girls' innocence? Shizuru had a feeling Anh could, since a lot of the time Alyssa was too busy studying or helping out the Council plan an attack on Fuuka Military Academy. Alyssa was a much harder worker and had no time for as many uh, _rendezvous _with younger studentsas Anh, whose life tended to revolve around these things.

Alyssa snorted and looked away from Anh. She ran a hand through her golden hair, which seemed to catch both the interest of Anh and Shizuru.

Alyssa glanced at her friends when they were silent. "_What _are you two looking at?"

Shizuru blinked and looked at Anh, who smiled and said, "Your beautiful hair, oh _Rapunzel."_

Alyssa glared at Anh then flung her hair forward and began gathering it to make a pony-tail.

Anh stood up and made her way over, grabbing Alyssa's hand and causing her friend to stand back up. "Don't do that," Anh said rather seriously. "I like your hair down."

Shizuru watched Alyssa and Anh curiously. Weird. Though it was totally amusing to see Alyssa glare at Anh and then finish putting her hair up into a pony-tail just to spite the other girl.

Anh glared back as the blonde continued putting her hair up and then shrugged. "Well fine then," Anh turned around to face Shizuru. "So what were you reading?"

Shizuru rubbed her temples. Why did she surround herself with such weird people? "Human Anatomy book."

"Oooh doing some research on the female body I see. You know if you were curious, Shizuru, you could've just asked me—"

"Will you shut up you damn lecher!" Alyssa growled as she slapped the back of Anh's head. "The Trias can't hit on each other!"

Anh snorted. "Well I could've sworn you were hitting on me earlier…"

Shizuru lifted a brow. "The Trias?" She asked before Alyssa could strangle Anh.

Anh rolled her eyes and rubbed the back of her head. "Yes, Alyssa here thinks that we three, as the most famous flirts of the school, should be called The Trias."

"I even sent the name to the Garderobe newsletter," Alyssa said proudly as she puffed out her chest.

Shizuru blinked. "Ara, you _do _realize that I am _just _that? A flirt? I don't actually—" _DO ANYTHING._

"A minor detail," Alyssa waved it off. "Anyways," Alyssa dusted her uniform off and scanned the secluded area they were in with her cool icy gaze. "Don't let it get out that you have absolutely _zero _experience. For real, that could ruin The Trias!"

Anh rolled her eyes. "The Trias is stupid," she declared. "Why can't we be called the Flirtatious Four?"

"Ara…because there are three of us," Shizuru answered as she shook her head.

Alyssa snickered at Anh's embarrassed expression. "Right…"

Shizuru stood up and gathered her book bag. "Well I should head off before the—"

"Horde?" Alyssa offered.

Shizuru sighed. "Yes, before the _horde _find my little studying spot."

Anh snorted and rubbed the bridge of her nose with a thumb. "Sure sure. I'll give you that anatomy lesson later, Shizuru," Anh winked.

Shizuru rolled her eyes and waved at them. "Goodbye," she said in her soothing Kyoto-ben as she glided away from the table. She always wondered what was behind all the suggestive jokes Alyssa and Anh made towards each other and to herself. Was it just teasing?

Alyssa and Anh watched their younger friend go.

"That's not fair," Alyssa said after Shizuru disappeared from sight.

Anh glanced at her. "What isn't?"

"You can't flirt with her so much, that wasn't part of the bet!" Alyssa snapped.

Anh shrugged. "I'm pretty sure it was you who said you could get her to sleep with you without even trying...so why does it matter if I try?" Anh gave her a smug smile, much to Alyssa's annoyance.

Alyssa huffed. "Fine, but it's still cheating."

Anh giggled. "Sure thing, _Alyssa…"_Anh cooed Alyssa's name seductively.

Alyssa's eyes slightly widened. She gazed at Anh for a long second before spinning on her heel and striding out of the forest, aura of power and coolness radiating off of her like a damn strong perfume.

Anh chuckled and followed her blonde friend out after a minute.

* * *

**Haha. Bet you didn't see that coming. Lots of sexual tension in that group of friends I must say…well what do you expect? They're the three hottest chicks in school, and they're all friends. All hail The Trias! I'd like to hear speculation on The Trias actually.**

**Second bonus scene baby. God I'm on a roll. This one is much shorter and a hell of a lot more depressing, just to show a little insight into the mind of our twisted antagonist.**

* * *

Akio stood by his dead wife's grave. The amount of sorrow in his eyes could not possibly match the sorrow in his heart. It felt like someone had taken a chunk of his soul. He had so much love for that woman…Saeko…and she had left him. Not on purpose of course. He would forgive her. He had to forgive her.

_But this love. _What to do with all this love. He no longer had his beautiful young wife to share it with. She was gone, the hole in his chest couldn't carry such love…he had no idea where to place it instead.

"Dad?"

Akio turned around. He smiled slightly. "Ah, Na-chan…how are you feeling?" Where to place all this love…

Natsuki's green eyes scanned the headstone. Saeko, beloved mother and wife. The daughter quickly averted her gaze as tears began to surface. No she wouldn't cry again, she had cried too many times before. Not in front of her dad…he couldn't take it, he was already so depressed.

"I'm sorry, Na-chan," Akio's voice broke. "Your mother…she loved you." Akio's arms widened, and Natsuki gladly allowed him to envelope her in his embrace.

"I know," Natsuki said into her father's chest. "She loved you too."

Akio kissed the top of Natsuki's head. "We'll be okay."

Natsuki nodded, though her throat felt like a softball was lodged in it. She was trying so hard not to cry.

_What to do with all this love…she feels just like Saeko. So short and they even smell the same. _Akio glanced down at his daughter. They looked quite a lot alike. In fact it was almost…

"Dad, loosen your grip I can't breathe," Natsuki said after a second, her body tensing against his.

Akio blinked and loosened his grip, he hadn't meant to do that… "I apologize, Na-chan."

Natsuki nodded and stepped back. "It's fine," she said quietly. "We should," she looked at the grave quickly before turning around and walking away. "We should go," she finished over her shoulder.

Akio watched his daughter's back as she left. Hell the girl _walked _like Saeko. And that hair…

Akio sighed as he took one last glance at the headstone. "Saeko, I love you…you never left me did you?" He placed a hand on the top of it. "No you're here with me. I know you are, I just have to find you."

Akio's hand slid off the stone as he made his way to the dark black car waiting for him.

_Where to place all this love?_

_

* * *

**Yup. Two bonus scenes because I feel bad for making you guys wait so long. Oh and because I'm sure the Natsuki fans want to kill me for this chapter...**_

**Chapter Song: Wonderful by Everclear **

_I close my eyes when I get too sad  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
Close my eyes and I count to ten  
Hope it's over when I open them_

I want the things that I had before  
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door  
I wish I could count to ten  
Make everything be wonderful again

Hope my mom and I hope my dad  
Will figure out why they get so mad  
Hear them scream, I hear them fight  
They say bad words that make me wanna cry

Close my eyes when I go to bed  
And I dream of angels who make me smile  
I feel better when I hear them say  
Everything will be wonderful someday

Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world's so big  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
Tell me everything is wonderful now

Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now

I go to school and I run and play  
I tell the kids that it's all okay  
I laugh aloud so my friends won't know  
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home

Go to my room and I close my eyes  
I make believe that I have a new life  
I don't believe you when you say  
Everything will be wonderful someday

**Yup so that's it. **

**Oh right, and yes, Natsuki is still a virgin. Shizuru not so much, but you'll have to wait for the other bonus scenes for that. Akio's timeline of insanity is basically, alcohol-- more alcohol -- drunken attempted rape of Natsuki -- wake up ashamed…and then really **_**snap **_**-- go nuts as Natsuki disappears from the house after the almost-rape-- by the time Natsuki eventually comes back, he's already super nuts, and beats the hell out of her -- more beating -- lot of beating where Natsuki is unconscious for long periods of time…though she's never been sexually abused while unconscious-- Natsuki stops showing up at school-- Natsuki runs away -- Natsuki arrives at Garderobe.-- Akio goes even **_**more **_**nuts and completely misplaces his love for Saeko into Natsuki and twists it around. This is why Akio is more sexual now. Natsuki isn't actually used to Akio being this sexual which is why the beating she got in this chapter was a lot more familiar to her. So YES, Natsuki is a cute innocent virgin, though Akio wants to change that…NEXT CHAPTER! Haha okay seriously. I'm done.**

***breathes***

**I also just realized Anh's eyes are purple/amethyst…not the blue I've been saying. Plus I don't want her and Alyssa's eyes both to be blue so I'll be changing that later on okay?**

**Right, also, Shizuru is not stupid or clueless! And I know you all think it's dumb of Natsuki to stay quiet but seriously, people go their whole lives without telling anyone. It's difficult, and hard to understand if you've never been in that position yourself. Anyways yeah. Let's pray Natsuki opens up like Alyssa thinks she will yes?**

**Okay right. Author's Notes OVER. [I really have to learn how to shut up...]**


	12. Do You Trust Me?

**Chapter 12: Do You Trust Me?**

**Heyyy hoooo Shayp is in the house. Er. Jesus…I have no idea why I just did that. (Yup this update was super late, I know, that's why it's also the longest chapter...or 2nd longest I'm not sure)**

**Disclaimer: Okay. For real. Do I have to keep doing this every time? Has anyone ever actually gotten sued for fanfiction?? *points to the website's name…* duh people.**

**^ Check it out, I didn't say anything unnecessary! Well. Okay. Maybe a littl—there I go again…**

**

* * *

**Shizuru smiled at the class yet again. She glanced briefly over to the empty seat near the window, the one in front of Nao, next to Chie, and diagonal from where Aoi usually sat. She couldn't help but feel, well, a little naughty. After all, the reason that desk was empty was because Natsuki was in Shizuru's room. In Shizuru's bed. It was like a dirty little secret and at the same time it wasn't at all.

"So you all may leave and work on your assignments," Shizuru said after a moment. There was a groan from the class. "I know, I know, but you all have to do _something _or else what kind of teacher would I be?" Shizuru watched them all with amusement as they seemed to _actually _accept that as an answer. God she was good. "Now you all know it's the second day of Parent's Day, so have fun while your parents are busy but please, get those done at some point!"

The students all got up from their seats, eager to run around and wreak havoc. It wasn't often they got a day to do well, what the hell they felt like except on the weekends. Their free time during the week was only _after _classes and training, which took up a good amount of the day. Then there was the homework…

Basically, Shizuru was left alone in the room in a blink of an eye. Well, almost alone.

Shizuru started gathering her things and sensed someone standing in front of her. She looked up into light green eyes. She paused then stood up straight and swung her bag over her shoulder. The Kyoto beauty smiled down at her student. "How can I help you Private Yuuki?"

Nao shifted uncomfortably under that crimson gaze. It wasn't as kind as it was when it lingered on Natsuki, Nao had noticed that. Still she had to ask. "Where's Kuga?" Her eyes met Shizuru's defiantly. Nao had no idea why, but she felt like the teacher would know. They were so damn close anyways, Shizuru and Natsuki that is.

Shizuru lifted a slender brow, "Ara…what makes you think I know where she is?" Shizuru wasn't going to tell _anyone _where Natsuki was. Besides the fact that she was breaking a _huge _rule, it just sounded, well, wrong. Shizuru was surprised no one had even seen Natsuki earlier in the hallway when she was asleep. She would've gotten kicked out of the building for sure. In fact if Reito had caught her lying there he would've taken the issue up with Haruka, who would then _have _to allow him to punish her. Which would be bad. Lately, there hadn't been any public punishments. The kids were unusually well behaved.

Nao sighed and glanced down at Shizuru's desk. _Boooring teacher stuff. _"Well you guys are always talking…which is weird."

"It's weird?" Shizuru asked suddenly. Problem: People noticing things. _Ara…do I make it that obvious?_

Nao looked up and gave her a cat-like grin. "Yes, Lieutenant Fujino. It is weird." Nao shrugged. "I don't _really_ care though. I was just wondering if you knew where she was…I woke up this morning with a tranquilizer in my ass and Natsuki was gone."

Tomoe had made sure to tranquilize Nao and a bunch of students in surrounding tents the night before just to make sure Natsuki would receive no help had she yelled for any. Shizuru _had _heard students murmuring about it this morning but no one seemed to take it seriously. It was done early enough in the morning that they woke up on time for class. Most students brushed it off as a mere prank.

Shizuru blinked. "A tranquilizer?"

"I think I know who tranquilized me. Tomoe. No surprise there." Nao rolled her eyes. "But that bitch—er, I mean…that girl…she definitely did it to me and the surrounding tents**,** only, not Natsuki. Natsuki would've said something by now." Nao tapped her long nails against Shizuru's desk. "Okay, listen, I'm worried about Natsuki okay? Just tell me she's alright."

Surprise flickered only for a second in Shizuru's eyes before she went back to her usual calm and composed demeanor. It was almost funny how Nao switched between calling her Natsuki and Kuga.

"She's alright," Shizuru said quietly. "There's no need to worry about her. Do you…" Shizuru cleared her throat to get rid of any evidence of 'personal interest' in her tone. "Do you know what happened last night?" Shizuru wasn't sure if she should be asking Nao this. First of all, Nao probably hadn't seen anything since she had been unconscious. Secondly, maybe Natsuki would tell her when she got back. And lastly, she was insinuating that she knew Natsuki was alright and where she was. Shizuru trusted Nao when it came to their shared object of desire, but still. This wasn't something she should be making public.

Nao shook her head with a frown. Now that they had some sort of understanding for each other—they both cared about the same person—Nao was able to meet Shizuru in the eyes when she spoke. "As I said, I caught a glimpse of Tomoe and then I blacked out. About last night, I think it's safe to assume something happened with Natsuki and Tomoe since Natsuki wasn't in the tent this morning and I still haven't seen her _or _Tomoe. She would've…she would've checked on me or let me know she's okay." Nao nodded, mostly to reassure herself. Natsuki wouldn't just leave the tent in the middle of the night without telling her right?

Of course she had no idea Natsuki _had _done just that…but only because she didn't plan on returning.

Shizuru knew Nao had feelings for Natsuki. It was a little obvious since that first week they met. The Kyoto goddess remembered marveling at how well the two girls got along. _Ara…at least Nao has a chance with Natsuki. THEIR relationship wouldn't be illegal. _"I assure you Natsuki is fine. When I see her I'll send her over to see you." Shizuru waited for Nao to say something else. This was almost sort of awkward.

Nao finally nodded. "Okay, whatever. D-Don't tell her I was worried or anything," Nao warned as she turned and walked towards the exit.

"Ara…I won't," Shizuru replied as Nao disappeared through the doorway.

* * *

_"Na-tsu-ki…" _Shizuru whispered into the drooling Natsuki's ear. _Ara, is it pathetic that I think even her ears are unnaturally cute? _

Natsuki stirred slightly but only let out a, "_Ungh." _Whatever _that _means.

Shizuru giggled. She lowered her face closer. Natsuki's face was buried in a pillow. The scent of Shizuru had sent her off into one of the best sleeps she had ever had. Waking up would take a lot.

Shizuru traced the side of Natsuki's face with a slender finger. She trailed down to Natsuki's chin and waited for the girl's reaction. There was slight wincing. She felt pain from touch even in her sleep? What was up with that anyways? Natsuki had seemed to be okay with Shizuru's touch. At least, they had worked most of it out. If anything Shizuru was sure Natsuki even maybe _liked _it when Shizuru touched her.

"Natsuki…wake up," Shizuru whispered into the girl's ear. Her lips were mere centimeters away.

Natsuki grumbled at the warm breath on her ear. A slit of emerald looked up at Shizuru through a half-lidded eye. The teacher stepped back to watch her work. Damn the girl was cute when she justwoke up. "Shi-Shizuru…?" Natsuki asked. It was so hard to tell if she was dreaming when Shizuru was around. Any dreams she had these days, if she was lucky, tended to involve her gorgeous teacher. They were never sexual. Or well, that's what Natsuki told herself. Mostly when she woke up from those dreams she just had a lingering feeling that Shizuru had been in them though she had instantly forgotten what had happened during them.

Shizuru's lips curved into a warm smile. "Ara…Natsuki was having good dreams?" Shizuru sat on the edge of the bed and brushed a few strands of raven hair out of her student's now wide awake eyes.

Natsuki blushed and sat up. "I don't remember," Natsuki replied with a shrug. That was true. She didn't have nightmares for once but at the same time, she couldn't even remember her dreams. Had Natsuki not been completely oblivious to everything and everyone around her, she may have noticed Shizuru's actions being a little bit odd for a teacher. A little more than affectionate, you could say intimate even. Then again, the girl _had _just woken up. Her thinking wasn't really catching up with her either.

Natsuki winced slightly. Sitting up, she had forgotten about her abdomen and its current state of distress thanks to Akio and his foot last night. She would bet money they had gotten black and blue, much like Tomoe's first attack on her. It's a good thing she was in shape, those blows could have caused some serious bleeding for someone with less strong abs.

Shizuru frowned. While she was happy that they were sitting very close to each other, she couldn't help but notice Natsuki wince. She thought about what Nao had said earlier. Natsuki had been gone, meaning there was a good chance people had been tranquilized so someone could get to Natsuki. Probably Tomoe. But why? And did she hurt her? Again...? Shizuru felt her blood slowly start to boil. There was also Alyssa's letter.

Alyssa's letter had said something about, '_The question that you haven't thought of yet._' Would that mean….'_Who hurt Natsuki?' _Well, wait, she was getting ahead of herself. "Natsuki are you alright?" Shizuru couldn't just swarm in there and rip off the girl's clothes, though the idea was pretty nice…

Natsuki forced a smile. "I'm fine, thanks." _Crap I've got to get out of here before she starts asking more questions. I won't get her anymore involved with dad than I already have…if something happens to her…I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I should also go check on Nao…_

"Natsuki you would…you would tell me if something were…wrong right?" Shizuru asked slowly and quietly. The look she got from Natsuki made her want to shake the secrets out of the girl. There was something. It had something to do with Akio since Natsuki seemed to be acting so strangely since he appeared. There were also some things she said about being afraid to go home that one day. And then there were those first week bruises and…'don't let him hurt me's. It was probable that…well wait, hadn't those already been attributed to mystery boyfriend? And Akio was the one to tell Shizuru about him, but still, the boyfriend's never been confirmed by anyone else. If Akio had been hurting Natsuki though, surely the girl would say something. Right? _Doesn't she trust me? Ara, what's wrong with me? I may not like the man but to say he would do such a horrible thing to his own daughter…_

Akio. She knew he was no longer a good guy, but just how _bad _of a bad guy is he? And if he were truly as bad as Shizuru's new thoughts were taking her, wouldn't Natsuki have told her by now? Shizuru frowned. What was she thinking? Akio was clearly not as nice as he seemed but she saw the way he looked at Natsuki…there was love there, he wouldn't hurt her…not like…not like _that. _

Right?

Natsuki swallowed and avoided Shizuru's searching gaze. She was afraid if she started drowning in crimson pools she'd speak and endanger all her friends**'** lives. But…this wasn't just about Natsuki anymore, was it? Keeping it a secret had been okay when it was just her. She was ashamed and embarrassed and felt completely and utterly wrong but telling people was always out of the question for her. It had been her problem and she would fix it. Trust no one. These circumstances were different though, and did she still trust no one?

Now it was looking like maybe…just maybe, it would be the right thing to do, to tell someone that is. For her friends' sake at least. But did she trust Shizuru? She wasn't sure. Shizuru was…well…amazing. No that word was just an understatement, Shizuru was indescribable in her greatness. But did that mean she could help Natsuki without Akio finding out?

Natsuki pictured this option and saw an angry Shizuru stomping off to go end Akio. Or Shizuru glaring at Akio and Akio noticing and then killing her**,** or killing them both. No. Natsuki wouldn't risk hurting Shizuru like that. She'd have to just go along with this until a better option showed itself…or something.

Shizuru didn't believe the girl's response, and she knew the smile was forced, but she decided not to pry. Natsuki would…Natsuki _would _tell her. She had tried hard to gain the girl's trust and if she didn't have it by now considering all they've been through then there really wasn't much hope for them.

"Nao was worried about you," Shizuru said after a moment. She was still sitting on the bed near Natsuki. _Ara, should I not have told Natsuki that? _She vaguely remembered Nao telling her not to.

Natsuki found herself staring at her teacher's lips. _Why am I…? God Kuga get a grip. _Natsuki instantly met her teacher's eyes. What had she just said? Something about Nao. "Oh that reminds me," Natsuki said as she made to get up. Shizuru blinked but got up and took a few steps away.

Natsuki stood up and stretched. "I have to go see Nao." _And make sure she's safe._

Shizuru frowned slightly but nodded. "Yes, I told her I'd send you over."

Natsuki stretched her arms by tugging on them and twisting. Shizuru found this _very _interesting. When she was done she placed a hand up to her mouth and yawned. She brought her emerald gaze and rested it on Shizuru once again. "Alright, thanks. I guess they're where they usually are." Meaning by that wooden table. They hadn't been there in a while since the 'Marguerite' pool construction started since it was right nearby but she figured she'd go check anyways. "Um…"

Natsuki tried out a few ways of saying goodbye in her mind and they didn't sound bad until she added, _'oh and thanks for letting me sleep in your bed after finding me outside your door last night. I know I sound like Tomoe!'_ Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed, and Shizuru had no idea why.

There was an awkward silence. Finally Natsuki moved towards the door. The movement caused her body to ache slightly but the sleep had helped a lot and she was able to pull off walking normally as if everything was fine. She looked over her shoulder briefly. "Uh, thanks for letting me stay here," she said uneasily.

Shizuru's eyes locked with her student's. If a silence filled the room, they didn't notice it. Noiseless seconds ticked by as they stared deeply into the other's eyes. Eventually, Natsuki broke free her gaze and turned back around to the door. _Why do we always go quiet and stare…?_ Her shaky hand was on the doorknob, afraid to face the world and leave Shizuru's safety behind yet again.

"Natsuki, I'm always thinking about you," Shizuru said quietly, still standing near the side of the bed. She knew she was taking a risk with saying that, but well, it was _true. _"Don't forget that."

Natsuki paused. Half her body was frozen, the other half was burning hot. Such a great sensation, knowing someone cared. It was completely new to the cobalt beauty. She really only felt this way when she was with Shizuru. It was comforting, but at the same time confusing and frightening…Natsuki had no idea why this happened or what was going on with her.

Natsuki swallowed. She knew Shizuru didn't mean her last comment in a…um, _romantic _way, yet her mind wondered what that would be like. She quickly shook the thought. No way. Her teacher meaning something like that in a romantic way? _Hah!_ Why was she even…why was she even thinking about such things? _The way she said it seemed so…it just…it wasn't: 'oh no problem, you know I'm always thinking about your well-being as my student', it was…it just felt different than that. It was ME...she's thinking about. And I know she does. 'Always' is such a strong word though…_

To say 'always'…well that was the key word right? What exactly did that mean? And why was Natsuki obsessing over this… _say something Kuga!_

"Natsuki…?" Shizuru asked, worry evident in her tone. Had she said too much? She had fought with herself over admitting it out loud like that to Natsuki. Eventually she convinced herself Natsuki was too oblivious to get the meaning _anyways, _but alas, that seemed to be just rationalization. "I didn't mean…"

"I'm grateful," Natsuki said after a moment in her usual husky voice. She turned around and gave a dumbstruck Shizuru a small smile. "But," she turned back to the door, face darkening. "I don't know how well your thoughts will do for us." Natsuki turned the knob, opened the door, and strode out, dark raven hair flowing behind her. The door closed.

Shizuru stood there staring. Oh. She hadn't expected that.

* * *

Natsuki walked in the strange slouched yet determined way of hers all the way from the Teacher's Residence Halls to where she and her friends tended to hang out. She felt relieved once she saw Nao's fiery red hair in the distance. Her roommate was sitting at the wooden table, examining her nails and Akio was _nowhere _in sight. Natsuki approached her and said nothing when she was standing straight in front of her. She was too preoccupied with thoughts of her teachers to realize she was just standing their awkwardly, hovering above her best friend.

Nao looked up from her nails, blinked back her surprise, and smiled wickedly. "Oh, Kuga, how nice of you to join us." With her tone, Natsuki would've never guessed the girl had been so worried about her earlier that morning.

Natsuki looked down and smiled as if it were some type of robotic, habitual thing to do in Nao's presence. But really she was thinking about Shizuru. Still. _Do I think about you always as well? Always?_

"Hey Nao," Natsuki said after she regained her focus. She plopped down rather ungracefully next to her friend. "Haven't seen you in a while, what's up?"

Nao watched her carefully. Nao wasn't stupid. Not at all. Natsuki was hiding something from everyone. "Well I woke up with a tranquilizer in my ass this morning. Have fun with Tomoe last night?" Nao quirked a brow in the ice beauty's direction, a glint of amusement in her eyes as Natsuki's eyes widened in response.

"W-What?" Natsuki stammered. How did Nao know about Tomoe? Did she follow them last night? No way, because she'd just said she'd been hit with a tranquilizer and Nao probably would've helped if she knew what was going on.

Nao yawned and looked away from Natsuki, staring across the grounds through half-lidded kelly-green eyes. "I'm pretty sure Tomoe snuck into everyone's tent last night and shot them to make sure you wouldn't wake them up if you yelled for help," Nao replied in her bored tone. She turned her head to meet Natsuki's eyes again. "Right? So where've you been since last night, or I guess, early this morning, Kuga?"

Natsuki was speechless. "U-Uh." Natsuki tried to think of some type of excuse or lie. She couldn't tell Nao that Tomoe had taken her to, well, her _father. _Because then she'd have to explain why that's a _bad _thing and she really didn't feel the need. Also, the 'I slept in our teacher's bed last night' seemed like something else she should avoid sharing with the world. Not like there had been anything…_inappropriate _about it. It was just embarrassing and she didn't want Shizuru to get in trouble. Oh right, and Nao loves to tease her.

Nao sighed. "You don't have to tell me, I'm just glad you're—" Nao coughed quickly. "Here to go swimming," she finished lamely. _Safe._

That caught Natsuki off-guard. "Come again?" Swimming? Surely she didn't mean Tomoe's pool. She didn't have a problem with the older pool, though it was usually crowded anyways. A second pool _had _been a good idea. Natsuki shivered at the thought of getting in now though, it was pretty chilly.

Nao almost instantly stood up and started pulling off her shirt. Natsuki barely managed to drag Nao's shirt back over her head before it was fully pulled off. "What the hell are you doing?!" Natsuki growled, now standing up.

Nao smirked. "Aw, Kuga, you're such a prude…geez." She reached for Natsuki's top and quickly unbuttoned the uppermost button.

Natsuki looked down in shock then moved back and quickly buttoned it up again. She glared at Nao. "Seriously, what are you? Nuts?" Well okay we knew _that. _

Nao rolled her eyes and was about to speak when a new voice came from behind them.

"Um, excuse me ladies?" Natsuki looked passed Nao and saw someone she hadn't noticed at _all. _In fact she didn't recognize him either. Had he been sitting behind Nao that whole time?

"Who the _hell _are you?" Natsuki practically yelled.

The boy looked confused. He looked at Nao who just rolled her eyes at him. He met Natsuki's glare again and whimpered slightly. "I'm Kenji, Nao's…" he tilted his head and watched her for some sort of hint as to what they are. She ignored his look and went back to filing her nails. "Boyfriend?" He said unsurely.

Natsuki glanced at Nao, who was busy filing her nails. Nao definitely did not have a boyfriend. She grabbed Nao's wrist and tugged her into a hug. Kenji looked on confused, wondering if he was going to get some sort of show. Nao was also caught off-guard by the sudden movement and then the hug.

"Uh, Natsuki?" Nao asked semi-worried. Her head was now resting on Natsuki's shoulder. And _then _she felt Natsuki's hand on her ass. "What the hell are you doing, may I ask?" Nao asked, moving her head slightly as if to look over her shoulder.

Natsuki then gently pushed Nao away and held up something in the air towards Kenji. A wallet. A wallet that had been stuffed into Nao's back pocket. "You sure she's your girlfriend?" Natsuki asked, eyebrow lifted, smirk in place.

Nao growled. Kuga was bad for business. "Kuga!" And she had been working on that guy _all _day. Goddamn. All that hard work for _nothing. _He had been quite the fun challenge though.

Kenji blinked in surprise and instantly stood up. He made to grab for the wallet but Natsuki quickly held it behind her back. He glared at her. "Give me that! It's mine!" He yelled.

Natsuki nodded. "Tell me you won't ever go near Nao again," Natsuki demanded.

Kenji, who _had _in fact been in the middle of planning revenge on Nao, forced a nod. "Fine, just give me—" Natsuki shoved the wallet into his hand and raised a brow, signaling his time to leave. He glared at her then at Nao, who he had thought was his new girlfriend. "Fine!" He said again. And off he went, storming towards the Academics building. Mumbles of, "Fucking femme fatales," could be heard until he was out of range.

Natsuki watched him leave then turned back to an annoyed looking Nao. Natsuki grinned. "You really should stop doing that you know," she said nonchalantly.

Nao glared at her, "You know I was working all day just to get him to lower his guard. Guy is paranoid or something. I've never met a guy that _expected _me to rob them the second I met them."

Natsuki sighed. "You know, God shouldn't have given you such good looks, you only use your powers for evil." Natsuki laughed slightly but stopped when she realized Nao was looking away and blushing. Oh right. They weren't supposed to joke about that anymore. Natsuki sighed again. "Ah, well I mean, the guy clearly is a good judge on character and should've listened to his gut instinct that you are bad news."

Nao looked back up, impish expression on her face. "Well if you're insulting me to try and cover up the fact that you only saw the wallet because you were checking out my ass…" Nao didn't have to finish, Natsuki was already bright red. The redhead let out hyena-like laughter and then dragged Natsuki off in the direction of the newly built and filled pool.

The pool wasn't open yet to the students. It was finished yes, but _just _that day they had finished. They were going to give the honors to Tomoe later today, and she was going to dive in to signify the opening of the new pool. As Natsuki and Nao got closer they realized the whole pool had 'DO NOT ENTER' tape surrounding it.

Of course, Natsuki's friends had other plans.

"Natsuki! Nao! Hey!" Chie waved. She was standing by the edge of the pool with Mai, but they were listening to the words on the tape and had not snuck under it.

Natsuki allowed herself to be dragged in front of them by Nao, who looked back at her annoyed. "God, Kuga, I can't believe I had to drag you all the way here."

All four girls stood by the pool and talked for a few minutes, though Natsuki was mostly just pretending to listen. Every once in a while she would offer a 'mmm,' or a nod just to show she was paying attention.

Suddenly, Nao slipped out her nail file. The other three girls looked at the nail file, looked at Nao's maniacal expression, and then exchanged worried glances.

"Nao…?" Chie asked. "You okay there?"

Nao snorted and sliced the nail file through the air. At first no one knew what she did…and then they realized the 'DO NOT ENTER' tape had fallen. "Oh dear," she said, placing her hands on her cheeks and looking _ever-so _shocked. "How_ever _did that happen?" Nao snickered as she stepped closer to the pool.

Chie and Mai laughed and joined her. Natsuki watched as her friends looked down into the untouched water. She had a feeling they were going to, uh, _defile _Tomoe's family's brand new pool. Before Tomoe could at least.

Natsuki hated herself for endangering them like this.

Nao tore off her top, revealing a pink bra. She then took off her army boots and pulled off her pants, revealing matching panties. She winked at Natsuki over her shoulder and then…she pushed Chie and Mai in. With their clothes _on. _

Mai and Chie both came sputtering to the surface. "HEY!" They yelled.

Nao and Natsuki burst into laughter. Laughter felt _good. _She needed to do that more.

Mai and Chie soon joined in, before Mai playfully splashed some water onto Nao, who stopped laughing and glared at the other redhead.

"What are you waiting for?" Chie yelled to the two still on land. "Come on in, before Tomoe gets here."

Nao snorted. "You think I threw you guys in there because I _didn't _want Tomoe to see we're already tainting her pool? On the contrary, I was counting on it." Nao turned around and grabbed Natsuki's arm. She pulled the smiling raven haired girl closer to her so that they were side-by-side. This was all for Natsuki. Nao wanted to see her smile. She was sick of seeing the girl look like her life was ending. And, okay, part of it was just to see the look on Tomoe's face. _Payback, bitch. _

Natsuki laughed with the rest of them but she didn't plan on going in. Not only was she _sure _she had nasty bruises under her clothes, but she had matters to attend to, like making sure Akio was nowhere near Shizuru. A part of Natsuki's mind, the part that wasn't damaged by Akio, told her to do a cannonball and have some fun! Shizuru was probably in rooms crowded with parents, she wasn't in any danger.

"Come on, Natsuki," Nao whispered. She winked. "Jump on in."

Natsuki slowly stopped laughing and fought the _very _embarrassing urge to hug the redhead. Who, by the way, was pretty hot. Eventually Natsuki just shook her head, arms folded. "No way. It's too cold and I'd rather just watch anyways." Natsuki paused, realizing that sounded perverted. "That's not what I meant!" Natsuki yelled with her hands flailing around, face heating up.

"Riiiight, Kuga," Nao teased. She pulled out her nail file from the pile of clothes on the floor. She glanced up at Natsuki, meeting her friend's curious eyes. "You know, the pool is named _Lieutenant Shizuru Fujino_ pool."

Natsuki quirked a brow and cocked her head. "Yeah, it's stupid. So?"

Nao grinned. "So this is the closest you'll ever get to being _inside _a _wet_ Fujino!" Nao yelled happily, feeling pure and utter glee at making quite possibly the best joke of the year.

Natsuki's jaw dropped. The expression on Natsuki's face was _priceless _and Nao burst into practical seizures of laughter. _Oh GODS that was good. _A part of her heart ached slightly. Nao _had _noticed the way Shizuru spoke about Natsuki this morning, how she tried to act uninterested but the glimmer in her crimson eyes whenever one of them mentioned Natsuki…it was a little bit of a giveaway.

Natsuki could do little more than gape at Nao as the redhead chuckled uncontrollably, holding her gut in her hands like Santa Claus or something. Natsuki knew Nao had become untrusting of Shizuru since Natsuki and her teacher had gotten so close. She never understood why. But if Nao was insinuating that Natsuki had a crush on her teacher…well…that was just ludicrous!

Ridiculous!

Crazy!

Wrong!

Absurd!

And. Er. Yeah. _There's no way. Nao's nuts. _Natsuki reassured herself. Why did she need to reassure herself about something like this? There's nothing to reassure, she _knows _there's no…weird messed up feeling for her damn _teacher! _Har har har Nao was hilarious…_hilarious. _

Natsuki managed to close her mouth when Nao's chuckles slowly started dying away. The ice princess was glad Chie and Mai were too busy splashing each other in the pull to have heard Nao's little joke.

Nao slipped her nail file to her right hand when she was done laughing, though the wicked grin wasn't wiped off her face. "Getting in the pool, Kuga?" She said when she realized Natsuki wasn't going to comment on her little joke.

Natsuki unfolded her arms and looked towards the pool. "I would, I'm just not in the mood."

Nao shrugged. "Okay," she whipped her hand through the air.

A second went by.

Natsuki's buttons all dropped to the ground, ripping her shirt open down the middle, and revealing those famous, yet busted abdominals. Natsuki let out a rather girly shriek, looked down, and winced. _Ouch. _They looked _a lot _worse than the ones she had gotten from Tomoe. It was as if her whole torso was black and blue, minus her boobs. Natsuki quickly pulled her shirt together again and, ever so slowly, she looked up at Nao again.

The nail file dropped from the redhead's hands. Nao's green eyes widened. "N-Natsuki," she breathed. She slowly lifted her hand and rested it on Natsuki's right hand, which was currently holding the left side of her shirt against the right side, masking the ugly bruises.

Natsuki watched in pure and utter _horror _as Nao's eyes got shiny, as if they were about to tear up. Nao doesn't cry. She just doesn't. Natsuki, so transfixed was she on Nao's eyes, didn't resist when Nao lightly tugged Natsuki's hands off the shirt. The shirt fell apart again.

Nao's eyes turned to rage instead of sadness. "That _bitch," _she growled, eyes still on Natsuki's injuries.

Natsuki blinked. "Who?" It didn't really register with her that Nao didn't know about Akio. _Dense._

"Tomoe!" Nao yelled. "Who else?"

Natsuki blinked again. _Oh right. _"Uh," Natsuki wasn't sure whether to go along with this and place the blame on Tomoe or to make up some excuse Nao probably wouldn't believe anyways. Natsuki settled for avoiding the topic all together. "Yeah I'm gonna go…get a new shirt. I'll see you guys later."

"Oh no you don't," Nao said pulling her back. "You're not going to explain? I mean, I let you off the hook before, but with that," she gestured to Natsuki's stomach, "you can't _not _explain now!"

Mai and Chie were both watching silently from the pool. They had seen when Nao ruined Natsuki's shirt, but from their angle couldn't see the damage. Still, from Nao's reaction they could tell it would be pretty bad. The three girls had spoken earlier about what may have happened last night (Mai was not shot with a tranquilizer, because her tent is nowhere near their tents and she lives in Anh's Tent sector).

"Ara, I believe Private Yuuki has a point," Shizuru said. Her voice seemed to float through the air but despite it being so honey-sweet, Natsuki picked up wholesome rage and fury that matched that of Nao's. Shizuru was just better at hiding it, sugar-coating her intense anger with her calm and sexy Kyoto-ben.

Natsuki and Nao broke eye contact and looked to where Shizuru was standing a few feet away. The woman had her arms crossed, and _man _did she look angry.

"Shi—Shizuru…" Natsuki realized that today was not her day.

Nao glanced at her. "_Shizuru?" _

"Er, Lieutenant Fujino!" Natsuki corrected herself quickly. She was pretty sure Nao knew she was on a first-name basis with their teacher, still, Nao always felt the need to point it out to her for some reason. Probably to emphasize the fact that it was _weird. _

Shizuru stood still. Her eyes held Natsuki's gaze for a few seconds before trailing down her student's body and lingering over the bruised abdomen. Tomoe had gone too far this time. _So this is what Alyssa's letter meant? _Her 'hunch' that Tomoe was the answer to the question, _'Who did this to Natsuki?'_

What irked Shizuru just as much was the fact that Natsuki had hidden this from her. Even Alyssa was under the impression that Natsuki trusted Shizuru enough to share her 'condition' but apparently they were both wrong.

"Well, um," Natsuki coughed nervously, "I guess I'll get going now." She began walking off, and this time Nao didn't try and stop her.

The redhead already knew Tomoe would be coming to the pool later on anyways, so might as well wait for the bitch to show up and teach her a lesson. Well, Nao was assuming Mai and Chie would help her out since taking on Tomoe by herself was not such a good idea. Natsuki didn't have to be around for the beat down anyways, it didn't matter to Nao as long as she got to teach Tomoe why you don't mess with Nao's friends.

Natsuki felt the familiar feeling of crimson eyes following her every movement but she didn't turn to face it. If she _had _turned, however, she'd see that behind the beautiful owner of those red eyes were a few parents looking on puzzled. Shizuru had been giving some parents a tour and when she saw Natsuki near the pool she decided to show the parents the pool. She had of course forgotten the parents were there when she saw Natsuki's injuries, mostly due to shock.

Shizuru watched the fleeing back of Natsuki and resisted the urge to chase after her, knock her down, and demand she explain what happened last night. _Tomoe. _All troubling thoughts and theories on Akio were pushed out of her mind when she thought of her star student having the guts to attack her favorite student like that! Such a coward! Doing it in the middle of the night and making sure no one would come to Natsuki's aid. Tomoe made a _huge _mistake as far as Shizuru was concerned.

* * *

The ice princess snail-walked all the way back to her tent and sighed, sprawling out on her bed and staring up at the tent's ceiling. What a mess.

_Should I tell them it wasn't Tomoe? _She inwardly winced, that would mean she'd have to explain who really did it. Besides, Tomoe deserved some negative attention, especially with her parents around. Natsuki snickered. '_Oh our dearest, most talented daughter is actually psychotic? Good gracious!' _

Natsuki turned onto her side and stared at Nao's empty bed. Nao was getting pretty restless too. She knows Natsuki well, that was for sure. But Natsuki wasn't sure she wanted anyone knowing her _that_ well. It made things harder to hide, and, as Akio proved, put her friends in danger. Natsuki groaned and rested her forearm over her eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. Shouldn't have happened. All because of that _damn _letter she couldn't get to in time.

Where was Akio anyways? Usually the bastard showed up sometime, like now, to make her life even more miserable. Not like she was getting all emo about it, she's just given up. No point in fighting it now. She was screwed. Slowly, Natsuki fell asleep.

Natsuki woke up in a hospital. But she knew from the floating Duran stuffed animal that yes, this was definitely a dream. She sighed. 'Wake up, wake up, wake up.'

"Natsuki," Saeko said with a smile. "You're dreaming."

Natsuki looked up. "Mom…," she returned the smile. "And yes, I know." No point in crying over an illusion. Natsuki folded her arms and, though her mother wasn't really there, she couldn't pull her eyes away. It was a long time since she last saw her mother alive. "Haven't had one in a while, actually," Natsuki said after a moment of awkward silence.

Saeko, who was truly the mirror-image of Natsuki except with glasses and a long white doctor's coat, took a few steps closer to Natsuki. "Yes, your nightmares are getting worse. I'm worried about you."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "I'm _sure _you are worried, figment of my imagination." Still, the words brought back thoughts of Shizuru and Nao. They were both really worried about her. "Well if you don't mind, _Mother, _I really should start waking up right about now. Things to do, people to avoid, ya know?" Natsuki got up and dusted her imaginary jeans off.

"You know, Natsuki, your father…Akio…there's a way…"

Natsuki made a gagging noise and stuck her finger in her mouth. God no she was _not _having a cliché 'HAVE HOPE!' dream. No. Fucking. Way. She waved her arms around. "Whoa whoa, say no more, I really don't think I could handle a sappy…" her voice trailed off, her eyes met her mother's near-identical ones.

Her mother smiled at her.

That was it. That was what she needed to do. Sure, she didn't know how long she'd have to wait to put that into action…but it just might work. Eventually. Hopefully.

* * *

It was late by the time Shizuru got to her apartment in the Teacher's Residence Halls. She hadn't seen Akio all day, and after Natsuki left she hadn't seen her either. Shizuru slid her hand into her pocket with a sigh and pulled out her keys. They jingled against the others as she fit it into the lock and turned the door knob, pushing the door open with her shoulder.

"Shizuru," Alyssa greeted with a nod and a smile as she stood up from her previous sitting position on the edge of Shizuru's bed. Her arms folded and her smile turned into a lopsided grin. The enemy colonel's blonde hair wasn't up in the usual pony-tail, instead it was framing her hawk-like features. She was quite wickedly beautiful and, well, unexpected.

Shizuru lifted a slender brow, turned around and locked her door, then faced her old friend once again. "Ara, what a surprise," Shizuru said. She leaned against her door and returned Alyssa's smile. "I got your letter."

Alyssa nodded. "And threw it in the trash after _crumpling _it. You should at least recycle…" Alyssa tilted her head when she saw the familiar amused expression on the Kyoto beauty's face. "Did Kuga Natsuki ever tell you? Was my hunch correct?"

Shizuru sighed, closed her eyes, and rubbed at her temples. "I'm not sure," Shizuru finally answered after a moment. She folded her arms and looked up to meet those familiar icy blue eyes. "She didn't tell me anything. I found out because her _roommate _happened to slice her clothes off."

Laughter bubbled up from the bottom of Alyssa's chest and the usually intimidating woman shook with laughter. She finally stopped and wiped a tear away. "You're kidding." She saw the very _un-_amused face on Shizuru and chuckled. "Sorry, sorry, it's just your face. I can tell you're not sure what to feel." Alyssa shrugged. Shizuru had seemed a little jealous, annoyed, angry, frustrated, and fucking _tired._

Shizuru sighed and tilted her chin up so the back of her head was resting against the door. She peered at Alyssa who was watching her curiously. "It's just…" Shizuru started, "I don't know how to feel. And I wish I didn't have these…feelings," Shizuru finished quietly, eyes closing. They were getting harder and harder to satisfy, these feelings. So damn insatiable.

Alyssa cracked her back by twisting her body and finished with a yawn. "Yeah well, you know what they say, _Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur," _Alyssa grumbled.

Shizuru opened her eyes and canted her head to the side, a truly puzzled expression on her face. "Who says that?"

Alyssa shrugged. "Latin scholars? How should I know. Anyways, I was just checking up on the sitch," Alyssa winced. She did _not _just say that. "-ATION! Situation…" she corrected quickly.

Shizuru nodded and pushed herself off the door. She walked to Alyssa and they embraced. Shizuru was a little shorter than Alyssa, and so she wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck. "Ara, I didn't know you speak latin," Shizuru said into Alyssa's shoulder.

Alyssa snickered. "I didn't know you were into students, but I guess you learn something new every day," Alyssa teased as she released Shizuru's waist and they both stepped back from each other. Shizuru was, of course, glaring at her, which she found absolutely hilarious. Alyssa grinned. "Aw don't give me that look."

Shizuru _almost _pouted, before she caught herself. Man it was like being a student at Garderobe all over again. Her mask was always a lot looser around Alyssa. In fact she wondered if she wore it at all around the blonde colonel. "Alyssa, what did that mean? The Latin?"

Alyssa yawned through slender fingers then walked towards the door. "It means, '_We choose to love, we do not choose who to cease loving,'" _Alyssa turned around before opening the door and offered Shizuru a wicked smile, "I was in AP Latin."

Shizuru lifted a slender brow. "Oh?" She was silent for a minute as she thought on that phrase. Seemed pretty accurate to her. There was nothing she could do about her feelings for Natsuki, even if she wished things were easier and she hadn't been cursed to feel something for someone she would never have. Still though, was it a curse? Or was it a blessing, despite the pain it surely would bring her? The pain it _did_ bring her.

Alyssa smirked then waved. "I'm gonna sneak out of here before Haruka throws a fit, but I'll catch you later, alright, Shizuru?"

Shizuru smirked at the 'catch you later' part, since that just may be the case. "Don't get caught," Shizuru warned, still smiling.

Alyssa scoffed, "As if," and walked out, closing the door behind her. She glanced at her watch when she was in the hallway. Wow. 10pm already?

* * *

Natsuki opened the door to the Teacher's Residence Halls and walked down the hall towards Shizuru's door. She paused halfway there when she heard a door opening. She wasn't sure which door was Akio's but she knew he had a room in this building.

Emerald eyes widened at the flash of gold and then the sight of piercing blue. What the _hell _was Alyssa doing here? And…coming out of Shizuru's room? Natsuki froze to the spot when Alyssa smirked at her. The Garderobe student quickly shoved the items she was carrying behind her back. There was no way in hell she was letting Alyssa see those. _Oi…too bad they're hard to hide. _

Alyssa, still smirking, turned in Natsuki's direction and began walking down the hall. She stopped when she was in front of the wide-eyed student. "Boo?" Alyssa tried. Natsuki flinched. Alyssa threw back her head and laughed. She eventually composed herself and grinned at the now glaring Natsuki. "I hear you're not into sharing," Alyssa said after a minute. Of course she meant Natsuki's late night issues.

Natsuki, for some reason, wondered if Alyssa meant sharing Shizuru. The blonde haired colonel _did _just come out of her room. _Wait what am I talking about? Sharing Shizuru? Am I nuts? She's not mine to share! God, Kuga, you're losing it. _Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed as she argued with herself.

Alyssa watched on, amused. She was well aware of the fact that her words could be misinterpreted, she had really just done it to see the girl squirm. Whether Natsuki knew it or not, she was a little closer to the Lieutenant than she probably was aware of. Alyssa watched on with interest and then tilted her head and said, "You can relax, Kuga Natsuki. I wasn't talking about your lieutenant."

Natsuki snapped out of her thoughts. "W-What are you talking about?! Idiot!"

Alyssa quirked a brow. "Excuse me?" Her piercing eyes bored into Natsuki's own.

Natsuki suppressed a very sudden urge to 'eep!' and instead looked away from the icy blue gaze of the intimidating colonel. "Er, nothing…"

Alyssa's lips tugged into a smirk. She craned her neck to look around Natsuki. "What do you have there, Private?"

Natsuki took a step back and glared upwards. "N-Nothing! What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be back at Fuuka?"

Alyssa shrugged. "I wanted to pay Shizuru a visit. Besides, Parent's Day always has me interested." Alyssa had visited Anh and Reito. One she joked and talked with, the other she gave a wedgie too and left whimpering in the men's room. You can guess who she did what to, though she expertly avoided Haruka. Not like they hadn't been friends before, but Haruka took her job _so _seriously, and was damn strict about the stupid rules.

Natsuki grumbled. "Parent's Day sucks," Natsuki declared. "Anyways…I have to go."

Alyssa smiled and nodded, waiting for Natsuki to walk passed her so she could catch a glimpse of whatever the girl was hiding behind her back. It _looked _like it was a pillow. A small one.

Natsuki just stood there. _She_ was waiting for _Alyssa _to move so she could hide what she was holding behind her back and just get to Shizuru's room. Alyssa sighed, closed the gap between her and the Garderobe student, and reached behind the girl's back. She tugged the items away and held them up in the air, above Natsuki's reach.

"Give me those!" Natsuki yelled as she jumped. Damn, Alyssa was tall! She gave up and averted her gaze, she didn't want to see Alyssa's surely amused expression. Her cheeks burned red as she stared at the floor.

Alyssa, seeing Natsuki gave up on retrieving the items, pulled them down and actually got a chance to examine them. "Holy hell," Alyssa breathed. "How. Freaking. Adorable," Alyssa cooed in a mocking tone. She glanced down at the now bright red Natsuki. "Pillow and blankets? You're cuter than I thought. The feisty stuff is just an act, then?"

Natsuki looked up and swiped the pillow and blanket back. "Shut up!"

Alyssa grinned down at her then shrugged. "Whatever, I'm not judging." She patted Natsuki on the head. "Goodbye, Kuga Natsuki." Alyssa walked passed a fuming Natsuki and muttered, "_Amantes sunt amentes_ _(Lovers are lunatics)."_

Natsuki blinked. She had taken latin at her old school, along with French. She personally liked French better (it was one damn sexy language), but she was made fun of whenever she tried to speak with the accent, so she tended to speak in latin more…which resulted in her doing better in the language. Natsuki quickly processed those words. _Lovers are lunatics? What? _

"Nescio quid dicas (_I don't know what you're talking about),"_ Natsuki retorted, she turned to grin evilly at Alyssa, who for the first time that day, was genuinely _surprised_.

Alyssa's surprise soon turned to interest. "Apudne te vel me?" Alyssa of course just said that to test Natsuki's latin skills. The side of her mouth slightly lifted as Natsuki put on her cute thinking face.

Natsuki processed this slowly. _Apudne…te vel me…? Your place or…_Natsuki blinked. Did Alyssa just say 'your place or mine?'

Alyssa practically cheered when Natsuki turned bright red. "So you understood that?"

Natsuki nodded and glared, realizing Alyssa had meant to tease her. "A little," Natsuki admitted. "But I'm pretty sure that wouldn't have made sense back then."

Alyssa shrugged. "Screw them, they're dead. I can butcher their language as I see fit."

Natsuki smiled a little. Alyssa was cool, which Natsuki knew from the first day she 'met' the colonel.

"So," Alyssa said, wicked grin coming back to place. "Your place or mine?"

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Cur tu me vexas? (_Why do you annoy me?)" _Natsuki then worked out something in her head. "Noli me vocate, ego te vocabo," she finished with a proud smile. The whole thing had been said slowly since she had been thinking of the wording while speaking. It should've said something along the lines of '_Don't call me, I'll call you.' _

Alyssa chuckled. "You're good Kuga Natsuki. Vale (_bye)," _Alyssa said as she turned to leave. She paused then turned around again. "Natsuki?"

Natsuki, who had already began moving towards Shizuru's room again, turned around so that she was facing Alyssa. "What?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes at the rudeness then smirked, winked, and said, "Find your way or make your own, and when you're done? Emerge victorious."

Natsuki blinked. "Are we supposed to be having a meaningful moment right now?" She asked bluntly.

Alyssa snorted, she was a little annoyed Natsuki didn't appreciate her wise words. "Kids these days," she grumbled as she turned around and stalked out of the building.

Natsuki laughed a little (hey, she was sort of in a good mood, she had a semi-plan _and _she hadn't seen or heard from her hateful father _all _day) and then _finally _made her way to Shizuru's door. She took a deep breath and knocked.

* * *

Shizuru, who was wearing nothing but a white robe, glanced at the clock. 10:30pm? Her mind was running around in circles. One second she was thinking about the stress of Parent's Day, the next she was thinking about Natsuki and her bruises…and how her student didn't trust her enough to tell her something like _that. _Those looked positively nasty.

Shizuru assumed Natsuki had been taken and beaten by Tomoe last night and Natsuki had tried to get to Shizuru but ended up falling asleep by the door. Shizuru tried to call the bruises to mind. They looked bad. It was surprising Tomoe could even kick hard enough to make them look like that.

If Natsuki hadn't walked off, well, okay, if Shizuru had _stopped _Natsuki from walking off, maybe she could've gotten the girl to open up to her. Maybe she could've gotten some answers, but no, Shizuru had been too angry at the fact that Natsuki didn't trust her enough with these things to chase after her.

Shizuru had also planned to give Natsuki her first medicine lesson that day and yet she couldn't bring herself to go looking for the student. Her thoughts were along the lines of '_Fine, if she doesn't need me then I won't force her to see me.' _She knew she was acting immature, yet the Kyoto woman still couldn't get Natsuki out of her mind. Even during a presentation she had suddenly said Natsuki's name…into a microphone…and the parents had stared at her weirdly.

That had been awkward. At least the last day of Parent's Day was coming up. That meant the Faculty and Parent's 'get together' which was a semi-formal event where the teachers and parents all 'mingled' in one giant tent. Drinks and food included. It was bothersome and annoying, having to talk to everyone's parents. At least there would be music. Hopefully it would be good this year.

She had seen Akio later on that day. He was walking out of the Garderobe store holding a bag with a box in it. She hadn't wanted to say hi to him but it would've seemed overly rude if she had just walked right by. Besides, she had a troop of parents following her around everywhere, she _had _to be nice. He had smiled and greeted her, but she could tell that for once he was not in the mood to torment her with his faux-innocent chitter-chatter. He looked like he was in a rush in fact.

She had asked him, 'What did you buy?' He had replied, 'Oh, a video camera to give to Na-chan as a gift.' She didn't believe him, but she didn't care enough, nor want to pry. Instead she had breezed on by him, other parents in tow.

Shizuru sighed and pulled the covers back on her bed…and then a funny idea hit her. She looked around her room, feeling like a mischievous child. Shizuru slowly lowered her face to the pillow Natsuki had used that morning and dug her nose into it. She sniffed and a sweet smell overwhelmed her nostrils. She had _not _expected Natsuki to leave such a strong smell. It wasn't gross or bad, it was _purely _Natsuki and there was no other way to describe it besides 'beautiful.'

_Ara, I'm being silly, _Shizuru thought as she pulled her head off the pillow.

There was a knock at the door. Shizuru, who was now sitting on the edge of her own bed, looked away from the pillow to the door, and then to her alarm clock. Who would come at this time? Usually everyone was asleep by now. Well, if they didn't want to be a zombie the next day.

Shizuru slowly lifted from the bed and glided over to the door. She opened it. And blinked.

"Natsuki," she said quietly. She stared at the girl in front of her. Natsuki's cheeks were bright red, and her dazzling eyes were looking off to the side awkwardly. Damn it was cute. The ache in Shizuru's chest from today had dulled the second she saw Natsuki standing there. It was suspiciously like a dream she had a few months ago.

Natsuki grumbled something inaudible then moved her gaze from the side to the floor in between them. "Can I come in?" Natsuki asked in her usual gruff voice.

Shizuru nearly stepped aside. She stopped midway and went back to her original positioning. "I'm sorry, Natsuki, but you shouldn't be here…so late (_or at all)," _Shizuru said quietly. She mentally berated herself for saying such a thing, after all, Natsuki had been in her bed this morning. But…still, rules were rules. This morning had been an exception because Natsuki had seemed exhausted and she had gotten a letter from Alyssa which stated something big had happened between Tomoe and Natsuki. This time though, it just seemed there was Natsuki.

Natsuki finally looked up, emerald eyes flashing. "Don't be mad," she said after a moment. She had walked away from Shizuru (and Nao) instead of facing them and explaining to them what had happened to her. She couldn't, but still, it was mean and rude. The two people who she was sure cared the most about her in the world and had done so much for her got nothing in return. "I just…I want to be here tonight." Natsuki's motivation for having a sleepover at Shizuru's was simple: protection. For her sake or Shizuru's she wasn't sure entirely, though she told herself it was to make sure Shizuru was safe.

Shizuru's heart beat stopped…then rapidly increased speed. She was definitely going to have a heart attack. _"Ara…"_ she breathed. She quickly tried to clear her increasingly hazy by the minute mind. She couldn't bring herself to feel angry anymore. Natsuki understood why Shizuru was upset…and that was good enough for her. Shizuru slid to the side and allowed Natsuki entrance.

It was then that she noticed what Natsuki was carrying with her. Is that a pillow and a blanket? Shizuru blinked. _Ara, this is a little much. _Which was her way of saying, _YES! _

Crimson eyes watched as the student placed her pillow and blanket on the floor, near the foot of the bed. Shizuru watched on as Natsuki turned to face her again, color on the young girl's cheeks. God she was cute.

"Natsuki," Shizuru said when she regained her voice. She mentally patted herself on the back for keeping her tone normal. "Are you…staying the night?" Shizuru tried to not make it obvious that she was holding her breath as she waited for an answer.

Natsuki grunted. "No duh," came the gruff reply. She gestured to the blanket and pillow. This whole time she had been trying to avoid looking at Shizuru. The woman was in a damn _robe _and Natsuki was willing to bet money there was nothing underneath.

Shizuru smiled slightly. She was beginning to relax, especially with the way Natsuki was acting, which was completely (and surprisingly) laid-back. Shizuru wondered when they had become such friends. "You can have the bed," Shizuru said after a moment. Her gaze lowered to Natsuki's abdomen (which was now hidden behind a tight black T-shirt). "You're injured so you should get it."

Natsuki saw Shizuru's gaze and followed it with her own. She found herself looking at her T-shirt, which covered her stomach. She sighed and looked back up at Shizuru. "I'll be sleeping on the floor actually. But thanks."

Shizuru watched silently as Natsuki spread the blanket onto the floor. "Ara, did Natsuki not hear me? I said you should get the bed, you're injured." Shizuru took a few steps forward until she was right next to Natsuki, who promptly ignored the older girl and continued spreading out the sheet into a large square-like shape. She then reached for her pillow. Shizuru reached for her hand and stopped her. "Natsuki, please, take the bed."

Natsuki winced as her skin burned under the touch. "H-Hey, Shizuru…" Natsuki tugged her arm away and rubbed at the spot. She gave a hurt looking Shizuru an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I don't know why this…this happened again." That was a lie, sort of.

Shizuru nodded slowly. "Kanin na, Natsuki," she whispered.

Natsuki shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

Shizuru sighed and excused herself. She walked into the bathroom and stared at her reflection. Crimson eyes stared back. Why was this happening to her? On top of her other problems, she had to fight her inappropriate feelings and thoughts…and now it was just being made tougher with Natsuki sleeping over. Which, by the way, could get them both kicked out. Why was Shizuru even letting her stay? Why take the risk? Shizuru glared at her reflection.

_Baka. Stupid woman. Your touch hurts her, stop touching her! Stop…stop feeling for her. Why is it so hard?_

A few more minutes of mental arguing went through Shizuru's mind as she continued to glare down her reflection. Eventually Shizuru gave up, her reflection wasn't arguing back. She changed into her PJs, just a loose red button top and some shorts. The Kyoto goddess left the bathroom and froze in the doorway when she saw what Natsuki had been doing this whole time.

Shizuru found herself staring at some sort of…tent made out of blankets and sheets right where Natsuki had began setting up her one lone blanket minutes before. Shizuru's eyes turned towards her own bed, which was now completely bare. "_Ara…" _was really the perfect word for the moment.

Shizuru looked at what seemed to be the entrance to the tent. Natsuki crawled out of the tent from the little hole/entrance thing and stood up. She dusted herself off and gave Shizuru a cute and embarrassed grin. "I used to do this all the time when I was little."

_What, build walls around yourself? I know that. _

Shizuru couldn't help but smile back. Natsuki had built a _fort. _Out of blankets, pillows, chairs, and anything else in the room the ridiculously childish girl could get her hands on.

Shizuru stood speechless. Really, what the _hell _was she supposed to say to this? When she was little she was learning the art of calligraphy, pottery, painting, and how to take care of a household.

Natsuki held her hands behind her back and looked at the ground. Was Shizuru pissed? Natsuki really had gotten the idea the second she walked into the room.

"Ara, it's very cute, Natsuki," Shizuru said, crimson eyes flashing. "But where will I sleep?"

Natsuki blinked. Then she blushed. Then she gestured to the fort. "W-Well I figured we'd both just stay in here," Natsuki said quickly. She had no idea why that was so embarrassing to say, she had already worked out how to say it in her mind. She just hadn't expected Shizuru to ask it…like that, her eyes all weirdly…seductive or something. What _was _that anyways? Natsuki had come to protect Shizuru! The closer she was the better.

The smile on Shizuru's lips couldn't get any wider. Natsuki was already in her pajamas. She was wearing short black shorts and a rather large white T-shirt. She grinned excitedly and crawled back into the fort, giving Shizuru a _very _nice view of her shapely ass. Shizuru wondered if she was going to wake up soon from this pleasant dream. _Ara…I hope not. _

Shizuru walked back to her door and flicked off the lights. She then walked back and stood outside the fort. "Is Natsuki going to let me in?" Shizuru asked quietly.

There was silence then.

"Yes, I'll let you in."

Shizuru got to her knees then crawled through the small space to the center of the little fort. It was surprisingly well made. Whenever Shizuru attempted something like this it fell apart or there was no room. Either way, her parents would have her maids clean the 'mess' up. Something about this was refreshing.

"Ara, perhaps we should've given Natsuki blankets and pillows for the Survival Hike instead?" Shizuru teased. If she remembered correctly, both Natsuki and Nao had some 'issues' with setting up camp.

Natsuki's face went red and she looked away. "Screw the Survival Hike," she muttered.

They were both sitting on opposite sides of the little tent area, though that really wasn't _that _far away. Shizuru was in seiza style with her legs folded under her thighs and her hands in her lap, back straight. It made her look, as usual, graceful and sophisticated.

Natsuki, on the other hand, was sitting _agura _style, which was basically sitting 'Indian-style' or 'cross-legged.' It made her look rather childish, but then again they _were _in a giant pillow/blanket fortress.

Both girls were silent. Shizuru, beginning to get uncomfortable, shifted slightly in place. This brought Natsuki's attention away from the _very _interesting floor, and she found herself watching her teacher curiously. Shizuru looked up and met her eyes. They both looked away.

_NOW WHAT? _

"Ara," Shizuru said after an awkward moment. "It's getting late and the last day of Parent's Day is tomorrow."

Natsuki nodded and pulled back the covers of the 'bed' she had set up in the fortress. How did she not realize this before? Setting up a fortress and protecting Shizuru would mean sleeping in the same bed. Well it's not like they haven't done that before, but STILL! _Shit shit shit panic panic panic stay calm, Kuga, stay calm! She's not going to think you planned this out this way or anything! You have issues with thinking ahead, it isn't your fault!_

Shizuru watched as her student's eyebrows furrowed. The younger girl slid under the covers, still looking confused for some reason. Shizuru giggled and wondered if Natsuki had _planned _this. And why? The Kyoto woman knew Natsuki had some type of ulterior motive for coming here. There was no way her student would think '_Oh why don't I sleep in my teacher's room again, and then build a fort out of her bed sheets so she HAS to share a bed with me?' _No, that's just not how Natsuki thought.

So then why was she here? Shizuru pondered this as she too crawled under the covers. She knew she should say something, anything, to break the awkward silence. She knew her voice couldn't handle it though. On the one hand, she was panicking at the fact that her _student _was in her _bed _with _her. _On the other hand, she was bursting with excitement but worriment as well. This was undoubtedly immoral, wrong, and displayed a very interesting flaw in her moral conscience, she just couldn't say no to this girl.

Really, Shizuru? What are you thinking? Your student is next to you in bed wearing nothing but shorts and a T-shirt. _Something _should be done about this!

_Ara…how about a kiss then?_

No, not a kiss. Something more along the lines of, _KICK HER OUT. _

Shizuru let out a frustrated growl. She hadn't meant to, so she clamped her hands over her mouth and gave Natsuki a sidelong glance.

Natsuki turned her head and looked at Shizuru. Natsuki was lying down now, head on pillow. Shizuru was still sitting up, and now she was making strange noises and looking guiltily over at Natsuki.

"Shizuru? Is everything okay?" Natsuki asked tentatively. Her eyes already looked tired. Well that should be no surprise, it was obvious the girl got her only actual sleep that morning.

Shizuru slid down lower under the covers and turned her head to face Natsuki. They were both as far away from each other as possible, just to avoid any awkwardness that might happen from their limbs actually touching. "I'm fine," Shizuru answered quietly. "How are you…how are your injuries?"

Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed and her lips curved downwards as she pretended to look through the covers at her bruises. "They're fine," Natsuki replied in her husky voice. Natsuki rested her head back down onto her pillow and met Shizuru's eyes again, a glimmer of guilt in them. "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't see the point. You can't do anything about it."

Shizuru gave Natsuki a pointed look. "Natsuki, you know I can punish Tomoe for that. It was a dirty tactic."

Natsuki looked away, now Shizuru was _sure _she saw full-blown guilt. _It wasn't Tomoe. _Natsuki sighed. "It's okay, really, no need to punish her."

"You didn't tell Nao either?" That part had confused Shizuru. She could _sort of_ see why a student wouldn't want to whine to a teacher about getting bullied but surely they'd tell their best friend?

Natsuki shifted slightly, unbeknownst to her she was slowly heading rather close to the middle of the bed. "I don't like telling Nao these things because you _know _she'd just run off and try and attack Tomoe. She'd get her ass beat too." Natsuki chuckled slightly at that. She had heard Tomoe got pissed when Nao and the others were in 'her' pool. Natsuki was sort of sad she had missed it. Still, she heard no fighting broke out, just that Nao managed to successfully piss off Tomoe. Natsuki had also pulled Chie aside later and asked her to sleep over with Nao tonight…and to bring her rifle. Chie had asked questions, and she knew Nao would too, but at least Chie was a lot more gullible than Nao, and Nao hadn't even seen Natsuki before she left for Shizuru's. The ice princess had a hard time deciding who she should protect all night, but in the end she decided Shizuru. Not only was Akio practically living next door to the teacher, but he also seemed to have more of an interest in her than Nao. Natsuki still wasn't sure whether he actually would try anything or not, but you could never be too sure.

Natsuki then smiled at Shizuru. "Let's forget about it, okay? Why don't you tell me what tomorrow…what happens tomorrow?" Would Natsuki have time to put her theory to the test? Yet again Natsuki shifted closer, her body reacting to the heat radiating off Shizuru's body.

Shizuru nodded at Natsuki's request. Sure they'll talk about something else. For now. "Early in the morning I have to help set up a giant tent on the Main field. The last event for the parents is just a party. The parents and the Council and older students mingle, with food and drinks and music while you students wait for that to end. Once the party is over the parents will go find their kids, say goodbye, and leave." Shizuru remembered Akio would be making his decision tomorrow about taking Natsuki home with him or not. Her heart sank and a shiver went down her spine. No she won't let him take her. Maybe she could convince him at the party tomorrow…

Natsuki seemed to run this through her head a few times. So Shizuru would be with the parents for most of the day? Again? And she'd be going where Natsuki couldn't follow. Goddamn. Natsuki considered sneaking in and spying, just to make sure Akio never approached Shizuru. No way, the party will surely be guarded by older students, just so Garderobe can show off their 'professional' students.

Afterwards Natsuki can see if her idea works. Akio will approach her after the 'party' and that will be her chance. After she gets him down she could tell someone and they can detain him while he's unconscious. Yeah that might just work. And yet…maybe she should tell Shizuru beforehand. She had the woman here with her now, so she could easily prevent her from doing anything stupid if she gets thrown into some sort of rage.

_Nah why would she get so mad over that, it happened to ME anyways, not her. Disgusted probably, who wouldn't be, but she's not Nao. She wouldn't run in blindly, would she? _

But for Natsuki, Shizuru probably would. She vaguely remembered seeing Shizuru's desperate yells at Alyssa when Natsuki had been held hostage. Shizuru…cared about her, a lot. And Natsuki wondered if Shizuru could barely control herself that day because she was in danger. So Natsuki decided maybe she'd tell Shizuru after her little plan worked. If it worked. _Oh god I hope it works. _

"Sounds stupid," Natsuki said after a moment. A humming noise was the only confirmation she got from Shizuru, which sounded a lot like an agreement.

They both went quiet again, lost in their thoughts. They locked eyes with each other but both were thinking, strategizing, and planning. Shizuru was thinking of how to convince Akio to let Natsuki stay, despite hating the bastard with her guts, while Natsuki was planning how to knock Akio out before he could harm anyone. Oh and she had to protect Shizuru from him.

Natsuki wasn't sure where she'd be in two days. Unconscious in her bedroom back in Fuuka? Here at Garderobe with Shizuru, Nao, Chie, Mai, hell, even _Tomoe?_ Dead? She knew that in two days she will learn of her life's new path, even if that path has come to an end. _God that's a depressing thought. _Though Natsuki wondered, _would _Akio kill her some day? He was clearly insane and there was no remaining bit of the father she once knew left. Oh and the jackass had a fucking GUN.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, hovering over the girl. Natsuki had suddenly gone quiet and hadn't responded to the teacher's worried calls. Shizuru was holding herself up right above Natsuki, her arms on either side near her student's shoulders. "_Natsuki?" _She tried again. Natsuki's half-lidded green eyes were glazed over. She was having another one of those 'moments' she used to get a lot in the beginning of school again.

Shizuru was careful not to touch her student. Not only would that quite possibly freak Natsuki out like it had that one day, but she knew her touch had somehow started hurting the poor girl again, and she didn't want to hurt Natsuki.

Natsuki's eyes suddenly cleared, her eyes slightly widened when she was pulled out of her thoughts. She had just barely heard Shizuru's voice, but when she focused on it it had pulled her out of her thoughts which were heading down _very _dark places. Natsuki was about to apologize, and then probably proceed to blush like a fiend, when she noticed Shizuru's head descending. Why on earth was Shizuru's face getting closer? Natsuki was shocked into silence when Shizuru's warm breath tickled her ear.

_"Natsuki? Wake up,"_ Shizuru whispered in her sexy Kyoto-ben, sending shivers up the poor, defenseless girl's spine.

Natsuki found that her vocal cords seemed to be on strike, which was rather unfortunate because she wanted to yell, 'I'M AWAKE!' but the closeness of her and Shizuru seemed to strangle any speech from her throat. Natsuki, eyes still wide as saucers, watched the ceiling of her little blanket tent. There was little else she could do; her body was being frighteningly uncooperative.

Shizuru frowned when she got no response from Natsuki, who she noticed had gone rigid. God, Natsuki worried her when she did this. At first it had been intriguing, and sad to say the least. Now it was scary. Sure they occurred less and less, but when they _did _occur they got longer and longer, as if to make up for not coming around so much anymore. Shizuru lifted her head away from Natsuki's ear and peered down at the girl, who looked positively shaken. Weird, Natsuki's face was usually quite blank when she went through her little dazes. She _was _still in a daze, right?

And _then _Shizuru saw Natsuki's lips. The younger girl's mouth was slightly open, and her lips were still as perfect and inviting as that morning. Natsuki was painfully aware of the proximity of Shizuru's mouth and her own, which still refused to speak. This was weird. Super weird. And yet it was a little exciting. _Exciting? What the hell is wrong with me! SPEAK KUGA SPEAK! Tell her you're fine and GO TO SLEEP!_

Shizuru's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Goddamn. This was wrong. This was immoral, and suddenly it was all too clear what Shizuru had to do! She had to get up and demand Natsuki leave her room. Yes, that's exactly what she'd do. And so…

Shizuru lowered her face, eyes fixated on her student's lips, which she noticed were now quivering. _Ara, I am not doing this. Not when she is spaced out. Er, I mean she's my student! _Still, Shizuru couldn't stop her head from moving and soon Natsuki could feel Shizuru's warm breath on her face.

_What. The. Hell. Is she going to…? Are we going to…? Is she…is she going to kiss me?_

And then Shizuru kissed her lightly on the side of her mouth, or cheek? It was debatable since it was pretty close to both the corner of Natsuki's mouth and cheek.

Shizuru then moved off Natsuki and yet again got as far away from her student as possible. "That was a goodnight kiss," Shizuru said when she had her back turned on Natsuki. "So when you get out of your daze, go to sleep and have a good dream, yes?" Of course that was total and utter bullshit.

_I almost…Bad teacher bad! That was close! She's probably confused out of her mind right now. I wonder if she'll buy the 'goodnight kiss' thing._

Natsuki's face was burning hot red. The smell of Shizuru's hair still lingered on her nose, they had been close. Really close. She could even still feel the tingly sensation on her cheek, feel the light pressure from when those lips pressed against her skin, feel the weird feeling of warmth that erupted throughout her body. Jesus Christ! All that from a fucking kiss on the cheek? Natsuki was in too much mental turmoil to even analyze whether that kiss has been painful or not!

_Kuga. You are now an embarrassment to the world. Please hang your head in shame. _

Natsuki snapped out of it. Her body seemed to collapse out of its rigid positioning. She hadn't realized the strain she had put on it from keeping it so still.

Shizuru felt Natsuki's movement through a slight vibration in the floor and a rustle of bed covers. Her eyes were wide open, though her back was facing Natsuki. She hadn't meant to do that. Not at all. In fact she had _meant _to tell Natsuki to leave, politely of course. But then what happened?

_Ara, self control has abandoned me! _Crap! Shizuru would've been found out long ago if she hadn't had her trusty self-control. It was weakening by the day, and Natsuki's presence seemed to weaken it significantly.

Shizuru stilled as she tried to sense more of Natsuki's movements. There was little to none. Had she freaked Natsuki out? Jesus, it wasn't that big of a deal was it? It was just a kiss! On the CHEEK. Sure it was close to her lips, and _sure _that had actually been the intended target before Shizuru snapped out of her lustful trance (at the last second), but in the end it was _just_ a kiss on the cheek. Natsuki wouldn't look too much into it right? _Ara…right?_

Natsuki finally moved when she turned onto her side, facing away from Shizuru. Her mind was calming down, her body relaxing. Shizuru's words had soothed her. It was _just _a goodnight kiss on the cheek, no need to freak out. What had she thought it was anyways?

And yet…in the back of Natsuki's mind she wondered…and did she mind?

The kiss had been chaste and, well, cute. But Natsuki had sensed something in it. It felt like an all-consuming wildfire and it was hungry for more. The lips had lingered on her skin for what was maybe a second _too _long. Like there was something behind it. Natsuki shook those weird thoughts away. There was no _passion _behind that kiss, who was she kidding? And why on Earth did she care so damn much? She hadn't thought about (obsessed over) Nao's kiss like this and yet that had been on the lips.

So what made Shizuru's perfectly acceptable kiss on the cheek such a big damn deal?! Natsuki squeezed her eyes shut. Her heart was still a little quick from her mini panic mode. Hah! She had been so stupid, thinking Shizuru was going to kiss her like that or something. Pathetic.

Pin-drop silence consumed the room. Shizuru zoned in on Natsuki's breathing. It was relaxed. Thank _god. _So she had believed that crap about the goodnight kiss. Still, was she okay? She had gone silent and then Shizuru…just couldn't resist.

"Natsuki, are you alright?" Shizuru asked after a moment of imagining all the horrible things that could happen to them both if anyone found out about their little sleep over.

Natsuki slowly opened her eyes and then rolled onto her back. She turned her head to face Shizuru's back…which she realized was much closer than it had been before. Shizuru's bare shoulder was visible, her T-shirt had been tugged slightly off by the shoulder. The skin looked flawless. Then Natsuki realized she was staring at Shizuru's shoulder…which was weird and, again, a lot closer than she remembered. Then Natsuki realized Shizuru hadn't moved, it was _her. Goddamnit!_

"I-I'm fine!" Natsuki stammered as she quickly turned away from Shizuru again, practically landing painfully onto her side. _Nao would call me a spaz right about now. _

Shizuru blinked and peered over her shoulder so that she could see Natsuki's form in the corner of her eye. She then noticed her shirt was a little tugged down her shoulder so she tugged the collar back over it and went back to staring at the wall of the blanket-fortress.

Eventually both teacher and student fell asleep by listening to the sounds of the other's breathing.

* * *

Shizuru woke up to the sound of whimpering. Her arms were wrapped tightly around something, and her head was nestled in something that smelled suspiciously like the shampoo they use in the Girl's Shower Building.

_Ara._

Shizuru lifted her head out of Natsuki's raven hair, which was spilled across the pillow in a _very _pretty way. Her arms were around Natsuki's waist, and their legs were tangled together. How the _hell _had this happened? What time was it?

Shizuru tried to determine who had crossed the line, though she had a sick feeling it was her, since her arms had been around Natsuki's waist as if she had pulled the girl towards her. To the Kyoto woman's surprise, however, it seemed like Natsuki had moved closer to _her _and Shizuru's body just reacted naturally by holding her.

_ARA. _

Still, she didn't let go. Natsuki was whimpering again in her sleep, and every time she did she would nuzzle closer into Shizuru's warmth. Shizuru's heart began beating faster, this was like a really good dream she had a few nights ago. Except they weren't in a blanket-fortress.

_"Natsuki," _the older woman cooed into her student's ear. She had learned that this seemed to calm Natsuki down.

Instead, Shizuru saw emerald eyes slowly flutter open, like she was some kind of reawakening angel.

Natsuki saw, for a split second, Akio sitting in the corner of their tent, smiling at her and lifting a finger to his lips as if to say 'shhhh.' Natsuki yelped, and jumped onto Shizuru (who she was practically on top of _anyways.) _

Shizuru made a strange noise that sounded a lot like suppressed sexual feelings getting pissed off they were being taunted like this, girl on her lap and all. Shizuru quickly draped her arms around Natsuki from behind and placed her head on the younger girl's shoulder.

_"Shhh, Natsuki, it's alright. It was just a nightmare," _Shizuru cooed into her student's ear.

Natsuki was panting, sweating, and staring at the corner she could've _sworn _she saw Akio in. It was about three feet away and nothing was, nor had ever been there.

Natsuki's panic quickly began to dissolve once she realized she wasn't in any immediate danger, and it had all just been a nightmare taken to night terror level. Natsuki relaxed her muscles and her whole body when she heard Shizuru's voice in her ear. The student closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall back onto Shizuru, who gently lowered Natsuki's head onto her lap and brushed the hair out of the scared girl's face.

"S-Sorry," Natsuki whispered when she opened her eyes again and was met with crimson.

Shizuru, who was now sitting up, continued lightly grazing Natsuki's forehead and face with her fingertips. "It's alright now, Natsuki, you're safe."

And Natsuki knew she was. She was safe with Shizuru. Had she come there to protect Shizuru like she had thought? Or had she gone there to feel protected? Maybe it was one or the other, maybe it was a combination of the two. At that moment it really wasn't important, Natsuki was just happy to be there with her teacher, happy to be looking up into those alluring eyes, hearing that soothing voice, and feeling that gentle touch.

Natsuki's eyes fluttered closed again, quickly dozing off. She trusted Shizuru. She knew it now, and she was going to tell Shizuru everything first thing in the morning.

* * *

***coughs* Ahem. In order to shorten the author's notes, I will say everything I want to say in one sentence. I know this is a long chapter, I know Akio made almost zero-appearance (which, not sure if Shizuru's thoughts and Natsuki's night terror count), I know nothing really happened in this chapter except for ShizNat and even some NatNao, Yes the next chapter is going to be crazy and end the parent's day arc, Yes Nao is AWESOOOME and I missed her in the story haha so she got some bad-ass scenes, and ummmm I love you all.**

**Okay maybe a few more sentences. I would like to make a shout-out to my two psychotic lesbian friends Andrea and Aurore. They are seriously the craziest freakin' lesbians ever. Andrea will be talking about Ritz crackers and I'm not sure if she means something completely perverted or not (especially if I know Aurore is in the room with her). Haha okay, no, that's not true, girl takes her food fo' seriously. As for Aurore, I don't ACTUALLY talk to her, but she's pretty fucking cool too (AND FRENCH!!) and the stories ABOUT her and Andrea inspired the Trias scene (which I didn't realize until AFTER I wrote it and was wondering where the 'stealing-young-girl's virginity' came from.) Oh and they're both smoking hot. It's unnatural. So cheers to you guys! **

**Also, R.I.P Stanley, their cat that got run over by a car Wednesday (May 6****th****, 2009) =(**

**Right. So the reason I just wrote a shitload on them is because I've been getting a lot of help from Andrea about Monster and she also beta-ed this chapter. Okay so yeah, thanks to them.**

**Also thanks to Shotgunneko who gave 'Monster' a nice lil mention in her Marimite oneshot =] She rocks!**

**Wow that shout-out did not help to shorten my author's notes at **_**all. **_**Ah well. I'm done now. **

**Chapter Song: ****Feel Your Love ****by Kim Sozzi**

_All that time alone made me go insane  
Wasn't hard to see I had lost control_

Then you came my way  
Still I don't know how  
And you warmed me with your smile  
I can read your eyes when you look at me  
I hardly turn to you

Wanna feel your love tonight  
Gonna leave the past behind

Holding on to pain made it hard to breathe  
Couldn't get away from my memories

Then you wiped my tears with your soothing touch  
And you blew my past away  
Nothing can't compare when your close to me  
How I trust in you

**I decided to go with a non-rock song since all the others were. This is dance I'm pretty sure, and pretty catchy. Oh and READ THE LYRICS, do they not match this chapter perfectly or WHAT?**

**Thanks for reading, and if you're up for it and not pissed at me for taking so effing long, leave some feedback or PM me =]**

P.S

**No I don't speak/understand/take Latin, I have no idea where that scene came from or if the Latin is even correct. In fact I'm pretty sure it doesn't make sense at all, so let's just play pretend, shall we?**


	13. Hunger

**Chapter 13: Hunger**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda own the plot, not the characters.  
**

**Warning: SUPER WARNING. Okay do I have your attention? Are you listening? Good, because I have a lot to warn you about. This chapter contains more of the creeptastic Akio/Natsuki stuff. Just to emphasize this point I will tell you now: I was creeped out when writing those scenes. Now I feel the need to warn you because I know a lot of you have been through similar things as the Natsuki in this fic. In fact, I am begging you not to read this chapter if you are easily freaked by these kinds of things or have had a very bad experience like this. If you decide not to read it but want to continue with the rest of the story, feel free to PM me to find out in a less-detailed version of what happens in this chapter so you won't be confused later on. Again, if you are easily freaked out by the Akio stuff, be prepared or don't read it. Simple, yes?**

**Now, I present to you the longest chapter ever written. Enjoy?**

* * *

_"Fear grows in darkness; if you think there's a bogeyman around, turn on the light." -Dorothy Thompson_

**

* * *

**

Lieutenant Fujino slowly opened her eyes. She knew full well whose head was still in her lap and she didn't want this almost dream-like reality to end just yet. Still, it was definitely bright outside. So bright that the tent was illuminated by the early sunlight that filtered _right_ through the blankets. It made it look like there were tiny golden circles on the dozing Natsuki's face.

Shizuru yawned and sat up, glancing down lovingly at the lightly snoring student. Natsuki was sprawled across the floor of the blanket-fort, her head resting over Shizuru's stomach (but falling further when Shizuru sat up). After Natsuki fell asleep last night her teacher had sat there caressing and marveling at the face of the angelic girl. It was almost comical, and surely had Natsuki known Shizuru thought of her as 'angelic' she would've thrown a fit. There would probably be a blush or two to go along with that as well. At least Natsuki hadn't whimpered anymore after the night terror episode. In fact, she looked pretty damn comfortable.

_Ara, what time is it? _Shizuru wondered as she looked around the blanket-fort. She knew she was told to wake up early today to help set up the tent for the Faculty-Parent luncheon, but when Natsuki arrived she must've forgotten to set her alarm.

Shizuru ran a hand lightly against Natsuki's forehead then lowered herself, right about to kiss the student on the tip of the nose when she paused, lips mere centimeters away. _Ara, what am I doing? _Shizuru quietly and carefully tried to escape her body from under Natsuki's head. She didn't want to wake her up since she knew Natsuki had a hard time sleeping, especially lately, what with Tomoe sneaking into her tent then dragging her off in the middle of the night and all.

Shizuru still had to get to the bottom of that, but not today. Today she had to plaster on her usual smile, talk to loads of boring parents and tell them _exactly_ how _talented _each and every single one of their kids is. The Garderobe student's _were _talented, so she wasn't lying. Still though, the parents liked to hear the exaggerated version. She was sure by the end of the night all the parents would think their kids were mini-Tomoes.

Gently laying Natsuki's head down onto a pillow, Shizuru yet again felt the urge to lean down and wake her sleeping beauty with a kiss. She resisted, as usual. She _was _the teacher after all and she knew her place…most of the time. It was early, her self-control still had time to deteriorate after all. Let's not rush these things.

With a sigh, Shizuru crawled out of the blanket-fort and stood up, looking around her room. The window's blinds weren't closed, so that was where all the bright sunlight was pouring in from. Shizuru walked to the window quietly and looked up. Some dark clouds in the distance, but at least for now it was a nice day.

Shizuru then realized that the sun's position in the sky meant she was _late. _Really late. _Ara…Haruka will be angry. Reito will be angry. Anh probably slept in as well…but on purpose. _

Shizuru glanced at the blanket-fort. Holy crap that had been cute of Natsuki. But okay, time to focus and be a professional…as is expected of you, Fujino. You are a lieutenant, a Council member, one of Garderobe's most elite teachers. Surely you can handle a few hours away from a girl who you have no future with anyways.

The Kyoto woman frowned slightly at her negative thoughts before running into the bathroom and jumping into the shower. She closed her eyes, allowing the hot water to cascade down her flawless skin. Everything was so perfect about Shizuru Fujino. Everything was not.

Walking out in nothing but a white towel, Shizuru shivered slightly. Her skin was soft and used to the steam that had gathered in her bathroom as she showered. The regular room temperature she walked in to seemed a lot colder than it actually was because of this.

She was naked. Well, under the towel she was naked. Just skin, just Shizuru. And under that messily put together blanket-fort? There was a sleeping student. Shizuru smiled and let the towel drop to the floor…

…Before heading over to her closet, where she put on her new black uniform, complete with badges, ribbons, and buttons attached. She stared at herself in the mirror and winked. She wasn't conceited; she just found it quite amusing how people were constantly so taken with her. _Ara, why? Because of this uniform? Or my eyes? _She got closer to the mirror, remembering how just the other day she had mentally argued with her reflection over her self-control issues.

_Ara…_

Shizuru sighed and walked out of the closet, now fully dressed. The Kyoto goddess did not need any makeup, not at all. In fact she could be covered head-to-toe in mud and she would not lose one fan, if anything she'd probably gain a few fans.

"_Goodbye Natsuki," _Shizuru whispered towards the blanket-fort. She hadn't heard anything from the girl so she figured she was still sleeping. Shizuru turned and walked towards her kitchenette, where she had a pad and some paper. She wrote something down. She paused for a second, reading over it, and then she put her pen to the bottom of the paper…hesitating. She then scribbled something else with a smirk, pinned it to the support beam in the center of her apartment where Natsuki would surely see it, and walked towards the door.

With one last longing look at where she knew Natsuki was still sleeping peacefully, Shizuru turned the door knob and exited. She stepped into the hallway and looked to her left then to her right, eyes fixating on Akio's door at the end of the hall. She glared at it, but was determined to convince the man by the time the party was over. He was probably still in his room sleeping, the party wasn't for another two hours.

Shizuru locked her apartment door and walked down and out of the Teacher's Residence Hall.

* * *

Private Kuga rolled over, muttering something in her sleep, and then popped one eye open. Her own mumbling had woke her up? God that's lame.

"Shizuru…?" Natsuki asked as she lifted her head from her pillow. Her pillow, not Shizuru's lap.

Looking around, Natsuki realized she was alone in her blanket-fort. Not like she, uh, minded or anything. Natsuki grumbled and ran a hand through her silky hair. How had it not knotted last night? It was usually always knotty when she woke up. Strange. Maybe fingers combing through it all night had something to do with that…

Hm.

The Ice princess sat up, wincing slightly, her abdomen still hurt like a bitch.

_Of course, I start my morning in pain. THAT'S always a good sign, _She thought to herself cynically as she crawled out of the blanket-fort and stood up. "Shizuru?" She called out again, just to see if her teacher was in the bathroom or in the closet or something when she called the first time.

Still no reply. Would Shizuru be coming back? Maybe she was just getting something. Natsuki sighed and decided Shizuru wouldn't mind if she used the bathroom to freshen up a bit so she went on in. She blinked. Shizuru had a _big _Jacuzzi. Or tub. Whatever. Natsuki instantly walked over to it and peered in. Her teacher's naked bod—

_HOLY HELL, KUGA. Like what you see, jack ass? It's a fucking tub. Stop gawking at it and get out of there!_

Natsuki 's eye twitched at the mental yelling she had given herself and quickly fled from the tub's perimeter, finding herself in front of Shizuru's mirror. She got changed, staring at her reflection curiously.

_So this is where Shizuru makes herself all pretty and stuff, huh? _Natsuki snorted and picked up a few bottles of perfume and sniffed. None of this smelled like Shizuru, so why was it here?

And then Natsuki remembered Alyssa leaving the room and wondered…

_Jesus. What is wrong with me? I like Alyssa, weirdly enough. And I like Shizuru, she's cool and she's straight, isn't she? So why am I thinking weird ass thoughts about them? Besides, Alyssa lives in Fuuka, I hardly doubt they have 'sleepovers'. _Natsuki just realized that no, Alyssa didn't have sleepovers with Shizuru, but she herself did. A blush crept its way onto her cheeks and she growled at it. She was doing that a lot these days. It was frustrating. _Stop blushing, idiot! _

Of course there was no evidence to support the theory that both Alyssa and Shizuru were straight, but Natsuki wasn't exactly the deepest of thinkers. Besides there wasn't much evidence to support the _other _option either, well at least for Shizuru.

And then she remembered the 'goodnight' kiss. Her blush intensified to an almost purplish tint. At this rate she was going to pass out. This was pathetic. Why did the lieutenant have such an effect on her? And why in God's name did she allow it! Shizuru wasn't even _there _and Natsuki was blushing like an idiot.

Natsuki growled at her tired and flustered looking reflection. No matter how much damn sleep she got…

Shit. She had to tell Shizuru! Natsuki flew from the bathroom and back into Shizuru's apartment. She tried to rack her brain, trying to think about what they had spoken about last night. Then something caught her eye. There was a piece of paper tacked to a column in the middle of the room. What the hell was the column for anyways? Oh it must be some sort of fancy support beam. Natsuki hated it when people tried to make something ugly yet necessary, pretty or fancy looking. Oh well.

Natsuki ripped the note off, practically ripping it in half, and scanned the letter with her emerald eyes.

_Natsuki,_

_Good morning. I hope you slept well, yes? I have gone to help set up the tent on the Main field…it seems we may have slept in. I don't know when I'll be able to see you next, you younger students aren't allowed to attend the party and it lasts for a fairly long time. I do hope to see you after the event…we need to talk, Natsuki. Stay safe. _

Natsuki glanced down.

_Love, Shizuru _

Natsuki blinked. Then she blinked again. _Why am I looking into this so much? Tons of people sign letters with 'love'. Hell, my cousin twice removed used to send me birthday cards with 'love'. And I've never actually met him._

And yet it didn't seem like a Shizuru thing. Shizuru seemed, to Natsuki anyways, that despite never being honest to others with her emotions she was pretty honest to herself and knew what she was feeling even if she was hiding it. Signing 'love' just seemed…well…like something Shizuru would do only if she meant it. She seemed the type to pay attention to little details like that…

Natsuki grunted. She really needed to wake up. What was she thinking? She knew Shizuru cared for her, but _love? _

_Don't make me laugh._

Well this really ruined her plan to tell Shizuru. She remembered vowing she'd tell Shizuru last night. Natsuki temporarily wondered if vowing such a thing was a bad idea. The reasons _why _she hadn't told anyone for so long rushed back to her, and then Akio's latest threats resounded in her head.

She _had _to tell Shizuru. To save Shizuru, and the others. She told herself she would, and she trusted Shizuru. Telling Shizuru would endanger people…innocent people, but Natsuki just needed to take that chance because maybe by telling she'd be saving those people. Those people and…and herself. Today _was _her last chance. She had to make it or break it. Or what had Alyssa said the other day? Find a path or make your own? She either makes her own way or gets sent back 'home.' Hells. Fucking. No. Natsuki couldn't be the lone wolf anymore, she needed someone to help her through this and it was Shizuru, she knew that now.

Natsuki peered upwards out the window, much like Shizuru had done before. The sun was bright but she could tell it was a cold day. Not to mention the dark clouds were so close, ready to block out the sun any minute. It was going to rain, Natsuki was sure.

Natsuki dropped the note and let it float gracefully down to the floor as if it were a feather. With one last glance downwards at Shizuru's elegant handwriting, she turned and walked towards the door.

She had to find Shizuru. The party couldn't have possibly started yet so she still had time to break in before the parents started arriving. Maybe it wasn't even guarded yet. She also needed to gather some necessary items for her 'plan.' She still hoped to put that into action.

_I'll need to get the items first, and then I should see if I can get to Shizuru in time. I have no idea where Dad is…_

Something about calling the man 'dad' felt so wrong now. It did before, but not nearly as wrong as now. The man was no longer her father was he? No, fathers didn't treat their daughters like that. Akio. Akio was her enemy and she was going to fight him. Not for her friends, or even just for Shizuru, but also for herself because she was ready to put an end to this. Somehow…hopefully…eventually.

Natsuki left the safety of Shizuru's room and strode towards the exit.

* * *

Shizuru arrived just as they finished putting up the tent. It was gigantic. They would have no problems fitting all the parents under it. The Kyoto woman smiled pleasantly at the blonde sergeant, who, once she set her amethyst eyes on a very late Fujino, did not look very happy.

"You!" Haruka yelled, complete with finger accusingly pointing.

Shizuru arched a slender brow. "Ara…me?" She feigned a look of innocence, which she was rather good at, though Haruka knew all her looks by now.

Haruka huffed and stomped on over. "Don't 'ara' me, bubuzuke woman! Where have you been?" Haruka looked around. "And where the hell is Anh?" She hadn't expected Shizuru to be late, but when that became apparent (ooooh 2 hours ago), she figured Shizuru and Anh would show up at the same time, assuming they got into some type of mischievous game or something.

Shizuru merely smiled warmly. "Ara, I apologize, Haruka. I believe I forgot to set my alarm last night…" Shizuru trailed off and watched as Haruka's hands waved around as if to silence her. "As for Colonel Lu…I don't have the slightest—"

"Yeah yeah, just get to work okay? The tent's already set up," Haruka waved her arms wildly again, "as you can plainly see. And now all we need to do is bring in the food, set up the music, and _someone," _she glared at Reito, "needs to get those damn students over here to guard the whole damn thing!" Haruka stomped off then. Shizuru and Reito exchanged worried glances as Haruka began yelling at one of the helpers.

Shizuru let out an exasperated sigh. Haruka got like this during most major school events, though Parent's Days was one of the most important so she tended to go even crazier over every little detail.

Reito, being the only other Council member besides Shizuru present, motioned for Shizuru to help him with something. Shizuru obliged and they both grabbed a large folded table.

"It's not like you to sleep in," Reito said with a pleasant smile on his face. Shizuru recognized the look in his eyes, since she'd seen it hundreds of times before. It was lust, nothing new there.

Shizuru, who was walking backwards and looking over her shoulder as to not trip, shrugged. The shrug threw her off balance for a second and she nearly toppled to the ground before catching herself. Time to pay more attention to the giant foldable table, Fujino.

"I know," Shizuru said, mostly to cut off any comments Reito would be making on her sudden lack of balance, something Shizuru _always _had. "I must've forgotten to set my alarm clock," she replied lazily.

"Did the party start yet?" Asked a familiar voice. "Of course not I only _just _arrived…"

"AH!" Reito jumped, dropping his end of the table in surprise. The corner caught his foot and he howled in pain, bringing his foot up and hopping up and down on the other. This caused Shizuru to drop her end of the table, leading to the whole thing falling flat onto its side. Shizuru sighed down at the table and then turned to give Reito a glare. Reito turned from Shizuru's glare and focused his own on Anh. "How the _hell _do you do that?!" He slowly lowered his foot and winced.

Anh feigned innocence. "Do what?" She gave an Alyssa-smirk.

"Pop out of nowher—!"

"Ara…Reito…I believe you dropped the table," Shizuru said calmly, folding her arms.

Reito darted his eyes back and forth between an amused Anh and an annoyed Shizuru. He huffed and bent down again, lifting up his corner of the table as Shizuru did the same to hers.

Anh watched as the two lieutenants carried the table over near a bunch of tables and unfolded it. Haruka was probably somewhere yelling at people. "God these things are boring…" Anh mused, amethyst eyes looking around mischievously.

Haruka on the other hand, was scribbling down on a pad furiously. _Ugh, if Yukino were here she would be writing this speech for me. I better cut to the chase…AKA just repeat someone else's quote and just end it. Yeah, that'll do. HAHA! Maybe bubuzuke woman would…no, I will never ask her for help! _Still, Haruka's thoughts caused the sergeant to frown slightly. _Yukino…we'll get you soon. Just hold on for me, okay?_

Haruka's blonde eyebrows furrowed as she erased something furiously. Anh snickered at the sight and then turned towards Shizuru, who was now throwing an elegant looking white cloth over the unfolded table. It made it look ten times more expensive than it actually was. Reito was checking out Shizuru's ass as she did this but he was at least carrying over some chairs too, so Anh decided not to yell at/embarrass him. There'd be plenty of time for that later anyways, _especially_ with the parents all around.

Anh sighed and decided she might _actually _help out. She walked over to the cute third year student and went over some strategies for keeping the younger students out.

"You like that positioning?" The older student asked, face contorting with confusion at the strategy Anh had drawn up. It looked a lot more like two stick figures getting it on than an actual defense plan. But _maybe _if the older student tilted her head to the left she could _kind _of see how the figure drawn could be a poorly drawn tent and certain lines being students. Maybe.

Anh winked and grinned. "Oh yes, I do."

* * *

Natsuki pondered her plan. She was heading over to the Academics building to get the first item she needed when she spotted Chie, Aoi, Mai, and the cat-girl by a table. Natsuki kept walking though, not wanting any more distractions from her task. She was afraid she wouldn't have time to put her plan into action if she didn't get the stuff in time. She also had to find Shizuru before it was too late. Getting into that tent would be a lot harder when the parents were actually in it.

"Yooo! Natsuki!" Chie yelled.

Natsuki came to an abrupt stop, remained calm, and kept her bored expression in place as she turned around slowly. She waved. "Hey guys…"

"Where are you going?" Mai asked. "Come sit with us! I haven't seen you all day, and Aoi just got back this morning." Mai patted the seat next to her.

Natsuki internally growled but made her way over. She didn't sit though. Instead she hovered awkwardly by the table, waiting for one of them to say something. When they didn't she sighed. "Okay uh, well, it's been fun?" she turned to leave. Aoi grabbed her hand and tugged her into the seat next to her.

"Where are you going Natsuki?" Aoi asked confused. "You didn't even welcome me back…"

Chie snorted. "I didn't either."

"That's because the second you saw me we—"

"_Anyways," _Mai said, cutting them off. "Did you hear about what happened with Nao and Tomoe the other day? You left in such a rush…it was a shame you missed it."

Natsuki nodded and thumb-pointed to Chie. "Yeah gossip-girl filled me in. Sorry I missed it, I bet Tomoe's face was priceless," Natsuki said with a grin. A thought struck her, and she slowly scanned the occupants of the table. A frown tugged at her lips. "Where's Nao?"

Mai looked up to the sky thoughtfully before looking back down again to meet Natsuki's eyes. "Ah, I think she was looking for you, and then Akio-san said he knew where you were so they walked off not too long ago. You can probably still catch them if you, I guess, return to wherever Akio-san thinks you are."

Natsuki blinked. It felt like an icy hand had clamped its way around her heart, squeezing it so hard it nearly stopped. Natsuki gasped then (which instantly sent Chie searching for her camera-phone) and stood up in one fluid motion. "Where did they—?" she asked desperately. _No no no._

Mai pointed in the direction Natsuki had just come from. "Over there but are you okay—?"

Natsuki had just come from that direction. She knew where they were. She turned and ran off, leaving her friends sitting there exchanging confused glances.

Chie watched the disappearing back of her friend, raven hair billowing behind her. "Girl is fast," she said with a sigh at her camera-phone, which had gotten no action.

Mai frowned. "Well that was weird."

Chie nodded. "Natsuki's got daddy issues. Once she found out he was coming she spazzed and had me practically knock the guy's eyes out once he arrived." She grinned. "I mean did you _see _the way he glared at me today?" Sure he had been friendly with the rest of Natsuki's friends, but Chie he remembered and though his black eye was going away, it seemed he remembered how it had gotten there.

Aoi glanced at Chie, a confused expression on her face. "Natsuki had you attack Akio-san? He seems so nice though…"

Chie shrugged. "Who knows…" though in the back of her mind she wondered. Natsuki clearly didn't like Akio, despite the fact that he was so nice. And then there was Natsuki's mysterious touching-issue…but…_nah._

* * *

Natsuki growled. She was so worried about Shizuru she had forgotten to protect Nao. What kind of a best friend was she?! Akio had threatened Nao as well as Shizuru. What was _wrong _with her! She had slept in like a fool when she should've been out there protecting her friends. Shizuru was her friend too but…_ugh. _

Natsuki ran towards the Teacher's Residence Hall. When she was close to it a rain drop hit her forehead, then another hit her cheek, then another and another and another until it was pouring. By then she had reached the hallway fairly dry, her uniform having only a few dark spots from the rain.

_And I don't have a plan. Shit, but I can't go back now. Not only does Tomoe still have Duran, but who knows what he's doing…_Natsuki felt her blood boil. If it turned out Nao had suffered a similar fate she would never forgive herself. She marched down the hallway, eyes blazing as she stared at every single door. Every. Single. Door. Wait a second.

Natsuki stopped in the middle of the hallway. Shit. Which door was—?

A door opened. It was the one at the way end of the hall. Akio's lean and muscled figure stood in the doorway, arms crossed and smirk in place. "Ah, Na-chan! How nice of you to join _us_." His smile widened when he said 'us.' From where Natsuki was standing she couldn't really get a good direct look into those eyes, but if she could she knew what she'd be seeing. Sick, perverse amusement.

Why did everything always work out so well for Akio? He had her right where he wanted her. Maybe he had put such an emphasis on Shizuru to distract Natsuki from Nao?

Natsuki growled, fists clenching at her sides as she glared at her smug looking father. "If you…if you touched—"

Akio feigned a hurt expression. "Saeko, I would _never _touch another woman, you know that."

Natsuki's words froze in her throat. She hated it when he called her Saeko. It had hurt badly when he called her that when he came home drunk those first few times, but now it was like he wasn't sure whether to call her Na-chan or Saeko. _Mom would be disgusted with what a monster he's become. _A part of Natsuki felt relief. Akio would've taunted her if he _had _touched Nao, so that must mean Nao was still okay. Right?

Akio canted his head to the side, eyebrow lifting. "Are you going to stand out there all day? You know it's quite cold in the hall, you should put on a jacket."

That was a first. Akio telling her to put _on _clothes?

Natsuki stood still. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do exactly. There wasn't much she could do to help Nao without any plan. She hadn't had any time to gather anything for her plan, and Shizuru was busy with the—

_Shizuru. _Natsuki felt sick. Shizuru was her strength. She hated to admit it, but the woman made her feel…something she usually never felt, and it made her stronger. No, she didn't need Shizuru around to be strong. She could do this on her own.

Natsuki took a step forward. "If I come…will you let Nao go?" Natsuki knew the chances of that were low. He could easily say yes and torture them _both. _But still Akio would negotiate with her, he had to. After all he was there for Natsuki, not Nao.

Akio seemed to consider this for a moment, his green eyes flashing. After a moment he said, "I think we know that's not possible, Na-chan." He held up a finger, eyes lighting up with delight. "However, I won't touch Private Yuuki. You come with me, I leave her be. You see she's knocked out with a tranquilizer right now, and has no idea what's going on. I can easily leave her somewhere, unharmed, after I'm…" he licked his lips, "through with you."

Natsuki fought back the panic. She felt like she was willingly walking into a lion's den. She knew if she walked in there…she wouldn't be able to stop Akio from doing what he wanted. Not only did he have a gun but he had Nao as well…and Natsuki couldn't be selfish right now. She's suffered before, she can at least save Nao from that same fate.

Akio watched with interest as emotions flickered through his wife's face. His wife? _Oh it seems I'm confused again. Pity. _Akio wondered if Natsuki would throw up. She certainly looked like she could any minute. She was paler than usual, her eyes were wide, and her hands looked clenched so tight that Akio didn't doubt her nails were digging into her palms. _I love your pain. It satisfies me in many ways._

"Honey," his voice pulled her out of whatever she was thinking. "Nao is waiting. Should I go…" he lifted his gun, "kill her or…do something else to her? Then explain how you didn't—"

Natsuki stepped forward. "You'll…you'll let her go…" she swallowed, "after…?" _After you destroy me? _

Akio nodded. "Of course. She knows nothing since I tranquilized her before she even knew what was happening so I have no reason to keep her hostage or kill her." He gestured Natsuki to come. "Come now. It won't be that bad I promise. You might find you enjoy it, even." Akio fidgeted with the gun held in the back of his pants for a split second as he watched a haze come over Natsuki's usually sparkling emerald eyes.

Natsuki felt like she was watching herself from afar. She watched as her body managed to take step after step, finally standing in front of a smug looking Akio. Natsuki _screamed _at him. Yelled at him and kicked him and killed him over and over again in her mind. Still, he just stood there, giving her his usual twisted smile. She was doing this for Nao, because Nao didn't deserve this. Nao had only been a good friend to Natsuki.

Images of the pool flitted through her mind. The kiss on the boulder under the stars, the Survival Hike and the way Nao had saved her life, them running around the track, untying Nao when the Fuuka kids attacked, skipping class with Nao, and just being with Nao and having fun.

Nao was worth it. This was Natsuki's fault anyways, getting her friends involved in this. Maybe if she distanced herself from them sooner she could've saved them. Could've saved herself from knowing she endangered the people closest to her.

And Shizuru. Shizuru, the way you made Natsuki feel. Your soothing touch, the way you could make her forget all her problems. This is for you, too.

"After this," Akio said in a quiet voice, "we'll leave, and I'll never harm your friends again."

Natsuki stood, still in a daze. She wasn't ready for this, she didn't want this.

* * *

"Hey guys," Nao said with a wave, coming from a completely different direction than the one Natsuki just ran off to.

Mai, Chie, and Aoi all exchanged glances and groaned. Mikoto slapped her forehead, but she really had no idea why.

Nao scowled at them. "Well _sorry. _I didn't know I was so unwanted." She folded her arms and waited for an explanation from her friends who now looked guilty.

Mai sighed. "It's not that, Nao. We just sent Natsuki off looking for you. She seemed pretty freaked. Where is Akio-san?"

Nao shrugged. "The guy led me to nowhere and acted all confused when Natsuki wasn't there. Then he walked off…and I just stood there like an idiot until I left." Nao frowned. The guy was a jerk. He had been having a friendly chat with all of them when Nao decided she'd go find Natsuki. Akio had offered kindly to show her where Natsuki was…but when they got to where Akio said she had been, Natsuki was nowhere to be found. Probably because they were in the middle of a fucking forest. Sure the guy _looked _confused, but Nao had a feeling it was part of something bigger. "So where's Natsuki now?"

Chie pointed in the direction the ice princess had run off to. "Looking for you, I guess? Why don't you call her—oh right. No cell phone. That girl needs to keep up with the times…"

Nao sighed and sat back down next to Mai. "Well when she doesn't find me I'm sure she'll come back," she said as she tilted her head over the top of the chair and closed her eyes. "Wake me when she gets back." There was something shouting in her ear. Something was wrong and she knew it, but she'd been feeling this _all _day for the last three days. Natsuki clearly wasn't going to open up to her so _screw _it. She'd just have to kick her ass when she returned.

Mai giggled then slapped Mikoto's hand away from her breast. "Sure thing, Nao."

* * *

Akio pulled her by the collar and flung her into the room. She was taking too long, and it would really ruin his plans if someone happened to walk down the hall.

Natsuki crashed to the floor, so distracted was she that she couldn't even break her fall in time. It didn't matter, Akio was on her in a second. He dragged her up and slammed her into the support beam. It was much like the one Shizuru had in her room, the one she had pinned that note to. _Stay safe. _The back of Natsuki's mind laughed bitterly at that. _I can't. _

Natsuki's head hit the pillar but she said nothing. Instead she managed to look around the room. She realized with a mixture of anger, fear, and relief…that Nao was not there. She'd been tricked. What a _fucking _awesome day this was turning out to be. Still, the relieved part of her didn't allow anger to take control. She was more relieved than angry now, and to Akio's surprise Natsuki smiled. Nao was safe.

Akio growled and slapped her. He was holding her up off the ground by the collar of her shirt, and when he saw his daughter smile, the fact that he had successfully tricked her was no longer as fun as he thought it would be. "Don't look so smug," he snarled. "If you fail to…comply…I won't hesitate to _really _go get her." It had been his plan all along. He knew if he had gone off with Nao, Natsuki would surely hear that from her friends and expect the worst. Kidnapping Nao had not been necessary at all.

Natsuki's head slowly turned to face him again, smile gone. Her whole face was expressionless as her dull green eyes met his. Akio lowered Natsuki, allowing her feet to touch the ground so she could support herself. He let her go, and he took great delight in the flicker of hope and surprise in her hazy eyes.

He moved his hands and pulled on the bottom of her shirt, tugging it upwards. Natsuki tried to stop him and fought back, gripping his hands with her own and pushing them away. He allowed her to, and when she managed to get her shirt back down again he slammed his whole body into hers, eliciting a shriek as her body smashed up against the pillar.

"Did you hear me?" He asked as if they were having a normal conversation. Wasn't he snarling and growling a second ago? "Saeko, will you wait here? Your daughter isn't behaving again," he said regretfully as he shot a punch to Natsuki's abdomen, which sent the girl crashing to the floor in pain.

He smiled down at her. "Alright, good, this'll just take a second." He walked back, where? Natsuki had no clue. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she prevented herself from crying out. He had punched her right where her biggest bruise was and that had _not _been a nice feeling.

Akio returned and bent down, watching with glee as his daughter writhed in pain on the floor, clutching her stomach. He wrapped his hand around one of her wrists and used it to pull the girl onto her stomach. He then took a roll of duct tape and sighed at her. He grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back. He held her hands together and gave them a squeeze, conveying the message to her that he wanted them to stay that way.

Natsuki had no idea what was happening, but figured being on her stomach was a lot better than being on her back. She felt something sticky wrap around her wrists. Was that duct tape? Shit. She wiggled her fingers and then tried pulling apart her wrists. Yeah, that wasn't happening. She then felt herself pushed onto her back again.

Akio's mouth met hers in a rough and forced kiss. His teeth meeting her own, his tongue trying to get through the barrier but being denied access as she resisted him.

* * *

Shizuru dropped her glass. Red wine spilled, staining the white floor. The crystal shattered into thousands of sparkling pieces, glass falling across the floor. The heads of the parents surrounding her all stared at her with surprise. She had been talking and mingling just fine and then the goblet had slipped from her hand so gracefully, as if it had a mind of its own. How had she let something so beautiful and fragile slip through her fingers like that? Shizuru herself was staring curiously down at the ground, watching as the dark red liquid soaked into the freshly-installed, cloud-white carpet and spread out like a tree's limbs in every direction. The shattered glass glittered, making it seem like they were stars in a blood-red sky.

"Ara…" Shizuru murmured. "How did that happen?" She asked, a feeling of uneasiness coming over her.

* * *

Akio growled. "Saeko you're being difficult, I'm already late for the party…" he said with a frown. Natsuki glared up at him, struggling against the weight of his body. He sighed and stood up, grabbed her by the tape around her wrists and flung her rather easily onto the bed.

Natsuki continued trying to break the binds on her arms, not like that would help anyways, still, she'd feel like she had given in if she didn't continue struggling. Her body sunk deeper into the bed with Akio's added weight. Natsuki slowly lifted her eyes to meet his and that's when he slammed a large piece of duct tape onto her mouth. Her wrists, which were taped together behind her back, were bent into uncomfortable positions when Akio pressed her body deeper into the bed. Her skin burned, like she had the worst sunburn in the world.

Part of Natsuki was relieved, weirdly enough. The tape on her mouth, obviously to keep her from alerting anyone, meant that he couldn't kiss her. Good, because that had grossed her out beyond belief.

To her surprise, Akio stepped off the bed once he made sure the tape was secure on her mouth. He left her there and walked across the room, pulling out a bag and rummaging through it. Eventually he pulled out a video camera case, which he promptly unzipped and took out a camera from.

Natsuki did not like where this was going. Okay, well, she hadn't liked where this was going from the beginning but the video camera just succeeded in making her feel more panicky. What the _hell _was he going to do with that?

_Beep. _Akio looked up and smiled at her as he turned the thing on. He glanced at the mini-screen on the side, enjoying the glaring face Natsuki was giving the camera. "Aw, Na-chan you should smile more," Akio said with a pout.

It was something Shizuru had said to her once. She had liked it then, wanting to smile more for Shizuru. But Akio was going to get the best death glare she could muster. She wasn't going to make a _sound _for him or his camera. Not if she could help it anyways.

Akio approached the bed, camera still focused on Natsuki's face. He knelt down and sighed as he used one hand to zoom in on his hand unbuttoning her top.

Natsuki let out a low growl and moved away as best she could from his hand.

He sighed. "Saeko I'm already late…" he glanced at the alarm clock on the end table. "You see I have to go to this parent's party or _someone_ might wonder where I am." He meant Shizuru, Natsuki knew he meant Shizuru. "And I wouldn't want her to come looking for me all worried. Or you."

Akio slipped the camera onto the end table and instead pulled out his gun. He aimed it at a now wide-eyed Natsuki. He tilted his head back and roared with laughter. "I'm not going to shoot you, you're my wife." With that, he slammed the back of the gun on Natsuki's forehead.

She went unconscious instantly. He frowned, hoping he hadn't hit _too _hard. "I'll have fun with you later," he said as he picked the camera up and zoomed in on Natsuki's motionless body. "Finally I have you again, Saeko…" He whispered. He turned and growled at the alarm clock. He couldn't wait any longer, he knew Shizuru was suspicious. "You see," he said quietly, turning back to his daughter, "I'm a monster. It talks to me, telling me what to do and it's _hungry, _Natsuki. Oh so hungry and insatiable. This only helps me, you know. You're doing a good thing for me." He brushed hair away from his daughter's forehead and checked to make sure the duct tape wasn't coming off any time soon. He knew she wouldn't wake up for_ at _least an hour and that's all the time he needed to make an appearance, leave, and drag Natsuki back home. _Maybe I can have five more minutes of fun; you're a lot nicer when you're quiet._

* * *

Shizuru sighed and nodded as Tomoe's father spoke about his daughter. His name was Jiro Marguerite and he was one of the richest men in Japan. So far he had seemed nice...a hell of a lot nicer than his daughter. But he did care about Tomoe deeply and it was heart-warming how proud he was of Shizuru's star student.

"She's trying so hard here at Garderobe," he continued. His wife watched Shizuru quietly from her husband's side and nodded in agreement every time he said something about Tomoe. "I'm just so glad she's been lucky enough to have a great teacher like you," he said with a sincere smile. "I appreciate all you've done for Tomoe, Lieutenant." He smiled lovingly at his wife then turned again to face Shizuru. "And I know she appreciates it as well, Tomoe that is. All she does is rave about you when we manage to get her on the phone. She's always so busy…"

Shizuru smiled politely and continued nodding her head. She wasn't even listening to what he was saying. Tomoe was quite the surprise though. How had such a girl come from such kind parents? Well she certainly didn't take after her mother, who was quiet and allowed her husband to do all the talking.

The lieutenant found herself scanning the room with her eyes every few seconds. She was uncomfortable, her feet told her to move, and she kept looking for someone in the crowd. Where was Akio? She wanted to talk to him and see if she could convince him to let Natsuki stay.

There was a clap of thunder. The room went quiet for a few seconds and then the conversations were picked up again seconds later. Before long the parents were back to happily mingling. Shizuru had known the weather was going to be bad when she looked out the window that morning, though she didn't know it would be _this _bad.

The rain and wind smacked against the sides of the tent. Every so often the tent would get a little bright for a split second as lightning surely streaked across the sky. What a shitty day they had picked for an outdoor party. Then again, it's not like they planned it this way, it's been done this way for years. The Kyoto beauty suddenly felt very sorry for the older students guarding the perimeter of the tent, they must be getting soaked.

The uneasy feeling nestled in Shizuru's stomach reminded her that she was supposed to be listening to someone right now. It caused her to snap her attention back to Jiro Marguerite who was still, surprise surprise, talking.

Glad that he hadn't even noticed she wasn't paying attention to him, Shizuru glanced towards the floor where she had dropped her goblet earlier. She had no idea how that had happened. It was quite possibly the most ungraceful thing she's ever done at a semi-formal party. How odd.

_Ara, I shouldn't let a silly mistake bother me like this. _Shizuru thought as she turned away from the poorly-cleaned mess on the floor and instead looked back to Tomoe's dad.

Thankfully she was saved by Haruka's voice. Shizuru gave Jiro a small, apologetic smile and focused her ruby eyes on Haruka, who looked nervous beyond belief. _Ara, Haruka looks adorable. Shame Yukino has to miss this._

Haruka stood on the stage where there was musical equipment set up. There had been no band, not yet anyways. Instead calm music played from speakers set up all around the tent. It was classical music. Shizuru quite liked it but it didn't make the party any less boring.

"Excuse me everyone," Haruka said into a microphone. The voices stopped immediately and Haruka looked pleased for a second before continuing. "As you know, I am Sergeant Suzushiro. I'm just up here to thank you parents for making Parent's Day such a success." She cleared her throat, her cheeks lighting up slightly. Shizuru found this quite adorable, Haruka was afraid to give a speech?

"Anyways my…Captain, a fellow Council Member, isn't here today. But in honor of her, I felt like I should share with you one of her favorite quotes. I don't remember who said it…Ralph Where-Is-Waldo Elmer or something…"

"Ralph Waldo Emerson," Shizuru said under her breath.

"SO yeah. Ahem, 'Whatever you do, you need courage. Whatever course you decide upon, there is always someone to tell you that you are wrong. There are always difficulties arising that tempt you to believe your critics are right. To map out a course of action and follow it to an end requires some of the same courage that a soldier needs. Peace had its victories, but it takes brave men and women to win them.'" Haruka exhaled after and lifted her amethyst eyes to scan the room, searching the faces of the parents for some type of reaction.

They all clapped. Thank _God. _

Shizuru smiled at Haruka. The girl had truly come a long way. From loud and boisterous 2nd Ranked in her class (rivaling Jin) to the strong leader of Garderobe, Shizuru applauded Haruka's maturity.

"The basic message is courage. Garderobe students need to have guts," Haruka said as the applause died down. "They will face many obstacles, Garderobe and the real world is never easy. We here at Garderobe are fighters, defending justice and keeping the peace. A victory for any Garderobe student, whether it be ten years from now or in two days, a personal victory or a collective victory, will show the true courage your kids have. Thank you for your time and please enjoy the rest of the festivities." Haruka bowed at the applause and stepped down from the stage.

The classical music was turned on again and everyone went back to mingling.

Shizuru was about to go over and congratulate Haruka when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, expecting it to be Tomoe's father again. It was Akio, and he looked positively charming. Shizuru's face only flickered with immense dislike for a second before plastering on her sweetest smile.

"Ara, Colonel Kuga," she said with a nod. "I was wondering where you were."

Akio smiled back just as brightly. "Ah, I just had a quick chat with Jiro-san," he said referring to Tomoe's dad who gave them a wave from the bar. "I also wanted to give Na-chan her gift before coming," he replied without missing a beat.

Shizuru's crimson pierced into his viridian. He was lying. But why lie about something like that? She merely nodded slowly. "I…see." They eyed each other for a long time before Shizuru continued speaking. "About Natsuki…"

Akio's face fell. He let out a sad sigh. "I'm very sorry, Shizuru, but I've decided to take her home with me. She's just a child after all. She needs my protection. What kind of father would I be if I let her engage in such," he shook his head fiercely, "_dangerous _activities?"

Shizuru's heart fell. No, she needed to fix this! "Isn't there some way I could persuade you to let her stay? She's an exceptional student and…" Shizuru stopped when she saw the smug look on Akio's face. The look telling her he _knew _REALLY why she wanted Natsuki to stay. Crimson eyes narrowed. "Garderobe can really use a girl like her."

"Garderobe…?" He repeated. It was crazy how he did that, switching between sad father and smug all-knowing villain. "Are you sure it's Garderobe that—"

"Yes, I'm sure," Shizuru said coldly. She was supposed to be convincing him not snapping at him! Well sure, it was a little hard at this point since the guy was taunting her. She glanced at his cheek and noticed the bruise there. How nice. She rather enjoyed the sight actually and decided to blatantly stare at it.

Akio's face flashed with annoyance. "Like what you see?"

Shizuru smirked, eyes glittering with amusement. "Why yes, I do." _In fact if that bruise was a little bigger I'd be overjoyed. _

Akio huffed and his annoyed expression gave Shizuru a little insight into the true Akio. He was no longer smiling like it was the only thing he knew how to do. He looked more realistic this way…though she wasn't sure which way made her feel more uncomfortable: the pleasant, polite, smiling Akio or the easily irritated, smug, 'I-know-your-secrets' Akio.

Akio slipped closer to Shizuru, placing a hand 'reassuringly' on her shoulder. His eyes flashed. "Maybe we can…_negotiate." _

* * *

Natsuki's eyes opened. She groaned into the tape still covering her mouth and managed to sit up. Her wrists felt like they had been pushed into a _very _uncomfortable position and as if she had been laying on them for quite a while. That's because she _had _been laying on them for quite a while, they were still taped behind her back and she had been lying on her back when she woke up. Her head was throbbing where Akio had slammed the gun into it. Natsuki was sure she had a nice little bruise or bump right above her eyebrow.

Her skin burned all over, yet at this point she was almost numb to it. _I can't believe I've gotten used to constant burning. _

Natsuki slowly tried to calm her nerves down before she went into panic mode.

_Okay, dad's not here? Check. Clothes still on? DOUBLE-FUCKING-CHECK. Wrists still tied? Damn it…check…_

Natsuki groaned again and looked at her feet. Oh right, he hadn't tied her ankles together. She could still walk. Natsuki decided not to dwell on the reason _why _he hadn't tied her ankles together, and instead managed to roll to the edge of the bed.

_Okay Kuga. You are somehow still sane, and more importantly, CLOTHED. You don't look like you've been…er…touched. He went to go make an appearance at that party…and he's going to be around Shizuru. And he likes Shizuru, I know that. Still, he wouldn't try something at a party…right?_

Natsuki instantly looked around for Akio's gun. Sure pulling drawers open by standing backwards in front of them wasn't exactly the easiest way to do things but it worked. The gun was nowhere in the room. _Bastard took that with him to the party! Oh please god let them have searched the parent's…_

She knew they wouldn't. That would be ridiculous of course, why would the parents be carrying firearms? Besides, Garderobe is supposed to be catering to the parents, not frisking them.

Natsuki sighed and made her way back over to the bed. She had to get the tape around her wrists off and then get the hell to that party and get to Shizuru. She wasn't…she couldn't go back home to this. She couldn't deal with this anymore, she had to end it. She doesn't want him near Shizuru or her friends…wait Shizuru is a friend too._ Er. Crap! No time for this Kuga. Think about the binds…_

Natsuki grumbled, positioning herself on the edge of the bed and trying to slip her arms around her ass and over her feet. She failed miserably the first time, and fell onto her back. She sat up again and this time growled through the pain of her arms feeling like they're about to break. She slipped one leg through the circle of her joined arms then the other and gave a muffled cry of joy. The pain in her arms quickly ebbed away and she wiggled her fingers in front of her. _Nice. _She lifted her fingers to her face and managed to rip off the tape from her mouth. _OW not nice not nice!_

After rubbing awkwardly at her lips with her still-tied hands, she began walking about the room, focusing her attention on getting _out _than on what happened before with Akio. If she allowed herself to think about…about _that,_ then she wouldn't be able to tell Shizuru and get out of here. She had to focus and push any bad thoughts away.

"There is not _one _fucking sharp object in here?" Natsuki growled as she looked around. At least with her hands now tied in front she was able to open stuff less-awkwardly. All she came across were the tranquilizer darts Akio had left behind in favor of the _real _bullets. Still, she figured they might come in handy later. The darts had little needles at the ends, which is where the tranquilizers released into the blood stream, meaning anyone could easily just _stab _someone with the end of it and knock them unconscious. Natsuki managed to shove two tranquilizer darts into her pockets before looking around again for something sharp.

She sighed. The door was locked and she wasn't getting _anywhere _without her hands untied. _Being stuck in this room is really starting to piss me off. Especially when he's out there. And she…THEY are out there…_

Natsuki glared around her prison and finally walked over to the window. She had the idea once she saw the window but had decided it would be her absolute last option if it came to that. The view outside was, well, whatever. It was just a view of behind the building, which had nothing interesting besides a few trees and bushes. _This room could use a little airing out._

Natsuki slammed her fists into the window, shattering the glass and earning her a few new scratches and one rather nasty gash. Natsuki cursed and, ignoring her newly bleeding hands, began rubbing the tape against one jagged piece of glass still attached to the window frame. She grunted as she continued using the piece of glass as a knife. "Stupid room, stupid dad, stupid me, stupid tape, stupid fucking glass!"

Finally she managed to cut enough of the tape for her to rip the rest off.

_Freedom! _The ice princess rubbed at her wrists and frowned when she realized she had to pull a piece of glass out of her skin. Fantastic. She winced as it slid out but she had other things to worry about. She had to get to Shizuru and now.

Natsuki tried to force open the door with her newly freed hands. She banged on it (which hurt her new cuts quite a lot) and yelled, "HEY! Anyone out there?!"

She wasn't really expecting anyone to reply, since technically the only people in this building were supposed to be at that party. Natsuki kicked the door quite hard but it was too strong for her so she decided to use the window instead.

Clearing the rest of the glass from the window so she wouldn't cut herself on the way out took only two minutes and in no time Natsuki was running towards the Main field where the giant tent was set up. The rain had gotten worse since she was last outside. It whipped across her face almost painfully as she ran. She could sense some type of awesome energy up in the sky, ready to burst. Lightning lights up the entire sky for two seconds and then it goes dark again. It couldn't be that late in the day yet it looked like it was evening, the sun was completely blocked out behind the massive storm clouds.

The tent was large and seemed to take up the whole field. The wild wind must've blown leaves onto it, because the top of it was strewn with them. The outer edge was guarded by older students holding rifles. They weren't paying attention though. They all knew they were only there to feel like they were 'important' as older students and to impress the parents.

Natsuki snuck around the back. The tent was tied firmly to the ground and only had one _front _entrance but maybe she could pull up a loose side of it and slip in.

_Oh awesome. Back entrance for workers to come and go. And…it's guarded. Shit._

From her hidden spot, Natsuki observed the guards. One was short with blue eyes and black hair. The other guard was taller with dark brown eyes and was a brunette. The black haired one was sitting in a chair lazily with her feet propped up and munching on a sandwich, looking like she did _not_ want to be there, _not at all_. The taller, more serious looking one was leaning against the side of the tent, eyes glancing at the sandwich-eater and the surrounding area. They were both super hot. Oh, and they both had rifles. _Dammit. _

Natsuki calmly strode out of the bushes and proceeded to then walk by them as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Instantly she was stopped when the taller one's rifle blocked her path.

"I am Specialist Tanaka, and that is Private First Class Nabatame…and you are younger than us," she said calmly. _What kind of accent is that? French? _"So that means you're not allowed in." The rifle still blocked Natsuki's path and the look in the older student's eyes said 'I _dare _you to try and make it past me.'

_Wait a minute, pause and rewind…Specialist AND Private First Class? Could this day get _any _worse? _Natsuki sighed inwardly and stood still for a second, contemplating her options. Fight the French, flee from the French, or…

She glanced at the blue-eyed one, who was still munching on her sandwich and ignoring everything around her. Natsuki directed her attention towards her instead and asked, "Hey, mind letting me in?"

Specialist Tanaka lifted a slender brow and looked over at Private First Class Nabatame, who looked up at Natsuki with a bored look on her face, though her eyes were piercing. "If you have to ask, can I?" Her blue eyes flashed so fiercely they could rival Alyssa's. Natsuki quaked slightly on her feet, though if it was from the glare or the fact that she'd been knocked around a lot that day, she wasn't sure.

Specialist Tanaka looked amused for a second and then removed her rifle from Natsuki's path, turning her body to face the other guard. She flipped her rifle over her back and then crossed her arms under her chest. "I'm surprised you're actually taking this seriously, for once." She said softly, her French accent making her words seem more endearing for some reason.

Private First Class Nabatame shrugged as she took another bite, her gaze now focused back onto the forest. "It's a shit day, we have a shit task, I'm cold, and the wind is causing me to get rained on. I'm not in the mood."

Natsuki stared at them as they talked and then _slowly _made her way into the tent. The two soldiers were too wrapped up in their conversation to even notice her.

* * *

No one seemed to even notice she was in there. Emeralds moved left to right as they scanned the faces for someone familiar. Haruka was talking to a large group of parents, Reito was talking to all the moms, and did Anh just leave with one of the older students? So where was Shizur—

And then Natsuki's eyes locked on to their target. Shizuru looked uncomfortable. Well no surprise there, Akio's hand was on her shoulder and Natsuki did not like that, not at all.

They seemed to be talking about something that was pissing Shizuru off because even from far away Natsuki could see Shizuru's mask slipping. The beautiful woman was trying so hard to keep her face calm but her eyebrow was twitching slightly, her eyes flashed, and her fists clenched at her sides…probably fighting the urge to knock Akio's hand off.

Natsuki started moving towards them but froze. _Wait] Akio is there. If he sees me…well he'd be more surprised than anything else, but if he saw me TELLING Shizuru….then he'd go nuts. And I can sort of see the gun in the back of his pants from here. I don't doubt he'll use it if he thinks something is up…he's too far gone now. _

Natsuki vaguely remembered his words leaking down into her mind after he had whacked her with the gun. Something about being a monster? Well whatever he said, he was clearly insane. He kept calling her Saeko, something he used to do only when he was drunk or just to piss her off. Now…now it was like he truly thought his daughter was his dead wife.

Natsuki watched as a waiter walked by, heading straight for Akio and Shizuru. Natsuki saw the beer on the tray and knew Akio had ordered it. It was his favorite kind. Natsuki quickly grabbed the waiter's sleeve and nearly sent the poor guy toppling over before he caught himself. He glared back at her. "Can I help you, _miss?" _He looked positively annoyed and when he looked her up and down she could tell he knew she didn't belong there.

Natsuki cleared her throat and said, "If you don't give me that beer I will murder you and throw you into the new pool." Natsuki's emeralds danced with a threat he surely did not want to go through so he simply handed her the beer. "Thank you," she said with a smile, though her lips hurt. She wasn't sure if it was from the tape or from…something else. But she couldn't think about that now. She anchored him with her eyes before turning her back on him.

Her eyes darted around as she unscrewed the top. Her hand slipped into her pocket, pulling out one of the tranquilizer darts Akio had left in his room.

_Crack. _The middle part of the dart opened and out poured the green liquid into the beer. Natsuki grinned, flung the two halves of tranquilizer on to the floor, screwed the top back on, and shook it around like crazy. She handed it back to the waiter who looked at her suspiciously. He hadn't seen what she had done but he knew it couldn't have been good.

She lifted a brow. "Are you going to deliver that or not?"

The waiter hastily bowed and placed the beer back on his tray before practically running over to Akio and Shizuru. Natsuki watched the man's lips carefully. If he said anything to Akio about the beer being tampered with then Natsuki would make him pay dearly. _Smart guy, _she thought when she didn't see his lips move at all and, after handing Akio his beer, came back the way he had come. He avoided Natsuki's smirk and disappeared through the crowd.

Natsuki turned again to watch Akio. He finally removed his hand from Shizuru's shoulder and used it to unscrew the bottle cap. Shizuru's eyes followed his every movement. Too engrossed was she in whatever conversation they were having that she didn't even notice Natsuki's striking and usually attention-demanding eyes staring at her from afar.

Akio smirked just before placing the tip of the bottle to his lips and tilting his head back slightly to take a sip. Natsuki waited patiently. _Please fall asleep please fall asleep. _Her finger nails dug into the palms of her hands as she waited. It usually took the darts a second to take affect so why wasn't he--?

_Thud. _

Akio's body fell backwards, his eyes meeting Natsuki's for a split second mid-fall, half-closed. Natsuki could see Shizuru had almost caught him. The Kyoto woman was fast enough and had the reflexes, but had decided against it and instead kept her arms at her sides. She _did _stare down at him in wonder and hidden amusement, making no movement to help him or make sure he was alright.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled, getting the attention of almost everyone under the tent…well, except those checking Akio for vital signs.

Shizuru's head turned from Akio's body and her eyes met those of her student's. Was Natsuki's forehead bruised before? And were her hands bleeding before? Why are her hands bleeding…the girl was soaked as well.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru yelled back, completely forgetting herself. She mentally cursed when she noticed Haruka was watching her strangely then quickly strode over to Natsuki. To her surprise, Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist and tugged her into a two-second yet fierce and emotional hug. When a stunned Shizuru was released Natsuki tilted her head up to stare Shizuru straight in the eyes.

"Shizuru, I—I'm ready to tell you. _Everything_," Natsuki said, cheeks slightly turning pink. She was ready though. She trusted Shizuru, and she felt safe with Shizuru whether she was willing to openly admit that or not. To Natsuki they were the only people there. For now.

There was a loud clap of thunder, the tent got slightly brighter as lightning flashed above in the clouds. The rain whipped against the side of the tent, making it almost impossible to hear anything for a few seconds except for the worried chatter of the men and women by Akio's side wondering why he had fainted.

Shizuru was speechless. Not only had _Natsuki_ hugged_ her_ (best two seconds of her life?) but Natsuki was finally going to open up. A part of her felt that she didn't want to get any closer to Natsuki in the few hours she may have left with her until Akio took her home. But she also knew that she'd rather enjoy as much time as she can get with her student. Akio had been a lost cause, nothing she said could convince him and…and why had he fainted ten seconds ago?

Shizuru lightly took Natsuki's hands in her own and held them. "Natsuki…you're bleeding…" there were small cuts and one large slice right through the side of Natsuki's wrist. Her lips also looked a little puffy and there was a rather nasty mark right above her eyebrow.

Natsuki tore her hands away. "Shizuru, it's my—father." Actually her hands _weren't _her father's doing. That had been her brilliant 'smash the window' idea. Still she meant 'in general.'

Shizuru was silent for a minute. "Is he the one that's been..." _Hurting you?_ Her voice was surprisingly level and calm for the absolute fury boiling up inside her. She _knew _something was up. Those bruises on her stomach…they were too nasty to have been done by Tomoe, a teenage girl. Akio was _too _nice. Too sneaky. Natsuki clearly didn't like him, and Natsuki usually tended to have some kind of reason for being rude to people that were that 'nice' to her. But why hadn't Natsuki told her? Until now anyways. Well, if that's what Natsuki _was going to_ tell her. Shizuru certainly hoped she was just jumping to conclusions and Natsuki had come to tell her something completely different.

Natsuki, who sort of wished she hadn't pulled her hands away from Shizuru's, averted her gaze. Holy hell this was a lot more awkward than she anticipated. And _boy _had she anticipated. She slowly became more and more aware of the people staring at her. At them. She suddenly didn't want to say anymore. Not when they had a crowd. "Shizuru…"

"What is going on here?!" Haruka barked as she shoved aside some parents and made her way over. Just as she did this, Akio himself came up from behind Natsuki.

He leaned close enough to her that he could easily conceal the gun he pointed to her back. He smiled at a glaring Shizuru and a bewildered Haruka. "That was quite the fall," he said. "It seems someone tried to put something in my drink." He discreetly dug the tip of the gun into Natsuki's back. The girl stiffened and mentally screamed every profanity she could think of. He had tricked her. AGAIN. He must've seen her drug the drink and pretended to fall asleep. And now he knew. He knew she disobeyed him, or was going to at least. He definitely would deem this a 'bad move' and would punish her…punish her friends if she didn't allow him to punish her. God damn. She was so screwed. Again. _Not fair. _

"Na-chan can we talk?" Akio asked, honey-sweet voice floating through the air. He looked like a concerned father. He was really pushing a pistol into his daughter's back.

Natsuki forced a smile. "Sure thing," she said, faux-cheery voice. She was having conflicting thoughts. She wanted nothing more than the gun digging into her back to be gone, but at the same time she'd have preferred it on her back than anyone else's. Guns with _real _bullets had no business being anywhere near Shizuru as far as Natsuki was concerned. Or the hundreds of innocent parents in the room. Akio would kill, she knew the new psychotic him enough to know he would kill anyone just to get to Natsuki.

"Colonel Kuga, are you sure you're alright?" Haruka asked as Akio discreetly shoved and hid the gun into his jacket but pressed it against Natsuki's side as they turned around to walk away.

He looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Oh I'm quite alright. I had a nasty fall but I feel fine. I'll go rest now. Thank you for the great time, Sergeant Suzushiro."

Haruka nodded. "It was nice having you here with us, Colonel Kuga." She didn't mean it of course. To be honest, the guy gave her the creeps.

Shizuru's hands clenched into fists. She began walking after them until Haruka pulled her back. "What?" she asked the blonde, craning her neck to try and catch a glimpse of wherever Natsuki and Akio were going. She watched the two leave the tent and growled in frustration. She needed to follow them!

Haruka watched her lieutenant closely. "Is everything alright, Shizuru? You're acting weird…"

Shizuru shook her head. "No, everything is not alright. I think Kuga-san may be…I think he's hurting Natsuki," Shizuru said gravely. "Now I'm going after them…and I will return with Natsuki. I won't let him take her."

Haruka blinked. That _would _explain the creepy-ness emanating from Akio. Haruka saluted the now moving Shizuru. She watched, quite impressed with how Shizuru moved through the crowd like a lithe tigress moving through a jungle. When Shizuru disappeared from the tent Haruka decided to go look for the rest of the Council…tonight was going to be a crazy night, and Shizuru might need back up.

* * *

Shizuru looked around. It was still pouring and her uniform was getting wet. She could barely see since water kept splashing into her eyes. Every so often the sky would light up to reveal a massive dark black cloud blocking the entire sky. It could've been 9pm and Shizuru wouldn't have been surprised. Her hair dampened and clung to her face in some places as she began to move through the field. The entire field was taken up by the tent, so there really wasn't much in either direction except more field, some forest, and buildings nearby.

She glanced around. Crap! Where had Akio taken Natsuki? And then the wind seemed to stop howling as loudly, the rain seemed to slow down, and the thunder seemed to cease…as if the world wanted to give Shizuru a hint.

"I told you, Na-chan. Why do you put me and your mother through this? One slip up and they all die. I hope you're happy," Akio's voice echoed through a few trees. "I guess you've robbed me of the chance to take you tonight, Saeko. Well I suppose there's time now…"

Shizuru didn't bother processing the words. She knew if she did she'd snap and run to Natsuki's aid without thinking this through. Akio wouldn't be so cocky unless he had something he could easily use against her. He must have a weapon. Shizuru needed to be stealthy.

Shizuru snuck through the trees and paused behind a rather thick trunk. She peered around it and had to fight every nerve in her body to not go and kill Akio.

There he was, shoving Natsuki against a tree, his face buried in her neck. What the HELL was he doing?! The pained and completely broken look on his daughter's face as she squeezed her eyes shut and allowed the rain to wash any feeling away shook Shizuru to the core. This was wrong. This was sick. This had to end, and it had to end _now. _

It all made sense. Akio had been the one…he had been the one to tell Shizuru about Natsuki's abusive 'boyfriend'. Natsuki hadn't told Shizuru anything like this. _She was going to tell me. She was about to until Akio…_Shizuru shook her head in frustration, pulling out her own pistol and aiming it at his back. She froze. She hadn't seen the _gun_ he held up to Natsuki's side. Something told her there weren't just tranquilizers in there. No, he had said something about dying to Natsuki seconds ago. He had real bullets in there. He could kill them both.

Akio pulled his head out of Natsuki's neck and slammed her back against the tree again. "You see, Natsuki. I am the monster in your nightmares…and your nightmares…they are the same as my dreams." Natsuki's eyes opened just a slit to glare at her captor but instead looked beyond him to glowing crimson. Her eyes slightly widened and her numb skin seemed to warm up at the sight.

"Get off of her," Shizuru demanded. Her whole body was shaking with anger and adrenaline. She aimed her slightly shaking pistol at Akio, whose body froze at the sound of Shizuru's voice. "Get off of her _now." _Shizuru's eyes flashed. The crimson, if Natsuki wasn't imagining things, seemed to melt around the pupil and glowed. Shizuru's face was half covered in shadow, making her appear the most sinister and scary Natsuki has ever seen her. The wet hair and soaking uniform made her seem like a raging warrior ready to do battle even in the middle of a violent thunderstorm. Holy _hell._

Akio finally let out a dramatic sigh. "If I listened to you where would that get me?"He pulled Natsuki off the tree and held her to his side, pistol firmly placed up to her temple now as he turned around to face Shizuru. "There are real bullets in here by the way, so you can throw away your toy."

Shizuru gave a killer smile. It was bittersweet and full of irony. She was oh so happy Akio underestimated Garderobe, yet the situation made the smile feel ridiculously out of place on her face. "Ara? You think this is a toy?" Shizuru took a few steps closer, causing Akio to lift his gun higher, as if to warn her. Natsuki struggled against him, sending pleading looks to Shizuru. Shizuru ignored the looks though, since she knew Natsuki was telling her to be careful and not get herself killed. "I suppose you wouldn't know…" she trailed off, enjoying how her smile caused a flicker of fear in Akio's eyes. "The Council's guns are special. We carry real bullets as well as tranquilizer darts." Sure Shizuru hadn't _actually _put the real bullets in. But hey, he didn't know that.

Akio fought to keep his smirk on his face. He was _very _close to frowning and he didn't want to ruin his façade. He sighed deeply, pulling Natsuki by his arm around her neck and planting a kiss on her head. "Why do you want to take her away from me?" He asked Shizuru. "She's mine. She's _always _been mine."

And then Shizuru wondered. She wondered just _how _much had he done to Natsuki? There were those hickeys from the first week…which Shizuru no longer attributed to 'abusive mystery boyfriend' but to 'creepy father.' He'd been here for three days…and Natsuki disappeared in the middle of the night two nights ago…and then there was the sleeping in Shizuru's room thing. Shizuru went back in her mind, remembering specific instances that had seemed odd to her. Akio _had _been trying to…do things to Natsuki. When she first met him, Natsuki had been passed out…that _had _to be his doing. But…Natsuki hadn't said anything when she woke up. Still, Shizuru was sure she'd find out when she talked to a very _alive _Natsuki later. After she kicked Akio's ass, that is.

There were also all those other times. The first day of Parent's Day, Shizuru had almost left Natsuki to change with her father around! _So that's why she wanted me around. _It all made sense now. And Shizuru was going to make him pay.

"Ara, I'm not taking Saeko away from you," Shizuru said with absolute venom, ice, and everything not-so -nice in her tone. "I'm merely taking Natsuki." Shizuru remembered Natsuki's mother's name was Saeko. Saeko died not too long ago…around the time Natsuki's grades dropped and she started acting like a delinquent at her old school. _And now…now I understand why, Natsuki. _

So from what Shizuru could tell, Akio had snapped after his wife's death. He had misplaced his love for his wife into the love of his daughter and he twisted it until it somehow fit whatever he was missing in his heart. She _had _seen love in his eyes…it was just the wrong kind, a twisted version of its former self.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki managed to get out before Akio's arm tightened around her neck. No matter how much she dug her nails into his arm he wouldn't budge. She was sure he must have nail marks in him and they were probably bleeding. _But he doesn't feel it right now. He's numb, like me. _Natsuki growled as she continued clawing at his arms. She didn't care so much about getting away and saving herself….but was really trying to distract Akio so Shizuru could take him down.

Natsuki Kuga's mind was swimming with thoughts right now. Shizuru knew. Which meant everyone would know…well…unless Akio killed them both in a few minutes. She was relieved despite their current predicament. It felt…great that someone knew. That _Shizuru _knew. Now she didn't feel so alone, so responsible. Still, was it selfish of her? To revel in the fact that she could share her burden? No…because Shizuru was trying to fix it…trying to do more than just _ease _the burden, but taking it off Natsuki's shoulders _completely._ Is that possible though?

Completely? Could Shizuru completely remove Akio's mark? It just didn't seem possible.

And why would Shizuru do that. Why would Shizuru care _so _much that she would chase after them and save her. Why was she so good at being Natsuki's savior? And when and how could Natsuki return the favor? Surely Shizuru would never need saving?

Natsuki growled again as Akio adjusted his hold on her. He practically had her in a headlock with his right arm, still aiming at Shizuru with his left. Natsuki could smell it though, his fear. And it was sweet, refreshing…a nice change for once.

Natsuki's eyes fixated on the blood-red of her teacher's. Sure they weren't looking at her, but they still were absolutely the most terrifyingly beautiful things Natsuki had ever seen. There was intensity there, in her eyes. It was like electricity to look at it. The emotion in it…it flowed. It was like some type of feral, dangerous stare and Natsuki wondered what it must feel like to be on the receiving end of such a deadly look.

"I suggest taking a step back, Lieutenant," Akio sneered. "I'm taking my wife home with me now…and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Shizuru merely stood still. Her hand was no longer shaking. The images of what Akio could do to Natsuki…what he probably _did _do to Natsuki flooded her mind, drowning out any mercy or sympathy she may had had for this sick and confused man. "Natsuki can't touch because of you," Shizuru said calmly yet with an underlying tone of anger. The voice sent chills down Natsuki's spine, and she _love—_likes Shizuru. So what did that voice do to Akio, she wondered. _He probably shit his pants._

"Don't you mean _you _can't touch _her?" _Akio asked, smug smile on his face. Natsuki managed to turn her head to give him a bewildered look, her mouth slightly agape and her eyes widened in shock.

_What the hell does that mean?! _Natsuki glared at him, thinking now things were going to be even more awkward when she and Shizuru sat down to have a 'talk' about this. Assuming they both lived, of course.

To Natsuki's surprise, Shizuru's eyebrow twitched, a flicker of emotion crossed her face but was gone the next instant. Natsuki hadn't been able to name whatever she had just seen.

Akio continued. "You act like I'm the monster here when you can't do anything for two minutes without looking at her with those strange eyes." Akio smirked then. "Your eyes…they're just as hungry for her as I am—"

"Quiet!" Shizuru yelled. She had been planning on keeping her own smile in place, using his own absolutely irritating techniques against him. But when she saw the look on Natsuki's face from the corner of her eye…that confused 'what is he talking about? God I'm embarrassed' look…she couldn't contain herself. Not to mention the guy was talking about being _hungry _for _Natsuki _which just by itself pissed Shizuru off. "You know nothing about me. To even _dare_ compare me to the likes of you…" Shizuru's eyes narrowed. This was going nowhere and he was only succeeding in pissing her off. She had to get him away from Natsuki and then see if she could somehow get that gun away from him.

Natsuki watched the pure and utter anger mar Shizuru's usually beautiful and composed face. Well, it was understandable. What Akio was accusing her of was _outrageous._ Shizuru? Looking at Natsuki with 'hungry' eyes? _I mean I knew he was nuts but is he really THAT crazy? Shizuru is just…well she's my teacher and she's my friend. She just cares about me a lot and I care about her. Yeah. _

Akio snorted, clearly not convinced. "Oh, so you wouldn't mind if I did this then?" Akio slipped his hand from around Natsuki's neck and instead slipped it under her shirt, eliciting a gasp from his daughter who began struggling against him again.

Shizuru froze for a split second, her blood seeming to burn through her veins in anger. _Who wouldn't mind that?!_ "You're her _father!" _The Kyoto woman took another step closer. No one was allowed to touch Natsuki like that. Not because Shizuru was being possessive, but because the girl clearly didn't want it. Not from her own _father. _

_"No," _Akio hissed, removing his hand from under her shirt and wrapping it around her again. "I am her monster. I am her nightmare. I am her husband, her father, and her love." Akio raised the gun to aim at Shizuru's head. "And you? You are _nothing." _

Natsuki screamed when she heard Akio's gun fire. She screamed for Shizuru, screamed for this horrible situation, and screamed for herself…because if Shizuru had just been killed she wouldn't be able to live knowing that her death had been her fault.

Shizuru dodged the bullet—barely—and rolled on the ground to a crouching position, gun aimed at Akio again. He flung Natsuki to the ground and fired at the now crouching Shizuru. How had he missed her?! He was in the army for _years. _

A chorus of gun shots fired throughout the tiny bit of forest they were in. Natsuki was on the wet ground, half her body sunken into mud. She pulled out of the ground before it could suck her in and instead moved to a drier patch that was still mostly dirt than mud. Emerald eyes scanned the surrounding area. Neither Akio nor Shizuru were seen but Natsuki could hear the gunshots being fired. Shizuru had tranquilizers. Akio had bullets. Soon the gunshots stopped.

Akio flew through the air, landing right in the middle of the clearing Natsuki was currently hiding in. He stumbled as he tried to get up in time but froze when he saw a figure walking calmly out of the trees he had just flown from.

Shizuru strode out of the trees, back into Natsuki's line of sight, and approached Akio. She stared down at him, pistol pointed in his direction. She smiled. "Ara, it seems you've run out of tricks, Akio." Shizuru's gaze flickered to a stunned Natsuki for a split second before turning back to her prey. "I wouldn't lose any sleep over killing you," she told him. But he was still Natsuki's father. Besides killing…killing was extreme. Especially when she had him right where she want—

Akio leapt up and knocked the gun from Shizuru's hand. He grabbed her shoulders and threw her backwards, leaping onto her and punching her in the jaw.

Natsuki had felt…hope for a moment. Hope that maybe…just maybe, life would work out for her, and not for Akio. Shizuru had been that hope. Natsuki needed that hope. And now that hope was getting punched, and Natsuki didn't like that. "Shizuru!" she yelled, managing to standup.

_Shizuru. _And Natsuki's voice…her _concerned_ voice rang through Shizuru's mind. The lieutenant found strength she didn't know she had. It flowed from her heart to her arms and legs and she managed to fling Akio off of her. She stood up quickly, looking for the gun he had knocked out of her hands. Akio scrambled to his feet and he and the Lieutenant circled each other. They were like lions, gnashing teeth and ready to strike at any moment.

"You are a great fighter," Akio commented. He couldn't believe how fast Shizuru had disarmed him after he fired that first shot. It was a little embarrassing for the retired colonel.

Shizuru's eyes were focused, raging, intense. "You're not," she ran, jumped, wrapped her arms around Akio's waist, and tackled him to the ground. She punched his nose, hoping to shatter it. "That was for all the trouble you've caused," Shizuru said happily as Akio howled in pain. She then grabbed at his hands and managed to hold him back while she carefully placed her knee between his legs and shoved. He broke into another howl. "And that was for my Natsuki," she whispered into his ear.

Akio's howls of pain turned into growls and then maniacal laughter. "You think you're better than me?" he asked as if it were a joke. "You _are _me." The rain continued its downpour on the two of them, making it hard for Shizuru to keep a grip on him.

Shizuru growled and punched him, this time right where he already had a bruise from what Shizuru had rightly assumed to be from before: the punch from Natsuki. That shut up his laughs real fast and Shizuru was quite pleased to see his whole face was covered in his own blood. Shizuru hadn't thought of how traumatic this must be for Natsuki, who, when Shizuru turned to look, was shivering and soaking wet up against a tree. Emerald eyes were wide with terror and her arms were hugging herself. A few feet away watching your psychotic father get beat up by your teacher who was _smiling _might not look really good right now. Shizuru dropped the smile, which she had been keeping up in order to piss off Akio, and turned back to Akio.

Akio, however, already had a punch coming when Shizuru had gotten temporarily distracted, and Shizuru fell onto her back. Akio sat up quickly and turned his head to grin at Natsuki, white teeth stained with his blood.

There was another roar of thunder, as if the heavens were angry. The lighting that flashed through the clouds lit up Akio's face, the blood reflecting the light. It was an image that would be burned into her mind forever and she knew it. _I hate you…_

Natsuki felt sick. Something was telling her to help Shizuru but she couldn't bring herself to _move. _

Akio reached for his gun, which had fallen nearby, and pointed it at Shizuru as he slowly stood up. "You can't beat me. No one can beat me."

"Akio-san?" Tomoe's dad asked. Shizuru, who was on her back but glaring up at Akio turned her head to stare at Jiro Marguerite, the father of her star student she had met this morning. And behind him? The rest of the Council, minus Yukino of course. Shizuru was a little relieved to see them all but she was annoyed that Jiro had followed out the Council. Tomoe was next to him, which might be the reason why he was there. Had Tomoe gotten curious as to what the Council was doing? She shouldn't have brought her father along.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Haruka bellowed, pulling out her own rifle and aiming it at Akio. Reito and Anh followed suit.

"Oh, if it isn't the power rangers," Akio said with a sigh. He shook his gun, the one pointed at Shizuru, and said, "Real bullets. Real death." He then glanced over at a frightened and dazed looking Natsuki. "Na-chan? This is for you. You didn't keep your word, so I will not keep mine." Akio aimed the gun towards Jiro Marguerite, Tomoe's father, and a shot rang out.

Natsuki screamed, but it was drowned out by another clap of thunder and Tomoe's own scream.

Shizuru took this golden opportunity to launch from her position and give Akio a nice uppercut landing under his jaw. As Akio fell, Shizuru shot out both her arms, pointer and middle finger pressed together as they jammed into the man's neck. Shizuru watched as Akio's limbs turned to jelly, and she caught him in mid-air, a grin on her face. _Kiyohime._

Akio glared up at her, immobile and clearly pissed. Shizuru jammed her knee into his stomach causing his head to jerk downwards. A gurgling noise was heard and Shizuru felt something splash onto her army boots. It probably wasn't the rain. In fact, she was sure it was his blood, and she didn't mind. Shizuru then flung him so hard to the ground something made a sickening crack but she didn't care. Instead, to show just how much she _didn't _care, she slammed the heel of her boot into Akio's neck and pressed. The result was more gurgling noises.

"I'll kill you," Shizuru whispered. _But not today. _

"Father!" Tomoe yelled, kneeling next to her father's body. Natsuki watched water stream down Tomoe's cheeks. Whether it was from the rain or the girl's tears she'd never know. Had she just…had she just caused the death of someone's father? _And this…this is why I never told anyone…_

"Someone get him to the infirmary!" Haruka yelled. Reito nodded and he knelt down next to Jiro's body, trying to lift it by himself but failing. Instead he checked the pulse and the bullet wound. It went straight through his heart. Jiro Marguerite was not alive.

Anh glanced at a horrified and in-shock looking Natsuki then to Shizuru, whose intense red eyes looked familiar to her. It was like looking into her _own _eyes when she had been in the arena…fighting against someone she was madly in love with. That was the look of pure and raw emotion. Shizuru wasn't just protecting her 'student', no, she was doing something much more than that. She was saving her loved one. Something Anh had failed to do.

Anh aimed her gun at Akio as she approached. "Shizuru," she said quietly. "Don't kill him. I know you want to, and maybe the ruling will let you, but not…" Anh glanced at Natsuki again. "Not here."

Shizuru calmed down slightly. Her boot was still buried in Akio's neck, causing the man to squirm in the most pleasurable of ways. Oh yes, Shizuru was enjoying this indeed. She watched as the rain began washing the blood from his face. They were all soaking wet she realized. How long had it been raining for? Oh a few hours now.

She dug the heel of her boot even further into his neck, strangling the man as he clawed at her boot with his hands, desperately trying to shove her off. A smirk danced on her lips as she pressed deeper. Choking sounds came from Akio. And _man _was that a great sound. "He doesn't deserve to live, Anh. He…what he did to Natsuki…" Shizuru glanced at a shivering Natsuki.

Natsuki still looked terrified. Her clothes were soaked and clung to her everywhere. Her hair covered part of her face and fell in front of her piercing eyes. She was huddled against the tree still, hugging her knees to her chest and just…staring. She was staring either at nothingness or at Shizuru's foot on Akio's neck. Was she afraid for her father or did she want to savor seeing the life leave him? Shizuru wasn't sure but she wouldn't understand if it was the former.

Anh tugged on Shizuru's sleeve. "Off," she said firmly. She knew if she let Shizuru kill Akio now, they would both regret it.

Shizuru nodded slowly and put all her weight on that one foot (causing Akio to feel like his throat was collapsing) for a second before getting off. Akio gasped for breath and clutched at his throat. Anh and Reito went to his side and lifted him up, explaining to him that if he tried anything he would find a _real _bullet in his brain.

They walked Akio away. He turned around though and yelled. "This is all a plot you know! To get rid of me! You should all closely examine the lieutenant and her _favorite _student. There's more there than you all think and it is no better than I!" Reito knocked the back of Akio's head with his rifle, causing Akio to go unconscious. Reito and Anh bent down and lifted up the unconscious man's bruised and bloodied body away.

Haruka was still kneeling beside Jiro, who was now also sopping wet like everyone else. The back of his suit was now covered in mud, and his eyes, the same color of Tomoe's, stared up blankly at the sky. They looked like they were filled with tears but really it was from the rain. Natsuki could just barely hear Tomoe's wailing through the thunderous downpour.

It _would _thunderstorm on a day like this.

Shizuru watched until Akio's body had been carried out of sight. Great, now he was going to raise suspicions about them. But she had nothing to worry about right? She and Natsuki, yes, had a close relationship, but that was it. There was nothing else. Nothing _that _bad. She was _not _like Akio, not at all.

The Kyoto beauty soon _felt_ again. Feeling came back to her previously numb finger tips, her bruised cheeks, and her battered body. Still, she knew Akio had gotten off a lot worse than her. She had beat him good and she had enjoyed every second of it. The man deserved that and more. She turned around.

Rubies met emeralds.

"Natsuki," Shizuru said. Not a greeting, not a question, just her name. She slowly walked over to the shivering girl and knelt down next to her, careful not to touch. "Are you alright?" She asked quietly.

Natsuki stared up into Shizuru's eyes. They had gotten a lot less intense, soft even, and Natsuki found herself able to nod. "I—yes. I'm okay," Natsuki replied, her voice shaky.

There was a silence for a moment. So much to say….but now was not the place or time. They were both so quiet.

"It's okay," Natsuki said. "You can…you can touch me. I can't feel anything anymore. I've gone numb." She'd been numb since Akio's room. The burning sensation had left her feeling _nothing._

Shizuru let out a strange gasp and instantly wrapped her arms around the shivering girl. They were both freezing, the water finally sinking into their skin through their clothes. And yet, they felt warm. Natsuki felt warmth. Maybe she wasn't so numb after all.

"You got hurt because of me," Natsuki whispered into Shizuru's ear. "I'm so sorry…"

Shizuru shook her head and squeezed Natsuki tighter, never wanting to let go. "Don't be sorry. Don't _ever _be sorry. I'm fine. You're safe now. You'll always be safe with me here, Natsuki." Shizuru planted a kiss on the side of Natsuki's face and then pulled away to then press their cheeks together. She could smell Natsuki, despite all the rain and the mud. It was a wonderful scent, so distinct, so Natsuki.

Natsuki let out a choked sob and buried her head in Shizuru's neck. That was all she needed to hear. Suddenly the rain didn't seem so annoying. The wind didn't seem so harsh. The thunder not so loud, and the lightning not too bright. Her skin…not so numb. Not anymore. Warm. In fact touch was a wonderful thing when it was Shizuru.

Shizuru sat there, allowing Natsuki's tears to fall on into her skin and her sobs to fill her ears. It was a horribly tragic thing. Natsuki was tragically beautiful and broken, and now Shizuru knew why. _How long have you struggled with this Natsuki? All this time? Since I've met you? You've endured this alone and now I won't let you do that anymore. No one should have to go through this by themselves. _

Oh, but she was such a strong girl too. Shizuru could tell from Akio's words that he had threatened to hurt people if Natsuki didn't comply with his wishes. Whatever _those _were, and Shizuru had a good idea of what that might be. The Kyoto beauty suddenly felt her blood begin to boil. What exactly had Akio done to his daughter? And how much did Natsuki have to endure for the ensured well being of others? Was it in vain, since an innocent man did die tonight at the hands of Akio? Shizuru didn't want to turn around. She knew the body would still be there. She could still barely hear Tomoe sobbing as well. Tomoe needed someone to hug her like this, but unfortunately Shizuru only had two arms, and Natsuki needed it more.

They both lost their fathers tonight, just in different ways.

Shizuru pressed her lips against Natsuki's wet hair and kissed her head over and over again. She wasn't sure whether Natsuki was aware or not, but she was sure she wouldn't mind. It was to comfort the girl, to assure her that no matter what, Shizuru was not behind her but right beside her.

"Shizuru…" Haruka said quietly. "You…what are you…?" She had known there were rumors about Shizuru and Natsuki but she had brushed them off as just that, rumors. Now she wasn't so sure. She did _not _want to have to punish Shizuru or Natsuki for this. Still, maybe Shizuru was just close to her student and this was just her comforting her…nothing intimate about it. Shizuru was just being a caring individual. Right?

Shizuru hugged Natsuki tighter to her chest and without turning around said, "I'll handle this. Please leave us alone now, Haruka."

Haruka wavered slightly but finally nodded silently and left to go help an older student lift and carry away Jiro's body from his crying daughter.

Shizuru held Natsuki as the girl continued to sob. Natsuki was at the most vulnerable Shizuru had ever seen her and it melted her heart. "Natsuki…you'll get sick if we stay out here much longer," Shizuru cooed in her soft Kyoto-Ben.

Natsuki pressed her cheek against the bottom of Shizuru's neck and shuddered in response.

They had both been out in the rain for far too long. It was time to go in. Shizuru gathered Natsuki in her arms like a bride and held the girl gently to her chest as she stood up and began walking back to her apartment.

* * *

Shizuru gently helped Natsuki get under the covers of her freshly made bed. Shizuru's room was warm and the thunder had started to lose some of its volume. Hell even the rain seemed to be coming to a stop. The Kyoto woman watched as Natsuki turned onto her side and quickly fell asleep. She had no idea it had to do with her scent covering every inch of the place. If she did it would've made her absolutely giddy to know her scent put Natsuki into such a sleep.

The Kyoto woman walked to the door and locked it. She flicked the light off and walked into the bathroom to change. She had helped Natsuki change out of her wet uniform in here…and had turned around when Natsuki insisted through mumbling that she could handle certain parts by herself. Shizuru was fine with that. Now was no time to be ogling her student.

When Shizuru had changed she stared at herself in the mirror. Her face was still slightly covered in dirt, so she washed it. There was a nasty bruise on her face and a few cuts and scrapes all over her body but beyond that there was nothing more scathing. Mentally, not so much. Mentally she was tormented by images of Akio touching Natsuki right under her nose. She hated herself for a second.

_Ara, I shouldn't blame myself. This is no one's fault but Akio's. _

Crimson met crimson in the mirror. Shizuru had no idea how intense she had looked just an hour ago when she was fighting for her life, for Natsuki's life, and for Natsuki's safety and future. For Natsuki. She would do anything for that girl, it seemed. How dangerous this was getting.

Shizuru sighed. For the third night in a row, she would be sleeping with Natsuki. No, she knew it wasn't like that, and tonight she shouldn't be thinking about it…Natsuki clearly saw her as some type of best friend or maybe even an older sister. Any more than that though? Not likely. Still, Shizuru wasn't going to allow that to bother her. She was honored Natsuki liked her enough to tell her the truth. She knew they'd have a huge discussion tomorrow.

Shizuru climbed under the covers on the other side. She wasted no time in moving over to Natsuki and pulling the girl against her. She was still shivering...apparently she didn't fall asleep for long when Shizuru had left to change. She was still sobbing but this time quietly.

Shizuru wrapped her arms around her student and rested her chin atop Natsuki's head. "Natsuki, it's alright, I'm here," she whispered lovingly.

Natsuki's body stopped shaking and Shizuru was surprised to feel Natsuki's hands tentatively wrap around her waist. Shizuru glanced down but said nothing. Their bodies melded together, their coldness replaced by their heat, their arms constantly re-tightening around the other just to make sure the other was still there. Soon they were breathing together, their chests rising and falling at the same time.

Sleep came and it was welcomed by the two of them. It had been one hell of a day, and Shizuru knew in the back of her mind that tomorrow would be slightly better. Akio was probably in the detention facilities…and the Council was probably going mad with saying goodbye to the parents and handling this situation. Then the _press. _Ugh, the press would have a field day if they knew. Natsuki didn't need that now. She just needed to sleep. Still, there was hope for tomorrow…and the hope allowed Shizuru to fall asleep without too much worrying.

Natsuki, despite crying herself to sleep, did not whimper or cry out once the entire night as she slept.

* * *

**….. Uh.**

**Well.**

**Er.**

**Okay, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. You don't understand, I was on my period, taking AP exams, and whimpering over the fact that I still have to take my math final despite not cutting ONCE this quarter. Well, wait…maybe **_**once. **_**But that was it! I think. **

**So this chapter was pure hell. I am also too afraid to read any reviews you may leave me because I don't handle flames well lol. I tried to handle this whole thing in a way that wasn't too 'choppy'. That's a dumb word. Like, jumpy I guess. I don't know if I succeeded or not in making this chapter as intense as I had planned. **

**Beta-sama (AKA Andrea, AKA Private Nabatame) says: Blame me for ShayP's tardiness as of late. She has no willpower, and continues talking to me when she knows she should be writing. I'm so awesome she can't help herself. *cough cough* :D**

**^ *ahem* Yes that is true.**

**A few more quick things:**

**I would like to thank Andrea as usual. She is one awesome beta and a huge help. I'd like to give her credit for the Specialist Tanaka and Private First Class Nabatame scene, since she basically re-wrote it after reading my version of it. She claims it took her four hours haha. I gave her that scene to completely revise if she so wished because she **_**is **_**Private Nabatame and her wife, Aurore, is Specialist Tanaka so she knows herself and her wife better than I do. So yes, much thanks to her. **

**The way I imagine the tranquilizer darts are basically like, well, darts. The middle part is a clear see-through material similar to glass which is why Natsuki can crack it open. Inside the clear part you can see green liquid which is inserted into the bloodstream via the needle point at the front of the dart. You can easily take the dart and stick someone with it instead of shooting someone with it. It has the same effect. If you were to stick it into someone's arm, you could watch the green liquid empty out of the tranquilizer.**

**In case you were confused: Making Natsuki think that Akio had Nao as a hostage was his plan. Akio knew that Natsuki would ask where Nao was, which is why he walked off with her…so that Natsuki's friends will tell her and Natsuki would panic. He's sneaky like that. Oh and no Natsuki didn't put her plan into action in this chapter. Obviously.**

**PLEASE have faith in me! I love Natsuki (even though she bitched me out for this chapter in my dreams) and she will have her glory moment. If she seemed 'weak' in this chapter…remember what she's been through. I didn't want to go too much into her head near the end because I felt like that would be confusing and this was really Shizuru's moment. **

**Okay I'm done. *sigh*. **

**Chapter Songs:**

**Natsuki's Songs:**

**Damaged ****by Plumb (Depressing, but I think it fits Natsuki almost perfectly so check out the lyrics)**

**Hiding ****by Meiko (Andrea's pick :D)**

**Breathe Me ****by SIA (Also depressing and does not fit Natsuki overall, maybe just for this chapter…)**

**Shizuru's Songs:**

**Kiss You ****by iio (Andrea's pick :D fits Shizuru's situation well except just change the 'he's in the song to 'she')**

**Headstrong ****by Trapt (haha just to fit the kick ass moments I think. Good times with this song)**

**Akio's Song:**

**This Pain ****by Kamelot **

_Pushing for the limit of sanity  
Pushing for the surface  
… so I can breathe  
Dark is the night for us all, but some days  
I feel the light crawling down these jagged walls  
Blessed sunlight_

Some of this pain is sole subjected  
But what was I to do  
Some of this pain will always stay  
Deep and true

I left her with a warning… without protection  
The human nature has it's ways with lust  
with her back against the wall she crumbled  
Just a minute more would have saved her life  
And even so… part of me  
Blessed sunlight

Some of this pain is sole subjected  
But what was I to do  
Some of this pain will always stay  
Deep and true

I see her shame in my desire  
It all took place too soon  
Some of this wounds will always bleed  
Over you

I've only listened to that song like once haha but I thought the lyrics were fitting for Akio, not to mention the lead singer's voice is freakin' CREEPY yet nice in a weird way.

SO right. As I said, have faith, please don't attack me with torches and pitchforks okay? Reviews are always appreciated and don't be afraid to PM me with questions or whatever.


	14. Breathe

**Chapter 14: Breathe**

**That's right. BREATHE people. I'm pretty pleased with the positive feedback I've gotten for the last chapter. I am, as usual, deeply grateful for all the reviews. They really make me feel like what I'm doing is worth it. I mean I am doing this for fun but…well you know what I mean.**

**Warning: Absolutely no warning this chapter! Hurrah! How long has it been? **

**And to J.A.G Officer (anon.): Do you seriously think I don't know that already? I mean, I've only been writing this for three months now. I'm completely aware of the fact that this is not how a Military school is actually run. I guess this might've somehow slipped by you, but did you notice the fact that there's a "Council," tents for dorms, tranquilizer guns, a life-or-death competition, a rival school that can attack any minute…? I'm FAIRLY CERTAIN this is just **_**not**_** how they run in real life. And I don't really care because this is just FANFICTION. So I'm sorry that must've caught you off-guard, and I frankly don't care if it insults you if you're too thick to realize that this story obviously has nothing to do with an actual military school and runs on completely different rules. Thank you and good day :D**

**[Yeah I ranted but I get annoyed when people leave unintelligent comments/flames in my reviews and insult me so everyone else can ignore that ^]**

**Shout out to lostinafeeling aka Lone Wolf who drew some awesome art for last chapter! It can be found here: **

w w w DOT lw-concepts DOT com / lw / ?p=126#more-126

www . lw-concepts . com / lw / ?p=131#more-131

**Just remove the spaces for both and the 'DOT' with an actual '.' For the first one. Also check out the rest of her blog/images they are AWESOME. (P.S I pretty much fainted when I saw these, I have no doubt they may cause you to do the same they are THAT good so I guess I WILL warn you after all haha) If you think Natsuki and Shizuru look banging in military uniforms then I agree with you 100%. Lone Wolf 3 the LEGENDARY SHIZNAT GODDESS. Haha. (You can also just google: Lone Wolf's Blog of Goodies)**

**Also, to whoever asked: No I am not in AP English. Why in the world would I torture myself so? A 10 page essay a week? *Snorts* lol. I'd rather play in traffic =]**

**

* * *

**

Shizuru had no idea how they had gotten in this position. Somehow, during the night, Shizuru must've lowered to the point where she and Natsuki had virtually switched places. They were both still on their sides facing each other, but now Shizuru's face was pressed lightly against Natsuki's chest, nose slightly poked between her student's breasts. Shizuru could feel Natsuki's chin atop her head and so the Kyoto beauty slowly moved the tip of her nose out from somewhere they _seriously _should not have been.

Shizuru wiggled away from a dozing Natsuki and propped herself up on her elbow to stare down at her student. She wasn't sure what exactly she had been thinking. Good idea, Shizuru, bring your student back to your room and get in bed with her. That's not suspicious or anything. At least Natsuki didn't seem to mind. Then again, Natsuki had been in a bit of a daze. Okay, okay a _doozy _of a daze. Still, Natsuki needed someone to comfort her and she needed to feel safe after that horrible day. _Ara…you cannot blame me for providing that. _

Then, Shizuru did what had become a terrible habit of hers, she admired Natsuki. _Ah yes. Long dark hair, light creamy skin, beautifully striking emerald eyes (when open), a slender and athletic figure, cute adorable nose, love it when she blushes…wait, why is she blushing? _

"Shizuru?" Natsuki glanced up into crimson. Her eyebrows furrowed cutely and her eyes still had sleep in them as she stared upwards, not sure if she was still dreaming or not.

Shizuru blinked. And then she blushed. She had been caught staring. The confused, still-half-asleep look in Natsuki's eyes told her that there was no need to panic, Natsuki had no clue what was going on. As usual. _How cute. _"Ara, ara, Natsuki looks so cute when just woken up…" Shizuru smiled at a now scarlet Natsuki who then proceeded to bury her face in her pillow. Shizuru pouted, she wanted to see that blush.

Natsuki grumbled something incoherent into her pillow. She took a deep breath of Shizuru's scent (though she told herself she just liked the smell of the fabric softener) and then decided to assess the situation. Akio had gotten his ass whooped the other day by Shizuru. He was probably being held somewhere on campus. That meant Natsuki was safe…that meant it was over and she would never have to deal with that _monster _ever again…

Natsuki slowly turned her head, one eye peeking out at an amused looking Shizuru.

Shizuru was not prepared for Natsuki to pounce on her. She landed on her back, Natsuki's hands clutching her shoulders and staring down at her like some kind of playful puppy. Her student's knees were rubbing against the outer sides of her legs and Shizuru suddenly felt trapped. Not like she minded. She lifted a brow at her student. Last time they were in this position Natsuki had tackled her out of anger. "Natsu—?"

Natsuki's body fell onto Shizuru's, causing the rest of her name to come to an abrupt halt in Shizuru's throat. Natsuki made herself quite comfortable on top of her teacher and peered down into her crimson eyes. "Thank you," she said happily. "You don't understand…I…thanks."

Shizuru couldn't breathe. Not because of her student's weight on top of her, but because this was part of a few fantasies she'd had. She lifted her head and caught Natsuki's lips with her own.

Natsuki blinked, stunned, but started kissing her back….

And then Shizuru came back to reality. God. Damn. Fucking overactive imagination. Natsuki was still staring at her curiously with one eye, half her face concealed in pillow. _Ara…my overactive imagination has gotten the best of me again…_ She mentally berated herself for having fantasies at a time like this. Natsuki just had one of the most traumatic experiences of her life, and here Shizuru was, imagining Natsuki 'repaying' her. _She owes me nothing! I should be ashamed. _Controlling her libido had never really been a problem until she met Natsuki.

"Ara, Natsuki? Are you alright?" Shizuru asked after a moment. Natsuki finally removed the rest of her face from the pillow and turned to stare at Shizuru with both eyes this time. The Kyoto woman couldn't help her wandering gaze, as usual, and started taking in every detail of Natsuki's very close face. She frowned at the cut on Natsuki's forehead, just above her left eyebrow. Shizuru's hand reached out, her fingers gingerly touching the wound.

Natsuki winced slightly but stayed silent as she watched the expression on her teacher's face. _She really cares about me…_Natsuki thought in slight awe. It never failed to surprise her that someone could, in fact, give a damn. The clear angry and concerned expression on her gorgeous teacher's face as she touched the wound definitely proved that yes, Natsuki was cared for. "It's okay," Natsuki said, gently pulling Shizuru's fingers away. "It only hurts if you press on it."

Shizuru nodded and got up from the bed. She stretched, which caught the attention of a _very _interested student, and then walked over to her closet.

"W-Where are you going?" Natsuki asked, mentally cursing at how pathetic she sounded. The second her teacher had left the bed she had gotten colder. _God damn my dependency. I can't be away from her for five seconds without freaking out. I should probably be panicking about the fact that I'm sleeping in my teacher's bed but god I don't have the energy. _

She completely ignored the part of her brain that was screaming at how _weird _their relationship was for a teacher and student. She knew if she acknowledged those thoughts and strange feelings a load of shit would happen and she wouldn't be able to handle it. No, she wasn't going to analyze anything that might jeopardize her comfort with her teacher. It had been a long time since she trusted someone this much, and who cares if they sleep in the same bed a lot. The first time was because she and Nao couldn't set up a tent. The second time hadn't counted because Natsuki was just sleeping in Shizuru's _bed…without _Shizuru. The third time was the blanket-fort…okay that had been her fault and she didn't think things through but hey, it was okay until the night-error part. And the fourth time was last night…but that was because she wouldn't have felt safe anywhere else. Yup. Completely normal!

Kind of.

Shizuru's hand was on the doorknob of the closet when she heard Natsuki's tone. She let her hand drop as she turned around to stare at a now blushing Natsuki. The lieutenant arched a brow. "Are you alright, Natsuki?" She asked softly. The only response she got was a quick nod, telling her to completely forget that Natsuki had sounded like an attached puppy wanting to follow its master everywhere.

_Ara, that's understandable…_Shizuru thought as she offered Natsuki a reassuring smile and then turned again to disappear into her closet. _She's been through a lot…and I've taken a protective role over her. She's probably still afraid so it's only natural that she'd want to stay by my side. And I'm not complaining at all. In fact I wouldn't mind Natsuki following me around all day. _She knew that wouldn't be the case though. Natsuki would realize how scared she sounded and like a good little lone wolf she would march out on her own to prove she can go somewhere without her savior around.

Shizuru sighed as she pulled a dark green uniform down. She hadn't worn these uniforms since before Parent's Day. Things were going back to normal it seemed. Well, no, things would never be back to normal. Not _really_.

Shizuru growled, eliciting a, "S-Shizuru? Are you okay?" from her student. Shizuru regained her calm composure and strode out of the closet, all smiles.

"I'm fine, Natsuki." That was a lie. Shizuru was _not _fine. Akio's words before he was taken away not only worried her, but now she felt like she hadn't been paying enough attention to Natsuki. Of course that was utterly false. If anything she had paid too _much _attention to her student. Still, how could she have let these things go by unnoticed? It was so unlike her to be tricked. Maybe it was his eyes (and their resemblance to Natsuki's) or his misleading smiles from the beginning. Whatever it was, Shizuru wasn't going to let him get away with this. _Now is no time to be thinking of such things. It'll only make me angrier and I want to be calm when I have a talk with Natsuki. _Shizuru pointed to the bathroom door. "I'm going to shower, alright?" She wanted to shower before her talk with Natsuki as well in case it elicited some hugging. Crawling back into bed now would've been weird anyways. She could tell Natsuki was already beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Natsuki blushed and averted her gaze. "You don't have to double-check with me or ask me for permission or anything," she said in her husky voice. Her eyes turned to meet crimson. "I'm fine by myself."

Shizuru smiled. Just like she predicted. Natsuki noticed her own dependency and is now claiming to be fine and not needing to be around Shizuru. It was pretty cute, Natsuki's lone wolf complex. Natsuki frowned at the flicker of amusement in Shizuru's eyes. "Ara, of course…" Shizuru said. She pointed to Natsuki. "Don't leave," she demanded, though her voice was still honey-coated and sweet…not cold and forceful.

Natsuki nodded, and once Shizuru disappeared behind the bathroom door, she rose from the bed and stretched. This. Was. Awesome. She felt a little stupid but she did a victory-arm-pump anyways. Akio was _gone, _never to bother her again. Well, for now. She was sure she'd have to speak out against him…Anh had said something about 'rulings' the other day when trying to prevent Shizuru from ending Akio's existence.

_Shizuru._

Natsuki growled at the fact that she almost _swooned_ or something equally pathetic at the thought of Shizuru kicking ass. _What the hell was that, Kuga?! _

She marched over to where her uniform was, each overly determined step trying to stomp Shizuru out of her mind. She picked it up and frowned at it. It was soaking wet. Not a surprise really, considering she'd been out in a thunderstorm.

She couldn't stop her mind from drifting backwards. There she was, panicking as Akio beckoned her to come in his room. There she was again, tied up and glaring into his video camera. And then again, this time slamming her fists into the window and racing through violent weather to Shizuru. Natsuki shuddered, remembering how she had been _so _close and then Akio had to press his pistol into her back, dragging her out of the tent and away from her teacher. That feeling of hopelessness…

_No, I'm not going to think about this. _

Instead, she thought of how Shizuru seemed to turn into some kind of demon. A good demon…but a demon nonetheless. Her shadowed face, her calm and confident yet frightening smile as she pointed her pistol at Akio, and her murderous gaze as she pressed the heel of her boot into Akio's neck, strangling him. All these images flitted through her mind and Natsuki found them weirdly satisfying.

Shizuru hadn't killed Akio. Natsuki wasn't sure how she felt about that. On the one hand, Akio was her father…and she had loved him. 'Had,' being the key word. On the other hand, Akio was psychotic. He had fully transformed into a monster and there were no traces of Akio, 'loving-father,' left. He didn't deserve any kindness after what he put Natsuki through. But death? Maybe that was _too _kind. Or _too _extreme. Natsuki still wasn't sure. She _did _know, however, that Shizuru had been the best thing that's ever happened to her in a long time…as embarrassed as she was to admit that to herself.

She remembered how Shizuru had walked over to her after Akio had got dragged away. How Shizuru instantly softened, instantly lost any rage and anger and instead was filled with…what _had _Natsuki seen in her eyes? And then Shizuru hadn't touched her. She just kneeled down next to her terrified student and asked if she was alright. Natsuki wasn't lying when she said she was 'okay'. She was okay…she was okay once Shizuru was there and safe with her.

And then she had clarified that Shizuru was allowed to touch her, because she needed a hug and didn't know how to ask for one without feeling like an idiot. _God, I'm turning into a sap. _

The sound of the shower stopped, and Natsuki found herself staring blankly at the bathroom door from her seated position on the edge of Shizuru's bed. She hadn't changed since she had no clothes, so she was still in Shizuru's black tank top and some shorts she borrowed last night. She didn't mind really, Shizuru's scent was all over this place and Natsuki grudgingly admitted to herself that yes, it was indeed a relaxing aroma.

The door slowly opened. Shizuru stood in the doorway, the bright bathroom light behind her lighting the dark room with an almost annoying brightness. Natsuki squinted, and when she did, Shizuru looked even more like some kind of goddess…bright light bursting from behind her.

And then Natsuki snorted, because Shizuru wasn't a goddess because of stupid bathroom lights. Shizuru was a goddess because—

_What am I thinking?! _Natsuki growled, causing Shizuru to look at her funny.

"Natsuki, are you alright?" She asked in her sweet Kyoto-ben. She strode towards the midnight beauty and stared down at her curiously.

Natsuki nodded and averted her teacher's intense gaze. "Yeah, uh, sorry." Emerald eyes eventually lifted and met concerned looking rubies. Yup, she was still staring. Natsuki inhaled deeply, damn Shizuru was pretty.

Shizuru's searching gaze didn't lessen. She was getting a strange look from Natsuki and she had no idea why. "_Natsuki?" _She cooed.

Natsuki felt Shizuru's hands gently grip her shoulders. "Y-Yes?" _Why am I stuttering like an idiot…? _

Natsuki didn't even realize that she had been gently pushed backwards until her back touched the mattress. Her knees still hooked over the edge of the bed but the rest of her was horizontal, staring up at a hovering Shizuru. She swallowed. Hard.

"Ara, ara, what has caused Natsuki to turn such a bright color?" Shizuru's eyes twinkled with amusement, her hands giving Natsuki's shoulders a light squeeze. The expression on Natsuki's face was priceless. "Natsuki…" Shizuru said quietly when her mirth had died down and Natsuki had failed to say anything. "We need to talk."

Natsuki blinked and still stared deeply into those crimson pools. Damn they had her speechless. Their positioning was awkward to say the least. Shizuru hovering over her like this was very similar to the way they were when she had gotten her goodnight kiss the other night. The ice princess vaguely remembered Akio doing the same thing to her before…but she quickly pushed that away. Shizuru, if anything, was the anti-Akio. Natsuki cleared her throat. "About…" _Yesterday?_

Shizuru nodded, removed her hands from Natsuki's shoulders, and straightened her back. _Ara, that was inappropriate of me. _She mentally scolded herself. _Ah, self-control, there you are. Good to have you back. _Shizuru wasn't exactly happy that she had just pushed Natsuki onto her back…onto her bed. After she had done it she noted a flicker of fear in Natsuki's eyes. Who's to say Akio didn't do this exact same thing to her before? Shizuru mentally growled then kicked the guy's ass all over again in her mind. _Bastard. _She couldn't even be playful or teasing without worrying about Akio maybe having done something similar…but obviously he wouldn't have been just teasing.

Natsuki watched from her still half-lying down position on Shizuru's bed as the Kyoto woman took a seat next to her. Natsuki propped herself up with her elbows and stared at Shizuru curiously. Where had all that playfulness gone? Not that she minded its sudden disappearance, she was a little tired and besides, the woman was tormenting her. "What do you…what do you want to know?" Natsuki asked quietly.

Shizuru looked thoughtfully up to the ceiling, a finger tapping her chin as she said, "Mm, I suppose everything," a glance back down to Natsuki, "like you promised yesterday."

Natsuki snorted. "I never promised I'd tell you everything." Though, she had planned on it.

Shizuru's lips curved into a small smile. "Ara, but you said you were ready to tell me. Everything."

Natsuki smiled back, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she held up a finger. "But I never _promised. _There's a difference, _Fujino." _Natsuki's smile widened at the flicker of surprise on Shizuru's face. Natsuki pulled herself up and looked down at her feet. She wiggled her toes and had no idea why she laughed slightly at that. Maybe she was just in a good mood.

Shizuru watched Natsuki entertain herself. Easily amused much? "Natsuki," Shizuru prodded. "The beginning."

Natsuki huffed and decided to look in the opposite direction of Shizuru. She faced the headboard of the bed and began. "My mom, Saeko Kuga, she was killed in a car accident. About a year ago, I guess." Natsuki felt Shizuru's hand wrap around her own. "Dad thought it was a suicide. He never said it but I know he did. She drove off a cliff but I think it was because she was avoiding a collision. Well, whatever," she muttered. Natsuki felt her hand get a light squeeze. She continued, "Mom and Dad had been in a fight before she drove off angrily. She liked to drive, you know, to clear her head?" Natsuki turned her head to face Shizuru, who nodded slowly. "Anyways," Natsuki started again, "so when she died…well I think he felt guilty. Like it was his fault. And then he was angry with her…for killing herself. He was guilty but also angry. I think…I don't really know. I buried myself in books once she died. More than I used to anyways."

This surprised Shizuru. Natsuki's grades had been great before her mother's death. They dropped significantly afterwards, though, so if she were doing so much reading wouldn't they have improved?

Natsuki, seeing her teacher's confused expression, smiled and said, "For fun. I buried myself in fun adventure books…so I could pretend I was somewhere else I guess. Don't laugh!" Natsuki growled the last part.

Shizuru didn't laugh. Instead she felt horrible…Natsuki had to go through this alone because her father couldn't handle it…and when he faced his problems they overtook him didn't they? "Ara, I'm not laughing," Shizuru said with a straight face. She then smiled and nodded. "Continue."

Natsuki eyed her suspiciously before turning away again and continuing. "Dad started drinking…a lot. It would start off as him just disappearing at night, but soon he would come _home _drunk. Then he would come home twice a week drunk, then three times, then four times…always yelling mom's name throughout the house, asking why she left blah, blah."

"You must've been afraid," Shizuru said quietly, inching closer to her student.

Natsuki turned to face Shizuru again, a look of defiance on her face. "As if," she muttered. "I was annoyed more than anything. I would be sitting in my room reading a book, and then _he _would come crashing through the front door screaming the name I was trying to forget."

Shizuru untangled her fingers from Natsuki's hand and then proceeded to use her whole arm to wrap around the girl's waist instead, tugging her closer so their shoulders were touching. Natsuki seemed surprised by the movement and gave Shizuru a searching look before muttering something under her breath and looking away yet again, her cheeks turning scarlet.

Natsuki was a little weirded out by Shizuru's constant need to touch her. She was aware of it now, the holding hands, the earlier 'playing with your hair' thing, the hands on the shoulders, the way she'd sometimes gently touch Natsuki's face. She didn't _mind _it. It was just, well, odd…and definitely not normal. She couldn't imagine Shizuru touching Tomoe or anyone else like this…and she didn't want to either. Besides, she felt safe with Shizuru around. Shizuru's hand around her waist only enforced the safety and comfort she felt. She definitely needed this, especially after yesterday. Shizuru was a really great friend. _Thump. _Natsuki's chest hurt slightly but she ignored it.

"But then one night he…" Natsuki trailed off, her eyes getting cloudy as she stared off into nothingness.

"Natsuki," Shizuru said alarmed. She gave the girl's stomach a light tap with her fingers, using the arm wrapped around the student's waist. She seemed to have lightly tapped a bruise, since Natsuki slightly jumped at the touch and gave her an angry look. Shizuru frowned, "Kanin na, Natsuki. I forgot."

Natsuki shook her head. "No, it's okay. I…sometimes I just go through weird moments when I think about these things." She shrugged then, and found herself leaning into Shizuru. _Er. What am I doing? _Natsuki made to get up. Shizuru's arm fell from her waist as the student stood up and walked to the other side of the room. Natsuki turned around and leaned her back on the wall, now facing Shizuru. Her arms folded under her chest and one foot came up to press against the wall. It was her 'bad ass' pose and it was sexy.

Shizuru sat on the bed, watching Natsuki curiously. She hadn't really noticed how touchy-feely she was getting. It's just that when Natsuki talked about these things Shizuru wanted to comfort her, to hold her and let her know everything was alright.

"One night he came back late. I was lying down in bed…I'm not sure if I was trying to sleep or if I was reading or something." Natsuki shrugged. "Dad came home yelling her name as usual. Instead of going into his own room and passing out as usual he came into _my _room." Shizuru watched as Natsuki closed her eyes and shuddered slightly. Natsuki suddenly wished she hadn't left Shizuru's warmth. She slowly opened her eyes again, and the sudden reappearance of striking emerald never failed to cause Shizuru's heart to leap. "He then called me princess or something. Then he looked at me…," Natsuki fixated on the carpet below, "and he called me _Saeko." _Natsuki's eyes narrowed, as if she were glaring at the floor. "He forced his way into my bed…said I looked like mom…" Natsuki went silent. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed off the wall so she could rub at her forehead with her hands. "God damn…" she muttered. She wasn't crying, but she felt like an idiot so by rubbing her face furiously she could hide her weak emotions from Shizuru. _What's the point really? She's seen me at my worse._

Shizuru lifted from the edge of the bed and was next to Natsuki in two wide strides. She wrapped her arms around Natsuki and allowed the girl to melt into her arms. "That's a horrible thing," Shizuru said, "what he did to you." Shizuru hated Akio…hated him with the burning passion of a thousand suns. How could he have done that? To his daughter? _To Natsuki…_

Natsuki allowed herself to be tugged into Shizuru's warmth. It always made her feel better. Sure she felt a little embarrassed…but she reminded herself she had hugged Shizuru back last night (_Er…god last night…in my teacher's bed…awkward…)_ so she really shouldn't have felt this embarrassed. She didn't hug Shizuru back this time, however, and instead reveled in the comforting flames of Shizuru's embrace. It was good to feel touch like this again. Akio had…well he had scared her yesterday. She thought she would never feel comfortable with even Shizuru's touch ever again.

Natsuki sighed and wiggled slightly away from Shizuru so that Shizuru held her at arm's length. Natsuki gave her a sad smile to reassure her she was okay. "He didn't…do _that…_" she averted her gaze so she missed the relieved look on Shizuru's face. Shizuru wasn't sure just how far Akio had gotten but she was glad as hell he hadn't 'done _that_' as Natsuki said. "But what he did do…just…I'm scarred. Forever." And she had accepted that long before she came to Garderobe.

Shizuru concluded that this first time of Akio cracking…this was when Natsuki changed. And _boy _did Shizuru want to make him pay dearly.

"He fell asleep. I ran. I didn't come back for…" Natsuki looked upwards thoughtfully. "A while I guess. Long enough that he slowly went even more nuts as I hopped from friend's house to friend's house." She growled. "And then my friends got sick of me. I guess they only liked me when I was happy and fun." Her face darkened. "I guess when I needed their help I couldn't rely on them."

"And you don't trust anyone."

Natsuki shook her head. "At the time…no. He…I trusted _him _the most. And he betrayed me in the worst of ways."

Shizuru had heard that before. Natsuki had said that _exact _sentence before. She recognized it because she remembered thinking similar thoughts the last time she had heard it. "And your friends?"

"They taught me you can't rely on anyone either. Even if you think they're your friend," Natsuki said angrily. Her gaze met the concerned one of Shizuru's and her face softened. "Except you, I trust you," she admitted quietly as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

The corners of Shizuru's lips curved upwards in a smile and she took a step closer to Natsuki, her hands gliding over her student's strong shoulders and running down the sides of her bare arms. This didn't seem to faze Natsuki. If anything, it comforted her since she stayed silent and her body seemed to relax more under the touch. "I'm glad," Shizuru said in her equally quiet, yet sexy Kyoto-ben. Seeing Natsuki in nothing but her own tank top and shorts was a really nice sight. _Ara, I shouldn't be thinking such things during a conversation like this. Or at all._ But well, it was a little too late for 'or at all.'

Natsuki shivered slightly under the touch. It was comforting but strangely….something else that Natsuki wasn't used to. What _is _that? It warmed her up in entirely new places, that's for sure. "Eventually," Natsuki said to keep her mind off the strange new sensation she was feeling, too afraid to identify it. "I had no friends left," she admitted, feeling a bit like a loser. She blushed at Shizuru's sympathetic gaze. "Don't look at me like that," Natsuki snapped. "I had them _before _I started sleeping over every other day."

Shizuru smirked. "Ara, I wasn't looking at you 'like' anything…" though it _had _been cute imagining Natsuki like a friendless puppy. Sad at first, but cute because Shizuru also imagined sweeping in and adopting said puppy.

Natsuki grumbled, "And maybe I don't blame them. I was mooching off of them I guess, and I was depressed so I guess they were allowed to get annoyed with me."

Shizuru frowned at that and tilted Natsuki's chin up with her finger. "Anyone who was truly your friend would've stayed by your side no matter what, Natsuki."

Viridian eyes stared up curiously into loving rubies. Loving? Natsuki blinked when the rubies broke their hold on her gaze in order to look lower. _What is she looking at?_

Shizuru tried with all her might to look _away _from those lips. _Ara, self-control has left the building…_

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked after a moment. "Are you…what are you looking at?" Natsuki secretly prayed she didn't have something on her face. That would be embarrassing.

Shizuru managed to pull her eyes up to Natsuki's, her finger still tilting Natsuki's face up. "Um…"

_Knock, knock. _

Shizuru dropped her hand instantly, as if guilty, and they both turned their heads to look at the door. One confused glance at Shizuru and Natsuki could tell the Kyoto beauty, while appearing calm, was panicking underneath it all.

"What do we do?" Natsuki whispered when Shizuru didn't say anything.

Shizuru stood quietly for a few more seconds, her eyes still on the door as she contemplated their options. Having Natsuki in her room, while certainly fun, did _not _help their case. She was sure Akio was going to use Shizuru's 'crush' issues against them during his trial. Being caught with Natsuki like this…in Shizuru's clothes…just did _not _look good.

"Relax, Shiz. It's just me, Anh. Tell Private Kuga-Sexy-Pants to put her clothes on so I can come in okay?" Anh said from the other side of the door. The sound of her voice caused Shizuru to let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

With one quick glance at a now blushing Private Kuga-Sexy-Pa—er, Natsuki, Shizuru strode over to the door and opened it. She stepped aside and let Anh in before closing it behind her and locking it. The lieutenant turned around, arms folded. "Anh," she greeted with a nod and a small smile.

Anh looked around the room, eyes lingering over the unmade bed, before turning so that she could face both a flustered looking Natsuki and a calm and composed Shizuru. "What happened last night?" Anh asked with a grin. "The bed looks a litt—"

"Anh…" Shizuru warned. _Let's not make Natsuki uncomfortable now. _Though, okay, Natsuki's face _was _pretty funny.

Anh let out some laughter and took in Natsuki's attire...which she recognized to be Shizuru's. "Well you can't blame me for wondering…" she muttered. Suspicious. _Very _suspicious.

Natsuki avoided Anh's gaze and looked to Shizuru for help who, besides thinking Natsuki gave her the cutest look ever, only sighed and walked over to her poor blushing student. Shizuru stood next to Natsuki and watched Anh. She wasn't sure how to explain the bed. Natsuki needed a place to sleep…and couldn't use her dorm because uh, because why? Shizuru's eyebrows furrowed as she pondered what kind of excuse she could give the patiently waiting Anh. Damn, she was usually a lot faster than this.

"You okay there, Shiz?" Anh asked as she quirked a brow. She looked to Natsuki. "Hey Private Kuga-Sexy-Pants, tell your _lieutenant _to snap out of her ogling me." Anh suppressed the giggle she felt coming on as Natsuki blinked and then turned to eye Shizuru suspiciously to check if she were, as Anh claimed, _ogling _the colonel. _Oh ho ho, jealous are we? _Anh's eyes twinkled with mischief.

Shizuru returned Natsuki's suspicious glance with a confused one of her own before facing Anh again and rolling her eyes. "Anh, you never change," she said with a sigh. "What can I do for you?"

Anh's amethyst eyes roamed the room before landing on Shizuru yet again. "I just came here to warn you that you and your," she glanced at Natsuki and smirked, "little puppy should evacuate the premises. Haruka is being ordered to send out a team of investigators. She's being practically attacked by the press, the police, and the Marguerites…" Anh frowned. "We should probably go meet up with her and the others."

Shizuru gave a still-scarlet Natsuki a sidelong glance before putting on a pensive expression. She didn't notice when Natsuki lost her blush and was standing rather stiffly. Anh did, though, and turned her face slightly to examine the girl.

Natsuki stared at the floor awkwardly. The Marguerites. Yeah, they probably want to know what happened to their beloved family member, Jiro. _Oh, he just got shot by some other girl's dad because she 'failed to comply with his wishes'. Fuck. _Natsuki fought with herself over feeling guilty. This wasn't her fault!

"_Natsuki?" _Shizuru cooed after she noticed Natsuki wasn't moving and her fists were clenched.

Natsuki snapped out of her thoughts and gave Shizuru a weak smile. "Sorry, what's going on?" she looked back at Anh and wondered what she had missed. She was aware of Shizuru and Anh's friendship so she wasn't worried about getting Shizuru in trouble.

Shizuru eyed Natsuki suspiciously before moving towards her closet. "So they're sending an investigation team you were saying, Anh?" Shizuru's voice floated over from behind the closet door.

Anh nodded even though Shizuru couldn't see it and replied, "Yeah, dunno when they'll be here though. Probably soon so I suggest getting a move on." Anh's laid-back stature surprised Natsuki for some reason. She wasn't sure why, since the Colonel obviously took nothing seriously. Maybe she was comparing her to Colonel Searrs, who was the embodiment of all things structured and rigid.

Shizuru poked a head out of the closet. "Natsuki, come in here a second?"

Natsuki did as she was told, ignoring the snickering from Anh, and entered the closet. "Yeah what are we—oh." Natsuki looked at the uniform Shizuru was holding up and blinked. She tilted her head and examined it. It was the same as the ones she wore on school days. "Where…why…?" Natsuki blinked again. What would a lieutenant be doing with a private's uniform? Before Natsuki's mind could go to dirty and somewhat creepy places, Shizuru spoke.

"Ara, Natsuki really shouldn't ask questions when there's so little time…" Shizuru held it out for the cutely confused Natsuki and smiled.

"O-Oi! Get out and I'll change!" Natsuki growled as she swiped the outfit from Shizuru's hands.

Shizuru smirked and, with a nod, left the closet to go continue talking with Anh.

Anh's wide, obnoxious grin when Shizuru returned caused the lieutenant to roll her eyes. "What do you find so amusing, Colonel?" Shizuru asked in her smooth Kyoto-ben.

Amethysts glittered with amusement. "Oh, nothing nothing…so…how was she?"

Shizuru frowned. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't joke around like that," she replied rather loudly…incase Natsuki was in earshot.

Anh rolled her eyes then pouted. "So that means…"

"No," Shizuru responded quickly. "Ara, can we talk about the matters at hand?"

Anh put on her 'professional' face. "Of course. Well, the press wants to hear all about Jiro Marguerite's death and how it happened. It's driving Haruka nuts. I think she even punched out a few reporters. Tomoe's whole family is here and they're demanding answers as well. I haven't seen Tomoe in a while…"

Shizuru felt two things: One was sympathy for Tomoe. The girl lost her father...he was a kind man who was so proud of his daughter and he got shot dead _in front _of her. The other was concern. For Natsuki. There wasn't a doubt in Shizuru's mind that this unfortunate happening would pit Tomoe even more against Natsuki than before. The girls already hated each other and had declared numerous times how they'd kill each other in the competition. Well, Natsuki said 'kick her ass,' Tomoe was the one that insisted that she'd murder Natsuki. Shizuru frowned. The competition. That was soon and they hadn't gotten much practice in since before Parent's Day. Day_s. _

"Tell me about the investigation," Shizuru said after a moment.

Anh nodded and looked up at the ceiling as if she was thinking. "Well, Haruka has been ordered to do a full-out investigation of Akio…not only because he's accused of sexual assault on a minor and stuff like that but because he shot Marguerite. They're going to go through this room, go through his room, interview students, faculty…you know the drill." Anh's face darkened. "And the worst part? Brigadier General Jin is pulling the strings behind this investigation. Beats me why the army would have her look into it…I guess they think it's a really big deal that might tarnish their image or something…and who knows Garderobe better than their very own?"

Shizuru pondered all this information for a bit. "You…did you call Alyssa?"

Anh winked. "Way ahead of you, Shiz. I called her this morning. She says not to worry about it and that she'll," Anh made a faux-serious face, "'handle things'."

Shizuru nodded slowly. "And…Anh…how are you dealing with Jin coming back?" Shizuru knew well that their school day rival was not on good terms with either Anh or Alyssa. Shizuru had _other _problems concerning Jin but she was sure Jin grew out of those by now. Hopefully. Well, she would find out soon enough.

Anh frowned, her amethyst eyes flashing. "I'm fine. I don't care about it." She shrugged. Shizuru saw through it of course, and prayed Anh would still be able to help her instead of sulking about when Jin came around.

Natsuki came out of the closet in a uniform and stopped when she saw Anh's surprisingly serious and almost angry looking face. _Well that's new. _"Hey," Natsuki said as she approached. She had wondered why Shizuru even had a student's uniform but decided she probably wouldn't like the answer so she didn't ask.

Shizuru turned and smiled. "Ah, let's go then."

They all nodded and moved towards the door. Shizuru gave Natsuki a look that said, _We'll finish our conversation later. _Natsuki gave a small nod, she was in no rush to get into the specifics anyways…as long as Shizuru knew the general idea she was fine.

* * *

The three walked side-by-side silently for a few moments. Shizuru was silently going through a list of 'evidence' in her room. There was nothing in her room they could possibly find that would connect her to Akio…or Natsuki. Well, unless they got really high-tech and looked for fingerprints and hair strands. That wouldn't necessarily be good but Shizuru was certain they wouldn't go that far in her room. _Still, maybe I should go back and sweep the place clean?_ Shizuru inwardly frowned at that. No they definitely wouldn't go so far as to look for DNA would they? _Besides, I could surely explain that away. _Persuasion was certainly her specialty.

As for Akio's room, well, she hoped they found all the evidence they needed to put him in prison for life (or death sentence). With Jin behind this investigation though…well, this just meant trouble. At least Alyssa was informed and hopefully would do something to help out. What exactly that would be, Shizuru had no idea.

Natsuki was wondering where they were going. She was pretty sure wherever it was, she wasn't welcome. She thought of yesterday and how Shizuru had saved her…by kicking Akio's ass. The ice beauty stole a peek up at the lieutenant, who was staring straight ahead and deep in thought. She really owed her a 'thanks.' She owed her _something. _It annoyed Natsuki immensely when she realized she had no way of repaying her teacher…there was just nothing she could do to convey just how much Shizuru meant to her—er, how _thankful _she was to Shizuru.

Anh was just thinking about Specialist Tanaka and Private First Class Nabatame…._oooh yuuus. _The two third years sure looked good guarding the back entrance of the tent the other night. Anh remembered the current situation and grumbled as her pleasant thoughts were pushed away by less pleasant ones…like Jin returning. That bitch. Anh would really like to punch her face in. Punching an army general, even a brigadier general, is probably not such a good idea though.

The private soon caught a glance of her friends sitting at their usual wooden table. It was a surprisingly nice day out, considering all of last week had been cold and cloudy. They all looked calm and relaxed. Nao was the only one that looked bored, whereas Chie, Aoi, and Mai were chatting excitedly and there was another girl Natsuki didn't quite recognize. She wasn't talking to Natsuki's friends. She was instead just tapping away at her laptop, light brown eyes moving left to right rapidly.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru paused. Anh and Natsuki did as well.

"Yes…," Natsuki looked around at the students staring (_glaring?)_ at them. She wasn't sure if they were in earshot or not. "Lieutenant?" _Freaky fangirls…_

Shizuru arched a slender brow and looked around. _Ah. _Her gaze landed back on Natsuki. "I'll see you later, yes? I'll come get you in a bit…and we'll continue our…" she noticed students glaring at Natsuki, maybe she shouldn't have used her first name so loudly, "Medical Lesson. Good day, Private Kuga." Shizuru straightened and saluted.

Natsuki returned the salute and they stood there—saluting each other—for maybe ten seconds longer than necessary, until Anh sniggered and tugged Shizuru away to a group of teachers.

Natsuki, acting cool as she walked towards her friends, couldn't help but steal a glance back at the back of her teacher. _Ugh. _This was the first time they had been apart since Shizuru came to her rescue and she _still _hadn't thanked her yet. She didn't like being away from Shizuru. She hated that she didn't like being away.

"Natsuki!" Natsuki's head turned and she was instantly tackled—almost to the ground—by about three different people.

"Hey, guys…geez," Natsuki grumbled as she tried to move away from her friends. Mai, Aoi, and Mikoto had been the attackers. She quickly untangled herself from their holds, touching was still not on her list of favorite things. She gave them all a sheepish grin once she was at a safe distance and looked passed them to a smiling Nao and a winking Chie. She waved and they all sat back down at their table.

"So where the hell have you been, Kuga?" Nao asked as Natsuki sat down next to her. Nao was, of course, fighting the urge to hug Natsuki and growl at her for making her worry like that. Natsuki was resisting a similar urge, after all, last time she even thought of her redheaded friend she thought the girl was being held hostage by Akio.

Natsuki glanced at the girl next to them, who ignored their existence completely and continued tapping away at a laptop. Natsuki then faced her friends and shrugged, a little surprised they hadn't heard yet. "Shit happens," she said nonchalantly. She figured eventually the news would get around, that Akio had murdered Tomoe's dad. She also knew she'd eventually tell Nao about the other stuff later, only because she felt she owed the redhead an explanation.

Nao figured she'd get the _actual _story out of Natsuki later. "So we heard Tomoe's dad got murdered yesterday…" Nao said.

Natsuki averted her gaze and shivered slightly. "Yeah, I heard."

"It's really karma," Nao said. "I mean, he helped conceive the devil."

"But he didn't deserve to lose his life," Mai pointed out.

Nao shrugged. "I guess you're right. Who killed him anyways? Gossip girl, you know anything?" Nao asked, glancing over at a handsome Chie.

Chie, who _did _know a couple things from overhearing some reporters, looked at Natsuki with a searching gaze before turning back to Nao and shrugging. "Nothing you all won't know soon enough." This got Natsuki's attention and she turned her head to stare at Chie suspiciously. Chie just gave her a sad look.

God dammit. Once Chie knows something that means eventually _everyone _will know something. Not because Chie is a gossiper, which she is, but because it's inevitable. If Chie can get a hold of 'secret' information, then it was only a matter of time before someone with a bigger mouth did as well.

Natsuki looked over towards Shizuru and Anh, who were a little off in the distance talking to Kanzaki, Haruka and some other teachers she didn't recognize. Crimson lifted away from one of the talking teachers and met emerald. Natsuki felt her cheeks burning and quickly looked down. _Jesus. What's my issue? _She pounded her chest with a fist. _Thump. _

"You okay there?" Nao asked, eyeing her friend curiously. Nao's lime green eyes lowered to eye Natsuki's fist on her chest. "You just chest-pounded? Like a gorilla?" _This girl seriously has lard for feminine hormones._

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah my chest just feels weird," she replied with a frown.

Nao shrugged and looked over at the girl who was sitting with them, still completely engulfed in her laptop. "Hey, you," Nao tried.

"Reviews…need to freakin' update on time…" the girl muttered to herself as she continued tapping away at her keyboard.

Nao and Natsuki exchanged confused glances. Natsuki leaned over and tapped the aloof girl on the shoulder.

The girl jumped in the air and glared at Natsuki when she fell back down into her seat. She then paused, looked Natsuki up and down, and tilted her head. "Holy crap, you look a lot like…" she glanced at the Word document on her laptop then shook her head, deciding maybe it was better not sharing. "Never mind…"

Natsuki blinked. "What are you doing?" She asked, pointing to the laptop. "And who are you?"

"Writing," the girl answered, though she was still absolutely enthralled by Natsuki's uncanny resemblance to the main character in her story. "And I'm Private Sasaki, third year."

"Writing about what?" Nao asked. She didn't really care, but Natsuki seemed interested so she decided to pretend.

"Er, well it's about a student who falls in love with her teacher…" the girl frowned when Nao made a grossed out face.

Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed, annoyed and confused at how her heart skipped a beat upon hearing the plot of Sasaki's story. "Oh, that's…odd?" She muttered lamely.

The girl opened her mouth to argue when two other third year students approached the table. She smiled at them and waved. Natsuki instantly recognized them as the two guards from yesterday. Natsuki knew they were a big deal. Their special titles meant they were the top of their class, which also meant they were among the most talented students. Natsuki's eyebrow twitched as she pondered the type of punishments they were planning on giving her for sneaking by them the other day.

Specialist Tanaka saluted the younger students at the table and promptly turned to ignore them. She then turned to the girl with the laptop and waved. "Salut, Private Sasaki."

Sasaki placed two fingers up to her temple and gave a mini-salute.

Private First Class Nabatame saluted the younger students, lazily, as well, "Hey." She then made her way over to Private Sasaki and sat down. She was instantly passed the laptop by the brunette named 'Sasaki' and began clicking up to the top of the Word document in order to start from the beginning. Natsuki watched Nabatame's dark blue eyes scan the screen of the laptop as if she were searching for something. Errors perhaps?

Natsuki stared at the three third years and frowned. "Um, you guys aren't going to yell at me for passing you the other day?" she asked, her tone giving away her disbelief.

"Nah, if we had known you were," Private Nabatame made a vague hand movement, "doing some serious business I wouldn't have been so rude." She shrugged. "But you can't really blame me, the weather was crappy and…" she got a pointed look from Tanaka, which told her to stop with the complaining. "Yeah, yeah…" Natsuki thought the look Tanaka gave Nabatame was also rather suspicious, like they may have known what had happened yesterday. _I guess that shouldn't be surprising if it's true, they are the top of the graduating class…I suppose the Council would deem it necessary to tell them. _Though she wasn't too happy about that if it were the case.

Specialist Tanaka moved to sit directly across from Nabatame and Sasaki but said nothing to the first years who sat at the other end of the bench. She didn't even spare them a glance and instead kept her gaze focused on Nabatame.

Natsuki blinked. "Oh, uh, it's okay…" Natsuki, suddenly feeling awkward as the three third year students watched her, turned to look over at Shizuru yet again.

Haruka looked grumpy as hell. Actually they all looked pissed off, except Shizuru of course. Shizuru's mask held firmly in place as Kanzaki started waving his arms around and then a teacher Natsuki didn't recognize made scissors with her fingers and snipped through the air with them.

"Who is that?" Natsuki asked as she pointed to the teacher she had dubbed 'scissor hands.'

Nabatame looked up from the laptop and followed the direction of Natsuki's finger. She grunted and turned back to reading. "That's Officer Rauschenberg," she answered nonchalantly, blue eyes moving left to right as she continued reading the words on the screen.

"You've never heard of her?" Private Sasaki asked with surprise. "She's known as the Legendary Lone Wolf." Private Sasaki pointed. "See the silver streaks on the sides of her head? Surprising right?"

Natsuki watched and nodded. The 'Legendary Lone Wolf,' aka Officer Rauschenberg, looked way too young to be going gray. "Yeah…"

"She was sent on a mission," Tanaka chimed in, "and she was the only survivor…" she trailed off.

"Thus she became legendary," Nabatame finished with a bored 'yadda, yadda, you know how this story goes' tone. She flipped the laptop closed and gave Sasaki a thumbs-up. "You still suck with commas, but it was better than the last chapter," she explained to the brunette. "Kind of short though."

Sasaki grumbled about 'damn bastard' commas and nodded. "Commas are the bane of my existence. Thanks though, as usual."

Nabatame shrugged. "No problem."

Natsuki glanced at Officer Rauschenberg and did a quick examination. She had a slender figure (like all Garderobe students and faculty) with mostly black hair and, from her far away spot, Natsuki was sure she saw brown eyes. Rauschenberg currently looked annoyed, like the Council members. What could they possibly be talking about?

"So she's a teacher? Weird last name." And she definitely looked Asian so the name was even more surprising.

Tanaka, Nabatame, and Sasaki all nodded in unison. They all exchanged glances when they noticed this fact and looked away embarrassed. That was weird.

"She's our teacher," Sasaki explained. "She's half European I think," a shrug, "but what's really important is her skill. Since she's now teaching third years she doesn't have to teach us much about combat since we've been doing that our first two years." Sasaki smiled. "Especially us," she pointed to Nabatame and Tanaka who grinned. "We know combat. Each grade has their own specialist and private first class. Occasionally, there might be two PFC's, but the two students would be very close in skill for that to happen. I'm just a private but I'm third ranked below them," she pointed to the two other third years again, who looked annoyingly smug, "so once one of them drops I take over." She stuck her tongue out at them when they glared at her.

Usually, once you had a teacher at Garderobe, you were theirs during your entire stay unless you had a Council member as a teacher. Those classes with Council members for teachers usually got a new teacher after a year since Council members tended to die off. Third year students really studied military strategies and techniques. Combat is handled mostly in the first two years at Garderobe. Missions needed both high combat and strategy skill, it was debatable which was more important.

"We were in Captain Chrysant's class but…," Nabatame frowned, "she went missing on a mission early in the year." Natsuki vaguely remembered Shizuru mentioning something like this. She noticed how Specialist Tanaka was sitting rather still and straight, not bothering to look over at the first years. Natsuki found this slightly odd but decided not to comment on it.

"Chrysant isn't as good combat-wise as she was strategy-wise, right?" Nao asked, finally interested in the conversation. She leaned forward slightly, forearm brushing against Natsuki's lightly though neither noticed.

Nabatame nodded. "Yup, which is why she was put in charge of third years originally." An image of Yukino trying to teach combat was almost laughable. She was _good _at combat, yes, she just looked so funny doing it. The mousy Captain was always underestimated.

"We have the training," Sasaki added. "So combat-wise we're already as good as we'll get for the moment. Strategy is what's maybe more important on missions." She shrugged. "Depends on the mission, I guess."

"And as third years," Nabatame chimed in, "training for missions is what's most important." Not like any of the three third-years have been on any. While they were the top of their class, they had never been assigned anything yet. They all knew it was only a matter of time of course.

All the first years at the table exchanged glances. Wow. Being a third year was confusing.

"So," Natsuki started uneasily. "You're saying that by the time I'm a third year I'll be focusing more on strategy than combat? To prepare me for missions?"

All three third years nodded.

"Unless," Private Sasaki said as she held up a finger, light brown eyes flashing. "You get your ass killed in the competition." She smirked.

Natsuki lifted a brow. "How…how often do people actually get killed in the competitions?" Natsuki was never actually sure if people were kidding or not when they claimed you could get killed in competitions.

Nabatame shrugged. "Depends. The contestants are made up of mostly first and second year students since the third years tend to get sent on missions already. Mostly first years get killed, which I guess isn't too surprising."

Sasaki chimed in with, "It's mostly accidently deaths though. Well, so they say." She looked towards the sky thoughtfully. "For example," she brought her gaze back down to Natsuki. "Last year I entered a competition as a second year. Someone poisoned my food, I almost died…couldn't finish the competition," she finished with a frown.

Natsuki blinked. "Did they ever catch who--?" Sasaki just shook her head. "God, that should be illegal," the raven-haired beauty muttered.

"Well, Garderobe is serious business," Nabatame pointed out. "They want the students to be prepared for anything. Its life or death on a real mission so why sugar coat your path to one, ya know? Making the competition easy would be like giving kids floaties when they're learning how to swim."

"That's not how things are done here," Sasaki added. "Garderobe throws its students in. Sink or swim." She shrugged and propped herself up on her elbow in order to study the reactions of the first years.

The first years all exchanged uneasy looks. Mostly they were worried about Natsuki, who was the only one that had signed up for the competition from her group of friends.

Sasaki and Nabatame gave them weak smiles. "Hey don't freak out," Nabatame said reassuringly. She thumb-pointed to herself. "I'm joining just for shits and giggles…I mean you tend to be fine unless someone _seriously _hates you or _seriously _wants to go on the mission with the Council member." In this case, the Council member would be Shizuru.

Natsuki groaned. Tomoe seriously hated her, she was sure.

* * *

Shizuru stood and listened to Haruka rant. The poor Master Sergeant was clearly under tons of stress. Her arms flailed about as she angrily spoke about the reporters. Shizuru glanced at her other colleagues. Reito's face was stony and tense, Anh didn't look like she was paying much attention, Officer Rauschenberg was nodding along as Haruka continued her rant, and Shizuru just felt…angry.

"And that bastard Akio!" Haruka bellowed. "He caused me so much trouble."

"Ara, think of Na—Private Kuga's feelings on this," Shizuru pointed out. Haruka calmed down and eyed Shizuru suspiciously. Shizuru felt the need to continue. "It's her father that's been here for three days doing…things that we know nothing about to his daughter. She seems to be fine…but then again she's been keeping it a secret for a while now so who is to say she is _really _fine? Who knows how she's really feeling?"

"Who would be completely fine after something like that?" Officer Rauschenberg asked with a huff. "I sure as hell wouldn't be."

Shizuru gave Officer Rauschenberg a smile. "Ara, you're correct, Harris."

Harris Rauschenberg looked pleased and gave curt nod. "Of course," she said with a smile. "What's this trial going to be like anyways?"

Haruka groaned and slapped her forehead. "Hell. That's what." Haruka's eyes scanned the campus. They lingered over where Natsuki Kuga was sitting with her usual friends and some third years. "Well, what the hell is that?"

This caused the entire faculty to turn and look towards Natsuki and her friends, who were all busy chatting away around their usual wooden table.

Shizuru's wine-red eyes settled quite happily on Natsuki's sitting position. The girl looked, well, back to normal. She knew that she wasn't but it was nice that she was not…_lingering _over the past because Shizuru intended to completely erase it from history. Somehow.

"What's wrong, Haruka?" Reito asked as he continued to look for something 'wrong' with the students. They all seemed pretty happy to him. He recognized Natsuki and the rest of the first years. He also noticed they were sitting and chatting with the top students of the third years. It wasn't uncommon for third years to be friends with second years but _first _years? Especially Nabatame, who they all had needed to speak to on several occasions for kicking the crap out of some younger students (she claimed they caught her on a bad day).

Haruka's eyes narrowed but she then turned away from the students and glanced at Rauschenberg. "How are Private First Class Nabatame and Specialist Tanaka doing anyways, Harris?" Haruka hadn't really had time to check over their progress reports. She hadn't even had time to scold Nabatame recently with all the stuff that's been happening.

Rauschenberg shrugged. "Oh, the usual. Nabatame is still causing trouble and tugging Tanaka along with her. Sasaki has seemed a bit aloof lately but all three's combat skills are still in great shape. I mentioned to them a little bit of the situation since they _were _guards there last night and they are our top students…I hope you don't mind."

Haruka's face darkened. "No, of course not. As our top graduating students they should know the situation. As for Nabatame still getting in trouble, well, it was my idea to make Tanaka her roommate but that only made it worse since now _both _of them cause trouble. Nabatame is such a bad influence…" A sigh. "I suppose it's my fault Tanaka followed Nabatame to the disobedient dark side. Well, they're both very important and intelligent despite their knack for mischief, so I assume they can handle such matters maturely."

The officer's lips curved into a smile. "Ah, yes. Despite Sasaki's aloofness and Nabatame's laziness and influence over Tanaka, all three are in great shape. I wouldn't worry, Haruka. Yukino herself told me how to handle the three before she left for Fort Rust."

Haruka's face darkened slightly at the mention of Yukino's name but she just nodded gravely.

"Nabatame." Shizuru repeated. "Ah, I do recall her coming in after a rather…unfortunate incident involving Tanaka, Sasaki, and a bonfire." Shizuru smiled. "Interesting girls. Not unlike the class above our top students', right, Haruka?"

Haruka smiled. "Yes," she glanced at Anh who looked pleased, "very similar to Nabatame and Tanaka." Nabatame wasn't much like Anh except for their laziness and need to cause havoc. Tanaka seemed to have Alyssa's intelligence and icy coolness down as well. She also heard Tanaka was studying some of Alyssa's old battle strategies from a few years ago.

"Girl is lazy as hell," Rauschenberg commented as she tugged a strand of her own hair. "But get her in a bad mood and there will be hell to pay. Her combat skills are what earned her Private First Class ranking as you know, but damn if we could control that girl…well we'd have a much easier time." Nabatame was always getting in trouble so she was constantly getting lectured about her bad behavior by the Council and teachers.

"Well, this is all very interesting," Anh said through a yawn, her fingers covering her mouth. "But weren't we here to talk about the Trial?"

"Anh's right," Shizuru said. "We should talk about Jin and the Marguerites…and Akio." She folded her arms, her eyes slowly sliding sideways to glance at Natsuki again. Natsuki was, surprisingly (or not so surprisingly), looking back. Her emerald gaze caught in Shizuru's red for a split second before both instantly snapped their eyes away. Shizuru couldn't suppress a small smile. "What will we be charging him with?" She asked pleasantly.

Haruka ran a hand through her blonde hair and sighed. "I suppose murder."

Shizuru and Rauschenberg exchanged glances. "Ara, that's it?" There should be something about sexual assault, child abuse, maybe attempted rape…Shizuru wasn't sure since she hadn't fully spoken to Natsuki about it. If attempted rape _was _on that list she would _beg _to be the one to give him the 'death' part of his death sentence.

Rauschenberg didn't look pleased either. "There has to be more than murder, the guy was feeling up his daughter, right Shizuru?"

Shizuru's mask flickered off for a second, showing just how angry she was about that. "Indeed."

Rauschenberg scowled and made 'scissors' with her fingers. She cut through the air with her scissor-fingers and declared, "We should snip _it_ right off." She nodded. "And feed it to the bastard himself."

Anh giggle-snorted and Shizuru looked highly amused. _Not a bad idea…_

Haruka smirked but nodded as if to reassure them. "Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm still working that out. We need the full story from everyone before we can punish that filthy freak and get him behind bars. Remind me to get someone to interview Nabatame and Tanaka, they were there right?"

Reito raised his hand…the same time Anh did. "I'll interview them," they both said. They turned and glared at each other.

Haruka glared at them both then turned to Rauschenberg. "They're your students, you get what you can out of them."

Rauschenberg saluted. "It will be done, Sergeant." It greatly amused Haruka how her friends were never sure whether to call her by her name or by her title.

"Harris, you can call me Haruka," she said with a shake of her head. "You did before anyways, like a minute ago."

Rauschenberg gave an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, Haruka, I'm just never sure with you…not to mention your temper…"

"HEY!"

"Ara…about the trial…" Shizuru interjected before Haruka could yell, rather loudly, about how she did _not _have temper problems.

The circle of teachers all let out an overly dramatic sigh. They really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Jin and I are handling most of the investigation…though, well, she's taken a bit more control over it than I'd like but she _is _a brigadier general and there's nothing I can say against her." Haruka folded her arms under her chest and looked across the campus. She didn't like Jin. Never did, never will. "Shizuru, after you finish your conversation with Private Kuga get back to me so I can inform Jin of the charges. As for you, Reito, I'm putting you in charge of keeping the press and Marguerites at bay. I don't want this getting out." Reito was clearly the best for that job, since the women of the Marguerite family (sans Tomoe) all found him rather charming. Hell, even the _men_ of the Marguerite family found him 'dashing.'

Reito frowned. "That's hardly inevitable, Haruka. Jiro Marguerite was one of the wealthiest, most noble men in Japan…covering up the facts of his death aren't going to be possible, especially when it took place in Japan's very own _Garderobe_. I'm afraid everyone will know soon enough…"

Shizuru's eyes flashed as Reito continued. If everyone knew Natsuki's dad murdered such a man like Jiro in cold blood…what would that mean for Natsuki? And how was Natsuki dealing with that death? Akio had made sure to take at least one life for Natsuki's disobedience…so Natsuki must feel responsible somehow. Shizuru was already worried about what Tomoe would do to the girl. _Natsuki is a big girl, Shizuru, she can handle herself._ Mostly.

"And we should…" Haruka's gaze turned away from the scenery and instead landed on Shizuru, "talk about _your _involvement in all this." Shizuru _had _been clearly more directly involved than anyone else.

Shizuru's previously folded arms dropped to her sides. That look in Haruka's eyes was _not _good at all. Shizuru glanced at Anh who actually looked interested now. Crimson met the serious amethyst of Haruka. "Ara, of course. What do you want to know?"

Haruka waved her hands towards the other teachers. "Everyone, get to work getting those stories and whatever the hell I told you to do before."

Rauschenberg, Lu, Kanzaki, and the few other teachers who hadn't spoken at all, saluted and walked off to go and make this trial as painless as possible.

Haruka and Shizuru fell into a comfortable silence. One was thinking about how to phrase things, the other was wondering what the other was going to say.

After a moment, Haruka spoke. "Shizuru, what's going on with you and Kuga?" Her eyes were serious yet strangely gentle, not at all like Jin had looked when she asked Anh a very similar question a few years ago.

Shizuru trusted Anh. She trusted Haruka too but…she knew Haruka was tied to Garderobe in ways Anh wasn't. "I don't know what you mean, Haruka," Shizuru said calmly. Maybe too calmly? Her mask was confusing even _her _these days.

Haruka snorted. "Don't give me that, bubuzuke woman."

Shizuru arched a slender brow, her eyes glittering with amusement.

Haruka narrowed her eyes. "Shizuru, this is serious. We looked for Natsuki at her dorm this morning to question her, but she wasn't there. Private Yuuki said she hasn't seen Natsuki sleep in her own bed for three days now. Anh said she knew where she was…and returns with you _and _her. She's been sleeping in your bed with you hasn't she?" Haruka's look of 'no funny business' caused Shizuru to frown slightly.

"Not exactly _with _me…" the brunette clarified after a moment.

"Fujino!!"

Shizuru looked away, her chestnut tresses covering her face from view. "She needed a safe place, Haruka. She's been bruised, her body is exhausted, she was found out in the woods by Aly—," oops, almost slipped there, "someone. She trusts me. She _finally _trusts me and I wanted to keep her safe."

Haruka listened intently, her eyes softening as Shizuru continued. "God damn, Fujino. You make my job so much harder." She rubbed at her temples with her fingers. "You know we've already interviewed—interrogated Akio. His defense is that you and Kuga are lying just so he doesn't take Kuga away from the Academy. If he can prove you two are together _romantically, _he'll look a hell of a lot better in the court. You know why?"

Shizuru just stood there. She eventually shook her head.

"Because we weren't there when he touched Kuga. _You're _the only one who has seen it. Therefore, it's your word and Kuga's word against his."

"But surely—"

"Don't worry about it. No one believes him at all and your word is worth a lot around here. No one will think you're lying, especially if Natsuki tells her whole story. Still, there wouldn't _be _any evidence of anything…_romantic _right? Jin's investigation team is just searching your room for shits and giggles? There won't be any evidence he can use against you?"

Shizuru slowly nodded. "There's nothing. Nats—Private Kuga is _just _my student. I…I admit that I do care for her a lot but _not_ in a romanticway. For Akio's crimes we will have evidence…I'm sure his room is crawling with it. As for evidence to support _his _claims…there is none because his claims are false. Besides would Jin really…?"

Haruka nodded. "She would. The second she heard his defense she got that annoyingly evil look on her face, you know? She likes stirring up trouble if I remember correctly. That's why I'm warning you now. Kuga and you? Professional. Remember that or it's trouble for all of us, okay?" This would go pretty smoothly in their favor. Akio did kill a man after all, and a student and Council member both know what _else _he's been doing. Still, it would be nice if his claims were laughed at instead of piquing someone's interest.

Shizuru solemnly nodded. "I know. I wouldn't want to endanger our school's reputation, your reputation, my reputation, Private Kuga's reputation…I'm not stupid, Haruka."

"I know. I thought so, I just—I had to make sure."

There was a moment of silence as both women considered what had just been said.

"Well I suppose that's all. Don't forget to get back to me with Kuga's story alright?" Haruka asked as she half-turned her body to leave.

Shizuru nodded. "I'll go get the rest of the story now and call you later. I think we will have enough to put him away for…years…" Yes, Shizuru had no doubt that Akio had pulled enough shit with Natsuki to get him sent far, far away. Maybe, if the Council were given the final decision, Shizuru could even get to kill him...if that's what she wanted anyways. Besides the guy _shot _and _murdered _a very important man in cold blood. Maybe they were looking at _life _in prison. Oh yes, that would be sweet indeed. Maybe sweeter than killing him herself?

* * *

"And then he pointed to Tanaka's dress and asked, 'Are you hiding Nabatame in there?' and Tanaka, hah, Tanaka said—" Nabatame could barely finish the story without bursting into laughter.

"'Oui, oui'!" Tanaka finished proudly.

The girls all started cracking up. Natsuki vaguely remembered a time when she had found these kinds of relationships a bit odd…now she was so used to being hit on and seeing it that it didn't faze her at all. _In fact, it's kind of cute…_

After their mirth had died down, Sasaki pointed out. "You guys _do _know I was the one that sent him after you, right?"

Tanaka and Nabatame exchanged confused glances before looking at Sasaki. "You sent him after us?" Nabatame asked, eyebrow lifting.

Sasaki nodded. "Yeah, you two ditched me at training to play tonsil-hockey. Forgive me for being a little bitter about it all…," she said with a sly smile.

That elicited more giggles and laughter from the girls.

"I think you shouldn't have done that," Tanaka then said, face feigning sympathy. "He looked quite heartbroken when he saw me and Nabatame in our…compromising position." Nabatame and Tanaka exchanged winks.

Sasaki rolled her eyes. "No surprise there. Honestly…the guy must've been blind to have not noticed…"

The first years quite enjoyed the third year's company. Why the graduating class's top students were even sitting next to them, they had no idea, but they were quite impressed and intrigued with how things worked. Nao and Mai bombarded them with questions while Chie and Aoi listened intently. Natsuki listened as well but her mind was elsewhere, as usual.

Natsuki did something she had been doing once every minute, look up to stare at her teacher. _I wonder if I'm still always on your mind? And if I'm not, would I care? Should I care? _

To the private's surprise Shizuru parted ways with Haruka and began striding over. When the lieutenant was close enough that other people at the table would notice, the third years stopped their bickering and instantly stood up to salute her. Shizuru gave them a charming smile and saluted back.

"Ara, why would experienced third years be hanging out with first years?" Shizuru asked, enjoying the look on Natsuki's face when she wouldn't look at her directly. She could see Natsuki's pouty yet surprised look from the corner of her eye. When Shizuru _did _finally turn to acknowledge Natsuki's presence, the look on the student's face was instantly replaced with a simple smile. Shizuru smiled back then turned back to the third years.

"I think _they're_ hanging out with _us," _Nabatame said with a grin.

Tanaka and Sasaki nodded in agreement while the first years all scoffed and stuck their tongues out.

Shizuru turned to Natsuki and held out a hand. "Would you mind coming with me, Private Kuga?" She asked calmly, though her dark eyes glittered with mischief.

Natsuki took Shizuru's offered hand and stood up quickly, maybe a little _too _quickly because Nao instantly frowned. "Sure, Lieutenant," Natsuki said after she let go of Shizuru's hand. The ice princess turned to her friends and waved. They all waved back and Natsuki followed as Shizuru began walking away.

* * *

They walked side-by-side in silence for some time before Natsuki finally decided to speak.

"Do you feel sort of…I don't know, _weird_ when we call each other by our titles?" Natsuki asked after a moment. She had no idea where they were going but she didn't much care at the moment.

Shizuru's eyes looked upwards as she thought about it. "I suppose it feels '_weird,' _yes. I certainly think about you,"_ Always? _"as a person I would be rather informal with." Shizuru sighed and shot Natsuki a sidelong glance. "I tend to forget you're my student at times…," she admitted softly.

Natsuki silently nodded. "Yeah," she mumbled. She had respect for her teacher as a lieutenant but she firstly and foremost saw her as something…_more_…which wasn't particularly a good thing all the time.

Eventually they arrived at a small building, a big red cross painted on the metal door. Natsuki was surprised when Shizuru didn't walk past it, but instead flipped through her keys in order to open the door.

"Medical building?" Natsuki asked, eyebrow lifting. Shizuru opened the door and held it open as Natsuki walked into the dark room. "What for?" She heard the door close behind her, causing the entire room to go pitch black. After all, these buildings had no windows and were tiny enough to be lit up by a few light bulbs hanging from the ceiling. Natsuki froze. "Sh-Shizuru?"

The lights flicked on. "Ara, I apologize Natsuki," she said in her sweet Kyoto-ben. "We're going to kill two birds with one bullet and finish your story while giving you your first Medical course lesson."

Natsuki turned around and canted her head to the side. "Come again?"

Shizuru smirked and glided over to Natsuki, causing the student to take an involuntary step backwards. "Relax," Shizuru cooed. "Just finish your story and I'll take care of these," she reached down and pulled Natsuki's hands up, "okay?"

Natsuki nodded dumbly and found herself walking backwards to the wall. Shizuru, never losing her charming and innocent smile, was still holding her hands up as she followed. "Ara, there we go," Shizuru said when Natsuki's back touched the wall, a counter top to her side. "Stay there," she ordered as she turned and walked over to a cabinet.

Natsuki watched her curiously, not understanding why she suddenly felt so damn _hot. _"Okay…" she muttered when Shizuru seemed to find what she was looking for and made her way back.

"You were saying?" Shizuru asked as she placed a container on the counter and tugged Natsuki's hands to rest on it. "Your 'friends'?"

Natsuki remembered and nodded. "Right, well I was forced to go back home eventually…since my friends sort of kicked me out." She scowled and then watched as Shizuru pointed to the label on the container and unscrewed the top. "I figured maybe I could sneak into my room and go to sleep without him noticing. It was late and I figured I'd face him, if I had to, in the morning. Or at least escape before he woke up." Shizuru nodded as she placed a square of cotton over the top of the container and tilted it upside own. "He was there, though, and he saw me. He um, he was changed too. Like me. Just worse."

Shizuru's crimson lifted to meet Natsuki's emeralds as she began dabbing at the deeper, non-clotted wounds on Natsuki's hands.

Natsuki drew her hand back and hissed. "Ouch…what the hell is that?"

Shizuru arched a slender brow, amusement twinkling in her eyes and she pulled Natsuki's hand back. "I believe you once called it 'cleaner liquid stuff.' You use it to clean cuts. We should've done this earlier, these could get infected…"

Natsuki frowned and looked away as Shizuru continued cleaning out the larger cuts. "Sorry," she grumbled.

Shizuru smiled. "Don't be. Mind telling me how these—ah, all in good time. Continue, Natsuki."

Natsuki nodded and watched as Shizuru placed the cotton aside and instead reached for bandages. "Well," she started uneasily. "I um, well, I woke up later with a few bruises and cuts…I don't remember anything except being smashed into a wall." She attempted to shrug. Natsuki watched as Shizuru's motions stopped and the lieutenant stood still, still holding the bandages. "Shizuru?"

"Kanin na, Natsuki," Shizuru said softly as she began wrapping Natsuki's palms. Natsuki could sense a change in atmosphere. Was Shizuru upset by what she said?

"Uh, anyways, I stopped going to school because I was tied up a lot and I really don't remember much from that entire week except waking up a lot with a horrible headache." Natsuki paused, then decided to add, "I was always clothed though, when I woke up."

Shizuru exhaled. _Thank GOD. _She finished wrapping one palm and moved to the other. When she was finished maybe Natsuki would look like a boxer. _Mm…_

Natsuki smiled at the look of relief on Shizuru's face. It was almost comical but it was…sweet at the same time. She didn't want to worry her teacher about this stuff but if it's to help get Akio sent away she'd tell Shizuru what she needed to. Besides, she needed to tell someone. It was about time.

"This went on for…I'm not sure really." Natsuki shrugged again. "But I eventually remembered hearing about Garderobe and Fuuka Military Academy when I _had _been at school…and I thought that was my way out."

"And then you found Garderobe?"

"And then I found you," she replied almost instantly. Natsuki froze. "Er, you and Nao, and my friends, and the Council and er…yeah, Garderobe."_What the hell, Kuga? What. The. Hell._

Shizuru stared at Natsuki curiously as the poor student turned scarlet and started stammering. She finished wrapping the other palm and held up Natsuki's left wrist. She pointed. "You see this?" She was pointing to the deepest cut Natsuki had gotten. It was near the outside of her wrist.

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah, I had to pull a piece of glass out of there." Not like she had really felt much at the time so it wasn't that bad.

Shizuru frowned but continued. "If it had cut any deeper and a little lower, you would have sliced an artery." Shizuru's finger gently traced the vein all the way up to Natsuki's elbow. "You would have bled out and died." Which Shizuru would not have approved of. "So what would you have done if you had accidently cut it?"

Natsuki began to chew cutely on her lower lip, her eyes furrowing in concentration.

_Ara, a thinking face…how cute…_

"Run and find you?" Natsuki offered with a sheepish grin and hopeful face.

Shizuru smirked. "What if I wasn't around?"

Natsuki's face significantly darkened at this. So much so, that it caught Shizuru off-guard and she reassuringly patted Natsuki's hand with her own. _This is all hypothetical, Natsuki._

Natsuki frowned and looked away. "I don't know I guess…stop the bleeding? Pressure?"

Shizuru nodded. "Hold your arm here," she demonstrated by squeezing around Natsuki's forearm with her hand, "and squeeze to slow down blood flow. A towel would work, or ripped cloth. Less blood loss, the longer you live." Shizuru smiled. "And _then _you come looking for me."

Natsuki laughed slightly and they both fell into a comfortable silence, you know, the kind they go into when they stare at each other?

Shizuru finally remembered to speak and she cleared her throat before saying, "So everything is fine here. You were mostly happy?"

Natsuki nodded. She then proceeded to explain why she had held Shizuru at gunpoint that one day, why she had been found fainted on the floor, and why she was not nice to her father. "And I was going to leave Garderobe. The plan was to leave so Akio would follow and leave everyone here alone…but Tomoe stopped me and forced me out into the woods behind your tent section…" Natsuki trailed off when she saw Shizuru's surprised face. "Tomoe has Duran," she added.

Shizuru frowned. "So Tomoe did have something to do with these," Shizuru placed her hand lightly over Natsuki's clothed abdomen to show what she meant. She was weirdly pleased to feel a slight shiver. Natsuki turned her head slightly away and nodded. Shizuru removed her hand and leaned on the counter. "Please continue," she said softly.

Natsuki sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair. "Well he gave me these," she patted her abdomen, "then threatened me. If I told anyone he would…" Natsuki looked away, squeezing her eyes shut. "Hurt you," she finished in a much squeakier voice than she'd have liked.

Shizuru's heart stopped. Akio said…Akio used _her_ against Natsuki?! Shizuru pushed off the counter, took Natsuki's arm and tugged the girl into an embrace. Natsuki fell into it since it had been unexpected but her chin found Shizuru's shoulder and she allowed herself to be held. Shizuru lowered her lips to Natsuki's ear. _"You silly girl…"_ Shizuru squeezed Natsuki to her and exhaled. "Natsuki I—I'm…" what was she supposed to say to that? _I'm sorry your father used me to get to you? _Uh, no, that didn't seem quite right.

"I was going to go back with him to Fuuka after Parent's Days was over," Natsuki said after a minute. She gently pulled away from Shizuru, still not used to such constant physical contact. "Because the longer I stayed the more he might find an interest in you or any of my friends…and if I fought him or did anything he didn't like," Natsuki made a 'gun' with her fingers, "someone gets shot. And as you saw yesterday…I still got someone shot."

Shizuru shook her head. "That wasn't your fault. Jiro had no business being there with the Council like that. It's Tomoe if anyone should be blamed. Besides Akio." Shizuru had no problem placing the blame on Tomoe after hearing how Natsuki had been forced into Akio's clutches by the green-haired girl.

Natsuki shrugged. "I didn't want to take any chances. He had a gun with real bullets…and I wouldn't be able to…" Natsuki growled at her inability to say what she meant. "Never mind…anyways long story short, he tricked me into thinking Nao was his hostage and got me into his room."

Shizuru's mask slipped, her expression became very similar to the one last night when she had kicked Akio's ass. Intense and pissed.

"He, um, tied me up. Kissed me…again…" Natsuki closed her eyes and shuddered, and so missed Shizuru's uncharacteristic scowl.

Shizuru growled inwardly. That _bastard. Ara, Akio, I will end your pathetic existence._

"And I think…I think he was going to…" Natsuki looked away. "You know…" she waved her hands around vaguely, "do _that_. But luckily he realized he was late to the party and he wanted to make an appearance before someone came looking for us. He knocked me out with his gun." 'Do that'? Attempted rape charge, there you are!

Shizuru's eyes instantly lifted to look at Natsuki's forehead where the cut just above her eyebrow was. Her suspicions were confirmed with a nod from the raven-haired girl.

"I was locked in his room," she held up her newly bandaged hands, "and broke the glass in the window to escape and get something sharp to cut the tape off with."

Shizuru nodded. Now she knew where the hand cuts came from.

"And then ,well, you know the rest really. I found you…tried to drug Akio's drink but he tricked me. Then he put his pistol to my back and took me outside where you…," Natsuki tilted her head, "followed us. Why did you follow…?"

"You told me you were ready to tell me _everything. _I assumed you meant who was hurting you…and you said your father. Besides," Shizuru smiled and turned to walk towards the door. "I wouldn't let anyone take Natsuki from—Garderobe." _Me. _

Natsuki scrambled to follow her teacher out the door and into the red and orange of the setting sun. "So now what?" Natsuki asked. "You know it all." And it feels like a relief. A release, even_. _

Shizuru looked towards the sunset, a wistful expression on her perfect face. "Ara, indeed I do. What a dark and horrible past Natsuki has had…" Shizuru said quietly. "Now we wait." _And I inform Haruka of the many, many, many charges against Akio. Including second degree murder, attempted rape of a minor, battery, sexual assault…_

Natsuki watched her teacher with interest. "Are you okay?" Shizuru looked distant. The oranges and reds of the sun also caused her to look…well, beautiful. Not like she wasn't usually but it was so…_strange. And pretty. _

Shizuru turned and smiled at Natsuki, playfully tugging on a few strands of her dark tresses. "No. It angers me that someone would do this to you," she replied quietly but honestly.

Natsuki watched her own hair slip around Shizuru's fingers. "Well I've told myself this before and I was wrong, but hopefully now it's right: It's the past now. I can move on."

Shizuru gently pulled her hand away from Natsuki's hair and gave her a weak smile. "Yes, and I will make sure Natsuki is happy here at Garderobe." _With me. _"You should get some rest, Natsuki. I do believe you are seriously lacking."

Natsuki smirked. "Can't argue with ya there…" She paused for a second, her emerald eyes wanting desperately to read the intense crimson staring back at her but knowing by now that she didn't understand whatever emotion that shone so brightly in them. "Good night," she said after a moment.

Shizuru nodded. "Good night."

Natsuki pouted, annoyed that her 'good night' hadn't prompted something _else _from her teacher_. _Of course, she was in complete denial, she was merely saying 'good night.' No ulterior motive, nope. None at all.

Shizuru watched Natsuki curiously. The Kyoto-woman wondered what was going through Natsuki's mind. The student's eyebrows furrowed as if in frustration. _Perhaps she's waiting for a good night kiss? _Shizuru mentally chuckled at her own thoughts. Yeah, right.

"And thanks," Natsuki said after a minute. "For…saving me," she finished, looking away shyly as pink crept onto her cheeks as usual.

The beautiful brunette almost laughed. "I would save Natsuki from anything." She took a step backwards, away from her student. "Without a single thought." She turned and began walking away. "No matter the circumstances."

Natsuki watched the lieutenant walk away and felt that same annoying feeling in her chest. She pounded it again with her fist. _Thump. Behave! What the hell is that anyways? Maybe I should get it checked out…_

Eventually the ice princess, who wasn't really living up to that nickname these days, turned and walked back to her dorm.

* * *

**Headache. Was going to do a bonus scene with Alyssa, Anh, Shizuru, and Jin but waaaay too tired. I'll either put it in as a flashback in the next chapter or as a bonus scene. Um, not much to say I guess. This chapter was really to clear things up between the characters and get them ready for Akio's trial. I wanted to also add some information about how Garderobe and the competition works, also wanted to introduce a few characters blah blah. I'm sure I've probably missed things I wanted to mention originally but oh well. Hope you enjoyed the calmer chapter (Especially compared to last chapter's action-fest). And yes I'm aware this chapter is 90% talking. It's almost kind of like a recap episode (which I hate) so sorry lol but they needed to have that talk.**

**A few more things: ANDREA (my BETA) ROCKS. That is all. **

**Also, as you can see I've been adding a few more OCs. I know people aren't particularly fond of OCs but with the size of Garderobe and events such as the COMPETITION coming up (with hundreds of students entering…) I will be needing OCs. Now this is the interesting part: Because I'll be needing OCs for the competition arc, I'm offering YOU GUYS (my lovely readers) a chance to be included in 'Monster.' Basically all you have to do is send me a PM with a Japanese first name, last name, your physical description, year of choice (1****st****, 2****nd****, or 3****rd****), weapon of choice (just pick between knives, rifles or pistols…feel free to pick a certain kind aka desert eagle), and umm that's it really. Maybe one line/quote or two you'd like your character to say at some point. There are no guarantees that I will pick you of course. I'll probably just go with the first 15 to respond or something like that. I also don't know how detailed I will get, probably not very. You have, I think, maybe two chapters to get these in to me though so no rush. Also, don't over-do it. Chances are your appearance will be for one scene. Oh and don't forget to pick who is your teacher (can't pick Shizuru). Again, not all details will be included, your character MAY end up being a bad guy, and there are no guarantees whatsoever. I also have the right to shape your character anyway I see to fit the story as well =] (but with keeping them similar to your design since they are supposed to be 'you' in Garderobe form) **

**I just thought it'd be fun to get the readers more involved…I don't know maybe this will be an uber failure haha but I have hope!**

**Thanks again to Andrea, Lone Wolf (Officer Rauschenberg), and all of you :D**

**Oh right, and hope you didn't hate this chapter haha.**

**Chapter Song: ****I Found You**** by Interstate (Andrea's pick! :D)**

_Never let you go…_

_Thought I lost you, in the darkness, of a lonely night  
Then I found you, in my arms and, holding me so tight  
When I'm with you, and I kiss you, I can feel your heart  
Don't you know that, I'm the one to, keep you safe and warm.._

_Never let you go…_

-**Shayp**

**Andrea the Beta (AKA Shay's thought organizer): I think this song describes Shizuru's feelings well, for not only last chapter, but this chapter as well. Shay has a hard time coming up with songs that fit Shizuru so she has tasked me with that instead.**

**Other than that, I have to say shame on J.A.G. Officer. Shay intentionally leaves out certain aspects of the story to reveal them at a later time. If you really **_**are**_** a JAG officer, you should know better than to judge prematurely without all the facts first.**

**To everyone else, thanks for reading. It really does mean a lot to Shay that people enjoy her work. We all know our dear author has a hard time expressing her own thoughts, so thanks again. She works really hard to make sure the relationships are progressed naturally and that the world and environment is vibrant and colorful. I also try my best to edit all the little mistakes so you can enjoy the story better.**

**That is all. :D**


	15. General Jin

**Chapter 15: General Jin**

**Disclaimer: Natsuki is owned by Shizuru, Shizuru is owned by Natsuki, and I wish I owned them. But I don't. Goddamn.**

**Anyways, yeah this is a day late. Well TWO days late but that's because my laptop's internet decided to stop working…so yeah.**

**Special thanks to Lone Wolf (lostinafeeling) who did more awesome art for the last chapter! It can be found in my profile and here:**

www . lw-concepts . com / lw / ?p=156

(Remove the spaces and copy and paste into your browser)

**Isn't that AWESOME? I damn near fainted at its beauty haha. Hot damn no one can draw Shizuru and Natsuki hotter than Lone Wolf can.**

***goes over and turns a dial labeled 'ShizNat' until a 'click' is heard* I figured I'd just turn the ShizNat up a notch.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Natsuki, for the first time in three days, woke up in her own bed. It was almost like a new experience for her. It felt familiar and yet, she wasn't expecting to stare up into the top of the tent. No, she was expecting to see the clean, white ceiling of Shizuru's room in the Teacher's Residence Hall.

She didn't mind though. Sure she missed the warmth and the feeling of, well, Shizuru, but she couldn't think of this now. She had to run. Not only was she overdue for a good jog around the track, but the dream she just had was confusing her to no end and she seriously needed to clear her mind.

_Thump, thump, thump._

The ice beauty growled, pounded a fist to her chest in hopes that the dream-induced 'thumping' would stop, and rolled out of bed. What a weird dream. At least it wasn't a nightmare. Where had those gone anyways? Natsuki smiled to herself as she did a quick stretch and walked over to her armoire.

A flash back of being shoved against it flitted through her mind for a second.

But only for a second.

She snorted and reached for a white T-shirt and some black running shorts. She began to change and glanced over at Nao's sleeping form from across the room. She still owed her roommate an explanation and yet, Natsuki had a feeling Nao would know soon enough. Everyone would know soon enough. _Might as well enjoy people treating me normally while I can. _She had no doubt people would start giving her pitying looks and damn sympathetic glances once the nature of the trial was made public.

She grumbled as she bent down onto one knee to tie her shoe.

"Going running, Kuga?" Nao asked. Natsuki jumped and gave a tiny yelp that caused Nao to break into chuckles. "God you're pathetic."

Natsuki blushed, embarrassed that she had made such a sound and stood up. "You just caught me off-guard," she defended. "And yeah, what else is new?" She clearly was referring to the 'going running' part, not the 'god you're pathetic' part.

Nao lifted a brow. "Well, the fact that you're sleeping in your bed is new," she said with a sly smile, though the look in her eye was more along the lines of 'you still haven't told me what's been going on.'

The raven haired beauty looked away for a second before meeting Nao's gaze again, this time a playful glint in her eyes. "Did you miss me?" She asked with a small smile. Clearly the comment was evading the matter at hand and though Natsuki wanted to avoid teases like this with Nao…well, she figured it was necessary if she wanted to avoid talking about certain things.

Nao snorted. "As if," she scoffed. She was surprised, however, when her roommate crossed the tent and stopped by her bedside. Nao, who was still lying on her side, looked upwards into Natsuki's striking green eyes. What had this girl gone through the last few days? "What are you doing, Kuga? It's called _personal space." _

Natsuki grunted, turned, and lifted herself backwards to sit on the edge of Nao's bed. Nao watched quietly as Natsuki stared at the tent's floor, eyebrows furrowing cutely. What was she thinking about? _And why the hell is she sitting on my bed? _

Emerald eyes finally lifted and Natsuki's head turned to stare at Nao. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" Natsuki asked. Nao took in the cute 'confused puppy' look she was getting. _OH _and the sloppily tied back pony-tail, T-shirt, and shorts. Ah, yes, 5am was maybe not that bad of an hour to be awake.

"Sure," Nao said uneasily. Where was this going?

A deep breath. "How did you know you were," Natsuki made a vague hand gesture, "you know…"

Nao lifted a brow. "No, I don't know. What the hell are you talking about, Kuga? Out with it, I'm tired." The redhead lifted herself up so her back was leaning against the headboard as she watched Natsuki with an impatient stare.

A pink tinge reached Natsuki's face. Nao rolled her eyes. God this girl was ridiculous. How did she not die from all that blushing? It couldn't be healthy.

Finally, Natsuki decided to speak. "You like girls, right?" She asked quickly, averting her gaze to the floor yet again.

If Nao had been drinking something, it would've been all over Natsuki. _"What?!"_ The redhead asked incredulously, her eyes widening at such a question. She hadn't been expecting that at all.

Natsuki quickly stood up upon hearing Nao's shocked response. "Er, never mind!" Natsuki turned and began walking towards the exit.

"No shit, Sherlock," Nao muttered, just loud enough for Natsuki to hear and stop the beauty in her tracks. "I kissed you, didn't I?" Nao finished, her voice now quiet and soft.

Natsuki contemplated turning around or not. The fact that Nao had kissed her wasn't what she wanted to talk about. She stared at the zipped up tent door, her fingers curling into fists then releasing as she stood there. Eventually she turned around, a weak smile on her face. "Yeah, true."

Now it was Nao's turn to look away and blush. _God, I feel like an idiot. _"Well, why were you asking, Kuga? Out with it…" she grumbled. A small part of her that allowed her to feel hope wondered if Natsuki was starting to feel the same way she did. The much larger part of her, however, told her that that was stupid and if Natsuki was 'questioning her sexuality' it had to do with _Fujino. _

Natsuki took a step closer to Nao and held her hands behind her back, looking like some adorable faux-innocent child asking for secrets. "You…you _did," _Natsuki said, cheeks blooming with color, "kiss me." She watched Nao nod slowly. "But why…," Natsuki growled at her inability to get out her question, "what…how did you know?" Natsuki asked the last part quickly and instantly averted her gaze from Nao's amused eyes.

Nao slid out of her bed and crossed the distance to Natsuki in two quick strides. She snorted at Natsuki's slightly frightened expression. "Relax," she cooed, much in the way Shizuru had the day before. "I'm not going to bite." Instead, Nao grabbed Natsuki's hand, held it in the air, and spun the girl around. Natsuki blinked, surprised.

"What the hell, Nao? I'm not a damn ballerina!" She yelled when she was no longer dizzy and just processed what had been done to her. Spinning was not her thing.

Nao snorted. "Says you, but that's not the point." Natsuki's annoyed expression formed into a confused one.

"What's the point of twirling me around like an idiot, then?"

"Natsuki, when you look in the mirror, what do you see?" Nao asked curiously.

Natsuki noted the change in Nao's tone of voice and the way she called her by her first name. That meant Nao was serious. Natsuki ran a hand through her hair as she thought about it. "Myself…?"

The redhead growled and slapped her palm into Natsuki's forehead. "Idiot. What do you look like?"

"A….girl?" Natsuki answered instead, rubbing at her now sore forehead and glaring at Nao.

There was a silence.

"You're not really that dense, are you?" Nao asked deadpan as she leaned back and folded her arms under her chest. _This girl can't be serious. _

"Will you stop insulting me and get to the point?!" Natsuki yelled. She was mostly just annoyed that she didn't get what Nao was getting at, _at all._

Nao shrugged and sighed. "Okay, okay. You, Natsuki Kuga, qualify as a super hottie. I'd rank you somewhere around drop-dead gorgeous…or strikingly stunning," Nao said nonchalantly as she looked up and tapped at her chin. It was eerily similar to someone else's thinking pose and Natsuki found herself staring rather dumbstruck. Nao wasn't done though. One look at Natsuki's amusing face and she decided to add, "And you're just as dense as one too. Honestly, is there anything in there besides space?" Nao decided to give Natsuki's skull a knock, just to check.

Natsuki, ignoring the light knock to her head (and the resounding hollowness that followed), instantly turned bright red. Not just her cheeks, all of her. She wasn't _stupid. _She knew she happened to catch the eyes of a few random people occasionally and she'd heard people whispering about how 'hot' she was. She tended to ignore them, however, because she had never relied on random people to tell the truth. Hearing it from _Nao, _who did her best to insult and piss Natsuki off every day, must mean something.

Nao watched Natsuki's amazing color-changing abilities with interest. "Can you spontaneously combust elsewhere? You're going to get blood all over my bed…," she muttered with a frown. She wasn't completely happy that she had admitted Natsuki was hot, but still, someone had to tell the girl since she clearly was oblivious to everything. Besides, it was the only way Nao could think of to answer Natsuki's question.

Eventually Natsuki regained her usual color. Okay, this was awkward. "That doesn't," she cleared her throat, "answer my question." She had wanted to know how Nao knew she was gay, not how she herself ranked on the 'hotness' scale_._

"Yeah it does," Nao said as she sauntered back to her bed. "I find you sexually attractive," she said flippantly. "Therefore…" Nao climbed into bed, turned to face Natsuki again and winked. "I must also like girls." She shrugged at Natsuki's blank expression and turned her back on the raven-haired beauty.

Natsuki watched the lump under the covers and eventually sighed. "So…you knew you were gay because…you thought…I was—you wanted to—"

"Because I wanted to kiss you, yeah," Nao's lazy reply was almost hard to hear since it sounded like she had her head under a pillow. _Okay, maybe I wanted—want to do some other stuff too but yeah that's obviously not happening and I'm sure as hell not going to tell YOU about it._

Natsuki blushed again and nodded, though Nao couldn't see it. "O-Okay, thanks Nao. I'm going to go—"

"Don't care." Nao lifted a hand and shooed Natsuki from over her shoulder.

A dark brow lifted in Nao's direction. Finally, Nao's roommate turned, unzipped the door, and exited the tent.

* * *

Upon reaching the track, Natsuki instantly leapt onto it. She started at a full blast run. Usually this wasn't her style, she liked to pace herself. Less force, more time to run. This morning though, especially after _that _dream and awkward conversation, she needed a good, all-out sprint.

The private avoided looking at the Teacher's Lounge windows. She knew…knew _she _would be in there. Shizuru, that is. And after that dream she didn't trust herself around the teacher. She knew she'd break into an all out blush and _god _that _so _was not going to ruin her first normal morning all week.

Natsuki let out a loud growl as she turned the corner that finally placed those large windows at her back. What the hell had that dream been anyways? And why was it getting to her so much? The similar one she had had about Nao a few months ago hadn't fazed her nearly as much as this had. Then again, Nao's kiss on the lips was also something she didn't think about nearly as much as Shizuru's goodnight cheek-kiss.

Another growl.

Maybe there was some kind of symbolism in it? Natsuki decided to go through the dream in her head.

_Okay. I was sitting in the snow. I was cold. And what usually happens in these dreams? Dad comes and grabs me from behind…_

But that wasn't what happened. That wasn't what happened at _all. _

Natsuki turned another curve and exhaled.

_And then I felt arms wrap around me from behind, just like I was expecting._

But they had been warm instead of cold. Soft instead of stony. Relaxing instead of, well, panic-inducing.

_I had stayed kneeling down, wondering why these arms felt different, why I hadn't been attacked yet, why I enjoyed the feel of them…hell I may have even leaned back into whoever was grabbing me. _

And then she just _knew. _

_"Shizuru?" _She had asked into the chilly winter air of her dream. The arms around her had tightened and she had felt lips near her ear, heard the small sound as they parted.

"_Natsuki…_" and the replying voice had been Shizuru's voice. That sexy Kyoto-ben Natsuki recognized instantly.

_And weirdly enough, I barely heard her. Her lips were right next to my ear, her arms holding me close against her, and yet it was as if she were standing far away, her voice carried over to me by the chilly wind._

Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she slowed her pace and finished another lap. What a strange dream. It hadn't been bad. Just. It caused certain…

_Thump. _

Blame it on the running, the thumping that is. Natsuki pounded her fist into her chest and growled. What the hell _was _that anyways? She noticed that whenever she thought of or saw Shizuru, her chest did a stupid thumping thing and it wasn't quite painful but it was certainly uncomfortable and confusing.

She felt the need to ask Nao. Why? Was she curious about herself? Did she maybe think that dream…meant something? _No, of course not! It was just a dream, Kuga…right? Right…but then why do I feel like this…?_

The private looked towards the sky as she ran. The sun still wasn't up? Natsuki frowned. She hated it when it got cold out. She _was _a summer princess according to her name, after all. Well, despite her birthday being on the first day of autumn. _Good planning, mom. _

Natsuki came to a stop at the spot where she had started (which was at the end farthest away from the Teacher's Lounge windows) and made her way to the showers.

* * *

"She hasn't looked this way _once," _Anh exclaimed in disbelief as she continued squishing her face up against the tinted window.

Shizuru peered up from her paperwork to stare out the window. Anh was right. Natsuki had been running for quite a while and hadn't given the tinted windows of the Teacher's Lounge that 'who is in there watching me' looks that she usually did. In fact Shizuru was mostly surprised Natsuki didn't even wait for her. Okay, surprised and a little hurt. _I'm sure she has good reason…_

Anh glanced over at Shizuru when the lieutenant hadn't said anything. She lifted a brow. "What did you do to Private Sexy-Pants the other day?" She asked with a playful smile, just to show she was joking.

Shizuru sighed and looked back down at her paperwork when Natsuki had completely left the view from the window. "Nothing," she answered honestly. "I took care of her wounds and we spoke a bit about what happened, as you know." _And you should stop calling her that. _

Anh pouted and leaned her back against the window. It was a little cold but she didn't really feel it much through her uniform. "Well, yeah, but that's all?" Honestly, Anh admired Shizuru's self-control. If it had been Anh she would've bedded Natsuki by now. Possibly multiple times. Actually she was sure multiple times. _Oh yuuus. _Anh inwardly giggle-snorted at her own thoughts. Kuga is Shizuru's territory, she knew that.

Shizuru elegantly wrote 'F' in red ink on a student's paper before looking up at Anh curiously. "Yes, that's all. Why, what else was there to do?"

Anh's smirk caused Shizuru to blush slightly, which was a bit of a shock for the colonel who glided closer and leaned over Shizuru's desk. "Well, we know you've _thought _about it at least right?"

"Anh…" Shizuru warned as their eyes met. Anh's amethyst eyes were twinkling with pure delight and it annoyed Shizuru to no end. "With Akio's defense being what it is, do you really think it's wise to tease about such things?" Shizuru asked quite seriously as she pushed the last of the papers away and leaned back in her chair. They barely heard the door open and close.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my two old _friends, _Anh Lu and," General Jin's eyes shifted to Shizuru and flashed brightly, "Shizuru Fujino." The brigadier general's lips curved into a crooked smile at the surprise evident on the colonel and lieutenant's faces. "I hear you're a colonel now Anh…how impressive. And you, _Shizuru,_ a lieutenant…how nice."

Anh stopped leaning over Shizuru's desk and stood up straight. She turned, smile now long gone and eyes flashing fiercely. "Jin," Anh said as her angry amethyst met with Jin's strange yellowish golden eyes.

"Actually," Jin stepped closer, her finger rising in the air, "that's _General _Jin to you, Colonel." Her voice was level, but mocking. Her black uniform was similar to the one the Council members wore during Parent's Day. Jin's golden yellow irises seemed to be even brighter against the short, straight jet-black hair that fell in front and framed her sharp, fox-like face until it ended just below her jaw line. Was she pretty? Oh yes. Was she even more dangerous looking? You betcha.

Anh practically snarled before Shizuru slowly stood and placed a reassuring hand on her arm. "Anh," she whispered, "relax." Shizuru then turned and saluted Jin, who promptly saluted back. "Ara, ara, General Jin," the lieutenant nodded, "what a…pleasant surprise." Shizuru silently prayed Jin hadn't heard the last bits of her and Anh's conversation.

Jin smiled at Shizuru. "You can call me Jin, Shizuru. You know that." Her eyes glittered with amusement at the expressions on their faces. _This never gets old…_

Anh lifted an eyebrow at Shizuru whose mask slipped at the surprise. An emotion that looked suspiciously like annoyance flickered across her face for a second. _Ara, so maybe Jin didn't grow out of it…_

When the silence had stopped being amusing, Jin let out an exasperated sigh. "You guys sure suck at a 'welcome back.'" She, of course, was just teasing. She didn't expect a welcome back, not at all, and she was fine with that. In fact, she preferred it, if anything. When she was sergeant of Garderobe she had ruled with an iron fist. Shizuru wasn't part of the Council then (though she had been offered the position of Captain), she had been training in Garderobe's foreign sister-school while Haruka was the colonel and Alyssa and Anh had been lieutenants. Shizuru _did, _however, come back often and thus knew all about Jin's scuffles with her officers during her tyrannical reign.

"That's because you're _not _welcome back," Anh pointed out without missing a beat. Now it was her turn to smile at the annoyed look on Jin's face.

Jin huffed and folded her arms under her chest. She was taller than both Anh and Shizuru and around the same height as Alyssa. Shizuru quietly noted in the back of her mind the similarity between the way Jin and Alyssa carried themselves, though Jin's icy coldness _was _actually ice cold. Alyssa's was merely a front before you reached the sun-warm center. Shizuru felt an odd sense of nostalgia. She had definitely thought these thoughts before many times back in her days as a student.

Ah, yes, Jin and Alyssa had been quite the match for each other. Haruka as well, though she wasn't similar to Jin or Alyssa. She was not icy cold, she was…well, Haruka. Anh was possibly the weakest of the three other girls in her grade. She had been talented, _yes_. In fact, if she spent less time flirting she'd have been Alyssa's equal.

Shizuru had been younger than all of them by a year, but she was the top of her year when she had been at Garderobe. Shizuru had fought Alyssa before…and she lost. Jin? No, Jin liked her and wouldn't fight her. She had also fought Anh during a competition once. She had been close but she was still a first year at the time and Anh was more experienced. Shizuru wondered if she could take Anh and Alyssa now. She'd definitely be a force to reckon with since Alyssa had seemed to focus more on strategy and intelligence than on fighting after graduating, and Anh, well, Anh was Anh. Haruka would probably be more of a challenge than Anh. Actually Shizuru was _sure _the master sergeant would be more of a challenge than Anh. The evidence was in the ranking and besides, Shizuru had known Anh just as long as she's known Haruka so she knew who she could be a match for and who she wouldn't be.

Jin, however, was a whole other story. The girl had been top of her class next to Alyssa, Anh, and Haruka. She was ranked first, Haruka second. Anh and Alyssa had been tied…it had been a year full of ridiculously talented students. Jin had also gone on a mission as a second year…and survived. Not only did she return unscathed, but she came back carrying a _Council _member. Yes, since then, the army and the then Council took a great interest in Jin. This was why she was given so much power so soon. _Ara, why am I thinking of such things? The past is the past, as Natsuki says._

Jin, growing bored with the silence, glanced at Anh. "Mind beating it, Anh? I've got professional matters to discuss with Shizuru."

"Yeah, I'll _beat it _alright," Anh said as she started rolling up her sleeves. Shizuru cleared her throat rather loudly, causing Anh to glance at her. Anh glared when she got a pointed look and huffed. "Fine," she growled. Her amethysts met with Jin's bored yet interestingly golden eyes. "I will see you around then, _General." _Anh shoulder-bumped Jin on her way out.

Before she could fully leave, Jin called out over her shoulder, "Hey Anh, do say 'hi' to Kagami-chan for me, will you?"

Before anything else could happen Shizuru strode past Jin, shoved Anh outside the door, and quickly shut and locked it. She pressed her arms against it, despite it being locked, which Jin found rather interesting.

There was a loud, furious banging coming from the other side. Jin watched, eyebrow lifted, as Shizuru turned and pressed her back against the door, giving Jin her best death glare as she did so.

"It's seems I've upset her…" Jin said calmly. She knew if Anh hadn't been locked out of the room by Shizuru, she would have had to shoot the colonel down in a second flat, which actually would've been fun. Ah, but Shizuru was faster than she thought in getting Anh out of the room. Darn, she really did enjoy causing Anh hell. "I take it she hasn't heard from Kagami then?" Jin smirked.

"JIN, YOU BITCH!" Anh's angry voice yelled from the hallway. Her fists continually pounded on the door and occasionally the door knob would rattle. "Let me in, Shizuru! I'll show the general a thing or two!"

With one last angry look at Jin, Shizuru turned and faced the door again. She rested her forehead against it and exhaled slowly. "Anh," she said softly, but loud enough that it could be heard over Anh's angry blows to the door. "Calm down. Not only is she not worth it," Shizuru glanced at Jin from over her shoulder before turning her head around to face the door once more, "but Kagami wouldn't want you giving Jin what she wants, right?"

There was silence for a few seconds. The fists seemed to have paused. "You let her know," Anh growled after a moment, her voice full of raw emotion and pain, "that karma is a bitch and I already gave karma a call to visit her ass sooner than later."

Shizuru heard Anh's heavy breathing through the door and then the smacking of her army boots against the floor as she charged away. The carpeting dulled the noise her stomping would've surely made had it been covered in tile or some type of stone. When she was sure Anh had left the building, Shizuru exhaled slowly and turned to face a bored looking Jin again. Shizuru pushed off the door and folded her arms.

"Was that really necessary, Jin?"

Jin nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Why, yes, it was. So I guess by her reaction that means she _hasn't _heard from Kagami?" Jin lifted a brow. Shizuru realized how ironic it was that Jin's name meant gentleness and tenderness. Her parents couldn't have been more off.

Shizuru's eyes narrowed. "Of course not, not after what you had them do to each other." Shizuru shook her head. "Don't even pretend to look surprised."

Jin merely shrugged and rolled her yellow, feline-like eyes towards the ceiling. "Wasn't going to. Nothing surprises me these days…" she trailed off and brought her steely gaze on Shizuru, "except you, of course. Colonel Kuga seems like a creep and yet some of the things he says truly _are _interesting." Jin played with a strand of her hair, twirling it around her finger and then releasing it. "You probably have a class to teach now, eh? I'll walk you to it."

Shizuru's lips pursed into a thin line, her crimson eyes flashing with pure and utter annoyance. "Colonel Kuga is a horrible man, I hope you know that."

"Oh, _do I!_" Jin exclaimed as she took Shizuru's arm and pulled her out of the Teacher's Lounge. "The man's magnificent. The way his brain works? Totally fucked up. He wasn't sure whether to call his daughter 'Natsuki' or 'Saeko', after his wife." Shizuru freed her arm from Jin's grasp and mutely followed a step behind. Jin continued, "Well, it's not shocking really. Have you _seen _the resemblance between the two?" Jin smirked when she looked back and saw Shizuru's eyes. They were steely yet Jin noticed a glint of interest in those red depths.

"I have not, no," Shizuru replied after a minute, her voice level and calm as usual.

"No?" Jin slipped slender fingers into the front pocket of her black uniform. She slipped out two photos and held them behind her shoulder, waiting for Shizuru to take them. When she felt the photos slide from between her fingers she let her arms drop to her sides and continued talking. "The only difference is the glasses and the lab coat. Other than that? Mirror images don't you think? Not bad on the eyes either…but you probably agree." Jin smirked when she heard the falter in Shizuru's usually elegant and graceful walk. _Ah-hah. Got you._

Shizuru, who nearly toppled over at Jin's last comment regarding Natsuki's attractiveness, somehow managed to regain her usual stride and posture before looking at the photos again. She silently prayed Jin hadn't noticed her stumble, though she knew the woman had freakin' bat ears. Shizuru inwardly sighed and looks at the photos in her hands.

The picture on the right was a smiling and younger version of Natsuki. She was in a dark blue V-neck T-shirt, a pair of shorts, and she was giving whoever took this photo the middle finger while girls Shizuru didn't recognize all giggled around her in the background. It was clearly taken in the summer judging by their clothes…and before any incidents since there were no tiny scars on Natsuki's beautiful face or arms. She looked happy. Shizuru liked it when Natsuki was happy. _Though, to be honest, she makes the cutest faces when she's miserable. _But only if Shizuru knew Natsuki wasn't _really _miserable. The girl just acted that way whenever Shizuru teased her. The teacher had her suspicions that Natsuki might even like being teased.

Shizuru had to blink at the second picture. Saeko Kuga _did _look ridiculously like Natsuki. Or wait, Natsuki looked ridiculously like Saeko? _Ara, perhaps this is why Akio had such a hard time dealing with Saeko's death…Natsuki must have reminded him every day. Though, this is still no excuse for his crimes. _Saeko was holding a pouty toddler Natsuki in her arms. Saeko was wearing glasses, a lab coat, and was smiling as she held up Natsuki. The toddler Natsuki looked like she _really _didn't want to be there. Her cute chubby arms were folded, her bottom lip poked out cutely as she glared straight at the camera. Shizuru stared. Natsuki is _still _that adorable! _Ara, how cute. _Shizuru was seconds from making happy 'squee-ing' sounds when she remembered what was going on. Oh, right, Jin was 'walking her to class.' _Right. _Besides, Shizuru does _not _'squee.'

"Weird huh?" Jin said as she held her hands out for the photos. Shizuru tried thinking of some way to sneak the picture of Natsuki into her pocket but decided that was a bad idea and really, really stupid. Maybe after the trial was done and she was proven innocent she could ask for a copy…

Shizuru sighed and reluctantly handed the photos over. Jin placed them back into her pocket and glanced back at Shizuru as the general held the door open to the Academics building open. Shizuru paused, stared at Jin, and then walked past the entrance and down the hall. Jin caught up and reached the door first. She moved to the side and watched as Shizuru opened the door.

Shizuru paused once the door was open and blinked. "Ara, Private Kuga." Shizuru silently congratulated herself on not calling Natsuki by her first name in front of Jin, especially when she was surprised to see her student as well. "You're here early…" Hopefully that's not suspicious. Shizuru was trying too hard to keep her mask in place and didn't dare turn to look at Jin behind her.

Natsuki, who was sitting on the front of Shizuru's desk, arms folded and looking bored, turned her head to see her teacher in the doorway. _'Private Kuga?'_ Before she could ask what was with the formality, she noticed someone standing behind Shizuru. The figure was slightly taller than Shizuru and had an eerily familiar smirk on her smooth yet sharp face. Kind of like Nao's…or was it Tomoe's smirk? Well whatever, the point is, those smirks usually meant trouble.

Natsuki quickly stood up from her previously comfortable position on the edge of Shizuru's desk and saluted the woman behind Shizuru. Natsuki had no idea who she was, but she sure as hell looked important if the numerous badges and medals adorning her black uniform were a clue. Yes, this woman was definitely someone who required a salute.

The woman stepped closer, making it so she was about one foot in front of Shizuru, and saluted back. "Private Kuga, I've heard _so_ much about you." She let her arm drop and watched as Natsuki's eyes looked passed her to Shizuru, giving the lieutenant a '_what the hell?' _look. Jin chuckled. "This sure is getting interesting."

Shizuru mentally cursed. This didn't exactly look good. If there hadn't been any 'suspicions' Shizuru would have been overjoyed that Natsuki was early and…sitting on her desk. With the current circumstances, however, this really wasn't looking good. The confused look she was getting from Natsuki was cute and she managed to give a weak smile. She should've told Natsuki but…how does one do such a thing? _Oh, by the way Natsuki, your psycho father is telling people we're 'romantically involved' and in a sexual relationship. Yeah, hopefully this doesn't freak you out…did you sleep well the other night in my bed with me?_

Yeah that sounds great.

Of course she _had _been planning on telling her, you know, just not…_now. _Maybe before the trial so she wouldn't have freaked out beforehand. _Ara, ara, this is quite the mess. I really had no intention of telling Natsuki did I? She would've…she might have been freaked out and I don't want that. Now it's going to catch her off-guard._

Natsuki's eyes met Shizuru's again in another quick glance before landing on the other woman again. The private pushed some of her hair behind her shoulder and canted her head to the side like a confused puppy. "You've heard about me?" Natsuki then folded her arms. "Well, sorry, but I haven't heard about you," she said nonchalantly. She didn't mean to _offend _her but, then again, Natsuki wasn't very good with manners.

Jin lifted a brow in the private's direction then glanced at an alarmed looking Shizuru. "Really, Shizuru, considering your close _relationship_ I'd figured you'd have mentioned me at least once."

Shizuru cleared her throat and ignored the confused glance she was getting from her student. "Ara, close relationship?" Shizuru sounded amused at the 'ridiculous notion' as she lightly giggled, "I do believe you're mistaken." Shizuru slipped by Jin and Natsuki who were now _both _staring at her suspiciously. Shizuru stood by her chair, knowing it would be rude to sit while the brigadier general was still standing. "Private Kuga, this is Brigadier General Jin Higa, a classmate of mine back when I went to Garderobe. Jin this is Private Natsuki Kuga. She's just a student." Jin was rarely called by her last name, Higa. Everyone just knew her as the famous 'Jin' so even her first name came after her title

Natsuki vaguely remembered hearing the name 'Jin' while she was in Shizuru's closet changing into that uniform the other day. She hadn't heard what they said about her, but the tones of their voices didn't sound too pleased.

Natsuki, of course, was confused. _Close relationship? _Well yeah, they had a close relationship for a teacher and student…but the way General Jin had said it made it sound, well, not right. _And then what's with 'just a student'?! _Natsuki frowned at Shizuru but then turned to shake hands with Jin. Natsuki knew she and Shizuru had to keep their friendship on the down low but Shizuru seemed to be going a little overboard with this 'Jin' around. _Really, the 'just a student' comment seemed a little unnecessary. _Natsuki inwardly pouted and folded her arms like an immature child. What had Shizuru said yesterday?

'_I tend to forget you're my student at times…'_

Natsuki pondered that for a second before bringing her attention back to what was going on in the classroom. She had been hoping Shizuru would be there alone. In fact, Jin being with her was a complete surprise. The private didn't have any specific reason to get there a little earlier than usual or to sit on Shizuru's desk like that. Natsuki really just wanted to talk to her teacher. Ever since that night she was never 100 percent comfortable without Shizuru near. _Which I will never ever admit to her. Or anyone. _

The student couldn't deny she was drawn to her teacher like a moth to a flame.

"As I've said," Jin said as she let her hand drop to her side and looked Natsuki up and down with an interested glint in her golden eyes, "I've heard a lot about you."

Natsuki, suddenly feeling like some type of specimen under a microscope, inched her way towards Shizuru's desk and sat upon it again. "Like what?"

Jin smirked. Natsuki was sure every evil person she knew had that smirk. The general's strangely colored eyes lingered over a frowning Shizuru. "I hear you have many…_interests_…in Garderobe." _And that your father is a sick bastard. I'm not sure whether you should fear me or praise me Kuga. I'm putting him away, but you and Shizuru is just too good to ignore. _

Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed. "Not really." What the hell was this woman talking about?

Shizuru inwardly smiled at Natsuki's cuteness.

Jin, however, did not look so amused. "Really, then? I suppose we'll see." She looked at her nails. "I'll see you both tonight at the trial, correct?"

Natsuki blinked and pushed off the desk, straightening her back. Oh right, the trial. That's _tonight? _You'd think someone would've mentioned…

Natsuki glanced at Shizuru who looked surprisingly guilty.

Jin yawned and then closed the gap between her and Shizuru, passing Natsuki without a glance as she did so. Natsuki watched in surprise as Jin wrapped her arms around a stiffened Shizuru and pulled her teacher into a weird…embrace. Shizuru's head was resting awkwardly on Jin's shoulder. She looked confused and a little more than surprised. Her arms slowly mimicked Jin's. She had to be nice since her future was riding on Jin's shoulders.

Natsuki glared at Jin's back. What the hell did she think she was doing anyway? Just because she's a general she can go around hugging people?! The nerve.

Pissed off emeralds met soothing, reassuring rubies. Natsuki felt her jealousy disappear. Shizuru wasn't enjoying the hug anymore than Natsuki was. _So then why…?_

Jin turned her lips to Shizuru's ear and whispered something. Natsuki felt a burning sensation in her chest as she watched on. Shizuru averted her eyes from Natsuki's intense gaze as she listened. When the two pulled away from each other Shizuru had a steely expression on her face and her body language screamed _uncomfortable. _"I'll see you later then too, Jin," Shizuru said with a nod.

Jin smirked and winked. "Sure thing. Oh, and Shizuru?" Jin looked over her shoulder from the doorframe. "Your room took _all_ day yesterday…I hope it wasn't a mess when you got back."

Shizuru's nails scratched at the wooden desk while her other hand rested on her hip. She had gotten back to her room later after a talk with Haruka about Akio and when she got to her apartment she found the door left open. That had been annoying but she went right in anyways. Some things did look messed up or a little different. For example, her trash was missing, but she didn't mind that. Less work for her. The bed was in the same condition as well as the bathroom and her kitchen. Yes her room looked generally untouched besides a few things. Nothing was missing as far as she knew.

"Ara, all day? I couldn't tell…"

Jin shrugged. "Well, we didn't find much." Shizuru wasn't sure that was good news or not. 'Much' meant they found _something. _Jin continued, "But because we did find _some _things we had to search the entire place properly. Just in case." Jin winked and saluted both a confused looking Natsuki and a frowning Shizuru. "My team should be searching Colonel Kuga's room sometime today since we didn't have time yesterday." Jin turned and walked out the door, calling over her shoulder, "See you tonight."

Emeralds and rubies both stared at the empty doorway the general had just exited from.

Shizuru was the first to pull her gaze away from the door. She turned to Natsuki who, as usual, still looked confused. "Natsuki," Oh it felt great to say that name, "you're here early."

Her student's head turned to examine her teacher before the girl shrugged. The truth was that she missed her teacher. Not waiting for her at the track as usual had apparently irritated Natsuki, as she realized she was in a bad mood when she started yelling at inanimate objects like a bar of soap. Sure she was worried that, upon seeing her teacher, the dream she had would come back in full blast and cause her to blush like an idiot but that was a risk she was willing to take. Besides, Shizuru always found a way to make her blush anyways. "I took a quick shower," Natsuki said nonchalantly.

_Ara, Natsuki why would you mention taking a shower…_Shizuru inwardly groaned. Why did Natsuki have such an effect on her? Shizuru instantly tried to block out a very appealing image of soapy wet, milky skin of the girl's bare back with cascading ebony hai—

"Shizuru? Did you hear what I said?" At some point Natsuki must've closed the gap between them, because she was now standing in front of Shizuru and waving her hands in front of her face.

Shizuru blinked in surprise at the sudden bright emeralds in her face. "Ara, I'm sorry, Natsuki. I must've gotten distracted…" she trailed off, head still swimming with inappropriate images.

"With what?" Natsuki asked, her head tilted like a curious puppy.

"Ara, ara, Natsuki wants to know what distracts me?" Shizuru's eye glittered with amusement.

Natsuki felt a tease coming on so she stayed quiet and merely nodded while giving Shizuru a suspicious look.

Shizuru playfully grinned and gently tugged on Natsuki's hair. "Natsuki distracts me."

Natsuki instantly blushed and averted her gaze. "Come on, really," she grumbled.

Shizuru blinked. She had said it in a teasing way but she was also being honest. _Ara, Natsuki I was telling you the truth. _"Ara, Natsuki I was…distracted by my thoughts is all."

Natsuki seemed to accept this answer and she reached up her own hand as if to stop Shizuru's from tangling into her hair. That _had _been her original objective, though the second her fingers touched Shizuru's she paused and then proceeded to intertwine their fingers. After getting them away from her hair of course.

Shizuru watched Natsuki's face with interest as this happened. Her student's striking green gaze was fixated upon their interlaced fingers, eyebrows furrowed cutely as if she were deciphering something. What was she trying to figure out? And why did this feel great?

Shizuru couldn't ignore the slight speeding up of her heart, or the way their hands seemed to fit perfectly together. Natsuki was thinking similar things. There was something so natural in the way her hand felt with Shizuru's, how the little charge of electricity seemed to pass through their bodies and connected them in ways she's never felt before. All that with a touch? _And touching isn't even my thing. _

"Shocker," Nao muttered as she stood in the doorway.

Shizuru quickly detached her hand away from Natsuki's and they both broke their eye contact to stare at Nao with guilty and surprised expressions on their faces. _Ara, ara, I thought it may have been Jin…_

Nao snorted, bag hung over her back with her hand as she sauntered passed them and made it to her usual desk. She ignored them and settled for staring out the window as if they weren't even there. Natsuki and Shizuru exchanged glances. Natsuki wanted to ask Shizuru about Jin…but if Nao was there…well she didn't want to mention the trial in front of her.

_I guess I'll have to wait for class to be over. _

* * *

The class wasn't boring. Well, maybe it was, Natsuki wasn't paying attention. Instead, Natsuki opted for paying her undivided attention to her teacher. She wasn't paying attention to what her teacher was saying, but just the way her body moved when she was explaining things, or the way her perfect lips formed each word she was saying. Natsuki's cheek rested in her palm as she watched all this. She was trying to keep her usual 'I'm-so-bored' posture and kept her eyes half-lidded, though if no one else was in the room she would be sitting to full attention, leaning over her desk to get a better view. _Thump._

Shizuru wondered if something was wrong with Natsuki. Natsuki never paid so much attention during class. Crimson would turn to the side to meet Natsuki's entranced emeralds. Yes, there was no way Natsuki was bored despite her expression. Shizuru knew that look all too well. It was the one the 'cool' students usually gave her when they were pretending to _not _be interested in the subject but really enjoyed it. Shizuru wondered if Natsuki liked math?

"Does anyone know what we do with the 4?" Shizuru asked as her eyes scanned the room. No one said a thing. "Private Kuga?" Shizuru smiled mischievously at Natsuki's small jump of surprise. The girl instantly straightened her back and looked panicky. _Oops…_, Shizuru thought. Natsuki looked like a cornered animal.

"Uh…," Natsuki tried to figure out what Shizuru had been teaching this whole time, "you uh, definitely…multiply it…to the uh…"

Nao rolled her eyes and whispered under her breath, _"Multiply it by the five then add it to nine."_

Natsuki mentally high-fived Nao and then said loudly and confidently, "Multiply the four by the five and then add it to the nine."

Shizuru lifted a brow. Natsuki had looked lost there for a second. Or wait, did Nao have something to do with the sudden 'realization' Natsuki seemed to have? "Good job, Private Kuga," Shizuru said with a small smile as she turned around to fill that in on the board.

Natsuki let out a breath and turned around to give Nao a grateful look.

Nao smirked and whispered, "You're so dense."

Natsuki huffed. "You didn't have to help me."

Nao shrugged. "I couldn't stand watching you embarrass yourself any further."

Natsuki snorted and turned around in her seat again. She was now too awake to focus on her teacher's bod—lesson anymore and instead looked around the room.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Tomoe glaring daggers at her from the back of the room. Why the hell did the girl sit in the back when all she wanted was to be near Shizuru? Natsuki just noticed how odd that seemed. Wouldn't Tomoe want to sit up front? _Another odd thing, is the fact that Tomoe has not blinked ONCE during her glare, _Natsuki mentally noted as she broke eye contact with a pissed off Tomoe to stare out the window. _I guess she's blaming me. I did get her father killed…_Natsuki remembered Shizuru assuring her that it wasn't her fault and yet Akio's words rang through her head.

_"Na-chan? This is for you. You didn't keep your word, so I will not keep mine."_

Natsuki flinched as the gun shot resounded in her head and Tomoe's screams outdid hers.

Shizuru glanced over at Natsuki, whose face was now scrunched up as if in pain. Her fingers dug into her desk and her eyes had a distant, stormy look in them. Shizuru quickly turned to the class. "Ara, ara, look at the time! That's all for today, everyone. If you'll please make your way to the main field, we'll be meeting up with Anh's class to simulate some squad formations."

The students all began packing up their things and started chatting quietly amongst themselves. Chie, Aoi, and Nao all exchanged glances when Natsuki made no move to get up. Nao tentatively poked Natsuki's shoulder.

"Hey, Pup? You coming?"

Natsuki flinched again. _"No!"_ She yelled, burying her head in her hands. Shit, that's not what she meant to say. "I…I'll come in a second," she managed to grumble out. Quick recovery. She wasn't going back to that again, no, not anymore.

Nao watched as Chie and Aoi nodded as if they understood something she didn't. In fact, Nao was sure Chie and Aoi knew something about Natsuki that she didn't.

Chie glanced over at Shizuru, who seemed to be fighting an urge to run over there. Her crimson eyes were focused only on Natsuki, her hands were balling into fists then relaxing constantly, and her foot was tapping, as if she was eager for them to just leave so she could comfort her student.

Chie smirked, grabbed Nao's sleeve, and whispered, "Leave her, she needs time. I'm sure she'll meet up with us soon." Chie wasn't sure when Nao would find out, but knew it was better if she didn't know for now. The last thing they all needed was Nao charging off to go kill Akio. The handsome girl was also now curious about the _other _part of the trial. The part that mentioned Shizuru being…_What did they say? Romantically involved? _Chie internally snickered at the thought. Now that she thought about it, it wouldn't have been that surprising…

Aoi nodded to reassure Nao. She had been informed by Chie and knew that Natsuki was dealing with things she'd never have to go through. "Come on," she said softly as she pulled Chie, who pulled an angry looking Nao away from Natsuki. "Bye, Natsuki!" Aoi called as cheerfully as she could.

Nao growled at Chie but allowed herself to be tugged away. Her lime green eyes met Shizuru's for a split second. Shizuru gave her a quick nod. She'd handle this. Nao frowned but then tugged her sleeve away from Chie and followed of her own free will. _Take care of Kuga. _Nao mentally told Shizuru, who would do just that.

Shizuru waited for Chie, Aoi, and Nao to leave before locking the door behind them—something she wouldn't usually have bothered with. She then turned and watched as Natsuki sat still, forehead in her palms as she stared blankly down at the desk. Shizuru exhaled slowly and strode over to her student. When she was about two feet away she stopped.

"I'm fine," Natsuki said softly. She lifted her head out of her hands and looked up, offering Shizuru a soft smile. "Really, I just had a moment," she said reassuringly as she slowly stood up.

Shizuru's eyes tried to read Natsuki's. Was she really okay? What had just happened? "Natsuki…" she said softly, "are you sure you're alright?"

Natsuki leaned her butt against the edge of her desk and held onto the sides with her hands. "Yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't but," _once you got here, _"I recover quickly these days," she finished with a sheepish grin.

Shizuru smiled back and lifted her hand to cup Natsuki's face. She froze mid-way though, and instead let her hand drop to her side. She knew the classroom windows were tinted, you could see out but it was hard to see in, but she still didn't want to risk anything.

Natsuki watched Shizuru curiously as the two stood there. They weren't standing very far from each other and it was almost…

_Nah. _

"That's good," Shizuru said softly. "Were you…thinking about something I could maybe ease your mind on?"

Natsuki snorted. There was nothing Shizuru couldn't ease her mind on, she was sure. "Nah, I just caught sight of an angry looking Tomoe and…" she frowned again, "…well, I guess I got distracted."

Shizuru nodded slowly. _Ah, so this is what that was about. _"Natsuki knows nothing is her fault, correct?"

Natsuki hesitated before nodding.

Shizuru pouted. Natsuki shouldn't hesitate and she should agree whole-heartedly. "Natsuki. Who held the gun?"

"My…father."

"Natsuki did nothing wrong."

Natsuki nodded again. "I know, I just…she blames me. I can see it. I don't blame her though," Natsuki averted her gaze, "the whole reason I never told anyone was because I knew I was protecting people. The day I did tell…someone got shot." _By MY father. For something I did. _

Shizuru, damning any earlier internal warnings, did indeed move to cup Natsuki's cheek again. When she did, Natsuki's emeralds lifted to look up into her teacher's sad eyes. A thumb gently slid across Natsuki's cheek. "If you didn't tell me, Natsuki, where would you be?"

Natsuki could see her reflection in those eyes. They were filled with so much emotion and Natsuki hated herself for not knowing what it was she saw there. Did her eyes have it to? And what did that mean?

"Where would I be…" Natsuki pressed her cheek into the palm of Shizuru's warm and comforting hand absentmindedly as she thought about the question. Her eyes fluttered closed as the soothing feeling of Shizuru's palm on her face engulfed her. If she was aware of the way her body was reacting to the touch she may have turned scarlet and ran from the room. But she didn't. She also didn't like the answer her mind came up with to Shizuru's question. "Screwed," Natsuki answered, her eyes opening again. "Completely and totally screwed." She was pretty sure she meant that figuratively of course, but _literally _was a possibility as well.

Shizuru sighed as she began sliding her hand down Natsuki's cheek, fingers dancing across the soft flesh of her neck, and stopping at the clothed shoulder which she held firmly. "You had no choice, Natsuki. I told you to stop blaming yourself because it's just not your fault. If Akio was going to kill someone he would've done it eventually, even if you had kept your secret."

Natsuki nodded. Her teacher was right, as usual. Natsuki met Shizuru's eyes and nodded again, this time more firmly as if she came to some kind of conclusion. "You're right. I know you're right. I'm just…" Natsuki tried to think of a word. She was looking for something along the lines of 'tired' but Shizuru had other ideas.

"Noble," Shizuru said with a small smile as she gave Natsuki's shoulder a squeeze. "You try to act like you don't care but that's the thing about Natsuki…she cares more than most of us." Shizuru, without bringing her hand away from Natsuki's shoulder, took a step closer, making the already tiny gap between them even smaller. "Natsuki will always come out stronger in the end of such pain. That's just who you are."

The student stood there, mind swimming with the color crimson. She wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to say to that. So instead she cleared her throat and averted her gaze. Eventually she came up with, "I like how you can do that…take something that bothers me and turn it into something…not so bad." _Better. She makes everything better. _Natsuki quickly changed the subject before Shizuru could comment on her ridiculously gushy comment. "Hey, want to inform me as to what the hell is going on? Why is there a general here? And what's going on with the trial tonight?"

Shizuru expected as much and let her hand drop from Natsuki's shoulder. Her finger tapped her chin and she looked up towards the ceiling for the answers. She knew the answers; she really just wanted to figure out how to word them. "Well…" she started then stopped. When she looked back down she met expecting and curious viridian. She sighed. "The trial is tonight. I didn't want you to…worry about it." _Since you'll be seeing your father…_

The temperature of the room seemed to change. Natsuki's body went stiff and her hands clenched into fists. "Tell me…" she said as she tried to keep her husky voice sounding normal, "will he be…" she looked away again. Of course he'd be there. It was his trial wasn't it? "I'm not ready. Shizuru, don't make me go there." _I can't face him. Not now. I just want to enjoy…my freedom. _

The teacher placed both her hands on Natsuki's face this time and tilted her student's head upwards so their eyes could meet. The way Natsuki seemed to beg shook her core. It was so sad, Shizuru wanted to make all of Natsuki's pain go away and by making her face her father at the trial she wasn't doing a very good job. "Natsuki, listen to me. You can do this. It'll be just like last night except instead of just me, you'll be telling…slightly more people." _Okay maybe a lot more people…and I'll be there to protect you, no matter what happens._

The private hesitantly agreed to meet Shizuru's blood-red eyes. They were so pretty and distracting. FOCUS. "I know I can do it. I just, well, I'd rather not is all. Too soon." She shrugged.

Shizuru smiled and resisted the urge to lean down and…_Ara, bad, bad, bad. Why is this so difficult? _Shizuru immediately dropped her hands from Natsuki's face and took a step back. Let's not get tempted, shall we Fujino? "I know," Shizuru said softly. "But I'm here for you, always. You know that, yes?"

Natsuki's heart thumped again but she resisted the urge to pound her chest. Instead she nodded firmly. "I do," she said, her tone serious. "I don't know what I'd do without—" Natsuki went into a fake coughing fit, "_you're support!" _Natsuki finished as she flashed a brilliant smile. She mentally berated herself on how she almost finished that sentence. She wasn't sure how Shizuru would take that. _I feel like I depend on her so much and I can't do anything for her in return. _

Shizuru stared at her student suspiciously. _Ara, ara, that was odd. _"Are you alright?" Shizuru asked in her soothing Kyoto-ben.

Natsuki hastily nodded and waved it off. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I go in there, I tell them why he's a jack ass, and we leave right?" Natsuki folded her arms and shifted her weight to one side, which Shizuru now recognized as her 'bad ass' pose. Well, one of many.

Shizuru smiled at the 'we' part of Natsuki's quick summary of how the trial should go. She silently wondered, for a split second, if maybe Natsuki was beginning to feel the same way she did. That would be nice indeed. _Ara, no it wouldn't. That would be BAD. Especially with what's going on now...but look at me! Acting as if she would feel the same way. Right._ Shizuru frowned. Here came the hard part. "Actually…Natsuki, there is more…."

Natsuki blinked and slowly came out of her bad ass pose. "I really don't like the sound of that."

Shizuru offered her student a weak smile before nervously looking around the room, which Natsuki found rather cute. Shizuru? Nervous? Really? What could she possibly be about to say?

"Natsuki…your father…his main defense is saying that he was set up…by you and me."

Silence.

More silence.

Natsuki burst into laughter. "You're…hah….kidding….hah, right?" Natsuki held her gut and bent over, her hand on her desk to keep her from falling over. "What kind of a defense is that? Why would we make something like that up?" Natsuki asked, realizing Shizuru didn't find it as funny as she did.

Shizuru frowned and ran a finger around one of the many metal badges on her uniform top. Natsuki's eyes followed the fingers movement and wondered why in the hell she found it so damn interesting. This went by unnoticed by Shizuru, however, who kept tracing around the badge delicately with her finger before sighing and explaining, "He's claiming that we are…romantically involved…" she dared herself to look at Natsuki's reaction.

Natsuki visibly paled. Shizuru's heart wrenched in her chest, she expected as much but seeing the pure and utter horror on Natsuki's face was just worse to actually see. "What?" Natsuki asked quietly, as if she didn't trust her voice. She didn't mean to sound so shocked but…well, romantically involved? She didn't mind the idea so much since her recent dream had caused her to already think about that, but it was the fact that she might get Shizuru fired that scared her.

"I know it's ridiculous," Shizuru quickly said. Her crimson couldn't handle the shocked emerald and she instead turned her gaze to out the window. "You see, I'm the only one, besides you, who had witnessed what he's done…it's our word against his. I wouldn't worry, since we're pretty much the favored party and I'm sure there's loads of evidence against him…but if he can prove that we're…_together…_his story would look a whole lot less suspicious and he might get off easier than we'd hope," Shizuru finished and managed to bring her eyes back to meet Natsuki's again.

Natsuki was taken aback by the sudden change in Shizuru's eyes. They had been warm before, playful and…well, that emotion Natsuki couldn't quite name having never seen it before. But now they were sad, as if something horrible just happened. "Shizuru, it's okay," Natsuki said reassuringly. She wasn't sure what was okay, since this trial certainly wasn't, but it felt like the right thing to say. "Don't—I'm sure they won't find anything on us since we're _not _romantically involved," she pointed out. "So we have nothing to worry about."

Shizuru nodded then paused. "Well…Jin said she found some things in my room…"

Natsuki blinked. She had forgotten about that. True, what they had done in the last few days was very suspicious. _I've slept in her bed multiple times, I've eaten with her, worn her clothes, and not to mention her fans probably hate my guts and will tell the general a ton of untrue stuff. _"Shit," the midnight beauty murmured. "This actually might look bad…"

Shizuru couldn't agree more. Her bottom lip popped out as she pouted at Natsuki. "Natsuki is going to get me in trouble…" she whimpered sadly. She knew she shouldn't be teasing but she seriously couldn't help it. Teasing was one of those addictions of hers. It was right up there with Natsuki and Tea.

The student frowned and barked, "I will not!" She huffed and gave a curt nod. "I won't let this happen. I'll tell them they're all crazy if they believe his shit." She lifted up her shirt, which caught Shizuru off-guard. "I've got the scars and cuts to prove he's full of shit," she said as she continued holding up her shirt for Shizuru to stare at her very own evidence. Her body.

"Ara…," Shizuru murmured. She couldn't stop her hand from reaching out, four fingers curling back until one was left pointing. Her pointer finger gently traced a small 'C' shaped scar near Natsuki's belly button. Crimson lifted to meet Emerald, her finger lingering over the scar.

"Knife I think," Natsuki said after she shivered at the touch. "I woke up with it…he carried around an army knife a lot so it's the only logical explanation."

Shizuru's pretty face managed to keep intact though she internally scowled. That fucking bastard was going to get his head shoved up his ass if it was the last thing she did. "I hate him," Shizuru said calmly. Her finger trailed upwards, eliciting another shiver from her student. She paused on another scar, this one longer but skinnier and just below her left breast. She couldn't _see _Natsuki's bra since Natsuki wasn't holding her shirt up _that _high. But she was sure it would be a nice one. Shizuru mentally vowed to one day kiss every single one of these scars.

"That one I was awake for," Natsuki commented as she watched Shizuru's careful finger movements. Shizuru's eyes darted up to meet Natsuki's, shock evident in those dark pools. Natsuki gave her a sheepish grin. "He thought I was unconscious but I wasn't. So when he gave me that one I screamed…he slipped in surprise and made it longer than he originally planned." She shrugged. "Or, well, I think he didn't mean to make it that long. He takes his time with this stuff."

Shizuru was in utter shock. "Why…," her eyes looked glassy, "why would he do this to you?" _Why would anyone want to hurt someone like this? Why…to Natsuki? _

Natsuki tried to keep her face-color in control as Shizuru's finger glided down to below Natsuki's belly button and right above where the band of her pants were. She traced a zigzag scar and then did the same with her thumb. Natsuki failed terribly as her face turned scarlet and she shivered yet again then averted her gaze. "He said he was _marking_ me. To let me know I belonged to him," she replied in her husky voice, clearly trying to keep any emotion from entering her tone. She was quite aware of a few new burning sensations that did _not _burn in a bad way, but in a good way. And that was bad.

Shizuru eventually dropped her hand to her side and straightened her back. Natsuki exhaled slowly, as if to calm her racing heart, and dropped her shirt, covering up his marks. They stood in silence for a while before Shizuru took a few steps away and fought to keep her mask in place. "Don't worry, Natsuki, I'll make him pay for what he did to you," she said in a quiet, yet damn serious voice that sent chills down Natsuki's spine.

"I think you already did," Natsuki joked, trying to lighten up the mood. "You beat his ass pretty good." She gave Shizuru a sheepish grin, which caused the older woman to smile as well. _Storm-averted. Mission accomplished. _

Shizuru didn't believe that was _nearly _good enough. If anything, kicking his ass had been too nice. Next time, if there would be a next time, she wouldn't hold back. "We should get going," Shizuru said after a moment. "You should meet up with the rest of the class now…I'll meet you all in five minutes so it seems less suspicious. We _have _to act as normal as possible, Natsuki. I know we're…closer than normal teachers and students but we can't act that way the second we leave this classroom."

Natsuki nodded in understanding. Though, she wasn't too happy about it. "How long?" she asked after a moment.

"How long what?"

"How long until we can act like we're friends again?"

Shizuru frowned. If this had been a few months ago Shizuru would've said, 'never' and that would've been that. But…well, things change. "Once the trial is over and Akio gets his punishment and we…we aren't still accused of such…" she frowned, "_ridiculous _things…" _Ara, ara, is it truly that ridiculous? _"Natsuki can distract me again," Shizuru finished with a wink.

Natsuki snorted. "Sure, and we can get _involved," _she teased right back.

Shizuru blinked. Holy crap, did Natsuki just make a sexual tease back? _Ara, I like where this is going. _

Natsuki smiled at Shizuru's shocked expression. She liked being on this side of the fence for once. "Fujino zero, Kuga one," she muttered as she winked in a faux-seductive way to Shizuru and walked by.

Shizuru blinked again and turned to watch Natsuki's back as the student walked away. "I do believe it's Fujino one-thousand, Kuga one…" she managed to say before Natsuki opened the door. She really couldn't have said any more if she tried, she was too surprised that Natsuki had _teased _her back. What a great day this was turning out to be. Now if only the rest would go as well…

Natsuki looked over her shoulder and paused in front of the door. "Are you going to give me detention, Miss Fujino?" She asked with a small smirk.

Yet again, Shizuru blinked.

Natsuki grunted. "Wow, you're way easier than I thought. Kuga two, Fujino zero. We're only keeping score for today so the thousands of times you've won before don't count," Natsuki pointed out quite seriously.

The lieutenant lifted an eyebrow. That was all she could do since thousands of images of the possibility of Natsuki in 'detention' flitted through her mind. _Detention is not a bad idea._ Natsuki was just pleased she actually got Shizuru at her own game.

Natsuki smirked again at Shizuru's inability to form words and shrugged before opening the door and walking out. "See you in five minutes," she called over her shoulder as she walked down the hall.

Shizuru blinked again. "Ikezu…"

* * *

Natsuki was surprised when Shizuru finally made her way onto the main field where the rest of the class was stretching, wrestling, or completely lazing around. The private had expected her teacher to arrive later, yes. But five minutes later like she had said, not ten minutes. For a split second Natsuki wondered if Shizuru's lateness had something to do with her teasing and actually winning a few rounds of 'suggestive-joking-around.'

_Well she should get used to some jokes back! Did she really expect me to keep taking them without dishing any out? Payback, Fujino. Payback. _Natsuki knew she could be quite seductive if she tried. Once she had been impersonating a flirtatious 'sexy' Nao and everyone at the table dropped their eating utensils. When she stopped the impersonation and asked them 'What the hell, guys?' they merely shook their heads and stared. That's when she knew…seduction maybe wasn't that hard. Not like she planned on using it for evil like Nao. She was pretty sure she couldn't do it without laughing or grunting at least once. No, it wasn't her thing, but she wasn't that bad at it if she put her mind to it. Besides, seeing Shizuru's speechless face was worth it.

Shizuru stole a quick glance at Natsuki, who lifted a brow in her teacher's direction. It was basically a silent question of 'where have you been?' Shizuru, of course, couldn't answer from half-way across the field so she instead offered Natsuki a small smile and they both eventually turned to do their own thing. Eventually.

Nearby, Chie and Aoi watched Natsuki with interest. Aoi followed her friend's gaze to the…lieutenant? Well this was interesting! "Chie, I think you may be right," Aoi whispered. "They give each other lovey-dovey looks."

Chie smirked. "Told you, babe! What do you think? I think it's hot."

"It's cute," Aoi agreed with a nod. "But trouble. Big trouble."

Chie frowned and nodded. "Well, yeah, it's that too."

* * *

Natsuki slipped a black V-neck T-shirt on and then zipped and buttoned her black jeans. She turned in front of the mirror attached to the inside of her armoire's door and frowned. _Am I supposed to dress nice for these things? _She wondered. _Well, whatever._

She tugged a navy and white letterman jacket on. It had a big, white letter 'K' on the front and the numbers '815' stitched into the white leather sleeves. Her last name was also embroidered in the back. She buttoned it up, since it was getting chilly out, and examined herself in the mirror one last time. Not bad. Usually these jackets poof out but Natsuki's had been specially made to fit her body perfectly. She _was _the star track runner. She smiled at her reflection as she remembered the good times she did have at her old school. When was the last time she got to wear this? The first day she arrived? _It's been a while and man, you are still comfortable. _

"You know, I wouldn't let my earlier compliment get to your head, Kuga," Nao said from the tent's entrance. "You're not _that _good looking." Nao smirked and walked in to stand beside Natsuki. She looked at her friend's reflection in the mirror and whistled. "Not bad, though."

Natsuki blushed and attempted to 'grunt'. "Thanks," she muttered. "I'll catch ya later, Nao." The ice princess said with a sloppy salute and goofy grin before she headed out of the tent.

Nao frowned at her friends retreating back. "Hey, where are you going, Kuga?"

Natsuki paused and considered turning around. She eventually did and shrugged. "I have this school thing to go to…"

Nao lifted a brow. "Oh? Care to elaborate, idiot?"

The roommate frowned at the insult and rolled her eyes. "Trial. For Tomoe's dad's murder."

Nao blinked. "Holy hell, I wanna get in on that!"

Natsuki averted her gaze, but not before Nao noticed a flicker of shame.

The redhead stepped closer and poked Natsuki on the forehead. "Hey, what is the big deal with you? Why do you get to go to the trial? I don't remember getting an invitation." Nao kept her tone soft, though her words were playful.

Natsuki sighed. Might as well tell her now. "My father killed Tomoe's dad," Natsuki said deadpan. She shrugged. "I have to go to the trial."

For once, Nao had nothing to say. She stood there and blinked a few times. _So that's why Tomoe was going out of her way to 'accidently' fling her combat knives in Natsuki's direction today during training. I mean she's usually psychotic but now it's like she's taken it to the next level. She must blame Natsuki for this. Wait, why would Akio even do that?_

Natsuki lifted a brow at Nao's silence and eventually just nodded. "Yeah, I know, shocking. I'll…see you later, right?" She sighed when Nao didn't respond.

Natsuki turned again to walk away but was surprised to feel a hand clutch at the sleeve of her jacket. She was tugged back around to face the redhead. Nao looked weirdly calm. Natsuki tilted her head. "What is it?"

Nao, seemingly snapping out of her trance, rolled her eyes and snorted. "I'm coming with you."

Natsuki instantly shook her head. "No way, no how, Nao." She smirked because 'how' and 'now' rhymed and Nao looked a little irked at that. Natsuki always appreciated an opportunity to annoy Nao. She was sure the relationship was mutual. "It's not that I don't want you there…I do…I would love to have you there," Natsuki added rather seriously and honestly. Nao was a little surprised but didn't say anything, just waited for Natsuki to finish. "I think only the first part of the trial is today…I promise you that when I come back I will tell you everything." Natsuki smiled and grabbed the annoyed-looking Nao into a quick hug before turning and striding towards the door. "You've been patient with me," Natsuki said as she stopped just before the exit. She didn't turn around. "So thanks for putting up with me."

Natsuki left a stunned Nao standing there and made her way to the Teacher's Residence Hall, ebony hair flowing behind her as she walked. She remembered how Akio had used Nao against her, and frankly? Nao could get as annoying as she pleased as long as she was alive and unharmed. Natsuki would endure the pain-in-the-ass. Besides, freaking Nao out with random hugs was actually weirdly fun.

* * *

Shizuru was finishing buttoning her uniform top when she heard a knock on her window. She turned around and blinked when she saw Natsuki on the other side of the glass. At another time she may have appreciated the symbolism but today really wasn't the day.

The window was directly across the room. Natsuki looked rather impatient, as she tapped again and frowned deeply at Shizuru. Shizuru inwardly giggled. Fine, if Natsuki didn't want to wait patiently then she could deal with the consequences. Shizuru decided she'd finish buttoning her top _after _she let Natsuki in.

She strode over and made sure to watch Natsuki's eyes as she approached. The emeralds seemed calm yet mischievous and then they dipped lower…and shot back up instantly. Her cheeks bloomed with color and the emeralds quickly averted their gaze. Shizuru inwardly grinned like a Cheshire cat. _Caught you looking, Na-tsu-ki. _

The window opened and Natsuki climbed through. She seemed to have recovered quite quickly from her 'peek' since there were no traces of color left on her cheeks. She dusted her pants off and looked up to meet amused crimson. She tilted her head like a puppy and lifted a slender brow. "What are you so happy about?" Her eyes were _so _intensely focused on crimson that it was obvious she was trying not to look down at Shizuru's 'show'.

Shizuru's lips curved into a mischievous smile. "Ara, am I not allowed to be happy, Natsuki?" She pouted. "You're so mean. And to think, I was happy that you snuck through my window like some kind of criminal…"

Natsuki huffed and folded her arms. "Well, it's not like I could've taken the front door," she muttered cutely.

Shizuru sighed and dropped her playful act. This was serious business after all. "Natsuki, you really shouldn't be here…if Jin were to come by—"

"Oh please, she can't honestly believe that we're," she made a vague hand gesture, "you _know." _

"Natsuki does not know Jin like I do," Shizuru pointed out. If she _did _know Jin like Shizuru did, she might know that Jin was likely to get bribed by the Marguerite's to help whatever their 'cause' may be. And knowing Tomoe…well, it was more than likely she was going to try and make Natsuki's life a living hell and try to separate her from Shizuru. There was also the fact that Jin may _not _believe they are romantically involved, yet she'd want to cause hell just as much as Tomoe. Yes, those two would've been the best of friends had they gone to school at the same time. Jin and Tomoe, that is. They even share the same taste in women, Shizuru mused.

Natsuki remembered how Jin had hugged Shizuru earlier and frowned. "Apparently I don't," she grumbled.

Shizuru quirked a brow at that as she finished buttoning up her top. "Natsuki…" she started in her sexy Kyoto-ben. It never failed to cause shivers to go up Natsuki's spine. Not like she'd admit that of course.

The private nodded and waved her hand. "I know, I know. I'm leaving. I just had to ask you…what the hell are we doing? Like is there a game plan?" Natsuki folded her arms under her chest and watched as Shizuru's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Game plan…?" Shizuru repeated quietly.

"Yeah, what's the plan? They won't believe we're just student and teacher but they could believe we're just friends right?"

Shizuru sighed. "As I said, Natsuki does not know Jin like I do."

"That bad, huh?" Natsuki asked. She couldn't believe this would even be a problem. _I mean, didn't I just go through hell? You'd think they'd give me a break or something. Am I ever right or am I always wrong?_

Shizuru nodded solemnly. She knew Jin was up to something, especially with Tomoe out to get Natsuki…yes, Shizuru had no doubt Jin would be doing whatever the Marguerite's wanted. She wasn't sure if Jin would be on their side or not but she had seen Jin talking to Tomoe and Tomoe's mother earlier…and that was never a good thing.

Natsuki frowned deeply and turned to face the window again. "Alright, I'll meet you there…"

"Natsuki, wait," Shizuru said as she lightly caught Natsuki's wrist and pulled her down from the window. Natsuki turned again and lifted a brow as if to ask 'yeah?' Shizuru gave her a small smile. "If you need me, just remember I'm right there with you. If you ever…get uncomfortable just look at me and—"

"You'll be there," Natsuki finished for her, much in the same quiet tone her teacher had used. "I know." Natsuki returned Shizuru's smile before turning around again and climbing out the window.

Shizuru sighed as she watched Natsuki's figure sneak off into the darkness. She couldn't believe it had gotten to the point where her student was now climbing in her window and sneaking into her room. Sure it wasn't for the exact same reasons Shizuru would've liked but, nevertheless, it was happening and it certainly wouldn't be secret for long.

Did it bother her that Natsuki seemed completely freaked out by the idea of them being 'romantically involved'? A little, but she had expected it. Besides, it was for the best. Damn these feelings and urges, damn them to hell.

_Ara, my life would be so much easier without emotions. My life would be so much—my life wouldn't be LIFE without Natsuki. No, it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all as the saying goes. Or…_Shizuru paused in the middle of her room, her hand flying to her chin as she stared thoughtfully up at the ceiling, _was it something similar to that? _She shrugged and left her room to go make sure Anh was ready.

* * *

Natsuki had a feeling she was late. She stood in front of a large, white building. There were steps leading up to tall doors that were guarded on either side. The fact that no one was outside clued her in to her 'late' status since she was probably supposed to arrive there before anyone else.

Natsuki frowned, walked up the stone steps, and headed through the large doors of a building she's only been on the outside of before.

_What the hell? _The inside of the building was just like the Council Room….except bigger. MUCH bigger. And there were people everywhere, not just the Council members. People were seated in what looked like an audience made up of twenty to thirty people. Natsuki had no idea who they were at first, until she noticed their uniforms and age. They were from the army? Why was this such a big deal? Oh right, Akio had been in the army and a man who was a powerful politician just got murdered. Natsuki continued looking around the room. In front of the 'spectators' was a small wooden fence which cut them off from the Council and two small desks. One desk was on the left, one on the right. In front of the desks was just empty space and in front of that empty space was where the Council was seated. It looked like the kind of courtroom you'd see on TV…but bigger and with meaner looking people. Oh, and five judges instead of one. Natsuki figured she was supposed to sit at one of those desks in the front and so she took her first step into the room, swallowing hard.

The room's feeling completely changed the second the people noticed Natsuki was there. Eyes watched her from all around, making her feel like some kind of show.

Natsuki instantly scanned the people for crimson. _Oh, I'm an idiot. _She looked to the way back of the courtroom where the Council members were all seated, high above the rest. Shizuru's eyes met hers instantly and Natsuki felt herself relaxing. Shizuru had clearly seen her the second she walked in. She was being looked after. She was safe.

Natsuki gave her teacher a weak smile. She got a small smirk and a slight, barely noticeable nod in return. The midnight beauty held her head high and marched to the front of the room. Someone opened a small gate in the fence for her and she was directed by another man to the small desk on the right. She refused to sit down and instead sat on top of it and glared at everyone that dared to stare at her and whisper. All these people knew about her. It was a horrible feeling but she'd deal with it.

Jin was nearby shouting into a walkie-talkie. Natsuki had no idea what the general was barking about but it sounded like a mix of growls and curse words. It probably wasn't a good idea that the person running this thing was in a pissy mood already, but there really wasn't much Natsuki could do about that. Besides, Shizuru seemed amused by the way Jin was acting so it could be a good thing.

Eventually the military officers stopped talking loudly and instead resorted to just whispering, causing the room to go uncomfortably quiet. The Council members were also talking amongst themselves. Officer Rauschenberg was where Yukino normally would've been sitting and she was sharing some words with Kanzaki while Shizuru was talking quietly to Anh (though she'd glance at Natsuki every two seconds). Haruka looked bored out of her mind. She was glaring at Jin, who finally slipped her walkie-talkie back into her belt and strode to the center of the space in front of the Council. The light was brightest there, and it shone on her as if she were some sort of circus ring-leader.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Brigadier General Jin Higa as you all should know," she said. Her voice was loud and powerful and carried through-out the room so everyone could hear her. The room was instantly silent and all eyes focused on the general instead of Natsuki. "Just before we start, I'd like to mention that if you're new to this, Garderobe runs on a different set of rules than the rest of the country so things will be done a little differently than a normal courtroom." She clasped her hands together excitedly. "Okay, so today we'll be examining the death of Jiro Marguerite, the relationship between Natsuki Kuga and Akio Kuga, and the relationship between Natsuki Kuga and…," Jin turned around and pointed to a calm looking Shizuru, "Shizuru Fujino."

Haruka looked embarrassed _for _Shizuru, since Shizuru just sat there smiling politely…though the darkness in her eyes may have given her away.

Jin glanced at Natsuki and pointed. "This is Natsuki Kuga. First year student of Lieutenant Fujino." She looked at the desk on the other side of the space and frowned. "Looks like we're missing our guest of honor. Will someone get that idiot in here?"

At that moment the large doors Natsuki had walked through earlier opened again. Natsuki instantly turned her head away and opted for focusing on her teacher. She really didn't want to see Akio again and if she could get through this without looking at him once, maybe she'd be okay.

Shizuru watched as Natsuki's intense gaze fixated on her. She offered Natsuki a reassuring smile and then turned to watch as Akio was escorted in by two guards. His nose was bandaged, making him look like a clown. There were mini-bandages all over his face and two of his fingers were wrapped together. Had she broken them? Oops. Shizuru smirked when his hate-filled eyes glared up at her for a split second before he set his sights on Natsuki and smiled at his daughter. Shizuru lost her smirk and damn near growled.

Akio was seated at the table on the left side. Natsuki could feel his eyes on her, could almost see his smirk from the corner of her eye. She clenched her fists and stared at the wooden table. _Don't look at him. Don't look._

Jin walked back and forth across her 'stage', feeling like some kind of ring-leader running the circus. She'd pause in front of Natsuki's desk then walk over to Akio's. Eventually she stopped in the middle of the space and faced the Council. "If the Council is ready, I would like to get this circus going."

* * *

**Yeah so, some things to mention: This chapter felt a bit…weird to me. But whatever. Let me know what you think, yeah?**

**Your 'Make an OC' application things…er. Guys. This isn't Naruto. A military academy does not allow things like katanas and stuff like that. What is with everyone wanting to specialize in knives, swords, and machetes? And why are they all customized? It's a school with teenage students…machetes seem a bit…gruesome. I think I should stress the point that your characters aren't going to be very important…so telling me the exact type of knife they have is a little unnecessary. Also, chances are they will have a standard pistol or assault rifle. I'm sure there's a website somewhere that lists all the guns the army uses. If you've already sent in your app., then that's fine! Leave it since I'll just mess around with it anyways haha. It's just for future people who haven't sent any in. Please try to keep them realistic... OH and just to clarify something:**

**Shizuru and Anh: First year teachers**

**Reito: Second year teacher.**

**Rauschenberg: Third year teacher.**

**Haruka…not a teacher. She runs the school, she hardly has time haha. **

**Keep in mind these are just the Council members. Some of you will be in classes with 'unnamed' teachers because it's not very important. Or you won't even GO to Garderobe. And no, you can't be 'BFFERS WITH NATSUKI!!!' okay? Sorry, but no. :)**

**Chapter Song:** Beauty from Pain By Superchick

_After all this has passed, I still will remain,_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain,_

_Thought it won't be today, someday I'll hope again. _

_And there'll be beauty from pain._

_**You will bring beauty from my pain.**_

_And though I can't understand why this happened, _

_I know that I will when I look back someday_

_And see how you've bought beauty from ashes, _

_and made me as gold purified through these flames._

**I know this song is actually pretty depressing and nothing horribly depressing happens in this chapter (thank god) but I sort of like the idea of Shizuru taking Natsuki's pain and kissing it all better! **

**Thanks again to Lone Wolf! She rocks my socks. And I NEVER say 'rocks my socks'. But she does. **

**Okay, so right. The trial is next chapter (obviously) with JIN dun dun dun (I love my villains) and um I think that's it. **

**Thanks again to Andrea, my beta, she rocks. Woooo. (I'm AWESOME, fo sho.) - she wrote the part in parenthesis obviously lol**

**If anyone can guess the name of the story 'Sasaki' from the last chapter is writing I'll…not give you anything but just be surprised! Hint: It has to do with the title of this fic. **

**-Shayp**

**P.S**

**Yes, I love Natsuki in a letterman jacket (google it if you don't know what those are)…she wears one in the Mai HiMe Destiny thing and I was like YES. **


	16. Retribution

**Chapter 16: Retribution**

**Disclaimer: Will never ever ever own Natsuki or Shizuru…if I did you would be watching this fic not reading it haha. But yeah, as I've stated many times before, Sunrise owns the characters, but the plot is mine.**

**Warning: Akio is in this chapter…nothing gross happens (well nothing NEW happens…it's kind of like a small recap for three seconds, not a big deal) but I know some of you have issues with him (not surprisingly) so I figured I should warn you anyways.**

**Why this is late: So many reasons…I meant to mention this update would be super late in my last author's notes but it maaaay have slipped my mind ^^; oops. I hope it wasn't that big of a deal. I usually try to keep my word with the whole 'Update once a week thing'. I promise I'll warn you guys before anything like this happens again. Bad, ShayP, bad, I know T_T. Well, now that prom/high school, graduation/writer's block is over I probably won't miss anymore update dates soooo forgive me? :D**

**Alright. I'm not sure if this update will really make up for the lateness… .(At least this chapter is the longest I've ever written…I felt bad for ditching you guys lol so I made it a little longer than usual. Oh, and Andrea held a gun to my head and made me. . she's crazy.)**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

The Council members all looked stony faced as they gave Jin the nod to continue. Haruka was positively irritated. Her eyes were narrowed, her face was tense, and her back was straight and rigid as she waited for Jin to make her first attack. Verbally, of course. Defending Shizuru wouldn't be easy, especially after what Shizuru had said about sleeping in the same bed with Kuga the other day. _God. Damn. Bubuzuke._

Shizuru, unlike Haruka, was sitting in a relatively relaxed, laid-back position. Her fake smile was plastered on as she attempted to charm the army officers in the audience with just her ruby eyes. She knew the older men and women sitting down and watching Jin with admiration were the decision makers. They'd be deciding, along with the Council and Jin, the fate of Akio. Technically, they were the 'jury'. The three uniformed men sitting in the first row were the most important, and would most likely be running the show for the rest of the army officials in the audience. The main juror would be General Mazuka, he was the one sitting in the front row with his two lackeys on either side. Shizuru was also not allowed to help them in their decision about _her _and Natsuki's relationship. This was going to be quite the problem.

The Kyoto-woman avoided looking at Natsuki because the girl was clearly so disturbed by her father's presence that she probably couldn't even hear what was going on, let alone register that Shizuru would be giving her a reassuring look. Besides, staring and making eye contact with someone you were accused of being (illegitimately) romantically involved with in front of the people deciding your fate probably wasn't a good idea. Shizuru was so focused on silently charming the jurors that she herself wasn't even processing Jin's words. Pushing thoughts of murdering a disgustingly smug Akio aside, she decided to shift her focus from charming the jurors and instead focusing on what Jin was actually saying.

"…and if found guilty, Colonel Akio Kuga will serve either 30 years to life in a high-security prison or serve a Garderobe Military Academy punishment. That punishment is most likely death by the person chosen by General Mazuka and the jurors, the Council, and myself. If his defense does hold _some _truth, however, the punishment will be decreased." Jin walked back and forth across her stage. Her arms were held behind her back and her chin was held high as her demanding and powerful voice echoed throughout the court room. She gave the army officials the feeling that she was always right, that her word was law. If they listened to her well enough, they might even find out why General Jin is truly as gifted as they say. Some of them already knew who she was, of course. In fact, even Haruka knew a few of them. They had more power than she did when it came to Garderobe, but they were still a level below what Haruka considered the 'higher-ups'.

Natsuki was jolted out of her thoughts when she noticed a figure approaching in a black uniform. Oh right, Jin. Emeralds lifted from the desk in front of her to meet with pleased golden eyes. The private managed to fight the urge to look at Shizuru and instead gave Jin the most defiant look she could muster. "Can I help you?" she asked rather rudely, as if Jin were wasting her time.

Jin didn't like that, but she knew she had all day to screw around with Kuga. Besides, she had been offered tons of money to make sure Natsuki got in deep trouble. _Gotta love the Marguerites and their dirty tactics. _She was also paid money to send Akio to jail as well…that had been unnecessary of course. The guy was clearly guilty for murder. But Jin had a feeling the Marguerites felt that the girl was to blame more so than her father, since he _had, _according to eye-witness reports, shot Jiro Marguerite _for _Natsuki.

Something told Jin that the young Marguerite, Tomoe, knew that Natsuki wasn't really to blame for her father's death…but that she cared more about Natsuki and Shizuru. _And I think I know what that reason is. Shame. But money is money._

"I think it's almost time you told your story, Private," Jin said with a smirk. She then turned to the jurors and smiled politely at them. "I suppose we all agree here that Colonel Akio Kuga is guilty of the murder of Jiro Marguerite. The gun has his fingerprints all over it and the entire Council, minus Officer Rauschenberg, were there to witness it." She turned to face the Council. "Am I correct?"

The Council members all nodded. Haruka decided to speak. "Yes. We all arrived at the scene to find Colonel Kuga standing over Shizuru. He then said something to Private Kuga and then turned and murdered Jiro Marguerite in cold blood."

Reito shifted slightly in his seat and leaned forward to speak into the microphone attached to his desk. "It was clearly not premeditated, however. Colonel Kuga had no way of knowing Jiro Marguerite was going to be there. We believe he did it to further cause trauma to Private Kuga."

"Which he did," Officer Rauschenberg pointed out. "Correct, Private Kuga?"

All eyes turned on Natsuki, who simply nodded slowly. Shizuru, despite knowing that _now _was _not _the time, thought that Natsuki looked super cute confused and disoriented.

"What, exactly, did Colonel Kuga say to Private Kuga?" Jin wanted to know.

Shizuru frowned but answered anyways, "He said, 'Na-chan? This is for you. You didn't keep your word, so I will not keep mine.' I believe he was referring to the fact that Natsuki had…kept his abuse a secret for so long until that day…" Shizuru glanced in Natsuki's direction again.

The girl had flinched when she heard 'Na-chan' come from Shizuru's lips. She then flinched again when Shizuru had hinted at her secret that thankfully no one had mentioned up until that point. Natsuki quickly avoided Shizuru's gaze and instead let her ebony hair fall in front of her face as she looked towards the desk in front of her. _Blah, make it stop…_

This whole thing caused a hum to rise from all the army officials. The word 'abuse' was repeated about 50 different times, mostly questioning what exactly that meant. There were other words but it was that one that stood out to Natsuki the most and every time she heard it, it grew in volume. Natsuki was still staring at her desk. Shizuru moved her sad gaze from Natsuki and instead opted for glaring at Akio. The rest of the Council watched as the jurors talked amongst themselves. Jin just rolled her eyes.

"Is that officially what he said? Does anyone know?" Jin asked, obviously trying to make this as difficult as possible. "Is there some kind of official report?"

"That's what he said," Natsuki mumbled out. She knew. She remembered it _all too well._

Anh, finally deciding to speak up, nodded as if to make sure Jin couldn't question Natsuki's honesty. "Yes, those were his exact words. Lt. Fujino would remember it better because she was the one whose life was in the most danger…besides Private Kuga and Jiro Marguerite. People tend to remember stuff like that when they think they're about to be killed." Anh shrugged then, and noticed Natsuki sink lower into her seat. She hoped she didn't make the girl feel any guiltier than she already felt…but it was true and Jin needed to hear it. "As for a report…you should've received all the official documents and reports before the trial…are you saying you came unprepared, General?" Anh grinned at Jin, who promptly ignored this little insult and decided to move the trial along.

"Would the jury like to come to a decision on the murder of Jiro Marguerite now? Or would they like to hear the full story first?" Jin didn't really see the point in wasting time with Jiro's death. It was pretty obvious Akio had killed the man. Besides, it was the _other _things Akio was accused of that interested her. Not to mention Shizuru's little part in it all.

Golden eyes scanned the army officials in the 'audience' before finally landing on a man in the first row she knew very well. In fact, she had worked under him for a year and a half before being promoted and thus moved. He himself was a lieutenant general. He was currently accepting papers from the fellow army officials all around him and when his eyes finished looking it over he rose from his seat to stand tall and meet Jin's eyes.

"We'd like to request a small break in order to discuss the sentence and the evidence," General Mazuka said firmly. Jin nodded as he sat back down and turned back to the men next to him to further discuss Akio's future.

The rest of the room burst into chatter as well. Jin rolled her eyes and looked up at the Council members, who were also in the middle of discussion.

"The longest we can put him away for second degree murder is 30 years. Thirty-five is pushing it," Reito said with a sigh.

Shizuru and Rauschenberg both growled at that.

"I vote the death sentence," Rauschenberg added. "And there's still that scissors idea…"

Shizuru smiled at Harris, letting her know she agreed wholeheartedly. Rauschenberg winked and they both turned to listen to whatever Haruka had to say on the matter.

"That's the thing," Haruka chimed in. "I don't plan on putting him away for just his murder. When the rest of the jury, General Mazuka included, sees what _else _Akio's been up to concerning his daughter…well…I doubt they'll let him off with 30 years. I'm really hoping for a Garderobe punishment because that means we_ really _get to pick what happens to the bastard." Haruka finished and leaned back in her chair, arms folding as she let out a satisfied sigh.

Shizuru sighed happily as well. This wasn't so bad after all. Of course, they hadn't even hit the whole 'Shiznat' thing as Anh was jokingly calling it. Shizuru glanced over at her friend, who wasn't usually this quiet. Anh was in a staring eye contest with Jin. Shizuru rolled her eyes and stood up from her desk. "Haruka, you understand my feeling on the subject. We all agree Akio should get as much time as possible. It also helps our case that Akio murdered someone of high profile," Shizuru said. She looked at Haruka and ran a hand through her chestnut tresses before adding, "I'll be right back." Shizuru got a nod from Haruka and walked off the high podium set-up.

Jin watched as Shizuru glanced once at an unmoving Natsuki (who was still staring at her table) and then walked off towards the bathroom, tawny hair flowing behind her. Jin lifted a brow then glanced around the room. Everyone still seemed to be busy discussing Akio's murder of Jiro. She didn't get why this was such a big deal. Just call the guy guilty and move on to the juicy stuff. _Oh, well. They're old so I guess they need more time to process this. _Jin shrugged at the army officials before walking off to follow Shizuru.

Natsuki felt like she was drowning in the words all around her. She'd catch snippets of conversation. Some weren't even talking about Akio anymore, no, they were talking about _her _and what she'd been through. God this felt weird, embarrassing, even. Natsuki flipped her hair back as she brought her gaze up from the desk to look around the room. The Council members were all talking amongst themselves. Shizuru was nowhere to be found. Neither was Jin.

_She left me? Why? Shizuru said…she said she'd always…_Natsuki growled and glanced sideways at Akio, who was fingering the large bandage around his nose. He caught her looking and winked at her. Natsuki scowled and then passed a glare at everyone in the audience. _Assholes. _Where the hell was Shizuru? Being abandoned didn't feel good.

* * *

Shizuru entered the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror. She stared at her reflection. She'd been doing that a lot lately. The Kyoto-beauty exhaled slowly and rubbed at her eyes. She hadn't meant to leave but all this talk about Akio was really getting to her. She couldn't even begin to imagine how Natsuki must feel.

_Natsuki._

She also hoped Natsuki wasn't looking for her at this moment. It was a small break for the jurors to make a decision, but that didn't mean Shizuru could just up and talk to Natsuki. _Not with what's coming up next…_

The sound of the door opening and closing caught Shizuru off-guard. She turned her head and blinked when she saw Jin leaning on the door, arms folded, smug smile in place.

"Jin…" Shizuru greeted quietly and with a curt nod. She then turned back to face herself in the mirror, promptly ignoring the general.

Jin smirked. "Shizuru. Are you panicking about the next part of the trial?" Jin pushed off the door and moved so that she was behind Shizuru. Their eyes met in the mirror briefly before Shizuru tore her gaze away and looked into her own eyes again. Red swam with red, yet she missed green with such intensity it almost caused her to close her eyes.

"Not at all," Shizuru lied.

"Maybe you should be," Jin purred. She reached out a hand and buried it in Shizuru's chestnut tresses while gently moving closer to Shizuru's back. It wasn't so close that it was an invasion, just close enough to make Shizuru uncomfortable.

Shizuru made no move to get away. Instead, she met Jin's eyes again in the mirror and glared. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Well," Jin moved her hand through Shizuru's hair and lightly touched the back of Shizuru's neck with her fingers, eliciting a small shiver from the younger woman. "My investigators haven't come back from Akio's room with any evidence against him yet…so until they make their appearance it'll really be Akio's word and _lots _of evidence against you. You and Kuga will have to face Akio with nothing. It probably won't look good for Private Kuga when the only one who can vouch for her is accused of having a sexual relationsh—"

Shizuru finally did a 180 so that she was facing Jin. Jin frowned as her arms fell to her sides, but hey, she was still pretty close to Shizuru. The Kyoto-woman stared angrily up into Jin's golden eyes. "Have you really not heard from them? Or are they hiding the evidence so Natsuki gets in trouble?" Shizuru didn't give Jin a chance to respond. "I saw you with the Marguerites. I know they probably offered you something in exchange for getting Natsuki punished…possibly by myself, correct?" Shizuru was sure as hell not going to punish Natsuki. Not at all. She'd rather leave Garderobe and take Natsuki with her.

Jin looked amused for a second. "Ah, Shizuru, you know me too well." Jin lifted her hand and tilted Shizuru's chin up with her index finger. "But what will you offer me to make sure I take it easy on you and Kuga?" Shizuru could practically _see _Jin waggling her eyebrows suggestively. _Right._

Shizuru snapped her head away and lightly pushed Jin away from her. "Nothing," Shizuru replied calmly, even though she really felt like yelling that last part. If Jin was insinuating that Shizuru should…yeah that _so _wasn't going to happen. Shizuru could fix this…besides, if she had to, she could rat Jin out. Sure that would probably backfire since she'd be accusing one of the most powerful families of Japan of rigging the trial with a famed brigadier general, but it would certainly cause Jin a headache.

Jin sighed dejectedly. "Pity," she folded her arms once again. "Well, I suppose I won't be going easy on you then. Prepare to make the kid bleed in the arena in the near future, okay?" Jin smirked when Shizuru just stood there glaring at her. _Geez, such a party-pooper. Her loss._

Shizuru gritted her teeth to prevent herself from yelling anything as Jin turned and walked out of the room. Was that Jin's favorite punishment to hand out? Kick the shit out of someone in the school's arena, and then all sins are atoned for? Sometimes Shizuru thought Garderobe gave the army too much power. And the thing that annoyed her the most? The options of punishment were endless. Natsuki could get kicked out of the competition (which Shizuru actually wouldn't mind), she could get sent to live with some foster family, she could, as Jin pointed out, get 'punished' by Shizuru herself or some other Council member…would Shizuru get in trouble? Sure, but as Anh's own story proved...they tended to be a lot more lenient on the faculty than the students.

* * *

Natsuki looked up when Jin returned. Shizuru followed behind after about a minute. She looked a little pissed off, a little exhausted, and beautiful. But that last part, Natsuki was well aware of.

Jin took her spot in the center of her stage and glanced at both Akio and Natsuki, who watched her with the same curious glint in their eyes. _Like father like daughter, _she mused before turning to make sure Shizuru had re-seated herself.

Emeralds met rubies for a split second. There was the unasked question: _Where the hell have you been?!_

And the silent response: _Kannin na, Natsuki. I'm here now._

For a moment, their silent communication reminded them of the first time their eyes met for more than a mere flicker of a second. It had probably saved Natsuki's life in more ways than one, she was beginning to realize. She could've been split in half by now thanks to Haruka's flying razor blade 'test', or whatever the _hell _that had been.

"So has the jury made a decision, General Mazuka?" Jin asked in a bored tone as she leaned on the tall podium under Haruka.

"The rest of the generals and I agree that the Council members' words are enough. We have no doubt that Colonel Akio Kuga murdered Jiro Marguerite in cold blood. He is therefore charged and found guilty of second degree murder. The amount of time in jail will either decrease or increase based on his defense and shall be discussed at the end of the trial." General Mazuka, the speaker for the jury, sat back down.

Jin had expected as much so she merely nodded. "Thank you, General Mazuka," she said calmly before turning around to smile at the Council. The Council themselves all looked pleased as well, though Haruka was a little annoyed. They still hadn't found out how long he would be getting and she knew it all depended on Shizuru and Natsuki's defense against the accusations. If they looked innocent, Akio got a more severe punishment…if they were guilty…he didn't look all that bad. Haruka _also _knew Jin should not be underestimated.

"The Council agrees," Haruka said after a moment. "Though we doubt Colonel Kuga's defense will hold any merit." The rest of the Council members all nodded next to her.

Natsuki grinned at Akio. She hadn't wanted to look at him at all but vengeance was _oh so sweet. _Akio, this time, completely averted his gaze from his daughter's. He sat there, arms crossed over his chest and glowering as if he was some punished child. Natsuki was honestly surprised. She had expected him to just smile smugly. Apparently he didn't like being found guilty of second degree murder. _Well, what did you expect asshole?_

"We'll see about that, Sergeant," Jin said with a Cheshire cat grin that pissed Haruka off immensely. "Now," Jin started as she began a slow walk back and forth across the floor. Her eyes never moved from the generals, however, and every so often she'd make eye-contact with General Mazuka. "I, unfortunately, have lost contact with the investigators of Colonel Kuga's room, so I suppose we'll move right along to Colonel Kuga's defense." Jin tapped her walkie-talkie, the one she had been shouting into before, and frowned before walking over to Akio's table. His smug smile was back in place. "I'm sure we'll hear from them soon. Though…," Jin's face looked almost cutely innocent for a second, "I _did _tell them to not bother showing up if they didn't find anything in Colonel Kuga's room…"

Natsuki watched Jin exchange a few hushed words with Akio. The investigation team hadn't come back from Akio's room yet? Or had they found nothing to support Natsuki and Shizuru's counter-defense that he had been sexually abusing and assaulting his daughter? _And she was yelling into her walkie-talkie before…probably at them. Strange. I wonder what happened to them and what's taking them so long. I know his room is full of evidence. I broke his window for God's sake._

Shizuru was thinking similar thoughts. The investigators hadn't made contact with Jin yet. Or so she claims. They were sort of late...the trial had started without them. The evidence should've been all piled up by now. Unless, Jin was having them hide some of it. That wasn't entirely unlikely, especially after the conversation in the bathroom. The more innocent Akio looked of harming Natsuki, the better his chances of convincing them it was all Shizuru's 'plot'. Shizuru's perfectly placed smile faltered for a split second as she realized that Jin could do whatever she wanted. This trial was hers to run as she saw fit. _Ara…_

Jin stepped away from Akio and looked towards the jury again. "Colonel Kuga will now explain his defense and then we'll hear from Private Kuga." Jin then walked towards where the Council was and she leaned on their wooden podiums while she waited. Natsuki watched as Jin's hands reached for her walkie-talkie again. She whispered words into it, her face laced with anger when no reply came, and then she placed the device down again. Her face was tense but she looked across to General Mazuka again.

Akio yawned and shrugged. "Ah, well, there isn't much to say here. I am wrongly accused of doing such despicable things to my daughter. Why would any father ever do such a thing?" Akio sighed deeply. "It's all a plot you see. Lieutenant Fujino is in love with my daughter, and I don't think she wants me taking her home with me." Akio's viridian eyes lifted to meet Shizuru's shocked red ones.

It took every fiber in the Kyoto-woman's body to keep from panicking. Anh's hand reached for hers under the desk and gave her a reassuring squeeze. It felt so strange for someone to say it out loud like that, especially in that…_accusing _way of his. Lieutenant Fujino is in love with…?

_Is it really as wrong as he makes it sound? Surely something that feels so beautiful…can only be right?_

"You see, Natsuki ran away from home. She stole my Ducati and left to Garderobe. She didn't even leave me a note." He pouted. "She never really behaved…you can check her records for that. I have no idea why she left, you see. My only guess is that it had to do with my dearest Saeko leaving us so recently." The second he said his dead wife's name, his eyes darted to his daughter as if to reassure her…_don't worry, I know you're really Saeko._

Natsuki blinked and quickly looked at Shizuru, who looked like she was too panicky herself to reassure Natsuki of anything. _What's she so worried about? Oh, the lack of evidence against Akio? Right, that might be bad. _She hadn't thought much about the Lieutenant Fujino being in love with her thing. It sounded weird, yes, but whatever. She was sure it sounded as ludicrous to everyone else as it did to her. _Thump. _Natsuki groaned quietly. Now was not the time.

"Is that true, Private Kuga? You ran away from home and stole your father's Ducati?" Jin asked as she cocked a brow in Natsuki's direction.

"I—well, yes but—" Natsuki stammered as she tried to articulate what she trying to say. _Okay, honestly, I have no idea what to say to that. If I say 'yes,' I sound like a bad guy. If I say 'no' I'm obviously lying. _"He was—!" _I HAD TO RUN AWAY!_

"Interesting. Colonel Kuga, please continue." Jin nodded to him and ignored a scowling Natsuki from the corner of her eye.

"Well, I got the invitation to Parent's Day and realized where Natsuki had gone. She even came by the day I got it…probably to prevent me from seeing it. She brought Lieutenant Fujino with her." Akio's innocent gaze lifted to smile sweetly at Shizuru, whom he no longer saw as a beautiful angel but as a demon sent straight from hell to torment him. She sure punched like one.

A few whispers started. Shizuru's eyebrow slightly twitched but she kept everything else under control and merely sat there, hands folded on top of the desk and looking ever so pleasant. Crimson eyes looked in Natsuki's direction. Her student was looking at her with a frown. Okay, so that had been Shizuru's fault, the 'going to Fuuka on the back of a student's motorcycle' thing. She insisted on going along with Natsuki. Was that why Natsuki was frowning at her?

"Leaving campus with a student?" Jin sounded shocked. "Suspicious, but please continue." Jin could feel Shizuru glaring at the back of her head. She smiled smugly as she ignored the urge to turn around and stick her tongue out at the lieutenant that had shot down her advances since they were students themselves.

Akio smiled as he was beginning to see Jin was going to make this painless for him. "Well, Parent's Day rolls along. I noticed some…things…" Akio looked down at his desk, as if he were ashamed.

"Like what?" Jin prodded.

"Lt. Fujino was always staring at Natsuki. She was always giving her _looks._ Natsuki herself sometimes returned those looks…mostly when Lt. Fujino wasn't looking though," Akio answered. He sighed sadly. It was the 'I'm losing my daughter to a perverted teacher' sigh.

Natsuki instantly turned a deep shade of red and tried to hide her face behind her hair. This was too embarrassing to bear. And…she didn't know whether Akio was being honest or not. Shizuru giving _her _looks? Not likely. But Natsuki giving her teacher looks when Shizuru had her back turned…? Natsuki growled quietly as her face refused to return to a normal color. _People noticed that? _Another, even scarier thought, struck her. _Does Shizuru notice?!_

Akio's almost sad, pathetic-sounding voice continued ringing through the courtroom as he spoke. "There was a time when they both disappeared into Natsuki's tent. When they came out again Natsuki had changed clothes…"

Natsuki stood up and pointed at Akio. "All of this is bullshit!" She yelled angrily. "The only reason Shizuru came with me into my tent was because—"

"So Akio _is _telling the truth about that?Strange…you couldn't change by yourself?" Jin asked with a cocked brow.

Natsuki's jaw dropped. "W-What? It's not like that!" Natsuki stammered as she fell back into her seat.

Shizuru cleared her throat rather loudly, causing all eyes to turn to her. "You see, Colonel Kuga has been inappropriately touching and violently beating Private Kuga before she ran away to Garderobe…" she said rather bluntly, "this is why she wanted me to go with her. Forgive her for not wanting to be alone with the man that mistakes his daughter for his dead wife," Shizuru said calmly, yet with serious venom in her voice. Half the audience quaked a little. Okay, everyone in the room very nearly crapped themselves.

Akio narrowed his eyes at Shizuru. "How dare you accuse me of that?" Akio turned and addressed General Mazuka and the two men on either side of the older General. "You see? I came to take my poor, weak seventeen year old home and her _girlfriend _tries to stop me."

Natsuki stood up slowly. So slowly, that no one even noticed she had risen until she began unbuttoning her top. It was one of those silences that happened by one person going silent once they saw something, then another person following their gaze and falling silent, then another, and another, until everyone in the room had seen what the first person saw and they all fell silent.

Natsuki showed her scars and cuts to the entire room. Her face was pallid and her eyes were looking straight ahead. "This," she said quietly, yet loudly enough for everyone to hear her voice in the already pin-drop silent room, "is what _father, _no, _Akio _has done to me. This is why I ran away from home. This is why I needed someone to help me, and this is why Akio killed Jiro. I kept this a secret because I trusted no one after these." Everyone, still shocked into silence, watched as Natsuki's index finger traced the 'C' shaped scar by her navel. It had felt better when Shizuru did it. "I trusted Akio the most and he betrayed me in the worst of ways. If this isn't proof enough, I don't know what is." Natsuki finished stronger than she had started off. Her voice had picked up strength throughout her demonstration and she was now confident enough to glare at all the jurors.

Sure, they could see her bra, but she was sure they were focusing more on her scars than that. Well, most of them anyways.

Shizuru fought back the urge to leap over the podium and beat Akio to a pulp. She also had to make sure she kept any tears to herself. Then there was the strong urge to run to Natsuki instead and hug her, but, to be honest, she _always _had that urge.

"Hm, those are quite nasty," Jin said after a moment of stunned silence. "But…we have no proof Akio was the one that gave them to you. There's also no proof that Akio has molested you."

Natsuki flinched at the word but stood strong. "Molested me? It was almost yesterday that he tried to rape—"

"Proof?" Jin asked, eyebrow lifting again. She smiled when Natsuki's tall stance faltered. "I didn't think so."

"Isn't it your job to get the damn proof?!" Natsuki growled as she finished buttoning her top again.

"I've seen it," Shizuru said in what she hoped sounded like a calm and controlled voice. "I found them in the woods and—"

"Isn't it funny how the person Colonel Kuga is accusing of trying to get rid of him to keep Natsuki all to herself is _you? _And you're the only one, besides Natsuki, who has seen Colonel Kuga do such horrible things?" Jin shook her head and then glanced at General Mazuka who stared on intently. "You must admit, this looks rather suspicious."

Shizuru knew that saying she had seen the abuse would be useless, yet she couldn't bring herself to just let Natsuki suffer out there like that. It wasn't fair! Hadn't the girl been through enough already?

"Shall we move onto the proof that supports Akio's claims? Since, well, there are none that support yours?" Jin smiled one of those smiles that would make any villain envious. Without waiting for a response, Jin walked over to two uniformed men who wore the same uniform she did. They both nodded, saluted, and handed her two plastic bags. Jin smiled at them, turned, and made her way back to where everyone could see her.

Natsuki tried to see what was in the plastic bag. In one, it looked like a piece of paper. In the other? Some…wet blob or something. Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed and she leaned forward in her seat to get a better look. She glanced at Shizuru whose eyes gave away her similar confusion.

Then it hit them.

_Oh. Shit._

_Ara._

"This," Jin said as she slipped a hand into the first baggy and pulled the paper out, "is a letter we found in Lt. Shizuru Fujino's room." Jin held it up in the air. "In fact, both of these items were found in her room."

General Mazuka, along with the other jurors seated on his left and right (and the rest of the army officials behind them) all exchanged confused glances. Finally, Mazuka cleared his throat and proceeded to ask, "What exactly is that, General Jin?"

Jin smiled and pointed at him. "Glad you asked, sir!" She cleared her throat as well and then opened the slip of paper. "_Natsuki, good morning. I hope you slept well, yes?'" _Jin read off, her smile widening as Natsuki slipped lower into her seat and Shizuru visibly paled. She even tried the accent but stopped half-way through when she realized she wanted this to be taken seriously. Besides, she really couldn't make it sound sexy like Shizuru did. "This next part is really good," she cleared her throat again and put on a mock serious face. "I have gone to help set up the tent on the Main field…_it seems WE may have SLEPT in." _Jin paused so that she could look up and see everyone's reaction.

General Mazuka, his two lackeys, and everyone behind him all burst into light chatter. The Council, every single one of them, looked pale as ghosts. Haruka's fingers drummed against the desk. Shizuru looked like her mask fell off and got run over by a truck. Her crimson eyes were openly glaring at Jin, her hands, which were so neatly folded before on her desk, now angrily clawed at the sides. Her chest rose and fell at a much faster pace than everyone else's, as if she were having some trouble breathing. Jin smiled, her eyes shining with pure delight at Shizuru's reaction. She then turned to see Natsuki.

Natsuki had her face down, ebony hair falling in front of her to mask her clearly scarlet face. Was she pissed or embarrassed? Maybe both. If this continued much longer, Natsuki was sure she'd be kicking someone's ass. The beauty eventually stiffened and tilted her head a little sideways as if to see whether Jin would read the rest or not.

_As you wish. _Jin looked at the rest. "Blah blah, not important, blah blah…" Jin said as she skimmed over the next two lines. "Ah-hah! _We need to talk, Natsuki. Stay safe._" Jin glanced in Natsuki's direction. She was caught off-guard by the blazing emeralds but she said the next two words anyways. "_LOVE, Shizuru."_

The entire courtroom went silent. No one believed their ears. Shizuru Fujino really wrote that? To a student? It wasn't particularly dirty. In fact, there was nothing lewd about it at all. And the fact that Shizuru signed it with 'love'? Was this really a letter from Shizuru? Did that mean…

General Mazuka finally snapped out of it. "And you have proof that that letter was written by Lt. Fujino?"

"Of course," Jin said, almost scoffing, "All evidence has been checked for finger prints. Private Kuga's fingerprints are all over everything in that room. The proper documentation is present, would you like to see it?"

General Mazuka shook his head. "No. Please proceed."

"So, Jury, Council," Jin nodded to them both, "which part of the letter was most shocking? The 'we slept in' part, or the 'love, Shizuru' part? Perhaps it was the 'Good morning, I hope you slept well', which insinuates that Private Kuga spent a night at Lt. Fujino's apartment in the Teacher's Residence Halls?"

Each member of the Council was fighting the urge to stare at Shizuru and demand an explanation. Except for Anh, who was frowning slightly at the way things were turning out. Haruka also had an idea of Shizuru and Natsuki having 'sleep-overs', but the letter made it seem like something else. What in the _world _was in the other bag? And how could this possibly get worse?

General Mazuka frowned after a moment and made a circular hand gesture. "Please proceed with the next piece of evidence, General Jin." He was clearly trying to keep his voice from giving away the very obvious fact that he believed both Akio and Shizuru were very, very guilty of loving someone they couldn't have.

Jin bowed, handed the letter and its contents over to one of her squad members, and then hastily began opening the other bag like some excited school girl. She pulled out a blob of cloth that looked like it had been soaked and was going through the drying process. The plastic bag must not have helped speed that along very much. "What we have here is Private Kuga's Garderobe uniform. The measurements have all checked out to match hers, and her DNA is all over it. Besides," she fingered the cloth, "Kuga's name is on it."

Shizuru frowned. Okay, the letter had _maybe _been her slip up, but she hadn't even noticed Natsuki's uniform was still in her room! Besides, she had comforted the girl and even turned away while she changed! Shizuru couldn't believe Jin was making her feel guilty for something she hadn't even done. Sure, she felt like she was lying, but the truth was she _hadn't ever _done _anything _of sexual nature with Natsuki…they were just…close. For now.

"That's not fair," Shizuru said firmly after a minute. "You don't even know why Natsuki was in my room," the Kyoto woman pointed out.

"Enlighten us, dearest Shizuru," Jin said with a bored sigh. She shook the uniform out. It was just the top she was holding up.

"After I stopped Akio from further harming Natsuki or anyone else—"

"We don't have any proof of Akio doing anything wrong with his daughter. Not yet, at least. My investigators still haven't contacted me." Jin _was _now a little worried. She had expected them to call on the walkie-talkie a while ago. She _was _going to hide most of the evidence…but she still hadn't confirmed it with them. It was like they disappeared.

Shizuru remained calm and simply shook her head. "Ara, Jin, you should at least want to hear my story, yes? As the _fair_ person running the trial?" Shizuru lifted a slender brow in the general's direction.

Jin's lips pursed into a thin line, her golden eyes flashed dangerously as she eventually nodded. "Fine. Continue," she grumbled.

"Ookini," Shizuru said with a small smile at a displeased looking Jin. Her crimson eyes met General Mazuka's, she wanted to make this as personal as possible. "Natsuki came to me during the Parent's Day party. This, as you know, takes place on the last day of the event and requires all the parents to be present." Shizuru continued smiling and making eye-contact with the general as he nodded for her to continue. She could tell he wanted her to be innocent. "She was bloody from breaking out of Akio's room, and wet due to the thunderstorm. You see, she had been trapped in Akio's room. I'm not sure _exactly _what took place in there, but I know she had been tied up by her pathetic excuse of a father." Shizuru took a glance at Akio, who was glaring up at her from his desk. She smirked then continued. "Natsuki mentioned her father was the one who had been causing her so much pain. Well, in so many words. Akio then came up behind her, pointed a gun to her back which I unfortunately didn't notice at the time, and lead her out of the building. When I found them, Akio was…" Shizuru's voice trailed off as the memory came back to her full blast, almost causing her to whip out her gun and kill Akio right there and then.

"Colonel Kuga was what, Lt. Fujino?" Mazuka asked, head nodding slightly as if to say 'continue'.

The lieutenant cleared her throat. "Kannin na. The image angers me. As you can tell, Private Kuga is not just my student."

Natsuki, hell, the _whole room _stared at Shizuru as if she just signed her death sentence.

Shizuru simply smirked at them all then said in her soothing Kyoto-ben, "She's my friend. And, I love all my students as if they were my friends." Shizuru then looked towards Tomoe, whom she picked out earlier from the crowd. Tomoe was sitting in the back with the rest of the Marguerite family. Shizuru then sent Tomoe one of her bewitching smiles, as if to emphasize the word _love. _

Tomoe's heart stopped for a split second…before beating rapidly.

Shizuru knew she wouldn't regret doing that later. Hell, if there was ever a time to mislead Tomoe, it was now. "That, by the way, is also why I signed the letter 'love'. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Where was I?" Shizuru looked pouty and upset at the fact that she had already 'forgotten' where she was in the story. She did manage to sneak in her defense of the letter, though.

General Mazuka, clearly a man of older times, rushed to make sure the 'pretty young lady' didn't panic over such a _small _thing. _Women are so helpless sometimes. Not made out for the military, their emotions get in the way. _"You were at the part when you found Colonel Kuga and his daughter."

Shizuru smiled politely and bowed her head slightly. "Ookini, General Mazuka. Akio had his face buried in Nat—Private Kuga's neck…it's safe to assume he was…" Shizuru swallowed hard. This part was not an act. Saying this…just remembering it threw her into a very near murderous rage. She had to focus.

Natsuki watched intently as Shizuru's face contorted as if she were seeing a horrible movie in her head. Natsuki looked towards Jin, who looked bored, then to General Mazuka, who looked absolutely intrigued. Wow, Shizuru was _good. _Though, was she really faking that emotion or did it truly get to her that much?

"We don't have all day, Shizuru," Jin hissed up to her former schoolmate.

Shizuru snapped out of it. "Ara, I apologize. It just horrifies me that I let it go on so long. I wish I had known, yet…Natsuki was protecting people by not telling. Which explains Jiro Marguerite's death. You see, Natsuki was being threatened. If she told anyone what Akio was doing to her, he'd kill…" _Me. Nao. Everyone? _"People close to her…" Another little tidbit snuck in there. Akio didn't kill Jiro 'just to cause her further trauma.' No, he did it because she told someone what he was doing to her.

General Mazuka, much to Shizuru and Natsuki's pleasure, gave Akio a _very _displeased look.

The private was very impressed with the way Shizuru was explaining the situation. The emotion in her eyes and the way she made her voice quake a little was _great. _It really got the message across. Natsuki gave Shizuru a small smile. Shizuru noticed it and turned to smile back. Their eyes connected and, as usual, Natsuki felt a familiar clicking in her heart. As if something was sliding into place perfectly. The smile from Shizuru brought immense amount of joy to Natsuki, whose smile widened involuntarily. They quite enjoyed how it seemed to be just them when their eyes met like this. _You're beautiful,_ they both thought simultaneously.

No one seemed to notice the small exchange though. They were too engrossed by Shizuru's story. They wanted her to continue. Did Shizuru kick the bad guy's ass?

Shizuru, hesitantly, shifted her focus away from Natsuki and back to General Mazuka, who resembled a child awaiting the next part of a story. "I, of course, handled Akio the Garderobe way." This elicited chuckles from the audience of jurors. Some uniformed, mature looking army officials even hooted. Alumni, perhaps?

Natsuki stared in awe. How had Shizuru turned a room full of enemies into a room full of friends? Natsuki suddenly felt a ridiculously out-of-place pang of jealousy. She suddenly had the urge to claim Shizuru as her friend, and only _her_ friend. _Wow, Kuga. Wow. _It's not like these people knew Shizuru like she did! Well, the Council maybe. Was all this talk of 'being friends' getting to her? She wanted more. She wanted to be more special to Shizuru than just a friend. Maybe best friends was what she was looking for? _Not the time or place to be clingy…grow up, Kuga. _

"And then what?" General Mazuka asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

Shizuru smiled warmly at him. "I took Natsuki back to my room." She shrugged, to show it wasn't as big a deal as they had thought. "The girl was traumatized and in shock. I admit, maybe I got over-protective…but you see I felt guilty. Natsuki, as my student, is my responsibility. I had let her get hurt without realizing it." Shizuru gave Natsuki an apologetic look. "If I could, I would go back in time and put the clues together faster. You see I had suspicions…but I rationalized them away. It didn't make sense to me that someone would hurt such a sweet girl like that. Especially not one's own father, you understand what I'm saying?"

Mazuka nodded. "Yes, I agree with you."

Jin rolled her eyes and pointed an accusing finger at Shizuru. "Nice sugar-coated story, Fujino. But it won't do you any good because here at Garderobe we base our decisions on facts. And _in fact, _you have no evidence to support your claims. The letter and the uniform clearly show that Shizuru has had more than one slumber party with her student. If you remember the line that says Shizuru is helping set up the tent on the Main field? That means Natsuki slept in Shizuru's room _before _any of these events Shizuru just mentioned took place!" Jin took a deep breath then smiled. "Natsuki's finger prints and DNA are all over the place. On tea cups, the bed, pillows, sheets…hell, I bet if we dusted Shizuru down we'd find them _all _over her!"

"General Jin!" Mazuka yelled in shock. That last comment had been a _little _unprofessional in his opinion.

Jin frowned at him. "And you, falling for the famous Fujino's charms so easily? I thought you were a lieutenant general, not a fanboy."

Shizuru smiled to herself and Natsuki snorted slightly as she tried to keep from laughing at the expression on Mazuka's face. They were both laughing inwardly at Jin digging herself a hole. It didn't even bother them that she made the 'Natsuki's fingerprints being all over Shizuru' comment. That was probably true _anyways. _

"Jin, you're out of line!" he bellowed.

"I agree," Haruka said loudly. "General Jin will you please get back to the case at hand, or will we have to expel you from the court?"

Jin glared up at Haruka then sighed. "All I'm saying, is that the evidence we have points to Shizuru and Natsuki having an illegitimate romantic relationship. There is no evidence that supports the claims of Private Kuga and Lt. Fujino. If there was, my investigation crew would've been back by now with the evidence." Jin gave Mazuka puppy-eyes. "Look at the facts, General. It's all there."

General Mazuka blinked. He had truly hoped that Akio's story was a lie. After all, the man had killed Jiro Marguerite and murderers tended to be liars as well. "Well, Lt. Fujino? What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked after a moment of silence passed. He wanted her to defend herself and win. He also wanted there to be evidence against Akio but apparently Jin's crew found none.

Shizuru swallowed hard and fought to keep her mask in place. "I…"

Natsuki stood up and practically snarled. "You people have some real guts. Shizuru has been nothing but a friend to me, especially when I really needed one and went through what I went through. You people have the _balls _to accuse us of being something we're not, just because, what, a little girl whined to her mommy about it?" Natsuki's emeralds lifted off of the astounded general to glare at Tomoe across the room. Tomoe glared back. Natsuki continued, "I can't sit here and watch you jackasses accuse and blame Shizuru when she's the _only _one of _any _of you to have saved me when I needed saving. She's taught me a hell of a lot more than how to punch someone in the face twenty different ways. I don't have to be here for this bullshit because this trial is rigged. No one ever had any intention of letting me or Shizuru out of this without some sort of punishment right? Who here is getting paid?" Fierce emeralds scanned the stunned room. When she realized there was only silence… "Yeah, whatever." She began storming towards the small gate where she was stopped by two guards.

"Private Natsuki Kuga, you cannot leave the trial before it is over," one of the guards said as he placed his rifle in front of her path. He was tall and looked pretty muscular. His grey eyes spoke of his intense boredom. This was clearly the most action he'd be getting all day.

"Like hell I can't!" Natsuki growled as she kicked the guy in the nuts.

He fell to his knees with a yelp and Natsuki marched forward until someone yelled, "RESTRAIN HER!"

The _other _guard pulled out his pistol and took aim. "Freeze, Private Kuga!" Natsuki did indeed 'freeze,' but she didn't put her hands up or make any signs of surrender. Instead, she just glared at the guard as if daring him to take a shot.

A certain crimson-eyed beauty did _not _like it when people aimed guns at Natsuki. Tranquilizers or no tranquilizers. Shizuru reached for her own pistol until Haruka grabbed her hand and held it firmly under the table. She turned her head ever so slightly and gave Shizuru a look that reminded her who was master sergeant and why. "Don't," Haruka said seriously. She released Shizuru's hand and stood up from her seat. "Private Kuga, you are out of line. I demand you get your ass back in your seat right now."

Natsuki turned around and glared at Haruka. "Why? So I can listen to someone who doesn't even know me tell me who I love and what's been 'happening'? Shizuru already told them what happened and they don't believe it because of 'lack of evidence'? Am I the only one here who will admit that that is so clearly bullshi—?!" Natsuki was interrupted by a figure storming to her. She glanced up and met golden eyes blazing down at her.

"Take a seat," Jin growled as she grabbed Natsuki's arm tightly and dragged the girl back to the table. She shoved Natsuki back into her seat and gave her a death glare. "You cause any more trouble and I will make sure daddy gets visitation rights from prison," she hissed.

Natsuki blinked. So Jin _did _believe her and Shizuru about Akio. She wondered if anyone else heard that but when she looked around the room everyone was just staring at her as if she were some unruly, rebellious teenager._ Well…not like that's completely off. _She also hated Jin a lot more now. She was not comfortable with being 'manhandled.' Especially by _Jin, _who proved today that she was just bad news for Shizuru. Well, bad news for the both of them.

Shizuru frowned. "No need to get rough, Jin," Shizuru said in her calm Kyoto-ben, though it was laced with venom and a hidden warning. _You touch Natsuki again and I will make you pay._ She had originally lifted from her seat, ready to leap over the long desk the Council was sitting at and kick Jin's ass. Haruka and Anh, however, managed to keep her in place before anyone noticed she had to be restrained.

Jin huffed and folded her arms. She glared at Shizuru then turned her attention back to a baffled looking General Mazuka. "I'm sorry for the interruption, General Mazuka," Jin said with a small nod of her head. She glanced over at Natsuki whose emeralds seemed to pierce through her. Jin frowned, she seriously did not like this girl anymore. Well, not like she had before, but at least then Kuga had seemed pretty docile. Now the girl was acting like some kind of rampaging bull ready to rip someone's head off.

"It's quite alright," the general responded with a slight frown as he looked over at Natsuki uneasily. Quite the temper on that girl.

Natsuki grunted, folded her arms, and focused her gaze on Shizuru. Instantly she began relaxing when the crimson washed over her. Already she felt protected, and maybe a little lost in the comfort.

Shizuru tried her best to give Natsuki a 'behave' type look but Natsuki seemed a little dazed by something so instead Shizuru lifted a slender brow as if to ask if she were all right. Natsuki didn't really notice.

"Well," General Mazuka said after a moment. "Does anyone have anything to say before we make the decision when it comes to Shizuru Fujino and Akio Kuga?"

Natsuki grumbled. They pretty much lost. What exactly did this mean?

"I think it's pretty obvious," Jin said after no one said anything, "that Lt. Shizuru Fujino is romantically involved with Private Natsuki Kuga and they should both therefore be punished. As we said earlier, Akio Kuga is guilty of second degree murder but not of attempted rape, battery, sexual assault and the other charges because my team couldn't come up with enough evidence to support such claims." Jin, of course, was a little worried. She had expected her team to come into the court room at some point and declare they found little to no evidence. The fact that they _really _hadn't contacted her or made an appearance worried her slightly.

The large doors at the back of the room opened. Everyone in the courtroom turned around in their seats to see who interrupted such a moment. Everyone blinked. Some people were shocked at the figure who stepped rather calmly into the room. It just wasn't what they were expecting. Others were shocked at _who _it was. What was Colonel Searrs doing here?

Alyssa yawned and brought the tip of her pistol to the side of her head as she used it to scratch an itch. "Honestly, you people are so dramatic…" she grumbled. She lowered her pistol and scanned the stunned room with her icy blue eyes. A similar prickle of fear went up the spines of everyone who got washed in Alyssa's gaze. She smirked. People were still so pathetic.

Anh's lips curved into a smile as she nudged a stunned Shizuru and whispered in an absolutely giddy tone, "Karma." She then leaned the entire upper half of her body over the desk so that she could tap Jin on the shoulder. A stunned Jin glanced at her for a second as Anh pointed to Alyssa and whispered, "Karma's a bitch."

"This is the welcome I get? Why hello to you too, Garderobe," Alyssa said in that bored tone of hers. She smiled when her deep ocean pools clashed with Jin's golden sun eyes. "General Jin, I was hoping you'd be here."

Natsuki, who was previously staring at Alyssa with utter confusion on her face, turned her green gaze to Jin. She was quite pleased to find Jin's eyebrow twitching slightly, her hands clenching into fists at her sides, and her eyes narrowing. A spark of hope erupted in Natsuki's chest when she saw what Alyssa was holding in the unarmed hand. The video camera. She had forgotten about that when telling Shizuru about what had happened. It might have something to do with Akio knocking her out shortly after picking the damned thing up. Still, she _had _remembered it eventually, she just figured they'd find it when they searched his room so why bother mentioning it now? It didn't occur to her that someone would pay the investigators off to _hide _the evidence.

The Council, along with Jin's squad members, all seemed to remember at the same time where they were. They all lifted their weapons and aimed at Alyssa, who simply smirked at them, her icy blue eyes flashing. The Council, of course, had lifted their weapons _much _slower than they could, or, well, _should_. They had a feeling Alyssa was going to get Shizuru and Natsuki out of this mess. Aiming their guns at her was all show, they had every intention of seeing what she was going to do.

Alyssa wagged her finger at a smug looking Jin, whose golden eyes glared intensely. "Now, now, Jin, let's not get hasty with these things." Alyssa clapped twice, her pistol and the video camera lightly knocking together as she did so. "Nina? Would you be so kind as to introduce Jin to our guest?" Alyssa readjusted her pistol so it was still aimed on Jin and then tucked the video camera under her arm. "Though I suppose she already knows who he is."

Then 'Nina,' that Fuuka student Natsuki happened to 'meet' during the Survival Hike came through the doors holding a struggling man. His uniform matched Jin's, making him part of her crew. He had a few cuts and his face was a little puffy, as if he'd been whacked a few times. Nina, face as emotionless as Natsuki remembered it, shoved the man forward. His dark brown eyes moved wildly about the room until they landed on Jin, his leader. He gave her the most pathetic puppy-dog look ever.

Jin promptly ignored it and glared at Alyssa instead. "What the hell is this? Tampering with the investigation crew, Alyssa?" That man was one of the investigators who was chosen to search Akio's room and get rid of the _really _bad incriminating evidence. So _this _was why they hadn't contacted her. Alyssa had intercepted them before they got away with hiding some of the evidence. _Well, shit._

Alyssa snorted and tilted her head slightly to the side as if to ask, '_Seriously, Jin? Seriously?' _She gestured for Nina to do something. Nina nodded and placed her pistol to the side of the hostage's head. Alyssa smiled at her then turned back to Jin. "I could ask you the same thing." Alyssa cleared her throat before yelling in her best 'listen-to-me-or-pay' voice, "I found the investigation crew set up by Jin leaving with evidence that will clearly show Akio Kuga to be the dipshit, excuse my language, that he is." Alyssa held the video camera up in the air. "Apparently daddy likes family memories." She gave the camera a slight shake, which then caused the entire room to start hushed whispers.

Shizuru, like everyone else in the room, hadn't been able to look at anyone else but Alyssa this whole time. The woman had a demanding presence, you couldn't deny that. Shizuru finally managed to tear her gaze away from Alyssa and take a quick look at Jin.

Jin's tense pose spoke volumes of the threat Alyssa must be to her and her plans. The golden gaze was focused primarily on the video camera in Alyssa's hands. If Akio had decided to record his 'little encounters' with Natsuki…well…Jin would not be making her money…because Natsuki would be walking away from this with little more than suspicions.

"Just so you all know," Alyssa said to the entire room, "I will now be defending Lt. Fujino and Private Kuga." She smiled and began walking down the aisle towards the opposite end of the room where the Council were all staring at her with small smiles on their faces, Reito included. "Watch how easily I do it, too."

Natsuki noticed Alyssa had looked at her for a split second and then looked away almost instantly, as if she were afraid. The ice beauty wondered why as she watched the Fuuka colonel march passed the guards who let her, passed a stunned Jin and towards the Council. Then it hit her. _Oh, she saw the tape and she's embarrassed for me so she can't even look at me. Great. What's even on that anyways? I was knocked out before he really got to tape anything. _

Haruka and Alyssa shared a small smile as Alyssa held the video camera up to her old friend. "Haruka, wonderful to see you again."

"Alyssa…same to you," Haruka grinned at Alyssa's slightly widened eyes. Haruka leaned down and whispered, "I know you've been sneaking onto Campus. But," she relaxed into her seat and held the video camera up, "I forgive you."

Alyssa smirked. "Well, _gee, _Haruka. You're making me blush." Piercing blue pools soon shifted to Shizuru and Anh. "I got your message," she said simply to Anh.

Anh grinned. "I can tell," she replied with a wink.

Shizuru, who had the urge to hug Alyssa until the blonde woman could no longer breathe, just beamed at her. She hoped she could convey her gratitude with just the light in her eyes but she knew Alyssa wasn't Natsuki so she whispered a quiet, "Thank you."

Alyssa waved it off and turned around to aim her pistol at an approaching Jin. "You know I got your back," she whispered back to Shizuru as she watched the now recovered Jin stop a few feet away. "You _do _know my personal bubble is a little bigger than usual when you're in the vicinity, Jin. Mind moving back a foot or two?"

Jin snorted and didn't move away. "The only reason I haven't had my men shoot you yet, is because your little friend has one of mine. One wrong move and you're going to be the embarrassment of Fuuka, Searrs."

"One wrong move and you're going to be the embarrassment of the army," Alyssa countered.

General Mazuka, who looked rather intrigued with the way things were turning out, met Haruka's eyes. "What exactly is going on here, Sergeant Suzushiro?" He lifted a gray brow expectantly.

Haruka sighed and stood up from her seat. "Colonel Alyssa Searrs is currently invading Garderobe to defend Lt. Fujino and Private Kuga, I believe. She has a hostage, however, so we're not going to detain her."

General Mazuka sighed. Man, they took the school rules seriously. "Alright…what did she give you?"

Alyssa answered before Haruka could. "It's a video camera found, among other things, in Akio's room." She turned to Nina. "Nina? The official report please?"

Nina, face still a blank slate (though her eyes lit up slightly whenever Alyssa said her name), nodded once and slipped a hand into the hostage's front pocket. Her other hand was still occupied with holding a pistol to the back of his head. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and held it out in front of her. Alyssa, never taking her eyes or aim off Jin, starting walking backwards towards Nina. She knew if she got shot she'd be the laughing stock of the whole school district. Colonel Searrs was just never defeated. It just wasn't possible.

Alyssa reached Nina and the hostage and took the slip of paper from Nina's hands with a small smile before walking back again and handing it to General Mazuka. "The official report on Colonel Akio Kuga's room," she informed him as she walked back to where Jin was scowling.

General Mazuka blinked, unfolded the piece of paper, and scanned it up and down. "Broken window, blood samples found on the bed, the floor, the window, the door…." He shook his head, "Video camera, pieces of cloth with blood on them…" He scowled as his eyes finally lifted up to meet Jin's. "Why wasn't this brought to us by your men?"

Jin, for a split second, looked like she was about to pound her fist into Alyssa's smug face. Instead, she composed herself and exhaled slowly. "It probably has something to do with Colonel Searrs immobilizing them before they could return here—"

"Actually," Alyssa chimed in, "Jin's 'investigators' were taking the evidence and heading towards the Campus exit. Since they seemed to have left out much of the evidence against Colonel Kuga, the official documentation which details the items found was re-written by me." Alyssa waved her gun around. "You know how it is, Mazuka. I'm sure your admirable and gifted Jin Higa has a weakness for the nicer things in life." Alyssa winked at Shizuru before waving her gun around yet again, this time at Haruka. "Hurry up and play the tape, Haruka."

Haruka frowned as she struggled with the item in her hands. "How in the hell do you turn this thing on?!" She growled. Eventually Shizuru took it from her and pressed the 'on' button. It beeped as it was brought to life.

The beep it made sent Natsuki into a daze almost immediately.

Shizuru glanced up and saw Natsuki's eyes clouding over. The Kyoto woman was getting sick of all these urges she couldn't give in to. Instead, Shizuru met Alyssa's curious blue eyes and then lead them to where Natsuki was sitting quietly and unmoving. Alyssa, who had indeed followed Shizuru's eyes, got the message and walked over to the private.

"Kuga Natsuki, snap out of it…" Alyssa prodded as she lightly tapped Natsuki on the head with her pistol. Shizuru frowned at the method, but at least it woke Natsuki up. The green eyed teenager glanced up at Alyssa and blinked.

"Huh?"

Alyssa smirked and turned around again as she watched the Council all huddle around Shizuru and the video camera. Red eyes left the comfort of Alyssa's blue ones and stared down at the camera in her hands instead. Seeing what was on this tape was probably going to piss her off to the point of needing to be restrained again. Still, she needed to see. She pressed the rewind. It stopped after about 10 seconds with a 'click'. Apparently he hadn't done much filming.

Shizuru exhaled slowly and took one last glance at a frowning Natsuki before turning her gaze back to the small screen on the side of the camera and pressing the play button.

The black screen faded away to an image of an angry Natsuki tied up on a bed. It was clear that her hands were tied behind her back and there was a large piece of tape covering those beautiful lips. Natsuki's emeralds were blazing with a fierce anger…and an intense fear. The glare was so much more different from her usual one. This one was full of searing hatred and a hint of resilience. Shizuru's stomach tied into knots, she never wanted to see Natsuki make that expression at her.

Akio's voice was barely audible to anyone else but the Council members. _"Aw, Na-chan, you should smile more." _The Council members all lifted their eyes to glare at Akio, who was still seated rather calmly. He looked up when he felt their eyes on him and lifted a brow. He wasn't sure what they were glaring at but he assumed it must have to do with something he did in the recording.

Natsuki decided to stare at her table some more. She was sure that whatever was on that tape had her looking pathetic and weak. She didn't want the Council members seeing her like that but it needed to be seen since her words clearly weren't enough. Besides, they saw her bawling and clinging to Shizuru like a scared child that one night already hadn't they?

The Council turned back to the tiny screen and watched as the video camera approached closer to the bed and Natsuki kept up her death glare. The view dipped downwards from Natsuki's glaring, tense face and instead zoomed in on Akio's hand unbuttoning the top of her shirt. Shizuru very nearly jumped from her seat but Anh latched onto her arm securely and very discreetly so no one in the audience could tell just how out of control the video was making the lieutenant. Shizuru kept her eyes glued to the screen.

A low hum was heard coming from the video camera by Jin who was watching the Council intently for any signs of what may be on the tape.

The low hum was, in fact, Natsuki's growl as she sidled away from Akio's wandering hand. Shizuru felt the familiar feeling of an all engulfing hatred. She couldn't remember the last time she hated anyone so passionately. Had she ever before?

The voice of Akio came from the camcorder again. _"Saeko, I'm already late…you see I have to go to this parent's party or SOMEONE might wonder where I am. And I wouldn't want her to come looking for me all worried. Or you." _The Kyoto woman wondered who he was talking about for only a split second before it dawned on her. Akio was talking about her. He meant Shizuru.

The Council members all watched as the camcorder was placed onto an end table and positioned so that it was facing Natsuki and her father. The top part of Akio's head and just below his waist were cut out of the shot. Natsuki's entire body was in the shot, her back was still up against the headboard and her panicky eyes glanced at the camera lens for only a second before resuming her glaring at Akio.

He pulled out a gun, and Shizuru had to constantly remind herself that Natsuki had already gone through this and had already gotten away without getting shot. Natsuki was fine. She was fine and Akio does not and will not shoot her.

The girl's eyes widened slightly in the video though she made no movement to get away. _Natsuki is so brave. _Shizuru felt like gagging when she heard Akio's sudden laughter as he exclaimed how he would not shoot his 'wife'. Shizuru let out a tiny, almost inaudible yelp when Akio's gun slammed down onto Natsuki's forehead, emeralds closed almost instantly as the unconscious girl's head lolled to the side.

Shizuru looked away from the screen quickly and focused her crimson gaze on Natsuki, who had recently gotten bored at looking at the table and decided to watch for Shizuru's reactions instead. Their eyes met and both let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding, as if they were both tied up in that room and then instantly freed. _Ara, Natsuki, the way you make me feel…how do you have such an effect on me? _

Anh nudged Shizuru in the side and then nodded to the camera as if to say, 'Watch this instead of your student.' Shizuru complied and turned back to the screen. Akio began talking about monsters. The more he spoke about his 'hunger' for Natsuki and how her being his slave was 'helping him' the more Shizuru felt herself rising from her seat ever so slowly. Anh grabbed one arm and Haruka grabbed the other. They tugged the Kyoto woman back down before she could spring an attack on the man.

"Calm your ass down, Fujino," Haruka hissed when they finally got a nod from Shizuru signaling her self-control was back in place. "If we win a Garderobe punishment you'll get your chance to kill the bastard. For now, just make sure we get Mazuka on our side."

The camera zoomed in on Akio's hand as he brushed some hair out of Natsuki's face. Blood dripped from her new forehead wound down the curve of her cheek and to her jaw where it began dripping off. He ignored that and instead made sure the duct tape around her mouth was secure. Then the camcorder was pulled away from himself so you could clearly see him. He then had the camera follow him as he leaned down and planted a kiss on top of the duct tape on Natsuki's mouth. She didn't stir. He laughed before the screen went black.

Shizuru's blood boiled in her veins, threatening to send her into a murderous frenzy. She calmed herself down, however, with a quick look at a slightly embarrassed looking Natsuki. Shizuru could see the light pink tinge from her seat high above the rest of the room. Shizuru cleared her throat and looked Mazuka dead in the eye. "We have evidence that supports Private Kuga's claims and mine. The evidence also refutes Akio's defense." Did it refute Akio's defense? Sure, his defense was a total lie…and the jury will see that once they see the tape but the evidence that supported Akio's lie was definitely suspicious either way. Shizuru really had no idea how this trial would go.

Haruka handed the camcorder down to a disgruntled Jin who glared up at her before swiping the camcorder away. For a split second, Haruka worried that Jin would 'accidently' drop the camera…but the chances of the tape _inside _the camera getting ruined wasn't likely. No, Jin wouldn't bother.

Jin hesitantly strode over to General Mazuka. She glared at the camcorder in her hands before handing it over to a patiently waiting Mazuka. The Council watched from afar as he turned it on. His two lackeys on either side of him huddled around the camera and watched with wide eyes. Occasionally a sound will come from the camcorder and Shizuru could guess what part they were at. The horrified expressions gave it away as well.

Over time, Mazuka's face contorted with disgust. In fact, any other jurors that had come up behind him to watch the recording looked positively disgusted and would send glares at Akio. Eventually, Mazuka turned away from it to give Natsuki the most sympathetic look he's ever given anyone. Natsuki merely huffed in his direction, folded her arms, and looked away. She didn't need anyone's sympathy. Especially people that didn't believe her the first time.

Emeralds lifted to look at Shizuru, who was already staring back. Natsuki tried to read the emotion she saw swirling behind those dark cardinal eyes but couldn't. It wasn't sympathy, that much she could tell.

"Well?" Jin said after Mazuka shut the camcorder off and placed it on his desk. His eyes were glazed over and his movements sluggish. Jin rolled her eyes, this guy was _way_ too dramatic. "General?"

Mazuka blinked and a sudden clarity took over his features. His gray eyes instantly moved over to Akio. "That man's defense clearly does not hold much merit."

"Despite what may have been on that tape," Jin started in her 'I'm powerful and always right' voice, "the evidence against Fujino speaks clearly on the crimes—"

"I believe it's time for the Council and the Jury to come to a decision," Officer Rauschenberg said with a faux-polite smile directed at Jin. "Does anyone agree?"

"I," Haruka said with a raised hand.

"I," Anh said with a raised hand and a grin.

"I," Shizuru agreed with a small smile in Rauschenberg's direction.

"I," Reito said with a charming smile as he raised his hand to join the others.

"I," Alyssa joked with a grin. Besides the fact that she wasn't on the Council, she was an invading force and shouldn't even be there…so her 'I' didn't count at all. Shizuru and Anh smirked, Reito rolled his eyes, and Haruka bit her lip to keep in a laugh. Rauschenberg, on the other hand, winked at Alyssa, who winked right on back before turning around to face Jin again.

Haruka looked at everyone's raised hands and then nodded once to let them know they could lower them. When that was done she turned her amethyst gaze onto Mazuka. "This trial has gone on long enough. It's time to come to a decision when it comes to Private Natsuki Kuga, Lieutenant Shizuru Fujino, and Colonel Akio Kuga…does the jury agree, General Mazuka?" Haruka eyed him impatiently. She saw that this really wasn't going to be a problem so she'd really rather just get this over with and leave.

Mazuka nodded and stood up from his seat. His fingers flicked a speck of dust away from his shoulder before he turned to Jin and said, "The Jury and the Council would like to come to a decision now."

Jin frowned. "Fine. Remember what I said, the uniform, the letter…" Jin tried to convey the 'seriousness' of the 'situation' with her golden eyes but Mazuka didn't look like he cared much anymore, as if his mind was already made up.

"That's enough, Jin, let the nice older man talk with his buddies, okay?" Alyssa said as she tugged Jin's sleeve. "You'll get to help make the decision so just shut up for right now, okay?"

"If I had a gun, Searrs…" Jin growled, her eyes trying to intimidate the calm Fuuka colonel but failing miserably.

"You'd what? Shoot me? Oh, boo hoo. The only reason _I _haven't shot _you _yet, is because this trial can't end without you." Alyssa and Jin gave each other dagger eyes.

Nina, who hadn't moved from her spot, yawned and gave her hostage a nice little kick. Just for kicks one would assume.

Haruka let out a long sigh before she flipped through some papers and gave Shizuru a sidelong glance. "You know you can't be here to help make the decision. Since you're a bit biased, wouldn't you say?"

Shizuru pouted. "Ara, isn't everyone in this room biased?"

Rauschenberg chuckled and patted an irritated Haruka on the head. The officer's chocolate eyes lifted to meet Shizuru's crimson. "You should get going so we can get this over with, Shizuru. Take Kuga for a walk, or something." She waved her hand around. "She seems like she needs some air. Especially after what everyone in this room now knows."

Shizuru nodded slowly. Who knew what Natsuki was feeling right now? Something she had kept secret for so long was now known to a whole crowd of people. Not to mention she was sitting a few feet away from Mazuka when he watched the tape…she might have heard something and regressed. "Alright. Thanks, Harris. I think I'll do that," Shizuru said with a small smile.

Rauschenberg waved it off. "No problem."

Shizuru lifted from her seat and walked down the few steps to the main floor. She glanced over at Alyssa and Jin who seemed to still be bickering. Crimson then saw Mazuka watching her carefully, as if she may not leave. Shizuru gave him a polite smile then strode passed a clueless Alyssa and Jin to Natsuki, whose emeralds were already watching Shizuru intensely.

"Natsuki," Shizuru said quietly, so that Mazuka wouldn't hear their familiarity.

"Shizuru," Natsuki said with a small smile. It was weird how she felt immensely better just after saying Shizuru's name. Even her heart, which seemed to ache whenever Shizuru was away, relaxed in her chest and for the first time that day she felt like she could breathe easily. "About the video tape…"

Shizuru shook her head. "You forgot. You figured we'd find it. It's fine. I know you would have mentioned it if you thought it was important."

They fell into a comfortable silence until, "Should you really be here? I mean…they haven't made the decision about us yet and—"

"Natsuki should relax more. Alyssa saved us with the video tape. Jin's clearly been paid off by the Marguerites to hide the evidence but it looked like Alyssa must've stopped them," Shizuru explained quietly. In the back of her mind she wondered what happened to the rest of Jin's investigation crew. Where had Alyssa hid the unconscious bodies? She also knew Alyssa and Nina couldn't have done it by themselves. It was safe to assume the rest of Alyssa's mini-army was outside the courthouse.

Natsuki slammed her fist into the table, causing some nearby army officials to look in their direction. Shizuru was surprised to see Natsuki actually give them an apologetic smile before turning back to Shizuru and whispering, "I _knew _it."

Shizuru nodded and gestured for Natsuki to stand up. "Come, we aren't allowed to be here while they make their decisions," Shizuru said with a small smile to reassure Natsuki everything will be alright.

Natsuki sighed and stood up. She knew the final decisions would be made by Mazuka, Jin, and the Council. She was worried about Jin's ability of persuasion.

Jin looked passed Alyssa and saw the two standing. She instantly turned to General Mazuka. "Sir, are you going to let them leave without an escort? They might run off together."

Mazuka rolled his eyes but before he could say anything, Alyssa cut him off. "My soldiers are outside the courthouse. They'll keep an eye on the two for us." Alyssa had the whole building under her command, which is why she was rather laid-back and not so worried about one of the courtroom's guards catching _her_ off-guard.

"Oh, great, the _Fuuka _soldiers are here to help. That'll solve all our problems," Jin spat sarcastically. "They are not official guards of the courthouse; therefore, we can't trust them to escort the Private and the Lieutenant."

"Ah, but the courthouse is being invaded now, is it not? Really, none of your rules should apply right now…but I'm being nice and allowing this ridiculous trial to proceed. So be a good brigadier general and shut up, yeah?" Alyssa said as she tapped Jin on the forehead with her pistol. She was quick to take a few steps back afterwards though, she didn't want to risk getting caught off-guard and losing her gun to the general.

Mazuka sighed. "It's quite alright, General Jin. I'm sure they won't run off. Besides, Colonel Searrs seems to have a loyal following. I don't think they'll let anyone escape." Alyssa's piercing blue eyes flashed triumphantly.

Jin simply grumbled as Shizuru lead Natsuki towards the exit. They walked silently side-by-side through the aisle. Natsuki felt the eyes of the army officials on her back. She wanted to turn around and yell at them all but with one quick smile from Shizuru, all she could think about was getting outside with her teacher. _Oh, Kuga, something is seriously wrong with you. _

* * *

Alyssa wasn't kidding. She really had a little mini-task force guarding the building. Shizuru saluted them. She knew Alyssa would've spoken to them via walkie-talkie by now, so they were expecting her. They saluted back and went about their business…which consisted of marching back and forth in front of the court building. Two patrolled the door, a few were hidden behind columns with assault rifles…yes, Alyssa took her operations seriously.

Natsuki blinked at them. "They're wearing Garderobe uniforms," she commented.

Shizuru nodded as she reached for Natsuki's hand. Their fingers instantly intertwined, and Shizuru began her walk down the steps, Natsuki by her side. "Alyssa's plan, I suppose. Aren't you wondering why there are no Garderobe students here right now? They can't tell the Fuuka students are from Fuuka."

Natsuki squeezed Shizuru's hand unconsciously and glowered. "That's pathetic. But a good plan. We don't really know something is going on unless we see their uniforms. The question is, where did they get the uniforms?"

Shizuru suspected there was a locked room full of Garderobe students, but she merely shrugged instead.

They stopped when they reached the back of the building. It was a quiet spot since no one had any reason to go back behind the Courthouse. There were few lights at Garderobe at night, so the sky was teeming with more stars than Natsuki had ever seen in her life. This was maybe, sort of, kind of romantic. Kind of.

Natsuki finally realized that they had just walked somewhere. Her emeralds glanced down at their locked hands and blinked. "Shizuru," she started uneasily. What was she going to say?

Shizuru leaned on the wall of the building and looked up at the sky. It had already gotten so dark. Her skin prickled as a breeze blew by them. "Are you cold, Natsuki?" Shizuru hadn't even realized Natsuki was about to say something, in fact, the second Shizuru spoke Natsuki forgot as well.

The dark haired girl, who was wearing her letterman jacket, shook her head. "No," she answered honestly. Their hands touching was like a mini-furnace to her anyways. It sure lit her face up like a fire.

Shizuru simply nodded. "Good," she murmured, as if she were lost in thought.

Natsuki took a sideways glance at Shizuru. Shizuru was staring upwards still. The student followed the crimson's dreamy look up to the stars. "You like the stars?"

Shizuru smiled and, without looking at Natsuki, said, "Why, yes. Does Natsuki enjoy them as well?" Crimson slid to the right so she could sneak a peek at her student, who furrowed her eyebrows up at the night sky cutely.

"They're okay," she said after a moment. "I guess they're nice to look at." Natsuki noted in the back of her mind the fact that she and her teacher were leaning against the back of the court building…their hands interlocked, their shoulders touching, and their eyes focused on the starry night.

"What does Natsuki like looking at?" Shizuru asked curiously. She was curious enough to tilt her head just enough so that both eyes could watch her student.

"You," Natsuki answered almost instantly. She paused. Wait. Natsuki's eyes instantly darted to look at a surprised Shizuru. "Er, I meant…I like looking at you're, um, uniform?" She finished lamely. "It's, uh, fancy and um…has medals…uh…" Natsuki began stuttering and she definitely resembled a trapped animal.

"Natsuki," Shizuru cooed. Natsuki shut up real fast at the tone of Shizuru's melodic voice. Shizuru turned her body so that she was facing Natsuki, her eyes sparkling with...what _was _that?

The student, who felt like she was drowning in her embarrassment, frowned when Shizuru dropped her hand from her student's. "I didn't mean—" Natsuki's voice picked up volume as she tried to fix her mistake, she was afraid she had freaked Shizuru out.

Shizuru cupped Natsuki's cheek gently, which yet again, shut her up _real _fast. Natsuki stared up into crimson eyes and lost herself in them. They were mesmerizing.

The teacher noted the intoxicated look in Natsuki's eyes and smiled inwardly. Was she the one causing Natsuki to look dazed? It was better her than Akio. _Ara, ara, I'd have to think that Natsuki saying she likes to look at me is the highlight of the night. _The crimson dipped lower, breaking the trance they had Natsuki in. Natsuki blinked. What was Shizuru looking at—oh. Natsuki blinked again. Was Shizuru staring at her lips? _Thump, thump, thump, thump. _

Shizuru's head began descending, which was bad. Really bad. _Self-control, self-control, self-control, _the teacher chanted in her head, which caused her to stop her lips an inch away from her student's, which were quivering ever so slightly. Natsuki looked up through thick lashes and half-lidded eyes. Intoxicated by her presence indeed. Shizuru instead moved her lips upwards, and kissed Natsuki on the forehead instead, right between her eyebrows. The kiss lasted about 3 seconds longer than necessary. Natsuki woke up mid-way through. They both stepped away from each other, almost too quickly. Natsuki nearly tripped backwards, in fact.

"Um," Natsuki managed to get out as she regained her balance. "Thanks?" She scratched the back of her head nervously and averted her gaze.

Shizuru, who was mentally kicking the shit out of herself, gave a curt nod. "That was…sweet of you to say," Shizuru managed to get out. She prayed her voice sounded normal. It did, or Natsuki was just in her own little world for the time being so she didn't really notice. She was still scarlet and oh so clearly flustered.

Confused green eventually lifted to meet with slightly scared crimson, which hadn't left her since they first broke apart. _Shit. _Was their simultaneous thought. Natsuki's cheeks blossomed with color. Again. Shizuru gave her a weak smile. Natsuki rarely saw fear in those eyes. What was Shizuru afraid of? What was Natsuki herself afraid of?

"Hey, you two, Colonel Searrs said it's time to tell you guys to come back in," said a gruff voice of one of the Fuuka students holding a rifle. He was wearing a winter beanie and looked like an idiot. It broke the awkward mood almost instantly and Natsuki and Shizuru found it easy to simply move on and walk back to the courthouse together, their hands brushed slightly but never held.

* * *

"Welcome back," Jin grumbled. Her arms were folded under her chest, and she was leaning against the bottom of Haruka's podium. Golden eyes followed Shizuru's every movement. They then moved over to Natsuki who followed closely behind. They had left side-by-side and now Natsuki was behind her? As if she were afraid of being seen…_ah, yes, there is some red on her cheeks. _Jin smirked inwardly. Maybe she _could _enjoy the next few weeks after all.

Shizuru and Natsuki ignored her. Both went to their respective seats, Natsuki at her table, Shizuru at the long table with the rest of the Council. They all looked pretty pleased. Shizuru looked at Anh who simply gave her the thumbs up, though that wasn't entirely a good thing. If Anh had been _truly _happy with the results, she would've screamed happily and attacked Shizuru with hugs. The thumbs up, while good, was also bad.

Shizuru eyed her suspiciously but stayed quiet and instead turned her attention to Haruka. Haruka gave her a weak smile. "It's sort of bittersweet," she said as she answered the question in Shizuru's eyes.

The lieutenant did not like the sound of that at all. She was okay with 'sweet' but what was the 'bitter' part?

Everyone looked up to see a guard returning with Akio from the bathroom area. Akio was seated rather calmly. Natsuki refused to look at him. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye but never fully looked at her. He almost looked….guilty.

Jin stepped into the center of her stage, which was not really much of her stage anymore as it was Alyssa's, and cleared her throat. Golden eyes scanned the jury, and then she did a 180 and eyed the Council. "Are the Council and Jury ready for the sentences to be handed out?"

Haruka looked at all the Council members before meeting Jin's eyes and nodded firmly. Jin nodded back then turned to General Mazuka, who nodded as well.

"Please proceed," he said in a gruff voice.

Jin nodded at him, though the glint in her eyes yelled, '_I was getting to that, jackass.' _She then dusted her uniform top off before holding her hands behind her back and saying loudly and clearly, "In the case of Akio Kuga vs the Marguerites, Akio Kuga is found guilty of second degree murder."

This, they already knew, so she continued.

"In the case of Akio Kuga vs Shizuru Fujino and Natsuki Kuga…"

Shizuru and Natsuki held their breath. Their eyes met instantly.

"Akio Kuga is found _guilty," _Jin growled out the last word, her eyes rolling to convey her true displeasure at how everything worked out. "Molestation, attempted rape, battery, sexual assault on a minor, yadda, yadda, all that jazz…" she grumbled out.

Natsuki refrained from jumping out of her seat, but she did, indeed, do a victory arm pump. Her eyes, when they reconnected with Shizuru's again, were shiny and bright with pure and utter joy. It looked like it was overwhelming Natsuki yet she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of a whole courtroom. Shizuru found that rather cute. All she could do was beam brightly at her student. Akio had been found guilty of all the horrible things he had done to his daughter. Today was a good day indeed.

"As for Shizuru vs Garderobe…," Jin smirked at Shizuru, "well, the Jury and I thought it would be a good idea for me to stick around and observe you for the next few weeks…just to make sure nothing _is _going on between you and Private Kuga. I'll be handing in a report at the end of my observation period and that is when the court will decide whether you are guilty or not." Jin's grin widened at the look on Shizuru's face. Shizuru had completely lost her mask. Her eyes were widened, her mouth opened slightly, and she was giving Jin an incredulous stare.

Natsuki, on the other hand, yawned and shrugged. It didn't matter to her. Jin could _observe _as long as she wanted. There was nothing going on. Well, at the moment. Kinda. Sorta. _Er…what is going on?_

Natsuki sat up and frowned. Maybe this _wasn't _something to be relaxed about. Especially if Shizuru's face was any clue…

"As for Akio Kuga, the Council, the Jury, and myself, all agreed on a Garderobe punishment."

Natsuki blinked and looked at Shizuru but Shizuru was too preoccupied with thoughts of Jin watching her constantly that she didn't notice. Natsuki frowned and looked for someone else who would give her a clue as to whether a 'Garderobe punishment' was good news or not. Her eyes met Alyssa's for a second but Alyssa looked like she herself wasn't sure.

"The details of the Garderobe punishment?" Shizuru asked. She hoped that she would get to end Akio's life…at least this part would take her mind off the fact that Jin was going to be breathing down her neck for the entire competition.

"So impatient, Shizuru, I was getting to that," Jin said with a smile as she wagged her finger at a displeased looking Shizuru. Jin rubbed her hands together and announced, "The Garderobe punishment will be a death sentence. Akio is the murderer of a very high profile man, and he is a creepy pedophile sexual predator." Jin smiled pleasantly in Akio's direction. He looked spooked now. Jin continued, "The one ending Akio's life will be none other than Natsuki Kuga, his daughter. The jury and I believe that it's only fair she gets to do it since she's been his victim…though the Council disagreed. Majority rules."

Natsuki blinked.

Shizuru blinked.

_What?_

"Come again?" Natsuki asked as she leaned forward and tilted her head so that her ear was closer to Jin. She had not heard that correctly. There's no way they'd ask her to kill Akio, was there? Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Natsuki wasn't sure how she felt if that was the case.

Shizuru just blinked again. _Ara, ara, this is not right._

Jin rolled her eyes and then glared at Natsuki. "Are you deaf, kid? You get to exercise your _right to revenge _if you get what I mean. Do you get what I mean, Kuga, or do I have to knock some sense into you?"

The private glared and stood up from her seat, fists balled at her sides. "You can _try," _she challenged, though she knew deep down that Jin could probably kick her ass 50 different ways and that she was only snapping back because she didn't want to think about what they were saying. Kill her father? _No, he's not my father. Not anymore. _But still. Killing someone? Natsuki ran a hand through her hair, it's not like she hadn't thought about killing Akio thousands of times but…to actually do it?

"Natsuki," Shizuru said in a warning tone. "Sit please," she requested, but it was really a command. Natsuki immediately complied and sat. Shizuru stood up from her seat and peered downwards at Alyssa who shrugged in her direction. Shizuru leaned down, "Alyssa, I will not let Natsuki hand out that punishment."

"It's a Garderobe punishment," Anh said quietly from beside her. "You know we have no say in it. Haruka already agreed to it." Anh shrugged. She had no say when she had gotten a Garderobe punishment, and Jin had made sure no one could do anything about it.

Shizuru quickly turned to Haruka who was frowning at her. "Haruka, what were you thinking? Agreeing to that?"

"It was the only way he gets the death sentence and you told me you wanted him dead," Haruka pointed out.

Shizuru's eyes narrowed, though her voice was level. "Because _I _wanted to kill him! Natsuki shouldn't have to do that!"

Haruka shrugged. "Why don't you ask _her _what she wants? Hell, if it were me I'd jump at the opportunity to get some well-deserved payback."

Shizuru shook her head, her chestnut tresses falling in front of her eyes and causing her to move them before speaking in a harsher tone, "You don't understand. I agree Akio deserves death, but not at the hands of Natsuki."

Haruka sighed. "It was either Private Kuga kills him or he gets out of prison in 40 years, Shizuru. I know you don't want that bastard around. No one does. He is a hazard to _everyone, _not just Natsuki. He needs to be put to an end and this was the only way. The Jury didn't agree with letting you do it, and even if they did…would you do it? Do you think Kuga wants her teacher killing her father? What would that put between you?"

"He barely counts as her father," Shizuru said, venom in her voice. Though, to be honest, she had wondered the same thing. Would that put some kind of weird…resentment between them? Natsuki clearly no longer loved her father…but she knew she _had _loved the man he used to be. Shizuru really just wanted the man to suffer for what he did to Natsuki. No, there couldn't be any sympathy for him!

"The girl has to grow up at some point," Jin offered with a smug smile. Sure, things hadn't worked out the way she wanted and she probably wouldn't get paid as much as she was originally offered, but at least she got to screw around with Shizuru more. Not to mention she _did _enjoy causing hell. "This is Garderobe, Shizuru, not kindergarten. People die here and people learn how to kill here. It's serious," she added in a more neutral tone.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Natsuki asked loudly to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped arguing to peer at her. Natsuki cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck. "Can I say no?"

Shizuru nodded hastily. "Yes," she answered. "Na—Private Kuga does _not _have to go through with this if she doesn't want to. Colonel Kuga would get sent to prison instead. For life." _Please don't do it. You don't know what you'd be doing to yourself. It's something you can't take back. _

Natsuki's face scrunched up with confusion as she stared upwards thoughtfully.

"Aw, Na-chan. You really care," Akio said with a smile. "I have such a loving daughter."

Natsuki brought her emeralds down to glare into his. "Yeah right, asshole."

"I loved you too," Akio said with a pleasant smile.

Natsuki tilted her head. Why did he use past tense? "Loved…?" Natsuki frowned. She was pretty sure he wouldn't say something like that. Oh, wait. Did he mean loved as in…"You're sick," Natsuki growled at him. "And you did not." He definitely did not, she had never woken up without her clothes on.

"You've got the marks to prove it," Akio said with a carefree shrug. "Not me."

_If that's what you call 'loved'…sicko. _Natsuki wrapped her hands around her stomach and glared daggers at him. "I'll do it," Natsuki said in her gruff voice. She looked towards Haruka. "I'll do it," she repeated in a louder tone.

"No you won't," Shizuru said angrily. Whether she was angry at the fact that Natsuki was going to do it or the fact that Akio was pissing her off yet again, she wasn't sure. _Natsuki, don't be stupid. _

"It's not your decision," Jin and Natsuki said at the same time. They both looked at each other and lifted a brow. Shizuru glared at the two of them. When Natsuki starts siding with Jin, things were not going to end well.

Akio looked absolutely surprised. He stared at Natsuki as if to ask if she was seriously going to kill him. "Na-chan..." _You really are my daughter. _

"Don't call me that!" Natsuki yelled. "You're going to _die _for what you did to me. And I'm going to enjoy it," Natsuki promised him, her fierce emeralds trying to intimidate his own. It seemed to work, because he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and looked away after a few moments.

Jin smirked. This was going to be great. "Alright. Well, it's late now so how about tomorrow morning? I hear the weather will be nice for an execution." Jin grinned at Akio, who was turning whiter by the second.

General Mazuka, who had been silently watching the events unfold merely nodded and said, "Tomorrow morning is fine. The Council, General Jin Higa, myself, and of course, Private Kuga, will all report to the detention facilities first thing tomorrow morning." Mazuka just wanted to get this over with so he could go home. He was already irked that he would have to return after the competition to get Jin's report on the 'relationship' between Shizuru and Natsuki. He felt that while Akio was so very clearly lying, there _had _been evidence to support those claims…therefore Mazuka couldn't decide what he believed. He needed more conclusive evidence that something was going on with them before he made any decisions.

Anh looked around the room. "Where's Alyssa?" she asked nobody in particular, though multiple people looked around the room for the beautiful blonde colonel. Neither she, nor Nina, were anywhere to be found.

Reito let out a chuckle. "It looks like she's as good at secretly disappearing as you are at randomly appearing." His charming smile was his response to Anh's pout.

Shizuru, who was in no mood to laugh at all, did smile slightly. Alyssa was quite the woman, no one could deny that. She definitely owed her big time.

* * *

Natsuki stood silently outside her tent. Everyone had taken some time arguing over the ethics of the situation before leaving the courthouse. Was it right to allow a daughter to kill her father? Especially when she's only 17? No, probably not, but this is just how things ran at Garderobe. People like Jin made the decisions and it was never usually good. It was a strict school with strict rules and a low tolerance for bullshit, which Akio was made of.

Natsuki shivered slightly as a breeze blew past. It was still dark and she had just gotten back from the trial. Her chin tilted upwards, her eyes scanning the night sky thoughtfully. Was this really a good idea? Had she just agreed to do something she'd regret because she had gotten angry? _Typical me. _Natsuki sighed and fought the urge to hug herself. It was cold, in fact it looked like it would be snowing soon if the weather kept up like this. _On the bright side, Shizuru and I are off the hook. Sure, Jin will be 'observing us' but she won't see anything because we're innocent. I guess she could lie about it…but I'm sure Shizuru will find a way to fix that. Dad will—no, AKIO will be gone from my life for forever in a few hours. All I have to do is pull the trigger. _

A strange feeling welled up in her stomach and in her chest. This was all she ever wanted but not really. Not like this. There was a time when she enjoyed his company…a time where he was a great father. Ever since he became a monster…Natsuki had fantasized about kicking his ass and ending him…and now was her chance. She wanted him gone…blip, disappeared. She had never expected to actually get this opportunity. God, it was so cold tonight. Natsuki's hands clenched into fists again, much like they did when she walked from place to place.

Natsuki didn't even hear Shizuru walk up behind her.

Warm arms wrapped around the girl from behind. Hands with slender fingers glided their way down Natsuki's arms, starting from the shoulder and ending when their hands met and locked together tightly, which meant Natsuki released her fists in order to intertwine her fingers with Shizuru's. Natsuki's breathing came to an abrupt stop, her mind went blank, her body automatically leaned backwards into the warmth. _Shizuru._

_"Your hands are always balled into fists," _Shizuru whispered. The hands released Natsuki's and then wrapped around Natsuki's chest. A nose touched Natsuki's ear lightly. Lips made a small sound as they parted. "Natsuki," Shizuru whispered again, her warm breath tickling Natsuki's ear and causing the girl to turn a horribly embarrassing shade of red. Thank god for the darkness. "Aren't you cold?" Shizuru's sexy Kyoto-ben was somewhat…sexier, in Natsuki's personal opinion.

Natsuki, who leaned her head back onto Shizuru's shoulder, managed a shrug. "Not anymore." Did Natsuki feel lame? Oh, yes, a little. But she couldn't deny that Shizuru held her together when she felt like breaking, and tonight she definitely needed some glue.

Shizuru was well aware of the fact that she was pushing it. Her boundary had all but disappeared and had it been there she had gone miles beyond it by hugging her student from behind like this. Still, she couldn't help it. Seeing that video tape…god it had made her so _angry. _The whole trial had made her so incredibly miserable and she knew that Natsuki could make it all better. There was also the fact that Natsuki had admitted she liked looking at Shizuru, which in turn made Shizuru all the bolder.

There was also no worrying about people seeing them. Everyone from the trial had been exhausted and quickly ran off to their quarters. Shizuru had actually gone to her room as well…but left a few minutes later to follow Natsuki. As for the other students…well, they were all in their tents sleeping. And if they weren't? Shizuru was sure they weren't being very loud. They did, however, need to have a talk. She didn't want Natsuki going through with this.

The comfortable silence quickly became uncomfortable. Natsuki realized she was beginning to snuggle closer to Shizuru (which led her to instantly tensing up and blinking a couple times), and Shizuru was trying to think of the best way to talk Natsuki out of going through with the Garderobe punishment.

"Natsuki…about Akio…don't do it. You're going to regret it if you go through with it," Shizuru said quietly. Her lips were still rather near Natsuki's right ear, which caused the girl to shiver slightly at the tingly feeling quickly moving through her entire body. "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day you will regret it."

Natsuki quickly moved out of Shizuru's hold, causing Shizuru to drop her hands at her sides and pout. Natsuki stood on her own a few feet away. She glanced upwards again, refusing to turn around and face her teacher. "This is my decision." She instantly regretted leaving Shizuru's warmth. She refrained from shivering, however. "I understand what you're saying but…Shizuru, you don't understand…what I've been through…" _It makes me so mad, and I want revenge._

Shizuru shook her head, despite Natsuki looking in the opposite direction and not being able to see it. "No, maybe I don't understand. I know that what you've been through is horrible. Believe me, Natsuki. If it were up to me, I would be the one ending Akio's existence for what he's done to you. I would do anything for you," Shizuru finished quietly, the last words almost a whisper.

_Thump, thump, thump. _Natsuki turned around and gave Shizuru a 'yeah, right.' Look.

"Natsuki doesn't believe me?" Shizuru asked, her head tilting slightly. Red eyes sparkled with mischief now…Natsuki's mind told her to run.

"I…" Natsuki paused. Shizuru had saved her life. Shizuru had fought Akio when he had a gun with real bullets for Natsuki. "I believe you," she said honestly. Green eyes sparkled, not with mischief, but with adoration. "I don't get why, though." Natsuki flicked her ebony hair over a shoulder and shifted her weight to one side. She searched red pools for some kind of hint of why Shizuru took such an interest in her. She couldn't see any dead giveaway.

_Because I love you. Do I lov—yes because I love you and I can't describe in words the height of my passionate feelings for you. _Shizuru smiled warmly. "Because you're Natsuki." She quickly decided to add, "And please, do not do it tomorrow Natsuki. I'll fight them if I have to."

Natsuki shrugged. "I can't promise you anything, Shizuru." Though, to be honest, Natsuki believed she would do anything for Shizuru, too. She owed the woman more than she felt she could ever repay.

"Natsuki…I won't let you kill him." Shizuru hated the man as much as Natsuki did…but she loved Natsuki more and knew that it would be a mistake.

Natsuki lifted a dark brow. "Is that a threat?"

Shizuru smirked and took a step closer. "Maybe."

Natsuki gave her teacher a small smile. "Good night, Shizuru."

Shizuru, a little upset at the fact that Natsuki hadn't agreed to not go through with it, simply pouted. Natsuki , to Shizuru's surprise, hesitantly reached out a hand towards her teacher. It hovered in mid-air until Shizuru quickly lost her pout and reached for it with her own hand. The second the tips of their fingers touched Shizuru interlocked their fingers and pulled Natsuki toward her rather quickly.

Natsuki, mid-fall into Shizuru's embrace, tugged her hand out of Shizuru's and instead wrapped her own arms around Shizuru's waist. "I thought…I thought I was going to get you in trouble…or they were going to make you hurt me. Or they were going to hurt you…I…Jin told me what they could've done to us," Natsuki whispered into Shizuru's neck. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the soft skin of her teacher's throat. Her lips were mere centimeters from the flesh there, her warm breath did ridiculous things to the poor teacher's body.

The Kyoto woman glanced down and tugged Natsuki closer to her. "I would never hurt you. I would never let anyone hurt you, Natsuki. You know that." _Say 'us' again._

Natsuki grumbled something incoherent and took a deep breath. Did Shizuru wear perfume or did she naturally smell this good? And was it normal to get high off of someone's scent? "I just…I guess I freaked out a little." Shizuru was the best thing that had ever happened to Natsuki. Natsuki realized this. The mere fact that there was a threat that wanted to keep them apart…well Natsuki was horrified by the idea. No, she belonged with Shizuru.

"Even when we're apart, Natsuki, I will be there for you. They could kick me out of Garderobe and they can send me away on a mission but I will _always _be by your side…" _and you will always be in my heart._

Natsuki knew she…and her teacher…maybe had some future problems. Mostly because she was growing more and more addicted to her teacher, and that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Actually, Natsuki was certain it was a _bad _thing. Bad, bad, bad. It felt so good though. _Shizuru, never leave me._

"Natsuki should get to sleep," Shizuru said after giving Natsuki's now warm body a tight squeeze. "She has a big decision to make tomorrow…and I know she'll make the right choice." Shizuru regretfully pulled away from Natsuki, who instantly shivered the second they were apart.

Natsuki wasn't sure whether the thumping started or stopped when Shizuru was near her. It was like it ached when Shizuru wasn't around, but when she _was _around it thumped like there was some kind of animal locked in there. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow morning, right?" Natsuki asked, the hopefulness in her voice was ridiculously cute. Shizuru fought the urge to tackle her.

"Of course," Shizuru said with a nod. "I can't solve all your problems, Natsuki, but I will be by your side no matter what to help you through them."

Natsuki smirked. "Well, aren't you the respectful teacher." Natsuki's smile widened. "Just give me the answers to the problems," she joked.

Shizuru lifted a slender brow. "Ara, ara, that's cheating."

They chuckled slightly. A comfortable silence overcame them as their eyes met and they both took generous amounts of time staring at the other before Shizuru cleared her throat and saluted. "Good night, Private Kuga."

Natsuki rolled her eyes, gave a two-fingered temple salute, and smiled. "Night, Lieutenant."

Shizuru winked at someone she _knew _now she would have to make hers. There was no way around it. Her heart would never rest until Natsuki Kuga was hers and no one else's. _Ara...this is out of my control. _

Natsuki watched until Shizuru was out of sight before turning around and entering her tent. Time for some sleep.

* * *

The next morning was shitty. Natsuki was exhausted, not to mention it was _freezing _outside and no matter what Haruka said, the tent walls were just _not _thick enough. The dark haired beauty groaned and buried herself under her pillow. "Go away…" she mumbled.

Nao rolled her eyes and gave Natsuki another shake. "Wake up, idiot. If you miss whatever was 'really important' this morning you said I got to wake you up in any way I saw fit…," Nao leaned down and whispered in her most seductive voice possible, "and you know what _that _means." Nao instantly moved back because she knew that Natsuki would be up in a second after that.

She was right. Natsuki shot up and waved her hands frantically in front of her scarlet face. "I'm up, I'm up!"

Nao threw back her head and laughed like a hyena. "Wow, Kuga." The redhead moved to her armoire and started flipping through her clothes. A lime green eye would peek in Natsuki's direction as the girl hastily started undressing. "You knooow," Nao drawled as she fingered one of her dark green uniforms, "you still haven't shared." Nao gave up on trying to hide her looks and instead just full out watched Natsuki as the girl pulled up her jeans and zipped them.

The dark haired beauty didn't notice the wandering eyes at all and tugged on a black V-neck shirt. "I know," she said with an apologetic tone. She grabbed her letterman jacket and tugged it on. "I…I will when I get back."

Nao, who no longer found Natsuki as interesting with layers of clothes on, turned back to her wardrobe and smiled at a picture of her mother. "Fine," Nao said after a moment. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Natsuki brushed her hair in the mirror. Damn, that girl had nice hair.

Natsuki sent Nao an apologetic look. "I mean it, I'd tell you now but I just don't have time." She placed the brush down and headed towards the door. "You're bound to find out sooner or later."

Nao sighed when Natsuki was out the tent flaps and then dropped backwards onto her bed. They really needed to hang out more these days.

* * *

After a quick trip to the baths/showering building where she brushed her teeth and washed her face, Natsuki headed over to the detention facilities. She blinked when she saw who was guarding the entrance. Chie was fast asleep against the wall, assault rifle held in her arms like some kind of teddy bear. Natsuki blinked , decided _not _to wake her up, and walked passed her into the building.

An older student with square spectacles and a _really _big gun leaning against his desk, sat in an uncomfortable looking metal chair with his nose buried in a book. Natsuki stood in the room, silently. While waiting for him to get a clue, Natsuki looked around. It was just a small square room with only one other door besides the entrance. The other door was behind the older student and it clearly required a key card swipe. Fancy. The older student was seated at a small metal desk with papers strewn about it. There was a tiny lamp on it as well.

"That _can't _be bright enough," Natsuki commented, mostly just to get his attention. She could've gone with the 'yo, jackass, tell them Kuga's here' but she was too nervous to remember that she was a tough bad ass and thus went with the safer method of getting someone's attention.

The boy was startled and dropped his book, causing it to slam close. "Damn it," he grumbled, "lost my page…" he looked up, his face clearly agitated and about to yell something when he just paused. His jaw instantly closed and his eyes slightly widened.

Natsuki felt a little awkward…or like a fish in a fish bowl. "I'd be lying if I said I cared what page you were on." She tilted her head and wondered what the hell he found so interesting. "I'm Natsuki? Natsuki Kuga?"

The boy blinked once, and then hastily began cleaning up the desk. "Of course, of course!" He said as he then stood up and walked his way around the desk. He saluted her. "I'm Private Kato, second year. I'll be escorting you to General Mazuka, General Jin, and The Council."

Natsuki shrugged. "Okay, lead the way," she mumbled as she folded her arms over her chest and watched Private Kato stare at her some more. Natsuki averted her gaze. "Um, I said _lead the way." _

Private Kato blinked then blushed and sighed. "I apologize, Private Kuga," he said as he turned and walked towards the door. Natsuki followed behind him and rolled her eyes.

She watched as he pulled a key card out of his pants pocket and slid it across the opening. "It's kind of high-tech," he said with a shrug as the door beeped. The heavy metal door opened a crack, and Private Kato had to pry it open. When it took him a little longer than he would've liked, he sent an embarrassed smile in Natsuki's direction. She just lifted a brow in response. "Haha…" he coughed nervously and gestured for her to walk in first.

Natsuki complied and walked through the doorway. It was just a hallway with jail cells on the right and left. From what Natsuki could tell, they were all empty. The first year turned to watch as the older student used all his weight to tug the metal door shut again, his biceps practically ripping his uniform with the strain.

Finally, Kato got the door closed and they began their walk down the hall. Natsuki could tell there were three doors at the end of the hallway.

"Hey! Hey, you! Dark-haired girl!" Natsuki blinked and looked to her right.

"And I should talk to a guy behind bars because…?" Natsuki rolled her eyes at the dark figure in the back of the cell.

"You shouldn't, Natsuki, he's just some idiot Garderobe captured from Fuuka," Kato said from behind her. The way he said her first name made it sound like they'd known each other for more than five minutes.

Natsuki glanced at Kato. "I don't even know you, so call me Kuga," she said, no hostility in her tone.

Kato blinked then stammered. "O-Of course! I apologize, Kuga." He lowered his head.

Laughter came from the back of the cell. "Smooth, Kato, smooth."

"Shut up, you," Kato growled at the dark figure, his brown eyes narrowing.

"Hey, Kuga," the voice called, "you seen Alyssa around? Tell her I'm here."

"Wuh—?" Natsuki didn't even get a chance to ask him what the hell he was talking about because Kato gently pushed her from behind towards the middle door.

"Ignore him," Kato said with a shake of his blonde hair. "Anyways, it's just down these stairs." They both walked down the stairs silently.

Natsuki had already forgotten about whoever was in that cell and was now inwardly panicking about what she was about to do. She wiped her palms on her jeans and cleared her throat nervously a few times.

"Are you alright?" Kato asked as he held yet another door open for Natsuki. This one was at the bottom of the stairs and not heavy or metal, so he had no issues.

Natsuki nodded, which was a silent lie.

The room Natsuki entered was pretty big. General Mazuka, his two lackeys, General Jin, and the entire Council were all standing around a door talking. Or were they arguing? Natsuki was suddenly happy she had Kato around. He was at least more awkward than she was.

"Ah, Private Kuga," General Jin said with a smirk when golden eyes lifted away from Shizuru to stare smugly at the newcomers. "I see you've met Private Kato."

Natsuki nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

Shizuru didn't smile at Natsuki or anything. Instead she gave her a slight nod before turning back to Jin and saying in her rather calm Kyoto-ben, "She is not doing this, Jin. And that is final."

"For the last time, Shizuru," Jin growled, "The Council, the Jury, and myself, agreed to this. Even your precious Natsuki agreed to this. It's happening." Jin pointed a finger at Natsuki. "You, get over here."

Natsuki huffed. Obeying wasn't really her thing. "Fine," she grumbled, deciding to give in because she was nervous as hell and had no idea what was going on. She left Kato's side and walked up to Jin and Shizuru. She, of course, came to a stop right next to Shizuru. Their shoulders were touching slightly as Shizuru secretly reached for Natsuki's hand behind their backs.

At the surprise feeling of Shizuru's hand grasping hers, Natsuki jumped slightly. Jin eyed her suspiciously before continuing to 'blah blah' about something Natsuki didn't care about. Besides, she was too focused on the relaxation that was coming over her just because of Shizuru's touch.

Kato, who everyone seemed to have forgotten, was the only one who saw what they were doing behind their backs. Everyone else was either in front of them or too busy talking to one another to notice. Kato blinked at the intimate gesture between the student and the Council member before deciding it was none of his business. He saluted no one in particular and left through the door he had entered through.

"Here," Jin shoved a gun in Natsuki's hands, "you'll need this."

"Try and aim for the head," one of Mazuka's lackeys said. "Less messy and gets the job done," he offered his advice with a smile. Natsuki wasn't sure whether to be shocked at his words or the fact that one of the lackeys had actually spoken.

Officer Rauschenberg, who had been standing by a thick metal door with her arms crossed, shook her head. "I still think death is too kind for that bastard."

Anh nodded. "We should at least knock him around a bit," she said with a Cheshire cat grin. She and Rauschenberg mentally high-fived each other.

Shizuru, who actually _did _agree with both of them, sighed. She released Natsuki's hand and they formed a small gap of space between them (since everyone else had moved a bit and they were standing rather still for too long…it was getting suspicious). "I will do it. I have no problem ending him," she said for quite possibly the hundredth time that day.

Haruka shook her head. "We can't, Shizuru. Garderobe rules. It's all on Kuga now."

Shizuru turned to Natsuki and tilted Natsuki's chin so that they were facing each other. It didn't come off as intimate or strange to anyone else in the room, mostly because it wasn't and Shizuru just wanted to make eye contact to get her point across. Shizuru stared deeply and intensely into Natsuki's eyes. The poor girl's knees felt like buckling. Those eyes… "Natsuki, what he did to you was…unforgivable. You don't have to forgive him, but you certainly don't have to kill your own father. You're so young…" Shizuru fought the urge to reach out and cup Natsuki's cheek, "too young to get blood on your hands." She had no doubt such a thing would traumatize Natsuki. Natsuki, despite coming off as tough and uncaring, was also the opposite. She would never get over such a thing, no matter how wronged she's been.

Natsuki swallowed hard. She understood what Shizuru was telling her and knew somewhere deep inside herself that Shizuru was probably right. Besides, did she even have the guts to—?

"_Na-chan, you have such a nice body…" Akio trailed the knife down her skin, though he didn't cut her. "Shame," he said as he put slightly more pressure on the blade. Natsuki screamed. _

"I'm doing it," Natsuki said firmly. She flipped the gun over in her hands and examined it so that she could avoid Shizuru's eyes.

Shizuru frowned but knew she had done her best. "Natsuki, when you change your mind I'll be right outside."

"Yadda, yadda," Jin said as she waved her hand around in the air, "come on, Kuga, time to rid the world of a psycho." Jin grabbed Natsuki's arm and tugged the girl over to the metal door Rauschenberg had been standing near. Jin's golden eyes bore into Natsuki's emeralds. "Go in, kill him, leave. It's simple. You can talk your shit if you want to, and you can beat him around if you _must _but don't take too long. I have places to be. Oh, and we will be able to hear everything you say, so if he _somehow _tricks your dumbass we'll know and join the fun." Jin opened the door with ease and shoved Natsuki in before Shizuru could try another one of her talks.

Jin shut the door behind Natsuki and leaned on it, arms folding over her chest, lips curving upwards into a smug smile. Shizuru glared but said nothing. She did not like that Natsuki was locked in a room with Akio. Not at all.

* * *

Natsuki blinked. This was weird. So rarely was she the threatening force when it came to their 'relationship'. Looking at him while he was on his knees and his arms were pulled straight towards the walls by some type of metal chain…he looked helpless. Helpless was not something she was used to. Especially when that helpless person was her father, a big time army man who did everything in his power to make Natsuki feel helpless.

Well she wasn't helpless anymore.

"Akio," Natsuki growled. She aimed her gun at his forehead and smirked.

Akio lifted up his formerly hanging head to watch his daughter carefully. "Are you going to shoot me, Na-chan?" He asked, his voice filled with sadness.

Natsuki nodded and took a step closer towards the man on the floor. "Yes."

Akio sighed. "That's cruel of you. I've been a good father and a good husband to you."

It irked Natsuki that Akio didn't seem that afraid. Or did he not think she had the guts to do it? "Shut up. You don't hold the power anymore. Not over me. How does it feel to be the pathetic one?"

Akio glared up at her. "You rude little brat. How dare you be so ungrateful?" He was also a little shocked Natsuki had called him Akio.

Natsuki shook her head. "Ungrateful? I have nothing to thank you for." Natsuki took another step closer and pushed the barrel of the gun into Akio's forehead. "You're not my father. Not anymore," she said confidently.

The look of terror on Akio's face was disturbingly pleasing. In fact, Natsuki felt a little wrong for enjoying his fear so much. She felt a little like…a little like by enjoying his fear she wasn't being that different from him.

Natsuki pressed it harder into his forehead, causing him to whimper like a child. "Apologize," she demanded.

Akio stayed silent, but his hands were shaking. Natsuki could tell because the chains pulling his wrists to the walls were clanging lightly together.

"Do it," Natsuki whispered, her tone harsh and dead serious.

"I'm not apologizing to you!" he finally shouted. "You're going to shoot me anyways." He avoided his daughter's intense and intimidating glare. He was surprised how much like a child he felt. It was strange being on this side of the fence…having Natsuki scare the shit out of him? Weird.

Natsuki felt the uncomfortable feeling of a softball in her throat. "Why not? Why can't I get an apology? It's not like I'd forgive you, we both know that, but you can't even bring yourself to admit what you've done to me was wrong?" She shook her head angrily. "What…what did I _do _to deserve your abuse? What have I done to you, that made you want to hurt me so badly?" Natsuki's voice was full of raw emotion. She didn't cry however. "You're pathetic."

"Natsuki…" Akio whispered. For a split second, the man he used to be flickered in his eyes and he felt an intense, painful feeling of regret and remorse. "You died," he answered quietly.

Natsuki snorted. "Well, I'm alive now. But you won't be for much longer. Any last words, asshole?"

A tear slid down Akio's cheek. Natsuki felt like she was staring in a mirror for a split second when their eyes met. Her intense glare spoke volumes of the pure passionate hatred she felt for this man. Akio saw the hatred there and quaked slightly. She may actually kill him? "Natsuki…you would really kill your own father?" Akio asked, honestly wanting to know the answer but praying she didn't answer him in a 'creative' way…like shooting a bullet into his brain.

Natsuki pulled the gun away and shook her head. "No," she said seriously, her glare never faltering. "Killing you would lower myself to your level. I don't want your poisonous blood on my hands, and I'd rather shoot _myself _than be anything like you." Natsuki titled her head thoughtfully as she took a few steps backwards, towards the door. "Besides, death for you would be too nice."

Akio blinked in surprise. "Natsuki, don't leave me," he pleaded in a panicky voice. "Please!" He pulled at the restraints but that was like trying to pull apart from the walls. "Don't leave me here."

Natsuki grunted and gave him the middle finger. "I hope your roommate in prison is a psychotic, four-hundred pound man named Dick whose been there _way too long, _if you know what I mean. And I _know_ I will never ever see you again." Natsuki smiled. "I'm going to live my life happy.…something you almost ruined for me. You're going to live the rest of yourlife in a cage." Natsuki grinned at him. "I hope you have a _long _life. I like this a lot better than just ending you in one shot, don't you?" Natsuki wasn't sure _which _way was more humane, and she didn't much care.

Akio's heart was racing. "You can't do this to me…please…" Now he almost wanted her to shoot him. Standing in a room all day, everyday, for the rest of his life and never leaving just didn't seem as nice as eternal slumber did. "Shoot me! Please, you can't leave me to that place!" He begged as Natsuki watched him silently. Her back was resting against the door, her arms folded over her chest, and her emerald eyes sparkling.

Natsuki smiled. "Actually I can. Watch me." Natsuki turned her back and reached for the handle of the door.

"I'm sorry!" Akio yelled. "I'm so sorry!"

Natsuki paused, turned around and glared at him. She stepped back into the room and stopped right in front of him. "It's too late for that." Besides, she didn't much believe him.

"Do I get one last request…?"

"What?"

"Let me visit your mother's grave…" he was now crying like a child. It made Natsuki incredibly uncomfortable…seeing adults cry was just weird. "It's all I ask…"

Natsuki turned her back on him and faced the exit. "No. You will never see mom again. Even in death." She wasn't sure whether she believed in Heaven or Hell, but if it existed, Akio sure wasn't in Heaven, and Saeko sure wasn't in Hell.

"W-What?" he asked incredulously. He had expected Natsuki to relent at that request. He wanted her to say yes. He wanted to see his beloved wife one last time.

"Goodbye, Akio," Natsuki said in a completely calm voice. She strode towards the heavy door and pried it open without looking back once.

Akio's angry screams could be heard as she opened the door and exited the room. She closed it behind her, forever silencing Akio's voice from her ears. She saw Shizuru smiling at her from across the room and Natsuki knew…she knew she was home.

* * *

**End Part One of **_**Monster.**_

**There are MANY more chapters with MANY more storylines, characters, conflicts, and monsters. If you thought Akio was the only one, you are sadly mistaken haha. So no worries, Monster is far from over and the future holds great things :D**

**As for my next update…I SHOULD be on schedule from now on (and since I updated today, I guess that means I'm updating a week from now...new update time is friday?) so, yeah, no worries there. I suffered major writer's block for this chapter…and hopefully I handled Natsuki and Akio well…I didn't want Natsuki turning into a 'monster' and in a way I think she still got to screw Akio over without having to be violent about it. Any questions you probably have will be answered next chapter.**

**I would like to take the time to say: Andrea is AWESOME. If it weren't for her yelling, and I quote, "GET TO WORK *cracks whip*" this would've taken much longer than it did. Also, she's a BEAST beta/editor and yeah, she just plain rocks. You can also thank her for the LONGEST CHAPTER I've ever written, since it's actually twice the size of a usual chapter (she heavily influences my decisions when it comes to these things). Thanks, Andrea 3 (and Aurore, who has great taste in music. Seriously, have you guys ever heard French electro pop? No? You should.)**

**'Till next time. **

**-Shayp**

**Chapter Song: ****In The Dark ****by Tiesto (Andrea's pick :D)**

_When it seems  
Like the world around you's breaking  
And it feels  
Like there's no one else around you  
And it's quiet  
There's a silence in the darkness  
And it sounds  
Like the carnival is over  
As you walk  
In the crowded empty spaces  
And you stare  
At the emptiness around you  
You wanna go  
To the city and the bright lights  
Get away  
From the sinners that surround you  
Cause I will be there  
And you will be there  
We'll find each other in the dark  
And you will see  
And I'll see you too  
Cause we'll be together in the dark  
Cause if it's coming for you  
Then it's coming for me  
Cause I will be there  
Cause we need each other in the dark  
And if it terrifies you  
Then it terrifies me  
Cause I will be there  
So we've got each other in the dark  
As I look into the sky  
There's sparks bright as ice  
You want me to take you over there  
I want you to stay with me  
Cuz you're not the only one  
The only one  
No, no  
Don't worry  
You're not the only one  
Cause if it's coming for you  
Then it's coming for me  
But I will be there  
Cuz we need each other in the dark  
And if it's panicking you  
Then it's panicking me  
But I will be there  
So we've got each other in the dark  
In the dark  
In the dark  
We'll need each other in the dark  
In the dark  
In the dark  
We'll hold each other in the dark  
Now we're saved together in the dark  
Cause we've got each other in the dark_

**Really long lyrics huh? Done.**


	17. Invasion

**Part II of **_**Monster:**_

**Chapter 17: Invasion**

**Hm. Uh. I can't think of anything to say so I won't say anything! Hah! (I know, I'm just as surprised as you are)**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Natsuki Kuga, for once in her life, didn't feel like running. In fact, the only thing she wanted to do was sleep…for a really long time. Why? Because now her dreams were filled with beautiful crimson, flawless skin, and a passionate warmth…not flashbacks and traumatizing memories. It was a school day and Nao wasn't going to class without her best friend, so the ice princess probably wasn't going to catch up on her much needed sleep.

"Really, Kuga? Really? I can't believe I'm the one telling you to wake up for the second time in a row," Nao grumbled as she, yet again, shook Natsuki's motionless form. There was no response. "Kuga! Get up! We're going to be late!"

"Nirgh," was the mumbled response. Natsuki buried her head deeper into the pillow she was currently clutching as if it were a giant teddy bear. Maybe if she sunk into the bed she could also sink deeper into her dream and not have to leave that great world so soon. She couldn't remember the last time she loved sleep so much.

Nao, arms akimbo, glared down at the lump. An idea popped into her head, causing her lips to curve upwards into an impish smile. She lowered herself and gently moved a few ebony locks away from a cutely small ear. Her lips lowered themselves and she gently blew in.

It amazed her how fast the redness took over all of Natsuki's face and neck. She wished she had a stopwatch to time how long it took for it to fully cover Natsuki's light skin. Natsuki, however, did not wake up. She just let out a small whimper. Or was that…? Nao's smile widened into a grin. _Having some interesting dreams, are we Kuga? _

Nao, yet again, lowered her lips to Natsuki's ear. This time, however, she whispered seductively, "Ara, ara, Natsuki has been a naughty private, yes?" Her attempt at the Kyoto accent made her feel…like an idiot, but she wasn't too bad at it.

Natsuki let out another noise…and this time Nao was _sure _it was a moan. A quiet one, but a moan nonetheless. "_Shizuru…" _Natsuki whimpered quietly. So quiet, Nao almost didn't hear it. Almost.

Nao, besides feeling a pang of jealousy, was absolutely giddy. She felt like an evil girl with a magnifying glass, a sunny day, and a defenseless ant hill. She temporarily considered finding out how far she could go with this. If she kissed Kuga, would Kuga kiss her back? _Whoa, Yuuki. No more of that. _Nao instead just yawned and whacked Natsuki on the back of the head. "If you don't wake up, Tomoe will get to Lt. Fujino before you do," she said in a warning tone.

Natsuki, who had been on her stomach, rolled onto her back and shot up so fast that Nao couldn't _not _fall to her knees and burst into laughter. Emeralds darted around the room fiercely, as if she were angry at every piece of furniture and every wall. Eventually, Natsuki's eyes landed on a laughing Nao. Then she remembered what Nao had said to wake her up. Her cheeks blossomed with color yet again as she glared at Nao. "If you keep laughing, you won't get enough oxygen to your tiny brain," Natsuki warned with a huff, arms folding over her chest indignantly.

Nao _slowly _came down from her mirth and lifted her eyes to meets Natsuki's angry ones. "You _cannot _honestly think you like guys right?" Her suspicions were confirmed just then. Natsuki _definitely _had something for their teacher, even if the girl was currently denying it. _But she doesn't look like she's in denial about anything. Maybe she just doesn't understand…? _Nao tilted her head and examined Natsuki. _Does this girl know ANYTHING about having crushes and stuff? So damn dense, it's pathetic._

Natsuki blinked. "What?" She hadn't heard Nao's comment about her not liking boys, and even if she did, Nao's sudden 'thoughtful' look scared her to the point where all she could think about was what Nao was plotting and the best escape route.

Nao shook her head and stood up. "Oh, _nothing," _Nao rolled her eyes and then dusted her pants off. When she was done, she stretched then rudely gestured for Natsuki to 'get moving.'

Natsuki grumbled and shoved back the sheets. Swinging her feet over the edge of the bed, she stretched her arms until a satisfactory 'crack' was heard. Nao made a face and Natsuki smirked at her as she got up and strode over to her armoire.

"That was gross," Nao said as she walked towards the tent entrance and leaned on the side of it, lime green eyes watching every movement of her roommate. The morning was now her favorite part of the day.

Natsuki shrugged as she pulled out a uniform and laid it on the bed. She then pulled off her top and proceeded to get changed. Nao, of course, would tilt her head this way and that as Natsuki started speaking about _something…_but she didn't catch most of it.

"…and what did you do to my alarm clock?" Natsuki was grumbling as she tugged on the bottoms of her uniform. She glanced at Nao when she didn't say anything. "Nao?" Natsuki stood up and absentmindedly reached for the uniform top as she watched her roommate with curious eyes.

Nao blinked. "Wha—?"

Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed before she shook her head, "Never mind," and then began sliding her arms into the top. As she began buttoning her uniform she was now aware of lime green eyes focused on her rather intently. Natsuki turned her head ever so slightly when she finished with the last button and then tilted her head. "You know if you take a picture it'll last longer."

Nao gave a carefree shrug, pulled out her cell phone, opened said cell phone, and took a snapshot. Natsuki blinked.

"I…I was just kidding," Natsuki said weakly, her arms falling away from the uppermost button and landing sadly at her sides.

Nao snorted and smiled at the picture. "Yeah…don't care, it was great advice."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "Ah…" she sighed and decided not to even bother.

The redhead put her phone away and folded her arms over her chest. "Are you ready or what? God princess, take your sweet ass time, why don't you?"

Natsuki growled and kneeled down so she could lace up her black army boots. "Hold on, damn it," she muttered, causing Nao to laugh like a hyena again.

"We're so going to be late," Nao said with a dejected sigh. "What_ever_ will Fujino do without her favorite student?" Nao lifted a slender brow in Natsuki's direction.

Natsuki stood up and glared at Nao. "Shut up, idiot." Though, in the back of her mind she wondered if Nao was just joking as usual or had heard about the trial. She doubted anyone found out about that so soon…it was only yesterday.

Nao smirked. "Ready, princess?"

"Are _you_ ready, demon?" Natsuki countered.

They both looked at each other with small smiles on their faces before leaving their tent and heading to class.

* * *

Shizuru shuffled some newly graded papers and let out a happy sigh. Yesterday, while nerve-racking, was over. Sure, Jin was sitting in her classroom that _very _moment watching her like a hawk, but hey, the worst of it was over. Natsuki hadn't killed Akio, but at the same time Shizuru felt her student got her message across to that bastard and Akio now would know what true suffering is. He sure as hell deserved it. Life in prison hopefully would not be kind to him. Shizuru was also quite proud of her student. She had heard the entire thing as it was going on…and Natsuki handled the situation beautifully. Shizuru had certainly been relieved at the end.

"Are you just going to sit there and ignore me?" Jin asked from the very last row of the classroom. She looked bored. Her elbows were propped up on the desk and her head was resting on her hands as she watched Shizuru intently.

Shizuru glanced up with a polite smile. "Yes," she answered before turning away from those annoyed golden eyes and instead focusing on a few worksheets she had written up before.

"I bet you think you've won," Jin continued after a moment, "because Kuga didn't kill Akio."

Shizuru slipped through some papers and then pulled out one that seemed to interest her.

Jin frowned when Shizuru seemed rather uninterested in what she had to say. When Jin was trying to scare someone or talk crap, she wanted to be acknowledged. "Well you haven't. Just because Akio is out of the way doesn't mean you're off the hook."

"The Marguerite's dropped their accusations, did they not?" Yes, eye-flirting with Tomoe during the trial had been a good idea indeed.

Shizuru never took her eyes off the paper. Her crimsons moved from left to right as she skimmed it. A red pen lifted and elegantly underlined something on the page. Was she _actually _marking the paper? No, she really just wanted to show that she didn't give a damn about Jin being there or not.

Jin's lips pursed into a thin line as she sat back in her chair. "Despite the fact that you somehow managed to convince the delusional kid you're in love with her and not Kuga, I'll have you know the family still wants your precious Natsuki to be blamed for the murder of Jiro."

Shizuru lightly tapped her chin with the end of a ball-point pen. Her crimson eyes lifted to meet Jin's golden ones only for a second as she explained, "Are you so sure Tomoe is the delusional one?" She smirked then, and resumed the faux-grading of a paper. "You got off lucky, Jin. Had the Marguerites not paid off everyone you'd be in your own trial for tampering with the evidence and bribery," she added in her calm Kyoto-ben. She was very relaxed despite the content of their conversation. She was glad the trial was behind them, Natsuki had decided not to kill her father, and that Akio was gone from both their lives forever. Even the thought of the upcoming competition couldn't bring down Shizuru's good mood. Sure, Jin had gotten away with trying to hide the evidence and bribery thanks to help from the Marguerites, but it's not like anything could be done about that. At least not by Shizuru. "And please don't mention my student anymore," Shizuru's tone was laced with a hidden warning.

Jin snorted. "Right." There was no way she'd believe that 'student' crap. Besides the fact that Shizuru seemed to care way too much for someone she claimed was 'just a student,' the Kyoto-woman also gave it away with the letter from the trial. Jin knew Shizuru would never sign a letter with 'love' unless it were true. _And Kuga doesn't seem to mind. In fact, I bet she's quite taken with her lieutenant. _Natsuki's desperate looks towards Shizuru during the trial weren't lost on the brigadier general. Emeralds had sparkled with anger a lot, yes, but they had been bright with adoration whenever they happened to be looking in Shizuru's direction.

The door opened and in walked Natsuki and Nao. Nao instantly turned to examine Natsuki's reaction. She had wondered if Natsuki acted differently when she saw Shizuru since that morning's events.

Natsuki's dazzling emeralds almost instantly locked on with Shizuru's crimson. Nao noticed the way her eyes got brighter, if that was even possible. And since when did Natsuki glow? The redhead could hear Natsuki's breathing hitch for only a second before it went back to normal. Natsuki's eyes then narrowed slightly, making her look bored, before walking passed her teacher and towards her desk. Nao followed behind but made sure to watch Shizuru. Her teacher, though seemingly remaining perfectly still, the picture of elegance and perfection, couldn't help but follow Natsuki with her wine-red eyes. Nao blinked as she sat down. Just how long had this been going on? She had suspicions, which she teased Natsuki about, but…she never really examined the body-language much before…and it was now blaringly obvious something was up.

"Kuga, welcome to class," Jin said from the back of the room. "I'm surprised you don't sit in the front row but not surprised that you're the first to class," Jin added as she pulled a clipboard out of a bag and scribbled something on it.

Natsuki turned around in her seat and gave Jin the famous Kuga death-glare. "Don't you have something better to do with your time than follow Lieutenant Fujino around?" Natsuki asked in a bored tone, as if Jin was pathetic.

The brigadier general shrugged and leaned back in her seat, golden eyes flashing menacingly. "Not really. Besides, I think she quite likes it." Jin added that only to see Natsuki's reaction, which she promptly scribbled a description of onto the clipboard.

Natsuki had blinked in surprise and turned to Shizuru, who had shaken her head instantly, as if she were reassuring Natsuki that nothing was going on. They both paused and realized they were acting like they were…_a couple? _

_Uh… _Natsuki instantly turned her head out the window. Oh, look, a tree.

Shizuru surprisingly _blushed _and hid it by lifting a stack of papers up and tapping the bottom of them against her desk to make sure it was all even and nothing was out of place.

Nao, who had no idea who Jin was, was a little annoyed that nobody took the time to introduce them. Her lime eyes flickered between Jin, Natsuki, and Shizuru. Jin, from what Nao could tell, also thought something was going on between Natsuki and Shizuru. How could Nao tell? Because Jin was clearly trying to gauge their reaction when insinuating that Shizuru liked her as more than a friend. Nao snorted. _Amateur._ Jin clearly didn't know how to push Natsuki's buttons the right way.

Eventually the room began filling up. Jin left the room at some point. She had a _while _to get all the dirt she could on Natsuki and Shizuru, so there was no need to sit through a class she had taken years ago. _All in good time. _

* * *

"So, if army A is coming in from this direction," Shizuru pointed to a map on the blackboard, "and army B is coming from _that _direction," she pointed again, "what should army C do?" Crimson eyes scanned the class for any takers. Most of the students just saw three blobs on a map. One was labeled 'C' and it was in the middle of 'A' and 'B'. A was in front of C while B was a little behind and a little more to the right of C. Yup, it made absolutely no sense to any of them.

Nao raised her hand, her expression hid all hints of mischief…which meant she was up to something. Shizuru eyed her suspiciously but decided to give her a chance. "Private Yuuki?"

Nao cleared her throat. "I believe army C should tuck their heads between their knees and kiss their asses goodbye." She offered in a 'serious' tone. She lifted a brow and then gave the class a smirk.

The classroom erupted into laughter.

Natsuki chuckled as well and turned in her seat to give Nao a high five. Life was good. Everything seemed back to normal. Did it _feel _back to normal? Not completely, but then again, Natsuki wasn't sure it ever would. Still, she wanted to live a happy life, just like she told Akio she would, so she was going to try her best. She was sure with Shizuru by her side it wouldn't be too difficult.

Shizuru narrowed her eyes in their direction, and if Natsuki didn't seem so happy she would've given Nao detention. _Hm. _"Private Kuga?"

Natsuki stopped laughing and turned around again in her seat to face the front. "Er, yes, Lieutenant?" Natsuki asked nervously.

"Would you like to answer the question?" Shizuru asked curiously. Natsuki rarely contributed to class, and Shizuru had yet to find out if Natsuki knew anything about strategy.

Natsuki didn't even have to think about it. "Not really, no," she replied deadpan.

"You wouldn't," Tomoe spat from the back of the room. "Idiot. _I'll _answer the question, Lieutenant," she said the last word in a loving tone. It made Natsuki nauseas.

Shizuru made sure to smile _very _wide at Tomoe, mostly just because she wanted to keep the Marguerite's at bay…and _okay, _seeing Natsuki's expression might be funny. "Of course, please do." Crimson briefly flitted over Natsuki's tense expression. Emeralds glared at Shizuru as if she had just done the worst thing in the world. Shizuru almost felt bad. Almost. Shizuru then fully turned her gaze on Natsuki and lifted a brow as if to ask, _'yes?'_

Natsuki just huffed at her and shook her head. _'Nothing.'_

"Well," Tomoe began, "I think it's pretty obvious that army C should meet army A head on, regroup afterwards, and _then _loop around and hit army B from behind." Tomoe folded her arms and smirked in Natsuki's direction. "They'd get rid of army A and then catch army B off-guard." Gray eyes attempted to murder emeralds.

Shizuru smiled politely. "Interesting thoughts, Private Marguerite." _Yet…in the direction army B is heading that wouldn't really…_

"More like stupid thoughts," Natsuki muttered. Nao and Chie chuckled at that and turned in their seats to grin at Tomoe's pissed off expression…which pissed her off even _more. _The rest of the class often took an interest in the rivalry between the 'most promising'; star student and ice beauty.

"Like _you _could do better, Kuga," she growled from her seat. Her gray eyes lifted to find crimson but the crimson, as usual, never met hers. Instead, they focused on _Kuga. _They twinkled with amusement and…something else, which pissed Tomoe off to no end.

Natsuki glared at Tomoe, who she noticed was ogling Shizuru or something, and then pointed to the diagram on the board. "All three armies are enemies right?" Shizuru blinked in surprise at Natsuki's sudden interest in the discussion but nodded slowly. Natsuki shrugged and leaned back in her seat. "So it would be stupid for army C to attack army A. They'd be tired afterwards, and who says they'd win? Or the fight could still be going on when army B sneaks up on them from the back," Natsuki explained, her eyes never leaving the diagram. "Army C should _definitely _stop moving. They're in between both the enemy armies and if they stopped their movements, army B would most likely pass them since they're far enough to not even know they're there. If army B kept moving in their current path, assuming army C had stopped, they'd hit army A from behind. Army C would let army A and B duke it out then come in at the end to finish off the rest of the surviving army," the midnight beauty finally finished with a shrug. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and wondered if she sounded like an idiot.

Shizuru beamed at Natsuki. "And _that," _she said happily, "is how the Battle of Chi River was won."

Natsuki blinked. "Seriously?" She sat up straighter in her chair and leaned forward slightly, as if she couldn't believe she had actually gotten something like that right. She had just thought of a strategy that had actually _worked _at some point in history? Natsuki did a mental victory arm pump.

Shizuru nodded, her grin couldn't possibly get any wider. "Seriously." It was moments like these when Natsuki reminded Shizuru of Alyssa. They were completely different of course but…there was something about the two. Shizuru inwardly shrugged the thoughts off and continued smiling at Natsuki. The girl seemed shocked that she was _intelligent. _Strange, considering she'd been doing very well at her old school before the 'incident.' It was this that was similar to Alyssa. Shizuru remembered when Alyssa first realized just how good she was with strategizing and planning. Since that day she had shown so much enthusiasm when it came to the strategy lessons of the day, she stopped being like Anh (lazy and a slacker) and turned into the woman she is today. _Ara, I do miss Alyssa. I wish she'd come back to Garderobe._

Chie grinned and offered Natsuki a high-five, which she gleefully accepted. "Nice one, Natsuki," Chie complimented. "Tomoe must feel like an idiot."

"If we could make her feel like that at least once every day I'd be happy," Nao muttered as she turned her gaze away from out the window to glance at her friends.

Natsuki gave them both a weak smile. Sure, she hated Tomoe's guts, but…she just wanted to get as far away from the psycho as possible. Though Shizuru had helped Natsuki with the whole 'Jiro' thing, it was just in Natsuki's nature to still feel guilty about such a thing. With Shizuru's help it had significantly lowered though, the guilt that is. "Nah, let's just ignore her from now on," Natsuki said, which caused Nao and Chie to exchange confused glances.

Then they remembered how Natsuki's father killed Tomoe's and they instantly understood.

* * *

The rest of the class was fairly uneventful. Natsuki and Tomoe had continued exchanging death glares throughout most of the class, Nao fell asleep, Chie got a love letter from another girl in the class, Aoi beat up another girl in the class, Shizuru continued teaching…all in all it was a very normal day.

The training afterwards was slightly more interesting.

"I bet you feel all smug, don't you Kuga?" Tomoe asked, her voice dripping with pure venom as she stopped a few feet away from Natsuki, Miya right behind like the slave that she was.

Natsuki, face under the faucet of a nearby water fountain, straightened and wiped the water dribbling down her chin with her sleeve. "What?" She asked in her bored tone. She wasn't in the mood to deal with harpies, not to mention she was already exhausted from the class training. _Why is Shizuru making us spar when the first part of the competition is tomorrow? _It would tire them out. Still, she was glad that life was the way it was. She liked…being distracted. The fast pace of her new life didn't let her dwell on the past (more like yesterday) and she was fine with that.

Tomoe took a step closer, a menacing gleam in her eyes. It seemed, that despite her eyes not being crimson, she had more interest in blood. Natsuki remained cool and collected, though she slowly moved her feet apart for better balance in case this turned into something more than their usual arguing. "Did you want something?" Natsuki asked coolly. One fist was tucked into her hip as she stared at Tomoe with a lifted brow.

Tomoe nodded and slowly straightened her arm towards Natsuki. She pointed and said in a chilling voice, "I want you to _pay _for killing my father." And that's when she leaped and tackled Natsuki to the ground.

Natsuki had expected this to happen and was thus prepared when Tomoe caught her. Natsuki twisted her body as they were falling to the ground so that when they hit the ground, she was on top and had the upper hand. "I didn't kill him," she growled through gritted teeth as she made to hold Tomoe's hands down from her straddling position on top of the star student. Tomoe struggled under her and let out an angry growl, which got Miya's attention. Tomoe actually needed help?

Miya slammed her shoulder into Natsuki's side, throwing the midnight beauty off of Tomoe and allowing her to get to her feet. When Natsuki opened her eyes she was on her back and looking up into angry gray eyes and slightly confused, dull brown ones. She had a feeling she was about to be in massive amounts of pain. Could she have stood up faster than that? Yes. Did she hesitate? …Yes. _Stupid! Why did I hesitate?! _Natsuki mentally scolded herself.

Tomoe was wondering the same thing. They had gotten into quite a few of these scuffles over the last few months and she had noticed Natsuki's improvement. Natsuki was definitely faster than this. "Don't tell me you _feel bad _for what you did to me, Kuga," Tomoe said in mock-surprise. "Is that why you're still on the ground?" Tomoe reached into her boot and pulled out a knife. "Does that mean you'll behave and let me mark you like the good little murderer you are?"

Natsuki glanced at the knife and paused for a second…before slamming a fist into Tomoe's wrist. She then bolted upright into a kneeling position that resembled a knight about to get knighted. The knife fell and slid across the ground, landing somewhere in a nearby brush. Tomoe stared after it in surprise and Natsuki took the opportunity to jump to a stand and quickly take a few steps back. Tomoe and Miya glared at her, straightened, and lifted their fists. They began walking towards her slowly, like wolves closing in on their prey.

"I'm done with people marking me," Natsuki said in a low, deadly voice. She too was in her fighter stance and ready to kick the shit out of someone. She _hoped _her hesitation was just because she was rusty or something…not because of what Tomoe said. Mostly because that could seriously screw up the competition if that was the case. _Jiro is not my fault! Akio did it. He's the murderer, _Natsuki silently convinced herself. She inwardly nodded at her conclusions. No more hesitation. Tomoe did not deserve any sympathy. _She handed you over to Akio!_

Emeralds darted between Tomoe and Miya as she took another step backwards. Natsuki caught a red blur run up from behind her two enemies.

"Watch it!" Nao yelled happily from behind Tomoe and Miya as she flung something through the air. Miya felt something hard hit the back of her head. She blacked out and collapsed to the ground instantly. Nao strode over, leaned down next to Miya's body and picked up the gun she had just thrown. She stood up and looked at Natsuki and Tomoe. "Oh, sorry did I interrupt something?" She aimed the gun at Tomoe.

Tomoe bared her teeth like a rabid wolf. "You shoot me, Yuuki, and I'll be sure to _torture _Kuga slowly during the competition. Well," she gave a light laugh, "not like I hadn't been planning that anyways or anything." Tomoe's gray eyes darted between the barrel of Nao's gun and Natsuki, whose emeralds eyed her intensely. A hint of _'got you now'_ twinkled in the green depths.

"I'm going to kick your a—" Natsuki shot back before she was interrupted by sexy Kyoto-ben.

"Ara, ara, what seems to be the problem, privates?" Shizuru asked as she came from the same direction Nao did. It hadn't taken her long to realize Natsuki was taking _way _too long getting a drink of water. Not to mention the fact that Tomoe and Miya were both missing clued her in. It was only after she and Nao exchanged worried looks did she decide to follow.

Nao lowered her gun and pointed to Tomoe. "You should put a leash on that thing, Lieutenant."

Natsuki and Tomoe relaxed their fighter stances, though their glares never left each other's.

Shizuru, who _was _slightly amused at Nao's comment smiled politely and pointed in the direction of where the class was training. "The sparring is going on over _there," _Shizuru said calmly. "I suggest all of you make your way over there now." It was a 'suggestion' but it was really a command.

Tomoe glanced down at Miya and sneered when her 'friend' groaned and slowly began sitting up. "Come on, idiot," Tomoe growled down at Miya. She then saluted Shizuru, a small twinkle in her eyes as she said, "I'll see you later Lieutenant, right?" Tomoe's eyes flitted over to a confused looking Natsuki for only a second before completely focusing intently on their teacher, as usual.

This caught Natsuki's attention. Didn't she have training with Shizuru after this? Green competed with gray to meet with Shizuru's eyes. Gray, unfortunately, won. Shizuru only offered Tomoe a slight nod, however, so Natsuki wasn't too annoyed about it.

Miya finally stood up, rubbed the back of her head, and glared at Nao before muttering, "Ow."

Tomoe's eyes brightened at Shizuru's nod. She then tugged on Miya's sleeve and the two headed back to the rest of the class...after giving Natsuki and Nao more dirty looks of course. Nao and Natsuki exchanged smiles.

"Thanks," Natsuki said sincerely.

Nao waved it off. "Don't mention it, besides, it looked like you could've handled it by yourself." That part was sort of a lie. Nao _did _realize Natsuki could maybe have a chance at taking Tomoe down. _Maybe _being a key word. Nao certainly wasn't as needed as she was when Natsuki had first arrived (it was almost every other second she had to pull Tomoe off her friend). But still, Natsuki vs Tomoe AND Miya? Not a chance.

Shizuru was thinking similar things. _Tomoe's downfall would be fighting so much with Natsuki. It seems Natsuki knows her style well enough to be able to predict what might be coming…_Though, that meant nothing. Tomoe was still physically stronger and had loads more training than Natsuki considering she went to Garderobe Prep.

Natsuki looked between Nao and Shizuru. "Um." They were both looking at her…but the look in their eyes clearly showed they were somewhere else mentally.

Nao and Shizuru both blinked and looked at each other. Shizuru was the first to speak. "Are you alright, Natsuki?" Only after she asked did she turn her gaze away from Nao and onto the person of her desires.

Natsuki flicked her hair back and then folded her arms. "I'm fine," she said coolly.

There was an uncomfortable silence as both Natsuki and Shizuru waited for Nao to leave. Nao, taking the hint, frowned and said, "Um, I'm going to go…uh, spar now?" She hadn't meant for it to sound like a question.

Shizuru nodded. Nao rolled her eyes, spun on her heel, and strode off.

Rubies and emeralds met and it was like instant heaven. "Are you sure you're alright?" Shizuru asked, now closing the gap between them as she took a few bold steps forward. Distance was never something she liked having between her and Natsuki.

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah, I…" she frowned as she thought of her earlier hesitation, "screwed up. But I won't next time." Before Shizuru could ask what she meant by 'screwed up', Natsuki already continued, "You're seeing Tomoe later?" It seemed a little out of the blue and random.

There was a strange silence that made Natsuki want to turn, run, and jump into a pool. Or a wall. Made of bricks.

Shizuru sighed sadly and gently cupped Natsuki's cheek with her right hand. "Ara, ara, will Natsuki miss me?" She teased in her sexy Kyoto-ben.

Natsuki blinked and turned scarlet. "What? No! I just…," she absentmindedly lifted her left hand and placed it over the one on her cheek, "I thought you were going to train me today." Natsuki didn't want to sound pushy, but, well, it's not like they had trained since Akio showed up. _The first part of the competition is tomorrow…_

Shizuru smiled but kept a manageable distance. She knew no one could see them at the moment but she didn't want to take any chances. Her hand slowly slid off Natsuki's cheek, causing the younger girl to pout slightly…before she realized she was pouting and instantly covered it up with her 'I don't care' face. _Ara, does this girl know how cute she is? Did she even realize she put her hand over mine? _"Haruka has asked me to examine Tomoe's abilities before the competition, so I can determine whether she is truly fit for the mission," Shizuru explained calmly. Shizuru didn't much see the point. Wouldn't the competition itself determine that? But Haruka had asked it, so she agreed. She assumed it had to do with Haruka taking this mission _very _seriously. It dealt with Yukino, after all.

Natsuki's eyes narrowed and her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "How does Haruka even know Tomoe is going to win?" _And there's no way I'm letting her go on the mission with Shizuru. _

The Kyoto-woman sensed something was a little off with Natsuki, though she wasn't sure whether it had to do with their current conversation or if it had to do with the fact that she sent her psychotic father to prison for life the other night. "She doesn't," Shizuru answered uneasily, "but she's predicting that she will." _And let's hope she's right. Natsuki, I won't be able to live with myself if I get you killed. I know I promised to protect you but…this mission…will make it difficult._

The midnight beauty averted her gaze angrily. "Oh," she grumbled out. "So you're going to be…putting her through a mock-training session to test her abilities?" Natsuki asked as she turned her face to meet with Shizuru's eyes again. She wondered if it was suspicious that she was interrogating her teacher about her later date with Tomoe. _It's not a date! Why do I care so much? This is pathetic. Why is Shizuru so pretty? It's damned distracting!_

Shizuru nodded, still not sure why Natsuki seemed so tense. Did she really want to train that badly? Natsuki had already improved greatly with her fighting…Shizuru doubted she could possibly get any better with just one more training session.

And Natsuki was annoyed. She imagined her and Shizuru's usual training sessions. There was a lot of touching, sweating, touching, rolling around, tackling, and some more touching. And then she imagined Tomoe…and Shizuru…doing those things. _No. Absolutely not. _

Shizuru watched her student curiously. Natsuki seemed to be in her own world. And her own world was definitely not pretty because she was making a 'face'. Her eyebrows furrowed cutely, as if she were confused, and she began to chew on her bottom lip nervously. Angrily? Shizuru was rather perplexed by the behavior of her student.

"Natsuki…are you…sure you are alright?" Shizuru asked, concern creeping into her voice as she eyed her student worriedly. "You are making…faces." _They're all cute though, I promise._

Natsuki snapped out of it. "Huh? No! I mean yes! Yes, I am fine," Natsuki half-stammered.

Shizuru, still giving her a look of disbelief, just nodded slowly. "Alright…will Natsuki come by my room later tonight?" She asked ever so sweetly. No 'inappropriate' intentions made themselves apparent on her face. Not like Natsuki was looking for them.

Natsuki blinked. _Come over to…? _"Er, sure…why?" Natsuki canted her head to the side.

Shizuru smirked. "It's a surprise," she replied as she began to stride passed Natsuki in the direction of the class.

Natsuki paused as she fought back a blush, then instantly turned and followed after her graceful teacher. "What do you mean?" She asked curiously, her eyes watching her teacher as the woman moved ever so elegantly.

Crimson glanced down at Natsuki, who was keeping up with her like a puppy told to 'heel', "Ara, ara, Natsuki sure is impatient," she cooed before looking straight ahead again. She'd offer bewitching smiles to the girls that waved at her excitedly.

The midnight beauty growled quietly as she walked alongside her teacher. After a moment she asked, "Through the window again?"

A small laugh, "Ara…I do believe that would be best, yes."

Natsuki ran a hand through her ebony locks before nodding to Shizuru and running off to find Nao. "Alright, I'll be there later!" she called behind her.

* * *

The redhead and her dark haired roommate sat overlooking a lake Natsuki hadn't even known existed. After class Nao was surprised to find Natsuki actually didn't have anywhere to go. She instantly seized the opportunity and grabbed her before she _did _have somewhere to go.

The trek to the lake had only taken about five minutes. It was a rather scenic trip as they got deeper into the thickest 'forest' on Garderobe's campus. Natsuki had almost tripped on multiple logs, and Nao had laughed each time. Then, after scaling a rather small hill, they found themselves in front of a beautiful lake.

The lake, which stretched out pretty far, was surrounded by tall trees. Above the tall trees was the backdrop of tall mountains, just like the one Garderobe had been built on. The bank of the lake was mostly grassy meadow, though there _was _a dock which Nao had instantly led Natsuki onto. If they _hadn't _gone on the dock and had instead settled for sitting in the meadow area near the edge of the lake, Natsuki was sure they would've ended up sitting under that strange stone structure.

It was a giant, stone arch. Flowers and pretty designs were carved into the side of the stone. It was utterly beautiful, like an ancient wedding arch, and Natsuki was instantly fascinated with it. Well, besides the fact that there was a _lake _on campus Nao had somehow forgotten to mention.

"How…" Natsuki blinked, "since…when…?" She stammered as her eyes were taking in the sight.

"Since when was there a giant lake on campus you didn't know about?" Nao offered as she examined her friend's face. "Since forever. You really haven't explored campus much, have you?" Nao leaned back on the wood of the dock and rested her head on her folded arms. Her lime green eyes focused on the light blue sky. It was chilly out for such a nice day.

It shouldn't have really been that much of a surprise. Garderobe's campus was huge…there were acres and acres of land waiting to be explored. Coming to the lake they had only passed through one of the many forests on campus. Once the whole entire area had been forest. Most of it had been cut down to make way for Garderobe's construction however, so now there was more empty land than there were trees.

Natsuki sat down next to her friend and hugged her knees to her chest as she peered across the vast body of water. "Apparently not…" she mumbled. "How often do you come—?"

Chie, Mai, and Aoi ran by with a 'whoosh' noise and leapt off the dock and into the lake. There was a shrill cry as all three girls broke the surface and shrieked, "FREEZING!" Natsuki and Nao chuckled at their foolish friends.

"Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea," Mai's teeth chattered as she moved as fast as possible to get out. Mai eventually climbed onto the dock (with a helping hand from Natsuki) and sat next to her antisocial friends. "Weird that you're hanging out with us, Natsuki," she commented as she glanced over at the midnight beauty. "If you hung out with us more you would've known there was a lake here. You should see this place on Saturdays…" Mai trailed off as her amethyst eyes swept the serene lake. Well, serene minus a shrieking Aoi and a cackling Chie. The lake was actually a pretty popular hangout spot on the weekends. Tomorrow, during the festival, it would be crowded beyond belief.

Natsuki, who had since lain down next to Nao, turned her head away from the sky to give Mai a frown. "I've been busy," she said simply before turning her head up again to the mostly blue sky. _That cloud looks like a puppy._

Mai pouted at the cold beauty and then hugged herself and shivered. Every time there was a cool breeze it reminded Mai that she had just jumped into freezing cold water. _I'm going to catch hypothermia…, _she mentally noted as the breeze made her feel ten times colder.

"B-Busy w-with w-what?" Mai finally managed to ask through all her teeth chattering. The hugging herself thing really didn't seem to be working.

"Busy getting sweaty with Fujino," Nao answered deadpan before Natsuki could reply.

Chie pulled herself onto the dock and then turned around to help Aoi up. "Ah, leave them alone," she said, glancing over her shoulder at the demonic redhead, "It's cute."

Nao's only reply was a, "Hmph."

Aoi nodded in agreement with her girlfriend's previous statement and then allowed said girlfriend to tug her over to the rest of their friends. They sat down and cuddled. Mai was instantly jealous. Aoi gets a body heater named Chie, Mai got cold breeze. _I need a boyfriend… _Mai mentally sighed.

Natsuki glared at Nao as the midnight beauty began pulling off her jacket. Nao watched her curiously, wondering why her roommate would take off her jacket when it was so chilly out. "It's training. I was behind so she was helping me catch up since I'll be in the competition," Natsuki explained, as if she had to defend her relationship with Shizuru. Natsuki held out her jacket to Mai and looked away, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "And what the hell is cute?" She glared at Chie instead, as if that would detract from the little act of kindness she was demonstrating.

Mai smiled and took the jacket. "Thank you, Natsuki!" She said as she tugged it on. _Ah, much better._ It was already warm since Natsuki had been wearing it.

Nao snorted and looked over at Natsuki. "God, you're so cute it makes me nauseas," Nao muttered. "Are you _trying _to ruin your badass image?" Nao's gaze shifted over an annoyed Natsuki to an intrigued Mai. "And you," she addressed the other redhead, "tell anyone Kuga did that, and the few fangirls she has already might actually get the balls to talk to her." Nao liked that the few younger students that had taken a liking to Natsuki were also too afraid of the ice princess to approach her. That would've gotten annoying. Nao rather liked it that Natsuki's cold demeanor kept any Garderobe Prep kids at bay. It didn't even occur to her that Natsuki's name was on the back of the jacket and thus would be seen by people anyways.

"While, yes, Natsuki is cute, I meant 'Shiznat', as Colonel Lu has been calling it, is cute," Chie pointed out as she leaned back onto her elbows, changing the subject before Natsuki could ask what Nao meant by 'fangirls'.

Natsuki grumbled and sat up. "Will you all just shut u—_shiznat_?" Natsuki glanced at a chuckling Chie. Nao's eyes showed pure and utter unhappiness when Natsuki had sat up from her lying down position. _Leaving already?_

"Yeah, you know, _Shiz_uru? _Nat_suki?" Chie waggled her eyebrows and just barely dodged a twig Natsuki had thrown her way. "Shiznat," Chie concluded with a clap of her hands, as if to 'mash' the two words together. Aoi giggled next to her and leaned onto her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You guys shouldn't joke about that," Natsuki warned. What if Jin overheard? Then again, why would Jin be so far from the actual campus? She's probably lurking around the academics building or stalking—_watching_ Shizuru train with Tomoe. _Tomoe._

Natsuki's face darkened. "I'm leaving," she declared as she stood up from the dock with a huff. Her rare good mood had been ruined instantly by the thought of her teacher and Tomoe…_training _or _whatever. _

Nao scrambled to her feet and managed to grab Natsuki's wrist as the girl turned to leave. The feeling of a hand wrapped around her wrist caused Natsuki's mind to feel fuzzy and her skin to prickle slightly. She pulled out of Nao's grip with a weak smile. Nao stared at her suspiciously.

"You still have to talk to me," Nao said quite seriously.

Natsuki nodded. "Okay, let's walk back together then." She gave the rest of her friends a quick wave, took one last look at the beautiful and serene lake, a curious look at the large stone arch nearby, and then she began her trek back to civilization with Nao.

Nao would never admit how much Natsuki offering to walk back 'together' meant to her, so she merely skipped to catch up and then walked alongside her friend quietly.

Mai watched them go then called after them, "Natsuki! I'll give you your jacket back later!" To which her only hint that Natsuki had heard her was a dismissive hand gesture over the icy girl's shoulder.

Mai, Chie, and Aoi all sighed contently. Then something struck Mai. She turned to her handsome friend. "Chie, you talk to Colonel Lu?" After all, Chie was not in Lu's class, so it was odd.

Chie shrugged. "Well, yeah, I see her for tips…" Chie trailed off, already realizing she had said too much, if Aoi's facial expression was any clue. "Er…" Chie gave Aoi her best innocent smile. It didn't work.

"Tips for what…?" Mai asked, still clueless to the fact that she was digging Chie a deeper hole.

"Yeah, _Chie, _tips for what?" Aoi asked, a warning in her tone as she sidled away from her girlfriend.

Chie swallowed hard and looked in just about every direction Aoi wasn't in. "Definitely not tips on how to pick up chicks if that's what you're thinking!" Chie finally defended…rather stupidly.

Aoi shot out a punch that stopped just before it hit the blue rose her girlfriend was miraculously holding up.

"Look what I found," Chie said as she flashed a dazzling smile. Aoi seemingly melted.

Mai rolled her eyes, a very Natsuki thing to do, and looked across the beautiful lake. _You look nice and inviting but you're really freezing, _Mai smiled as this lead her to another thought, _the opposite of Natsuki._

* * *

"Okay," Alyssa called to her troops as she paced back and forth in front of the tall and thick-looking stone wall that went around all of Garderobe's campus. Her dark blue uniform matched well with her icy eyes. She was like an excited tiger stuck in a cage as she continued pacing. The power and coolness she practically radiated seemed to only make her students excited as well. The famous golden mane was tied back into a neat, blonde ponytail, her favorite hairstyle for these types of things. Well, for the beginning anyways. "You see here, privates?" Alyssa paused in her pacing to grip one of the giant rocks that made up the wall. "This is a wall. What do we do to walls?" She asked, her eyebrow lifting and a smirk gracing her lips.

Her students couldn't help but feel excitement bursting from them as they watched their collected and cold colonel. If Alyssa Searrs was excited, you better be excited too. "Tear them down, Colonel Searrs!" Someone shouted from the group of students standing at attention, their hands forever in a salute.

Alyssa tilted her head. "Mm…who said that? Please step forward," she said calmly, though the students all had a shiver run down their spines.

The Fuuka military academy student who had spoken took a step forward, putting him ahead of rest of the lined up students. "I did, Colonel Searrs," he said, hand still at his forehead as he saluted her. "Private Ito reporting for du—"

In one fluid movement Alyssa had drawn her pistol from her hip holster and had aimed and shot Private Ito. He dropped to his knees and then fell flat on his face, asleep. Alyssa let out a dejected sigh as she placed her pistol away. The rest of the students stayed silent, still standing at attention and awaiting orders from their leader. Alyssa was notorious for having a short temper and a twitchy finger. They were not surprised she had taken down one from her own force just because she didn't like his answer.

"Honestly," Alyssa murmured as she frowned at Ito's motionless body. "I'm pretty sure I handpicked non-idiots. Well, that's that I suppose," she said with a shrug. She strode forward and stopped next to Nina, who gave Alyssa a small smile. Alyssa ignored it and held out her hand. "The device, Nina?" She demanded.

Some of the students inwardly scowled. What made Nina so special that their fearless leader called her by her first name?

Nina complied and slipped a hand into the shirt of her dark blue uniform. The stoic girl pulled out a small black box, a shiny red button on the top of it. She handed it to Alyssa, who took it with a small smile and a curt nod. She then faced the wall again and smiled evilly, her thumb resting on the red button.

Alyssa stretched her arm out directly to her right, straight and away from her body. "We do not 'tear them down.' We are not barbarians."

"Yes, Colonel!" The students all shouted in unison and with the kind of obedience Alyssa demanded from her students.

"We blow them up," she said simply as her thumb pressed down on the red button atop the black device.

A large part of the stone wall surrounding Garderobe seemed to explode. Actually, it _did _explode, sending chunks of rock and rubble flying in all directions. When the smoke had cleared, Alyssa flung the device behind her as if it were an empty soda can and walked up to the newly created hole in Garderobe's defense. Her eyes trailed upwards. Someone was bound to have seen the explosion, heard the explosion, or, if someone was seriously deep in the woods, feel the explosion. There was also a bit of smoke rising from the newly created entrance. Alyssa mentally calculated how much time they had before they had a Garderobe army on their heels. She was seriously glad she had cut the alarm systems before leaving after the trial the other night.

"The center of Garderobe Military Academy is about three minutes from here on ATVs. We're outnumbered as soldiers in enemy territory but if we do this like I planned, then we shouldn't have any problems. I expect you all to arrive there at exactly the same time or we're outnumbered _and _screwed. Got it?"

The response was a resounding, "YES, COLONEL SEARRS!"

Alyssa smirked, her sapphires flashing dangerously as she folded her arms over her chest and examined her troops. "Alright, everyone get on the ATVs. Drivers focus on staying with the assigned squads, passengers focus on _not _falling off and shooting any Garderobe students on sight."

"YES, COLONEL SEARRS!" They shouted again before their scramble to follow orders started. No one wanted to be caught dead doing the wrong thing. Around forty troops split into pairs, each pair then shared one dark blue ATV. The word, 'Fuuka' was written on the side, and they were slightly longer and slimmer than a usual ATV. The wheels were also not as large or as strong, probably because Alyssa didn't plan to use them for tough terrain.

The other five vehicles, besides the 20 raging ATVS, were two long trucks and three navy blue hummers. The two long trucks are what had brought the ATVs over for the mission, whereas the hummers are what brought the students over for the mission. If the schools wanted to get fancy they _could _rent a helicopter to drop the students off but it had been a while since anyone took the school invasion/ambushes _that _seriously. Besides, it was much cheaper with ground transportation. Buses just looked lame when compared to hummers and Alyssa liked doing things in style.

Alyssa, hands clasped behind her back, walked around and examined the students when they had all gotten on their assigned ATVs. She didn't want to take too much time doing this due to lack of time, so she did a quick skim over. "So we all know the plan right?"

Of course they did, they'd gone over it fifty times…just to 'make sure'.

"We secure the detention facilities, rescue Okuzaki, maybe capture Kuga, Yuuki, and Fujino if we're lucky, and you guys don't screw up, and then we take out any Garderobe students that try and stop us as we make a break for it." The pictures of Private Natsuki Kuga and Private Nao Yuuki had been handed out to all the Fuuka students. Extra credit to whoever could bring them to Alyssa. Preferably conscious but unconscious worked too. Everyone already knew what Shizuru looked like. Alyssa just wanted her captured to keep her company while she dominated.

"Yes, Colonel Searrs!" They said, though it was muffled by their shiny, dark blue helmets.

Alyssa smiled. There was just something cool about two armed people on ATVs wearing helmets. _Searrs, you've really outdone yourself with this rescue/abduction mission. _"Alright then stop wasting my time and take over that building! No excuses!" She roared over the multiple revving engines. "I will meet you there shortly. Remember," her eyes flashed dangerously, "no mercy."

The ATVs all sped off through the still somewhat smoking hole Alyssa had blown into the wall, their engines slowly growing quieter as they disappeared into the depths of one of Garderobe's many forest areas.

Alyssa stretched her back and smirked as she put on her own helmet. She glanced back at the five students who were left. "Guard the vehicles, keep the engines running," she told them before she mounted her own ATV. Hers was also dark blue, but the words "Fuuka' were written in silver instead of black.

The five other students merely saluted her. She smirked. God, power was fun.

* * *

"Very good," Shizuru said when Tomoe managed to block a side kick. They both stepped away from each other quickly and got ready for another round.

A light blush formed on Tomoe's face. "Thank you, Lieutenant," she panted out, her eyes sparkling with adoration as they roamed over her teacher's sweaty body.

Shizuru, who had felt uneasy this whole time, merely nodded and gestured for Tomoe to come at her again, which she did.

Tomoe was strong, that's for sure. Blocking her punches and kicks actually hurt a lot more than, say Natsuki's or Mai's would have. Then again, maybe Natsuki was holding back during their training sessions? When they first started, Shizuru had to constantly remind Natsuki that in order to improve, she had to try her hardest to win. Natsuki had progressed greatly, and yet Shizuru always had a feeling Natsuki was holding back. _Is she afraid of hurting me? Still? _Hadn't Shizuru made it clear that that was nearly impossible? Shizuru was a lieutenant...there was no way in hell Natsuki stood a chance.

Tomoe, however, _ow. _The girl really used all her force. Shizuru realized Tomoe's weakness was speed. While her punches were powerful, they came at a much slower pace, whereas Natsuki's came in quick flurries. The fighting style was also different. Tomoe paced herself very well. She almost never needed a break. Natsuki, on the other hand, would use up most of her energy in the first attack then distance herself from her opponent to catch her breath, mostly dodging and evading until then, and then she would attack again. Shizuru sighed. The next week was going to be hell.

Shizuru blocked another one of Tomoe's punches and then jumped out of the way from a round-house kick. "Alright, that's good enough I think—" Shizuru's words were cut off as she felt arms wrap around her waist with such force she was knocked backwards onto the matt.

Her eyes slowly opened to see Tomoe straddling her hips and staring down at her, a wicked, yet shy smile and a light blush evident on her face. Shizuru, annoyed that she had been taken down by Tomoe, wiggled a little under the student to let her know she wanted to get up. This didn't work, however, and instead Tomoe placed her hands on Shizuru's shoulders and lowered her face to her teacher's.

"Shizuru, will you kiss me?" Tomoe asked in a quiet voice, as if she were innocent. She was only a breath away from her teacher, her desire. They had kissed before hadn't they? Oh, right. The Survival Hike. _Good times._

Before Shizuru could say something along the lines of 'absolutely not', Tomoe had already pressed her lips against Shizuru's. Shizuru's eyes widened slightly and she instantly placed her hands on Tomoe's waist, shoving the girl off of her. "Private Marguerite," Shizuru said calmly, though the proper lady in her told her to resist wiping her mouth with her sleeve and gagging, "That is against the rules and inappropriate." _Never again, _Shizuru growled mentally. She stood up and dusted herself off, ignoring the depressed looking Tomoe who was still shell-shocked on the ground.

Eventually Tomoe stood up as well. "It's okay," she whispered, "we can keep it a secret." She saw the way Shizuru would smile at her. Yesterday at the trial had only further proved it to be true. Shizuru Fujino was irrevocably in love with Tomoe Marguerite. It wasn't fair that she was denying herself just because of their positions…

Shizuru stared at the delusional girl. She had had pretty bad stalkers and fangirls but Tomoe really took the cake. None had ever tried to _kiss _Shizuru. If Shizuru kissed them on the cheek they'd faint…Tomoe kissing Shizuru? No. Not allowed. "Ara, ara, it seems Tomoe doesn't understand what I mean." Shizuru reached for her uniform top, suddenly uncomfortable to be in just a sports bra and shorts around Tomoe. "I am not interested in any students in that way. I do not…wish to keep anything a secret. There _is _no secret." _There is no us. _Shizuru ignored Tomoe and began getting dressed.

"Bullshit," Tomoe replied angrily. She walked up behind Shizuru and wrapped her arms around her teacher's stomach. She felt her teacher stiffen in her grasp. The star student rested her head on the back of Shizuru's neck and contemplated kissing her there. "Shizuru, you are mine. And I am yours. I won't tell anyone," Tomoe whispered, her hot breath moving across Shizuru's skin.

Shizuru placed her hands gently on the ones holding her tightly around her stomach. Tomoe felt a surge of hope…before Shizuru began prying the hands off of her. It was like being at school with Jin all over again, except, well, Jin wasn't delusional. She was a bitch, yes, but not insane.

Shizuru turned around and faced a pouting Tomoe. Okay, this was one girl to _never ever _tease _ever _again. "Tomoe—" Shizuru paused, her head tilted slightly, her crimson looked to the side as if she could see behind her.

"What is—?" Tomoe began to ask before Shizuru held a finger up to silence her.

Shizuru gave Tomoe a warning look before she turned and walked slowly towards the only door in the room. She placed her ear against it. She mentally cursed, though on the outside nothing had faltered at all. "Fuuka," Shizuru said quietly.

Tomoe's eyes widened. "Fuuka students? How do you—?"

"Motors…" Shizuru answered. Alyssa always had a weird fascination with fun vehicles. Another thing she and Natsuki had in common. _Why do I keep drawing comparisons between them? Is it because Alyssa was my…_ Shizuru allowed that thought to trail off, not wanting to go there. "Don't move," Shizuru whispered suddenly as she took a few quick steps backwards to where Tomoe was. She wished she had thought to bring a weapon. Usually the Council members carried them at all times but Shizuru was sort of sick of them. After the trial she wanted to just relax. Of course, that was impossible now with the competition officially starting tomorrow and what not.

Tomoe stayed still. She then noticed Shizuru's discomfort. "You don't have a weapon…" she whispered.

Shizuru shook her head but brought her finger to her lips and gave Tomoe another look. If they were silent…they wouldn't need a weapon.

Tomoe, much to Shizuru's annoyance, walked over to where she had dropped her uniform top and army boots. She bent down, picked up a gun, and walked back to Shizuru with an outstretched hand. "Here, I have one."

Shizuru reached out for it but her hand came to an abrupt stop. Crimson quickly looked the gun up and down. Natsuki had mentioned something like this hadn't she? When she said Tomoe had forced her into Akio's clutches. Shizuru's glare could cut diamonds. "Tomoe, that is Duran." She had given that gun to Natsuki!

Tomoe's eyes narrowed. "Not anymore—" The sound of the door sliding open caused them both to stop and turn.

"Freeze!" Two Fuuka students yelled. "You've been apprehended by Fuuka Military Academy's Private Daiki Kimura and Private Yori Takahashi. You will come with us to Colonel Searrs and be our hostages. Is that understood?" Asked the taller one. There was no malice as he said it, just authority. Shizuru hated it when people holding guns acted like they knew everything. Yes, these boys were definitely Alyssa's students. Hell, Alyssa probably had a whole lesson on how to _not _act just because you have a gun in your hand.

The one who had spoken had short, yet messy black hair and interestingly hazel eyes. He was definitely 6 feet something. Tomoe found the piercing through his right eyebrow rather interesting, whereas Shizuru was more focused on the fact that he was practically too muscled to fit in his uniform. She tried to calculate his weight…no, throwing him off his feet would be too hard. He was too large. Hm. He was also holding a rifle, whereas the other was holding a pistol. No, fighting both of them while they had weapons was also not a good idea.

Shizuru smiled politely at them. Definitely third years if the look of experience in their eyes was any clue. "Understood, may I ask which of you is Private Takahashi and which is Private Kimura? I like to fit names to faces when it comes to my captors." Maybe she could stall them…and maybe, just maybe, if Tomoe wasn't busy checking out her ass just because Shizuru was in action, she might actually decide handing Shizuru the gun was a good idea.

Both the Fuuka third years exchanged glances, not sure why the famous Lt. Fujino even cared what their names were. The one with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes continued pointing his pistol at Tomoe and said, "I'm Private Takahashi. And that's Garderobe's star isn't it? Marguerite?" Private Takahashi frowned at Tomoe's smug smile when he recognized her.

"Nice to meet you…" Shizuru said pleasantly. _Tomoe what are you doing? You're standing right next to me with a gun hidden behind you…pass it to me! _Shizuru noticed Private Kimura was getting impatient so she gave up on Tomoe 'getting it'.

"Yeah, that's me," Tomoe said with a triumphant smirk.

Both Private Kimura and Takahashi exchanged annoyed glances. "Oh, well, we really don't care. Come with us." They stepped into the room, aim never leaving Tomoe or Shizuru, and gestured to the door with their weapons.

"After you, Lieutenant Fujino," Private Takahashi said with a smile. He was told by Alyssa to not mistreat or harm Shizuru in any way. Besides, he admired and respected the lieutenant. In fact, he was sure they both felt honored to be the ones given the task of finding her and escorting her.

Shizuru smiled and nodded slightly. "Ara, ara, such a gentleman…" she said in her sexy Kyoto-ben. Unfortunately it had no affect on her two captors as she and Tomoe were herded down the hall and out of the building.

* * *

Natsuki fumbled around with the words in her head. It had been hard to tell even Shizuru these things…and she lov—_trusts_ Shizuru. So telling _Nao _this was going to be difficult. _What am I saying? I trust Nao too. She's one of my best friends. _Sure, the little…_issue _they had before may have put a damper on things between them but all in all they had mostly resolved that.

"So…what exactly was that stone arch thing by the lake?" Natsuki mentally beat herself up. No, no, no this is not where this conversation should be going. Natsuki should just come out and tell Nao everything. She owed her friend that much.

Nao huffed but never turned to look at Natsuki as they walked. "It's just a stupid, carved rock. It's been there forever as far as I know, why? Who cares? Stop stalling, Kuga." The redhead, strangely enough, smiled in Natsuki's direction. She wanted to show Natsuki that whatever it was she was about to tell her…she could handle it. She would take it seriously and she wouldn't be her usual rude, annoying self when she listened.

Natsuki nodded and made a mental note to ask someone about the stone arch later. She had no idea why she found it so interesting but it…it seemed so out of place. It was beautiful but…random. "Sorry," Natsuki said as she changed her direction of thought, "Um. Well, Akio killed Tomoe's dad…"

Nao decided she'd try and be as mature about this as possible and _not _freak out. "The politician?" She already knew this part, but she felt like she needed to clarify for some reason.

"Yes."

"Akio."

"Yes."

"Not 'dad'?" Nao's lime green eyes shifted slightly to watch Natsuki's face. She assumed it would take Natsuki forever to come up with some kind of excuse for why she was no longer calling her father 'dad'.

Natsuki didn't miss a beat, however. "No," Natsuki gave Nao a weak smile, "not anymore."

The redhead arched a brow. "Oh? And why not?"

Natsuki started from the beginning. Nao had listened intently as Natsuki explained about her mother's death, Akio's descent into madness starting with his drinking, his beating and wrecking her, and then his…_other _favorite pastimes involving Natsuki's body. Nao had paused a few times while Natsuki continued talking. Natsuki would stop in her story and look back at her friend.

"What's wrong?"

Nao refused to look at her. "You're telling me all of this has been happening…happening to you and you never told me?" Natsuki's roommate lifted her head slowly, so that her lime green eyes could lock on with Natsuki's forest ones. "Natsuki…how…" _How are you smiling at me right now?_

"It's okay, Nao," Natsuki said with a small smile. "Shizuru…Shizuru saved me. And then she convinced me to save myself yesterday. Akio's gone, the charges are dropped, and now all I have to worry about is Jin."

Nao took one step. Then another. Then another until she could reach out and grab Natsuki. In fact, she did, into a hug. Natsuki, caught off guard by the hug, stiffened at first but then relaxed into it and hugged Nao back. "I'm glad you…care," Natsuki whispered, a light blush coming to her cheeks. Man that sounded lame.

Nao buried her head into the crook of Natsuki's neck. "Idiot," Nao grumbled out. "Something like that should've never happened to you," Nao said as she pulled away from Natsuki, though she kept her arms on her friend's shoulders.

Natsuki shook her head. "It shouldn't happen to anyone. But…I'm lucky I had you and Shizuru and…hell, Chie, Aoi, Mai…" Natsuki smiled and looked upwards as if she remembered a fond memory, "I would've never made it without you guys." Natsuki was sure Garderobe was the best decision she'd ever made in her life. She had such great friends and…

_Shizuru. I…feel like there's something I need to tell you…and I can't...I can't even begin to think of the right words. I can't even begin to understand what I…want. Are you…are you still with Tomoe right now?_

"Natsuki?" Nao asked worriedly as she lightly tapped her friend's shoulder.

The sheepish grin Nao got instantly wiped away any concern she felt. Natsuki truly seemed…fine. "I admire you," Nao said honestly as she and Natsuki began walking again. "I think I would've been destroyed."

"I am," Natsuki said with a shrug. "Destroyed in a way. But…it's not bad. Not complete. It could've been worse. The damage is…" she struggled to find the words, "almost irreversible. It's a slow healing process. I'm just…" Natsuki thought of Shizuru, "happy. And I have help." _Love. Wait, what?_

"Natsuki…next time something like this happens you'll come get me right?" Nao glanced at Natsuki, a hopeful glint in her eyes. Natsuki understood that Nao was a little hurt. After all, Nao was Natsuki's first real and best friend…and she hadn't told her anything.

Natsuki chuckled and playfully punched Nao in the shoulder. "Nothing like that is ever going to happen again. But if I meet a guy that needs a good kick in the ass I'll give you a call." She winked.

Nao snorted. "You better!" Nao mentally ran through everything she just learned in her head. _Well, shit. Natsuki's been through a lot and I gave her crap for being secretive about it. I guess I don't blame her, I probably WOULD have tried to kill Akio and gotten us both killed. What a bastard. I hope he rots. He doesn't deserve Natsuki, not as a daughter or in any way. _

Natsuki decided to leave out the part where Akio had used Nao against her to get her into the room. She didn't want Nao feeling guilty or anything. She already regretted telling Shizuru that he had also used her. She seemed so shocked, so…so angry that she was used in such a way.

"So anything else you want to know?" Natsuki asked. They could see the light through the trees up ahead and knew they'd walk right into the center of Garderobe.

Nao looked up thoughtfully before nodding, "Yeah, actually. When are we going to kick Tomoe's ass for handing you over to Akio?" They both exchanged grins.

"Soon," Natsuki said with a nod. "I still need to get Duran back."

The two paused at the edge of the forest. It was like if they took two more steps they'd be in the middle of a battle field. Fuuka students were barricading the detention facilities. ATVs formed a semi circle just outside the entrance of the building. Fuuka students were kneeling behind them, every so often they'd take a peek and shoot at any Garderobe students they saw. Not all ATVs were parked up and acting as shields though. Some Fuuka students were still riding around on the vehicles, shooting and taking out any Garderobe students they drove by.

"What the hell is this?" Nao whispered to Natsuki. They both stayed hidden in the darkness of the trees. "Drive by shootings? Why did they take over the detention facilities, of all buildings?" Were they breaking someone out? Nao's eyes narrowed as she continued spying. The Garderobe students, while putting up quite the fight, seemed to be getting slaughtered. They were unprepared, and it seems someone disarmed the alarm system since the only Garderobe students who know there is an attack going on are the ones that are walking by as they get shot. The amount of Garderobe students asleep on the ground was pathetic.

Natsuki snorted and reached for…oh right. They just had this discussion. She needed to get Duran _back _before she used it. "What do we—" Natsuki paused. Shizuru was being escorted to the detention facilities by two tall Fuuka students. Natsuki instantly noted Shizuru was smiling…and the two boys who had captured her didn't seem to be getting rough with her. _Good, I wouldn't want to have to kill someone after Shizuru's big speech yesterday. _

Natsuki turned to Nao, about to say something when she realized Nao was already looking at her expectantly. Natsuki blinked. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"What's the plan? We know I'm not good at this strategy stuff, but you are."

Natsuki frowned. "Nao. That was one question this morning. I'll probably never get another strategy question right again."

Natsuki noticed the third years, Private First Class Nabatame and Specialist Tanaka, were walking in their direction. They looked slightly annoyed at what was happening just a few feet away. Thank god for the shade of the trees.

Nabatame gave a mock salute in a rushed .2 seconds. "Kuga, Yuuki…what the hell is going on here?" She was clearly referring to the pathetic scene unfolding at Garderobe's center.

"Well," Nao said as she turned to look out at the absolutely pathetic state Garderobe was in, "I believe the correct term is 'owned'. As in, we are getting _owned _by the Fuuka assholes."

Natsuki flicked her hair over her shoulder and folded her arms over her chest. "Alyssa. I wouldn't be surprised if yesterday she made a stop at the security building, snipped some wire or something, and then left back to Fuuka." Natsuki frowned. "There's no way Garderobe wouldn't be aware of this unless the alarm system wasn't working."

Specialist Tanaka nodded at that. Nabatame glanced at her partner for a second before running a hand through her ebony locks. "Well, fuck. Me and Tanaka managed to take down two as they were riding in from the west wall."

Natsuki and Nao exchanged looks before they both turned back to Nabatame and asked, "What?" at the same time.

Nabatame frowned and pointed at Tanaka. "We were in the woods," she gave them a look that said 'don't ask', "and they came driving in on ATVs. We managed to shoot two off of their ATV. They were at the end of the group so none of the other riders noticed. I don't know how they could've come from that direction though. They must've breached the walls." Nabatame's blues eyes flashed as she remembered how she and Tanaka had 'sniped' the two riders off their ATV. They had been lucky…the two riders had stopped for a second to go around a log. If they hadn't stopped then there was no way the two third years would've been able to shoot them down.

"Oui, an explosion was heard..." Tanaka commented, which Nabatame nodded in agreement to.

"How?" Nao asked in surprise. "The walls are monstrous. All stone, tall, and _thick. _They'd need some serious—"

"Explosives," Natsuki finished. "They must've gotten in through the walls and—listen, they have Shizuru. We should forget how they came in and just come up with a plan."Nao would've made a joke about how Natsuki was only thinking about Shizuru at the moment, but she really couldn't bring herself to. Apparently Shizuru had saved Natsuki from Akio, so Fujino was _okay _in Nao's book. For now.

"That's not all," Nabatame said as she slipped a hand into the front pocket of her uniform. She pulled out two photographs and held them up. "Familiar?" She had taken the photos off the Fuuka student's bodies she had taken down in the woods.

Nao and Natsuki blinked. Natsuki reached her hand out and took her photograph from Nabatame's hands. "This is me."

"No shit," Nao mumbled as she too took her photo from Nabatame. "Are we getting abducted?" Now was a shitty time to be getting abducted, for Natsuki, anyways. The competition was tomorrow. She couldn't afford to miss the first part of it since that's when they weed out all the unnecessary or 'not serious' competitors. Not showing up would probably mark her as 'unnecessary.'

"Well if we don't do something soon, then probably, yeah," Nabatame said deadpan.

"No…I think we're optional," Natsuki said after a moment. "They're barricading the detention facility. They want a prisoner in there." For a split second, Natsuki wondered if they were breaking out Akio…but then she remembered they had shipped his sorry ass out earlier that day. "There was this…guy in there…" Natsuki remembered how he had asked Natsuki to tell Alyssa he was there. "At least I think it was a guy…hard to tell in the dark…" Natsuki trailed off. Was that who Alyssa was breaking out?

"Well, time to go in and shoot someone," Nabatame said, drawing her Kahr PM9 and looking as if she were ready to march into the warzone with the gun. The word had spread around Garderobe apparently, because now Garderobe students were coming from all directions, all with their guns out and ready for battle. Nabatame wanted some action.

"No, we should leave the battlefield stuff to the other students…I think we should focus on getting the building back," Natsuki said seriously. Besides, the last time this happened she had infiltrated the Shooting Range building with Shizuru. At least she had experience with that.

"You just want to save Fujino, don't you," Nabatame said with a smirk, her blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

"W-What? No!" Natsuki stammered. "Listen, we can't do _anything _until those ATVs are taken out. The moving ones, not the ones being used as barricades and shields."

Everyone nodded. The riders on the ATVs were ridiculously hard to shoot. How had Nabatame and Tanaka taken down two Fuuka students on the back of an ATV already? _It's probably because they weren't seen. _

Nabatame, reading Natsuki's thoughts, shook her head. "No. It's because they stopped for a second and we were able to shoot them," she explained. "Though, yes, we were hidden in the trees."

Natsuki made a 'hm' noise and looked out again. There were about 5 ATVs circling the area and shooting any Garderobe students it came near. The Fuuka students by the detention facility entrance seemed bored almost. With the ATVs around, no one could even get _near _the entrance. "I have an idea."

"What is it, Kuga?"

Natsuki looked back at them and smirked. "The wheels. We shoot the wheels instead of the riders. The ATVs will spin out of control and the riders will more than likely go flying off. Look at how fast they're going," Natsuki pointed out at one of the ATVs, "they're going too fast and on this terrain? One wheel pops and they'll go flying through the air like birds." Natsuki hoped it was a lot like what would happen if a tire on a motorcycle were to pop…especially at those speeds.

The three other girls stood in silence for a bit. "And we shoot them when they hit the ground," Tanaka said after a moment.

Nabatame shrugged. "Hell, we should shoot them when they're in the air. I like the plan. Wanna make it interesting?" Her blue eyes flashed as she said this.

Natsuki arched a brow. "Uh, no?"

Nabatame rolled her eyes. "Let's see who can get more ATVs down. It'll make this slightly more fun."

Natsuki grinned. "Alright. Deal."

Nao frowned. "Wait what about me and the French chick?" she asked as she thumb pointed to Tanaka, who didn't look pleased with 'French chick'.

Nabatame made a hand gesture to Tanaka. Tanaka nodded, took her pistol out of her hip holster and handed it over to Natsuki.

"Thanks," Natsuki said with a smile as she took the pistol and moved it between her hands to get a feel for it. It was no Duran, but it would do.

Nabatame handed her rifle over to Nao. "You two join the rest of the Garderobe students, except stay here where the ATVs can't see you until me and Kuga take them down. We'll all regroup later."

All four girls nodded and got to work.

* * *

Alyssa turned and smiled when Shizuru approached. They immediately embraced. "Shizuru! Glad you could make it," she said with a wicked lovely smile. Her mane of golden hair was now let loose. It cascaded down her back and made her look like a warrior woman. "I was hoping you'd show up. I hope Private Kimura and Private Takahashi treated you well?"

They were in the first room of the detention facilities. Kato, who worked there, was being held captive in the corner and Akira Okuzaki, the girl Garderobe had abducted a week back, was now freed and exchanging weapons with another Fuuka student.

"Yes, they were very respectable young men," Shizuru said with a smile at the two privates who had escorted her. They had found Tomoe's bickering rather annoying on the way over and had hit her over the head and left her in some nearby bushes. Shizuru found that utterly amusing. "I quite like them," she added.

Alyssa smirked. "Me too. Good kids," she said as she then turned towards Kimura and Takahashi. "Go guard the back door," she demanded, "and," her tone softened, "good job on bringing me Shizuru."

The two privates smiled, saluted, and left to go fulfill their orders.

Shizuru sighed and released Alyssa from the hug. She noticed all of Alyssa's students were staring at them in shock. She could only _imagine _the stories they were weaving in their minds just then. Was Shizuru Fujino a 'double agent'? Were Alyssa and Fujino _involved? _Shizuru almost rolled her eyes but decided not to.

"You have…interesting timing," the Kyoto woman said to Alyssa, who was busy tinkering with something that looked like a megaphone.

Alyssa looked up from her work to give Shizuru a grin. "I like being the bad guy."

"You're not the bad guy, you just like confusing me," Shizuru said with a sigh.

Alyssa nodded and hoisted the megaphone over her shoulder, still holding it by the handle. "Yup, one day I'm saving your ass, the next day I'm capturing it." She strode passed Shizuru towards the exit. Shizuru trailed behind her, though no one seemed to care much because she was unarmed and if she even tried anything Alyssa would probably take her down.

They went outside where all hell looked like it had broken out. The ground was littered with mostly Garderobe student bodies, though there were a few Fuuka kids sleeping as well. Shizuru slowly shook her head. Haruka was going to burst a blood vessel when she saw this. "You cut the alarm system," Shizuru commented.

Alyssa nodded. "Yesterday, after I left the trial. Tell Haruka to up security in that building. _Way _too easy to get in." Alyssa then hoisted the megaphone so that she could speak right into it. "Good day, Garderobe students!" She yelled happily. Most of the students fighting stopped to look in her direction. "I am Colonel Alyssa Searrs of Fuuka Military Academy, and I will be invading your school today. Thank you and have a good day!" Alyssa snickered at Shizuru's annoyed expression. She then handed the megaphone to one of her students who rushed inside.

Alyssa dodged a tranquilizer by slightly tilting her head to the side without even flinching as it whizzed by her ear. "Hm. Looks like the Garderobe students are getting closer," she murmured.

Shizuru nodded. "Yes, it seems word has spread that you're here. Looks like we didn't need the alarm system after all," she mused in her sexy Kyoto-ben.

Alyssa huffed. "Not true. Look how long it took all of Garderobe to know we were here. If they had found out earlier we would've been crushed by now."

"Interesting use of ATVs…" Shizuru said as she watched Fuuka students practically mow down Garderobe students from the back of these vehicles. "You blasted through the west wall, correct?" Shizuru could still see smoke rising up into the sky from that direction.

"Mm yes. Had to use loads of explosives though. Those walls are thicker than I remember. The ATVs were a good idea. Fast, yet small, hard to hit, and perfect for moving through Garderobe's forests. A hummer would've never fit." Alyssa was quite pleased with her planning. She had been meaning to use the ATVs for a while now, but she never had the chance. "I'm almost glad Garderobe abducted Okuzaki, otherwise I wouldn't have needed to have this little outing…"

Shizuru sighed as she watched another group of Garderobe students get mowed down by a passenger on an ATV with an assault rifle. Someone needed to get rid of those before the Garderobe students even had a _prayer _of getting close to the detention facilities. Today was a sad day for Garderobe. "Alyssa…why did you leave?" Shizuru asked quietly. She was aware it was random to ask, yet being with her old friend reminded her of how much fun they used to have together.

Alyssa's icy blue gaze glanced down at Shizuru. She smiled, a warm smile, and wrapped an arm around her old friend's shoulders. "I needed a change. It had nothing to do with you or Anh, I miss you guys every day."

Shizuru smiled and nodded. "I see," she murmured as she turned to overlook the battlefield again. She blinked. Natsuki and Nabatame strode out of the forest like they were _asking _to get shot.

"Ah, there she is!" Alyssa said excitedly as she removed her arm from around Shizuru and took another step forward to get a better look. "I was hoping she'd show up."

Shizuru's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Natsuki?"

"Yes, Kuga Natsuki."

Shizuru then noticed the Fuuka kids on ATVs were pointing at Natsuki and turning in her direction. "Oh, Alyssa you _didn't," _Shizuru said quietly, referring to the fact that Alyssa had probably given her students a picture of Natsuki and told them to capture her.

Alyssa waved it off. "Relax, she's with one of the third years right now, right? I don't see why they're just walking out in the middle of the battlefi—oh hell…"

Natsuki grinned at Nabatame as she shot one of the ATVs in the front right wheel. The thing instantly spun out of control, sending the two riders flying off and onto the ground a few feet away. Nabatame smirked before shooting the two fallen riders and winking in Natsuki's direction.

"Kuga one, Nabatame zero," Natsuki muttered as she aimed her pistol at another approaching ATV.

"For now," Nabatame said as she dodged a few bullets and then shot out her own. She took out the second ATV. The same thing happened. The dark blue vehicle shook violently, sending the two riders flying over the front of it and rolling until they were lying on the ground groaning. Nabatame put them both to sleep then looked over her shoulder to see Natsuki's progress. Natsuki barreled rolled to the side as an ATV zoomed right for her. It missed, obviously. Natsuki jumped up to a crouching position, turned slightly with her pistol to aim behind her, and then shot the back tire of the ATV. That driver lost control, but managed to hold on. Nabatame took him out and then strode over to Natsuki.

Already the Garderobe students were making a comeback. With three ATVs gone out of the five that were patrolling around wreaking havoc, it was much easier for the last two ATVs to get overwhelmed. Nearby, Tanaka and Nao were firing towards the entrance of the detention facilities. Natsuki got a better look and saw that Shizuru and Alyssa were watching her from behind one of the barricades Fuuka had set up. Alyssa looked slightly annoyed, but pleased nonetheless. Shizuru looked…impressed.

_I'm coming for you. Don't worry. _

Natsuki smiled…before Nabatame whacked her on the back of the head. "Ogle the lieutenant later. Incoming!" Both girls rolled to opposite sides, Natsuki to the right, Nabatame to the left. Another ATV zoomed by them. They could hear the gunner on the back cursing at the driver, who had clearly missed the whole 'RUN OVER THEM' memo.

Natsuki and Nabatame both turned and fired. Each shot one of the back tires, causing the ATV to tip onto its side and slide across the grass until it hit the fancy fountain which marked the center of campus. They both exchanged guilty looks…hopefully they hadn't damaged the fountain, they really didn't want to have to pay for that.

"Wait, so does that count as both of our points?" Natsuki asked after a moment. After all, they had both shot the last ATV at the same time. Standing around and talking was actually okay now. They really didn't feel the need to worry much. With all the ATVs gone but one, Garderobe students had made a huge comeback and were now firing mercilessly at the Fuuka students who were firing from behind the parked ATVs in front of the detention facilities. Shizuru and Alyssa were nowhere to be seen.

Nabatame shrugged. "I guess. Someone already took out the last ATV, so let's just call it a tie."

Natsuki nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'm getting inside that building," she said firmly. "Will Specialist Tanaka mind if I borrow her pistol a little while longer?" Emeralds lifted to meet dark blue.

"She'll be fine. She has a rifle. Just return it later," Nabatame replied. She folded her arms over her chest and did a quick look over the battlefield.

More and more Garderobe students were piling into the center of campus. Some were shooting from behind the fountain, some were shooting from behind the fallen bodies of their enemies, some were on the ground and shooting, some were hiding behind trees and shooting. Fuuka would have to make a run for it soon if they wanted to get out of here without any problems. They were getting anxious, the Fuuka students. Many were retreating back into the detention facilities or jumping behind their ATV barricade and firing from there.

"This is insane," Natsuki murmured before turning to Nabatame and asking, "Is there another entrance to the detention facilities I can use?"

Nabatame lifted a brow. "You're really going to go in there? Alone? For Fujino?" It just didn't seem like a good idea. Most of the Fuuka students were probably in there by now except for the ones guarding the entrance from the constant onslaught of Garderobe shootings.

The private's cheeks blossomed with color. "Not for her! Well, yeah…but it's not for any other reason than the fact that I think she's a good teacher," Natsuki quickly huffed as she averted her gaze.

"Right…" Nabatame chuckled before gesturing for Natsuki to follow her. "They probably have it guarded from the inside though. Or bolted shut. The back door, I mean. Worth a shot, I guess." She said as she began jogging to the back of the building. They both stopped when they saw Tomoe.

"I'll save you, Shizuru!" Tomoe yelled as she shot down a Fuuka student and got onto one of the ATVs with the ruined wheels. Natsuki wasn't sure whether she or Nabatame had taken down that ATV, and she wasn't sure it mattered so much as the fact that the vehicle was no longer safe to ride.

Natsuki blinked and held out a hand. "Tomoe don't!"

The second Tomoe tried driving the ATV it spun out, hit a tree, and sent the girl flying somewhere in the forest. Nabatame chuckled. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt."

Natsuki face-palmed. "Idiot." She sighed and decided she didn't care about Tomoe.

Nabatame led her to the back of the detention facilities. It was actually very quiet compared to the front of the building where the war was still raging. Natsuki noticed there were about 10 ATVs parked back here. Ah. That made sense. There were much too many Fuuka students for them to have just come on the ATVs in the front of the building. Some must've left theirs here…as escape vehicles?

"We should ruin them," Nabatame said after a moment. "So they can't escape."

Natsuki was about to agree before she remembered how Alyssa had saved her ass yesterday. "No. I want to give Alyssa a chance to get away. She saved me and Shizuru yesterday."

Nabatame, having heard this from Officer Rauschenberg, merely nodded. "Okay…how are you going to get in?"

Natsuki shrugged, walked up to the steel door, and knocked.

Nabatame blinked. "You're kidding."

"It's worth a shot," Natsuki said with a shrug.

Surprisingly enough, the doors opened, revealing two male Fuuka students. Their rifles were aimed in Natsuki's face…before they looked at Nabatame.

"Nabatame?" Private Kimura asked in disbelief. He moved his pistol from Natsuki to Nabatame who grinned at the tall Fuuka student.

"Daiki," Nabatame said as she lifted her pistol and aimed at him. "Long time no see."

Daiki Kimura grinned and glanced at his partner, Yori Takahashia, who was also smiling.

Natsuki got the weird feeling Nabatame was friends with these two Fuuka students.

"Where's Tanaka?" Yori Takahashi asked as his blue eyes scanned the area for any sign of the French specialist.

"Kicking Fuuka's ass up front," Nabatame answered. "Hey you guys wanna let my friend here pass? I think you have her girlfriend hostage."

Before Natsuki could protest, both the Fuuka students shook their heads. "Sorry," Daiki said, "but I believe she's also one of the Garderobe people we were told to abduct if we happened to come across her."

"And we happened to come across her," Yori said with a nod in her direction. "Well, more like you brought her to us."

Nabatame shot Yori, causing Daiki to curse and look down at his partner. "Hey! What the fuck, Nabatame?"

The private first class shrugged. "Sorry, but you should listen to me from now on. We now have two guns and you have one. I don't want to shoot you so get out here."

Daiki frowned, sighed, and left the doorway. He handed his gun over to Nabatame who thanked him and gestured for Natsuki to go on in.

Natsuki blinked at them. "Uh, okay, thanks then? I'll meet up with you later to give Tanaka back her gun," she said as she turned and walked towards the door.

"Ah wait!" Daiki called after her. "We've got the whole place guarded. Lt. Fujino and Col. Searrs are in the room first on the right." He paused. "Uh, don't tell Searrs I told you that."

Natsuki grinned. "I won't, thanks!" She turned again and heard Nabatame and Daiki begin to bicker as she headed through the steel door.

* * *

Alyssa sighed and rubbed at her temple with the tip of her gun. "What a day. It hadn't occurred to me to make sure the wheels were guarded or anything…" Alyssa grumbled, slightly annoyed that Kuga and Nabatame had taken out her ATV troopers.

Shizuru, who had been tied to a chair in the middle of the room, merely giggled.

"What's so funny?" Alyssa asked as she lifted a blonde brow. "You're just happy your Kuga Natsuki was the one to take out half of my ATV troops aren't you?" Alyssa smiled when Shizuru couldn't suppress hers. "Man, she really makes you happy."

Shizuru nodded slowly. "She does."

"Too bad none of my students have brought her to me yet. I would've liked to escape with both of you to Fuuka. Or at least _someone _from Garderobe."

Shizuru tilted her head. "Rescuing Akira Okuzaki wasn't enough? You had to abduct someone too?"

Alyssa shrugged and leaned her back onto the wall across from Shizuru. "I figured I'd be killing two birds with one stone. I'm an overachiever, what can I say? Oh well, it looks like I'll have to just leave with you and Okuzaki. You're a Council member so it'll still be enough."

Shizuru frowned. "Alyssa…that won't make me look very good."

The blonde colonel frowned. "That's true…but I can't just leave you tied up or it'll be obvious that I let you go…"

"We can say I saved her," Natsuki said as she opened the door and aimed Tanaka's pistol at Alyssa. Intense emeralds met with amused sapphires.

"Good idea," Alyssa said after a moment. She glanced at Shizuru, who was completely fixated on her bad ass looking student. "Shizuru," Alyssa tried to snap her out of her trance, "I know she looks cute and everything, the dramatic entrance was a nice touch," Natsuki blushed and grumbled something, "but you don't have to stare at her right now."

Shizuru, who actually blushed herself, pried her gaze away from her student and instead focused on Alyssa. "I like Natsuki's idea."

Alyssa shrugged. "Okay, I'll go…_handle _things up front…Natsuki, you can sneak in from the back, untie your Lieutenant and escape out the back again, and when I come back in here to check on my hostage I'll throw a fit. How does that sound?" Alyssa tilted her head ever so slightly, her golden hair framing her face as she did so.

Natsuki blinked and lowered her gun. "Sounds good to me," she said with a smile. The private strode into the room and bent down behind the chair Shizuru was tied to. "I never got to thank you by the way," she said without turning to look at Alyssa, "so thanks." She finished untying Shizuru and stood up again. This time she did turn to face Alyssa, who looked sort of bored.

The colonel waved a dismissive hand around. "Yeah, don't mention it. By the way, you were supposed to untie Shizuru's hands _after _I left. You know, so I can at least feel like I didn't just let you untie her."

"Sorry," Natsuki rubbed the back of her head and gave a sheepish grin. Shizuru came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her student's waist.

"Sh-_Shizuru!" _Natsuki whispered back as she turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder. She was met by wine-red eyes that stared at her as if she were something to eat. Natsuki swallowed.

Alyssa chuckled and looked them over once before saying rather loudly, "Well, Shizuru, it looks like no one came to save you. I'll be right back and then I'll take you back to Fuuka with me." Alyssa winked at them and whispered, "I'll come back to watch you in the competition, Kuga Natsuki. Good luck." She then saluted them, spun on her heel, and exited the room.

Natsuki and Shizuru were silent for a second. Shizuru's arms were still wrapped around Natsuki's waist. "Ara, ara, Natsuki saved me."

Natsuki shivered when she heard Shizuru's teasing Kyoto-ben in her ear. "I-Idiot," Natsuki grumbled as she moved away from Shizuru's grasp and gestured for Shizuru to follow her. Shizuru smiled and nodded. The two made their way out of the building and found the back door Natsuki had come in through. "Why were you tied up to a chair?" Natsuki asked as she ran what just happened through her head.

"Alyssa watches too many movies," the Kyoto woman replied. "You'd think Alyssa would have had more guards posted back here," Shizuru murmured as she sidestepped Yori's unconscious body. They walked by the parked ATVs at the back of the building and began looping around to the front of the building.

The second Natsuki and Shizuru reached the front, Fuuka students poured out of the detention facilities and began mounting the parked ATVs that had been serving as shields and barricades before. Garderobe students cheered when they realized the Fuuka students were retreating. The ones that _didn't _cheer and saw this as more of an 'escape' rather than a 'retreat' were still firing at the Fuuka students as they sped off towards the forest. Some Fuuka students did get shot while mounting the ATVs.

Natsuki and Shizuru watched as the last of the ATVs disappeared into the forest. There were tranquilizers lying everywhere in front of the detention facilities. The sound of another engine roaring caused Shizuru and Natsuki to turn around. Oh right, the ATVs in the back. No one else seemed to notice these, however, probably because they were cheering really loudly.

This ATV's rider was definitely Alyssa. Shizuru and Natsuki could tell because the word 'Fuuka' was written in silver and her ATV was definitely built for just one rider. There was also some blonde hair spilling out of the dark blue helmet. Alyssa waved at the rest of the Fuuka students behind her, and they all sped off into the forest. Akira Okuzaki was the only one not in a Fuuka uniform. She was still in a Garderobe prisoner's outfit.

"Looks like they got away," Natsuki said in a bored tone.

Shizuru sighed. "Alyssa secured yet another Fuuka victory."

"Well, we owe her," Natsuki pointed out as they turned away and began walking towards the fountain. "If we didn't let her escape then she would've gotten embarrassed…and her reputation would've gotten ruined."

"Ara, Natsuki is cute when defending Alyssa…" Shizuru smiled at Natsuki, her cardinal eyes swirling with amusement…and absolute adoration for her savior.

Natsuki grunted and scanned the center of campus for her friends. "Not really. As I said, we owe her. And she likes you right? So she didn't want to embarrass you either by taking you as a hostage and escaping with you."

Shizuru nodded. "Yes, I suppose by letting each other go we saved the other from serious embarrassment… perhaps it _was_ a tie. Alyssa saved Okuzaki but she did not get away with abducting me." Whether it was a tie or not would have to be determined after both Councils got the final reports and had a meeting about it. _Those are so tiresome…_

"There's Nao!" Natsuki said excitedly as she grabbed Shizuru's hand absentmindedly and led them to where the redhead was talking with Nabatame and Tanaka. Well, probably just Nabatame. Tanaka seemed to be as silent as ever.

Nao grinned when she saw Natsuki. "Hey there," her lime green eyes met with Shizuru's red ones, "I see you saved the lieutenant."

Natsuki blinked, glanced at Shizuru, dropped their hands, and blushed. "I…uh…kinda."

Nabatame looked surprised. She hadn't really expected Natsuki to get out. After all, Alyssa had probably been with the lieutenant. Maybe they set up some sort of deal. "Good job," Nabatame said with a nod and a smile.

Shizuru smiled pleasantly at the three students. "I saw you and Private Kuga taking down the ATVs, Private Nabatame. I'm very impressed."

Nabatame shrugged. "Thanks. Was her idea," she said with a head tilt in Natsuki's direction.

Shizuru glanced down at a now fire engine red Natsuki. "Ara…Natsuki is full of surprises today…" the tire thing had been Natsuki's idea? And Natsuki had somehow gotten into the building…and then there was the fact that Natsuki had taken out three ATVs alongside one of Garderobe's top students. Haruka would have to hear about this.

Natsuki merely grumbled something in response and averted her gaze. She felt like crawling under a rock.

"Nice job!" some Garderobe students said to Natsuki and her friends as they walked passed. Nabatame gave them a sloppy wave and a nod.

"Awesome job, Nabatame!" said a third year as she walked by. "I saw you and that first year take down those troublesome ATVs…it was awesome."

"Yeah, that _was _cool!" Another said. "We would've never gotten through if you two hadn't taken them out."

_"Who was that first year Nabatame was kicking ass with? Kuga something?"_ Another third year asked as he walked by with his friends.

"Well…thank you, Private Kuga. I'll…see you soon?" Shizuru didn't want to give away the fact that she expected Natsuki in her room later that day.

Natsuki couldn't help but give Shizuru the brightest smile she had in her artillery. It caught Nao off-guard that's for sure. Since when did Kuga smile like that? "Sure thing, Lieutenant."

They both stared at each other, saluted, and slowly brought their hands back down again before Shizuru turned and strode off. Probably to go find Haruka and fill in the surely panicking Sergeant.

Natsuki watched the disappearing back of her lieutenant until she disappeared behind the large doors of the Academics building. When she turned around, everyone was staring at her. "_What?" _she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Nabatame said with a grin.

Natsuki glared at Nabatame before handing her pistol back to Tanaka. "Thanks, that came in handy."

Tanaka nodded. "You are welcome."

"Well, let's go party with the rest of Garderobe," Nabatame said as she and Tanaka walked off to join the rest of the hooting and cheering students.

Natsuki and Nao began following them. "Nice job," Nao muttered quietly.

Natsuki glanced to her side. "Hm?"

"You…did good. Saving the lieutenant…taking down those ATVs…you might have a chance in the competition after all," Nao said with a shrug.

"You didn't think I did before, huh?" Natsuki asked with a lifted brow.

Nao snorted. "I figured you were going to get your ass handed to you, yes."

"Nice to see you have faith in me," Natsuki said with a dejected sigh.

Nao grinned at her and they went to go celebrate the fact that Fuuka hadn't stolen the lieutenant.

* * *

_"I like that kid. She has guts,"_ Haruka had said when Shizuru had explained everything that happened. Sure, Haruka wasn't too happy with the giant hole in Garderobe's wall, or the few ruined ATVs still in the center of campus. The broken alarm system would also have to be fixed, stat. Hell, it was going to be one bitch of a clean-up job. Despite the damage Garderobe had taken, Natsuki had done one hell of a job and Haruka noticed.

Shizuru smiled fondly at the memory. Yes, Natsuki had done great today. The ATVs had been wreaking havoc upon Garderobe. They were unstoppable. Why hadn't anyone else thought of shooting out the tires? Then again, Natsuki had been really sharp that morning in class. _Hm…Natsuki had been an excellent student before Akio went insane…maybe now that he's gone again she's beginning to revert back to her old self?_

No. Shizuru knew there was no way Natsuki would ever be the same Natsuki from pre-Akio. Maybe with him being gone she could actually focus though? Shizuru made a mental note to test the girl later on some other strategies and see how she did.

The lieutenant strode over to the door of her apartment and double-checked that it was locked. Well, more like quadrupled checked. She didn't want to risk General Jin walking in while she was having a talk with Natsuki.

_Knock, knock. _

Shizuru turned around and smiled when she saw Natsuki at the window. The girl was looking away again, a blush on her cheeks. Shizuru looked down and realized she wasn't wearing much, just a tank top and shorts. She had a long day, she wanted to be comfortable.

The window slid open. Natsuki climbed through and dusted her pants off. Emeralds scanned Shizuru's apartment. She always felt relaxed when she was with Shizuru and she had good memories in this room. Still…the fact that its layout was nearly identical to Akio's room when he had been staying there…it irked her a little.

"Is Natsuki alright?" Shizuru asked with concern in her voice as she watched Natsuki glare at the room as if it were an enemy.

"I'm fine," Natsuki said with a small smile in her teacher's direction. "Uh, what did you need to see me about?" The student walked over to Shizuru's bed and sat on the edge of it.

Shizuru instantly pushed out the thought of her reoccurring dream that usually started this way and moved towards her closet. "I'll show you," she called back as she disappeared behind the closet door.

Natsuki blinked and began to relax. The familiar scent of the room blasted away any thoughts of Akio and Natsuki found herself yawning. It was damn annoying that this place made her automatically tired. Then again, she'd been out and about _all _day. She yawned again.

"Don't fall asleep on me," Shizuru said as she emerged from the closet holding a box. _Ara, ara, I take that back. Natsuki can fall asleep on me whenever she wants. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts…_

Natsuki huffed then nodded at the box in Shizuru's hands. "What's that?" It was small and dark blue. _She got me something…?_

"So impatient," Shizuru chided as she sat down next to Natsuki and smiled. "Close your eyes."

Natsuki blinked and gave Shizuru her best 'suspicious' look. "Why…?"

Shizuru pouted. "Natsuki…don't you trust me?" she asked quietly, her crimson swimming with faux-hurt.

_Of course. _Natsuki instantly closed her eyes. There was a 'pop'. Natsuki immediately assumed it to be from the box popping open. She exhaled in an attempt to calm her nerves. Why was she nervous? It wasn't long before she felt the slender fingers of Shizuru in her hair. Natsuki had to fight herself from opening an eye and peeking.

"Ara…Natsuki…you are beautiful…" Shizuru whispered as she finished placing her present in Natsuki's hair. Natsuki's eyes were still closed. Her lips were still _asking _to be kissed. Shizuru mentally fought with herself over this. _This…_Shizuru had thought a lot about her new resolve for making Natsuki hers. Was it stupid? Pointless? _Definitely stupid, _Shizuru thought. Especially with Jin around. _And I'm still her teacher…_Shizuru mentally growled. She wanted to make Natsuki hers, and she knew she _had _to at some point. But waiting until Natsuki graduated seemed a little…too long. _Besides, who is to say she would have you?_

"Can I look now?" Natsuki grumbled. She was trying _very _hard not to blush, but it wasn't working very well. _If I pretend she didn't say that then I don't have to acknowledge that she said it. _

Shizuru, not even noticing that Natsuki didn't respond to her compliment except for the color on her cheeks, frowned. "No, you can't." Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed cutely together as the girl continued sitting still with her eyes closed. Shizuru let out a giggle and allowed her eyes to roam over Natsuki before she finally said, "You can look now."

Natsuki opened her eyes and instantly found herself swimming in a sea of crimson.

"Natsuki? There's a mirror over there," Shizuru said as she pointed to the mirror in her room.

Natsuki snapped out of her trance and got up to go look. Shizuru trailed behind her and smiled when they stopped in front of the mirror. Natsuki blinked, her fingers lifting to lightly touch the lightning-bolt shaped barrette.

"Sh-Shizuru…" Natsuki's tone caught Shizuru off-guard. It was so raw with emotion, Natsuki sounded as if she would cry any minute. Did Shizuru do something wrong?

"Natsuki, I apologize I—" Shizuru was caught off when Natsuki turned and caught Shizuru in a hug. She nuzzled her face right above Shizuru's breasts and exhaled slowly.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I love it…thank you." No one had ever given her something before. Something like _this._ Except Shizuru. First the gun, then bringing Duran back from her house, now a cool barrette? It wasn't even a lame girly girl one, it was a freakin' _lightning bolt. Shizuru really knows me._

Shizuru stood there dumbly for a few seconds before her arms lifted tentatively to wrap around Natsuki as well. Her hand's clutched at Natsuki's back as she pulled the younger girl closer to her. "You are welcome, Natsuki…" _I'm afraid to let you go sometimes…I never want to leave._

Natsuki was only mildly aware of the fact that she was gripping onto her teacher like she might disappear any second. _I'm afraid to let you go…don't ever leave me. _Her conscious mind didn't tell her to look into these things too much, it would cause her to freak out and ruin such a great feeling.

"You did a great job today…" Shizuru said after a moment. "You deserve great things, Natsuki. You're brave, noble, and utterly adorable."

"A'hm not…." Natsuki mumbled, her warm breath moving across Shizuru's flesh.

Shizuru giggled then glanced down. "Is Natsuki sleepy?"

No response. Shizuru tilted her head and then lowered herself so that she could easily grip Natsuki around the waist. She pulled the young girl into a bridal style fashion and carried her over to her bed. "Natsuki....? I don't want to kick you out…but you cannot sleep here…" _Ara, so adorable… _Shizuru gently laid Natsuki down onto the bed. How had she gotten so sleepy so fast? _I hope she's getting enough sleep…she'll need it for tomorrow._

"Mm?" Natsuki turned her head and shifted a little to make herself comfortable on Shizuru's bed. She was on her back and her uniform top was riding up, revealing all the way up to her bellybutton.

Shizuru sighed and ran a hand through her chestnut tresses before leaning over Natsuki and lightly caressing her face. _She must've had a long day. _"Natsuki…Jin is staying next door…"

"Huh?" Natsuki instantly sat up…causing her to almost knock foreheads with Shizuru who had been leaning over her. They hadn't hit foreheads…but they were close.

Rubies slightly widened at the sudden close proximity to emeralds. "Good…you're up…" Shizuru leaned down and gently kissed Natsuki on the cheek. She pulled back afterwards and continued staring into Natsuki's eyes, wondering if this would get Natsuki to wake up even more.

Yup, Natsuki was awake for sure. Her eyes widened and all the blood in her poor body rushed to her face. "Uh…" she said dumbly, not sure what to say and damn sure she wouldn't be able to make complete sentences anyways. Not with Shizuru so near and definitely not after the kiss on the cheek.

Shizuru smirked then pulled back from Natsuki's personal bubble when she was sure Natsuki was fully awake. "I'm glad you like it, it suits you," Shizuru said calmly as she glided over to sit next to her student.

Her student sat up quickly and tried to hide her face behind a curtain of dark ebony hair. "Thank you…it means a lot to me. I'll wear it tomorrow at the competition," Natsuki promised. She meant to too. _Shit, what time is it? I need to get sleep before tomorrow…_

"About that…" Shizuru began quietly. She knew this was a touchy subject for Natsuki. She had no idea _why _the girl was so set on entering. "Natsuki…I'm begging you…please don't compete tomorrow." Her voice was serious yet pleading at the same time. Natsuki couldn't even begin to understand why Shizuru cared so much.

Tomorrow was the official beginning of the competition. Basically, all the students that had entered _all _participate in one giant battle. Once the amount of students left is a certain number, like 100, they take _those _students and those will then be the students to move onto the next part of the competition. The first day isn't dangerous at all, no one dies usually. It's also the day of the festival.

The festival, which begins right after the weakest participants were eliminated from the competition, is really like an official 'celebration' of the competition starting. Though Garderobe claimed it was to congratulate the future fighters risking their lives to win the prize, all the students knew it was really a way to say 'goodbye' to the students that would end up badly injured or dead. Still, knowing this, the students _did _have fun during the festival. There were traditions, fun activities, food, and just hanging out with your friends…you know, in case they don't make it.

Natsuki averted her emerald gaze to the floor. A hand lifted to finger the barrette in her hair. "I thought we already established that I was going through with this…" the girl murmured.

Shizuru sighed and sidled closer to her student. A warm arm wrapped around Natsuki's waist and tugged her closer. Shizuru was proud of how far Natsuki had come with her touching issues. "Natsuki, _please. _It's dangerous..."

"So?" Natsuki asked turning to look at Shizuru, her eyes intense. "I have to prove to myself that I can do this. I want to go on that mission with you, Shizuru. I wouldn't be happy here unless…" _You're here with me. _Natsuki looked away again. "I want to do this for me," she finished, her gaze seemingly finding the carpet of Shizuru's room interesting.

Shizuru stayed silent for a second, her eyes watching her student's face carefully. "I…see…" Well, Natsuki had come along way then in terms of maturation. Last time Shizuru asked her about this she had said something about beating up Tomoe. Shizuru didn't want to, but the guilt-trip seemed to be her last hope. "Natsuki…for me…do not enter. If something happened to you…"

Natsuki swallowed hard. The 'for me' was like saying 'I've done so much for you now return the favor'. Natsuki sighed. "Shizuru…I'm grateful that you care so much about me…but I told you…I have to do this. I have to prove to myself that I can do something that amounts to something…"

"You already do that, Natsuki!" Shizuru said almost desperately. "You exist, and that is enough for me!" Shizuru gripped Natsuki's hand in her own and squeezed. "Please."

Natsuki turned and faced Shizuru, this time she was the one that didn't panic about their close proximity. "Look for me tomorrow, Shizuru. Everything I'll be doing…I'll be doing for you. So that I can go with you," Natsuki whispered seriously, her emeralds flashing brightly in the dark of the room. She didn't blush once.

Shizuru frowned as Natsuki stood up and headed towards the window. "Natsuki, wait…"

Natsuki, who had one foot out of the window and one in the room, turned to look at Shizuru. Her head canted to the side. "Hm?"

"Be…careful. Remember our training…" Shizuru wasn't worried about Natsuki. If today was any hint…the girl was going to do just fine in the competition…and that scared Shizuru. Natsuki winning meant they'd both die at Fort Rust. More likely than not, anyways.

Natsuki gave her a mischievous grin. "Yeah, yeah, Lieutenant. See you at the competition tomorrow…and at the Festival afterwards?" Natsuki asked, hopefulness evident in her voice.

Shizuru nodded, and wondered if Natsuki actually _knew _anything about this festival and it's _traditions._ "I'll see you then, Private Kuga." She gave her student a weak smile and followed her to the window. "Dream sweet," Shizuru whispered as Natsuki, now standing on the other side of the window, turned to leave.

The dark haired beauty paused and thought there was something else she felt she should say. What are the words? Natsuki gave up, looked over her shoulder and said, "Sleep sweet, Shizuru," before turning again and walking off towards the dorms.

* * *

Tomoe was growling at her reflection as she held an icepack to her head. Okay, so maybe jumping on that ATV had been a bad idea. _Ugh, my head…_

"Marguerite. Get out here," called a voice from outside Tomoe's tent.

Tomoe glared daggers at the tent flaps. Who dared interrupt her icing of her bump? "Who the hell is it and what the hell do you want?" Tomoe barked towards the door. It was kind of late for 'visitors'. If it was another one of her fans asking what happened to her head she was going to beat them to a pulp.

"It's General Jin, you imbecile. If you don't get your ass out here I'm going to blow a hole in your tent. Good luck sleeping tonight." Jin folded her arms and waited for Tomoe to come outside.

"Fine," Tomoe muttered as she flung the icepack onto her bed. She didn't like showing weakness. The star student exited the tent and snorted when she saw General Jin. "What do _you _want?" Tomoe asked, her gray eyes looking Jin up and down.

Jin rolled her eyes. "I think we can help each other."

Tomoe paused. She had been thinking similar things. "I think so too."

* * *

**Yay! Beginning of Part II. **

**So, thanks to all my readers who have made it this far without giving up on the Shiznat haha. Seriously, it means a lot to me that you're…still here haha.**

**I think you'll all like the next chapter. I'm really excited about writing it. I've had scenes from it in my head for like three weeks now so yeah, can't wait to put that onto paper. Or, um, a Word document I guess. Competition and festival next week! Yay!**

**On a completely random note: I have been choosing courses I'd like to take for when I start college this fall. There's an English class called, "Making Monsters." I am **_**so **_**there. **

**I know, what happened to me not having anything to say right? Hah. Anyways…**

**Thanks again! Hope you guys liked the chapter (I have no idea why these chapters are getting longer and longer. It's going to need to stop if I hope to pop these out once a week like before, so expect shorter chapters. Not by much, though, so no worries)**

**For the ATV thing…I'm pretty sure the ATV would actually just come to a stop or something and not spin out of control…HOWEVER, because the Fuuka students were driving around really fast and stuff I think it's reasonable that they would panic as the ATV sputtered thus losing control of the vehicle. I imagined that scene with ATVs. I don't know why.**

**For those of you who are wondering about 'Garderobe Prep'…it's basically why some of Natsuki's class mates already know everything there is to know about Garderobe and already have a year's worth of training (besides the fact that Natsuki got there during the school year). I'll explain this at another time.**

**Also, the third years will become more and more important as the competition goes on. So I felt like I should introduce them a bit more. Or Nabatame at least. You can look up her gun on google. Kahrs are really cool. (*CoughAndreahasoneinreallifecough*)**

**Special Thanks to, as usual, my beta Andrea. She rocks. 3**

**Um. Okay, I think that's it. SO sorry for my long author's notes…my bad ^^' **

**Chapter Song: ****Dropped ****by Phantom Planet (A Fun song!)**

**Not putting the lyrics because I'm too lazy and they don't necessarily…have any meaning. It's just a catchy song that I like and I feel like it fits with Natsuki's action-filled, fun day.**

**EDIT: Oh right. Happy July 4th (tomorrow lol) to all you fellow Americans out there. And to the non-Americans: Hi!**


	18. Beautiful

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Beautiful

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm going to just say this one last time, because I doubt these do anything anyways and I'm sick of writing this every chapter. I DO NOT OWN MAI HIME. Mai HiME owns ME, sadly. Sunrise owns Mai HiMe. Plot and original characters belong to me.**

**Thanks for 750 reviews!!! Man, you guys are awesome. Really. **

**Hey guys. Woo. So. Yeah. Um. Let's just get to it then I guess? **

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_"I wish...to be loved. If it's no trouble, can you please…fill my world with…crimson?"_

* * *

_"I wish for her to be mine. And if this is too much to ask of you, a simple kiss will suffice. Both would be wonderful."_

_

* * *

_

Today was the day. She had been training since she got here for this thing. She was going to do it, and do it right. There was no way in _hell _Tomoe was going with the lieutenant to Fort Rust. Natsuki was absolutely pumped for the competition to start. She could barely control herself when she had walked to class that morning with Nao, who kept giving her looks and rolling her eyes. Apparently class wasn't really 'class' for the whole week. It was going to be a ten minute 'homeroom' type of gathering before sending the students off to the arena. Of course, when they got to the classroom, she would find that despite it being a very important day…it was also a time for pranks. Or, oops, _traditions._

"We have to _what?" _Natsuki asked in a hushed whisper for the hundredth time, her emeralds nervously glancing at all the waiting students in the classroom. Their eyes were all fixated on Natsuki and Nao, their expressions eager.

Nao frowned and pointed upwards. Hanging above the door to the classroom was a tranquilizer dart attached to the framing of the door by a red ribbon. "You…have no idea about the traditions of the festival do you?" Nao sighed dejectedly before beginning to explain, "The third years go around hanging tranquilizers above doorways, desks…virtually anywhere two people might happen to stand under, the night before the festival."

Natsuki's blank expression caused Nao to sigh deeply.

"It's sort of like a prank…but it's been going on so long it's more like a festival tradition now..."

Blank stare.

"It's like…mistletoe, military academy style. Except if the tranquilizer dart is hung by a blue ribbon then you just have to hug," Nao explained, trying to slow down her tone to ridiculous levels as if Natsuki was retarded.

Natsuki pointed to the dart hanging above their heads. "That one's ribbon is red," she pointed out, a slender brow lifting expectantly. _Crimson, even. _

Nao averted her gaze. "That means…a kiss." The two girls turned as red as the ribbons holding the dart above their heads. Natsuki couldn't remember a time she hated the tranquilizer darts as much as she did at that moment.

The classroom burst into laughter. The two most rebellious, 'look at me, I'm a badass' students had to _kiss? _In front of the whole classroom and the completely pissed off looking lieutenant? Wait, why does the lieutenant look so angry?

"Ara, ara, is it not too early for these kinds of…_traditions, _class?" Shizuru tried when they all hooted and encouraged the two blushing girls to kiss. Her desperate crimsons locked on to emeralds, though they weren't looking at her. No, they were looking at the class and glaring. Nao on the other hand, was still blushing and looking at the ground. "You don't have to do it, privates," Shizuru told them firmly.

"Aw, lieutenant! You made me and Sakura-san kiss!" One of the boys yelled from the back of the room.

_"Yeah, you said it was a festival tradition!" _Someone argued.

_"Plus the third years outside looked like they were going to kill us if we didn't…" _Another student muttered.

Shizuru rubbed at her temples while the class argued over her unfairness. She sure as hell was going to find out which third year it was that placed the dart there, and murder them. The ever calm looking lieutenant smiled pleasantly at the class. "But class is about to begin and I wouldn't want—"

"We'll do it," Nao said suddenly, while Natsuki nodded at her side.

"Yeah we'll—_what?!" _Natsuki blurted as she instantly turned her confused and utterly adorable expression on the redhead.

Nao winked at her. "Don't worry," she whispered.

"You'll…what?" Shizuru asked, her head slightly tilting. An icy chilling stare directed towards Private Yuuki and Kuga.

_"Did it just get colder in here or what?" _

_"Yeah…it's freezing all of a sudden…"_

Natsuki waited for Nao to look at her. Nao managed to tear her gaze away from the predator-like gleam in her teacher's eyes to face Natsuki. She winked and whispered, "Do you trust me, Kuga?"

Natsuki instantly shook her head. "Not at all," she answered deadpan.

Nao rolled her eyes and flashed the class a grin before gently cupping Natsuki's cheek and slightly lifting her own chin so that her lips were in a direct line to the slightly taller girl's lips. At the last minute, Natsuki felt a thumb come between their lips.

Nao held in a laugh as she kissed her own thumb. Natsuki, who knew it must look like they were kissing in front of the class, decided to just go with it and closed her eyes. The fake-kiss only lasted for about three seconds. The instant it was done, Nao dropped her hand from Natsuki's cheek and lazily looked over at the class to see if it looked real or not…aka did the class buy it?

_"That was the hottest kiss I've seen all day!"_ Someone yelled. It was followed by a chorus of 'me too!' and 'SAME!'

Nao smirked, _yup, totally bought it. Suckers. _She glanced over at Fujino, whose ever smiling façade was seen through clearly by the redhead. _Figures. _

Shizuru was glaring intensely at the redhead. Ah, well, tradition was tradition. She had worried about this all night last night. It was typical of Natsuki's luck to not know about these 'traditions' and thus fall into them unknowingly. It was like someone somewhere got some sick pleasure from embarrassing the poor girl. Most kids tended to walk with their eyes scanning the ceilings on the festival day. Most didn't want to get caught dead standing under one of those things. The blue ribbons were less embarrassing, the red…not so much.

This was all rather stupid of course. Shizuru had no right to be angry over Natsuki kissing other people. Hell, the whole student-body would be locking lips multiple times today, whether it was someone who they wanted to kiss or not. Natsuki certainly didn't look like she wanted to kiss anyone. Those damn third years and their damn prank a few years back…because of them, Natsuki (not to mention countless of other students) would have to be _extra _careful today. Okay, well, to be fair…Shizuru was part of those third years. But it was all Anh's fault!

It had been Anh's idea in the first place. She had read about that being a festival tradition back in Garderobe's early days and, in her own words, _"Let's bring one of the more fun traditions back to this place."_ The Trias had then rallied a ton of other third years, who then dispersed throughout the school with ladders, tranquilizers, and blue and red ribbon. The next day had been…interesting…but like most crazy things Anh ended up planning, it always had a better purpose. Its purpose was to lighten the mood for those who _really _knew what the festival was for.

It was also Anh's fault Shizuru was worried about Nao at times. What had Anh said a week or two ago?

'_Maybe they kissed. Don't act so surprised. You said it yourself. Nao looks at Natsuki…much like you do. It's very likely that…'_ Shizuru shook the memory from her head. Even if Natsuki and Nao _had _kissed, from what Shizuru remembered of the conversation she, er, _overheard, _Natsuki didn't seem to like it much. Not to mention there was that whole awkward week of them barely saying two words to each other. _I have no right to be angry. It's a silly tradition, _Shizuru told herself. _Besides, there are more important matters at hand. Like the competition. _

One glance at Natsuki told Nao that her roommate was still in shock. "Kuga…" Nao whispered, "we didn't actually…_you know_…I put my thumb—"

"I know, I know," Natsuki hissed as she snapped out of her shock. She didn't want to risk blowing it if someone heard Nao, they might demand a redo or something. "Let's just sit down." _And thank you so much for knowing weird 'how to fake a kiss' tricks! _Natsuki was eternally grateful that Nao hadn't taken advantage of the situation. She knew how much willpower that must've taken on Nao's part considering her friend tended to stare at her shamelessly whenever she was getting dressed.

Natsuki strode passed her roommate, who she was damn thankful to, and sat down by her usual seat. Nao followed behind but paused near Shizuru's desk. She placed both her hands on the edge of the desk and lowered her head towards Shizuru. "Don't worry, _Lieutenant," _Nao whispered, a slight malicious glint in her eyes, "I didn't really kiss her." _Do you think I'm stupid, Fujino? God, look at me. Look at you. We're mirror images._

Before Shizuru could say anything (not like she could even _think _about how to respond to that), Nao sauntered over to her seat behind Natsuki. She merely smiled and winked in response to Natsuki's questioning glance. When Natsuki gave up on getting an answer from Nao, she looked towards Shizuru and lifted a brow in her teacher's direction.

Shizuru cleared her throat and avoided Natsuki's gaze to instead focus on Nao, who was already staring out the window, a bored expression on her face like she hadn't just accused Shizuru of…well…something she _was_ guilty of. _Ara…_

Just then Chie walked into the room. She paused when almost everyone in the class turned to stare at her. They frowned when they realized she was standing under the tranquilizer dart alone. Chie smirked, looked up, and then turned her back on the class. "Aoi! Hurry up!" She called out the door and down the hall.

Aoi came next and stared at Chie suspiciously as the handsome girl gestured for her to enter first. Aoi, suspicious gaze never leaving her girlfriend, _slowly _walked into the classroom…before Chie grabbed her and kissed her right under the dart. Aoi blinked when Chie pulled back and then blushed so brightly, even Natsuki was surprised. "C-Chie…?" Aoi asked, not sure why her girlfriend felt the need to be so intimate…in front of the _entire class._

Chie merely pointed upwards, a wide grin on her face. Aoi followed the direction Chie was pointing in with her eyes and blinked. "Oh." A pause. "The festival is today?"

Everyone in the room face-palmed.

Shizuru rose from her seat after more people had gotten to class. She was still slightly shocked at Nao's words, but what Nao had said _did _make her day better already. The fact that Natsuki hadn't really been kissed by Nao, for some illogical reason, made Shizuru practically ignore the fact that Natsuki's best friend was 'onto her'. Suspicion was not good for _anyone _right now, especially with Jin around.

"Now that we're all here, I just have a few words to say." Shizuru's cardinal eyes scanned the classroom. The students all watched her intently; the earlier mirth from the 'kissing-dart' had died down. Well, not surprisingly since as each student came into the classroom they would have to kiss whoever they walked in with. Eventually it just got less and less funny. "First of all, to those of you who will be competing in the competition," a flash of green from her right caught her attention at the same time there was a flash of gray from the back of the room, "I admire your bravery. As your teacher, I hope you do very well and make it far…and more importantly I hope you all stay safe."

There was a solemn silence that followed that last word. _Safe._ The students in the classroom knew that some of their friends, or maybe their friend's friends, or maybe that second year they would flirt with during training, would never return from the competition. There was also the fact that their beloved lieutenant would be leaving for a mission after this…and the chances of her returning...were slim.

"That being said, I hope you'll all enjoy the competition. Please…will everyone make their way to the arena at this moment? All competitors please follow me when we get there." Shizuru then smiled sadly as all the students began nodding to her, the height of their respect clearly evident in their eyes.

Natsuki stretched as she sat up, though she hadn't been sitting very long. She glanced over at Chie who was slipping her cell phone back into her pocket. "Chie…why didn't you warn me about the damn kissing-dart tradition thing?" the ice beauty growled.

An impish grin spread across the handsome girls face. "I'm not your roommate. It should be her responsibility to fill you in on these things," she answered with a carefree shrug.

"You seriously thought _Nao _would tell me something like that?" Natsuki asked, a slender brow lifting in the other girl's direction.

"Nope. But still. It's an excuse and I will stand by it!" Chie pounded her chest and gave a firm nod.

Aoi giggled by her girlfriend's side and slipped a hand around Chie's waist. "Aw, come on, Natsuki. If anyone told you we know you would've freaked out. Besides, it's _so _much more fun seeing you blush." Aoi clearly hadn't been serious when she acted surprised it was the festival today, though she _had _forgotten until Chie started acting weird that morning.

"I'm only sad we came in _afterwards," _Chie grumbled to Aoi as they walked towards the exit, practically welded together.

"Me too," Aoi pouted, "I bet Natsuki blushed something fierce…" They both turned and disappeared from the doorway with the rest of the class.

Natsuki glared after them. "Idiots."

"Whatever…" Nao muttered, though her usual tone of voice wasn't in it. Her eyes were watching Shizuru Fujino, who was talking with Tomoe but would look over in their direction every 2 seconds. _Okay, more like 1.5 seconds. _

Arika and Tomoe were both crowded around Shizuru. Natsuki shared an eye-roll with Nao before walking over. "Sh—Lieutenant Fujino…" Natsuki greeted.

Shizuru slowly lifted her gaze away from the chatterbox and the psycho to take in the beautiful sight that was her student, Natsuki Kuga. "Private Kuga," she greeted back with a slight nod.

"Shouldn't we head over to the arena now?" Natsuki asked as she glared at Tomoe. Tomoe glared back with just as much intensity. Arika, who apparently would also be joining the competition, just beamed between the two of them, clearly not recognizing the look of 'hatred'.

The gorgeous lieutenant seemed a little off to Natsuki, as if she were gracefully gliding through a dream world. "Of course…" Shizuru said with a small smile, her gaze flitting over to Nao. "Shouldn't Private Yuuki join with the rest of the spectators?" she asked in her soothing Kyoto-ben, though it also gave away the fact that their teacher was exhausted. Didn't get much sleep maybe?

Nao snorted and folded her arms under her chest. "I'm hanging out with Kuga until she has to actually compete."

"You'll just get confused," Shizuru warned with a shake of her head. "All spectators follow a different route. Go now and you can catch up with them."

Just then, Mai poked her head into the classroom. She saw Natsuki, ran, and hugged the girl. Well, squeezed the girl. Shizuru's eyes slightly widened, Nao and Tomoe rolled their eyes, Arika was just standing there…smiling.

Mai stepped back from a stunned Natsuki and beamed at her friend. "I wanted to make sure I saw you before you got to the arena," Mai explained when she noticed the princess was slightly confused at the sudden display of affection. Mai looked around, suddenly feeling _very _embarrassed. "Uh…so right…I'll see you soon and we'll celebrate with everyone else when the festival events actually start, alright?" Mai grabbed Nao's sleeve and began tugging their protesting redhead to the door.

"Wait!" Nao grumbled. Mai finally let go and gave Nao a quizzical expression. "I'm going with Kuga," Nao said firmly, her arms crossing over her chest.

"You're not going to know where Chie and Aoi are sitting though…"

"And I care because…?" Nao paused. "Wait, you're not sitting with them?"

Mai coughed nervously. "Er, you see…"

Colonel Lu happened to waltz right into the classroom, tug on Mai's collar, and attempt to drag her out of the room. "Seriously, Tokiha. I said all competitors follow _me," _she said with a slight annoyed tone. "See the rest of you later!" Shizuru blinked after her.

Natsuki and Nao exchanged shocked looks. Natsuki closed her jaw and after a few seconds yelled, "Mai, you're in the competition?!" But Mai had already been taken down the hall and out of the academics building with Anh.

Shizuru lightly coughed to gain the rooms attention again. When all eyes were staring at her she said, "Private Yuuki, please join the rest of the spectators when we get to the arena. Na—Private Kuga, Private Yumemiya, and Private Marguerite will follow me to the inner-arena. Is that understood?"

All four girls nodded hastily. Shizuru saluted them, waited for their return salutes, and then turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Natsuki didn't quite remember the arena being this big. Then again, it's not like she had much reason to walk by it every day. It was like a baseball stadium but…no…the ground was definitely bigger than just a baseball field. It was gigantic. Maybe like a football field…or two or three football fields all put together. It reminded Natsuki of the coliseum of ancient Rome. She had no idea why, considering the arena was rectangular. Students and faculty were all getting seated so Nao and Natsuki had a quick 'good luck' talk before they went their separate ways.

Natsuki found herself in the 'under-belly' of the arena. Basically it was a floor just below the arena itself. There were locker rooms, weapon closets and racks, faculty members helping out confused students, and Council members all trying to get everyone's attention. It smelled like sweat. Natsuki was surrounded on all sides by a sea of uniformed bodies. Everyone was clamoring to make some space for themselves but it was proving rather difficult considering the whole inner-arena was overflowing with about 500 students. The students standing in the way back had to listen to speakers since they couldn't hear Haruka that well.

Natsuki found Mai and was about to ask her to explain why and when she had joined the competition before Haruka started talking.

"Attention!" Haruka bellowed into a megaphone. All the students instantly stood up straight and saluted. Haruka smirked before continuing, "Welcome competitors to the competition. You are all brave to have signed up. I'm not going to give a big speech, that comes later," the students all groaned, "but I am going to tell you to get in your new uniforms, get placed on a team, prepare yourselves, and get ready to give the oath up _there." _She pointed to the ceiling. Just on the other side was where the students would have to fight. "After the oath you are to report down here again and await the competition to officially begin."

"Oath?" Natsuki asked, turning to Mai.

"Beats me," the redhead answered with a shrug. Her amethysts quickly avoided Natsuki's searching emeralds.

* * *

After helping the students and the other faculty get ready, the Council and Jin made their way up to the spectator's box. It was this part that made the arena like the coliseum. The Council watched from a room that hung partly over the arena and partly tucked into the wall of the arena. They were like the emperors that got the best seats, up close and personal so that they can overlook everything. It was like a booth at an opera show.

Haruka and Shizuru both walked to the railing surrounding the Council's little 'porch'. The very end of the platform was not hidden by a roof so the entire student body could see them as they held onto the railing and looked around the arena's pit. The arena was pretty high-tech. The 'pit', which is where all the fighting took place, could change its terrain from grass, rock, sand, water, ice, metal…it just depended on the kind of fight that was going to take place. Right now it was on sand, making it look even more like the kind of arena you'd see in a Gladiator movie.

"Now all that's missing are the gladiators…" Haruka mused.

Shizuru turned to her friend and lifted a slender brow. "Did you say something, Haruka?"

The master sergeant shook her head and turned to look across the vast arena again. "No, bubuzuke, are you hearing things?"

Shizuru smirked and opened her mouth to say something when the sound of the giant metal doors opening at the opposite end of the arena opened. The rest of the Council (and Jin) all joined Haruka and Shizuru, their hands gripping onto the railing and their eyes focused on the back doors opening.

"You know," Jin said from standing on Shizuru's side. "The Romans used _harena…_or _sand _because it soaked up blood."Jin smirked in Shizuru's direction.

Haruka glanced sideways to see Shizuru's expression, knowing full well whose blood she wouldn't want to be spilled on the sand.

Shizuru's eyes slowly closed. "Interesting…" was all she murmured.

* * *

Natsuki fingered the cloth of her new uniform. It was black, just like the one Shizuru had worn during Parent's Day. After she and Mai had put on their new black uniforms they had been forced into a line. The line on the right would get bright blue patches sewn onto the chest and the right shoulder of the uniform top, whereas Natsuki and Mai's line got bright red patches sewn on.

"Teams…" Natsuki had whispered to Mai who was in front of her in the line. "They're dividing 500 students into two teams?"

Mai had shrugged. "I'm sure Sergeant Suzushiro will explain it…"

Now they were both standing in one _giant _line. Each student, whether on the blue team or red team, lined up in front of the giant metal door which led to the arena. With a loud clanging noise the two doors began opening. It was definitely mechanically operated, there was no way anyone could move that thing without at least ten other people.

With the metal doors opened, the bright sunlight soon lightened up the inner-arena room. The cheering from outside was just a murmur from where Natsuki was standing. She was somewhere in the middle of the line. She caught sight of Tomoe a few people up, though she couldn't tell what color patch she was wearing.

An hour later, and Natsuki was finally next in line. Apparently the line they were in was just a line to make some 'oath' in front of the Council and then the line disappears back through another metal door, though this one was under the booth where the Council watches.

"Natsuki Kuga," Haruka yelled into a microphone. The crowd cheered.

Natsuki swallowed hard before taking a step forward. She looked upwards, and instantly felt like some type of ancient warrior about to pledge her life to the arena or to the emperor. The entire Council peered down at her from their booth up high. Reito looked bored, Anh and Rauschenberg looked interested, Haruka was speaking, Jin was smirking evilly, and Shizuru was staring at her with such intensity that Natsuki forgot how to breathe. Actually, she forgot how to hear too because whatever Haruka just said completely went over her head.

Natsuki coughed nervously and called up, "Uh, can you repeat that?"

Haruka's eyebrow twitched as the audience surrounding the entire arena broke into laughter. She folded her arms and glared down at Kuga. "Repeat this oath! _I will endure to be burned, to be bound, to be beaten, and to be killed by the gun or by the fists. I swear to serve the Council of Garderobe and to do my best in winning. If I win, may I be a good choice for Lieutenant Shizuru Fujino. I swear to protect her with my life." _Haruka cleared her throat for the hundredth time. She was sick of repeating that to a few hundred students multiple times until they could get it right.

Natsuki blinked and went through that in her head a few times. _Be burned? Yeah. No. Be bound? Will be avoiding that for sure. Be beaten? I will not allow it. Killed…? If it comes to that then fine. _

"I will endure to be burned, to be bound, to be beaten, and to be…killed by the gun or by the fists," Natsuki repeated loudly. She didn't have to hear it more than once since when she had gotten close enough in the line she _had _heard the people in front of her reciting it. "I swear to serve the Council of Garderobe and to do my best in winning." Haruka looked pleased at this part. Natsuki's emeralds lifted off Haruka to stare straight into ruby red eyes. "If I win, may I be a good choice for Lieutenant Shizuru Fujino…I _swear _to protect her with my life." She stopped saluting.

Shizuru swallowed hard and offered her favorite student a small smile. Natsuki didn't smile back, but instead lowered her gaze away from those distracting rubies and walked forward until she disappeared from view. Shizuru sighed and waited for the rest of the students to give the oath.

* * *

Natsuki found herself back in the underbelly of the arena again. The inner-arena was basically a wide space just as big as the arena itself except underground right below it. There were doors on opposite ends of the arena and each door had a ramp leading down to the inner-arena.

Natsuki glanced up the ramp she just came down then turned to look across the vast inner-arena for a flicker of red. "Mai!" Natsuki called as she cupped her mouth in order to amplify her voice. _Where the hell did that busty goody-goody go? _Natsuki's emeralds swept the large room. All she saw were people training, chatting, drinking water, getting weapons, and moving to separate sides of the inner-arena. Natsuki blinked. "Oh…" the red team was probably all meeting on the opposite side.

Natsuki, after much shoving through bodies, managed to walk across the entire room to the opposite end. She saw people were already lining up near the ramp on _this _side. The ice princess, usually not one to care for company, suddenly felt very lonely amongst the sea of her 'teammates'. Where the hell was Ma—?!

"Natsuki!" Mai yelled as she waved her hand frantically. "Over here!" She seemed to have a rifle over her back.

Natsuki let out a sigh of relief when she saw Mai. The busty redhead was in a crowd of other Red team members. "What are you doing?" Natsuki growled when she reached her friend.

"Waiting. You should get a weapon. The competition is about to start…" Mai pointed to the ramp that led to the metal doors they had to go through before.

"What's taking so long?" Natsuki asked as she reached a hand towards a gun rack. She pulled up an assault rifle, frowned, and put it back. She then reached for a pistol resembling Duran and placed it in her hip holster. She noticed they had given her another hip holster, so she picked up another pistol. Natsuki didn't plan on dual-wielding. It was actually very impractical to shoot with two guns at the same time and a hell of a lot less accurate. She _did _however, think it was a good idea to have two guns on her, just in case.

"Well after the rest of the competitors say their oath and leave the arena, I think they have to set it up for the actual fighting," Mai explained as she looked upwards thoughtfully.

Natsuki blinked. "Set it up? Set what up?"

Mai giggled. "Of course, silly. The arena! You didn't think it would just be a free-for-all out in the open did you?"

Natsuki blushed and averted her gaze. "Uh…no…of course not…" She tapped her forehead with the tip of her gun.

"Kuga!" Nabatame said as she worked her way through a crowd. She stopped next to Natsuki and Mai and saluted. "I found you! Listen, you need to stick with me when they set up the forts or you're going to get knocked out in the first round." The third year glanced around the room for anyone else she may recognize. The key to these things is forming a group and sticking with it. Nabatame would know, she's been in one before. "It's overwhelming for first years…or basically anyone that has never been in a competition before." Nabatame, giving up on her search, brought her gaze back to Natsuki. "Which is why we need to stick together for now."

Natsuki blinked, pointed to Mai, and said. "That's Mai."

"Hi, Mai." Nabatame didn't bother introducing herself. She figured that Mai knew who she was from the expression on her face.

Mai gave a weak wave. "Uh, hi." _Natsuki is friends with the top third year student? What?_

Natsuki flicked her hair over her shoulder and folded her arms. "Says you…" she muttered, clearly referring to the getting-knocked-out-in-the-first-round bit, "but what do you mean set up the forts?" _Where is everyone getting this information? I maybe didn't go to Garderobe Prep but I feel like I'm the only one that doesn't know what's going on._

"Well they _must _be setting up forts on opposite sides of the arena…otherwise why would it be taking this long?" Nabatame pointed out.

Mai nodded. "She has a point. The 'forts' are probably just, what, made out of wood? Something easy to get into an arena that we can hide in and fire from."

Nabatame nodded. "You two have to be careful. As first years, you're easy pickings for the opposite team's second and third years. First years usually don't make it through the first round," Nabatame looked between the blank stares and decided to continue, "look at it this way. There are about 500 students entering. By the end of today, there will be 100 remaining to move onto the next part of the competition. _That's _how hectic and out of control this is going to be." The blue-eyed third year allowed her words to sink in. "This first part is really to weed out the weak and the non-serious competitors…"

"…First years and fangirls…" Natsuki muttered. The first years were probably nothing compared to second and third years, thus making them qualify as 'weak'. The fangirls were just in the competition to gain favor with whoever they were fangirling over, namely Shizuru. This made them 'non-serious'. Besides, they usually just stood around staring up at the Council's booth before getting shot.

The private first class sighed. "It'll be hard but if you stay out of the way of third years and mostly take on other first years you might actually make it…besides, the fangirls are easy to spot and practically stand around with targets on their backs. We'll be on the side opposite the Council's spectator booth, so the fangirls on our team probably won't be fangirling much since it'll be hard to see." Blue eyes flashed. "I'll be taking out as many third years as possible…less competition later on."

"Attention, Red team and Blue team!" Came an obnoxiously loud voice through speakers. No one recognized the voice of any Council member so they assumed it was another person from the faculty. The competitors all went silent. "By now you should have grouped with your teammates and should be waiting by the opposite ramps." Natsuki looked around. There was a big gap in the middle of the inner-arena. Yup, everyone seemed to be either on one side or another. "Please proceed to move through the large metal doors when they open. You will be entering behind a fort."

Natsuki and the rest of the Red team began moving up the ramp. Mai looked towards the opposite side of the room and saw that the Blue team was also heading up their ramp. "This is it…" she whispered.

* * *

Shizuru was the only one still at the railing overlooking the arena. The rest of the Council and Jin were just sitting around in the shade of the booth and talking calmly.

Just below her was a wooden fort that had just been set up moments ago. It wasn't very impressive. Just a few square rooms all connected. In front of the fort were a few more wooden barricades and there was one platform. It would be interesting to see who took control of the situation and who led their team to victory. Well, no one expected either team to win, just to survive.

"Shizuru, what are you doing?" Anh asked as she walked over to her friend. Her amethyst eyes roamed over the arena as the workers left the newly set-up forts. "Oh. Checking out the scene, huh?"

Just then, Haruka muttered something into a walkie-talkie and strode over to her two friends. "It's about to begin," she said in a bored tone. "Time to weed out the weaklings and the…" she glanced at Shizuru, "students here for _other _reasons."

Anh giggled and Shizuru just lifted a slender brow in the blonde's direction.

Officer Rauschenberg, Reito, and Jin joined the sergeant, colonel, and lieutenant.

They all watched as the Red team poured through the door at the opposite end of the arena. Below them the metal doors opened and out came the Blue team. Shizuru sighed and remembered Natsuki was on the Red team, meaning she was _all _the way on the opposite side of the arena.

Haruka cleared her throat and lifted the microphone to her lips. "Attention Garderobe students! The first part of the competition will begin now. Both the Red team and Blue team have equal amounts of competitors on each side. We do NOT expect one team to win, rather, when the last 100 competitors are left, that is when the game will end and those remaining 100 will be the competitors to move onto the next part of the competition tomorrow."

It didn't matter if the Red team or the Blue team won. When there were only 100 students left in the competition…_those _are the winners. Those are the students that get to move on, doesn't matter what team they were on.

* * *

Natsuki watched in awe as all the second years and third years seemed to know exactly what to do. The second years climbed atop the few small buildings and laid down. Their rifles were aimed towards the opposing side. The third years immediately began scrambling to find a leader. They all disappeared into the biggest building the fort consisted off. Natsuki forgot Mai and followed.

Natsuki found Nabatame in a crowd of third years. "What's going on?" Natsuki whispered to the third year.

Nabatame glared around the room at the rest of the third years who were all watching her expectantly. "These idiots want me to lead…"

Natsuki blinked. "What do you mean? Like…strategize for the team?"

Nabatame nodded, her face laced with absolute annoyance. "But I can't. Just because I'm a private first class doesn't mean shit. _Tanaka _is the specialist. She's the one good at strategizing. I'm just good with aiming and shooting the shit out of someone." She lifted her Kahr PM9 and wiggled it in the air, her eyebrow lifting slightly as if to say, _see?_

Nearby a few third years were arguing. "No _I'm _better at strategizing! The first years should all go here, they're expendable!"

Another one growled. "Absolutely not! The first years shouldn't just be offered up like sacrificial lambs! We should at least put them to _some _use before the Blue team attacks—"

Arika came out of nowhere, causing Natsuki and Nabatame to exchange _very _unhappy expressions. The brown-haired, blue eyed girl smiled widely at everyone and tried to get their attention. "Everyone! We shouldn't be fighting! We're a team. My grandma _always_ said—" Arika felt one tranquilizer in her back, from Nabatame, and one in her stomach, from Natsuki. She dropped to the ground.

Both Natsuki and Nabatame looked guilty when some of the Red team members looked up from their arguing to stare at them. "I really, _really _couldn't stand her voice," Nabatame mumbled, still feeling slightly guilty for shooting down her own team member. Still, it had to be done.

Natsuki nodded. "I completely understand." Arika Yumemiya annoyed the _hell _out of Natsuki, and it wasn't just because she was a Shizuru fangirl. She was just _that _annoying. Besides, what the hell? She looked like an ant!

The Red team's bickering started up again after Arika's body was moved to a safe spot.

Natsuki frowned at Nabatame, letting her know she now understood the hectic situation going on between the disorganized strategists. She then caught a glimpse of a familiar face in the crowd. He was walking by with a rifle. "Kato!" Natsuki called as she ran and grabbed his arm.

Kato, the blonde boy from the Detention facilities blinked and blushed slightly. "K-Kuga…you're on the Red team?"

Natsuki nodded. "You're good with strategizing?" She asked, not caring about 'small talk'.

Kato blinked and blushed again. "Ah—er…but I'm a second year…usually the third years like to take control of these things…" he trailed off. Natsuki didn't understand why a guy that acted so pathetic even bothered coming to a school where acting badass was key.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and dragged the poor guy by his sleeve back to Nabatame and the other bickering third years. "We don't have time for the third years to pick a leader. Nabatame would do best on the field with her skills...and the third years that _do _qualify for strategizing are all fighting over it rather than working together," Natsuki explained to him.

Nabatame glanced up and grinned when she saw who Natsuki was bringing. "Oh, you brought a nerdy looking kid." She tilted her head slightly, her dark locks framing her face as she did so. "That's good."

"Second year, Private Kato," Natsuki introduced the boy since he seemed to go quiet. "He's _definitely _good at strategizing." Natsuki wasn't sure how she knew that for a fact. Maybe it was the look he gave her when she suggested it…that kind of modest _I'm not THAT good…okay yeah I am…_ look.

Nabatame wasted no time in grabbing the boy and pulling him over to all the bickering third years. "As your leader," Nabatame said loudly, "I now put this boy in charge of the strategizing. He's my, er, protégé…he's just as good. Listen to what he says." The third years all exchanged looks before grabbing Kato into their circle.

Nabatame grinned and walked back to a smirking Natsuki. "Good job, kid. Let's go get some action."

Natsuki nodded and followed Nabatame out. They found Mai behind a wooden post. Every few seconds she would come out from hiding, fire at the Blue team members trying to cross the gap between the forts, and then go back to hiding to avoid getting shot.

"Natsuki! There you are!" Mai said. She had no idea how she and Natsuki had gotten separated the second they exited those large metal doors. It was like a sudden rush of students had pulled them apart. "It's like a warzone out here…" Mai muttered as she turned again to fire at Blue team members who were getting awfully close.

"It _is _a warzone," Natsuki commented as she drew out a pistol and fired at a Blue team member who had somehow gotten close enough to sneak up on a few Red team members hiding behind a wooden barricade. Natsuki took the time to scan the field.

The opposite end of the arena looked like they were just under as much fire as the Red team's fort was. The no-man's land between both forts had numerous 'obstacles' set up like barrels, boxes, crates, plastic tubes…anything the students could hide behind and fire from. The middle field was indeed filled with a mixture of Red team and Blue team members. Some were shooting from behind the obstacles, some were just running and shooting…which usually ended up with them getting shot as soon as they got close to the enemy's fort. Natsuki then turned to face her own team, the Red team's fort. Many second years were still on top of the fort. Natsuki thought this was stupid until she noticed about three of them were holding sniper rifles. _Nice…_ Natsuki thought.

She then watched as Kato strode out of the biggest building the wooden fort had, followed by all the third years that had previously been bickering over who got to be the 'lead strategist'. Kato now walked with confidence instead of that 'pathetic', epic failure walk he was so good at. Natsuki blinked in surprise as he began shouting orders to groups of students he walked by, all the while the third years behind him would nod along with his orders or break away to make sure the orders were followed through with.

Nabatame, who had disappeared, came back and smirked. "Looks like you just gave that kid a ton of confidence. The orders he's barking are working…the Red team is organizing." Already it looked like the Blue team was being held off and falling back towards the middle of the arena.

Natsuki smiled and flicked her hair back over her shoulder. "Good…" she allowed what she was about to say next die in her throat. Tomoe ran by with a rifle. She was sporting a red patch on her shoulder. Would Tomoe shoot someone on her own team? Natsuki didn't want to find out, she'd have no way of defending herself since she didn't want to shoot someone on her own team. She quickly turned and walked off towards the middle of the arena.

Nabatame watched her go before she looked at an equally puzzled Mai. "I like Kuga, but I think she's nuts."

Mai gave a weak laugh and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah…I'm gonna…go help her out…" With that, Mai turned and ran after her friend.

"You do that…" Nabatame rolled her eyes before sneaking off in a similar direction. It looked like Kato had the fort under control and was going to protect it. She could now leave it and go kick some ass.

* * *

Shizuru watched the large TV screens for any sign of Natsuki, since the Red team was so far away she could barely see what was going on over there. The TV screens were all set up around the arena so that the students could see what was going on too if they were sitting too far away. Each screen would switch views. Occasionally Shizuru would catch a glimpse of Natsuki in the background of one of the TV screens, but a camera would never actually focus on her favorite student. Shizuru pouted.

"Hey…is that Private Sexy-Pants?" Anh asked as she squinted her eyes. She pointed towards the Red team's fort…but she was actually pointing to 'no-man's land' which is where all the real action took place. "She shouldn't head in there so soon," Anh commented, "She's a first year _and _it looks like the Blue team is beginning to panic."

"Yes, it seems the Red team has finally found someone competent enough to take over and run things," Haruka said from behind them. She watched one of the TV screens and pointed to it. On it, Private Kato was walking about shouting orders and going over a drawn up plan with a bunch of third years. So _this _must be who the Red team picked. "Private Kato…interesting...and surprising. He _did _show promise but he never really spoke up…I wonder what made the kid take charge…"

"And he's a second year," Shizuru mused. "Even more surprising."

A TV screen showed Tomoe shooting a Blue team member in the torso, and then spinning around and shooting another in the stomach. She apparently realized she was on the TV screen, because she grinned and gave a wave towards it, causing the crowd to cheer.

The Council members all rolled their eyes. "Something about that girl really irks me," Rauschenberg commented. "She's just…" she shuddered.

"I hear ya, Harris," Anh agreed with a nod.

Shizuru stayed silent. _You have no idea…_

Just then, something caught the attention of the whole Council. "Hey, Private Kuga's on the screen," Haruka commented. This drew the attention of Reito and Jin from the back of the booth. They both joined the rest of the faculty members and watched the screen.

On it, Natsuki and Mai were hiding behind a dark blue plastic crate. It was big enough to conceal the two of them. Shizuru frowned. Natsuki shouldn't be in no-man's land, especially so close to the Blue team's territory. _At least Mai is with her…_

The Natsuki on the screen seemed to roll her eyes at something Mai said. Mai's face turned red as Natsuki continued ignoring her and tried to look over their cover. The crowd that was watching this particular TV screen let out a laugh at Mai's facial expression. Some whistled when Natsuki turned in a way that basically showed her cleavage to the camera. Shizuru scratched her nose and looked away. "Someone should tell that camera man to move his camera from places it shouldn't be," Shizuru commented quietly. She made a mental note to hunt him down later.

Haruka and Anh began laughing quietly. They didn't want to make fun of Shizuru's annoyance too much since Jin was right there and it was pretty obvious why Shizuru wasn't pleased with the cameraman's zooming in of Natsuki's cleavage.

"Kuga needs to pay attention to the TV screen so she doesn't keep looking so sexy by mistake," Anh said with a sigh. "It's really going to bite her in the ass later when she has a fan club that she has no idea how it got started."

Natsuki on-screen apparently growled something at Mai when Mai poked her on the shoulder. Mai ignored the growl and pointed upwards…towards the large TV screen they were on. Natsuki's face was priceless, causing the rest of the crowd to crack up.

Shizuru herself giggled. _Such cute expressions…_

* * *

"We're on camera?!" Natsuki growled as she stared up at the TV screen the whole entire audience could see. She tried to look for where the camera man might be. She found him and aimed her pistol in his direction. "Jackass," she muttered, hoping the audience that was watching her could read her lips. She fired and the cameraman fell, his camera smashing to pieces as it hit the ground. The crowd 'awww'd, while others burst into loud applause and cheering.

"That was so unnecessary, Natsuki," Mai grumbled. "They're going to make you pay for that…" _And that probably made her look even more badass…god…what is it with this girl? _

_

* * *

_The entire Council blinked as the TV screen went black.

"Has that…ever happened before?" Shizuru asked quietly. She was entirely amused, of course. The camera had zoomed in on Natsuki's angry face and then on the barrel of her pistol. Natsuki had definitely muttered some curse word beforehand, probably insulting the cameraman. Shizuru truly loved watching those lips.

Haruka's eyes narrowed toward the part of the arena where Natsuki and Mai were. "Do you mean has anyone shot one of the cameramen during a competition? No. No, it has never happened before," the blonde growled.

"Ara…well, you cannot blame her. He was spending much time taping her…" Shizuru commented, hoping to ease Haruka's anger. And, okay, the guy _was _taking _way _too much time taping Natsuki. Creep was probably a pervert and fully deserved to be shot as far as she was concerned.

* * *

_Let that be a lesson to ALL cameramen. No filming Natsuki Kuga unless she wants to be filmed, which will be never!_ Natsuki grinned at her handiwork and then turned to scan the situation again.

The Red team was definitely in the lead. They were pushing more and more onto no-man's land and more and more of her team were leaving the safety of the fort to go work more on the offensive. Tomoe was nowhere to be seen, Kato was probably still shouting out orders at the fort, and Nabatame was probably up ahead kicking ass.

"Come on," Natsuki signaled for Mai to follow her as she stepped from behind the crate and ran towards another obstacle. This one was more of a large plastic tube. They both sat up against it on each end and turned to look around it. They both fired mercilessly at the three Blue team members approaching them. The Blue members dropped. They looked like first years but neither Mai nor Natsuki recognized them.

"Nice one, Natsuki," Mai complimented as she stood up.

"Thanks, you too," Natsuki said as she stood up as well.

Natsuki and Mai ran a little closer to the enemy fort again before Natsuki was tackled to the ground from the side. She landed with an 'oomph.' Her head lifted and she saw a sniper's bullet land a few inches away from her head. Natsuki swallowed. Hard. If that had hit her…she would been out in ROUND ONE!

The weight of whoever was on her lifted as her savior stood up. Natsuki blinked at the bullet that just nearly hit her…in the _head _and mentally growled at it. Whoever fired that thing at her was going to get their asses kicked. Natsuki jumped to her feet and instantly pointed her pistol in the direction of the sniper, though she could see none. "Damn," she hissed, lowering her pistol and glancing over at her savior.

Nabatame lifted a dark brow in Natsuki's direction. "You have to pay attention, Kuga." She glanced at the sniper bullet in the sand and sighed. If that had hit Natsuki in the head…that would _not _have been good. Tranquilizer or not. "Sorry about the," she took a hand and smashed it into the other hand, "tackling you and stuff." She smirked, blue sapphires twinkling.

Natsuki returned the smile. "Hey, I'm still in this because of you. So no I think I can let it slide." Natsuki rubbed the back of her head and looked across the arena pit before meeting Nabatame's eyes again. "Thanks for saving my ass," she added, sheepish grin on her face.

Nabatame nodded. "No problem. I'm going to go see if I can get closer to the enemy base and pick off some more third years guarding it before actually storming it." The third year paused, a few ideas seemed to run through her mind. "You and…" she realized Natsuki never told her Mai's last name, "_Mai _watch me and my teams back while we do it alright?"

Natsuki nodded and for the first time since being saved by Nabatame, realized the third year had quite the following behind her. The posse seemed to be made up of about 6 third years. Three were girls, three were boys. The stern, robotic-like, and composed expressions caused Natsuki to lift an eyebrow at them. They looked like they would follow Nabatame into any battle.

Nabatame turned around and nodded to the other third years that had taken her up as their 'squad' leader and began jogging away towards the Blue team base, her soldiers following closely behind with their rifles ready for action. Natsuki watched them leave before turning back to her friend.

"That was close," Mai said with a quick glance at Natsuki before she turned and shot a nearby Blue team member that had thought he was sneaking up on them. He dropped.

"Too close," Natsuki agreed.

* * *

"How many more students need to go unconscious before we're down to 100?" Haruka asked Reito, who was busy with a laptop.

"Please hold," he said sweetly as he flipped through some windows on his laptop. "Ah…about 30 left. That was quick…" he commented with a slight tilt of his head.

Haruka huffed. "Not really. The Red team has been _dominating _ever since they got their act together."

Shizuru smiled. She could see Natsuki pretty clearly now. The girl was in action and _very _close to the Blue team's fort, which meant she was near the Council's spectator's booth. Well, most of the Red team was near the Blue team's fort. Shizuru watched as Natsuki would shoot down one enemy then spin on her heel and shoot another. Mai was right next to her, doing the exact same thing. The Kyoto-woman had seen Natsuki barely dodge that sniper bullet. That had been _really _close. Natsuki was lucky…or well…Nabatame just had good timing.

Ruby eyes followed the beautiful girl's every movement. It was like she was dancing. A deadly dance too, because if anyone got near her or Mai they were down within seconds. "Those two make quite the team," Shizuru mused.

Rauschenberg tilted her head and followed Shizuru's gaze. "Ah, yes. I've been watching them too. Kuga's quite good with her footwork. When I was her age I was tripping all over the place if more than one enemy came at me."

Anh raised her hand. "Guilty of that as well."

"She just had really good training, I'm sure," Jin commented coolly from behind Shizuru, who promptly ignored the comment and continued fixating on her student.

"Twenty-seven left…" Reito called to Haruka.

Haruka smiled. "Good, this will be over before we know it."

Shizuru sighed at the countless unconscious bodies littering the arena floor. About 350 bodies there were…possibly more. They were only sleeping and yet…_so still…so motionless. _"Ara, ara, it actually looks like a battlefield…"

Reito turned his mega-watt smile in Shizuru's direction, though she couldn't see it because he was still sitting down in front of a laptop and she was still overlooking the progress. "Well it is, Shizuru…just minus the death."

"For now," Haruka warned. "This is the easy part."

* * *

Natsuki shot another Blue team member and paused. She was sweaty and panting. Hopefully, Mai was the same so she didn't look ridiculous. Natsuki took a quick glance in her friend's direction. Yup, Mai was exhausted too. They both backed up so that their backs were touching.

"Shit, this is tiring!" Mai complained as she and Natsuki spun around in circles slowly with their backs still touching. They continued shooting though, since they had somehow gotten surrounded by Blue team members.

"Tell me about it," Natsuki grumbled as she continued mowing down her enemies. The second she ran out of bullets she dropped that one pistol and pulled out the other she had brought.

"I think we're pretty cool, by the way," Mai smirked as they stopped their circling and walked a bit away from each other. Natsuki turned her head slightly in her friends direction as they both ran towards another obstacle to hide behind.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Natsuki asked, a slender brow lifting in Mai's direction as the dark haired girl hid behind a barrel.

Mai glared. "Shut up. I meant we're first years and we're in the frontlines kicking ass."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and looked around the edge of their barrier to shoot one of the fangirls staring up at Shizuru. The girl, who barely moved at all from her spot, went down easy. Natsuki blinked as she thought more on what the girl had been admiring. _Shizuru. _

Emeralds instantly lifted to look towards the booth hovering above the enemy's base. Crimson met with her almost instantly. "Shizuru…"

Mai glanced at her friend, who now seemed to be in a trance. "What? Natsuki? Hey! Snap out of it, we're in the middle of a battle here!" She gestured to the arena with her gun.

Natsuki blinked and glanced towards Mai. "Oh…uh..right!"

The searching look Natsuki got from her friend didn't please her, but she ignored it and instead watched as Nabatame and a few other third years broke through the enemy's defenses and infiltrated their fort, just like she said she would.

Nabatame kicked down on Blue team member before he had a chance to fire and shot him in the torso before breaking through even more Blue team members with her mini-force. They covered her from all directions and followed from behind. Nabatame disappeared into one of the main buildings of the enemy fort. That couldn't be good for them.

"They must not have many competitors left," Natsuki commented. "In fact, I bet we made it to the last 100, Mai." Natsuki wasn't one to get excited and jump around, so she just watched as Mai did that instead.

Another look around the arena told her that yes, they had definitely made it to the surviving 100. There were practically no Blue team members around. Her thoughts were confirmed when Haruka's voice rang out through the stadium.

"Please stop the fighting! All surviving competitors: Congratulations! You are the remaining competitors still eligible for the prize. Please make your way down to the inner-arena where you can change back into your usual uniforms and leave. We'll see you tomorrow morning, same time. Students of Garderobe, please enjoy the festival!"

The crowd cheered and Natsuki and Mai looked at each other and let out happy sighs.

"Wow, I don't know how much more of that I could've taken," Mai muttered as they walked back towards the metal doors they had entered from.

Natsuki gave her friend a sidelong glance. "What do you mean? We were doing fine."

Amethysts turned to meet emeralds. The redhead lifted a brow. "You're not tired at all?"

Natsuki, who _had _been panting, merely shrugged. "I see your point, I guess."

"Nice job!" Nabatame said as she ran by with a few other third years. She turned, running backwards as she saluted Natsuki and Mai, and then turned around again and ran straight for the metal doors. "See you guys tonight!" she called over her shoulder.

The two first years headed down the ramp. "I bet Nabatame got the most kill count," Natsuki commented as they headed towards the locker rooms.

"_Sleep _count, you mean. And yeah, I wouldn't be surprised," Mai agreed with a slight nod.

* * *

Natsuki was changing into normal clothes. Mai (and, okay, all the other competitors that hadn't gotten 'out') had finished her shower early and had told Natsuki to meet her at the lake for the festival when she was done taking her 'damn long shower'. Natsuki took her time in the shower. She appreciated hot water and silence for once.

Natsuki didn't really feel weird being alone in the locker room. It gave her a nice little break from all the excited chatter from her friend and all the ruckus that probably awaited all the surviving competitors outside. Natsuki had no doubt Nao, Chie, and everyone else's friends were outside waiting for them to come out so they could be congratulated. Well, they probably left by now.

Natsuki reached for the top she had brought with her earlier. It was a simple black V-neck tee. _I should've gotten my jacket back from Mai…_Natsuki grumbled as she remembered how cold it had been getting lately. Sure, running around the arena and firing at someone every two seconds had made her feel like she was on fire but now that it was over Natsuki realized just how cold it had been out there.

Warm arms wrapped around Natsuki's waist before she could tug on her top. She was so surprised that she dropped her shirt to the bottom of the locker.

"Ara, ara, Natsuki has such a great figure…" Shizuru cooed into her student's now bright red ear.

"_Sh-Shizuru!" _Natsuki hissed behind her. "What are you doing down here?" She asked as she gently removed Shizuru's arms from around her waist. She hadn't even noticed Shizuru's hands on her bare skin.

Shizuru had of course. And _my _what a great feeling that was. "Checking that my favorite competitor is alright of course…" Shizuru replied with a look on her face as if the answer was obvious.

Natsuki blushed and averted her gaze. She then noticed she was only in a bra. "Er…I'm fine," she grumbled cutely before bending down (yes, Shizuru admired) to grab her T-shirt. She stood up straight…only to have Shizuru steal it away. Natsuki lifted a slender brow. "Why did you steal my shirt, Shizuru?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

Shizuru smirked devilishly. "I would like to put it on the youngest first year to ever make it passed round one," she replied calmly, her darks eyes swirling with pure adoration.

Natsuki blinked. "The youngest…?"

Shizuru nodded, her smile broke into a wide grin. "You're still seventeen, yes? The prior record holder, Private Nabatame, had been seventeen as well, but closer to being 18 than you are." Shizuru watched as Natsuki tried to keep her cool. "You're very impressive, now lift your arms."

Natsuki, to Shizuru's surprise, complied almost immediately. She lifted her arms in the air and Shizuru placed the shirt over her head and tugged it down her student's body. "There…" she murmured as she brought her hands back up to Natsuki's now clothed shoulders. She gave them a squeeze and stared deeply into her student's dazzling emeralds.

Emeralds shone brightly in the dimly lit locker room. Had this been anywhere else, Shizuru would think it the perfect opportunity for a kiss. _Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts…_ Shizuru must've let her mask slip, because Natsuki noticed a slight discomfort in her teacher's eyes.

"Shizuru…? Are you alright?" Natsuki asked quietly, her voice full of concern.

The red-eyed beauty nodded. "I feel great…is Natsuki going to enjoy the festival with her friends?"

Natsuki blinked and remembered the festival. She then remembered that morning in the classroom with the kissing-dart crap. _Blah, and those are set up all over I bet…I'm going to have to look out for those. _Natsuki wasn't sure why she felt she should tell her teacher that Nao had tricked the entire class by faking the kiss. She doesn't owe her teacher an explanation and yet… _I don't want Shizuru thinking I kissed Nao…why do I think she'd care? _"Yeah, Mai said to meet her by the lake."

Shizuru nodded, thinking as much. "Yes, that is where most of the students go to enjoy the festival…will you walk with me, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked quietly, her eyes never leaving her student's.

Natsuki was silent for a minute, her mind unfortunately reminding her of Jin. "Will Jin be there?" Natsuki asked as she made a face. Her arms folded over her chest as she watched Shizuru's eyes glow with pure and utter amusement at Natsuki's 'grossed-out face'.

Shizuru giggled before she tugged on Natsuki's sleeve and gestured for her student to follow. "Ara, ara, does Natsuki hope Jin will be there? I do suppose she's good looking…" Shizuru looked thoughtful for a second before she winked at Natsuki and turned to walk towards the exit.

Natsuki blanched. "WHAT? Shizuru! You know what I mean, damn it," she barked as she ran to catch up with her quickly departing teacher. "Won't that seem odd? Us arriving together?" _You think she's good looking? _Natsuki inwardly wondered whether Shizuru had been just teasing. _Jin IS pretty…I guess..._

Shizuru looked up towards the ceiling as if the answer was there. "I suppose…but I doubt anyone will be paying attention. They'll be too busy kissing or setting up their wish boats. Besides, there is nothing wrong with walking with my student. Natsuki we are guilty of nothing…" Shizuru gave Natsuki a weak smile before opening the door and allowing Natsuki to walk out first before following behind.

The two immediately headed towards the forest. There was no one around, meaning most of Garderobe was probably already by the lake.

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Shizuru was actually wondering if maybe arriving with her student _was _a bad idea. Maybe it's best not to take chances. She'll just leave Natsuki at the last second and come out from a different part of the forest. Natsuki was wondering how many gross couples she'd be seeing kissing under those darts. She had no doubt people would seek them out just to kiss under them. _And I feel bad for the girls that get tricked into standing under one! _

"What the hell is a wish boat?" Natsuki asked out of the blue. Shizuru had mentioned people being distracted by them before and Natsuki hadn't thought to ask what they were until that moment.

Shizuru gave her a sidelong glance before staring straight ahead again as they walked. "It's one of the festival's traditions. You write a wish on a slip of paper, put it on a small wooden float with a candle on it, and set it afloat on the lake. It's very pretty to watch," Shizuru explained in her soothing Kyoto-ben. A moment of silence passed before, "And you really shouldn't curse all that much, Natsuki."

Natsuki huffed. "_Hell_ is not a curse, it's a place," she stated.

Shizuru pondered this for a moment. She grabbed Natsuki and tugged her away from a green plant. "Poison Ivy," Shizuru explained with a smirk at Natsuki's bewildered expression and confused emeralds.

"T-Thanks," Natsuki muttered as she wiggled a little in Shizuru's hold. A blush crept its way onto her face.

Shizuru let the girl on her own gently and then resumed their walking. "And I suppose you're right." Shizuru paused for a second before saying, "You did very good today, Natsuki. You and Private Tokiha make a great team."

The private nodded. "Yeah. We both can kind of tell what the other is going to do…our styles mesh well I guess." _And she still hasn't explained to me why she even joined in the first place…and why she didn't tell me! _Natsuki glared at kissing couples under kiss-darts hanging from trees. _Gross._

"Has it…" Shizuru started uneasily, "has it occurred to you…that there can only be one winner…?" She asked quietly, her crimson moving to the side to peek at Natsuki's expression.

The young girl seemed to run this through her head a few times. "I'll take Mai down if I have to," she said after a moment. "Hopefully someone else will get her out so I won't have to."

"You're very serious about this…" Shizuru murmured quietly. Natsuki really _did _mean to go as far as she could. _Please don't get yourself hurt, Natsuki…_

Natsuki glanced at Shizuru, not liking the tone of voice she was using. "I…yeah…" Natsuki mumbled. "Aren't you?"

Shizuru and Natsuki stopped at the edge of the forest to stare at each other. Ruby's locked onto striking emeralds, while emeralds sunk in deep pools of crimson.

"I am," Shizuru said in a barely audible whisper before turning and walking out into the daylight.

Natsuki stood standing where she was. The ice beauty wondered if they were still talking about the competition when Shizuru said 'I am'. She waited thirty seconds before following her teacher out into the sun and into the real world.

* * *

Shizuru scanned the lake and the edge of it. The whole area was crowded with students. Everyone seemed to have settled into their own little group of friends and were sitting down on towels on the grass or dipping their feet into the lake. Some were sitting on the dock while others were looking up at the sky thoughtfully, a pen in their hand as they contemplated what wish they should write down.

It didn't take long for Shizuru to spot the Council members. They were at the edge of all the madness, not wanting to be too near the students but near enough in case something happens. They didn't expect any trouble, but then again, it _was _a competition, and people liked to play dirty. _And we like to take a break once in a while too, _Shizuru mused as she strode to where Haruka, Reito, and Anh were sitting on foldable chairs. Officer Rauschenberg was sitting up against a nearby tree, a sketch pad and a pencil in her hand. Jin was leaning up against a different nearby tree, her golden eyes scanning the entire lake area until landing on the approaching Shizuru.

"Shizuru," Jin greeted, "nice to see you finally made it to the festival." The brigadier general's lips curved into a wicked smile.

Shizuru returned her smile, though her eyes stayed steely. "Yes, some things held me up," Shizuru stated before she sat down next to Rauschenberg. "I hope you weren't missing me too much, Jin." Crimson eyes flashed.

Jin snorted in Shizuru's direction and simply turned her strange eyes to sweep the area again. "These kids are having fun. Have you seen Kuga?" Jin didn't turn to look at Shizuru, though she smiled that same wicked smile again.

Reito coughed slightly, while Haruka and Anh exchanged glances.

"Can't we just relax?" Haruka barked at Jin, who was now on the receiving end of a Shizuru death-glare. "Honestly, it's been a long morning…" she grumbled.

Shizuru ended her glare on Jin and instead craned her neck to peek at what Rauschenberg was doing. "Ara, ara, Harris you're quite good at drawing…" Shizuru exclaimed with slight surprise in her voice, her eyes widening slightly at the beautiful drawing of…herself.

Rauschenberg grinned at Shizuru. "You think so? Thanks. If I wasn't, you know," she picked up the assault rifle by her side and wiggled it in the air, "doing this stuff, I'd probably have gone into the more artsy stuff."

Shizuru smiled. "You have serious talent…are you just drawing me or the entire Council?"

Harris went back to drawing in a figure next to Shizuru. "Actually…" she sighed. She didn't want to say she was drawing in Private Kuga but, hell, they looked damn cute together in her mind. Maybe something was going on there and maybe something wasn't. Either way, Harris Rauschenberg liked the way the two looked at each other, and so she would draw it. "I'm drawing in Jin…you'll be shooting her when I'm finished," she lied easily.

Shizuru noticed the lightning bolt barrette the other figure was wearing. There was not much else to the figure except the barrette and the beginning of a familiar hairstyle…Shizuru instantly recognized this as Rauschenberg telling her she was drawing a picture of her and Natsuki. She laughed at the Jin comment. "Oh, well I'm alright with that," she said with a smile.

Jin glared over at them. "Let me see that!" She barked angrily as she pushed herself off from the tree.

Rauschenberg closed the drawing pad immediately and placed it into her bag. Not like she had gotten far enough into her drawing to give it away or anything, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let Jin see her stuff! "Hell no, Higa!" Rauschenberg growled at the golden eyed general.

Shizuru giggled quietly. She wasn't really worried about Rauschenberg knowing that she had…feelings for Natsuki. She figured most of the Council had _serious _suspicions anyways. In fact, it would be damn ridiculous if Haruka and Reito didn't know. Anh knew obviously. Hell…she was sure everyone knew but were just not bringing it up ever because they didn't want to get Shizuru in trouble. Or well, everyone but Jin anyways.

"Mm…maybe I should give Youko a call and tell her to get ready with antibiotics or something…" Haruka grumbled as she flipped her walkie-talkie around in her hands and watched some students kiss under a kissing-dart. "Damn nuisance you created Anh. Damn. Effing. Nuisance. You know how many germs are going to spread from student to student? Kiss-darts my ass…more like 'come get a disease' darts…"

The Council all stayed rather silent.

Haruka glared at them. "Come on! That was funny…"

Reito cleared his throat and flashed a handsome smile at some students walking by. They giggled and skipped away. He turned his dark eyes on Haruka and sighed. "I do believe that would be wise, Haruka, preparing Youko, that is. You should also tell her to have staff ready at all times of the night this week...you know how…_feisty _some of the students can get."

This got a groan from the Council.

"No one is dying this year until it's _during _the competition itself. I'm sick of sneaky bastards killing off the competition before they even get to compete!" Haruka growled. "You remember a few years back? We were waiting for that girl to come out and she never did? The boy she was going to be fighting against looked so sickeningly smug just standing there waiting innocently as if he had no idea why she didn't show up." Haruka huffed.

Shizuru shuddered slightly. "She…turned up dead, did she not?" Shizuru had been in that audience too. She was just a first year at the time.

Anh nodded. "Yeah. Poor girl. I knew her you know." Anh turned and winked at Shizuru. "Like really. I _knew _her." She winked even more blatantly, causing Shizuru to roll her eyes.

"You _do _know you have a mental problem, right?" Reito asked Anh ever so sweetly, his eyes swirling with amusement at Anh's glare.

Before Anh could retort, Haruka waved her hands around. "Don't start! I never get to relax like this so let me damn enjoy it!" The blonde women huffed and folded her arms over her chest as she stared across the beautiful lake. "Damn kids better go swimming…"

"It's freezing…" Shizuru commented quietly. _Besides, they're all enjoying themselves, whether that involves kissing, avoiding kissing, or sitting around in groups and talking is all up to them._

Haruka merely waved a dismissive hand and went back to glaring at the lake. Shizuru wondered what was on her mind but knew Haruka would never share such information unless she felt like it. Shizuru decided not to ask. She had a pretty good idea on what…rather, _who _Haruka was thinking about.

The Kyoto-woman watched as Rauschenberg stood up and slipped her bag containing her drawing pad and some other stuff over her shoulder. She saluted Haruka and the rest of the Council. "I'm going to go over there to teach Sasaki how to _really _play a guitar," she said before she strode off in the direction of the third year's most talented students, Nabatame, Tanaka, and Sasaki.

Shizuru followed Rauschenberg with her eyes as the chocolate-eyed woman walked away and realized she was going to be joining Natsuki's circle of friends. _I should've gone with her…_ Shizuru thought with a sigh.

* * *

Natsuki had met up with Mai, Nao, Chie, Aoi, and Mikoto by the lake. They had all congratulated her and made a big deal about her and Mai's 'awesome performance' during the competition. Eventually it quieted down and they all formed a circle with just their close-knit group of friends. Nabatame, Tanaka, and Sasaki joined them later on. Sasaki brought over a guitar and began playing while everyone relaxed, chatted, or looked across the beautiful lake. It was, overall, a very nice afternoon compared to the early morning exercise Natsuki and Mai had gone through.

Every so often Natsuki would glance over at Shizuru, who seemed to be talking to the rest of the Council with no problems. She didn't look in Natsuki's direction _once. _

The girl huffed and went back to listening to Sasaki play her electric guitar. It was connected to a medium-sized amp and was connected to an outlet near the dock. Nabatame and Tanaka were cuddling watching the lake as they listened. Mai was talking to Chie and Aoi about something Natsuki didn't care about, and Mikoto was lying in Mai's lap sleeping. Nao was watching Natsuki, the girl seemed entranced by the music. She was, as usual, quite beautiful to look at as well.

"This is really relaxing," Natsuki commented to Sasaki, who nodded in agreement and continued strumming her guitar. "You're really good, by the way," Natsuki added.

Sasaki smirked from her sitting position upon her amp. She stopped playing and clawed some dark brown hair out of her eyes. "Thanks. Good job in the competition today you two," she nodded to Mai and Natsuki, "my favorite part was when you shot out the cameraman."

Tanaka turned her head at that and Nabatame shifted to get more comfortable in her girlfriend's lap. "Oui, that was very entertaining…" the French student agreed.

Mai giggled and playfully punched Natsuki's shoulder. "That's Natsuki for you!" she grinned.

Nao, who was sitting next to Natsuki with their shoulders slightly touching, snorted. "The cameraman was taking _way _too much time filming you anyways. They're supposed to move their cameras around so that we can see _all _the participants but I guess he got put into the Kuga-trance."

Natsuki lifted a slender brow in Nao's direction while rubbing the shoulder Mai just punched with her hand. "Kuga-trance?" she asked curiously.

Sasaki picked up another tune again before Nao could explain. Both girls stopped looking at each other to instead watch the finger picking and listen to the sounds it produced.

"Sasaki!" Rauschenberg called. "Mind passing that thing over so I can go about showing you how a _real _musician plays?" Rauschenberg grinned and walked over to Sasaki, who grinned back and offered the dark red guitar up to her teacher without hesitation.

"_Sure, _Officer Rauschenberg. Let's see what you got." Sasaki moved to sit near Tanaka and Nabatame, but not _too _near because, well, they were _busy._ "You know there isn't a kissing-dart above you two," Sasaki felt the need to point out to her friends. She chuckled when all she got was a 'go away!' wave from Nabatame, who was at the moment still occupied with Tanaka.

"I'm sure they don't care," Nao commented dryly. "They'd probably be doing that whether or not a kissing-dart was above them or not."

Sasaki shrugged. "I hear ya. Hell, every inch of this campus is under a kissing-dart when it comes to them."

Natsuki snorted and watched as Rauschenberg began playing a different tune. This one was not as relaxing as the one Sasaki had been playing, though Natsuki seemed to recognize it from somewhere. It was definitely part of a popular song.

"Turn the gain up," Sasaki whined. "You can't play that song without more…_umph, _ya know? You need to put that baby into _overdrive _or _something, _Rauschenberg_._" The dark brunette folded her arms and groaned when Rauschenberg sent her a warning look and refused to turn up the gain.

"I can make it sound good without turning the gain up," the officer stated simply as she did indeed make the famous guitar riff sound awesome. She did, however, turn the volume up. This caused a few Garderobe students that were also sitting around in circles near the lake to look up and move closer to the sound.

Natsuki looked around. "Looks like we're gaining a crowd…" She looked behind her and saw the Council was looking over as well. Her eyes met with rubies. She smiled. Shizuru smiled back.

Nao followed Natsuki's gaze and then rolled her eyes. "Really, Kuga, make it more obvious why don't you?" Nao grumbled. She ignored Natsuki's confused stare from her peripheral vision and instead focused on Rauschenberg's playing.

Natsuki gave up and turned towards that strange stone arch from before. It was still there. _Well duh it's still there! The thing can't just up and move, it's rock. _People seemed to be avoiding it, however, some going so far as to make a wide walk around it. Natsuki didn't see what was so scary about the stone arch. It was magnificent and beautiful. She found herself longing to trace every flower and every design engraved in the cool stone with her finger.

"What _is _that?" Natsuki asked in wonderment.

Nao followed her gaze to the stone arch and rolled her eyes. "I don't know. It's been there for as long as I can remember," Nao answered with a shrug.

Sasaki looked away from Rauschenberg's playing to listen to Natsuki and Nao's conversation. "You don't know about that thing?" she asked in surprise.

"I know about it!" Chie chimed in happily.

Aoi's eyes narrowed at her girlfriend. "What _don't _you know about this school?"

Before Chie could respond to that, Sasaki began explaining. "Well," her eyes lifted to stare up at the sky, as if the story was there. "No one really knows for sure what that is. It's been here since before the construction of Garderobe. They say it was part of an ancient shrine from a culture no one remembers the name of."

Tanaka, who had been listening to the story, deciding to chime in as well, "There are a few stories surrounding it. Some believe it's cursed…others believe it's good luck." Tanaka smiled as Nabatame snuggled closer to her.

"They say two ancient warriors from rival armies and villages fell in love and would meet every sunset by this lake," Sasaki said, going into story-teller mode. "The lake separated their villages, you see. They both loved each other so deeply, that they would risk everything just to meet up every night."

"And they say the armies found out and put both the warriors to death," Tanaka said with a slight frown. Nabatame groaned, apparently she didn't like this story very much. She jokingly covered Tanaka's mouth with her hand, which earned her a growl from the French woman.

Natsuki frowned. "That's…depressing…"

Sasaki shrugged. "I guess. The arch was built by the warrior's families in memory of their love. It's a shrine in the shape of a wedding arch since they never could get married. Their families worked together to build it, thus bringing the families together. This brought peace to the two villages." Sasaki paused for a second, her brown eyes flickering between Natsuki and Nao before saying, "But they say in a few thousand years the two warrior's souls will reincarnate and meet again at that spot…"

"And if they kiss at sunset…under their stone arch," Tanaka smiled for the first time Natsuki had ever seen…and wow did her face really light up! Tanaka was a very pretty girl, and Natsuki had known that before, yet when Tanaka _smiled _it was a different kind of pretty than when she was silent. "Their love will have been reunited…and they can stay together forever," Tanaka finished.

Natsuki blinked. She blinked again. She blinked some more. "Wow. That's…kind of romantic." Nao made barfing noises, which earned her a kick from Natsuki.

Chie and Aoi grinned. "Yeah," Chie said. "But people are afraid that if they try that and they _aren't _the reincarnated spirits of these two warriors…then they're cursed for seven years."

"Bullshit," Natsuki mumbled. "I don't believe in curses and that crap," she stated with a dismissive wave of her hand, though her emeralds quickly found the ancient stone arch again, her mind swirling with images from the story.

They all tuned in again to Rauschenberg's playing and smiled contentedly as they listened.

* * *

Shizuru smiled. Rauschenberg was _way _more artistic than Shizuru had originally thought. That drawing had looked amazing before, and she was barely getting started from the looks of it. So Rauschenberg played guitar too? It was impressive.

"Staring off towards your student," Jin said quietly as she reached into her bag for a clipboard. "That should go down on the records don't you think?"

Anh snorted. "She's watching Rauschenberg's playing like every other person here. You can't turn that into 'evidence' or whatever the hell you're trying to pass it off as." Anh folded her arms behind her head and stared up towards the sky. She was lying down and thinking of someone she hadn't seen in years.

"As much as it shocks me to say this," Reito chimed in, "Anh is correct. You can't use that, Jin. We'll just tell Mazuka it's an inference…not an observation." Reito didn't like the Shizuru and student thing that the Council were pretending not to be aware of. He thought Shizuru was smarter than this…getting involved with a student? Still, she was his friend and the _only _one of the Trias that was nice to him on a regular basis back in the day.

Anh glanced at Reito in surprise but stayed silent. Shizuru too looked surprised at the fact that Reito agreed with Anh. The red eyed beauty didn't feel the need to say anything either considering Jin just got owned by Anh and Reito.

Jin grumbled, erased whatever she had just written down, and folded her arms across her chest indignantly.

* * *

"Natsuki! Did you write down your wish yet?" Mai asked her friend, who quickly hid her slip of paper as the redhead approached. Mai lifted a brow in her friend's direction. "So secretive…is it a _looove _wish?" Mai teased. She just barely dodged Natsuki's fist. "Okay, okay! Calm down," Mai whimpered as she took a few steps back away from Natsuki. Geez, maybe she really _was _writing a wish involving 'love'. Mai practically swooned at the idea. _How cute. Garderobe's ice princess is asking for love? _

Natsuki continued glaring daggers at her friend. "What the hell, Mai," Natsuki growled. "Can't you see I'm busy here?" She gestured to the slip of paper and pen in her other hand. "You should be happy you even got me to do this stupid shit…" she muttered as she reopened the slip of paper and glared daggers at _it _instead.

"It's an inanimate object, Kuga," Nao said from beside her. They were all, like the rest of the students, standing by the edge of the lake writing down wishes and setting up the wish boats. Nao already had her wish done. Natsuki watched as Nao tied a ribbon around it and placed it on the small wooden float. Nao then lit a tiny candle and placed it, and the scrolled wish, on the float. Her eyes met Natsuki's. "What are you looking at, Kuga?"

Natsuki blushed and turned back to her own 'wish'. So far she only had, "_I wish…" _She sighed. "This is harder than I thought."

"Just wish for something easy," Mai offered, "like winning the competition or something." Mai shrugged and finished scribbling down her wish. She rolled it into a scroll as well and tied a crimson ribbon around it.

"Is that what you're wishing for?" Chie asked Mai as she and Aoi placed their wish boats on the lake and gently pushed them away from shore. The pair stood up and watched their wish boats float away, the candle flickering in the now not-so-bright light. It was almost sundown, which was when the wish boats were to set sail.

Mai smirked. "Now, now, Chie. You know I can't tell you or it won't come true." She turned to Natsuki before Chie could argue. "And don't forget to phrase it like a request, Natsuki. We're basically asking the spirits to grant our wishes." She only got a 'whatever' look in response, and then turned back to argue with Chie.

Natsuki tuned out her friend's chatter and looked around the lake to see if she could get an idea of what to wish for. It was almost…well…she felt like she was asking for too much by making a wish. Hadn't…_whatever _was up there done enough for her already? She couldn't ask for more than being at Garderobe with her friends, without Akio, and with…

Emeralds were immediately drawn to Shizuru's form far off from everyone else. Shizuru was lowering down towards the lake, wish boat in her hands. She placed the float gently onto the surface of the water and smiled at it. Natsuki could see her face clearly because of the candle light, though it did cast some shadows that flickered across Shizuru's face. _"Beautiful…" _Natsuki accidently whispered out loud. No one heard her though, and instead they kept bickering about whether wishes come true or not if you tell someone. Natsuki didn't even hear herself, which was lucky since she would've turned bright red.

Natsuki continued watching her teacher, who hadn't let the float go yet, though it was on the water. Shizuru's rubies lifted to meet with Natsuki's eyes almost instantly. Natsuki was caught off-guard as she blinked in surprise multiple times. She could see Shizuru's smirk despite the shadows the candle was casting on her face as the lieutenant gently shoved her wish boat out into the lake to join the hundreds of others that seemed to be floating towards the center of the lake. Shizuru's crimson never left Natsuki's viridian as the woman slowly began to stand up.

Natsuki was absolutely entranced by this beautiful woman. _Thump, thump, thump…_

"Kuga?" Nao asked, concern in her voice. Was Natsuki going through one of those weird 'moments' again? She sure as hell looked spaced out.

The eye contact between Natsuki and Shizuru was instantly broken as the private turned to look at Nao. She couldn't bring her expression back to normal in time though, so Natsuki still looked slightly amazed by something.

Nao lifted a brow. "You okay, there?" She waved a hand in front of her friend's face. "You look like you were hypnotized or something." Nao had a feeling that if she looked in the direction Natsuki had been looking in, she would find none other than Lieutenant Fujino. She didn't want to prove herself right though, for once.

Natsuki swatted the redhead's hand away with a mumble and instantly went back to her slip of paper. She knew what she wanted to write, even if it embarrassed the hell out of her. Natsuki paused, pen to paper, and then began scribbling out her wish. She paused…and then blushed furiously as she wrote down the last word…knowing that in a way it was a keyword for what she really meant.

Natsuki rolled her slip of paper and tied it with a crimson ribbon like she had seen everyone else do. She then kneeled down, placed it on the wish boat she had made, and then lit the candle in the middle of it. The girl then placed it into the water and lightly shoved it away from shore. Her eyes watched it as it got farther and farther away, slowly joining the other wish boats.

At that moment Natsuki felt like she belonged somewhere. Not like Garderobe hadn't been her _home _for a while now, but…seeing a hundred vibrant candle lit boats out in the middle of the lake, all pulsing with light from a flickering candle…well…she really felt like this was the bigger picture. She belonged here.

"Let's hope those damn spirits answer our wishes," Nao grumbled, effectively ruining the 'mood' as usual. Natsuki chuckled lightly despite herself and offered all her friends a dazzling smile. They all blinked in surprise but decided not to do anything but smile back. Well, except Nao of course, who merely smirked back and winked.

"What happens now?" Natsuki eventually asked, her eyes still following her wish boat's progress. Man, those things move fast. The sun was going down, casting orange and red light across the lake. The center of the lake, which was aglow with candle light, would look even prettier when it was dark out.

"We head over to the bonfire. It's bad luck to watch the spirits read your wishes," Chie explained.

"I'm _so _ready for a bonfire," Nao agreed.

Mai smiled and tore her gaze away from the lake. "Me too. Natsuki?"

Natsuki frowned. It was bad luck to watch the wish boats at night? What was the fun in that? They probably looked _beautiful _when it was actually dark out. She felt like a moron, but hell, she'd rather stay there all night until the only light was from the stars and the moon.

The private turned her back on the lake to watch what everyone else was doing. Yup, almost all the students were moving towards the edge of the forest. Some were probably already hiking their way through it. She wasn't ready to leave, not when she felt so alive. "How about I meet up with you guys in a bit?" Natsuki asked. Wait, when did Natsuki ask? "I'll meet up with you guys in a bit," she corrected herself with a curt nod.

Her friends all exchanged looks before Mai asked, "Really? It'll be hard to find us if you wait much longer. It's almost sundown and you're seriously going to want to weed through a few hundred Garderobe students during a crazy bonfire?" Mai tilted her head. "Why are you staying?"

Natsuki shrugged and glanced towards the lake. "I'm not into the social scene, thanks."

"It's fun, Kuga," Nao tried. "_I _even have fun. And I hate people."

Chie chuckled and tugged Aoi closer to her. "She's right, you know. And that's saying a lot coming from _Nao…" _Chie trailed off when Nao gave her a death-glare.

Aoi patted Chie on the back. "It's okay, Nao doesn't bite."

Nao lifted a brow. "Says you," she mumbled.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "I promise I'll meet up with you guys later," she tried in the most sincere tone of voice she could muster.

Mai, sensing Natsuki wanted some 'alone time', nodded and began walking off. "We'll see you later, Natsuki! I still have to give you your jacket back so if you don't come to the bonfire I'm keeping it!"

Natsuki growled after her. "It has my damn name on it, Tokiha!" Mai just waved over her shoulder, a very Natsuki-like thing to do, and allowed her loud giggling to float over to Natsuki.

Natsuki watched her friends walk towards the forest with the rest of the students. She let out a sigh of relief and gave Nao a slight wave when the redhead turned around to take one last look at her. Nao paused, stared at Natsuki against the backdrop of the lake and the mountains in the distance, sighed at the unfairness of it all, and turned around again to follow Mai and the others to the bonfire.

Natsuki's eyes slightly closed as she turned again to stare across the lake. She was amazed at how quiet it had gotten once everyone had left the area. Well, most people.

* * *

Shizuru watched Natsuki staring out across the lake. The private took her time in staring and then moved towards the stone arch, much to Shizuru's surprise. Crimson eyes slightly widened as Natsuki inspected the stone structure and placed a hand on one of the columns that held up the arch. She then leaned against it, her arms folded over her chest and her head lightly rested on the stone as she stared across the lake again.

"I know I usually call her Private Sexy-Pants but right now…" Anh tilted her head, "All I see is Private Gorgeous-Pants. Get over there," Anh whispered quietly, so that Jin wouldn't hear. She wasn't too worried, since Jin was scolding some nearby kids for kissing under a kissing-dart.

Shizuru, yet again baffled by Anh's amazing 'random appearance' skills, slowly shook her head. "I can't…and you know why," she replied back, referring to Jin.

Anh gave Shizuru a mischievous look. Her eyes swirled with trouble and her lips tugged into a smirk. "Oh _please. _You just have to ask Auntie Anh, Shiz." Shizuru lifted a brow at that but said nothing as Anh sauntered over to Jin.

"What is it?" Jin growled out as she eyed Jin suspiciously. "What do you want?"

Anh rolled her eyes and held up her walkie-talkie. "The Marguerite's are here…apparently they're angry and looking for you…" Anh smirked. "In trouble are we, Jin?

Jin's eyes slightly widened. "Where?"

"Academics building…waiting outside Haruka's office. I guess they didn't know we'd all be out here—"

"Whatever!" Jin yelled as she grabbed her things and raced off into the forest.

Haruka eyed Anh suspiciously. "You did that because…?" She glared at Anh's innocent expression. "Oh, don't give me that crap, Anh. I was here the whole time and didn't hear anything from the Marguerites…"

Anh shrugged and began picking up her things as well. "Can you blame me? I just really hate her guts. Come on, we should get moving to the bonfire before those third years burn down Garderobe…"

Officer Rauschenberg too began gathering her things. "Er…you mean Nabatame, Tanaka, and Sasaki? I'll, uh, have a talk with them so they don't screw around with fireworks this time. Well, Nabatame and Sasaki did I think. Tanaka was guiltier for associating with them while they were doing that…"

Shizuru giggled and pretended to gather her things as well. "Ah, I remember their bonfire incident. Interesting meeting that was…"

"Nabatame almost lost her damn hand!" Rauschenberg grumbled. "Damn trouble making…" she began a quiet rant on her favorite students as she headed off into the forest. Reito followed after her, then Haruka.

Shizuru grinned when Anh stopped at the edge of the forest and turned around. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Anh warned teasingly.

Shizuru faked an expression of shock, "I would _never! _The great innocent Anh Lu would _never _do anything bad or wrong like corrupting innocent—"

"Exactly! I'll catch ya later, Shiz…don't keep me in the dark." Anh grinned like a fool before winking and marching off into the forest after the rest of the Council.

Shizuru smiled and let out a sigh before turning around and making sure Natsuki was still there. Yes, the girl was still leaning against one of the giant columns of the stone arch and was still gazing off into the sunset. _Ara, ara, am I nervous? _Shizuru laid a hand gently over her breast to feel her heart beat. _Interesting…I wonder why. _

* * *

Natsuki felt at peace. This was…really nice. Not often did she get to just stand and look at something beautiful. _Well, except during class... _Natsuki blinked at her own thoughts and shoved that _way, way, way _far away. Her shoulder and head were leaning against the cool stone. She didn't feel particularly scared of any bad luck she might technically be getting at that moment. She felt…fine. Like the ancient stone wanted her there and she was all too happy to oblige.

Still. There was something missing.

"Ara, ara…Natsuki looks so peaceful right now…" Shizuru said as she stepped under the stone arch herself and leaned with her back against the opposite pillar, which was only about 5 feet away. Natsuki turned and leaned her back against her pillar as well and smiled slightly.

"Shizuru…" _Now _it was perfect. "Hi."

Shizuru smiled. "Hello, Natsuki. Are you enjoying the festival?" Shizuru tilted her head slightly, her crimson eyes flashing in the already strange light from the sun setting.

The sun was now almost down. Instead of the red and oranges it had cast before, it now cast purple and dark red hues across the lake, almost turning the water into a strange purple color. It was beautiful all the same.

"Yes," Natsuki answered as she tried to ignore the thumping of her heart that only increased when her eyes met Shizuru's, "it was fun."

"It's not over you know, the bonfire is going on now," Shizuru said quietly. She didn't want Natsuki to leave.

Natsuki huffed and broke eye contact to stare across the shimmering purple lake. "I'd rather be here with you, to be honest." A light pink tinge came to her cheeks but she ignored it and acted as if she didn't even know it was there.

Shizuru smiled and shoved gently off from the column to move slightly closer to the middle of the arch. Natsuki's emeralds looked to the side as she did this.

"I'm glad," Shizuru said in her sexy Kyoto-ben. Her heart was beating terribly fast, she was afraid it would burst if Natsuki said anything else that might give her hope.

Natsuki turned to face Shizuru again and also pushed off her column to get closer to the middle of the arch. _Why am I drawn to her like this? It's…pathetic…but nice. _"Shizuru," Natsuki started awkwardly, "about this morning with Nao…" _What are you doing, Kuga?! Don't bring it up! Why should she care who you kiss?!_

Shizuru's smile faltered slightly before she moved even closer and gently tugged on a lock of dark hair. "I know you didn't really kiss her…Nao told me afterwards…" Shizuru explained quietly, her eyes glowing with adoration for her young student.

Natsuki averted her gaze to the floor and wondered why Nao had told Shizuru that. "Ah, well good. I just didn't want you getting the wrong idea or anything like that…" Natsuki blushed a deep red and pretended to find the lake more interesting than Shizuru…which was impossible despite how beautiful it looked now that it was getting darker.

Shizuru's heart was _definitely _going to explode if she didn't find some kind of outlet. The Kyoto-woman realized that when her skin gently grazed Natsuki's she felt slightly more grounded. This was real. This was great. This was _beautiful. You are beautiful._

Suddenly Natsuki glanced upwards. Shizuru watched curiously as her student's eyes seemed to widen as far as they would go. Natsuki's mouth opened slightly, a small, "Uh" was heard. Shizuru furrowed her eyebrows and looked upwards as well, wondering what in the world Natsuki found so interesting up there.

"Ara…" Shizuru breathed. Above their heads was a kiss-dart. Red ribbon. _Crimson, _you could say.

Natsuki now blushed so deeply red she may even turn purple like the lake. She quickly averted her gaze and stayed silent. _Don't say anything, Kuga, you'll say something stupid you know it. Don't open your damn mouth!_

Shizuru brought her gaze back down from the kissing-dart to watch her student curiously. Natsuki's face was like a whirlwind of about a thousand different emotions all at once. Shizuru herself felt her mask hard to keep in place. Was she excited, happy? Was she going to tell Natsuki to kiss her or what? "You don't have to…" Shizuru said quietly, her voice weak. "It's…no one is around so…no one will know if you…don't…" Shizuru trailed off when emeralds lifted to meet her rubies.

Natsuki's blush was still in place, but her face was serious. "I don't think that would…" she coughed nervously, "be fair to…" she trailed off as well. _It wouldn't be fair that all the other students have to kiss and we don't. Yeah, that's it._

Shizuru cupped Natsuki's cheek and took a step forward, closing the gap between them. She had to mentally prepare herself. Well, she'd been mentally imagining this moment for a few months now, so it was sort of like it was already planned out. Still, she had to get herself under control or she might screw it up. Has Natsuki ever kissed before? Hm. Probably. Though, Shizuru doubted it was long or meaningful. She knew _Akio _had been on Natsuki's lips. _And I will take him away again. _Shizuru told herself no longer than 2 seconds. She could seriously get in trouble. She could seriously get them _both _in trouble. _Ara, but everyone is so far away…_

Natsuki's eyes were instantly mesmerized by the close proximity of Shizuru's face. She stared upwards through thick lashes and half-lidded eyes. The dazed look on her face told Shizuru that Natsuki wasn't going to complain. Natsuki's heart froze in her chest as Shizuru's eyes fluttered closed and her head began descending.

Shizuru caught Natsuki's lips with her own. Neither of them moved, neither of them breathed, neither of them had a heartbeat for about 2 seconds. Shizuru pulled back so that they were only a breath apart. Natsuki had tasted better than she imagined. The girl's lips were sweet, like someone had laced them with sugar. Shizuru's senses took over her body. Natsuki's scent was all she could smell, her beautiful, slightly confused (and flushed) expression all she could see, her warm cheek all she could feel, her soft breathing all she could hear, her lips…all she could taste.

And this girl…she was intoxicating in every way. Shizuru had to have more.

Natsuki was barely recovering from a simple 2 second kiss before Shizuru's lips were on hers again. Natsuki blinked in surprise. Didn't the kissing-darts sort of work like mistletoe? One kiss and that's it? Natsuki didn't mind though. Her stomach did somersaults and she felt her blood race through her body. Warmth spread throughout her being. She really had no idea how she had gone so long without such an amazing feeling. Shizuru was amazing. Kissing Shizuru was amazing. Well, being kissed. Natsuki was caught off-guard by the second kiss, so her lips did little more than quiver under Shizuru's. Shizuru's though…they were filled with heat and a hunger that Natsuki felt she could only satisfy.

Shizuru brought her other hand and wrapped it around her student's waist, her hand resting on the small of Natsuki's back as she tugged her closer. The hand on Natsuki's cheek gently ran a thumb under the girl's eye. Shizuru remembered that she was only supposed to kiss Natsuki for 2 seconds (which she had already done before and was now going overtime)…and thus she pulled back again. This time, instead of standing there and panting, she began planting small, light kisses on Natsuki's lips before quickly and lightly licking the bottom lip and going in for her third big kiss of the night.

Natsuki's mind was in a far, far, far away place. This place was filled with Shizuru of course. Her eyes were still slightly open, until Shizuru deepened the kiss…then they fluttered closed. Her own arms came up to wrap around her teacher's neck, as if to pull the woman closer to her. Her own actions shocked even her but she was in no condition to have rational thought so she just allowed the fire to erupt within her body at Shizuru's third kiss of the night. Natsuki, now prepared by this point, even began moving her lips with her teacher's. Natsuki whimpered slightly into Shizuru's mouth, who was only encouraged by the cute sound to continue teaching Natsuki her most important lesson.

It was like electricity. It moved back and forth between Shizuru and Natsuki as they continued kissing like they were the only two people in the world, and to them, they were. Neither were capable of rational thought at the time, both were too absorbed into the others world. Natsuki only wanted to see crimson and melt in this constant warmth…the one constant thing she'd ever had in her life. Shizuru felt the weight of her passion move to Natsuki through their kiss. She had held them back for so long…and now it was like a release of the best feeling she had ever had. _Love._ _How are her lips so soft?_

Natsuki, unfortunately, needed to breathe. She pulled back from Shizuru's hungry lips and blinked tiredly up into crimson eyes. Shizuru and Natsuki were both breathing heavily. _Okay…kissing is nice…breathing is also something to remember to do. _

They both didn't say anything for a few moments. It was just the sound of them breathing and their eyes locking. And then it hit Natsuki. Did she just make out with her teacher? _Holy. Shit. _Natsuki's face lit up like a Christmas tree and the girl averted her gaze, though she made no movement to get out of Shizuru's warm hold.

Shizuru continued staring at her student. It hadn't quite hit her ye—_her student. _Shizuru released Natsuki from her tight grip and took a few steps back. "Ara…" she murmured, her crimson flashing dangerously at Natsuki's confused emeralds.

Natsuki tumbled backwards slightly but regained her balance and backed up until her back touched the stone column she had been leaning on previously. She ran her bottom lip through her teeth and pulled it into her mouth so she could run a tongue across it, just to see if Shizuru still lingered there. She did. Natsuki stayed deathly silent and unmoving. What just…what just happened?

The Kyoto-woman, besides being incredibly happy and felt like she was somehow drunk, felt like she had crossed a serious line. She hadn't asked Natsuki to…go that…_she hadn't asked if she could kiss Natsuki!_ She just went with it. She was sure that at some point Natsuki's lips stopped quivering and instead began kissing her back, but how could she be sure? "I…" Shizuru swallowed hard. "Kannin na...Natsuki…"

The student just stood there, her mind was swimming with the sensation of what just happened still. What was Shizuru apologizing for…? Oh, right. She just…Natsuki blinked. "Oh…" she murmured. "D-Don't be…"

The sun had completely gone down now. They could even hear some shouts and noise-makers coming from the direction of the bonfire. Strange considering how far away they were. Must be even louder to the people that were actually there.

"Natsuki…are you alright?" Shizuru asked quietly, her heart still beating at hyper speed.

Natsuki swallowed and nodded slowly. "I'm fine…" _I just made out with my teacher, I just made out with my teacher…I'm…I love my teacher. _"I…" Natsuki started…but trailed off when she saw how distressed Shizuru was. "Shizuru…it's…it's alright," Natsuki blushed again and thanked the spirits it was dark out. The only light was from the moon, the stars, and the glow coming from the lake where all the wish boats were.

Shizuru smiled weakly. "Natsuki…are you just saying that?" She took a few steps forward and inwardly grinned when Natsuki seemed absolutely fine. The girl didn't flinch or anything. Shizuru lifted a hand and gently traced the lightning bolt barrette in Natsuki's hair with her finger.

"I'm not…" Natsuki said seriously. It was a kissing-dart! They were supposed to do that. _Er…okay well maybe not quite like THAT…_ Natsuki had seen people kissing under these things all day. They only kissed the way she and Shizuru had if they were already a couple. And that was one hell of a kiss…Natsuki had never felt anything like that before.

Shizuru looked off towards the forest. "Perhaps we should…go to the bonfire…?" Shizuru asked, a small smile coming to her face as she looked down at her student again.

Natsuki smiled back. "Sure." Now Natsuki wondered…did Shizuru just kiss her because of the kissing-dart? Or was it because…because Shizuru actually liked her in…that way? _Does she see me as a kid? Her student? Or am I…above that? _

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's hand and broke into a full out run towards the forest. Natsuki blinked and allowed herself to be pulled along. She broke into a run as well and gripped Shizuru's hand tightly as they moved throughout the forest towards the sounds coming from the other side of the woods.

They stopped at the edge of the woods. On the other side would be the bonfire and all of Garderobe's happy students enjoying the festival night. Once they stepped into that world, they'd be stepping out of their own. Shizuru, still clutching onto Natsuki's hand, turned and tilted Natsuki's chin up with her free hand. "Ookini, Natsuki…"

Natsuki found herself getting lost in those deep cardinal pools again. "T-Thanks for what?" Natsuki managed to ask. Her mind was still swirling with the kiss. Er, kiss_es. _She was sure it would take at least an hour or...24 hours to fully understand what happened between them.

"Thanks for tonight…I had fun," Shizuru smirked, leaned down, and kissed Natsuki on the cheek. As usual, the kiss lasted much longer than the normal 'kiss on a cheek'. Natsuki watched as Shizuru pulled back (her lips lingering near Natsuki's before fully pulling back) smiled at her, and passed through the trees to join civilization on the other side. The student lifted a hand to her cheek and held it there as she stared into space. Her fingers then moved to her lips. The second she touched her lips she felt a slight shock move throughout her body. Apparently her lips were still confused as well.

"I…I love my teacher…" Natsuki whispered into the cool night air. Her body was still on fire from Shizuru so Natsuki didn't feel very cold despite the temperature. "Crap."

* * *

Nao looked up when she saw a dazed looking Natsuki walking towards her. Nao waved. "Hey , Kuga, you look like you just saw a ghost…or someone naked…" A pause. "Who is naked?"

Natsuki glared at the redhead and sat down next to her, her eyes fixating instantly on the bonfire as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "My wish came true tonight…" she murmured. Nao blinked and decided not to ask.

* * *

Nearby, Anh saw Shizuru approaching her from the corner of her eye. She turned her head slightly and smirked when she saw Shizuru's expression. The woman practically glowed brighter than the bonfire a few feet away. Anh lifted a brow. "Interesting night?" She asked with a Cheshire cat grin.

Shizuru sighed happily and nodded at her friend. "The spirits answered my wish already."

Anh mentally cheered. "How nice of them…"

"Indeed," Shizuru agreed, her eyes slowly roaming away from the bonfire to meet with emeralds from the opposite side of the bonfire that had already settled on her. "_Really _nice."

* * *

**End.** **….**

**Ah. Yeah. So. **

**I'll be going away to Hawaii for about ten days. I WILL be bringing my laptop with me but…guys…it's HAWAII. So chances are the update won't be here for another 2 to 3 weeks. Hopefully 2. I'll try and write while I'm away but sometimes the beach just really needs to be laid on, you know?**

**On the brightside, whenever I go away on vacation or something I always get a TON of new ideas for **_**Monster. **_**So…yeah. Just thought I'd warn you guys this time since I actually remembered. **

**Sooo hope I didn't screw up their first kiss(es). But ahh what does it mean now?! Dun dun dunnn! The next day **_**shall **_**be awkward and confusing. I look forward to writing it. Well, that AND the beginnings of some sinister stuff at work. Again, dun dun dunnn. Okay. I'm done.**

**Shout out to: Andrea! My awesome beta/editor/friend. I don't know where this story would be without her. Probably a few more flames in my reviews telling me my grammar and punctuation suck haha. Oh, she also wants me to point out that any mistakes in this are all mine because I added in parts AFTER she already beta'd it and I never sent it back to her for a second check up ^^' haha. Oops?**

**Oh. I also found a song that fit Alyssa really well. It's Meg and Dia's 'Are there Giants too, in the dance?' Just really the first few lines that made me think of Alyssa. By the way, interesting speculation guys...we shall see ;)**

**Chapter Song: Everything by Lifehouse**

Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again.

You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything.

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything,everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything

**This song is kind of sad and slow but I really like the lyrics sooo yeah. **

**Also…and I'm totally going to regret listing this, but you guys can't laugh at me. **_**Cool Forest Rain**_** by Dan Gibson…it's not really a song with lyrics and all that but holy shee-at I listened to it and I was like "whoa…chill" it reminded me of Natsuki and Shizuru for some reason…I did a lot of my writing for this chapter with that playing, so I decided to share. I really like the instrument…the lame rain noises I could do without but I tune them out as I listen to the song so it's okay. I said don't laugh! **

**See you guys in a few weeks! **

**-Shayp**

**P.S**

**Don't get discouraged, I actually may surprise you by updating on time…we'll see though... :D Hope everyone is enjoying the summer!**


	19. The Plunge

**Chapter 19: The Plunge**

**Hey guys! Once again, thank you for the reviews! You guys are seriously amazing. I mean…wow. Last chapter got even those people that don't review to review which was a pleasant surprise! So thank you to the new people who reviewed and also to the people that consistently leave reviews each chapter. I heart you all haha. (Also to the readers who don't leave reviews, that's fine too as long as you're enjoying this fic!)**

**In case anyone cared: Hawaii was pretty nice! Didn't go in the beach though, heard waaaay too many scary shark stories. **

**Warning: This is one doozy of a chapter. Yes. Doozy. (Get a cup of coffee and make sure you're thinking clearly lol)**

**This chapter DROVE ME INSANE. Thank GOD Andrea was around. She's the best brain-sorter ever. I THINK I made it better and more realistic than its original version, but I'm not sure. Oh well.**

**Enjoy. (Sorry this is…2 weeks late? 2 weeks and a day? Whatever, I warned you haha.)**

* * *

"_There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable." –Mark Twain_

* * *

Lieutenant Shizuru Fujino paced back and forth like a trapped lion running out of patience with its captors. For the fifth time that minute, Shizuru Fujino let out a groan. "Ara, ara…"

The Kyoto woman felt a warm hand on her shoulder, effectively stopping her from her restless pacing. Crimsons quickly darted to find Anh's (somehow) serious face staring at her. "Shiz, if I have to hear _one more _'ara' I'm going to shoot myself in the head."

Shizuru took the opportunity to be amused instead of panicky. Her lips tugged into a smirk. And her shoulders relaxed. "Mm, well when you wake up you will just hear them again, no?"

Anh sighed and dropped her hand from the lieutenant's soldier. "True. But _any _break from your spazzing, no matter how long, is something I desire. Cut it out, will ya?" Anh's pleading amethysts caused Shizuru to slowly nod.

"Kannin na…" Shizuru said sadly as she gave off the 'there's-something-I-want-to-talk-to-you-about-but-can't' vibe.

Anh picked up on it immediately, obviously. The colonel moved towards Shizuru's desk and sat upon it, her ankles crossing and her arms folding expectantly. "So…are you going to spill?"

Shizuru bit her lip to prevent from 'ara'ing and making some kind of innocent, 'what-are-you-talking-about?' comment. This was…scaring the hell out of her. If anyone could help it was Anh. The Kyoto goddess finally decided to spill her heart to her friend. "I did something bad, Anh."

Anh snorted. "Kissing isn't _bad, _Shiz. It's _hot." _A pause. "Or, er, _beautiful_ if you're with the right person." She seemed almost embarrassed by the last comment.

Shizuru couldn't agree more. She averted her gaze to out the window, crimson scanning for a familiar figure running around the track though she found none. She was relieved yet slightly worried at the same time. "How do you know—?" Shizuru began.

"You kissed," Anh said deadpan, her arms unfolding so she could lean back over Shizuru's desk and hold herself up with her elbows. "I know things." _Besides, you were glowing like a damn megawatt bulb in a pitch black cave. I couldn't get a word out of you last night except dreamy sighs and small giggles. _"You _glowed, _Shiz. Like…nuclear power plant explosion _glowed_."

Shizuru's eyes narrowed and then closed as she turned around and leaned her back against one of the many tinted windows of the Teacher's Offices. Her head tilted back with a _tap _against the glass. The coldness sunk into her back through the glass and her uniform, eliciting a small shiver from the woman. "Was I wrong?" She asked quietly, her eyes opening to mere slits as she watched Anh sit calmly on the lieutenant's desk.

Anh instantly shook her head. "Of course not," she said without missing a beat, her smile reaching her twinkling eyes. "Hell, you did the right thing. Took you long enough…" Anh nodded. "If you waited any longer I was going to swoop in and—" she began making inappropriate hand gestures.

"Anh," Shizuru warned, closing her eyes again. "She is mine," Shizuru finished. She knew Anh was just kidding, but she felt the need to clear the air just in case.

She heard a chuckle. "I know she is. I'm just glad you know it too." _Finally. _There was a pause that Shizuru recognized as hesitation. She opened one crimson eye. Anh stood there, her face no longer smiling but instead thoughtful.

"Anh?"

"Does she know it though?" Anh asked after a few more silent moments. She sat up again, her elbows resting on her knees and her chin resting on her hands. She looked like an intrigued child.

Shizuru blinked. "Know what?"

"That she's yours?" Anh prodded. "You kissed her right? But what happened _afterwards? _Was there the," she widened her eyes and made them shine, "'_oh, Private Sexy Pants…how I have longed for this moment?' _Or the, '_Lieutenant Fujino...be mine?'" _Anh made a heart with her fingers, winked, and grinned.

Shizuru couldn't help a small frown. She did _not _sound like that!

"You _know_," Anh continued as she dropped her hands, "did you talk about it afterwards and what it meant? Or did she run?" Anh paused. "Or did _you _run?" She asked, knowing that Shizuru running was just as likely as the student running.

Shizuru ran a hand through her chestnut tresses, instantly thankful she decided to fill Anh in, but also regretting that she had even caused such panic for herself. She in _no way _regretted that kiss…but her emotions she could not help but regret. Panic, fear, worry…these were emotions Shizuru Fujino just was not used to. Not until Natsuki Kuga, someone worth her fear and worry, came into her life.

"We…talked about it," Shizuru started unsurely. Or wait, _did _they talk about it? Her eyes showed the confusion she felt as she looked to Anh for answers. "I apologized and asked if she was okay…"

Anh blinked. Then she smacked her forehead. "You _apologized?!" _She stood up and rubbed at her temples. "Jesus, Shizuru. You are the worst Trias member _ever." _She ran a hand down her face. "Why did you apologize?"

Shizuru, suddenly feeling panicked at Anh's reaction and wondering if she did something wrong, stared helplessly at Anh. "Because…I did not ask if I could kiss her…" she had meant to, but self-control had abandoned her. What else was new? "I kissed her three times…" _A few more if you count the smaller kisses between the lovely longer kisses_, "and, when kissing under a kissing-dart, one is only expected to kiss once." A quick, chaste kiss. Not…not what Shizuru had done.

Anh blinked again. Shizuru said 'kiss' or 'kissing' quite a few times in that statement. "A kissing-dart? You kissed under a…" Anh smacked her hand into her forehead…again, "YOU WHAT?" She stared at Shizuru with a 'tell me you're joking' look.

Shizuru pushed off the window and strode over to Anh. She leaned close to the woman who was still perched on the edge of her desk. "Tell me, why is that so wrong?" Her tone was calm, as usual, but laced with hints of worry and concern.

Anh sighed deeply, her eyes seemingly annoyed at Shizuru. This reversal of roles was odd to say the least. "Okay, I guess this could be a good thing…" the colonel said as she watched Shizuru carefully. Her friend was very, _very _near panicking and, while amusing, it was no good. In fact, the mere fact that Anh could _tell _Shizuru was panicky was a bad sign. She was good at reading Shizuru but not _that _good. Shizuru was usually much better at hiding her emotions.

"How can this be a good thing?" Shizuru asked quietly as she moved away from Anh and turned to look out at the empty track. "I…" Shizuru had been careful to lock the door before, just in case, so she wasn't really afraid of _Jin _coming in or overhearing. "I crossed the line, Anh. I crossed a line I shouldn't have crossed."

"But do you regret it?"

"Never," Shizuru answered without missing a beat, her eyes scanning the cloudy sky above. It was going to snow soon.

The colonel stood up from Shizuru's desk and stretched. She watched Shizuru's back silently for a few seconds as she ran the situation over in her head. So, Shizuru had gotten the lip-locking done with Private Sexy Pants. _Check. _Has Shizuru made Natsuki officially hers yet? _Not check._

"She didn't kiss you back?" Anh asked after a moment, her normally jovial tone oddly serious.

Shizuru knew that if she turned around she'd see curious violet eyes and an eager expression. "I think so," Shizuru answered after a moment, her eyes closing briefly as if she could relive that moment. "By the third kiss I think the surprise had worn off and she…" _had kissed me back…? Right? Or were her lips quivering in fear?_

Anh smirked, a familiar twinkle of mischief in her eyes as she continued watching her friend eagerly. "Good. If she hadn't I would've been worried." But Anh knew she didn't have much to worry about. Shizuru was _Shizuru _after all. A Trias member. Who _didn't _want to kiss a Trias member? "Besides the obvious reason you are freaking out over this," Anh stepped to Shizuru's side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "is the teacher/student thing…" She followed Shizuru's gaze out the window. A snow flake fell. "What else are you freaking out about?"

Red eyes followed the flake as it fell to the ground. She then noticed the thousands following after it. "Hmmm," she hummed, "I don't…know what to do." And what did Natsuki want? Rubies turned to watch Anh's encouraging look. "When I see her, do I act like nothing happened? Or do I…talk about it to her. I don't want to scare her. And what if…" _What if…what if she doesn't want to see me again?_ No, no, Natsuki said it was fine. They were _fine._ "Do I want to take our relationship somewhere else? Is that a _good idea?" _Shizuru's eyes bored into Anh's own. "I am lost," she admitted quietly.

Anh frowned. "You should be _happy. _Natsuki Kuga kissed you back. The girl you've been_ dreaming _about for_ MONTHS _now has_ KISSED _you_ back." _Anh shook her head. "You need to be happy now."

Shizuru paused, a small smile coming to her lips. "I suppose you're right," she said after a moment. "I still can't be sure that she kissed me back. It very well may have been my imagination but…Natsuki was fine afterwards…we were fine." _We were great. _

"Well…you know this might be a good thing if you're still so unsure if you want to take the plunge or not," Anh said, a hand lifting to her chin as she gazed up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Shizuru asked, intrigued by Anh's offer of hope.

"Well you kissed her under a kissing-dart _sooo _that means you can either play it off as something you _had _to do…and hope your crush—"

_Love…_ Shizuru silently corrected.

"…goes away with time _oooor _you can tell her that you would have kissed her regardless of the dart being present…meaning you'd be telling her you want her and like her as more than just a student." Anh dropped one hand from Shizuru's shoulder and the other from her own chin as she brought her gaze back down. "One way is safety for the two of you…yet pain, assuming she feels the same way. The other is very, _very _dangerous for the two of you…and there will still be pain…but there will also be _happiness." _Anh knew this better than anyone. She took the plunge and it burned her in the end but she felt…she felt that Shizuru wouldn't make the same mistakes she did. Shizuru would be more careful, more unwilling to do what someone told her to do. Hopefully Anh could help protect her.

Shizuru allowed this to process in her mind for a few moments, her eyes never leaving Anh's. "You are saying I have to choose between endangering us both for _potential _happiness or pretend the kiss meant nothing and hope my feelings for her go away with time?" Shizuru asked slowly, just to make sure she understood everything.

Anh nodded. "Take a plunge or stay safe. The choice is up to you and I assume you'll have to make it when you and her talk about last night…but…what do you have to lose? Really?"

"Everything," Shizuru answered solemnly as she turned and headed for the door. The quick five-minute class would start soon…and then the next part of the competition right after.

Anh watched her friend leave the room. "But you have so much more to _gain," _she whispered into the air before she, too, headed off to find her class.

* * *

It was early in the morning. Natsuki could tell from the way the tent slowly but surely got lighter as time passed. She had been awake all night and her mind couldn't seem to shut off. The closer it got to being time for class, the more nervous Natsuki got. She assumed she had about 30 minutes before she had to go to class. Nao was fast asleep last time she had checked.

Natsuki stayed in bed, staring up at the ceiling and randomly blushing every two minutes. It was because her thoughts were sort of going in cycles…and eventually they'd lead back to the kiss from last night. And holy hell what a kiss that had been!

_She's my teacher. I like guys. She's my teacher. I like guys. She's my teacher…I really, REALLY don't like guys! _Natsuki, for the fifth time that minute, let out a groan. "Ugh."

"Kuga," Nao's sultry voice pulled Natsuki's attention away from the ceiling, "I'm trying to sleep and you've been groaning every five seconds. If you don't shut up, I will go over there and _make _you shut up. Understood?" Natsuki heard the rustling of sheets and knew that if she turned to her right she'd see angry light green eyes glaring at her from the opposite side of the tent.

Natsuki paused. Then she turned to her right and saw annoyed eyes glaring at her. She gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry," she mumbled. "What time is it?"

Nao let out a frustrated growl and pointed to the newly set alarm clock…that they could both easily see from their beds. "You blind now, Kuga?" Natsuki blinked in confusion. If they only had thirty minutes left, why was Nao being so insistent on still sleeping?

Eyes narrowing, Natsuki peered at Nao before letting out a _looong _sigh.

"Okay," Nao grumbled as she sat up and propped herself up on her elbows. "I'm up. What is it?"

The young private was surprised. She too sat up, figuring that trying to sleep at this point was both pointless and futile. "What do you mean?" Natsuki asked, an eyebrow lifting.

Nao's eyebrow twitched. _This girl looks so innocent. It's sickening. _"Your body language is _screaming _'something is bothering me,' so either you tell me now or you stop keeping me awake." The way Nao saw it, every little bit counts. If she wanted to sleep, then damn it she was going to sleep.

Natsuki opened her mouth to retort but paused, eventually closing her mouth again. Was it bothering her? Yeah, probably, since she hadn't gotten any sleep. _Ugh, and today I'll need to be awake for the competition. _"It's nothing," Natsuki said as she pushed the covers off of her and swung her feet over the edge of her cot.

She suddenly wished she had stayed under the covers. It was _freezing. _The private stood and waited for her head to clear before walking over to her dresser. She knew Nao was still watching her curiously, since the redhead hadn't said anything else.

"Really?" Nao asked after a moment. She closed her eyes and turned once Natsuki started pulling off her top. Watching was now against her rules. It really wasn't helping her to forget her lame crush if she was constantly reminded that she lived with a beauty. "You can tell me," Nao said as she opened her eyes to stare at the wall of the tent.

To say Natsuki was surprised by Nao's…_kindness _was an understatement. She paused for a second before finishing buttoning up her new black uniform and turning around, a hand tucked into her hip. "I know I can tell you," Natsuki lied. "But there's nothing _to_ tell you," she added in a happier tone.

Nao, who had moved over to her own dresser to get her dark green uniform, only huffed in response.

Natsuki sauntered to her bed and sat while she waited for Nao to get dressed. Sadly, more pink rushed to her cheeks as her mind drifted back to last night. She suddenly felt guilty, or embarrassed? Emeralds fixated on the floor.

_Shizuru…I love her. I don't…know what that means. What does it mean? Why do I love her? And…is it romantic love or is it friend love? _She had never really learned the difference, never having crushed or loved someone in that way before in her life. Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed at her mental confusion. _I want…her to kiss me again. _Romantic love…?

"_Kuga," _Nao growled as she waved her hand in front of her roommate's face. "Why do you look so confused? You're staring at the floor. There's really nothing down there to be confused about." Or well, last time Nao checked the floor was uninteresting. She doubted that had changed.

Natsuki blinked and stood up instantly, practically causing Nao to fall over backwards. "Oh," Natsuki said quickly as Nao regained her balance and shot her dagger eyes. "Sorry." She had changed already? _How long have I been staring into space?_

"Whatever, psycho," Nao said after giving Natsuki a searching look, "ready to go?"

Go? Natsuki froze. "T-To class?"

Nao quirked a brow. "Yes?"

"W-With Lt. Fujino?"

"…Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"This very minute we have to go—?"

Nao growled, got a grip on Natsuki's sleeve, and dragged the girl out of the tent.

* * *

Natsuki panicked as they walked down the hallway together. "Listen, I think…I think we should go back," Natsuki tried. Nao sent her an amused look and promptly ignored her. The door got closer. "Nao, I don't feel well," Natsuki tried again as they got even closer. Her skin was already prickling. The entire (freezing cold) walk from her tent to the Academics building she felt like she was being watched. It spooked her to no end but every time she turned around all she saw was fog.

"God, what did Fujino do to you?" Nao asked, though the reaction this comment got from Natsuki (intense blushing and more stuttering of 'n-nothing!') caused the redhead to eye her friend suspiciously. What _had _happened last night? _Come to think of it…Fujino didn't show up to the bonfire until…a little before Natsuki did... _She turned the door knob and pushed the classroom door open.

"Ara, ara, glad you two could make it to class. I was just mentioning that two of your fellow Garderobe students were found dead this morning, and that you should be especially careful and travel in groups today." Shizuru allowed that to sink in. Natsuki blinked in surprise but said nothing. "We were just about to head to the arena for the second part of the competition…" The sound of the sexy Kyoto-ben caused Natsuki to stop abruptly in the doorway, Nao by her side.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Emeralds instantly met with rubies. The private quickly averted her gaze to the floor.

Shizuru watched Natsuki carefully. She had expected something like this to happen. The butterflies in her stomach were _positively _annoying, and needed to stop if Shizuru was going to get through this day as normally as possible. _Why must she look so tempting? Why, dearest Natsuki, are you so desirable? My student? My…everything._

Natsuki shyly peeked at her teacher through a few loose locks of ebony hair. She found Shizuru's gaze still steadily on her. Natsuki felt her face burning. _Oh gods, will this be the most awkward day of my life? _Natsuki found she couldn't tear her gaze away so easily this time, Shizuru seemed to have a hold on her. She stared dumbly, her own finger tugging nervously at a button on her uniform top.

Nao looked between the two until Shizuru noticed her suspicion. The teacher quickly turned her crimson gaze onto the rest of the class and Nao instantly felt less tense.

"Alright, all competitors please come up to me again, the rest of you can head to the arena to get seats," Shizuru said to the class as calmly as she could. Just being in the same room with Natsuki made her nervous. On the bright side, Natsuki didn't seem particularly disgusted or anything. That meant that thinking it through last night hadn't…caused her to hate Shizuru. The lieutenant exhaled slowly. Good. She didn't know what she would do if Natsuki had changed her mind and decided that the kiss had _not _been okay.

The competitors, Natsuki and Tomoe, made their way to Shizuru's desk. Natsuki made it there first since Tomoe usually sat at the back of the room. Arika went with the rest of the class, since she had been taken out in the first round.

"Good morning, Private Kuga," Shizuru said with a small smile. Students were still filing out, so the formality would stay.

Natsuki, much to her _immense _displeasure, turned slightly pink. _Just her voice? Why?! _"G-Good morning, Lieutenant," Natsuki muttered as she met Shizuru's eyes and then completely did a 180. She wished she hadn't, since her new view consisted of Tomoe.

Gray eyes pierced through Natsuki's green ones as the slightly taller girl approached. "What are _you _looking at, daddy's pet?" Tomoe sneered as she came to a stop in front of the desk.

Natsuki's eyes slightly widened at that before they narrowed. "What did you just say?" She demanded as she straightened her posture and clenched her fists at her sides, all thoughts of Shizuru's lips forgotten. "Seriously, come again? I didn't quite catch that." She hadn't thought about Akio for a while and she _really _wanted to keep it that way. Hell, her touching issues were slowly but surely coming to an end. She even managed to withstand a hug from Mai the other day!

Shizuru quickly cleared her throat. "_Ara, ara, _it seems someone feels threatened by you, Private Kuga," Shizuru said almost cheerfully, though her wine-red eyes were swirling with a hidden promise if Tomoe said something like that again.

Tomoe's face darkened when Natsuki turned to smirk at her teacher. "Threatened? By Kuga? Not likely, Lieutenant," Tomoe responded. The star student went into her usual ogling of her teacher. _Shizuru is beautiful. And she will be mine. _

"Mm," Shizuru hummed as she eyed both girls. They were both facing her now. One was blushing because of fantasies, one blushing because of _reality. _"Come then, we don't want you to be late," Shizuru said after a moment. She guided them out of the classroom.

* * *

The walk to the arena had been fairly uneventful. There were light flurries of snow, but that was about it. Shizuru hadn't said anything. She just stared straight ahead. Tomoe trailed closely behind, though her gaze never left Shizuru's ass. And Natsuki, who had been lagging behind both of them, was glaring daggers at the back of Tomoe's head. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her nails into her palms as her hands clenched into fists. Tomoe had nerve. Did Shizuru even know she was getting checked out?

The arena was loud with the students of Garderobe all finding their seats. Natsuki could hear them as she and Tomoe saluted Shizuru and parted ways. Shizuru took a different entrance that lead directly to the Council's spectator booth, while Natsuki and Tomoe took the steel door into the inner-arena. The second the door closed behind them, the only sound was the chattering of the 100 competitors still remaining from yesterday's battle. It was a lot quieter than yesterday when there had been 500 students all squished together. Natsuki headed over to the locker rooms and decided she'd find Mai later.

Natsuki left her casual clothes in her locker and closed it shut with a clang. She turned her face slightly to peer to her right. Tomoe was doing the same at her own locker. _Clang, _the other girl's locker also closed shut. They both glared at each other from across the room.

"Kuga!" Nabatame called as she approached.

This broke Natsuki and Tomoe's death glare staring contest. Natsuki turned around in surprise and smiled when she saw the familiar third year approach. "Oh, hey Nabatame," Natsuki greeted with a two-finger salute.

Nabatame saluted back then looked past Natsuki to see what the younger girl had been glaring so intensely at. "Ah, _star _student Marguerite." She turned her sapphires on Natsuki. "I hear the girl's a bitch."

Natsuki grinned. "You heard correctly." They both chuckled a little at Tomoe's glare before Natsuki asked, "What's up?" The third year looked suited up and ready to go. She was looking dashing in her black uniform. The red patches were still sewn into the shoulder and chest, not that they had any meaning anymore. The Red and Blue team thing was now history. There would be few teams from here on out.

"Nothing. Waiting to be called," Nabatame answered with a shrug.

Natsuki tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Nabatame sighed. This girl really didn't know how these things worked, did she? Or did no one take the time to explain to her? "No one told you the setup of this, did they?"

Natsuki just gave her an innocently blank stare. It was adorable.

Nabatame let out another sigh, _figures,_ and resisted the urge to pat Natsuki on the head. "They have us all broken up into teams of 4 or 3. They've been calling names every 30 minutes or so. We go out in waves. No more big battlefield type stuff, that was just for the first part. Now they continually try and make our numbers smaller until the one on one battles." Nabatame paused, allowing this all to sink in before continuing, "Rauschenberg told me that today is a survival test. I guess that means they're going to have us on a timer and if we can live until the timer runs out we can move onto the next part of the competition."

Natsuki blinked. They'd be trying to kill her this time? "If we can live until the timer runs out…?" Keywords being: _if _and _live._

Nabatame quickly corrected herself, "Uh, I mean stay awake. If we don't get shot or taken down before the timer runs out we can move onto the next part of the competition. Though…" she felt it was necessary to add this, "they might be trying to actually kill us, yes." No one starts with weapons except the soldiers (or whoever is given the task to hunt the competitors), and that doesn't mean they have to use them if they were particularly cruel.

"Who?" Natsuki asked, a feeling of dread starting to build in her gut.

Nabatame shrugged. "Graduated students? Soldiers from the army? Who knows? We find out just what kind of shit we're in when we're up there."

Natsuki visibly paled. "Are we taking out the guys trying to kill us or each other? Or both?"

Nabatame ran a hand through her long, dark locks. What was with all the questions? "I'm not sure. I suppose you're _allowed _to take out the competition if you're a total bitch. There are no official teams. Truth is, I would've never made it through this survival test in past competitions if it wasn't for teamwork. You either survive with a team or take out _everyone _you can until you're the only one standing. Personal preference. The Council doesn't care how you win, as long as you win." She tapped her forehead. "It's all about how you think. Survival. How long will you last…etc, etc…"

Natsuki stared at her. _Shit._

"You're not freaking out, are you Kuga?" Nabatame asked, a sly smile coming to her lips. She playfully punched Natsuki's shoulder. "You'll be fine. Just run. And if you get caught, shoot like you've never shot before. Uh, well, look for a weapon first. Watch your back, you know? Don't give the other competitors a chance to take you out...but that's only if you decide not to team up."

Just then, a voice came over the speaker system that went throughout the entire under belly of the arena. "Will Private First Class Nabatame, Private Kato, Private Sato, and Private Nakamura please head over to arena entry ramp number two?"

Nabatame, who had been staring at the speaker as it went off, brought her gaze back down to Natsuki and winked. "Catch ya later, Kuga. Looks like I'm up." Natsuki watched after the older student as she headed off in the direction of ramp number two. She didn't seem worried at all. Then again, what does she have to be worried about? She was the top student of the graduating class.

Natsuki sighed and decided to see if she could find Mai…or the students that had survived the last match and get any information out of them to see what to expect.

* * *

Shizuru, along with the other Council members and Jin, all stood on the platform that hung over the arena. Reito, Jin, and Anh were all leaning on the railing and peering across at the TV screens hanging above the arena. Shizuru, Haruka, and Rauschenberg were all standing straight as they watched the screens.

"I hate this," Anh mumbled as she watched Private Kato hide behind a tree on one large screen. "We can't see the _actual _action because of the forest."

The arena had been set up like an artificial forest. No more sand. The terrain had changed to mostly grass, rocks, and tree roots. No one in the audience could see _inside _the forest, which was where all the action was. All they could see were trees and occasionally hear yelling or gun shots. This was why there were giant TV screens set up all around the arena.

"Stop complaining," Haruka barked. "I had cameras set up on every single tree and there are camera men running around with the competitors and taping what they do. You can see the action just fine."

This was true. The cameras were set up _everywhere_ inside the artificial forest so that everyone could see what was going on regardless of the large trees obstructing their view. There were also cameramen following around the competitors (though they stayed out of sight) so that the audience could see and hear what they were doing at all times.

"The environment is necessary for this kind of test of skill," Reito said coolly, his dark gaze never leaving one of the TV screens. "This Private Kato kid...he looks a lot weaker than he really is."

Shizuru followed Reito's gaze to the TV screen with Private Kato on it. "Ah, yes. He works at the detention facilities…"

"And he was the lead strategist for the red team yesterday," Haruka added. "I'm impressed so far." They watched as the blonde boy came from behind a tree and shot one of the soldiers down. The crowd cheered and everyone watched a different screen as each competitor looked up at the noise. They could hear the audience cheering but to them they were in a deep forest and could see nothing but trees, rocks, and more trees. "When did he get a gun?" Haruka asked as she lifted a brow. Kato was clutching a gun in his hands, and apparently had just used it to down a soldier.

"Oh, you missed it," Reito commented. "He found the supply box in the tree about ten minutes ago."

"He took down a soldier. Nice. How many is that now?" Anh asked.

Reito, who was the designated 'tracker of information' guy, said almost instantly, "Two. There are two soldiers left. Nabatame took out the other one. Kato and Nabatame are the only ones left as well. Sato and Nakamura have been eliminated." Sato had in fact, been killed. Nakamura had been tranquilized.

Jin grumbled. "My men are better than this. I can't believe they're letting these brats take them down so easily." Of course, Jin was saving her _really _good soldiers for a _certain _match involving a raven haired girl.

"It's hardly easy for them," Shizuru said with a frown, not liking it when someone said the students had it easy. "Your soldiers are trained professionals. They've already taken down Privates Sato and Nakamura, two third years," Shizuru pointed out. She paused, her mind going over what Jin had said. Then she turned to Haruka. "These are _Jin's _soldiers?" She had been wondering where the endless supply of large men came from. Them and their vicious dogs.

Haruka sighed, clearly not wanting Shizuru to know that. "Yes," she said deadpan. "Now will you move? You're blocking my view and I think Nabatame is about to beat one of the soldiers senseless."

Shizuru's heart rate increased. She struggled to keep it under control. "Haruka," she tried, her voice slightly panicky. Reito and Anh picked up on it and got up from leaning on the railing to stare at her. Jin was too busy cursing her soldiers for being taken down so easily by Nabatame and Kato. Well, mostly Nabatame. "Those soldiers down there…the ones you have fighting against our students…are Jin's?"

Haruka ran a hand through her blonde locks. "Yes, Shizuru. They're Jin's. They were here already and offered to do it for free. They even brought their canine unit with them," Haruka pointed to the screen where Kato was running away from a vicious looking dog. "See? It was a good deal." Nabatame had to run in and save him. The cameraman zoomed in on her annoyed face.

Shizuru's lips pursed. If these were Jin's soldiers… Crimson turned to glare at Jin, who now was staring at her with a smug expression on her face. _Natsuki… _

"This is what? The tenth match of today? Jin, do you ever run out of soldiers?" Reito asked as he peered at her.

This brought Jin's attention away from a pleasingly worried Shizuru. "No. I came here with a small unit of troops, but we've been reusing the ones that made it through ten rounds."

Reito blinked. "So the soldiers down there…they survived ten rounds of students?" Well, now that two of them were down, those ones would have to be replaced before the next students went up to compete.

"Yup," Jin grinned. "I'm surprised they're not tired at all."

"Yeah, especially after killing two of my students," Haruka grumbled. "That was unnecessary...a simple dart would've sufficed but _no, _your men felt it would be fun to _kill _the poor kids."

"If they can't handle the competition, they shouldn't have entered," Jin said with a shrug. Besides, it's not her fault the genetically engineered dogs had been given to her unit for testing. What better way to test the war dogs out for the government than putting them in a ring with a bunch of kids? _Oh Jin, your sense of humor is a little sick._

* * *

Natsuki sat by the entry ramp. This was the ramp that led to the door right under the Council's spectator booth. She had watched students come and go from the top of the ramp. Only a few would return awake. Sometimes all four were eliminated. The competitors all formed a line from the top of the ramp all the way to the bottom of it. If news would get out about what the test was or how their friends (or enemies) were doing, it would be passed from student to student until it reached the ones at the end of the line. It was like one giant game of telephone.

The girl in front of Natsuki (the one that had been turning around every time a match was over) turned around and whispered, "Dogs." As if Natsuki was supposed to know what that means…

Natsuki lifted a brow. "Dogs?" _Care to clarify?_

She shrugged. "I don't know. The word from the top of the line is something about dogs." The girl gave Natsuki an apologetic grin. "We're at the way end of the line _sooo _we don't get the details."

"Natsuki! There you are," Mai called as she ran up from…god knows where.

"Where the hell have you been?" Natsuki barked when she saw one of her favorite redheads. It was weird how her two best friends both had red hair…and were both ridiculously annoying. Well, Mai didn't come close to being as annoying as Nao. But then again, Natsuki still liked Nao more. She had only started getting super close to Mai a few days ago.

Mai seemed rather amused at her friend's snapping. "Calm down, I was doing some last minute training. I heard that for this part we're not allowed weapons unless we find them or steal them…so I was brushing up on my hand to hand."

Natsuki processed this answer then eventually nodded. "Oh…okay." So _that's _why they told her not to take a gun.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Why did you join the competition, Mai?" Natsuki asked. Mai had never explained and Natsuki _really _wanted to know why. It was so unexpected.

The redhead's face seemed to go from surprised to apologetic. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Natsuki," she said in a calm voice. She gave her friend a sorry smile. "To tell the truth, I don't…expect to win. I mean we're going up against second and third years…the only first year to ever win a competition was that Jin girl a few years ago."

Natsuki lifted brow. "You don't want to win?" Natsuki was in it to win it for sure.

Mai smiled and shook her head. "Of course not! I hear this mission we're supposed to be trying to win is deadly…Mikoto told me her brother said they don't expect the Lieutenant to come back and the Council is already planning on getting a replacement if Officer Rauschenberg doesn't want the position."

Natsuki's heart froze in her chest. She tried to calm down her heart and regulate her breathing. Replace Shizuru? After she doesn't return? What kind of bullshit was this?! "The Lieutenant will come back," Natsuki said firmly, her eyes narrowing. "And I'll come back with her." Her voice was icy cool and caused a few curious girls to peer over in their direction.

Mai's eyes slightly widened at how intense her friend had just become. "Relax, Natsuki," Mai said soothingly. She wondered why Natsuki was so…worked up over that. And why was Natsuki so sure she'd win? _It's good to be confident, I guess. _

Natsuki huffed, realizing that her friend meant no harm. "Whatever. Who is Mikoto's brother?" She was surprised to see that Mai's face turned a light shade of pink after the question. "What?"

Mai averted her gaze to the floor. "Lieutenant Kanzaki…is Mikoto's brother."

A wave of realization hit Natsuki as she remembered a pink envelope. She smirked. "_Oooh, _I see. You still like the prick, huh? So you get in good with his sister?" Natsuki's smirk turned into a mischievous grin. "That's not very nice, Mai. Especially for a goody-goody like yourself."

Mai's gaze snapped back to Natsuki. "No! Of course not! I love Mikoto! In a sisterly way…I just…" She blushed. "Reito Kanzaki is…_so _handsome. And maybe…maybe if I join the competition and get far enough…I'll catch his eye and he'll notice me."

Natsuki was silent for a few moments, her emeralds watching her friend's embarrassed expression. Did she know half the other girls here probably wanted the same thing? But then again…half of them could be there for Shizuru as well. Hopefully most of the fangirls had been eliminated in the first round, since it was designed exactly for that purpose. Natsuki inwardly scowled as Tomoe crept into her mind. She was one fangirl that hadn't been eliminated. "I know what you mean," Natsuki said quietly.

Mai looked up in surprise. "Really?" she asked, a little surprised her friend wasn't making fun of her or insulting Reito…or both at the same time. "You…" her expression darkened, "you don't like Reito too, do you?"

Natsuki blinked…then burst out laughing. "Hell no!" she hooted. "I like…" she stopped laughing. Mai lifted an eyebrow expectantly, wanting ever so much for Natsuki to finish that sentence.

"Kuga!" Nabatame said. Her hair was damp and she had beads of perspiration on her forehead. Her cheeks, which were dark in color, looked slightly red, as if she had just run a marathon. There was also dirt all over her black uniform, and some disappearing flakes of snow in her hair and on her clothes.

Natsuki blinked then smiled. "You made it, congratulations."

Nabatame huffed. "Of course I made it, who do you think you're talking too?"

Mai giggled and Natsuki snorted. "So, tell me, what's it like? What happened?" Natsuki asked, eager to get some info before it was her turn.

Nabatame wiped her brow with her sleeve and took a few more moments to catch her breath before she said, "They set the arena up like a giant forest. The weapons are all in supply boxes scattered around the arena. I'd tell you where I found one but I'm sure they change the positions before each group goes up to compete, you know, to keep it fair." Nabatame's sapphires flickered over to Mai and offered the redhead a slight nod before returning her gaze to Natsuki and continuing, "There are four trained soldiers with rifles. And they have these _giant _dogs!" Nabatame stretched her hands out. "_Huge."_

Natsuki blinked. So that's what the girl meant. "They…have dogs?" _I like dogs…_

Nabatame frowned. "I take that back. Not dogs. _Beasts. _They're gigantic …unlike any I've ever seen before, and one jumped on me at the last second once I took down its owner." It sounded like these dogs were engineered in a lab. They had the technology these days, so it wasn't surprising. Was the army using the competition as a way to test out their newly modified war dogs?

Mai blinked. "What happened?!"

"I shot it," Nabatame said with a shrug. A look of pure disgust came over her face. "But…when it was on top of me…" she shuddered and closed her eyes, "I smelled blood on its breath. It…I don't think…" she frowned before saying, "either Sato or Nakamura are dead." In fact, Sato had gotten torn to shreds by one of the dogs. Nakamura had been taken out by a soldier, but was still alive. "Kato made it out as well." Nabatame frowned slightly. She found Kato rather annoying.

Natsuki and Mai were silent. One of the students got shredded by a dog?

Nabatame, not noticing she had scared the two first years shitless, continued, "I'm actually not sure which is more dangerous…the soldiers or their pets." She shrugged and patted Natsuki on the shoulder. "But you'll do fine. The most important thing in the beginning is to get as much distance between you, the soldiers, and their dogs as possible. The second most important thing is finding one of the supply boxes and getting a gun, otherwise you won't last when they catch up to you…" Nabatame's face became serious and her gaze locked on with Natsuki's, "and they _will _catch up to you. It's all about being prepared. Got it, Kuga?" A pause. "And good luck." _You'll need it. We were HUNTED up there._

Natsuki nodded hastily. "Y-Yeah, got it…thanks." Her mouth suddenly felt very, very dry. _I like dogs but this might change my mind. _One of the competitors didn't make it out alive? Because of a dog? A sick feeling formed in the pit of Natsuki's stomach. This didn't sound as easy as yesterday.

Nabatame smirked and looked at Mai. "Good luck to you too, uh," what was her name again? "Mai." Nabatame mentally cheered when she remembered the name.

Mai nodded, slightly irked that the third year had trouble remembering her name, "Thanks."

Nabatame nodded then stretched (causing more than a few eyes to glance over). Nabatame didn't seem to notice. "Well, I'm going to go see where Tanaka's sitting," the eyes all quickly looked away from the property of Tanaka, "so I'll catch you later, Kuga. Be careful. I'll be watching." With that, Nabatame gave a mock salute and moved towards the locker rooms.

Kato seemed to replace her spot almost instantly. "Kuga, hi," the blonde said with a shy smile. His chocolate-brown eyes took her in quickly, so as not to be caught.

Mai groaned. Why was Natsuki so popular with older students? Nabatame was acting like Natsuki's coach while Kato was acting like her admirer. In fact, Mai was sure Natsuki had a fan club now. Mai glanced at Natsuki. Well, it wasn't entirely surprising she caught the eye of so many students.

Natsuki smiled. Kato didn't seem to be as messy as Nabatame had been. In fact, Natsuki wouldn't be surprised if Kato had run through the whole thing and evaded the soldiers rather than fight like Nabatame. She inwardly sighed. This guy seemed like such a wimp. "Hey, Kato. Congratulations."

Kato smiled. "It's all thanks to you, really," he said. The surprise on Natsuki's face caused him to chuckle. It was a warm inviting sound. Natsuki liked it since she found most laughs to be annoying. "Yesterday…you gave me an opportunity to prove myself and…it gave me lots of confidence," he explained, a bright look in his eyes.

Natsuki blushed and looked away. "Oh, er…you're welcome?" This was sort of embarrassing. She didn't want to be _helping _anyone. Though, okay, knowing that she made someone feel better about themselves _was _kind of a nice feeling.

Kato just smiled his warm smile and nodded. "Good luck up there. I saw Sato get chewed alive by a dog. Hell, even the soldier tried to get the dog off but the thing had a good grip on Sato's neck…" Kato's eyes dropped to the floor. "I wish I could've helped him but…"

Natsuki put an arm on Kato's shoulder. "It's alright…I'm sure you would've helped if you could've."

Kato nodded and the light returned to his eyes again. "Thanks again, Kuga…_Natsuki._"

Natsuki's lips slightly parted. _Er_...she still didn't want him calling her by her name. In that…tone. "Uh…" Natsuki started.

But Kato already began walking off.

"Hey, wait!" Mai called after him. He paused and turned around. He lifted a blonde brow in Mai's direction. Mai gave him an embarrassed smile before asking, "Tomorrow after the competition we're having a little picnic. Why don't you come?"

Kato smiled and his gaze flickered over to a surprised Natsuki before settling back on Mai. "That sounds…lovely. Thanks." He turned and walked away again.

Natsuki blinked over in Mai's direction. "We're having a picnic tomorrow?"

Mai nodded. "Yeah. Hopefully we make it through round three since I'd like to be awake during the picnic right after it."

Natsuki frowned. "Not that I don't like the guy, but why did you invite Kato? You don't even know him."

Mai shrugged. "But you do, so I figured I'd be nice."

Natsuki shrugged. "Okay. Whatever."

The same monotonous voice from before came over the speaker system. "Will Private Kuga, Private Tokiha, Private Marguerite, and Private Tsuchiya please report to arena entry ramp number two?"

Natsuki and Mai exchanged glances. They had no idea who Tsuchiya was, but they definitely knew who Marguerite was.

"Um," Mai tried as they headed up the ramp, "at least we're together?"

Natsuki nodded slowly. "True…" It was better than being with three people she didn't know at all.

* * *

Shizuru sighed. She had seen about 15 matches already. No more than two students ever made it out. And whose idea was the dogs? That was just barbaric! How many times did she have to shield her eyes before she was forced to watch a dog rip someone apart? Thankfully the soldiers were more than likely to pull the dog off before the student was killed but…sometimes they just weren't fast enough.

Not to mention the soldiers themselves were brutal. Jin had a mean group of troops, didn't she? Shizuru had seen a soldier punch a student until his entire face was bloodied and red. Luckily, that sick soldier had been taken out by Nabatame. Hopefully Natsuki's group wouldn't have to deal with such horrible soldiers.

_But then again…these are Jin's soldiers…I wouldn't be surprised if she told them to…go after Natsuki. _Shizuru's heart felt like it stopped as she imagined Natsuki getting torn apart by a dog and a soldier laughing. She wouldn't let that happen, of course. She'd jump into the arena herself and kill that soldier and his pet. No one…no one would harm Natsuki. And hopefully by switching the groups around a bit (…like putting Mai into Natsuki's group the night before…) she had ensured Natsuki's safety.

"How many more of these," Haruka groaned. "Are we even half way done yet?"

Reito, who had stopped watching after Nabatame's match, clicked away at a laptop. "Almost," he said. "With the students that turned up dead from last night's festival…the numbers are already lowered."

Rauschenberg looked up from her sketch book. "Student_s? _I thought only one turned up dead…"

Haruka snorted. "No. Three of the third years that were in the competition are dead. Murdered."

Shizuru sighed. She had heard all this from Haruka this morning. "Horrible…" Shizuru muttered, "the lengths the students will go." She could've sworn it was _two _students herself. Apparently they had found another dead body? That had to be a record.

Jin snorted from beside her. She was still watching the TV screens hanging around the arena. "Well it _is _to spend cold, oh so lonely nights beside their beloved Lieutenant," Jin sneered. Her golden gaze left a screen to watch a rigid Shizuru. She smiled when Shizuru's knuckles, holding onto the railing, turned white. "They're killing each other for you," Jin added with a smile.

Shizuru stayed silent. "They're killing because they want glory, not me," she finally said, content with her answer. Now…did she really believe that?

"I don't think it was more than one student," Reito said after a minute, his eyes never leaving his computer screen. He had just received Youko's report on the dead bodies.

"What do you mean?" Shizuru asked as she turned around.

"All three victims were found in perfect condition…except with tiny slits on some part of their body. The slit wasn't big enough to kill them however so…we have no idea _how _they were killed…" Reito continued clicking through the school's report. "Youko says she thinks they were poisoned but she isn't sure." He closed the report and leaned back, his eyes meeting Shizuru's surprised ones.

"Someone's poisoning the competition?" That wasn't unheard of…yet usually students killed other students _inside _the arena…not outside and not this often. Or the poison was temporary and only to immobilize the competition…it was rarely fatal. "This is bad," Shizuru said after a moment. "Pre-meditated murder…if they strike again we're going to have to put a stop to it…I won't allow our students to be the possible victims of some sick, confused child," Shizuru said.

Haruka nodded. "Neither will I. We've dealt with things like this before, though, so I'm not too worried yet." Then again, it had never been _this _bad. Three students dead, in one night? By the same person? It was odd. It sounded almost like they had a serial killer on their hands. Someone was that desperate to win? Who?

Anh decided to interject, "Hey, looks like Private Kuga, Marguerite, and my _very own _Tokiha are up next." She smiled down at the three students, who were being hustled into the arena by two teachers.

This got the attention of Haruka, Reito, and Rauschenberg, who decided to join the others on the platform yet again. Reito's eyes instantly found the busty redhead. Had he seen her around before? She was pretty. This one must be Tokiha…that name sounded familiar. A pink envelope with a love letter inside flashed through his mind. _Ah…yes…Mai Tokiha…_

"Those are only three names," Haruka said after a moment, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. She looked down at her papers. "Where's Private Tsuchiya? She's supposed to be the fourth competitor in their group."

The Council and Jin watched as Natsuki, Mai, and Tomoe all were led to the one non-forested area of the arena. It was just below the spectator's booth. The three students were positioned about ten feet away from each other in line. Directly across from them were three soldiers and their dogs. The fourth one looked annoyed since they were missing one student and he had no one to intimidate.

"Hmm…" Reito hummed. "Tsuchiya…ah, yes. She was one of the…victims we found dead this morning." His charming voice didn't make the news any less…depressing. "It said so in Youko's report."

Haruka was already lifting her walkie-talkie to her lips. "This is Sergeant Suzushiro," Haruka said in her best 'down to business' voice. "Get a replacement for Private Tsuchiya _now._"

* * *

Natsuki couldn't do anything but stare at the giant dog a few feet in front of her. There were four actually, but the one in front of _her _was the biggest and meanest looking. Her emeralds were instantly drawn to the blood soaking into the lighter fur around its mouth. The snout and face had tan marks while the rest of the body was pure black. The dog was massive. It's strong, muscled body was tugging away at the _chain _that was around its neck, connecting it to its master. The monster's claws dug into the fake grass below its feet as it struggled against the chain. The sharp, white teeth were bared, a low growling sound coming from its throat before it would start barking and try to break the chain again. Its dark black eyes watched Natsuki intently. She was prey.

Natsuki quaked on her feet. _That THING is NOT a dog! It wants to eat me!_ It looked like something from a horror movie. The government was known for having better technology than the rest of the world but they surely weren't using it to create monsters? The world had enough of those already as far as Natsuki was concerned.

She took a slight step backwards, causing the teacher that was getting everyone set up to blow a whistle and force her back into position. "Sorry," she mumbled when the teacher shoved her back so that she was lined up with Mai and Tomoe.

Emeralds managed to pull themselves away from the…_dog _to look at Mai and then Tomoe. Both girls were transfixed by the snarling canines in front of them. Mai sent Natsuki a panicked look, and Natsuki tried to send Mai a small smile…but it didn't seem to reassure her much. Tomoe, on the other hand, stared at the dog with a bored expression, though her eyes never once left it.

Natsuki looked behind her and saw what looked like the edge of a forest. It looked so…real. She then glanced at the fake grass beneath her feet. How did they manage to set the arena up so well so quickly? All around the stadium she could see TV screens. A few had her on the screen. The audience was bickering loudly as they waited for the next match of the day to start.

Shizuru watched Natsuki intently from her position high above the arena. She watched as Natsuki looked around in wonderment. Well, at least she wasn't looking at the dog anymore. Shizuru rarely saw Natsuki look that afraid in her life and she really, really did not like it when Natsuki was afraid.

Crimson eyes glanced down at the men holding the dogs. They were suited up in black uniforms that matched Jin's, and they had rifles on their backs. They didn't seem to have any trouble holding their dogs still. The chains were held firmly with one hand, while another would be pointing to the students and getting their dogs even more excited. One soldier, the one opposite Natsuki, was a giant of a man. It was a little unnerving for Shizuru so she couldn't imagine how Natsuki felt.

Natsuki looked up and saw her teacher. Shizuru looked worried. Natsuki didn't blame her. _But she's… _Natsuki glanced at the dog, which was still staring at her like she was a snack. Saliva dropped from its mouth and to the ground…_worth it. _

Shizuru desperately wished she had been able to go down and warn Natsuki before, once she found out these soldiers belonged to Jin but…that would've looked suspicious. _Really _suspicious. Not to mention unfair, not like Shizuru cared about that when it came to Natsuki's life. But maybe Shizuru was over-reacting? There was no sign from Jin other than a few smug looks that Jin had planned anything.

Natsuki watched as another girl with strange, sausage-shaped pigtails was guided out of the inner-arena and in the spot on the end, a few feet away from Tomoe and opposite the fourth soldier and his guard dog. That wasn't Tsuchiya. When Natsuki, Mai, and Tomoe had gathered at entry ramp number two, they had waited for Tsuchiya until someone said that the girl had been found dead that morning. This must be her replacement.

Haruka cleared her throat and held the microphone up to her mouth. "Attention Garderobe students, the next match is about to begin so please, if you haven't already, take your seats." Haruka's booming voice sounded all around the stadium. The students watching all quieted down and either fixed their gazes on the TV screen to watch what was going on, or if they had a good view of the end Natsuki was on, then they just looked down there.

Natsuki sent Shizuru a reassuring look with her eyes, or, well, she _hoped _that's what it looked like. She was damn near panicking on the inside. At least it took her mind of the whole fact that she loved her teacher. In love? Love? _Not now, not now, not now. _Natsuki slightly shook her head. Game on, time to focus.

_Thank god Natsuki is a good runner. Natsuki can run. Natsuki can…Natsuki can run. _Shizuru chanted in her head. Natsuki was fast. If she could put a lot of distance between her and the dogs, she could easily have enough time to find a gun.

Haruka continued, but this time she addressed the competitors below. "Welcome Private Kuga," the crowd cheered, "Private Tokiha, Private Marguerite," they cheered again, "and Private Munakata."

Reito blinked down. "Shiho Munakata?" He asked. "She's in my class," he said with a slight frown. Not that he didn't like the girl, but he didn't want someone in his class dying…and Shiho was _not _cut out for this. When Shiho caught sight of him she waved up at him. Reito sighed and instead chose to stare at the busty red head on Natsuki's right. At least her letter had been scented. Reito liked girls who put a lot of work into things.

Shizuru watched Reito curiously before turning back to watch Natsuki. As usual.

"Today's match is a free for all. No competitor is on a team with the other, but you are allowed to work together if you wish. Just know that if you help your competition move on to the next match, you'll only be causing yourself more work." Haruka's loud voice rang clear throughout the stadium.

Natsuki frowned. She planned on getting through this thing _with _Mai. Screw everyone else. She didn't plan on taking Mai out unless it was absolutely necessary…and she didn't think it would be absolutely necessary unless they were the last two standing. Which wasn't likely.

Haruka continued. "Now this match was designed based on an actual mission. You, competitors, have just infiltrated a top secret rebel organization. You have escaped the building, but now you are running away to your checkpoint for pickup. The problem is, there are guards (provided by General Jin Higa) and hounds right on your tail. Garderobe has, luckily for you, dropped supply cases throughout the forest you have to run through to find the pickup point. If you can find one, you have found a weapon. If you can make it to the opposite end of the arena before the time runs out, you are safe. If you can successfully evade or take down all opponents by the time the timer runs out, then you're also safe. The only way to lose is if you are taken down by either a soldier or their dogs. Is everyone clear?" Haruka peered down at the now slightly confused looking students.

They all nodded anyways. Natsuki was playing that through her head again. All these soldiers and the dogs belonged to Jin? _...Why do I suddenly feel like this is going to be a lot harder than I originally thought? _She then noticed all four of the soldiers were staring at _her. _Not the other competitors they were supposed to be focusing on as well.

"Good!" Haruka said happily. "Now the students get a two minute head start. Are you ready?"

The crowd cheered as, yet again, the students all nodded.

Natsuki sent Mai a glance, which Mai caught and quirked a brow at. Natsuki moved her hands to behind her back and signaled to Mai by holding up her fingers. Her pointer and middle finger were separated to form 'bunny ears', and then she pressed the two fingers together, closing them. Mai nodded once. They were going to separate and meet later on.

Once she heard the soldiers belonged to Jin, Natsuki had continued to notice the way the soldiers focused on her only. Natsuki knew…she knew this was going to be bad. Originally she wanted to stick with Mai but now that she knew the thing was rigged…it was safer for Mai to run off on her own. Natsuki was sure the dogs would track _her, _not everyone else. The looks the soldiers were giving her was a telltale sign. That gave the other competitors an advantage and her a disadvantage. Maybe if Mai could find a gun…

"GO!" Haruka yelled.

All the participants turned and sprinted towards the edge of the forest, leaving the soldiers and the dogs to wait for their chance to chase. Natsuki took a quick look to her right and saw that Mai was entering the forest just a few seconds before her. Alright. She could do this. This whole part was the most important, Nabatame had said. Put as much distance between you and the dogs and soldiers. Give yourself enough space, give yourself enough time.

Natsuki's feet pounded against the grass as she charged through the forest. Her image flickered from TV screen to TV screen. The audience was amazed at her speed, and so they cheered her on. Unfortunately she had no idea they were cheering for _her _specifically, but she was much too focused on getting as far into the forest as possible.

_Of course, _Natsuki growled as she nearly tumbled over a fake tree root for the fifth time, _they have to make the tree roots stick out of the ground so I can trip and KILL MYSELF before the soldiers and their massive LIONS get to me. _Natsuki was happy enough that she wasn't even tired yet. In fact, this was a lot like running around the track except much, _much _faster, less relaxed, and with a lot more obstacles in her way threatening to trip her. Her gaze was mostly on her feet as she sped towards what she assumed was the center of the arena.

Emeralds scanned the trees and the ground for any sign of a 'supply box,' or _whatever _Haruka had called it. It had a gun in it, so Natsuki needed to find one. All she saw on the trees were cameras that followed her as she ran by. It was slightly creepy, but whatever. She continued running, yet she saw nothing that caught her eye. No supply box. No gun. _I'm screwed._

* * *

Haruka looked at her watch. "Two minutes are up…" she mumbled before she brought the microphone to her lips again. "Soldiers, you are free to chase."

The soldiers all grinned at each other and released their dogs. The barking dogs went wild, sensing the hunt was near. They broke out into a full run, their heavy paws pounding against the ground as they bounded towards the edge of the forest at top speed. The soldiers ran after them.

The audience began whispering amongst themselves when three of the four dogs seemed to group up and charge into the same area of forest Natsuki had disappeared into. The soldiers bounded after their dogs. Only one soldier chased his dog in another direction, the one the Shiho Munakata girl had gone in.

Shizuru watched a TV screen with Natsuki on it. Natsuki's eyes looked frantic…she must've heard Haruka's announcement to the soldiers. Or the barking. The barking was definitely something to freak out over. Slender fingers wrapped tightly around the railing. _Natsuki, you'll be fine…just…be careful. _Shizuru didn't like the three wild dogs chasing after Natsuki. They hadn't done this in any of the previous matches. Usually each competitor had their own soldier/dog team to chase them. Natsuki had three. _Ara, why do I feel like Jin had something to do with this? _Dark eyes looked to the right. Jin Higa was just standing there watching the match like any other, her face fixed in a bored expression. _Hm._

_

* * *

_

Natsuki's heart pounded in her chest. God, was the arena always this big or did it just seem this big because trying to get through all the fake trees and shrubbery was slowing her down? Either way, she was freaking out. She could hear the dogs behind her howling. How had they caught up so fast?

The fact that she could hear her own blood in her ears scared her. She was already so tired from jumping over rocks and catching herself before she tumbled to the ground that she was starting to slow down. The only thing keeping her at a constant pace was the howling behind her that gradually got closer. There were more dogs than just one on her tail and she was _screwed _if they caught up.

_If I can make it to the end of the arena… _But she knew she was still too far away, not to mention all the obstacles in her way that made her usually fast running much slower. The ground was also slightly wet from the snow flurries. She had to be cautious or she'd trip, but she had to be fast or she'd get caught. This was dangerous. And there were angry, angry dogs behind her. _I'm being hunted._ It was a horrible feeling.

Something eventually caught Natsuki's eye as she came to a small clearing. She came to a stop and bent over, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Her throat burned and she tried to remember a time she ever sweat so much. Now she knew why Nabatame had looked the way she did when she came back.

The private glanced up at a tree and saw a camera focused on her. She gave it a wave and heard a distant laughing from the audience, causing her to smirk. She looked past the camera and saw on a thick branch that there was a big black box. There was a supply box. In a tree.

"Fucking fantastic," Natsuki grumbled. Somewhere, a Kyoto-woman cringed at the language. The audience broke into more laughter though, which was interesting, to say the least, since all day they had been cringing and cheering. Laughing was nice though. This match was already not like the 15 others before it. The students had no idea why the soldiers had all teamed up to go after Natsuki. It didn't seem fair…not to mention the soldiers before had all split up to go after all four competitors. Had they done it on purpose this time?

Natsuki now took up most of the TV screens. Shiho took up some of the others (she looked like she was running for her life). Since no one was chasing Mai or Tomoe, very few TV screens took up their progress. The audience found themselves glued to Natsuki's screens anyways. She was beautiful, and she was in danger. Almost no one in the audience felt at ease with the way things were turning out. Especially since, unlike Natsuki, they could see on the _other _screens just how close the soldiers and their dogs really were.

Natsuki stepped under the thick branch, and after one quick glance in the direction she had come from, she jumped and latched her arms around the wood. She used her abdominal strength to pull her legs up and wrap around the branch. She pulled herself so that she was grabbing onto the branch like a Koala and then managed to swing so that she was sitting upright on the branch. She then climbed higher into the tree until she was on _the _thick branch she was looking for.

She looked directly into the camera, which had turned to watch her. "Whoever put this supply box here is dead," she growled towards it. She heard even _more _laughter from the audience and rolled her eyes as she began opening the locks on the box.

Something like a _very _nearby howl sounded. Natsuki stopped what she was doing, and watched terrified in the direction of the sound. She could see nothing through the thick forest. She paused to listen…and then quickly began unlocking the supply box.

She reached a hand in and felt something but just as she did this, two dogs came bursting through the trees and began sniffing below her. She stayed very, _very _silent and still on the branch as the dogs looked around, confused. One sniffed the base of the tree, the other circled around the clearing and sniffed. Natsuki gulped. They looked a lot bigger up close.

There was a strange humming noise, and Natsuki took a second to process what it could be. She then realized that it was the audience whispering. Probably about how fucked she was. If there was anything creepier than hearing an audience laugh or cheer while you were in the middle of a fake forest, it was hearing the audience whisper. Or wait. No. Big massive dogs hunting you down was definitely creepier than disembodied voices.

Natsuki pulled out the gun and aimed at one of the dogs. She fired and got it right in the neck. The other dog looked alarmed and sniffed the downed dog but then continued its search again. Natsuki was about to fire at another dog but just then their owners came crashing through the trees.

"Why'd they stop?" One asked as he stared at the dogs with a slight frown on his square face. This had been the large soldier Natsuki was standing across from before. He was tall with a gruff voice and the build of a bear. Natsuki instantly nicknamed him 'Bear.'

The other, whose face resembled a bird of some sort, crouched down next to the downed dog and pulled out the tranquilizer in its neck. "Looks like the bitch took down yours," he muttered as he stood back up. Natsuki glared downwards and aimed her gun at the bird looking one. Did he just call her a bitch? _Pray, jack ass._ She nicknamed this one '_Bird' _due to his long beak-like nose.

'Bird' frowned down at the downed dog. "Damn. Well," he turned and looked at the confused dog that was still sniffing the ground near her tree. She thanked god she had climbed higher into the tree. "Either the dogs lost her scent, or she's nearby."

'Bear' rubbed at the stubble on his strong chin and looked around the small clearing. His beady eyes glanced downwards and he bent down, running a finger through the wet grass. It had been flurrying all day, so the ground had gotten significantly wet as the day went on. When he stood back up, his gaze moved towards the tree the dog was now clawing at the base of. "You think she climbs?" He asked. He wondered where his other partner had gone. He was sure three of them had gone after this girl Jin had told them to track. He hadn't even noticed when the third soldier had disappeared. How odd.

Natsuki swallowed. Uh oh. She glared at the camera as if to say, '_hope you're enjoying this.'_ She noticed the audience, like her, had fallen deathly silent. Natsuki suddenly felt like she was connected to the audience. They seemed to react to everything she did. Were they not watching anyone else? Or was her impending doom interesting to them? Maybe no one else was interesting since she had _two _soldiers on her ass. That meant someone out there wasn't being chased at all, and was probably having a nice trek through the woods.

The men below seemed to notice the audience's silence too, because Bear let out a loud chuckle. "It seems the audience knows something we don't know…" He grinned up at a camera in a different tree that was focused at them. "Point her out for us will you?" The audience erupted into boos, causing Bear to roll his eyes and turn his attention back to the tree. "Only way is _up, _I suppose."

A scream ripped through the forest, almost causing Natsuki to lose her balance and fall off the branch. _Shit! _She mentally cursed as her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. _What the hell was that? Please…don't be Mai. _

Bear chuckled again. "Sounds like Tank found that girl. Really, what was she thinking? Hair that looks like meat? Of course the dog was going to chase after her instead of this one." Bear sighed.

Natsuki's blood ran cold. It was that other girl. Private…Private Munakata or whatever? That wasn't a scream of fear, that was a scream for _life _because death was so near. Natsuki resisted the urge to jump down and run off in the direction of the scream. She couldn't save her…and…this was a competition like Kato had said. _But…_ Natsuki shook her head. No. If she jumped down now and ran off they'd surely hear her and get her down before she even had a chance to help out that other girl.

* * *

Shizuru watched, terrified, her knuckles turned white as her hands squeezed the metal railing for support. She, like the audience, could hear what the soldiers were saying. The competitors could hear the audience, the audience could hear the competitors…but the competitors couldn't hear what the audience heard. This meant no one in the pit of the arena could hear anyone else unless they were standing a few feet away.

Jin had paid off these men hadn't she? There's no way Natsuki would be this unlucky, to end up in such a horrible and near hopeless position. Jin must've told them to track Natsuki only. Shizuru glared dagger eyes at Jin, who was ignoring her and smiling contently at a screen with a panicked Natsuki on it.

_If you hurt Natsuki, Jin, I will hunt YOU down._

What was Natsuki going to do? Shizuru nervously chewed at her bottom lip. This was a _bad _situation. Natsuki was stuck in a tree surrounded by two soldiers and one vicious dog. She had a gun, sure, but once she shot at one, the other one would surely notice quickly and fire at her. She'd lose. Shizuru had no idea what she would have done if she were in Natsuki's position. She, like Natsuki had been doing for the last five minutes, was praying the soldiers would give up and leave. But it looked like they wanted to climb that tree. How much was Jin paying them? And to do _what, _exactly? Kill? No…Jin wouldn't…would she? _Ara, ara, I'm jumping to conclusions again. These men do seem rather intent on finding Natsuki specifically…and it's odd that they grouped together to go after her…but there wasn't much else out of the ordinary._

Blood red eyes found themselves glaring at Jin's relaxed form again. The woman was smiling. She was _smiling. _How _dare _she.

Shizuru was patted on the arm by Anh, and turned just in time to see Natsuki give the camera a sad look. Shizuru's eyes widened slightly. Why was Natsuki giving the camera such a look? Like she had given up? Why was Natsuki standing up? _Natsuki…? What are you…?_

_

* * *

_

Natsuki sighed. There was only one thing to do. Fight. She began making her way as quietly as possible to a lower branch. She held the gun and aimed at the soldier that resembled a bird. She knew she'd have no choice but to jump onto the other one. At least then it'd be one on one. Her versus a BEAR. Oh wait, there was his vicious dog. _I'm going to die. _Natsuki thought with an inward sigh. _I'm dead. _She gave an apologetic look to the camera, which caused that small humming noise again from the audience.

Natsuki fired at Bird, effectively downing him, and then leapt off the branch and flew downwards. She heard a dog barking. The private landed on Bear's back just as the giant man had noticed his downed friend. She successfully knocked him to the ground with a grunt. She quickly rolled to the side, jumped to a crouch and aimed at the dog. She fired but missed, and it tackled her to the ground. The only thought Natsuki had as she fell backwards was, _At least I took down the bird-looking soldier. _It was good to know she had at least gotten _one _down before she was about to have her throat ripped out.

Natsuki had a grip on the vicious thing by its chain-link collar. She shoved it as far away as possible, but it was much stronger than her and its massive jaws were inching closer and closer to the perfect skin on her neck. Natsuki growled as she tried keeping the dog back. Any closer and its gnashing jaws would latch onto her neck and crush her throat. Or _something _equally gruesome.

She could smell its breath and Nabatame was right (it was breathing and drooling practically in her face). The distinct metallic scent of blood came from this dog's mouth, causing Natsuki to scrunch up her nose as she continued her hold on its collar to keep it from ripping her apart. She had forgotten about Bear, the large soldier she had jumped onto.

Bear got to his feet in time to watch another guard dog jump through the trees into the clearing. This dog belonged to the third soldier that had followed them but had disappeared. The other soldier stepped calmly out of the trees right after his dog and met Bear's eyes with a small nod.

Bear watched with interest as his dog was being held off by Natsuki and his partner's newly arrived dog began to fight it for its own taste of the girl. "They're fighting over who gets to kill you," he said nonchalantly, as if he were informing Natsuki of something she didn't already know. The audience booed.

Natsuki managed to wiggle free from the dogs as the one that was on top of her pulled away from her to fight with the other one. The third soldier knew he had to make this look like he was trying to get Natsuki out. Jin had told them to _act _as if they were trying. Their main objective was to beat the shit out of the girl. The brigadier general had promised the most money to whoever bruised the girl the most. No getting her out though, apparently Jin was working with someone who wanted this Kuga girl to survive. Too bad, it would be so much easier to just kill her. He wasn't an actor.

Still, the soldier had to do what his general told him to do, so he fired a shot at Kuga as if he meant to hit her. He missed on purpose. He wasn't expecting another girl to fly from the side and ram into his ribcage.

Bear grinned and grabbed Natsuki from behind when she had successfully gotten away from the fighting dogs, his arm tightly wrapping around her neck and the other wrapped around her waist. "You're making me so rich right now," he whispered into Natsuki's ear as she gasped and tried to struggle free. The audience hadn't heard what he said, but they continued booing and causing such a ruckus that Bear actually looked annoyed at the camera. "This is my job," he yelled at it, "stop complaining!" The audience still booed. The soldier was being rather nasty. He could easily just shoot a dart into Natsuki, so why was he making her suffer?

Natsuki elbowed Bear in the gut, causing him to release her with a grunt. She took a gasp for air and then turned around and swung a punch into his jaw. Ow. _That hurt me probably a lot more than it hurt him. _Natsuki whimpered as she held her fist in her other hand. _Ow, ow, ow. _At least the audience was cheering now.

Private Kuga remembered the third soldier had come through a few seconds ago so she turned to see where he was. She blinked when she saw him in a rather intense fist fight with Tomoe, who was weaving in and out of his punches with such ease it made Natsuki jealous. Why was…why was Tomoe helping her? Natsuki caught Tomoe's gray eyes for a split second before Tomoe ignored her and ducked one of the third soldier's punches. Natsuki blinked, Tomoe had her back? She turned around again to face…Bear. This man was huge. Why did she get the huge guy? Why couldn't Tomoe handle the huge guy?!

Bear rubbed at his jaw and then pulled his hand away to see if he was bleeding. He wasn't. His small, blue eyes lifted to meet with defiant emeralds. "You're cute," he said as he threw his own punch which Natsuki quickly evaded with a duck, "trying so hard to win." He was caught off guard when Natsuki used her bent knees to propel her upwards, popping him under the chin.

The burly soldier was now annoyed more than anything. He growled as Natsuki stepped backwards away from him and glanced around for her dropped gun. He pulled his rifle off his back and aimed it at her. The way he aimed it at her, however, was suspicious. In fact, Natsuki was sure he was giving her an opening to knock the gun out of his hands on purpose. Natsuki didn't take the time to bother wondering why he wasn't shooting her or why he was giving her such an easy opening. She took her chance and kicked the rifle out of his hands. The way he smiled when it clanged away and disappeared under a bush caused Natsuki to realize her mistake. Without a gun…Bear could use his fists and hands without looking like the bad guy since Natsuki had kicked the gun out of his hands. Natsuki blinked. Jin had paid these men to kill her, not put her to sleep.

"You don't get it, do you?" Bear asked as he approached Natsuki, who scrambled backwards away from him (almost tripping over the two fighting dogs.) "The worse you look by the end of this…" he hid his hand from the camera's view and rubbed his thumb against his pointer and middle finger, the universal sign for _money. _Bear didn't think anyone would believe Natsuki if she claimed he was paid off. Besides, taunting the girl and provoking _her _to attack _him _would _also _make him look like he was just doing his job when he left her broken, which he fully intended on doing.

Natsuki growled. He was getting paid to kill her or beat her…she wasn't sure which nor did she like either option. She continued walking backwards until…she walked into someone else. Her mind instantly panicked. Who had she walked into? She had taken down Bird and Tomoe was fighting with the other one! Oh, there was still the _other _soldier that had gone off in Munakata's direction. Natsuki felt herself shoved from behind, right into Bear who grabbed her shoulders and pushed her so hard that she toppled onto her back.

Natsuki didn't even have a chance to get up, Bear was already on her. The second Natsuki's head lifted she felt a fist slam into her cheek, causing her head to snap to the right. Immense pain shot through her jaw and the whole left side of her face. Tears automatically leaked from her eyes. She was punched again, same spot, and then again. Her lip broke and suddenly that coppery taste of blood invaded her mouth. She involuntarily swallowed some of it. Man, he really tore it. Her vision was getting fuzzy and she could barely breathe from the weight he was putting on her. This guy even _felt _like a bear. And damn it to hell, he reminded her of Akio.

_No, let's not go there. Focus on staying awake…and getting him off._

The solider that had just arrived in time to shove Kuga into Bear's arms was satisfied that Bear had Kuga under control. He turned to help his other friend. The girl Jin had said not to harm was kicking his friend's ass. He frowned at her. Tomoe Marguerite was it? The soldier also began to attack Tomoe, who blinked in surprise and backpedaled away from the two soldiers.

Tomoe's angry gray eyes watched the two soldiers walk slowly towards her. The one on the left, the one she had tackled the first time, was panting slightly and his nose was bleeding. Tomoe smirked, she had kicked his ass good. The star student then examined the other soldier who had just arrived. This was the one that had gone after Munakata. He was in better condition. Tomoe snorted. Jack ass probably let his dog do all the work when it came to Shiho. Tomoe glanced sideways and saw Kuga on the floor, the biggest soldier on top of her. With a roll of her eyes, Tomoe ignored it, assuming Kuga would get out of it _eventually _since the girl seemed to be rather good at getting out of those kinds of positions.

Tomoe saw a pistol lying next to her. She instantly lunged for it, the same second the two soldiers leapt towards her. She grabbed it in time, shot the one that had killed Munakata, and was tackled to the ground by the other soldier with the bloody nose. _I love to play, _Tomoe thought darkly as she grappled with the soldier on the floor, both of them fighting to aim the pistol at the other. Well, the soldier knew he wasn't allowed to get Tomoe out according to Jin so he fully planned on just knocking it out of her hands. Tomoe was trying to turn the pistol on him so she could shoot him.

Natsuki was fighting to remain conscious when the punches stopped and Bear admired his handy work. That might leave a nasty bruise. Natsuki didn't move below him. Blood dribbled down her chin and her eyes were closed. He could tell she was faking since the fingers digging into his hand on her throat didn't cease. Bear glanced up to see the progress of his fellow soldiers. Apparently Tomoe had downed the one that had shoved Natsuki into his arms, but she was currently struggling with the other on the floor. The two vicious dogs were still fighting each other, yet it was more playful than violent this time. They knew they weren't allowed to attack their masters and they didn't want to take a risk at biting their prey when their masters were so close to them. They'd have to wait until the prey got away from their masters.

"Get the gun out of her hands, Ryu!" Bear growled at the soldier currently getting his ass whooped by Tomoe, who was laughing like a maniac.

Ryu shoved Tomoe off of him and into the air. She landed on her feet the same time Ryu leapt to his. He turned his young looking face to Bear. "I'm trying!" He yelled back.

"She's going to get in the way," Bear warned. They weren't here to fight Tomoe. They were here to injure Kuga and get rich.

"Not my fault," Ryu defended as he charged towards Tomoe, who was waiting for him with a smile on her face.

Bear was clearly distracted by the sight of a Garderobe student kneeing a grown soldier (and Bear's friend) in the stomach.

"Get up, Kuga!" Tomoe growled as she just narrowly dodged a kick to her abdomen.

Natsuki took this golden opportunity to kick Bear in the balls. Bear howled, but kicking a man in the groin was actually not a very good technique when it came to fighting. They usually recovered quickly, contrary to popular belief, especially if the kick was given from Natsuki's angle right below him, since gravity was sucking the force from her kick. The big hands moved to her neck and tightened.

Natsuki's eyes widened. _Shit, shit, backfired! _She struggled under him, her legs kicking as if she could somehow push herself from under him. His fingers tightened their hold and her lungs felt like they were about to collapse. She wondered if he was actually going to kill her. Would Jin actually have someone kill her? Why? And why in God's name was _Tomoe _trying to help her?!

* * *

Shizuru's eyes were widened in absolute horror at what was happening on the TV screen. Her heart felt like it had stopped, her breathing was coming in rapid bursts and her hands would be shaking violently had she not a firm grip on the railing.

She had stopped breathing during the entire ordeal with the large dog that had seemed so determined to rip Natsuki's throat out. She prayed, something she rarely did, that Natsuki would be able to hold off the giant dog. Shizuru knew strength wasn't one of Natsuki's strong points. Speed was more her style. Shizuru had been absolutely relieved when the other dog came and distracted the other dog long enough for Natsuki to break free. Andthen…_then _Natsuki had found herself on the ground. Never, _ever _a good place to be during a fight.

She watched as one of Jin's soldiers was on top of Natsuki. The size difference was appalling. This man looked like he could be 300 pounds of pure muscle. Natsuki looked like she was _maybe _105 pounds. Maybe less. And even if she were the most muscular girl in the world she would _still _look like a bug under his mass.

The next thing that sent off an alarm in Shizuru's head was the fact that he had one of his disgusting hands on her throat and another punching her without hesitation. She watched angrily and terrified as Natsuki's hands and legs slowly stopped moving under him with each hit, as if the force of the fist rattled her unable to move for a few seconds before she'd start fighting again. Each time his fist met her beautiful student's cheek with a crack, Shizuru felt her heart stop beating. It was painful to watch.

"A-Anh," Shizuru whispered in a voice that didn't seem to be hers. The rest of the Council and Jin were now all eyeing the screens with wide eyes. No one, not even the audience, was paying attention to the screens with Mai on them. Shiho had been torn apart earlier on…so the cameras stopped recording her and teachers had gone into the arena to move her body. Or, well, the parts of it.

The fact that Tomoe and Natsuki were in the same area and were fighting alongside each other caused the audience to cheer loudly. This was _too _good. The most popular case of school rivals were teaming up? Why? Shizuru was sure there would be rumors going around of Tomoe and Natsuki's secret affair or something. The Kyoto-woman shuddered.

Haruka was madly impressed with both Kuga and Marguerite. Both girls were holding their own against the soldiers. Sure, Natsuki wasn't doing as good a job as Tomoe…but the girl wasn't superhuman. Tomoe was doing much better and had successfully taken down Munakata's killer already. Now she was working on Ryu, who seemed to be much more of a challenge. Natsuki had shot down that soldier that looked like a bird, but she was having trouble fighting the massive one.

Haruka wondered if Nabatame would be able to work well with someone she hated. She doubted it. Nabatame was very talented in combat, but they had never seen her 'play nice' with one of her rivals. It was a good trait for a soldier to have, and Tomoe and Natsuki seemed to both have it.

Anh broke her gaze from one of the TV screens to grab onto Shizuru, who looked like she was about to fall any minute. "Relax," Anh whispered into Shizuru's ear, trying to get the lieutenant to calm down before Jin saw her…or before she did something stupid like jump into the arena and run after Natsuki. Anh herself couldn't believe she was telling Shizuru to relax. She_ herself _couldn't relax! That man looked like he was really wailing on Private Sexy Pants! The nerve…

"I…I have to help her," Shizuru said quietly as she struggled in Anh's hold.

"No, Shizuru," Anh said back as she fought to keep Shizuru as still as possible, not wanting to cause a certain someone to look over. She sent a worrying glance at Jin, who, like everyone else, was still fixated on the TV screen. "Stay put. Do not move. This is Natsuki's fight. Let her handle this on her own." _Or…well, at least let her AND Tomoe handle this. _

Shizuru shook her head. "Anh…Anh he's going to kill her!" She said slightly louder, her ability to remain calm significantly weakened by what was happening on the screen in front of her. The man had now begun to strangle Natsuki. There was blood on her favorite student's face. _Make it stop!_

Anh tugged Shizuru's face away from the screen and forced Shizuru's crimson to meet her violet. "Don't look," she commanded. "Natsuki will be fine. She's smart, she's quick, and she has a _shit load _of luck."

Jin, who noticed the movement to her left, turned to stare. A smirked tugged at one corner of her mouth as Shizuru looked like she was on the edge of breaking and Anh was trying to calm her down. The brigadier general pulled out her clipboard and scribbled down some notes. "Interesting," she noted before putted her clipboard and pen away and enjoying the rest of the show.

Anh continued holding Shizuru's face in place. The crimson was horrifying. Anh had never seen so much emotion on Shizuru's face. The colonel continued whispering supportive words to Shizuru, and reported whenever something looked like it was going well for Natsuki...which wasn't often.

Eventually Shizuru broke free of Anh's grip and turned to face the TV screen herself. Natsuki looked like she was about to be killed. Her body seemed to have lost all conscious thought and now seemed to be reacting to the man's strangling hands with just her primal instincts. Clawing and kicking. Furious, the Kyoto goddess spun around and pointed a finger at Jin. "Call him off," she demanded in an icy cold voice that sent chills up and down the backs of the Council members.

Jin just gave her a blank look. "Who?" she asked, her voice only betraying her with a slight hint of smugness. She turned sideways to face Shizuru, and the Council members that had been in between them slowly moved backwards so they weren't in the middle if anything broke out.

"The soldier," Shizuru said quietly, her voice weakening, "the one k-killing…"

"Private Kuga?" Jin asked, an eyebrow quirked. "Why? Other students have been killed today and you didn't say anything…" Jin tilted her head and gave Shizuru an innocent expression. "She wouldn't happen to be one of your favorites would she?"

Shizuru strode forward and was about to introduce her fist to Jin's face when Anh stepped in front of her and beat her to it. Shizuru dropped her arm and blinked as Jin got flung into the railing and needed to hold on to it for fear she might fall down.

Anh glared down at Jin and smiled when Jin rubbed at her jaw. "Sorry, I always wanted to do that," Anh informed her opponent.

Jin glared up at her and shot up from the railing. "Why I outta kick your—" She began stomping towards Anh and Shizuru, her fists clenched at her sides and a fury burning in her golden eyes.

"Enough!" Haruka yelled, stepping between them and stretching her hands out towards both of them. "Anh," her violet eyes met with Anh's own, "I'll see you in my office later." She turned to Jin. "And you? You better have nothing to do with the soldiers teaming up on Kuga like that."

Jin huffed and continued rubbing at the spot Anh had whacked. "I have nothing to do with that," she lied easily.

Anh rolled her eyes and glanced over at Shizuru, who looked torn between being happy that Jin had gotten punched or disappointed that she hadn't been the one to give it to her. The only reason Anh intervened was because she didn't want Jin to have _another _thing to write down in that damned clipboard of hers about Shizuru being overprotective or having a 'personal interest' in her student's welfare or something of the sort. Otherwise, Anh would've happily let Shizuru punch Jin.

Reito cleared his throat, causing all the tension in the room to disappear as three sets of eyes settled on his calm and poised figure. "I believe Tomoe is making progress with that soldier…"

And when they all looked at the TV screen, the other soldier _did _indeed look like he was getting his ass handed to him by Tomoe. The sight was odd, but then again, Tomoe was an incredibly gifted fighter. She fought with passion. She loved causing pain. Maybe that's why she was so good at it.

Jin's golden eyes watched the screen with Tomoe on it intensely. She sighed. This girl didn't understand she was just moving things along did she? They'd have to talk about this later. Jin wasn't one to take orders from people unless they were paying her, and Tomoe Marguerite wasn't paying her, so she could screw around with Kuga as much as she wanted as far as she was concerned.

* * *

Natsuki was too busy struggling and clawing at this man's hands to really process what was going on. She was only aware of the pain, heat, and adrenaline she felt, not the chill of the winter air. She had reverted back to her most basic survival instincts, and no training came back to her mind in how to deal with this situation…just the words: _escape, breath, survive._

Bear stopped strangling Natsuki and glared at his colleague, who was now being thrown into a tree by a furious Tomoe. Bear frowned as Tomoe managed to get the gun.

They had to be careful about what they said, considering the audience could hear them and they didn't want Jin to get in trouble. Because then _they'd _be in trouble. Ryu gave Bear a look that said, 'the deal was to rough her up a bit, not kill her.' He then dodged Tomoe's punch and managed to get behind her, grabbing her around the waist and squeezing her against him and slightly up into the air. Tomoe struggled to get down and ended up kicking him in the torso. He dropped her and their usual fighting started up again. Bear watched intently, annoyed that Ryu had given _him _a warning glance. He knew what Jin wanted. He was just going to make this girl whimper like a puppy, not kill her.

Natsuki was gasping for air and moving her own hands to rub her throat the second Bear's large hands finally moved from her neck. _Air, oh god you taste so good. Oxygen is taken for granted daily. _Natsuki pretended to be completely helpless and continued coughing as she looked up into the square face of Bear. He was still glaring at the other soldier as if he had been insulted. Natsuki stopped coughing, and though her eyes were watery, she rammed her body into his as hard as she could. It certainly caught him off guard and he sat up off of her in surprise. Natsuki took this opportunity to turn and begin to scramble away. Unfortunately, he grabbed her foot and tugged her back to him, her nails digging into the ground as if she could anchor herself. Her hand _did _happen to find a rock, which she turned around with and promptly bashed into his skull.

Natsuki managed a small smile when Bear toppled backwards and growled in pain, his hands grabbing his head. _Bastard. _She quickly stood up and turned around, only to see the _other _soldier, Ryu, aiming his rifle right at Tomoe, whom he had flung onto the ground. Natsuki, thinking fast, grabbed the rifle Bear had gotten kicked out of his hands and threw it to Tomoe. Tomoe…didn't catch it, but at least the rifle went flying and hit Ryu in the abdomen. The second he growled and wrapped his arms around his waist, Tomoe was already standing up and striding towards him. She grabbed him by the collar and flung him onto the ground, next to Natsuki's feet.

Natsuki blinked down at Ryu, and yelped when she was grabbed from behind by Bear. Natsuki struggled against him and elbowed the massive man in the gut. He released her and stumbled backwards a few steps. The blood dripping down his face from the wound in his forehead was probably the reason his movements were so sluggish now. Natsuki took a few steps back and got into her fighter's stance. _Bring it. _She wanted to kick his ass for almost strangling her to death.

"Kuga!" Tomoe yelled. When Natsuki turned around, she realized Tomoe was backing up in her direction, Ryu walking towards them.

Natsuki and Tomoe's backs touched. Natsuki stared at Bear and Tomoe stared at Ryu, both girls had their fists up. The two dogs that had been waiting for an opportunity for their masters to let the 'prey' go, began circling them, snarling and gnashing their sharp teeth.

"What do we--?" Natsuki started but Tomoe shoved backwards into her, causing Natsuki to tumble towards Bear. Bear, woozy and losing a lot of blood, was knocked down easily, like a pin at a bowling alley. Natsuki caught her balance and blinked down at Bear who was already standing up. Tomoe had already tackled Ryu, hitting the ground with a _thud. _

"THE GUN, YOU IDIOT!" Tomoe yelled as she rolled on the floor with Ryu. She could tell the soldier was exhausted.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and dashed for the fallen rifle she had thrown at Ryu before. When she turned around with it in her hands, Bear was staring down at her, a smile on his lips. A snarling dog was beside him.

"Night, asshole," Natsuki said with a smirk. She shot him. Not once, not twice, but three times. She doubted one dart had enough of a dosage in it for someone of Bear's body build. She then quickly turned and shot the dog before it could pounce.

The large man landed with an earth shattering thud. Natsuki, after admiring her handiwork, lifted her gaze to see Tomoe's progress.

Tomoe was still rolling around with Ryu. They seemed to be evenly matched. The second dog hovered near them, as if waiting for Ryu to move far enough away from Tomoe so it had a clear opening. Ryu eventually jumped off Tomoe and that's when Natsuki, again, threw the rifle to Tomoe, who easily caught it out of the air this time, aimed, and shot Ryu down. He was the last soldier to go down.

She forgot to shoot the last dog, however, and Tomoe found herself under the weight of the massive beast. Natsuki quickly ran forward and rammed her shoulder into the dog, sending them both tumbling on the ground a few feet away from Tomoe.

When Natsuki opened her eyes, she saw the dog's face inches from hers. Asleep. Natsuki tried to calm her heart and sat up, looking uneasily at the sleeping dog next to her. Thank god Tomoe had shot it in time. Natsuki stood up, dusted herself off, and looked at Tomoe who was flinging the rifle to the ground, breathing heavily.

"W-Why…?" Natsuki asked, wincing slightly as she felt her lip throb. Her emeralds met with Tomoe's stormy gray ones. The teal-haired girl looked absolutely annoyed. And bored. She was panting slightly and she seemed to have a bruise under one of her eyes. Natsuki also noticed a dark stain near the buttons on Tomoe's uniform. She was bleeding?

"Don't think I did this because I like you or anything, Kuga," Tomoe spat. "I did it because I want it to be _you _I face at the end. I can't humiliate you in front of the entire school if you already do it to yourself." Tomoe smirked at Natsuki's glare. "Aw, sorry, did you want us to be friends?"

Natsuki snorted. "Hardly." Although she did feel like she owed Tomoe a 'thank you'…and Tomoe owed her one too for making sure she didn't turn into dog chow just now. Her eyes dropped to Bear's sleeping body that was a few feet away. A small puddle of blood had formed around his head. Had she really hit him that hard? Or was the rock really pointy? Natsuki couldn't bring herself to worry about the guy that tried to kill her a few moments ago though.

Tomoe grinned as she eyed Natsuki's face. "He beat you pretty good, huh?"

Natsuki wiped at her mouth with her sleeve and frowned at the blood. The slight pressure against her mouth also sent painful jolts up the left side of her jaw, where he had repeatedly punched her. "Doesn't hurt," she lied, her eyes glaring at Tomoe from across the clearing. She felt it was a bad omen to taste blood when staring at Tomoe like this.

"Right. When I get to you…it'll hurt."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Save me the bitch-speak," they heard the faint rumble of the audience laughing, "and get lost."

Tomoe just stared at her and smirked. "But I like watching you bleed. Though I suppose saving your ass was only worth it because I got a front row seat of your ass whooping. I hope it hurts."

The emerald eyed beauty just watched Tomoe suspiciously as the sick girl continued staring at her, an expression of pure and utter glee on her face. It occurred to her that Tomoe wanted her to _survive _until the last round, which Tomoe certainly intended on reaching. Is that why Tomoe had run in to save her? To guarantee Natsuki made it to the last round? Tomoe would protect her until then? That…that sounded wrong. "You've been killing third years," Natsuki said after a minute. "You're the one that's been murdering them and getting rid of the competition so you won't have to deal with them under conditions you don't control," she said, clearly meaning the arena.

Tomoe's eyes slightly widened, before returning to normal. They swirled with a darkness and an insanity that caused goose bumps on Natsuki's skin. "I'm shocked. You think I'd have to kill off my competition to make it to the last round?" She let out a maniacal laugh, causing Natsuki's eyebrow to twitch slightly. Tomoe brought her gaze back on Natsuki when her mirth had died down. "You think I'd have to cheat to win? Please," she scoffed, "I'm not worried about this competition. Third years or no third years."

Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed. "So…it wasn't you…?"

"No, stupid," Tomoe said, clearly annoyed now. "Besides, if I wanted to kill off my competition…you'd be dead right now." She smiled, and it made her look like an innocent child. So when she said, "I'll save that for last," it caused a chill to go down Natsuki's spine. Tomoe turned to glare into the camera. Jin, far away and up high in the spectator's booth felt that glare was for her. _I wasn't going to KILL her, Tomoe, _Jin thought, _just rough her up a bit. Don't be too mad. I know you want all the glory at the end._

"Natsuki!" Mai yelled as she ran through into the clearing. The girl had lousy timing.

"Hey, Mai," Natsuki said with a small smile as she turned her back on Tomoe. She instantly regretted the smile once she felt her lip release a whole new blob of blood as it widened the cut Bear had given her. _Ugh. Tastes so gross._

Mai blinked, gasped, and ran over to her friend. She wrapped her arms around the ice beauty, who instantly stiffened, and hugged her tight. "Natsuki, what happened to you?!" Natsuki and Mai both heard what was interpreted as a few thousand Garderobe students 'awww'ing.

"H-Hey," Natsuki growled as she pushed the busty redhead away. "You're invading my personal space, Tokiha. Again."

Mai allowed herself to be pushed off and sighed. "Sorry. I forgot." Her amethyst eyes scanned the ground. It was littered with the soldier's bodies and the bodies of all the dogs. Her gaze instantly lifted to examine Natsuki's face. Ouch. There was blood around her mouth, her lip, her chin… and her cheek looked messed up. Like someone took a hammer and _accidently _rammed it into her face once or twice. It was certainly going to be swollen tomorrow.

Natsuki shook her head. Normally she would be…_okay _with Mai's hugs. As long as they were short. It's just, after Bear treated her much the same way Akio would have she must've…

Natsuki lightly trailed her own finger across her skin, happy when she felt nothing but her finger. Then again, it was just her arm…and her own finger. She had no idea how another's touch would feel just yet. She'd have to see just how sensitive she was later. Maybe Shizuru would check for her. Natsuki blushed.

Mai looked past a strangely blushing Natsuki to see where Tomoe had gone. The evil girl had already disappeared. "She's wicked," Mai muttered. Tomoe had already left to find the exit. She was in no mood to stick around.

"Yeah," Natsuki grumbled in agreement. She still couldn't believe she was alive. And still in the competition. She blinked as it dawned on her. "Hey…hey, I'm still alive!"

Mai grinned and then stopped when the audience cheered. She then broke into a _wider _grin. "I think the crowd likes you, Natsuki."

Natsuki's cheeks blossomed with color as she snorted and tried to look as if it wasn't cool or anything. "W-Whatever."

"Attention, competition participants…namely Private Kuga, Tokiha, and Marguerite…please make your way out of the arena. You have made it past the second round of the competition before the timer ran out and have eliminated all hostilities…congratulations." The crowd burst into applause, hoots, and hollers. There was a faint chanting of _'Kuga, Kuga, Kuga!' _and _'Tomoe, Tomoe, Tomoe!' _That had been the best match all day and they highly doubted they'd see another one as exciting.

Mai jumped up and cheered, causing Natsuki to smile at her friend's happiness, though a part of her wondered how Mai would have done if she had been the one helping Natsuki out instead of Tomoe. Natsuki didn't think Mai would've been as helpful. In fact, she was glad it was Tomoe who had joined in instead of her friend.

"We made it!" The red head yelled happily. "And you and Tomoe did all the work," she added with a grin.

Natsuki blinked. It was true. Two of the soldiers had followed her (originally three, though the third didn't show up until Tomoe did) and she had taken down…those first two. She shot Bird and then finally managed to get the upper hand on Bear. Tomoe had come in the same time as Ryu, and even took out the fourth soldier that had killed Shiho before finishing off Ryu. Natsuki had also taken out two dogs, Tomoe the other two. The private blinked again in realization. _Holy shit. I should be dead right now. _Because all the matches beforehand…someone got taken out by going against _one _soldier or _one _dog. Natsuki had taken on two soldiers and a deadly dog. Who cares if she got her ass whooped in public? She still was alive. Although, to be honest, Tomoe stole the show this time, acting all heroic and keeping the other soldiers off Natsuki until Natsuki was able to escape from Bear and help out.

Natsuki hated to admit it but she and Tomoe made a much better team than she thought.

* * *

Natsuki changed into her more casual clothes after a much needed shower in the locker rooms. Her face hurt like a bitch but it wasn't a crippling kind of pain and she was sure her lip had stopped bleeding. Hey, she made it through another day and she wasn't complaining.

Mai, whose locker was right next to hers, pulled out Natsuki's letterman jacket and handed it to her with a smile. "Sorry I kept it for so long," she apologized. "It's really warm, and I think you'll be needing it back now."

Natsuki nodded and slipped it on. "Thanks," she muttered. There were some other things she needed to get back, like Duran, her gun. But today just wasn't the day. Now that the worse part of the day was over, her thoughts kept going back to last night. She quickly tried to change the subject and hopefully something would distract her from thinking about Shizuru's lips. "So what _were _you doing while I was being killed?" Natsuki asked with a small smile, to show that she didn't mind that Mai had seemingly disappeared until the way end.

Mai sighed. "Well I figured we'd meet up around the center of the arena...but then I remembered that since I can't see anything but trees there was really no way of finding you." She shrugged. "I figured you ran all the way to the checkpoint, knowing you and your running, so I decided I'd go there too. I wasn't met with any obstacles or problems since they all seemed to latch on to you and Tomoe."

Natsuki nodded. "And you made it to the check point?"

"Yes…technically when we finally met up again I had already 'moved on' to the next part of the competition, since making it to the checkpoint counts as winning. But when you weren't there I realized something must be up so I turned around and went back to find you."

"Oh," Natsuki said as she gestured for Mai to follow her out of the locker room. She wasn't going to wait for Shizuru, since Shizuru had a few more matches to watch after hers. Later on she would look for her teacher. And…act like…nothing happened? _Why should I go looking for her? It's not like I have to check in with her or anything…although maybe she was worried about me… _

"Natsuki?" Mai asked, eyeing her friend curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"Far, _far _away from the arena."

* * *

Shizuru was beaming at the TV screen. Whether the student on the screen was getting hunted or whether the student on the screen was winning, it didn't matter. Shizuru was content. Natsuki was safe. Natsuki was still in the competition. Natsuki was _alive, _and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"I told you she'd be fine," Anh said with a wide smile.

Shizuru turned her own smile on Anh and nodded. She then reminded Anh of a cute little girl excited over something. "She is."

"Worrying over nothing," Anh said with a shake of her head. Though, to be fair, she had been pretty nervous too. "This is the last match, right Reito?" Anh asked the charming lieutenant.

He nodded as he clicked through his laptop. "Yes. More than half of the 100 students have been eliminated. This was a tough round two."

Haruka huffed. "Whatever. Although I don't think I'm bringing dogs back next year…that was too…gruesome."

The Council meekly nodded. Jin just glared at them all and let out a yawn.

"Although to be fair," Reito said, his dark eyes scanning the information in front of him, "some of the eliminated students were killed _outside _of the arena."

"Oh right, right," Haruka grumbled with a nod, "the serial killer competitor." _And apparently it's not Tomoe, since she seemed rather amused by the idea when Kuga had accused her of it…in front of the whole school._

Shizuru frowned. "So far the victims have only been third years, correct?" And she was certain two murders didn't count as a serial killer. Haruka was so dramatic.

"_Yes," _Jin drawled, causing everyone to turn to her. "It's a good thing too, we wouldn't want your precious _Natsuki _to be a potential victim, now would we? Her being a first year and the victims all third years."

Shizuru's face stayed calm, the only hint of her anger being her slightly narrowed eyes. "I care for all of my students equally," Shizuru stated. Shizuru lied.

Jin smirked. "Yeah," she tapped her clipboard, "sure."

"You better watch yourself," Haruka interjected, eyeing Jin angrily. "Even the audience realized something was up when practically all the soldiers targeted Kuga only." Haruka fully recognized that although Kuga had gotten a _huge _disadvantage since the beginning, and by all logic should be either dead or out of the competition by now, was in fact still alive and well. The fact that Kuga had managed to do that impressed Haruka. Maybe the kid was good enough to go with Shizuru after all. Tomoe, however, was more impressive. She had saved Kuga, taken on two soldiers at once, and defeated them both eventually. The team work between the two was…interesting. Mai was rather boring to watch._ That match was hardly fair. The redhead probably wouldn't have made it through if the soldiers had acted like they were supposed to. _

Jin shrugged. "Innocent until proven guilty. Maybe they acted of their own free will. Kuga is attractive so maybe their hormones went wild? Fact is, you can't prove I sent them after Kuga." Jin gave the annoyed Council a smug smile. Shizuru inwardly growled and looked like she was about to snap her own comment back.

Anh, growing bored with their constant bickering, tapped Shizuru on the shoulder. "Hey, looks like this match is almost over." Apparently no students were going to win the last match of the day. Pity. At least no one died this time. The four students were all second years. Most had gotten taken out with a tranquilizer dart. Lucky for them since the dogs didn't attack prey that was already down.

"Well," Rauschenberg said with a sigh, "looks like today is finally over." She had been _bored _out of her _mind. _There was constant arguing with Haruka, Jin, and Shizuru. And if Shizuru wasn't panicking over Natsuki, Reito was ogling the redhead that seemed to be friends with Natsuki. It just was not a fun day.

"Finally," Shizuru agreed quietly as she watched the last four competitors be carried away. Sleeping like babies. It was mostly third years and second years now. Natsuki, Mai, and Tomoe were quite possibly the only first years still left. Well. There may be two more but Shizuru didn't bother learning their names.

"List of things to do, Reito?" Haruka asked.

Reito sighed and turned back to his laptop screen. "Find out who is killing off third years and then prepare for tomorrow's part of the competition. Round three."

"You're forgetting something," Haruka said with a smile.

Reito paused then checked again. "Oh," he said with his own smile. "See if you can get a confession out of the soldiers from the round involving Natsuki Kuga. If yes, proceed to throw Jin in jail for rigging the competition." Reito and Haruka both chuckled at this. Shizuru, Anh, and Rauschenberg merely smiled.

Jin rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

Natsuki stepped outside of her tent. The last match of the day should've been over by now. Nao and the others were sure to be on their way back from the arena. Natsuki wasn't in the mood to be interrogated on how everything had happened, so she decided to go see if her teacher was in her class room by now.

The girl pulled her jacket closer around her as she walked towards the Academics building. She was sure Mai was still sleeping. She had ran so much and, unlike Natsuki, wasn't used to it. She was probably worn out. Natsuki snickered. Mai's legs would feel like hell tomorrow. _Shit…_ Natsuki thought. _If round two was like this…what the HELL could round three possibly be? _The thought of doing something more terrifying than what she did today caused Natsuki's stomach to knot up.

Before she knew it, the princess was standing in front of her teacher's class room. She opened the door and stepped inside. Her eyes scanned Shizuru's empty desk, a frown coming onto her face.

Then she heard something rustling nearby and turned to see a crouched down boy going through the contents of one of the cabinets. She blinked once then cleared her throat loudly.

The boy shot up fast; hitting his head on the counter top and then letting out a whimper in pain causing Natsuki to chuckle slightly. The boy finally stood up without harming himself and turned around to stare at Natsuki. "Natsuki?" Kato asked, his blonde hair falling in front of his warm brown eyes. He broke into a smile. "H-Hey," he said, trying to get his voice less surprised and cool sounding.

Natsuki's eyes lowered to the containers he was holding in his hands. "Kato," she greeted with a nod when she brought her eyes back up. "What are you doing here?" After all, the boy was a second year in a first year's classroom.

Kato held up his arms, which formed a pouch for the different containers. "Working on a project," he said with a sigh. "Chemistry."

"Oh…well I was just looking for Shizuru…I guess I'll be going then," Natsuki explained as she turned to leave.

"W-Wait!" Kato called, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Shizuru? You mean…Lieutenant Fujino?"

Natsuki froze. She turned around instantly and rubbed at her neck nervously. "Ah, well, no…the uh…_other _Shizuru." _Yeah, let's pretend there's a student Shizuru. _Natsuki inwardly cursed at her lame come back.

Kato lifted a brow. "Oh…" he didn't know there _was _another Shizuru. "Well…alright." After some thinking, he didn't much believe her. He remembered seeing her and the lieutenant hold hands that one day when they thought no one could see it. "Good job today," he added. "I was…worried."

Natsuki blinked. "Oh. Uh." Why were her conversations with Kato always so awkward?! "Thanks?" She tried lamely.

Kato let out a warm chuckle. "I'm just glad you weren't paired with any third years…they definitely wouldn't have helped you out like Tomoe did." Natsuki wondered when Kato started generalizing the entire graduating class as a bunch of insensitive jerks that wouldn't help her in the competition.

Natsuki scowled. "That girl is insane." And technically, had Private Tsuchiya not been killed then Natsuki _would have _been paired with a third year. Well. Not _paired. _But one of her fellow competitors would have been a third year had she not turned up dead.

"I could tell by the 'I like watching you bleed' thing. In fact, I think her fan club is embarrassed by her now." At that, the two of them laughed.

"Hah, well, see you tomorrow, Kato."

Kato nodded and shuffled the containers in his hands to one arm so he could wave with the other. "Alright. Goodnight, Natsuki."

Natsuki paused for a second, watching the smiling blonde boy for a few seconds before turning and leaving. _I guess I'll find Shizuru later._

_

* * *

_

Shizuru was standing quietly in her room in the Teacher's Residence halls. She had showered and wasn't wearing much except for some shorts, a tank top, and a dark red satin robe that cut off mid-way down her thigh. Her eyes were focused intently on the fire she had lit in her apartment's fireplace. The thing was never used, but tonight she felt like she needed to relax as much as possible if she was going to make it through the rest of the competition without having some mental break.

It wasn't a very spectacular fireplace. It was bordered by round stones and was generally pretty…but it wasn't anything special, and Shizuru didn't mind that fact at all. It _was _relaxing.

_Ara, Natsuki, you and your trouble will be the death of me. _A small smile tugged at Shizuru's lips as she thought of her raven haired student. What had Anh said? Make a decision. Either Natsuki Kuga stays her student forever…and _just _her student, or Shizuru enters a much more dangerous world risking so much more than she has. And who is to say Natsuki would have her if she even works up the courage to take the plunge? Maybe Natsuki only allowed Shizuru to kiss her because of the dart…maybe…

So many 'maybes.' It was giving her a headache.

The Kyoto woman laid a blanket on the floor in front of the fire and sat down on it. She stretched her legs out straight in front of her and allowed the warmth of the fire to lick at her toes. Shizuru tilted her head slightly, watching as the fire spread from one log to another log. The fire quickly moved around the wood until the entire log was engulfed in flames. It was much like the way her affections for her student started off. Just a flicker of interest and now…her interest was passion. It was love. Now it was…

Now it was like an all-consuming forest fire with a ridiculous resistance to water. Anything that tried to quell the fire inside her evaporated before it even came close. There was no sign of the flames stopping in the near future. Whenever she thought of Natsuki the flames licked at her heart, causing her body to grow warm.

_And if I choose to remain only as her teacher and friend? What then? How do I go on with my existence knowing she will never be mine…or that I didn't at least try? _The logical part of Shizuru's mind, which usually failed to function when it came to Natsuki, tried to tell her that if she truly loved this girl, she'd have to let her go. If Natsuki came back was all up to her.

_Ara, who says I have to make this decision tonight? I haven't spoken to Natsuki today (is she out celebrating her victory? I hope she isn't drinking…) and probably won't see her so maybe we can avoid having this talk until I am mentally prepared. _Shizuru smiled as the thought of not having to choose between Natsuki and…everything else. At least not tonight. She might not be able to handle anything like this tonight.

_Click, click, click. _

Shizuru jumped slightly and wondered for a slight second what the heck that noise was. Shizuru turned her head and blinked in surprise. Natsuki was sitting outside her window. Her face was looking slightly away as if she was impatient about something. Oh right, opening the window.

Shizuru stood up gracefully and strode over to her window. Natsuki took a peek at Shizuru's swaying hips as the older woman approached and then instantly looked away again as she waited to be let in like some kind of dog.

Natsuki _had, _in fact, been celebrating. Some students that had passed round two were partying outside but Natsuki had decided she just wanted it to be her and her friends. When she gave up looking for her teacher, Nao and the rest of her friends had come back. The third years even made an appearance. They all seemed really impressed for some reason. Natsuki couldn't understand why, since she was sure she had gotten her ass kicked in front of the whole school. But whatever, everyone seemed happy and she _had _sort of kicked ass in the end. Did Natsuki drink? Not really. She had a _sip _of something that tasted alcoholic, but she instantly decided she didn't like the taste (not to mention the sting it caused her newly opened lip) and stuck to water the rest of the night.

Eventually Natsuki found herself to be the only one of the first years not passed out. Natsuki learned that night to never let Nao get drunk, she got frisky. Everyone else though, had been sleeping like babies, and Nabatame laughed and claimed, "First years can't handle alcohol!" and eventually she left with Tanaka and Sasaki.

And that's when Natsuki decided to go find her teacher again. She…was nervous. The last time they had an actual conversation was the night before…and that wasn't exactly a _conversation. _Yes, Natsuki finally admitted to herself that she had to see her teacher. Even if it would be incredibly awkward she wanted—no, _needed _to see that crimson-eyed goddess.

Natsuki crawled through the window and dusted off her pants in hopes that Shizuru would realize she needed to tie her robe tighter. When Natsuki looked back up…Shizuru didn't seem to notice her cleavage was clearly visible. Or did Shizuru not really care? _Idiot! Don't think such weird thoughts about your teacher! _

Shizuru watched Natsuki with an amused glint in her eyes. "Ara, Natsuki came to visit me in the middle of the night?" Shizuru took a step closer to her student and ran a hand down the side of her face. "I'm glad." She was careful not to press to hard, since Natsuki's cheek looked slightly bruised. Shizuru was grateful it actually didn't look that bad. By the looks of it, she would've assumed Natsuki's jaw to be broken or something. Apparently that large soldier didn't hit as hard as it looked.

Natsuki blushed and wished Shizuru had decided to wear _actual _PJs to bed! It's snowing outside and Shizuru was wearing…well… Natsuki paused. Just what _was _Shizuru wearing under that very, _very _short robe?

Shizuru tilted her head. "Is there something Natsuki finds interesting?" Shizuru grinned when Natsuki averted her gaze and began stuttering. "Ara, ara, I was only teasing…" she cooed as she lowered her hand to grip Natsuki's cold one.

The warmth that seemed to radiate off her teacher never ceased to amaze the ice princess. Maybe that's why she wore so little clothing at night in the middle of winter. Shizuru was _always _hot.

"Come," Shizuru said as she led Natsuki to the blanket near the fire. "You're freezing." She sat down and pulled her student down with her. Natsuki followed and made herself comfortable on the blanket. She moved closer to Shizuru, whose eyes seemed to settle on the fire once more. Shizuru eventually turned to examine her student's face. It looked like Natsuki had gotten her wounds taken care of. _Good girl. _

"Why?" Natsuki asked. Seeing Shizuru's confused expression, she decided to elaborate. "The fire. Why aren't you sleeping?"

Shizuru lifted a brow and smirked. "Did Natsuki want to sneak into my room while I was sleeping…?" She broke into light giggles when Natsuki's eyes widened and she instantly tried to hide her face behind a curtain of shimmery dark hair. "_Na-tsu-ki _I was only teasing…"

At this, Natsuki looked up. Was she always teasing? Or was there truth behind her teases? Was her teasing a way for her to get out her…feelings without having to be 'serious' about them, since technically they were inappropriate? Natsuki's mom used to tell her that 90 percent of the time someone said 'I'm just joking,' they were being serious. Teases always held a bit of truth.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki said quietly. She had no idea why, but seeing Shizuru's smiling face caused her heart to beat rapidly and her lips to form that beautiful name.

Shizuru sidled closer to her student and lowered her head slightly so she could get her face as close to Natsuki's as possible without freaking the girl out. "_Yes_, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked in a seductive whisper. Natsuki swallowed. Hard.

"U-Um," _Shit! What were you about to say, idiot? Uh…think of something fast! _"I want you to train me!" Natsuki shouted.

Shizuru sat back and blinked in surprise. That hadn't been what she was expecting at all. "What? Natsuki…I already train you." They hadn't trained in a while since Natsuki was so busy with the competition these days and Shizuru had loads of work to do, now even more considering there was a killer out there killing third years. One more had turned up dead in the last two hours. Shizuru had gotten off the phone with Haruka about an hour ago.

Natsuki shook her head. "N-Now. Bear almost killed me today."

Shizuru's face darkened, her hand reaching out to gently caress Natsuki's slightly bruised cheek. The Kyoto woman frowned and she was filled with rage when Natsuki winced at the touch. "Bear?" she asked, just now realizing she had no idea who 'Bear' was.

Natsuki offered her teacher a sheepish grin and leaned into the warm hand. Sure, it made her cheek hurt more, but it was _Shizuru's _hand. It was _Shizuru's _soft skin and she wanted to feel it. Always. "I just called the giant soldier that because he reminded of a bear."

Shizuru smiled slightly at that. "Ah, yes. He did have a strong build…"

Natsuki stood up. Shizuru followed and eyed her student curiously. She really wanted to be trained now? Or was that just her excuse to avoid whatever it was she really wanted to talk about? Shizuru found it funny how normal it was for her student to crawl into her window now. "He put his hands here," Natsuki gently grabbed Shizuru's hands and placed them on her neck. "Tell me how to get out of it." Natsuki was pleased to find that Shizuru's skin on her own didn't burn or hurt at all. Bear was a dick but he was no Akio.

Shizuru gently let her fingers feel where Bear's hands had been earlier that day. Seeing Natsuki wince as she applied a tiny bit of pressure she asked, "Does it hurt?" The bastard hurt her badly didn't he?

Natsuki shrugged, never breaking eye contact. "A little," she admitted. "Bruised. Not because of…your touch," Natsuki explained.

"I don't…like it when Natsuki is hurting," Shizuru whispered, the fingers on her right hand trailing up and down the side of her student's slender neck, the fingers on her left trailing downwards and eventually dropping off to grab Natsuki's hand. Shizuru was pleased when her student shivered slightly. "You were on the ground correct? Would you…mind lying down?"

Natsuki complied and lowered herself to the blanket. Shizuru followed soon after and gently pushed Natsuki onto her back by pressing lightly against her shoulders. Shizuru's body followed Natsuki down until she was hovering over her student, her knees on the outsides of Natsuki's legs.

Shizuru's gaze held Natsuki's for a few heartbeats before Natsuki averted her gaze, a pink tinge coming to her cheeks. "So cute…" Shizuru whispered.

Natsuki looked back up, her eyebrows furrowing, "Huh?"

Shizuru blinked and then placed her hands gently on Natsuki's throat. "Nothing," Shizuru said with a small smile. "Now," she said in her best 'teacher' voice, though it was hard to concentrate when she was practically lying on top of her student. "Do you know how long it takes to die from strangulation?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki shook her head. "Probably more than a minute since I felt like I struggled for a while against him."

A nod. "Five to seven minutes. The pressure on the person's throat must be maintained for that long or the automatic nervous system will take over and start automatically breathing for you." Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's surprised face. "I'm not making this up," Shizuru added.

"I believe you," Natsuki said with a small smile. Her breath hitched when she felt Shizuru's hands leave her throat and trail down to the buttons on her jacket. "Sh-Shizuru?"

"You weren't wearing this during the competition," Shizuru said as she began to calmly unbutton the letterman jacket. "Besides, it's getting hot in here, is it not?"

Natsuki stayed silent but managed a small nod. Shizuru smiled in response and, when she got to the last button, helped Natsuki pull the jacket off. She flung it to the side and allowed her eyes to roam over Natsuki's form-fitting T-shirt. "Natsuki, it's snowing out. Don't you have any long sleeved shirts?"

Natsuki lifted a brow. "What are you, my mother?"

Shizuru inwardly cringed at the thought. "Ara, what strange fantasies you have…"

"W-What?" Natsuki barked as Shizuru shoved her back down onto her back again.

"Just teasing," Shizuru said with that familiar smirk of hers. "Now where were we? Ah, yes." Her right hand slipped to the bottom of Natsuki's shirt and tugged it up to just above Natsuki's navel. She then moved her hand to Natsuki's side and began tracing small circles into Natsuki's now warm flesh. "Natsuki, you're burning up," Shizuru cooed down to her now wide-eyed student, who seemed to be having trouble breathing. Something in Shizuru's mind told her to _stop this madness _but she couldn't bring herself to.

Natsuki was pretty sure she couldn't speak, so she said nothing and instead enjoyed the way Shizuru's slender finger felt running smoothly around her side. This was _definitely _not normal for a teacher and a student to be doing. Natsuki didn't much care.

The left hand of the Kyoto goddess returned back to Natsuki's throat, but Shizuru kept the right hand still tracing circles. "Now you'll find, Natsuki, that when someone is strangling you, both their hands are usually busy on your neck."

Natsuki quirked a brow. "You only have one hand on my neck," she pointed out, glad she was able to breathe again. The second she looked deeply into those rubies she forgot how. Again. _Damn it. _

"Mm…" Shizuru tilted her head as she left Natsuki's gaze to look at her right hand as if she were disappointed in it. "You're quite right," she agreed softly as she brought her right hand to copy what her left was doing. "Now both hands are on your throat," Shizuru said. "But… what are _your _hands doing?"

Natsuki blinked and tilted her head up slightly to look at her hands. They were lying useless at her sides. "I…tried to pull him off of me…" Natsuki answered, finding it easier to breathe when Shizuru wasn't…touching her bare skin. Well, the bare skin that was usually covered by _clothes. _She moved her hands up slowly to mimic what she had done to Bear earlier that day. She placed them on Shizuru's forearms and looked up to Shizuru to see if what she was doing was correct.

Shizuru smirked. "Now you see, dearest Natsuki, if I wanted to kill you…I would not care what your hands were doing to mine because I would be in too much of a rage or excitement to register the pain."

Natsuki nodded dumbly from under her teacher. Her mind was thinking more about the satin of Shizuru's robe rubbing against her skin than the lesson but she struggled to focus. "Y-You're right…" Natsuki said. "He didn't seem to care that I was clawing him."

The brunette frowned as an image of Natsuki being strangled flitted through her mind. She instead tried to focus on the fact that her student was under her and this was much too good of an opportunity to put to waste. "Precisely," Shizuru said with a nod down to her student. "Now, what's a better thing to do with your hands?" Shizuru grinned.

The private blinked and opened her mouth a few times to say something but stopped each time. Her cheeks were no longer pink, but red, and she looked like she was about to burst. "A-Ah, um…y-you…"

Shizuru giggled. "Was…Natsuki thinking interesting thoughts about her hands?"

"N-No!"

Shizuru pouted. "So you _don't _know what to do with your hands then?"

"I didn't say that!"

"So you _do_ know?" Shizuru inquired, as if she was actually interested and not thinking anything perverted. It was annoying how innocent she could seem.

"I—" Natsuki let out a frustrated growl, which amused Shizuru to no end. "No," she grumbled after a minute, her emeralds glaring upwards at her teacher. "What do I…do…with them?"

Shizuru sighed, knowing that she was about to end the tease and give a serious answer. "The optic nerve is right behind the eyes," Shizuru took one hand off Natsuki's neck and pointed to one of her rubies. "Press on the eyes with your thumbs and you will cut off the supply of blood to your opponent's brain."

Natsuki watched as Shizuru moved her hands to the blanket on either side of Natsuki's face. The private tentatively brought her own hands up to hover near the skin of her teacher's face. Emeralds met crimson with a questioning spark. When Shizuru nodded, Natsuki placed both her hands on Shizuru's cheeks. "So…" she whispered. "If I wanted to make you faint...I'd have to hold down on your eyes?"

Shizuru nodded slowly, her eyes locked with Natsuki's. "Yes…30 to 60 seconds and your opponent would be down." _Though, to be honest, Natsuki could make me faint just by doing the cutest things…_

Natsuki mumbled an, "I see." And before she knew what she was doing, Natsuki was pulling Shizuru's face closer to hers. The flicker of surprise in those wine-red pools caused Natsuki to stop when Shizuru's lips were a few inches away.

Shizuru's heart stopped…and then began beating rapidly in her chest. "Natsuki…" she whispered, her hot breath spilling across Natsuki's skin. This elicited a small shiver from the other girl, who felt like she could melt right then and there.

Natsuki held Shizuru there, not sure what the hell she was doing. She was lost in those eyes. Entranced. There was no escape from this enchantress. She could neither let go nor bring Shizuru to her. She was stuck, much like her teacher, between two choices. Both choices had consequences. Kiss or don't kiss. Life will never be the same.

Shizuru whimpered from frustration when Natsuki didn't bring her any closer. "Such a cruel child…" Shizuru whispered when she still hadn't moved. Her rubies were still locked tightly with emeralds. She remembered their first training session had ended with them staring at each other much like this. That had been a long time ago.

"I-I'm not," Natsuki muttered before pulling Shizuru's face closer again and pressing her lips against her teacher's. Shizuru's eyes widened in surprise, while Natsuki instantly closed hers. Shizuru's heart melted, her gaze hazy through half-lidded eyes. Eventually her eyes closed as well. She didn't want something like _sight _to get in the way of _taste _at this moment.

Natsuki knew. This was _right. _This was what she had wanted from her teacher all along? This was _not _right. But it _was. _Natsuki was too into the kiss to further analyze her actions. A small part of her mind set up a red flag. Kisses for Natsuki had _rarely _been good experiences before Shizuru. Natsuki quieted that part of her mind. Shizuru's kisses were so different than any she'd ever had before. They weren't…innocent like Nao's. Shizuru's were hungry and passionate. They weren't painful or disgusting like Akio's. They were beautiful and set Natsuki's soul aflame with her love.

Shizuru moved her left hand from the blanket to the back of Natsuki's head where she buried it in silky raven hair, while the other hand moved to cup Natsuki's cheek. The private moved her hands away from Shizuru's cheeks and down to her shoulders, gently touching the neck on their way there.

Shizuru tasted…Natsuki…but beyond that there was also the taste of blood. Not like she minded since all her senses were going haywire right now, but still…it didn't seem like a good sign. Shizuru, unlike Tomoe, did not like it when Natsuki bled. _I shouldn't be doing this, _Shizuru thought. _But I should be. _

Shizuru smiled into the kiss when Natsuki's lips automatically parted for her. Shizuru instantly seized the opening and explored Natsuki with her tongue. Natsuki let out a moan into Shizuru's mouth. Today was certainly a good day.

_Oh, _Shizuru thought, _I like that sound. _She wondered if she could get Natsuki to do that again…

Yup. She could.

Natsuki suddenly felt very hot. Not surprising considering her icy body had seemed to have melted once Shizuru had gotten her on her back. Natsuki then noticed her lip begin to throb lightly at Shizuru's hungry attacks on her mouth. Not like she minded really. Natsuki whimpered slightly into Shizuru's mouth.

Natsuki opened her eyes the second she realized those odd noises were coming from _her. _She pulled back from Shizuru and blinked up into slightly intoxicated looking eyes. "Sh-Shizuru…uh…" she was slightly embarrassed.

Shizuru blinked away the haze from her eyes and looked down towards her student. _Ah, yes. I do believe I've taken the plunge. _She thought back on that for a moment. _Or has Natsuki taken the plunge? _The thought brought a smile to her lips. "Natsuki," Shizuru cooed, "you are a stunningly beautiful girl." She grinned when the girls cheeks seemed to light up like a Christmas tree. She was pleased to find, however, that despite the intense blush, Natsuki never once tore her eyes away from Shizuru's red.

"A-Ah…t-thanks…" Natsuki couldn't bring herself to compliment her teacher's goddess-like looks. She was surprised she could even _thank _her. Speaking didn't seem like it was possible. She decided to try anyways. "So…I guess…" Natsuki tried to pull herself out of those wine-red depths so she could focus on what she was trying to say. "You…yesterday…under the kissing-dart…" Natsuki trailed off, hoping Shizuru would fill in the spaces so she didn't have to try and form complete sentences again.

Shizuru realized what Natsuki was trying to ask. She was surprised the girl still felt the need to ask but okay, Natsuki was adorable. "Ara, is Natsuki asking me if I would've kissed her had the kissing-dart not been there the other night?" Shizuru inquired. This was it really. Apparently kissing wasn't clear enough for Natsuki. _I guess she's giving me one more chance to back out now. I can kiss her and dive into a world full of uncertainty or I can back off completely and send her back to her tent. We'd both be safer this way._

Natsuki, unable to do anything else, nodded slowly.

Shizuru lowered her head and caught her student's lips with her own again. Before it could deepen, Shizuru pulled back so that they were a breath a part. "Of course…" she whispered, her soothing Kyoto-ben rolling through Natsuki like a wave. "Forgive me, Natsuki, for I find you absolutely irresistible." _You are mine. _It seems Shizuru had made her final decision.

Natsuki blinked. "Me too…" she said after a moment. "You are too," she tried again. She couldn't believe what was going on. Was this all a dream?

Shizuru wanted to eat, sleep, and breathe this girl's cuteness. It was too good. She let out a small giggle and moved her hand from Natsuki's cheek to instead trace the girl's perfect, soft lips with her pointer finger.

Natsuki's heart pounded deep inside her chest. She was pleased to feel it, since she had been worried that she had overworked it. Or rather, _Shizuru _had overworked it. "I don't want to get you in trouble, Shizuru," she tried in a serious voice. Shizuru trailed her finger down Natsuki's chin and down her neck, humming as she went, crimson following her finger. Natsuki continued, "I know what they did to Anh. You can lose everything." _Wait, Kuga! Stop! You're acting like she's your girlfriend or something! Is she…? Don't people usually establish this fact…ugh. I don't understand this stuff at all._

Shizuru paused her finger movements and met with Natsuki's eyes again. "Ara, Natsuki doesn't know?"

Natsuki blinked in confusion when Shizuru tilted her head and looked at her curiously. "Doesn't know what?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru grinned and planted a kiss on the side of Natsuki's mouth before moving her lips across Natsuki's cheek to her ear and whispering, "Natsuki _is _my everything."

Natsuki opened her mouth to say something when…

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Shizuru turned her head to glare at her door. "Yes?" Shizuru asked in her impatient, yet sexy Kyoto-ben.

"Shizuru? It's Jin. Open up."

_Perfect, _Shizuru mentally growled. _What does she want? Or…ara…does she know Natsuki is here?_

Natsuki's eyes widened. Then she saw the worry on Shizuru's face and began feeling slightly sick. This was bad. What were they thinking? _Am I stupid?! I'm going to get Shizuru in trouble! Hell, I'll get myself in trouble too! What was I thinking coming here? _And then a smaller part of Natsuki's mind asked, _Why is Jin coming to Shizuru's room in the middle of the night?_

Shizuru lifted off Natsuki as smoothly as possible and pointed to the window, mouthing the word, _'Go.' _

Natsuki leapt to her feet from her lying position (something Shizuru would've been impressed with had she not been worrying about Jin), grabbed her jacket, and the raven haired girl headed towards the window. She felt like some kind of criminal escaping a crime scene. In five seconds she was out the window and running through the snow to her tent.

Shizuru watched the window for a few seconds and then scanned the room quickly with her eyes before walking towards the door to let Jin in.

* * *

Eventually Natsuki had slowed to a walk. She passed the tents on either side of her silently. She felt sort of like a ghost moving through the snow. Natsuki knew it was her just being paranoid. But it still freaked her out that she felt like she was being watched. Luckily the feeling hadn't inched up on her until she was rather far from the Teacher's Residence Halls and instead passing through the other teacher's tent sectors. Whoever was following her probably didn't even notice she came from the Teacher's Residence Hall's direction anyways.

Natsuki turned around and stood still, the cold air whipping her face and the snow blurring her vision. She saw a figure standing a few yards away. She wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl, but the figure didn't seem to move. It just stood there, watching her from a distance like a statue.

Natsuki's blood seemed to freeze in her veins as she turned and ran the rest of the way to her tent, where she crawled into bed and fell into a deep slumber full of kissing and a Kyoto accent. She'd think about all this crap in the morning, and hopefully be able to sort it all out.

_Shizuru…what did I do to deserve you?_

* * *

**So yeah. Hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I was trying to make it as non-confusing as possible. I don't know if I succeeded or not ^^' Feel free to PM me with any questions.**

**Fun Fact: Alyssa was originally in this chapter. Also, sorry to the Natsuki lovers (I am one!) but I wanted to make this chapter more realistic and the original version had Natsuki sort of mary-sue ish so I fixed it (actually I re-wrote most of the competition scenes…which is why this update is later than usual) ALSO, you all just learned how to save your lives if you ever find yourself in the unfortunate situation of being strangled. GO FOR THE EYES. It's true :D**

**Oh no, there's a possible serial killer around school stalking the competition **_**and **_**Tomoe and Jin seem to be having a few disagreements when it comes to how to handle the 'Kuga' situation. Whatever will happen? :D **

**Well I hope the wait wasn't too bad or anything. I'd just like to inform you that I'll be trying to review reply everyone (except anon reviewers obviously) so leave me a weird fact about yourself or something. Actually, answer this question: How many items in 'Monster' does Natsuki name 'Duran'? with your review so I have something to comment on when I get back to you :D Bonus points to whoever can name them all. (And no, you do NOT have to reply to my review reply haha. It's totally optional, though I'd love to hear from you.)**

**Much thanks to my amazing beta, Andrea. She's a really great friend and if there was ever a reason for me to be glad I wrote this thing, it's because it allowed me to meet her :D (among other reasons lol but this was a very, very good reason)**

**Oh and before I forget, check out the poll in my profile! It's new! (My chapter status is also updated on my profile, so you can see how the chapter is coming along during the week)**

**Love you all with the burning passion of a thousand suns ;)**

**-Shayp**

**P.S**

**Yes. I killed Shiho. Does anyone actually like her??**

**Zelaes (Andrea the beta): I liked her in Otome. "Maki, maki, maki, maki…" And the penis thing that spun around with the maki, maki device LOL! She also did the evil anime laugh, which I like to do for the lulz. So yes, Shiho in Otome was awesome and not the whiny brat from HiME that I wanted to wring. AMIRITE?! Oh, and I love you too Shay :3 harhar**

**Chapter Songs:**

**Fight (or F.I.G.H.T) by Unwritten Law (for the competition)**

_I heard you were concerned with my life  
I heard you had a lot to say (Motherfuckin' thanks for nothing)  
I'm gonna do it if it feels right  
I'm gonna do it anyway (Motherfuckin' thanks for nothing)_

Well I'm saying  
Don't say I'm not alright  
I'm used and confused and  
I'm still putting up a good fight  
I'm still putting up a good

F.I.G.H.T... fight, fight, fight  
F.I.G.H.T... fight, fight, fight

**And Starlight by Muse (for the Shiznat scene)**

_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms_

My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to re-ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive

But I'll never let you go  
If you promised not to fade away  
Never fade away

Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations

Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms

**Oh. And just for fun you should download the song: Monster by The Automatic Automatic. **

"**What's that coming over the hill? Is it a monster? A monster?" LOL yes, yes it is. One of many. **

**Finally done. Ugh. Going to catch up on sleep since this chapter kept me up 'til 8am. **


	20. Poison

**Chapter 20: Poison**

**Wow! Chapter 20! Haha aaaand there's still so much more to come. **

**Anyways, yay! Party with me people. Isn't it weird to think it was ten chapters ago that was the first day of the Parent's Day arc? Like, damn. We've come a loooong way my friends. So. Sit back, relax, party, read, and most importantly…**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Sometimes your nearness takes my breath away; and all the things I want to say can find no voice. Then, in silence, I can only hope my eyes will speak my heart."-Robert Sexton_

* * *

Haruka sat behind her desk, cursing and muttering under her breath as she flipped through some reports and then scribbled some phone numbers down. Crimson watched the blonde woman with some amusement, but mostly with exhaustion. Shizuru was too tired to feel much else. She felt her eyelids become heavy, her eyes slowly beginning to close…

"Bubuzuke!" Haruka's (always) loud voice snapped Shizuru's head up so fast she was afraid she may have heard a snap.

"Yes, _Haruka-chan?_" The lieutenant asked, smirking devilishly at the expression on the sergeant's face.

Haruka scowled then eyed Shizuru carefully before dropping back down to the papers in front of her. "That's _Haruka _to you, Bubuzuke," Haruka grumbled, causing Shizuru to giggle slightly. She never changed. "This is ridiculous!" Haruka barked, her hands holding up a folder. A photo slipped out of it slightly, and Shizuru caught the image of a sleeping face. Or that's what it looked like anyways. Haruka's hand slipped the photo back in and slammed the folder on her desk. "Dead," she spat. Not sleeping faces. Dead faces. "That makes four."

Shizuru nodded slowly, they had already spoken about this last night, about an hour before Natsuki showed up.

_Natsuki… _Shizuru smiled to herself and felt her lips tingle slightly, as if they had just pulled away from each other after a kiss.

"Are you listening to me?! What's up with you today? You're acting…off…" Haruka gave Shizuru a searching look before adding, "more than usual anyways."

Shizuru yawned and pressed herself deeper into her comfy chair. "I didn't get much sleep last night," she admitted through another yawn, her delicate looking hands coming up to cover her mouth as she did so.

The blonde sergeant ran a hand through her hair and let out a long sigh. Her amethysts ran over Shizuru's form slowly. "Hm," she leaned closer, "I can tell. You look tired…." Haruka trailed off, her eyes seemingly focusing somewhere on Shizuru's face, "What's on your face?" she asked as she leaned even closer to get a better look.

Shizuru's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before she realized what Haruka was talking about.

_"Jin…what a pleasant surprise…" Shizuru lied, her hand still holding the door open and her body not moving to let Jin in._

_"Save it, where is she?" Jin asked, her golden eyes locking firmly with Shizuru's crimson. _

_"Ara, ara, Jin seems to be delusional…" _Not to mention slightly drunk_, Shizuru thought._

_"Don't screw with me, Fujino, the walls aren't as thick as you'd like them to be. I heard voices."_

_"I can give you the number of a doctor that can help you, Jin…I do believe hearing voices is not a normal…" _

_"You know what else isn't normal?" Jin moved closer, her hand shoving Shizuru further into the room. "A teacher screwing her student." _

_Shizuru's face darkened, a small, scary smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She lowered her head slightly, her hair casting a shadow over her eyes. "Such a thing does not go on here. Now when you're done arresting my TV for keeping you up at night…"_

_Jin's hand smacked across Shizuru's face so fast, both were initially shocked afterwards. Jin quickly recovered; though her voice only held half the fire it did before. "Don't lie to me, Fujino. You may think I'm still that girl that foolishly loved you. I'm not. Now move aside or I use my fist next time." Jin's voice was slightly quieter and Shizuru could tell she was trying to make her voice sound as angry and powerful as it did before. Now it seemed slightly afraid. Or guilty. _

_Shizuru's eyes were still staring wide-eyed in shock at the older woman. Was Jin drunk or something? Did she really just smack Shizuru in her own apartment? "Ara," Shizuru said in icy cold Kyoto-ben. "That was a mistake." Shizuru grabbed Jin's shoulders and shoved her backwards, into the hallway again. "Stay out of my room. Stay out of my way, or you will be sorry." _Jin came in anyways, and the rest got slightly fuzzy. Shizuru just remembered shoves, tackles, and getting held down.

Shizuru smiled. "Jin paid me a visit."

Haruka lifted a brow and leaned back in her leather chair, her eyes watching the scarily smiling Kyoto-woman carefully. "You guys beat the crap out of each other, didn't you?"

"I think she was going easy on me," Shizuru said after a moment as she lifted her eyes to the ceiling. She was sure Jin could've seriously harmed her. Instead it was more shoving and slapping than anything serious. "I also think she was slightly drunk."

Haruka snorted and grumbled, "Figures."

Shizuru smiled fondly at the memory from last night. Jin was surprisingly easy to stop. Then again, alcohol does that to people. "I wonder why she was drinking…" It's not like she has anything to drink over. If she'd just stay out of Shizuru's life all would be well.

"Why did she go to your room last night?" Haruka inquired. She watched her lieutenant's face as the younger woman thought about what to say. _She better not be making up a lie in that creepy head of hers._

Finally, Shizuru spoke. "She heard voices," she said calmly and with a smile in place. "It was my TV, I believe." The look on Haruka's face told Shizuru that the other woman didn't believe her. Shizuru continued smiling.

Haruka eyed the Kyoto-woman suspiciously. "It was…your TV?"

"Yes."

A pause. "Kuga—"

"Private Kuga was nowhere near my bedroom last night," Shizuru said sternly, her eyes narrowing as if daring the sergeant to continue what she was saying.

Haruka smirked. "Actually, Bubuzuke, I was going to say, '_Kuga did surprisingly well yesterday.' _But that's interesting too." She grinned at the look on Shizuru's face. "So what were you saying? She was in your bedroom last night?"

Shizuru had never felt so…_beaten _before. She _always _wins against Haruka! Always! _I'm the one that's supposed to be playing mind tricks… _Shizuru muttered mentally. "Ara, ara, Haruka really has an interest in Private Kuga…"

Haruka made a face and placed her hands on the top of her desk. "Don't be gross, Fujino. Tell me now, was Kuga in your room last night?"

Shizuru was silent. To tell Haruka or not to tell Haruka? The Council all suspected something…hell, until last night Shizuru herself suspected something about her and her student…but now that they were…_kind of _official…

"No," Shizuru said quietly, "Na—_Kuga _was not in my room last night."

Haruka frowned. "Liar."

"Ara, are you accusing me of something, Haruka? How mean…" Shizuru pouted.

Haruka pointed a finger in Shizuru's direction. "If Jin catches you, Shizuru, I can do _nothing _to help you. You understand that right?" Haruka said quite seriously, her eyes piercing into Shizuru's.

Crimson eyes slightly widened before calming shortly after. "I understand," Shizuru replied quietly, her eyes lowering away from Haruka's scrutinizing gaze.

"Now get your class and head to the arena…I'll meet you and the others there in a bit…I just have to call Tsuchiya's parents…" _And explain how their daughter won't be returning home. Ever._

Shizuru's heart sank. These poor people. Whoever was killing the students needed to be stopped. Haruka was driving herself crazy setting up curfews for each grade and allowing all students to carry a pistol around at all times. Mostly only students with jobs and third years were allowed to have a weapon all to themselves. This was why Chie, Aoi, and Kato all had their own guns. They worked on campus. Natsuki, of course, kept Duran a secret. Well, when she _had _Duran anyways.

The Kyoto-woman stood up ever so gracefully from the comfy chair and gave a quick salute to Haruka. "Alright, if you…need help with anything—"

Haruka let out obnoxiously loud laughter. "Please, Bubuzuke! A Suzushiro never needs help. I was _born _for this crap!" She pounded a fist onto her desk. "Now get to work, Fujino!"

A small, amused smile came to Shizuru's lips as she simply nodded, turned, and left the room.

* * *

Jin sat on the edge of her bed, eyeing the star student with an annoyed gaze. All the girl did was whine. _Blah blah, Jin, blah blah blah. _Did she ever shut up? "For the love of god, kid!" Jin blurted suddenly, her hands racing to cover her ears. "If I have to hear you complain _one more time _about yesterday I will end you so fast you won't even know what hit you." Jin's golden eyes pierced through Tomoe's annoyed gray.

The young girl paused in her speech and eyed the older woman on the bed. "You're a bitch."

"Likewise," Jin replied with a roll of her eyes. She had a hangover and really wasn't in the mood for this. "What do you want? Don't you have a competition to win?" Jin's eyes flickered over to the alarm clock on an end table and then back to Tomoe. "You're going to be late," she said as she folded her arms to show she didn't _really _care if Tomoe was late or not.

Tomoe snorted and ran a hand through her hair. After having a staring eye contest with the older woman (and losing within five seconds), Tomoe strode over so that she was standing right in front of her. She looked down at the woman as if she were dirt. "You didn't listen to me. You could've screwed up _everything._ You get that, _General?" _

Jin's golden eyes made Tomoe feel uneasy but she held her ground. It's when Jin smirked that she stepped back. Jin calmly rose from the edge of the bed and hovered over Tomoe like a tower. "If it weren't for the fact that your family saved my ass, I would teach you a _very _violent lesson."

Tomoe glared upwards into the face of the woman that nearly ruined her plans last night. "What were you thinking? Telling your soldiers to go after Kuga like that?" She shook her head in fury, as if she couldn't understand any of it. "They could've taken her out! Or killed her! And then what do I do? Who would I have to humiliate? How would I get my revenge on Kuga without getting trouble? I plan on doing all that in the final match!" Tomoe barked.

Jin lifted a brow. "I told them not to kill her. They were just screwing around with her. They weren't actually going to—" Tomoe gave her a small shove. Jin's eyes widened at first but then narrowed. She did not like it when people thought she could be pushed around. Jin didn't like being controlled. Not anymore.

"Next time you decide to do a little Kuga sabotage, you let _me _know. If you had gotten her out do you know what would happen?"

Jin yawned and averted her gaze from the brat's. "Won the competition _anyways _and _still _get to go on your little suicide mission with Shizuru?" Jin asked in a total carefree zone. _I have a headache. I need pills of some kind…_

Tomoe huffed. "Well, yes, but—did you just call her Shizuru?" she asked, now completely jealous that she felt she couldn't call Shizuru that unless she was on top of the woman or something.

Jin glanced down with a smirk, an amused glint in her eyes. "Yes. Sometimes just _Fujino _though. Why?" Jin cocked her head to the side as she examined the young girl.

The private eyed her suspiciously. "Just how well do you know her anyways?" She was now interested and the tension had disappeared from the room.

Jin's lips formed a genuine smile as she looked towards the ceiling, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Very well. I believe I met her when she was a first year…" _And she caught my eye because she was the most beautiful first year I had ever seen. She is still the most beautiful person I had EVER seen…_

Tomoe growled and waved a hand in front of Jin's face. "Earth to _moron. _You're imagining dirty things about something I own, so I demand you stop it." Tomoe folded her arms indignantly and continued staring down Jin.

Jin snorted and glared down at Tomoe. "You don't _own _Shizuru," Jin snarled. Who did this kid think she was anyways? _Oh right, a Marguerite… _But still! This was absolutely ridiculous…this kid's weird obsession. Sure, maybe Jin was just being possessive but she gave up getting Shizuru a long time ago. Now she just torments her for her own perverse pleasure. Shizuru Fujino was a demon, people just didn't know it yet. _One day…one day everyone will know just what a soul sucker she is. _"If anything," Jin added with a small smile, "_Kuga _owns Shizuru."

Tomoe launched herself onto Jin and tackled the older woman to the bed. "You take it back!" Tomoe yelled as she tried grabbing Jin's arms and pinning them at her sides. However, Jin merely smiled, escaped her hands from Tomoe's hold, gripped the girl around the shoulders, and switched positions so that Jin was on top, hovering above the pissed off Tomoe.

"You forget who I am, girl?" Jin hissed down towards Tomoe, who now realized she just pissed off a famous brigadier general.

Tomoe stayed silent, refusing to remove her glare from Jin's golden eyes.

Jin's lips twisted into a frightening smirk. "You want Shizuru Fujino, kid? You don't _know _what you're asking for," Jin lowered her face so that her lips were inches away from Tomoe's, who slightly moved her head to the side but still stayed silent. "You want pain, then. All that woman brings is pain. She never realizes what she does to you _stupid _fangirls." Jin planted a quick kiss to Tomoe's lips , only to watch Tomoe squirm. She then pushed off the bed and stood up, grinning down as Tomoe furiously wiped at her lips. "Once Fujino does _that…_it's over. You will never find anyone as satisfying again." Jin stared down at the wide-eyed Tomoe. "Get out of my room," Jin commanded, her golden eyes flashing dangerously in the dimly lit room.

Tomoe, who was still rubbing her mouth on her sleeve, still glared at Jin from the bed. She soon got up and dashed towards the door, her heart pounding in her chest. She felt that she would be dead had she stayed any longer. Jin was…a lot more messed up than she seemed wasn't she? Now Tomoe was more curious than ever, though she knew better than to ask Jin about it ever again.

* * *

Natsuki looked up from her desk when Shizuru _finally _walked in. The class had been waiting for five minutes now. Shizuru was _never _this late. Emeralds followed the form of her teacher as the older woman strode to her desk quickly, flipped through some papers, and then turned to the class and flashed them her trademark bewitching smile. Natsuki was sure she heard some swoons. Suddenly she felt very possessive, and shot the class dagger eyes.

"Sorry for being late, class. All of you are dismissed to the arena," she said in her soothing Kyoto-ben. Natsuki instantly smiled. She had been nervous when Shizuru didn't show up but the second she heard that voice she felt like she was floating.

_I need to get a grip…_Natsuki thought as she and Nao high-fived. Nao winked, turned, and strode out of the room with Chie and Aoi right behind. Natsuki watched the last students file out of the room and then noticed Tomoe was nowhere to be found. Her questioning emeralds turned to meet amused rubies. Natsuki forgot what she was about to say. Her mouth dropped. Shizuru was _stunning. _Some part of Natsuki's mind was telling her to stop staring like an idiot but she couldn't.

A slender brow lifted in her student's direction. Natsuki's face instantly turned bright red as the girl suddenly averted her gaze. Shizuru inwardly smirked. _Ara…I didn't even have to say anything. _Shizuru's eyes reluctantly lifted off of Natsuki to scan the empty room. Tomoe was nowhere to be found. "Odd…where's Tomoe…?" she murmured. A feeling of dread crept through her. Had the serial killer gotten to Tomoe? No…Tomoe was a first year. _Hm, but she's more competition than some of the thirds years are…. But then again…Tomoe could probably defend herself from any killer._

Natsuki watched her teacher's face. What was she so worried about? "I'm not sure," Natsuki answered although she was not sure whether Shizuru was addressing her or not. She _was _the only one in the room. "Nor do I care…" she added under her breath. She didn't see why Shizuru should care either.

Shizuru, deciding Tomoe must be fine, turned to look at her favorite student. "Mm…Natsuki, you know…it's not good for me to have favorites," Shizuru smirked when Natsuki's face flushed. "Come here," Shizuru commanded gently. It was not a question.

Natsuki nearly tripped over herself in her haste to get to Shizuru, who she instantly wrapped her arms around. Shizuru smiled and embraced Natsuki back, her eyes closing as her head rested on top of her student's. Natsuki buried her face into the crook of Shizuru's neck and inhaled. That very distinct, sweet Shizuru scent always calmed her nerves. She was safe.

"I…missed you," Natsuki admitted quietly, her warm breath rolling across Shizuru's smooth skin. Natsuki's grip around Shizuru's waist tightened, as if she were afraid that she'd disappear if she let go.

Shizuru kissed the top of Natsuki's head and squeezed the girl closer to her. "I always miss my Natsuki," Shizuru cooed into Natsuki's silky, raven hair. Shizuru sensed a bit of worry coming from her student, but that was expected. She also had no idea why Natsuki seemed to miss her so much, considering they had seen each other last night. "I hope you got lots of sleep last night." _There is a_ _lot of moving around today, Natsuki. Please be prepared._

Natsuki sighed and suddenly felt the urge to kiss this warm skin she was nuzzling into. So she did. Natsuki pressed her lips against Shizuru's throat and closed her eyes. She had no idea what she was doing, really, but that's what she _wanted _to do, so she did it. The reaction was interesting. Shizuru made a strange noise and clutched Natsuki even tighter. Natsuki smiled and pulled back slightly to look up into adoring crimson eyes. This was so surreal. Natsuki remembered Nao accusing her of this _months _ago and she remembered laughing as if it were the funniest thing in the world. Her and her teacher? Laughable.

_But this… _Natsuki found herself lost in those red pools. _Isn't laughable at all. Unless it's a happy laugh._ This couldn't be real, could it? _I'm kissing my teacher. My teacher. I'm going to get her fired or something… _Natsuki smile faltered, and Shizuru noticed.

"What's wrong?" Shizuru asked quietly, though the concern was evident in her voice. Was she hugging too much? She wasn't really sure _what _she could do with Natsuki, since they hadn't really established anything except that they liked kissing each other. Were they a couple yet or what? And they probably had to go over ground rules as far as public displays of affection went…

Natsuki instantly shook her head. "N-Nothing…" She lied. She had had a nightmare about Akio last night, probably brought on by Bear's violence the day before. Natsuki lowered her hand slightly on the small of Shizuru's back. She suddenly wanted to feel the flesh beneath the clothes. Was it soft and smooth like the woman's throat? And what about—_Stop! Perverted thoughts go away! _

Natsuki quickly took in as much of Shizuru's perfect face as possible in five seconds. Her eyes lingered over a dark bruise on Shizuru's cheek that almost matched her own. She frowned and lifted a hand to touch it. "Shizuru…what is this?"

Shizuru sighed and placed her hand over Natsuki's. "Nothing Natsuki should concern herself with," she replied with a warm smile that only succeeded in making Natsuki more curious.

"That wasn't there last night," Natsuki said, her eyes not leaving it.

"Ara, Natsuki is so observant…"

"I'm serious," Natsuki said sternly. "Where'd you get that?" Natsuki didn't like Shizuru getting hurt, and with Shizuru avoiding the question she knew someone must've done that to her.

The Kyoto-woman frowned but finally decided to just tell her, hoping she wouldn't get mad or anything considering what she's been through. "Last night, when Jin came into my room—"

"Dead," Natsuki growled. "That woman is dead. She's gone too far this time."

Shizuru lifted a brow. "So trying to get you killed isn't 'too far' yet I get slapped and it is? Natsuki must sort out her priorities."

The younger girl growled and lowered her gaze to glare angrily at the floor, not wanting to glare at Shizuru. "I don't care what she does to _me. _Why the hell would she do that to you?"Natsuki's fists clenched at her sides. She was going to beat the crap out of Jin. Who does she think she is anyways?

Shizuru lifted a slender brow and, with a quick glance at the closed classroom door, lowered her head and caught Natsuki's lips with her own. She closed her eyes and savored the moment. Natsuki's instantly hazy eyes stayed open slightly, though she wasn't seeing anything _really. _What had she been angry about?

After running her tongue across Natsuki's slightly swollen bottom lip, Shizuru pulled back and then kissed the bridge of Natsuki's nose, causing the girl to snap to attention and turn beet red. The Kyoto woman let out a giggle at Natsuki's shocked expression. "Is Natsuki still not used to this?" Her finger trailed from the corner of Natsuki's eye and down the side of her face, all the way to her neck where it began tracing circles. _Distraction complete._

The raven haired girl slowly shook her head. "Not…yet, no," she admitted quietly. Not that she minded this at all of course. It still needed getting used to since she felt like she had no idea what she was doing. After all, _this was her teacher! _The woman that she had seen almost every day for the last few months. The woman she slept in a bed with a few times…_uh…_

Shizuru smirked and lowered her lips to her students again. "Well I suppose we will have to get Natsuki used to it then…" she whispered as she pressed her lips to Natsuki's again. This kiss was slow and sensual, not hungry and fast. Shizuru wanted to take her time to really savor this. Who knew how long they had together, really? It scared Shizuru to no end but she wasn't going to let that ruin her time with her favorite student.

Natsuki found she had never been kissed like _this _before either. She blinked, not really sure what she was supposed to do since she was used to faster paces. She realized the usual faster pace was due to repressed wants..._needs_ on both their parts…and also because sometimes…sometimes she felt if she didn't get as much of Shizuru as she could now, the woman would disappear. It was irrational but it was rare for someone that Natsuki loved to not leave her (mentally or physically). Natsuki had never understood love and why it never seemed to be true. People that loved rarely left the people they loved. So why did it always happen to Natsuki? _Shizuru would never leave me…does she love me?_

When Shizuru noticed Natsuki was just barely moving her lips she pulled back and watched Natsuki's confused expression curiously. _So cute. How? How does someone become this cute and innocent? _Shizuru was about to ask Natsuki again what was wrong but an annoying screeching came from something on her belt and both the girls jumped away from each other in surprise.

Shizuru blinked as she recognized the voice of an annoyed Haruka barking something in a voice obscured by fuzzy walkie-talkie signals. With a quick, apologetic smile to Natsuki, Shizuru reached for the walkie-talkie strapped to her waist. She brought it to her mouth. "Ara, ara, Haruka is quite loud…"

"_Don't give me that, Bubuzuke! Where are you? Get your ass over here!"_

Shizuru blinked. _Oh. _The competition. _Right. _"I'm on my way, Haruka."

"_You better be--!" _Shizuru snapped the volume off, reached for Natsuki's hand, and pulled the girl towards the exit.

"Ara, I almost made Natsuki late."

Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed as she allowed Shizuru to drag her down the hallway. "Late for wha--?" _Oh! _Natsuki began walking so she could match Shizuru's fast pace. "This is your fault, you know," Natsuki growled.

Her teacher gave her a sidelong glance, her cardinal eyes swimming with amusement. "If Natsuki wasn't so distracting…" she trailed off.

Natsuki huffed. "We can't…do that anymore," she said. "If Jin were to see us…" she trailed off, knowing that Shizuru understood when she let go of her student's hand.

* * *

The inner-arena was the quietest Natsuki had ever seen it. Then again, there were usually hundreds of kids running around. Now the gigantic room seemed overly large. The population of 40 something students all seemed unevenly dispersed around the room. Some kids clumped together near the ramps, some seemed to be hanging out by the locker room, a few were training on the punching bags…the place seemed almost empty.

Private Kuga began walking towards the lockers, as usual. When she got there she noticed Tomoe was already there. There was a sudden awkwardness in the air. Tomoe wasn't even turning to glare at her as usual. Both were putting a different set of clothing in. The only sound was the occasional sound of clanging metal.

"Try not to get your ass whooped this time, Kuga," Tomoe said as she suddenly turned to face Natsuki, who jumped at the sound of Tomoe's voice.

Natsuki blinked and gave Tomoe an impassive glance. "Hopefully there aren't any dogs to almost eat you this time," Natsuki shot back, remembering how she had to save Tomoe from getting eaten alive. Well, she'd probably be dead by the time she was fully eaten.

The star student snorted and gave Natsuki an amused glance. "I'm serious. I won't be there to _save _you," Tomoe grinned when Natsuki turned red. Must be embarrassing needing to have your ass saved by your nemesis. Tomoe let out maniacal laughter and shoved passed Natsuki, her laugh echoing throughout the locker room as she did so.

Natsuki glared after her but ended up sitting down on the wooden bench, her face buried in her hands. Truth was, she was freaking out. Just thinking about yesterday's competition sent adrenaline through her body. Her legs would feel twitchy, as if telling her to run away. She had thought back on that earlier that morning and had been walking around their tent like a maniac. That whole thing had been a horrible experience, and now Natsuki wasn't so sure she liked dogs much anymore.

"Hey, Kuga," the familiar voice of Nabatame called. Natsuki lifted her face from her hands and looked up to see the third year and Mai trailing slightly behind. Nabatame, as usual, was looking dashing in her black uniform. "We've been looking everywhere for you," Nabatame said as she put her hands on her hips. "Where've ya been?" Her sapphire eyes examined Natsuki carefully. Kuga looked exhausted and a little shaken.

Natsuki gave her a weak smile and gestured to the locker room. "Here?"

Mai smiled and walked passed Nabatame to give her friend a hug. "What's wrong, Natsuki?" Mai asked as she looked her friend up and down after their hug. She frowned, her eyebrows furrowing. Something was slightly off.

Natsuki tilted her head slightly and gave Mai an annoyed look. "Nothing is wrong, why are you asking?"

Mai put a hand under her chin and leaned forward slightly to examine the slightly younger girl. "Maybe it's your bruises and stuff that's making you look…off," she reached out a hand and poked Natsuki's cheek, eliciting a shriek and a death glare from the raven haired girl. Mai drew back and gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Natsuki."

Natsuki glared, whimpered, and placed a hand on her swollen cheek. "God damn," she muttered. Her eyes closed briefly as she felt the pain tingle through her jaw. "I should've bashed his head in a few more times with that rock," she muttered.

Nabatame chuckled. "Atta girl."

Natsuki lowered her hand and met with Nabatame's gaze. "So, you know what's going on for today?" _Please no dogs, please no dogs, please no do—_

"There are no dogs," Nabatame said with a small smirk on her lips. "No worries. The second round is usually just intense because they have many more people to get rid of." Nabatame ran a hand through her ebony locks and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. "I'm assuming these will just be the usual two-on-two matches…usually with a twist."

Natsuki mentally cursed. She knew the description of round three seemed too simplistic. What twist? "What do you mean?" She asked as she stood up off the wooden bench and dusted her pants off.

Nabatame shrugged. "It's not straight out fighting. That's for the one-on-one matches. The two-on-two matches usually have some kind of game involved. Uh," she placed her chin on her fist and furrowed her eyebrows, "like umm…say there are the four people. Two on one team, two on the other." She waited for Natsuki to nod before continuing, "Now there is some _objective _the teams have. And whoever is still awake at the end of the round moves on to the next round."

Natsuki ran this through her mind a few more times. Okay. No dogs. Fine. She could do this. Seems simple enough, anyways. She wondered who her partner would be. She hoped it wasn't Mai, mostly because she knew Mai had gotten lucky last round. Mai really shouldn't be in the competition anymore, it could get dangerous. _Then again, I was the one that almost got torn apart and then strangled the other day. Maybe we're both in too deep. _

"That doesn't sound as bad as yesterday," Natsuki commented. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and tried to ignore the tingling feeling still on her lips. _In other news: I keep kissing my teacher and I'm not really sure what we're doing. Are we…? I've never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before…_

"Natsuki , you're spacing out again," Mai said with a pout as she eyed her friend's dreamy expression. "What's going on with you?"

Natsuki blinked and quirked a brow in her redheaded friend's direction, "Nothing is going on, why do you keep asking me that?" She asked, now slightly irritated.

Nabatame decided to chime in, mostly just because first years bitching at each other annoyed her, "SO, I'm pretty sure they're going to have a few matches going on at once since the arena is so big and most matches will only have four people in them."

Natsuki moved her gaze from Mai and back onto Nabatame. "There's going to be more than one match going on at once?"

Nabatame shrugged. "I'm just going by what I remember from my last competition," she said. She moved her weight to the other leg and sighed. "Actually, today will be pretty boring compared to yesterday."

"Thank god," Natsuki muttered under her breath. She'd take 'boring' over 'deadly' any day.

The usual annoying voice that came over the intercom began calling a list of names to head to the arena._ "…will all these students please report to entry ramp number two? Thank you." _

Natsuki stood up and looked over at Nabatame and Mai. All of their names, except Mai's, had been called. "Let's go," Nabatame said when no one seemed to move. She inwardly chuckled at her new first year friends. Man, they were too scared from yesterday that they could barely move today. It was sad but pretty damn funny. "Buncha kids…" Nabatame muttered as they headed towards a gathering group of competitors.

"I heard that!" Natsuki growled, though she wasn't really angry or offended. She was much too tired for that.

"Well yeah," Nabatame said with a small smirk in Natsuki's direction, "if you weren't going to hear it I wouldn't have said it."

Natsuki opened her mouth to say something…then closed it. "Touché," Natsuki finally grumbled.

Mai giggled at her side as the three girls finally made it to the bottom of entry ramp number two. Standing around were about half the remaining competitors. They were all staring up at a big white sheet of paper with names written down on it. Natsuki was wondering how she was going to make it through the crowd to check out what the paper said when the sea of competitors seemed to make a clear trail for Nabatame, who strode through as if she didn't even notice she split the students like Moses split the red sea. Natsuki and Mai exchanged looks, shrugged, and quickly followed after Nabatame, who was already running a finger down the list of names.

"Oh," she said with a smile. The third year turned to face Natsuki. "Looks like we're on a team." She then winked. "Don't worry, Kuga, I got your back."

Natsuki grinned. Seemed like things were looking up. There was no way she'd lose with Nabatame on her team. "Cool," Natsuki said with a smile. She then turned to Mai, who turned from the poster and shrugged.

"Private Kato is my partner," Mai said. "We're fighting in the second wave." Natsuki and Nabatame were fighting in the first wave.

Nabatame knew who he was, considering she had 'worked' with him last round. "Oh! Kato. Grade below me. He's an...interesting guy. You'll be fine…uh…" _Christ, what's her name again?! Oh right! _"Mai." Nabatame grinned. _Smoooth._

Mai's eyebrow twitched. "You…just forgot my name again, didn't you?"

_Not smooth? _Nabatame blinked, turned to Natsuki, and said, "Come on Natsuki, let's go get ready."

Natsuki chuckled at the expression on Mai's face and followed Nabatame up the ramp. "Catch ya later, Mai," Natsuki called over her shoulder. Natsuki hoped Mai would get out this round. She _really _didn't want to end up fighting her friend, not to mention she didn't think Mai would even be able to last during a one-on-one match. Mai mostly worked well in teams where she could be the defense and the other could be the offense. One-on-one, Mai would be taken down in no time.

* * *

Shizuru smiled at Haruka, who was still pissy about Shizuru being late.

"Who pissed in her cheerios?" Anh asked as she appeared miraculously by Shizuru's side, her eyes focused on the arena below them.

The arena was back to sand. It was snowing and the snow didn't stick to the sand, but it _did _turn it into a gross muddy color. The arena was divided into five sections. Each section was separated from the others by a bullet-proof, 6 foot high wall. They all had the same exact set up as well. All sections had a mini fort on opposite ends. It was really just a square building. In the _middle _of the arena were many obstacles and barriers to hide behind, much like the first round. The arena was too big for two-on-two matches, which is why they had five two-on-two matches at the same time. Because there were four people in each section of the arena, they'd have gotten through twenty of the forty something competitors remaining. Then, after they got through that, they'd have those people leave, clean up the sections again, then bring out the next wave of competitors to compete.

Shizuru ignored Anh and watched as the competitors were led out of the inner-arena and taken by teachers to their assigned arena section. She was pleased to see Natsuki , Nabatame, and their two 'enemies' were assigned to the arena section right under the spectator's booth. Shizuru smiled, she'd have front row seats.

"How lucky," Jin sneered from Shizuru's right side. "Kuga is teamed up with Nabatame. I wonder how _that _happened." Golden eyes glared at Shizuru as the other woman continued smiling pleasantly.

Shizuru inwardly smirked. "Mm, indeed," she agreed.

Haruka, ignoring the lieutenant and general, approached Jin's right and looked over the side of the railing to see what was going on. "You know, the killer is going to be in one of these matches. Maybe if we watch everyone carefully we can pick up _psycho _vibes."

Reito chuckled and joined the rest of the Council (minus Rauschenberg). He peered across the arena and scanned the different sections with his eyes. There were still TV screens set up around the arena, in case someone was sitting too far away from the section of the arena one of their friends was competing in or something. "I doubt we'd be able to tell unless the killer tries to kill someone. I mean, the only weapon we gave each team was _one _gun. With tranquilizers. If someone is killed I think we should investigate them."

Each team of two people would get one gun. That was part of the twist. They'd have to decide, civilly (preferably), who gets the gun, who uses fists, and who guards the base while the other goes to get the other team's flag. Yes. It was like capture the flag, Garderobe style.

"Harris, are you coming to watch?" Shizuru asked as she broke her gaze from Natsuki's to look over her shoulder. Rauschenberg was currently tapping away at Reito's laptop.

The other woman looked up and gave Shizuru a sheepish smile as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, yeah, hold on. Just finishing up this post."

"Post?"Haruka asked, now peering over at the officer as well. "Post of what?"

Shizuru ran a hand through her chestnut locks and answered for Rauschenberg, who looked like she really just wanted to finish what she was doing so she could join the rest of the Council, "She has a blog." Shizuru smiled when Haruka gave her a clueless look. "It's quite interesting. Lots of great artwork," Shizuru added.

Haruka blinked, not having any idea what a blog was. Reito and Anh both chuckled at her expression, while Shizuru just continued smiling warmly.

Rauschenberg blushed at all the compliments and turned back to her laptop. "Thanks," she muttered as she finished up what she was doing. The laptop closed with a 'click' and Rauschenberg joined everyone else by the railing.

Shizuru nodded and then turned back to face the arena below. Natsuki and Nabatame seemed to be talking about something. Shizuru smirked when Natsuki turned red and sent her a shy glance. She blinked when she'd been caught and turned her emeralds back on Nabatame, who was now chuckling and patting Natsuki on the head. Shizuru giggled at the interesting friendship that had developed between the third year and the first year. _Ara, ara, what could they possibly be talking about? _She inwardly pouted. She liked when Natsuki blushed but it was irritating when she wasn't the one causing it or knowing why it was there.

* * *

"You're totally into the Lieutenant," Nabatame snickered. Natsuki, who had been calmly scoping out the competition, whirled around and gaped at the third year.

"W-_What?_" Natsuki blurted, her eyes incredulous.

Nabatame grinned. She had her suspicious before, hell, who didn't? There were a few rumors going around that the lieutenant had both Marguerite and Kuga on a day-of-the-week schedule where she'd sleep with one one night, and then the other the next. Of course, Nabatame knew these were bullshit rumors. But…the way they looked at each other. And now, seeing Natsuki stare up at the lieutenant every five seconds…it was _obvious. _It's how Nabatame herself would look at Tanaka before they even knew each other. The sneaky, stealing-peeks thing. Cute. _Classic first year crush. _

"Oh…sorry I thought you were ogling our _very sexy _Lieutenant," Nabatame said in a flippant tone as she shrugged. "But I guess you're one of _those." _Nabatame let out a sad, exaggerated sigh.

Natsuki's eyes narrowed as she eyed Nabatame. "One of what?" And she didn't like Nabatame calling Shizuru sexy! _Maybe she's trying to get a reaction out of me…I won't cave! _

Nabatame gave her a sidelong glance and was slightly annoyed Natsuki hadn't taken the bait and gotten jealous. "Those anti-Lieutenant Fujino girls," she said, as if it were obvious what she was talking about.

_"What?!"_ Natsuki asked in surprise. There was no such thing. Everyone loved Shizuru. "Those don't exist," Natsuki huffed and crossed her arms.

Nabatame lifted a brow. "No? So you _do _like the Lieutenant?" The third year asked, looking completely innocent as she examined Natsuki's face for a reaction.

Natsuki nodded without missing a beat. "Of course, she's my…teacher," Natsuki said the last part quieter than the rest of the sentence. She prayed her cheeks didn't turn pink. Shizuru was much, _much _more than just that.

"Right…" Nabatame eyed Natsuki suspiciously before turning her head away and saying, "I heard she likes that Marguerite chick."

Natsuki looked up and glared. "She doesn't," she said angrily, unfounded jealousy surging in her.

"Really? 'Cause I heard every night—"

"No, _I_ was there last night. Tomoe wasn't," Natsuki growled. Then her face went blank and she blinked a couple of times as Nabatame grinned at her like a Cheshire cat.

"Gotcha," Nabatame winked and made a 'gun' with her fingers then aimed them at Natsuki. She smirked. "Bang," She mouthed as she pretended to 'shoot' Natsuki with her fingers.

After processing what just happened, Natsuki's face seemed to light up like a Christmas tree and she instantly turned to look at what Shizuru was doing. Shizuru had an amused smile on her face. _Damn it. _Natsuki inwardly grumbled at the fact that no matter what, Shizuru always seemed to see her blush. She brought her green gaze away from Shizuru and refocused on a still smirking Nabatame.

"It's not…I wasn't _doing _anything there!" Natsuki quickly tried to defend. The look on Nabatame's face reminded her of the one Nao would get when she would _never _win. Natsuki sighed. "Please…" she whispered quietly. "Don't…don't tell anyone…"

Nabatame patted Natsuki on the head. She couldn't help it, the girl was adorable. "There, there," Nabatame chuckled at Natsuki's clearly irritated face. "Okay, okay, sorry I couldn't help myself. You're like a child."

Natsuki groaned. Why was everyone saying that these days? "Please," Natsuki tried again, now trying to make her voice sound more serious instead of pleading, "don't tell anyone."

The third year's blue eyes flashed. "You think I'd tell someone? I'm hurt," she put on a look of faux-hurt, pout included, and patted just above her heart.

Natsuki grinned. She knew it would be more rational to be worried, considering this was a _huge _secret and once you tell one person…someone else seems to know the next day. She was also risking a lot, not just for her, but for Shizuru too. Still, she had been learning how to trust lately and…she was okay with adding Nabatame to that list. The third year had been ridiculously helpful in regards to the competition so she knew Nabatame wasn't trying to harm her in anyway.

"Thanks…" Natsuki said cutely as she looked away. "But," she added, and Nabatame looked up with a confused expression on her face, "Tell anyone and I kill you." Natsuki gave the older girl a smile, to show she was joking.

Nabatame chuckled. "I'd like to see you try." Nabatame began stretching, and Natsuki promptly began following her. "Anyways, I think it's awesome. Not to mention hot. If Tanaka was a teacher…well that would be…I mean she already looks great in glasses. She's definitely smart enough." Nabatame's eyes scanned the audience for a glimpse of her love, but to no avail. She sighed and continued, "If Tanaka were a teacher I would _still _be all over that, school rules or no school rules. So I get it."

Natsuki blinked, blushed, and began stretching her arms. "Uh…yeah…"

Nabatame lowered herself and stretched a leg out. "I guess now I know why you're so determined to win this thing," she mused. "And your rivalry with the _star _student, since, I guess it's common knowledge she's after the Lieutenant."

Natsuki's face darkened and she snorted. "I never liked Tomoe. In fact I'm pretty sure she never liked me either." Natsuki stared across their small section of the arena to the other students they'd be fighting. They too were stretching. Natsuki then looked to her left to see the competitors in the section next to theirs. They were just talking. Natsuki looked back at Nabatame, who was now tugging on her leg behind her back while she stood on one foot. "I'm in this competition for other reasons besides Shizuru," Natsuki added, mostly so that she didn't sound so…romantic, like some gladiator fighting to be with the princess or something cliché like that.

Nabatame gave her a wary look. "Sure, like what?"

Natsuki blinked and stopped stretching. "Uh…" what were the excuses she told Shizuru, "To prove I can do something—"

"You're in it for the Lieutenant," Nabatame said deadpan as she too stopped stretching. "You're here to win your chance to be with her. You're fighting for your right to love her, to prove that you're worthy. How cute." Nabatame smirked when Natsuki stared blankly at her.

"I…" Natsuki looked confused. Great. Whenever people examined her own life for her she had to take a step back and see if what they were saying was true. Was she doing this to prove she could do something for herself? Or was it to prove she was worthy of Shizuru's love? Was it some subconscious way of fighting for the right to love Shizuru? _Gods, this is messed up._

"Don't freak out about it," Nabatame said, now slightly worried about Natsuki's frustrated expression. "It's a better reason than I have." Nabatame continued when Natsuki gave her a curious look, "For shits and giggles? I know I can win this thing but, honestly…I don't really want to. I'm already a third year so I can get missions whenever I want, really. And I like the Lieutenant but I'm not a fangirl. I'm in love with a French woman." Nabatame shrugged, thinking the French accent was a hell of a lot hotter than a Kyoto accent. "I just joined for something to do. Third years don't have many classes. We usually work somewhere or get sent on small missions."

Natsuki blinked. She hadn't even _thought _of fighting against Nabatame. Shit. She'd never win that. Although…Nabatame looked like she'd maybe let Natsuki win, since she didn't want to win anyways. Nabatame could probably beat Tomoe, considering she was the best in the school…but Tomoe would be able to put up a good fight and probably last much longer than even some second years and other third years.

"Everyone has their own reason for joining," Natsuki said with a shrug. "A lot I think just want…to get noticed." Natsuki remembered what Mai had said. How many other students didn't actually want to win?

Nabatame nodded and then scanned their section of the arena with her eyes. "I guess you're right…" she said quietly, though it was obvious her mind had already moved on from that topic. She squinted. "I think that's…" she squinted even more to see the other end of their section. "Private Mitsuo…Yui Mitsuo," Nabatame tried to get a better look and then stepped back and nodded. "Yup. That's her."

Natsuki tilted her head and tried to see what Nabatame saw. She just saw another Garderobe student. "I don't know many third years or second years," Natsuki admitted sheepishly.

Nabatame waved her hand dismissively. "They're not that great," she assured her young friend. "Anyways…I'll take on Yui okay? She's pretty tough I hear." Nabatame tried not to scoff, but seriously, who was 'tough' to Nabatame?

The younger girl watched Nabatame for a second before looking across the section to see that their opponents were now staring them down too. They were calculating, planning. It was almost kind of scary. Natsuki cleared her throat nervously and sent a look up to Shizuru, just to calm her nerves. Her lieutenant was right where she always was, smiling and encouraging her with those eyes to do her best.

"Hey now," Nabatame warned as she eyed her friend warily, "this thing might start any second so ogle the Lieutenant later." Nabatame waited for Natsuki to stop blushing and continued after the girl managed a nod. "The other one, next to Yui Mitsuo, is Kyashii Kurisutaru. She's a second year, so you can take her on, got it?"

Natsuki nodded hastily. She then paused. "Aren't they both going to go after you though? I mean they probably see you as a bigger threat seeing as you're…number one…" Natsuki frowned, realizing that no matter what happened she would look like she was holding Nabatame back from winning this in five seconds. _I may be a first year but I refuse to sit back and let Nabatame do all the work. _"You do realize I'll be fighting too, right?"

Nabatame smirked. "Obviously. Were you thinking of making me do all the work?"

The voice of Haruka rang clear and strong throughout the stadium, effectively silencing everyone. "Welcome to round three, spectators and participants!" The crowd cheered. After Haruka went through the list of names, she continued. "Today, we have the two-on-two matches. The winners of these matches will move on to the one-on-one matches. As for the rules, they are simple. Each team of two is guarding a small building on their side of the arena. Inside that building, or fort, is their flag. The teams have to decide between defending their flag and stealing the enemies or both. If the two teams decide to just eliminate each other, this is fine too. HOWEVER. Each team only gets _one gun. _If a team member can steal the other team's flag, that team automatically wins and the last standing members of the opposing team are disqualified. You will begin in two minutes."

Natsuki frowned. One gun per team? She glanced at Nabatame, whose eyes were narrowed in concentration. "So this is like a game of capture the flag?" Natsuki asked slowly, still not believing they were so cruel as to give each team only one gun. That would mean one on each team would have to use hand to hand…

"Kinda," Nabatame answered after a moment. She was silent for a few seconds more, her eyes fixated on the opposing side. "Well. I'm stumped." She shrugged and gave Natsuki a sheepish grin. "I'm not good at the strategy stuff. I say we just take'em out before they take _us _out."

Natsuki blinked. Shit. She was sort of relying on Nabatame to handle round three. She didn't think she'd have to actually try _that _hard. "What? Haven't you done this before?"

Nabatame let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Actually, it wasn't capture the flag last year, it was dodge ball."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "You're kidding."

"I wish I was. The third years last year threw hard too…" Nabatame sighed and ran a hand through her ebony locks. "I guess the best thing to do would be to give me the gun, since I'm going against the third year and they'll probably give her the gun too."

Natsuki nodded, figuring that was the best way to go as well. "Okay, so I guess that leaves me to fist fight with a second year?"

Nabatame nodded. "Yeah. I hold off Kyashii's protection, Yui, and you try and get by Kyashii to their flag then bring it back."

Natsuki mimicked Nabatame and ran a hand through _her _ebony locks. "Great. I have the hard job."

Nabatame patted her head, causing the young girl's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance. "There, there," the third year cooed teasingly.

The younger girl fussed until Nabatame's hands were away and grumbled. Nabatame laughed loudly, turned, and headed towards the building with their flag in it. "I'm guessing the gun they want us to use is in here?" She called over her shoulder. "So I'll just go get it."

Natsuki nodded and sighed. _Okay. Game time. Right, so… _She eyed her competition, who was eyeing her back. The older one, Yui Mitsuo, headed into her own fort to probably do what Nabatame was doing and get their gun. That left Natsuki and Kyashii staring at each other. The raven-haired girl suddenly felt like she was in a desert. The only thing separating her from her opponent was a hell of a lot of sand. Then again, if was lightly snowing, so it didn't feel that much like a desert at all.

Natsuki glanced to the left to see the wall separating the five sections of the arena were no longer see-through. She lifted a brow. Fancy.

"I'm back," Nabatame said as she came to Natsuki's side again. She waved the pistol around. "I'll be using this."

Natsuki opened her mouth to say something but Haruka's loud voice interrupted.

"Two minutes is up, we hope all teams used that time wisely to plan." There was some muffled talking, as if Haruka was barking at someone. "_Ahem, _please begin."

Natsuki and Nabatame looked at each other. Then they dropped to the floor. A few tranquilizer darts flew overhead.

"Well," Natsuki grumbled. "This sucks."

Nabatame let out a laugh and winked. "I'm going to go see if I can get that gun away from Mitsuo. You go and see if you can steal that flag from Kurisutaru."

Natsuki nodded and then turned and crawled to her right. She stopped behind a rectangular blue object and peeked around it. She couldn't see her target or Nabatame's target. She stole a peek up at Shizuru, who was watching her intently. _Pretty… _Natsuki could practically hear Nabatame yelling at her to focus in her head, so she turned away from her goddess and checked to make sure she was still in the clear. She was.

Nabatame was sneaking along the left side of their arena-section. She kept low and stuck behind obstacles if she thought she heard something that wasn't Natsuki. It bothered her when she didn't know where her enemies were. She turned to her right and caught a glimpse of Natsuki staying low to the ground as well, and then practically sprinting across the arena. _Wow, she's fast. _Nabatame blinked and then turned again to focus on _her _objective. She wasn't worried about Natsuki, she was sure the girl could handle a second year. Hell, if she was fast enough, Natsuki could probably move in, get the flag, bring it back, and they'd instantly win. No problems. Nabatame thought she heard something. She slowly shook her head. _Tsk, tsk, Yui Mitsuo. Coming after your opponent when you don't even know where she is? So fast? Amateur. _Nabatame cocked her gun and waited.

Natsuki was pretty pleased that she had made it all the way to the enemy's tiny fort without even seeing one enemy. Maybe this was going to be a lot easier than she thought. Go in, get the flag, bring it back, insta-win. _Sounds good to me, _Natsuki thought as she paused outside the entrance of the enemy fort, took one last look around, and then walked in.

The second she walked in, she was tackled to the ground. _Goddamn it! _Natsuki struggled to throw the person off her. It was a small room with just the enemy's blue flag in the center. It was dimly lit, yet Natsuki could make out the brown hair streaked with blue and blue eyes of her opponent. This girl was also definitely taller than her.

"Private Kuga," the older girl cooed when she pinned Natsuki's hands above her head and grinned down at her. "I was expecting better…" Kyashii Kurisutaru sounded disappointed.

Natsuki rammed her foot into Kyashii's stomach with a growl and managed to switch places so that she was now on top and Kyashii was now pinned under her. "Looks like your luck ran out," Natsuki smirked down at her and rammed a fist into the second year's cheek. She suddenly felt a wave of guilt, knowing how much that hurt when Bear did it to her the other day. Oh well. This was a competition, not recess.

Kyashii growled when she accidently bit into her own cheek and then caught Natsuki's fist with her own before the other girl got another blow on her. "It's simple, Kuga," the second year growled as she used Natsuki's surprise at having her fist caught to throw her across the room. Natsuki tumbled backwards and Kyashii used the opportunity to rise and rub at her cheek. "One person wins and the other doesn't." She tackled Natsuki as she was getting up. "That winner will always be the smarter one, not the lucky one. And guess which one of us is the smarter one?" Kyashii slammed her fist into Natsuki's stomach.

Natsuki gasped and tried to throw Kyashii off of her before she landed another one. She was successful and stood up quickly. "Me?" She answered with a smirk. Kyashii jumped to her feet and the two girls glared at each other from a few feet away. They began circling each other like lions.

"Personally, I think you're an idiot if you think that." Kyashii snarled, her blue eyes sizing Natsuki up as if she were nothing.

"Well no one's asking you to think," Natsuki shot back as she stopped circling, dropped to the floor, and kicked Kyashii's feet out from under her. She heard the small rumble of a crowd cheering. Were most of them watching her again? There was a camera in each fort, wasn't there?

Kyashii fell backwards as her feet were swept from under her, and hit the floor with such force that she couldn't breathe for a few seconds. Natsuki leapt onto her and landed another punch, this time right on her nose. The second year howled as blood instantly began dripping from her nostrils.

"Bitch!" Kyashii hissed as she crossed her forearms in order to block anymore blows from the first year. Natsuki slipped off the other girl and stood up when she realized the rest of her punches couldn't go through. Before Kyashii could get up, Natsuki aimed a kick to the second year's ribcage, throwing her to her side. Kyashii made no move to get up, and instead groaned in pain.

"KUGA!" Nabatame called from outside the fort. "DID YOU GET THEIR FLA—DAMN IT!"

Natsuki looked towards the door, her eyebrows furrowing. Oh right. The flag. Natsuki turned towards it and tilted her head. Didn't look too heavy. Natsuki strode towards it and tugged upwards. It didn't budge. "What the hel—?" Natsuki felt two arms grip her shoulders tightly before a knee slammed into her spine. Letting out a yelp, Natsuki felt her knees buckle under her. She fell to her knees and gasped.

Kyashii, who was panting heavily now, tightened her arm around Natsuki's neck from behind so she had her in a chokehold. She tightened her arm, squeezing on Natsuki's larynx and making it difficult to breathe. The second year tugged Natsuki up wards, figuring if Natsuki could barely stand it would be easier to knock her out.

_Not this again, _Natsuki thought as she felt her legs wobble under her. She quickly remembered something Shizuru had taught her.

"_Now if I have you in a hold from behind," Shizuru's voice was right next to Natsuki's ear, causing the girl to blush. A hand snaked its way around Natsuki's throat and light pressure was applied. "I already have the advantage," Shizuru finished._

"_Okay…so how do I get out of it?" Natsuki asked, her hands instantly reaching up to grab onto the arm around her throat. _

_Shizuru's lips were probably a centimeter away from the young girl's ear as she whispered, "Turn your head over my upper arm then grip my shoulder and my elbow." _

_Natsuki did as she was told, tucking her chin into Shizuru's arm and then moving her hands to grab onto Shizuru's right shoulder and elbow. "Like this?"_

"_Just like that," Shizuru said in her sexy Kyoto-ben. Natsuki felt like her face was on fire. "Now…spread your legs…"_

"_W-What?"_

_Shizuru's bell like laughter filled the training room. "Just spread out your right leg. Step out, Natsuki…" Shizuru was still giggling like mad. Natsuki grumbled and spread her right leg out slightly. "Good…" Shizuru cooed. She hoped her voice would make Natsuki melt, since the girl seemed to barely be able to grip onto Shizuru's shoulder and elbow without shaking slightly. _So cute, so cute, _Shizuru thought happily. _

"_Okay," Natsuki's irritated voice caused another fit of giggles. "NOW what?" Was it Natsuki, or was Shizuru acting sort of…sexual? _No, no, idiot. You're_ supposed_ to be touching. Her voice is naturally that, uh, _sexy, _no, no not sexy! Just…that way… _Natsuki mentally growled at herself._

"_Now just tuck your hips backwards into mine and pull me over your right shoulder," Shizuru said calmly. _

_Natsuki blinked. "T-Tuck my…?"_

"_Yes…"_

_Natsuki blushed, bent slightly as she backed up into Shizuru's hips, and then pulled on Shizuru's shoulder and elbow to pull the woman over and onto the ground. "Shizuru!" Natsuki cried as she knelt besides Shizuru, who was already sitting up with a pleasant smile on her face. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Natsuki asked, her eyes frantically looking Shizuru over for any injuries._

"_Hardly, Natsuki," Shizuru said with a smile. "Now this is where you would run away or…" Crimson flashed dangerously, "take advantage of me."_

_Natsuki's mouth dropped. "Sh-Shizuru!" _

Natsuki tucked her chin into Kyashii's bicep and moved so that she could get a grip on the second year's shoulder and elbow. She then slammed backwards into Kyashii and tugged the girl over her shoulder and onto the ground. Natsuki grinned down at the expression of surprise on Kyashii's face before jamming the bottom of her boot under the girl's chin. They were both panting heavily. "Looks like I got you," Natsuki said, her bad-ass smirk following right after.

The second year gripped at Natsuki's boot and tried to rip her off. Natsuki wondered why this seemed so familiar. An image of Shizuru strangling Akio with the heel of her boot flashed through her mind. Natsuki frowned, removed her boot for only a second, and then kicked Kyashii right on the side of the head. The older girl seemed to go unconscious, so Natsuki stepped off and ran a hand through her hair. "Sleep tight," Natsuki cooed down to her before turning and heading back to give the flag a try again.

_Okay. Re-do. _Natsuki stretched her arms real quick before moving them to the wooden staff of the flag. She glanced down and noticed it was seemingly buried into the ground. She frowned at it then bent her knees and tugged upwards. It budged, finally, and Natsuki tried once more before it came out of the ground. She grinned at it, spun it around once, and then moved it to one hand so that she could wipe her sweaty brow with the other.

Private Kuga glanced once more at the fallen Private Kyashii Kurisutaru before heading out of the fort. She shielded her eyes with her free hand, not expecting it to be so bright out. Instantly the sound of cheering came from the crowd. She saw herself on one of the giant TV screens looming above the arena. She fought back an embarrassed blush and gave the audience a quick wave before running towards her own fort, flag in hand. She didn't see Nabatame or Yui Mitsuo.

Natsuki was halfway back to her and Nabatame's fort when she caught sight of Nabatame. The third year was actually behind an obstacle a few feet in front of her. Mitsuo seemed to be in front of their fort, guarding it so that Natsuki couldn't get near it with the flag. Natsuki quickly joined Nabatame behind the obstacle right next to Nabatame's and peeked over the edge. Mitsuo fired and Natsuki just barely dodged it.

Emeralds met with sapphires across the gap.

"You want the good news or the bad news?" Nabatame asked, raising her voice slightly so that Natsuki could hear her despite the small gap between them.

Natsuki frowned. And here she was, thinking this was going to be over in five seconds. "Bad news," she answered.

Nabatame sighed and held up her gun. "This gun was jammed. I didn't jam it, whoever put it in our fort already had it jammed before they put it there. Bastards gave us a faulty pistol." Nabatame grumbled something incoherent and glared at the damned thing. "Imagine how lucky I was when I first tried to fire it at her. Nothing happened, so you can imagine my surprise. She turned around when she heard the noise though, and I just _barely _evaded her bullets." Nabatame did _not _look pleased.

Natsuki blinked. _Jin. _"I think I know who did that, plant the shitty gun." She couldn't believe Jin was still trying to rig the competition. Natsuki would have to talk to Shizuru about this.

"Doesn't matter now," Nabatame muttered with a shake of her head. "It's useless. I can't clear the chamber. Something is stuck in it." She waved the useless pistol around and sighed again. "This is depressing. I can't do anything in this situation without a pistol unless _she _comes _here." Which she obviously knows, which is why she's just standing there._

Natsuki nodded in understanding. Basically, they were screwed. Neither had a gun and Mitsuo was just standing there at the base of their fort waiting for one of them to step out so she can shoot. Great.

"So what's the good news?" Natsuki asked.

"There is none," Nabatame said with a sigh. "I lied. Sorry."

"Um," Natsuki said after a moment of shameful silence. "So what…what do we do?"

Nabatame looked rather annoyed. Not at Natsuki, but at the situation. In fact, Natsuki had never seen Nabatame look so annoyed unless she was looking at Kato. Eventually Nabatame turned to Natsuki and sighed. "I'll distract her. You run for our territory and make it passed her. If you can make it passed her while I'm distracting her then we instantly win. It's our best chance. One of us won't make it if her firing is good…but if I've managed to last _this _long against her without a gun, I think it's pretty safe to say her aim is shitty. She'll most likely panic when she sees two of us running."

Natsuki nodded. "I have the flag, so if I make it passed her she automatically loses, then again, you're the top third year…so if you make it _to _her, she gets a beating. She won't know which one to shoot." Natsuki nodded again, this time with excitement. She looked across at Nabatame and beamed. "This is a good idea. We're not that far so I can definitely make it to our territory in no time." She was certainly fast enough. Nabatame would just have to distract her for a few seconds.

Nabatame smirked. "Okay, I'll count to three?"

Natsuki nodded and shifted into a crouch so that she could quickly stand up.

"One…two…three!" Nabatame jumped up and moved so that she was standing directly across from Mitsuo.

Natsuki, who had been waiting for the 'go!' after the 'three' blinked, then quickly jumped to her feet as well and snuck to the right. She froze when Mitsuo ignored Nabatame's yelling and focused the gun on her. That wasn't how the plan was supposed to go.

Mitsuo smiled and pulled the trigger. Nabatame wasted no time in running and jumping in front of Natsuki, who could not move out of the way in time with the heavy flag in her hands. Natsuki toppled to the ground, Nabatame on top of her.

The crowd 'oooh'd and 'ahhh'd when they realized Nabatame just sacrificed her position in the competition for Natsuki. Why would a third year do that? She could clearly win this thing.

They didn't know about Natsuki telling Nabatame about Shizuru of course. Nabatame wanted Natsuki to win, she wanted Natsuki to get her girl, just like she already found hers. She didn't _need _to win. Natsuki did. This is why she wasted no time in jumping in front of that dart for Natsuki. The girl just had a better reason for being there. Love.

Natsuki slowly opened her eyes and realized Nabatame was unconscious on top of her. Natsuki decided not to move, since Mitsuo was fast approaching and wouldn't be sure if they were both unconscious or not.

_She…took a dart for me? Why? _Natsuki wondered as she heard Mitsuo's boots approaching. She was sure Specialist Tanaka wouldn't like her staying under Nabatame longer than she had to, but she was sure the French woman would get over it.

The boots came to a stop right next to Natsuki's head. She heard the gun cock and that's when she opened her eyes, grabbed Mitsuo's boot and tugged as hard as she could. A shot went off but the third year was already falling backwards. Natsuki knew she shouldn't risk fighting the third year _Nabatame _was going to take on, so as soon as she got up from under Nabatame she sprinted towards her fort. When she was just outside of it, she threw the flag to the ground and leaned against the side of the doorway panting. Her eyes lazily met with the angry and surprised ones of Mitsuo. Natsuki managed a smirk and a two-finger salute. "I win," she panted out, though Mitsuo was too far away to hear.

"Private Kuga is the only winner of arena section number one. Will someone please remove the bodies of Private First Class Nabatame and Private Kurisutaru? Private Mitsuo has lost due to the loss of her team's flag. Will someone please escort her and Private Kuga out of the arena?" Reito said into the microphone. Haruka was too surprised at the fact that a Private First Class just sacrificed herself for a first year. _Kuga _the first year, no less. She was speechless at the moment thus making Reito do her job.

* * *

Shizuru made a mental note to thank Nabatame later. Then again, did she really _want _Natsuki to win? The Kyoto-woman didn't let these thoughts get to her as she headed towards the locker room, where Natsuki would surely be waiting for her. Sure enough, there the young girl was, clad in only a matching black bra and panties. Shizuru felt sort of like a pervert for pausing to watch the girl shift through things in her locker. It was when she pulled out casual clothes that Shizuru felt the need to intervene.

"Ara, ara, walking around half naked, Natsuki? What a strange hobby…" Shizuru leaned her cheek into her hand and sighed. She then quickly scanned the area with her eyes. _No one else is around? Check. Hear anyone else? Nope. Check! Have Natsuki all to myself….double check. _Shizuru began walking slowly towards her student.

Natsuki jumped and then turned around. "Sh-Shizuru…" Natsuki blinked then growled, "Stop surprising me like that!" She _then _realized she was just in a bra and panties. Instantly, she used the shirt in her arms to (barely) cover her practically naked upper half. She blushed and glanced away, feeling rather bashful.

Shizuru stopped moving and stared. Natsuki was _sexy _when she was acting all shy and embarrassed. "Are you…shy around me, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, feeling lightheaded at seeing Natsuki in such a way. Emerald's refused to meet her eyes and she took the opportunity to get close enough to Natsuki so that she could gently pull the shirt out of Natsuki's hands. Natsuki didn't fight to keep her shirt, so Shizuru took it from her and instantly roamed Natsuki's newly revealed body. She had seen Natsuki like this before, like when they had a training session in a freezing cold pond. Still, this was different since now what was in front of her was…_hers. _Or was it? They had only just…confessed last night? _Ara, but we didn't confess a thing really. I haven't told her I love her._

Crimson took in the view in its entirety. She started at the bottom. Long, slender legs, black panties that Shizuru desperately wanted to tug off a shapely ass, a slim waist, perfectly flat stomach, and beautiful, round breasts that were a little on the smaller side but Shizuru thought it fit Natsuki's lithe frame perfectly. Shizuru's favorite part was the neck and the face. The creamy skin on her neck looked delectable. Shizuru decided she would have that next. _And ah, that face. _So cute, all of her expressions. How could one _be _that expressive? She was so divine. That small nose with her pouty yet perfect lips and her _eyes. _So dazzling, so bright and intense. Shizuru wanted to have her all. One day, she vowed she would. She still had to make good on her vow to kiss all those scars. Maybe she could go through with both vows in one night.

Natsuki decided that yes, this was _the _longest blush she had ever had to endure. She blamed Shizuru completely. Staring at her like that. While she was half-naked.

Shizuru lifted a slender brow when Natsuki still hadn't said anything. Not to mention she kept getting redder and redder…Shizuru giggled, dropped Natsuki's stolen shirt, and pulled the girl by the arm into a hug. _Lovely…_

"Ah!" Natsuki yelped cutely when she felt herself tugged into a hug. _So warm…_ Natsuki relaxed instantly when those arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. It was still snowing outside, so even the locker room was colder than normal. Why was Shizuru always so warm?

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Shizuru whispered into Natsuki's ear. The girl shivered in her arms, causing her to squeeze her tighter. "You are truly stunning." And she meant it too.

Natsuki remembered where they were and stepped away from Shizuru, still blushing. "Not here," she whispered as she bent to grab her shirt off the floor. She tugged it on and narrowed her eyes at Shizuru who was pouting. "I'll talk to you later…uh," Natsuki began tugging on a pair of tight fitting jeans, "Mai is making me go to her lame picnic thing so…" She zipped and buttoned before glancing at Shizuru, "you can…stop by if you want."

Shizuru smirked, knowing what Natsuki was saying. "Yes, I will steal Natsuki soon."

Natsuki blushed and closed her locker with a _clang. _"Okay," she mumbled.

The private met her lieutenant's eyes and offered her a small smile, though it faltered when she remembered the mark on her teacher's cheek. She was about to bring up Jin when they were interrupted.

"Natsuki! There you are. Why do you always take so long to chang—oh, hello Lieutenant!" Mai quickly saluted Shizuru, who saluted back. Mai looked between Natsuki, who was now tying up her purple sneakers, and then to Shizuru, who was just smiling politely. "Uh…"

Natsuki glanced up at Mai when she was done. "Sorry," she said flippantly as she dropped her foot off the bench and stretched a little. "I was…" she peeked at Shizuru, "busy."

Mai lifted a brow. "Doing what?"

"Changing."

"Well hurry up! Kato and I are in the next group of twenty to compete and you have to watch us!"

Natsuki cocked a brow. "Why would I care about watching Kato?" Watching Mai she could understand, they were best friends after all. But staying after to watch Kato as well? Why did Mai keep talking about him. "Do you, uh, like him or something?" Natsuki asked as she reached for her water bottle. She winced slightly with the movement, feeling brand new bruises from her latest tussle with Kyashii.

Mai's eyebrows pinched together as she gave Natsuki the most confused look ever. "Me? Like Kato?" She glanced at Lieutenant Fujino, who was still there and staring rather intently at Natsuki. How odd. "I thought _you _liked Kato..."

Natsuki spit her water out and glared dagger eyes at the redhead. "You thought _what?!" _

Shizuru lifted a brow. She understood that Mai had a misunderstanding about something, but hey, she could freak out Natsuki couldn't she? Shizuru gave Natsuki a pointed look, as if to say, '_Who is this Kato, Na-tsu-ki?'_

Private Kuga swallowed hard and tried to give Shizuru the 'don't listen' look, but it failed. Shizuru looked pretty pissed off. "I-I don't like Kato!" Natsuki yelled at Mai, though her eyes never left Shizuru's 'upset' ones.

The redhead blinked, completely missing Natsuki's desperate and apologetic looks to the lieutenant. "O-Okay…no need to shout, _geez. _You're acting weird today," Mai gave her friend a hard look, as if she were looking for something. "You sure you're alright?"

Natsuki let out a loud groan and ran a hand down her face. "Yes, Mai. I am fine. I do _not _like Kato, in case I hadn't already made that clear."

Mai frowned. "Then who do you like?" She had completely forgotten Shizuru was standing behind her, which was good since Shizuru was giggling at Natsuki's expression.

"I—uh…like…" Natsuki couldn't pull her eyes off of Shizuru, who was still giggling. _Damn her!_

Shizuru finally got control of her mirth her and decided to chime in, "Yes, who _do _you like Private Kuga? Is he…handsome?" Shizuru smirked when Natsuki's jaw dropped. Oh _god _this girl was expressive.

Mai blinked in surprise at Natsuki's face, as if Shizuru had asked the weirdest thing ever. _What in the world is going on? _"I bet he's handsome."

"H-How do you know it's a guy?" Natsuki blurted out.

Shizuru lifted a brow. Was she about to witness Natsuki's…_coming out? _

Mai blinked for maybe the hundredth time that minute. "Oh. My. God."

Natsuki blushed and looked away. "W-What?"

"YOU TOTALLY LIKE NAO!" Mai blurted as she remembered Natsuki telling her about their kiss. She then placed a finger under her chin and looked thoughtful. "How did I not realize this before. I guess with the kiss and everything it should've been blaringly obvious—"

Natsuki tripped backwards over the wooden bench and toppled to the floor. Shizuru lost her smile completely and instead frowned. Mai began laughing hysterically when Natsuki began cursing and tried to get up without slipping again.

"I DO NOT!" Natsuki yelled when she had regained her balance again and was now secretly holding onto the locker behind her for support. "And stop laughing damn it!" She shot Shizuru a quick look and then instantly looked away again. The Kyoto-woman did _not _look pleased. This time for real.

Mai's face was red and tears were coming out of her eyes. "Your face! And then you—" she burst into laughter again, "th—then you tri—tripped!" Natsuki's eyebrow twitched as her friend continued laughing.

"I hate you," Natsuki said after a minute. She now felt entirely exhausted. Being teased was tiring. Natsuki sighed and looked at Shizuru. Shizuru looked slightly frustrated for a second before she suddenly switched back to 'flirty' and winked. Natsuki's cheeks flushed as she fought the urge to look away. Shizuru was not happy to have the confirmation that yes, Nao and Natsuki had kissed, but she figured she'd get the actual story out of Natsuki at a later time.

Shizuru cleared her throat before turning to face Natsuki again. "Well, as I was saying, have a nice day, Private Kuga. You did very well today." Shizuru and Natsuki saluted each other, a small knowing twinkle in their eyes as they did so, though Natsuki's look was also guiltier. Mai watched the exchange curiously. They saluted each other for a second longer than most people did. Their gazes lingered longer than most people as well. Mai stared. _No. Way._

"Thanks, Lieutenant," Natsuki said with a small smile when Shizuru turned and walked away. She watched until Shizuru had disappeared and then she turned to Mai, who was giving her one of those searching looks. "What?" Natsuki barked in annoyance.

"Whoa, whoa! Down, doggie, down," Mai said as she hastily waved her hands in front of Natsuki's face, as if she were trying to ward off a demon or something. Natsuki just stared at her skeptically. "What's with the attitude, Natsuki?" Mai looked over her shoulder to make sure the lieutenant was gone before turning back to her friend, who was now quirking a brow at her. "Uh…come on, Natsuki. I'll show you where I was sitting to watch your round, so you can sit there and watch mine."

Natsuki shrugged and allowed her friend to drag her out of the inner-arena and towards the big doors where all the non-competitors usually went.

* * *

Nao looked over to see a very annoyed Natsuki being tugged along by a very, overly excited Mai. _What else is new? _

Natsuki's eyes, which were scanning the arena in a whole new way, finally landed on Nao, whom she was just…happy to see for some reason. She instantly launched herself in front of Chie, who was sitting next to her other favorite redhead. Mai, feeling slightly affronted, frowned and then headed back towards the inner-arena so that she could get ready to do what Natsuki had just done. She and Kato were in the second group/wave of twenty kids to go up, whereas Natsuki and Nabatame were in the first one.

Chie blinked and looked up. "You're blocking the view, Natsuki," the handsome girl pointed out, as if it wasn't obvious.

Natsuki pointed to the seat next to Chie. "Move?" She asked cutely.

Chie sighed. "Only 'cause you're hot," she grumbled as she got up and moved into the seat over.

Natsuki happily plopped down next to Nao and said nothing. In fact, she completely ignored the girl she had just moved Chie to sit next to in favor of getting a whole new perspective of the arena. From the seats you could see _everything. _The competitors on the farthest end of the arena from their seats looked like ants _but _that was fixed by the numerous TV screens set up everywhere. Natsuki could watch any competitor she wanted. Her eyes darted from screen to screen. Nothing was much happening, considering no one from the second wave was in the arena yet.

Nao watched Natsuki curiously. After the girl said nothing she said, "Uh, what's up, Kuga?"

Natsuki looked over at Nao and shrugged. "Nothing. Were you watching?" She asked, suddenly getting excited considering she had actually kicked the crap out of a second year today. Sure she didn't come out unscathed but she still won in the end.

Nao picked up on the excitement like it was contagious. She leaned closer. "Of course. Way to kick ass! You had that Kyashii girl whimpering even when the teachers came to remove her. And then that Mitsuo chick…she was _so _pissed off when you got the flag passed her and she instantly lost…awesome." Nao snapped her fingers and winked. "I don't think there was one person out here who wasn't watching you and Nabatame kicking ass."

Natsuki's grin faded. Nabatame. She sighed and suddenly felt guilty as an image of Nabatame taking a dart for her flashed through her mind.

Nao noticed the change in mood and poked her friend on the shoulder. "What's up with you, princess?"

Natsuki glared at Nao and then let out a sad sigh again. "Nothing…I just feel bad. Nabatame is out of the competition because of me."

Nao shrugged. "She probably had a good reason to. Just thank her later at Mai's lame picnic thing and you should be fine."

"You're right. I guess I will do that." Natsuki then turned her attention to the large screen that was always focused on the Council. They all looked relaxed in that little booth of theirs. Apparently Shizuru was back again, since she was having a conversation with Anh. Reito looked like he was tapping away on a laptop, Rauschenberg was talking to Haruka, and Jin looked sulky and pissed. Jin. Natsuki inwardly growled. She didn't forget that mark on Shizuru's cheek.

The second half of the competition wasn't nearly as interesting as the first. Well, according to Nao that is. Mai and Kato were paired up in a team. The two people they were going against seemed to both be third years. Natsuki prayed Mai got out this round but not…violently. She didn't expect Kato to be able to take on two third years, especially not with Mai on his team. Mai was good, but their styles were too similar. _Hopefully their gun isn't jammed, _Natsuki thought, though she knew it wouldn't be. Jin didn't have a problem with Mai or Kato.

She was surprised to find that Kato was actually quite good with a gun. Well, what did she expect, really? They wouldn't let him work at the detention facilities if he wasn't. Mai and Kato were fighting side by side. They were both fighting against one _giant _third year since Kato had taken out the other in one shot. Kato had lost the gun to him, and they were both trying to get it back without getting shot.

Natsuki and Nao both jumped up and cheered when Kato tackled the giant third year to the ground and started wailing on him. Mai stood by and watched, panting. She then decided to go run and grab the other team's flag. Natsuki, Chie, Aoi, and Nao all started chanting, _"TOKIHA! TOKIHA!"_ She probably couldn't hear them, but they were being supportive friends anyways.

Kato hadn't stopped punching that third year. Natsuki slowly lowered back into her seat and watched the TV screen focused on Kato. "He should really switch it up a bit…" Natsuki said as the third year began spitting up blood. Did Kato knock out a tooth or something? "Really, he's not being creative at all."

Nao nodded beside her. "Yeah he's been…punching him for quite a while now."

Chie and Aoi exchanged glances. In fact, half the audience exchanged worried glances. Kato was really…getting into it.

Natsuki frowned. She recognized the silence that came over the arena. It was what she heard—or_ didn't _hear—right when it looked like she was going to get killed. Kato wouldn't _kill _the guy. He was much too wimpy for that. _Yet…_

Natsuki stood up, cupped her mouth, and yelled as hard as she could, "KATO!" Her voice rang loudly throughout the silent stadium. She knew everyone could hear her, but could the _competitors _hear her? Since that was really what she was going for. She hoped that her voice would somehow carry over, and she assumed it would since she yelled it during a pin-drop silence.

The punching stopped. Kato had definitely heard _something ._Or maybe he noticed that the attention of the audience wasn't on him anymore, but on an audience member. Either way, he hesitated enough for the third year to roll away from him. Kato stood up slowly and looked towards the audience, his chocolate brown eyes searching the audience for the owner of that voice. Mai came up to him with the flag before he could find Natsuki, and they both ran back together to their territory to win.

Nao grabbed Natsuki's hand and tugged her back down. "Are you crazy?" she hissed. "You can't disrupt the match!"

Natsuki snorted and settled back into her seat. She ignored all the eyes still watching her. They weren't staring at her as if she were a freak, but as someone who wasn't afraid to do what they all wanted to do, which was stop Kato from losing control.

"Not my fault if he heard me. I was merely rooting him on." She shrugged.

"You were distracting him."

"Prove it," Natsuki dared with a quirked brow.

Nao smirked and shook her head. "Kuga, Kuga, Kuga, what is the Council going to do with you?"

Natsuki grinned and shrugged. "Beats me."

* * *

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH THAT GIRL?" Haruka yelled loudly. The rest of the Council, plus Jin, watched Haruka pace back and forth across the spectator's booth as she mumbled things to herself. Eventually she pointed to Shizuru, who lifted a slender brow in response. "Bubzuke! You have a talk with her and explain how she's _very lucky _I am not disqualifying her for disrupting a match!"

Shizuru nodded but then decided to add, "She was not disrupting the match. She was saving a boy's life. Private Kato didn't look like he was about to stop anytime soon and Private Akiyama was already _clearly _incapacitated…"

"Excuses, excuses," Jin mumbled as she lifted her clipboard and scribbled something onto it.

Anh shot her dagger eyes. "Shizuru is right," she said, finally turning to Haruka. "It wasn't disrupting a match, it was disrupting a possible murder and we're obviously already a little _screwed _when it comes to the 'student deaths' department." She paused. "In fact we should probably look into Private Kato."

Haruka waved a dismissive hand at her colonel and lieutenant. "I know, I know. This is why I'm _not _disqualifying her. Are you guys idiots or what? Listen to me next time!" Haruka dropped backwards down onto her couch and gave Reito a sidelong glance. "How many more matches left now that Tokiha and Kato have finished?"

Reito answered instantly. "They're the first section to complete the match so that leaves four other sections still competing in progress."

The Council groaned.

"Someone bring Private Kato up here before he leaves the men's locker room. We should definitely question him," Haruka muttered as she hung a forearm over her eyes.

* * *

Only Mai would want to have a picnic in the winter. Natsuki and Nao stood side-by-side, shivering as they watched Chie, Aoi, and Mai set up a picnic on the grass. It was still slightly wet from earlier snow flurries, but no snow had stuck.

"Maybe we should help them," Natsuki said after a minute.

"Yeah," Nao said with a nod, "Or we can, you know, _not."_

Natsuki chuckled. "I was hoping you'd say something like that."

Mai glared at the two of them. "Will you two stop standing around doing nothing and help us out?"

Chie groaned and finished putting the last of whatever Mai made onto the blanket Aoi had just spread out. "Forget it, Mai. We're finished anyways. Just take away the mayo so Natsuki can _suffer!"_

Natsuki visibly paled. "WHAT? Wait a second, this is all Nao's doing!"

Nao gave Natsuki a sidelong glance. "Traitor," she mumbled before heading over to join the rest of her friends already on the blanket. Natsuki grumbled and followed shortly after. Kato had joined them and hadn't said much, though he'd glance over at Natsuki every five seconds or so.

Nao suddenly let out an exasperated sigh and flung her sandwich back onto her paper plate, causing everyone to look up from their meals. "Listen, buddy, I have a picture you know. A few actually. I can send you one if you promise to stop ogling Natsuki so blatantly like that," Nao growled towards Kato, whose jaw dropped as he stared in awe. "Honestly," Nao mumbled as she lifted up her sandwich to her mouth. "At least I was discreet about it."

Attention moved from Nao to Natsuki when choking noises were heard coming from her direction. Nao looked lazily up as Natsuki coughed and Mai began punching her on the back. The redheaded demon went back to her sandwich without batting an eyelash.

"Geezus, Natsuki. Learn to chew your food," Mai said when Natsuki gave her the thumbs up and was now gasping so that precious air could enter her lungs. She shot dagger eyes at Mai, then Nao.

"Yeah. That, or not overreact when someone mentions you and implies something sexual at the same time," Chie added after a sip of water. "You're always spazzing when someone mentions you're hot or something. I don't get it. I never spaz."

Aoi glanced at Chie and frowned. "Just how many people tell you you're good looking anyways?"

Chie nervously rubbed the back of her head and avoided Aoi's terrorizing stare. "Uh, not that many…" _Like…twenty people a day. _

Aoi gave Chie the 'we'll talk later' look before moving her attention back to her food.

Natsuki groaned and refused to look at Kato, who was probably as red as she was.

An hour later and the people of the picnic had increased. Nabatame, who had woken up, arrived with Tanaka and Sasaki.

"Hey, thanks for," Natsuki made a vague hand gesture, "jumping in front of me and…stuff," she said with downcast eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look Nabatame in the eyes considering she cost the other girl the competition.

Surprisingly, Nabatame just waved it off. "You have more important reasons for being in it anyways." She shrugged and sat next to Tanaka. "Besides, I told you, I didn't plan on winning anyways. I could have if I wanted to, but I don't want to so…problem solved."

Natsuki grinned, glad that Nabatame didn't seem to mind. "Well, still, thanks."

Nabatame gave her a mock salute and grinned back. "No problem," she said before turning to talk to Tanaka and Sasaki. Natsuki turned back to the 'picnic' and realized it was turning into a party.

A few other people Natsuki didn't know showed up. Natsuki learned their names after a few minutes. The one that looked like a boy, but was really a girl, was Toreishii Shimizu. She was nice enough, and Natsuki didn't even realize she was actually a _she _until Nao pointed it out. Natsuki then met some crazy girl named Chizuka, who claimed they went to school together in Fuuka. Natsuki had no idea who she was though, so she moved on to the next person. Hitomi Ishikawa was apparently an Anh-hater, which Natsuki didn't really understand considering Anh was really cool.

Natsuki, after forcing herself to be social and 'meet other people,' like Mai had suggested, decided that she'd stick by Nao's and Mai's side most of the time. She liked familiar things. "Mai…did you know all these people would show up?" Natsuki asked after she scanned the 'party' with her eyes.

Mai shrugged. "No, but I have plenty of food. Thank god Garderobe prep has some special event going on. We'd be out of food if Mikoto were here…"

Natsuki chuckled and smiled at Kato, who handed her a drink. He sat down next to her with his own drink and refused to look at her.

"Uh, thanks," Natsuki said after a moment of silence. _Awkward…_

He turned and smiled. "No problem…" His eyes met with Nabatame's. He instantly shuddered and looked instead at Natsuki again. The girl was swirling her drink around with a straw. Man she was adorable. "You did a good job today," he said quietly…and awkwardly. His pasty skin turned slightly pink.

Natsuki nodded at him. "Thanks, you…too." _I guess. _

Kato sighed and looked away. "I wasn't going to kill him. The Council called me in for a meeting you know. They think I'm killing third years." He narrowed his eyes and glared at the blanket beneath them. "I wasn't going to kill him," he repeated, quietly this time.

Natsuki blinked. "Really? You were in a meeting with the Council? Was Lieutenant Fujino there?" Natsuki asked without missing a beat and _completely _missing the point.

Kato eyed her curiously. "Uh, yeah. But that's not the point…"

"Huh? Oh!" Natsuki placed her drink down and tried to look 'annoyed' at the Council. "Well, they can't prove it right? And you're _not _killing third years so I don't think you have anything to worry about," Natsuki said reassuringly.

Kato smiled. "You're a good friend Natsuki Kuga."

Natsuki smiled back. "Not really. I hate both of my best friends." Natsuki looked passed Kato to her two favorite redheads, who heard her.

Nao and Mai both looked up, yelled, "HEY!" and then flung loaves of bread at Natsuki, who caught them and grinned sheepishly at them.

"I was just kidding guys…" Natsuki said after a few chuckles.

"Ara, ara, it seems Private Tokiha and Yuuki are putting the dining hall's food to good use," Shizuru said the second she stopped at the edge of the blanket. She quickly surveyed the area. Natsuki was wedged between Nao and Kato, while Mai was sitting a bit in front of her. There were some other students wandering around and eating but Shizuru didn't find them to be important. Nao's lime green eyes met with Shizuru's crimson for a second. Shizuru read envy and dislike in them, but there was also respect and trust. Nao knew Shizuru would take care of Natsuki, so she would not complain.

Natsuki instantly looked up at the sound of that ridiculously sexy voice and couldn't keep the smile off her face. She felt stupid and pathetic, but she couldn't be away from Shizuru for an hour without missing her as if she'd been gone for a week. _A WEEK? _Natsuki shuddered at the thought. She wouldn't survive a week without Shizuru. The thought of the mission darkened her mood slightly. If she lost… _No. I don't want to think about it. I won't lose._

"The rest of the competition is over?" Natsuki asked as she stood up and dusted her pants off.

Shizuru nodded and watched as people behind Natsuki ogled her student. Natsuki _did _have a fan club these days didn't she? Was she even aware they were there? "Yes. Private Kuga, I have to talk to you about something. Will you please come with me?" Shizuru tilted her head ever so slightly.

Natsuki lost her voice when she fell into those red depths. Shizuru looked so innocent then, so pretty. "Ah…" _Speak. SPEAK. _"Yes?" _Yes!_ "Yes!" Natsuki said with more confidence. She waved to Mai, who slipped into her spot beside Nao and Kato, and then followed Shizuru to a quiet forest area nearby.

It was a small clearing with a large rock next to a tree. It had a clear view of Natsuki's friends and the pool area. They would notice if anyone was coming near them. Natsuki stood in front of a tree, her emeralds watching Shizuru curiously when the older woman didn't say—or do—anything.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked after a moment.

Shizuru seemed to get pulled out of a trance. "Ara…kannin na, Natsuki. I get…distracted."

The private rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah," she said. Shizuru smirked and sauntered forward so that she was right in front of her student.

"I'm supposed to tell you," she gently pushed Natsuki's shoulder until her student's back was against the tree, "that you could've been disqualified or punished for disrupting Private Kato's match." Shizuru lowered her face to Natsuki's and smiled when she heard Natsuki's breathing hitch. Did she really have that much of an effect on the girl? Had she _always _had this effect on her? If she did, she never noticed. She was too preoccupied thinking Natsuki could never feel the same way, perhaps?

Natsuki tried to calm her racing heart when she realized how close Shizuru's lips were to hers. Sure they had kissed a few times now, but it didn't get any less exciting as far as Natsuki was concerned. It was her _teacher _for god's sake! Her sexy, very wanted, lieutenant. She didn't see what she had done to be so lucky. Maybe she was getting a break since her life hadn't been too great until she met Shizuru.

"O-Oh," Natsuki said quietly. "Thanks for…telling me?" Natsuki couldn't pry her eyes away from Shizuru's lips. They were addicting. She had never felt this way before. About anyone. Ever. Shizuru's mere presence was intoxicating.

"Natsuki is welcome," Shizuru purred as she moved her lips even closer, her hot breath tickling Natsuki's face.

"A-About Jin…" Natsuki started, not sure what else to say and panicking due to the suspense. "_Mmph_," Natsuki's next words were cut off by Shizuru effectively silencing her with her lips. _Mind…going blank…nice feeling…_ her eyes fluttered closed and she moved her lips against Shizuru's. Natsuki's back pressed into the bark of the tree, sending unfortunate memories flashing through her mind.

Akio had pressed her up against a tree once and kissed her, hadn't he?

Natsuki gasped and pulled away from Shizuru. She squeezed her eyes shut as she fell to a crouch and hugged herself. "W-Wait a second…" she mumbled out as she tried squeezing her eyes tighter. _Gone. He's gone. _

Shizuru blinked in surprised when Natsuki pulled away and then felt guilt wash over her when Natsuki crumpled to the ground and told her to wait. _Had I pushed her too fast? _And then she recognized the face Natsuki was making and she remembered Natsuki's story about Tomoe taking her to her father in the woods. She was foolish for not thinking of these things! It hadn't been that long ago and Natsuki's past experiences with anything intimate and sexual had been highly disturbing and disgusting thanks to Akio. Shizuru instantly felt stupid and like a horrible person. She couldn't expect Natsuki to get better just like that just because Akio had left physically. A part of him was still, and would probably always be there mentally.

Shizuru dropped down to Natsuki and tugged the girl into a hug. "You are safe, Natsuki," she cooed into Natsuki's ear. Natsuki mentioned something about a nightmare that morning. Did this have something to do with it? Or maybe it was how Bear had roughed her up the other day. She tightened her hold on the girl and squeezed. "You will not disappear from me, I will not let you."

"I'm not afraid about me disappearing," Natsuki said in a steady voice that surprised Shizuru. From the way she was shaking, you'd think her voice would be shaky as well. She wrapped her arms around her teacher's neck and moved her nose to the crook of Shizuru's neck. "I'm afraid of _you _disappearing," she admitted quietly.

Shizuru felt like crying, but instead she buried her face in Natsuki's neck and felt the smooth skin of her student's neck with her cheek. "Natsuki, I will never leave you. I will never disappear."

"You say that now," Natsuki mumbled. "But who knows, really? If I don't win this competition you'll be gone from me." Natsuki felt a jolt of pain in her chest. Just from saying it out loud. Admitting it hurt. "I…don't want that. Please. Anything but that," Natsuki whispered before planting a kiss to Shizuru's throat. Now it all made sense. Why she constantly missed Shizuru. She knew there was a very good chance she might not see her teacher ever again, and so she already missed her before she was gone. _I want to spend as much time as possible with you. Forever wouldn't be long enough._

The adrenaline she had gotten from her flashback began to disappear from her blood stream and she collapsed, exhausted, into Shizuru who was more than happy to hold them both up.

A tear slipped down Shizuru's face. She hadn't expected this at all. "Sometimes…we can't always be together physically," Shizuru said quietly, her soothing Kyoto-ben helping Natsuki to relax. "But I am always there with you Natsuki, as you are with me." Shizuru pulled back so that she could stare deeply into her student's dazzling eyes and get this point across. "As long as you hold my heart, I will feel you." She smiled, and Natsuki's heart stopped. "Distance cannot keep me from coming for you."

Natsuki could barely stand the intensity of that wine-red gaze and could barely hold back from averting her gaze. She realized Shizuru wasn't sugar coating anything. The truth was they might not always be together. Physically. There was nothing they could do about that, but she sure as hell would try.

"I'm sorry," Natsuki said as she offered her teacher a smile. "I didn't mean to…uh…freak out or anything." She noticed a wet, shiny line going down Shizuru's cheek. Had she just made Shizuru cry? _Idiot. _"Uh…I guess my nightmare and yesterday kind of…brought back some…issues?" Natsuki lowered her arms to Shizuru's waist, tightened her hold, and tugged up as she stood, bringing Shizuru with her.

Shizuru let out a giggle and wiped at her eye. "Natsuki can 'freak out' with me whenever she wishes."

Natsuki smiled and hugged Shizuru, tucking her head under Shizuru's chin and breathing against Shizuru's warm skin. She had no idea why she enjoyed touching Shizuru like this so much, but she couldn't help herself. She rarely felt as safe. "Jin's trying to get me out of the competition," Natsuki said suddenly. She wanted a topic change and she wanted it now.

Shizuru sighed and rested her head atop Natsuki's. "Yes, I realized that when Nabatame's gun wasn't working…" She remembered how Nabatame had saved Natsuki and made a mental note to thank her later, again. "But I find it doubtful she is trying to get you out, considering yesterday the soldiers went out of their way to…hurt you…not get you out." Shizuru's face darkened. What was with people trying to hurt Natsuki? Shizuru didn't like it, not at all.

The two reluctantly parted from each other's grasps. Natsuki ran a hand through her hair, finally feeling back to normal. She was never leaning back on a tree ever again. _What else would trigger something like that? Being tied up probably…but that can be avoided. _"Yeah, you're right, but why?" Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed cutely. "I mean I know she doesn't like me...and…" Natsuki eyed the bruise on Shizuru's cheek and frowned, "we know she likes you. But that seems so…"

"Immature?" Shizuru offered.

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah, there has to be another reason."

They were both silent as they tried to think of what in the hell Jin was up to. Well, that's what Natsuki was doing. Shizuru was really just admiring Natsuki's thinking face.

"Once upon a time, Jin was not so bad…" Shizuru mused. Natsuki looked up and gave her a questioning look. Shizuru sighed and continued, "We were friends at one point and then one day she just snapped, as if she became a completely different person somehow."

Natsuki, who was staring in absolute shock, was about to ask for details on the 'we were friends' part when someone interrupted.

"MAI!" someone yelled. Then another, and then someone else decided the first two times weren't enough and also shouted out Mai's name in alarm. Natsuki and Shizuru exchanged worried glances and then strode out of the clearing towards Natsuki's friends.

* * *

Nabatame was the first to notice when Mai was unconscious. She gently tapped Tanaka on the shoulder and then elbowed Sasaki in the side to get their attention. She then pointed to Mai and said, "I think, uh," she frowned. What was this girl's name again?! "Uh…"

Tanaka lifted a brow. "Mai Tokiha?" She offered.

Nabatame nodded excitedly. "Yeah! Mai Tokiha! Right, right…that's her name…" _How does this woman know everything? _Nabatame wondered as she eyed the French specialist suspiciously. She then remembered Mai Tokiha was unconscious. "Anyway, that girl is either sleeping at a very inconvenient time, or something's up."

Tanaka surveyed the area and realized no one else seemed to notice Mai's situation. She let out a sigh. "Why must I fix everything?" She asked to no one in particular. "Everyone," Tanaka said calmly, but with the same Shizuru-tone that caused people to look up instantly as if she had demanded silence and attention. "Mai Tokiha seems to be unconscious," she pointed out.

This set off a whirlwind of chaos amongst the picnic-goers. Tanaka sighed, feeling that she had done her part, and dragged a blinking Nabatame onto her lap. "Stay," she commanded when Nabatame complained about wanting to see what was going on. Nabatame instantly stopped moving and sat with a slight pout as the action unfurled around her.

Sasaki mouthed the word _whipped, _which elicited a growl from Nabatame and a light chuckle from her French girlfriend. Sasaki instantly turned back to her laptop and went back to complaining about late updates and being terrible at sticking to schedules.

Natsuki and Shizuru arrived during this chaotic event. People had formed a crowd around Mai, while the lazy third years still sat around the nearby tree and watched with disinterest. Natsuki exchanged a glance with Shizuru before wading through the people and finally making it to Mai's side, Shizuru right next to her. Nao was holding her up and frowning down at her, while Kato, Chie, and Aoi all huddled near her with worried expressions on their faces.

Nao looked up and saw Natsuki standing next to Shizuru. "Oh good," she said sarcastically, "you made it."

"What happened?" Natsuki asked, her husky voice sounding strong and powerful to all that surrounded them. Shizuru smirked. She loved it when Natsuki took control of situations. Very cute. No. _Sexy. _She felt slightly guilty for thinking such things when a student may be in serious trouble.

Chie rested a hand on Mai's head and frowned. "We don't know, she just passed out."

Shizuru slipped her walkie-talkie out from under her belt and held down the talk button as she brought it to her lips. "Haruka? Come in, Haruka."

_"What is it?"_ Haruka barked. Her voice even more annoyed sounding when it came from a walkie-talkie.

"We have a student down near the Academics building and a little off towards the…_Fujino_ Pool," Shizuru whispered the last part. It was embarrassing having a pool named after you. "It's Private Tokiha. It seems she has been poisoned."

Everyone looked up at that, fear evident on their faces. "She's been _what?!" _Natsuki yelled.

Shizuru cleared her throat after Haruka said she was sending Youko and then said loudly, "Will everyone not touch a thing. No food, no drinks, and please leave the premises and give Private Tokiha some air." Everyone instantly listened to Shizuru, well, except for Natsuki and her friends.

Shizuru knelt down beside Mai and placed a hand to her neck, feeling for the pulse. It was there, but it was slow. She frowned and looked up as Youko came running from the Academics building. "Ingested poison," Shizuru said shortly after Youko dropped down next to them and instantly began taking Mai's vitals. "It has to be since they have been drinking and eating…someone would've seen an attack."

Natsuki looked over her friends, who all looked worried. Hell, Natsuki was worried. She was freaking out. Again. Twice in less than ten minutes. _Welcome to my life, _Natsuki sighed and began to help Youko, Shizuru, and Kato carry Mai's body to the Academics building. Nao followed behind. Chie stayed behind to comfort Aoi, who was beginning to cry.

When they got there, everyone but Shizuru was told to leave. Youko looked like she meant business. Natsuki crossed her arms in defiance and refused to move. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell happened," she said angrily. Kato gave her a sidelong glance and managed a smile to try and relax her. It didn't work.

Youko sighed and exchanged looks with Shizuru. Shizuru nodded and Youko opted for ignoring Natsuki completely while she got to work. Natsuki huffed and glanced at Shizuru, who was also ignoring her and doing whatever Youko told her to do.

"Come on," Nao said as she placed a hand on Natsuki's shoulder. "We're not helping and we'll just get in the way."

Natsuki knew Nao was right, but she didn't want to leave Mai. Wouldn't she want to see a familiar face when she woke up? If she woke up. "She's going to wake up, right?" Natsuki asked Shizuru, since Youko seemed busy mixing something nearby.

Shizuru got the 'handle it' look from Youko, and sighed before walking over to Natsuki and placing her hands on Natsuki's shoulders, effectively causing Nao to slip her hand off. "Private Kuga," she said, her eyes holding Natsuki's, "you're going to need to calm down and leave. Mai will be fine."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you." She felt stupid for having to fight off the urge to place her hands on Shizuru's hips. _Bad. In Public. BAD. _"I'm not leaving until she wakes up," Natsuki declared, her eyes flashing with the usual defiance. She clenched her fists at her sides, just to be safe.

Nao, who had walked over and began talking to Youko, looked over at Kato. Kato was frowning over at Mai and then looking back at Natsuki and Shizuru. His eyes then met with Nao's and he shrugged. Nao rolled her eyes and turned back to Youko. "So, what do you think, doc?" Nao asked as she cocked a hip and lifted a brow.

Youko sighed and gestured for Nao to help her take Mai's shirt off. "We have to search her for a slit. That's what the other victims had," she said quietly. Not quietly enough, since Natsuki stopped arguing with Shizuru and blinked over at Youko.

"What?" She shoved passed a now annoyed Shizuru and made it over to Nao and Youko, who both exchanged a look. "What do you mean other victims?"

"You think it's the serial killer?" Kato asked as he joined Natsuki's side. Shizuru eyed him carefully. They had just questioned him after all about being the serial killer. He had been innocent enough. In fact he looked damn right appalled he had been accused of being the killer.

"Is sh—she dea—?" Natsuki stuttered. No one had survived an attack from the serial killer yet.

"No," Nao answered for Youko, effectively silencing Natsuki before she could finish her stuttered question. "She's not dead, Kuga. Calm your ass down."

Natsuki let out a relieved sigh and moved so that she was next to Mai's side. "Why would…I mean…Mai?" Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at Mai's peaceful looking face. Why would the killer attack Mai? A first year that probably wouldn't make it through the first one-on-one? It didn't make sense.

Shizuru, standing at the foot of the bed, understood what Natsuki was saying. This…made no sense. At all. "Why would the killer attack Tokiha?"

Youko tilted Mai's face this way and that and then pushed her on her side so she can check her back. No slits on her upper body. "It wasn't an attack per se. She must've drank something..."

Natsuki frowned. "The stuff at the picnic? We all drank stuff at the picnic."

Youko looked over at her, eyebrow lifted. "Who has a picnic in the winter?"

"Th—That's not the point," Natsuki pointed to Mai anyways, just to make it clear it wasn't her dumb idea. "Shouldn't we all be poisoned if—" Natsuki felt a hand on her back and realized Shizuru had moved behind her. She cleared her throat when everyone was giving her weird looks. "I was saying, uh, why Mai specifically? No one else got sick and we had all shared everything."

Shizuru realized Natsuki had a point, and was now watching the girl like a hawk. If Natsuki had gotten poisoned she'd find who had done it and send them into a world of hurt. "Ara…it could've been Mai's cup was specifically poisoned…?"

"But that…" Natsuki ignored Shizuru's warm hand on her back and ran a hand through her dark hair, "makes no sense. Mai isn't a threat like the third years."

"Maybe that's why the poison in her system is temporary. If it had been what the killer normally used, she'd be dead right now," Youko explained as she injected something into Mai's arm. "She _should_ be fine in a few days. However, she will not be okay to compete in the rest of the competition. I can't really guarantee anything considering that this poison affects each person differently."

Natsuki's mind blanked. Mai would be fine. She didn't even know why she was so worried. "Stupid, motherly, busty, redhead…" Natsuki mumbled. _I'm so sorry for getting annoyed at you today. _How many times had she told Mai she hated her today? Twice? _I didn't mean it, I was just kidding…please be alright…_

"She'll be fine," Shizuru assured Natsuki. "Dr. Sagisawa will handle things."

"It can be someone different than the killer," Kato offered, causing everyone to look at him. He averted his gaze from everyone, not used to so many sets of eyes on him at once. Well, not since the competition. "The killer so far has only killed third years right? Mai is a first year, so already it is different. There's no slit on her body too, and it was probably ingested poison rather than poison from a blade…" Kato's eyes flickered between everyone listening, "and it seems to be a different poison since Mai is alive. Whoever did this means they didn't want to kill whoever was meant to drink the poison."

Shizuru paused for a second, before asking, "What do you mean 'whoever was meant to drink the poison?' You don't think it was for Tokiha?"

Kato shook his head. "Well, it would be a waste of poison. Mai is good but she was hardly a threat to the people that are left in the competiton. It must've been for someone else at the picnic."

Natsuki chewed on her lower lip as she tried to think of who it could've been meant for. "Nabatame was already out, so it couldn't have been for her. The only other third years at the party weren't even in the competition…"

Shizuru blinked. It couldn't have been meant for Natsuki could it? "Natsuki…" Everyone looked up. "P-Private Kuga," Shizuru corrected quickly. Natsuki gave her a small smile. "I think it is best you and your friend leave and give Mai and Dr. Sagisawa some time. I'll…see you tonight for our…training?" Shizuru lifted a brow when Natsuki gave her a questioning look.

Natsuki nodded after a moment. "A-Alright, _fine."_ She turned back around to face Mai and stood, watching silently for a few moments before turning around again and walking smack into Kato.

"Oof!" Kato said when they tumbled backwards, though he moved mid-air so that Natsuki would pillow his fall. He felt instantly guilty when they hit the ground. "S-Sorry!" He apologized when he realized he was lying on top of Natsuki. He wasn't that heavy, but he was definitely heavier than Natsuki. "Are you alright?" He asked as he lifted off of her, his hands on the floor next to her head.

Natsuki was mostly fine. The only thing that hurt a little was her back but it wasn't a big deal. She opened her eyes and blinked up into chocolate brown ones. "Uh, I'm fine," she mumbled. She _then _noticed Kato hadn't made any move to get off of her. In fact his body was still…on hers. She would've assumed the shy kid would've instantly jumped off of her. She looked up at him. "Uh, Kato?" He had a weird expression on his face, like he was dreaming.

Someone cleared their throat from behind Kato, and he instantly looked over his shoulder to see Shizuru glaring at him. He swallowed, feeling like his life was in danger for some reason.

"You can get off of her now," Shizuru said in her calm, yet scary Kyoto-ben. Her voice could cut diamonds. Her arms were crossed under her chest and she refused to move her sharp gaze off of him. It was effective in getting Kato to jump to his feet and extend a hand to Natsuki, blushing all the while.

"Er, thanks," Natsuki said as she refused to touch his hand and instead stood up on her own. Nao walked to her side and gestured towards the door. Natsuki nodded. "Okay, uh, come on, Kato." She didn't really want him to go with them but if she and Nao had to leave, he was leaving too.

Kato, who was still avoiding Shizuru's murderous gaze, nodded and strode to Natsuki and Nao's side.

Youko pulled the blanket over Mai's motionless body and sighed. She glanced over at Nao, who was already watching her intently. "Nao, I'll see you tomorrow?" She smiled.

Nao , to everyone's surprise, smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, doc. Take care of mother-dearest over there, yeah?"

"I will try my best," Youko said with a smile before she turned away and checked something on a beeping machine.

Natsuki blinked at Nao. She didn't know she was friends with Garderobe's doctor. When Nao gave her a 'what?' look, she just shook her head and walked towards the exit. Nao and Kato scrambled after her.

When the door shut behind them, Shizuru turned to Youko and lifted a brow. "_Nao?"_

Youko smirked at Shizuru. "It's not like that. Besides, _Natsuki?" _She lifted her own eyebrow and gave Shizuru a knowing look.

Shizuru smiled but said nothing after that and instead turned to give Mai a sad look. "Will she really be okay?" She hoped so, for Natsuki's sake as well.

Youko sighed and placed a pen back into the front pocket of her white doctor's coat. "It looks like she will be fine. I don't know how long the effects of the poison will last. I'm going to have to keep her here and keep an eye on her." She lifted her blue gaze to meet with Shizuru's red one. "Private Kuga and Tokiha are close, huh?"

Shizuru sighed. "Yes…I'm afraid Mai has taken somewhat of a motherly role for her friends. I'll have to talk to Haruka again and make sure the food and drink and the picnic are taken for testing. Do you have the report?"

Youko finished scribbling something down on a clipboard and then handed the lieutenant a filled out form. "Yes. Now give that to Haruka and duck if she throws anything in one of those fits of hers."

Shizuru chuckled and tucked the report under her arm. She gave Youko a salute. "I suppose it is good the students have a week to recover before the one-on-one matches," Shizuru commented as she stood by Mai's beside and placed a hand over the girl's forehead. She was cold. "Hopefully Tokiha will be awake and we've found the killer by then."

Youko hummed and nodded in response. She tapped a vial of something and then poured it into a funnel leading into another container. "I'll let you know when she wakes up, Shizuru."

Shizuru nodded. "Thank you, Youko. Have a nice day."

Youko nodded and watched as Shizuru left. She then turned to her patient and sighed. "Looks like it's just you and me, Tokiha."

* * *

Shizuru had left her window open. It was getting late and Natsuki hadn't showed up so she left it open just in case. Maybe she wasn't coming? Shizuru settled under her covers and rested her head against the pillow. She was sure Natsuki would wake her up if she did end up coming. She wasn't too worried about the girl, knowing she could take care of herself for the most part. Still. What if the poison Mai had ingested was meant for Natsuki? Nah. How would someone mess that up? It's either the targets drink or it's not. You can't possibly be dumb enough to poison the wrong one.

Natsuki had made it far into the competition. Shizuru didn't expect Natsuki to make it this far, and it terrified her. She had hoped Natsuki would get out in the first round. When that didn't work, she had hoped Natsuki would get out via tranquilizer in the second round. When she realized what the second round actually was, a Jin-run circus, she had prayed Natsuki would make it through. Thankfully, Natsuki survived those dogs, but she _also _made it through round three…which only left the _very _violent one-on-ones.

The one-on-ones were dangerous, mostly because the students could bring anything they wanted and it almost always turned into a running for your life thing for one of the participants. Shizuru was going to up the training tomorrow and then for the rest of the week off. _Thank god for the week off, _Shizuru thought. _I can train Natsuki and she can recover from the past rounds. _

She hadn't even heard Natsuki come in. "Shizuru?" Natsuki whispered into the darkness.

Shizuru turned around so that she was facing the window. "Natsuki…I was waiting for you," the older woman informed in her sexy Kyoto-ben.

Natsuki's face flushed but she found she couldn't avert her gaze like she wanted. The moonlight streaming in from the window behind her lit up Shizuru's red eyes and those perfect full lips tugged into one of those sneaky, bewitching smiles. "It's freezing in here…" Natsuki said as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms. She had told Nao she was going for a walk, so she didn't have much time to spare.

Shizuru lifted a brow. "Well if Natsuki hadn't taken so long I would not have had to leave the window open. Now I'm all cold…" Shizuru tilted her head ever so slightly and held Natsuki's now suspicious gaze, "Although…" her smile turned downright evil and her eyelids lowered slightly, giving her the look of a seductress, "It's warmer under here."

Natsuki swallowed. _Hell no, _She told herself. She was _not _going anywhere near Shizuru's bed with Shizuru in it! NO. "O-oh…" Natsuki squeaked. She then mentally cursed for squeaking. She cleared her throat and tried again, "Oh."

Shizuru sat up and patted the bed next to her. "Come here, Natsuki." Was it just Natsuki or was Shizuru's Kyoto-ben even thicker than usual? Was she doing that on purpose? This woman was well aware of her talents of manipulation and charm.

Before Natsuki could absolutely refuse her legs took her to the edge of Shizuru's bed, where she stood absolutely still and waited for further instruction like a robot.

The Kyoto-woman looked highly amused, and she patted the bed again before peeling the sheets back. "I meant come _in _here," Shizuru said with a devilish smile. Natsuki blinked but didn't move. Shizuru pouted. "What are you afraid of?"

Natsuki had absolutely no idea what to say to that. Oh wait! "Uh, isn't Jin…next door?"

Shizuru laughed, and it sent a pathetic tingly feeling throughout Natsuki's body. "She is," Shizuru said when her mirth died down. "But I'm sure she's asleep by now. Natsuki was so late, after all."

Natsuki frowned. "You're willing to risk—"

"Everything?" Shizuru questioned.

Natsuki paused. "Bad idea," she shook her head, "I won't. I just came to talk to you about Jin." Nothing Shizuru could do would get Natsuki in that bed.

Shizuru sighed, leaned over, and wrapped a hand around Natsuki's arm. She felt the girl stiffen but she didn't pull or force her. "I will happily talk to Natsuki…but it's so cold, is it not?" Shizuru then put her other hand on Natsuki's other arm. "Aren't you cold?"

The private's mouth suddenly felt very dry. Getting into bed with Shizuru, though she's done it before, just seemed like a bad idea. Especially with what was going on now. _Don't say it, Kuga. Don't. _"A little," she admitted. _Damn it!_

Shizuru smiled and tugged Natsuki into the bed. "Take off your shoes," she said when Natsuki landed next to her with a surprised yelp. "And I suggest being quiet," Shizuru whispered when Natsuki gave her an incredulous look. Shizuru just smiled innocently at her, eliciting an eye roll and a grumble from her student.

Natsuki sighed, gave up, and tugged her boots off. She then settled in next to Shizuru and tried to fight the urge to comment on how hot it was under there. She wouldn't be able to deal with Shizuru's smug smile and '_I told you.' _She ignored Shizuru's eyes on her and sat absolutely still next to her teacher. They were barely touching.

Shizuru watched, her wine-red eyes sparkling with amusement and adoration when Natsuki refused to even look at her. "Natsuki, you were saying?" Shizuru prodded after a moment. She wanted to show Natsuki she wasn't going to _do _anything Natsuki didn't want her to. They were just lying next to each other, talking. For now anyways.

Natsuki turned to face her and tried to fight a blush off. Thankfully, she managed, and her face stayed its usual pale complexion. "Jin. She's rigging the competition. And that killer chick…she got Mai and I'm going to kill her."

Shizuru sighed and sidled closer to her student, who didn't seem to notice. "I…do not know what to do about Jin…we cannot prove she's doing anything nor do we know for sure she gave your team a jammed pistol this morning." Shizuru lifted a hand to caress Natsuki's cheek gently when the young girl's face darkened. "As for Mai…we don't know who did it, nor do we know if it was the same person as the killer. Private Kato brought up some good points. The killer may not have been the person that poisoned Mai."

"I think they're the same person, but maybe they _know _Mai…which is why her poison was temporary, not fatal," Natsuki explained. She leaned into Shizuru's hand and sighed contently.

"And why would the killer poison Mai and not you?" Shizuru asked and moved her hand to Natsuki's waist, her fingers trailing all the way down Natsuki's side. Her eyes followed her own hand as it then moved to the buttons on Natsuki's uniform top. "You are much more of a threat to whoever the killer is. You're a talented first year. Mai is talented but not as determined as you are to win." _Not that I understand why you're trying so hard. _Shizuru lifted her eyes to Natsuki's, which were watching Shizuru's hand suspiciously, as if she were waiting for them to do something she didn't approve of. "Why don't you just…" Shizuru opened the top-most button on Natsuki's uniform, "drop out?"

A few thousand emotions passed over Natsuki's face before she quickly re-buttoned that one, lone, button. "No," she said deadpan. "I'm not dropping out, Shizuru. I told you that already." Natsuki watched Shizuru's pouty lips and frowned. "Shizuru…Jin's right next doo—mmph…" Natsuki's eyes instantly closed once Shizuru's lips covered hers. The hand on her waist, which seemed rather harmless compared to the one that had been unbuttoning her top, sprung into action and dragged Natsuki's body down into the bed, where Shizuru rolled on top of her and pinned her wrists above her head.

Natsuki blinked up into evil looking crimson. _Oh, dear god what have I gotten myself into?_

A voice in her head whispered, '_Shizuru's bed,' _as an answerand Natsuki inwardly groaned. "Shizu—?"

Shizuru quickly cut Natsuki off again with a small kiss. When she pulled back they were a breath away. "Natsuki," she whispered, "I'm sorry, but I had to silence you…you are making too much noise." Shizuru smirked when Natsuki's eyes widened. "I couldn't risk you waking Jin up," Shizuru fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

"You're kidding," Natsuki whispered. "That's your excuse? I was being too loud?"

Shizuru nodded and smiled before kissing Natsuki again. This time it was slow and the emotion behind it caused Natsuki to blink in surprise before she closed her eyes again to enjoy it. This wasn't fast and hungry like Shizuru's first kisses. This one was…_wow._ It was driven more so by emotion than by…whatever else was behind Shizuru's first few kisses. Natsuki moaned, and Shizuru swallowed it then took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Natsuki's soft opening.

While Shizuru was teaching Natsuki how to _really _kiss, she couldn't help but notice the feeling of heat radiating off her student. It was as if the usual icy cold just lifted off and was replaced by warmth. Shizuru pressed their bodies deeper into the mattress and moved her free hand lower to the bottom of Natsuki's shirt. She tugged it up and slipped her hand under the fabric. She had to feel that skin, she _had _to. Shizuru pulled back for a second and Natsuki whimpered. "Bad, Natsuki," Shizuru whispered through pants. "No noise," she faux-scolded. Shizuru, still holding Natsuki's wrists above her head with one hand, moved her other hand across Natsuki's stomach.

The young girl gasped, and then bit her lip to prevent from making another noise when Shizuru shot her a 'warning' glance…though she was mostly just teasing and enjoyed Natsuki's noises. It was damn cute to watch her try not to make any though.

She lowered her lips to Natsuki's and kissed her quickly before moving to kiss under Natsuki's chin. Her hand roamed under her student's shirt, but steered clear from the girl's bra. She didn't want to do anything that would lead to something _else. _It was also _way _too soon for that. She even doubted Natsuki would be able to stay quiet if she did…go there.

She felt the scars all across Natsuki's stomach and when she lifted to look at Natsuki's face, the girl looked ashamed and embarrassed. Her face was turned away with a red tinge to her cheeks, though, okay, that had been there once they started kissing. Shizuru frowned and trailed a finger across the one near Natsuki's belly button. Natsuki closed her eyes and shivered. Shizuru slid the hand keeping Natsuki's captive down the girl's arms and down to Natsuki's cheek.

"Natsuki," Shizuru cooed as she gently pulled Natsuki's face to look at her. Natsuki's arms, which had lowered once released, lifted to wrap around Shizuru. Shizuru smiled and leaned forward to kiss Natsuki's forehead at the same time her finger traced another scar, this one much, _much _lower. "Are you alright?" Shizuru asked quietly. Her eyes met with Natsuki's striking green ones and noticed something…different there. "Natsuki, what's—?"

Shizuru blinked in surprise when Natsuki tugged their bodies even closer and wrapped around Shizuru's lips with her own. Shizuru smiled into the kiss and then deepened it. When she pulled back she waited for Natsuki to say something. When the girl didn't, she lifted a brow. "I know I said to make no noise…but you're allowed to answer questions."

Natsuki smiled in such a way that made her look like a child. "I'm fine…I just…" she didn't know how to say '_You turned something that used to be painful into something amazing,' _so she just stopped talking and gave Shizuru a 'never mind' look.

Shizuru pouted and then began planting butterfly kisses under Natsuki's jaw and then down her throat. Natsuki bit her lip again and tightened her hold on Shizuru. "Shizuru…it's…ah!" Natsuki closed her eyes when Shizuru lowered her lips so that the only thing keeping her from going lower was Natsuki's shirt. "Sh-Shizuru wait…" Natsuki breathed when Shizuru's mouth was between her breasts. Shizuru turned her head sideways and pressed her cheek against Natsuki's chest.

"I can hear your heart beat…" Shizuru whispered as her eyes closed. The rapid thumping was melodic and reminded Shizuru of how tired, yet excited she was.

Natsuki looked down and thought it would be very bad if Shizuru fell asleep on her. She needed to get back to her tent or Nao would worry. "Shizuru, I have to go," she whispered as she moved a little to sit up.

Shizuru looked up at Natsuki with a pout but she knew the girl had to go. "Okay, my Natsuki…" Shizuru hovered over her student and then kissed Natsuki's soft lips. She ran her tongue over the lower lip and sucked on it before pulling back and looking into Natsuki's flustered face. "I will see you tomorrow. We should pick up your training again before the one-on-one matches start…" Shizuru blinked, overcome with the usual desire to kiss her student again. So she did. Natsuki closed her eyes and gave Shizuru entrance to her mouth again. _Wait, wait, what was I saying? Have to leave…right…Shizuru…_

Natsuki's eyes snapped open and she pulled back and gave Shizuru an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I really have to go or Nao will worry or come looking or something." The frown on Shizuru's face caught Natsuki off-guard and the girl's movements to get up slowed. "W-What?" She asked.

Shizuru sighed and moved back so that Natsuki could get free. "Nothing," Shizuru answered when Natsuki kept looking her over as if she were examining her.

"Liar," Natsuki huffed when she leaned forward and kissed Shizuru lightly on the cheek. It seemed comically cute and calm compared to the earlier, more…_excited _kisses from before. Natsuki pulled back just in time to see the surprise disappear from Shizuru's eyes and amusement replace it.

"Nao…" Shizuru said after a minute, her eyebrows furrowing at how difficult it had been to say that name. Or maybe it was the question behind it.

Natsuki blinked, then formed an 'O' with her mouth when she understood. "Shizuru. I love Nao."

Shizuru's face darkened and she looked away. "I see…"

Natsuki let out a chuckle and lifted a hand to cup Shizuru's cheek and bring her face back so that they could lock eyes. "But…it's not the same." _I love you, I love you, damn it! Say it, Kuga! _She opened her mouth but closed it again. She mentally kicked herself. _Coward. _

Shizuru smiled and, to Natsuki's surprise, she blushed as well. Natsuki instantly tried to burn that face into her memory. "And…that kiss?"

Natsuki shook her head. "Just once, and it wasn't—it was her, not me."

Shizuru nodded. "I believe you."

"Good…" Natsuki said triumphantly as she moved so that she sat on the edge of the bed. She lowered herself and reached for her boots on the floor. Warm arms wrapped around her chest and stomach as she began lacing them up.

Shizuru's head rested on Natsuki back, her cheek in between Natsuki's shoulder blades. "Natsuki _is _mine? Correct?" Shizuru asked as she tightened her hold on Natsuki's body when the girl moved to stand up. She effectively kept Natsuki in place. The girl stiffened in her grasp but then relaxed.

There was a silence that caused shivers to go up and down Shizuru's spine. Finally she heard Natsuki's husky voice. "Always…" Natsuki whispered before lifting off the bed, Shizuru's hands slipping off of her as she did so.

Shizuru watched Natsuki's back as the girl paused just before exiting. Natsuki turned around and met Shizuru's eyes. Shizuru smiled. "Dream sweet, my Natsuki."

"Sleep sweet, Shizuru," Natsuki responded before turning and climbing out the window again.

Shizuru, still smiling like an idiot, lifted gracefully from the bed and strode over to the window before closing and locking it.

* * *

"Kuga, where the hell have you been?" Nao asked from her bed when her roommate finished zipping up their tent and walked towards her wardrobe.

Natsuki looked over her shoulder as she opened her armoire. "Sorry, princess. I know you need as much beauty sleep as you can get."

Nao's eyebrow twitched. She had stayed up worried over Natsuki and this was the thanks she got? "Don't think I didn't realize you didn't answer my question," Nao pointed out as she placed her book, yes a book, onto her end table and watched Natsuki pull out pajamas.

Natsuki shrugged and began undressing, which caused Nao to instantly turn around and stare at the wall of the tent instead. "I went for a walk," Natsuki said deadpan. "You know that."

"You're the worst liar ever," Nao mumbled. "Besides," Nao added, a smirk coming to her face, "Your face is all red and you look like you were sweating."

"So?" Natsuki asked over her shoulder as she finished tugging on her pants and then slipped into her bed. "What's your point?"

Nao, sensing it was safe to look now, turned and gave Natsuki an amused stare. "It's freezing outside."

Natsuki blinked then let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her head. "Did I say walking? I meant running. I went running so…" she pointed to her red cheeks.

Nao nodded and lifted a brow. "Uh-huh, _sure." _

Natsuki frowned, turned her back on Nao, and snuggled a large pillow she usually woke up thinking was Shizuru. "Whatever…"

About five minutes passed. Nao was staring up at the ceiling of the tent and asked, "Natsuki?"

"…Hm?" Natsuki mumbled out, half-asleep already.

"How was Shizuru?"

"She was fi—" Natsuki stopped herself and opened her eyes, now wide awake. She turned and saw Nao's lime green eyes flashing at her in the darkness. "She…was fine last time I checked…at Dr. Sagisawa's infirmary…"

Nao nodded. "Of course."

Natsuki glared at her then turned again and decided she wasn't going to respond if Nao tried anything again. Did she know? Were they making it obvious? And then the competition...would she win? Was Mai going to be alright? Were they going to stop Jin? These were the thoughts that plagued Natsuki as she fell asleep.

* * *

**End Chapter 20.**

**Bonus scene: This upcoming scene is when Shizuru first arrived at Garderobe and met her friends that were all mostly a year older than her. It then skips a year and a few months.**

**

* * *

**

Shizuru looked around in awe. Garderobe was _huge. _She had gotten in late last night and hadn't had any time to really explore the campus. Her roommate, a second year by the name of Haruka, couldn't be bothered to give her a tour. So, there she was, touring by herself. She had missed so much during her arrival due to the darkness. But now, it was morning, and she was heading to her first class of the day.

"Are you lost?" A second year asked as she approached. She had black hair in a bob cut and very interesting golden eyes. She held out a hand when Shizuru didn't say anything. "I'm Jin…nice to meet you."

Shizuru smiled and shook her hand. "Hello, Jin. I am Shizuru, pleased to meet you as well."

Jin smiled, this girl was pretty. "I'd be happy to point you in the direction of the Academics building," she said politely, "if…that _is _what you're looking for."

Shizuru nodded hastily. "Yes, yes, I've been looking for that building."

Jin grinned and pointed in the direction Shizuru had already been walking in. "Keep walking until you see a big, fancy fountain. It's the large building right in front of it."

Shizuru smiled. "Thank you, Jin. I hope to you see you around, yes?" Shizuru asked, hopeful she had just made a new friend.

Jin nodded. "Yeah, sure. If you need anything just ask anyone for me." Jin was the top second year, so most people knew who she was. "Nice accent by the way," Jin added, a shy smile on her face.

"Why thank you," Shizuru titled her head. "You have beautiful eyes."

Jin lifted a brow. "Likewise." The older girl saw two girls in the distance that she didn't want to run in to. "Well, it was nice meeting you," she looked back at the first year, who was watching her curiously. "I hope to see you around. Goodbye."

The first year waved as Jin turned and strode away. She wouldn't take notice of Jin's height until they hung out again a few days later.

The Kyoto-girl, who had since continued onwards to the Academics building, came to an abrupt halt when she caught sight of two beautiful second years arguing. One had striking blue eyes and a thick mane of golden hair. The other was a slightly shorter girl with short brown hair and dazzling amethysts for eyes. Shizuru got close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Anh, _please," _the blonde pleaded, "Just one date." Shizuru blinked. Was one girl asking another out on a date? And…why did Shizuru really like the idea of that? She suddenly felt very at home.

The other girl sighed and placed a hand on the taller girl's shoulder. "Alyssa. I like you. I can teach you how to be like me, but…" The one called 'Anh' sighed again and shook her head, "I can't date you. You're _too _hot. It's a waste if the two of us date each other when we can probably both have the entire student body…" She nodded when Alyssa glared at her. "Really, with our combined good looks…the opportunities are endless."

Alyssa frowned and slapped Anh's hand away. "You can't just get into a real relationship can you?"

Anh shook her head. "Nope. But I can teach _you _how to get any girl you want…and in no time you'll forget _all _about me."

Alyssa's eyebrows furrowed as she thought it over. Shizuru thought it was awfully cute. "Fine," she said after a moment. "Teach me."

Anh grinned and saluted her. "Good. Now, let's see…" Anh began scanning the students around them for a face she felt was 'worthy' enough for Alyssa to try out. Before Shizuru even thought to look away, Anh had caught her staring. "Ah," she said with a smile. She pointed a slender finger in Shizuru's direction. "You, cute girl with the weird eyes. Over here." She waved Shizuru over, and Shizuru found herself obeying.

Alyssa looked Shizuru up and down then smiled shyly. Shizuru returned the smile and then quirked a brow in Anh's direction. "Can I help you?" Shizuru asked politely, her Kyoto-ben causing both Anh and Alyssa to exchange glances.

Anh smirked. "Sexy voice, babe. What's your name?"

Shizuru lifted a slender brow. "My name is Shizuru Fujino, and yours?"

Anh waved it off. "Please, don't act like you don't know."

Shizuru stared blankly at her. Yes, she knew their names, but _they _didn't know that.

Anh lost her broad smile and blinked. "Seriously?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Not everyone knows who you are, idiot." She turned to face Shizuru. "First year, right?" Her smile caused Shizuru's knees to feel weak. The woman was beautiful.

"Ara...yes," Shizuru answered after a moment.

"You know," Anh said as she began circling around Shizuru. She examined Shizuru and propped her head on her chin. "She'd make a nice addition to the team."

Alyssa sighed. "No."

Shizuru followed Anh with her eyes. "What team?"

Anh didn't respond and stopped when she had done a full circle around Shizuru and was right where she started. "Never mind that…" Anh said with a cunning smile. "Tell you what, you meet us after training by the wooden table hidden by the trees in _that _direction," Anh pointed to the edge of the forest. "We'll talk."

Shizuru blinked. If someone were to tell her these girls would be her best friends she would've never believed them. "Alright…" Shizuru said unsurely. This was a weird first day of school.

Anh grinned, saluted, and gestured for Alyssa to follow her towards the Academics building. Alyssa winked at Shizuru and followed Anh, the girl she'd had a crush on all of last year, to the Academics building. Shizuru stared after them, confused as to what the hell had just happened and if she would meet them or not. That is, _if _she could find whatever wooden table Anh had been talking about. She didn't even get their last names.

When Anh was sure that the first year was out of earshot she turned to Alyssa and said, "I bet you I can bed her first."

Alyssa gave Anh an incredulous look. "I bet you could too!"

Anh frowned. "You're no fun. Here's the bet. I get her in my bed and you…hm…chop off that beautiful mane of yours," she said with a devilish smirk.

Alyssa scowled. "Alright. If _I _bed her, you have to practice monogamy."

"NEVER!" Anh shouted.

Alyssa gave Anh a pointed look. "If you're so sure you'll win, then why are you so afraid?" She asked, a grin on her face when she saw Anh's angry expression.

"Fine, you're on," Anh said as she held out her hand. She and Alyssa then shook on a bet that would cause them both to pursue the first year they had met earlier that day. Since that day they would follow Shizuru, both not even realizing they were slowly becoming real friends with the girl. Eventually their friendship was so strong, they became the Trias and the bet became just a joke between Alyssa and Anh. After all, the rule was that a Trias member couldn't flirt with another Trias member. That is, until Alyssa started innocently flirting with their younger friend.

It was Shizuru's second year, Parent's Day to be specific. She had remained friends with Anh, Alyssa, and even Jin whom she hung out with when Anh and Alyssa weren't around, considering the three girls hated each other for some reason. Jin was a pretty girl. She was not a flirt like Anh or Alyssa though, thus she never really got along with them.

"I admire your ability to not get involved with anyone here," Shizuru said as they stared across the lake. Jin was avoiding her parents and Shizuru's never came to visit anyways, so they decided to hang out.

Jin gave Shizuru a small smile. "There's no one here worthy enough," she joked. _Well, you are. _

Shizuru turned and returned the warm smile. "Hm yes, Jin is a very beautiful girl. I suppose you're having trouble finding someone up to your standards, yes?" Shizuru asked with a tilt of her head.

Jin, much to Shizuru's surprise, blushed and averted her gaze. "Not exactly…" Jin mumbled.

This caught Shizuru's attention, and her eyes flashed mischievously. "Ara, ara, Jin has a special someone?" She prodded. "Tell me, who is it?"

Jin slowly turned her head. This was it, could she tell Shizuru? Of course she could, they were good friends after all and Shizuru had opted for hanging with her instead of those two knuckle heads, Anh and Alyssa. "I…I like—"

"SHIZ!" Anh called as she and Alyssa came through the trees. "There you are!"

Alyssa waved when Shizuru turned around, she blushed and waved back. "Hello," she said pleasantly. _Oh no. Jin is here with me._

Jin glared at Anh and Alyssa, who glared right back. "Hello," Jin spat.

Anh looked her over and scowled. Alyssa, too, looked disgusted. "What company are you in, Shizuru?" Anh asked.

"Yes, why are you always hanging out with the trash of our grade?" Alyssa chimed in.

Jin's fists clenched at her sides. "You two want to fight? I'll take you both on…and win…just like today in training," she retorted with a smirk.

Shizuru stepped between them. "Ara, ara, no need for this. You are all my friends." Shizuru would prefer no violence.

Anh rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Listen, there's a party going on and we're here to _fetch _you. The Trias needs to make an appearance."

Alyssa snickered when she saw how disappointed Jin looked. "What's wrong, Higa? Not invited?"

Shizuru glared at Alyssa and then Anh. "I'd appreciate it if you'd be nice to Jin for once. I won't come with you if you keep this up," she declared, now slightly angry.

Anh and Alyssa both exchanged glances then ignored the victory look Jin was giving them. "Alright, just come with us?" Alyssa asked, her smile sending waves of excitement through Shizuru's body. Alyssa extended a hand, and Shizuru took it.

Shizuru gave Jin an apologetic smile. "I'll see you soon, Jin? I've had a nice time."

Jin nodded sadly. "I'll see you around, Shizuru."

With that, Shizuru winked at Jin, then turned and left with Anh and Alyssa. Jin watched them leave and then headed back towards the school to see her parents.

Jin's father angrily listened to her story. He wasn't sure whether the fact that his daughter was gay, or the fact that she was being bullied bothered him more. Then again, she wasn't too nice to Anh or Alyssa, but he didn't know that. "You're a disgrace," her father said as he shook his head at her. "You want this, uh, Fujino chick? Then go get her. We Higas never let someone manipulate and control us like that. She's just using you. Go show her who is boss. Take what's yours." He made a fist and shook it slightly. "Power, Jin, that's what you want in life."

Jin hadn't wanted to listen to him, so she turned to her mother instead who simply smiled and said, "Show this Fujino girl how much you care."

The third day of Parent's Day rolled around and Jin had gathered the last of the flowers that hadn't died yet from the changing weather. Shizuru liked to hang around a wooden table hidden in the woods. Sometimes Jin would find her studying there or doing homework. Jin was making her way through the trees, bouquet in hand, when she heard two voices. Jin snuck behind the tree closest to the clearing and peeked around it.

"Alyssa…" Shizuru said in surprise when Alyssa wrapped her arms around her and pulled them together. "Alyssa what are you—?"

Alyssa pressed her lips against Shizuru's, and it's when Shizuru didn't fight back and instead kissed Alyssa too when Jin's heart broke. Jin dropped the flowers, turned and ran. _Bitch. Lying, bitch. Making me think we may have had something. Controlling me, stringing me along like I was some stupid love-sick puppy. Father was right. He was right this whole time. Take what I want._

The next few days Shizuru hadn't heard from Jin at all. It was odd, considering they usually hung out when Alyssa and Anh were busy. Shizuru sat in a dojo and continued jabbing her fingers out in front of her, perfecting a move she liked to call 'Kiyohime.' She sighed. It would be much easier with a partner.

The sound of the door sliding open caused Shizuru to turn around in surprise. "Ara, Jin, what a pleasant surprise," Shizuru said with a smile. "I have not seen you for quite some—Jin, what's wrong?"

Jin strode towards Shizuru, grabbed the younger girl by the shoulders and shoved her backwards so that she toppled over. The older girl then pounced onto her and held Shizuru's hands above her head. "You are a demon, Shizuru Fujino," Jin whispered.

Shizuru looked up into the angry golden eyes of her friend. "Jin, what's wrong? What happ—" she was effectively silenced by Jin's lips crashing into hers. Shizuru's eyes widened in surprise as Jin forced her tongue into Shizuru's mouth.

"Get off of her!" Alyssa yelled as she gripped Jin by the back of her uniform collar and threw the girl backwards. Jin hit the wall and stood up almost instantly, her eyes now focused on Alyssa.

Alyssa shot a stunned Shizuru a glance and asked, "Are you alright?" She straightened and cracked her knuckles before turning to glare at Jin again.

Shizuru looked between Jin and Alyssa, the two began approaching each other very slowly. "Ara…w-wait a second!" Shizuru stood up and stepped between them. "Stop this," she demanded.

Alyssa and Jin, ignoring Shizuru, ran around her and tackled each other.

The rest of that day ended with bruises, broken friendships, heart ache, and a visit to the infirmary. Jin never spoke to Shizuru as a friend anymore, and instead would flirt with her like she was some other completely different person. Shizuru knew she would never understand the change that happened in her friend, and after a while of mistreatment, Shizuru realized she didn't much care. The new Jin was not the Jin she had liked, and that is how it would forever remain.

* * *

**Well. Uh.**

**Hey guys? I hope we're still cool lmao. As in, please don't be mad for me disappearing. In my defense, I've had, "****Should****" update once a week and "not to hold me to it because real life things come up" in my profile for a while now. Real thing that came up: Surgery. Don't want to get into details but YES. I DID in fact throw up my own blood three times in one day. It was gross. I also yelled "JESUSFUCKINGSHIT" when they stuck a needle in my arm. Imagine how safe I felt when I went unconscious while the doctors were cracking up at my colorful language.**

**Yeah so it looks like the one week break is coming up and then the one-on-one matches. And poor Mai! Dun dun dun.**

**Oh, and then I FINALLY managed to finish this chapter while I was on about three different pain killers, and then my lovely beta/big sister/friend sends it back and I get this in addition to her notes about the chapter:**

Anyway get better soon! You're in pain so that means no permanent numbness? :3 That's good, wouldn't want you drooling like a retard all over the place.

**-sighs- gotta love Andrea. That made me laugh, which hurt like hell actually.**

**So right…thanks to you guys who have stuck by Monster for 20 chapters. You rock.**

**Oh right. And HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUKI (8/15)! I actually plan on submitting something else tomorrow for the occasion but yeah, no idea if I'm still going to or not. We'll see I guess.**

**Chapter song: Invincible by Muse **

**Actually, that song was supposed to be the chapter song for another chapter but…I'm heavily medicated right now aaaaand too lazy to look up what song I had lined up for this chapter instead. Whatever. It's still a good song. I'm going to go…sleep now. Or something.**


	21. Payback

**Chapter 21: Payback**

**Mm. Yeah. Not much to say. Thanks again for all the reviews…I can't believe we hit 900+ guys…I wish I could do something for you guys to celebrate this fact but—oh wait. I can. **

**Here's a new chapter for you ;)**

**I squished 2 days into this chapter sooo yeah. **

**In case anyone was wondering, I'm feeling much better. Sorry that I seemed to have scared people. I didn't mean to haha ^^;**

**Alright. To the chapter!**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"_In revenge and in love, woman is more barbarous than man."-Friedrich Nietzsche_

"_Jealousy is a tiger that tears not only its prey but also its own raging heart."-Unknown_

**

* * *

**

Jin yawned as she walked up to the front of the Academics building. She wasn't sure why exactly she got this idea _now. _She should've done this forever ago. Well, whatever. It was rather early in the morning and no one was around, she could get the stuff now and have it ready by tomorrow.

The brigadier general opened the heavy front doors of the Academics building and strode through the hallways nearly silently. The only sound was the rubber soles of her army boots against the hard floor of the building's corridor. No one would be in the Academics building now, besides maybe Youko. It was the first day of the week-long break before the one-one-one matches so the building should be empty. She doubted even the nerdiest of kids would be in the Academics building when no classes were going on.

She didn't hesitate to open the door to Shizuru's classroom, though what she saw when she opened it stopped her in her tracks. Jin blinked. "Tomoe?" She asked in surprise when she was sure she wasn't imagining the disturbed girl sitting on Shizuru's desk. Jin walked in, closed the door silently behind her, and turned around again to face Tomoe. "What are you doing here?"

Tomoe, who had slid off Shizuru's desk in surprise, blinked at Jin and tilted her head. "Me? What are _you _doing here?" She countered, her arms folding over her chest and her eyes narrowing.

Jin smirked, shrugged, and headed to the back of the room where she crouched down and opened a cabinet full of the supplies she'd need. "You'll know soon enough," Jin answered as she began digging tiny containers of chemicals and pills out of Shizuru's classroom cabinet. Her eyes scanned the labels on each one carefully. This was something you didn't want to mess up.

Tomoe watched Jin suspiciously, though she was curious beyond belief. She leaned her bottom against the desk again and crossed her ankles as she peered at Jin from across the room. "Why are you looking in there?" she asked after a moment.

Jin found the container she was looking for, gave it a shake to hear the contents splash around inside, and then closed the cabinet doors before standing up and tucking the container into her pocket. She turned around again and smiled at Tomoe. "Stop being nosy, I'll show you tomorrow since you're the one that'll be helping me out."

Tomoe, trying to not shudder from Jin's smile, unfolded her arms and instead curled her fingers around the edge of Shizuru's desk. "What the hell are you talking about, Higa?" Stormy gray eyes clashed with the golden suns framed by Jin's black hair. Tomoe tried not to think of what had transpired between the two the day before. It was…weird. She knew she had pushed the general too far the other day. She knew better than to repeat the mistake.

Jin rolled her eyes and took a few steps forward so she could lean her hip against one of the student's desks. She watched Tomoe through narrowed eyes before she said, "I've helped you out with Kuga, so you're going to help me with Shizuru."

Tomoe huffed. "You've barely helped me. Kicking Kuga around is nice and all but I told you I can do that by myself."

Jin lifted a brow. "Bullshit," she said. "As much as I like hanging around with you, _little girl, _I think I'm going to go put this," she tapped the pocket above her breast, "to use." Jin headed towards the door.

Tomoe frowned, then a thought struck her. She stood straight and watched Jin reach for the door handle. "You're killing third years," she said quietly. "You've been poisoning them haven't you? That's why you went in the cabinet…that's where all the chemistry supplies are." Tomoe wasn't afraid of third years but…she had to admit…having them killed off was helpful. The faster she got to Kuga the faster she could end that stupid girl's life and get her revenge. And her woman.

Jin slowly turned around, amusement sparkling in her eyes. "Interesting, Tomoe, so tell me, what are _you _doing here then?" she folded her arms and smirked when Tomoe's eyes widened.

Tomoe avoided the annoyingly smug gaze of Jin and looked at the floor. She noted Jin neither denied nor admitted to being the killer. "I was hoping Shizuru would show up," Tomoe admitted quietly. Jin found it slightly cute, oddly enough, but she wasn't going to say that.

Instead, the general snorted. "Typical fangirl," she sneered. She glanced at the clock. She had nowhere to be, really, but she made a show of looking rushed so that she could ditch this girl and work on her idea. "Anyways, I want you to come by my room tomorrow morning to pick something up. If you don't show up, you won't get to give the present to Shizuru."

Tomoe looked up at that and blinked. "Present?" She'd ignore the 'fangirl' comment. For now.

Jin smirked. "Yes. I have an idea and you get to give it to Shizuru in the form of a…gift." _She'll never suspect it if it comes from Tomoe. The girl is simply infatuated with her. _

Tomoe and Jin locked eyes. Finally, Tomoe spoke. "Fine," she said. "I'll show up tomorrow morning."

"Good. I'll tell you the rest of it there," Jin nodded, turned, and made to leave the classroom before pausing as she was halfway out. She slowly turned around again, causing Tomoe to lift a brow as if to ask 'what?' Jin smiled and added, "And…bring a camera I can use. Preferably a digital camera." Jin smirked at Tomoe's angry expression (cameras, like most items from the Garderobe store, were ridiculously overpriced) and then turned and left.

Tomoe glared at the door a few seconds more before giving up on waiting for Shizuru and leaving as well.

* * *

Natsuki headed over to the Academics building. She really wanted to see Mai and make sure she was alright. She was damned thankful it was a day off. She wasn't sure her body could take any more beat downs. _And a week is all I need to fully recover and be ready for a one-on-one match, _Natsuki thought as she walked up the stone steps. She reached for the handle and nearly toppled backwards when the door already began opening. When she caught herself from a near neck-breaking incident, Natsuki looked up with a glare at whoever had opened the door when she was about to.

"Kuga," Jin said with a smile. "Good morning," she said with a nod as she shoved by Natsuki. Natsuki lost her balance again and toppled backwards off the steps, though luckily she missed the stone and instead landed in the snow at the base of the stairs.

Jin looked down at her, scoffed, and continued walking away, her boots crunching the fresh snow beneath her feet.

Natsuki felt the snow sink into the back of her uniform and whimpered._ Goddamn it_. She should've worn her jacket after all. She really couldn't though, it reminded her of Mai's condition considering Mai had practically stolen it from her a few days ago. She couldn't walk around in something that still smelled like Mai or she'd just…feel horrible all day.

The next person to walk out of the Academics building was, as luck would have it, Tomoe. The star student paused at the top when she saw Natsuki groaning in the snow. A small, satisfied smile found its way to her lips as she began descending the steps again and stopped in front of Natsuki.

Natsuki groaned as she sat up. She rubbed her head and then shivered when she felt the cold wetness that had sunk into her back through the cloth uniform. Again, goddamn it. Jin was a bitch and would pay for that eventually. Among other things…like marring Shizuru's cheek. Natsuki hadn't forgotten about that.

"Good morning, Kuga," Tomoe said with a sly smile as she peered down at Natsuki, who finally realized Tomoe was standing above her.

Natsuki looked up, glared when she realized who it was, and then hurriedly moved to stand up again when she realized she had the unfortunate luck to be in the vicinity of _two _psychopathic demons in such a short amount of time. Really. How did that happen? First Jin and now Tomoe? _Just what the hell were they doing in there anyways…? _

Unfortunately, Tomoe saw this coming, and easily shoved Natsuki back into the snow. "Don't get up on my account," she said with a smirk as Natsuki landed on her butt and yelped when some snow got in her pants. _Cold, cold, cold!_

Tomoe tilted her head back and let out an evil villain laugh before walking off in the same direction Jin had headed off in. Natsuki stood up again and turned around to glare at Tomoe. "Bitch," she muttered. She then twisted her body around to examine the damage. The entire back of her uniform was soaked, and she was freezing. Well, at least she was certain Shizuru could fix that.

Natsuki, now in a much, _much _worse mood than she had started her day off in, headed up the stairs again and made sure to open the door as fast as possible to avoid any similar incidents.

* * *

Natsuki knocked lightly on the door of the infirmary before entering. Youko looked up and smiled at her. To Natsuki's surprise, Nao was there as well. The redhead was sitting by Mai's bed, her head tilted over the back of a chair with her eyes closed. Natsuki blinked then glanced at Youko who lifted a finger to her lips and said, "Shhh…she's sleeping."

The infirmary was a pretty large room. Most things were colored white or silver. There was a lot of metal. Lots of machines, cots with curtains around them to hide the student within, countertops, cabinets filled with medicines, tables with tools on them, and in a corner were Youko's desk, a file cabinet, and a swivel chair. The whole thing was slightly eerie, Natsuki never really liked hospitals. It weirded her out that it had no smell. Well, did the smell of…_clean _count?

Natsuki smiled and walked towards her two favorite redheads. She had wondered where Nao disappeared to this morning. Nao really cared about Mai…and all her friends. The thought made Natsuki smile warmly at Nao's sleeping face before she moved towards Mai's bedside and ran her hand across her other friends forehead. She sighed and felt a pain in her chest. Why did she somehow feel like this was her fault? It wasn't, of course, but she should've…she should've at least been there.

Youko watched Natsuki's face with interest before turning and walking over to her desk. "She's fine, Private Kuga," Youko said quietly as she rummaged through some things in her file cabinet. She seemed to find the file she wanted, and slipped it out.

Natsuki smiled weakly and nodded. "I'm…relieved…" she replied, her eyes flickering over to make sure she hadn't woken up Nao. She hadn't. She knew she wouldn't. Nao slept during the day like Natsuki slept at night: a lot and _very _deeply.

"Mhm," Youko murmured, her eyes scanning the file in front of her, "she should wake up soon…hopefully sometime before the one-on-one matches start so she can watch you."

Natsuki looked up. "She won't be competing?"

Youko knew she mentioned this yesterday, but perhaps Natsuki wasn't really paying attention. Actually, she was _sure _the dark haired girl hadn't been paying attention at all. Understandable, considering Mai's condition. Youko smiled, though her eyes were sad. "No, she won't be well by then I'm afraid. The medicine is working slower than I thought. The poison must've been really potent. Whoever mixed it…got it right…but may have put in too much of a certain chemical." Youko sighed and turned her sorrowful gaze on Mai. "That's the problem with home-made poisons. You put too much of something in or not enough of another to counter it…" Youko was now mumbling to herself about something that Natsuki didn't understand.

Natsuki remembered she had a training session with Shizuru, and cleared her throat.

Youko stopped rambling and looked up. She blinked. "Oh, I apologize, Private. Was there something you needed?" Youko placed the file on the desk and strode towards Natsuki so fast the girl had no time to decline. Youko turned Natsuki's face this way and that. "You should get some of these looked at," Youko murmured in a concerned voice as she looked over some healing cuts on Natsuki's face and then the bruises on her neck. She shook her head sadly. "These damned competitions…"

Natsuki smiled and took a step back. "I'm fine, thanks. I just wanted to check on Mai."

Youko frowned, but nodded. "Alright, well, if you need any medical attention you know where to find me."

Natsuki nodded. "Right, thanks again…take care of Mai and…" Natsuki glanced over at the lightly snoring Nao and smirked, "Nao." Natsuki blinked, remembering Nao had seemed rather friendly with Youko the other day.

Youko watched Natsuki curiously. The girl's face looked thoughtful. "Is something the matter?" She asked after a moment.

This snapped Natsuki out of it and she shook her head, an apologetic smile on her face. "Uh, no, I was just curious about…well…how well you know Nao." Natsuki fidgeted with her fingers. She was a little antsy now that she remembered she had to go see Shizuru. She mentally berated herself. They were kind of sort of dating now right? So why was she still nervous to see her teacher? _Honestly…I'm pathetic…_

Youko smiled and looked fondly over at the redhead. "When Nao was at Garderobe Prep…I guess the three years before this year, she would come over a lot and complain about being sick to get out of class." She let out a laugh, and Natsuki realized just how close the school doctor and her best friend were from it. Youko continued, her blues eyes never leaving Nao's sleeping form. "At first I was cold to her." She turned to Natsuki. "Fakers annoy me, you know?"

Natsuki nodded dumbly as Youko walked towards Nao, her white lab coat billowing behind her. The doctor bent slightly so that she could lovingly brush some hair out of Nao's face. Natsuki blinked again.

"But she grew on me, I suppose," Youko said as she straightened again and turned to face Natsuki. "I rather enjoyed her company and stopped sending her back to class." Youko let out another happy laugh. "I guess I wasn't a very good, uh, discipliner when it comes to Nao Yuuki." She shrugged and leaned her back against the wall. "But this year she must've met someone, since she never comes by anymore." Youko's face looked slightly pained. And Natsuki blinked. Again.

"Oh," the girl uttered quietly.

"She didn't have many friends…or any…but I guess this year that all changed," Youko smiled again. "I'm glad too. The girl needed friends her own age."

Natsuki smiled and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, me, Mai, Aoi and Chie got that covered."

Youko nodded. "I'm glad." There was a silence for a few moments before Youko cleared her throat. "Well, I'll let Nao know you came by when she wakes up."

Natsuki smiled and gave a curt nod. "Alright, thanks Dr. Sagisawa."

"Don't mention it," Youko said as she waved and watched the girl turn on her heel and stride out the door. Youko blinked. Either Natsuki fell in snow or she pissed herself a puddle and then laid down in it. _Probably the former… _Youko thought before turning and getting back to work.

* * *

Shizuru rolled her eyes as Colonel Anh Lu and Officer Harris Rauschenberg continued bickering in her ears. Anh was pounding her fist of her right hand into the palm of her left hand and spouting out more nonsense while Rauschenberg was pointing to Shizuru's cheek and cursing a lot. Shizuru inwardly groaned, closed her eyes, and rubbed her temples. _Natsuki, save me. _

_Tap, tap, tap, _came the soft sound of Natsuki's fist lightly knocking on the door to the Teacher's Lounge. Offices. Lounge. Whatever. It really depended on which teacher was in there. Reito referred to it as the Teacher's Offices while Anh referred to it as the Teacher's Lounge. Everyone else alternated between the two names.

All three teachers turned to face the doorway where a very, _very _good looking girl was standing, a sheepish grin on her face. Her eyes weren't looking at Anh or Rauschenberg though, they were firmly planted on the Kyoto-beauty. Shizuru smiled back and gestured for Natsuki to come in.

Natsuki took one timid step into the room and waited with her hands behind her back. "Uh. Hi," she said cutely.

Rauschenberg and Anh exchanged amused looks. Anh stepped forward , grabbed Natsuki's sleeve, and tugged the girl fully into the room. "Don't be so shy, Private Sexy-Pants! You know we're all family here."

Natsuki blushed and sent Shizuru a desperate plea for help with her wide green eyes. Shizuru merely gave her an apologetic smile back. There was nothing she could do to stop Anh with the 'Private Sexy-Pants' thing. She knew, she had tried.

Rauschenberg chuckled and then remembered what they had all been arguing about before. She turned back to Shizuru and frowned. "Really, Shizuru, you can't let Jin get away with that," she nodded to the bruise on Shizuru's cheek.

Shizuru sighed and placed a hand over it. "I didn't," was her simple response.

"I don't see a bruise on _her," _Anh pointed out.

Rauschenberg nodded in agreement. "She's right, you know, Jin's face looks crystal clear to me."

Anh nodded along with Rauschenberg. "Of course I'm right. I'm always right," she declared.

Natsuki blinked at the conversation. She wasn't sure whether to be amused, angry at Jin, or drag Shizuru away to training. When silence hovered in the air for too long, Rauschenberg glanced down at Natsuki. Natsuki tilted her head. "Uh, what?"

Officer Rauschenberg pushed Natsuki towards Shizuru and then said. "You talk some sense into her, Private Kuga."

Natsuki was pushed practically onto Shizuru, who stood up in order to receive Natsuki's body as if she were a package. Shizuru placed both hands at her sides before they reached Natsuki's waist. _Bad, bad, bad. _

The girl blushed and mumbled out an, "I agree." She set those beautiful green eyes on Shizuru's crimson. "Jin needs to pay."

Rauschenberg and Anh both cheered. "See!" They both yelled in unison.

Shizuru's eyes narrowed at Natsuki as if to say, _traitor. _It caused Natsuki to involuntarily whimper rather cutely. And it took every fiber in Shizuru's body (and, okay, Anh's and Rauschenberg's) to not hug her right there. _So cute. _Natsuki seemed to sense the urge in the room to tackle her so she gulped and took a step backwards towards the door.

"I am highly in favor of someone kicking Jin's ass," Harris Rauschenberg said after the cute-spell had worn off. "In fact, Kuga, you should teach that woman a lesson."

Natsuki grinned. "I want to," she admitted.

Rauschenberg patted Natsuki's shoulder. "Good girl." Natsuki beamed.

Shizuru rubbed at her temples again. "Bad role model…" she warned, and Rauschenberg just huffed and crossed her arms in response. Shizuru sighed again and smiled at Natsuki. "There's no need for this. Besides, Natsuki needs to be recovering and training now, not seriously fighting." Not that she could win against Jin anyways. Shizuru really didn't want Natsuki chasing after the brigadier general either. The older woman would surely use it as an excuse to cause some serious damage to Natsuki.

Natsuki watched Shizuru with an unhappy expression on her face. She looked tired. Again. "Shizuru, have you been getting enough sleep?" Natsuki asked, her voice laced with concern. She didn't see the point in calling Shizuru by her title considering Anh and Rauschenberg were very good friends of Shizuru and Natsuki had a feeling they had an idea of what was going on anyways. Fair enough, she figured, since she had told Nabatame. Or well, Nabatame had figured it out really.

Rauschenberg blinked. "Damn, that is cute."

Anh nodded, her hands on her hips as she watched Shizuru and Natsuki. "Isn't it?" They were too damned cute for their own good.

Shizuru glared at both of them, but couldn't help but give them a small, mischievous smile. She then turned her red eyes on her concerned student, who was now blushing. Shizuru smirked and strode forward to gently grab Natsuki's hand in her own. It never stopped surprising her how well their hands fit together. They were certainly made to be this way. She saw this as proof. Natsuki was hers, and she was Natsuki's. It was just…perfect.

"Come," Shizuru said quietly as she led Natsuki to the door. "Time for training."

Anh and Rauschenberg watched as Natsuki and Shizuru left the room. They exchanged glances and smirked.

"_Training_ my well-shaped ass. More like sexy-time. Shizuru is totally the top," Anh said, as if they were picking up a passed conversation.

Rauschenberg snickered and whacked Anh over the head with a rolled up newspaper. "Behave, Colonel," she demanded, though her tone was playful.

Anh looked shocked. "Never!"

* * *

"Sh-Shizuru!" Natsuki barked when Shizuru had pinned her to the matt below. They were in the training room they usually used and the workout so far has been tougher than the last training sessions. Maybe it was because Shizuru really wanted to make sure Natsuki was prepared for the one-on-one matches…

"Ara, ara, Natsuki should know that if she loses a fight I get to do anything I wish to her…"

Or maybe Shizuru really just wanted to touch Natsuki.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes as she stared up into the joyous face of Shizuru. Her teacher was straddling her hips and had both hands on Natsuki's shoulders, as if she had just pounced on her like some kind of tiger. "Shizuru…" she said, her eyes locking with those of her teacher. "I always lose the fights."

Shizuru, sensing Natsuki was no longer 'angry' and seemingly entranced by something, lowered her face to meet Natsuki's lips in a slow, but beautiful kiss. Shizuru idly noted that Natsuki had gotten very good at kissing. She was still nowhere near as forward as Shizuru was, and Shizuru usually found herself taking control of the situation more times than not. That was fine by her, and she wasn't complaining. Natsuki would eventually not be so shy, so Shizuru should savor the cuteness while it lasted.

Natsuki whimpered when Shizuru pulled away, and lifted her head off the ground to follow those perfect lips before they were too far out of reach. It worked, and Shizuru blinked in surprise before following Natsuki's back down again. _Dear god if she doesn't let me stop then I won't be able to…_ Shizuru thought in the _way _back of her mind, possibly the only place that wasn't high on Natsuki's pure essence.

After a few more moments of this, Shizuru managed to pull away, this time fast enough so that Natsuki couldn't catch her lips again. "Ara…" Shizuru breathed as she stared down at her now panting student. She was definitely not panting from the…_training. _"Natsuki needs to…not do that…"

'Natsuki blinked and then her cheeks blossomed with color. "I—I'm sorry you were the one—" Shizuru caught Natsuki's lips again, and Natsuki figured that what she was about to say would've been ignored anyways. She wondered how long Shizuru would be okay with…_just _kissing. Ever since last night…in Shizuru's bed… _Augh…stupid mind stop!_

Shizuru ran her tongue across Natsuki's lower lip before trailing her kisses down Natsuki's chin, down her throat, and to her collar bone. Natsuki stared up at the ceiling, eyes closed, and moaned. Shizuru pulled back again to stare at Natsuki's face. Natsuki had already recovered from her moan though, and was now just breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling and her heart beat drumming in her ears. Shizuru wanted to see Natsuki's expression when she was experiencing…whatever had made her moan. _Pleasure I suppose. Thrill, bliss…ecstasy. _And she _knew _she wouldn't be able to see that until…_that _happened. Whenever _that _happened. That was certainly not allowed to happen! Natsuki was, what, seventeen still? Not like that mattered really, considering Natsuki was her student and that already made it ten times more off-limits.

"Shizuru," Natsuki breathed, "L-Let's stop…I…we should be training and what if someone comes in?" Natsuki turned her head sideways to glance worriedly at the door. Shizuru took the opportunity to dive for the exposed skin on Natsuki's neck. Natsuki let out a surprised whimper when she felt Shizuru's lips slowly moving up and down the side of her neck. A hand went to her belly, where it began tracing those damned scars again. _She's going to kill me, _Natsuki thought as she let out another throaty, involuntary moan when Shizuru began sucking on one particularly tender spot. It was right where her shoulder met her neck. "Sh-Shizuru someone will…ah…" Natsuki squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm her racing heart when that hand lowered to the waistband of her pants. Bad. This was bad. This was good. This was _very, very bad. _

Shizuru, remembering Natsuki had come to school with hickeys on her neck, pulled back instantly. Natsuki shuddered beneath her but it was from instantly missing those lips, not from pain or fear. Shizuru then mentally noted that it was the _left _side of Natsuki's neck she had kissed. The right side had been the one with the hickeys. She wondered what would've happened had she gone for that side instead.

Accusatory green eyes peered up at her, as if she could scold Shizuru with the look in them. Shizuru wore a smug expression. "Kannin na, Natsuki. I stopped rather suddenly didn't I?"

Natsuki was about to say something along the lines of, _Damn right you did! _But instead remembered that it was _good _Shizuru had stopped. She sighed and brought her arms up to wrap around Shizuru's neck. She stared upwards, wondering yet again how this had happened, and then smiled. "We should get back to training," Natsuki said with a devilish smirk when Shizuru pouted.

"Ara, I thought Natsuki was about to say something cute…" Shizuru pouted and rolled off Natsuki. Natsuki sat up and moved a hand to her neck, which now felt it was on fire. A _good _fire.

_Something cute? _Natsuki huffed, and Shizuru giggled. Natsuki wanted to tell her she loved her but…would Shizuru be okay with that? Shizuru loved her too right? This wasn't some kind of…fling for Shizuru was it? _Obviously it isn't, stupid. Don't ask such dumb things. _But Shizuru was known for being a flirt wasn't she? And they had never spoken about what they were. Technically they were just two people that really liked to make out with each other since the exact 'girlfriend' label hadn't been mentioned by either. Were they exclusive? _It's times like these when I miss mom. She'd know something about relationships…_

Shizuru, of course, didn't put that much thought into it. She figured she loved Natsuki…and when she thought Natsuki wouldn't freak out about 'it' she would tell her 'it.' 'It' being the love thing, of course. "Is something the matter?" Shizuru asked when Natsuki looked distant, her eyes unfocused. She sidled closer to her student and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. "Natsuki should wake up now. We have to train for the one-on-one matches."

Natsuki snapped out of it and blushed. "Right, sorry." Natsuki, feeling brave, brought her gaze to Shizuru's. "Shizuru I…" Natsuki froze when Shizuru's eyes met hers, a questioning glint in them.

"Yes?" Shizuru asked, her head tilting slightly.

"I—um…" Natsuki frowned at her inability to say it. Why? Why was it _so hard _to say something _so obvious. _So…real. "Never mind," she mumbled as she looked away. She felt defeated. _Pathetic. _

Natsuki felt Shizuru's searching gaze on her and ignored it as she continued staring at the matt below them. Eventually Shizuru stood up and held her hand out to help Natsuki up. Natsuki accepted it and was tugged into a hug. She was surprised but she instantly embraced Shizuru back. The scent of Shizuru mixed with the smell of sweat, want, and need. Natsuki loved hugging Shizuru. She knew she could get over her fear of Shizuru's bed if it meant she got to go to sleep holding Shizuru every night. No one…no one made her feel this safe and secure. So _loved. _She pitied anyone who had never felt this way and she wondered how she had ever gone through life without it.

"Natsuki knows she can tell me anything?" Shizuru whispered into Natsuki's silky hair.

Natsuki hummed in response, much too intoxicated by Shizuru's presence to say anything. A memory flashed through her mind of making a pillow fort in Shizuru's room during Parent's Days. She blushed in embarrassment at the memory, yet she remembered how both she and Shizuru had been too afraid to move lest they touch one another. The thought seemed too ridiculous now. That night Shizuru had also kissed her on her cheek…or was it the side of her mouth? The memory made Natsuki absolutely ecstatic. Shizuru had loved her even back then and Natsuki knew it now. Natsuki must've loved her too. She had been so blind.

"Natsuki is sure she's alright?" Shizuru asked when Natsuki hadn't moved from their hug. Usually she backed out of it by now. Not that Shizuru minded, she would stay holding Natsuki forever if she were allowed.

"I'm fine," Natsuki said as she pulled back just enough so that she could plant a kiss on Shizuru's mouth. She deepened it and then pulled back just when they were getting into it again. "Wait. We're being too…" Natsuki struggled to find the right word, "obvious."

Shizuru blinked. "Excuse me?"

Natsuki backed away from Shizuru and averted her gaze. "I think people are…suspicious. Some may, uh, know even…"

A slender brow lifted. "Oh? And who would know our secret?" Shizuru stepped closer and held back a giggle when Natsuki looked guilty beyond belief. She should probably be worried about whom Natsuki told, but she couldn't when Natsuki looked so damned cute standing there.

"N-No one but…" would Shizuru be mad if Nabatame knew? And, well, Nao had suspicions. Hell, she probably knew too. Well, Shizuru had no right to be mad! Even her Council-friends seemed to know! "Uh. Listen I just think we should stop doing…what we've been…doing…" Natsuki was now confusing herself, and her eyebrows furrowed as she continued staring at the floor. "No more k-kissing, at least…for now, since we can't lock the door." Natsuki's face turned bright red with the strain of trying to say all that. It was safer in Shizuru's room…or any room that had a lockable door and no or few windows.

Shizuru was silent for a minute as she processed what Natsuki had just said. After thinking it through, she found she regrettably agreed. "Alright. No more losing control around Natsuki…when the doors don't lock." Shizuru smirked when Natsuki looked up at the last part. "Is something the matter?" _Note to self. Get Natsuki in a room where doors lock…oh right. My room._

Natsuki, afraid she had upset Shizuru, leaned forward to give her one more apologetic kiss. She didn't let her lips linger long, however, and quickly pulled back with a worried glance towards the door. "Shizuru we should—ah!" Natsuki found herself flipped on her back on the mattress again.

Shizuru looked down at her and smirked evilly. "Natsuki should never kiss her opponent." _Or kiss her and then stop just like that._

"Wha—?!"

"Unless," Shizuru added, "that opponent is me. And she shouldn't be so cruel to stop what she started." Shizuru extended her hand to Natsuki, who took it with a grumble. "Now let's work on your blocking. Private Kurisutaru got too many hits on you yesterday. Anymore and you would've been knocked out."

Natsuki grumbled again and nodded. She _did _need to work on her defense. The training started up again, but this time it actually _was _training.

* * *

_"You think you're better than me? You ARE me…" Akio growled out. He dragged an unconscious Natsuki towards Shizuru, who was standing there in shock. "Would you like to know what I've done to her?" He asked as he dropped Natsuki's body to the ground and gave Shizuru a crooked smile._

"_No…" _Shizuru murmured in her sleep. The shock of whatever happened next in the nightmare sent Shizuru sitting upright in bed. She sat there, eyes wildly moving around her dark room. The only light came from around the less-than adequate blinds on the window. She hugged herself and closed her eyes. Stupid nightmares. That man…no…that _monster. _He plagued Shizuru's mind just as much as Natsuki's. She remembered he was probably rotting in some high-security prison and that Natsuki was safe at Garderobe with her. She felt better.

Just a nightmare. Shizuru let out a relieved sigh and wiped at her eyes which were moist, as if she were about to cry. Running a hand through her chestnut tresses, Shizuru got off the bed and headed to the bathroom to shower and get changed. She had another training session with Natsuki today. The one they had yesterday had been fun, but now they had to really focus and keep the kissing to a minimum.

Breakfast was fine, if a bit boring. She ran out of tea somehow. _How odd. I always have tea…_ Shizuru thought as she frowned at her depleted stores. _Hadn't I just bought some more? _

Shizuru gave up on the tea, deciding she could make it through at least one day without her daily dose. Besides, she was sure Natsuki would give her enough energy to make it through a training session. The girl always made her feel awake and alive, no matter how much sleep she was losing.

There was a knock at the door. Shizuru frowned, it was pretty early for visitors and she really just wanted to go see Natsuki. Forcing herself from her comfortable chair, Shizuru glided to the door and opened it up. She blinked in surprise. "Tomoe?"

Tomoe Marguerite stood there in front of Shizuru's door. She had a small, shy smile on her face as she took Shizuru in with those gray eyes filled with nothing but adoration and worship. Her hands were held behind her back, as if she were hiding something.

Shizuru blinked and then gave her a polite smile. "Tomoe…students aren't allowed in the Teacher's Residence Halls. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Tomoe's smile faltered slightly but she stepped closer to Shizuru, who quickly took a step backwards. She hadn't forgotten Tomoe…_kissing _her. The corner of Tomoe's lips twitched as she tried not to frown.

"I don't mean to bother you," Tomoe said sadly. "I just," she pulled her hands from behind her back, revealing a sunflower in her right and a mug of something hot in her left, "wanted to give you this."

Shizuru smiled at the sunflower, finding it somewhat fitting Tomoe had picked that flower of all flowers. She delicately plucked it from Tomoe's hands. "Thank you, it's very nice," Shizuru said with a small smile. She noticed Tomoe seemed to be looking passed her for some reason. "Tomoe?" she asked.

Tomoe pulled her eyes away from the window in Shizuru's room, where Natsuki stood, arms folded and glare in place. "T-Take the tea too," Tomoe said as she remembered what Jin had told her. The tea is the important part of the plan. Without it, Jin might not get what she wanted.

Tomoe glared passed Shizuru again at the window when Shizuru had hesitantly taken the tea from her. What in the hell was Natsuki doing outside of Shizuru's window? Was Jin…right? She had thought this idea was stupid. Jin would never catch Shizuru or Natsuki doing anything like…_that. _After all, Shizuru was hers. Not Natsuki's.

Tomoe smirked at Natsuki and then wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist.

* * *

Natsuki frowned. This really wasn't how she wanted her morning to go. She was excited to train with Shizuru again, especially now that it would actually _be _training and not...unsafe, uh, _practices. _Although, to be honest, she _really _had liked that too. She just felt it was a good idea to maybe focus on _not _dying so that she could go on the mission or whatever with Shizuru. Surely they'd make up for the non-kissing training sessions on a mission right?

And what the _hell _is Tomoe doing in Shizuru's room? Natsuki wasn't allowed in there except through a window, yet Tomoe gets to waltz in whenever the hell she wants? _And where does she get off on hugging my—uh…my…WHERE DOES SHE GET OFF ON HUGGING SHIZURU LIKE THAT? _Natsuki decided that she was really going to enjoy kicking the crap out of Tomoe in the competition.

Tomoe's hands were clasped around Shizuru's back and she tugged the older woman into an embrace. Natsuki couldn't see Shizuru's face, but she was pretty sure she couldn't have been smiling, which set her heart at ease a little more than the fact that Shizuru wasn't hugging Tomoe back. She _had _seen Shizuru hug Tomoe before, so she wondered if Shizuru would hug her now had she not been holding the…_gifts _in her hands.

Natsuki watched as Tomoe left the room, but not before giving Natsuki a smug look. _Bitch, _Natsuki grumbled in her head as she instantly slid open the window and crawled in. "Shizuru," she said, and she laughed when Shizuru jumped in surprise and turned around.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru said in surprise. She was still holding the sunflower and the…tea? Yes, this was definitely tea. She smiled when Natsuki started laughing then decided to scold her. "Ara, ara, Natsuki shouldn't scare me like that." _She had such a happy laugh. She would've never laughed like that a few months ago. Do I have something to do with that?_

"Couldn't have been scarier than Tomoe at your door," Natsuki mumbled under her breath as she strode towards Shizuru.

Shizuru blinked and opened her arms for Natsuki as usual. "You saw that?"

Natsuki huffed and embraced Shizuru tightly, just as Tomoe had done before though Shizuru hugged her back with the arm holding the sunflower. "Whole thing," was the muffled response. Muffled, because Natsuki was speaking into the crook of Shizuru's neck.

Shizuru frowned slightly. So _that's _what Tomoe was looking at. "She saw you…"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess."

"Outside my window."

"Yea—oh. _Oh. _Shit." Natsuki pulled out of the embrace and gave Shizuru a guilty look. "I hadn't thought about that…all I saw was her…_hugging _you," Natsuki looked away.

"It's alright," Shizuru said as she walked towards her table and placed the tea down. "She's not Jin, so she can't really do anything about it," Shizuru assured Natsuki as she turned around again to watch the now very stoic girl. She brought the sunflower to her nose and gave it a sniff. "Now I wonder where she got such a thing during the winter…" Shizuru mused as she pulled the pretty flower away from her face to look at it again.

Natsuki glanced in her direction to see what she was talking about then strode forward, grabbed the sunflower from Shizuru's hands, and crushed it. "Who cares? It's probably a fake," Natsuki grumbled and then wiped her hands together to get rid of the petals on them. "Stupid," she mumbled as she averted Shizuru's gaze. She wondered, for a split second, if Jin and Tomoe maybe were working together. After all, she had seen them both the other morning, one right after the other. Suspicious, but she was probably over-analyzing things.

Shizuru watched as the now crushed sunflower fell in pieces to the floor. She wasn't going to miss it. "You know I found it a rather fitting flower," she commented when Natsuki looked up. Seeing the quizzical expression on her face, Shizuru continued, "Sunflowers are known for following the sun. They turn to follow it in the sky, yes?"

Natsuki nodded, not seeing where Shizuru was going with this or why she put so much thought into something _Tomoe _gave her. She remembered some rumors she heard (and vigorously denied) about Shizuru and Tomoe, causing her to fight back a growl.

"On the positive side," Shizuru lightly tilted up Natsuki's face with her pointer finger, "it is representative of devotion." She brought her lips down to Natsuki's and kissed whatever bad thoughts were going through her mind away. She broke the kiss but stayed so that they were only a breath apart. "On the negative side, and this is the side I find fitting for Tomoe, it represents the silliness of blind infatuation," she whispered in that sexy Kyoto-ben, her lips still dangerously close to her student's.

Natsuki couldn't stop herself, and frankly, she really didn't want to. So she closed the already tiny gap and wrapped her lips over Shizuru's. Her eyes fluttered closed and she eagerly allowed Shizuru entrance into her mouth almost immediately. Maybe it was the 'Tomoe is clearly blindly infatuated with me and I think it is silly' talk, but whatever it was, Natsuki liked it. She liked it enough to give Shizuru some payback by pulling the woman's tongue into her mouth and sucking gently.

Shizuru moaned into Natsuki's mouth and broke into a smile when they pulled apart a few moments later. Maybe she should talk crap about Tomoe more often. Natsuki seemed to like it.

Natsuki blushed under Shizuru's adoring gaze. The older woman wrapped her hand in Natsuki's hair and gently pulled through her silky mane, loving the feel of those dark locks slipping between her fingers. "What did my Natsuki do this morning? I'm surprised you are up…I was about to go get you."

Natsuki shrugged. "Me and Nao went to go visit Mai. Then we hung out there for a bit until we decided to go get breakfast, and then we went to the Rec. room to watch a movie," she answered nonchalantly.

Shizuru's hand stopped playing so enthusiastically with Natsuki's hair and slowly slipped off the girl, who didn't seem to notice. "Ah…what movie?" she asked, her voice oddly quiet.

Natsuki shrugged again. "No clue. Some romantic comedy. Sucked but we weren't paying attention anyways," she replied, not really caring much about this conversation and wanting to go _train _already.

The corner of Shizuru's lip twitched slightly. "What…what were you doing then? If you weren't paying attention to the movie?"

Natsuki looked up at Shizuru with confusion etched into her features. Shizuru's tone and the way she asked that question was…off. Natsuki blinked then began shaking her head rapidly. "Shizuru, no, it wasn't—"

"A date?" Shizuru offered, slight malice in her tone.

Natsuki's eyes widened slightly, before narrowing. "I told you yesterday…it was one time and it wasn't even…I told her no. I think she's over it now…" Natsuki suddenly felt very guilty. She gripped Shizuru around the waist and rested her cheek against the base of Shizuru's throat. She waited for Shizuru's arms to wrap around her as usual, but they never came. Something inside her soul let out a strangled whimper.

Natsuki gripped tighter onto Shizuru, her fingers digging into the uniform as she desperately clung to her teacher. She tilted her head to look upwards at Shizuru, who looked down at her and blinked as if she just came to her senses. She instantly wrapped her arms around Natsuki as well. "Kannin na, Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered as she leaned down to kiss her student one more time.

Natsuki felt her heart beating fast, but in a bad way. What the hell had that just been? She hadn't even considered ever _not _being with Shizuru…unless it was because she lost the competition. But now she realized there could be _other _reasons for not being with her. She could mess up things with Shizuru. Because of Nao? _But I like Nao…not like that, obviously, but…she's still my best friend. _On the bright side, Shizuru getting slightly angry over Nao meant that they must be exclusive, and this wasn't just a fling of the legendary flirtatious Shizuru Fujino. But still…_w_hat else could screw things up between them? _Nothing…nothing. She said…we said…there's no way that'd ever happen…_

Shizuru instantly felt horrible for what she had just done to Natsuki. She realized Natsuki felt stiff and her mouth was fairly unresponsive to their kiss. Shizuru pulled back and gave a dazed looking Natsuki a sad look. She did that to Natsuki? Those eyes…so lost and confused looking. How did this happen so fast? "Natsuki…please…are you alright? I didn't mean to—Natsuki, I will _never_ let you go." She squeezed Natsuki to her and kissed the girl's forehead repeatedly.

Natsuki almost snapped back with, '_How can you let something go that you didn't even hold?' _But she knew that would make things worse, and Shizuru was clearly sorry._ I'm overreacting because she didn't hug me. I must be losing it. She's not a teddy-bear. And, uh, teddy-bears are for kids anyways…Duran doesn't count._ Natsuki smiled up at Shizuru and kissed her lightly before pulling away and walking towards the window. "It's alright," she said without turning around, "I'll meet you where we normally train in five minutes." And she was gone.

Shizuru frowned as she watched the window Natsuki just crawled out of. "Alright…" she said quietly, though no one could hear her. She replayed what had just happened in her head. She didn't hug Natsuki back? After…after pining over her for _months? Ara, ara, what's wrong with me? I have learned something about myself. I must not only control my desire for her, but my jealousy. I am cruel. Does it hurt her more or myself? Nao is not a threat…she's Natsuki's best friend. I trust Natsuki. _

Shizuru sighed, grabbed the tea Tomoe had brought her, and headed out the door.

* * *

She had chugged the tea by the time she reached the room they usually train in. For some reason, she felt like she had been followed. She was feeling a bit dizzy, a little lighter, and her mind kept going to very, _very _dirty places, but she shook the weird thoughts off as she entered the room.

Natsuki was already there, clad in only shorts and a sports bra. She had already started stretching, and Shizuru found it _very _interesting. Not that she didn't normally find it interesting, but she realized her eyes were blatantly zooming in, as if she _wanted _Natsuki to know she was being checked out. Sometimes she did that on purpose to tease her and make her blush but right now she was really just doing it for her own satisfaction.

Natsuki stopped stretching and eyed Shizuru warily. "Are you okay?" she asked when Shizuru didn't move and continued staring at her like some kind of zombie. A perverted zombie. Natsuki frowned and waited.

Shizuru blinked. Natsuki's voice sounded slightly different. Or really, really sexy. Sexier than usual? _Ara..._

Her student approached her, concern evident in her face. "Shizuru?"

"Yes, sorry," Shizuru murmured quietly. Her dizziness now turned into full-on 'lightness,' like she was walking on a cloud. A really hot cloud. "Are you hot?" Shizuru asked as she fanned herself with her hand. _Of course you are._

Natsuki blinked. "Actually it's freezing. As in, there's snow outside and this room doesn't have a heater? And I'm in shorts and a sports bra?" Natsuki gestured to her attire and Shizuru took, yet again, another five whole minutes in examining it.

_What is up with this woman? She's acting like she's drunk._

Shizuru gave a rather uncharacteristic, carefree shrug and began unbuttoning her top. The whole while she locked eyes with Natsuki and winked seductively, causing the other girl to blush madly. She made quite the show of pulling her uniform top off slowly before flinging it to the side and then bending down to remove her boots.

Natsuki watched. She was torn between feeling confused about Shizuru's behavior and turned on. How about both?

"Alright," Shizuru said as she approached Natsuki. "Today we're going to work on sneak attacks," she informed the young student, who nodded. Shizuru grinned and wiggled her finger. "Turn around."

Natsuki did as told and turned her back on Shizuru. Shizuru grabbed Natsuki from behind, wrapping her right arm around the girl's stomach and then the left across her chest. Natsuki struggled to get out of it. This was how most of their training sessions went. Shizuru would try the move first and see Natsuki's natural reaction or response to it and they'd work from there.

Natsuki tried knocking her hips back into Shizuru's, like how she was taught to get out of the chokehold, but Shizuru's arms were wrapped too tightly around her, so this failed. Natsuki then decided maybe this was one of those 'dirty tactic' moves, where you have to poke someone in the eye or stomp on their foot to get out of the hold. She didn't like it, but sometimes it was the only way.

She placed her foot gently over Shizuru's, as if asking if that was the right way to go. Light laughter rang softly right next to Natsuki's ear, making her realize just how close Shizuru's face was. Natsuki growled. "So that's a no to the stomping thing?"

To her surprise, Shizuru placed her mouth gently on the side of Natsuki's ear and nibbled. Natsuki went still and then let out a cute whimper. "Shi-Shizuru…remember what we decided ye-yesterd—ah…" the lips moved down Natsuki's neck again, but it was her right side of the neck so it wasn't really…as enjoyable as the other side. _This is weird. I have favorite sides? Is it because…Akio…? _"Shizuru," she tried again in a more serious tone. The lips stopped moving, but they were still firmly planted on her neck, right above her jugular. "We agreed yesterday that it was too dangerous to—HEY!"

Shizuru merely pushed her knee into the back of Natsuki's, sending the girl to the floor where Shizuru eagerly followed. "Kannin na, Natsuki," Shizuru murmured when Natsuki grumbled something and tried to get up…only to realize Shizuru was already pulling her up and making sure she was basically kneeling. Shizuru giggled when Natsuki cursed, but it wasn't her usual giggle. It was…a more childish giggle. It was strange and Natsuki wasn't sure she liked it.

"Shizuru what are you doing?" Natsuki asked when she felt Shizuru's hands slide around her and meet right where Natsuki's bellybutton was. "Shizuru…?" Natsuki decided to just stay silent. Whenever Shizuru was done _playing _with her or whatever the hell was going on, maybe she could ask what's up.

Shizuru had no idea what she was doing either. Her mind had gone completely fuzzy and all she saw was Natsuki. All she wanted at that moment was Natsuki. Or, hell, Tomoe would be fine too. She just wanted _someone. I've been drugged…_ she idly thought as her right hand began tracing the scars on Natsuki's stomach. Natsuki's breathing hitched and her hands flew to the ones tracing the scars of her past. "Shizuru…not…not now…" she whimpered but her hands on Shizuru's were barely trying to stop them, so Shizuru continued.

"Just…tell me to stop and I will…" Shizuru murmured as she used her left hand to gently tug the hair over Natsuki's shoulder to expose the creamy skin on her neck. Shizuru wasn't sure if she _would _be able to stop, since, really, she didn't _mean _to do what she was doing at that moment. She didn't feel like her, but she had an insatiable desire for Natsuki at the moment and it was driving her mad. All her inhibitions went out the window, and caution was the last thing on her mind, a common effect of certain drugs.

Natsuki was about to suggest they get back to training, like they had agreed yesterday, when she felt for the second time that day, Shizuru's lips on her neck. The words died in her throat and she leaned her neck a little to the left to give Shizuru easier access.

And then. And _then _Shizuru's right hand slowly trailed up Natsuki's stomach and landed over her right breast.

Her student gasped and then moaned, and Shizuru found she really didn't mind it that much anymore. The being drugged thing. She couldn't bring herself to care when Natsuki arched her back slightly as if to press herself more into Shizuru's open palm. It fit perfectly into her hand, even more proof they were made for each other.

Shizuru smiled and lightly nibbled on Natsuki's neck when she slipped her hand _under _Natsuki's bra and began kneading the soft mound of flesh there. Natsuki gasped, and then let out a throaty moan again. Shizuru could really get used to that. Her self-control, which she had promised Natsuki she'd keep in check just the other day, was completely gone. Something in her told her to stop but she couldn't…she just couldn't. Not when Natsuki sounded like that. Oh yeah, and not when she had drugs in her system that apparently made her libido go (even more) out of control.

Natsuki had never felt _this _before either. What was it with Shizuru and making her feel something new every day? And what is up with Shizuru in general?! Surely she wouldn't have normally done this without first asking or…after they had been going out longer. Well, Natsuki wasn't sure since she really had no clue how relationships worked. All that was important right now was Shizuru's gentle fingers lightly tracing around her nipple, Shizuru's mouth on her neck and the sounds she couldn't stop from coming out of her mouth as she titled her head back over Shizuru's left shoulder, eyes closed. She tried to bite her lip to prevent the embarrassing sounds from escaping when Shizuru went back to kneading her breast again, this time less gently and sending jolts of pleasure through Natsuki's body. "Nnn…"

They didn't hear the door slide open. They also didn't hear when Jin's brand spankin' new digital camera took a snapshot. Hell, they didn't even notice when the flash went off and lit up the entire room long enough for Jin to get a pretty good quality picture that would hold up well in court as evidence.

Jin stood there staring at the camera's screen with an interested face. "Wow, you guys are really photogenic," she said after a moment.

Natsuki shrieked and toppled forward, Shizuru jumped backwards, and Jin burst into laughter.

What happened next was slightly fuzzy. Natsuki froze to the spot. She had just experienced awesome pleasure and that had been (too) quickly replaced by intense fear and embarrassment. The surge of new emotions put her in a shocked daze. Shizuru, on the other hand, giggled again and stood up slowly. The non-fuzzy part of her mind was in absolute horror, and the adrenaline seemed to overpower the effects of the drug as her mind began clearing. Jin lifted a brow at Shizuru when the Kyoto-woman had stood up and was now staring at Jin with a mix of confusion and fear plastered on her face. She knew she should be thinking seriously and not about Natsuki so she tried her hardest to focus.

"You don't look happy to see me," Jin said with a pout and a faux-surprised tone. It was amazing how good she was at the whole interrupting thing. She was pretty smug with how her plan worked out. Drug Shizuru so that the Kyoto-woman loses control, loses caution, and goes overboard with her student then follow them and take a picture. Easy. Sure the drug itself could've killed Shizuru by mistake if she had done one little thing wrong but apparently she got it right so it was truly a perfect plan. Now she had a picture on the camera's memory card that would tear both Shizuru and Natsuki's life to threads.

Shizuru's gaze glanced at Natsuki, who was still in shock on the floor and glaring at Jin…but also trying to catch her breath and still completely flustered. At another time, Shizuru may have taken the time to admire Natsuki in such a way, or tease her, or continue where they left off….

But right now she was screwed. Jin had taken a picture. Of her. And Natsuki. Of her _and_ Natsuki. Together. _With my hand on her…ara…_

"Jin—" Shizuru tried.

"Nah, ah, ah," Jin waggled her finger at Shizuru, effectively silencing the younger woman. What could she say, really? Nothing. There was nothing she could say to Jin that would erase the contents of that picture. "Let me bask in this moment." Jin continued smiling smugly at Shizuru and a _still _flustered Natsuki. You couldn't blame the girl, she just got felt up by Shizuru for the first time and they had really just barely gotten started before being interrupted by pure evil.

Shizuru swallowed. Her throat suddenly felt parched and she was fighting to keep her hands from shaking at her sides. She could still practically hear Natsuki's breathy moans and cute gasps and whimpers in her ear. Goddamn Jin. Damn her to _hell. _

Crimson glanced to the side again. Natsuki was still on the ground but she seemed to have recovered slightly and was now attempting to get up. Shizuru grabbed her arm and helped her stand and they both stood straight glaring at Jin. Waiting to hear their fate.

Jin was still smiling. Finally she held the camera up in the air and shook it around. "I have a great picture in here." She took a step forward, both Shizuru and Natsuki flinched. Jin was _highly _amused by that and she laughed again. "Well, it was nice knowing you, Kuga. I'm sure Shizuru will have a grand old time kicking your ass around the arena when she has to _punish _you. Like Anh and _Kagami-chan." _Jin smiled fondly at the memory of Anh's punishment all those years ago. That had been her doing of course, and she enjoyed every moment of it.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru but Shizuru was focused straight ahead on Jin. Shizuru wouldn't…punish her would she? If anything, both of them were at fault. Why do the students get blamed and not the teachers?

Shizuru shook her head. "We don't do that here at Garderobe anymore. Not under Haruka's system," she bravely defended, though she knew Jin could make _anything _that she wanted to happen. She had witnessed it first hand after all.

Jin shrugged. "Whatever. Doesn't matter because once I show these to everyone, you will be fired or…jailed considering Kuga is underage. Then Kuga will also be kicked out of Garderobe and maybe if we're lucky they'll let daddy out of prison to watch over his precious child," she went on and on and on and Natsuki's heart stopped in her chest whilst Shizuru's sped up to dangerous speeds. "Chances are," Jin continued, "you guys won't be able to be within a hundred feet of each other."

Natsuki was frozen to the spot. Shizuru cleared her throat and tried to say in the most level voice she could muster, "Isn't there…a deal we could make, Jin?"

Jin snorted. "Nope," was the simple response.

Shizuru stepped forward and said as seductively as she could with her panic, "Please_, Jin?" _

Jin blinked. Natsuki frowned at the way Shizuru said Jin's name and then glared at Shizuru. This was all really her fault, to be honest. First she shows up to training drunk or _something, _then she decides training time (which Natsuki really, really needs) is time for…_er…whatever that had been…_and what made it worse is that Natsuki and her had decided the day before that training should now be for training and _not _fooling around or…_again…whatever that had been. _

To be fair though, Natsuki hadn't told her to stop. It had felt much too good for that. And she loved Shizuru. _I love Shizuru. I don't…I can't let this happen. _She then set her eyes on Jin, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. She'd get that camera or die trying damn it!

Shizuru stepped forward again so that she was closer to Jin. "Please," she tried again, her voice calm and, to Natsuki's surprise, not shaking in the least bit. How did Shizuru do that? "Jin, I will do anything for you to give me that camera."

"I'll give you the camera but the memory card in it is mine," Jin said with a smirk.

Natsuki frowned. "That's bullshit." _Jin needs to be sent to hell….was Shizuru's hand up my shirt a moment ago?_

Jin just stared at her with an expressionless face as she deadpanned, "You moan really sexy."

The effect was instant and Natsuki shut up, her face turning bright red as she averted her gaze from Jin's to stare at the floor instead. She chewed cutely on her bottom lip and inwardly cursed Jin with the most colorful words she could think of. Shizuru agreed with Jin's statement, but she didn't like that Jin was the one to say it.

Jin, satisfied with her handiwork, turned back to Shizuru who didn't look pleased at all. "I'll tell you what, Fujino, you do something for me and I'll give you the memory card and the camera," Jin offered as if they were making a business deal.

Shizuru blinked in surprise and a feeling of relief washed over her though she knew to be on her guard…Jin wouldn't give that up for just anything. What could it be though? "Anything," Shizuru promised. She waited nervously, and got even more nervous when the Cheshire cat grin spread over Jin's face.

To Shizuru's surprise, Jin looked over at Natsuki. "Kiss me like you'd kiss her and you get the camera," Jin said in a quieter voice. The tone of her voice was very familiar to Shizuru. It was like a different girl, a girl she used to know a long time ago. Jin turned back to her, the fire returning to her eyes. "And you have to make her watch it."

Shizuru couldn't believe what she was being asked to do. A kiss? For evidence that would surely destroy hers and Natsuki's current lives drastically? She doubted they could trust Jin. Jin might take the kiss and leave with the camera anyways. But, it would be a good distraction and possibly give them more time to distract her or steal the camera. "Why must Natsuki watch?" Shizuru asked quietly, and she resisted the urge to turn her head and look at her student, who gasped as she asked this.

"Shizuru, no," Natsuki growled, her glare set firmly on Jin. "I won't let you do that."

Shizuru sighed and turned to Natsuki. "It's just a kiss…that won't mean anything."

Jin watched the two with an annoying smug smile on her face before clearing her throat to get their attention. "Revenge, Shizuru. Payback. For what you did to me."

"What did I do to you?" Shizuru asked in disbelief. Her mask was in shambles now. There was no way she could keep her emotions hidden inside, there were much too many much too fast.

Jin growled. "Don't act stupid, you demon."

And Shizuru remembered that. She remembered, '_Shizuru Fujino, you are a demon.' _It was before Jin forcefully kissed her and then Alyssa and Jin got into a fight all those years ago. Was this somehow related? "I don't know what you're talking about, Jin," Shizuru said calmly and honestly. "Why are you seeking revenge on me?"

Jin shook her head and laughed a villain's laugh. "No questions. Will you do it or won't you?" She lifted her eyebrow and gave Shizuru a pointed look.

Shizuru frowned but nodded slowly. "Yes…" she said finally. "Do I have your word you will give us the camera?" She didn't think Jin would…but hopefully she or Natsuki would grab the camera from Jin during the kiss or something.

Jin glanced at a pissed off Natsuki, who was practically fuming. She smirked and turned back to Shizuru. "Oh yes, it is definitely worth it and I have the rest of the week and the competition to get more evidence," Jin explained.

Shizuru glanced at Natsuki. "I don't want her here," she said after a moment. Emeralds locked with rubies and the intensity was suffocating. "Please."

Jin shook her head. "Then there's no fun in that."

Natsuki growled. "If you're going through with this, I'm staying." She wanted to make sure Shizuru would be safe. She clearly was slightly…intoxicated or _something _and Jin could take advantage of her. She also wanted to make sure they did little more than kissing. She'd just have to look away for most of it or something. She was sure she'd be mad at Jin and not Shizuru. After all, Shizuru was only doing this to protect their relationship.

Jin clasped her hands together and strode towards Shizuru. "Great, she agrees. Ready?"

Shizuru's eyes narrowed at Jin and she slowly nodded. "Fine," she murmured.

Jin placed one hand on Shizuru's cheek, causing the Kyoto-woman to flinch, and then the other hand on the small of her back. She tugged Shizuru to her so that their fronts were touching and grinned when Shizuru looked really uncomfortable. Jin passed a glance over at Natsuki, who instead of looking angry like before, instead looked like she was in pain.

Jin looked back at Shizuru and pressed their lips together. Shizuru's eyes stayed open and she looked bored as hell. Jin, however, tried her best to kiss Shizuru but the fact that she was so unresponsive ruined it. Jin pulled back and glared. "Did you not hear me? I said kiss me like you'd kiss your pet over there." Jin pointed to Natsuki, who was digging her nails so hard into her palms that she was sure she was bleeding. "You don't kiss her like you're dead."

Shizuru glanced sadly over at Natsuki, who hadn't said a thing or made a sound. Shizuru then turned back to Jin and nodded. This time, _she _leaned forward and caught Jin's lips with her own. She then pulled Jin's face closer to her and allowed the older woman to explore her mouth. It was _nauseating _and Shizuru felt so wrong and horrible for doing it.

Natsuki watched on and felt her heart breaking. She knew Shizuru didn't feel anything for Jin except maybe immense dislike or loathing but…Shizuru was true to her word and really _was _kissing Jin like she kissed Natsuki. Seeing it was heartbreaking and frankly, Natsuki was pissed off. No matter how hard she tried to pull her gaze away, she couldn't. Her mind built up these elaborate scenarios with Shizuru leaving her or abandoning her and…there was just nothing good or fun in seeing your girlfriend, yes, her _girlfriend, _kissing another woman. Especially JIN, who happens to _suck. I hate her. I hate her, I hate her. I feel like she's leaving me but I know she only agreed to this to protect us. _Natsuki felt abandoned and forgotten, and it pissed her off because she knew she shouldn't feel this way when Shizuru was only doing it for _her. _For _them. _

But, god, the way they kissed, as if they were in love.

"Stop!" Natsuki yelled as she managed to move her hands to cover her eyes. "Please, no more," she whimpered. She loved the darkness. It was so much better than watching…_that. _She was shaking all over. That had been a lot worse than she thought. Shizuru…_her _Shizuru kissing someone else was not…was _not_ okay. It wasn't even _bad _it was just plain awful. She suddenly understood Shizuru's early attitude when she had brought up Nao.

Shizuru pulled back instantly from Jin to stare at Natsuki. "Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered in her soothing Kyoto-ben. She'd rush over of course, but Jin was still holding her tightly. Shizuru looked at Jin. Her face was that of someone who reached their ultimate goal. It made Shizuru sick, and she wanted to wipe the floor with the brigadier general. Of course, that was a bad idea considering Jin could take on Alyssa and probably win. Shizuru couldn't even take on Alyssa, she never could.

Jin eventually released Shizuru and smiled when she looked at the hurt look on Natsuki's face. "People just keep breaking you over and over and over again, don't they?" Jin cooed. "This is what you get for loving her, Kuga. It's only pain. You'll thank me later."

Shizuru shot dagger eyes at Jin and then ran over to Natsuki, who backed away from her, tears in her eyes. Shizuru felt her heart ache. She tentatively reached out a hand to Natsuki, who shrunk away from it and whimpered. "Natsuki, please…I didn't…you _know _that meant nothing…"

Natsuki nodded. "I know, I know, I'm not mad…" she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Eyes that reminded Shizuru of emeralds at the bottom of a stream peered at Shizuru from a distance. The girl hugged herself and shook her head. "Just give me a moment, Shizuru." It wasn't so much what had just happened but the feelings it sprung, the scenarios that could possibly play out, the thought of someday losing Shizuru to someone that caused Natsuki so much pain. "I'm not mad," she repeated when Shizuru had a helpless expression on her face. She wanted so desperately to comfort Natsuki.

Jin watched on and smiled as she approached the two again. "How does it feel, Kuga? Does it burn? It burns doesn't it?" She then turned to Shizuru. "See? You are a demon. You play with people's hearts that are foolish enough to believe that you love them. I mean what do they think, really?" Jin turned to face Natsuki, who was staring at her with such an intense hatred it was almost scary. Almost. "She's a Trias member, kid. Why do you think she knows what to do so well with you? What feels good, where to touch you? You're just another silly little girl to her. Blindly infatuated. You're another victim, just like me."

Natsuki's eyes widened. She hadn't even thought of that. Shizuru _did _seem to know everything there was to know about giving pleasure. She was an amazing kisser and she knew…she knew _everything _intimately. Natsuki looked at Shizuru who was staring at Jin in just as much shock as she felt. "Y-You're wrong…" Natsuki growled out, now stretching her arms down to her sides and clenching her fists. Her eyes fixated on her target.

Jin snorted. "Am I? You've heard the rumors about Tomoe right?"

Natsuki blinked. Shizuru blinked as well. Tomoe? What did she have to do with this?

Jin strode over to Natsuki and pulled out her phone. She clicked around on it and then held the screen up to Natsuki's face. On the camera was a low quality picture of Tomoe straddling Shizuru's hips and leaning down, kissing her teacher. They looked like they were in an identical training room to the one they were in now. It might even be the same one, and the thought made Natsuki feel sick. Natsuki recognized the outfit Shizuru was wearing as the one she wore the day before the competition started. The day of the invasion when Shizuru went to go train Tomoe one-on-one.

Shizuru watched Natsuki's face carefully, wondering what the hell Jin was showing her and hoping Natsuki's reaction would be a clue. The reaction was Natsuki looking up and staring at Shizuru with hurt clearly evident in her eyes. It caught Shizuru off-guard and she widened her eyes before taking a step towards the girl. "Natsuki, what—?"

Natsuki knew she was just playing into Jin's hands. She knew this is what Jin wanted. "You kissed her?" she asked in disbelief. She couldn't help it. She couldn't help falling for it even though she knew it was there. Her voice was strangled, as if it were hard to speak. "You…you gave me shit for hanging out with my best friend and you fail to mention this?" She grabbed Jin's phone and held it up so Shizuru could see it.

Shizuru squinted to see it and then narrowed her eyes at Jin. "How did you get that?" This caused Natsuki to growl in her throat. Shizuru didn't even attempt to deny it or explain, she just asked Jin where she got it? Really?

Jin smirked then pointed to the only other door in the room besides the entrance. It was a wooden door with those blinds that you could open and close to see through. "Equipment closet. Each training room has one." Another one of Jin's plans. She was on a roll today. Shizuru frowned. Jin and Tomoe had been working together this whole time? Or did Jin talk her into doing something and then waited around until she did it? Shizuru wouldn't be surprised if Jin told Tomoe to make a move, and then hid in the training room to catch it on camera. This woman needed to get a hobby besides tormenting Shizuru.

Shizuru instantly turned to Natsuki, who now looked completely confused and lost. Shizuru sent her an apologetic look. "It wasn't like that," she said softly.

"It sure looks like _that_," Natsuki growled out. Now her hurt and sadness had turned into anger. She may not have been mad at Shizuru before for the Jin thing, she had understood _that. _Even if it was gross. This…this she did not understand.

"It wasn't…" how does someone explain this? "She kissed _me. _You _know _Tomoe is in love with me," Shizuru desperately tried to explain, but she kept her distance. She knew that look in Natsuki's eyes and it was anything but good.

"Obsessed," Natsuki corrected coldly. "There _is _a difference. Tomoe is _obsessed _with you. _I'm_ the one in lo—" Natsuki shook her head, and took this opportunity to snap Jin's phone in two pieces. She did this for two reasons. One, was to piss off Jin, which she successfully did if the gasp and cursing was any clue. Two, was to get rid of the picture of Shizuru kissing Tomoe. Tomoe was a student too, after all, and if Jin wanted to increase the damage to Shizuru's reputation, all she had to do was pull out the Tomoe picture. She may be angry, but Natsuki was far from stupid and saw a good opportunity when she had one.

So Natsuki _then _grabbed Jin's camera from her hands when Jin was distracted with grinning at a broken Shizuru. Natsuki yelled, "SHIZURU!" as she flung it to her girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend? Girlfriend? Jin's eyes darted to Natsuki as she moved to fling the camera, and she moved to tackle the girl before it would leave her fingers. She was too late, however, Natsuki had already thrown the camera with the evidence on it to Shizuru. She and Natsuki toppled to the floor.

Shizuru blinked in surprise, but caught it and instantly opened it. She took out the memory chip and snapped it like a twig. She smiled triumphantly. She had just destroyed the evidence of their teacher/student relationship. It was good too, because Shizuru doubted Jin was going to really give it up even after their deal. Shizuru only went along with that because she figured it would buy them more time. It worked, since it gave Natsuki an opportunity to steal the camera. There was a loud smacking noise heard.

When she turned back to look at Natsuki, she realized Jin had tackled her student to the ground and was already done. Done, meaning Jin had already tackled Natsuki to the ground and punched her unconscious. It only took one punch from Jin and Natsuki was out like a light bulb. Great.

Shizuru dropped the two halves of the ruined memory chip to the ground and then ran to Natsuki's side and instantly pulled the girl's head into her lap. "Natsuki!" she called as she lightly tapped Natsuki's face. Natsuki stayed unconscious, but she mumbled something incoherent.

Jin slowly stood up. From her ragged breathing and clenched fists it was obvious she was furious. She held her hand out towards Shizuru. "Give me the memory chip for the camera," she snarled. She couldn't believe Natsuki had taken it from her. She was so stupid for not paying attention.

Shizuru glared at her and then pointed towards the floor where the memory chip lay in ruins. Jin rushed over to it and knelt down. Shizuru turned back to Natsuki and continued to gently caress the girl's cheek. "Natsuki…I'm so sorry…" _I should've told you about Tomoe. _"My Natsuki…"

"This means nothing!" Jin shouted angrily when she realized her precious evidence was gone. She should've just taken the camera and ran but _noooo _she had to have her revenge on Shizuru. "I'm still writing down what I saw you two doing! I might not have the evidence but I have an eye-witness account," she warned angrily, her face turning red. At least she succeeded in screwing around with their relationship, but she would've much preferred having the evidence which she _did _plan on showing to General Mazuka even after their deal.

Shizuru ignored Jin and continued trying to revive Natsuki. She would, of course, go kill Jin right now but she knew she didn't stand a chance nor did she want to leave Natsuki like this. Shizuru hugged Natsuki's body to her chest and whimpered. This meant _war. _Jin and Tomoe were going down. Or well, just Jin because Shizuru didn't think Tomoe knew that Jin had taken a picture of them when they were training before the competition. Natsuki can take Tomoe down in the competition.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru cooed down to her student. "My Natsuki…wake up…" Jin rolled her eyes and stalked out of the room cursing. She was going to grab Tomoe and tell that girl they were starting training so Tomoe could cause some serious pain if she ever met Natsuki in the competition.

Natsuki's eyes slowly opened. Emeralds met with concerned crimson. "Ow, my head…" she mumbled out. She snuggled closer to Shizuru's bosom and reached a hand up to the side of her own face that was throbbing. Again. "What happened…?" She asked as she looked around. She didn't remember much, but her jaw sure hurt like hell.

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki and kissed the girl's head. "I think Jin tackled you to get the camera back but you threw it to me in time…Natsuki is such a good girl."

"Geez, Shizuru, you make me sound like a pet…" and then Natsuki remembered Jin had called her Shizuru's pet. And then Jin had done all these other things, like kiss Shizuru, tell Natsuki about Shizuru kissing Tomoe. _Tomoe._ Natsuki glared at Shizuru. "I'm fine," she mumbled as she shoved away from Shizuru's comfort and made to stand up. She was a little dizzy at first, and she only barely remembered Jin's fist coming down to her face, but she was okay for the most part. She just really needed to get out of there. "You destroyed the chip?" Shizuru nodded from the ground as she continued watching her student sadly. "I'm leaving," Natsuki said slowly. Slowly, because she wanted to make sure she said everything correctly. Jin had really knocked her out and she felt a little disoriented. What was that? One punch? Really? _Lame. _Jin sure was tough.

Shizuru stood up and watched Natsuki with sad eyes. "Natsuki , Tomoe means nothing to me," she said clearly and firmly. Her eyes begged Natsuki to believe her, to trust her.

Natsuki believed Shizuru. "I know," she said softly. "Just…give me some time." She trusted Shizuru, she knew that…she just…didn't understand why Shizuru had kept the Tomoe-kiss a secret, and if she did that unintentionally, how did she not feel the need to mention it when she was giving Natsuki a hard time about Nao? If it's like what Shizuru said then it's basically the same thing. They've both been kissed by people they feel nothing for…so Natsuki would've forgiven her and added Tomoe to her hit-list. Okay, she was already there, but she didn't mind listing her twice.

Shizuru's mind was still a little fuzzy, but the adrenaline, panic, and now relief were slowly ebbing the last effects of the drug away. "Natsuki, please don't be angry with me," she pleaded softly. This was all Jin's fault. Jin must've given Tomoe the tea to drug her and now because of that she lost control and lowered her defenses.

"I-I'm not…I just…I'll see you later, Shizuru. I just need to think for a bit. I need to convince my mind that you still…" _love me. Because right now it's telling me you don't and I know it's lying to me and being irrational. If I stay…I'll risk getting angry and ruining something. It's better if I cool down. _Natsuki gave up on finishing that and just shrugged and headed towards the door.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru called after her. Hurt, concern, and need were still thick in that Kyoto-ben.

The sound of desperation caused Natsuki to stop as she was halfway out the door. An image of Tomoe and Shizuru kissing flashed through her mind. She frowned, closed her eyes, willed the dull ache of pain in her chest to disappear, and then continued walking away.

* * *

Shizuru snail-walked over to Rauschenberg's tent sector. Her legs felt like lead and she felt exhausted, the aftereffects of the drugs leaving her system perhaps. How exactly had this happened? _I knew I had just bought tea…so whoever gave Tomoe that tea to give to me, Jin probably, knew I would drink it. She probably broke into my room and stole everything else I had to drink. Clever woman. _

She had no idea where Natsuki had disappeared to. She had looked everywhere all day but to no avail. Natsuki had successfully run away. Runaway. That's what Natsuki was. Shizuru shuddered. She never wanted Natsuki running away from her. She understood what Natsuki was feeling though, and frankly, Shizuru knew Natsuki was right and should take as much time as she needed. _I will not force her to see me. I shouldn't have looked for her today. Too much has happened. _Shizuru inwardly groaned as she remembered Natsuki's pained expression. She knew taking this path with Natsuki would be dangerous and painful but seeing Natsuki like that broke the Kyoto-woman, especially knowing she had partially caused it.

At least Natsuki was being mature about it. She wasn't…_angry…_she just needed some time to work out her emotions. Understandable, considering Natsuki always had a hard time with those. It must not have been easy seeing Shizuru with Jin, despite knowing it was a good idea to distract her. _She can't help her thoughts. In her mind, I betrayed her but she KNOWS this isn't true at the same time. Then the thing with Tomoe…that didn't look good at all._

Shizuru sighed and ran a hand through her chestnut tresses. What a mess. She didn't know why she never told Natsuki about Tomoe, probably because she didn't think it was important. _And I got on her case today about Nao…I am a fool and a hypocrite. _She had underestimated Jin. Jin was probably manipulating Tomoe to do as she says as well. _Ara…my head hurts. _

Finally she stopped in front of Nabatame and Tanaka's tent. Voices stopped her from entering.

"Push it harder," Nabatame growled. Shizuru blinked, blushed, and wondered if maybe she should come back at another time.

"Oui, I am doing that, can you not see?" Tanaka said back, her voice slightly strained.

"I am watching," Nabatame muttered. "Here, let me help you with that." The sounds of movement were heard.

Tanaka gasped. "_Oooh_…try that again…"

"It's not going in," Nabatame said with a whimper.

"Harder!" Tanaka demanded.

"I'm pushing as hard as I can!" Nabatame yelled back.

"Oh no…" Tanaka let out a groan. Or was that a moan?

"…It's stuck…" Nabatame said quietly. "Why did you accept this _giant_ thing anyways? How does it work?"

"The pretty Kuga girl gave it to me. She said it's a little bit of a pain at first but it starts working after a few minutes of messing around with it." Nabatame let out another frustrated growl. "Mm…this is why I'm usually the one in control," Tanaka said with a sigh.

Nabatame huffed. "Maybe we should go see if Kuga or Sasaki want to join in…I'm sure they could help us out with our little issue."

"Good idea," Tanaka agreed. She paused as she realized something. "_Only _good idea you've had all day. Kuga knows how to work this thing, since it is hers."

Shizuru blinked. Natsuki would certainly _not _be joining whatever the hell the Private First Class and Specialist were doing! Shizuru entered the tent, about to yell about Natsuki not being perverted when she saw both students hunched over a table…fully clothed. "Ara…"

They both looked up and exchanged glances when they saw the lieutenant standing there, surprise evident on her face.

Tanaka lifted a slender brow. "Bonjour, Lieutenant Fujino," the French woman greeted with a salute.

Nabatame gave a mock salute and tilted her head slightly. "Uh…hey, Lieutenant."

Shizuru's eyes were drawn to the stereo they both had been hunched over. There was a tape sticking out of it. People still used cassette tapes? "Ara…what were you two doing?"

Nabatame blinked then pointed to the stereo. "Trying to put an old tape into this giant fucking thing. Apparently Kuga stole it from the Rec. room and we were trying to shove in a tape but it got stuck in there…" Nabatame frowned and then glared at the blasted machine. Stereos were _ancient _but she was sure the Rec. room wouldn't miss it, and Kuga didn't have any room since the first years' tents tended to be smaller.

Tanaka smirked devilishly when she realized what it must've sounded like from outside the tent. After all, she and Shizuru had similar mindsets so it wasn't too hard to guess what Shizuru had been guessing was going on. Nabatame hadn't quite caught on yet, and was still confused. "Oui, we were just about to go get some help with it…" Tanaka said after a moment. She smiled over at Nabatame, who was still glaring at the machine.

Shizuru cleared her throat and clasped her hands behind her back. "Ah…of course." Natsuki stole something from the Rec. room? Shizuru inwardly giggled. _Natsuki is such a bad girl. _She then remembered the current state of their relationship and frowned. Her eyes moved to Private First Class Nabatame, who was now looking at her curiously with bright sapphire eyes.

"Was there something you needed, Lieutenant?" Nabatame asked when the silence had gotten awkward. She noticed Shizuru wasn't as…happy as she normally seemed. _Wonder what Kuga is doing. It's the week break so I figured they'd be training for the one-on-one matches every day or something. _She wondered.

Shizuru looked sadly at Nabatame's long ebony hair and fought to keep a whimper from escaping her throat. Natsuki's hair was just like that.

Tanaka followed Shizuru's intense, sorrowful gaze to Nabatame and lifted a brow before snaking a possessive arm around her girlfriend. She pulled Nabatame to her side and smiled pleasantly at Shizuru, who snapped out of whatever the hell her issue was and smiled pleasantly back.

"I just want a word with Private Nabatame," Shizuru said quietly.

Tanaka met Shizuru's crimson with her brown with a question, and a mutual understanding was sent between the two. Shizuru had her _own, _she was not interested in Nabatame. Tanaka gently pushed Nabatame forward. "You can have her. Lazy girl can't fix the stereo," Tanaka said with a small smirk.

Nabatame shot Tanaka a glare over her shoulder and then sighed and followed Shizuru out of the tent and into the night.

"What do you need, Lieutenant?" Nabatame asked as she folded her arms and watched the sad woman curiously. _I wonder if this has to do with Natsuki telling me about…them._

Shizuru took in the pose and now understood why Natsuki and Nabatame got along so well and had similar combat styles. They had the attitude in common. This instantly brightened Shizuru's mood a little. "I just wanted to thank you for taking the dart for…_Natsuki_ two days ago for the competition," she explained. The pause before she said Natsuki's name didn't go unnoticed.

Nabatame slowly nodded, still giving the lieutenant a searching look. "Uh-huh. No problem, Kuga's a cool girl and she…" Nabatame smirked, "had better reasons for being in it anyways, don't you think?" She gave the teacher a knowing look.

Shizuru blinked. "Ara…I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean. Natsuki has no reason for joining this," _unless her reason is to worry me senseless and scare me, "_the reasons she gave me weren't very good."

Nabatame lifted a brow. "Oh…well…she's not doing it for herself. She's doing it for you guys," she explained rather matter-of-factly. She figured this was obvious but then again, Kuga had probably told Shizuru the same thing she told Nabatame before round three that day. Something about 'proving she could do something' blah, blah. Who was she kidding, though? Natsuki was in the competition to win Shizuru and prove she was worthy of her love. It was fairly simple.

Shizuru's mouth suddenly felt very dry. "Natsuki is…what?" Shizuru let out a nervous laugh before saying, "Kannin na, I do not understand…what do you mean?"

Nabatame sighed, what is it with this couple? "Well if she wins the competition she gets to go on a mission with you, right? She probably can't bear the thought of not being with you…" _That is, if their relationship is anything like mine and Tanaka's._

The Kyoto-woman needed to find Natsuki and she needed to find her soon. _I need to tell her I love her, and that I am not worth dying for. _"I see…" she murmured.

"Did…did something happen?" Nabatame asked. The blank look Shizuru was giving her was slightly freaky and Natsuki had seemed really quiet and angry earlier that day. Nabatame figured it was over Mai, so she didn't bother asking why.

The focus came back to Shizuru's lost eyes. "No…everything is fine, thank you for your…concern. Ookini for being such a good friend to Natsuki, though I have something to ask of you."

Nabatame blinked, but nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"Train her," Shizuru said quietly. Nabatame's eyes widened at the request, and Shizuru continued. "I cannot anymore…it's gotten—never mind that." She inhaled deeply before sighing and running a hand through her hair. Nabatame had never seen this woman in such a mess. She was always so…sure of everything. Now she just seemed confused. "You are the top third year, you are her friend, you have knowledge of your classmates' special weak points, and I have no doubt you could train her to help her overcome the one-on-one matches…"

Nabatame straightened as she heard this. This was serious. She felt like she was getting some important mission. Her sapphires flashed in the darkness, and Shizuru knew she was getting her point across. "You…are asking me to train Natsuki?" Nabatame asked, just for clarification.

Shizuru nodded. "Yes."

"I wouldn't know where to start. I don't know what she knows, what you've already taught her, and…I don't think I'd be a very good teacher," Nabatame explained as she nervously rubbed the back of her head. This _was _an honor for sure, and she certainly liked Natsuki enough to train her. Tanaka would probably help too, Nabatame wouldn't do it alone.

Red eyes looked left, then they looked right, and then Shizuru did a full 360. She leaned in closer to Nabatame and whispered, "I will explain to you what we've done so far and I will…give you the names of her opponents. You will then teach her the best way to take down her competitor."

Nabatame's blue eyes widened. "Isn't that cheating?" She asked.

"I do not want Natsuki to win this," Shizuru said honestly as she straightened. "But I refuse to let her get harmed, and the one-on-one matches almost always end in permanent injury. If I give you the names of her competitors…because I know ahead of time who the next match will be against…you can teach her how to take her opponent down. You know this person, yes?" Shizuru reached into her front pocket and slipped a piece of paper to Nabatame.

Eyes moving across the small slip of paper, Nabatame eventually looked up and nodded. "Yes I know this student. My grade. Is this who Natsuki is going up against first for the one-on-ones?"

Shizuru nodded solemnly. "You have no doubt defeated him before, yes?"

Nabatame nodded and smirked slightly. Who _hadn't _she defeated? "Yeah, he's good so it's not surprising he made it to the one-on-one matches. Natsuki wouldn't stand a chance under normal circumstances but…" she broke into a grin, "I can teach her this guy's style of fighting inside out so she's completely prepared for when she gets in the ring."

Shizuru smiled, glad Nabatame was definitely willing to go along with this. "Thank you. Just don't…tell her. Natsuki is very noble and wouldn't like to know that she's being trained to fight her opponent before she is even supposed to know who it is….you understand?"

Nabatame yawned, it was getting late. "Yeah, yeah, sure thing, Lieutenant. Leave it to me, Kuga will beat the competition no problem, though…" she frowned slightly, "I don't know what I can do about Tomoe…I've never fought the girl before and I heard that if we _did _ever get in a fight she'd be quite the challenge, even for me."

Shizuru's eyes narrowed as she heard that name. That _name_ could cost her Natsuki. "I…think I can help with that, yes, leave Tomoe's match to me…but first things first. The one-on-one matches are more important right now than the finals. She won't even go against Tomoe if she doesn't make it through her one-on-ones."

Nabatame nodded. "So you don't want Natsuki to win, yet you're going to help her win?"

The Kyoto-woman swallowed. She had thought about this before. But what could she do? Either Natsuki walked into the competition and was killed by someone during the one-on-one matches due to lack of experience and skill or by Tomoe……or Natsuki would make it through the competition healthy and win. Shizuru figured once Natsuki won she could try something else to prevent Natsuki from actually going on the mission. Maybe she could somehow convince Tomoe to not kill Natsuki but instead use a tranquilizer. Tomoe would go on the mission instead and Natsuki would be safe at Garderobe. Alive. She could also bring up Natsuki's age if the girl won and see what that did. She wanted Natsuki to make it through the competition alive. She'd have to deal with the mission when it got to that. _If _it got to that.

"I apologize, for I cannot explain it," Shizuru said after a moment. "I do not know how, but I promise you it makes a bit of sense in my mind."

The private first class just stared at her warily before finally shrugging. "Alright, your plan, not mine. I know just how to train her to take on her first opponent. We sparred a lot and were in the same class." Nabatame held the slip of paper in the air and then ripped it in half. "I'll start with Kuga tomorrow."

Shizuru grinned. "Glad to hear it, Private."

"So…we're all set then?"

Shizuru nodded. "Yes…ookini again."

The student gave Shizuru a dismissive wave. "Don't mention it, as I said, I like Kuga. I wouldn't do this for just anyone." And Nabatame was a huge supporter of the couple. She would do anything to make sure they stayed together.

"I like her too," Shizuru said with a smile.

"Is that all?" Nabatame asked with a lifted brow. Yes, this girl definitely knew about the relationship.

"Love. I love her," Shizuru said in a smaller voice. It felt amazing to admit it to someone…and she suddenly felt a few years younger, gossiping about a crush or something.

The grin on Nabatame's face was smug. "That's what I thought. Tell her I say 'hey' next time you see her…now, if you don't mind, I have a French woman waiting for me," Nabatame saluted Shizuru, a real one this time, and it was duly returned.

Shizuru watched Nabatame head back into her tent and then, with a content sigh, Shizuru turned and headed for her room. Maybe, if she was lucky, Natsuki would turn up.

* * *

Tanaka lifted a brow as Nabatame came in with a big grin on her face. The specialist was sitting on a chair next to the table with the stereo on it. "What was that about, Akemi?" she asked.

Nabatame headed straight for Tanaka. "We're training Kuga."

Tanaka blinked in surprise. "We're training…Kuga? Someone put you in charge of a child?"

"Yes. And she's not a child." Nabatame huffed and paused a few feet away from her girlfriend.

Tanaka smiled. "I like Kuga," she commented.

Nabatame's eyes narrowed. "She's taken."

"Oui, and so are you. Come here." Tanaka patted her lap.

Nabatame grinned and was all too happy to comply with her French woman's wishes.

* * *

People avoided Natsuki like the plague. She gave off an even more intense 'leave me alone' vibe than usual, and people went out of their way just to make sure they were not within six feet of the angry looking girl.

Each step she took pounded into the snow between her feet. Her hands were clenched at her sides, and she could almost feel Shizuru wrap her hands around them, uncurl her fingers, and whisper, '_Why are your hands always making fists?' _in her ear. _No. Not thinking about her now. I won't. I will even ignore the feeling of being watched again. Wait. What? No I won't. _

Natsuki spun around and glared at the…where _was _she? She looked around and finally found that she had walked rather far away from the Academics building. Well. Stomped, not walked. She wasn't _that _far away. There were some people nearby, but most of them were busy hugging or kissing or…_what the hell? What is with the public displays of affection? _Had she just walked into some popular make-out spot?

Someone was sneaking up on her. She could hear his footsteps in the snow. Was he stupid? Natsuki spun around, just in time to see Kato knock some other kid to the ground. "Kato?" Natsuki blinked in surprise and then looked down at the downed boy. "Who is that and why did you do that?"

Kato blinked then blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "He was stalking you…and he was sneaking behind you holding this," he bent down and picked up a knife from the kid's hand. He held it up in the air to show her. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed. "How did you know he was following me?" _Unless you were following me too. _

Kato looked confused. "I saw you walk by and was about to come say 'hi' when I noticed him. I followed just to make sure he didn't try anything."

"Oh…" Natsuki looked back down at the boy and frowned. "A knife, huh? Do you think you just saved me from being the next victim of the killer?" Natsuki shuddered when she realized she could've been killed had Kato not been there.

Kato shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm going to go get a teacher though…so, uh, catch you later."

Natsuki nodded, not really caring. She felt that if her heart wasn't distracting her she might've been freaking out about the killer guy but she couldn't bring herself to feel much else but anger and a slight feeling of betrayal. She watched Kato lean down to get the boy's ID. He then waved it at her, a smile on his face, before turning and walking to go get someone to investigate and find out just who the kid was and what he was doing with a knife like that.

Natsuki sighed and headed back to her dorm. Maybe she should just get some sleep.

* * *

Shizuru couldn't sleep. She had just gotten off the phone with Haruka. Apparently they had another suspect. She didn't much care. She stared up at the boring white ceiling of her room and just continued staring. It wasn't a very interesting ceiling, but that wasn't what Shizuru was thinking about anyways. She _was _thinking about her student, as usual. _Natsuki…I cannot find you, I do not know where you are. I stopped by your tent twice and couldn't bring myself to walk in. I want to talk to you, kiss you, touch you, but I need to be patient. It's so…hard without you. _

It had only been a few hours and Shizuru already felt like she was suffering withdrawal symptoms from some type of drug. _Well, I had been drugged today. _But not _that _drug. Natsuki. She couldn't believe it hurt so much just to not be with her, to not know if she'd come back anytime soon.

How had she gone so long before without being with Natsuki? Was it…was it because she was so used to admiring and loving from a distance? Now that she had touched Natsuki…kissed her, felt her reciprocated love…now it was ten times harder with her gone. It _was _reciprocated love, right? It was love. It had to be.

Crimson cast a sorrowful look at her window. The covering for the window was pulled down, though the moonlight outside was so bright that she could make out a few shadows out there. She blinked in surprise when a shadow figure stepped in front of her window. She sat up in bed and watched it, wondering if it was Natsuki. The figure was definitely a human being. A girl, if the long hair was any hint. It certainly looked like Natsuki.

The shadow then disappeared. Shizuru frowned and slid under the covers again. She turned her back on the window and buried her face into the pillow that always seemed to have Natsuki's lingering scent on it.

_Come back to me. _

_

* * *

_

Natsuki thought this was a stupid idea. She and Shizuru had gotten caught today, so Jin knew for sure…all she needed was hardcore evidence and Natsuki and Shizuru would be screwed completely. Still, Natsuki couldn't sleep with her chest aching the way it was. So uncomfortable, this longing. It was so…unwanted. She didn't _want _to long for Shizuru's touch. She didn't want to think about Shizuru because then she'd just remember how everyone in her life had betrayed her at some point.

Despite this, Natsuki found herself outside Shizuru's window in the middle of the night. She was dressed in her warmest clothes and was holding a blanket in one hand. She stood in front of the window for a few minutes. She considered going in, but she…couldn't. Not yet. She needed to re-convince her mind that Shizuru hadn't done anything wrong and that she was just being irrational. Deep down, she knew Shizuru hadn't betrayed her, yet her mind was thinking other things automatically and she didn't want to let them interfere with her and Shizuru's relationship. Once these irrational feelings went away…she would be back with Shizuru. Hopefully.

Natsuki spread the blanket over the snow right outside Shizuru's window and sat down on it. She pressed her back against the building and rested her head on it. She tilted her head up and looked up at the stars. Shizuru really likes the stars.

_So beautiful, but so far away. _

Natsuki sighed and made herself comfortable. If sitting outside Shizuru's window made her feel slightly better, she'd do it despite the freezing temperature. She'd go back later when she began to feel tired.

Natsuki saw the sky begin to change color as it got lighter. It was cold. She was wide-awake.

* * *

**Blah. I guess being in pain makes you write depressing chapters. Kidding. Anyways. Yeah, drama in Shiznat world. Jin's a bitch (please don't hate me for their kiss), Tomoe's a bitch, Shizuru's not a bitch but she was kind of one for parts of this chapter, and Natsuki…ooooh Natsuki…the angst! You can't say you didn't see this coming. They can't constantly make out and have everything be perfect, especially when they only just started out. There will always be obstacles in a relationsh—why am I giving relationship advice? Oh god. Okay, never doing **_**that **_**again.**

**Hm. Anyways, I'm in Florida until Monday…and then I'll have a week left before **_**I **_**go to college ('**_**holy freakin' shit,'**_** is usually what I'm thinking these days). **

**I'm not sure if this was obvious or not, but I feel the need to mention that the weekly update thing will no longer take place once September 5****th**** rolls around. After that date I am in college for my first year and will probably be way too busy to update on a schedule like this. **

**I will NOT be giving up on Monster. I'll write it when I have the time and update whenever…I know the news sucks but…real life comes first (if you have one) and I do, in fact, have one. But I promise to announce when this will actually be taking place, so that you know when to stop checking every Friday haha.**

**In other news, please check out my newest fic, Siren of the Sea. (SoS, and yes, I leave out the 't' purposefully haha. I don't like it.) Hopefully you guys like that as well. I was actually surprised that its first chapter got more reviews than chapter 20 of Monster. Not that I'm complaining haha. So right, please check that out and give me some feedback! There are pirates, blood, violence, battleships, action, adventure, a hot lesbian pirate queen, and a resistant Natsuki. Did I mention pirates and Shiznat? I did? Good. **

**Chapter Songs:**

_Can't Sleep_ by Above and Beyond

and

_Running Away_ by Three Days Grace

_I'm thinking to myself  
That I've done something wrong  
That I've crossed the line  
Have you found out this time  
What led you to believe  
It's only you and me  
Do you see it in my eyes  
Have you found out this time_

You see right through me  
Cause you're running away  
You keep turning your back on me  
I tried so hard  
But you're running away  
Please don't turn your back on me

I'm drinking by myself  
And oh, I'm going down  
But will you pick me up  
Will you leave me on the ground  
I led you to believe  
It's only you and me  
I can see it in your eyes  
That you found out this time

Don't just turn and walk away  
I can learn from my mistakes  
Don't throw everything away

**Thanks, as usual, to my awesome beta, Andrea. I've had an eight hour long conversation with this girl and she never gets boring. I'm not exactly sure how…since…people in general tend to bore me on a daily basis but…whatever.**

**Oh, and the real life Tanaka is sick :( so I hope she starts feeling better soon!**

**Have a nice weekend!**

**-Shayp**


	22. The Sweetest Sin

**Chapter 22: The Sweetest Sin**

**I'm sure some of you are slightly annoyed at the lateness of this chapter (I blame this website since this was ready last Friday). However, I do believe the length and content make up for it. Tell me if I'm wrong.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"_The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost," –G.K. Chesterton_

* * *

Natsuki growled as she slammed her fist, once again, into the punching bag. Her skin was glistening with sweat, her eyes focused on her target, and her hands wrapped up tightly in hand wraps made for boxing so she didn't hurt them. Her knuckles were beginning to bruise, she was hitting so hard.

The squeaking of her sneakers as they slid across the floor and her ragged breathing were the only sounds echoing off the walls in the small training room. It was mostly made for solo training. It was filled with treadmills, exercise mats, and other types of work out equipment meant for people training by themselves. Usually this room was filled with the boys of Garderobe. Everyone was probably still sleeping though. It was rather early and the third day of their weeklong break. Not Natsuki though, she was training because her trainer had left her. Or had she left her trainer? _Don't think about it. Focus on hitting the punching bag and losing some of your anger. Anger only burns and leaves ashes._

If she's learned anything since being at Garderobe, it was that you shouldn't hold on to anger because of what someone did to you…it'll only burn you in the end. If only it wasn't so _hard…_

An image of Shizuru kissing Tomoe flickered through her mind. She pictured Tomoe's face on the punching bag, growled, and slammed her fist again and again into it. _No, no, Tomoe kissed Shizuru, Shizuru didn't kiss Tomoe. _Natsuki nodded and relaxed her now slightly hurting wrists. _And yet…it didn't look like Shizuru was putting up much of a fight. _Again, Natsuki began wailing on the punching bag with all her might.

Something scraped and she pulled back, cursed, and stuck her burning knuckles into her mouth to gently suck on them. Ouch. She needed a trainer, she couldn't train by herself. Shizuru would've told her when to stop, how to hit properly, how many sets to do…without a trainer…without _Shizuru…_life was hard.

Natsuki suddenly felt ashamed. Shizuru was the woman that saved her. Shizuru was her savior, her guardian angel, and she was pissed off at her when she knew deep down inside that Shizuru would never…hurt her like that. She had promised. She made Natsuki feel like she was the only girl in the world, so it _couldn't _be that she had been betrayed, despite Jin and her kissing yesterday. No. That had been for them. To protect _them. _

_So why does it still hurt like this? _Natsuki wondered as she pulled her hand out of her mouth and gently placed her hand over her heart. It was beating rapidly in her chest. She sighed and moved to the bench where she left her water bottle. After unscrewing the top, Natsuki took a long swig, tilting her head back and closing her eyes to fully enjoy and appreciate the feeling of cool water slipping down her parched throat.

She pulled it away and put the top on it before wiping at her mouth with her forearm and looking around the empty exercise room. She probably shouldn't be there alone considering the serial killer was still around. Apparently the boy Kato had taken down the other day wasn't the serial killer and the Council had cleared him. Great, more crap Shizuru was probably worrying about. And Natsuki probably wasn't making it any easier by avoiding her.

"You know," a voice said from behind her, "we could really help you out with that."

Natsuki spun around and blinked. "Nabatame, Tanaka, hi…" she eyed the two third years warily.

Nabatame was standing, her hip cocked and her arms folded across her chest. She was smirking at Natsuki's surprised expression. Tanaka stood taller beside her, her hands clasped behind her back and her posture much straighter and more sophisticated as her brown eyes watched Natsuki with amusement. It reminded Natsuki of Shizuru, and she fought back a whimper.

Tanaka saluted. "Bonjour, Kuga. You are up early," she commented as she glided forward and tugged Natsuki's hand up to examine the burning knuckles. A frown crossed her pretty face and she turned to Nabatame, who had followed her over and was craning her neck to see what Tanaka was looking at. "Get her some peroxide," Tanaka ordered her girlfriend.

Nabatame's eyes scanned Natsuki's knuckles and a frown came over _her _pretty face as well. She then shot Tanaka a glance. "Okay, _bossy,"_ she muttered as she moved towards the equipment closet to fulfill her love's request.

Natsuki watched wearily as Tanaka began unwrapping her hand. She sighed and rubbed at the back of her neck nervously with her free hand. "Uh, sorry…you know the peroxide really isn't necessa—"

Tanaka shushed her with a glance and then turned back to continue unwrapping the girl's hands. "Who wrapped these?" Tanaka asked with clear annoyance as she reached the end of the wrap and then released Natsuki's hand. She flung the boxing wraps to the floor and then reached for Natsuki's _other _hand and began unwrapping that one.

Natsuki blushed with embarrassment. "Er, I did."

Tanaka slowly lifted her gaze to meet Natsuki's. "_You _did this?"

Natsuki swallowed. "Y-Yes?"

Tanaka snickered and then went back to unwrapping Natsuki's other hand. "No wonder you get along so well with my Akemi…so incompetent…" she mused. Natsuki wasn't sure whether the thick French accent made the insult funny or not. Natsuki found it pretty funny, which was good because she hadn't thought anything was funny for a while now.

Nabatame arrived with the peroxide just as Tanaka finished pulling off the last of the wraps. The blue-eyed private first class blinked as she began unscrewing the bottle. "Ouch, Kuga, you really burned your knuckles there. What was the point of that? You're going to need those for the competition," Nabatame scolded as she handed the peroxide to Tanaka, who straightened and poured the contents over Natsuki's hands.

Natsuki let out a small whimper when it stung and then set her eyes on Nabatame. "What are you doing here anyways?" She asked through a wince. Tanaka finished and then held out her open palm towards Nabatame, who grumbled and placed the bottle cap in it. Tanaka screwed the cap back on as she headed towards the equipment closet.

Nabatame shrugged. "Been looking for you actually. Didn't think we'd find you here," that was a lie, "but we decided to check anyways."

Natsuki eyed her suspiciously and then blinked when Tanaka was in front of her again, except this time with bandages. Tanaka's face was serious as she concentrated on re-wrapping Natsuki's now damaged hands, so Natsuki turned back to Nabatame and said, "What do you need? I can't take the stereo back. I don't have room and sneaking it back into the Rec. room might get me in trouble."

Nabatame chuckled and leaned against the punching bag. "Actually, I was really just going to offer you…my services." Nabatame nodded.

"_Our services_." Tanaka finished bandaging Natsuki's hands and stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"Our services," Nabatame corrected quickly while continuing her nod.

Natsuki offered Tanaka a shy smile and pointed to her bandaged knuckles. "Thanks," she muttered.

Tanaka nodded. "You are welcome," she said simply.

"Anyways," Natsuki turned back to Nabatame, who was lifting a brow in her direction and still smirking as if she knew something Natsuki didn't. "What are you talking about? Your…" Natsuki's gaze flickered between Tanaka and Nabatame, "services?"

Nabatame ran a hand through her ebony locks and began twirling a few strands around her pointer finger. "We're going to train you, Kuga. How about that?"

Natsuki blinked. "What?"

Tanaka rolled her eyes. Apparently Nabatame wasn't the only dense one around here. "Now there are two people I must always repeat myself around…" Tanaka murmured more to herself than anyone else.

Nabatame heard that and shot her girlfriend a glare. "Well maybe if you spoke English…" she countered.

Tanaka then glided over to Nabatame in such an elegant way, it completely caught Natsuki off guard when the specialist slapped the private first class on the shoulder and frowned. Nabatame rubbed at her shoulder and pouted, but it was clearly playful and they both were clearly not angry at each other. Unlike Natsuki and Shizuru.

Natsuki watched the two give each other lovey-dovey looks before they remembered she was there and turned to face her. Natsuki blinked and then tugged a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You want to train me?" She inquired, eyebrow lifting.

Nabatame nodded then pointed at herself then Tanaka. "We're good. Really good. And you? You're okay. We can make you good."

"Better," Tanaka corrected.

Natsuki began nervously playing with the waist band of her shorts. "I already…have a trainer…" _I think. _She averted her gaze and looked at the floor. Was Shizuru still her trainer?

Nabatame and Tanaka exchanged glances, both sending the same message. _This girl is adorable! Oh, and she doesn't know Shizuru asked us to help her._

"Er, yeah well…" Nabatame strode forward and placed her hands on Natsuki's shoulders, causing the girl to look up in surprise and curiosity. "We can teach you stuff your old trainer doesn't know. I doubt the Lieutenant knows the third years inside out like me and Tanaka."

"'Tanaka and I,'" Tanaka corrected quietly, eliciting an annoyed, _whatever _glance from her girlfriend. "You are the one that claims to speak English, not I," The French woman said with a shrug.

"Okay, okay. Tanaka _and I_ know your competition inside out. We'd be more help than the Lieutenant."

"Besides," Anastasie Tanaka added, "I am certain she would be fine with this."

"But…but why?" Natsuki asked, her eyes swirling with confusion. "Have you guys…spoken to…the Lieutenant? Did she…say she wouldn't be training me anymore?" Natsuki felt her heart begin to break again. Would Shizuru do that? _Just because I snapped a little?_ All Natsuki said was she wanted some time to think about things…she didn't mean they were…breaking up or anything equally horrifying.

It was times like these when Natsuki missed her mother. Her mom would know what to do, what to say to comfort her. Natsuki never had…_talks _with her mom about relationships since her mom was always busy. Oh, and Natsuki didn't _have _relationships. They _did _have some talks though. Natsuki would always ask how her day was and she'd be happy to share. Her mother also gave her advice if she needed it.

Nabatame sensed the distress in the younger girl when the shoulders tensed in her grip. "Kuga…" Nabatame said, "Calm down. She asked us to help you out."

Natsuki's head was spinning, and all she could utter was a mere, "Oh."

When she realized Natsuki was zoning out, Nabatame sent Tanaka a desperate look over her shoulder, and Tanaka glided forward and frowned down at Natsuki.

"She is zoning out," Tanaka stated.

"No shit?" Nabatame asked with a frown. She waved her hand in front of Natsuki's face. "Hey, Kuga, snap out of it. Anastasie, help me out."

"'_Hello Lieutenant Fujino_,'" Tanaka said loudly and calmly, her face rather serene itself and nowhere near as panicky as Nabatame.

Natsuki instantly snapped out of her haze and her eyes flickered around the room. "Where?" she asked no one in particular, completely forgetting who and what was around her.

Nabatame blinked then glanced at Tanaka. "How did you know that would work?"

Tanaka shrugged. "Sasaki says she 'greets' me when you are asleep to get you to wake up. Apparently it works 'like a charm.'" One corner of Tanaka's lips lifted into a devilish smirk.

Nabatame's eyebrow twitched. "Ah…"

"Yes," Natsuki said when she finally remembered what was going on and saw Nabatame and Tanaka in front of her. "If _Fujino _wants you to train me, I am completely fine with it. I'm sure you two are better teachers than she was anyways." She couldn't help the anger from leaking into her tone, no matter how hard she tried. Shizuru was giving up on her? Already?

Nabatame suddenly felt really uneasy about the whole thing. Just what had happened between the two anyways? Shizuru had asked her to do this as a favor and for Natsuki…not as a way to tell Natsuki to go find someone else to train her. "Kuga, the lieutenant really likes you," she was careful not to say 'love' since she figured that's what Shizuru had to say, "she is doing this to help you, not to spite you," Nabatame explained, hoping to get her point across. "I'm sure she did this for a reason, Kuga."

Natsuki looked away. "Whatever." She tried to think of why Shizuru did this, and she suddenly felt even more stupid than before. Shizuru was probably doing this because of what happened with Jin, and that made sense. She just wanted to be more cautious. Natsuki was partly relieved, yet still partly ticked off that Shizuru hadn't even bothered to tell her. _Then again, I DID tell her to leave me alone. God, this is all confusing. _

Tanaka and Nabatame exchanged confused glances before Tanaka stepped forward and tilted her head slightly to the side. "Is that…a yes, then?"

Natsuki nodded slowly. "Yes. I'd be honored for your help…" Natsuki said with a smile, though her heart was still aching.

"Good," Nabatame said with a satisfied smirk. "You already kind of had a work out so how about we meet up in an hour?"

Natsuki ran a hand through her hair and shrugged. "Sure, whatever. Tell me where."

"Umm," Nabatame ran a hand down her face and then shot Tanaka a glance.

The French woman rolled her eyes and then said, "Is the training room next to this one alright?"

Natsuki nodded. "Training room is fine, I'll meet you there in," she glanced at the clock, "two hours alright? I'm kind of tired."

Nabatame gave a mock salute and a wink. "That's fine. We'll meet you there then." She turned and gestured for Tanaka to follow her. Natsuki watched as they both began walking out and then blinked when Tanaka paused and turned around. Natsuki lifted a brow as if to ask, 'Yeah?'

"Bring your gun," the French woman said before turning and following Nabatame out.

Private Kuga stretched her arms and then turned back to the bench to grab her bag and her water bottle. She then remembered she didn't _have _her gun. _Another reason to kick the shit out of Tomoe. _Her heart stung. That girl was going to get it. Really, Natsuki had enough with her shit.

* * *

Shizuru sat on the floor of her apartment in the Teacher's Residence Halls. She was sitting in front of her fireplace and staring blankly into the flames. How had all of this happened so fast? One second she was training Natsuki, then kissing Natsuki, then…doing _other _things to Natsuki in her drugged state. The next second she was kissing Jin _in front _of Natsuki and then comforting a crying Natsuki and _then _a pissed off Natsuki Kuga after Jin showed Natsuki some picture on her cell phone.

On the bright side, and this was a very, _very_ bright side considering the situation, the evidence of Natsuki and Shizuru's relationship had been destroyed. Natsuki also wasn't too angry to not realize the picture of Tomoe and Shizuru could be used against Shizuru as well, and had destroyed that too. She had protected Shizuru even when angry, and that's why Shizuru had hope and knew that…she knew they'd be okay in the end.

_I understand her anger. She first has to deal with Jin kissing me…and me kissing back. That must have been difficult because Natsuki is slightly…damaged…and because of that…because of that damage she's extra fragile. My fragile Natsuki. She always tries to be so strong but that must have been too much for her. The picture of me and Tomoe must have been the final snapping point. Jin will get hers soon. I will not forgive her for harming what's mine. _

Shizuru glanced at her cell phone and ran a tongue over her bottom lip, wishing Natsuki still lingered there. She didn't. It had been too long since they last kissed and Natsuki's specific taste had disappeared. Shizuru missed it as if it was some kind of drug and she was an addict. It wasn't her fault Natsuki's lips were so sweet, or that she had an insatiable desire to claim them whenever she could.

The Kyoto-woman flipped her cell phone open and dialed in the number two then pressed send. She had Alyssa on speed-dial.

_"For fuck's sake, Miyu, stop fucking calling m—oh wait wrong ringtone. Hey, Shizuru!"_

Shizuru blinked. "Ara, ara, what specific song do you have for me as your ringtone?" She asked curiously. Hearing Alyssa's voice instantly put Shizuru's soul at ease and she already felt her problems drifting away. Alyssa was always good for her, like a really sunny day after a week of clouds.

Alyssa's light chuckle rang through the phone. "_Crazy Bitch _by Buckcherry." Shizuru could practically _hear _Alyssa's mischievous smirk. "It's a good song, I think you'd like it."

Shizuru's eyebrow twitched. "I am not a—"

"What did you need, Shizuru?" Alyssa asked, and Shizuru could tell her best friend had just leaned back in her seat. She could tell because whenever Alyssa leaned back and got comfy she would let out a small, satisfied grunt.

The lieutenant paused as she mulled that over in her head. What _did_ she need? "Natsuki," she answered quietly, nodding slightly as if to reinforce that answer.

There was silence for a few seconds, and just like Alyssa's smirk, Shizuru could hear the gears turning in her blonde friend's head. They might as well be in the same room.

Alyssa's serious, all-business voice poured through the phone. "Tell me what happened," she demanded.

"Ara…where to begin…" Shizuru started from the top and when she was finished explaining the situation to Alyssa she stayed silent as she waited for a response.

After a moment more, Alyssa's crystal clear voice entered Shizuru's ear. Shizuru may not have feelings like _that _anymore for her blonde friend, but that voice never failed to send shivers down her spine. In a good way. She was sure it was true for everyone else that came in contact with Alyssa. "You should…apologize to her," Alyssa said softly, but with that usual powerful voice.

"Apologize? Yes, I planned on doing that."

"Now," Alyssa urged. "Kuga Natsuki is a very particular kind of girl, Shizuru. She's the kind that would make her own problems worse just by over thinking things. She probably has about a hundred different scenarios in her head about you leaving her for Tomoe or something similar. A girl that has gone through that kind of psychological trauma? Bad news when things like this happen. Feelings of abandonment, betrayal, and fear tend to bubble up. It's sort of like leftovers from the abuse. You understand?"

Shizuru's eyes widened as she realized what Alyssa was saying. "You are right…"

"What she needs now is _you, _Shizuru," Alyssa explained. "You're her savior, the woman that took away that pain…so you need to go and take it away again…because you didn't mean to bring it back and it really wasn't your fault."

Shizuru stood up and nodded as Alyssa spoke into her ear. "I understand."

Shizuru could tell Alyssa was smirking. "Now go make her feel safe…before she seeks it elsewhere and that can end badly. Oh! And Shizuru?"

Shizuru opened the door to the hallway and was already headed towards the exit. "Yes, Alyssa?"

"Don't bother her about her friend. I see the way Kuga Natsuki looks at you…she…there's an intensity there, Shizuru. It's the kind you only have once in your life and…if things don't go well the first time that spark is just never there again. She'd never have that for anyone but you," Alyssa's voice was now quieter than usual, yet soothing and reassuring.

"I love her," Shizuru whispered as she began trudging through the snow towards her tent sector, where Natsuki surely would be. "Alyssa, what do I do? I love her."

"Tell her, Shizuru."

* * *

Nao looked up from her magazine when Natsuki walked in. She blinked. Natsuki was wearing a very thin looking T-shirt and shorts. The redhead got a glimpse outside when Natsuki began zipping the tent closed and frowned. Yup. It was still snowing out. How the hell was she not a popsicle by now?

"Are you nuts, Kuga?" Nao asked as if it were an actual question and not an insult. "Really, I'd like to know." Nao flung her magazine to the side and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She watched Natsuki as the girl ignored her and slid under her covers. Nao frowned. "I haven't seen you since last night. Where the hell did you spend the night last night?"

Natsuki tilted her head only enough so that she could see Nao clearly with one eye. She was lying with her back against the headboard, her eyes flickering between the tent's entrance and Nao. "I'm not nuts," she said deadpan, her face expressionless. Nao blinked and hopped off her bed. What was with the empty look?

Natsuki now fully turned her head to watch Nao. She then sneezed and then pouted right after, causing Nao to burst into laughter. "You _are _nuts. What were you thinking, walking around in that during the winter? It's freezing outside," Nao strode forward and tugged back the covers of Natsuki's bed then gestured for her to scoot down. Natsuki complied and moved closer to the other end of the already small bed.

Natsuki shrugged and watched as Nao got comfy next to her. This was a friend thing, so Natsuki wasn't worried. Besides, Nao seemed to have gotten over…_it _for the most part. She decided to dodge the 'where did you sleep last night' question since she _didn't _sleep last night. In fact she was pretty sure she had caught a cold or something in her stupidity. How the hell had she not caught hypothermia?

Nao yawned and then turned to face her friend. "Don't think I don't know something is going on with you and Lieutenant Fujino," she stated simply and in a non-threatening tone. "And don't think I don't know something happened, since you look like a zombie."

Natsuki groaned, closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards so that the top of her head rested against the headboard. This gave Nao a nice view of Natsuki's neck. Was that a hickey? "Nothing happened and nothing is _going on," _Natsuki muttered. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared blankly at the top of their tent. "We should get Duran back."

Nao quirked a brow. "I'm up for that. Maybe we can knock Tomoe around and—" Nao stopped when a flicker of inner turmoil passed over Natsuki's face. "Tomoe? She has something to do with the way you're acting?"

"The way I'm acting?" Natsuki asked as she opened her eyes and tilted her head to her right to see her friend lying two feet away from her with concern etched into her pretty features.

"Yeah, you know, _stupid?" _Nao smirked and lightly placed her hand on Natsuki's forehead. She instantly lost her playful smile, and it was replaced with a _very _unhappy frown. "You have a fever," Nao informed her. She suddenly sounded like a concerned parent, which weirded Natsuki out a little.

Natsuki gave Nao a pointed look. "No I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

Nao's eyebrow twitched. "Natsuki Kuga, you have a fucking fever. Stop telling me you don't." Nao gave Natsuki a playful shove, but the girl wasn't expecting it and she accidently knocked her head backwards into the wall of the tent. Had this been a normal tent, it wouldn't have hurt, but the tent was really just the covering over hard walls.

"Ow!" Natsuki barked as she shot Nao a glare.

Nao instantly felt bad and moved the hand that was on Natsuki's forehead to the back of her head and massaged it, an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry, pup. I didn't mean to. But," she leaned forward slightly, as if examining Natsuki's face, "you should really go see Youko. I mean Dr. Sagisawa…she can give you something for the fever—"

Shizuru walked in after quickly unzipping the tent. Natsuki had a fever? She walked in, paused, blinked, tilted her head, and frowned. "Ara…Private Yuuki…Private Kuga…I'm sorry for…interrupting." Her eyes scanned over Natsuki and Nao's positioning on…Natsuki's bed. Nao had the back of her hand on Natsuki's head and Natsuki had seemed to be staring pretty intensely into her _friend's _eyes. _Ara. I do not like this at all. Remember what Alyssa said! Remember…remember nothing is going on between Nao and Natsuki. This is just bad timing._

Both girl's jumped and then instantly broke eye contact to look at their teacher standing right by the entrance. Natsuki's heart leapt happily. Man, she really missed Shizuru. "Shizuru!" Natsuki cried out as she crawled over Nao (who had frozen once she realized what this must've looked like) and got out of bed.

Shizuru looked Natsuki up and down. Why was she wearing a shirt that barely qualified as a shirt and shorts? Under the covers? With Nao? "Private Kuga…" Shizuru greeted quietly, her eyes narrowing. She then shot Nao a glare. The redhead blinked, felt her death fast approaching, and sunk deeper under Natsuki's sheets. _Maybe Alyssa was a little off…_ Shizuru inwardly growled, the raging beast inside her not sure whether to grab Natsuki and claim her in front of Nao or to just walk away before she did something stupid. _Claim Natsuki? That sounds like something Akio would say, may he burn in hell. _

Natsuki stopped moving towards Shizuru when she remembered what was going on (and that Nao was in the room), and eyed her lieutenant suspiciously. "What?" she asked when Shizuru turned the glare on her instead.

"_What, _indeed," Shizuru said in her scary Kyoto-ben. Her eyes pierced through Natsuki's and Natsuki found herself taking a step backwards.

"Shiz-uh, Lieutenant…what do you want?" Natsuki asked as she averted her eyes from the angry gaze and began fiddling with the waistband of her shorts. She had no idea why Shizuru looked so _angry _at her. Well, Shizuru didn't really look angry. If anything, her look was as neutral as ever, though her eyes gave her away. Not to mention Natsuki could sense it thick in the air, the tension.

The corner of Shizuru's lips twitched. And to think, she was here to apologize. "Nothing, nothing at all…just wanted to check on my students," she answered coldly as she spun on her heel and strode out of the tent.

She didn't want to say anything that would make her get even angrier. She shouldn't _be _angry at Natsuki. Nothing was going on. She trusted Natsuki and had just come in at the wrong time. If Natsuki had been doing anything wrong, she would've looked guilty. She had no idea what she and Nao had looked like, which was a good sign. The second Shizuru was gone, the tension in the room seemed to evaporate.

Natsuki's jaw dropped. _What the hell?_

"What the hell was that?" Nao asked after a moment of silence. She finally felt like she was able to breathe once that woman had left. She remembered when her teacher was nice and never shot her glares. Ever since Natsuki came around, Fujino never seemed to appreciate Nao's sense of humor like she used to. _Bitch. _

"Um…" Natsuki glanced backwards at Nao then ran after her teacher. She paused the second the chilling wind blew through her thin T-shirt. A few students walking by whistled at her lack of winter clothing, and she blushed and shot back into the warm tent. _Damn it. _

Nao slid out of Natsuki's bed and pulled out her nail file. Her eyes lazily lifted to glance at Natsuki's shivering form. "You're an idiot," she informed nonchalantly as she then strode over to her own bed and sat upon the edge of it. She continued filing her nails. It was a good stress-reliever, and after that little 'murderous glare' fiasco she really needed to relieve some stress.

Natsuki dropped her head. "I _know," _she agreed quietly. But this was all Shizuru's fault. What was with running away? _Oh wait... _Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed as she lifted her head to look at Nao. She thought of what that must've looked like. Had that looked….bad? "Oh…shit, Nao."

Nao looked up from her nails. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't use my name and stuff that comes out of your ass in the same sentence," she informed. She noted the horrified look in Natsuki's eyes and blinked. "What is it?" she asked seriously as she tucked her nail file away.

Natsuki growled and headed to her wardrobe to change into warmer clothes. "Never mind, it doesn't matter." _Serves her right. I told her I wasn't doing anything with Nao and yet she still freaks out about it when I'm the one that should be freaking out considering she kissed Tomoe a mere DAY before she kissed me! I hate that it was before me, because Tomoe got to kiss her first, but I'd hate it more if it was after me..._

The redhead watched with a bored expression on her face as Natsuki growled like a rabid dog as she began changing. "Calm down before I take you to the pound," Nao threatened, though it was quiet and not nearly as insulting as it was meant to sound. She averted her gaze when Natsuki began pulling down her pants.

Natsuki shot her a glare as she tugged a jacket on. "I'm in a bad mood," she deadpanned. "I'm going out."

Nao lifted a brow and walked over to her own wardrobe to grab her own jacket. "I'm coming with you. I'm not letting you stomp around the campus anymore without me. Knowing you and your stupidity, you'll probably hurt yourself or something."

"I'll be with Nabatame and Tanaka so you don't have to worry about it," Natsuki said as she headed towards the exit.

Nao followed after her. "You're still not allowed to walk around alone like you have been doing! The killer is still out there and guess who the targets are? _Other _competitors! And there aren't that many left so you have an even larger chance of getting tagged." Nao followed Natsuki out of the tent and into the cold winter air. Their boots crunched in the snow.

"Tagged?" Natsuki asked as she looked over her shoulder at Nao, who was zipping up their tent door as fast as possible before running to catch up. Natsuki scanned the tent sector and shivered. It was freezing out. Natsuki tugged her jacket tighter to herself and then slipped her hands into her pockets in an attempt to warm them. It had gotten colder. Last night, outside Shizuru's window, it hadn't been as bad as this.

"Yeah, you know," Nao said as she jogged to Natsuki's side again, "killed? Tagged?"

Natsuki sneezed.

* * *

By the time Natsuki and Nao arrived to the building full of exercise equipment and training rooms, they were both frozen like popsicles. Natsuki idly noted she needed to get a hat as she walked up the steps of the building. Her ears were definitely going to fall off. She glanced at Nao, who was hidden under her giant winter coat. _Actually, Nao needs a hat more than I do, her ears being HUGE and all. _Natsuki snickered…and then frowned when she realized she just insulted her friend in her _mind. _It wasn't fun unless Nao actually heard it!

Nao sent her friend a sidelong glance when the girl snickered at apparently nothing. "The cold is really getting to you, Kuga," she said sadly as she slowly shook her head. She waited for Natsuki to open the large doors and then followed her in. Their boots left melting ice on the floor.

"Someone should put up a slippery when wet sign," Natsuki mused when she looked over her shoulder to see the wet path they were both leaving in their wakes.

Nao scoffed. "Now where's the fun in _that?" _Seeing people slip and fall flat on their faces was just the kind of thing to cheer Nao up.

Natsuki rubbed her hands together and entered the seventh room on the right, the room next to the room she had been boxing in earlier that day. She paused a few feet into the room and scanned all around. All training rooms really _were _set up exactly the same. _Great. Another thing to remind me of Shizuru. _

Nabatame and Tanaka were already there. They looked like they were stretching. They both looked up at the same time and smiled. Nabatame waved while Tanaka gave a salute.

"You're here kind of early," Nabatame said as she glanced at the room's clock. "Not like that matters or anything."

Natsuki shrugged and zipped her jacket off. "Sorry. I…needed something to do," Natsuki replied as she flung her jacket to the side and then gestured for Nao to come in. "You guys know Nao right?" Natsuki asked as she turned back to face the approaching third years.

They both nodded then waved at Nao. Tanaka looked over at Nao skeptically. "We're training her too?"

Nao lifted a brow and Natsuki shook her head as they both said at the same time, "No."

Nabatame looked amused when the two first years turned to glance at each other uneasily. Saying the same thing at the same time meant they were spending too much time together.

Nao shrugged. "I'm out of here, since I'm sure the two of you would be better off at protecting Kuga from a killer than I would be."

Nabatame and Tanaka exchanged glances before looking at a blushing Natsuki, both with smirks on their faces. "She's your bodyguard?" Nabatame asked while trying to hold back a laugh.

"No!" Natsuki barked. "I can protect myself," she added as she gave her friend a sidelong glance.

Nao chuckled, waved, and walked out of the door with nothing more than a, "See ya."

Natsuki watched her leave and then turned back to face Nabatame and Tanaka as if to say, _Well? Now what? _She folded her arms and waited patiently as the two third years went into a weird huddle and began talking in hushed whispers. Every so often, Tanaka or Nabatame would lift their heads out of their huddle to look over at Natsuki before resuming the 'talks.'

Natsuki rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently. "Are we going to do this or not?" She finally barked.

The third years both straightened then turned to face her as they both folded their arms across their chests. Their eyes were now completely serious as they stared at Natsuki, who suddenly felt very shy under their combined gaze.

"You are very impatient," Tanaka commented after a moment.

Nabatame nodded in agreement and then tilted her head as she looked Natsuki up and down. "Where's your gun?" She asked after a moment.

Natsuki blinked. Oh right, her gun. "Uh, Tomoe stole it a while back and I haven't gone to get it yet…" she muttered as her shame-filled eyes dropped to the floor. "I…plan on getting it back soon," she added as she peeked up to see their reaction.

Tanaka looked amused while Nabatame just looked bored and uninterested. "Alright, whatever," she began walking towards the equipment door. "I'm sure there's a spare lying around in the equipment room or something…" she muttered as she rattled the door knob. She frowned, took a step back, and sent a kick towards the weak wooden door. The door swung open, slamming into the wall with a crash from the mere force of Nabatame's kick. "Now _that _is how you open a door," Nabatame stated proudly as she disappeared into the small room.

Natsuki looked over at Tanaka who shrugged and said, "Or break _another_ door."

"Ah-hah!" Nabatame yelled triumphantly from inside the room. Tanaka gave Natsuki another look and rolled her eyes, causing Natsuki to chuckle.

"She gets overexcited, you see?" Tanaka said as she gestured to the equipment room door, which Nabatame miraculously emerged from holding up a gun.

She gave it a shake. "Look who found you a gun," she said with a wide grin.

She handed it over to Natsuki, who accepted it with a muttered, _"Thanks."_

The three girls eventually got into position. They formed a triangle. Nabatame stood at the tip of the triangle, while Tanaka and Natsuki made up the two bottom corners. This way, all they had to do was turn slightly to face the other.

"Alright," Nabatame said as she held her desert eagle in her right hand and gently tapped it against her open palm of her left hand. "We're going to take a, um, _guess _and pretend your next one-on-one opponent will be a master with guns." _Actually, he will be. We know this because your teacher really, really likes you._

Natsuki nodded slowly. "So you're guessing that my opponent will be skilled with guns?" That was odd. One-on-one matches tended to be fist-fights. Often times the two competitors would agree to drop their guns and fight in an all-out brawl. It was more honorable to take out your opponents demonstrating hand-to-hand combat since the guns were considered 'cheap.'

Nabatame laughed nervously and shot an amused Tanaka a worried glance. "Yeah, yeah," Nabatame reassured her as she gave a dismissive hand wave, "complete guess."

The first year eyed Nabatame suspiciously. "Okay…"

Tanaka decided to chime in, before Nabatame screwed anything up. "We'll be teaching you a style of fighting with your guns," she held up her own gun and pointed to it, "guns do not always have to be used as range weapons."

The confusion on Natsuki's face was priceless, but Tanaka held back a laugh and an 'awww.' Nabatame also noticed the confusion but she decided to clarify. "There's a certain competitor in the competition that you might meet…and he uses a strange style of fighting he developed."

"He calls it…mmm…" Tanaka's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember what it was called, "Gun-Com, was it, Akemi?" The French woman looked to Nabatame, who shrugged.

"I think so," Nabatame answered. She turned back to Natsuki. "Anyways, if you end up going against him, and you will at some point because he's _very _talented, you'll be prepared!"

Natsuki's gaze flickered between the two third years. "Okay, so what's his 'gun-com' style? Teach me."

Nabatame held up her desert eagle in one hand and then reached into her other hip holster for her second desert eagle. She held that one up too and wiggled them both. "He carries twin glocks, and he doesn't just use the guns for range, he uses them in melee combat."

The first year blinked. "How the hell do you use guns in combat?" She asked, her eyes eyeing the twin eagles. She didn't even have _one _anymore!

Nabatame and Tanaka exchanged amused glances before they both set their gazes on Natsuki. "Good question. That's what we're going to teach you."

* * *

The training went pretty smoothly after that. Nabatame would be the one to actually spar with Natsuki, while Tanaka would correct Natsuki's posture and other problems like that. They had to teach Natsuki how to defend against the 'gun-com' attacks and the best way to take someone that uses this kind of style down.

Nabatame brought her right desert eagle down, as if to slam it onto Natsuki, but they had practiced this, and Natsuki easily blocked it with her own gun, before jumping up and lightly tapping the tip of her gun against Nabatame's chin.

Nabatame smirked and Natsuki removed her gun from the third year's chin. "Cool, so you get how to block from the ground," Nabatame turned to Tanaka, who had a hand on her chin as she watched every movement Natsuki made. "What do you think, Anastasie?"

Tanaka hummed and began circling Natsuki. "She could space her feet out a bit more when crouched down like that…it'll give the spring more momentum when she spirals up to knock the opponent in the chin with her gun."

"And better leverage for when she's blocking the attack from the gun," Nabatame added as she nodded. She then turned to Natsuki. "You get that?"

Natsuki frowned but nodded. "Yeah."

"Redo," Nabatame ordered as she gestured for Natsuki to crouch again.

Natsuki complied and then did as Tanaka said and spread her legs out a bit more. It did indeed give her more control over her body and she felt like she had more balance along with power. She waited and Tanaka began the countdown.

"Three….two…one…go!"

Nabatame brought the pistol in her right hand crashing down towards Natsuki's skull again. Natsuki quickly lifted her borrowed pistol to block the other pistol, and then used her new positioning to spring up on Nabatame and lightly tap the underside of her chin again. They both smiled. Natsuki pulled the gun away from Nabatame's chin. "You're right, the leg thing really helped. The spring was faster and more powerful and I didn't lose my balance at all when I blocked Nabatame's gun."

Tanaka and Nabatame sent each other proud looks. They made pretty good teachers after all.

"Okay, so now that you have the whole crouching-thing down, let's see what you do with _this," _Nabatame took her pistol and shoved it into Natsuki's chest, pushing the girl back. She then took the pistol in her left hand and aimed it at a blinking Natsuki. "Bang. You lost the competition," Nabatame said sadly.

Natsuki frowned. "I wasn't ready," she defended. She stepped back to Nabatame. "Try again."

Nabatame nodded then looked over at Tanaka and sent her the 'start counting' look. Tanaka rolled her eyes but complied. "One…two…three…go!"

Nabatame shot her gun out again to knock Natsuki back, but this time Natsuki ducked it, grabbed the gun away with her left hand, and then stood up again with her gun aimed in Nabatame's surprised face. "Now _I'm _still in the competition," Natsuki said with a smirk.

Nabatame returned the smirk and then clapped. "Good job, I didn't even have to tell you what to do that time."

"That was a good move," Tanaka added. "You dodged the attack and countered it by grabbing the gun and then lifting and aiming your own. Nice job."

Natsuki blushed slightly at all the compliments and then ran a hand through her raven hair. "Yeah well…thanks. You guys are good trainers." A devilish smile came over Natsuki as she eyed the two third years. "Hey you guys could even _work _here next year! Captain Tanaka and Captain Nabatame…"

Nabatame scowled and Tanaka's lips twitched slightly.

"Hell no," Nabatame muttered.

"Absolutely not," Tanaka said calmly, though her obvious dislike of the idea was written clearly on her face.

Natsuki chuckled and then wiped at her sweaty brow. The good thing about exercise was that it released endorphins into your system. These hormones made Natsuki feel great and happier…she wasn't even thinking about Shizuru. For once.

"Okay, should we call it a day? We can pick it up again in two days," Nabatame said as she glanced at the clock and how everyone was all sweaty and exhausted. She didn't think training everyday was necessary, considering Natsuki was an incredibly fast learner and learned a simple move in a minute while it took someone else at least ten.

Tanaka and Natsuki nodded. "I'm beat," Natsuki said through her panting.

The French woman stretched her back. "And I could use a bath…" she closed her eyes as she stretched but opened one eye a slit to peek at Nabatame, wanting to see her reaction to that.

Nabatame's head instantly turned to Tanaka. "Yeah?" She asked, her eyes wide with hope.

Tanaka smirked. "Yes." She stopped stretching and winked.

Natsuki looked between the two and blushed slightly when she realized why Tanaka taking a bath seemed so interesting to Nabatame. _Now I miss Shizuru again. _"Well, I'll see you guys here same time in two days?" Natsuki asked for clarification…and also because she was afraid the two third years would start going at it in front of her.

The two third years broke eye contact to nod at Natsuki at the same time. "Yes," Tanaka answered. "Same time, same place."

Nabatame popped her neck then tilted her head back and yawned. "Don't forget to bring your _actual _gun to the next training session. It'll be better to train with the gun you'll actually be using, yaknow?"

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah, sure…" that gave her two days to get Duran back from Tomoe's clutches. _Ugh. Tomoe. Bad images. _Natsuki gave them both two-finger salutes. "Thanks a lot for this guys…this was really helpful…" Natsuki hoped she'd be going against whoever used this style since she now knew every defensive move for it. She was sure Shizuru wouldn't know how to defend against this style, considering the third year using it was the one that made it up. Only other third years who have fought against this person, like Nabatame and Tanaka, would know how to take said person down.

They both saluted back, and Natsuki tugged on her jacket before leaving the training room and walking down the hall.

* * *

The next day, Natsuki woke up in her own bed with a head ache.

"…and a fever," Nao added to her list of symptoms when Chie dropped by to see where her friends were. It was the break after all, she couldn't spend the whole thing with Aoi. Aoi was visiting Mai, anyways.

"Oh, that sucks," Chie muttered with a frown and a sympathetic look in the coughing Natsuki's direction. "I was going to visit Mai today…I wanna see if she woke up or something."

Natsuki stopped coughing and finally was able to take a breath of air without going into a fit. _God dammit. _"Dr. Sagisawa said she'd call us when Mai woke up," she managed to say through her heavy breathing. She sneezed and then groaned. Nao snickered and handed her a tissue box. Okay, _threw _the tissue box. It hit Natsuki in the side of the head and she shot the redhead dagger eyes.

"You need to get better," Chie said seriously. "Or you're screwed when it comes to the competition. How'd you get sick anyways?" Chie moved closer to the side of Natsuki's bed and then checked Natsuki's forehead. "You're burning up," she said with a frown.

Natsuki whimpered and moved her head away from' Chie's hand. "I'll be fine," she growled. This was another time she missed her mother. Her mom always took care of her when she got sick.

"So damned stubborn," Nao muttered as she gave her roommate a sidelong glance. "And stupid. This is why you don't go running when it's freezing outside," Nao scolded.

"I didn't go runn—ugh whatever!" Natsuki fell backwards on her bed and stared angrily up at the ceiling. Chie was right. If she didn't get well soon she was screwed. Well, it was the fourth day of the week long break, so she had three more days to recover. That wasn't that many.

"I'll go get you some medicine from Doc," Nao said as she moved towards her wardrobe and pulled out a jacket. She tugged it on then looked up. "Chie? Wanna come?"

Chie waved her off. "Nah, I'll keep the patient company." Natsuki's response to that was a grunt as she turned her back on her friends and opted for glaring at the tent wall instead.

Nao shrugged and headed towards the tent's flaps. "Suit yourself. See ya." And with a wave over her shoulder she was gone.

Chie stared sadly at the back of Natsuki's head. "So. Spill," she demanded as she hoisted herself backwards onto the edge of Natsuki's bed to sit. "This is the longest I've seen you go without being within three feet of the Lieutenant."

Natsuki let out a loud groan, turned so that she was on her stomach, and dug her head deeper into her pillow. "Leave me alone," she muttered into her pillow.

"Come on, Natsuki…I…I think it's pretty obvious what's going on between you two…" Chie trailed off. She didn't want Natsuki to panic or anything.

_Damn it, another one? We don't make it obvious so how do people seem to know?! _Natsuki tilted her head to peer at Chie curiously. "What's going on then?" She asked, just to make sure she and Chie were thinking of the same thing.

Chie gave her a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of her head. "You totally dig the Lieutenant…and she digs you back. Come on, Natsuki, you go to train with her almost every day. You can't stop smiling when she's around, and not one of those fake smiles either, those real genuine ones." Chie then formed binoculars with her hands and placed them over her eyes as she looked at Natsuki. "And your eyes light up whenever you lay eyes on her…which is whenever she's in sight."

Natsuki blushed, and quickly turned back to hiding her face back in her pillow so Chie wouldn't see it. "Shut up…" she grumbled, though the pillow muffled it.

"What's going on with you? Are you keeping your distance because you're sick or something?"

Natsuki was silent for a moment before saying. "Yes. Nothing is going on. I…Chie…you…" Natsuki tilted her head again to meet with Chie's eyes. "How do you feel about Aoi?" Natsuki asked quietly.

To say Chie was surprised at the sudden change of topic was an understatement. She blinked a few times before grinning and saying, "The way you feel about the Lieutenant? Like that."

Natsuki stayed silent and though she kept eye contact, Chie could tell Natsuki's mind was elsewhere. Finally Natsuki turned her body so that she was facing Chie. "You tell her? You tell Aoi that you…" The girl's lips formed a small frown at her inability to say that word.

"Love her? All the time," Chie answered easily. She shifted slightly on Natsuki's bed and sent a glance to the door, hoping Nao would be late. She turned back to Natsuki. "You don't need to blurt it out all the time, but as long as you remind the person every once in a while that it's _them _you love…you should be fine." Gray eyes watched Natsuki curiously before she spoke again, "You haven't told her, have you?"

Natsuki avoided Chie's gaze and glared at Nao's side of the room. "No," she grumbled after a moment. "I…can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because…because every time I tell someone that, they disappear," Natsuki's eyes instantly shot to Chie's surprised eyes. The intense and tortured look in them caused Chie's heart to stop for a split second. "Every. Time," she growled through gritted teeth. Natsuki felt her eyes watering, so she cursed, and pulled the covers over her head. "Drop it, please, Chie."

Chie stood off Natsuki's bed and nodded. "Okay…no more questions…"

Nao came in just in time, a container tucked under her arm and a big grin on her face. "Doc gave me the _good _stuff, Kuga," she informed them happily as she unscrewed the top of the container, shook two white pills into her hand, and then walked over to give them to Natsuki.

Natsuki accepted them eagerly then popped them with no hesitation. Chie noted that Natsuki was clearly avoiding her gaze as she watched the girl swallow and then lie back down after thanking Nao. The sound of the tent's flaps unzipping caused everyone, except Natsuki, to look towards the door.

Shizuru and some blonde teacher both stepped through. The blonde turned and zipped the tent flaps closed again while Shizuru strode forward, ignoring everyone, and stopped by Natsuki's bedside. Natsuki looked up weakly from the pillow, expecting to see Aoi or possibly one of her third year friends. Maybe even Kato. She blinked in surprise when she saw red eyes staring down at her. "Shiz…Lieutenant Fujino…" Natsuki whispered as she tried sitting up, only to be shoved back down into bed by Shizuru.

"Rest," was all Shizuru said as she gently held Natsuki down by the shoulder. Her eyes roamed over Natsuki's end table and she picked up the container of pills Nao had bought. She scanned the label then placed it back down, satisfied.

"Youk—I mean Dr. Sagisawa gave those to me," Nao said from the safety of the other side of the tent, her side and _not _Natsuki's. She was still afraid of Shizuru ever since that glare the other day. "They're safe," Nao added when Shizuru slowly brought her gaze to meet Nao's. Nao swallowed when those red pools stared into hers so calmly, yet dangerously.

"Thank you," Shizuru said quietly, and Nao nodded before crawling backwards over her bed so that she could sit on top of her bed with her back against the tent wall. Her lime green eyes watched as Shizuru turned back to Natsuki and gently rested a hand on her forehead. Natsuki's eyes instantly fluttered closed as a feeling of warmth spread through her, just through the touch. "Private Kuga, you are burning up…" Shizuru stated quietly, though the slight furrow in her brow spoke volumes of her unease. Only someone that knew Shizuru long, like Alyssa, would be able to tell what Shizuru was feeling when she was like this.

Nao turned to look at the blonde Shizuru had come in with. The blonde was definitely as old as or older than Shizuru. She was certainly taller with golden hair tied back into a neat pony-tail and a dark green Garderobe uniform that showed off her figure perfectly. The woman was also wearing a green Garderobe military cap, which was pulled low as to hide her eyes.

Chie blinked. "Holy shit…"

Nao's eyebrows furrowed as she looked towards Chie, and then followed her gaze back to the silent blonde woman. "What…?"

Chie pointed to the woman. "That's—" Before she could finish her sentence, Colonel Alyssa Searrs was already in front of her, her hand clasped over Chie's mouth.

Lowering her lips to Chie's ears, she whispered, "No one likes a know-it-all." Chie's eyes widened when the electric blue eyes peered down into her gray ones. She then nodded hastily, and Alyssa smirked before removing her hand from Chie's mouth. Alyssa wasn't really allowed to be there, but what the hell. Shizuru's uniform was a little snugger than her Fuuka dark blue one, but she still looked good in it. People didn't stop to gawk at her as well, so she could move around the school with Shizuru without someone trying to shoot her or yell a Fuuka invasion was going on.

Shizuru looked over her shoulder to watch Alyssa's smug expression and Chie's awed one. She then turned back to her ill student and smiled warmly, though it never reached her eyes. "Please…Natsuki…you must take care of yourself…"

Natsuki went into a coughing fit when she opened her mouth to argue that she _had _been. Shizuru's eyes widened and she instantly moved to hold Natsuki and rubbed her back slowly as the girl coughed.

"There, there," Shizuru cooed, and Natsuki took a breath without coughing before lifting her gaze to Shizuru's. Shizuru was acting like her mother, it was weird. "I fear you have pneumonia…should I get Dr. Sagisawa?"

"I'll be fine," Natsuki grumbled as she leaned forward slightly so that the hand rubbing her back could get easier access. The cool hand slipped under the back of her shirt and began massaging the flesh on Natsuki's back. Natsuki glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching. Nao noticed, and was now eyeing them uneasily, while Chie was still staring in awe at Alyssa. "Your hand is freezing," Natsuki commented quietly so no one would hear. Having Shizuru's hand up her shirt, though this time not sexual at all, brought back some interesting memories from a few days ago. Natsuki blushed.

"Kannin na…"Shizuru apologized just as quietly. She began to remove her hand out from under Natsuki's shirt.

"No," Natsuki muttered as she looked away. "I'm…_boiling_ to be honest. It feels good. The cold. But it probably isn't a good sign…" Natsuki trailed off and frowned as she realized she may have screwed up her chances in the competition by getting sick like an idiot.

"What do you mean?" Shizuru asked as she went back to gliding her hand all around Natsuki's back and every once in a while stopping so that she could press her palm against her student's (too) hot flesh.

"Your hands are always warm," Natsuki replied. "Always," she whispered mostly to herself, her eyes going unfocused as they stared at her bed sheets.

Shizuru growled at their situation. She would crawl in bed with Natsuki and totally _risk getting sick_ if everyone else wasn't in the room. At least they were making progress and would probably have a real talk when everyone was gone. Except Alyssa, since she really had nowhere else to go except Anh's when she was 'visiting' Garderobe.

"Kuga Natsuki," Alyssa greeted as she strode passed a still-speechless Chie and stood beside Shizuru. She titled the Garderobe cap up to reveal her sapphires. She winked and then looked Natsuki up and down. "You look like hell, kid."

Natsuki groaned and buried her face in her hands. "I know," she mumbled into them. "I feel like it too." She was slightly surprised to find Alyssa with Shizuru, but she didn't mind. She always felt like Shizuru was safe with Alyssa, just in case Natsuki couldn't be there.

"Bad news for the competition…" Alyssa said with a slight frown. "I've been watching you know," she added, and she smirked when Shizuru sent her a surprised look. "What? You're surprised?"

Shizuru slid her hand out of Natsuki's shirt and shot Nao a glare over her shoulder. Nao glared back. She wasn't going to say anything damn it! Kuga's business was Kuga's business. She could do what she wanted. Nao wasn't going to stop her. Nao caved under the older woman's gaze and flipped open a nearby magazine then pretended to read it.

Shizuru then looked to Alyssa. "Yes…how have you been watching the competition? Surely someone would've seen you…"

Natsuki groaned again and laid back down when she realized Shizuru wasn't going to cool her down anymore. She was actually surprised Shizuru was able to cool her down, considering the woman tended to turn her into some kind of burning hot, human volcano.

Alyssa tipped her cap to Shizuru and then shrugged. "I _may_ have hacked into Garderobe's main system. The video recordings of all the competition matches are there..." Alyssa looked at Natsuki, whose eyes had closed, "you nearly got killed in round two. That was definitely Jin's doing, totally rigged." She nodded. There was no way all the soldiers went after Natsuki by chance.

Shizuru nodded. "We know, but there's nothing we can do about it. Especially…now…" Now, all they had to do was be cautious and avoid Jin like the plague. Alyssa nodded in understanding.

Natsuki sneezed and then turned onto her side so that she had her back to her wall and her front to the rest of the room, but mostly just Shizuru. "Fuck Jin…" she growled out. _Actually, I take that back, since that might give her ideas for more of her sick 'payback.' _

Alyssa burst into laughter while Shizuru gave Natsuki a displeased look and lightly tapped her forehead. "Language," she scolded, though the 'tap' on Natsuki's forehead turned into a caress and she had to stop herself from leaning down and kissing those lips. Screw illness, a kiss was worth it! _I am in public. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts…_

Nao snorted from across the room. _"Whipped…"_ she muttered under her breath. Chie snickered and leaned her butt against Nao's bed and then folded her arms under her chest to watch her friend get attention from two of the most popular, _and damn sexy_ military academy teachers.

Natsuki missed the hand the second it was gone. "Shiz—" _Gah I'm so bad at this! "Lieutenant Fujino," _was this still necessary? The formal titles? Everyone in the room was pretty sure they knew what was going on between the student and the teacher. "About training…you…should've told me."

Shizuru lifted a brow. "There are…many things I should have told you."

Natsuki squeezed her eyes shut and turned onto her other side. Shizuru frowned as Natsuki turned her back on her.

"Don't do that…" she pleaded quietly, her hand reaching out to Natsuki and then pausing midway and dropping to her side. "Natsuki, please…" Shizuru's heart sank and she took a step backwards, her face going expressionless to hide the overflow of feelings she was experiencing.

Chie, Nao, and Alyssa all watched on silently. They all exchanged glances, wondering if the others knew what was going on. Alyssa smirked, and Chie and Nao scowled. Alyssa knew. Apparently Shizuru liked sharing with _her _friends. _Natsuki is so damn secretive, _Nao thought. _I was the last to know about her…dad problems. _

"Hey, Lieutenant," Nao said after a minute. She felt like she had just purposely gotten the attention of a rabid dog. Then Shizuru turned her blank stare on her and she realized she was wrong. Rabid _lion _was more like it. Nao swallowed. "uh, I was wondering if I could get permission to leave campus with Kuga? I'm taking her clubbing." Nao shrugged. "When she gets better, obviously."

Shizuru's eyebrow twitched before she shook her head and glared at the redhead. "Absolutely not." Natsuki was going nowhere near a club. Especially with _Yuuki. _Besides, the closest club was what, two hours away in Fuuka? Natsuki would most certainly opt for taking her bike and then that would leave Nao sitting behind her, which Shizuru didn't like.

"Kuga _wants_ to go," Nao argued, annoyed that she had a break and couldn't even go out.

"I said no." Like hell Natsuki was going to go…_clubbing _with Nao. Whatever the hell _that _meant.

"You can't just keep her here!" Nao continued. "It's not like she's had much of a normal life considering her past and…" Nao looked Shizuru up and down, "her _interests." _She hadn't meant that to sound angry, just honest. Natsuki needed to have fun and forget about the competition and whatever problems she was having with her _teacher_…that she also happened to be screwing, apparently, or so Nao assumed.

Shizuru shook her head firmly and turned her back on Nao. "I said _no _and that's final."

Natsuki frowned. "I want to go…" she muttered. Maybe not necessarily clubbing, but Natsuki wouldn't mind spending a fun day with Nao in the city. She had lived there most of her life, after all, and wanted to visit it. Not near her old house, but definitely the fun area she used to hang out around with her friends.

Shizuru growled. "Natsuki, I said no."

"Why not?" Natsuki countered as she turned again to face her teacher. "Why can't I? Don't you…" she whispered this last part, so that only Alyssa and Shizuru could hear, "trust me?"

The Kyoto-woman opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. Finally she said, "Yes…" _I do trust you! I just don't trust Nao. _

Natsuki gave her a small smile and then made to get out of bed. The pills were kicking in and she felt better already. She suddenly felt Shizuru's hands on her shoulders. "What?" Natsuki asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You are not well. Lie down," Shizuru demanded, though gently.

"No I have to go get Duran back…right Nao?" Natsuki looked passed Shizuru to look at her roommate.

Nao hummed her agreement from the other side of the room.

Shizuru blinked then glanced at Nao over her shoulder. "You shouldn't be encouraging your _friend _to walk around when she is clearly unwell."

Nao shrugged. "Kuga does what she wants, _Lieutenant, _I don't tell her what to do. I'm not her mommy."

Shizuru frowned then turned back to Natsuki. "You're aware you just told your teacher that you're planning something violent with another student?" Tomoe wouldn't give up Duran so easily, not to Natsuki and not when it technically was a gift from Shizuru. There would be a fight and not only is Natsuki sick, but she needs to save her strength and get better for the competition.

"Worried about what I'm going to do to Tomoe?" Natsuki asked with malice in her tone. The sudden rage in her eyes caused Shizuru to let go of her and take a startled step backwards.

"Natsuki…I already told you…" Shizuru lifted a hand to caress Natsuki's face.

Natsuki turned away from Shizuru's hand and got back under her covers. "Just leave…" she whispered. "Please, before I…" _Say something I don't want to say._

Alyssa gripped Shizuru's shoulder reassuringly. "Come on," she said as she lowered her grip on Shizuru to her forearm and then began pulling her towards the exit. "You can't do this here," she whispered over her shoulder, so that Nao and Chie wouldn't hear.

Shizuru allowed herself to be tugged away. "Have a nice day Private Harada and…Private Yuuki," Shizuru murmured before she exited. She growled at how this ended. It had been going well too and then _Tomoe _was brought up. And, okay, Nao was pissing her off too.

Natsuki squeezed her eyes shut even harder when she heard the tent flaps zipped up. God damn Tomoe and god damn Jin. _I can't even look at Shizuru without feeling…angry. And why does she keep glaring at Nao like that. I told her a hundred tim—ah whatever. The drugs are kicking in…the pain is ebbing away. Thank god. I can go get Duran._

"Uh. Well, that was weird," Chie said after neither Nao nor Natsuki were saying anything.

Natsuki grumbled something incoherent and then made to get up again. "Nao, we're getting Duran," she informed the redhead as she swung her feet over the edge of her bed and ran a hand through her hair.

Nao looked up in surprise. "Uh, really? Didn't your wife just tell you 'no?'"

Chie snickered at the look on Natsuki's face. It probably wouldn't be as funny if there was only shock and anger there. The fact that there was a dreamlike, _Shizuru's my wife? _look made it definitely funnier.

When Natsuki was done glaring at Nao, she stood up and moved towards her wardrobe to get dressed. "Shut up. And yes, we're going. I need Duran for training tomorrow."

Chie and Nao exchanged looks before Chie took a step forward and lifted a brow. "Can't you use an extra gun lying around? Or borrow one?"

"I'm getting Duran back." _And I'm going to go kick Tomoe's ass while I'm at it. _Natsuki wasn't sure if she wanted to get the gun back so badly because it was something she had gotten from _Shizuru _that _Tomoe _now has, or because she really just wanted an excuse to go kick Tomoe's ass. Assuming she could in her condition, which wasn't all too likely.

"The wife was right, Kuga," Nao flung her magazine to the side and got off of her bed, "you're sick and you need to stay in bed. I know drugs are nice and all but they're only getting rid of some of the symptoms so you can rest easier…no running around today."

"Then I'm going by myself," Natsuki said stubbornly.

"Think of the competition," Chie urged. "You're sick, you're already still injured from past matches…they give you this break to recover Natsuki, not to make yourself worse." Chie glanced at Natsuki's bandaged hands and frowned, wondering how she got those.

Natsuki's movements slowed but then she resumed her pace and finished buttoning her uniform top. "I'll be fine. I'm sure Tomoe won't even be in her tent." _But if she is...she's dead. _

Nao sighed. "Well if you're so set on going then I'm coming with you," she said as she went to grab her own coat.

Chie, who was already wearing hers, nodded. "I'll come too." _Why, oh why didn't I bring my rifle?_

Natsuki turned and smiled at them. "Thanks guys."

They both waved dismissive hands. "Forget about it," Chie said. "Let's go."

* * *

Shizuru and Alyssa stood watching Tomoe's tent from a distance. They were both silent. Alyssa's silence was out of respect, since she knew Shizuru's mind was going crazy right now. Shizuru was thinking about Natsuki telling her to leave and turning away from her. Then she thought about Nao and got angry. She didn't even know why, since Nao hadn't seemed to make any suggestive jokes or comments to Natsuki like she used to. Yes, Nao annoyed her, but that used to only be when she flirted with Natsuki. The girl had said almost nothing and only asked for permission to leave…so why was Shizuru so mad? _Because she wanted to take Natsuki with her? _

"Hey, hey, you were right," Alyssa said suddenly as she tapped Shizuru's arm and straightened. "She _did _come. Is Marguerite in her tent?"

Shizuru straightened as well and watched as Natsuki, followed closely behind by Chie and…Nao, walked through the tent sector and headed for Tomoe's tent. "I'm not sure," Shizuru admitted quietly. _Of course I was right, I know Natsuki…I know how she thinks._

"Do you want to go in and strike up some kind of conversation with Tomoe if she's in here? That way, when Kuga Natsuki and her, uh, _gang _walk in, there won't be any fighting. Not with a teacher around."

"Natsuki would turn that into something else," Shizuru replied. "If she finds me in there with Tomoe? She would…yes she'd turn it into something else."

"But she'd know you were just trying to prevent any violence...I doubt she'd think you were cheating on her," Alyssa said as they both watched Natsuki and her friends stop outside of the tent. Natsuki's ear went to the closed flaps and, apparently not hearing anything threatening, began to unzip it.

"I should give her detention," Shizuru said more to herself than to anyone else, though Alyssa heard it and began laughing. Shizuru shot her blonde friend a glare. "Do not laugh, this is bad. What if she gets hurt?"

"Then she gets hurt and learns from her mistakes. You can't shield her from everything," Alyssa said seriously after she recovered from laughing. Alyssa frowned when her good advice was ignored due to Shizuru's intense observation of Tomoe's tent. "She's a student, Shizuru. She's causing havoc just like you, me, and Anh did when we were students."

"She might get herself hurt." _For god's sake she's sneaking into the number one first year's tent! _

"She _will _get herself hurt," Alyssa shrugged. "It's part of growing up at Garderobe."

Shizuru set her eyes on her former girlfriend and frowned slightly. "I will protect Natsuki to the best of my ability."

Alyssa snickered and then turned to watch as Tomoe and Miya came from the direction of Anh's tent sector and headed straight for Tomoe's tent. "Of course you had to fall for the girl that has a knack for getting into trouble…like now." Alyssa pointed and Shizuru followed with her eyes to Tomoe and Miya.

"Problem..." Shizuru whispered quietly. "Natsuki is in there."

"Yes."

"Tomoe is coming."

"Yes."

"Shall we stall her?" Shizuru asked as she strode forward and headed for Tomoe and Miya. Her hips swayed seductively and Alyssa didn't need to see Shizuru's face to know that the upper eyelids were slightly lowered to give her a more seductive look. Shizuru Fujino knew what she was doing when it came to girls.

_And I taught her everything she knows, _Alyssa thought proudly. Alyssa rolled her sapphire eyes before following after the Kyoto-woman. "She'll know something's up," Alyssa whispered by Shizuru's ear.

"Mmm…perhaps…but it'll give Natsuki enough time to—" Shizuru came to an abrupt stop when she was about ten yards away from Tomoe. Tomoe had stopped as well, and was watching her curiously. No, suspiciously. Miya was next to her and kept darting her eyes between the two older women and her 'friend.'

"Lieutenant…" Tomoe whispered, her gray eyes roaming over every inch of Shizuru's body. "You…why are you standing across from my tent—" Tomoe stopped talking and looked in the direction of her tent almost suddenly, as if she heard something.

_Ara…_ "T-Tomoe…" Shizuru said as she strode forward. Alyssa sighed and followed behind. She _did _miss the whole dramatic Garderobe thing. _Just like old times…_

Tomoe turned back to the approaching Shizuru. Whatever she had been thinking before instantly disappeared as the woman of her dreams stopped about a foot away from her. She could smell lavender, tea, and a distinct Shizuru scent that made her cheeks turn slightly pink. "W-What can I do for you, Lieutenant?" Tomoe practically stuttered. She shot the taller woman next to Shizuru a glance, wondering who she was. She felt a surge of jealousy when she looked the woman up and down. This woman was gorgeous…and she was standing next to Shizuru. Why did she get to do that and Tomoe didn't?

Alyssa snickered and made sure to keep her military cap down to hide her eyes. _Wow this girl has it bad for Shizuru. _

* * *

Natsuki grinned when she found Duran…under Tomoe's bed. _How clever, _she thought sarcastically as she waved it up in the air and Chie and Nao exchanged cheerful looks. _I would've NEVER found it there. _She rolled her eyes and then smirked at her friends. They had been worried Tomoe would be in the tent, but they had gotten lucky apparently!

"Great, you've got the damned gun," Nao muttered. "Now let's get out of here before psycho-bitch comes back, okay?"

Chie chuckled and rubbed at the back of her head. "I agree with Nao," she said with a sheepish smile, "let's make like a tree and _get the fuck out of here." _Nao burst into laughter and Chie slammed her hand over the redhead's mouth. "Shhh!"

Natsuki watched them, rolled her eyes, and nodded. "Okay, let's get out of here—"

_"T-Tomoe…" _Shizuru's voice sounded from outside the tent. Natsuki blinked, exchanged glances with the now horrified Chie and Nao, and then strode towards the tent exit. _Shit, shit, shit. It's my damn gun! She can't do anything about it! _

Chie and Nao followed Natsuki out.

* * *

Shizuru's eyes turned to the side to watch as Natsuki and her friend emerged from Tomoe's tent. Natsuki was already looking at her, and their eyes met briefly before the emeralds settled on Tomoe instead. Or, was it the small gap between Tomoe and Shizuru? Natsuki's eyes narrowed and she lifted the gun to aim it straight at Tomoe. Tomoe merely lifted a brow in response, as if daring her to shoot. She was a little surprised at the sudden hostility, considering she was usually (always) the instigator.

"Private Kuga!" Shizuru yelled in her teacher's voice. "Don't," she demanded in her sexy Kyoto-ben. While school fights were usually encouraged at Garderobe, they were _not _encouraged when the two students hated each other. Sparring was fine and probably didn't actually count as a 'school fight' but two girls that would probably fight each other to the death given the chance? No. Not allowed. Shizuru was their _teacher _after all.

This was like a dream come true for Tomoe. Shizuru was defending her from Kuga? She was in pure bliss. _Wait a second…Shizuru was probably here making sure Kuga didn't get hurt while trying to take back her gun…_Tomoe set her accusing gaze on Shizuru, but Shizuru didn't seem to notice.

Natsuki glared at Shizuru and slowly lowered the gun. "Why are you defending her?" She growled out. "She stole my damn gun!" She waved it around just to prove her point.

"And you have it back," Shizuru said, her voice less demanding and now more soothing. "Good job, now leave. There's no need for violence right now. Not when you're ill." Shizuru tried her best to give Natsuki a soft and calming look, but it didn't seem to be working. She felt Alyssa's presence behind her back as the blonde shifted to Shizuru's other side, closer to Natsuki.

Natsuki's glare pierced into those crimson pools and she felt horrible for it. Shizuru probably followed her to Tomoe's tent to make sure she didn't get hurt, and yet she was still angry? Was it because Tomoe was standing right in front of Shizuru and all Natsuki could see was them kissing?

Natsuki's gaze settled on Tomoe once more. Tomoe had never seen Natsuki so pissed off before. Natsuki was actually very good at not letting Tomoe get to her, yet now all Tomoe saw in Natsuki's eyes was pure loathing and hatred. Natsuki lifted the gun again.

"Kuga, don't," Nao whispered into Natsuki's ear. Natsuki kept her gaze firmly on Tomoe's. "I don't know why you're losing your cool like this..." Nao paused. "Actually, maybe it's because of those drugs I gave you…" she said as an afterthought. She lifted her eyes to the sky to ponder this.

"No," Natsuki hissed. "It's because _she," _Natsuki shook the gun in Tomoe's direction, "Doesn't…doesn't know what's mine." Nao and Chie exchanged worried glances.

Shizuru's eyes widened at that declaration. "Na—" Alyssa gently nudged her back, "Private Kuga…" She corrected quickly. She cleared her throat and turned to her side to see Tomoe's eyebrows furrowing in confusion at Natsuki's words. "Private Marguerite. Will all of you please return to your tents?" It was stated like a question, but it was a demand.

It dawned on Tomoe what Natsuki was talking about. Was Natsuki finally jealous? Of her and Shizuru's obvious relationship? Did Shizuru talk about her a lot to Kuga? A smug smile tugged on Tomoe's lips as the confusion melted into pure joy. "Oh, Kuga, don't feel bad," she purred. She remembered Natsuki outside of Shizuru's window. She must've assumed something was going on, and Tomoe knew Natsuki must be jealous.

Natsuki blinked. Did Tomoe know what she was angry about? Did she _know _Jin would be taking a picture of them? "Wha--?"

Tomoe grabbed Shizuru's hand and gripped it tightly. Shizuru began trying to tug her arm away instantly and she even scolded Tomoe but Tomoe wasn't listening. She just smirked when Natsuki's gaze fixated on their interlocked hands and pain flickered across her face. "I'm _Shizuru's _number one. I'm sorry you weren't previously aware but I've been _telling _you this for a while now…" She sighed. "You're kind of slow, Kuga." It felt great to call her lieutenant by her first name.

Shizuru finally tore her hand away from Tomoe's. "That's enough!" She hesitated before looking at Natsuki, afraid of what she'd see. Natsuki was angry.

Chie's jaw dropped. "So the rumors _are _true?" The lieutenant's been screwing around with _both_ Tomoe _and _Natsuki? Is that what started their rivalry in the first place? Oh man, she couldn't wait to tell Aoi. After comforting Natsuki, of course.

Nao glared at Chie and slammed her open palm into the side of the other girl's head. "No, you idiot. They're not."_ I hope. _

_"_Her lips taste good," Tomoe whispered, so only Natsuki and Shizuru could hear it.

Natsuki let out a strangled growl from deep within her and lifted the gun again, this time to shoot. Alyssa darted out and knocked the gun from her hands, while Shizuru grabbed Tomoe, who had been on her way to pummel Natsuki, from behind. Duran fell into the snow and Alyssa lunged for Natsuki before the two girls could reach each other's throats.

Natsuki and Tomoe only glared at each other as they struggled in their captors' grasps. Alyssa had now grabbed Natsuki from behind, just like Shizuru had a hold on Tomoe. The two girls kept trying to break free so they could pound the other. It really wasn't working. Alyssa and Shizuru were strong.

"Private Marguerite!" Shizuru growled. "Stop this!" She squeezed Tomoe tighter until the girl finally stopped struggling. Of course, once she stopped struggling she leaned back into Shizuru's hold, as if it was a hug. One corner of her mouth tugged up into a devilish smirk.

Natsuki eventually stopped struggling in Alyssa's arms and just stood glaring at Tomoe. All she could see was Tomoe's eyes. Alyssa sighed in relief when the girl stopped struggling and released one arm from around her waist to pat her on the head. "Relax, Kuga Natsuki…I can assure you…your…_possession _is safely yours." Natsuki relaxed at those words. She always liked Alyssa. She noted that the other hand was still wrapped around her waist. Apparently Alyssa wasn't so sure Natsuki was calmed down enough yet. Alyssa was smart. _I'll kill Tomoe, _Natsuki growled in her head. _She's dead. Once Alyssa let's go she's dead._

The only thing everyone could hear was Natsuki's ragged breathing and the low growl in Tomoe's throat. Occasionally, Natsuki's heavy breathing turned into a cough. That would only make Tomoe smirk more. _Goddamn her and that damned smug face, _Natsuki growled in her head. She coughed again, causing her to lose the 'who can glare the longest' contest.

Chie and Nao stood behind Natsuki, their fists at their sides from when they thought Tomoe was going to attack. They wouldn't have let Natsuki take her on alone. This wasn't the competition, they were allowed to kick Tomoe's ass alongside Natsuki.

Shizuru frowned, realizing she was holding Tomoe around the waist and that this situation couldn't possibly get any worse if she tried. She met Alyssa's eyes with a desperate look. Alyssa smirked, as usual, and gently released Natsuki. The girl grumbled a "Thanks," bent down to grab her gun, and then stood up, spun on her heel, and began walking off. She didn't look back.

Chie instantly followed her, while Nao sent Tomoe and Shizuru a death glare before turning and following her two friends. She idly noted how scary Tomoe looked when the star student was worked up and in 'killer' mode. Her whole face contorted into a horrible scowl when she was angry. Tomoe was a scary chick! _And Natsuki has to face that in the competition. I think I'd piss myself. _

Shizuru watched them go and then, when they were a safe distance away, released Tomoe. "Private Marguerite, that was uncalled for," Shizuru said angrily, though her face was serene as ever.

Tomoe pouted up at Shizuru. "She started it, Lieutenant. You saw she was in my room and stole my gun," she said innocently, though Shizuru wasn't having any of it.

"It's her gun," Shizuru said as calmly as possible. She really wanted to kick Tomoe's ass, but as a teacher that was, unfortunately, not allowed. "I gave it to her as a reward for doing so well during a Fuuka invasion," Shizuru glanced at Alyssa just in time to see the Fuuka colonel frown deeply. Shizuru found that pretty funny, but decided now wasn't the time to brag. "You'll leave Private Kuga alone, Tomoe. You are not to fight before the competition. Understood?" She didn't bother mentioning that there was nothing going _on _between them since Tomoe was clearly delusional and wasn't having any of that anyways.

Tomoe saluted. "Yes, ma'am," she said seriously, though her eyes still twinkled in that creepy way. Shizuru frowned and took a step backwards, away from her student.

Alyssa shuddered. Wow, this girl was creepy. No wonder Shizuru and Kuga didn't like her.

Shizuru turned and began walking away, Alyssa sighed and then jogged to catch up with her, but not before giving Tomoe a glare. Tomoe's eyes widened when she saw those brilliant blue eyes from under the military cap. That was Colonel Searrs. Now she was _really _jealous. Shizuru and Alyssa had dated back when they were students. Everyone knew that, they had been the power couple of the school.

"Come on, Miya," Tomoe said as she headed into her tent. "Let's make sure those idiots didn't touch any of our stuff."

"Y-Yes, Tomoe," Miya murmured as she scrambled after her leader.

* * *

The three girls were silent as they headed back to Natsuki and Nao's tent. Natsuki was walking in her usual determined, slightly slouched walk, while Nao and Chie trailed behind. Every once in a while Natsuki would let out a growl and her two friends would look at each other with confused or worried expressions.

"You alright, Kuga?" Nao asked, her voice quiet, as if testing Natsuki's mood.

"I'm just fantastic," Natsuki growled without looking behind her. She quickly unzipped their tent and strode in. She made straight for her bed and practically jumped onto it. Placing the gun right next to her on the bed, she turned around and glared up at the ceiling. "My whole life…the people I loved left me," she said quietly, though the bitterness and pain in her voice spoke volumes of how horrible her past was.

Chie and Nao stepped forward and each placed a hand on top of Natsuki's. "We're here," Chie said with a bright smile. "Yes," she added, "we assume you love us."

Nao nodded. "And we won't leave you." _Don't add a witty comment, don't add a witty comment, don't—you'll ruin the moment! _

Natsuki tilted her head to look at them and then smiled. "Well good, because I kind of like you guys," she said as she sat up and pressed her back against her head board. "Thanks," she said, more seriously this time, her eyes softening as she looked at her friends. She felt a pang of sadness when she realized she missed Mai's comforting words.

Chie grinned. "Don't mention it, _daaarling."_

Nao rolled her eyes and made her way to her own bed. "You two are idiots." She grabbed a pillow and then walked calmly back. Chie and Natsuki eyed the redhead suspiciously as she approached. Nao smirked, lifted the pillow, and whacked Chie so hard, her glasses fell off.

"Hey!" Chie growled as she ducked the next attack and then tackled Nao to the ground. "Quick!" Chie yelled to Natsuki. "Throw me a pillow!"

"No way," Natsuki said as she grabbed a pillow. "I want to do it," she finished as she hopped off the bed and walked over to where Chie was straddling a struggling and cursing Nao.

Nao stopped struggling and glared at Natsuki. "Hit me with that pillow and you die, Kuga."

Natsuki smirked. "Me and Chie are on an alliance, and since you attacked my ally…" Natsuki whacked the pillow onto Nao's face. "I attack you!"

Chie nodded happily from her perch on top of Nao. "It's the politics we learn at a military academy."

Nao growled. "Morons—!" The rest of her curses and insults were muffled by repetitive pillow hits.

Chaos ensued until Nao surrendered and they all decided to sit and talk on the floor. They were all spread out, panting, and staring up at the ceiling.

"You guys are pathetic," Nao panted out as she mentally decided Chie _must _sleep over.

"You're the one who couldn't even handle one of us!"Chie complained. Natsuki smiled up at the ceiling, enjoying her two friends bickering.

"Hey guys," she said after a moment, and the two of them instantly stopped their arguing. The way Natsuki said it clearly meant she was going to say something serious. Natsuki swallowed before saying. "What do you think of Lieutenant Fujino?"

There was an interesting silence, and it made Natsuki wish she had never asked.

"I like her," Nao said firmly. "She's…she knows what she's doing and…you _never_ do so, your, uh, _friendship," or whatever is going on, _"is…nice…" Nao coughed nervously. _Oh god, I sound like a sap. And Fujino scares the shit out of me so why am I saying I like her? Quick! Say something mean! _"Although it's totally lame that you're so close to your teacher," she added quickly.

Natsuki let out a huff in response and then stayed silent to hear Chie's response.

"She's nice," Chie said unsurely. "And damned _hot. _Like _wow…_have you seen her boobs? They're like…" Chie held both hands up towards the tent's ceiling and she made 'squeezing' gestures. "_Perfection…_I'd let her spank me in detention any day—!"

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched, though she idly noted Chie had a good point. "Alright, alright," she growled, "anything _else?"_

Chie snickered. "No need to get your expensive panties in a twist, Natsuki. I'm just amazed you've managed to snag the cold Colonel Searrs' girl."

Natsuki's annoyance evaporated and was instantly replaced with the very familiar emotion of confusion. The girl tilted her head to the side to glance at Chie's head. "What?"

Chie blinked, not sure whether she said something she shouldn't have. "Uh, Colonel Alyssa Searrs? She dated the Lieutenant back when they were students at Garderobe?" Chie explained quietly, mentally cursing along the way as she realized Shizuru probably hadn't told Natsuki this. "Uh, I heard the legends about Colonel Searrs are all fake! She isn't really _that _good in bed!"

Natsuki's eyes widened and she sat up. "What?!" She barked. Alyssa's sexual prowess is _legendary? _What? _How does someone compete with that?! _Natsuki wondered desperately. She had no experience whatsoever. It was Shizuru who did everything, who knew everythi—_oh my god…Alyssa was the one that taught Shizuru…everythi—I have a headache. _

Nao sat up and gave Chie a '_now look what you did' _glare before watching Natsuki's silent suffering with amusement. Why did she always keep her inner hurt to herself? "Kuga, suck it up. They broke up a few years ago. They're just friends now."

Natsuki nodded. "I-I know that! And it's not like I care or anything I just…didn't know…" _Again._ Because she was never told _anything _by Shizuru apparently. Natsuki was surprised, and glad, to find that she held no grudge against Alyssa. After all, without Alyssa, Natsuki probably wouldn't have experienced such bliss from Shizuru. _It would've been nice to know, though. _Alyssa obviously supported them with no qualms as well, so Alyssa was safe from Natsuki's wrath. It was Tomoe, Jin, and Shizuru herself who were in for it. _No, no. Nothing is Shizuru's fault. She did nothing. Jin and Tomoe forced themselves on her, stop acting so immature. _

_She didn't even tell you about Alyssa, _a voice whispered through her mind.

Natsuki shook her head. _She doesn't have too. I don't care…and it's not like I ever asked._

_Right…because you don't have a right to know that her current best friend is also her ex?_

Natsuki let out a long sigh and ignored Chie and Nao's bickering, since they obviously just started arguing again to see if they could distract Natsuki from whatever accidental bad mood they had put her in. It didn't work, however, and eventually they pulled the sheets off of Nao and Natsuki's beds and fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

Shizuru sat in front of her fireplace. Again. She rarely lit it, but the first time she lit it something _very, very _good happened and maybe the magic was still there.

Two hours later, and Natsuki still hadn't miraculously climbed through her window and asked cutely for some 'training' so that they could end up in a compromising position and kiss. Because that's really what Shizuru wanted to do right now. She wanted to kiss Natsuki and maybe some _other _things too. But that wasn't going to happen, not when Natsuki was angry at her and not when Shizuru herself was still slightly annoyed about Nao.

Alyssa had walked her back to her apartment before leaving. She had a school to partly run after all. Shizuru stared sadly at the fire. It was pointless. Natsuki wasn't coming. She didn't really think anything was going on with her and Tomoe did she? That'd be absolutely silly. Shizuru had told her there was nothing going on, and that that kiss had not been her fault. _And she told me the same thing about Nao and I still got angry. _Shizuru shook her head. Out of all the problems she could fathom having with Natsuki, jealousy was not one of them. Sure she expected to get annoyed when other people ogled her Natsuki, but she never expected to feel jealous of someone else, or to make Natsuki ever feel jealous of someone else.

_It is so evil. You seldom realize it is there until something happens that makes you angry. And it is irrational. Completely irrational. I know Nao is just her friend, whether Nao has feelings for Natsuki or not…she's acting rather mature about it and doesn't seem to be flirting with Natsuki anymore. And then there's Natsuki, who knows…she MUST know I would never hurt her. Never. She must know I love her…that Tomoe is not the one for me. Perhaps…perhaps she doesn't know I love her. I have to tell her. Next time I see her._

Shizuru stood up and walked towards her bed. She shot one last longing look at the window before crawling under her covers. She was now determined to fall asleep as soon as possible, so that it would be the next day and she could have another chance with Natsuki.

--

The next day, Natsuki arrived at training all drugged up, in the good way, so that she wouldn't sneeze and cough all through her training. She had slept in all day, and told Nabatame and Tanaka that she'd meet them in the evening, when she wasn't feeling like shit. She also brought along Duran with her. She never realized how much she missed that gun. It was like having a piece of Shizuru with her everywhere she went. It was especially comforting after that nightmare. Without Shizuru, Natsuki noticed her nightmares were intense and…and while she fought against Akio and _always _won…it was a lot harder to do without Shizuru. _At least I can still beat him, _she thought as she narrowly dodged a swipe to her head with Nabatame's desert eagle. _Although since I started…being with Shizuru…Akio went down a lot faster._

Nabatame blinked when she accidently whacked Natsuki in the side of the head with her gun. Natsuki growled out an, "Ow!" and rubbed at her head. "What the hell, Nabatame?" Annoyed emeralds glanced up at the third year.

Nabatame lifted a brow. "You're not paying attention," she said seriously. "What's up with you today? You did better two days ago." Nabatame placed her hands on her hips and waited for Natsuki's explanation.

Natsuki frowned and then stretched her arms. "I'm having a bad week," she answered simply and she stepped back so that they could restart their training. "Did you know the Lieutenant Fujino and Colonel Searrs used to date back when they were students?" Natsuki asked as she cracked her neck. Shizuru had failed to mention quite a few things, hadn't she? Natsuki was still thinking about it.

"Yeah, who doesn't know that?" Nabatame replied as she exchanged worried glances with Tanaka. She missed the _'I didn't'_ Natsuki grumbled right after. Nabatame took a few steps back too and then looked back at Tanaka for the countdown.

"Why must I always count? Can you not count?" Tanaka asked with a slight frown on her lips. She folded her arms and lifted a slender brow in her love's direction.

Nabatame's eyebrow twitched. "Fine, I'll count." Nabatame cleared her throat then got in her position. "Three…two…one…go!" She charged forward and shot a few blanks at Natsuki. Natsuki dropped to the ground, effectively dodging the blanks which splattered on the wall behind her, and then rolled into a kneeling position. She lifted her weapon and fired her own blanks, but Nabatame easily evaded it by parrying to the side and then lunging forward. She raised her gun, about to strike Natsuki over the head with it, before Natsuki brought up her own gun to block the hit. The two guns hit, and Nabatame instantly twirled only to have her next hit blocked again. Natsuki wavered on her feet slightly from the force of the blow, but she stoodstrong.

The two girls pushed off each other and stood panting, their gun-wielding hands falling to their sides.

"How does this guy fight like this?" Natsuki asked through panting. "Guns are meant for shooting, not hitting other guns." She had no idea how this possible-opponent of hers fought like this on a daily basis. It was an exhausting style.

Nabatame shrugged and then dropped to the ground. She got comfortable and then watched Natsuki as the younger girl dropped as well and brought her knees to her chest. "It's his style. Everyone has one," Nabatame explained. "It's supposed to maximize the use of guns or something. I'm not sure, the guy is a total gunhead. Obsessed with them, won't even touch a knife."

"Try again," Tanaka ordered when she noticed the two girls were resting for far too long. "So close to perfect but not quite."

"How is it not perfect?" Natsuki whined. "We've been at it all day!"

Tanaka let out a long sigh before running a hand through her beautiful brown hair. "Your timing. You have to lift your hand at the right moment to block Akemi's gun, or you risk toppling over. Your opponent will not hit as softly as my Akemi." Natsuki idly wondered how Nabatame's strikes counted as 'soft.' Nabatame was going _easy _on her? _Well, shit. _

Nabatame nodded and stood up again. She wiped the sweat from her brow. "Anastasie is right. Your opponent, if you, uh, _do _by _some chance _end up going against him, will not strike at you so kindly. He's going to be coming at you with all he's got. Let's go again."

Natsuki let out a groan but stood up and got into position. "Okay, but after this I'm going to bed. I shouldn't even be out this late, I'm sick."

Tanaka chuckled slightly. "Excuses, excuses…"

Nabatame snickered. "Okay, here's the countdown. Three—"

Tanaka cleared her throat.

Nabatame paused, blinked, and looked over. _"Yes?"_

"I want my job back," Tanaka stated calmly.

Nabatame blinked again then narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Seriousl—?"

"Three…two," Tanaka began in her awesome French accent, and Nabatame instantly got ready, "…one…go!"

* * *

Natsuki walked through the dark, snowy campus of Garderobe. She was glad it was cold out, since her body was on fire from all the training. Not to mention she had trained hard while sick.

This place really needed to get more lights. No wonder people kept turning up dead. In fact, just this morning a student that _wasn't _in the competition turned up dead. Murdered, the same way all the other victims were killed. It had been a third year Natsuki hadn't known, but it didn't make it any less horrible. It was late and Natsuki didn't think looking for Shizuru was a good idea. Besides, Shizuru hadn't come by that morning when she was recovering in bed.

She probably wouldn't be able to find Shizuru if she tried. Probably because she was busy with the rest of the Council doing damage control and trying to find the killer. They were probably also confused as hell by this latest murder. A non-competition student murdered? That made no sense…especially with the whole, 'the killer is clearly killing off the competition' motive they had going on. This screws things up completely, because before that third year was killed, the Council was _sure _the killer had to be another competitor. Now it could be anyone.

_At least that takes some of the suspicion off of me, _Natsuki mentally muttered as she continued her slug-walk back to her tent. The competitors had technically all been suspects…now it could be _any _student. Natsuki hadn't been a very 'suspicious suspect' but there were those that thought 'first year trying to get rid of her third year competition' sounded like a good motivation.

Natsuki snorted. _As if. I guess I have the whole beating up people at school record…and then there's the 'I've been abused' crap. But that doesn't make someone a serial killer… _Natsuki decided to change the topic, since now that she mentioned abuse it brought back bad memories. _Stupid. _She grumbled and continued walking.

At least she didn't feel like she was being followed for once. And she had Duran with her, just in case. Natsuki gave the gun a nice little pat. It felt great to have it back. She hadn't even realized how much she missed it. The fact that _Tomoe _had it pissed her off to no end. That psychotic bitch just kept pissing her off more and more lately. Natsuki found she was even _more _determined to get to the final match. Maybe kicking Tomoe's ass was good enough of a reason for joining after all. To think, that girl had the _nerve _to tell her Shizuru's lips taste good. _I know they taste good! _Natsuki mentally growled. _Those are mine! I claim them!_

_"No! Please!"_ A frantic voice pleaded in the darkness. Natsuki squinted, once again wishing Garderobe would invest in some street lamps scattered around the campus, and then started creeping in the direction of the voice. It led her off her path and towards a bit of forest. When she got closer, the clear sounds of struggling could be heard. _"Somebody help me!"_

_"Hold still, you bitch!" _A male's voice growled. Natsuki's mind went blank. This all seemed familiar somehow. She shook off the incoming haziness and crept forward again. The voices had led her into a nearby bit of forest. Again, this seemed eerily familiar.

Peeking from behind a tree, Natsuki caught sight of a shiny blade held up in the air by a male student, hovering above a female student. The moonlight coming in through the trees reflected off the blade, and Natsuki could see that the tip was covered in some type of slime. The poison perhaps? Had she just stumbled across the next attack of the serial killer? _Great, _she thought as she spread out her legs just a bit more before breaking into a full-out sprint.

Natsuki rammed her shoulder into the killer's side, right before he was about to bring the knife down on his fifth victim. Sixth victim. Seventh? Who was keeping count anymore?

The two tumbled and Natsuki found herself on top of him, the blade still in his hands. His eyes opened, and chocolate brown met with dazzling emeralds. Both of their eyes widened.

"K-Kato…?" Natsuki whispered in disbelief. Her hand gripping around his wrist with the combat knife in it tightened. "You…?" She blinked again. _No way…_

Kato's eyes widened more before narrowing. "N-Natsuki…I didn't…she attacked _me_…" He used her surprise to knock her off of him by kicking upwards. She rolled to the side but was up in an instant. Anger flashed in her eyes, quickly replacing the surprise.

"Right," Natsuki said as she glanced at the female third year Kato had just been about to kill. The girl was unarmed and looked terrified. She was gorgeous, the kind of girl you'd see in a magazine. Suddenly, Natsuki had a feeling she knew what this was about. "Run," she told the girl. "Get a teacher." She didn't want the girl to help her out. The third year would have to fight hand-to-hand with a guy who may or may not have a poisonous blade? No, Natsuki would rather just hold him at gunpoint and let the teacher's handle it when they got here.

The girl nodded, stood up, and ran off in the direction of the school. Natsuki watched her go before turning back to Kato, who was checking the tip of his blade to make sure the poison was still on it. Natsuki couldn't really make it out in the darkness, so she wasn't sure if the snow had wiped it off or not. She couldn't take any chances with this fight though. One stab and she might be dead.

Kato frowned at his knife then lifted his usually warm, but now icy brown gaze on Natsuki. "You…Natsuki it doesn't have to be like this…" he stepped forward, and Natsuki placed her hand on her hip holster. He eyed it and then met her gaze again. "You'd shoot me?"

"I'd kill you for what you've done," Natsuki said, somewhat glad she had an outlet for her recent frustrations. "I only wish I had real bullets in here," she lifted the gun and pointed it at him. "Now I'd prefer to keep you awake for when the teachers come to take you away, so please don't move."

Kato stood still and looked into the barrel of Natsuki's gun. "You're not even going to ask me why?" He asked, truly interested. "That's what I love about you, Natsuki. No questions, just action."

She wasn't sure when Kato became an evil villain, considering all the memories she had of him were of a harmless, somewhat clumsy second year. And _ew, _he loved something about her? Creepy.

She nodded in the direction of his knife. "Is that your chemistry project?" She asked, remembering he had been gathering chemistry supplies that one day. He must have been using the chemicals to form the poison that laced his blade.

Kato smiled, and he resembled a puppy dog once again. "Yes. Did you ever find _Shizuru?" _He asked, remembering Natsuki had asked where 'Shizuru' was that day in the teacher's classroom.

The corner of Natsuki's lips twitched slightly before she nodded. "Yes." She sighed, wondering how long it would take for that third year girl to bring a teacher here. On the bright side, she had Kato at gunpoint and could hold him there for as long as she wanted. She still couldn't believe the puppy-like boy was the serial killer. It was hard to believe. "Are you the one that's been following me?" She remembered yesterday and how Kato had shown up miraculously to _save the day. _He had probably placed that knife in the kid's hands when he bent down to 'show her' who he had saved her from.

Kato frowned and blushed slightly. "Y-Yes…I've…been watching you. But not because I wanted to harm you, Natsuki," He said in a tone that was _supposed _to sound reassuring.

Natsuki shuddered. Not only was he now transforming right before her eyes into a _perverted _psycho killer, but it was damned cold outside. "You're sick," she informed him, "and you need help." _Trust me, I know when someone needs help. _

"No!" Kato yelled angrily, and he took a step forward.

Natsuki instantly raised her gun a little higher. "Watch it," she warned. "You're not going any further."

"You…this is _your _fault," Kato accused, his eyes narrowing.

She blinked. "My fault?" _Why the hell is everything always my fault? Psychos blame me for everything. I'm like a psycho-magnet. _"How the _hell _is this _my_ fault, Kato?" She tightened her grip around the gun, now getting even angrier.

"You showed me power…you put me in charge of the strategizing for the Red team during the first part of the competition and…it was _amazing. _Everyone…everyone looked to _me _for answers. The third years that teased me, called me a nerd, and laughed at me…they all did whatever I told them!" Kato let out a psychotic laugh, and Natsuki instantly felt bad for him.

"You were bullied? This whole thing is for revenge?" She asked quietly. "Kato…that…the people you killed…they were wrong to bully you but their lives? That makes you worse than them."

Kato set his fiery glare on Natsuki once again as clarity came back to them. "You are wrong. I showed them, Natsuki. I showed them who Kato was…and how I was not what they called me. I could kill them _all _using the talents they made fun of." He let out another, quick laugh. "Serves the bastards right. They got what they deserved. It's karma."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. This was the difference between her and Kato, she guessed. He would kill someone who wronged him in a minor way…while Natsuki wouldn't. Kato had more problems than she had originally thought, that's for sure. "Why were you attacking that girl just now?" Natsuki asked. "She…and your earlier victim weren't part of the competition." _It couldn't be just because they teased him, could it? Killing is a little extreme for being bullied…but not everyone handles things the same._

"Why do you sneak into the lieutenant's room each night through her window?" Kato countered.

Natsuki blinked. "You—"

"Will tell everyone I know, you slut," he spat. His face instantly turned from rage to guilt, turning him back into the harmless boy Natsuki remembered him as. "I-I'm sorry, Natsuki. I didn't mean that." He averted her gaze and appeared sad.

"Pick a personality and stick with it!" Natsuki shouted back. _Crap, he knows. And when the teachers get here… _"Deal time," she said. "What do I have to do to keep you quiet, asshole?" She suddenly felt like Shizuru, offering to do something to protect their secret. She was _not _kissing Kato, and she had even liked him at one point. Shizuru had kissed someone she _loathed _to protect them. Natsuki inwardly sighed, she had been irrational about the whole Shizuru/Jin thing.

Kato looked back up. "Hm…let me go," he said, his eyes hopeful.

"No," Natsuki replied without missing a beat, though she was glad Kato hadn't asked for anything gross.

"I won't kill again," he said quietly. "Just let me go before the teachers get here and I won't tell a soul you're screwing the lieutenant."

"I'm not screwing the--!" Natsuki let out a frustrated growl.

"You there!" Haruka shouted as she stepped forward. "Don't move, troublemaker!" She lifted a rifle and paused…was the female figure the killer or the male figure? She turned to the third year next to her to ask. It was kind of hard to see from their distance, not to mention the fact that it was night.

Natsuki looked to her side and smiled. Finally. "Took you long enough, Sergeant," Natsuki muttered. Next to Haruka was the third year that Natsuki had saved. She seemed annoyed when Haruka took the time to ask her a question. They were a few yards away, and Natsuki suddenly realized that she and Kato were both covered in shadow.

Kato glared at Haruka and then lunged at Natsuki. Natsuki toppled backwards and a shot rang out. Natsuki frowned when she realized she had missed, but she was able to punch Kato square in the jaw and knock him off of her. She then pounced on top of him and kneed him in the chest. "Asshole," she hissed down at him when he yelped in pain.

Haruka watched the two shadowy figures roll around on the floor. "So it's the guy?" she asked.

The third year smacked her forehead. "_Yes, _Sergeant. Shoot the boy."

"Alright, well, which shadowy blob is the boy?" She asked with a frown. She began walking forward hoping that by the time she got closer the two figures would've broken apart and she'd be able to tell which was which.

Kato growled and slammed his open palm under Natsuki's chin. Her head shot back and she winced as she fell backwards. She instantly scrambled up and Kato did the same. They glared at each other. Kato was happy to find that he hadn't accidently let the blade go when he got knocked off of Natsuki.

"I didn't want it to be like this, Natsuki," Kato said quietly. His eyes looked guilty and remorseful as he stared sadly at Natsuki, who glared at him. "I never wanted to…_harm_ you…"

"You…you poisoned Mai…" Natsuki said as it all began coming together in her mind: Kato bringing her a drink at the picnic, her leaving before drinking it, and Mai taking her place as she left with Shizuru. _She must've taken a sip of my drink. _

"It was meant for you!" Kato defended. "It was a _temporary _poison because I…because I love you and didn't want to kill you but…you were too much competition, Natsuki. I don't think I'd stand a chance against you in the arena and…and if I lost they'd just start teasing me again. I couldn't stand that, Natsuki, getting beat by a girl? A _first year _girl no less!" Kato shook his head. "I couldn't let that happen!"

Natsuki stared in awe. "You…you could've killed me! You could've killed Mai! For what?! Because you're afraid of getting your ass kicked by a girl? So what, people talk, Kato. It's when you _don't _care…it's when you _don't _bother to even get revenge when they get tired and leave." Natsuki was sure of this, having experienced wanting revenge herself but in the end not giving in to the temptation. Showing that you've moved on…that is the worst revenge to give some people.

"That one!" The third year pointed when the two shadowy blobs had separated.

"I know," Haruka barked as she lifted her gun. "I'm not a moron."

The third year glared at the Sergeant. "Are you so sure about that?"

Haruka ignored her, and aimed the gun on Kato. She fired.

Kato dropped, but not before he flung his blade at Natsuki. Natsuki just narrowly avoided it. It sliced through her clothing and lightly grazed her side. She gasped. It really didn't hurt that much, it was probably just a scratch. But what if it had the poison on it still? She held her side and waited, her eyebrows furrowing as if she was confused as to why she was still alive. The poison was supposed to kill within seconds right? _I guess I'll figure out soon enough…_

"Kuga, why are you just standing there holding your side like that?" Haruka asked as she strode forward and kneeled down next to Kato's body. The blonde sergeant checked his vital signs and huffed when the psycho was clearly still alive.

"The blade cut me just a bit, but I'm fine," Natsuki said with a wide grin. Looks like the snow took all the poison off when Kato had gotten kicked off of her. She was safe and alive. Natsuki looked up when the pretty third year approached. "Are you alright?" Natsuki asked as she removed her hand from her side and stood up straight.

The third year girl nodded slowly, her hazel eyes looking Natsuki up and down. "Yes, I'm fine thanks to you. Are _you _alright?" The girl asked, her gaze dipping to the tear in Natsuki's uniform.

Natsuki slowed her breathing down and ran a hand through her long ebony locks. "Yeah, it's just a scratch." Natsuki glanced down at Haruka, who was now shouting things into her walkie-talkie.

_"Will Lieutenant Kanzaki, Colonel Lu, Lieu—" _Haruka lifted her gaze to watch Natsuki suspiciously, _"General Higa, and Officer Rauschenberg report to the coordinates…" _Haruka listed off some things that made absolutely no sense to Natsuki. Apparently Haruka knew the exact coordinates of their position. That was weird.

_"Ara…why am I the only one not invited?" _Shizuru's Kyoto-ben came through the walkie-talkie. Natsuki felt her knees grow weak. The effect that woman had on her was ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous and probably unhealthy. Oh well.

Haruka glanced at Natsuki, who moved to pick up her fallen gun, once more before saying, "You've been out of it, Fujino, you need a break. Especially since this will take all night and all morning."

_"…I see," _Shizuru's voice was like silk, it didn't matter if it was coming out of a small, plastic device. _"Thank you, Haruka," _she finished quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Fujino. The rest of you, get over here, we found the killer." _It's about damn time too. This kid is gonna get his ass kicked for driving me nuts and costing me so many students. _

Natsuki's eyes widened when she realized what Haruka had done by making Shizuru stay in her room. "You want…"

"Go see bubuzuke woman and cheer her up. She's no use to me when she's sulking like that," Haruka ordered. "And…" she added as she looked away slightly, "the Council _and _Jin won't be back until…late tomorrow afternoon…most likely…so…uh," she cleared her throat, "take as much time as you need to um…_cheer her up."_ The sergeant's cheeks tinged pink, but no one could see it in the dark.

Natsuki blinked. Was Haruka giving her the 'A-OKAY' to spend the night with Shizuru? _Uh…_

Natsuki nodded quickly, saluted, and turned to walk off. She practically walked into the third year that was still there. "Oh, sorry," she murmured as she made to leave. She then paused, turned around and said, "Next time you decide to pick on someone, make sure they can't kick your ass." She didn't want to stand up for Kato, but the bullying must have been intense if it caused him to snap. Why was she always surrounded by monsters? Some were born this way, some transformed into them after an event, some changed into them due to other monsters…they were everywhere. _I'm not a psycho-magnet, I'm a monster-magnet. Same thing, I guess._

The third year stayed silent as guilt washed over her face. Natsuki, confident that she had gotten her message across, turned and began walking away again. She had stopped Kato the monster, maybe she had stopped Kato's own monster as well. _I guess it just needs one monster to turn another._ Akio had almost turned her into one…if she had killed him for revenge. And this third year's relentless teasing must've turned Kato into one. _What a vicious cycle, _she thought, though that's as dark as her mind would let her go. She was on her way to see Shizuru…and she had to claim her, to show her who she belonged to.

* * *

Shizuru stood by her fireplace. This was what, the third night in a row? She was too awake to sit and too tired to move, so she just stood there, in front of her fireplace. She had never used it as much as she had been this year. Every night was becoming a night to light it up. Yes, it _definitely _had to do with the first time she decided to use it. _Natsuki…_

"Shizuru," that husky voice caused Shizuru to whirl around in surprise. Had she been too engrossed in her thoughts to not have heard Natsuki come in? She _knew _leaving the window open was a good idea. Just in case.

There Natsuki stood, in front of Shizuru's window, her beautiful face serious yet soft. Those striking emeralds stared at Shizuru with love. It had to be love, there was nothing else that sparkle could be. Shizuru's breath hitched and she found her hands were shaking slightly. "_Natsuki_," she breathed, that beautiful name felt so good to say out loud again. No need for formality here.

Natsuki took a step then stopped. Her eyebrows furrowed and a few different emotions flickered across her face, much too quickly for Shizuru to decipher them. Shizuru waited patiently for Natsuki to think over whatever she was thinking over. _Ara, such a cute child. I love the confused look, it's one of my favorites. It's right up there with shy, embarrassed, and… _Shizuru's face warmed when she remembered Natsuki's sexy, girlish moan.

Natsuki eyed the Kyoto-woman suspiciously. "You…you're thinking something annoying, aren't you?"

A slender brow rose. "Am I that obvious?" Shizuru asked quietly. Shizuru didn't move, afraid that a sudden movement would make Natsuki turn and run like a frightened animal.

Natsuki fought off a smile and continued watching Shizuru._ I hate that you kissed…that you WERE kissed by Tomoe…I hate it and it drives me insane. And I hate Jin. I hate that she made you kiss her. I hate that you get jealous over Nao, and I hate that you never told me you and Alyssa used to date. I hate…I love you. I love you so much, Shizuru, and it is time to show you who you belong to._

Shizuru's eyes dipped to see the cut in Natsuki's uniform. She frowned slightly, wondering how and when Natsuki had gotten into a knife fight. She also hoped that the blade hadn't cut Natsuki's skin. "Are you…feeling better, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked when Natsuki hadn't said anything.

Natsuki nodded. "Nao drugged me, so I've been feeling better."

Try as she might, Shizuru couldn't keep the frown on her face from deepening upon hearing that name. Natsuki noticed it and her eyes narrowed in response. Shizuru didn't comment, not wanting to upset Natsuki. She instantly put on a fake, but pleasant smile. "I see…that's good news. I'm sorry I didn't see you today…I was busy with the Council. Did you hear? They caught the killer a few minutes ago."

"It's Kato," Natsuki said, glad Shizuru hadn't gotten pissy about Nao, but annoyed that it was still enough of an issue to make Shizuru frown and then put on a fake smile.

Shizuru blinked. How did Natsuki know that and she didn't? "Ara…how do you know that?" Her eyes suddenly dipped to the tear in her student's uniform, praying to God that wasn't related.

Natsuki pointed to the cut in her uniform. "I fought him. I just came from there," she replied nonchalantly. Her face was still blank and emotionless as she watched Shizuru.

The Kyoto-woman had to fight every urge in her body to run to Natsuki and examine her entire body, yes, her _entire _body, for 'boo-boos.' Didn't the boy kill by putting poison on his blade? Her eyes dropped to the cut in Natsuki's uniform again. "Na—" she started, her tone alarmed.

Natsuki shook her head. "The snow wiped the poison off his blade, I think. I feel fine." The poison was active immediately and killed the victim almost instantly. Natsuki was alive and the cut had been over ten minutes ago. She was safe. "The poison Mai drank was for me…he uh, had a bit of a crush on me which is why it was temporary. I guess Mai accidently drank from the cup he brought me."

Shizuru wondered if maybe the poison would take longer to circulate in Natsuki's system if there had still been a slight trace on the blade. She decided to ignore the fact that Kato had a crush on Natsuki, mostly because she was sure a hundred other guys did, and Natsuki had at least kicked Kato's ass apparently."You have to get to Youko's now," Shizuru said, unable to restrain herself anymore and striding forward towards Natsuki. She gripped Natsuki's arm and began tugging her towards the door. She paused when Natsuki was fighting against her and turned around with a frown on her face. "Natsuki, plea—_mmph…" _Shizuru blinked in surprise when Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's neck and brought her face down so that she could press their lips together roughly.

Shizuru instantly began kissing her back with just as much fervor, her mouth going into auto-pilot. _Oh, yes. This is much, much better than the last few days._ Natsuki was the one taking control, her tongue instantly invading Shizuru's mouth and exploring it. Shizuru was surprised to find Natsuki fighting for dominance, since Shizuru usually just led the way, and so she let Natsuki do what she wanted. Shizuru's eye lids started closing. She peered at Natsuki's face and noticed the girl's eyes were squeezed shut. Shizuru blinked and gently pulled away from Natsuki's aggressive kiss. "Na-Natsuki what—?"

Natsuki whimpered and, not to be denied what she wanted, began planting butterfly kisses on the side of Shizuru's mouth and then down her teacher's jaw line. Shizuru stood stock still, enjoying the way those soft lips shyly, yet firmly made their way down her neck. "Natsuki…" she whispered lovingly when Natsuki seemed to find a spot she liked, right where shoulder met neck, and began sucking and licking it. Shizuru let out a moan and weaved her fingers into Natsuki's silky, raven hair. The kisses were fiery and slightly desperate, as if Natsuki wanted to have as much of Shizuru in case the older woman disappeared.

Natsuki continued in the same spot. She used her teeth to gently nibble on the flesh there and, when satisfied, she kissed it once more before pulling back. "You are mine, Shizuru," Natsuki declared, and Shizuru gasped slightly. The look in Natsuki's eyes slightly scared Shizuru, but it mostly sent jolts of excitement throughout her body.

"Natsuki…?" Shizuru questioned when Natsuki wrapped her foot around Shizuru's, her ankle tucking around Shizuru's heel, and then tugged her foot back to her, bringing Shizuru's foot forward from under her and causing the Kyoto-woman to lose balance and topple backwards. Natsuki followed her down, but made sure to make sure Shizuru didn't fall _too _hard. They both landed on the blanket Shizuru had set up in front of her fireplace with a soft thud. In a way, it was payback for a few days before when Shizuru was drugged and forced Natsuki's knees to buckle.

The Kyoto-woman's eyes widened when she realized she was on her back and Natsuki was on top of her. Not that she minded, it was just this whole thing was confusing considering Natsuki was definitely angry with her and hadn't said anything except that Shizuru was hers. _Ara…is this her way of claiming me?_

Slightly trembling, yet determined fingers moved to the top of Shizuru's uniform shirt. Natsuki ignored Shizuru's surprised and curious gaze and began unbuttoning each one in a frenzy until she was able to pull open Shizuru's shirt and roam her eyes over her teacher's ample chest and smooth stomach. The skin was flawless, as usual, and Shizuru was definitely more gifted in the chest region than Natsuki was. Natsuki, despite blushing at the thought, concluded that Shizuru's breasts were perfectly sized. Not too big, not small, and a perfect fit for Shizuru's beautiful form. She decided she'd have them, since she had staked her claim on Shizuru and thus anything that was Shizuru was hers.

Shizuru blinked in surprise when an emotion she couldn't decipher flickered across Natsuki's face and only a second later Natsuki was pulling off Shizuru's bra and flinging it to the side in an almost rushed, hungry way. Natsuki had to have Shizuru, had to make sure she was hers before the thoughts going through her head drove her crazy. "Na-Natsuki…" Shizuru breathed when Natsuki set her emerald gaze on her crimson one. "What are you…?" _does she know what she's doing? _

Natsuki then leaned down and captured Shizuru's lips with her own again in a rough kiss before pulling back much too fast and then kissing down Shizuru's neck. Shizuru let out a cutely frustrated whimper. There she was, her shirt pulled open and lying on the floor…and Natsuki was kissing _horribly slow_. _It's torture. She is doing this on purpose, I know it. _Shizuru thought as she felt those soft lips move over her collar bone. She really hadn't thought this would happen…especially not until after she had done this first to Natsuki. Three days ago didn't count, she was drugged and barely got to do anything!

Shizuru tilted her head back and gasped when Natsuki took as much of Shizuru's breast into her mouth as she could. Natsuki, upon hearing that sound and knowing she was the one that caused it, began gently sucking, wanting to start off slow and then _maybe, _if she felt like she had tortured Shizuru enough, she'd stop. Maybe.

"Na—mmm…" Shizuru purred when little jolts of pleasure shot through her nerves thanks to Natsuki's (surprisingly) skillful tongue. For a split second she wondered if Natsuki had done this before…but then the haze from pleasure brushed the thought away. She couldn't concentrate on anything but what Natsuki was doing to her. A moan would escape her lips each time that tongue grazed across her hardened bud.

Natsuki's fingers gently pinched Shizuru's right nipple while her tongue flicked the left one, eliciting more moans of pleasure from her love. _Good, _Natsuki thought. _She can make sounds for once. _If Natsuki could give Shizuru even _half _the pleasure the older woman gave her on a daily business, Natsuki would consider her mission a success. There was also the whole, 'make her whimper' thing Natsuki had going on. She was still angry about the situation, as irrational as it may be, and wanted to torture Shizuru with a piece of her own medicine. Teasing.

Natsuki brought Shizuru higher and higher with her tongue, light nibbles, and occasional pinches. It was getting to the point where Shizuru couldn't think rational thoughts and just wanted Natsuki do to something _else. _If she didn't, she would lunge onto Natsuki and take her right there on the floor. For punishment for this treatment, of course. She let out a cry when teeth lightly nibbled on her. She almost cried out Natsuki's name when the mouth and teasing hand switched places.

The fingers went to work, pinching around her nipple and then massaging the mound of flesh. The hand then trailed to the side of her breast, tracing around it with a lone finger. Natsuki found it was immensely enjoyable to be on this side of the fence for once. Teasing Shizuru, making _her _whimper and cry out. It was definitely a nice change, especially since Shizuru was so damn gorgeous when she was like this…vulnerable. It was a side of Shizuru Natsuki had never seen, and it intrigued her.

Shizuru whimpered when Natsuki's mouth and hand lifted off of her ample chest. Shizuru had wanted Natsuki's torture to stop, but she instantly missed that warm mouth and teasing fingers.

Natsuki peered down into Shizuru's clouded eyes and smirked. "You're mine," Natsuki said again, her voice slightly shaky. "Okay? Do you understand that?" Her emeralds were bright in the dimly lit room, and the shadows the fire cast across her face caused her to look focused and determined. "Not Jin's, not Tomoe's…mine."

Shizuru nodded dumbly under Natsuki. She'd agree to anything Natsuki said at that moment. "I was always yours…" she purred upwards, her eyes glinting with mischief. She gave a mental victory cheer when she realized she was somehow still able to form complete sentences after Natsuki's amazing teasing feats. Who knew Natsuki had it in her?

Natsuki smiled and leaned down to kiss Shizuru deeply while her hands both went back to kneading the soft flesh of Shizuru's breasts. Shizuru moaned into Natsuki's mouth and wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck to pull her closer. Natsuki was being absolutely relentless.

When their lips parted and Natsuki decided to give Shizuru a break from her ministrations, Shizuru whispered, "Natsuki is such a cruel child…torturing me like that…" Still, even as she said this, her eyes were filled with pure adoration. And okay, lust, but mostly adoration.

The intensity in Natsuki's eyes seemed to be replaced with relief and satisfaction. "You deserved it," she stated seriously. "You…" she looked away, her face darkening.

Shizuru's eyes widened slightly. This had been some kind of punishment…? Literally? The thought tickled Shizuru pink. Natsuki _had _been driving Shizuru mad with need, so technically she had picked the perfect punishment for Shizuru. "Playing on my desires, Natsuki is clever…" Shizuru scolded.

"Shizuru, please, don't be angry with me…" Natsuki whispered when she stared deeply into Shizuru's still slightly hazy eyes. Her tone was full of a desperate type of pleading, as if she believed Shizuru was truly angry with her.

This comment brought Shizuru out of her haze and her eyes blinked away the cloudiness so that she could look at Natsuki with clarity. "I am not angry with you, Natsuki…" she said reassuringly as she made to sit up. _Just surprised that I have been jumped. _

"I've been…so stupid," Natsuki continued, now averting her gaze to the floor as she slightly moved back to give Shizuru some room. "I…you saved me and all I…all I did was get angry at you…" She owed Shizuru everything. Her life. Shizuru had saved her from Akio, had saved her from going insane or drowning in self-pity. She'd been saved by her guardian angel and all Natsuki had done to repay her was act jealous when there was no need to.

Shizuru tilted Natsuki's chin up with a finger. "Never, ever act like you owe me something for helping you that night, Natsuki," she said seriously as she forced Natsuki to meet her gaze. "If you are angry at me, be angry at me…do not think you have to pretend you are not because you feel you owe me something." Saving Natsuki from Akio did not put Natsuki in Shizuru's debt. Shizuru didn't want Natsuki feeling like she was obligated to do anything because of what Shizuru did for her. The thought of Natsuki only pretending to love Shizuru back because she felt she _owed _Shizuru would occasionally worry the Kyoto-woman. She hadn't thought about that in a while, not since she was _sure _Natsuki loved her back, which the girl definitely did. She did know, however, that sometimes in these situations, the abused would often latch onto a strong individual that offered them help and refuge. Shizuru knew she fit the bill perfectly for that but…she knew…she knew Natsuki had to have loved her before that. Right?

Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist and tugged her into a tight embrace. She pressed her cheek just above Shizuru's breasts and inhaled. "Shizuru…you…" she growled at her inability to speak.

Shizuru began massaging the back of Natsuki's head. "Is Natsuki angry with me?" Shizuru asked quietly.

Natsuki was silent as her body stiffened.

Shizuru lowered her lips to Natsuki's ear and whispered, "It's alright if Natsuki is upset with me. She's allowed to be. She will not lose me." _Natsuki is always worried about me leaving her. I wonder if a part of it has to do with her past. Does she think a small disagreement between us would make me abandon her? I would sooner die. She must have faith in my love for her._

Natsuki shyly looked up. "I…you mean that?" She still couldn't really believe what she had just done to her _teacher. _Maybe, if she doesn't think about it too much, Shizuru won't remember what just happened either. _Okay, like THAT'S going to happen. I just worshipped her upper body with my mouth. She's not going to miraculously forget, and I'm not sure I want her to._

Shizuru smiled. This girl was too cute. "Yes," she said before kissed Natsuki on the bridge of her cute nose. Natsuki blushed and then huffed indignantly. Shizuru giggled. "Tell me," she said after a moment, "is Natsuki angry?"

Natsuki slowly nodded. "I'm angry at you, yeah. Or maybe I'm just angry at the situation. I know I said I wasn't yesterday…and I know it's irrational and you have explained it to me already…but I just…when I think of you and her…" Natsuki shivered. "I…feel like I may lose you."

Shizuru tilted her head. "I see." Shizuru watched Natsuki silently for a few moments before smiling devilishly. It caught Natsuki off guard and the raven-haired girl blinked in surprise. "Jin is off with Haruka," she stated simply as she grabbed Natsuki's shoulders and twirled the girl onto her back. Natsuki let out a startled yelp and blinked when she realized she and Shizuru had switched places. Shizuru crawled on top of her student and smirked down at her. "Now what is Natsuki angry about?"

Natsuki's breathing hitched when she saw the look in Shizuru's eyes. That was deadly. In a good way. "I, uh," she stuttered, "you…you kissed Tomoe…or er…Tomoe kissed _you _and I…I hate that…" Natsuki growled out that name, her anger resurfacing when she remembered why she was angry.

Shizuru sighed dejectedly before leaning down to kiss Natsuki. She licked Natsuki's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Natsuki willingly granted access, and Shizuru instantly explored Natsuki's mouth with her tongue and then caressed Natsuki's with her own. Natsuki let out an involuntary moan, and Shizuru happily swallowed it. Shizuru brought her hand to the top of Natsuki's shirt and then pulled back from their kiss to begin unbuttoning it. Natsuki's hands shot out to Shizuru's, effectively stopping them. Shizuru pouted down at Natsuki. "What is it?"

"You…I just told you why I'm angry, damn it!" Natsuki tried to sit up but Shizuru just gently pushed her back down, a smirk on her face as she did so. "Can you focus for one second?" Natsuki asked weakly.

"I am killing two birds with one bullet," Shizuru stated simply. "I satisfy my desire to have you, since Natsuki has been a cruel child and was torturing me moments ago, and you get to explain to me what you're angry about."

"I can't explain to you when you're undressing me," Natsuki protested cutely, her cheeks bright red due to Shizuru's words. _Er, what did she mean by 'satisfy my desire to have you?' Should I be worried? How did she take control again so easily?!_

"Why not?" Shizuru questioned as she resumed unbuttoning Natsuki's top. "It's called multitasking, Natsuki…" Shizuru frowned at the tiny buttons, finding she was much too excited to get them off. She sighed, moved her hand to her boot, pulled out a knife, and then turned back to Natsuki.

Natsuki's eyes widened. "What….what are you—Shizuru!" Shizuru sliced the buttons on Natsuki's top off, and then happily pulled apart the shirt and pushed it over her love's shoulders.

"Natsuki, you are lovely…" Shizuru said, her eyes going heady as they took in Natsuki's now exposed upper half. That bra would have to go. _It's only fair Natsuki is topless if I have to be topless…_

Natsuki blinked and blushed again before turning her face away from Shizuru's. "Did you ever tell Tomoe that?" She had no idea why she was ruining the moment by continuously bringing that psycho up. Maybe it's because she knew, deep down inside, it would only make Shizuru more determined to make her forget, and Shizuru was _very _good at making Natsuki forget.

Shizuru lowered her face to Natsuki's chest and gently bit through the bra. Natsuki let out a cute noise and Shizuru lifted her face to stare up at a flustered Natsuki. "Absolutely not," Shizuru answered before bringing her hand up to slowly slip under Natsuki's bra. "And I did not kiss Tomoe…" she added quietly as all her focus shifted to pleasing Natsuki. _Correction, getting payback for what she just did to me. Children should not play with fire._

Natsuki gasped when Shizuru's warm hand wrapped around her breast and gave a light squeeze. "Shi-Shizuru…" Natsuki moaned, her eyelids lowering. She bit her lip to prevent from making any more embarrassing noises when Shizuru's fingers gave her pert nipple a light squeeze. "Ah!" The biting lip thing apparently didn't work as well as she hoped it would.

"I do not like Tomoe, Natsuki, you know that," Shizuru said calmly. She watched Natsuki's face as the young girl looked at her with pleading eyes. Pleading for what, Shizuru wasn't sure. Mercy? More? "I do not love Tomoe, I did not kiss Tomoe nor would I ever want to kiss Tomoe, and I should have told you…" Shizuru quickly unclasped Natsuki's bra and threw it off to the side as if it were nothing.

Natsuki's eyes widened. "Shizuru what about Jin…?" She, while knowing she had enjoyed doing this to Shizuru, wasn't sure how she'd feel about having the same things done to her, especially when Shizuru had _that _look in her eyes. She also knew Haruka was off with Jin and they probably wouldn't be around for another 12 hours…but Natsuki had to pretend she was slightly cautious.

"Ara…I told you…she is with Haruka. Now don't move…" Shizuru's eyes took plenty of time in admiring Natsuki's cute breasts. Natsuki blushed, feeling completely vulnerable and exposed. "Natsuki has such a great figure…" Shizuru murmured before leaning her face down. Natsuki gasped in anticipation.

Shizuru planted her mouth over Natsuki's left breast, the one she had neglected a few days ago, and tried to take as much of that soft mound into her mouth as she could. The cry Natsuki let out when she did that only served as motivation for Shizuru to keep going. Her right hand lifted to knead Natsuki's right breast.

"Ah—w-wait…" Natsuki whimpered. She arched her back to further push herself into Shizuru's hand and warm mouth, completely contradicting her 'wait.' She hadn't really expected this to happen when she had gotten there. She expected some yelling and maybe only _after _they worked out their problems would they do anything like this. Of course, she herself had ruined that when she had attacked Shizuru. Natsuki had a feeling Shizuru was going to torture her just as much as she had tortured Shizuru.

A tongue licked its way around Natsuki's nipple before lips closed around it. Shizuru then pressed her tongue into the bud before pulling back and planting light kisses upwards. She slowly brought her lips up Natsuki's chest, passed her collar bone, up her throat, and finally landed once more on Natsuki's own lips, where they always felt at home. Her right hand was still at work on Natsuki's right breast.

"Nn…" Natsuki whimpered, the feeling exploding in such an electrifying away all throughout her body. Her skin burned red hot wherever Shizuru's fingers tread, in a good way, and she wanted more of Shizuru.

Shizuru broke their kiss and stared deeply into Natsuki's half-lidded eyes. "You wanted me to wait, Natsuki?" She asked through light panting. It was a joke of course, she had definitely not waited. She knew Natsuki hadn't really wanted her to, not with the sounds she was making and not with the way her body was reacting.

Natsuki couldn't really reply. The student peered up at her teacher through half-lidded eyes as the older woman's fingers continued their ministrations. Natsuki let out a whimper and wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist, as if clinging to her for dear life. She had to hold _something, _the tension building up within her with no release was driving her mad and if she didn't hold onto Shizuru she'd end up ripping the blanket beneath them apart. Each light pinch, squeeze, or caress sent waves of pleasure rolling through her body. Each time Shizuru's thumb grazed a nipple, Natsuki would cry out. It didn't help that Shizuru was watching her face so intensely from above her, as if she were completely intrigued by Natsuki's expressions.

"I didn't think so…" Shizuru murmured as her eyes moved from the completely flustered look on Natsuki's face to her quivering lips and then to those hazy eyes. "Ah, Natsuki, you make the best sounds…" Natsuki seemed to let out another cry in response to that, but it was really because Shizuru caught her nipple between her ring finger and thumb. Shizuru gave it a squeeze, but quickly brought her mouth to Natsuki's in order to swallow the moan she knew this act would surely cause.

The fingers stopped, and Natsuki returned Shizuru's kiss just as feverishly. The kiss surprisingly changed pace, slowing down from hungry and intense to tender and loving. Natsuki lifted her head off the floor in order to sit up with Shizuru. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki and helped pull her upwards, so as not to break the beautiful kiss they were currently very, _very _in to.

They pulled back from each other slowly, and only so that they were just a breath apart. They were both breathing heavily, their noses lightly touching, and Natsuki shyly leaned in again to catch Shizuru's bottom lip in between her teeth. She ran her tongue over it before releasing it and pressing another small kiss to Shizuru's delicious lips. Her feelings of lust were being replaced with love at a rapid pace. Shizuru's lips quirked into a mischievous smile at the look of worship on Natsuki's face. Two weeks ago she would've never thought this would happen except during a dream.

"Is Natsuki still…angry?" Shizuru asked playfully after a moment, her smile still in place. She giggled when Natsuki's eyes seemed to clear of their worship to maybe focus on words.

Natsuki continued staring into those cardinal pools with pure adoration. "No, Shizuru. I…Shizuru, I need you," she whispered to her teacher, willing herself to not break eye contact so that the message was clear. "I…without you I am nothing," she admitted quietly.

The haziness left Shizuru's eyes and instead she felt tears stinging her eyes. "Ara…" she breathed, her chest filling up with such a warm and intense feeling. "Oh, Natsuki, I need you so much sometimes it's unbearable…" Shizuru buried her face in the crook of Natsuki's neck and lightly nipped at the skin there. "I cannot resist you, I cannot, though I know I should. I do not want to…" Shizuru murmured into Natsuki's neck, her hot breath causing shivers to go through Natsuki, "let you go."

Shizuru loved her back. She _had _to, right? The student wrapped her arms around her teacher and squeezed, mentally promising she'd never let go. "Good," Natsuki said after a moment, causing Shizuru to giggle slightly and pull her head out of Natsuki's hair to allow her eyes to roam her love's face.

"You mean everything to me, Natsuki…and if you think anything can come between us…if you somehow believe I'd let some_one _come between us…then I'll try even harder to prove to you that I would sooner die than be with someone else," Shizuru said seriously, and her intense red gaze caused Natsuki to forget how to breathe for a second.

"Me too," she said after a moment. "I…I know you sometimes think Nao—" Natsuki was silenced when a slender finger pressed to her lips. Natsuki looked down at it then looked up at Shizuru curiously.

"I understand she is your friend, and I apologize for my…jealousy," Shizuru stated, completely aware that Natsuki was still topless and completely amused by the fact that Natsuki herself hadn't seemed to notice.

Natsuki nodded slowly. "And…about Alyssa…" she allowed the comment to trail off, hoping Shizuru would fill in the blanks.

Shizuru's eyebrows furrowed. "What about Alyssa?"

"You…never told me you had dated," Natsuki mumbled as she looked away.

Shizuru's eyes widened. Another thing she hadn't deemed important enough to tell Natsuki. Besides, when was she supposed to bring something like that up? Natsuki had never asked and it would be a weird random fact to share out of the blue. "How did you…?" she began asking.

"Apparently _everyone _knows that…" Natsuki muttered cutely. "Except me, of course."

Shizuru frowned and ran a hand down Natsuki's face in a gentle caress. "You never asked."

Natsuki huffed and looked away. "What did you…" she slowly brought her gaze back to peer suspiciously at Shizuru. Her cheeks were tinted pink when she asked, "what did you do…with her?"

Shizuru sat up and coughed nervously. "Ara…ah…" Shizuru giggled when Natsuki glared at her. "Some things…" Shizuru was _not _going into that with Natsuki. Alyssa had been her first and had, yes, taught her much of what she knew. She quite enjoyed Natsuki and Alyssa's friendship, so she didn't want to ruin that.

Natsuki sat up and ran a finger down the side of Shizuru's neck. She paused over that one spot she had earlier focused so much of her attention on, wanting to leave a mark on Shizuru to mark her territory. "I'm such a hypocrite," Natsuki muttered. She didn't want to be marked, yet now she was sure she wouldn't mind at all if Shizuru marked her. _I guess it depends on the person who is doing the marking._

Shizuru let out a laugh, happy that Natsuki hadn't asked anymore questions about Alyssa. "Natsuki is too cute. Does she even know what she's getting herself into?" Shizuru inquired as she lifted a brow.

Natsuki blushed. "Sorta," was the cute response. She had never really felt this comfortable with someone, and though sometimes Shizuru made her unbearably uncomfortable, she was always, deep down, completely vulnerable when around this woman.

Shizuru blinked in surprise when Natsuki leaned closer and then kissed her. The surprise was gone as fast as it had come and was replaced with pure joy and excitement. Shizuru allowed herself to be kissed and let Natsuki do all the work, since that's what her student seemed to want at the moment. Natsuki then pulled back, stared deeply into Shizuru's eyes and declared, "You are mine, okay?"

Shizuru smiled warmly, her eyes filled with adoration. She just _had _to phrase it as a question. _So cute, so cute. _"Of course, I told you that already," Shizuru said as she wrapped Natsuki into a tight embrace. "Can we not fight again…I find my life completely void of any light with you gone."

Natsuki squeezed Shizuru and blushed when her bare breasts pressed into Shizuru's. "Agreed…I don't think I've been that miserable in a while," Natsuki added thoughtfully. "The highlight of my day…since I got here…was seeing you," she admitted with a light blush as she pressed her cheek against Shizuru's. Sure she hadn't seen it for what it was, a crush, but she had definitely had one since the beginning. "My worst days were the weekend…because I never had an excuse to go see you…which is why I asked if we could train on the weekends too," Natsuki explained quietly, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Shizuru let out a content sigh. "I felt the same," she said quietly, her lips tickling Natsuki's ear until she tilted her head slightly to nip at the earlobe. "I couldn't focus on teaching the class if you were out…I would worry about where you were…who you were with."

Natsuki opened her mouth to comment but just let out an, "Nn…" when Shizuru's lips moved to her neck and began lightly kissing the flesh there. They were gentle and slow and Natsuki could feel what Shizuru was saying through them.

"And if you _were _in class…I couldn't go five seconds without looking at you." Shizuru lifted off Natsuki's neck to allow her eyes to roam over Natsuki's flushed face, the thing she wanted to do all those days in the classroom but couldn't that she could now do. "My day didn't really start until I saw you…and you can imagine my horror when I realized what was happening," Shizuru murmured before going back to kissing Natsuki's neck at a slow pace. She was taking her time, no need to rush. Natsuki wasn't going anywhere and Jin was out with the rest of the Council. They'd probably be out there all night and morning dealing with the Press, angry parents, and police.

Natsuki closed her eyes and hummed. "Hm? What do you mean by, 'what was happening?'" Natsuki asked curiously. Natsuki opened her eyes, feeling like she had to see Shizuru's face when she answered that question.

Shizuru sighed and brought her lips off of Natsuki's neck to instead press them lightly against the girl's lips instead. After that quick kiss, she smiled. "I was falling for my student," Shizuru answered simply, her interestingly colored eyes flashing brightly as she said this. "Do you understand how difficult that is, Natsuki? Seeing you every day during class, lightly touching you during training, and not being able to…do this," Shizuru leaned down again and wrapped her lips around Natsuki's. After channeling some of her repressed need into that kiss, Shizuru pulled back and looked deeply into Natsuki's eyes. "It was a pleasant form of torture, admiring you from a distance. Seeing but not being able to touch." A flicker of pain passed over Shizuru's face, making Natsuki feel slightly guilty for not realizing her teacher's feelings earlier. In her defense, she didn't even know of her own feelings. "But I don't regret anything," Shizuru said seriously. "Getting closer to you while telling myself not to…it…_Natsuki, you are my sweetest sin." _

Natsuki swallowed. It always amazed her when she looked back on the earlier months of her time at Garderobe just how many moments she and Shizuru had that seemed so innocent and semi-normal weren't actually. When she took the time to really examine them she realized they weren't so normal at all. How many teachers played with their student's hair? How many demanded they go with their student to their house, just to make sure their student was safe? How many teachers made _that _many suggestive jokes, and how many teachers kissed their students on the cheek, or, technically it had been on the corner of Natsuki's mouth. No, their relationship hadn't been just student/teacher for a while now, Natsuki just hadn't delved into it too much, probably because she was confused by it.

"I don't regret anything either," Natsuki said seriously, her tone of voice and focus on her face making her look a few years older. "I…I'm glad I came to Garderobe. Though my past was crappy, I would do it all over again just because I know it's what brought me to you."

"Natsuki, do not say such foolish things, please," Shizuru pleaded. "You cannot say you would go through the torture you endured just because it brought you to me." Shizuru said, her heart pounding in her chest. She cupped Natsuki's face and leaned close so that their noses were touching. Natsuki had an adorable pouty face on as she did this. "What he did to you…" Pure wrath and fury lit up those molten red eyes. "Should have never happened. While, yes, it did bring you to me, I do believe I would have met you somehow had you no need to run away from home." It bothered her that Natsuki would go through hell again just because she believed it's what led her to Shizuru. In a way, it did. Had she been happy at home she would've never run off to Garderobe. "I know you didn't mean that, Natsuki…" she couldn't have meant that, not really. "But I believe we would have met anyways…your heart…" Shizuru gently trailed her hand down Natsuki's cheek, down the side of that slender neck, and firmly pressed against Natsuki's chest, right above her heart. "Calls out to mine…I would have found you eventually, Garderobe or no Garderobe," Shizuru murmured before lightly touching Natsuki's lips with her own again.

Natsuki's eyes fluttered closed and she turned what was supposed to be a chaste kiss into a tender, meaningful kiss before Shizuru could pull away. Her heart leapt at the thought of her teacher loving her as much as she loved her teacher, and she tried to focus all her love and adoration into that kiss. It was accepted eagerly and with just as much love from Shizuru, who tugged Natsuki's body closer to hers, eliciting shivers from both parties when their breasts pressed together again.

Natsuki knew Shizuru was right. Her heart cried out for Shizuru long before they met. It had to be, how else would her heart have recognized Shizuru's? "Your touch," Natsuki breathed when they broke apart and lightly touched their cheeks together. "My heart...it somehow recognized you…because your touch never hurt me…even when I first met you." _Felt weird, yes. Hurt? No. My body knew Shizuru was special before I did. _

Shizuru smiled and ran a hand through Natsuki's raven tresses. "Sometimes it did, did it not?" Shizuru asked, remembering that time Natsuki had ended up asleep in her hallway and Shizuru had taken her in. She remembered placing her hand over Natsuki's when the girl had woken up, and her student had reeled back in pain.

Natsuki moved back so that she could watch Shizuru curiously, wondering what the woman was talking about. Her face darkened when she remembered the few times Shizuru's touch _had _hurt. "That was…that was only after _he _had…" She looked away, and Shizuru's arms instantly wrapped around her. Natsuki leaned into the hug and buried her face in the crook of Shizuru's neck.

Shizuru held Natsuki protectively yet gently. "I refuse to let anyone harm you again, Natsuki. If I had just known earlier…I would not have…" She gave the girl a squeeze and pressed her cheek against the side of Natsuki's head. "I would have never let him touch you…" She still felt a pang of guilt whenever she thought about how that bastard had been hurting Natsuki right under her nose. She knew it wasn't her fault and yet it bothered her that she hadn't seen it sooner.

"I know, I didn't want to get you involved," Natsuki murmured. "It's alright. It…let's not talk about it," Natsuki offered, though she refused to move from her spot. She rather enjoyed Shizuru's scent, it always made her so relaxed and comfortable. Natsuki pressed Shizuru down onto her back and got comfortable on top of her teacher. She wrapped her arms around the older woman and tugged her closer, so that their bodies were practically melded together. The side of her face rested on Shizuru's chest and she closed her eyes as she listened to her love's rhythmic heart beat.

Shizuru happily allowed Natsuki to use her as a pillow. She didn't mind at all. The teacher's hand began moving up and down Natsuki's bare back, and she enjoyed the small hum of satisfaction Natsuki let out as it vibrated through Shizuru's chest. Her other hand began absentmindedly stroking Natsuki's head and playing with the long dark locks. This was great. This was heaven. "I was so afraid I'd never get to do this," Shizuru admitted quietly.

Natsuki's head shifted slightly and her arms tightened around Shizuru's waist. She wished she could pause her life and enjoy this moment forever. "I told you I wasn't that mad I just…the situation with Tomoe and…I just couldn't take you being with someone else, even if you weren't." _That makes no sense. I sound like an idiot. _

"I meant…" Shizuru said quietly, "that I never thought I'd ever be able to hold you like this. I'm your teacher, _Private Kuga._ I should be giving you detention for stealing the stereo from the Rec. room, not kissing you," Shizuru explained, her tone an odd mix of sadness and mischief.

Natsuki lifted her head to peer at Shizuru suspiciously. How did she know about the stereo thing? _Oh. Nabatame and Tanaka. Right. _"But _Lieutenant," _Natsuki said in a faux-pleading voice that, sadly, turned Shizuru on, "I like kissing you. And I'm glad you kissed me under the kissing-dart…I wanted to kiss you too."

They both broke into smiles. Shizuru's was more due to the heart-warming effects Natsuki's words had on her, Natsuki's was more so because Shizuru was _hers. _This woman, the beautiful woman she was lying on was _all hers _and there was nothing anyone could do about it. _Take that, Tomoe!_

After a quick kiss, Natsuki lowered her head back to Shizuru's chest and Shizuru continued running her hand up and down Natsuki's back, occasionally tracing circles into the flesh with a finger. Natsuki would slip in and out of sleep. This was the most comfortable she'd ever been in a while. She needed this, and she knew she wouldn't have anymore nightmares now that Shizuru was with her again.

A thought struck her, and she broke the silence, "You're not training me anymore?" Natsuki's voice was filled with despair. It wasn't that she didn't like Nabatame or Tanaka, it was just that she liked Shizuru a lot more.

Shizuru blinked in surprise, she had thought Natsuki fell asleep. "Ara, Natsuki is awake…" Shizuru murmured as she tried to think of what to say about the training sessions. "You…know what happened with Jin was bad…we are still going to get in trouble for that if she doesn't…find anything else on us."

It was almost funny how Natsuki had completely scoffed at the idea of Jin thinking something was going on between her and Shizuru. She remembered saying it was ridiculous, that she and Shizuru? Completely laughable. Now it was a serious problem. A _really, really _amazing problem, but a problem nonetheless.

"So the only reason you're having Nabatame and Tanaka train me is because you're afraid Jin will catch us again?" Natsuki asked for clarification. "The only reason she caught us last time was because she drugged you," Natsuki pointed out, "don't drink anything Tomoe gives you anymore and our training sessions can go back to being PG-13."

Shizuru giggled and watched as Natsuki's dark hair slid through her fingers like the finest silk. "That is not the only reason why," she said after a moment. "Nabatame knows your competition, Natsuki. Better than I do because she's been in their grade for three years," Shizuru explained. "She would know all their moves inside and out…which is why I thought she'd train you to go against the third years while I can start your training up again if you make it to the final round." _God forbid. _

Natsuki let out a small humming noise to let Shizuru knew she understood. "Okay," she murmured, suddenly too tired to respond to that. Her eyes fluttered closed again and she allowed the steady beating of Shizuru's heart and the smell of lavender and _Shizuru _to coax her into sleep.

When Shizuru was sure Natsuki was asleep she closed her own eyes, completely content with sleeping on a blanket on the floor, under her love, and next to a fire. _"Natsuki, I love you so much…"_ she whispered down to her dozing student. Now all she had to do was tell her that when her student was awake and she'd be set!

_For now though, all is right, _Shizuru thought happily as she decided to ignore thoughts of Jin and the competition and focus only on her student's soft breathing. _Ara...isn't Natsuki sick?_

* * *

**So. **

**I dedicate this chapter to boobs everywhere. Just 'cause I can. Totally kidding! Kinda.**

**Haha, okay. So yeah. As you can see, this is the longest chapter ever and I fit in THREE DAYS hence the lateness (and, again, the website thing. I went off to college while ff . net was down soo that's why it's even MORE late). So…forgive me. College is AWESOME by the way. Really, you should go.**

**Not sure when I'll be updating **_**Monster **_**next. Hopefully in the near future…since I really do enjoy writing. Next time we start the one-on-one matches! Woo!**

**Just a quick note, because this bothered the hell out of me: To the anon. reviewer who asked if I hate Natsuki: **Yes. I absolutely despise Natsuki, how did you know? I hate Natsuki so much that I dedicated a lot of my free time to writing over 350K words about her fake life that I envision in my head. Okay, seriously now. Just typing out the sentence '_I hate Natsuki'_ BURNS MY FINGER TIPS. I love Natsuki with a burning passion. I don't like writing about when Natsuki gets hurt, but I find it to be realistic and sometimes it has to be done for the plot, sooo yeah. I am PRO-NATSUKI.

**Um. Well, I guess that's all. Thanks for all the reviews. I've been meaning to get back to you all with replies but I've been busy, college stuff again blah blah. Anyways, from now on you shouldn't expect an update on Fridays since I have no idea when I'll update next. Sorry again, but I promise you I will not abandon anything I've written.**

**OH, and kudos to all of you who said Kato was the killer. Yup, he's the next monster. I used him to show another type of monster, the victim. Victims are usually the product of other monsters, aka a vindictive, confused kid turned psycho due to bullies. Most of the monsters in this story usually show a different type of hurt or pain and how it transformed them. Be nice to people, guys ;) **

**Thanks again to my super duper awesome beta, Andrea! She's been a constant huge support and helping hand with **_**Monster, **_**so yeah, thanks again to her. She's made of pure awesome and win.**

**Chapter Song: **Such Great Heights by The Postal Service

_I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles  
In our eyes are mirror images and when  
We kiss they're perfectly aligned  
And I have to speculate that God himself  
Did make us into corresponding shapes like  
Puzzle pieces from the clay  
True, it may seem like a stretch, but  
Its thoughts like this that catch my troubled  
Head when you're away when I am missing you to death  
When you are out there on the road for  
Several weeks of shows and when you scan  
The radio, I hope this song will guide you home_

**Sorry again for the obnoxiously long author's notes, but I figured this may be my last update for at least a month, sooo yeah. Hopefully I'll have time when orientation is over aaand a regular schedule sets in. (by the way, taking a class about comic books and the texts books are GRAPHIC NOVELS. Yay for being an animation major!)**

**I'm hoping to update soon, but we'll see. Thanks for sticking around so long! And no, **_**Monster**_** is not over…there is a LOT more to come! Especially since I just got my college schedule and…I have a ton of free time once classes start! So get excited ;) **

**-ShayP**


	23. Sand

**Chapter 23: Sand**

**Hey guys :D Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! I can't believe this story has hit 1000+… really, holy shit. I told you it would be about a month until the next update! College is fun, but it keeps me busy. **

**It's good to hear that you guys still enjoy Monster even after 22 chapters! I'd also like to give a shout out to the silent readers. I know you're out there and I would just like to say 'thanks!' Also, to the anonymous reviewers (like Gabe, for example) thank you so much. I read your reviews as well and am very grateful!**

**Special thanks to my beta, Andrea, and her awesome wife, Aurore. They're both incredibly entertaining and awesome.**

**The explanation for why this chapter was posted and then deleted is in my profile if you're wondering why you got an email saying this was updated…when it wasn't. I apologize for any confusion that may have (and probably did) cause!**

**Oh, and THANKS A TON to everyone that did fan art. Thanks to Jyuami, who drew this awesome picture of Natsuki in Shizuru's uniform and running shorts!**

**http: //jyuami. deviantart. com/art/Monster-Natsuki-Kuga-137903955 (remove the spaces and copy and paste into your browser)**

**and to And, now Kuroi Orochi, who did fanart for chapter 18:**

**http://AndOrochi. deviantart. com/art/Hunger-1331 (Same deal with the spaces and copying and pasting blah blah)**

**Amazing, no?**

**All fanart is in my profile, so please check them out!**

**Alright, enough of my rambling, get to reading! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Love is born with the pleasure of looking at each other, it is fed with the necessity of seeing each other, it is concluded with the impossibility of separation." – Unknown_

_

* * *

  
_

Natsuki turned in her sleep with a grunt. Seconds later, she turned again, the sheets engulfing her body in a tight cocoon. Shizuru looked up from her standing position next to her table. Her fingers flicked the edge of the newspaper she had been reading as she watched her sleeping student curiously. What goes on in that mind of hers when she sleeps?

_"That was stupid of you, dearest daughter. Telling your lovely teacher…trying to drug me…did you really think you'd get away with that? Of course you did. Well, you're mine now." _

Natsuki bolted upright, her eyes searching the room wildly until they settled on bright, surprised crimson. Natsuki instantly felt her body relax. Her limbs seemed to lose their stiffness and her chest no longer felt like a giant stone was pressing on it.

Shizuru stood stock still, her eyes locking Natsuki's with her own in the usual hypnotic way. Natsuki's eyes were wide and she looked like she was panting slightly. Shizuru tried to focus some type of _"I'm here"_ message into her stare. She noticed Natsuki's shoulders drop as the girl seemingly relaxed, and a small smile appeared on the teacher's lips. "Natsuki is awake…" Shizuru purred as she dropped the corner of the newspaper and turned her body to face Natsuki on her bed.

"I…" Natsuki watched Shizuru, her fingers gripping tightly to the sheets on Shizuru's bed. Hadn't they fallen asleep on the floor last night? In front of the fireplace? On a blanket? Natsuki closed her mouth and looked down. She was in a shirt. A shirt that was slightly big on her, but a shirt. No bra. She looked back up just in time to see Shizuru gliding over, her fingernails lightly grazing the surface of the table until it dropped off the edge.

The Kyoto woman gracefully slid Natsuki over to the other side of the mattress and slipped in next to her. She rolled onto her side and watched Natsuki's face carefully. "What are you thinking?" She asked after Natsuki refused to meet her eyes.

"Nothing," _I felt up my teacher, I felt up my teacher, I felt up my teacher, I felt up my teacher…with my mouth. I am a bad, bad person. _

Shizuru blinked. "Natsuki?"

"You wanted me to! Right?!" Natsuki blurted out, her hands suddenly clinging to Shizuru's shoulders.

Once again, Shizuru blinked. "Wanted you to…?" Shizuru's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she allowed herself to be shoved onto her back. Natsuki straddled her hips and continued staring down at her desperately. Then it clicked.

Shizuru giggled, and then tilted her head back into the pillow and laughed. Natsuki's hands loosened their grip on Shizuru's shoulders and the intensity in her stare disappeared. "I…uh…what's so funny?"

Shizuru finally managed to stop laughing and smirked up at her student. "You are feeling post-hookup guilt," she managed to say after a moment. "It is so cute…" Shizuru giggled some more, and Natsuki's gaze narrowed.

It was true though, that's exactly what she felt like and she had no idea why. Although post 'hookup?' _More like post-boobs!_

"Why…" she began to ask, but Shizuru had lifted her head off the pillow and caught Natsuki's lips with her own. Natsuki forgot her problems. The leftovers of her nightmare disintegrated in mere seconds. She deepened the kiss, pressing her lips hungrily against the soft ones of her teacher.

Shizuru pulled back and teased Natsuki's lips with her own, getting close but never touching. Instead she lightly touched her nose to the side of Natsuki's smaller one. "It's weird, isn't it?"

Natsuki only mumbled a, "Hmm?" in response.

"After doing something so intimate for the first time…you feel slightly guilty…" Shizuru would've continued had Natsuki not looked so…interested in something. That something would be _Shizuru, _of course.

Natsuki pressed her lips to Shizuru's jaw and began kissing down the woman's creamy neck. Shizuru's eyelids fluttered closed as she tilted her head to the side to give Natsuki easier access. Apparently Natsuki didn't want to talk about her guilt…or had Shizuru cleared that up for her already?

Natsuki reached Shizuru's collarbone and then kissed back up again until her lips placed a tender kiss to the spot right between Shizuru's eyebrows. Natsuki slowly backed up and then stretched, keeping one eye, opened just a little, on Shizuru as she did so.

Shizuru looked absolutely content as she watched Natsuki stretch her arms while still straddling her teacher's hips. She wondered if Natsuki realized how dangerous of a position she was in. If she continued acting so…well, like herself, Shizuru would lose control and do something she didn't think was a good idea just yet. _Just yet. _

"I don't regret it," Natsuki explained after a moment. She moved to get off of Shizuru but firm hands kept her in place. She blushed and looked away. "I just feel weird, is all." She hadn't even really known what she was doing last night. And it's not like anyone else had touched her like that before. Or well, at least not while _she was awake. _Her face darkened and she shuddered.

Shizuru frowned slightly when she noticed the sudden change in Natsuki. "Did you have a nightmare, my Natsuki?" Shizuru ran her hands up Natsuki's sides, her right hand going under the shirt and lightly tracing the knife wound Natsuki had received from Kato. It had already formed a long scab. It apparently hadn't been deep at all.

Natsuki slowly brought her gaze back to Shizuru's and the hand on her side stopped moving instantly. The Kyoto woman stared at Natsuki's face, the haunted look on it completely catching her off guard. _Stupid, stupid, it was not that long ago. _

"It wasn't a bad one," Natsuki finally said with a shrug as she moved to get off her teacher. She moved to the edge of the bed and let her feet hang over the edge. She frowned when her feet didn't touch the plush carpet below. Had Shizuru's bed always been this high? _Or have I always been this short? _

Shizuru watched Natsuki finger the bottom of the big shirt she was wearing, as if it were the most intriguing thing in the world. The teacher wondered for how long would the past plague her student? Forever? Years? Surely not weeks or even months…that would make things _too _easy. _Too _nice. Good people…people like Natsuki… never got things easy. She was the kind of person that would always be made to _work _for what she wanted.

"About the competition," Natsuki said after a moment as she turned to face Shizuru. She blinked when Shizuru seemed to be in la-la land. Not the usual perverted la-la land either. Natsuki waved her hand in front of Shizuru's face. "Hey, Fujino," Natsuki said in a teasing tone though she gasped slightly when Shizuru caught her hand and smirked at her. Her fingers were pried open and her palm brought to Shizuru's lips. Natsuki's eyes widened in fascination as soft lips pressed into the rough skin on her palm. Shizuru released Natsuki's hand and joined Natsuki by sitting next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Yes?" Shizuru asked as she wrapped her arm around Natsuki's waist and pulled her so that their sides were no longer separated by any space. "What about it?"

Natsuki happily leaned her head on Shizuru's shoulder. "I was wondering why you always get so worried about the competition and… well you always act uptight and panicky whenever anyone mentions it…" Natsuki sensed a change in Shizuru's mood, and shut up instantly. Oops, had she said something she shouldn't have?

A devilish smile appeared on Shizuru's lips. Natsuki couldn't see it, but she definitely heard it in the silence. Shizuru's seemingly harmless hand around Natsuki's waist tugged up the shirt and pressed into Natsuki's stomach. Natsuki shot her head up and gave Shizuru a suspicious glance. Shizuru, still as mischievous looking as ever, moved closer and moved her hand even further up Natsuki's shirt until an audible half gasp, half moan was released from Natsuki's throat.

Natsuki considered protesting and demanding an explanation, but clearly Shizuru didn't want to talk about something… and was clearly busy with trying to get Natsuki's mind elsewhere. Natsuki finally decided to just give in to Shizuru's hands—give in to _Shizuru _and just go with the flow until the opportunity arose again.

"Natsuki looks good in my shirt…" Shizuru purred as she moved her body so that she was sitting behind Natsuki. Easier access. "I think I'll distract Natsuki some more."

"Nn…"

* * *

"Get lost," Alyssa growled from the doorway of her office. Her blonde hair was tied up in its usual neat ponytail and her dark blue Fuuka uniform fit like it was made for her, as usual.

Miyu Greer looked Alyssa up and down. Her subordinate was leaning her seemingly flawless body up against the doorframe, her hawk-like face nonchalant and her blue eyes shining out from behind a few loose strands of blonde hair. The woman looked impatient with her bored gaze and well manicured nails drumming against the wall.

"Alyssa…"

"It's Colonel Searrs, Miyu." Alyssa was careful not to let Miyu see into her office. In fact, the door was leaning on her shoulder. The second she moved it would close.

"Then it's Sergeant Greer to you, _Colonel." _Miyu and Alyssa stared each other down.

Finally, in a softer tone that Miyu, unfortunately, loved, Alyssa asked, "What do you want, Miyu?"

Miyu's red eyes stared coldly at her colonel. "Stop sneaking off to the Garderobe campus," she warned, her tone monotonous. "Or I'll fire you. Understood, Colonel Searrs?"

Alyssa's lips pursed together in a thin line. _This is why you don't fuck around with people with red eyes. Note to self: Never ever fuck another red-eyed person again, especially if you work for them. _"They don't even notice me," Alyssa defended, her cocky grin now in place as she folded her arms over her chest. "No one knows I'm there."

Miyu would have rolled her eyes if Miyu even made such facial expressions. She didn't. "You would not be going there if you were not seeing someone. Is it Lieutenant Fujino? Colonel Lu?"

"No," Alyssa lied easily, her classic bullshitting smile in place.

The silver-haired Sergeant of Fuuka Military Academy narrowed her eyes at Alyssa. Goddamn her and her golden hair and its uncanny ability to _always _fall in front of her face in that goddamn sexy way! "Your smile is fake, your eyes are a tad too wide, and your nostrils are slightly flared. You are lying. Enemies lie."

Alyssa dropped the smile. Drat. She hated it when people were better than her. "Mm, well," Alyssa's eyelids dropped seductively. "You know, sometimes it's better to screw your enemies."

"Over," Miyu corrected automatically. The lack of the ending word, thus failing to complete Alyssa's statement, drove her mad. It was a pet peeve. "Screw your enemies _over, _is what you meant to say_." _

Alyssa smirked. "Or just screw your enemies."

Miyu's eyes widened slightly and her brain seemed to short-circuit. _Goddamn Alyssa Searrs. _"I will see you early tomorrow morning," Miyu said, a slight growl to her voice. "Do not be late."

Alyssa nodded and gave a mock salute before closing the door on Miyu's irritated face. She rested her forehead against the cool wood of the door and waited until the sound of Miyu's army boots disappeared down the corridor.

She let out a long sigh. "What are you guys doing here?" She turned around and leaned her back on her office door. Sapphires settled on Anh Lu and Harris Rauschenberg. "And dark blue is not your color."

Anh frowned and looked down at the Fuuka uniform she was now wearing. "I think I look quite dashing, to be honest." She settled deeper into Alyssa's leather chair. She gave the arm a squeeze. "Is this _real _leather? Damn, why do you get your own office?"

Rauschenberg, who was sitting on the desk, snickered. "Well it looks like the colonel's been sleeping with the sergeant…" She flicked her long dark hair and winked.

Anh grinned. "Looks like Alyssa has a thing for women with interestingly colored eyes…" she teased, causing Rauschenberg to chuckle.

Alyssa rolled her eyes and strode into her office. She stopped next to Anh and thumb-pointed behind her. "Out of my chair."

Anh pouted but Alyssa's gaze was relentless so, with an overly dramatic sigh, Anh stood up and joined Rauschenberg by sitting on top of the desk. Alyssa smiled at her now empty chair, content that it was once again her _throne. _She sunk into it. _Yes, it's real leather. _

Rauschenberg and Anh exchanged amused glances at the look of pure bliss on Alyssa's face. "You'd think the chair was a naked woman with the joy it brings her…look at her face…" Harris whispered in all seriousness to Anh, who snorted.

Alyssa, ignoring the comments, reached into her desk drawer. "Shouldn't you two be in that meeting about that serial killer?" She asked as she pulled a pack of cigarettes from the drawer.

Anh snatched the pack from her, pulled out a cigarette, and placed it seductively between a stunned Alyssa's lips. "It let out an hour ago," she replied as she reached for the lighter Rauschenberg was already holding out. She took it and lit Alyssa's cigarette. "I didn't know you smoke," Anh cooed with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Alyssa blinked dumbly. She took a hit anyways, just to show that she could, before taking the cigarette from her lips and eyeing the other two women suspiciously. "I don't smoke," she said after a moment. "I keep them here for guests."

Anh frowned and snatched the cigarette from Alyssa's fingers. Alyssa could practically hear her mumbling, '_ungrateful!' _Anh then brought it to her own lips, keeping eye contact with Alyssa the whole time. Was that an indirect kiss? Alyssa lifted a slender brow at Anh's display of 'sexy.'

Anh _then _proceeded tobreak into a violent cough. After the coughing fit had ended she had tears in her eyes. So did Harris and Alyssa. From laughing.

Anh glared at the cigarette and threw it to the trash. "I don't smoke either, if you couldn't tell," she muttered.

Alyssa was shaking with laughter. "Serves…you….right…" she said through bouts of laughter. When she was done laughing at Anh's expense. She sighed happily and leaned back, once again, into the comfort of her leather executive chair. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Anh? Harris?"

"One word," Rauschenberg said as she held up her pointer finger. "And you'll most likely hear thunder right after it, like in the movies."

"Jin," Anh said, and then she and Harris suddenly looked to the sky as if they were waiting for a thunderclap. When none came, Anh brought her gaze back on a now serious Alyssa.

The blonde woman's slender fingers were curled into a fist, which she leaned her chin on top of. Her intense blue gaze caught Anh off guard and she had to blink a few times before putting back on her 'trouble-maker Anh' mask. God. Damn. Alyssa Searrs.

"Jin," Alyssa repeated after a moment in her powerful voice. She flicked her eyes back and forth between Harris and Anh, who were watching her expectantly. "We should…do something about her."

* * *

Natsuki was lying with her head resting in Shizuru's lap. The two girls sat atop Shizuru's queen sized bed, panting slightly. Slender fingers ran through ebony hair.

"I'm glad it's the weekend," Shizuru commented after a moment. The soft breathing of her student was causing her to daydream and she needed to be awake.

Natsuki hummed in response. She watched the ceiling and enjoyed the feeling of warm hands running up and down her back, her neck, and her stomach. Has it been twelve hours yet? When would the Council be coming back? "Shizuru," Natsuki said. She paused. She hadn't meant to say Shizuru's name so…weirdly. Her voice practically cracked. She blushed as she realized it was because of all the crying out she had just been doing. Damn Shizuru and her libido needing to re-enact last night. Once in less than twenty-four hours wasn't enough for her? _Insatiable. _

Natsuki cleared her throat. "Shizuru," she said more clearly this time, "about the competition…" If Shizuru started 'distracting' her again, she'd know something was up. She felt Shizuru's body tense under hers. "Why are you freaking out?" Natsuki asked as she tilted her head backwards slightly to stare curiously at her teacher.

Shizuru's expression had darkened, and her eyes were distant looking. "I do not like that you are in the competition," she said quietly.

"I know," Natsuki said. "We've…been over this, I thought." She sat up and leaned back into Shizuru's warm body. Warm arms instantly wrapped around her and tugged her even closer.

"Come," Shizuru purred as she began kissing down Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki's eyes began closing…until she remembered Shizuru kept distracting her and it was damned annoying! "Hey, wait a second," Natsuki grumbled as she made to move out of Shizuru's tight grasp.

Shizuru Fujino's hugs: resistance is futile.

Natsuki gave up and grumbled to herself. "You're cruel."

"I believe Natsuki is the cruel one," Shizuru stated matter-of-factly.

_Now we're onto something. _"How so?" Natsuki asked, her head tilting sideways slightly, as if to look behind her.

Shizuru gave Natsuki a squeeze before resting her head on her student's shoulder. "The competition…you joined it after being provoked by Tomoe, who plans to kill you and blames you for the death of her father." Natsuki opened her mouth to protest, but found a hand firmly clamped over it. "Let me finish," Shizuru whispered, her voice causing Natsuki to turn red and nod slowly. Shizuru removed her hand from Natsuki's mouth, but not before lightly tracing Natsuki's bottom lip with her finger. "I have to watch you put your life on the line time and time again from a place where I cannot help you or risk it all. Do you understand how hard that is? It's almost as torturous as keeping my distance was…"

Natsuki listened to Shizuru's words and took a moment to process this. Shizuru was worried about her? She remembered being in awe the first time she realized someone at Garderobe was worried about her, had it been Nao? Right around the time she got her ass kicked by Tomoe…

"I'm sorry to worry you," Natsuki started awkwardly, not exactly sure what to say to this. She was in the competition, that's just how it was. "Shizuru I have to do this. I already joined. And _not _because Tomoe 'provoked' me, or whatever it is you said."

If Natsuki had turned around she would've seen a very confused Shizuru. "It's not?" She asked after a moment.

Natsuki leaned back further into Shizuru and sighed. "No, I'm pretty sure it's because you told me _not _to sign up." And maybe, just maybe, she also wanted to win that prize. A mission with her lieutenant.

Shizuru felt angry at all the irony. "You signed up for this life or death competition because I told you not to?" She asked, the disbelief in her tone causing Natsuki to stiffen. Was Shizuru angry?

"Er, yeah?" Natsuki wondered for a second just who Shizuru thought she was semi-dating. _Are we dating? We're dating right? Yeah. We're dating. Girlfriends and stuff. Yeah._

Did Shizuru not remember reading Natsuki's record of denying authority and doing the opposite of what people told her to do? "Is that surprising?" Natsuki asked when Shizuru was silent. Too silent. Natsuki moved away from Shizuru's grip, finding it surprising and somewhat hurtful that Shizuru's arms slid off of her so easily when they were so stubborn to let go just a few moments ago.

Natsuki turned on the bed and watched Shizuru, who was watching her as well. "Foolish girl," Shizuru whispered as she lowered her head, masking her eyes in shadow. "You joined this death game to defy me? You…Natsuki, _think_, what if you hadn't joined? What if you had dropped out?" They'd be able to be together _all _the time. No risks. No worrying about Natsuki making it out alive.

Natsuki frowned slightly. "Then I would have never…" She bit her bottom lip. She wanted to argue that she was not foolish, that she was doing this to be with Shizuru! "I would've never come to you for training, I would have never walked to the Festival with you, you would have never surprised me in the locker room. Shizuru…those instances brought us closer to what happened that night…" She blushed, aware she sounded like a moron. "If I hadn't joined who knows what would've happened?" They got closer through training. They had teacher-student conversations about the competition. They had a _reason _to hang out so much together because Natsuki joined!

"You'd be _alive," _Shizuru argued as she brought her gaze to settle on Natsuki, who had put some distance between them on the bed. "You can _die _Natsuki. These people want to kill you. You're a first year. A talented, intelligent, fast first year, but a first year nonetheless. These are third years. Third years that want to tear you apart and will have no qualms about it, not in the arena." Shizuru examined Natsuki's expression, hoping for some kind of insight into what the girl was thinking. She felt a twinge of guilt deep in her chest. Natsuki looked so sad that it was heartbreaking.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered. "I promise you…I'm going to make it through this."

"And even then?" Shizuru asked, her tone now harsher than she wanted it to be. "And when you somehow defeat Garderobe's star student, who I have fought and found to be more of a challenge than you, you will join me on my mission Natsuki?"

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "Tomoe isn't that goo—"

"You'll come with me to Fort Rust. You'll trek with me through a frozen forest of ice and snow to reach a place where the past three Garderobe captains have all disappeared without a trace?"

Natsuki blinked. She had never heard any details of the mission before. She vaguely remembered Haruka mentioning this during that Parent's Day meeting she had had…but at the time she was much too focused on avoiding her father to really be paying attention. "W-What?" She stammered.

Shizuru looked away. "You know I'm to fail. I'm to go there, take pictures and send them back, maybe get the higher-ups some information on the whereabouts of the missing captains, and then I will most likely be seen and…then who knows?"

Natsuki sidled closer to Shizuru and contemplated whether letting the woman finish or hugging her would be a better choice. She ended up wrapping her arms around the Kyoto woman, who seemed to lose all tension and collapse into her student.

"And if you come with me...oh please don't come with me…you will die too. Because I can't protect you Natsuki. I can't protect you when I'm there."

"I'll protect myself," Natsuki protested as she rested her head on Shizuru's shoulder as the older woman did the same to her. "That's what the competition is for, to weed out the weak."

"I'm not meant to do anything but confirm their beliefs that something _bad _is going on up there," Shizuru whispered, and Natsuki heard a tremble in her voice that scared her to her core. Shizuru shouldn't be scared. Shizuru _couldn't _be scared. Not ever. There was something so _not right _about it. But what was Natsuki thinking? She couldn't be so deluded to think that Shizuru feared nothing, right?

"Why can't they send someone else?" Natsuki asked, fear now gripping her own chest in its painful grip. She felt desperate now. She had to get Shizuru out of this. "Why? You're…you're a teacher at a military academy. Yes, you're a lieutenant but don't they have anyone else? I mean if they really think something bad is going on up there—"

"They just want quick information. I can probably last long enough to tell them _who _is up there, but right after I'll probably be a prisoner myself. Why risk sending a high ranking officer, with exceptional and _expensive _training when they can send me?" Shizuru pulled back from Natsuki and kissed her quickly on the lips. "I won't take you," she whispered, and her voice scared Natsuki. "Even if you somehow manage to win…I will never take you with me."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "I'm not letting you go there by yourself. Are you crazy?"

"For you, yes," Shizuru answered easily.

Natsuki remembered the horrifying look in Shizuru's eyes when she was slowly choking Akio with the heel of her boot. Crazy for you…_.indeed._

"I don't care," Natsuki said as she sighed, the exhaustion from feeling fear and…_earlier _activities were getting to her. She slumped and then remembered that she should probably get lost before the rest of the Council showed up. She slid off the bed and straightened her uniform out. Well, the top was from Shizuru, but it fit well enough. Her other shirt was lying in ruins where Shizuru had left it the night before…after cutting it off Natsuki with a combat knife.

Shizuru pouted when Natsuki headed towards the window. "Ara…where are you going?" She asked, her tone begging Natsuki to stay a little while longer. _Please, I need you. _

Natsuki stared longingly back at Shizuru. "I won't let anything happen to you, Shizuru. Don't be afraid…because I'll…I'll follow you anywhere." _Till death do us part? I don't think so. I'd follow you forever. Even…_

Shizuru's eyes widened at that statement and she opened her mouth to make Natsuki take it back when they both heard voices. Shizuru looked towards the door to her apartment and frowned, the rest of the Council was back already? When she looked back to the window, Natsuki was already gone.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Shizuru's lips pursed into a thin line before she turned and strode towards the door. "_Coming…"_

_

* * *

  
_

Natsuki hadn't seen Shizuru the rest of the day. She didn't go back that night either, mostly because she wasn't sure what Shizuru was up to and didn't want to climb through the window during a Council meeting or something.

Today was the second to last day before her one-on-one match. Tomorrow she would do nothing but stay in all day relaxing her body before the fight. However, today she was still able to flex the muscles a bit and train.

"Nice move!" Nabatame praised when Natsuki successfully ducked and countered without any problems. Nabatame then looked at Tanaka. "Nice move, right?"

Tanaka looked thoughtful for a second, her brown eyes watching Natsuki's feet as if she could still see the footwork in her mind. After a second more she smiled and nodded. "Parfait," Tanaka said happily.

Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed. "Par-wuh?"

Tanaka frowned. "Perfect. Do you not take French?"

"I, uh, took Lati—"

"_Anyways," _Nabatame cut in. She gave Natsuki thumbs up. "You're totally ready to take on this Yamamoto guy."

The look of confusion on Natsuki's face didn't click until a few seconds later. Nabatame blinked, coughed nervously, and added, "That is, uh, _if _you go up against him."

Natsuki sighed and looked around the training room. She wiped the sweat from her brow with her forearm then turned to look back at Nabatame and Tanaka. "Thanks guys but…shouldn't we train to prepare for some of the other competitors? Just in case I don't get paired with this Yamamoto 'gun-com' guy? I mean the chances of me being paired with this _one guy _out of the few competitors left…"

Tanaka and Nabatame exchanged uneasy looks before Tanaka cleared her throat and smiled pleasantly. "We think there is a strong chance it'll be Yamamoto. Just trust us." It's not like they could say, _Oh, actually, you WILL be going up against Yamamoto. We know for a fact because Lieutenant Fujino is giving us the inside scoop. _Natsuki probably _would _go all 'noble' and they couldn't afford that.

Natsuki looked at the two third years suspiciously but shrugged. "Alright…" She stretched her arms and then twisted so that she could crack her back. "I'm beat, you think I'm good enough for Monday?"

Tanaka and Nabatame both looked at each other, yet again. A few silent moments passed before they both turned back to Natsuki and nodded in unison. Natsuki found that interesting, how sometimes you know someone so well words aren't necessary. It was even more amazing considering Tanaka's French.

"Yeah, we'll be watching you on Monday, alright? Rest up tomorrow. Don't do anything strenuous. Reserve your strength," Nabatame said, sounding like a concerned parent.

"Yeah, yeah, _mom." _Natsuki said as she hoisted her training bag over her shoulder. She headed towards the door and turned around before exiting. "Thanks again…Nabatame…Tanaka…I really mean it," she said sincerely, a genuine smile coming across her face.

Tanaka smiled. "We will see you again if you win this match…to prepare you for the _next _one… so it's not over yet."

"Tanaka says 'if' but she means 'when' you win this match," Nabatame chimed in after passing Tanaka a playful smirk. "And you're welcome. Go kick ass."

Natsuki smirked. "Always," she said as she turned and left.

Tanaka and Nabatame were both silent as they watched the door. Nabatame was the first to speak. "Do you feel like our kid just walked out of here or something?" Nabatame looked so sad as she stared at the door, it was adorable.

Tanaka let out soft laughter, making her sound like the noblewoman that she was. She sent a highly amused glance over in Nabatame's direction. "Mm, yes," she agreed after enjoying Nabatame's annoyed expression. "Come." Tanaka gently gripped Nabatame's hand, their fingers interlocking as she led them towards the exit. "About kids…"

Nabatame nearly tripped over air. "No!" She blurted. "Technology isn't even _that _good yet!" And she sure as hell wouldn't be having kids with any _guy. _

_Keyword being 'yet.' _Tanaka simply nodded. "You'd look so cute pregnant…"

"Anastasie!"

* * *

"So my one-on-one match is on Monday," Natsuki told Mai. "It's Saturday today though, so I still have all of tomorrow to rest and stuff. I'll come back again to hang out, alright?"

Nao sighed and watched Natsuki pat Mai's hand. "God damn, Kuga. Do you eat puppy chow or something? Kibble? You're so freakin' cute it makes me nauseas."

"Language, Nao," Youko chided from her position on the other side of the bed. She was checking some machines and sent Nao a warning glance.

Nao muttered something and further leaned back into her chair. Natsuki sighed and watched Mai's face. Mai was awake. Kind of. She could do everything but move and talk. Youko said it was just good that she was awake. Natsuki agreed.

"So how long until she's, you know, back to her old self?" Natsuki asked as she watched Mai with concern.

"Mm," Youko hummed as she strode closer to Natsuki's side and looked Mai over, "Hard to say. Now that she's awake she should be healing rapidly. She'll probably be able to talk and move a little by tomorrow." Youko smiled when Natsuki's eyes lit up. "You're a good friend Private Kuga."

Natsuki blinked, blushed slightly, and turned to watch Mai again with sad eyes. "Not really," she said after a moment, "Mai is the good friend, which is why I want her to get better."

Nao made gagging noises, causing Youko to walk over to her side and knock her over the head. "Behave," Youko scolded.

Nao lifted a brow, huffed, and then turned to watch Natsuki and Mai again. Nao was with Mai almost every day, so it was interesting to see what Natsuki did when she came to visit since it had been every other day since they found out Mai would be okay.

Natsuki smirked at Mai, and she saw the familiar question of _"Why are you giving me that devilish smirk, Natsuki Kuga?"_ in Mai's amethyst eyes.

"I kicked Kato's ass," Natsuki answered the mental question. "He's the guy that poisoned you. The poison…it was uh…" Natsuki looked away guiltily. "The poison was originally meant for me…" she trailed off and slowly brought her eyes back to Mai's. She blinked when Mai seemed to be trying not to laugh. Not because she would feel bad for laughing, but because it probably hurt.

Youko frowned and appeared at Natsuki's side. "Stop making her laugh, Private," the doctor said with a sigh.

"S-Sorry?" Natsuki stuttered, causing Nao to begin cracking up. Natsuki shot the redhead a glare and then stood up to leave. "I have to go get _interrogated _by the cops or something about Kato…" Natsuki explained when Nao gave her a questioning look. "I think Jin's going to be there too…" Natsuki frowned. She had forgotten to tell Shizuru about the 'official letter' explaining she had to go meet cops and Garderobe officials for an actual investigation, being a witness and the girl that took down the serial killer and all. She had _also _forgotten to mention that Kato had seen her sneak into Shizuru's window every night. This wasn't going to go well.

"Oh, alright," Nao said as she stood up and walked with Natsuki to the door. "I'm going to hang out here for a while and make sure Doc doesn't bore Mai to death…but I'll see you tonight…?" The unsaid, _'Because I never know whether you're sleeping out or not'_ was just a mere flicker across Nao's face, but Natsuki understood.

The raven-haired girl nodded. "I'll be home tonight, yeah. I don't know how long this thing will last but I'll talk to you later, alright?" Natsuki looked passed Nao. "You too, Mai and Dr. Sagisawa! See you tomorrow at some point."

Nao smiled and gave a mock salute. "Sure thing, princess."

"Demon," Natsuki shot back as she turned and left.

* * *

"So you're saying every night you followed Private Kuga to the window of Lieutenant Fujino?" Jin asked, her pen ready to scribble down notes on her clipboard. The notepad attached in the clipboard was running out of space. That wasn't a good sign for Natsuki or Shizuru.

They were in some room in some building Natsuki had never been in before. From the amounts of stairs Natsuki had to walk down she figured they were underground. It wasn't that big. The walls were plain, as was the floor and the lone table sitting in the middle of the room. It was a small table, the kind you'd see in the movies when two policemen were interrogating a criminal. There _were _policemen, but they were standing by the exit. The detective was sitting on one side, in between Haruka and Jin, while Kato sat on the opposite end. Natsuki apparently didn't need to sit. This wasn't supposed to take long.

Natsuki stood awkwardly by Haruka's end, not wanting to be on Jin's end or to stand behind the detective she didn't know. "Uh," she coughed nervously. "That's a lie," she pointed out lamely.

Kato scoffed from his seated position and threw his handcuffed hands up in the air. "Bull shit. I'm an eyewitness!" He yelled as he brought his hands back to slam into the table. He nodded into Natsuki's direction. "She sneaks into the lieutenant's room _every night." _

_Shit shit shit, _Natsuki chanted in her head. Her legs felt wobbly and her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. How could she get out of this? He was an eyewitness… he'd seen her climb into Shizuru's window.

Haruka gave Natsuki a sidelong glance and, upon seeing the distressed look on the girl's face, signaled for a chair to be brought over. Natsuki blinked, thanked the cop who brought one over, and sat down. She fiddled with her fingers as she waited for someone to say something.

The detective cleared his throat. "And who is this lieutenant? Lieutenant Kanzaki?" He questioned as he looked over at Natsuki.

Natsuki lifted her gaze from her _very interesting _fingers and gave the detective a small smile. "I have a crush on Lieutenant Kanzaki, I'll admit," she said, her game face on, "but I have _not _been crawling into his room at night, I swear." She cleared her throat before adding, "I have a girlfriend."

Haruka, Jin, and Kato all stood staring at Natsuki. How had she gone from fiddling, nervous, twitchy girl to incredibly convincing liar? Oh wait, had the appearance of looking nervous been part of her plan?

Kato, on the other hand, growled, "No, it was Lieutenant Fujino's room! Not Kanzaki's!"

The detective lifted a brow. "Ah, I see… and can we confirm this?" He asked, his light blue eyes looking around the room for someone to confirm Kato's claim. "Was she sneaking into Kanzaki's room or Fujino's room?"

Haruka, without missing a beat, said, "I'm at Kanzaki's every night…" she blushed. Sure, she was lying, but it was a damn embarrassing thing to lie about. "And Private Kuga has not been seen in his room. So she's cleared from that."

"And I'm with my girlfriend, Nao, every night," Natsuki said smoothly. "She can vouch for me, if you want to bring her in here. I haven't been sneaking into _anyone's _room, not Lieutenant Fujino's and not Kanzaki's." Natsuki's eyes looked from left to right, as if she didn't want anyone overhearing this. She leaned forward slightly. "Can you not mention my crush on Kanzaki to Nao?"

"O-Of course," the detective assured her. The detective blushed and then cleared his throat. "Ah, I see, I will later check with your alibi, Private Kuga. So," he looked back to Kato. "It seems you must try again, Kato. Tell us why you did this."

Jin lifted a finger. "If I may be so bold—" she cut in.

The detective gave the woman a sidelong glance, his face stoic. "I know Private Kuga is the student who brought Kato in and I know Sergeant Suzushiro runs this school. I don't, however, know who _you _are and why you are involved in this investigation."

Jin's eyes widened slightly. She was completely insulted, not to mention surprised at the fact that someone didn't know who she was. She had been in the news quite a bit a few years ago. Most everyone knew Brigadier General Jin, or, at least she _thought _they did.

Jin quickly concealed her undisguised shock and a fake smile came over her face. "I am General Higa… I am investigating Private Kuga and Lieutenant Fujino… so I am allowed to sit in on this," she said firmly, her chin turning up slightly.

Haruka rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Just ignore her," she told the detective. "Continue with your questioning, sir."

Natsuki sent Jin a smug smile. Her heart lifted when Jin scowled at her. Natsuki did a mental dance. She was going to get away with this. Kato had _seen her _go into Shizuru's room every night and she was going to walk, no questions asked. _I cannot wait to tell Shizuru. _

"I see no reason why _I _can't use some of this information," Jin muttered with a huff as she started scribbling down something on that damned clipboard of hers. She looked at Kato and flashed him a smile. "Am I allowed to call on you again in the future as a witness?"

Kato, who looked slightly spooked by Jin's previous smile, slowly nodded. He looked very uncertain and even passed Natsuki a questioning glance, which she promptly ignored. Let Jin_ call on him _at a later time or, _whatever, _Natsuki wasn't that worried. He had no proof and she could easily say he was making it up for revenge for taking him down.

_Besides, _Natsuki thought, _Nao will always vouch for me. She'd easily lie and say I was in our tent every night. Kanzaki will also vouch for Haruka. As far as this detective knows, I've been with Nao every night, not in either lieutenant's room._

"As I said before," the detective continued as he turned away from Jin and turned back to face Kato, "Your reason for your crimes?"

Kato frowned and he looked more like a small child than a serial killer. "Power…control…_revenge. _You don't know!" Kato's face contorted with rage. It looked so wrong on the blonde's childish face that Natsuki shuddered. "You don't _know _what these people…what they did to me!"

Natsuki nodded. "He was bullied," she clarified. "When I found him he was about to kill one of the bullies… a third year female, I think. I don't know her name."

Haruka leaned back in her chair. "Don't worry, I know her name. She came and found me, remember? Private Kitsuki."

The detective scribbled stuff down on a white note-pad and made some 'hmm' noises to himself as he did so. He then looked to Natsuki. "Private Kuga, please describe to me what happened that night and then you're free to go."

Haruka pulled up her walkie-talkie. "Colonel Lu, please report to the detention facilities."

Natsuki blinked. They were in the detention facilities? _How? _She was pretty sure the building she had walked into earlier was not the detention facilities. Of course… she had then been led down corridors then down three flights of stairs and then down _more _corridors until reaching this room. Maybe it was a different entrance?

_"Roger that, Haruka, I'm on my way." _Anh's voice came through the plastic device.

When Haruka gave a satisfied grunt, Natsuki decided to answer the detective's question. "As I said," Natsuki started, her eyes on Kato's, "I heard some girl screaming and went to go see what was going on. Kato was above her with a knife, I stopped him, he nicked me in the side after admitting to everything… and then Haruka came and finished him off." She leaned back in her chair and shrugged, no longer worried about anything. "That's about it."

The detective ran a hand through his hair before scribbling down Natsuki's story. He looked up and offered her a polite smile. "Thank you, that will be all, Private Kuga."

Natsuki stood up. "That's it? I'm free to go?" She asked, her eyes hopeful.

The detective nodded, before his eyebrows furrowed and he held up a lone finger. "Actually wait," he slid the clipboard over and pointed to a line with his pen. "Sign here," he pointed to another line, "and here." He then glanced at Kato quickly before returning his gaze to Natsuki. "And if you don't mind, please show me the area where you claim Private Kato 'nicked' you?"

Natsuki complied, ignoring Kato's burning glare in her peripheral vision. She scribbled out her name and stood back up. She lifted the side of her shirt and pointed to the small cut in her side. It was still scabbed over, and didn't bother her at all. The detective took a camera and quickly snapped a picture of the wound. Her eyebrows lifted slightly, as if asking if _now _she was free to go.

Just then the door opened and Colonel Lu walked in. "Sorry I'm late," she said with a bright smile and a carelessness that meant that she was not sorry at all. She looked over to a glowering Kato and waved. "Hey there, psycho-boy."

Kato sunk deeper into his chair and settled for glaring at the table in front of him.

Natsuki turned around and lifted a brow in Anh's direction. The Colonel winked.

"What is it with you and stripping in front of Council members, Private Kuga?" Anh joked when she noticed Natsuki was still holding part of her shirt up.

Natsuki's face lit up like a Christmas tree, a combination of remembering having to strip in front of the entire Council and realizing she was _still _holding her shirt up a bit. She quickly let it drop and avoided Anh's amused gaze.

Haruka cleared her throat. "Please escort Private Kuga to her tent, Anh. Make sure no one questions her on her way back." Haruka absentmindedly played with one of the various medals on her uniform as she watched Natsuki exchange glares with both Kato and Jin before walking towards Anh.

Anh saluted and then gestured for Natsuki to follow her out. "Sure thing, Sergeant," she said as she turned and left, Natsuki in tow.

* * *

"How'd it go, Private Sexy-Pants?" Anh asked as she gave the student a sidelong glance. They were trudging through the snow towards Shizuru's tent-sector.

Natsuki shrugged and shivered slightly. "Was stupid. They just had me recount what happened that night and then both me and Haruka lied about Kato's claim." Natsuki shoved her hands into her pockets in an attempt to shield them from the cold. Her pockets weren't very warm.

Anh winked at a few passing Garderobe students and then yawned into her hand. "Kato's claim? What'd he say? And what did you get _Haruka _to _lie_ about?" Anh was certainly interested now. Haruka lied about something? For what? That woman was like the epitome of all things moral and just.

Natsuki's cheeks tinted pink and she looked away. "Uh, well, he mentioned that he witnessed me crawling into a lieutenant's window every night…or something stupid like that."

Anh snorted. "Naughty Natsuki!" she laughed like a hyena and then flashed Natsuki a smile. "And Haruka?"

Natsuki's blush only intensified and she evaded Anh's smug gaze. "Haruka said that she was in Reito's room every night, and hadn't seen me come in." Natsuki laughed a little. "She basically made a fake confession to having a secret relationship with Lieutenant Kanzaki. If mine or Shizuru's future wasn't on the line I would've laughed."

Anh burst into hearty laughter. "Oh man! Haruka and _Reito? _Yukino would get a kick out of that!" Anh paused. "Actually," she added, "Yukino would be annoyed…but everyone else would get a kick out of that!"

They reached Natsuki and Nao's tent. Natsuki unzipped the tent's flaps and walked right in. Anh zipped the tent up behind them and looked around. Nao didn't seem to be home yet. _Pity. That redhead is damn sexy. _Anh shrugged and leaned against the closed tent flaps as she watched Natsuki hop onto her bed and move to the side against the wall so that she could lean against it.

Suddenly, it was awkward. Anh even felt awkward. She had rarely been in a room with _just _Natsuki before. Usually Shizuru or Rauschenberg were around. "So, uh, ready for the competition? I went to go watch Yamamoto train, he's pretty good." Anh wondered if she had said something like 'you've got nothing to worry about.' But that wouldn't have been fair, now would it?

Natsuki yawned and then shrugged. "I'm not worried, really. Once I _get _to the arena tomorrow I'll be worried… I tend to freak out about things just before they happen." Prolonged feelings of dread had become a familiar thing in Natsuki's life, so much so, that she never wasted her time worrying about things until they were about to happen. Of course, with Shizuru it was different. Shizuru she worried about a lot, mostly because of earlier that morning… the things Shizuru was saying about the mission.

Shizuru herself was one to dread something weeks before it happened. Months. Years. She wasn't sure if she would be as worried if she and Natsuki had never gotten together.

Anh moved to the side when someone began unzipping the tent. Shizuru stepped through and flashed Anh a smile before walking over to Natsuki's bed. Natsuki sat up straighter and gave a small wave. "Hey," she greeted. It was slightly irritating that she couldn't look at her teacher without remembering what had happened just last night.

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's leg and pulled the girl gently off the wall and towards the edge of the bed, where she wrapped her arms around her student's waist and leaned forward to press their lips together. Natsuki blushed and watched Anh from the corner of her eye as she kissed Shizuru back. The whole 'being intimate' thing had never been done in front of Anh before, and it was slightly unnerving.

Anh wasn't paying attention however. Instead she seemed to find Nao's side of the room interesting, and began lifting the mattress up. To Natsuki's surprise (and Anh's pure joy), there were a few magazines hidden under Nao's mattress.

Shizuru tilted Natsuki's face so that their eyes could meet. "How was it?" Shizuru asked, her voice velvety soft as usual. Natsuki's eyes continued to flicker back and forth between Shizuru and whatever was going on behind her. Shizuru frowned and turned to see what Anh was doing that had Natsuki so distracted. "Anh…" Shizuru said. "Please put Private Yuuki's magazines away."

Anh had her face buried in one. She peeked from over the top and lifted a brow in Shizuru's direction. "You just want to see what's in them too, don't you?" She waved them around and winked. "Hot stuff right here, you dirty dirty Kyoto-woman."

Shizuru rolled her eyes and turned back to Natsuki who was chuckling before noticing Shizuru was watching her. Natsuki offered her a smile. "It was fine. Kato said he saw me crawling into 'the lieutenant's' window every night. He never clarified _which _lieutenant, so the detective assumed he meant Kanzaki."

Shizuru wasn't sure whether to laugh or be slightly disturbed by that thought. Natsuki and Reito? Gross. It was almost laughable when she remembered thinking Natsuki had had a crush on him. "Ara… so he thought you were sneaking into Reito's room?"

Natsuki had a downright tricky smile on her face as she nodded. "Yup. Except Haruka claimed to have been there every night and hadn't seen me to discredit Kato. But then Kato said he meant _you, _so then I had to tell the detective—"

_"No, you cannot have a lock of her hair!"_ Nao yelled from outside the tent, causing Shizuru, Natsuki, and Anh to look towards the tent flaps. Nao entered looking like she had just walked through a tornado. She looked around until her eyes settled on Natsuki, who was giving her a sheepish grin. "_You!" _She said as she strode up to Natsuki, gently shoved Shizuru aside, and took up the teacher's previous positioning in front of Natsuki. "What did you _tell _those girls, _idiot? _Or should I say, _darling?" _

Shizuru frowned. _Darling?_

Natsuki gave Nao a guilty smile. "Ah, well you see…"

Emeralds flickered between a very _not _amused Shizuru and a determined, slightly angry Nao. Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck nervously and looked everywhere but at Nao. "I _may _have told the detectives _thatyouaremygirlfriend_," Natsuki said suddenly, the words coming out of her mouth so fast she was afraid she might have to repeat herself.

Nao blinked and her expression turned from angry to annoyed. "You did _what?" _She growled. Shizuru, whose mouth had opened for only a second, quickly recovered and continued watching Natsuki with a very unhappy gaze. She was well aware that Anh's eyes were on her, probably to watch for a reaction. Shizuru didn't give her the pleasure and kept her face stoic.

"Well… I needed an alibi, and you're my roommate. You didn't tell them the truth, right? If you tell them that we're not—"

"No," Nao sighed as she stepped back, now calming down, "I told them I was your girlfriend and even acted mad when they told me you had a crush on _Kanzaki _and asked if I'd ever seen you leave our room in the middle the night_. _What the hell was that, Kuga? It wouldn't have been so annoying if it weren't for the fan girls overhearing and asking me what flavor cookies you like and disgusting crap like that."

"Aw," Anh cooed as she continued flipping through Nao's magazines, "Natsuki has her fan girls already. Private Sexy-Pants is growing up so fast…"

Nao, just realizing Anh was in the room, looked over her shoulder and then paused just as she opened her mouth to say something. She turned as white as a ghost and then beet red when she saw what was in the colonel's hands. She stomped over, ripped the magazines from Anh's hands, and buried them under her mattress while muttering. She glared at Anh, who gave her a sheepish grin back. "That was an invasion of privacy," Nao growled.

Anh shrugged. "You hid them under your _mattress, _Private Yuuki. If you didn't want me to find them you shouldn't have hid them there," she said matter-of-factly as she leaned back against Nao's bed and shrugged carelessly.

Natsuki, ignoring Nao and Anh's banter, let out a relieved sigh. "So the detectives bought it then? The you-being-my-girlfriend thing?"

Nao turned back around and shrugged. "No idea. I think so. Why wouldn't they?" Nao yawned and jumped backwards onto her bed. "Kato told them something about you sneaking off at night, huh? Knew that kid was stalking you. Total creeper." _Guess that settles that,_ Nao thought, _Kuga is definitely sneaking off to Fujino's room. Not surprised._

The raven-haired girl let out another relieved sigh and fell backwards so that she was lying on her back atop her mattress. Her knees still hooked on the edge of the bed and her legs remained dangling. She stared up at the ceiling. "Good," she breathed. "I was afraid Kato would fuck everything up."

"Language," Shizuru chided as she lightly tapped Natsuki's leg. "And Jin took his name down. I don't think she will be able to use him against us, but you can never underestimate Jin."

"I don't know," Natsuki said as her lips formed a mischievous grin, "that detective seemed to put her in her place well enough." Natsuki chuckled lightly as she remembered Jin's face. "She looked so shocked that he had no idea who she was…"

Shizuru and Anh exchanged amused looks. Someone didn't recognize Jin? They would've paid money to see her face.

"Say, Kuga," Nao said from the other end of the room. Natsuki merely hummed in response. "What are Colonel Lu and Lieutenant Fujino doing in our tent?" Nao asked, her tone innocent.

Natsuki sat up and coughed nervously. She then gave Shizuru an apologetic 'I'm kicking you out' smile.

Shizuru frowned but cleared her throat and gestured to Anh to follow her. "We were just leaving," she said calmly. "Good bye Private Kuga…Yuuki…" she hated that she still didn't trust Nao. The girl was her student! Not to mention, Natsuki's best friend. Shizuru paused, allowed her eyes to meet Natsuki's in a brief good-bye kiss, and then exited the tent.

Anh paused just before exiting. She turned and winked at Nao. "Good night, Private Yuuki…love the magazines by the way…"

Natsuki blinked and then looked at a now beet-red Nao. She lifted a brow and Nao just shook her head in response. Deciding she didn't want to know, Natsuki shrugged and went to get ready for bed.

* * *

"I'm worried, Haruka," Shizuru said as she handed Anh a cup of tea. "Jin can be plotting anything… who knows how much, ah, _fake _evidence she plans on using during the follow-up trial?" Shizuru said as she began pacing back and forth across her room in the Teacher's Residence Halls.

"_Fake _evidence my ass," Haruka muttered. "No use lying to me, Fujino, I know what you've been up too… hell, the whole Council does and if we didn't… _need you around_ then we wouldn't be sticking up for you." And by _needing _Shizuru around, Haruka meant Shizuru was her friend, and she'd stand by her no matter what, even if she didn't necessarily agree with what was going on. Haruka shook her head and headed towards Shizuru's door. "The Marguerites want their revenge for Jiro's death and Jin wants revenge on _you, _which is the most ridiculous immature thing I've ever heard in my life." She frowned. "There's got to be more to it… I mean I know she has some weird 'you broke my heart' thing going on but that can't be why she's trying so hard to bring you down, is it?" Haruka was now talking mostly to herself, her own voice soothing her poor brain from over-thinking.

"I did not know she had feelings for me," Shizuru said quietly. "Had I known…" had she known _what? _She'd have told Jin it would've never worked, and then Jin would probably _still _be the angry woman she is today. "Her father was hard on her…" she mused, mostly to herself. Shizuru ran a hand through her hair and then watched as Anh stared into the tea as if she were in deep thought. "What is it, Anh?"

Anh looked up and sighed. "I think the only way to solve this problem is if we start playing dirty too," she said honestly. Anh's amethyst eyes flickered dangerously, and Shizuru found herself getting excited.

"Ara, you are suggesting we…?"

"Start the Anti-Jin movement? Hells yes, I am."

Haruka shook her head. "Don't you even think about killing that seriously disturbed woman," Haruka warned, her hand on the doorknob. "I don't like her anymore than you guys do, and she's getting out of control…but let's see how this plays out…we keep cautious, double-check everything in the competition so she can't rig it, see if we can fire those that are easily manipulated…" Haruka opened the door. "We have to play this smart. Jin doesn't just go down like that…not without a ton of other bad stuff happening afterwards like a domino effect."

Shizuru nodded slowly. Haruka saluted both of them and closed the door.

"No more sex," Anh scolded Shizuru. "Jin's gonna catch you."

Shizuru blinked. "I haven't…Natsuki isn't…Anh this really isn't appropria—"

Anh's face went blank. "Oh, no…Shizuru."

"What?"

"You haven't—?"

"No…" Shizuru smiled pleasantly. "Good night, Anh."

"Aw, Shiz…you're sex-deprived! Here, why don't you come to my room and--"

"Anh."

"Okay, okay," Anh tilted her head back and laughed as she headed for the door. "Be careful alright? Jin is right next door…but so am I. So call if you need anything."

Shizuru nodded.

"_Anything…"_

"ANH."

"Okay, okay, I'm just messing around. Lightening up the mood…" her voice disappeared as she closed the door and Shizuru rolled her eyes before heading to her closet to change.

She didn't expect a midnight visit from Natsuki tonight. In fact, she'd be surprised if Natsuki showed up tomorrow night. The whole…secret meeting thing would have to be put off for now. Maybe until after the competition. It was getting too dangerous.

Shizuru stopped her negative thoughts and crawled into bed. She hugged her favorite pillow, the one on _Natsuki's _side of the bed. Natsuki had a _side of the bed. _The thought made Shizuru girlishly excited. She clutched the pillow as if it were a person, a specific person, and fell asleep.

* * *

Sunday came and went. Natsuki went for a run to get the blood moving in the early morning. Her blood ended up _freezing _so she retreated back to the warmth of her bed, wishing it was Shizuru's. She stayed in there the rest of the day. The seventh day is the day of rest after all, isn't it?

Shizuru was busy with Council business. They were talking over Kato, Jin, and the competition. It was a busy day and she had no time to see Natsuki at all. She knew Natsuki was probably resting up though. It was the day before her first one-on-one match after all. Nabatame and Tanaka dropped by the teacher's lounge briefly to fill Shizuru in on Natsuki's training. Shizuru was pleased with what she heard, and she thanked them. That night she locked her window. She knew Natsuki was smart enough not to try and sneak in but she decided to do it just in case. She couldn't risk Natsuki getting caught.

* * *

Monday morning. It's quite possibly the most annoying day in human history.

Natsuki sat in her usual desk. She planted her cheek in her palm and stared out the window. The snow killed everything. She missed that tree…the one she had climbed up her third day of being at Garderobe…when she had cut class.

And then Shizuru had come up to her...Natsuki had been slightly afraid then of the Kyoto-woman. Shizuru was so…intimidating. Graceful and beautiful, but Natsuki had early on noticed a kind of mischievous wildness in her teacher. She remembered finding it rather attractive. She had scared herself then, wondering why she was thinking of her teacher so much. It's why she had ditched class that day. She had been afraid… and yet that day had turned into such a fun adventure.

Natsuki smiled at the memories and turned her head to watch her teacher. Shizuru's eyes met hers briefly at exactly the same time, and when the older woman turned away there was a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Shall we dismiss you all to the arena then? Except Private Kuga and Marguerite, of course," Shizuru said in that soothing voice. Everyone had been informed about Kato and most were in shock. They would forget about it eventually.

Natsuki rose as the students all piled out. Nao, Chie, and Aoi all gave her a quick _good luck _and a hug before they left. Tomoe walked towards the front of the room, so Natsuki followed right after.

Emeralds and clear gray pierced through one another until they both settled on crimson.

Shizuru smiled pleasantly. "Good morning, ladies. Are you two ready to head to the arena?"

Natsuki and Tomoe both nodded, so they left.

* * *

Natsuki found herself getting nervous when she was putting her clothes away into her locker. Tomoe had finished changing a few minutes ago and had already left to start her one-on-one match. Natsuki had no doubt she would win. Tomoe was…talented.

"Natsuki is taking long to change…" Shizuru said as she glided into the locker room and moved so quickly that she was behind Natsuki before the girl could even turn around.

Natsuki blinked, turned her head slightly to look suspiciously at the woman behind her, and then shrugged and closed her locker. "I'm in no rush to get my ass beat," Natsuki replied.

Shizuru smirked and pressed her body into Natsuki's, effectively wedging her student between herself and the girl's locker. Natsuki made a grunting noise and tried to push off the locker.

"Shizuru," she grumbled when Shizuru wouldn't budge, "what the hell—what are you—" Natsuki stopped struggling the moment she felt Shizuru's fingers move to the waistband of her pants. She heard the parting of lips near her ear, causing all the blood to rush to her face. "What are you," she swallowed, "d-doing?"

Shizuru released bell-like laughter around the locker room. "Nothing," she said after she traced along the waistband of Natsuki's pants. "You're going to be late if you don't hurry up…"

"Okay well," Natsuki coughed nervously then pushed her back against Shizuru's front. "As much as I like being stuck between my locker and you…wanna let me go?"

Shizuru frowned, stepped back from Natsuki, and wrapped her arms around the newly freed girl. "Not really, no." This Yamamoto guy, what if he hurt Natsuki? His style involved hitting with _guns. _Guns were heavy. Guns hurt. Shizuru wasn't ready to let Natsuki go…to let her face some third year that would surely kick her ass if her training hadn't gone as well as planned.

Natsuki shivered. That woman…was going to be the death of her. If the competition wasn't, anyways. _Oh…the competition! _Natsuki turned around and blinked when Shizuru's lips crashed onto hers. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's neck and pulled the lieutenant closer…._ "Wait, wait," _Natsuki pulled back and gently pushed Shizuru away. Her eyes darted around the room. "Bad idea. We can't…Shizuru…we have to be—"

"Careful, yes I know…" Shizuru sighed and tugged a lock of ebony hair. "Please be careful. You can always back out."

Natsuki scoffed. "No way, I'm going to kick this guys ass and then we'll hang out later to celebrate okay?" Natsuki looked so hopeful and reassuring, it was damned cute.

Shizuru's lips formed a weak smile. "If you're not too hurt or tired, sure," she said as she ran a hand down Natsuki's face. She had seen it bruised too often, and was sick of seeing Natsuki hurt. "Please…be careful. If he…if you think you can't handle it just say you forfeit so he doesn't hurt you, please…"

"Shizuru, seriously, I'll be fine. Nabatame and Tanaka taught me how to handle this guy. I don't even know for sure if he'll be the one I'm going up against so—"

"He's the one," Shizuru confirmed. Natsuki blinked. "I'm on the Council remember?" Her hand slid down Natsuki's side to the girl's hip. "I'll…be watching. Come, I'll walk you to the ramp."

Natsuki and Shizuru walked side-by-side. Every so often their hands would slide against the other. Natsuki wiggled her fingers at her side then formed a fist. She didn't want to be tempted to grab Shizuru's hand.

Shizuru felt sick. Images of Natsuki getting her ass handed to her by the third year plagued her mind. Each step felt harder than the last, and it took Natsuki to gently tap her on the shoulder to bring her out of her negative thoughts. "Ara, I apologize…I seem to be out of it today." Just then, Shizuru sneezed.

"Bless you." Natsuki cocked a brow and watched Shizuru suspiciously. "Are you alright?"

Shizuru sighed and looked around the inner-arena. There were only about twenty kids scattered all around. Maybe less. Probably less. None were paying any attention to her. Some were bruised, bleeding, and on their way out. Winners. They didn't _look _like they had won.

"Shizuru?"

"Ara, it seems Natsuki has gotten me sick…" Shizuru teased quietly, though her eyes never lit up the way they usually do. "Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered quietly, her tone loving. Natsuki loved the way Shizuru said her name.

"Y-Yes?" Natsuki folded her arms in attempt to look nonchalant and badass. She quirked a brow and gave Shizuru a pointed look.

"Be careful," Shizuru said. "Watch your back, remember defense, defense, defe—"

_"Will Private Kuga and Private Yamamoto please report to entry ramp number two for some preparation?" _They both looked up at the metal speaker that had interrupted Shizuru's advice.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and unfolded her arms. She turned and began walking up the ramp. "Don't worry…I won't let him win."

Shizuru watched Natsuki walk up the arena and begin talking to one of the teacher's up there. She then noticed Private Yamamoto in the corner of her eye. He was approaching Natsuki and the other teacher. Shizuru tried to judge how strong he would be from her distance…but it was hopeless and her mind couldn't think straight with all this worrying. She sighed, turned, and walked towards the door that led to the Council's booth.

* * *

Shizuru sighed and leaned over the railing. Her eyes were focused on the large doors on the opposite side of the arena. That's the side Natsuki was going to enter from. Her opponent, the Yamamoto kid, will be entering from below the spectator's booth. Shizuru's eyes scanned the arena. It was filled with sand, just like the first day. _Sand._

For soaking up blood, is what Jin had said.

"Are you alright?" Anh asked as she appeared magically by Shizuru's side. After a small jump, Shizuru merely nodded. Anh watched her friend's face carefully. Shizuru had that worried expression on her face. A stranger wouldn't be able to tell, of course, but Anh was an experienced veteran. A few small worry lines only appeared when the Kyoto-woman was fretting over something. Shizuru also had a fidgeting problem when she was nervous.

Anh's eyes dipped to glance at Shizuru's slender fingers, which continued tightening and loosening, then tightening again over the metal railings. Yup, Shizuru was nervous.

Colonel Lu placed a hand on her colleague's back. "She'll be fine," Anh whispered. Shizuru turned her head slowly, and crimson settled comfortably into familiar purple. "We checked out all of Yamamoto's equipment. It all checked out. We also checked out Private Sexy Pants' equipment. It all works."

Shizuru nodded slowly. "Thank you." They had to check, considering Jin kept rigging the competition to work against Natsuki. How amazing it was that Natsuki had made it this far! _She is truly talented… _Shizuru thought as she offered Anh a grateful smile and turned back to face the arena, her stomach no longer as tight as before. _Maybe she will win this…and maybe she will die by my side. No. I will not allow it. I won't._

"Cheer up, Bubuzuke," Haruka said from her seated position on the couch. She was too busy looking over some documents to even look up. Reito was next to her tapping away at the laptop. Rauschenberg was jotting some notes down every so often between checking out Reito's computer.

Jin was leaning on the wall. On her right side was the view to the arena and to her left was the little enclave for the Council to overlook the matches. She looked bored. "Yeah, cheer up, Fujino," Jin said after a moment. Shizuru turned to glare at her, and Jin smiled. "I'm sure she'll do just fine. It's the next match I'd be more worried about."

"And what, exactly, do you mean by that?" Shizuru said, her tone level and calm but sharp like a razor. She turned her body to face Jin's. Her stature was straight and elegant, as usual. Jin was more slumped against the wall, her dark as night hair falling in front of her menacing eyes.

Jin shrugged and lazily looked over the chattering crowds of students sitting all around the arena. "I just think she shouldn't worry….after all…she has a guardian angel looking after her, now doesn't she?" Jin's golden suns unleashed their full force on Shizuru, who swallowed and instantly turned her gaze away.

Haruka lifted her head from her documents to examine Shizuru and Jin…and make sure they weren't about to kill each other. "Will you two morons knock it off? I'm busy here and your constant bickering is distracting!"

Reito chuckled and gave one of those charming smiles. "Perhaps they're just excited for the upcoming match?" He stood, his movements like liquid, and straightened his already straight top. He walked over to the space between Shizuru and Jin and made himself comfortable. Shizuru gave him a sidelong glance, knowing he was standing there to make sure Jin didn't get another punch like a week ago. Jin ignored his presence completely and went back to flipping through the multiple used up pieces of paper on her clipboard. She smirked at something written, causing Shizuru's lips to twitch until she decided to just ignore Jin the rest of the day.

Anh yawned and scanned the arena. "Looks like they're setting up trees," she murmured. She turned around and nodded to Haruka. "You gave them that order?"

Haruka nodded without looking up from her papers. "Yeah. It's not going to be set up like a thick forest like the second match with the dogs and stuff. It'll be mostly sand with sparse and far apart trees so that they're only really good as shields. Sort of like the plastic barrels and crates we set up for the students to hide behind in the first match."

The colonel formed an 'O' with her mouth. "Gotcha," she said as she turned around again to watch as two men dug a hole, stuck a probably fake tree trunk in it, then made sure it was secure before repeating the process farther away. "The sand will be able to hold up trees?" She asked after a moment. It seemed to her like Haruka was just being lazy. Setting the arena up to appear like a giant forest on the second match took plenty of time and money.

Haruka shrugged and leaned back into the couch. Her amethyst eyes scanned one more sentence before lifting off the document to watch her colonel suspiciously. "What's with all the questions, Anh? It's _arena _sand. It's tough stuff, not the crap you find at the beach. It will hold a few trees. Now stop bothering me."

"Yes, ma'am," Anh winked and saluted then nudged Shizuru, who turned and lifted a slender brow as if to say, _What? _Shizuru was much too polite to say that out loud of course. It would've probably been a, _Yes?_

Anh smiled and then patted her head. "Good, Lieutenant."

Shizuru's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" Had she just been petted? Like a pet dog?

Anh then brought her pointer finger to her lips, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she whispered, "Shhh, it's about to start."

Shizuru glared at Anh, thinking her friend was so _childish _when Shizuru was not in the mood. She then remembered that Anh hadn't always been quite like this. Shizuru's eyes softened, causing Anh to now look at her suspiciously. Shizuru just shook her head in response to Anh's questioning gaze, and turned to watch as the doors opened on the opposite end of the arena. _Natsuki…_

* * *

"Are you ready?" The man, a teacher, asked Natsuki when she stopped a few feet away from him. She looked behind her, but Shizuru was already gone. With a sigh she turned back and offered the man a shrug.

"I guess?"

The man looked skeptical as he looked Natsuki up and down. "You're going to just use a desert eagle?"

The private quirked a brow. "Yes?" _And his name is Duran, thank you very much._

"Against Yamamoto?" The teacher shook his head slowly. "Why don't you go get a bigger gun? Something that's better from a long distance?" He didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to fight Yamamoto in close quarters. No one knew how to use gun-com except Yamamoto, and if they _did _they were far from mastering it like Yamamoto had.

Natsuki frowned. "I was trained to fight him up close, so no thanks." She wiggled her desert eagle in the teacher's face before placing it back in her hip holster. "I'll be fine."

"No you will not," said someone from behind her. Natsuki turned and looked her competition right in the eyes. The corner of his lips curved up in a small smile. Not cocky, just happy. He offered Natsuki a hand. "My name is Seiji Yamamoto. And you…you are Natsuki Kuga, correct?" His voice was smooth and relaxed, which only made Natsuki slightly more nervous.

Natsuki hesitated but grasped his hand in hers. She even gave him a little squeeze, to let him know she wasn't going to go down easy. Or at all. "That's me," she said in her husky voice.

Seiji Yamamoto was not what Natsuki was expecting. He was maybe around 5'7", rather short for a guy. He was lean but Natsuki could tell from the way his Garderobe uniform fit him that he was cut and muscled in the right places. He had dark brown hair tied back in a long ponytail and hazel eyes with more brown in them than green. He was…happy looking. Natsuki could sense a very confident but modest aura about him, and she didn't dislike it. There were too many cocky people here.

"You're lovely," he said sincerely after examining his competition briefly. Natsuki didn't feel like she was being hit on, so she just smiled and muttered a simple thanks. This seemed to amuse Yamamoto. "I would hate to mark your face…but I cannot guarantee that I won't. Are you still willing to go through with this?" He asked, his eyes completely genuine. He was offering Natsuki a chance to back out.

Natsuki nodded without missing a heartbeat. "Only if you're okay with getting your own face messed up."

Yamamoto smiled, displaying white, even teeth. "Good attitude. I love that in an opponent. Hopefully you will give me the challenge I've been searching for."

Natsuki smirked. "Oh, I will be. Count on it."

The male teacher rolled his eyes then pointed down the ramp. _Garderobe students. _"Head to entry ramp number one, Yamamoto. You enter from that side of the arena. Kuga will enter from this ramp."

Yamamoto saluted the teacher then offered Natsuki another one of those small smiles before turning and walking off, his army boots slapping against the floor of the inner-arena. Natsuki thought he walked like someone surrounded by almost no gravity.

"As for you," The teacher said as he brought his gaze back on Natsuki. "Are you ready? You've got everything?"

Flicking her hair back, Natsuki smirked. "I'm all set." She patted her desert eagle, Duran, which was placed securely in her hip holster. She was _all set. _

The teacher looked annoyed. Damn cocky students. "Then wait right there," he pointed to the large door that she usually entered the arena from. "And I'll tell you when to enter."

Natsuki saluted. "Whatever," she muttered before she turned and walked to the large metal door. She took a long breath and then slowly exhaled. Her heart was already racing and the tips of her fingers were already tingling with the first drops of adrenaline. _Yamamoto is going down. Remember what you learned. Keep your feet spread apart for balance and leverage…_

_I can do this. For Shizuru. For me. For us._

* * *

Shizuru's eyes were fixed on the large metal doors on the opposite side of the arena. They opened steadily, and she sucked in a breath when Natsuki stepped out of the darkness. Her face soon took up half of the large TV screens. Yamamoto's calm yet out of place smile took up the other half. Shizuru watched as the emeralds found a cameraman and she stared long and hard into the camera. Shizuru wondered if that look was for her.

The majority of the crowd cheered when Natsuki winked at the camera. Shizuru found this incredibly amusing. Natsuki liked the attention, huh? That's definitely different.

Haruka stepped beside Shizuru and brought the microphone to her lips. "For the next one-on-one match, we have first year Private Natsuki Kuga," the crowd went wild, "and third year Private Seiji Yamamoto." The crowd cheered for him as well. "The rules are the same as the previous three matches of today. For the benefit of the contestants, I will repeat them: Real bullets are not allowed, only tranquilizers. If you kill your opponent, no desecrating their bodies. No illegal use of any weapons not first cleared with our Ammunitions and Firearms team. I'm assuming the basic rules are already known, like no shooting into the audience? Now, are both contestants ready?"

Natsuki looked towards the closest cameraman, Yamamoto did the same.

"I am," they both said. The crowd exploded with applause and hollers.

Shizuru felt a quake go through her body at the way Natsuki said that. It wasn't unpleasant. In fact, Shizuru realized just how sexy Natsuki's voice was. Was it always that sexy? _Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Focus on the competition. _

"Alright, then. Please begin," Haruka said. She clicked off the microphone and hung it back up on the wall. She then leaned on the railing with her elbows and stood with her chin on her fist. Her violet eyes watched as both Natsuki and Yamamoto darted forward and took cover behind the first tree they saw.

Shizuru suddenly felt sick again now that the action was actually starting.

* * *

Natsuki moved from tree to tree. It wasn't like the second match had been…the one with the mutant dogs? No, the terrain was set up different. It was like how it was the first part of the competition, just sand and obstacles spaced apart. Except instead of the usual plastic obstacles it was trees. It was easy for the audience to see both Natsuki and Yamamoto this way. There were trees, but not so many that it obstructed the view of the audience.

Natsuki peeked from behind her tree and narrowed her eyes as she scanned the arena. She could see the opposite end of the arena, yet Yamamoto was nowhere in sight. She slid from her cover and crept to another tree. She was very close to the middle of the arena now, and the silence of the audience was freaking her out. Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest. Where the hell was Yamamot—?

_Tat tat tat!_

Natsuki dove to the ground, rolled, and sat up with her back pressed against another tree. Panting only slightly, Natsuki looked at where she had just been standing. Three holes were now deep in the sand. She had narrowly just dodged getting shot.

_Okay. Time to make a plan, _She decided. She was silent as she heard heavy footsteps approaching. She idly noted that Yamamoto's footsteps wouldn't have made such a loud noise. The man had walked like a dancer earlier before the match. Was he doing it on purpose? Perhaps it was to scare her from her hiding place?

More bullets rang out, and it took everything in Natsuki's body to not jump up and run to another hiding place. She stayed in her spot, realizing that that is exactly what he wanted. He had no idea where she was, and was wasting his bullets trying to get her to come out of hiding.

_"Now don't you dare try and take Yamamoto out from a distance," Nabatame had said as she waved a finger in front of Natsuki's face. "This is the mistake everyone makes!"_

_"Oui," Tanaka chimed in. "They assume because he is the creator of gun-com, he must only use it. This is what he wants you to think. If he is not close enough to use gun-com, he will most certainly try and shoot you down." _

_"And he is a VERY good shot when he's not wasting his bullets on purpose like a moron," Nabatame said. "He prefers to fight with gun-com, so he doesn't treat his ammo like the precious, limited resource that it is. Yamamoto doesn't need darts to take you out, in fact he prefers to not use darts until the very end." She popped her neck and then interlocked her fingers and stretched out her arms. "So your best bet is to get HIM to approach YOU and then use what we taught you to take him down in close-combat." _

_Natsuki's gaze flickered between Nabatame and Tanaka. "Um…"_

_"Understood?" Tanaka asked, her hands now on her hips._

_"Yeah, I got it. I think." _

Natsuki snickered to herself. The audience saw it on the TV screens and chattering began about Natsuki's odd amusement at something.

Yamamoto stood absolutely still. He cocked his head to the side, like a dog does when it hears something. It was almost robotic. He frowned when his loud footsteps and gunshots didn't scare the prey from her hiding place. He instead changed his tactic, and began creeping close to the ground towards the spot he had seen her in moments ago.

Natsuki stayed silent, and when she saw his shadow on the ground she inched around the trunk of the tree so that when he crept by she wouldn't be seen. She peeked and saw Yamamoto's back. He straightened and his head moved side to side as he surveyed the area for any signs of movement. Natsuki watched his ponytail as it swung back and forth with each turn of his head.

* * *

"You think she's gonna kick his ass?" Nabatame asked as she watched from her front row seats. Private First Class. There were perks.

"Oui," came the simple answer from the French specialist.

* * *

Natsuki crept forward towards the unsuspecting Yamamoto. She wanted to get close enough so that she wouldn't miss. When she was about 6 feet away, she reached for her desert eagle. The exact moment her fingers touched the cool metal, Yamamoto spun around and fired at her. Natsuki rolled to the side and pulled out her own gun. The second she aimed it at him, she realized he was running towards her. He must've emptied his magazine and didn't have time to reload. _Moron._

Natsuki blinked and lifted her pistol just in time to block his own from bashing into her skull. This was no problem for him, since he had his second glock in his other hand. He brought that down and whacked it right into the side of Natsuki's head.

White light flashed in Natsuki's eyes as she registered the pain now throbbing in her head. Having not been hard enough to be knocked out, Natsuki forced herself to _move. _

She dodged his next attack by rolling to the side and firing. The tranquilizer dart grazed his uniform and he paused for a split second to examine the new rip in his uniform top. Through the new hole, Natsuki could see the skin over his rib cage. He was skinnier than she had originally thought.

The pain from his first attack was now a dull throb. Natsuki barely noticed it. She _couldn't _notice it, not when she could lose everything with one bad move.

"It seems one has a long way to go before mastering this art…" Yamamoto said with a sigh as he stuck a thumb in the new rip in his uniform. He watched Natsuki as she rose from her kneeling position on the ground a few feet away. He could tell the only reason she was glaring at him and staying down for so long was because she was recovering from the blow.

"Your style sucks," she said as she pointed her pistol right at him and slowly rose to her feet. She spread her legs out slightly and buried her sturdy boots into the sand.

Natsuki smirked when she realized Yamamoto wasn't making any movements to…well…do anything. She had him at gunpoint. "Any last words before I shoot you down in front of the entire school?" Natsuki asked sincerely. She would've wanted last words instead of being just shot down without another word.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed. "You're forgetting something," he said calmly. The twitch in his lips told Natsuki that he was fighting back a cocky smile.

Natsuki would've asked what he meant by that, but she's seen the movies. If she asked and got him rambling then he'd think of something to distract her or make some kind of quick attack. She shrugged and pulled the trigger.

_Click._

Natsuki's eyes widened and she stared in shock at her gun. She had run out of tranquilizer darts too? That was suspiciously fast. She hadn't been shooting her gun off nearly as much as Yamamoto. Great.

"Am I not the only one out of bullets?" Yamamoto asked with a victory laugh before running forward at blinding speed. Natsuki looked up just in time to block his gun from slamming into her head again. The tremor from their two guns smashing and locking against each other sent Yamamoto backwards a step, and Natsuki used this as leverage to push off him, spin, and slam her own gun into his stomach.

Yamamoto let out a grunt as Natsuki continued pushing her desert eagle into his abdominals. He dropped the gun in his left hand—the one he had attacked Natsuki with seconds ago—and used it to wrap around the gun pressing into him. His fingers curled around the metal and he pushed it back while taking the gun in his right hand and raising it for another strike.

Natsuki saw him raise his right gun in her peripheral vision and ducked as he swung the hand down. A _whooshing _noise blew above her and she instantly brought her gun back up and popped him under the chin, just like she practiced in training.

Yamamoto staggered backwards and when he regained his balance he spit blood out and then wiped some from his chin. "You're going to regret that!" He yelled as he charged forward. Natsuki examined his movements, finding them familiar, and readied her desert eagle for the coming onslaught.

* * *

"Looks like she knows all his moves," Anh said after a moment, her eyes watching one of the TVs focusing on Natsuki's movements. "It's like she knows what he's going to do…"

Shizuru smiled, mostly to keep from freaking out, and nodded slowly. She looked down at the arena, opting for watching it without the aid of a camera.

"Look at him move," Rauschenberg commented as she pointed to one of the TV screens. "He's like the damn Spiderman."

Indeed, Yamamoto was moving about at great speed. He was almost a blur on some screens. Natsuki, on the other hand, was more stationary, and only moved from side to side while keeping her legs planted firmly on the ground. She managed to block all his wicked fast moves, using Duran to block the blows from his pistol.

"Smart girl," Haruka said as she leaned forward and squinted. "She's acting like the earth to counteract him acting like water."

Everyone was silent, before Reito uttered a quiet, "What?"

"Was that supposed to sound deep?" Jin asked after a moment of quiet chuckling. She cleared her throat and put on her more 'professional' face. "Or was that another one of your lame jokes that make no sense?"

Haruka glared at them all. "No, that was not supposed to sound deep. Are you all morons?" Eyes stared blankly at her. She huffed and folded her arms. "Kuga is barely moving her feet. She's acting like a tree…or a mountain."

Shizuru lifted a slender brow. "And you're saying Yamamoto is acting like…?"

"A tidal wave." Haruka rolled her eyes, turned, and pointed to one of the TV screens. "No matter how fast or rough he moves, he can't take down a damn _mountain. _It's a good tactic."

A small, "Oh," was heard from each teacher and Jin.

Shizuru decided to turn her attention back to the fight now. A small gasp was heard as Shizuru looked at the screen just in time to catch Natsuki tumbling backwards and Duran dropping out of her hand.

Crimson eyes widened. _"No."_

_

* * *

  
_

Natsuki growled and moved to get up but a boot pressed down on her chest and shoved her back down into the sand. Yamamoto applied more pressure and Natsuki felt like she had a huge weight on her chest. She gasped and was temporarily blinded by the bright sunlight. Soon her emeralds found his hazel.

Seiji Yamamoto sighed. He had won, obviously. Like a _first year _could take him down. As if. "I told you. You can't master an art such as gun-com from someone other than _the _master." Natsuki didn't like his cocky attitude. She also didn't like his heavy foot on her chest or the fact that she was about to lose…Shizuru.

Natsuki glared up at him and felt her world collapsing around her. She had lost. Yamamoto held all the cards now. She grabbed at his boot on her chest and tried shoving him up and off of her. It was hopeless of course, her fingers couldn't get a good grip and even if they could, Yamamoto was a third year male. He was much heavier than anything Natsuki could lift off.

Yamamoto tilted his head back and laughed. He then sighed happily and winked to one of the cameras. A few girls in the audience swooned. He reached for his gun and then began taking his sweet time reloading it. Great, this was the part where he used his gun to _finish up._ "Oh," he said as he pressed the new ammo into his gun. "Any last words?" He asked as he clicked the gun closed and aimed at Natsuki, who continued squirming under his foot.

Natsuki frowned and stared into the barrel of his gun. "Um…can I think about it?" She asked lamely as her brain tried to think of something to do, some way to win and get out of this mess. She didn't want to go to sleep, she didn't want to lose.

"No," Yamamoto said as he moved the gun to aim at the area around Natsuki's collarbone instead of her face. Shooting in the head with Garderobe student guns could be fatal if done with the wrong gun, bullets, or from an unsafe distance. If Seiji Yamamoto was a bad guy, he would've had no problem shooting Natsuki in the head and risking critically damaging her or killing her…but Seijij Yamamoto was just a competitor. He just happened to want the same thing as Natsuki, and only one of them could get that in the end. "And now…now is the end." Yamamoto gave Natsuki a sympathetic look, which pissed her off.

_I don't need anyone's sympathy. _Natsuki growled as she gave up and let her hands drop from his suffocating boot. Her fingers buried deeply into the sand as she closed her eyes and waited for him to shoot her, waited for him to snatch any chance of winning the competition away from her.

_Shizuru…I'm sorry._

* * *

Shizuru cried out on the inside. Part of her was—and she felt absolutely guilty about this—_relieved. _She was relieved that Natsuki had been defeated by Yamamoto. Yamamoto wasn't going to kill Natsuki, he was going to nicely take her out of the competition with one simple tranquilizer dart.

And yet another part of Shizuru was disappointed. Severely disappointed. Natsuki had been doing so well. She had stood her ground, not fallen for any tricks, blocked nearly 96 percent of his hits, and had countered several. The Kyoto-woman's lips pursed into a thin line as she realized she had been completely distracted when Natsuki had lost her balance or whatever had happened. She had missed the part where Yamamoto had gotten the upper hand on Natsuki, on the _mountain _as Haruka had called her. It was a shame, since Shizuru would have liked to know what Natsuki did wrong to let Yamamoto take her over like that, especially when Natsuki had been doing so well for her first one-on-one match.

The entire Council was now side-by-side, hands on the railing, and their eyes firmly planted on either a TV screen of the action or on the actual action itself unfolding below them.

"She's…giving up," Reito said, his tone one of disbelief and disappointment.

"Shut up," Anh snapped. "No she hasn't." _Has she? _

They all watched as a look of exhaustion and acceptance crossed Natsuki's features and the girl stopped trying to get Yamamoto off of her. A cameraman zoomed in on Natsuki's fingers as she released Yamamoto's boot and instead let her arms sprawl out against the sand.

"Come on, Kuga," Shizuru heard Haruka whisper. "You gotta have guts."

Shizuru felt like crying. Her mind was so foggy. Did she _want _Natsuki to lose? Or did she want Natsuki to win? She needed Natsuki to _lose _so she wouldn't win the competition and doom herself to die by Shizuru's side…but Shizuru wanted her to _win _so they were never separated again.

"I am selfish…" Shizuru uttered, though only Haruka and Anh heard her. They both turned to watch Shizuru, who now looked dazed as she watched Yamamoto take aim. Haruka met Anh's eyes and they exchanged looks of mutual concern for their friend.

"How did she run out of darts so quickly…" Rauschenberg asked suddenly, as if she had just replayed the whole fight in her mind and paused at the part where Natsuki's gun had given the empty-sounding _click. _Rauschenberg sent an accusatory glare at Jin, who merely lifted a brow and smirked.

"The guns all checked out," Haruka muttered, though now she was having her own doubts. She looked Jin over and then frowned. "Higa, I swear to God if you messed with Kuga's gun—"

"Relax," Jin said as she yawned through her fingers. The way she yawned reminded Shizuru of some large predatory cat. Gold flashed in the shadow of the overhang, and Jin smiled sweetly. "I did no such thing. You said it yourself, all the equipment checked out."

Haruka balled her fists at her side, and only released them when she felt Shizuru's soft touch on her knuckles.

Haruka tore her gaze away from Jin's and turned back to the screen. What she saw caused her to blink in surprise. "Shizuru…" she said quietly, though quickly.

Shizuru's neck practically snapped at the speed with which she turned her head to watch what was going on in Natsuki's match. Her mouth opened to form a small, barely audible, "Ara."

* * *

Natsuki dug her fingers into the sand of the arena, gathering as much as she could into her palm as discreetly as possible. "W-Wait!" She said, effectively causing Yamamoto to pause his trigger-finger for a precious few seconds she needed.

Natsuki flung the sand she had gathered in her palm as hard as she could at her opponent. He staggered backwards, his fingers dropping his gun and his hands flying to his eyes. A curse escaped his lips, and he continued clawing at his eyes. He bent over, as if to have the sand miraculously fall out of his sockets.

Natsuki calmly stood up and dusted herself off. The noise erupting from the stands was an odd mixture of booing and cheering. Natsuki really didn't care. That had been a bit of a dirty tactic…but it had worked, hadn't it? Natsuki had no other choice, so the sand-in-the-eyes thing was totally legitimate as far as she was concerned.

"You—that's—god, I can't see!" Yamamoto complained as he dropped to the ground and began feeling around for his gun in a hurried frenzy, his fingers searching the sand for an item that would no longer be any use to him if he couldn't see.

Natsuki calmly stepped forward and picked up the gun just before his fingers reached it. Sensing this, Yamamoto kneeled and squinted up at Natsuki through his watery, irritated eyes. "That was a cheap shot," he growled out as he lowered his head and closed his eyes, his hands burying into the sand as he waited for Natsuki to shoot him.

To the onlookers it was almost tragic looking. Natsuki standing tall above him, gun aimed right at his head. Yamamoto giving up, his head bowed in shame as he awaited his doom.

But these were just tranquilizers and, in a way, Natsuki was saving this boy's life.

Natsuki frowned. "Yeah…well…you should've been prepared for anything," she retorted as she aimed for his shoulder and pulled the trigger.

Yamamoto dropped, unconscious instantly. The students in the stands all cheered except for some disgruntled third years. Natsuki exhaled slowly as she tried to get her breathing under control and her heart beat to not be so erratic.

"Ugh," she grumbled as she dropped Yamamoto's gun and lifted her left hand to feel where he had slammed his gun into her head. It felt swollen and…wet. She pulled her hand away and sighed deeply at the bright red blood. It didn't look like a lot, so she should be fine. Besides, she was used to getting a battering in the arena, today had been easy compared to the damage she usually took. Somehow—and she had no idea how—she kept winning.

"_Congratulations, Private Kuga! You have successfully won your first one-on-one match! Please exit the arena now. Teacher clean-up crew, please move Yamamoto's body to the infirmary," _Haruka's voice came through the speakers. "_And that concludes today's one-on-one matches. To all that won today's matches, congratulations…you will move on to your next match after a one day rest period."_

Natsuki's emeralds met crimson in a brief kiss before she turned, picked up Duran, and left the arena.

* * *

Natsuki changed quickly and then exited the arena as fast as possible. Upon exiting, she was attacked by Nao almost instantly, along with Chie and Aoi. Mai was still in the hospital, but hopefully this would be her last day there.

"That was great!" Nao said as she swung her arm around Natsuki's shoulders and began walking away from the arena. "I totally thought you were a goner," Nao admitted, their boots crunching into the snow. "But you came back with that tricky ass sand thing! Awesome!" Natsuki couldn't remember ever seeing Nao so excited about anything. If anything, she was expecting people to be angry at her. The sand thing had seemed…somewhat of a cheap shot to her. It doesn't require special training to know sand plus eyes is not a nice equation.

Natsuki blushed at all the compliments and they stopped walking when they spotted a mob approaching them at alarming speeds. Natsuki caught sight of Shizuru nearby. She was talking with Arika. The Kyoto woman turned her head only slightly to meet Natsuki's eyes, and then the crowd approached Natsuki.

The crowd soon engulfed Natsuki and her friends. Natsuki felt someone touch her butt and she whipped around, fire in her eyes, to…end up looking down at short Garderobe Prep kids. She blinked. "Did you…" she began to ask, disbelief clear on her face and in her tone as she trailed off. The girls all giggled and blushed. Yup, they _had _indeed touched her butt.

"Oh. My. God," Chie said, her eyes going wide as she looked over the crowd now stepping closer and closer to Natsuki, who was stepping back in a panic. Chie stepped behind Natsuki and placed both hands on her shoulders. Natsuki looked behind her and blinked. Chie smirked, Natsuki's eyes widened, and then Chie propelled Natsuki into the clutches of…her fan club.

"Chie!" Natsuki hissed when she was flung into the heart of the crowd. "U-Uh…" Natsuki looked around and then rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Does someone _want _something? Or can I go?" Natsuki growled at the girls, who swooned in response. Not the reaction Natsuki was looking for. She decided to give them all death glares. It made them swoon more. _What the hell?_

A lot of them looked younger. Garderobe Prep kids probably. Some were older, but they weren't the ones acting like fan girls, they were merely admiring her from the outskirts of the crowd.

Natsuki was approached by another Garderobe Prep girl that looked like she was in heaven. "Can you sign my—"

"No!" Natsuki yelled as she pulled the girl's shirt back down. "My god, you're like thirteen!"

"You did _so _great out there!" Another girl squealed. "Do you want to come over? I baked you cookies…" _With our names in hearts in pink frosting…_

"Um, no?" Natsuki sent her friends _help me _glances but they were too busy cracking up.

Chie was laughing so hard she was crying. Nao was holding her gut and yelling, "It hurts! It hurts to laugh so much!" Aoi was giggling into her hand, and Shizuru was now watching her from a distance, her eyebrow raised and a mischievous glint in her crimson eyes.

"I love you!" Another girl yelled as she leapt onto Natsuki and wrapped her arms around the first year's waist. "You're so cool!"

Natsuki wanted to scream. Really loudly. She was so frustrated. All she wanted to do now was go and cuddle into Shizuru or do _something _with Shizuru. She had just won her first one-on-one match, though she was not prepared at all for this! This really lowered her badass mood.

"Get—off—of—me—damn it!" Natsuki growled as she pried some girl's hands off her for the fifth time. "Listen!" Natsuki yelled, addressing the whole crowd of hormonal teenagers and pre-teens. When they were all silent and watching her with wide eyes full of admiration, Natsuki sighed and ran a hand through her long locks. "Thanks for the, uh, thinking I'm cool thing," _because I am cool, _"but I'm a little busy so…if you don't mind…" Natsuki made 'skedaddle' hand gestures. "Beat it."

The girls all grinned at the sound of Natsuki's husky voice. It didn't even matter that she had told them to get lost.

Natsuki let out a sigh of relief when the girls seemed to be content with just standing there and quietly gawking at her. She wondered, for a split second, where her _guy _fans were, if there were any. Scanning the crowd, she noticed they were all huddled in the back, clearly too freaked out by the rampaging girls to even _think _of approaching Natsuki.

Shizuru watched Natsuki _handle _her first fan club _meeting. _It was entirely amusing, and Shizuru found herself giggling and completely ignoring Arika, who was still talking to her about _something. _Shizuru had fan girls of her own. They just knew Shizuru wouldn't ignore them so they didn't find it necessary to mob her too often.

Shizuru lifted a slender brow as Natsuki yelped and spun around…probably to glare at whoever touched her butt. Half of Shizuru found that hilarious, the other half didn't like that Natsuki's fan girls were frisky. _They can look…but they cannot touch, _Shizuru thought as she turned back to Arika, smiled, lowered her lips to Arika's ear, and then blew in.

Arika blushed and almost toppled backwards before her friend, Erstin had to catch her. Erstin sighed as she tried to help Arika stand back up on two feet. "Why can't you just…I don't know…say goodbye the normal way, Lieutenant?" The young blonde asked as Lieutenant Fujino gave a small salute and then spun on her heel and strode off to save the day.

Natsuki had seen the whole thing and wore a very unhappy frown when Shizuru began striding over in her direction. Natsuki lowered her eyes to Shizuru's hips…and then tried to snap them back up to Shizuru's boobs…_FACE! Face, I meant face! Looking at her face. _

Natsuki felt a tug on her shirt and she frowned and turned away from the very pleasing sight. "What?" Natsuki asked in annoyance at the Garderobe Prep girl.

"I—I—will you give me a hug?" The girl whispered up to Natsuki, her light blue eyes darting around nervously as if she were afraid someone would overhear. "I told the girl's over there that I know you and…would you please just pretend?"

Natsuki blinked. That was so…pathetic, yet cute. Emerald eyes softened and Natsuki actually _smiled_. "What's your name?" She asked, her tone sincere.

The girl, completely caught off-guard by Natsuki's kind voice, blinked rapidly before stuttering, "A-Aki…"

Natsuki glanced over at Shizuru, who was now watching her with a questioning gaze. _Payback time, _Natsuki thought. She had seen Shizuru…do whatever she had done to Arika, and Natsuki hadn't liked it.

Natsuki leaned down and wrapped her arms around Aki, causing the young girl's sky-blue eyes to widen in surprise. Aki felt like she could melt into the older girl's arms.

"Aki," Natsuki said loudly, so that everyone could hear, "I missed you, good to see you again." Who knew Natsuki was a good actress? Everyone who saw would certainly think that Natsuki had known Aki her whole life.

The other girls in the crowd, the ones that had doubted Aki, all dropped their jaws. "Aki really _does _know Kuga?" One of them asked in disbelief.

Natsuki began letting Aki go after realizing her job was done, but realized that Aki's legs had seemed to stop functioning. Natsuki blinked and caught Aki before the girl fell. _"Hey,"_ Natsuki hissed. "What's with the…fainting? Hello?" Natsuki adjusted her hold on the Garderobe Prep kid and then used her other hand to lightly tap the girl's childish face. "Aki?"

Shizuru stepped through the crowd and placed her hand on Natsuki's shoulder. Natsuki looked up and offered the woman a weak smile that said: _Maybe I'm not so good at this fan club stuff. _Shizuru just smirked in response and lowered her lips to Natsuki's ear.

Chie and Nao exchanged confused glances. When Shizuru pulled away from Natsuki, Natsuki then nodded and lowered her own lips to Aki's ear. Something was whispered and Aki woke up immediately, her face beet-red.

Chie blinked. "That woman knows _everything _about _everything _involving fan girls."

Nao shrugged. "She's had lots of practice."

Natsuki released Aki when she was sure the girl could stand on her own, and then smiled and said something before Aki skipped off, envious eyes following her as she went.

Chie and Nao were confused, yet again.

Shizuru then turned and addressed the whole crowd. "I'm sorry you all want to spend more time with Private Kuga, but I'm afraid I have to borrow her for a few… _minutes_…" _Hours. Days. Weeks. Months. Years. A lifetime. Forever. _

Nao frowned and Chie winked at Natsuki, who blushed and tried to hide behind a curtain of shimmery black hair.

The fans all nodded. "Yes, Lieutenant!" They all said quickly before saluting and dispersing in different directions, like spastic ants.

Shizuru glided past Natsuki and began heading off in the direction of the forest that led to the lake. Natsuki watched her back for a few moments and then turned to Nao, Chie, and Aoi. Chie winked and then made the 'squeezing' hand gestures with her hands before Aoi slapped the back of her head. Chie whimpered and cowered while Aoi rolled her eyes and nodded Natsuki on. Nao just crossed her arms and lifted a brow in Natsuki's direction, the look in her eyes accusatory.

Natsuki waved, turned, and ran after her teacher, who had already disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist and leaned her head against Shizuru's bosom. "That was awful…" she murmured, the vibration from her throat moving through Shizuru's chest.

"Mmm…I apologize for not coming to your rescue sooner," Shizuru said as she tugged Natsuki closer to her and kissed her forehead. "I was talking to—"

"Arika, I know, I saw," Natsuki mumbled. Shizuru was silent for a few seconds before her lips formed a Cheshire cat grin.

"Was Natsuki jealous?"

"No."

"Then why did she hug that Garderobe Prep girl?" Shizuru asked quickly, a little _too _quickly, as if she had been looking for the perfect opportunity to ask that question.

Natsuki looked into Shizuru's eyes, a puzzled expression on her face until her features relaxed into a smug smile. "Are _you _jealous?" Natsuki smirked when her confirmation was clear in Shizuru's eyes, though the older woman shook her head in denial. "You were!" Natsuki stepped back. "I knew it—_mmph_…"

Natsuki's eyelids started lowering the second she felt Shizuru's lips silence her. When they were closed, she fully enjoyed the kiss. The taste…it was so distinctly Shizuru and she had missed it, having been cautious and busy the last few days.

Natsuki deepened the kiss, thinking that it made her day much better than it had been. Her teacher's hand cupped her cheek, while the other trailed down her back and rested on her hip. Natsuki's very soul was relaxing, as if Shizuru's touch was some kind of outlet for her stress and worries.

They pulled away from each other, but close enough so that their lips lightly touched. Shizuru ran her thumb across Natsuki's cheek and stared deeply into Natsuki's half-lidded eyes.

"Are you cold?" Shizuru finally asked. She wrapped her arms around Natsuki and pressed their bodies together. Her student was shivering.

Natsuki, of course, denied it. "No," she mumbled as she buried her nose into Shizuru's neck and took a deep breath. It was absolutely weird how comforting Shizuru was to her, like some kind of muscle relaxant…in the form of a woman, her _teacher _to be exact.

She actually _was _cold, and she tried not to shiver. After all, they _had _walked into a frozen forest. It was really the safest place at the moment, considering the whole 'crawling in through the window thing' was now out in the open.

Icicles hung from the trees branches and pure white snow rested on the surrounding evergreen trees. Natsuki's boots sunk into the snow, while Shizuru didn't have much of a problem, being slightly taller. An icy wind chill blew by, causing some snow to drift off the trees and swirl downwards.

"Natsuki is cold," Shizuru stated matter-of-factly. "We should go back," she said, her tone regretful as she squeezed Natsuki to her and placed a kiss to Natsuki's shimmery hair. It had flecks of snow in it, and Shizuru pulled back to admire her student's beauty.

"No, wait a bit longer," Natsuki pleaded as she tried to cling to Shizuru's uniform. "If we go back now I won't get to see you until tomorrow…and it's not like we can…hug and stuff in the open."

Shizuru's lips formed a weak smile. That much was true. "Kannin na, Natsuki," she murmured as she went back to warming Natsuki up with her body. She suddenly felt very guilty and she had no idea why. Is it because she knew the travelling part of the mission would be like this? Trudging through a frozen forest, wanting to get warm so badly? _Ara, there I go again, imagining Natsuki going with me when I know nothing like that will happen. I won't allow it._

Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed as she allowed Shizuru's hands to move up and down her back. What was Shizuru apologizing for? Natsuki opened her mouth to ask, but instead let out a shriek. She stepped back from Shizuru, who looked at her with surprise and concern.

"Did I hurt you?" Shizuru asked, her tone thick with alarm. Had she triggered something by mistake?

Natsuki frowned, not understanding. Hurt her? Shizuru thought she had hurt her? Like _that _would ever happen. "No, your hands are freezing…" Natsuki explained slowly, as if she were suspicious of something. Shizuru had slipped her hands under the back of Natsuki's shirt. Her hands had been freezing cold on Natsuki's bare skin. "And so it was damn cold."

Shizuru looked relieved, and she let out a long sigh. "Ara, you had me worried for a second. Sometimes I forget how fragile you are."

Natsuki frowned and didn't immediately return to Shizuru's arms like they both had expected. "What do you mean?" Natsuki asked, her voice completely serious.

Shizuru straightened and searched Natsuki's eyes for any sign that she took that the wrong way. "I didn't mean—"

"Fragile?" Natsuki asked, her tone not angry, but curious. "What do you mean by that? I mean," Natsuki pointed towards the school, "I just beat my first one-on-one match against a third year that was twice my size. I was ready to kick Tomoe's ass less than a week ago, and would've too if Alyssa hadn't stopped me. I—"

"Natsuki, I was not…saying anything to insult you," Shizuru began explaining when she realized Natsuki was beginning to rant and the tone of voice had indeed gotten angry. "I meant…certain things remind you of…your past and…I wasn't sure if I had triggered something." By the end of the explanation Natsuki looked ashamed.

"Oh," she muttered. That made sense. Why had she just…? "Sorry," Natsuki said with a small smile. "I…thought you meant something else." _And is this what Nabatame meant? Proving that I'm worthy of being Shizuru's and that she is mine? That I can protect her? I don't want to be a burden…but I'll be damned if I let Tomoe go on that mission with her instead. _

The Lieutenant watched the private curiously for a few moments. "Are you alright?" She asked after a moment. She stepped forward and gently caressed Natsuki's cheek. The girl still looked at the ground, shame still evident on her face. "Natsuki?" Why had she just freaked out like that? Shizuru then placed her hand on the side of Natsuki's head, remembering Yamamoto had gotten in a pretty good blow there. What she felt caused her to frown deeply. "Natsuki you should get this checked out…" The hand slipped to Natsuki's cheek.

"I'm fine," Natsuki said with a sigh. "It barely hurts now." And she had been battered before, so it really wasn't bad in comparison to how she usually faired after a competition. She placed her hand over Shizuru's and leaned into the palm, no matter how cold it was. "Maybe we should go back now, it's getting cold and I have to talk with Nabatame and Tanaka about tomorrow."

_Ara, thank you Natsuki for reminding me. I have to inform them of your next opponent so they can train you tomorrow. _"Yes, I have a meeting with Haruka right now anyways…"

Natsuki gave a slow and small nod. "Alright…"

Emeralds stared into the very same crimsons that had brought so much joy to her life. And love. What would she do without Shizuru? She _really _didn't want to end their little tryst so quickly.

Shizuru's eyes widened slightly when Natsuki closed the gap between them and pressed her lips roughly against Shizuru's. Shizuru, for a split second, remembered meeting Natsuki for the first time. She hadn't wanted to take Natsuki to the girl's tent. She had wanted to finish her tea instead. She had remembered thinking how mysterious Natsuki seemed, how secretive. And now she was _so _glad Haruka had bothered her into taking Natsuki into her class. She'd have to thank that woman one day.

Natsuki pulled back from the kiss almost as quickly as she had started it. She suddenly tugged Shizuru's body into a tight embrace then ended it much to fast. She turned and began walking out of the forest.

Shizuru stared after her. "Natsuki…" she called softly, causing the younger girl to stop just as she was half in and half out of the forest.

Natsuki turned her head slightly, and it reminded Shizuru of the way Natsuki would be half in and half out of her window sometimes at night. "Yeah?" Natsuki asked, her face oddly impatient, as if she were in a rush to get away.

"What you said…earlier…" Shizuru ran a tongue across her dry bottom lip. She was annoyed at how fast the chilly wind took the softness Natsuki's lips had left on her own. "Right before leaving this morning…" Shizuru trailed off, hoping Natsuki would understand and begin explaining how she hadn't really meant that, how she hadn't really meant that she'd die for Shizuru.

A brief flicker of emotion crossed Natsuki's pretty features, but it had been much too fast for Shizuru to read it. "I meant it," she said seriously, her eyes locking with Shizuru's.

"Natsuki…take that back," Shizuru demanded. She was much too afraid of what Natsuki was saying to approach the girl, though in her mind she was clutching Natsuki desperately by the shoulders and shaking her. "I told you I'm not taking you with me, even if you win. I'm going to tell Haruka this tonight." Shizuru was going into full-out _teacher mode_. "Take it back," she repeated, her tone holding no room for disobedience.

Natsuki's eyes narrowed at the command, following orders were never her thing. "Make me, _teach." _Natsuki winked, smirked, turned, and disappeared through the trees without another word.

Shizuru instantly began trailing after her stubborn student. She came to a dead stop right at the edge of the forest. She couldn't just follow Natsuki out…what if someone was around? That wouldn't look suspicious, _nooo _not at all. Right.

_Detention! _Shizuru shouted in her head. _Detention for the rest of the year!_

* * *

"She doesn't have a guardian," Haruka explained as she propped her feet on top of her fancy desk and folded her arms. Amethyst eyes watched Shizuru's face for some kind of reaction. The response wasn't that interesting, Shizuru had just tilted her head ever so slightly.

"Ara…a guardian?"

Haruka nodded. "A legal guardian. Mother, dead, father…well…" Haruka made a disgusted face, "rotting somewhere hopefully. She's not eighteen…not yet." Haruka allowed the words to sink into the Kyoto woman's brain. When no response came, Haruka shrugged and continued, "So I'm not telling anyone obviously," Anyone meaning the higher-ups, "because then Jin will somehow find out and she's going to give us hell about that…probably claim Natsuki shouldn't be competing in the competition and, if she manages to _win, _that she can't go on the mission without the proper forms and stuff…"

Shizuru shifted in her seat. Despite it being a rather comfortable chair, the woman could not find a comfortable position, not with the thoughts running through her mind. Did she ever get a break? This job was a lot more stressful than she had realized it would be. That probably had a lot to do with the fact that she was in an illegal relationship at the moment…but she didn't regret it, not for a second.

"So what do you suggest?" Shizuru asked softly. She wished she had an icepack for her head. What had started off as a dull throb seemed to be passing the line from _headache _to _migraine _and she didn't have time for such things. Maybe Natsuki really _had _gotten her sick. What a nuisance. _So _worth it though.

"_Well," _the blonde Sergeant drawled, "I'm not sure really." She took her feet off the top of her desk and sat up straight. She shuffled Natsuki Kuga's papers around and then skimmed them over for the third time. "Unless someone comes in here specifically looking for Kuga's papers, no one will know…and I'm sure she can leave on the mission and when you guys _return," _Haruka made sure to stare into Shizuru's eyes when she said that, "I'm sure something can be figured out."

Shizuru bit her lip. Haruka actually thought Natsuki would win? That wasn't a good sign. Maybe she thought that's what Shizuru wanted to hear? "_If _we return," Shizuru corrected. A moment passed before Shizuru added, "And Natsuki is not going to win."

Haruka lifted a brow and she leaned back once again into her chair. "Awfully pessimistic of you, Bubuzuke. What makes you say that?" And somewhere, in the deep, dark parts of Haruka's mind, she wondered if it had been Shizuru to take out half the bullets from Natsuki's gun that morning. _Nah. Shizuru wouldn't sabotage Natsuki's chances of… would she? _

Haruka's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked the Kyoto-woman up and down slowly, as if to examine her. The woman simply arched a brow in her direction. "May I ask why you're looking at me in such a way, Haruka?"

Haruka opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, closed it again, then opened it _yet _again before just closing it and shaking her head. Crimson eyes swirled with amusement at the display. She had no idea why Haruka was acting so strangely so suddenly, but it did make her giggle.

"Is that all then? You wanted to see me about Natsuki not having a legal guardian?"

Haruka nodded. "Yes…it may prove to be a problem later on, so I felt I should warn you ahead of time."

"Is it…" Shizuru cleared her throat, "possible for _me _to become Natsuki's legal guardian?" Shizuru blinked when Haruka began coughing violently. "Is that a no?"

"That's a _hell _no, Fujino! Are you crazy?" Haruka hollered as she slammed an over-dramatic fist onto her polished desk. Shizuru simply sat there, smiling contently at the blonde sergeant.

"A little," Shizuru admitted, her tone light, happy, and all too honest.

Haruka began muttering something as she calmed down. Eventually she let out a long sigh. "I'm not sure, but I'm certain there's some rule against that. So no. Besides…wouldn't that be a little odd? I mean," Haruka looking away, her cheeks turning pink, "you'd be like…legally her mother in a way…"

Shizuru cringed. "Ah, you are quite right. That would…be odd…" She hadn't thought of it that way. The thought of being able to live with Natsuki when school was out had gotten to her and completely sent all logical thought down the drain. Not only would she probably not _live _to the summer, but being Natsuki's legal guardian would be _way _weird. Not to mention definitely not allowed, being the girl's teacher and all.

"Okay, subject change because you just weirded out my night." _As usual, _Haruka thought. No one tripped Haruka up quite like Shizuru Fujino could. "Do you need anything? Want to plot against Jin? I'm bored and…" Haruka went quiet.

_Lonely, _Shizuru finished in her mind. Oh, how badly she wanted to bring Yukino back for Haruka! She would try. She would try _so hard, _no matter what_. _She couldn't imagine being Haruka…not if what Haruka felt for Yukino was at all what Shizuru felt for Natsuki.

Shizuru nodded and smiled. "Plotting against Jin sounds great… but I'm a little more curious if the next matches have been calculated yet?"

Haruka nodded and sat up so that she could type something, her eyes moving left to right across the computer screen. "Ah-hah," Haruka exclaimed after a double-click was heard. "You're interested in Kuga's next match I'm guessing?" Haruka asked, her eyes lazily lifting to receive a confirmation from Shizuru, who gave it to her in the form of a curt nod. Haruka looked back to the screen and scrolled down. "Kaori Yuechi, third year, student of Rauschenberg, recent transfer student from _Kyoto_, and prefers fighting with knives and blades over guns." Haruka scrolled down a bit more. "Apparently she transferred to Garderobe a year ago… she recently applied to be a teacher's assistant in our stealth department…she's an amazing acrobat and likes to lace her blades with different types of depressant drugs…"

Shizuru's eyebrows furrowed. "She laces her blade with depressants? Is that even possible…?" _She's from Kyoto? _The thought instantly made Shizuru like this Kaori girl.

Haruka shrugged. "Depressants are generally swallowed…I'm assuming it must be a very concentrated type… or maybe it was engineered in a lab, who knows these days? I mean the army has _mutant dogs _for god's sake."

Shizuru snickered. Haruka had a point. "That sounds awfully similar to what the killer did." She would've hoped Kato was innocent since he had been Natsuki's friend at some point. She knew, however, that she was just fooling herself. Kato had already admitted to the killings.

Haruka shook her head. "Kato used _poison _on his blades. He meant to _kill. _Apparently this girl uses some type of... different version of the chemicals in the tranquilizers. It's much stronger." Haruka continued reading. She then paused, blinked, and _slowly _turned her head to look at Shizuru. Her eyes narrowed. "You haven't been telling Kuga who her competition is, have you?" Kuga had done _so _well that morning. It was impressive, like she knew all of Yamamoto's moves before _he _even knew what they were.

Shizuru's eyes slightly widened. "Of course not!" She lied, acting completely appalled by the notion. "I'm merely curious," she defended, her bottom lip popping out just slightly as if she were pouting.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Well I'm not telling you anymore, just in case."

Shizuru arched a slender brow. It didn't matter to her anyways, all she needed was a name to give to Nabatame and Tanaka and she was sure they knew enough to help Natsuki out. "It's good to know you trust me so much," Shizuru said in her teasing voice. She stood up and straightened her uniform out. "I should get going, I'm rather tired and am not feeling all that well."

Haruka ran a hand through her hair. "Tell me about it." They saluted. "Goodnight," Haruka muttered. "Uh, be careful…you _know?"_

Shizuru paused, her hand on the doorknob. Be careful? Shizuru cleared her throat and blushed slightly. "Thank you, Haruka….but there is no need to worry…my window remains locked these nights." Shizuru left, feeling slightly awkward that she had indirectly mentioned that Natsuki snuck in at night. It's not like Haruka didn't _know. _She probably had an idea, and Jin probably dropped some type of 'I know something you don't know' comment that gave it away.

* * *

Tanaka pouted at Nabatame. "Would you still love me if I wasn't French?"

Nabatame looked up from her Automobile magazine and blinked. She then lowered the magazine to her end table and propped her head on her fist, her eyes narrowing as if she were trying to think of an answer. "Hmm…" was all Tanaka heard.

Tanaka frowned, strode over as elegantly as ever, and punched Nabatame in the shoulder.

Nabatame grinned as she rubbed her shoulder. "Ouch. And of course I'd still love you…you could always _fake _the accent…"

Tanaka gave a dramatic sigh. "I knew you only wanted me for the accent."

Nabatame snickered and pulled Tanaka towards her. The Private First Class was sitting on the edge of her bed, Tanaka was standing. They had tried pushing their beds together before, but every time during 'tent inspection' they'd be forced to separate them again. It ended up not mattering. They used Nabatame's bed for storage and Tanaka's bed for sleeping. Sleeping and _uh, _other activities.

The tent unzipping caused Nabatame to break off her kiss with her girlfriend and glance towards the entrance. "Who is it?" she called, clear annoyance in her tone.

Shizuru slipped through the tent flaps. "Ara, Private First Class Nabatame, Specialist Tanaka, I hope I'm not interrupting something?" The Kyoto-woman's gaze flickered between the ever-serene Tanaka and the pouting Nabatame. She had definitely interrupted something. _Oops. _

Tanaka's lips formed a polite smile that mirrored Shizuru's own. "Of course not, Lieutenant. What was it you needed?" Tanaka gave Nabatame's thigh a discreet squeeze before taking a few steps away and forming an 'appropriate' space between them.

Nabatame's cheeks turned a darker shade and she coughed nervously before adding a simple, "Yeah."

Shizuru stood near the entrance and stayed, not wanting to intrude any further into the couple's room. "I wanted to thank you… Natsuki did very well today in the competition," Shizuru said smoothly, her voice like honey.

Nabatame hopped off her bed and winked. "Of course she did. We were about to go congratulate her ourselves, actually. You can come with us if you want an excuse to go see her." Nabatame smirked, her dark sapphires swirling with that all-knowing look.

Shizuru, to Nabatame and Tanaka's amazement, blushed. "Ah…that would be nice, yes," she said softly.

Tanaka laughed quietly before grabbing Nabatame's hand and pulling her girlfriend towards the door. Shizuru stepped aside and allowed them to pass and then followed after them.

The cold night air hit them all smack in the face. Garderobe needed to invest in some new winter uniforms. The long sleeves really didn't make much of a difference. Shizuru shivered slightly, though neither Nabatame nor Tanaka seemed to notice. They were walking ahead, their hands connected, fingers laced together. Shizuru envied their openness. Her relationship with Natsuki seemed doomed to forever be kept a secret.

However, just the fact that she _had _such a secret…

Shizuru smiled, once again remembering how lucky she had been that Natsuki had felt the same way. It had been awful watching her…wishing she weren't a student. The good kind of pain. The one where you know it's going to kill you, but you just can't stop… like an addiction almost.

The three women continued walking through the snow. No one seemed to want to say anything just yet. Shizuru felt a bit like the third wheel, and she didn't want to interrupt their very cute 'winter wonderland' walk. Then again, she had business to get to.

"About Natsuki's next match…" she started. Nabatame and Tanaka slowed their pace so that Shizuru could walk alongside them.

"Yeah, the name?" Nabatame asked.

They passed one of the very few lamps on Garderobe's campus and Shizuru blinked at how different Nabatame's eyes were from Alyssa's. Sapphires, yes, but they were dark where Alyssa's were light. Nevertheless, Shizuru found them quite enchanting, and even gave Tanaka a mental high-five for her taste in women.

Shizuru looked up at the night sky. The moon was hidden behind a cloud, but there were enough stars to light their path, so Shizuru wasn't complaining. "Kaori Yuechi," the woman said quietly, just incase anyone was nearby. "I believe she's in your class?"

Tanaka and Nabatame exchanged a look, though Shizuru couldn't tell what _kind _of look since their faces were mostly covered in shadow.

"She only has a day to train for this, correct?" Tanaka finally asked an anxious Shizuru.

The older woman nodded. "Yes. Is that a problem?" Because if it was, there was nothing that could be done about it.

Nabatame frowned slightly. "Uh, well that girl transferred into our class last year from some weirdo military academy in a different country sooo her fighting style is fucked."

Shizuru chuckled. Kyoto counted as a different country? _Looks like someone needs to brush up on their geography skills. Although, to be fair, Kyoto is MUCH different from here._

Tanaka rolled her eyes. "What my girlfriend means to say, in less barbaric terms, is that it would be difficult to teach Natsuki such skills with only a day. Not only that, but Yuechi uses… hmm…" she trailed off, as if not sure how to articulate what she meant to say.

Nabatame decided to try, "This jelly stuff—hey!" Nabatame grumbled when Tanaka planted her hand over her girlfriend's mouth.

Tanaka ignored Nabatame's protest and turned to look at Shizuru, who looked quite amused. "She dips her blades in some type of drug. The deeper the cut, the quicker it takes for the drug to circulate the victim's system and take effect."

Shizuru nodded. "Yes, Haruka mentioned something like this. She recently applied to be a teacher's assistant next year in our stealth department. I'm assuming the substance on the blade knocks out her opponents…and she probably throws them from a distance." Shizuru wondered why the girl just didn't use specialized tranquilizer darts. Surely this mystery drug could fit into a dart?

"Wouldn't fit in a tranquilizer dart. Or, should I say it wouldn't be able to move through the needle?" Tanaka explained, as if she could read Shizuru's mind. "The drug is much too thick for moving through the tranquilizer needle point, so she uses it on blades instead."

Shizuru frowned. Great. Natsuki was going to go up against a girl who used her combat knives in a much different way than they taught at Garderobe. On the bright side, Natsuki had fought Kato who did a similar thing, so she should be fine. Right?

"So you're going to have to teach her defense mostly," Shizuru commented as they stepped over the imaginary line that separated Anh's tent sector from Shizuru's tent sector. They kept walking in the direction of Natsuki and Nao's tent, the cold no longer bothering Shizuru as much as her thoughts.

Nabatame, who finally managed to get Tanaka's hand off of her mouth, nodded. "Yeah, we can teach her Yuechi's most common moves, how to avoid a knife, stuff like that. We've fought her before. In fact, Tanaka even—"

"Yuechi's blade once nicked me in the side," Tanaka interrupted, afraid Nabatame would make her seem like a wimp if she retold the story.

"We thought Tanaka was fine," Nabatame continued, "because she didn't react to it for a while…but we guess some of the drug must've gotten into her bloodstream because Tanaka started talking in a weird mix of French and English and then cursing about 'French-Canadians' and—"

"Do not use the word 'French' in the same sentence as 'Canada.' There is no such thing as French-Canadian! They do the accent all wrong!" The French woman looked like she was about to go into a rant.

Nabatame rolled her eyes and made the 'she's crazy' hand gesture to Shizuru, who giggled into her hand. Nabatame patted Tanaka's back. "Chill out, Anastasie. I was just telling the story."

Tanaka made a 'hmph' noise, stuck her chin up, and confidently strode further forward than Shizuru and Nabatame.

"Anyways, I think we can prepare her in a day…we'll just need to see her _really _early and spend all day with her…if you don't mind, Lieutenant."

Shizuru shook her head as they approached their destination. The lights were on in Natsuki's tent. "I do not mind… just please do your best."

Nabatame winked and Tanaka smiled. "We will," they both said at the same time.

* * *

Natsuki grinned as she held Nao in a headlock. "Get—off—me—Kuga!" Nao flipped Natsuki over her back and onto the floor. She let out a maniacal laugh. "Serves you right, moron."

Natsuki groaned. "Ow. Not fair," she sat up and glared at the redhead, "I'm exhausted from this morning's match and—oof!" Natsuki growled as Nao practically pounced on her and tried to grab her hands. Natsuki grabbed Nao's hands before Nao could grab hers and then rolled so that now she was on top and Nao was on the floor. "Gotcha," Natsuki smirked down at a frowning Nao.

"Whatever," Nao huffed, "your excuse is lame anyways. You took him down easy enough."

Natsuki frowned down at her friend. "He almost shot me!"

Nao snickered and winked. "Hey…are you going to get off of me or are you going to give the teacher a reason to _actually _hate me?" Nao asked her in a faux-seductive voice.

Shizuru cleared her throat and Nabatame and Tanaka exchanged amused glances from where they stood by the tent's entrance.

Natsuki coughed nervously and got off of her friend. "Sorry," she muttered downwards. She gave Shizuru a guilty smile, "Hey, Lieutenant, Tanaka, Nabatame…" How had she not heard them come in? What did Nao mean by the _'actually hate me' _part?

Nao tucked her knees to her chest and watched Natsuki with her usual bored expression on her face, ignoring the visitors. "What, are you serious? You don't see the way Fujino glares at me every time we're in the same room?" She whispered to Natsuki, who began to stand up. Natsuki gave Nao an apologetic glance then straightened out her uniform.

"Are we interrupting something?" Nabatame asked when she looked between Natsuki's bright red face and Nao's annoyed one.

"Because if we are," Tanaka added, "we do not really care." A small smile appeared on her lips and Nabatame chuckled.

_Interrupting something? _Shizuru wondered in her mind. That hadn't been a fun scene to walk in on, yet, the logical side of her mind yelled at her for being such a moron. Natsuki and Nao had been playing around, it's what friends do. _I do not see why Natsuki had to be on top of Nao on the floor… but it's…what…friends…do…_

Natsuki held Nao's gaze for a few seconds longer before she looked back at Shizuru, who looked like she was trying so hard not to look annoyed. Natsuki tried to push what Nao had just said to the back of her mind, wanting to greet her third year friends with enthusiasm. "What's going on?" She smiled, though her mind was still on what Nao had just said.

"We're here to congratulate you, Kuga," Nabatame said as she strode forward and gave Natsuki a playful punch on the shoulder. "You did great out there. Everyone thinks you're some kind of psychic for knowing what moves he would make next."

Natsuki blushed at the compliments. "Er, thanks. I've had good training."

Tanaka smirked. "Oui, oui, _very _good training."

Shizuru glanced briefly at Nao, who continued sitting on the floor, her head and back resting against the bottom of her bed. She glared straight ahead, ignoring Shizuru's look for once. Shizuru then looked at Natsuki, who was now watching her and then looking back at Nao, then looking at Shizuru again, and then checking on Nao. Was Shizuru really giving Nao evil glares or something?

Natsuki didn't see any. Shizuru looked, well, pleasant as usual. Mask in place and all. "Thanks," Natsuki repeated to Nabatame and Tanaka. "So, training tomorrow?"

"Oui, same place, but at," Tanaka looked at Nabatame, and they mentally worked out a time together, "Five am?" Tanaka asked as she looked back at Natsuki.

Natsuki frowned. "I don't get to sleep in?"

"Nope," Nabatame informed her happily. "Be there or you're fucked, Kuga."

Natsuki chuckled and gave Nabatame and Tanaka a two-finger salute. "Yes, ma'ams."

The sides of Tanaka's lips twitched slightly. "I…do not like that title."

"Madame?" Natsuki asked. "That's French, right?"

Nabatame snickered and Tanaka just rolled her eyes. "Oui…"

"Okay well, _Madame _Tanaka and I are going to head back, but we'll see you tomorrow, Kuga. Good work this morning!" Nabatame said as she grabbed Tanaka's hand and dragged the taller woman out of Kuga's tent.

And then there was awkwardness.

"Uh," Natsuki looked between Shizuru, who was just standing there, and Nao, who was just sitting in the same position as before. "Let's go outside for a second, Lieutenant,"

"Just call her _Shizuru," _Nao snapped as she turned her head to give Natsuki a glare. "Why do you act so damn secretive?"

Shizuru blinked and watched as Natsuki and Nao held some type of staring eye contest. Natsuki lost and headed towards the door, grabbing Shizuru's hand on the way out.

* * *

"Is everything all right?" Shizuru asked as she looked back at Natsuki's tent. It was getting smaller and smaller as they walked farther away from it. Natsuki's face was stoic, her fists clenched at her sides as she continued stomping away.

"Yes," she lied as she suddenly spun and wrapped her arms around Shizuru's neck. She then paused, stared deeply into Shizuru's eyes, and then released her hold and stepped back. "Sorry," she muttered, her eyes darting around, "I forget."

Shizuru looked around as well. No one was in sight, but they had had too many slip-ups, they couldn't afford another. She simply nodded. "Natsuki… about earlier…"

"Drop it," Natsuki demanded. "I won't take it back."

Crimson admired emeralds. They flashed brightly in the darkness, like stars.

"I will…" Shizuru said back. "For now." She turned and began walking towards the Teacher's Residence Hall.

Natsuki watched after her, her fists unclenching and then clenching again. "Shizuru…" she called. Shizuru stopped in her tracks and turned. "Dream sweet," Natsuki whispered. And though it was a whisper, the wind carried it to Shizuru's ears.

Shizuru smiled. "Sleep sweet, my Natsuki," she said as she turned and continued walking away. Natsuki waited until she could no longer see her teacher before returning back to her tent. A goodnight kiss would've been nice.

* * *

"Welcome back," Nao said as she sprawled out on top of her bed. She was already in her pajamas.

Natsuki, ignoring her, moved to her wardrobe and began changing.

Nao looked over when no response came. "Problems with the misses?" She teased. She was trying to lighten the mood since she was afraid she had ruined Natsuki's victory mood with her incessant 'bitching,' as it were. "Listen, I'm sorry."

Natsuki offered her a weak smile as she buttoned up her sleep shirt. "It's fine, Nao. I'm sorry… that things are the way they are. But I can't say I'd want it any different." Natsuki yawned and climbed into her bed. "You really are my best friend."

Nao grinned evilly, mostly to hide the warmth she felt in her chest from showing on her face. "Don't be corny, Kuga," she said quietly as she got under her own covers. She leaned over and flicked off the light. "'Night."

"'Night……..loser."

"Freak."

"Pervert."

"Says the girl into teacher/student relationships…"

Nao, 'oof'd as a pillow was thrown at her from the other side of the room.

* * *

Kato sat alone in his cell in the detention facilities, huddled in the darkest corner. He could barely see anything. He preferred it that way. When the lights were on he saw the faces of the people he had killed in the shadows. They were no longer mocking him, but asking him _why._

"I told you!" The blonde boy yelled angrily at the walls, at the darkness. "I _told _you to leave me alone or something bad would happen!" He clutched his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth on his heels, his once-bright brown eyes now dull and empty. He stared, his eyes wide, at nothing.

Footsteps made their way down the hallway. Kato perked his head up at the familiar sound, army boots on linoleum. He stood up quickly and strode to the bars of his cell. His hands gripped the metal and he pressed his face sideways against it, as if to see who was coming down the corridor. Was it the people coming to take him away to prison? Was it that Jin woman? The one that had promised to save him if he spoke out about Natsuki and Shizuru?

The woman that stopped in front of Kato's cell was not Jin. Her dark hair was long, not short, and had a few streaks of gray. Kato's eyes widened. "Lone Wo—"

Rauschenberg waved it off. "That's Officer Rauschenberg to you," she said. "Anyways, I don't know if you know me, but you killed off two of my students and a few friends of my students."

Kato swallowed hard and, hands still wrapped around the bars, slowly shook his head. "I've never met you personally…" he said, his voice sounding harsh, as if he had been screaming his lungs out before. "But everyone knows who you are." He nodded to the grey in her hair. "You got those because you witnessed something horrible, right?"

Rauschenberg's lips twitched slightly. She didn't like being reminded of what had turned some of her black mane to silver. That had been one hell of a mission. She was lucky to have survived at all. "Listen up," Rauschenberg said suddenly, causing Kato to jump suddenly. "I'm assuming you've spoken to Brigadier General Jin right? Black hair in a bob cut, golden, cat-like eyes? Tall?"

Kato nodded slowly. "Yeah… she told me—"

Rauschenberg silenced him with a swish of her hand. "Forget what she told you. Whatever she promised you… freedom was it? Whatever she promised you will _not _happen. You will _not _get to walk away from your crimes no matter what you do for that woman. Am I understood, Kato?" Rauschenberg lifted a brow and gave the blonde boy a pointed look. She was dead serious, it was in her eyes.

Kato's grip tightened around the bars. "And what if… what if I _want _to do as she says? What if I agree to go to this… Kuga trial thing and act as an eyewitness _anyways? _I don't care if I don't get my promised freedom, I just want—"

Rauschenberg's hand shot through the bars and gripped Kato around the back of the neck. She then pulled his face up against the cool metal bars and moved so that her face was a mere inch from them. "You. Will. Not. Go. To. The. Trial," she growled out each word, her brown eyes looking black in the dark of the jail room. Kato's eyes widened as he desperately tried to push off the cell bars he was being pushed into. "There will be no helping out Jin, no talking about Private Kuga or Lieutenant Fujino, and you will certainly not be even _thinking _about doing anything destructive to either woman. Understood, _Private?"_

Kato gulped and nodded hastily. "Y-Yes, Officer Rauschenberg," he stammered.

Rauschenberg grinned, winked, and released him. "Good!" She said happily as she stepped back from the cell and gave him a lazy, two-finger salute. "Now, I'm going to leave here happy because I know you're not going to fuck around, right?"

Kato nodded again, his eyes still wide as he scrambled backwards, away from Rauschenberg. He would not be opening his mouth to Jin anytime soon.

Harris Rauschenberg, glad that she had successfully protected her friends, walked down the hallway smiling.

When she reached outside of the detention facilities, she lifted a walkie-talkie to her lips. "This is Lone Wolf reporting back. Mission completed," she said into it. "Over."

* * *

Kaori Yuechi had dark hair that blended in with the night. Strands of dyed blue hair were visible only when the clouds covering the moon moved away. The girl was rather short. Five feet and… Anh squinted then calculated in her head. _Judging from the size of that tree, my position with a bit of elevation, and her position down there…she's around 5' 4". _

Colonel Anh Lu stalked Kaori Yuechi, Natsuki's next one-on-one opponent since she had beat Yamamoto. Yuechi was walking through the snow, her arms wrapped around herself as she moved towards a teacher's tent sector. Anh wasn't familiar with this teacher, so she had rarely visited this tent-sector. She was sure Kaori's teacher was Rauschenberg, though Harris herself had explained to Anh that Yuechi never showed up to class, opting for training solo instead.

"Okay," Kaori said as she came to an abrupt stop in the snow. She was seemingly speaking to no one, since no one else but Anh was around. Anh had been moving as stealthily as possible, darting between tents and trees… whatever she could hide behind. Kaori Yuechi slowly turned around to stare into the wintery night. Her dark brown, bordering on black eyes scanned the campus surrounding her. She saw no one. "I'm one of the top stealth students in this academy," she yelled into the night. "So whoever you are, you can come out. I could tell you were trailing me the second you started."

Anh lifted a brow. The girl had realized she was being followed? On another surprising note, the student's voice had the same accent Shizuru's did. So Kaori Yuechi was from Kyoto? Interesting. Anh mentally shrugged, not seeing the point in hiding anymore. She stepped from the shadow of a tent and gave the surprised Kaori a wave. "Hello, Private Yuechi," Anh said with a Cheshire cat grin.

The third year quickly saluted Anh. "A-Ara! C-Colonel Lu…" she stammered, clearly startled. "I thought… why were you following me?" she questioned as she slowly brought her hand down from her forehead.

Anh strode closer to Yuechi, only stopping when she was about three feet away. Kaori eyed her suspiciously the whole time, and Anh could tell the student wanted to bolt and run. "Relax," Anh cooed, her eyes swirling with mischief. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm on the Council, remember?"

Kaori formed a weak smile. "Ah, yes," she said, her voice flowing just like Shizuru's, but not as sweet. Kaori straightened her back, put the heels of her feet together and having her toes point straight ahead, and faced forward, no longer focusing on Anh but straight ahead. "My apologies, Colonel."

Anh looked the "standing at attention" stance up and down. "Not bad," she murmured. "At ease, soldier."

Kaori then spread out her feet so that they were shoulder width apart, and then clasped her hands together behind her back. Anh felt ridiculously excited. Ordering around people was _so _much fun, why hadn't she done this before?

"Good job," Anh complimented as she circled around Kaori, who was still staring straight ahead and in her 'at ease' stance. Anh stopped when she had completed two circles around Kaori, and was back to standing a few feet away from Kaori's front. "So you know how to take orders, I see."

Kaori's eyes flickered to Anh and then back to straight ahead. "Yes, ma'am."

"Mmm," Anh hummed as she narrowed her eyes, as if to see through Kaori Yuechi's loyal-to-Garderobe exterior. "You know who you're going up against in the arena in two days, correct?"

Kaori's eyes widened in alarm. She swallowed hard. "No, ma'am."

Colonel Lu rolled her eyes. "Right. I know you do. Let me guess…" Anh started her slow walk around Kaori again. "You were approached by a tall woman with black hair, a bob cut, and golden eyes, right?"

Kaori said nothing, so Anh continued.

"And then she told you that your opponent was…"

"Natsuki Kuga," Kaori whispered. "Yes, I know my opponent will be Natsuki Kuga."

Anh smirked and she stopped circling. "I knew it. So. What did General Higa tell you to do to Private Kuga during your match?"

Kaori stayed silent. She wasn't sure who was the good guy here. Was it General Jin Higa or was it Colonel Lu? Jin didn't seem to have good intentions, yet Kaori had been threatened. "She told me I had to do what she said or she'd kill my—"

Anh's eyes narrowed. "I don't care. I don't care what Jin said she'd do to you or your family members or even your pet hamster. If you do as she says, whatever that may be, I will make sure something ten times worse happens, understood?"

Kaori nodded slowly at Anh's words. "W-Will you protect my—?" She wouldn't defy or disobey Jin unless she was sure her family was protected from the disturbed woman.

"Yes, and I'll be calling on you again to speak out against Jin and what she's threatened to do to you in order to make you cooperate with her stupid plans, okay?"

Kaori nodded again, her body now shaking…and not from the cold.

"If I see anything during your one-on-one match against Natsuki Kuga that even _seems _slightly suspicious, I will make you wish you hadn't listened to General Higa. Now. That's all. Hopefully you'll do the right thing, Private Yuechi." Anh's amethyst eyes looked from Kaori's face down to her shaking knees and then back up to her terrified eyes. Job well done. "Good luck in your match against Kuga," Anh said, her serious tone of voice now completely reverted back to her carefree one.

Anh turned and began walking away. "You'll need it!" She called over her shoulder. When she was a safe distance away from wherever she had left Kaori, Anh brought her walkie-talkie to her lips. She was just about to hold down the 'talk' button when the plastic device spurred to life.

Rauschenberg's voice sang through the walkie-talkie. _"This is Lone Wolf reporting back. Mission complete. Over."_

Anh smirked. What good timing. "This is Charming Fox reporting back as well. Mission Complete here too. Over," she said happily into the device. She kept walking in the direction of the Teacher's Residence Hall.

* * *

Jin grumbled to herself as she tried finding the right key. Her eyes went unfocused then focused back, and then would go hazy again every time she tried to read each key. She was standing in the hallway of the Teacher's Residence Hall, outside her door. She had just got in after spending a rather long night drinking with some of her soldiers. Apparently, she had learned, that's all her soldiers _did _when she wasn't calling on them to help her out with something.

Finally, Jin fit the right key into her doorknob. She gave the door down the hall a glare. Shizuru was probably in there. What if Kuga was in there too? Doubtful. They'd probably be more careful now since they had been found out. Jin hated herself for letting her own personal issues get in the way of her evidence. She just _had _to screw with Shizuru and Natsuki. Why didn't she just take it and run to General Mazuka?!

"Urgh," Jin growled as she shoved the door open and then slammed it behind her. She was soon encased by the darkness of her room. For a second, it seemed to relieve her pounding head and irritation at the smallest damn things.

And then a dark chuckle resonated throughout the room, causing Jin's heart to rapidly beat against her ribcage. She shot a hand to find the light switch next to the door. Upon finding it, she flicked the lights on.

Alyssa Sears sat rather comfortably on one of Jin's chairs, one leg crossed over the other in a seductive manner. Her sapphire eyes were swirling with absolute amusement, her lips quirked in an oddly dangerous smile. Her golden blonde hair was in its usual ponytail, side bangs and all. She was no longer in a Garderobe uniform, considering it was so dark out no one would be able to tell _anyways. _

"Jin," she greeted, her voice smooth as ice. "It's about time you arrived."

Jin wished she wasn't tipsy. She really, _really _wished she hadn't decided to drink that night. "Alyssa," she spat back, her tone dripping with undisguised loathing. "Alyssa Sears," she said, her back straightening and her eyes as focused as she could get them. "Don't you think your entrance is a bit dramatic?"

"Actually," Alyssa calmly reached for the pistol in her hip holster. She pulled it out and pointed it at a now frozen Jin in one liquid movement. "I believe _you're _the one that just entered. Like a drunk moron, shall I add. I've been sitting here for a few minutes now. So rude of you to keep me waiting…"

Jin backed up against the door, knowing her motor skills were too depressed for her to even _attempt _getting out of this. Alyssa had her at gunpoint. _Damn it. _"What do you want?" Jin asked after a moment. She looked away from Alyssa's icy blue eyes. They were too intense, even for Jin.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Pathetic as ever," she murmured as she stood up from Jin's chair and straightened. She cracked her neck to the right and then to the left, never once taking her gun or eyes off Jin. "I've been watching the competition," Alyssa said, her voice level but still as powerful as usual. "You've been getting sloppy, Jin. You're rigging the competition so that it works against Kuga Natsuki. I don't understand how that helps you reach your goals. You want to embarrass Shizuru, right? Get revenge? What does Kuga Natsuki have to do with that?"

"Like I'm telling you, _asshole," _Jin retorted, her insult giving her the courage to look at Alyssa. "God works in mysterious ways."

Alyssa scoffed. "Figures. You think you're some kind of high and mighty being, don't you? Well I've got news for you, _General, _you're so-called _throne _is crumpling beneath you. Too many people know what you're up too, too many people are starting to notice that Natsuki keeps getting dealt surprisingly difficult cards when it comes to her matches. Even if you do somehow get the evidence you want to destroy Shizuru and Kuga… it won't hold any merit when Mazuka sees what else you've been up too."

Jin glared daggers at Alyssa, her hatred burning as hot as the sun her eyes resembled. "You say that yet you're not doing anything about it."

Alyssa's lips twitched. "You wait, Higa. We know how to deal with you… and it's not by crying to the higher-ups."

Jin snorted. "That's true." The higher-ups loved Jin. She was their poster child, not to mention the Marguerite's backed her up at every turn. "So how will you be dealing with me, then?"

"Countering you. Every move you make we will see and we will counter it. I'm the fucking _'Great Strategist,'_ Higa. You… you were the lucky second year that somehow managed to survive a mission. Life dealt you a nice card and you fucked it up to fit your needs. Now we're the ones dealing you your cards and they're not pretty." Alyssa's eyes flashed dangerously, her trigger-finger getting excited.

"We? So what's this then? Some kind of pathetic uprising?" Jin looked bored, as if she no longer took Alyssa's presence in her room as a threat.

"No," Alyssa smirked as she fired a tranquilizer from across the room. It landed in Jin's neck. The woman stayed awake long enough to look shocked and then angry before dropping to the floor, unconscious. "It's the Anti-Jin Revolution."

Alyssa lifted a brow at Jin's fallen body then holstered her pistol. She then turned and began heading towards the window. She opened it effortlessly and climbed out into the winter night. The blonde woman inhaled deeply, enjoying the way the crisp air filled her lungs.

"_This is Lone Wolf reporting back. Mission complete. Over." _Rauschenberg's voice came from somewhere.

Before Alyssa could respond, Anh's voice soon followed, _"This is Charming Fox reporting back as well. Mission complete here too. Over."_

Alyssa had initially jumped in surprise at the voices coming from her hip. She unlatched her walkie-talkie from her belt and brought it to her lips. "This is Soaring Eagle reporting back," she said, her voice smooth as silk. "Mission completed with a nicely violent ending. Over."

"Are we Native American or something?" Anh's voice came through the walkie-talkie again. "I mean, really? What's with all the animal code names? No one else can hear us on this frequency…"

"In my defense," Rauschenberg's voice soon followed, "I'm _known _as Lone Wolf. _Charming Fox _and _Soaring_ _Eagle _you two probably just made up on the spot."

"So? Why do you get the cool nickname, Harris?" Anh whined. "What's so bad about Charming Fox?!"

"The word _charming _is a little lame, don't you agree, Alyssa? I mean _Soaring Eagle_."

Alyssa rolled her eyes as she walked down the back of the building and headed for Shizuru's window. She brought the walkie-talkie to her lips. "Will you two shut up? We're keeping the nicknames." She paused. "They make me feel cool."

A small pause. "Me too…" Anh's voice was now a mere whisper, as if she were ashamed.

"Why do you think I had it tattooed down my spin—?" Rauschenberg started.

"Night, ladies," Alyssa said abruptly, "good job tonight… we will talk tomorrow."

There was a silence before Anh's snicker came through the walkie-talkie, "You're totally sneaking into Shiz's room aren't you? Naughty, naughty, cold, calculating Colonel Sear—"

Alyssa flicked off her walkie-talkie and climbed through Shizuru's window.

* * *

Shizuru was half-asleep. Part of her mind was racing, thinking about Natsuki and what the girl had said before… the _dying _thing. Shizuru tossed in her sleep and gave an aggravated moan into a pillow. Her mind got fuzzy again. Oh good, sleep was going to retake her. How kind.

The familiar sound of Shizuru's window sliding open caused Shizuru's heart to beat faster. Was she dreaming again? Ever since Natsuki stopped showing up in the middle of the night, Shizuru's dreams allowed them to meet anyways. Natsuki would usually come through the window and Shizuru would happily greet her. One thing led to another and Shizuru was almost always showing Natsuki how to—_ah… _do things. Good dreams made up for what she was lacking in her reality. Goddamn Kato and Jin, ruining the nice 'sneak-in-through-the-window-thing' they had going on.

The window slid closed again, and Shizuru slowly opened her eyes to peer about her dark room. It was so dark, just the way she liked it. When Natsuki was over she preferred there to be light, so that she could see her love. Shizuru tried to rub the sleep from her eyes as she sat up in bed, her back resting against the headboard.

Alyssa moved towards Shizuru's bedside, glad her friend seemed to be awake. _Or had I accidently woken her? Oh well, she's awake now. _Alyssa sat on the edge of the bed, wondering why Shizuru hadn't said anything yet. "Shizuru," Alyssa said quietly.

Shizuru peered at the dark figure now sitting on her bed. Something was so familiar about this figure. That voice… Shizuru had fallen asleep to that voice before, had swooned at the sound of it before. This person must be Natsuki. Shizuru wrapped her arms around the figure's neck and pulled their faces closer.

Alyssa blinked when Shizuru pulled their faces so close, their noses were almost touching. Shizuru must be half-asleep still or just really confused. "U-Uh," Alyssa stammered, the first time all day. "Shizuru, I'm not—"

_"Natsuki…" _Shizuru whispered before pulling their faces together and thus their lips.

Alyssa's eyes widened. This was bad. This was very, very bad. Alyssa grunted when Shizuru tugged her forward, so that her body was now on top of Shizuru's, only separated by the comforter. Alyssa's heart beat rapidly in her chest. This was the most terrified she'd been all day, and she'd had a lot to panic about that day. She hadn't kissed Shizuru like this in… a few years now. It was so familiar and comfortable…

Alyssa and Shizuru both pulled away at the same time. Alyssa's sparkling blue eyes stared at shocked crimson.

"Alyssa," Shizuru breathed, now wide awake. "Oh, no, Alyssa…"

Alyssa moved so that their faces were no longer an inch apart, and then shifted so that her body wasn't on top of Shizuru's. "I'll forget that happened if you forget it happened," Alyssa said quietly. "Because that was a very bad thing… that happened. Just now."

Shizuru continued staring at her ex-girlfriend, first love, and best friend. Oh dear god. "Alyssa, what are you doing here? And why did you just…"

"Hey," Alyssa said as she put her hands up, "you did that. Not me." Alyssa sighed and looked away from those confused rubies and instead turned her gaze towards the window she had crawled through. "Just letting you know the Anti-Jin revolution has started, and we're going to be watching her like a hawk."

"We?" Shizuru whispered, her mind still swirling with what just happened and now with what Alyssa was telling her. She watched the wistful expression on Alyssa's face as the older woman stared towards the window. Shizuru admired the woman's profile and felt a pang in her heart.

She loved Natsuki. So much.

Alyssa returned her piercing blue gaze on Shizuru and offered her friend a weak smile. "Don't worry about Jin or Kuga Natsuki anymore, Shizuru," she reassured her. "I've got everything under control."

"Ara… as usual…" Shizuru said with a small smile. She was glad her eyes had finally adjusted to the dark. Being able to see who she was talking to helped her not make stupid decisions. "Thank you for telling me."

Alyssa lifted from the bed and gave Shizuru a small nod. "No problem," she said quickly. Her eyes watched Shizuru lying there for a moment, a feeling of nostalgia hitting her. "I'm going now," she informed, her tone back to full-force commander mode. "I'll talk to you later, Shizuru." Colonel Alyssa Sears spun on her heel and headed towards the window she had come in from.

"Alyssa," Shizuru called through the darkness. Alyssa turned. "Ookini… for all you have done for me."

Alyssa flashed Shizuru a bright grin. "You know I love seeing you happy, Shizuru," she said simply. Alyssa winked, which Shizuru didn't quite see in the darkness but knew Alyssa well enough to know that she had done it, and then exited the room.

Shizuru sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she watched the now lonely looking window. What interesting and exciting things that magic window brought to her. _Ara… _Shizuru thought as she got comfortable in bed again. _Am I supposed to tell Natsuki what happened or pretend it never happened, like Alyssa said to?_

She tried not to feel guilty since that had been a mistake, something she did only because she thought Alyssa was Natsuki in her half-asleep state. Alyssa's comforting words came back to her as she drifted off into a secure sleep. The Anti-Jin Revolution was beginning, and with a leader like the 'great strategist,' they would surely be a force to reckon with.

Shizuru had dreams of holding Natsuki under the stars, whispering in her ear all the things they'd do if they lived. Separation would never happen. It's impossible, and yet… with the way things are going now, it very well may happen. If Natsuki wins or if Natsuki loses… Shizuru is leaving without her, no matter what they say.

_I will not let you go, my Natsuki. _Shizuru whispered into Natsuki's ear. _But I will not take you with me. _

_

* * *

  
_

Natsuki woke up in the middle of the night. She stared up at the ceiling and blinked. What a strange dream. She thought about the events of the other day, her talks with Shizuru about the competition and how Shizuru refused to let Natsuki go with her.

_You promised to never let me go, but don't you know that promise goes both ways, Shizuru? I will never let you go either. I'm coming with you… I can't let my light tread the darkness without me. _

_

* * *

  
_

**To be continued… eventually! (Probably another month?)**

**Anyways, Monster will continue as planned (Chapter 24 has already been started!). There's a LOT coming up. For those of you that asked about Shizuru getting some kick ass action…don't you worry ;) Upcoming arcs focus more on Shizuru. Please, guys, you think I'm just going to have Shizuru on the sidelines indefinitely? Yeah, no. Shizuru is the other leading lady, she will get her action. (I'm super excited about writing the next few upcoming chapters…just to get you pumped haha)**

**Siren of Sea should be updated next, so for those of you that are waiting for that, know that it's in the works. There's also a new poll, so check it out. It's confusing as all hell, of course, but that's how I like my polls: nonsensical. **

**Oh, and please check out PROJEKT MUSE. [www. Projektmuse . com] remove the spaces and you're all set! (It's just started, but it's awesome so far if you dig the whole hot chicks with guns in the military thing)**

**As usual, any questions comments or concerns? Leave it in a review or feel free to PM me :)**

**Chapter Songs:**

**For Kato: **_**Bully **_**by Three Days Grace**

**For Nabatame and Tanaka: **_**Every Little Thing **_**By Rachel Stevens (Andrea's pick, obviously haha)**

**For the Fight: **_**You're Going Down **_**by Sick Puppies (I love this band. They have a ton of awesome 'fight scene' songs)**

**For Natsuki: **_**Wherever She Goes**_** by Trapt **

**For Shizuru**_**: I Will Be There**_** by Rachel Stevens (Andrea's obsession…)**

**And **_**Blasphemy **_**by Cinema Bizarre (WEIRD song. Takes a few listens to like, if at all)**

**Sorry for the obnoxiously long author's notes! (what else is new...)**

'**Till next time!**

**-ShayP**


	24. Survival Instincts

****

Chapter 24: Survival Instincts

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Winter Solstice, Kwanza, New years… whatever. (Okay, this was kind of late haha)**

**Sorry this update took so long. I had a bit of trouble with it… not exactly sure why.**

**Finals week is over and so is my first semester of college. Final verdict? College is AWESOME. I had no problem making friends, classes are fine, I play ZELDA and Super Smash Brothers on my old school N64 and my roommates play it WITH me. (None of my friends from home like video games, so this is why it's as awesome as it is.) Just, uh, don't procrastinate. It's NEVER a good idea. Neither is alcohol before your finals…**

**Also, guys, reviews that just yell at me asking where the latest update is make me not want to update at all. As much as I'm glad you are eager for the next chapter, I would prefer you to at least ask **_**nicely. **_**A 'please' wouldn't hurt, would it? I don't **_**have **_**to update at all, but I do, so please respect the fact that I have a real life and my own random update schedule. I don't really mind "Please update soon!" I **_**do, **_**however, mind, "WHERE IS CHAPTER 24?! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" **

**That is all :D**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Waking up that morning hadn't been as bad as Natsuki thought. Her mind was clear and she was ready to train with Tanaka and Nabatame. The training session had started an hour before class, which Natsuki planned on attending for a twenty-minute break. She wanted to see Shizuru at _some _point today, and going to class for a few minutes seemed like the way to go. She would then, of course, head back to training with Nabatame and Tanaka, who would be waiting for her back at the training room.

Natsuki was still panting slightly from the training session she had just ended. She had walked from the training building to the academics building where she told herself she wouldn't stay long so she could get back to training.

Natsuki blinked as she was stopped from outside the classroom. She turned, not surprised to find that Shizuru was the one that had stopped her. She blinked again. Usually Shizuru was already in the classroom by the time she arrived.

"Shizu—?"

Shizuru lowered her lips to Natsuki's ear and whispered, "_2025," _before winking and striding into the classroom. Natsuki watched after her teacher and noticed the woman was carrying two steaming hot cups of…something. Coffee?

Natsuki mentally shrugged and followed her teacher into the classroom. She found her usual seat in front of Nao, who gave her one of those, _'what took you so long?'_ looks. Natsuki merely smirked in response and made herself comfortable.

"Good morning, class," Shizuru said with a smile. "As you can see, I have two hot cups of hot chocolate on my desk. One is for me, and the other is for whoever knows the answer to this upcoming question, understood?"

The class all chatted excitedly. It was freezing outside. Everyone wanted hot chocolate. Hell, they'd _bathe _in hot chocolate, anything that could warm them up for even a second.

"Ara, seems everyone is excited," Shizuru said happily. "Now," her tone got serious. "When was the War of Sakurazi won?"

The students all chattered again, their hushed whispers bouncing off the classroom walls and echoing all around the room in a low hum.

"_2012? "_

_"2031, you moron!"_

_"2020…2020 SOMETHING…2023?"_

Natsuki blinked. She blinked again. Slowly, she raised her hand, her expression cutely confused.

Shizuru pretended to look around the classroom before a 'pleasantly surprised' look crossed her face and she pointed at her favorite student. "Yes? Private Kuga?" Shizuru asked as she called on Natsuki. "The answer?" Shizuru saw the uncertainty in Natsuki's eyes and gave the girl a small nod.

"Uh, is it...the year 2025?" Natsuki asked, unsure if Shizuru had given her the answer earlier in the hallway before or not.

Shizuru smiled, her crimson eyes swirling with mischief. "Congratulations, Private Kuga," she said as the rest of the class 'awww'd in disappointment. She picked up the hot chocolate and brought it over to Natsuki's desk. She never broke eye contact with Natsuki as she placed the slightly steaming cup on Natsuki's desk.

Natsuki felt her cheeks burn. She lifted her hand and wrapped it around her cup, effectively wrapping it around Shizuru's hand as well, if only for a few seconds. It was worth it. "Thank you," Natsuki said with a small smile.

"Ara, how polite…" Shizuru cooed as she slowly let go of Natsuki's newly won hot cocoa, her fingers gently and slowly slipping out from Natsuki's. Shizuru then discreetly dropped her pen. It fell a little behind Natsuki, closer to Nao's desk. She then turned and strode back to her desk. Natsuki didn't notice, of course, and was too focused on her teacher's clever way of getting her hot chocolate in the morning… and _okay _the way her hips swayed as she walked back to her desk.

Natsuki could practically feel Tomoe glaring at the back of her head.

"Ara…" Shizuru said with overdramatic surprise as she sat down at her desk, her hands folded on top. She frowned, and Natsuki was the only one that could tell it was fake.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" A student asked. "What's wrong?"

Shizuru gave the student a weak smile and then turned her head slightly to the right to stare straight at Natsuki. Natsuki felt her heart stop the second their eyes met. She had no idea why, since she was so entirely used to this by now. It was probably because since being a couple they hadn't had many school days. Having Shizuru acting like a teacher while knowing what was really going on between them was… exciting. In a bad way. In a good way. In a _very_ strangely pleasing way.

_I am a pervert, _Natsuki concluded somberly.

Shizuru let out a dramatic sigh when Natsuki lifted her brow. "I seemed to have dropped my pen," Shizuru said quietly, though her eyes were swirling with mischief. "Will Private Kuga please retrieve it for me?"

Natsuki's eyes narrowed as she gave her teacher a suspicious look. "I guess," Natsuki muttered as she looked on the floor for the pen. She turned in her seat to see it next to Nao's desk. Natsuki frowned, realizing the pen was too far for her to reach from her seated position. She stood up, turned her back on Shizuru, and bent down, wondering how the Kyoto woman dropped her pen this far in the first place, only to realize it was _why, _not _how. _The woman had done it on purpose to get a view of—!

Face now burning hot, Natsuki stood up quickly, strode over to Shizuru's desk and dropped the pen, eyebrow lifted and foot tapping as if to say, 'w_ell?' _

Shizuru looked up innocently, her smile pleasant. "Thank you, Private Kuga," she purred in a low tone, her smirk hidden from the classroom by Natsuki's body, which was leaning over the desk to further glare at the woman.

"That," Natsuki growled, "was unnecessary." Still, her cheeks were bright red.

Shizuru giggled into her hand. "Natsuki cannot blame me, she has such a cute—"

"You're welcome!" Natsuki yelled in a high-pitched voice, obviously trying to cut Shizuru off before she said the word 'butt' or something else equally embarrassing. Of course, no one would've _heard _Shizuru give this compliment, she wasn't stupid, but Natsuki didn't want to risk it. When Natsuki was satisfied with her glaring down of her ever-smiling teacher, she stomped back to her seat and dropped down into it.

Classes were now started up every other day. When Natsuki and other competitors had a 'rest' day, the rest of the school went back to class. It wasn't required for Natsuki to be in class since she was in the competition and had to compete tomorrow, but she wanted to see Shizuru. She had been up since dawn, and had already gotten in a few hours of training with Nabatame and Tanaka. The two third years had needed a break, and Natsuki wanted to go see Shizuru since she felt like she was seriously lacking some Kyoto woman.

She didn't plan on staying the whole class, however, just the first ten minutes. Or twenty. Who was counting?

Natsuki stood up from her desk mid-lecture, causing Shizuru to stop talking and glance in her direction.

"Is there a problem, Private Kuga?" Shizuru asked, a slender eyebrow arching.

Natsuki slowly shook her head, her eyes never leaving those rubies. "No, but I have to get back to training now…" some classmates swooned as they imagined a sweaty and badass Natsuki in training, "but I'd like to discuss something with you out in the hall?"

Shizuru continued watching Natsuki's suspiciously, her eyes narrowing. "About what, may I ask?" The woman's voice was like honey. It was absolutely sweet and delicious.

Natsuki, while stretching out her arm, just smiled and said in her usual husky voice, "My current training routine."

Shizuru nodded and turned to the class. "Will you all please continue the reading on your own? Tomoe," she addressed the girl in the back, who instantly lifted her head up with eager eyes, "make sure the class continues reading like before."

Tomoe nodded, and she resembled a loyal guard dog. "Yes, Lieutenant!" She said happily as she gave the classroom a glare that said, '_get to work, maggots!'_

Shizuru then gestured for Natsuki to follow her out into the hall. Nao's eyes followed them as they left. She snorted, ignored the reading, and looked out the window.

* * *

The second they were outside the classroom, Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand. Shizuru blinked in surprise, but said nothing and instead watched as Natsuki looked left and right. There were no students or faculty members in sight. Natsuki, apparently satisfied, then began tugging Shizuru by the hand down the hall, away from the building's exit.

"Natsuki," Shizuru whispered, as if they were doing something bad, "Where are you taking me?"

She got her answer when they stopped in front of a door labeled 'Janitor's Closet' in black paint. Shizuru's brow furrowed in confusion, and she gave Natsuki a questioning look.

Natsuki smirked, stood on her tippy toes, and scraped a bit of the paint off. She had painted it a while ago, in fact.

Shizuru blinked. This wasn't the janitor's closet. This room was always locked. No one had the key to it. In fact, Shizuru remembered this door never being opened since _she _had been a student here. She eyed Natsuki in wonderment. The girl, still smiling like the badass that she was, slipped her free hand into her back pocket and pulled out a key. She dangled it in front of Shizuru's wide eyes for a second before quickly inserting it into the doorknob, turning, and shoving her shoulder in the door to force it open.

The room was dim, but Shizuru recognized a few lights from the rec. room. Natsuki really had to stop stealing from there. "Ara, ara," Shizuru breathed as she took in the room. It was, well, _old. _It resembled a principal's office of a regular high school.

The room they were in had an old couch on the right. There was a broken coffee table, held up by legs made of even older books. In front of that was an old wooden desk, no chair, and atop the desk was an old pot. Perhaps it had a flower in it at one time. Shizuru realized that must've been where a secretary sat, and the couch was part of a 'waiting room.' To the left were more chairs, but they looked so old that sitting on them surely would break them. In the back of the room, near the wooden secretary's desk was another door. Shizuru could only guess that it led to a smaller room, an office perhaps.

"Cool, huh?" Natsuki said, a proud smile on her face as she looked the place over. She pointed to the couch. "I dusted that thing off, it was worse before." Then she pointed to the desk. "I was thinking of getting a chair for that desk." And then she pointed to the coffee table. "The books that are holding up the table are really old. I didn't want to touch them in case I broke them, so I left them there."

Shizuru was speechless. Natsuki turned to look at her and smirked. She gave the Kyoto woman's hand a squeeze. "I crawled in through the window leading to the office in the back. Here, I'll show you!" Natsuki then dragged Shizuru across the ancient waiting room and towards that door in the back of the room. She opened it and pulled Shizuru through.

This room was smaller and Shizuru was correct. It had been in use as an office. There was a wooden desk—in better condition than the one for the secretary—and on top of it was an old telephone, the kind they used a few decades ago. Shizuru was instantly drawn to it, her hand leaving Natsuki's to reach out and gently touch the handle of the phone. These days, everyone used cell phones. Most recent cell phones these days actually had TVs on them, so people communicated directly. It was like video chatting, except not on a computer but on a phone.

"Natsuki, this is amazing," Shizuru breathed as she took in the room again. There was an old painting on the wall, another empty pot, an ancient looking globe which, upon closer examination, still had _New Zealand _written on it. That country had been taken over by Australia since… well, at least a hundred years ago!

"Isn't it?" Natsuki was now sitting in the chair behind the desk, her feet propped up on the desk, near the old phone. "Was this school a high school at some point?"

Shizuru nodded. "Yes," her eyes met Natsuki's, "but that was so long ago… back when the world didn't need so much… violence. It was an all-girls school, I believe." Shizuru admired how relaxed and rebellious Natsuki looked, her feet atop an ancient principal's desk. Oddly fitting.

Natsuki then thumb-pointed to the window behind her. It was small, and didn't let any light in. "I came in through there. I found it by mistake. I wanted to sneak into Haruka's office and I found this tree planted weirdly close to the building so I decided to check it out. Turns out the tree was blocking a window, so I decided to investigate." She shrugged. "There was a key sitting on the desk, and I took it."

Shizuru's eyes jerked to Natsuki's relaxed form. "You were trying to _what?" _She asked, her tone sharp.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and then sat up, pulling her feet off the desk and planting them on the ground. "I wanted to find out more about this mission we're going on, forgive me for being curious. This was about a week ago, though, before we had our, ah, chat two days ago." Natsuki cracked her knuckles and then stood up from the chair. She closed the gap between a still surprised Shizuru and wrapped her arms around her lieutenant. "Shizuru, I miss you."

Shizuru's heart warmed, and a feeling of _rightness _filled her when Natsuki's arms snaked around her waist. She wasted no time in embracing her student back. "I've missed you too, my Natsuki," Shizuru whispered. "This… being careful… it is hard. Harder than I thought it would be," she admitted.

Natsuki nuzzled into Shizuru's bosom and then hummed in agreement. "It hurts being away from you for too long. Even for just a second…" Natsuki frowned. Not wanting to sound clingy, she quickly added, "But, uh, I've been okay so far."

Shizuru giggled and gave her student a squeeze. "I know."

Natsuki then froze in her arms and lifted her head to stare into her teacher's eyes. "Shizuru, I—" she stopped. "I really, really…" Natsuki hated this.

Shizuru waited patiently, her eyes sparkling. "Yes, Natsuki?"

Natsuki growled internally. "I'll just show you," she murmured as she lifted her lips to Shizuru's and kissed her teacher passionately.

Shizuru's eyes widened in surprise, the strength and feeling in the kiss catching her off guard. Her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed her student back just as feverishly. After a few seconds she broke it off. "Natsuki," she breathed, "I have to get back to class…"

"Forget them," Natsuki said and she pushed Shizuru backwards, towards the desk. "I never get to see you these days and I…" she gave her teacher a push with more strength, causing the Kyoto woman to fall backwards over the desk with a small yelp. "I need you," Natsuki finished as she crawled on top and placed her mouth over her teacher's as fast as possible, not wanting Shizuru to protest.

Shizuru pulled her student's face closer, her hands cupping Natsuki's burning hot cheeks. Natsuki broke the kiss, but didn't move away. Instead she stayed just as close to Shizuru as possible without having their lips touch. Her bright green eyes stared deeply into Shizuru's red. Shizuru stared in awe, Natsuki seemed so much older to her then, and she felt like the girl—the _woman—_was staring into her soul… seeing her, everything about her, and enjoying it. Loving it.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered the name lovingly, her voice husky, her breath hot. She broke their locked eyes to examine Shizuru's perfect face. "You are beautiful," Natsuki said seriously. "You know that right? That you're perfect?"

Shizuru's cheeks tinged pink, and her ecstatic mood dropped. This was a dream wasn't it? It had to be a dream. Damn it.

Natsuki frowned when Shizuru's expression dropped. She lifted a hand and caressed her teacher's face. "You know it right? Please tell me you do, because if you don't I… I will have to try and prove it to you." Hearing the words coming from her mouth, Natsuki was rather embarrassed. Yet, not seeing Shizuru as much as before… it was really taking its toll on her ability to not make a fool of herself.

No, this couldn't be a dream. Shizuru was very much aware of the desk under her back and her student's body on top of hers. This had to be real. "Perfect? Natsuki, I am not perfect," Shizuru reassured her student, though she was still touched deeply by the compliment.

Natsuki's face became disappointed. "You look in a mirror every morning and can still say that confidently?" Natsuki chuckled darkly. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, Shizuru, but I'd be stupid to waste any more time."

Shizuru was about to ask what the hell was going on when Natsuki kissed her again, rough and searing hot. Shizuru's eyes closed quickly and she moaned into her student's mouth.

Natsuki's hands slid their way down Shizuru's torso, slowly over the side of Shizuru's breasts and then down to the woman's hips. She then brought them back up to the top and began unbuttoning the older woman's uniform. Shizuru didn't complain, too wrapped up in the passionate kisses to even notice the private was undressing her.

Natsuki took her time, she too was a little busy with her lips, and she had never been good at multitasking.

Natsuki finally got all the buttons open. She broke the kiss in order to easier see what her hands were doing. Shizuru stared up at her, a dazed expression on her face. Something in her mind told her she had a class to attend to, and she had already been gone too long, but she didn't want to stop this. She might never get another chance to do this again for who knew how long.

Natsuki was easily able to get the rest of Shizuru's uniform off, the upper half at least, because Shizuru would lift and move her arms in order to make it an easier process.

Natsuki quickly pushed the Kyoto woman back down when she was just wearing a bra and the lower half of her uniform and then went back to kissing.

Shizuru's hands glided down Natsuki's cheeks, down the sides of her neck, and stopped on her student's shoulders. She gave them a squeeze, and Natsuki took that as a sign. She slowed her kissing down, now satisfied that she had Shizuru where she wanted her, and slowly nibbled on Shizuru's lower lip. She idly noted Shizuru had perfect lips. She then wondered why she was _just _realizing this. Of course Shizuru had perfect lips, she had kissed them before, not to mention everything about the woman was perfect.

Natsuki just didn't feel worthy, which was part of the reason why she would win this competition, to prove that she was. Besides, _Alyssa Sears? _Alyssa goddamn Sears? Did God do that to be funny or cruel? That woman was incredible, and Natsuki just felt inadequate next to her. She couldn't believe Shizuru and Alyssa used to date. And... _God _that meant they probably used to have se—

Shizuru let out a throaty moan when Natsuki began to suck on the lip she had previously been nibbling. Natsuki's mind went blank, instantly forgetting what she had just been thinking. Her hands roamed down Shizuru's bare sides again, and Natsuki marveled at how soft the skin felt.

Soft lips moved from Shizuru's own lips to her jaw line and then down her neck. Natsuki had become quite good at this, hadn't she? Not surprising, since she had learned from the best, in Shizuru's personal opinion. The smaller mouth planted itself on the side of Shizuru's neck and gently teased the skin there. Teeth lightly grazed the flesh while a tongue would dart out and lick the same spot.

Not sure if she formed a hickey or not, and not really caring, Natsuki moved her kisses further down Shizuru's neck. The butterfly kisses she planted were sweet and sensual. Shizuru loved every moment of them.

Shizuru tilted her head back and gasped when Natsuki's hand reached under her bra and cupped her breast._ "Natsuki," _she moaned, her eyes closing so that her mind was less focused on sight, and instead on touch.

That's what Natsuki wanted to hear, her name on Shizuru's lips. She loved the way the woman's voice said her name. So sexy, so hungry, so _claiming. _

Fingers gently massaged the mound of flesh, causing Shizuru to gasp some more in pleasure. Each stroke and each touch sent pleasant shivers down Shizuru's body, causing her to heat up in interesting places. With one hand on Shizuru's side, one on Shizuru's breast, and Natsuki lips still on Shizuru's neck, the Kyoto woman was very content. A part of her, a very strong, ever-hungry part, wanted _more. _

_"Natsuki,"_ she breathed the name again, her tone pleading and full of so much want.

Natsuki had to pause her ministrations to look at Shizuru's face. It was flushed so beautifully in light red, and Natsuki adored it. She then put her hand back to work. Her thumb grazed Shizuru's nipple, eliciting another cry from the teacher. Natsuki tried to remember what Shizuru had seemed to like that first time. She couldn't quite remember, since she didn't fully understand what she had been doing at the time. She decided she'd try something else instead of stroking, and instead gave the erect nipple a light squeeze.

The noise Shizuru made was a confirmation that that had been the right move to make. Natsuki smiled down evilly at Shizuru, who was flustered and panting beneath her.

"Please, Natsuki," Shizuru murmured when Natsuki's hand left her breast. She tried to get her breathing under control, thinking Natsuki was finished. Instead, she gasped in surprise when Natsuki fully removed her bra, and then celebrated the event by planting her mouth over as much of Shizuru as possible.

Slender fingers weaved their way through Natsuki's dark locks to the back of the girl's head. Natsuki licked around the bud, enjoying each and every sound Shizuru made.

Shizuru wasn't sure she could take much more of this. Once again, she begged, _"Natsuki… ah…"_

Wrapping her lips around Shizuru, Natsuki began to suck. The teacher cried out then, and Natsuki paused for a second, afraid someone would hear them. She then realized how _not okay _this was. Shizuru had probably been out of the class now for a good ten to fifteen minutes, Natsuki had training to get to, and they were going at it in a building full of students.

There was something slightly… _wrong_ about it all.

Shizuru cried out again.

But sometimes being wrong is… _right_.

Natsuki, thinking Shizuru had had enough, lifted her lips off of Shizuru and hovered above her love again. Shizuru stared weakly up at her through half-lidded eyes. _I love you Shizuru, I love you and I can't tell you so please understand, _Natsuki mentally chanted in her head, trying to psychically get the message to Shizuru through their eyes.

"Shizuru I…" Natsuki gave up, lowered her lips to Shizuru's, and kissed her woman tenderly. She pulled back to allow Shizuru to breathe. Natsuki continued watching the woman's face, watching in wonderment at the color on the older woman's cheeks.

Natsuki's hand lowered down Shizuru's stomach and twitched slightly before it landed on Shizuru's belt. _I want to show you._

Shizuru's eyes widened and she managed to get her hands to Natsuki's. "Natsuki," she whispered, still breathing in shallow breaths. "What are you…?" _She cannot say it. She cannot say what she feels so she's making me see._

Natsuki's brow furrowed slightly, as if she were confused. She lifted off of Shizuru so that she was straddling the woman's hips, and then began pulling the uniform's belt off.

* * *

Nabatame, Tanaka, and Sasaki were walking down the main hallway of the academics building. Of course, Sasaki was supposed to be in class, but Nabatame and Tanaka had come by claiming she was needed for 'urgent business.' This urgent business was really them just being bored while they gave Natsuki a break from training.

"So… where are we going?" Sasaki asked as they turned the corner, the exit of the academics building in sight.

Nabatame shrugged. "I figured we could go put some sticky grenades in the boy's bathroom stalls."

Sasaki's brow furrowed as she considered this. "OH," her eyes lit up as she understood how the plan would work, "motion sensor grenades?" She asked, a smile coming to her lips.

Nabatame looked at her friend and gave a cocky grin. "Obviously."

Tanaka rolled her eyes. How old were these girls? "And then we will go back to training Natsuki," Tanaka added. She gave Nabatame a pointed look. "Correct?"

"Yeah, yeah," Nabatame waved a dismissive hand in Tanaka's direction. "She's on break, remember? Let's just go cause some hell and then return to the training room."

Sasaki's eyes flickered between Tanaka and Nabatame before she asked, "Kuga is on break, huh? You guys aren't working her too hard, I hope."

Nabatame opened her mouth to say something, but Tanaka beat her to it. "Not unless she needs to be worked hard," she smiled, "and if she's to fight against Yuechi, she needs to work hard."

Nabatame nodded, and Sasaki cringed. "Her next fight is against Yuechi? Fujino told you this?"

Tanaka nodded, her expression now graver than before. "Oui, and it's difficult to train someone in preparation for such an unpredictable fight."

"So we've just been having her dodge knives, basicall—" Nabatame put her hand up, effectively stopping both Sasaki and Tanaka from walking any further.

All three girls stood in an empty hallway. Sasaki and Tanaka exchanged confused looks before they heard whatever had made Nabatame stop in her tracks.

"Ya hear that?" Nabatame asked in a hushed whisper. She put a finger to her lips and gestured for the specialist and the private to follow her. They all crouched and snuck towards a wooden door.

The sound of… _moaning _could be heard. Muffled moaning?

Nabatame snickered. "Sounds like people are getting it on in the," she looked up at the door's sign, "Janitor's Closet."

"Was that always there…?" Sasaki questioned, her eyes narrowing at the sign. It seriously looked like someone just painted on the words 'Janitor's Closet' yesterday.

"Non," Tanaka said smoothly, her finger lifting to scrape some of the paint off. "Someone painted the words on… a week or so ago. This door has always been here… and I have yet to see anyone enter or leave it."

"Odd," Sasaki muttered.

More moans came from the room, but they were barely audible.

Nabatame drew her pistol and aimed it at the door in one fluid motion, her eyes blazing and intense.

"What are you doing?" Tanaka asked in a bored tone, as if she were used to Nabatame's mischief. And she was.

Nabatame closed one eye, as if she were getting perfect aim. "I bet I can shoot a tranquilizer through the door and get one of the people sexing it up in there. I mean, can you imagine? '_Oh baby, yes, yes… zzzzz_….'"

Sasaki, chuckling all the while, pulled out her pistol as well and mimicked Nabatame's stance. "Okay, I'll try and take out the other one then… _after _his or her ego is bruised by the other falling asleep during their intimate time."

Tanaka sighed deeply, grabbed both girls by the back of their collars, and began dragging them down the hallway, away from the mysterious door.

"B-But Tanaka!" Nabatame whined.

"Non," was all the French specialist said as she continued dragging the poor privates down the hall.

Sasaki glanced over at Nabatame, who wore a pout. "So, sticky grenades it is then?"

Nabatame nodded as she tried to pry Tanaka's fingers from her collar. "Yup. To the boy's bathrooms!"

* * *

Natsuki began taking Shizuru's belt off.

Shizuru sat up as well and caught Natsuki's hands once again. "We can't," Shizuru said, and she regretted it so much. A hurt expression came across Natsuki's face. Why not? She was perfectly capable. She was _sure _she could figure it out… after all, how hard could it be?

Shizuru giggled and planted her lips to Natsuki's forehead. When she pulled back, Natsuki looked happy, content, and the girl's fingers released Shizuru's belt.

"Natsuki, I love you," Shizuru declared, her voice now strong since she had caught her breath. "But I will not let you rush into things you're not ready for." Shizuru looked stern. Natsuki found it amazing how Shizuru could look so serious yet keep her eyes so soft. Was it only for her?

"Who says I'm not ready?" Natsuki asked as she fought with her face over reverting to its natural pouty expression. Her heart was exploding. Shizuru had said 'I love you' to her, and she wanted so badly to say it back. Maybe if she pretended Shizuru didn't just say the most amazing thing in the world she didn't have to say it back… and Shizuru would be with her forever.

"I do," Shizuru said simply as she tapped her pointer finger to Natsuki's cute nose. The girl made a face in response, but continued watching Shizuru curiously. "I'm serious you know," Shizuru said again, her tone lowered as if it were a deep dark secret. "I am irrevocably in love with you, Natsuki Kuga. My love for you is timeless… and for as long as I live and for as long as time exists… and even when time _doesn't _exist my love for you shall be the one constant thing in the universe you can be sure of."

Natsuki hated herself for getting emotional at a time like this. She launched herself onto Shizuru, who landed back onto the desk with a _thud. _Natsuki nuzzled into Shizuru's neck and closed her eyes. "Shizuru, I want to tell you, but I can't, and I… I don't want to risk losing you."

Shizuru wrapped her arms around her student and sighed deeply. "I am not forcing you to love me, Natsuki. I was just telling you how I feel."

Natsuki tried to bury her face even more into her teacher. "I know," she whispered as she then placed a small kiss to Shizuru's slender neck. "I know… I am… doing it of my own free will." _Loving you, that is. This is the kind of love you don't have to shout from the treetops, no one else has to know. I don't care if everyone knows and I don't care if they don't. This is the kind of love that is special, and I would die before my love dwindles. Just knowing it exists, just knowing that I keep it with me wherever I go… that is enough for me. Being with you, Shizuru, that's all I need. It's all I want, all I will _ever _want._

Shizuru stared contently up at the ceiling before a thought struck her. "Natsuki," she said, her tone alarmed, body tense.

"Yeah?" Natsuki asked, not wanting to leave that spot forever.

"I have to get back to class."

"And I have training."

They both stayed absolutely still for a moment. Damn it.

_Why don't we just run away? _Shizuru wondered. _We could run together, away from this, away from inevitable separation. _

Natsuki was the first to let out an irritated sigh as she sat up once more and moved off of her teacher and off the desk. She bent and grabbed Shizuru's bra off the ground, and handed it back to her teacher with a sheepish smirk on her face.

Shizuru blushed, took the bra, and, after getting off the desk and putting it on, found and put back on her uniform top. For a split second she wondered if she should tell Natsuki about Alyssa. No, now wasn't the time if she was going to. It would ruin the moment. Though perhaps it would have been better to mention it _before they even had the moment? _Double damn.

Shizuru nervously ran her tongue across her bottom lip. She could still taste Natsuki.

"Uh," Natsuki mumbled. "Sorry… for when you go back to class." The girl looked absolutely guilty, it was adorable.

Shizuru's face paled. She had just ditched class to get to second base with her student. _Best teacher of the year award goes to…? _Shizuru thought sarcastically.

Natsuki was thinking the same exact thing except with no sarcasm.

Shizuru shook off her thoughts, strode over to a tired looking Natsuki, and wrapped the girl in a quick hug. "My beautiful Natsuki, I love you. Have fun in training, be careful."

Natsuki cried on the inside. _I love you too! _"Always," she mumbled out lamely into her teacher's shoulder. "Shizuru I also…" Shizuru held her at arm's length in order to watch her. "I also…" Natsuki stared at her boots.

Shizuru leaned forward and caught Natsuki's lips with her own, then broke the kiss before it could get heated and stepped back from her student. "I hope I see you sometime today… but knowing how things go these days it's more likely I will see you after or just before the match tomorrow."

Natsuki nodded slowly, still feeling awful for not being able to say anything. Shouldn't she be able to say it? If it's such a strong emotion? If she's _so sure _nothing will ever take her away from Shizuru? Was the feeling not strong enough for her to verbalize? _No, it's definitely strong enough._

"And…" Shizuru added, her eyelids lowering just enough to give her a more seductive look, "I'll have to repay you for today." Shizuru winked. Natsuki's eyes widened and she looked away, embarrassed.

Natsuki then watched as Shizuru turned and headed for the door out of the office. A thought struck her. "Oh wait!" She jogged over to where Shizuru now stood, halfway in the ancient waiting room and half in the office still. She fished around in her pocket and pulled out another key. She gave it to Shizuru and smirked. "I had a copy made… since your room is kind of a trap these days." It was much too risky to keep meeting in Shizuru's room, as much as Natsuki would miss it.

Shizuru grinned, pocketed the key, and gently ran a hand down her student's face. "You think of everything, clever girl."

Natsuki, ever the articulate one, mumbled something and looked around nervously at the compliment.

Shizuru stood, watching her student with adoring eyes. She remembered briefly what it was like to touch Natsuki and have the girl begin to cry. Natsuki had come such a long way. Shizuru was so proud, so in love. She had never felt this way about anyone before. She knew this.

"Good bye, Natsuki," Shizuru said as she turned and walked briskly to the opposite end of the room. She gave Natsuki a quick smile before opening the door and disappearing through.

Natsuki stared at the door some more, then walked over and locked it. She then turned and headed back towards the office. She climbed out the window and headed for training. Hopefully she hadn't tired herself out too much.

* * *

"Ara, I apologize class," Shizuru said as she entered her classroom and instantly collapsed in the chair. Natsuki had exhausted her. She smiled weakly at the blinking students. "Where were we?"

"Finished the freakin' book," Nao grumbled. The class chuckled and Nao smirked. She then met Shizuru's crimson eyes dead on. "What were you doing that took you so long? Honestly, I'm an old lady now." The class chuckled once more, further widening Nao's mischievous grin.

Shizuru frowned. "That's enough, Private Yuuki." The teacher then turned her gaze on her class. "I apologize for my lateness, but we're starting a new topic today. We'll be discussing the evolution of military weapons and vehicles. Can anyone tell me what is the first thing you think of when you hear the word _'evolution_?'"

"Darwin!" Someone shouted out.

"Pokémon…" Nao mumbled under her breath as she turned her head to look out the window, a bored expression on her face.

* * *

Natsuki rolled to the side, just narrowly dodging the three knives Nabatame had just thrown at her. When she regained a crouching position, Natsuki blinked and rolled again to avoid even more pointy objects being thrown at her.

"Hey!" she yelled as she had to roll, _yet again, _out of the way. She broke into a run and hid behind Tanaka, who simply arched a brow and gave Nabatame a pointed look. "What's the big idea?" Natsuki growled as she peeked over Tanaka's shoulder (standing on tippy-toes, since she was rather short compared to the French woman).

Nabatame gave her girlfriend a sheepish grin and straightened from her combative stance, dropping the rest of the knives back in the open bag at her feet. "Stop hiding behind my girlfriend, Kuga," Nabatame ordered with a sigh.

Natsuki refused to move from behind Tanaka and continued glowering at Nabatame from over Tanaka's shoulder. "No, not until you tell me why you're not giving me a break. You throw one after the other after the other after the other… I don't get a break, damn it," Natsuki complained.

Tanaka brought a hand to her lips and yawned, not really caring that she was being used as a shield. "You will not be getting a break in the competition," she explained in a bored tone. "Yuechi really throws like that."

"Yeah, so while you're in the arena you have to use your environment to your advantage, understood?" Nabatame said as she gestured for Tanaka to move. Tanaka rolled her eyes, and stepped to the side, leaving Natsuki in the open. The student yelped and dodged the next onslaught of knives thrown her way.

"What the hell is this girl?" Natsuki yelled as she continued trying to dodge knives but at the same time get close enough to Nabatame to disarm her. "A ninja?"

Nabatame snickered. "Might as well be. She wants to go into the stealth department, anyways, so that _would _make her specialize in similar techniques to a ninja…" Nabatame mused as she continued flicking knife after knife at Natsuki, barely focusing on it at all yet still having near perfect aim.

"But… she is not a ninja. She is a highly trained soldier, probably one that will become a professional spy in later years," Tanaka added as her brown eyes followed Natsuki's dancer-like footwork. "As many Garderobe students do…" She sighed. "I suppose it has to do with what you choose to specialize in."

Nabatame ran a hand through her dark locks and let out a sigh. "You're just barely dodging the blades, Kuga," she said with a slight frown on her face. "I thought you were better than this." She slid the last three knives into her belt and folded her arms, giving Natsuki a pointed look.

"She _is _better than this," Tanaka said, her hand on her chin as she eyed Natsuki, as if she were examining the first year. "You did fine this morning, so what did you do over your break that made you so tired?"

Natsuki folded her arms and switched off between looking at her two trainers. She fought the blush and turned her head to the side in embarrassment. "Ah, well…"

Nabatame's eyes narrowed… and then she understood as the memory from earlier that day flashed through her mind. She broke into a grin, her eyes lighting up. "'Atta girl, Kuga!" Tanaka lifted a brow, still confused.

"What?" The French woman inquired. "Why 'atta girl, Kuga?'"

Natsuki's face lit up like a Christmas tree and, giving up on hiding it, she turned to glare at Nabatame, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Shut up."

Nabatame began cracking up. "Oh man," she said as she wiped away a tear, "that was totally you and Fujino behind that door, wasn't it? This morning?"

Tanaka's eyes lit up in realization, and she too began laughing. "Oh," she giggled, "I see."

"Shouldn't we be training now?" Natsuki barked, her face still bright red.

"I don't know! Your 'training' with the lieutenant may have cost you the competition, what with your exhaustion and all…" Nabatame snickered and dodged a playful punch from Natsuki, who then groaned and buried her face in her hands.

Tanaka, still giggling, patted Nabatame on the shoulder. "Come, Akemi, let's not bother the poor girl anymore. She's right, you know, we should be training her."

* * *

Natsuki sighed as she shoved through the door of the Infirmary. It had been a long day. Her body was aching and she couldn't wait to get to bed. She hadn't seen Shizuru after that morning, but she didn't have time to do anything after all that training. Once she visited Mai she was going straight to bed. She needed all the rest she could get for tomorrow.

Upon entering the room, Natsuki was surprised to be tackled almost to the ground.

"Natsuki!" Mai yelled happily as she proceeded to squeeze the living daylights out of the raven-haired beauty. Natsuki gasped for air and weakly patted Mai on the back. She caught sight of Nao, who was smirking at her from across the room, Youko beside her.

"Mai," Natsuki said happily, a smile making its way to her face. "You're awake." She felt the need to point out the obvious, it made her feel better to say it out loud like that. Mai was _awake. _Relief spread through her chest and a ball of tension Natsuki had grown used to melted away.

Mai's face lit up, her amethyst eyes practically sparkling. Natsuki thought she had never seen the busty girl look so alive. "I'm absolutely fine. I've been fine, it's just my throat's been a little shot thanks to _drinking _that asshole's poison."

Natsuki nodded. "Kato, yeah. Total ass."

Mai launched herself onto the unsuspecting girl again. "And I heard you fought him and put him away! You're such a great friend, Natsuki Kuga."

Natsuki coughed nervously and, again, patted Mai on the back awkwardly. She wasn't into touching much, no matter how much progress she had made in that department thanks to Shizuru's constant need to touch her. "Er…" Natsuki mumbled embarrassed.

"I'm not letting go until you hug me back," Mai declared from over Natsuki's shoulder. "So the sooner you do it, the sooner I get off of you."

Natsuki chuckled and gave Mai a squeeze back. Mai, apparently satisfied, released her and stepped back, still smiling. "Good girl."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and then nodded to Nao, who nodded back and then strode over. "How was training, loser?" The redhead quipped, the insult going by unnoticed as usual.

Natsuki stretched and then shrugged. "Fine. They dulled the blades so if I failed at dodging any I only have small scratches, no big deal." She pointed to a few small tears in her uniform, mostly where her arms and sides were since Nabatame hadn't wanted to risk throwing knives at Natsuki's abdomen. Dull or not, the blades were not toys.

Youko looked up at this and ran a thumb down her jaw line. "Need me to look at anything, Kuga?" She stood up from her seated position at her desk, clipboard in hand.

Natsuki offered the classic 'thanks but, no thanks' smile and then shook her head. "No, thanks though." She placed her hand up to her mouth and yawned. "Tired," she mumbled through the yawn. She looked at Nao. "Wanna go to bed?"

Nao winked. "Thought you'd never ask," she replied, her voice seductive.

Natsuki rolled her eyes as Mai giggled. The beauty then glanced at her mother-like friend. "Staying another night in the infirmary or is Youko letting you go?" Natsuki's eyes flickered over to Youko, who sighed.

"You make it sound like I'm keeping her here hostage, Kuga," The doctor said as she turned back to her notepad and began flipping through pages. "And yes, Mai is free to go. She just has to check back tomorrow to let me know how her sleep went."

Mai turned and smiled. "I will, Dr. Sagisawa," Mai promised. "Thank you so much for taking care of me though," she added, her voice sincere and her expression grateful. "I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Dead," Youko replied with a smirk. "And you're welcome." She turned to Nao, who lifted a brow in response. "Keep an eye on your friends, Nao."

Nao gave a devilish smile. "Of course, Doc."

Natsuki nodded to Youko, who turned back to her work, before looking at Mai again. "Wanna sleep over at our place?" She gestured to herself and Nao. "You can get my bed."

Mai made a face. "But you need to be in tip-top shape for tomorrow," she pointed out, "and sleeping on the floor is hardly the place for a competitor."

Nao shrugged. "Natsuki can sleep in my bed."

Awkward silence filled the room.

Nao let out a growl. "And by that I meant _I'd _sleep on the floor instead, obviously." She glared at Natsuki, who let out a relieved sigh. "Get your head out of the gutter, Kuga." She waited a few seconds before rolling her eyes and adding, "Morons."

Mai giggled and interloped her arms with both Natsuki and Nao's. The three girls walked out of the infirmary together. "I'll just sleep in my own bed, thanks, but I'll see you guys tomorrow at the after-party for when Natsuki makes it to the semi-finals."

_If I make it to the semi-finals, _Natsuki thought idly as she allowed her friends to drag her out of the room.

* * *

Elsewhere, three Council members were enjoying each other's company. Well, Shizuru and Reito were enjoying each other's company. Haruka Suzushiro sat behind her desk, one leg crossed over the other and having no intention of paying attention to what her colleagues were talking about. _Just tune them out, _Haruka thought happily as her eyes skimmed a newspaper article. _They're probably discussing their favorite teas or something. _

"Hey Shizuru," Haruka called suddenly, not lifting her eyes from the newspaper she was reading. "Did you hear about that prison break job?" She had completely forgotten to mention this to Shizuru and Reito, though she had assumed Anh would anyways.

Shizuru, who was sipping her tea quietly in an armchair while talking to Reito, looked towards Haruka and frowned. "No, I have not. It's not… a prison we know about is it?" She asked, her heart beating fast. Wasn't Akio in a maximum-security prison?

This time, Haruka looked up, her brow furrowed in confusion. Prisons they _knew about? _It took Haruka a second before she understood. "Ah, no, this one isn't a maximum-security prison, it's run more like a boot camp. They hope that by tough exercise regimes and obnoxiously loud officers they can 'distract' the criminals from wanting to be violent. They focus a lot on psychotherapy and what not…"

Shizuru nodded slowly, sinking back comfortably into the chair. "Oh, well no I haven't heard of it." She sighed deeply as the feeling of relief moved through her chest. She even mentally giggled at Haruka's, '_obnoxiously loud officers' _comment.

Haruka's eyes returned back to the newspaper. "Well, the weird thing, it isn't really a prison break."

"What do you mean, Haruka?"

"I'm getting to that, Bubuzuke," Haruka muttered, causing Shizuru's lips to curve up in a smile.

Haruka cleared her throat and continued, "Apparently a man described as a blonde with glasses and balding showed up as a government official and had papers that called for the fifteen Renegade traitors being held there. He then loaded them all into a bus and disappeared."

Renegades? The fact that someone wanted to rescue Renegades from prison meant _someone _also didn't like the current government very much. Shizuru arched a slender brow. "That's odd, did they find him?"

Haruka shook her head. "Not yet. They're reviewing security cameras to see if they recognize him from anywhere."

"That's odd indeed," Reito chimed in, his voice smooth and low. "A government official taking out prisoners from jail? Especially those treasonous bastards." He scratched at his chin and crossed one leg over the other as he leaned back into the seat. They were in Haruka's office, mostly catching up on some work before the match tomorrow. Reito liked to think of it as a homework date between three old friends.

"He wasn't an official," Haruka said, "he couldn't be. They say they tried to stop him, wanting a confirmation from the government, but he had firepower with him. Two of the prison wardens were killed in the gun fight."

"I'm sure the traitors helped him too, wanting their freedom and seeing he was offering it," Reito muttered. He sighed and took a sip from his ceramic teacup. "_Renegades," _he spat, "What is the world coming to?"

Shizuru and Haruka nodded in agreement, before Haruka added, "I sent Anh to go investigate. The prison wardens specifically requested her."

Both lieutenants exchanged surprised glances, before staring at the blonde Sergeant. "Excuse me?" They both said at the exact same time.

Haruka looked up and offered them a small smile. "Relax," she told her lieutenants. "The man and the prisoners are long gone, Anh is just going to check things out, government business. You know how it is."

"Ah, they do love their Garderobe girls…" Reito mused. He was beginning to feel more and more emasculated every time he noticed that Garderobe was probably 75 percent female.

Haruka nodded before sitting up straight in her chair. "Oh, Fujino, that reminds me!"

Shizuru, who had just relaxed again, looked up with a small, barely noticeable frown on her face. "Yes, Haruka?"

Amethyst eyes met with dark red as the blonde said, "You're not going to believe this, I'm such a moron for not remembering sooner, but guess who requested your file." Haruka smirked and leaned forward over the desk, her eyes lit with excitement.

Shizuru gave Haruka a look that said, '_moi?' _

"Yes you, Fujino. Guess."

Shizuru looked over to Reito for help, but the man merely shrugged in response, his smile warm and carefree. The Kyoto woman eventually sighed and folded her hands neatly in her lap. "I do not know. Father?"

Haruka frowned. "Why would your father request your file? Really, Bubuzuke, for a smart woman you're sometimes so dense…"

Shizuru wasn't sure if she should be shocked from the compliment of being called smart or to tease Haruka about it. She decided to go with both. Her eyes widened and a surprised 'o' formed on her lips. "Oh, Haruka," she breathed, "I didn't know you felt that way…"

Haruka looked up, blushed, and proceeded to burn a hole through the newspaper with her glare. "It was General Homura."

"Nagi Homura?" Reito questioned as he leaned forward in his chair, his eyes now focused on Haruka's face.

Haruka nodded. "The one and only."

"Ara," Shizuru uttered, "I thought he had switched to full time politician?"

"Technically he's still a general, and he's interested in you," Haruka replied.

Shizuru allowed that to sink in. "I wonder…" Shizuru's expression grew wistful as she allowed the news to process in her mind. "What would he want with me?"

"Probably nothing good," Reito answered with a slight frown. "His comments are getting more treasonous by the day. Each time he opens his mouth during an interview I have the urge to punch him. The nerve! Thinking he can run the country better than President Gensai." Reito shook his head. "I'll be damned if I vote for him in the upcoming election. A damn dictator is what he'd be."

Haruka harrumphed and dropped the newspaper on her desk. She leaned forward, her head resting on her interlocked fingers as she peered at Reito and Shizuru. "His comments, while being rather anti-Gensai, mean nothing. Why? Because he is not a Renegade, he is not a traitor. Now if he ever _does _betray us, then we can talk crap about him and hunt him down. Until then, we should be kind to the guy who will probably appoint Bubuzuke to a high ranking position and make us Garderobe elites proud."

Shizuru's eyes widened slightly. Appointed a high-ranking position in the military? General Homura? Hadn't this politician seen her chance of survival percentage?

"Ara," Shizuru uttered. "Did my file not have my survival percentage?" Surely it was low, especially after she had been assigned this mission… "Or had they not updated my file yet?" She was sure that, before having been given the mission, her chance of survival percentage was in the high eighties or nineties.

"It's been updated," Reito said, his voice quiet, as if his thoughts were mirroring Shizuru's own. "So… after seeing your file perhaps he will change his mind for whatever he wanted you for?"

Haruka ignored the two lieutenants. They were so pessimistic. If General Nagi Homura wanted Shizuru's file then Haruka believed it was because he had no doubt Shizuru would make it through the mission… which meant he would have a high paying job for her ready when she got out.

Shizuru sipped her tea, her eyes focused rather intently on a potted plant. Probably fake. Reito knew she wasn't really looking at the plant, rather what her future could be.

"What _is _my percentage?" Shizuru asked quietly, not sure if she truly wanted to know. It is the reason she hadn't checked herself, not wanting to see such a drastic change on her file. _It's just a number, _she reassured herself. _It means nothing. _

Reito, the man who had updated Shizuru's file, cleared his throat nervously. He had hoped Shizuru wouldn't ask. He shifted uncomfortably in his previously comfortable armchair and then exhaled slowly. "Ah," he shifted once more, "Shizuru…"

"Please, Reito," Shizuru interjected, her voice bordering on _too _calm, "what is my survival percentage?"

"Twenty-two percent," he said, his famous smile no longer gracing his features. "You have a twenty-two percent chance of surviving the rest of this year."

Shizuru's veins felt like they were filling with ice-cold water. "I see," she said, her voice and face void of any emotion. "Thank you," she said as she placed her teacup back on its coaster and rose to her feet. "I will be taking my leave now, Haruka."

The master sergeant, whose eyes were settled on Shizuru's vacant red gaze, nodded once. "Of course, Fujino," she said. "Have a good night."

A flicker of a possible tease passed through Shizuru's mind. She could make a _great _joke about Haruka being alone with Reito right now, especially after what Haruka had told that detective the day before. Instead, Shizuru gave both Haruka and Reito an empty smile, saluted, and left the room. Maybe she should just get some sleep.

* * *

Twenty-two percent. She had a twenty-two percent chance of surviving till the end of the year. How fair was that? To be honest, she had never thought this day would come. She was going to graduate! _Graduate _Garderobe and then live out her life doing something else. She promised her father she would attend and graduate from Garderobe, she never promised him that she would _stay. _She wanted to go to medical school… maybe become a surgeon or a pediatrician. Shizuru liked kids.

Shizuru shivered in the cold. Right now all she wanted was to cuddle with Natsuki. She wanted to bury her head in the girl's neck, her bosom, her hair… she wanted to cry and beg her student to run away with her. Away from Garderobe, away from inevitable death and separation.

_I should not fear something I asked for, _Shizuru thought as she finally reached the main entrance to the Teacher's Residence Hall. Slender, cold fingers wrapped around the metal handle and pulled the door open. Shizuru had known someone was following behind her the entire walk back to her building. She didn't much care.

The teacher walked calmly down the hall, not caring as she heard the door she had just closed reopen, not caring when she heard footsteps walking behind her. When Shizuru turned to face her door, she saw the figure in the corner of her eye. She turned her head slightly as Jin continued approaching. She said nothing as the slightly taller woman stopped at the side of her apartment door.

"Does it bother you, Fujino?" Jin asked as she leaned up against the wall, her eyes narrowed as they stared into deep crimson.

Shizuru paused, her key in the doorknob. She knew she shouldn't ask, she should just ignore it and walk into her room. "Doesn't what bother me?" Shizuru ended up asking, curiosity getting the better of her and a part of her wanted Jin to piss her off over the edge so that she had a reason to beat the woman's face in.

Jin leaned forward, her face menacingly close, almost causing Shizuru to lean backwards. Instead, Shizuru stood unwavering, and stared defiantly into Jin's golden eyes. Jin frowned at her inability to intimidate Shizuru, but whispered anyways, "Does it bother you, living in sin?"

Shizuru arched a brow. She was being accused of living in sin when Jin was the one acting like a sociopathic nutcase? "Ara, I do believe I enjoy living in _sin_. The neighborhood is quite enjoyable," Shizuru said smoothly as she smirked at Jin's bewildered expression and entered her room, locking the door behind her.

* * *

"You okay?" Nao asked, her eyes examining Natsuki up and down. "I mean you got knives thrown at you all day…"

Natsuki smirked as she glanced sideways at her lounging roommate. "Aw, are you worried about me, Nao?"

Nao huffed and returned her eyes to her nails. "Please, Kuga. You're a great friend and all but if the zombies attacked I wouldn't hesitate to trip your stupid ass." She paused. "Now that I think about it, I probably wouldn't have to trip you at all. Your lack of coordination would do it _for_ me."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and slipped her tank top off, revealing a sports bra and toned abdominals. She peeked to the side, to see if Nao was looking. She couldn't really tell, so she began rummaging through the drawers for a nightshirt to sleep in.

Nao, who was indeed peeking, decided that what Fujino didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Or well, wouldn't hurt _Nao. _

Natsuki slipped a shirt on and began searching around the depths of her drawers for pajama bottoms. "Hey Nao," she called, her eyes still focused on spotting anything to sleep in.

"Yeah?" Nao asked nonchalantly as she continued her very intense nail filing session. She loved nothing better than to lie on her bed, file her nails, and secretly check her roommate out as she undressed. Life really didn't get much better than that. _I'm a pervert, _Nao silently concluded as she used her nail file to pick out dirt from one of her very well-manicured nails.

"I've got a question." Natsuki found a pair of pajama bottoms and gave a mental victory cheer. The fact that she still had a clean pair meant she didn't have to do laundry. She placed the pants up against her bottom half to see if these pants were indeed hers. They were.

Nao looked over, looked Natsuki up and down, and then said, "It's not the pants that make you look fat. It's the fat."

Natsuki blinked at her redheaded roommate and then glared. "Wasn't going to ask about my pants. Or my fat," she deadpanned.

"You should," Nao said simply as a devilish smirk graced her pretty face. "Seriously though, what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" She wagged her nail file in the air and cocked a brow.

Natsuki finished pulling the pajama pants up then crawled under her covers. "What would you do if someone you liked used to date someone better than you?"

Nao found the question ridiculous, since there was no 'used to date' in her situation. "First of all, Kuga, everyone is better than you."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Nao quipped. "But," she added, her voice going softer and less playful, "You should think there's a reason why it's a 'used to' date. As in, you must be better than the last person, otherwise why would the person you like be with you?"

Natsuki turned her head to the side, her cheek lying on soft pillow. "Good point…"

"Of course it is," Nao muttered as she put the nail file on her end table and slid under the covers herself. "Now are you done asking me for relationship advice or can I can go to bed?"

Natsuki rolled her eyes then turned and stared up at the ceiling again. "I'm not asking for relati—"

"Right," Nao yawned. "You're going to hell, Kuga."

Natsuki let out a small sigh. "See you there, Nao."

* * *

"So you're not worried at all?" The teacher asked Natsuki as she stood just outside the large metal door that led to the arena. That morning Shizuru hadn't even showed up to the five-minute class, so everyone had upped and left to the arena without her. Shizuru also hadn't come to the locker room beforehand to wish Natsuki good luck.

Frankly, it put Natsuki in a bad mood, and so she fully intended on letting it all out on this Yuechi chick.

Natsuki gave a cocky grin and cracked her knuckles as she gave the teacher a sidelong glance. "Just open the door and let me kick this girl's ass."

"You're aware she's a third year right? And she has knives? Are you sure you want to wear your normal uniform?" The teacher asked as he looked Natsuki up and down. "The blood will soak into the green," he explained when Natsuki gave him a look that asked why what she wanted to wear mattered.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "There won't be any blood," she said rather confidently.

Just then, Haruka's voice came over the speaker system. Natsuki could hear the cheers of the audience. All she had to do was defeat this Yuechi chick and she'd be in the semi-finals.

_"Alright. The next match will determine who goes to the semi-finals along with Tomoe Marguerite, Akane Higurashi, and Kazuya Karauchi." _Haruka's booming voice came through the speakers, and Natsuki felt the blood dance in her veins. She was surprisingly not as nervous as she originally thought she'd be.

_"This match will be between first year, Private Natsuki Kuga," _the crowd roared with cheering and whistling,_ "and third year Private Kaori Yuechi." _The crowd cheered for her as well. _"Will the competitors please enter the arena?"_

The teacher gestured for Natsuki to exit through the large metal doors. She had passed through them many times before and had always come back. Sure, last time was a close call, but she had prevailed. She didn't want to get cocky, it could cost her her life, but she was generally more relaxed than usual, considering she's done this a few times before.

Oddly enough, as Natsuki passed through those doors, she was thinking of her mother. Would her mother be proud of her? Would her mother be worried, concerned? And what, if Natsuki ended up winning this match, would her mother do to celebrate with her? Shizuru. Would Saeko like Shizuru? Would Saeko _approve _of Shizuru? Probably. Who wouldn't approve of Shizuru Fujino looking after their daughter? Natsuki paused. Would Shizuru's parents approve of _her?! _

_

* * *

_Shizuru blinked as she came to an abrupt halt upon entering the spectator's booth. She was running a little late. Maybe taking sleeping pills was a bad idea. "Ara," she breathed when all the Council members turned to look at her.

"It's about time you showed up Bubuzuke," Haruka exclaimed as she looked the only slightly disheveled woman up and down. The blonde stood straight, her hands wrapped around the railing surrounding the booth. The Council members, just Reito and Haruka since Anh was away, both stared at her.

Red eyes shifted from the master sergeant and lieutenant to Jin and… Alyssa?

"Kannin na, Haruka," Shizuru said quietly as she continued staring at Colonel Alyssa Sears, who was watching her with those intense blue eyes and a blonde brow quirked at her as if to ask, '_what?'_

Alyssa was wearing a Garderobe uniform, Artemis strapped to her back. She had her famous golden mane up in a neat ponytail that stuck out the back of a Garderobe military cap. God she looked good in green. She was in disguise again, but just in case any students recognized her regardless, she had a small pin attached to her shirt that said, 'Don't Shoot! Because then I will.'

"Alyssa…" Shizuru said as she strode forward so that she was standing alongside Alyssa, who, like everyone else, was overlooking the arena. "What are you doing here?" The Kyoto-born asked, her brow furrowing only slightly. She was never good at keeping her emotions in check around Alyssa.

A dazzling lopsided grin spread across the blonde colonel's face. "Haruka caught me hacking into the system to watch the recordings of the matches, so I got an invitation to watch… I had to sign all these forms so that it wouldn't be called an _invasion." _Alyssa chuckled and Shizuru smiled at the familiar sound.

"Well I'm glad you're here," Shizuru whispered honestly as she playfully wrapped her arm around Alyssa's. "Anh's not here and she usually keeps me calm during…" Shizuru glanced over at Jin, who was glaring at her as usual, "you-know-who's matches."

"Voldermort?" Alyssa asked jokingly. Shizuru rolled her eyes.

"You haven't changed at all."

"Was I supposed to?"

Haruka grabbed the microphone off the wall. "This one-on-one match is between first year, Private Natsuki Kuga and third year Private Kaori Yuechi." The crowd exploded with applause and cheers. Haruka continued, "The rules for this match are the same as all previous matches. For the benefit of the contestants I will repeat them: Real bullets are not allowed, only tranquilizers. If you kill your opponent, no desecrating their bodies. No illegal use of any weapons not first cleared with our Ammunitions and Firearms team." Haruka sighed. "And for the love of god, killing your opponent is _not _acceptable unless absolutely necessary to win." Which it never, ever should be. When contestants kill each other, it was on accident. There _were _the occasional crazies that saw this as an opportunity to get away with murder… but Haruka was sure the remaining contestants were not insane. Well… maybe that _Tomoe _girl.

After the audience's noise died down, Haruka took a deep breath and looked towards the TV screens with Natsuki standing patiently by the large metal doors. She then looked to a nearby screen, one with Kaori Yuechi standing in much the same way but in front of the opposite doors. Soon the sand would no longer serve as distance between them. Soon it will absorb their hard work, their pride, their strength, their courage, their determination, and more likely than not, their blood.

"Are both Private Kuga and Private Yuechi ready?" Haruka asked into the microphone.

* * *

Natsuki Kuga stared at one of the few TV screens suspended above the arena _meant _for the competitors to see. They usually showed clips of the audience, the Council in their spectator's booth, and occasionally to show the competitor's what they looked like while in action (only close ups, since seeing what your opponent was doing was cheating.)

Shizuru had her arm wrapped around Alyssa's, and they were talking. Shizuru had _that _sparkle in her eye, and Alyssa was clearly chuckling. They were… while Natsuki was about to…? Was that why Shizuru hadn't come to see her? Because Alyssa was around?

"_I said," _Haruka growled into the microphone after Yuechi had already confirmed her readiness. "_Are both PRIVATE KUGA and Private Yuechi ready?" _Haruka coughed loudly. The audience laughed.

Natsuki still continued staring into the TV screen, her eyes focused on Shizuru's smile, her arm wrapped tightly with Alyssa's. Shizuru's eyes snapped away from Alyssa's to look towards a TV screen, her brow furrowed in confusion. Natsuki snapped out of it.

"Uh, yeah I'm ready, sorry," Natsuki mumbled. The audience burst into laughter again. The competitor's cheeks blossomed with color and she looked towards the ground. The crowd continued laughing. Natsuki grit her teeth and glared a hole into the sand below.

Shizuru's heart sank at the sight. Her student was so cute and looked so… embarrassed and confused. What had Natsuki so distracted?

"Then start!" Haruka growled into the microphone. She placed it back on the wall and glanced at Shizuru, who returned the look. "What's up with your student? Did she get enough sleep last night?"

"You ask me that as if I should know," Shizuru replied. "I have no idea how well my student sleeps."

Haruka blinked then glanced at Jin in understanding. "You're right," Haruka said quickly. "I have no idea why I thought you'd know."

Shizuru gave Haruka a weak smile and a nod before turning back to watch a TV screen with Natsuki on it. She gently leaned her head on Alyssa's shoulder, her eyes fixated on the screen where Natsuki seemed to be looking up at something. Why did she look so angry? Shizuru removed herself from Alyssa, who was watching the TV screen with Yuechi on it intently. Yuechi was on the move already, why wasn't Natsuki moving?

* * *

Why did Natsuki give a damn? Shizuru was allowed to be best friends with Alyssa. Natsuki trusted Shizuru. They had already talked out their jealousy problems, hadn't they? _This is stupid,_ Natsuki thought as she finally stepped onto the hard sand of the arena and looked around. The crowd gave out a collective sigh of relief when they noticed Natsuki began moving.

The arena was set up much the same way it was yesterday. Desert with some trees and obstacles to provide cover. Time to forget dumb paranoia and to focus on winning the match.

_Good, _Natsuki thought as she quickly darted behind a plastic box. _I'm going to need all the cover I can get._

She wondered why she always started on the side opposite the Council's spectator's booth. It was as if they wanted to make her work her way over to Shizuru's side of the arena, which is what she almost always ended up doing. The last minutes of her battles were always fought either right in front of the Council's booth, below it, or on that half of the arena.

Natsuki peeked around the crate and saw nothing. Green eyes shifted from left to right, scanning the immediate area. No movement. She crept around the crate then slowly stood up.

The second she did, a flash caught her eye and she quickly dived to the ground and rolled to her left. She rolled into a crouch and slammed her back against a tree. Knives? Had those been knives? How had Yuechi made it over to her side of the arena so quickly? Then again, she had been standing around like a dumbass the first few minutes…

She looked over to where she had just been standing and felt like she was going through déjà vu when she saw three combat knives sticking into the sand. It was like seeing Yamamoto's bullets the other day.

The first year stayed, her back pressed against the bark of the tree, where she was. She tilted her head slightly to the side, as if by doing so she would be better able to hear Yuechi's movements. She heard nothing. This girl really _was _sneaky.

Natsuki tried to decide on a tactic. She could take out her gun and pray she gets a chance to use it, or she can find Yuechi and give her a taste of her own medicine. Natsuki frowned at the latter, her knife-throwing abilities really weren't that good.

Duran slid out of his holster and Natsuki stepped out from behind her cover. Out in the open, she expected Yuechi to take the opportunity to throw knives at her. Nothing happened. Natsuki's lips formed a small disappointed frown. She had been hoping the third year would give away her position in her haste to take Natsuki down. Apparently she was smarter than Natsuki thought.

_I can't see her, _Natsuki thought as she aimed her gun all around her, eyes surveying every little movement, _but can she see me?_

Her answer came as a single silver blade flew through the air so fast, it made a whistling noise as it approached. Natsuki barely dodged it, and when she thought she was safe, another blade sliced through the air towards her. This time, however, she had barely any time to recover from the last knife, and this one nicked through her uniform and cut right across her bicep.

"Ow!" Natsuki hissed as she dropped Duran and grabbed at her bicep. Half the crowd booed, the other cheered. The blood did indeed begin staining the green of her uniform, but it wasn't a lot. It was deep, but not _too _deep. Still, Natsuki realized this meant she already had drugs in her system. She'd have to finish off Yuechi fast before the drugs kicked in, or she was screwed.

The problem was, she still had no idea where this girl was.

Natsuki dropped to the ground when another blade whizzed by her head. _"Shit," _she cursed as she then rolled to the side and scrambled to hide behind another plastic crate, this one slightly bigger than the last.

* * *

Shizuru watched with an expression of unease. It didn't look like Natsuki was doing too well. Still, watching her girl in action got her excited… both in the good way _and _the bad.

"Ara…" Shizuru uttered as Natsuki began pulling off her shirt. "What is she…?" The crowd wolf-whistled, their eyes glued to either Natsuki herself or the screen that she was zoomed in on.

Natsuki was wearing a white tank top underneath, which was ridiculous considering how cold it was outside. Natsuki then rolled her shirt into a ball and flung it around the tree she was hiding behind. She peeked around to watch its path. A silver blade flew out of the darkness and sliced her shirt, mid-air, in half. The knife had flown from the left. _Judging by its trajectory path_… Natsuki used her finger to trace the line, _she's in a tree, _Natsuki determined as she stood up, Duran tight in her grip.

If Natsuki was lucky, Yuechi wouldn't realize why Natsuki had thrown her shirt. Though, that was unlikely. She _had _to have known that it was Natsuki's way of finding her position, right? Maybe not, but Natsuki had to reach that tree before Yuechi realized and bolted.

Natsuki looped around so that she should be behind where Yuechi's knife had flown. She slowed her footsteps, her footfalls making no noise as she approached the suspect tree from behind. When she was under it, she jumped, wrapped her arms around a thick branch, and swung until she landed with her feet on the tree limb in a crouched position.

If Yuechi was still in that tree, Natsuki would have a perfect opportunity to knock her out. She had holstered Duran before climbing the tree. Climbing with a gun in her hand would've been difficult and would've most likely made some noise. She slowly made her way from branch to branch, how _big _was this thing? It wasn't even _real!_ She finally made it to the other side of the tree.

There sat Yuechi, crouched on the farthest tree limb, one hand wrapped around the branch she sat on and the other holding a blade in the air. Natsuki didn't need to see the other girl's face to know her eyes were wildly searching the ground below for any form of movement. If Natsuki reached for her gun, she risked Yuechi hearing her.

With a quick lunge, Natsuki grabbed Yuechi from behind and the two tumbled down to the ground below, landing with a thud. Natsuki groaned and lifted herself off her opponent, who she had landed on. "I guess I could've done that better," Natsuki grumbled as she lifted off her opponent, who opened her eyes just in time to see Natsuki's fist about to close in on her cheek.

Yuechi took the first blow, knowing she couldn't block it in time. The second time, however, she quickly gripped around Natsuki's bicep, the one where she had cut through the skin, and squeezed. Natsuki yelped and in her need to get Yuechi's hand off of her arm, lost the advantage. Yuechi kicked the first year off and then quickly jumped to her feet. Natsuki rose a few feet away and drew her gun at the same time Yuechi flung a knife at her. She ducked and then fired from her lowered position.

The dart whizzed past Yuechi's face. The third year remained unperturbed despite the proximity at which the tranquilizer had just barely missed. She threw another blade, this one nicking Natsuki's side.

With a startled realization, Natsuki understood _why _Yuechi's blades kept only scraping her sides. They were meant to drug her, not to stab her. _Crap, _Natsuki growled in her head as her hand lifted to wrap around her side, which was now slightly damp with blood. She pulled her hand away and frowned at the red that now stained her palms. It wasn't much and would probably stop soon… it was the fact that now her blood was tainted that really irked her. How long did she have until the drugs overtook her system?

"Ara," Yuechi cooed when Natsuki's blazing green eyes lifted to glare at her. The eyes widened at the sound of the accent. "Aren't you a fierce little first year?" Yuechi teased, her dark brown eyes swirling with amusement. Natsuki blinked. Was there something in Kyoto's drinking water that made all the women that came from there evil?

Natsuki and Yuechi circled each other. Natsuki lifted her gun, but Yuechi merely lifted her brow in response. She could easily dodge it, they were far enough apart for Yuechi to have enough time to duck or roll to the side before the dart hit her. Yuechi also could throw knives at Natsuki, but Natsuki as well had enough time to dodge those before they hit her. They both were hesitant to fire their weapons, knowing the other had enough space to move away. Whoever fired first risked missing and then being wide open for the other to shoot or throw at.

Being the incredibly easily distracted person that she is, Natsuki took this opportunity of a stalemate to look towards the TV screen that was always focused on the Council's spectator's booth. There Shizuru was, her eyes intently focused on a TV screen herself. Her arm was no longer wrapped around Alyssa's, but their hands were interlocked and resting on the railing. Alyssa's hand gave Shizuru's a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't look at them, Private," Yuechi said, effectively causing Natsuki to snap her attention back to the match at hand, "I'm your opponent now, so concentrate on me." With that, Yuechi sprinted towards Natsuki and flung three blades so fast, Natsuki didn't even see them flying towards her. She _did, _however, know they were coming, so she dropped to the ground just in time to hear them fly overhead.

"You're quick," Yuechi commented, and this Natsuki already knew. "But are you strong?"

Natsuki jumped to her feet just in time to grab Yuechi's arm, which had been about to either reach for a pistol or more blades to finish Natsuki off. "You tell me," Natsuki hissed as she twisted Yuechi's wrist back until the older girl screamed. Natsuki's knee then rammed into the third year's stomach, causing Yuechi to gasp in pain before she was released and fell to the ground.

"Yes, you're strong," Yuechi admitted through heavy pants as she held herself up off the ground with her arms. "But… you're stupid."

Natsuki blinked. Pointing Duran at Yuechi, she had the third year at point-blank range. "That was a stupid insult," Natsuki said. "Honestly…" She then wondered why Yuechi wasn't doing anything to stop her. _Well, whatever. _Natsuki's finger began pulling the trigger, ready to fire a tranquilizer into Yuechi's shoulder.

Yuechi seemed to be counting under her breath, and when her dark brown, near black, eyes lifted to meet those of Natsuki, a small smile was on her lips.

Natsuki couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger. Suddenly, everything was rather… funny. She giggled and lowered her pistol slightly. Not enough that Yuechi could feel completely safe, but low enough that Yuechi could prepare to roll away the second Natsuki fell deeper into the intoxication of the drugs coursing through her veins.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Yuechi asked, causing Natsuki to try and put on a 'serious' face but only ending with her giggling at her failed attempt.

"A little," she said through her giggles. "B-But I'm still going to, uh," Natsuki's brow furrowed as her chest began hurting. Suddenly she felt her core heat up then cool, then heat up again until she was sweating. "It's hot in here," Natsuki grumbled as she lowered her gun yet again to fan herself.

Yuechi smiled and slowly lifted to her feet. She focused her attention on Natsuki, who was now fanning herself with one hand and still pointing a gun at Yuechi with the other.

The crowd all began murmuring.

Natsuki fought with herself. _Focus, Kuga, focus, _she chanted in her mind. She lifted the gun to point it at Yuechi… who was no longer there. Natsuki's chest continued hurting, and she lifted her hand to her neck and checked her pulse. The vein was pulsating rapidly. Her heart was beating much too fast. Where the hell did Yuechi go? _I should've shot her when I had the chance but… everything is so… _Natsuki's world blurred and a flash of pain ripped through her chest as her heart hammered against her ribcage.

"I don't _think _you should die from the dose of drugs in your system…" Yuechi said as she whacked Natsuki from behind. "It was just two cuts, correct?"

The first year landed with a thud, and took much too long to get up. Yuechi kicked Natsuki onto her back and then looked down into the girl's eyes. "Ara, I apologize, Private Kuga," the older girl said. "It's just this part is always my favorite. When the drugs kick in and the opponent gets a little… loopy. It's entertaining, really." Yuechi smiled. "I'm not mean, I promise. In fact after this is all done and over with maybe we could grab coffee?"

"I love you," Natsuki declared loudly her eyes wide as she stared at the blue sky. It was much too nice a day out for it to be this cold. She began to sit up, not quite sure why she had just said that. Natsuki glanced at Yuechi and sighed in an uncharacteristic, overly dramatic sigh.

Yuechi arched a brow. "Ara…" the Kyoto girl murmured as her lips curved into a smirk. "Excuse me?" She recognized the blank look in Natsuki's eyes. The girl was harmless at this point, a total empty puppet that will either drop from the dosage and sleep for god knows how long _or _she will turn into a bumbling idiot until it wears off. It really depended on the person. Yuechi didn't think Natsuki would die, the dosage hadn't been high if the cuts were at all deep. With Natsuki's shirt off, Yuechi could see the deeper cut on her bicep.

Natsuki stood up, her legs were aching for some reason and every movement of her limbs felt heavy. She slowly lifted her eyes to meet those of the amused Kaori Yuechi. "I don't feel that good," she muttered, her brow furrowing. Her mind was fuzzy. Where was she again? Why did her chest hurt so much? Where was Shizuru? This girl _sounded_ like Shizuru, but she wasn't Shizuru.

Yuechi chuckled and reached into her belt for another blade. "Listen, Private Kuga," she said as she waved the blade around, loving the way Natsuki's entire head followed it as a kitten watches a swinging toy hung above its head. "I do not like guns nor do I think the chemicals in the tranquilizer darts will have a great affect mixed with the chemicals on my blade. They're very similar, but ultimately different." She eyed Natsuki as the first year began swaying back and forth as if she were trying to keep her balance on level ground. "Basically, you can die if the chemicals react badly with one another, so I'm going to take you out the old-fashioned way, because killing students isn't really my thing."

With that, Yuechi launched herself onto Natsuki, much like how Natsuki had lunged at her in the tree, and took the first year down with her. Natsuki blinked in surprise, but the adrenaline rushing through her in that moment overrode the drugs momentarily and she just barely caught Yuechi's fist from flying into her jaw. Her hand squeezed the fist until Yuechi pulled it back and tried to get a grip on Natsuki's throat with her left hand.

Natsuki kicked Yuechi off of her and scrambled to her feet. Her eyes lifted to that TV screen. Shizuru was no longer touching Alyssa in anyway, and they were both staring wide-eyed off-screen, either at another TV screen or at the arena itself.

"She's watching me," Natsuki whispered her thought out loud. She then brought her gaze to Yuechi, who had just stood up and was now staring at her in awe. "She's watching," Natsuki told her, her mind going fuzzy.

"Wha--? How are you still able to fight back?" Yuechi growled as she charged once more.

Natsuki arched a brow and though most coherent thoughts were out the window, one blared loudly in her mind. _She's watching me. I have to impress her. Shizuru. I'm better than Alyssa. Threat. Defend. Attack._

Natsuki dodged Yuechi's fists and then dropped to the ground and kicked the other girl's feet out from under her. The third year landed on her back. She wasn't able to make it up in time before a completely feral Natsuki was on her. It was as if she forgot she was in an arena, forgot she was in a competition, forgot who and what she was fighting for. She was only in this for survival now. Yuechi was a threat and the drugs had clouded all but the most basic of her instincts.

The girl was too far gone to use or remember anything she had learned in her time at Garderobe. Instead her punches were sloppy and, in a way, Natsuki had reverted to what Shizuru called her 'schoolyard' fighting skills. Every punch was desperate. They were to knock out this threat to her well being, not to win a competition.

Nevertheless, a punch was a punch, and Yuechi was unable to stop the quick flurries of punches, sloppy or not. Yuechi was down, but Natsuki's mind told her to be sure. She kept punching. Punching, punching, punching, until she realized her fists were bloody.

She quickly stood up over Yuechi's body, her eyes blankly staring down at the unconscious third year below her. The threat was unconscious, blood dripped down her chin, out of her mouth, and into the sand below.

_Harena. _Sand for soaking up blood.

Natsuki then turned her gaze on her hands. Blood there as well. Her mind sparked red flags. Something was _wrong. _She had done something wrong yet she couldn't quite comprehend. _Survive. Needed to be done. Survival…_

_"Er… congratulations Private Kuga… you have… won this match. You made it to the semi-finals."_ Haruka's voice sounded confused and a little worried. If Natsuki had continued punching Yuechi, she could've been disqualified. Harming your opponent while they are down is not allowed.

Natsuki's eyes widened and she looked around her for the disembodied voice. Who was speaking to her? Why did her chest hurt? Natsuki's vision flashed white before Natsuki realized she had fallen to her knees, right beside Yuechi's motionless body.

"Ow," Natsuki murmured, though the arena heard her loud and clear. She was on her knees and bent over the sand, one hand holding her up and the other on her forehead. "My head hurts…"

* * *

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered, her tone full of alarm. Her eyes were glued to the screen with Natsuki on it. The girl looked like she was in pain. She had just unnecessarily beaten the shit out of Kaori Yuechi, when Natsuki recovered from the drugs in her system she would feel incredibly guilty. Shizuru chewed her lower lip before glancing at Haruka, who was yelling into a walkie-talkie for teachers to get Natsuki out of there before she _killed _the third year.

Shizuru turned back to the screen and watched as four teachers ran out onto the arena. Two picked up and carried Yuechi away on a stretcher while the other two tried to get Natsuki to stand up. Instead, Natsuki lashed out at them, tackling the slightly shorter one and being pulled off by the taller one.

"She's not herself," Shizuru defended as everyone silently watched in unease. "If Yuechi hadn't drugged her she wouldn't be acting like this."

"We know," Alyssa reassured her in her usual powerful voice. "Come on. Let's go downstairs and meet her, maybe you can snap her out of it." Alyssa's strong grip on Shizuru's arm was rather comforting as the Kyoto-woman was led downstairs by her former lover.

* * *

Natsuki was kicking and screaming as the original two teachers and then an extra dragged her in from the arena.

"Get off of me!" She growled as she kicked one in the shin. He howled and fell backwards. The other two quickly exchanged glances that said '_we don't get paid enough for this shit,' _before they shoved Natsuki to the ground.

"Please calm down, Private Kuga!" One pleaded down to her as she tried to push herself up off the ground. They were holding her to the floor, her cheek pressed against the floor of the inner-arena.

"Mom!" Natsuki cried out. "Help me! I can't breathe!" Her body was fighting the threat, needing to break free. Her life was in danger! She was in danger… she needed to escape.

The two men holding Natsuki down frowned and tried to restrain Natsuki's flailing limbs. If she didn't relax she was going to harm herself… or them. "You're fine now, Private Kuga," the other said. "Please try and relax…" Like _that _was going to happen. Natsuki's primal instincts had completely overridden her logical mind.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki whimpered as she went limp against the floor from exhaustion. "I want Shizuru!" She cried out, her voice desperate as if she were about to be killed. Her limbs felt heavy and her mind was beginning to tell her she had lost. She had become the prey. _Shizuru…_

The two men's brows furrowed. Surely she didn't mean…? The lieutenant…?

"Private Kuga!" Shizuru exclaimed as she darted forward and gestured for the two men to release Natsuki. The two men looked at her skeptically. She gave them a look full of fire.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Lieutenant," the shorter one said. "She's dangerous and uncontrollable right now. We need to take her to Youko's."

Shizuru nodded and flashed them a weak smile. "Please, let me take her, she will know me."

Natsuki was now completely motionless and making no sounds except for quiet sniffling and whimpers. The two teachers once more exchanged uneasy looks before finally nodding to Shizuru, deciding to give her a chance, and stepping off of the first year.

Natsuki didn't move, even when it became apparent to her that she was no long under attack again. She started up again at the feeling of arms wrapping around her, before soothing, '_shhh's _reached her ears and she realized her head was being placed in a lap. No threat here. Safety. Warmth. Security. Love.

"Shizuru," Natsuki whispered quietly when she felt hands gently move through her hair, massaging her scalp. "I killed a girl," she whimpered, her voice cracking as tears sprung forth from her eyes. She gripped at the leg near her and squeezed. "I kill—"

"No, my Natsuki," Shizuru whispered down to her, well aware that the two male teachers had since moved far enough away to not hear what she said. Alyssa was probably somewhere behind her, watching as she calmed down Natsuki. The colonel would surely shut anyone up if they happened to hear anything. "You did not kill anyone," Shizuru reassured her. "You are just unwell right now."

"Why?" Natsuki asked as she lifted her head to look up into the face of an angel, who smiled down at her. "Why am I unwell?" Was this woman a goddess? She seemed to know everything…

"You have been… exposed to some drugs that cause you to act differently. You should be fine when they wear off," Shizuru explained, sure to keep her tone calm and soothing. Natsuki's bright eyes were empty of the things usually in there, like awareness and sanity. "How are you feeling?"

Natsuki's brow furrowed and she leaned up to kiss Shizuru, who moved away quickly and gave Natsuki an apologetic look. The first year looked absolutely broken, and then glanced accusingly towards Alyssa, who quirked a brow in response.

"Natsuki, I… there are people nearby and you are not your usual self," Shizuru whispered quickly, her eyes darting to the male teachers who were now eyeing them suspiciously. It didn't help that Natsuki had specifically asked for Shizuru either. "I will let you kiss me if you promise to behave," she added in a hushed tone.

"I promise," Natsuki declared quickly, her chest soon after flashing in pain. She winced and grabbed at her chest. "Ow," she mumbled.

"What is wrong?" Shizuru asked as her hand rested over where Natsuki had hers over her heart. Shizuru gave Natsuki's hand a light squeeze. "Your chest hurts?"

Natsuki attempted to nod but fell back into Shizuru's lap, her eyes closing. She was much too exhausted to bother responding, she just wanted to sleep now. "I'm…" her mind fought to regain its clarity. "I'm fine…" she mumbled. "Blue eleph—"

"Natsuki, please, stay awake," Shizuru said as she tugged Natsuki's body closer to hers. She moved so that Natsuki was on her back and her upper half was cradled in Shizuru's arms. Shizuru idly remembered a similar time she had wanted Natsuki to stay awake. "Please just try and stay awake until Youko gets here to look at you," Shizuru begged, her tone a mixture of worry and panic.

Alyssa stepped forward and knelt down beside Shizuru and Natsuki. "She should be fine, Shizuru," she reassured her friend, "remember? We looked up Yuechi's record. The girl has never accidently killed anyone with her chemicals." As usual, Alyssa was all about data and research. The woman's brain was a computer.

"There was that one case of that girl who went into cardiac arrest," Shizuru countered, her eyes not lifting off of Natsuki's pallid face. She frowned and brushed some dark hair from Natsuki's too-warm face. "She's burning up."

Alyssa bit on her bottom lip, an uncharacteristic display of worry, before turning to look towards the door. Youko came storming through it, her team of paramedics behind her. "Oh good," Alyssa said in her bored tone, "the doctors have arrived." Her sapphire eyes sent ice towards the doctors, who looked at her briefly before realizing that if they didn't do their job, Colonel Alyssa Sears would kick their asses.

"You'll be alright, Natsuki," Shizuru whispered down to her student, who opened her eyes a slit and smiled.

"You worry too much, Shizuru," Natsuki replied as Youko took her and instantly began examining her and ordering her paramedics around.

"I've seen this multiple times before," Youko explained to Shizuru as the woman refused to be moved. "You can go on now, enjoy the rest of the day, Shizuru. I'll take good care of Natsuki. Do you _know _how many kids Yuechi sends to the infirmary that have been nicked by one of her annoying blades? At least 12 a week. That third year keeps me in business. Kuga will be fine."

Shizuru slowly nodded, believing Youko's words. "Thank you, Dr. Sagisawa."

"Don't mention it. I'm sure she'll be fine… some people don't handle the first time well," Youko explained as she hooked Natsuki up to a portable IV. Youko pointed to the clear bag full of see-through liquid. "Just saline. She needs to keep hydrated."

Alyssa nodded at Youko and grabbed Shizuru's arm. "Come on, you'll see her in a few hours." She didn't want Shizuru making it too obvious how emotionally attached she was to her student.

Shizuru allowed herself to be tugged away, though her eyes never left Natsuki, who was watching her as well. The brunette noticed a flicker of sadness as she left, and it pained her to have to leave Natsuki alone. "Alyssa, but she's—"

"Do you _want _to be any more suspicious than you already are?" Alyssa asked seriously as she continued dragging her old friend towards the exit. "Listen. The best thing to do right now is to keep yourself busy until Natsuki is back to normal. Your concern and caring looks completely… well…"

"Looks what?" Shizuru asked as she gave her friend a sidelong glance. The two marched through the snow towards the Teacher's Residence Halls. Alyssa frowned slightly and ran a hand through her mane of golden hair before stopping and turning to face Shizuru, who stopped as well.

"You're making it obvious that you're in love with her," Alyssa said seriously, her eyes darting around to make sure no one was within earshot. When she returned her gaze to Shizuru, she blinked in surprise. The slightly younger woman's cheeks were flushed. Was that from the cold or was Shizuru blushing? "What?" Alyssa asked, her eyes widening to a barely noticeable degree.

"Nothing. It is just…" Shizuru's smile was impossible to contain, "hearing you say that… that I am in love with her… I am glad." Love changes people. If people _weren't _suspicious of Shizuru, then she'd be a little concerned. If people were noticing, which was _very _bad, it also meant that she could barely repress the glow Natsuki made her feel. It was… warm. It was good to know her emotions were real enough to be visible… though she also knew that was a very bad thing to be happy about.

Alyssa smirked. "God you have it bad, Shizuru," the blonde said as she turned and gestured for Shizuru to follow her once more. When Shizuru had matched her steps to the slightly wider ones of the enemy colonel, Alyssa added, "I love seeing you happy."

"So I've heard," Shizuru teased as she interlocked her arm with Alyssa's and the two continued their way.

Alyssa barely noticed. They walked like this all the time, even before they had dated. "So what are we going to do until your living and breathing fetish is back to normal?" Alyssa asked, her eyes lifting to stare up into the clear blue sky. It really shouldn't be this cold out.

"Is hot chocolate quite alright with you?" Shizuru inquired, her head turning slightly to give Alyssa a wink.

"When is hot chocolate _not _alright?" Alyssa replied as she too turned her head and gave Shizuru a lopsided grin.

* * *

Youko watched as Natsuki stared dully at the ceiling above the infirmary bed. Nao should be there any moment. After placing her clipboard down, Youko walked to Natsuki's bedside. "How are you feeling, Kuga?" The stylish doctor asked, her arms folding over her chest.

Natsuki, who had been transported to the hospital wing thirty minutes ago, gave the doctor a sidelong glance. "Tired," she mumbled. "And I see little blue elephants every time I close my eyes," she added, her brow furrowing as if she couldn't quite understand why.

Youko frowned slightly. "Jeez what the hell does that girl put on her fucking blades?" She wondered out loud, causing Natsuki to turn and giggle at her.

"You cursed," Natsuki pointed out through another giggle. "Naughty doctor is naughty."

Youko opened her mouth to respond when a familiar voice interrupted her. "Did I just interrupt some creepy patient/doctor talk?" Nao asked as she sauntered in and stopped at an annoyed Youko's side.

The doctor gave her a sidelong glance and then rolled her eyes. "Hello, Nao," she greeted, her tone and expression speaking of her boredom. "I see your perverted mind hasn't changed at all?"

Nao snickered and leaned forward so that she could get Natsuki's attention. "Guess not," she replied as she snapped her fingers in front of Natsuki, who jumped in alarm and turned wide eyes on the redhead.

"Nao!" Natsuki exclaimed happily. She moved to get out of bed and Youko shoved her back down. Natsuki pouted. "Let me say 'hi' to Nao!"

"You can say 'hi' from the bed," Youko told her as she gave Natsuki a warning look.

Natsuki nodded… and when Youko let her go she jumped out of bed anyways and practically tackled Nao to the ground. Nao, able to hold her ground, recovered and blinked in surprise when she realized Natsuki was squeezing her in a death embrace.

"K-Kuga," Nao grumbled as she awkwardly patted Natsuki on the back. "I can't breathe."

Natsuki grinned mischievously and wrapped her arms tighter around Nao. "I always wondered what you'd feel like…" Natsuki murmured into Nao's neck. The redhead stiffened in the hold and blushed fiercely as she avoided the eye contact of Youko, who was probably glaring at her.

"Er, Natsuki," Nao mumbled when the slightly taller girl buried her nose into the redhead's neck. "You're uh… what are you doing?"

"You smell good…" Natsuki whispered, her lips dangerously close to touching skin.

Youko pried Natsuki off the redhead and shoved her back into bed. "You. Are. A. Troublemaker. Private. Kuga!" The annoyed doctor growled as Natsuki gave her a sheepish grin and then turned to Nao and gave her friend a roguish wink.

Nao blinked, blushed once more, and avoided her gaze. "Please tell me she'll be back to normal soon, Doc," the redhead said as she continued staring at the end of Natsuki's bed as to avoid looking at Natsuki, who was giving her more flirty winks.

Youko sighed and glanced at Natsuki, who was now staring at her hands in awe. "I'm not sure how long it'll take. She'll come down from it slowly. You should've seen her earlier, three male teachers could barely control her."

Nao, still looking around the sterile and tidy room, chuckled. "Wish I had seen that," she replied. She had been in the audience and had seen Natsuki whack the shit out of Yuechi. The redhead's eyes watched curiously as Natsuki continued staring at her own hands, as if they were still covered in blood.

Chie and Mai soon came through the door. Nao let out a sigh of relief, now she wouldn't be alone with the maniac. "Hey." She gave them a pathetic wave and then turned to look at Natsuki, who mimicked the wave and wore a silly grin on her face.

The two other friends entered the room and walked towards Natsuki's bed. Chie lifted a brow at Natsuki while Mai returned Natsuki's grin. "How she doin'?" Chie asked.

"She looks fine," Mai commented. She then noticed Natsuki wouldn't stop smiling. "Actually… she looks _way _too happy." _Where's the brooding, 'argh I'm Natsuki Kuga and I don't take any bullshit!' Oh wait, _Mai frowned slightly, _I just made her sound like a pirate._

"Drugs _do _tend to do that to you," Chie said nonchalantly as she sat on the side of Natsuki's bed. "How are you feeling?" Chie asked with a curt nod to Natsuki, who suddenly looked rather mischievous.

"Good, now that Nao is here. GET IT? NOW that NAO is here? Now, Nao?" Natsuki waggled her eyebrows and looked around for any sign that someone found her joke funny.

Nao's lips twitched before she reached over and grabbed Natsuki by the throat. The younger girl's eyes went wide and she tried to rip Nao's hands off her throat. "I didn't mean it, Nao!" Natsuki yelled.

Mai lifted a brow. "Wow she's… animated when she's drugged."

"Tell me about it," Nao growled as she continued strangling her roommate. "And _really _annoying." She finally released Natsuki, who gasped for air and then sent her roommate dagger-eyes as she rubbed at her throat.

"That was unnecessary," the dark-haired girl commented as she moved to the side of the bed no one was near. She slid out of bed and stumbled over to the end table with Duran on it. Picking it up, she turned and pointed it to three of her closest friends and her doctor. "Freeze!" She yelled with a snicker.

"Kuga, put down the gun," Youko commanded gently, her tone bordering on wanting to yell and wanting to keep the atmosphere calm.

Natsuki, not putting down the gun, blinked. "I _still _see those damn blue elephants!"

"Oh dear God," Mai said with a sigh as she slapped her palm to her forehead. "Will someone get the gun away from her?"

"You'll never take me alive!" Natsuki yelled as she darted for the door.

* * *

Shizuru had decided to see Nabatame and Tanaka while she had some free time. She had just gotten back from Haruka's office. The apparent match for tomorrow was Tomoe vs. Akane Higurashi and then Kazuya Kurauchi vs. Natsuki. Shizuru knew nothing of Kazuya, who was a third year. She had asked the master sergeant about his fighting style, but Haruka had given her nothing. Apparently Haruka suspected Shizuru was helping Natsuki out by learning who her matches were ahead of time.

The Kyoto woman approached the tent, her body stopped just outside so that she could decide whether anyone was inside or not. The lights were on, but she wasn't quite sure until she heard some rustling inside and then a voice.

"So," Nabatame's voice came through the tent's walls, her tone slightly fearful, "What are you going to tell them?"

There was a slight pause, and Shizuru quietly entered the unzipped tent flaps and stood by the entrance. Tanaka and Nabatame were facing each other. Tanaka was by their small table with the stolen stereo on it, a letter in her hand and an open envelope in the other. Nabatame was leaning her butt against one of the tent's support beams, her arms crossed.

"What do you think I will tell them?" Tanaka asked quietly. "I will go."

Shizuru watched silently. She realized neither girl noticed she was even there and yet she wasn't sure if she should clear her throat politely or just leave and come back later.

Nabatame lifted off the wall, her arms falling to her sides. "Damn, Anastasie," she said sorrowfully. "I kind of thought we'd go on a mission together like we said." Nabatame's hands clenched over and over at her sides while Tanaka, stoic as ever, watched on, her face emotionless.

"I am sorry, Akemi. You know I love you—"

"I know," Nabatame cut her off. "I love you too… and I'm… happy for you." The private first class shifted uncomfortably. "I just wish we didn't have to be separated."

Tanaka remained a blank slate, though Shizuru knew that mask well. The woman was really a raging wreck on the inside, unsure of what to do or how to handle the situation.

"I wish the same," the French woman finally said, her voice soothing and quiet. "But things change. If I wait forever for a mission that includes the two of us… Akemi, I might never get to go on a mission."

"I understand that," Nabatame said, her eyes glaring at the letter in Tanaka's hands. "I guess I'll just have to somehow make it without you until you get back." _IF you get back._

"I will come back," Anastasie promised, as if she could read her love's mind. "I will always come back for you."

"I believe you. Anastasie… can you please stay?" Nabatame requested with an eerie calm. "We can wait for a mission that involves the two of us…" Nabatame knew she was fooling herself. Receiving a mission was a great honor at Garderobe and as a third year it was required you at least go on one. If the seal on the letter was any hint, it was a very important mission. Tanaka would be a fool to give it up.

Tanaka slowly shook her head. "I am sorry… but I cannot wait for that opportunity and miss this one. I will leave tomorrow for the mission…" Tanaka explained, her tone full of regret. The moment was so intense with fear of loss, fear of the uncertain future.

Shizuru held her breath, too afraid to move an inch for fear she'd break the unbroken staring both third years were doing.

"So… you're leaving then? For sure?" Nabatame asked quietly, her tone full of slight disbelief and a tinge of hurt.

Tanaka's eyes twitched slightly, Shizuru willed her to cry… to show that she didn't want to as much as she pretended. "I am sorry. I love you… but I have to go on this mission without you."

"Well I'm happy for you… a mission is a big deal," Nabatame said with forced cheer. "I guess I'll see you when I see you." Nabatame tried to seem as unfazed as she usually was. In reality, she was beginning to feel a little worried for Tanaka. "Really, congratulations Anastasie, you've earned it." Nabatame smiled and Tanaka instantly bolted forward to wrap her arms around the shorter woman.

"I will come back," the French woman whispered, though Shizuru was too far away to hear it. "Just wait for me."

Nabatame squeezed the taller woman harder than she ever had before. It never occurred to her that they could be separated. "I'll always wait for you," Nabatame whispered back.

Shizuru suddenly felt like she was witnessing something she shouldn't be.

Shizuru was about to announce her presence and completely ruin the moment when Nabatame did it for her, "I need to take a walk, Anastasie," Nabatame pulled away from her love and grinned up at her, "but I'll be back… can't have you leave tomorrow without some goodbye se—"

Tanaka cut Nabatame off with a quick kiss, and when the two broke apart they laughed slightly, though there were still undertones of sadness there.

Tanaka was silent as Nabatame turned to leave the tent. She paused upon seeing Shizuru, who was standing there feeling awkward. The Kyoto woman could see Nabatame's eyes shiny with the threat of tears.

"Lieutenant…" Nabatame greeted with a sloppy salute. Tanaka did the same. "Didn't see you there." She walked towards Shizuru and gestured for the Kyoto-born to follow her. "We can talk outside, I need some air."

Shizuru inwardly groaned. This was going to cause some problems for Natsuki's training, not to mention Nabatame looked positively heartbroken. Setting her gaze on Tanaka as Nabatame passed her, Shizuru said, "I wish you good luck on your mission, Specialist Tanaka."

Tanaka smiled only slightly and then glanced at the letter she was holding in her hand. "Merci," the French woman replied as she lifted her gaze off of the paper to meet with Shizuru's crimson instead. "I wish you the same."

Shizuru, suddenly feeling bonded to Tanaka due to their similar fates, nodded solemnly before saluting. She then spun on her heel and exited the tent. Stepping into the cool winter chill, Shizuru looked around. Nabatame was walking away, her hands stuffed in her pockets and her head down. Shizuru jogged after her and placed a comforting arm around the third year's shoulders. They were close in age, and it was as if she were doing it to a friend rather than a student.

"Receiving a mission is an honor," Shizuru said quietly as they walked, Nabatame snuggling into Shizuru's warm shelter, "Specialist Tanaka is lucky to have someone to wait for her."

"Yeah," Nabatame said in an attempt to sound nonchalant but instead sounding sorrowful. "I'm just..." Nabatame set her dark blue eyes on Shizuru, "what if she doesn't make it back to me?"

"I know, Nabatame, I know," Shizuru said as she coddled Nabatame some more. "Love must withstand certain obstacles. I'm certain Tanaka loves you as you love her... though sometimes things get in the way." Shizuru knew a thing or two about obstacles and their annoyance when it came to the one you love. "She will come back. Love serves as an amazing motivation, I have come to find." She thought of Natsuki in the arena, how she nearly killed Akio, and her willingness to desert Garderobe to run off with her student.

Nabatame said nothing as they continued walking through a winter wonderland. She removed her head from Shizuru's shoulder, though she was thankful for it, and rubbed at her face. "I love her, Lieutenant," the private first class said. "I always will." Nabatame shook her head. "I'm not too worried right now… not _yet." _Though, she could feel the icy grip of fear wrapping around her heart and tightening the more she thought of Tanaka being on a mission without her. She knew she'd be okay… at first at least.

"It is difficult," Shizuru agreed. "You've been together for so long, correct?" Upon receiving a confirmation nod from Nabatame, Shizuru continued, "It will probably seem easy at first, then it will become more and more difficult. I am only being honest so that you are prepared for what's ahead." Shizuru then sighed and said, "But you will both be fine in the end. I am well aware of Specialist Tanaka's abilities and I'm sure whatever mission she is going on will have her in a relatively calm position. Perhaps she is required more for her intelligence rather than her combat skills."

Nabatame nodded. "That'd be nice." Shizuru looked over at Nabatame, realizing that the girl was suppressing her emotions. Her face was rather emotionless and her mind clearly elsewhere. At least Shizuru could _see _it bottled up in there. When Shizuru had looked at Tanaka… she just saw hidden panic. Tanaka was just as worried about this mission. There had also been excitement there, pride… common emotions felt upon receiving such an honor. Anxiety was expected. It's the students that have someone important to them that wait so long to go on a mission. You never know if you'll come back to see your loved one again.

Shizuru paused, causing Nabatame to stop and turn to face Shizuru. "You must continue living and wait. As I said… you are a strong person, Nabatame. Tanaka is a strong person. She will come back to you." Shizuru then surprised Nabatame, who sometimes reminded Shizuru of Natsuki, with a warm embrace. "Not everyone realizes what they have until it is gone. Believe me when I say this, this mission, this time apart, may very well be good for you. The bond will grow stronger, it will be a test of love's strength."

Nabatame, needing such a hug, embraced the woman back. "Thank you," the third year said into Shizuru's coat. "I don't know if I'll be at training tomorrow… I want to spend every moment I have with Tanaka and after she leaves I'll probably want some time by myself."

Shizuru nodded. "Understandable. I have a backup ready just in case." _Alyssa… _Shizuru practically sang the name in her head.

Nabatame smiled and she and Shizuru held each other at arm's length. "You're a good woman, Shizuru Fujino." She didn't even care if she didn't add Shizuru's title of lieutenant. Right now Shizuru was being her friend, not an authority figure. "Natsuki is lucky to have you."

Shizuru smiled and released Nabatame. "And Tanaka is incredibly lucky to have someone such as you love her so intensely."

"Damn right she is," Nabatame muttered. She then gave Shizuru a wry smile. "I'll be fine. I just have to be patient. I know she'll come back."

The Kyoto woman nodded and placed her hand on Nabatame's shoulder. "I am sure. You are a brave, beautiful young woman. It won't be long before word spreads that Specialist Tanaka isn't around to frighten off your many suitors."

Nabatame's eyes widened as she realized the truth of those words and she patted her PM9. "That's where this baby comes in…"

Rich laughter filled Nabatame's soul with a warmth she really needed. "Good to know you are prepared," Shizuru said as she came down from her mirth. "I hope to see you soon, Nabatame."

Nabatame saluted. "You will. Tell Natsuki I say good luck and I'll be back to help her in no time."

"Go get some rest, Private," Shizuru ordered with a wink as she returned the salute and turned. She began her walk towards the Teacher's Residence Hall.

Nabatame stood staring after the lieutenant. Her respect for that woman had raised about ten thousand points. She took a deep breath and then turned around and headed back for her tent, her mood lifting as she realized Tanaka's warm arms would be ready for her. _"Goodbye sex, goodbye sex, I'm gonna have goodbye sex…"_ she sang under her breath as she made her way to the lit up tent in the distance.

* * *

Shizuru was walking back from her talk with Nabatame, her mind still processing that conversation. Tanaka and Nabatame were a very popular couple in Garderobe. _I would never leave Natsuki to go on a mission, _Shizuru declared…. Before she realized that's exactly what she planned on doing since she didn't want to bring Natsuki. _I will do everything in my power to prevent separation… unless it means there is a risk for Natsuki. _Once more, the thought of escaping together flickered through her mind. Would Natsuki _want _to go? She had made quite a life here… not to mention the army would hunt them down.

Alyssa was waiting for her back in her apartment. Hopefully Anh would get back by tonight so that they could all watch a movie or something. Shizuru was bored without Natsuki around to, ah, _fool around _with. She also missed talking to Natsuki, having not spoken to her in a civil manner since before she was drugged.

Shizuru blinked as a ball of snow whacked into the side of her face. She paused and tried to register what had just happened. Had someone really just thrown a snowball at her? Really?

Ready to give someone detention, Shizuru turned around, only to find Natsuki standing behind her. Her hand was dripping with remains of snow and her eyes were sparkling mischievously. The student was sporting a devilish smile. Shizuru's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Ara," she uttered. "Natsuki."

Natsuki chuckled. It was happy, light, and a little out of place. She then sauntered over to her teacher and wrapped her arms around the older woman. Shizuru looked around, realized no one else was nearby, and wrapped her own arms around her student.

"Natsuki, what are you doing?" Shizuru asked into her student's hair. The lack of caution was odd. Hadn't Natsuki been at Youko's over an hour ago? Had the doctor let her go that quickly? Was she okay now?

"You're really pretty," Natsuki murmured into Shizuru's neck. "Really. People always stare at you. Did you know that? I get mad sometimes. But you're really pretty so I don't blame them. You're _beautiful." _Natsuki mumbled all this, as if she were a young child in awe. She peered up at Shizuru and gave the woman a childish smirk. "I really like you, Shizuru. You're like a superhero."

Shizuru's cheeks turned red. "Th-Thank you, Natsuki…" Shizuru said uncertainly. Natsuki sure was acting weird. Shizuru tilted Natsuki's face up with a finger on the girl's chin and examined her eyes. "The effects of the depressants haven't worn off, have they?" Shizuru said with a sigh when she noticed Natsuki's eyes still looked glassy.

Natsuki let out a giggle. "Nope!" she said cheerfully. She felt ecstatic. Shizuru was wonderful! Life was wonderful! Her body felt a little tired. "Night," Natsuki said as she collapsed into Shizuru, who caught her and gave a small gasp.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru yelled as she tugged Natsuki's limp body up and gave Natsuki a small slap on the cheek. "Natsuki?" Shizuru asked warily, her eyes wide with alarm.

Natsuki opened her eyes instantly. "Ow! You slapped me…" She sniffed. Shizuru stared in complete bewilderment.

"Natsuki. Never, ever experiment with drugs, alright?"

Natsuki gave Shizuru a confused look. "Okay, pretty woman. Can I call you that? 'Cause you're pretty."

Shizuru giggled and kissed Natsuki lightly on the lips. When she pulled away, Natsuki's eyes were wide in shock. "What is it?" Shizuru asked sincerely.

"I just—you just—you're my _teacher!_" Natsuki yelled, sounding alarmed. "Jeez, Shizuru, you can't just go around_ kissing_ anyone, you know?" Natsuki moved away from Shizuru's hold and wiped at her mouth. "I mean I know I said you're pretty but—"

"There she is!" Chie yelled as she ran over and tackled Natsuki to the ground without a second thought.

Shizuru winced as her student landed rather roughly. "Private Harada… please handle my student with care…" she said, her tone laced with a hidden warning.

"Your_ student_ is a menace," Nao declared as she calmly walked over. "We've been looking for her everywhere since she ran off from Youko's like a maniac. When the hell do the drugs in her system wear off? They're driving us nuts." _Note to self: Kick Yuechi's ass for getting them in Natsuki's system._

Mai followed right after and sighed when she saw Chie and Natsuki wrestling on the ground. She put her hands on her hips and glared down at them. "Natsuki Kuga!" She yelled. "Behave!"

Chie finally got Natsuki on her back and straddled the younger student's hips as she fought to grab Natsuki's arms. "Stay—still—Kuga!" Chie growled as Natsuki struggled under her.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled. "Help me! They're taking me!" She continued struggling against Chie, who was able to get the upper hand only because the more skilled student was impaired.

Shizuru giggled slightly. "Should we take her to Dr. Sagisawa?"

Mai shook her head. "Already did. She'll just run off again. Youko said we should get her to a bed… and keep her from doing anything stupid."

"Too late for _that," _Nao muttered. "She just TP'd the detention facilities." The redhead folded her arms over her chest and eyed Natsuki, who was watching her with a sheepish grin from under Chie.

Shizuru's eyebrows furrowed. "TP'd?"

Nao snickered. "Yeah, you know, toilet paper? She threw rolls of toilet paper all over the building." Nao shrugged. "Don't ask us where she got it, we have no idea."

Shizuru stared blankly at Nao then looked at Natsuki who was now sobbing uncontrollably while clutching onto Chie. "Why is she…? Chie, did you hurt her?"

"No!" Chie said when she continued trying to hold Natsuki down. "I'm not falling for her crying… it's a trick!" The spectacled girl declared as she tried to get Natsuki to stop moving.

Chie looked over her shoulder and gave Nao a '_help me over here!' _look. In response, the redhead let out a sigh and walked over. She knelt beside Chie and held down one of Natsuki's arms.

"Et tu, Nao?" Natsuki asked sadly as she turned to look at Nao. "You just betrayed me!" She exclaimed in surprise. "Is there no honor among roommates?"

Said roommate's eyes narrowed. "When you're back to normal I'm going to kick your ass," she promised the drugged girl.

Natsuki winked at Nao, much to Shizuru's displeasure. "You know I always wondered what you—" Nao quickly clasped her hands over Natsuki's mouth before the girl could say anymore. Nao snuck a peek at Shizuru, whose brow was furrowed as if she didn't understand why Nao had silenced Natsuki. Nao, whose cheeks were flushed slightly, was afraid Natsuki would repeat what she said earlier, which _wouldn't _be good.

Chie shifted her hold on Natsuki and tightened her hands around Natsuki's wrists. "You need to relax, Natsuki. Calm down so we can go get you to bed, alright?" Chie tried, her voice soothing. Nao hesitantly let go of Natsuki's mouth, freeing the girl's lips.

Natsuki glared up at Chie and then looked over at Shizuru and smiled. "Hey guess what me and the Lieutenant just did, Chie!"

Shizuru's eyes widened and she coughed loudly before walking over and clamping her hand over Natsuki's mouth. When she looked up, Chie, Mai, and Nao all had flushed faces and were looking away. Shizuru's own cheeks lit up and she glared down at Natsuki, who glared right back, as if she didn't understand why Shizuru was silencing her. Why was with everyone trying to make her quiet?

"Mmph!" Natsuki tried to speak, but her words were muffled by Shizuru's hand. "Mmmph! Nnf…!"

Shizuru looked sadly down at Natsuki. "Kannin na, Natsuki," she whispered. Natsuki's brow furrowed and she stopped trying to speak. Shizuru sighed and removed her hand from Natsuki's mouth to instead press her fingers into the sides of Natsuki's neck.

"Hey! What are you—?" Natsuki's eyes closed and her head rolled to the side. Shizuru got a better grip on Natsuki and lifted her up bridal style.

"You, uh, didn't kill her did you?" Chie asked as she stood up and looked at Natsuki's sleeping face uneasily.

"I know she was annoying but killing her was unnecessary," Nao mumbled as she too stood up. She looked down at her now soaking wet pants. _Goddamn snow._

Shizuru chuckled. "Relax," she told them as she stared lovingly into Natsuki's now peaceful face. "She's sleeping. Hopefully when she wakes up she won't be as delirious."

Mai snickered. "Can you teach me how to do that? There's this girl Mikoto that drives me nuts sometimes and a good random knock-out would really do the trick…"

Shizuru smiled warmly and adjusted her grip on Natsuki's limp body before turning. She looked over her shoulder at Mai and answered, "I wouldn't recommend it. I have been doing this for years." Her eyes flickered to all of Natsuki's friends. "I will take her to her tent now, so do not worry."

"I guess you really didn't want her saying something, huh?" Nao said as she folded her arms, her eyes flashing darkly. After she said it, Chie and Mai glared at her. Shizuru froze for a split second before smiling pleasantly. _The same could be said to you, _Shizuru thought as she remembered Nao quickly silencing Natsuki from finishing her sentence.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shizuru said simply as she turned back around and began walking away. "Have a nice day, girls."

* * *

Natsuki's eyes opened and she instantly sat up in bed. She lifted her hands to her eyes and turned them, palm facing away, so that she may look at her knuckles. She let out a long sigh. Knuckles were not covered in blood. That had been a weird dream. She had punched repeatedly an already downed opponent until she had made the other opponent bleed. What if she had accidently killed her?

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Natsuki looked around her empty tent. What exactly had happened? She barely remembered the match.

_Oh no. _A jolt of fear shook Natsuki to the core. Had she lost the match? Had the girl she repeatedly punched in her dream been _her _and had she no memory because she had been beaten so badly? Natsuki quickly slid out of her bed and walked over to her mirror. She examined her face, then pulled off her pajama top and checked her torso out as well. Her fingers slid along a bandage over her bicep. Applying some pressure to the spot, she winced. Still hurt. It had to be a fresh wound acquired that day during the match. She vaguely remembered a knife causing it, flying through the air at her, but it was all a blur.

She then ran a hand along another, smaller bandage on her side. This one didn't hurt as much when she touched it. _Smaller cut, _she concluded. Her hands lifted to cup her cheeks. Her face looked fine, if a bit tired. Her eyes were also a bit bloodshot, like she had been out drinking.

"Oh, you're awake," Nao said as she walked in. Natsuki turned around in surprise, blinked, and reached for the shirt she had just discarded.

"Yeah, uh, did I…" she swallowed as she pulled her shirt on, facing away from Nao. "Did I lose the match?"

Nao was silent as she eyed the back of her friend. She decided to stay silent a few seconds longer, wanting to drag out Natsuki's panic. When the dark-haired girl turned around looking as if she were about to cry, Nao smirked. "No, you won. In fact you beat the Yuechi chick so badly I think they're going to keep her in the hospital wing for a few extra days."

Natsuki's brow furrowed. "I… what did I do?" She looked at her hands again and then back up at her roommate, who was beginning to change into her night clothes. Natsuki walked over and put her hand on Nao's shoulder, effectively stopping the slightly shorter girl from continuing.

Nao glanced at Natsuki and lifted a brow. "Are you going to let me finish changing or what?"

Natsuki blushed and quickly let go of the redhead, who 'hmphed' and finished pulling on a shirt. When she was done, she turned around and cocked her hip. "You were saying?"

"What did you mean? Tell me what happened…"

"You… don't remember." Nao gave Natsuki a searching look and admired how cute she looked when she was confused. "I guess it's good you don't. You were whacked out as all hell," Nao informed her as she closed her armoire door and shoved past Natsuki to get to her bed. She hopped backwards on it and smirked when Natsuki followed her.

"What do you…" Natsuki tried to think back. Yuechi drugged her. Her fingers instantly lifted to the bandage on her bicep. Her eyes lifted to meet the lime-green of Nao's. "I was drugged. She drugged me."

Nao nodded. "You were nuts. You took down Yuechi like some kind of wild monster and then you had to be dragged out of the arena by two teachers. Youko was looking after you until you ran off. So me, Chie and Mai chased after you." The redhead explained this all as if it were an everyday occurrence.

Natsuki's eyes widened. "I had to be _dragged _out of the arena? Is Yuechi alright?"

"She'll live," Nao replied nonchalantly. She pulled her covers back then crawled under. "Are you going to bed now? You should, I'm sure you have training to do tomorrow to prepare you for the semi-finals."

_She'll LIVE? That's not very reassuring… _"I'm not tired…" Natsuki lied. She felt like she had been sleeping for a century yet she still felt exhausted. "Have you seen… is Lieutenant Fujino alright?"

Nao glanced at her as if she were a moron. "Yeah, why the hell wouldn't she be alright?"

Natsuki headed back to her side of the room. She quickly pulled on her usual dark green uniform and then slipped a jacket on. She glanced at Nao, who frowned disapprovingly at her. "What?" She asked as she began buttoning up the jacket.

"Where are you going?" Nao demanded to know. "It's almost two in the morning."

"Out," Natsuki answered quietly, though they both knew what she meant. She was going to see Shizuru. She had to see Shizuru. Shizuru would be more articulate about what happened… she would be more comfortable than Natsuki's bed. "I'll be back sometime in the morning," she told Nao as she turned and made for the exit.

Nao watched her roommate go, let out a groan, and buried her head in her pillow. The word "moron" was muffled by her pillow.

* * *

Natsuki walked briskly through the snow, her hands digging into her jacket pockets as she mentally noted she should get a pair of gloves. Natsuki let out a sigh of relief when the Teacher's Residence Hall came into view. She quickened her pace, the excitement building within her at the thought of snuggling into Shizuru.

Upon reaching the window, Natsuki was surprised to see the lights were still on within Shizuru's room. She peeked in and blinked in surprise. There Shizuru was, sitting on her bed in her nightgown. Alyssa was sitting beside her, still in her form-fitting uniform. A pang of jealousy erupted inside Natsuki's chest. It almost felt like something was alive within her, telling her to barge in there and demand to know what was going on. The rational side of her told her nothing was going on and if she stopped to listen to the other side she would end up looking like a paranoid moron.

Natsuki continued watching the backs of the two teachers for a few moments, her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides. Suddenly, she didn't feel so cold. In fact, she was burning hot.

Natsuki, trying to get her emotions under control, tapped as lightly as she could on the window, afraid she'd break the glass if she knocked on it as loudly as she wanted to.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked in surprise as she got up from her bed and strode towards her window. She quickly unlocked the window and stepped back as her student lifted it and crawled in. "What are you doing here?"

Natsuki flicked some snow from her shoulder and then looked past Shizuru to Alyssa, who had since stood up from Shizuru's bed and was now watching them curiously. "I wanted to see you," Natsuki admitted quietly, her gaze slowly returning to Shizuru's, "Was I interrupting something?" She asked, her tone level and calm.

Shizuru's brow furrowed only slightly. "What would you be interrupting?" She wondered out loud. "Of course not. It's just… well I thought we agreed my room was no longer safe," she explained as she wasted no time in pulling Natsuki by her scarf and held the slightly smaller girl to her chest. "Nevertheless," Shizuru whispered into Natsuki's hair as she slid back and planted a kiss to the girl's cheek. "I am glad you came." _And also that you are no longer acting silly. _

Natsuki's smile was so wide, so sincere then that Shizuru wondered why she acted so happy about that. She already _knew _that, Shizuru thought, so why was she acting as if she needed that reassurance?

Natsuki pulled Shizuru back to her and grazed the older woman's neck with her lips before settling on just nuzzling into her teacher. After all, they had an audience.

Shizuru always smelled _so good. _Natsuki would really need to find out what shampoo she used.

"Natsuki," Shizuru cooed as she rubbed the girl's back and rested her head atop Natsuki's. "Is everything alright?" She felt something was slightly off with Natsuki but she couldn't quite place it. Was she worried about the semi-finals? Was it the drugs still?

"Yeah," Natsuki mumbled as she planted her lips to Shizuru's neck, causing a wave of warmth to move throughout the teacher. "Everything's fine, why?" Natsuki asked as she pulled away from Shizuru in order to meet her eyes.

"No reason," Shizuru said as she smiled and then turned and pulled Natsuki towards her bed, where Alyssa had seated herself again and was now keeping busy by messing around with her cell phone. "I just like to make sure," she sat down on the bed and pulled Natsuki into her lap, "Have you eaten yet?"

Natsuki thought about it and then shook her head. "I can't really remember anything… I feel like I've been sleeping for a thousand years." She gave Shizuru a small smile and pushed her back more against Shizuru, who was more than happy to hold Natsuki closer to her.

"Hm. I suppose I should tell you how the match went and then make you something to eat…" Shizuru trailed off, her mind imaging all the things she could make for Natsuki.

"Playing house-wife already, Shizuru?" Alyssa asked with a dazzling smile. She slipped her phone into her pocket and laid down on Shizuru's bed, her arms folding under her head as she stared up at the ceiling. "It's so darn cute."

Shizuru made a small humming noise as she and Natsuki both blushed slightly. "Oh, Alyssa," Shizuru chided as she ran a hand down Natsuki's side, her fingers lifting underneath the uniform and touching smooth flesh. No matter how many times Shizuru touched Natsuki, she would never take it for granted. She had thought she would go through the rest of her life without knowing this feeling… without having Natsuki as hers. Now that Natsuki _was _hers, she didn't want to waste a moment.

"_So," _Natsuki grumbled as she tucked her head under Shizuru's chin and glanced at Alyssa. "What happened? I heard I won."

Shizuru's arms tightened around Natsuki. "You did," she said, her lips dangerously close to Natsuki's ear. Natsuki harrumphed and enjoyed the treatment, glad to be back in her love's arms. "You had a bad reaction to the drugs she put in your system… so it is not your fault," Shizuru added.

Natsuki tensed in the woman's arms. "What's… what's not my fault?" Natsuki asked, her tone tense with worry. She remembered Nao saying something about beating the crap out of Yuechi. The fact that she didn't remember it bothered her. "What did I do?"

Wetting her lips with her tongue, Shizuru tried to think of the best way to put this so that Natsuki didn't drown in guilt. "The drugs… caused you to, ah, not be yourself. You got Yuechi down and…" Shizuru paused. "Mm."

Natsuki jabbed her elbow into Shizuru's stomach, rewarding her with a small squeak from the older woman. Normally, Natsuki would've found that cute and would have then proceeded to tease Shizuru about it. Instead, she demanded, "Tell me what I did."

"Abusing your commanding officer…" Shizuru scolded as she rubbed her hands up and down Natsuki's arms. "Relax. Yuechi is fine."

"What did I do to her?" Natsuki asked as she turned around in Shizuru's lap and held the woman's hands down. Shizuru arched a brow but simply sighed and continued looking up into her student's eyes.

Alyssa let out an annoyed groan and sat up. Twisting her body on the bed so she could face the other two women, she eyed the two until they turned to look at her. "Will you stop prancing around it and tell her?" Alyssa grumbled. Shizuru frowned and now Natsuki was watching Alyssa instead for the answer. "You continued punching Yuechi even after she was unconscious and you had already won," Alyssa deadpanned, her hawk-like features expressionless. "Now don't through a hissy-fit, Kuga Natsuki," the blonde colonel muttered when Natsuki's eyes widened. "It was a competition, you were doing what you were supposed to… the drugs just helped you get in touch with your _wild _side." _Unfortunately for Yuechi, that is._

Shizuru and Natsuki both stared at the enemy colonel, who merely grinned at them and tilted her head downwards slightly, as if to say 'y_eees?'_

Shizuru rolled her eyes and then turned slowly to face the girl in her lap, who was still staring at Alyssa, brow furrowed cutely. "Natsuki," Shizuru tried, as if she were testing the waters. Natsuki turned to look at her. "Are you alright?"

"Is that why…" Natsuki moved to get off Shizuru and instead sit on the edge of the bed. She glanced at her hands and turned them over to stare at her knuckles. Shizuru and Alyssa exchanged glances before Shizuru slid to the spot beside Natsuki.

"Is that why what, my Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as she too looked over at Natsuki's hands as if she found them as intriguing.

"I had a dream I…" Natsuki frowned. "It wasn't a dream. I _actually _hit her until my hands were bloodied." Natsuki suddenly felt rather guilty, but she knew it wasn't her fault. "She shouldn't have such unpredictable weapons!" Natsuki barked, much to Shizuru and Alyssa's surprise. Usually Natsuki would sulk and feel guilty. Right now she was being logical about the whole thing. It was… different. Shizuru quite liked it.

"Exactly," the Kyoto woman purred as she stood up and walked towards her kitchenette. "How does spaghetti sound?" She asked the two other women on her bed, who quickly sat up, their eyes wide. Shizuru smiled and shook her head as she turned back to the stove. She could practically see the drool on their faces. "I suppose it's best to eat at three in the morning than not at all…"

Natsuki watched as Shizuru went to work. Alyssa's housewife joke flashed through her mind and she nearly choked on air, causing both the older women to turn around and glance at her briefly before receiving a sheepish smile in response and turning around once more.

"So… have you spoken to Nabatame and Tanaka yet?" Natsuki asked as she watched Shizuru pour in a box of pasta, turn around to look at Alyssa, and then turn around once more to add another box of pasta. Alyssa looked hungrier than Natsuki.

This was unsurprising considering Alyssa always had a ravenous appetite. It was some kind of phenomenon that she was able to keep such a perfect figure.

Shizuru tensed for only a split second before continuing as if nothing were wrong. She glanced over her shoulder. "I have," she told Natsuki, who tilted her head slightly to the side.

"How are they? I haven't seen them… at least, well, I don't _remember _seeing them." Natsuki pondered this for a second. Maybe she _had _seen them. They probably left after realizing she wasn't herself.

"I believe they were a bit… busy," Shizuru replied carefully as she added a touch of salt and then turned around and watched Natsuki and Alyssa. Alyssa was messing around with her pistol now and Natsuki was watching her curiously. It was a little awkward having her past love and her current love so close together but Shizuru shoved that to the back of her mind. She even pretended that last night's little accident with Alyssa didn't happen.

Natsuki continued eyeing the Kyoto woman with suspicion. She was acting odd. "Okay…" Natsuki let out a sigh of relief. She was still exhausted, but she was hungrier. She looked at Shizuru again, who had started stirring. _Is it weird that her cooking turns me on? _Natsuki wondered, before mentally kicking herself. _Pervert!_

Little did the first year know, bright blue eyes were watching her with amusement.

"See something you like?" Alyssa teased. Natsuki glowered at her, her cheeks flushing as she quickly looked away.

Shizuru frowned at them from over her shoulder but said nothing.

Alyssa playfully punched Natsuki's shoulder. "I'm just kidding, Kuga. Relax." The blonde colonel lay back down on Shizuru's bed once more and stared tiredly at the ceiling. "You did a good job last match. You probably would've won even if you hadn't gone psycho."

"Thanks," Natsuki said with a small smile. "I think." Natsuki, watching the blonde colonel play with her gun, remembered that she _liked _Alyssa. _I'm just jealous for no reason, _Natsuki reassured herself. The more she watched Alyssa, the more she realized how alike they were. "Hey…" Natsuki said, effectively getting Alyssa's attention away from the gun.

"Yes?" the blonde asked, her brow arching ever so slightly.

"Do you… like video games?" Natsuki asked slowly, as if Alyssa were retarded.

"Yes… I… do…" Alyssa said just as slowly. "Why?"

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite weapon?"

"Gun of some type…"

"Favorite season?"

"Well I was born during the sunny season but I really like ice." _Because it's cool. Like me._

"Favorite animal?"

"Eagle… Hawk… hm. _Wolves_ too."

Natsuki stared. "Taste in women?"

Alyssa winked. "I like tasting women, yes."

Natsuki's face turned bright red. "Not what I meant—"

Alyssa leaned closer, her sapphire eyes sparkling dangerously. "And why, Kuga Natsuki, are you comparing my tastes to yours?"

Natsuki opened her mouth to respond, then closed it, then opened it, then closed it again. Her eyes narrowed and Alyssa shrugged and went back to playing with her gun when no answer came.

Natsuki continued watching her love's former lover carefully, examining. Alyssa was beautiful, no doubt about that. And confident, charismatic, intelligent… Natsuki frowned. _I'm all of those things… sort of. _And then, a question popped into her mind.

_Don't ask it, Kuga! Don't say it, don't! _"Why did you and Shizuru break up?" She blurted out, before quickly lifting her hands to cover her mouth, her eyes wide.

A crash of something in Shizuru's direction caused both Alyssa and Natsuki to look over in alarm. Alyssa stood up quickly. "Are you alright, Shizuru?" The blonde asked when Shizuru turned around, her face a mix between embarrassment and fear.

"Ara," she uttered, "I am fine. Ah, Natsuki," Shizuru cleared her throat, "do you want tomato sauce or—?"

"Th-That's fine…" Natsuki mumbled, now feeling stupid for making it incredibly awkward. Alyssa was the only one who didn't seem to mind, and she walked over to Shizuru to help her with the spaghetti.

Natsuki looked down at the floor, her hands squeezing the fabric of Shizuru's bed. The awkwardness was thick like smog and she now wondered if Shizuru was going to be pissed at her once Alyssa left. Which, _by the way… why IS Alyssa here? At three in the morning? Would she have really left for Fuuka this late? Or… was it a SLUMBER party I happened to interrupt?_

Natsuki's emeralds followed each movement of Alyssa's hands. The way they lightly touched Shizuru's when they passed bowls and silverware back and forth, the way their hands lightly grazed each other's as they turned to face Natsuki, the way their eyes met in some type of secret, knowing look. Only _they _understood something.

Shizuru's brow furrowed only slightly at the distressed look on Natsuki's face. "Natsuki, what is wrong?"

Natsuki felt like she was invading some type of 'big girls' club.' She had no idea what their history was, had no idea what times they shared, no idea about _anything. _Shizuru didn't tell her anything about Alyssa, Alyssa herself didn't seem to even think about Shizuru in that way anymore so why, oh _why _was it driving Natsuki insane? Was there something she was missing or was she seeing everything clearly?

"N-Nothing," Natsuki quickly said as she offered them a weak smile. "I didn't, ah.. never mind."

Shizuru exchanged a worried glance with Alyssa, who shrugged in response. Shizuru _really _didn't want to have a conversation about… _that. _Especially not with Natsuki, especially not… after she had accidently kissed Alyssa the night before.

The Kyoto woman handed her student a steaming bowl of spaghetti. The girl didn't look up from it and instead peered into the bowl as if she could see right through it. "Thanks," she muttered. It smelled good. Shizuru is a good cook? Check. Added points to her hotness? Double check.

Shizuru sat down beside Natsuki and watched as Natsuki moved the pasta around with her fork. "Are you going to just play with it or are you going to eat it?" Shizuru asked playfully as she wrapped a comforting arm around Natsuki and leaned her head onto the girl's shoulder.

Alyssa was already chomping away. "God this is good," she said through her chewing. "Really, it's orgasmic. I forgot how good your cooking tasted Shizuru." Normally, Alyssa would've made an incredibly raunchy joke, but something told her that now wasn't the time, especially in front of Shizuru's girlfriend.

"I don't often have time to cook," Shizuru murmured as she turned her face so that she could plant a kiss to Natsuki's shoulder, even if it was covered by the girl's uniform. Shizuru sat back up and turned to face Alyssa, who had already finished her bowl and was walking over to place it in the sink.

"So…" Natsuki suddenly said, catching both Shizuru and Alyssa off-guard. Alyssa leaned her butt against the kitchen counter and folded her arms across her chest. Shizuru too turned to look at Natsuki, who continued staring at her pasta. "What, uh, were you two doing before I came in?"

Shizuru frowned only slightly at the weird question. "Waiting for Anh's plane to get in. She was on a mission and we wanted to have a, ah… _girl's night," _Shizuru explained easily. Alyssa nodded from her spot a few feet away. "But we believe her flight to be delayed. We haven't heard from her since earlier."

"And then what?" Natsuki asked, her gaze finally lifting off the food to see her love's face. "What would you have done afterwards?" Shizuru slowly turned away from Alyssa to watch Natsuki with a searching gaze.

"Is there something you want to ask me, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked after a moment, her tone quiet.

Natsuki shook her head hastily. "N-No I was just curious!" She answered quickly before stuffing her mouth full of pasta so she couldn't speak if Shizuru prodded her anymore.

Shizuru's full lips curved downwards in a small, barely noticeable frown. "Alright," she said. "I believe you."

Natsuki finished the rest of her meal in silence. Shizuru and Alyssa had started up their talking again and it was all about their time at Garderobe… when they had been together.

"And you remember that time," Alyssa said through chuckles, "when we got in trouble for putting laxatives in Jin's coff—"

"I played no part in that at all," Shizuru defended with a smile. "That was all you and Anh, as per usual." Shizuru glanced at Natsuki, who was rather quiet. "Natsuki, are you ready for bed?"

Natsuki jumped when she realized Shizuru was talking to her, much too used to the chattering of Alyssa and Shizuru. "Oh, me?" Natsuki asked as she turned around on the bed to face Shizuru, who giggled at her. Was Shizuru trying to get rid of her?

"Yes, you, silly."

Natsuki smiled. "Ah, actually," she glanced at Alyssa, who lifted a brow in response. "Can I sleep here tonight?" Natsuki wanted to say it was because she wanted to be with Shizuru. That was only half right. She just really didn't want to leave her love alone with her love's former love. That just didn't seem like a good idea.

Shizuru looked surprised, smiled, then frowned. "Wait. I would love for you to it's just… Jin is…"

"Next door," Alyssa finished for her. "It might not be a good idea." _Plus then I'd have to leave, _Alyssa whined in her head. _Then again, it might be a good opportunity for Shizuru to finally get 'with' the girl. She HAS been taking her sweet ass time. _

Natsuki frowned. "I have to wake up early anyways. Just wake me up and I'll sneak out the window and meet up with Nabatame and Tanaka."

"Nabatame," Shizuru corrected. "Tanaka will have left for a mission by tomorrow…"

"Wha—?"

"I will explain tomorrow. But…" Shizuru turned to look at her blonde friend and offered the colonel an apologetic smile.

"Damn," the colonel cursed, she knew that look. "You're kicking me out." She deadpanned. "_Real _nice."

Shizuru giggled and stood up as Alyssa did. "It was wonderful having you. Will you be dropping by for the semi-final match?"

Alyssa pretended to think about it as she walked around the corner of the bed to reach Shizuru, who embraced her instantly. "Of course I will. I just have to get another pass from Haruka and Miyu but I'm sure I can work some things out." Her usual evil glint in her eyes returned. Natsuki could practically see the intelligent woman calculating everything in her head.

Shizuru held Alyssa tight and lightly kissed her on the cheek as they pulled away from each other. Shizuru stared up into those lovely sapphire depths and then smiled warmly. A thought struck her and Shizuru leaned up to whisper into Alyssa's ear. Natsuki frowned as she watched the exchange. When Shizuru was finished, she lowered and waited for a response.

Alyssa grinned, her arms releasing Shizuru slowly. "Yes."

"Thank you," Shizuru said sincerely. "You have your visitor's pass," Shizuru commented as Alyssa strode towards the window, "There's no need to sneak out the window."

Alyssa turned, half in the room and half already out. She gave Shizuru a roguish wink. "I like taking the window. Makes me feel badass," she said seriously as she disappeared through it and was gone just like that.

"Me too…" Natsuki murmured, gaining her a sidelong glance from her teacher. "What?" Natsuki asked with a small smile.

"The window makes you feel _badass, _hmm?" Shizuru asked, a smile making its way across her face as she approached her student.

Natsuki, lifting her chin up when Shizuru's face descended, happily accepted her teacher's lips. The kiss was tender and slow. Shizuru pulled back so that they were a breath apart, then planted smaller kisses to her student's lips before digging her fingers in Natsuki's dark mane and pulling their mouths closer together.

Natsuki was slowly pushed backwards until her upper half was horizontal on the bed, her knees still hooked over the edge. Shizuru was already on her, her hungry lips moving down Natsuki's jaw line and down the girl's slender neck. Natsuki turned her head away, allowing Shizuru easier access. _Love me, _Natsuki thought as she let out a small moan. _Please love me and only me._

The more Shizuru kissed her, the more Natsuki felt like she was needed as much as she needed the older woman. Shizuru sucked and licked the soft flesh on Natsuki's neck, eliciting more soft moans and gasps.

Natsuki whimpered in annoyance when Shizuru refused to move her lips any lower than the girl's collar bone. Natsuki lifted her head to peer at Shizuru, who wore an apologetic expression on her face.

"Natsuki… you should get your rest…" Shizuru moved her hands up Natsuki's sides until they were cupping the sides of her face. "How are you not incredibly exhausted right now?"

"I am," Natsuki said as she lifted her head off the bed to catch Shizuru's lips with her own. After breaking apart, their lips still touching lightly, Natsuki whispered, "But I prefer being awake where you are…"

Shizuru pushed Natsuki down again with the force of her next kiss. It was warm and exciting and Shizuru swallowed every sound her student made. Natsuki kissed Shizuru back just as feverishly. Yes, she was falling asleep before, but now she was wide awake thanks to the flame in her chest. _Love me._

_I do._

A hand slid up Natsuki's leg and gave it a squeeze. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's neck and pulled the older woman closer. "Natsuki," Shizuru breathed the name lovingly, her voice doing things to the word that a normal voice couldn't. Natsuki couldn't remember a time she loved hearing her name so much.

Natsuki traced Shizuru's lips with her tongue. She tasted faintly of tea. No surprise there. Shizuru's tongue met with Natsuki's before their lips did soon after in another heated kiss.

Finally, the two pulled away. Both student and teacher were breathless, their hearts hammering and their bodies wanting the other's. Green met red.

"You have work to do early tomorrow and it's… nearly four in the morning," Shizuru whispered, her tone speaking of her regret. Shizuru lifted her body off her student's and crawled to the opposite side of the bed and pulled back the covers.

Natsuki watched her do this and frowned. "Shizuru…"

"Mm?" Shizuru hummed as she snuggled under the covers. "Are you coming?"

Natsuki swallowed hard. "Can I borrow a shirt?" She asked in her usual husky voice.

"Of course. You know I love seeing you in my—"

"_Thanks," _Natsuki grumbled as she got off the bed and padded over to Shizuru's armoire.

Shizuru watched Natsuki as her student changed. She sighed happily. Natsuki was no longer the scared and overly defiant girl she was when she first arrived at Garderobe. Now she was confident, persistent, resilient, and a mature woman. Shizuru viewed the mentally and emotionally matured Natsuki as an adult now. Shizuru enjoyed meeting the broken young girl, but she was glad Natsuki had grown… glad Natsuki had transformed from a struggling fledgling into a strong falcon, ready to fly as high as she could.

After changing into one of Shizuru's big shirts, Natsuki decided she'd go without pants on. She didn't expect anything to happen. After all, she _did _have a busy day tomorrow. Still, she loved it when Shizuru touched her bare skin.

Ruby red eyes were glued to Natsuki as she walked towards the bed. The student slid back the covers and was about to _easily _slide in when she let out a yelp in surprise. Shizuru's hands had grabbed Natsuki by the arm and tugged her into the bed before the girl even knew what had happened.

Natsuki happily wrapped her arms around her teacher and buried her face in the woman's bosom. She inhaled deeply, taking in the teacher's scent and loving it. Holding Shizuru like this… and being held like that… it reminded Natsuki of the first time she could. It had been _that _incredibly dark day. Natsuki had been terrified… completely traumatized by Akio. She had almost lost Shizuru to that man…

Natsuki shuddered and tried to push out the negative thoughts of that day. It had been the end of the day that was great, so comforting. _Do you remember saving me from him, Shizuru? I haven't forgotten… I can't. I'll save you from anything too, no matter what._

Shizuru held Natsuki tighter, her lips descending to plant loving kisses to Natsuki's head. "My Natsuki…" she said, her voice soothing. "Dream sweet, my love."

There was that word again. Love. Natsuki opened her mouth and lifted her head to stare into Shizuru's eyes. However, the woman's eyes were already closed. Mouth closing, Natsuki's gaze softened and she lifted her head up to kiss Shizuru's nose. "Sleep sweet, Shizuru."

There was silence for a few moments, before Shizuru opened her eyes. "Natsuki…?"

Natsuki, who was already half-asleep thanks to the comfort of Shizuru's body and her amazing scent, merely hummed in response. "Mmm?"

"Would you like to meet my parents?"

"Mhm."

"Marvelous."

Natsuki processed this ever so slowly as sleep began retaking her. Suddenly, her eyes snapped opened. "Wait, what?"

* * *

**Been a while, huh? This chapter was actually pretty light compared to the usual 'Monster' material.**

**No. This is not a "Natsuki meets Shizuru's parents fic!" or anything like that. Just preparation for future chapters… and yes, I promise they'll be more interesting than the recent Monster chapters.**

**OH. Note to the reviewers that keep bringing up the ranking issue (I guess you missed the little note in Chapter 14, but no worries):**

**-Haruka is a MASTER Sergeant, she is just addressed as simply "Sergeant." **

**-This takes place in the future. Ranking systems change. Some ranks from twenty years ago don't exist anymore.**

**-Alternate. Universe. **

**Ok. That's the last time I'm going to address the ranking issue. If you decide to bring it up again I promise you I will not care ;)**

**Also, thanks to Rwarimadinosawr, who colored and added some things to Lone Wolf's original Natsuki image! It can be found:**

http:// img189. imageshack. us/img189 /3729/ monsterwall. jpg

**Just copy and paste the link into your browser (after removing the spaces of course.)**

**Isn't it pretty? I would also like to point out that the blue rose petals represent unattainable desires (Rwar told me this, I had no idea.) Anyways, fitting, don't you think? **

**Also, I'd like to give a shout out to Saba for writing **_**"I vandalized this desk! Tribute to ShayP"**_** in French on some random table in some French university. For those of you that don't remember, I believe it was chapter 3 where Natsuki wrote that on her classroom desk (minus the 'Tribute to ShayP' part, obviously).**

**

* * *

**

**So here is where I usually put my shout out to Andrea. I'm still going to do that, but first I'd just like to mention that it was her birthday like two weeks ago so HAPPY BIRTHDAY (already said this to her, but figured I'd put it in a chapter as well). I would just like to thank Andrea, my beta and (more importantly) best friend for constantly taking the time out of her day to read and edit everything I write (no matter how crapperific it is) so that you all may enjoy a story without any errors and stuff like that. Thanks to Andrea for being my brain organizer and for being an awesome friend. Oh, and also for customizing my laptop for me. THIS IS WHY WE'RE FRIENDS. Team Awesome, love you! :D **

* * *

**Other News**: New fic has been posted _**(Valkyries)**_but don't worry, I don't plan on updating it anytime soon. Monster and SoS are my two priorities. Also, I wrote it in about 9 hours 2 weeks ago so I figured I might as well post it. Um. To hardcore shiznat lovers… don't read it if you find Natnao vomit inducing. While the first chapter is more Natnao than Shiznat, the Shiznat DOES take the front seat as the story goes on. Again, if you're opposed to Nao for some reason and don't think the **eventual Shiznat** is worth it, then don't bother reading it. Oh, and it's rated M. For SECKS. Kiddies beware.

**Also:** Profile has been updated with a new poll! Check it out!

**Chapter Song[s]: **

_**Leader**_** by Phantom Planet **

_**Animal I Have Become**_** by Three Days Grace – Drugged Natsuki in the Arena!**

_**Vicious Delicious**_** by Infected Mushroom – Drugged Natsuki out of the Arena! (Infected Mushroom rules by the way –Andrea)**

**Was too lazy to post the lyrics this time (well, for the first 2, third does not have lyrics, really) but enjoy the songs and look them up if you care enough!**

**Okay, end of my really long author's notes.**

'**Till next time!**

**-ShayP**


	25. Glass Wall

**Chapter 25: Glass Wall**

**So once again, I appreciate all the reviews. Thanks to all that PM'd me as well and I'm sorry that sometimes I take forever to respond (and also that I don't review reply nearly as often as I should). **

**Sooo here's chapter 25. Ten chapters ago we met General Jin and twenty chapters ago Natsuki was on a Survival Hike. This story has come a looong way. Monster's anniversary will be the 27****th**** of this month. So can I just say holy shit I've been writing this for a year now? Geezus.**

**Note to self: Get a real hobby.**

**Lol kidding (sort of.)**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_My Devilish Deeds Come to Light_

* * *

"Wait, what?" Natsuki asked. She lifted her torso off the bed and held herself up with her forearms. Shizuru's eyes were still closed and she looked peaceful. "I know you didn't fall asleep that fast," Natsuki accused.

Finally, Shizuru opened her eyes. Natsuki wasn't surprised to find them swirling with amusement. "It is late, is it not?" Shizuru said through a fake yawn, her lips still quirked in a smile she could barely hide. "Why are you not sleeping, my Natsuki?"

Natsuki, trying to ignore the affects Shizuru's voice and possessive words had on her, tried to look annoyed. "Shizuru," she said when Shizuru merely stared at her as if she had no idea what was going on, "what did you just say? About meeting your parents?"

"Oh yes," Shizuru said, her eyes lighting up. "Natsuki agreed to meet them." Shizuru leaned up and kissed a stony-faced Natsuki on the cheek before settling back down again. "Good night."

Natsuki let out a frustrated growl and pushed Shizuru onto her back. Shizuru sighed and slowly opened her eyes to stare lazily up at the student straddling her hips. Natsuki leaned down, her lips an inch away from Shizuru's. Shizuru waited. And waited. And waited some more…

Letting out a frustrated whimper, Shizuru gave up waiting for Natsuki and lifted her head off her pillow to catch Natsuki's lips with her own. Well, that _was _the plan up until Natsuki moved her lips just out of reach.

Shizuru pouted up at Natsuki as her head dropped back onto the mattress. "Cruel child," she whispered up to her smirking student. "Why must you tease me so late? We need to get to sleep…"

Natsuki leaned down once more, her lips this time closer but still not touching Shizuru's. "Tell me what I want to know, Lieutenant," Natsuki ordered, her hot breath doing frustrating things to Shizuru.

"Oh the torture," Shizuru breathed. "What do you want to know, Private Kuga?" Shizuru asked with a defeated tone.

"What did you mean… meet your parents?" Natsuki asked, her brow furrowed only slightly as if she were confused.

"It is self-explanatory," Shizuru explained. "I want you to meet my parents."

"Well yeah, but why? When?" Natsuki asked.

"If I tell you, will you let me kiss you?" Shizuru challenged. She loved the small smile dancing on Natsuki's lips, loved how that meant Natsuki wanted to be kissed.

"Maybe," Natsuki replied, "will you just explain to me?"

"Can we not talk about this in the morning?" Shizuru asked. "We kiss now, we sleep, I explain everything tomorrow. You need to sleep before your training, Natsuki…"

Natsuki lowered her face once more and pressed her lips very briefly to Shizuru's. There was no actual kiss, just touch. She then lifted her face once more and examined Shizuru's flushed cheeks. "The longer you take to explain, the less sleep I'll get and when I get my ass kicked in training tomorrow I'll only have you to blame…"

Shizuru sighed and lifted a hand to gently caress Natsuki's cheek. "I want you to meet my parents. Whether you win or lose I want you to meet them…"

"I'll win," Natsuki declared.

A sigh. "Yes, yes, I know. After you win the final match we have an entire month… I know we'd have to train still, together, but I really would like for you to meet my parents." Shizuru's expression darkened. "And there's also the fact that it'd be my last chance to see them before the mission."

"Oh… but if I win—which I will—can we really risk going to your house for a weekend? I mean we'd be training to go on the mission and then there's the fact that… well… Jin…"

"It won't be weird for us to be together if you win the competition, it'd be only natural that I spend time with the student who has won the opportunity to go on a mission with me. I can train you at my parent's house… no one will be there to," Shizuru offered a weak smile, "catch us." _And there's always time to convince you to not go along with me._

A thousand different emotions flickered across Natsuki's face, Shizuru could see them in the darkness. "You want me to meet your parents… and I'd stay at your house for an entire weekend?"

"Yes."

"With your parents?"

"Yes."

"Your mom and your da--?"

"Natsuki… I promise you it won't be like whatever you are imagining right now," Shizuru said as she lowered her hands to rest on Natsuki's hips. Her right hand then decided to one up the other and lowered to the student's thigh instead.

Natsuki nodded slowly. "I… alright I'll go…" she said. "But are you going to tell your parents that… we…?" Natsuki looked away and chewed cutely on her bottom lip.

Shizuru made an alarmed noise and lifted so that her back was resting against her headboard and Natsuki was now in her lap. "Do not chew on those, those are mine."

Her question forgotten, Natsuki leaned forward and touched the tip of her nose to Shizuru's. The teacher inhaled slowly, savoring the feeling of having Natsuki so close. The moment before a kiss… the moments that led up to it were always so much fun in a perverse sort of torturous way. It was agonizing waiting for their lips to touch but at the same time it was exciting.

Natsuki finally stopped teasing Shizuru and placed her lips over the full ones of her teacher. It was slow and tender, Natsuki letting Shizuru in nearly instantly. Natsuki idly wondered if it was because they were both exhausted. As she pulled Shizuru's bottom lip into her mouth and gently nibbled, Natsuki decided no, it wasn't because they were exhausted, it was because she was in love.

Shizuru let out a satisfied moan and her hands pulled Natsuki's face closer. Heat moved downwards in both women, and Shizuru wondered if maybe Natsuki _was… _ready.

No. Not until the competition is over at least. They both had too much to worry about and…

Natsuki whimpered into Shizuru's mouth and pressed Shizuru's head back against the headboard with her added force.

Shizuru broke the kiss and planted smaller kisses to Natsuki's lips, each one gentler than the last. She then pulled back completely and gave her student an apologetic smile. "Natsuki you really must get some sleep."

Natsuki agreed. She was exhausted and she had really only promised Shizuru _one _brief kiss, not a few that grew in intensity. _Although, okay, I couldn't really help it. _The student leaned forward quickly to plant one more kiss to Shizuru's lips before she slid off her teacher's body and turned on her side, her back facing Shizuru.

Shizuru pouted and slid under the covers once more. She turned on her side as well and wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist so that they were spooning. "Why must you turn away from me?" Shizuru murmured, her hot breath turning Natsuki's ear red.

"I was just getting comfortable, geez," Natsuki grumbled. She turned around so that they were facing each other. "Get on your back."

Shizuru giggled but did as she was told and turned once more so that she was lying on her back. The pillow was soft under her head, the ceiling was so boring it could easily put her to sleep, and the covers left her the perfect temperature.

Natsuki, still on her side, wrapped her arms around Shizuru and rested her head on her teacher's soft chest. She let out a content sigh and allowed her eyelids to finally close. The slow rhythmic beat of Shizuru's heart put her in a hypnotic trance until she was fast asleep.

* * *

A few hours of the world's most comfortable sleep later, and the sun was high in the sky. Shizuru was already awake and was by her kitchenette. Alyssa had already shown up as well, and the two were cooking breakfast.

"How did you sleep?" Shizuru asked as she continued making quite possibly the most amazing eggs Alyssa was sure she would ever have.

"Fine. I snuck into Jin's room last night as you asked and I knocked her out with a few tranquilizer darts." Alyssa smirked when Shizuru sent her a grateful look. "Her bed was comfy," the blonde added. "Did you and Kuga sleep well last night?" The question was loaded. _Did _they sleep or did they do other things?

Shizuru's expression lost its energetic shine and for a second Shizuru looked like what most people do in the morning, tired and like they wished they were back asleep. She turned back to the stove. "We slept just fine," she replied, though a smile formed its way on her lips. "Thank you for, ah, incapacitating Jin."

"No worries. I needed a place to sleep anyways… was sort of fun waking up every hour to shoot her with a tranq again." Alyssa had left too late that morning, it would've been pointless for her to drive all the way back to Fuuka and then drive all the way back to train Natsuki. Shizuru had asked her to make sure Jin wasn't able to barge in on her and Natsuki, so Alyssa had happily taken out Jin and then stolen the woman's room for a few hours.

Natsuki woke up to the sound of giggles. Her mind was still fuzzy, so they sounded far away as if they were muffled by a pillow. _Oh wait, _Natsuki thought as she opened her eyes. Her head was under her pillow.

She sat up, the pillow falling off her head. Natsuki ran a hand through her hair in a weak attempt to tame it. She usually woke up with her hair in perfect condition… Shizuru tended to run her fingers through it during the night. Apparently she hadn't done that last night considering Natsuki woke up with her usual bed head.

After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Natsuki set her gaze on the two women by the kitchenette. Shizuru was holding a spoonful of _something _up to Alyssa, who wrapped her lips around the offered spoon, eyes locked with Shizuru's, and then slowly slid backwards until the spoon was still in the air but now empty of whatever delicious thing it had been holding.

Shizuru smiled warmly and tilted her head as she watched for Alyssa's expression.

Alyssa looked towards the ceiling as she swished the contents of whatever had been on the spoon in her mouth. Finally, she swallowed with an overdramatic gulp and flashed Shizuru a grin. "Honestly, you should trade the gun in for a spatula or something."

Shizuru cringed. "I am not a fry chef…" She argued. "And couldn't you have used some other cooking utensil? Spatulas are so…" They made Shizuru think of a fast food cook flipping burgers.

"You're right. They don't fit you." Alyssa then placed her chin on her fist and tilted her head slightly as if she were examining Shizuru. "How about an old-fashioned wooden spoon?"

Shizuru frowned. "Perhaps a pizza cutter suits me more?"

Alyssa imagined the razor sharp cooking utensil in her mind before snapping out of it and giving Shizuru a sheepish grin. "On second thought, keep the gun."

Natsuki slipped out of the bed, stood up, and stretched. She let out a cute noise, her version of a yawn. The two teachers turned to watch the zombie student.

"Good morning, Natsuki," Shizuru said cheerfully as she leaned her hip against a countertop. She gestured to the plate of eggs and toast. "Would you like something to eat?"

Alyssa smiled when Natsuki looked like she was about to drool. "Someone's hungry," Alyssa said as she picked up her own plate and moved around the eggs with a fork. "It's good, Kuga," she reassured the student who was looking at her oddly. Alyssa paused briefly before tilting her head slightly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"When did you get here?" Natsuki asked, and she mentally winced when she realized how accusatory that sounded. She prayed it hadn't sounded so obvious, but her hopes were dashed when Alyssa and Shizuru exchanged glances. "I mean, uh, I didn't hear you come in."

Alyssa shrugged. "I've only been here an hour. I was going to wake you up but Shizuru said I should let you sleep." _Besides, I was next door playing sandman for Jin so the bitch wouldn't bother you two, _she mentally added.

Natsuki sent a grateful smile over to Shizuru, who returned the smile and placed a fork on Natsuki's plate. She then picked it up and brought it over to Natsuki. Natsuki reached out for it but Shizuru pulled it away, grinned like a devil, and kissed Natsuki lightly on the forehead before letting her student take the plate.

Natsuki blushed and thanked Shizuru quietly before she walked back to the bed and sat on the edge of it to eat. _Oh my gawd. _Natsuki thought just as she was about to place a fork full of eggs into her mouth. _Is Shizuru wearing an apron? Mental snap shot, check. _

"Don't eat too much," Alyssa warned her, the blonde woman's wavy mane framing her sharp features and her blue eyes looking especially piercing for some reason. Alyssa was an amazing woman but Natsuki would be lying if she said her love's best friend didn't scare her only a little. She's seen Alyssa in action and the woman was a born badass. "After training with me you might throw up."

Shizuru frowned at Alyssa. "Only people that haven't worked out in a while throw up after a tough exercise," she said.

Alyssa shook her head. "No. You should never eat an hour before a workout, no matter how fit you are," she explained. She had thought Shizuru knew that.

Shizuru nodded slowly, feeling like she should have known that. "Ara… I used to know that at one point."

Alyssa chuckled and winked. "Losing your touch there, Shizuru?"

Red eyes lit with amusement. "Of course not," she defended. She has just been distracted lately, is all. Her eyes flitted briefly over to Natsuki.

Once again, Natsuki felt like she was intruding on a couple's light teasing. She shouldn't feel like the third wheel in this situation, Alyssa should.

"So you're training me today?" Natsuki asked for clarification as she took a bite out of toast. Yup. If Natsuki and Shizuru got married one day, Shizuru was the designated cook.

Alyssa's bright sapphires settled easily on Natsuki, suddenly making the student feel naked. The blonde's lips curved into a devilish smirk. "I don't _train_,I create."

Natsuki blinked. "What?"

"I'm going to mold you into the perfect warrior in one day. It'll be better than any training you've gotten here at Garderobe," Alyssa glanced at a displeased looking Shizuru and said, "even better than the beloved Lieutenant over here." Alyssa set her cocky grin on Natsuki. "When I'm done with you Kuga, you'll be bruised, beaten, and exhausted." She then sent the stunned student a roguish wink. "But you'll be one hell of a fighter."

Natsuki had to admit: Shizuru had good taste in women. Just listening to Alyssa talk and get excited about something like training got Natsuki just as excited and pumped. It might also have to do with Alyssa being one of the most predatory, determined women Natsuki had ever met. Power and confidence was incredibly sexy. _No wonder they're friends… _Natsuki thought as her gaze flickered between a tiger and a lion.

* * *

Alyssa, Shizuru (sans apron), and Natsuki all entered the training room. Natsuki followed Alyssa to the center of the room and Shizuru walked off to the side so that she could watch. Natsuki stretched by spreading out her legs and then twisting so that she could grab at her calf. She held that position, counted, and then turned and did the same to her other leg. When she stood up she glanced over at Shizuru, who looked like she was immensely enjoying this.

"What?" Natsuki growled.

The corner of Shizuru's lips tugged upwards in an amused smile. "Is something wrong, Natsuki?"

"You look all smug," Natsuki said as she placed her feet together, straightened, and then slowly bent down to touch her toes. "So that always means you're thinking something annoying."

"Well Natsuki _is _bending, twisting, and turning," Shizuru replied smoothly. Natsuki shot up and looked at her with a shocked expression that made Shizuru giggle. "Relax, Natsuki. Just focus on training."

"I don't want my training to be some kind of excuse for you to check me out!" Natsuki barked, only causing Shizuru to laugh harder. Alyssa was standing a few feet in front of Natsuki, her arms folded over her chest and her foot tapping impatiently.

"Ignore the woman over there, Kuga," Alyssa demanded as she gestured to Shizuru. Shizuru pretended to look offended but she then smiled and leaned her back against the wall, content to watch.

Colonel Alyssa Searrs pulled off her combat boots and threw them to the side. Next she unbuttoned her uniform top, revealing a black tank top underneath. Natsuki and Shizuru watched in silent awe as the blonde woman then gathered her beautiful golden mane and then used a tie to turn it into a messy pony-tail. Natsuki, who had thought that neat ponytails were attractive, found the messy ones even better. She suddenly felt guilty for checking Alyssa out, but when she looked over at Shizuru the feelings ceased. Shizuru was checking Alyssa out as well.

When Alyssa was finished, she didn't look much like the cool and calculated colonel she usually appeared to be. Sure, the sharp intelligence and look of steel were still in her electric blue eyes, but the rest of her appearance was much more relaxed and casual than her usual straight uniform.

A ghost of a smile graced Alyssa's lips. Or was there even a smile? Natsuki couldn't be sure it was so subtle. "Are you ready, Kuga?" Alyssa asked, her voice demanding obedience. It was not really a question. _Your opponents will very rarely ask if you're ready on the mission. If they do, consider yourself lucky._

Natsuki swallowed. _No I am definitely not ready, _she thought as she looked Alyssa over once more. The woman was standing, back perfectly straight, eyes completely focused, and fists ready to go at her sides. _Definitely not ready. _"Ready," Natsuki answered as she spread her feet out and lifted her fists up, one to protect her core and one to fire the first shot.

"Good," the colonel said. "Today I'm going to show you how to fist fight. Why? Because I noticed you're messy. You only rely on your speed and hope to tire out your opponent but you're going to need to put more strength into your blows." Alyssa strode forward until she was only about five feet from Natsuki. Natsuki fought back a flinch. "Each punch must be thrown with as much thought and power going into it than the previous, got it? You can't slow down, can't get cocky. If you fear things, you hesitate, and if you hesitate, then your fears can be realized."

Natsuki nodded. Alyssa smiled, this time it was noticeable, before pulling her right fist back and firing it towards Natsuki…

…who caught it and blinked in surprise at the fact that she had done so. She gave Alyssa a giddy look, as if to say, _Look I caught your fist! Who is the badass now?!_

Alyssa only smiled. "What do you do when nothing goes _right?_"

"Um. Try again?" Natsuki offered cutely, her good mood sinking fast as she realized Alyssa must've _let_ her catch the punch.

"No," Alyssa said as she drew back her _other _fist, "you go _left."_

This time Alyssa's _left _fist fired and Natsuki was too slow in catching it.

"You can't favor one half of your body," Alyssa explained as she watched Natsuki scramble to stand up. "Both of your hands have to be able to catch a punch, both of your arms have to have the same amount of force in them… otherwise you're unbalanced."

Natsuki finally stood up and rubbed at her cheek. _Ow, _she grumbled in her head. She tried not to look like she was in any pain. In a weird way she felt like she was going to be fighting Alyssa for Shizuru's heart. They were the knights and Shizuru was the princess, her heart promised to the victor of the match. _How old am I again? _Natsuki wondered as she mentally glowered at her stupid fantasies.

Natsuki finally nodded and got in a fighting stance again, just like Shizuru taught her all those months ago when Natsuki had asked for private training. _That was such a good idea, _Natsuki mused. She glanced at Shizuru, who winced the second she did. Why was Shizuru wincing?

Alyssa kicked Natsuki in the stomach with no hesitation and no mercy. Natsuki flew backwards and landed with a thud. _Oh. _That was why Shizuru was wincing.

"Alyssa!" Natsuki heard Shizuru's alarmed cry. "That was—!"

"Necessary," Alyssa's powerful voice cut Shizuru off. Natsuki opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She then sat up and groaned. Alyssa continued, "She has to be prepared for anything, Shizuru. She can't just ogle you when she's in a match… it can get her killed. I'm _helping _her." Alyssa sent Shizuru a look void of any emotion. She meant business. "Natsuki is capable of taking down anyone in the competition… it's _you _that's holding her back."

Shizuru, apparently subdued, looked unhappy but stayed silent as she sunk against the wall again and sat with her knees tucked under her chin. She offered Natsuki an apologetic look before wrapping her arms once more around her legs. _What the hell does that mean? _She wondered. Was she truly that distracting? Or did Alyssa mean something else? Shizuru knew she shouldn't be bitter towards her friend for that comment, yet it began to gnaw at her insides.

Natsuki slowly stood up and shook out the buzz in her head. Her stomach hurt but at least she hadn't gotten the wind knocked out of her. "Ow," she grumbled. She wasn't sure how she felt about Alyssa being able to so easily subdue Shizuru. It was… oddly frightening. She hadn't heard half of what Alyssa said to Shizuru, focused too much on her own pain.

"Suck it up, Kuga," Alyssa said playfully as she jumped back and forth between her feet like a nimble boxer. "You have to be ready for anything. I'm aware there are multiple TV screens surrounding you… but at all times you must be focused on your opponent. There should be nothing _but _your opponent."

Natsuki nodded. "Okay…"

Alyssa shook her head and wagged her finger, "That's '_yes, Colonel Searrs,' _when I'm in teaching-mode, kid."

Natsuki frowned, giving Alyssa a '_you can't be serious' _face.

Alyssa was unwavering, and Natsuki gave in with a grumble.

"_Yes, Colonel Searrs." _

Shizuru giggled.

Alyssa smirked. "Okay… fighting stance," she commanded, and Natsuki did as she was told. Alyssa walked around her, hands crossed behind her back as she circled like a vulture… or a hawk. "Your fighting stance is great," she admitted. "Near perfect."

Shizuru smiled from her spot against the wall, her eyes proud of her student.

Alyssa sent Shizuru a wink and a grin. "Nice job, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Colonel," Shizuru replied smoothly, both her eyebrows lifting slightly.

Natsuki wondered if they were eye flirting. She cleared her throat. "So are we going to fight or what?"

Alyssa responded with a lunge.

* * *

Dark blue marks had already begun appearing on Natsuki's arms, cheeks, and chest by the time their fourth match was over. Alyssa remained remarkably unscathed. In fact she looked _bored. _Natsuki cried on the inside with deep frustration. She could've _sworn _she had gotten the upper hand at least a few times… could've sworn she'd have left at least one bruise or mark on Alyssa's flawless skin.

Natsuki was panting heavily and her hair was moistened with sweat. Alyssa was watching her from the opposite side of the matted area, her blue sapphires flashing dangerously, as if she were daring Natsuki to try again.

Natsuki, despite having not done it once the entire time of fighting with Alyssa, glanced at Shizuru. Shizuru looked shocked when Natsuki's eyes met hers, mostly because Natsuki had been so good at listening to Alyssa's earlier command of focusing on only the opponent.

"Are you tired, Natsuki?" Shizuru quickly asked, her tone begging Natsuki to say yes so she can rest and not take another beating. "Would you like to take a break? Have you had enough for today?"

Natsuki glanced at Alyssa, who looked amused, victorious… _glorious. _She was a winner, she was perfect, and she was everything Shizuru deserved.

"No I… I'm not ready to quit," Natsuki said after taking a deep breath. Alyssa's eyes widened to a barely noticeable measure. She looked impressed and then pleased.

"Are you sure?" Shizuru asked weakly from the side, her eyes willing Natsuki to just give up so they can relax. "I think you've done enough training for today."

"I'm sure," Natsuki declared, this time with more confidence. Her eyes narrowed when she turned them on the colonel, who nodded once at her and then got in her fighting stance. Natsuki mimicked the stance, her mind trying to focus not only on Alyssa but also on the exact amount of strength she was putting into each fist. She was more aware of her feet's placement, her fists intensity, and her breathing. Although she had been getting her ass handed to her, she felt she had never improved so quickly in such a short amount of time before.

Shizuru's training sessions had been every day so they had never been rushed, Natsuki always had time to learn and improve. Nabatame and Tanaka's training sessions had been rushed, like crash courses before a test, but they had been incredibly effective. Alyssa's training was more like Natsuki was out of time and having her lessons beat into her. It was also effective, if a bit more painful than the others' methods. She could learn from her mistakes, learn to criticize her own wrong moves instead of having Tanaka or Shizuru point out where her errors had been.

Figuring it out herself made the lessons stick more, Natsuki thought. If she noticed her punch wasn't where it could be, she improved it herself (after suffering the consequences of a wrong move, of course). If she doesn't pick up on a constant mistake, Alyssa teaches her by constantly exploiting it until she corrected it.

Natsuki froze her movements, sent Alyssa a warning with her eyes, and then charged full force and tackled the colonel to the matted ground. Alyssa's face moved just out of the way of Natsuki's powerful fist and then used her own to knock Natsuki in the side of the head. Natsuki rolled to the side and Alyssa pounced like the lion she was onto her prey.

Natsuki growled and slammed her knee up into Alyssa's stomach and then got the upper hand by wrapping both her hands around the older woman's throat. "Gotcha," Natsuki hissed as she squeezed with all her might. Alyssa, not wanting to gouge out Natsuki's eyes even though that was usually her way to get out of a chokehold, brought her hands up between Natsuki's and then spread them out so that Natsuki was forced to let go.

Alyssa then slammed her forehead into Natsuki's, which sent the student backwards, off of Alyssa, and onto her back with a groan.

White spots flashed in Natsuki's vision as a throbbing pain like a lightning bolt cracked and zigzagged its way through her skull. Alyssa stood up a few feet away and dusted her pants off. She didn't expect Natsuki to even try getting up, the last few matches Natsuki had given up once she had been thrown onto her back.

When Alyssa looked up, she was surprised to see Natsuki charging towards her. The blonde colonel rushed to get into an appropriate stance that would allow her to absorb the shock of Natsuki's attack. It didn't work.

The two women went flying backwards, Alyssa landing on her back and Natsuki on top of her. Blue eyes widened as a fist was pulled back, high into the air with perfect pose, until it came slamming down towards her jaw, much too fast for Alyssa to even _think _of blocking it.

Natsuki's fist hit with the exact right amount of force, with laser-like precision. Alyssa was sure the student would've broken her jaw if she hadn't held back some of her strength at the last second. The force of the blow caused Alyssa's head to snap to the side and her jaw to clamp down. Unfortunate, since Alyssa accidently bit her lower lip.

Natsuki was so stunned after getting a hit on Alyssa, one she could _tell _had hurt, that she stood staring down at the blonde colonel for a few seconds in awe. She was straddling the older woman's hips and was using one hand to hold Alyssa down by the shoulder. The other hand was raised in the air, ready to slam once more into Alyssa's face. Her pretty, pretty face. Natsuki would really like it if Alyssa weren't pretty anymore.

Alyssa slowly turned to stare up at Natsuki, and her eyes widened slightly when she saw the rage inside the girl. She quickly threw Natsuki off of her, not to teach Natsuki a lesson, but because she was afraid of what Natsuki would do to her if the girl somehow managed to get the upper hand.

Natsuki rolled to the side but was up and standing in a second. Her fists were balled at her sides and her chest was rising and falling as the girl panted, her eyes fixated on the surprised sapphires of the colonel.

Alyssa slowly stood up and wiped at her mouth with the back of her wrist. She pulled it away from her face to examine it. Scarlet blood burned brightly against the white of her skin.

Slowly, Alyssa's eyes lifted to meet those of the student before her.

"Welcome to the dark side, Kuga," Alyssa said, her lips curving into a dangerously sexy smile.

Natsuki, after relaxing, lifted a brow. "I was told there would be cookies."

"It's the dark side. We lie."

Natsuki sighed. "Touché."

Nabatame, who had been watching from the doorway clapped, causing Alyssa, Natsuki, and Shizuru to look at her. Shizuru and Natsuki smiled at the third year, who strode in looking as normal as ever. Shizuru found that odd, considering Tanaka had probably just left for her mission. Maybe the goodbye sex was extremely satisfactory that it prevented Tanaka's farewell to fully sink in. Shizuru winced at her thoughts.

"Hey Nabatame," Natsuki said as she and the third year high-fived.

The blue eyes of the private first class, a shade darker than Alyssa's, flickered back and forth between Natsuki and Alyssa. She had never seen Natsuki so passionate during a fight… especially in a _training _session. Did she have some kind of beef with the Colonel? "Hey, Kuga," Nabatame said. She then waved to Shizuru, who was still sitting against the wall. "Hey there, Lieutenant."

Shizuru nodded. "Hello _Akemi,_" she said with a small smile. Nabatame blinked and then blushed at the use of her first name by the lieutenant. Damn it, she reminded her of Tanaka! What is it with girls and accents being able to say her name really sexy?

Natsuki lifted a brow at Nabatame. "You okay?"

Nabatame, already recovered, yawned and then gave Natsuki a look as if she were crazy for asking. "Yeah, duh. Why?"

Kuga shrugged then gestured to Alyssa. "Have you met Colonel Searrs?"

Alyssa's lips formed a dark smile and her head tilted forward in a curt nod. "I believe I have seen her before… that day I broke a Fuuka student out of your detention facilities."

Shizuru frowned at that. "I remember," she said. An image of Natsuki untying her from a chair flickered through her mind. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde colonel, who offered her an apologetic smile. "Oh, _do I_ remember."

Nabatame seemed to blank on that for a second, her eyes going distant before snapping back. "Oh _riiiight," _she drawled as she winked at Natsuki and playfully elbowed her young friend. "We and Kuga kicked the ass out of your ATV riders. Right, right. Good times."

Alyssa's lips twitched slightly. "Yes," she said, her tone level though even Natsuki knew her well enough by now to know she was slightly annoyed. "You and Kuga did indeed cost Fuuka quite a bit of money. I do believe we're no longer allowed to use ATVs…"

Shizuru chuckled. "Serves you right for talking Sergeant Greer into using Fuuka's budget for silly toys."

Alyssa shot the Kyoto woman a glare. "It was fun," she said simply. "I like fun."

"I know you do," Shizuru said, her eyes lit with amusement.

Nabatame watched Natsuki's face as the two teachers exchanged some type of knowing glance. Natsuki's jaw muscles tensed, her brow furrowing slightly, and her fingers fidgeted at her side. Nabatame, now interested, cleared her throat, causing the two teachers to break eye contact and glance at Nabatame. Natsuki gave Nabatame a grateful look, whether she realized she was giving it or not.

"So how's the training going?" Nabatame asked. Her dark blue eyes settled on Alyssa's chin, which looked like it had a smudge of blood on it. "Going well, then?"

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah… it's cool to have a bunch of different perspectives on fighting… though I do miss your less painful methods," she explained as she then shot an amused Alyssa a glare.

Nabatame snickered. "You make it sound like I took it easy on you, Kuga." Natsuki smirked, since that was obviously not true. Nabatame and Tanaka had been a great training team.

"So Tanaka went on a mission?" Natsuki asked, though she wasn't sure if this would be a touchy subject or not.

An emotion flickered through Nabatame's eyes so fast that it was impossible to name. The third year gave a nonchalant shrug. "Yeah, I'm sure she'll be back to annoy me soon enough."

Natsuki laughed, finding Nabatame and Tanaka's relationship rather similar to her own with Shizuru's. What was it with chicks with accents that made them more likely to tease and annoy? Then again…

Natsuki and Nabatame sent each other knowing looks.

…they kinda liked it.

"Well," Nabatame said as she turned from Natsuki and gave Shizuru and Alyssa her attention. "I only came by to check out how Kuga's training was going." She sighed, and for a split second Natsuki could see her sadness. "There's nothing to _do _without Tanaka around."

Shizuru frowned slightly. She had asked Reito to send her Tanaka's mission details and had read them early that morning. Their missions were rather similar, though Tanaka was working with a whole team of people since her mission was not as 'hush-hush' as Shizuru's. Would Tanaka make it back? Shizuru thought so, but a part of her wished she hadn't been so… _positive _the other day. What if she had given Nabatame false hope? No. Tanaka was one of the academy's top specialists… if not _the _top specialist. She'd be fine. Right?

"Please stay, Akemi," Shizuru called as Nabatame turned to leave. "You can help train Natsuki with Alyssa and I." Although Shizuru knew neither she nor Nabatame would be doing much to help Alyssa, still, she didn't want Nabatame to be lonely and the girl _has _fought in more competitions than Alyssa.

"Yeah," Natsuki said, though she wasn't sure if she wanted another witness to her getting her ass kicked. "Stick around and we can hang out afterwards," she offered with a playful and ever-persuasive grin. It was a promise to cause mischief later.

Nabatame couldn't refuse such an offer. The dark-haired third year grinned as she met Natsuki's eyes. "Alright. I'll uh, _help out_ a bit."

Alyssa, cocky as ever, didn't think she needed much help when it came to training Natsuki but nodded anyways. "Alright," she said, focusing her attention back on Natsuki. "Now I'm going to show you a special move, alright?"

Emerald eyes lit up with excitement. "Kiyohime?" She asked like a giddy schoolgirl, which, technically, she _was._

Everyone in the room seemed to be surprised at that assumption. "I don't know how to perform _Kiyohime," _Alyssa said after a moment. She sent Shizuru a glance before settling her gaze back on Natsuki. "Otherwise… hell yeah I'd teach you that!" Alyssa looked just as excited at the prospect.

"That move is…" Nabatame glanced at Shizuru, who was silent, then met with Natsuki's eyes, "really dangerous. Even to teach."

Natsuki frowned slightly. "But Shizuru tried teaching it to me before," she glanced at Shizuru, who winced. "Remember?"

Both Alyssa and Nabatame's jaws dropped as they turned to stare at Shizuru, who suddenly looked very guilty. "You _what?" _Alyssa barked.

"Yeah, what she said," Nabatame said as she pointed to Alyssa.

Shizuru sighed and stood up slowly. "It was during the Survival Hike…"

"How long had you _known _her at that point?" Alyssa asked, her expression incredulous. "You refused to teach me for years… I had to _beg _you, yet you taught Kuga because you wanted to—" Alyssa caught herself and composed herself. "Never mind," she said quickly, after a nervous cough.

"Wanted to what?" Shizuru asked curiously.

Alyssa snickered. "Well, was gonna say _screw her _but that seems a bit crude."

Nabatame burst out laughing as Natsuki's cheeks lit on fire. "Ah…" Natsuki coughed and averted her eyes from all three other women. She coughed again and then wondered if Shizuru had really wanted to, uh, _screw her _since then? That had been a while ago… or, at least, it seemed as if it had been forever ago. Shizuru had gotten her to go into a small lake and—

Natsuki shot a glare at Shizuru, who was giggling along with everyone else. "You just wanted me to take off my clothes!" She accused. She hadn't even thought of that at the time. She just figured her teacher was a bit eccentric in her training methods. But _nooo _she had taken off her clothes so that Shizuru could give her some 'water training.'

Shizuru stopped laughing and peered at Natsuki curiously, before uttering, "Ara," and giggling some more. "No," she said through her light chuckles. "I really wanted to help prepare you for the—for the competition…" She said, fully recovered from her amusement. "Although yes, you being half-naked _was_ an incentive for the water training."

Nabatame and Alyssa hooted with laughter at the look on Natsuki's face. "You--!" Natsuki marched over and gave Shizuru a light slap on the teacher's shoulder. "YOU!" She growled again. "Bad!" Was all she could think of to say, as if she were scolding a dog. A perverted dog.

Shizuru laughed and hugged Natsuki to her before the girl could stomp away. "Relax," she cooed as Natsuki gave up on trying to get away, as if she had really wanted to anyways. "I was interested in teaching you Kiyohime to defend yourself against the more experienced students." She smiled sincerely. "The… lack of clothing was only a plus that I tortured myself over enjoying at the time, I swear."

"Oh come on, Kuga," Nabatame said from behind Natsuki's back. "Wouldn't you prefer that she was checking you out than not at all?"

Natsuki made the '_you've got a point there' _face and then glowered a bit before pulling away from Shizuru and stalking back to the middle of the training room. "Yeah, yeah," she grumbled. "Now that we've cleared up the whole Shizuru-being-a-pervert-since-I-got-here thing, can we get back to training?"

Alyssa smiled. "Of course." She then gestured for Shizuru to join her. Shizuru looked surprised, but did as she was told and walked over to her friend. The colonel turned Shizuru around and then hugged Shizuru from behind. At least… it _looked _like a hug. Shizuru didn't seem perturbed, even when Alyssa whispered something in the chestnut-haired woman's ear. Shizuru simply nodded when Alyssa was finished, and then the colonel turned her attention to an uncomfortable looking Natsuki. "So this is a grab from behind, as you can tell," Alyssa said as she gave Shizuru a squeeze.

Shizuru glanced over at Natsuki and winked. "I am in a hold. Oh how will I get out?" Shizuru asked with a giggle.

Natsuki decided, with some shock, that Shizuru _wasn't _perfect at everything. At least, not acting. Then again, she had yet to see the woman actually try. "Okay, but I've already learned how to get out of those."

Alyssa nodded. "True, with the backwards elbow jab, the cheap 'step on their foot,' the 'tug them over your shoulder' move right?"

Natsuki nodded, that about summed it up. She tried to not focus on how close Alyssa's body was to Shizuru's.

"Okay so," Alyssa released Shizuru so that they were arms length apart. "A sneak attack from behind can catch you off guard." She extended her arm and placed it on Shizuru's shoulder. Natsuki's eyes fixated on Alyssa's hand. Nabatame noticed. "We can work on _preventing _a hold from behind."

"Hey," Nabatame said suddenly, effectively causing Alyssa's next words to die in her mouth. Alyssa looked up with a bored expression on her face, as if to say '_yes?' _Nabatame smiled and stepped forward. "Why don't you use me as the dummy instead of the Lieutenant?" The third year offered, and Natsuki was grateful. "I'm closer to Natsuki's height than Shizuru is, so it makes more sense."

Natsuki sent Nabatame a thankful look, though Nabatame didn't seem to notice.

Alyssa shrugged. "Alright. The only reason I'm not using Natsuki herself is because she's earned herself a break," she pointed to her lip that had previously been bleeding and then smiled. Shizuru was replaced with Nabatame.

The blonde put her right hand on Nabatame's shoulder. "Do you know Wing Tsun?" Alyssa asked. Nabatame nodded. "Then use those techniques to stop me." Nabatame gave another nod, and so Alyssa tried to pull Nabatame by her shoulder.

The third year pivoted to the right, and slammed her free elbow into Alyssa's neck, moving so that Alyssa was bent down and twisted in what would have been painful if Alyssa weren't, well, _Alyssa. _

"Good job," Alyssa said as she countered the move and instead got Nabatame in a chokehold from behind. "How'd you learn that move?" She asked, her lips near Nabatame's ear.

Nabatame struggled a bit in the hold. "All third years get trained in several different martial arts… then we choose to concentrate in our most skilled three," Nabatame replied as she struggled to get out of Alyssa's hold once more.

Alyssa released the third year and let out a sigh. "Alright," she turned to Natsuki. "Wanna try?"

"No?" Came the quick reply. Alyssa frowned, Natsuki sighed. "Alright _fine."_

* * *

More training and sweating later, Natsuki and Nabatame were panting on the floor of the training room. Nabatame had wished she had never agreed to help train Natsuki, Alyssa wore her out and Nabatame was just being the 'dummy.' She couldn't imagine how Natsuki had been at this all morning.

Shizuru giggled as she watched the two groaning girls on the floor. "Alyssa, I think you've helped enough." Her eyes twinkled with amusement and some empathy for the poor girls. After all, Shizuru had been victim to some of Alyssa's tough training regimes before.

Alyssa rubbed the back of her neck and made a face at the amount of sweat she got on her fingers. Gross. She needed a shower. "I think I've helped enough too," she agreed. She glanced at Natsuki and Nabatame.

"Kuga!" Nabatame called dramatically. "Are you alive?!" Their eyes stared vacantly up to the ceiling of the training room.

Natsuki, who was lying down right next to Nabatame, replied with, "I—I think so…" they both continued staring upwards at the ceiling, their chests rising and falling with each pant.

"If she's sore tomorrow you might have cost her the match," Shizuru said quietly, so that Natsuki couldn't hear. She met Alyssa's eyes to convey the seriousness of her words.

"And if she loses… would you care?" Alyssa asked just as quietly, her eyebrows lifting slightly.

Shizuru, apparently picking up Natsuki's habit, pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and began to chew. Alyssa frowned and reached over to tug down on her chin and pull the lower lip from her mouth.

"Don't do that," Alyssa whispered. "Honestly, you're a nervous wreck Shizuru," the colonel grumbled at her friend.

Natsuki somehow managed to lift her head off the ground. Hearing whispering and being overcome with curiosity can do that to you. She saw Alyssa and Shizuru whispering, Alyssa holding Shizuru's chin. Nabatame sat up and looked over at Natsuki, who had gone silent, and then followed the first year's gaze to Alyssa and Shizuru. "Something wrong?" Nabatame asked quietly.

Natsuki shook her head and slowly stood up. Her body ached, but she felt like she had gotten a good work out. Nabatame followed her up and then stretched. "I'm going to go shower," Natsuki announced, her husky voice bringing a smile to Shizuru's face as she pulled away from Alyssa's hand and strode over.

"Alright," she said as she leaned forward for a kiss. Natsuki moved backwards quickly, almost _too _quickly. Shizuru pulled back and stared into Natsuki's eyes, not understanding.

"Sorry," Natsuki said quickly as she offered Shizuru an apologetic smile. "I'm kind of gross right now, you know?"

Shizuru pouted. "Natsuki is never gross."

Alyssa and Nabatame snickered as Natsuki coughed nervously. "Alright well, I'm gonna go then."

Nabatame ran to catch up with her. "I'll go with you," she said. Natsuki turned and nodded with a small smile on her face as they headed towards the door.

"I know that you are not required to come to class today but if you'd like to drop by after the shower…" Shizuru called after Natsuki, "I would like that."

Natsuki looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Sure thing… I'll be a bit late."

Shizuru, now looking excited to go to her morning class, nodded. "As long as you come it does not matter."

Natsuki paused just before the exit and watched Shizuru from the opposite side of the room. She titled her head slightly, as if examining Shizuru. The chestnut-haired teacher just stood beside Alyssa, waiting to see if Natsuki would say anything.

"Okay," Natsuki finally said as she turned and left to catch up with Nabatame, who was already down the hall.

Alyssa and Shizuru stood silently for a second before Alyssa said, "So while you're teaching you wanted me to do _what?" _

Shizuru grinned at her then stretched quickly before heading towards the exit as well. "Just make it look nice."

Alyssa frowned and jogged to catch up. "Fine. But I expect you to write Miyu a letter explaining how great of an idea the ATVs were…."

"Of course, of course…"

* * *

"So that was a nice save," Nabatame said, her blue eyes watching Natsuki's expression carefully. Natsuki continued looking forward, her eyes distant.

"Huh?" She asked after a moment. She turned her head. "What was a nice save?"

Nabatame rolled her eyes. "You know the whole, _'I'm gross that's why I moved out of the way of your kiss'_ thing." The third year lifted her eyebrows. "Who are you trying to fool, Kuga?"

Natsuki sighed and ran her hand through her hair. What was usually silky smooth was now matted and knotted. The first year whimpered as she entered the baths building. She headed straight for a shower, stripping off her clothes as she mulled over what Nabatame had just said. The third year herself was already in a shower, knowing that she had gotten into Natsuki's head and would hear all about it when they were both done getting what felt like being detoxified.

Natsuki inhaled deeply, loving how the steam felt in her lungs. Usually she disliked such a thing, it made her feel like she was suffocating on hot air. But today it was nice… it made her feel clean, as did the hot water that cascaded down her back.

When both the two girls were all dry and dressed they decided to head back to Natsuki's tent. The walk was awkward at first, mostly because Nabatame was waiting for Natsuki to address the whole Alyssa thing.

Finally, Natsuki stopped in her tracks and let out an exasperated sigh. Nabatame, who was a few steps ahead of Natsuki, looked over her shoulder at the first year. Natsuki was staring angrily at the snow beneath her boots. "Wanna talk about it now?" Nabatame questioned, a dark brow lifting in Natsuki's direction.

Natsuki looked up and gave Nabatame a smile. It was nice having a friend who, well, _knew _about her and Shizuru. "So Alyssa and Shizuru used to date," Natsuki said. Nabatame turned her body to face Natsuki's to show she was giving her her full attention. "As I'm sure you know."

Nabatame nodded. "Yup. Who doesn't?"

Natsuki kicked the ground with her feet a bit, moving the snow around with the tip of her boot. "Do you think they act…" Natsuki bit at her lip, "couply?"

Nabatame thought it over for a bit before shaking her head. "Nah. I mean. Sometimes. But they're best friends and ex-lovers… they're completely comfortable around each other. You're just not used to seeing Shizuru like that around other people."

Natsuki frowned. "What, like you are?"

Nabatame shrugged. "She's a lot like that when she's with you. Honestly, you guys are so goo-goo you make me and Tanaka look like we're just friends."

Natsuki chuckled lightly and then began trudging through the snow towards Shizuru's tent sector again. Nabatame followed and continued, "But I can see why you're paranoid. Er, I mean concerned."

Natsuki sighed. "I just feel like there still might be something there. And it _disgusts _me that someone else has been with Shizuru… been with her in ways I… haven't…" Natsuki growled as she fought to keep her face from giving away her inner emotions. She was always incredibly awful at this, however, so she made an absolutely heart-breaking pout anyways.

Nabatame thought this over for a few moments. "I don't think you should worry about it. It might end badly if you start to freak out over it…" Nabatame looked upwards as they continued walking. The cool breeze was blowing their dark hair back and the sky was a crisp blue. It was all rather refreshing. "Try ignoring it and see what happens."

Natsuki nodded. "I guess I can try that. I _know _nothing is going on, that would be… Shizuru wouldn't do that…" Natsuki saw her tent up ahead. "I know she wouldn't. She told me she wouldn't. I trust her."

"She loves you," Nabatame offered.

Natsuki's heart warmed and she gave Nabatame the most natural, uncontainable smile at the truth of those words. "I know she does."

"And do you--?"

"Yes," Natsuki replied quickly. "I do." Her tone was quiet, as if she were speaking a secret. She let out a frustrated growl. How could she not be able to say it? It was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous! She had said it that night they kissed… right after Shizuru left to the bonfire she said _I love my teacher… crap. _Why can't she say that now? Shizuru wasn't even around to hear her, yet she felt like _something _was.

"Kuga?"

"Do you ever get that feeling that if you're _too _happy something upstairs wants to put you in your place by making something awful happen?" Natsuki asked Nabatame, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Nabatame nodded slowly. "I think we all do."

"Well I get that ten times worse. Any ounce of happiness I feel, I feel like I have to work hard for it or it'll all be taken away from me… I have to win my happiness, earn it. It never just… happens for me." Natsuki placed her hands on the back of her head and looked upwards towards the sky. A few crows flew by, their cawing causing goosebumps to appear on Natsuki's arms for some reason. "I'm afraid to be happy. Something bad always happens once I get happy. I just begin to get over my mother's death and then boom, I have to get over the loss of my father… because he disappeared in one night."

Nabatame stopped walking and placed both of her hands on Natsuki's shoulders, causing the girl to turn and stare at her. "You can't feel like that all the time. No one is gauging how happy you are… it's not like there's some demon hoping you get _too _happy so he can fuck with you."

Natsuki didn't look convinced.

"I guess it must feel like that sometimes, considering what you've been through." Nabatame let her hands slide off Natsuki's shoulders and to her own sides. The third year tilted her head slightly and frowned. "It's just not true. You should allow yourself to be happy. You shouldn't assume something will go wrong with Shizuru… especially because I'm sure she would rather die than be with anyone else. Your teacher is crazy in love with you like that."

Natsuki blushed slightly and had to look away from Nabatame's intense blue gaze. Shizuru _did _really love her. Natsuki had never felt such a passionate form of love. It was such a great feeling but Natsuki was afraid to get too used to it. There was so much that could go wrong. With Jin, the competition, the mission, Tomoe, and now Alyssa… as irrational as that last example may be.

"I just feel like she might disappear any second and I sometimes think…" Natsuki's eyes twitched slightly, and Nabatame was afraid the first year was about to start crying or something equally horrifying. The pained expression on Natsuki's face made it obvious what she was trying to say was difficult. "I think she may only be with me and not Alyssa because… because she's afraid I'm going to revert back to 'scared little girl' and kill myself or something."

Nabatame blinked. She stared. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it, then opened it again, then closed it. Finally, she barked, "What?!"

Natsuki shrugged. "She sometimes thinks I'm only with her because she saved me that day… but that's not true at all. Now that got me wondering if the only reason she stays with _me _is because she's afraid I'll, I don't know, get all depressed and off myself without my big strong protector around." _Okay, well I'd definitely get depressed if Shizuru left me. _"I know it's irrational but it's just… a whisper in the back of my head. What if she's so dedicated to making me happy—_saving _me—that she's afraid to leave me?"

"You're your own worst enemy, Kuga," Nabatame said as she shook her head. "You have to stop thinking such negative things. It'll ruin you. It'll ruin you and Shizuru."

"It's hard," Natsuki muttered as she turned towards her tent again and began walking. Nabatame followed. "I mean whenever I thought _positive _things I scolded myself because I had no hope for a while, so I guess I'm just still so used to that."

Nabatame sighed. "You'll get through it," she said simply. "But I suggest you get help."

Natsuki unzipped her tent and gestured for Nabatame to enter first. "What do you mean 'get help?'" Natsuki asked as she followed the third year in and headed straight for her wardrobe.

"I mean you should see the goddamn school psychiatrist, Kuga," Nabatame elaborated. The third year watched as Natsuki began unbuttoning her top, a nonchalant expression on her face as if she'd seen it a thousand times before. She then snickered when Natsuki paused and shot her a glare.

"Turn around." Came the command.

"Wow, you prude. We're both girls."

"Both girls that like _other _girls," Natsuki retorted as she wiggled her finger in the air and gave Nabatame a pointed look.

The third year rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and turned around to face Nao's side of the room. The sounds of clothes dropping to the floor filled the silent tent. "Prude…" Nabatame muttered under her breath, her eyes finding the tent wall incredibly uninteresting.

"I heard that!" Kuga growled as she pulled a new, clean uniform top on. When the last button on her uniform top was buttoned, Natsuki gave Nabatame the 'OK you can turn around now' grunt.

The third year's eyes trailed up and down Natsuki slowly, before she frowned and said, "You are going to drop by your girlfriend's class looking like that?"

Natsuki looked down at the school uniform that _everyone _wore. In fact, Nabatame was wearing the third year version of it, which was basically the same except her patch on the right of her arm symbolized a higher ranking. "What do you mean?" Natsuki asked, brow furrowed slightly.

Nabatame strode forward and held up a finger. "Rule number one: If you've got it, flaunt it. At least for Shizuru's sake." She then unbuttoned the first three buttons on Natsuki's top. Finished with her handiwork, Nabatame put both her hands on her hips and gave a satisfied nod. "There we go."

"She's already distracted enough as it is," Natsuki murmured as she buttoned her top up again, though she _did _leave the top-most button undone. "I wouldn't want her to drool," Natsuki added with a playful grin.

"That's the spirit!" Nabatame said with a grin. Natsuki's confidence in her good looks was surely refreshing. "So you're going to head to class then?" Nabatame asked.

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah. It won't be long though since I'm already a half hour late," she explained as she tugged on Nabatame's sleeve and led them towards the tent exit.

* * *

Lieutenant Fujino stood by her desk, her hip leaning against the edge of it and her hand on her hip. Ruby red eyes scanned the faces of her _dear students. _Natsuki hadn't come yet and Alyssa was probably off doing the task Shizuru had assigned her. "Now will you all turn to scene four and find a sentence you particularly like," Shizuru said, "then share it with the class."

This was the mundane stuff, the stuff they were required by law to teach. If it were up to the higher-ups, they'd completely get rid of English… it just didn't seem as important.

A boy, Private Kawazu, snickered before slowly raising his hand into the air. Shizuru fought with herself over calling on him. It's _never _a good idea to choose a student who snickers before raising their hand, Nao had taught her that.

Shizuru overlooked him and prayed someone else would raise their hand. Nope, no one. She let out a sigh and gave Kawazu a curt nod. "Private Kawazu…"

He grinned, and Shizuru instantly regretted calling on him. He stood up and said, "The line I found the most interesting was, "_'And he comes before me,_' spoken by the lady of the house about her husband and his… needs."

Shizuru blinked. Where was the joke? Then she remembered there was the second part of the question. "Ah… and _why _did you find that line interesting?"

That was the golden question. Kawazu's smile couldn't _get _any bigger. "Because I think it's rude that she has to wait for him to _come_ before she does. Ladies first, wouldn't you agree, Lieutenant?"

Shizuru stood straight, her eyes focused on Kawazu, who was laughing and giving high-fives to the surrounding boys. A bunch of girls rolled their eyes.

"Everyone knows girls fake it with guys _anyway," _Nao shot back before Shizuru could even think of what to say. The girls all giggled and Nao shrugged. The redhead looked out the window and muttered, "Well it's true. We girls know what we like, so it makes more sense that we'd be able to get each other off better than any guy."

Shizuru cleared her throat, not liking where this conversation was going, and pointed towards the classroom exit. "Private Kawazu, please leave my classroom," Shizuru demanded, her tone stern and her eyes dead serious. She saw Kawazu huff and the friend he had high-fived chuckle. Shizuru lifted a brow. "And take Private Oshiro with you," she added, feeling satisfied when the other boy stopped laughing and visibly paled.

The two boys glared at Shizuru as they left the room. Shizuru watched them go, her expression emotionless. "Rude," she said under her breath as she turned back to the class, who were all now wondering what she would say. "If anyone else wants to joke around I suggest leaving now."

Nao surprisingly didn't make a sound or even acknowledge Shizuru had spoken. She continued staring blankly out the window. _God, Kuga, your girlfriend is scary as hell. _

_

* * *

_

Nabatame stopped just outside the Academics building. Natsuki stopped in her tracks when she realized Nabatame was no longer following. She turned around, a quizzical expression on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked, sincerely confused.

The third year chuckled. "You really forgot I'm not a first year? I'm not in your class, Kuga." Blue eyes lit up with amusement at Natsuki's face.

"Oh right," Natsuki said after a quick cough, an embarrassed flush coming to her cheeks. "Well, I'll see you around? There's another training session tonight, if you want to come by."

Nabatame shook her head. "No, I might not see you until after you kick ass in the match tomorrow."

Shizuru hadn't told Nabatame who Natsuki was paired up to fight against in the match tomorrow, though she figured the woman had probably told Alyssa. They hadn't seemed to be practicing anything particular to any contestant. Maybe it's because there was nothing special about either Akane or Kazuya? Nabatame had actually never fought Akane, but she had fought Kazuya and he was rather good… though there were no gimmicks like drug-laced blades or 'Gun-Com.' Some people were just _good. _They didn't need gimmicks to win their matches. Kazuya was like that.

Natsuki frowned. She had really liked the company and Nabatame knew what was going on with Shizuru so Natsuki really had no one else to talk to. "I, uh, alright then… when I win Nao said something about throwing a party so you're definitely invited."

Nabatame winked. "_Puh-leez, _Kuga. You make it sound like I needed an invite," she grinned and added, "I would've crashed regardless."

The first year snickered. "Yeah, well, I'll see you sometime tomorrow then."

Nabatame gave a mock salute then looked thoughtful for a second before saying, "Go to the medical office after class and look for Dr. Nakada. She'll help you out, and if not, she's there to listen."

The first year blinked after the third year, who was already walking away, hands stuffed in her pockets. "Great. I need therapy," Natsuki grumbled as she turned and skipped up the steps to the entrance of the Academics building.

She blinked as she walked down the hall, confused as to why there were two of her classmates standing outside of Shizuru's classroom. Private Kawazu, the taller one with reddish-brown hair, was leaned against the wall next to the door to the classroom. He had a cocky way about him and Natsuki had never bothered talking to him. He obviously fancied himself a class clown, though his antics were never nearly as hilarious as Nao's or Chie's.

He was saying things to a slightly shorter boy with short black hair. Natsuki knew him as Private Oshiro, though she generally saw him as the kind of kid who was so lacking in any personality that he had to worship someone with a particularly strong one, like Kawazu.

Natsuki ignored them as she continued heading towards the classroom door. Whatever they had done clearly Shizuru didn't approve of since she rarely sent people outside. She, unfortunately, happened to overhear a bit of their conversation as she got closer.

"Man, Fujino totally wants me," Kawazu was saying, his hand running through his messy hair. "I mean did you _see _the way she looked at me?"

"I think that was _anger, _dude," Oshiro pointed out, though he too was grinning like a fool. "Besides, don't let Marguerite hear you. Bitch is nuts."

Kawazu pushed off the wall and merely cast a dismissive glance at Private Kuga, who was standing a few feet away and watching him, her fists clenched at her sides. His first mistake was taking his eyes off of her. He smiled at Oshiro and made his second mistake by declaring, "I don't care what the bitchy lesbian thinks. Fujino just has to try my cock—"

"Oh," Oshiro said as he noticed Natsuki approaching them, her gaze focused intently on Kawazu. "Hey, Kuga."

"Hey," Natsuki said just before she grabbed Kawazu by the shoulders and slammed her knee into his groin. He let out a high-pitched scream and fell backwards, hard, against the wall. Natsuki felt Oshiro's hand grab her shoulder and she pivoted on her heel and slammed her elbow down onto his extended arm, snapping it closed. He yelled too and staggered backwards, clutching his injured arm to his chest.

"W-Wait!" He yelled. Natsuki rolled her eyes and, realizing he hadn't been the one to talk crap about Shizuru, pointed down the hall.

"Run," she growled. "Or I will kick your ass too." And he turned and ran with his tail tucked between his legs. Natsuki then turned around again to see Kawazu cursing and recovering. She approached him and grabbed his collar. Sure he was taller than her, making it somewhat awkward that she was trying to hold him roughly by the collar, but it seemed to work. Being intimidating was possible at 5'2", who knew?

He glared at her. "What the hell, Kuga?" He snarled as she moved his body to the left in order to rip his collar free of Natsuki's grip. It only worked for a split second. Natsuki quickly got her grip on his collar once more and dragged him back. She slammed him against the wall and leaned in close.

"I swear to God, Kawazu, you talk shit about the Lieutenant again and I'll kick your ass so badly you're going to wish you never applied to Garderobe."

Kawazu, cocky as ever, lifted his chin and watched Natsuki down his nose. "I'd like to see you try, bitch," he said as he shoved Natsuki off of him. Third mistake. She allowed him to do this, mostly because knocking him out too quickly would be boring and she wasn't in the mood to be nice.

She happily landed the perfect kick to his abdomen. The bottom of her army boot was slammed perfectly into him, her leg fully straight and extended from her body. It sent Kawazu backwards into the wall again, though this time he recovered quickly and charged Natsuki. Natsuki, waiting patiently, easily stepped to the side and caught him just as he reached her. She used his own force to basically allow him to run full force straight into her knee. He gasped, pain erupting through his body, and then fell to the ground.

"That was easy," Natsuki mumbled. Man, all this extra training and competition stuff must've made her really good because that took practically no effort at all. _Cool, _she thought with a smug smile as she watched Kawazu writhe on the floor. "Asshole," she muttered.

The door to her left opened and Natsuki looked up to see Shizuru standing there, a surprised expression on her face as she eyed the downed boy. "P-Private Kuga," Shizuru stuttered, her tone slightly alarmed as her gaze flickered back and forth between her two students. "What happened?"

"Hey, Lieutenant," Natsuki replied nonchalantly. "Uh," she paused briefly as she examined her handiwork. "Well Kawazu and Oshiro were out here talking bullshit so I figured I'd—"

"Private Kuga," Shizuru said sternly, her eyes narrowing slightly as she gave Natsuki her best 'teacher' look. "I'll see you after class."

Natsuki blinked. "Does that mean detention?"

"No," Shizuru said as she turned around. "Just stay after class for a few minutes." She disappeared back into her classroom. Natsuki stepped over the whimpering Kawazu and followed after Shizuru, wondering if the woman was actually mad at her or not.

Shizuru sat at her desk and pulled out her walkie-talkie. "Youko," she said into the device.

_"Yes, Shizuru?" _Youko, sounding busy as usual, replied.

Shizuru's eyes followed as Natsuki walked across the classroom to her usual seat in front of Nao. She wondered what made Natsuki beat the crap out of Kawazu… and where the hell had Oshiro run off to? "Ah," Shizuru tore her eyes off her student and instead focused it on the rest of the class, "Will you please send a medical assistant to my classroom? There is an unconscious boy just outside my door."

There was silence until, _"You're kidding."_

"I assure you this is no joke."

_"Who did it?"_

Shizuru smiled. "I believe it was Private Kuga…"

The walkie-talkie went silent for a few seconds, and Shizuru watched as half the class turned to stare at Natsuki, who merely continued to stare out the window, bored expression perfected.

Youko's chuckle was barely heard through the small device, but Shizuru could tell the doctor was highly amused. _"I suppose I'll be down in a second," _Youko eventually said after her mirth had died down, _"Don't worry about." _

"Thank you," Shizuru said as she slipped the walkie-talkie back into her belt and flashed her class a smile. "So class, let's move on." She stood up, turned, and took the two steps that would place her directly in front of her white board. She uncapped a marker and began writing something on the board.

Natsuki shamelessly checked Shizuru out as the older woman lifted on her toes to redo the arch of the question mark. Shizuru had an incredibly nice ass. _Note to self: Touch later._

When Shizuru was finished, she turned around and arched a slender brow at her students. "Would someone like to read what I've just written on the board?" Her eyes flickered across the room until she landed on Nao. "Private Yuuki?"

Nao glanced up with a frown on her face. She was clearly annoyed, clearly exhausted. Her eyes moved from left to right as she read, in a completely monotonous tone, _"'Why do we need monsters?'"_

Shizuru smiled and gave a small nod. She brushed some hair from her face and leaned her back against her white board, her ankles crossing. "And can someone answer this question?"

Natsuki's brow furrowed. It was so hard to concentrate on what your teacher was saying when you had seen her topless. Shizuru accidently misinterpreting Natsuki's confused stare as her wanting an attempt at the answer, gave Natsuki a nod in her direction.

_Damn, _Natsuki cursed as the class turned to hear her answer. "Ah, well I guess you're asking why we, as a society, create monsters? As in… myths and legends and stories?"

"Exactly, what is our fascination with these beings that do not exist? Why have stories of monsters existed for as long as we can remember?" Shizuru prompted as she nodded for Natsuki to continue. She wasn't sure if she was torturing the poor girl or not, but at the end of the day, Shizuru was _still _Natsuki's teacher.

Natsuki was squirming now, and Shizuru had to admit, she quite enjoyed it a bit. "Because we… need something to… embody our struggles and our… subconscious fears…as a society?" Natsuki tried. Shizuru tilted her head slightly, and Natsuki sunk lower in her seat. "Um… sorry, I'm not really… sure. Maybe because," Natsuki sighed and then shrugged, "we need something for our heroes to fight. Or maybe our heroes say more about our society as a whole than our monsters…" Natsuki realized she was rambling, which meant she had no idea what she was saying and was blurting everything that came into her mind. She quickly shut up and sank in her seat.

Shizuru, seeing that Natsuki had gotten embarrassed, quickly said, "No, no, that was actually quite… profound." She tapped her finger to her chin. "Thank you for sharing." She turned and called on Tomoe in the back. "And Private Marguerite, why do you think we need monsters?"

Tomoe straightened in her chair and smiled politely, her eyes fixated on her teacher. "I believe we need monsters because we as humans are innately monsters, and by pretending to be heroes we can fight off the darkness we all have within us," she said simply, as if she had had the answer recorded for months.

Shizuru paused, her eyelids lowering slightly as she eyed Tomoe in the back. Shizuru strode forward so that she was in front of her desk, and then sat backwards onto it. Her arms folded over her chest. "Interesting," she purred, "explain that." To be honest, she quite liked Natsuki's answer better. She found it incredibly fitting that Natsuki had added 'heroes' to the mix.

Tomoe shrugged. "Well look at Kuga's daddy issues," she said, "clearly we are all born with—"

"Tomoe!" Shizuru shouted in an attempt to stop Tomoe from saying anything more.

Tomoe continued, "CLEARLY we are all born with the ability to be monsters or heroes, and I'm only guessing but I'd bet money that the _monster _gene is hereditary, as _Private Kuga_ proved when she killed my father."

Shizuru instantly regretted calling on Tomoe. She shot a glance at Natsuki, who was glaring at her desk so passionately that Shizuru feared the desk would break in half under the gaze. The class began murmuring, looking back and forth between Tomoe and Natsuki. Natsuki had killed Tomoe's father?

Natsuki, with adrenaline in her veins, panic in her chest, memories in her mind, slowly stood up. She turned around and then began calmly walking towards the back of the room, where Tomoe was standing up as well, fists clenched at her sides.

Shizuru quickly darted forward. "Don't," She growled as she moved through the middle aisle of the classroom to stop Natsuki.

Natsuki had already reached Tomoe, though she did not attack her. "I'm going to fucking kill you," she said instead, her tone and voice void of all emotion. "I swear to God I will kill you." It was a promise.

Tomoe realized Natsuki wasn't going to fight her, and released her fists. She slowly sunk back into her chair and smiled up at Natsuki. "Not before I kill you, bitch." She tilted her head. "And I _mean _it. You better win your next match because I want you _all _to myself in the final match, just like it was supposed to be."

Shizuru idly wondered how Tomoe knew that she and Natsuki weren't paired up to go against each other in the next match. Then again, it wouldn't make sense to have the two first years fight against each other since that'd mean the final match could be unfair. No it'd make more sense for the two first years to go against one of the third years, since that way the final match isn't guaranteed to have any first years in it. At least, that was the common thinking. _Either that or JIN told Tomoe who she'd be going against…_

"I can't wait to settle this," Natsuki said with a malicious grin and slightly psychotic shine in her eyes. "I really can't wait," she repeated, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"Geez, Kuga," Tomoe said, her smoky grey eyes dipping down and then up once more, "You look just like you did when you first got here, beaten and bruised, is daddy visiting?"

"You goddamned--!" Natsuki moved forward to teach Tomoe the meaning of 'beaten and bruised.'

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's shoulder and pulled her away from Tomoe's desk. The class was oooh'ing and aaaah'ing as Shizuru shoved Natsuki, gently, towards her desk. "Sit," she demanded in a whisper to Natsuki's ear as she pushed down on Natsuki's shoulders to force her into her seat. Satisfied that Natsuki wasn't going to get up again, Shizuru strode to the front of the class.

Shizuru sat her butt against the front of her desk once more and let out a long sigh. "Alright. I guess I've bored you all enough with class discussion. Who wants to go outside and run through some obstacle courses?" She folded her arms and smirked when the light lit up in their eyes. They saw training as recess time, didn't they? What was this, elementary school?

The class let out a happy cheer and began packing their things up.

"Tomoe," Shizuru called, her sexy Kyoto-ben causing about half the room to slow down their packing in order to stare at their teacher, "a word, please." She waited patiently, a fake smile on her lips as Tomoe sauntered over.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Tomoe asked politely, her eyes big and wide, making her appear innocent. Shizuru knew better.

Eyes narrowed and smile faded. Shizuru straightened and stared down into Tomoe's eyes. "I will not tolerate you bringing up Private Kuga's family matters into my classroom. Not only is it none of your business, but it's not the class's either," she said sternly, trying to channel her intense dislike of the girl into her voice.

Tomoe's expression darkened. "What about _my _family matters?" Tomoe argued as she took a step closer to Shizuru, who didn't back down but stood tall, looking displeased at Tomoe's attempt to intimidate her.

"What happened was tragic and something you should not have gone through…"

"So why did you take Kuga away and leave me there in the rain to mourn by myself?" Tomoe growled as she took yet another step. Shizuru's eyes widened, she had never thought of that. "How is that fair? She still _has _her father," Tomoe sent Natsuki, who was the only one left in the classroom and still in her seat, a furious glare. "She stole mine from me."

"Natsu—Private Kuga was not the one that pulled the trigger."

"Sins of the father, Lieutenant," Tomoe growled as she stared Shizuru straight in the eyes. "Tell me, where did you take Natsuki that night? Where did you take her that you couldn't take me as well?"

Shizuru swallowed hard.

"Back off," Natsuki said as she decided Shizuru was losing her footing against Tomoe, something Natsuki had never witnessed before. She pushed off the windowsill and strode over to Shizuru and Tomoe. "I mean it," Natsuki growled as Tomoe stared at her as if she were nothing, "Back the hell off."

"Girls," Shizuru scolded when Tomoe and Natsuki were facing each other once more, looking like they were ready to tear each other's heads off. "Will you please…" she sighed and rubbed at her temples. This was getting old, _real _fast. "Please just stop."

Natsuki glanced at Shizuru, mostly because Shizuru sounded exhausted and desperate. "Sorry, Lieutenant," she mumbled. She then looked to Tomoe. "Why are you still here, again?"

Tomoe bared her teeth like some type of rabid dog. "As I said. Don't fuck up this match, Kuga, otherwise I've been waiting this long for nothing." With that she spun on her heel and stomped out of the classroom.

Shizuru let out another exasperated sigh before moving to lock the door. Natsuki stopped her, however, and mumbled an, "I'll get it," before striding to the door and locking it and walking back.

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki and wrapped her arms around her student. She lowered her head to Natsuki's shoulder, closer her eyes, and let out a content sigh. "I'm moving you out of my class," she said, but chuckled to let Natsuki know she was just kidding, "it's too much torture having you so close without being able to touch you or talk to you like I want to."

Natsuki gripped Shizuru tighter, pulling their bodies closer. "Sorry," was her lame response as she nuzzled into the side of Shizuru's neck. "Although shouldn't you be used to it by now? You had to do it for half the year."

"That is before I knew what you were really like," Shizuru replied as she pulled back and looked Natsuki in the eyes. "And I could never get used to such a thing. It's a constant pain."

Natsuki grumbled and looked away. "Don't be ridiculous," she said, her eyes finding the linoleum floor of the classroom interesting. "You can't seriously say it physically hurts to not be able to touch me."

Shizuru looked surprised at Natsuki's denial of Shizuru's apparently lame attempt at sounding romantic. "I am sorry, is that not logical to you? It is not just not being able to touch you, it is not being able to talk to you… know what you are thinking." Shizuru turned Natsuki's chin and forced the girl to stare at her. "Is something wrong?"

"I… no," Natsuki smiled and lifted to kiss Shizuru lightly on the lips, "I promised Nabatame I'd go do something, so I'll catch you later."

Shizuru let out a whimper and grabbed Natsuki before she walked away. "Wait," her ruby eyes examined Natsuki's face closely, "let me make sure you're okay." Her hands were on Natsuki's cheeks and she turned her student's face this way and that.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and wrapped her fingers around Shizuru's wrists. "I'm fine."

"But earlier… Alyssa is a tough trainer and I know she can get a bit—"

"She was fine," Natsuki said as she gently pulled Shizuru's hands from her cheek. "And _I'm _fine. They're just scratches, and it's not like I haven't gotten a few bruises before." She winced once she said it. She hadn't meant the whole Akio thing she just meant that Garderobe was tough and it wasn't uncommon to be walking around with a black eye or bruises all over your body.

Shizuru inhaled deeply and then let it out slowly. "Natsuki, what Tomoe said…"

"No," Natsuki shook her head, "Forget it. I don't listen to her shit anymore anyways…" Natsuki gave Shizuru a weak smile and then, unable to contain herself any longer, practically squeezed Shizuru to death in a bear hug. _God, don't leave me. Please don't. Forgive me for these irrational thoughts but I can't… can't bear you not being with me._

Shizuru was caught off guard at the intensity of the hug, but laughed happily and hugged Natsuki back just as fiercely. "I am glad," she said near Natsuki's ear, which promptly turned red. After a quick kiss, Natsuki gave a mock salute and headed towards the door.

"Wait, Natsuki," Shizuru called quietly. Natsuki paused just outside the door, her face looking over her shoulder with a quirked brow. "I don't know how long my class will be, but I will meet you in our, ah, secret room?"

Natsuki looked surprised by that. "Oh, sure, yeah, I'll meet you there when your class is over."

Shizuru smiled and nodded. "I look forward to it."

Natsuki stood for a few extra seconds in that doorway, her eyes roaming over Shizuru's relaxed form, how her beautiful teacher stared at her with those ever amused rubies she called eyes. God, it felt like home. Natsuki tried to burn the image into her memory, never wanting to forget how much happiness just the sight of this woman could bring her.

Natsuki turned and walked down the hall. And first couples never lasted forever. She had thought about that recently and Natsuki realized there was a small chance she and Shizuru would last her next few years of school, not to mention Shizuru, like all Council members, will probably leave and join some other branch of the military. That could happen as soon as next year (assuming they survived the mission). They'd slowly move apart, their relationship dwindling, until they either moved on or gotten so used to not being around the other person that they were numb to all else. Maybe they'd meet someone else… maybe Shizuru will realize she was still in love with Alyssa, maybe Natsuki will decide she was interested in Nao in ways she hadn't been before, at least not to the same degree as she was interested in Shizuru. So many things could go wrong, so many things _will _go wrong. It was inevitable, wasn't it?

_Damn, I am being depressing today, _Natsuki mentally grumbled as she headed towards the staircase the led upstairs. What did Nabatame say, again? Dr. Nakada in the medical office? That was on the second floor of the Academics building right?

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Natsuki looked up and down. The second floor looked exactly like the first, except the color scheme was a little different, with more beige and white than any interior design should have. Natsuki quickly skimmed a sign on the wall in front of her and determined that she should make a right, so she did.

Eventually she came to a door labeled: Dr. Nakada, School Psychiatrist. Natsuki couldn't believe she actually was going to talk to this woman, but then again, she wasn't in the mood to get her ass handed to her in training again. At least not so soon.

Natsuki knocked three times.

_"Come in," _purred a voice from the inside.

Natsuki swallowed. She was way passed having second thoughts, she was now having third and fourth thoughts as she slowly turned the door knob and peeked into the room.

The room was rather plain, with a wooden desk, a wall lined with University diplomas and certificates, one long, comfy looking couch up against the wall nearest Natsuki and a big executive chair faced away from Natsuki so she couldn't see who sat in it. It was like one of those cheesy movies where the bad guy spins their chair around.

Except this 'bad guy' wasn't a bad guy at all.

The chair spun around, and amethyst eyes met with emeralds.

"Anh?" Natsuki asked, her eyes widening as she stepped in and shut the door behind her.

Anh looked equally surprised, though she recovered faster. A Cheshire cat grin spread across her face as she rolled her chair closer. "Private Sexy Pants," the Colonel greeted, her eyelids lowered to give her eyes a seductive look, "it's such a pleasure to see you."

Natsuki rolled her eyes, used to Anh's overly active libido dramatics by now. She strode over to the couch and sat down on it, leaning back and then crossing one leg over the other as she eyed the colonel. "What the hell are you doing here? Isn't this supposed to be Dr. Nakada's office?" She paused, and then added, "And don't call me that."

Anh laughed, the rich happy sound with the barely noticeable trace of deep sorrow that Natsuki knew so well. Natsuki frowned when Anh continued giggling, her short brown hair moving with her head as she did so.

"Anh."

'Yes, yes, I'm soooo sorry Private Sexy Pants," Anh said as she gave Natsuki a dismissive wave. "Relax, gosh you're so uptight." Anh smiled innocently. "Would you like a back massage? Loosen those knots?"

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "_Anh."_

Anh snickered. "Alright, I'm finished. For now." She mimicked Natsuki and crossed her legs as well, her eyebrow lifting as she watched her friend's jailbait.

Natsuki became uncomfortable under the gaze and fidgeted for a bit before grumbling, "Anyways, answer my question."

Anh shrugged. "Well, this is Dr. Nakada's office. I am obviously not Dr. Nakada…"

Natsuki gave her a look that meant, 'y_eah AND?'_

Anh smiled. "Was totally planning on _screwing _Dr. Nakada. 'Cept she's late and here I am, with Private Sexy Pants instead."

Natsuki's cheeks flushed at the blatant honesty. "Oh… uh, well where is she? And where have you been?"

"I was investigating a little jail break, no big deal. I suspect the Renegades are recruiting an army or something ridiculous like that," she shrugged, "but that's just my guess. I'm a specialist in dealing with the Renegades… the rebel group that's been gaining power recently?"

Natsuki blinked and then nodded. "Yeah. I've heard of them on the news."

"They sent me because they think that's what Garderobe will be dealing with in the very near future…" Anh waved her hands around once more, "but enough of that, I'm sure you'll learn all about it in your sugar mama's class."

Natsuki's face visibly paled, eliciting more amused giggles from the Colonel. "Can't you be serious for a second?" Natsuki snapped. "I mean really, why is everything such a huge joke with you?" Natsuki didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she had some pent up frustration and Anh's carefree giggles were getting on her nerves.

Anh's face fell and she frowned, her cheek finding her palm as she tilted her head to the side and stared sorrowfully at Natsuki. "Aw. I'm sorry, Private Grumpy Pants." Anh leaned forward and a less-than-friendly smile broke across her face. "And happiness, no matter how fake, is the only thing I can feel unless I want to spiral downwards into self-pity, so give me a break." Brutal Honesty. _Noooot expected, _Natsuki thought as she winced at the response.

Natsuki blinked. "I—I'm sorry…" She looked away, suddenly feeling guilty. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Natsuki gained the courage to meet Anh's eyes once more. "What… happened to you?"

Anh threw her hands up as if she had just been asked the golden question. She lifted off her chair, skipped over to Natsuki, and tugged the girl upwards. "Well you see," Anh said, her tone jovial and carefree, "I was Lieutenant Lu before I was Colonel Lu," she slid her finger down Natsuki's cheek and chuckled, "and there was this student of mine. Her name was Kagami."

Natsuki listened quietly, though she moved her face from Anh's finger, feeling the gesture was rather intimate and it made her uncomfortable. She knew Anh was always teasing, always playing around, but that didn't mean she was okay with being played with.

"And you've met my good friend, Jin," Anh said as she lowered her hands down the sides of Natsuki's neck and rested them on the girl's shoulders. Anh's eyes were sparkling with the usual joy, though it was almost maniacal looking, sort of frightening. "She was Sergeant of the school at the time, given loads of power because she was the poster child for the military and Garderobe."

Natsuki had to look away from Anh's eyes. They were too intense for her.

"And one day, she caught me doing this," Anh palmed Natsuki's ass, giving it a nice squeeze, which elicited a yelp from the student and a jump away. Anh laughed darkly as Natsuki now stood a few feet away, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed.

"D-Don't do that again!" Natsuki barked. She idly wondered if she should invest in a _Shizuru Only _tattoo somewhere on her body.

When Anh was finished laughing, she slowly moved backwards towards Dr. Nakada's executive chair once more and plopped down in it. "And she took Kagami away from me. I nearly lost my job and was only allowed back a few months later, after they determined that they didn't have enough evidence against me. Kagami told them it was all her fault, she was the one that had come onto me. She did it to protect me."

"And then Jin…?"

"Jin made me fight her, punish her, as if I had been wronged," Anh said, her eyes now deadly and her fingers digging into the arm rests of the chair. "A Garderobe punishment, like what your bastard of a father got except with different rules."

Natsuki had heard that about Anh, though she hadn't known that Kagami took all the blame for it. "So then what happened to her?" Since she was sure somewhere something had gone wrong and Kagami had been kicked out of Garderobe and out of Anh's life.

"She's blind," Anh said as she turned her head to look out the window. "Kagami, wherever she is, will never see again. I guess she's okay with that though, since she told me she never wanted to _see _me again right before we fought in the arena."

The pure fury that Anh felt at that moment had been like a poison slowly spreading through all her limbs. She had loved Kagami, fought Kagami, very nearly destroyed Kagami.

Anh, eyes now emotionless, smiled in a sinister way. "Does that answer your question, Natsuki?"

"Y-Yes, Colonel Lu," Natsuki murmured, eyes wide. She wasn't sure if the story was more shocking or the fact that Anh had finally called her by her actual name. Did that mean Anh had _purposefully blinded_ Kagami? Or had it been an accident? _Note to self: Ask sugar mam—SHIZURU later. _

"Good," Anh's face instantly lightened up, her eyes sparkling again, her tone playful. "I tried to contact her many times since then, but I guess she's been busy." She gave a nonchalant shrug.

Natsuki had often wondered if Anh was insane, now she was sure. "Right… anyways…"

"Oh, yes," Anh put on her 'doctor' face, "how are you _feeling, _Private Sex—"

"Natsuki."

"How are you _feeling _Natsuki?"

"Uh… confused."

"And how do you _feel _about that?"

Natsuki paused, frowned, and said, "_Confused." _

Anh blinked. "You know, I'm no good at this psychiatrist stuff."

"Evidently. Where's Dr. Nakada?"

Anh sighed and pouted. "I have no idea. I even made an appointment and stuff for this time slot so we could have sex. I _specifically _told her I was a nymphomaniac and needed help."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and rested her forehead in her palms. "You're so frustrating."

Anh frowned as she put on her best 'serious' face. "Tell me what the problem is, I can help."

"There is no problem I just…" Natsuki sighed and looked up to stare Anh straight in the eyes, hoping she could convey how important this was to her. "Why did Alyssa and Shizuru break up?"

There it was, the question. Each time she said that question out loud she felt like a weight was being taken off her soul.

Anh's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly, but only for a split second. She instantly reverted back to her default expression, which was mischievous. "Oh, I see. First year Private Sexy Pants feels inadequate next to the glorious strategist, Colonel Alyssa _Goddamn _Searrs, correct?"

Natsuki looked away. "I…" Damn it! That was exactly it. She hesitantly met Anh's eyes again, and the truth shimmered in those green depths so clearly that Anh was almost shocked speechless.

Almost.

_"Awwww," _she purred. "Don't worry. If Shizuru ever decides she loves Alyssa again, you have me."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "That's _not_ funny. _At all." _

"Oh come on, you can't be serious," Anh said with a dazzling smile. "I've known both Shizuru and Alyssa since forever, they're not interested in each other anymore."

"But why did they break up?"

Anh shrugged. "I don't know. They always dodge the question whenever I ask about it so I gave up a while ago. Besides," Anh shifted a bit and stopped when she found a comfortable position, "Alyssa probably wants me."

Natsuki blinked.

The colonel rolled her eyes. "You really haven't heard this story? You know, Alyssa loves me, I reject her because we're both too good looking and we were like wolves, incredibly good-looking wolves, in a pack of sheep. What would we have accomplished by dating each other? That would be _too _perfect, you know?"

Natsuki blinked again. Anh continued.

"So then Shizuru comes along and we make a bet. If I sleep with Shizuru first then Alyssa cuts that lovely golden mane. If _she _sleeps with Shizuru first, I practice monogamy."

"And… so who won?"

Anh smirked and let one name roll off her tongue, "_Kagami…"_

Natsuki turned her face away from Anh's gaze so quickly it was almost like an invisible hand had slapped her face. She saw that coming. "S-So Alyssa won." Anh actually had cheated. Although Alyssa won by the end of their second year of Garderobe, Anh had continued plowing through girls practically every day, though she told each and everyone they were her exclusive girlfriend… and after she had her fun she'd dump them. Technically, she was monogamous but she had so many relationships it barely counted.

Anh nodded. "Yeah, but who can blame Shizuru? I mean Alyssa is…" Anh lifted up ten fingers, "A ten among tens. An eleven even."

Natsuki, feeling crestfallen, sunk into the cushion of the couch. She felt like ripping the stupid little throw pillows apart. She wanted to beat the hell out of Alyssa.

"Don't worry though," Anh said with a reassuring smile, "You're an eleven too, I promise." She winked.

"It's not that," Natsuki grumbled. "It's the fact that you two made a _bet _about who could sleep with Shizuru first… she was your friend and you treated her like a mission."

Anh looked surprised. "Oh? So it's not that Alyssa was Shizuru's first? And probably her most recent _sexual encounter _since I doubt you and her have done the horizontal hula just yet and Shizuru hasn't been in a relationship since Alyssa _until _you..." Anh's expression then became thoughtful and she looked upwards, as if she could see her thoughts on the ceiling. "I suppose that must be awkward for Shizuru… having her former lover and her current… _almost_-lover in the same room."

Natsuki stood up and headed for the door. "I'm leaving, I told Shizuru I'd meet her downstairs."

Anh sighed. "Wait, I didn't mean to upset you. I don't have a filter."

Natsuki turned around, half in and half out of the office. "What?"

Anh gave her a sheepish grin. "I can't stop myself from saying the first thing that comes into my head." She tapped her noggin. "No filter."

Natsuki's expression softened and she stepped in once more, allowing the door to shut behind her with a 'click.' "Anh," she said quietly, "I know nothing is going on but I can't help but wonder…" Pain streaked across Natsuki's face, and Anh walked over and enveloped Natsuki in a hug. Natsuki exhaled into the dark green uniform Anh was wearing. "What if Shizuru is better off with Alyssa, and I've been fighting for nothing? You should see Shizuru… so happy…"

Anh hugged Natsuki, though she imagined for a split second that it was Kagami she was holding tight. "I _promise _you. You are being silly. Alyssa and Shizuru, for whatever reason, broke up before you even got to Garderobe. Shizuru has never had her life so difficult as it is now," Anh sighed as she felt Natsuki tense against her, "but despite that… despite what's going on in her life, I've _never _seen her happier. And it's _not _because of Alyssa."

Natsuki silently processed what Anh was telling her. She wanted it to make her feel better, and it did help, if only a bit. She let out a groan and gently pulled away from Anh. "How do you tell someone you love them?" Natsuki asked quietly, as if just asking the question was painful.

"Aw, that's nice of you, Kuga, but I don't think I feel the same wa—"

"Anh."

Anh giggled and patted Natsuki's head. "You just do it. I'm a little out of practice, so I'm not sure myself." Her eyes softened. "Shizuru loves you, you know."

"I know…" Natsuki murmured, her eyes dipping to look at the floor. "I feel the same."

"Then tell her."

"But I'm afraid…" Natsuki shook her head. "Forget it, I'll figure it out."

Anh grinned. "It's no wonder she loves you so much," she leaned forward and pinched Natsuki's cheek, "You're so gosh-darned cute!"

Natsuki slapped Anh's hand away and rubbed at her now sore cheek. "I'm not going to forgive you for grabbing my ass," she said after a moment. She then smiled. "But thanks… I think. I needed someone to talk to."

Anh nodded, her eyes still filled with delight. "Yeah well, you know where I hang out…" Natsuki gave her a blank look. "The teacher's lounge? Or teachers' _offices _if you listen to Reito. You used to jog by it practically every morning and I'd try and convince Shizuru to go outside and talk to you."

Natsuki lifted a brow. "You… what?" That sounded ridiculously adorable. She couldn't see Shizuru all flustered over talking to her… Shizuru rarely got flustered over anything.

Anh snickered, turned, and walked back to the fancy chair. She collapsed on it again and looked about ten years older in the dim light. "In the beginning of the year Shizuru and I would watch you run around the track… well, she stopped as the year went on." She smiled fondly at the memory Natsuki couldn't see. "She looked so _guilty _every time she snuck a peek at you. It was adorable and so sad. I've never seen anyone look so hopeless as Shizuru pre-ownership of Private Sexy Pants."

Natsuki chuckled and slowly shook her head at Anh. "Well I'm going to go see Shizuru post-ownership of Private Sexy—of _me." _She glanced at the clock on Dr. Nakada's wall. "What time is it? Do you think her class is over?"

The sound of the doorknob turning and then the door opening stopped Anh from answering. Natsuki turned around and for a second thought she saw Alyssa standing in the doorway.

Dr. Nakada almost looked like a non-badass version of Alyssa, with rounder features that made her look a lot less than a hawk as Alyssa did and a much softer look. Her hair was also full of blonde curls, instead of Alyssa's wavy with a few loose curls. This woman's skin was lighter, giving her cheeks a rosier appearance. Her eyes were also not the same deep shade of sapphire, though they were widened in surprise at Natsuki and Anh's appearance in her office. No, she was no Alyssa, but Natsuki did note that there were similarities. Perhaps it was Anh that secretly wanted Alyssa and not the other way around?

"Well," Dr. Nakada said as she slowly closed the door behind her. Her eyes flickered between Anh and Natsuki. "This is quite the surprise," she said with a small, slightly amused smile. The smile was very much like Alyssa's. It was almost uncanny.

Natsuki cleared her throat. "Ah… I was just going…"

Anh smiled at the doctor and patted her lap, as if asked the woman to sit there. "You're late," Anh said. "Do you need to be spanked?"

Dr. Nakada turned as red as Natsuki and stepped aside for the student who rushed out of the office faster than anyone had ever left before.

"Poor girl," Dr. Nakada said as she closed the door to her office and locked it. "What was Private Kuga doing in my office anyways? Was she here to see me or you?"

"Me… no wait, you," Anh answered as she lifted and strode over to Dr. Nakada. She looked almost bored as she began taking off the woman's coat. "But I handled it."

Nakada rolled her eyes. "That can't be good." She shrugged her jacket off when Anh had successfully unbuttoned the entire thing and then got to work on pulling off her shirt.

"Do you know her?" Anh asked, her fingers slipping behind to unhook the doctor's bra.

"Private Kuga? No. But I've seen her at the competition. Everyone basically knows who she is." She gasped and stared upwards when Anh's expert hands found her. "Who do you think counsels her," a moan, "o-obsessed fans?"

Anh snickered. "She's growing up so fast…" She trailed off as she honed in on her task at hand.

And that was the last thing words they spoke before fully committing to their appointment.

* * *

Natsuki nearly slipped down the stairs in her haste to get as far away from the _looove _doctor's office. Her face still burning red hot. God Anh was infuriating, hilarious, insane… there really was no one like Anh Lu. Natsuki wondered a bit about Dr. Nakada and her resemblance to Alyssa. _Don't be stupid, _she thought as she turned the corner, _not all blonde people look alike. _

But maybe there was something going on between Anh and Alyssa? Or had _something _been going on for years now? She had known Anh was Alyssa's first crush, before Shizuru, and she had known that they had become rather friendly rivals since then, rather than getting together themselves. Natsuki wondered what it would be like. Anh and Alyssa. Would that be like her and Nao? Nao was her best friend, they had a lot in common… maybe it would be like that.

And what would _that _be like?

Natsuki cut off her thought process when she stopped in front of the door wrongly labeled, 'Janitor's Closet.' Her eyes darted up and down the corridor. It was so empty, Natsuki wouldn't be surprised if a tumbleweed blew by. _Actually, I would be… what would a tumbleweed be doing at Garderobe…?_

Natsuki opened the door and quickly shut it behind her, when she turned around again, she blinked.

Her and Shizuru's hideout had been changed significantly. The dust was gone, the ancient books, magazines, wall hangings… they were all missing. In their places were more newish looking things. More modern looking pictures hung on the walls, the funky smelling couch looked brand new (in fact, it probably was), not to mention it had a pull-out bed, which Shizuru and Alyssa were currently sitting on.

"Natsuki," Shizuru practically squealed in delight as she lifted from the bed and crossed the distance between her and her student in four wide steps. She grabbed Natsuki's arm and tugged her towards the center of the room. "Isn't it great? I had Alyssa slave away at making this room more hospitable."

Natsuki wasn't sure whether to be annoyed that Shizuru had brought Alyssa into "their" place or to be depressed that all the cool old stuff was gone! A part of her was definitely digging the cleanliness though, not to mention the retro lava lamp on a nearby end table. And Natsuki didn't want to say anything, but she_had _been nervous about the dust maybe upsetting her allergies. She wasn't sure if she _had _allergies, but her mother did so she figured it wouldn't be that surprising.

"It's…" she looked around some more. The bed looked comfy. Wait. "Was there a specific reason the couch you bought for this room has a built in bed? And… how on Earth did you get this in here without being seen?"

Alyssa shrugged, and then a thump was heard. All three women turned to stare at the door that led into what was the ancient principal's office. Natsuki wondered if the old desk and ancient telephone was still there. She doubted it. It was rather sad, since she and Shizuru had had some good times on that old desk. _More like one good time… but still!_

The thump they heard apparently was Private Nina Wang of Fuuka sneaking in through the window in the ancient principal's office, the one Natsuki had crawled through when she first found this place. She came in, her face a blank slate, holding a colorful vase. Ignoring Natsuki, Nina held up the vase to Alyssa, who, from the bed, tilted her head and examined it before shaking her head and waving her hand dismissively. Nina frowned, turned, and disappeared into the smaller room once more.

Natsuki blinked. "You have your students coming in with furniture to see if you want to keep it here or not?" She asked, her gaze turning to stare at a lazing Alyssa, who seemed rather comfortable on the pull-out bed.

"Ara," Shizuru uttered as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She slipped it out, flipped it open, and read the text message. "It's from Anh."

"Oh yeah," Natsuki said as she snapped her fingers. "Forgot to tell you she's back and upstairs in the medical office."

Alyssa lifted a brow. "What's she doing there? And why hasn't she told us she was back?"

Shizuru's eyes slowly lifted off the text message to arch a slender brow at Natsuki.

Natsuki swallowed. "What, uh, what does the text message say and why are you looking at me like that?"

Shizuru's lips twitched before she replied with, "Anh is commending me for having good taste, as she agrees that you have a nice ass."

Natsuki laughed nervously. "She uh, I mean I wasn't... uh…"

Alyssa burst into laughter and slapped Shizuru playfully on the back. "It's just _Anh, _Shizuru. She's always pulling crap like that. Besides," she glanced at Natsuki, who was bright red. "Natsuki is like Anh's perfect target."

Shizuru sighed and closed her phone before slipping it back into her pocket. She strode over to Natsuki and peered down at her rather seriously before sliding her hand down Natsuki's side and then around to her lower back and finally to Natsuki's ass. She gave it a squeeze, and Natsuki jumped.

"Anh's right," Shizuru concluded as she took a step back and giggled at Natsuki's annoyed face. "You have a very nice—"

"You've _mentioned," _she growled, eyes narrowed. Natsuki, unable to stay glaring at those joyous red eyes for long, groaned. "Will you people stop doing that?! Honestly…" She wouldn't admit that she was _glad _Shizuru had done it. Glad Shizuru showed no qualms about touching Natsuki like that in front of Alyssa.

Alyssa chuckled, which, instead of making Natsuki angry like it normally would have, made her _happy. _Alyssa didn't seem perturbed at all that Shizuru had just grabbed Natsuki's ass. Anh was right. Anh was incredibly right.

_I'm just being paranoid, _Natsuki thought as a smile made its way onto her face. She grabbed Shizuru's hand and led her towards the bed that Alyssa was still lounging on. All three women were now sitting on the bed.

"This is actually really comfy," Natsuki commented quietly as she basically pretended Shizuru was a doll and forced her teacher into the desired position. Shizuru was amused and allowed Natsuki to move her limbs this way and that until she was satisfied. Natsuki took a few more seconds with moving Shizuru around, and then climbed into the woman's lap. "Okay now it's _really _comfy."

Alyssa, who wasn't really paying attention to the ridiculously cute couple a few feet away, stared up at the ceiling. "Mm yeah we did a good job," she mumbled, as if she were thinking about something. Then again, Alyssa was _always _thinking about something. "Well _I _did a good job cleaning this place up while Shizuru was off playing teacher," she corrected herself. She peeked at them from the corner of her eye, the sight making her happy. If Shizuru was happy, she was happy. _I remember finding you in the woods, Kuga, I remember wanting to bring you to Fuuka and God I'm glad I didn't. You're much more useful here. _She also remembered telling Natsuki that if she didn't step up to the plate, she'd relieve her of her Shizuru-related duties.

Shizuru was giggling and wrapping her arms around Natsuki, who was pretending she couldn't breathe. "Kannin na, my Natsuki," Shizuru purred as she tightened her grip around Natsuki's waist, effectively pulling Natsuki's back against her front. "But I am afraid that if I hold you too loosely, you will fall."

Natsuki squirmed in Shizuru's tight grasp and was chuckling while also gasping for breath at the same time. Difficult. "Sh-Shizuru!" She scolded with a big grin on her face. She eventually stopped struggling and leaned back against her teacher, the back of her head resting underneath Shizuru's. _I love you. What would I do without my best friend? I'd still be so lost…_

Shizuru loosened her grip but still stayed holding Kuga close to her, her chin resting atop Natsuki's head. "Hmm," she hummed as she gently placed her lips against the back of Natsuki's head. "You smell very good," she commented as she then buried her nose into those dark locks.

Natsuki felt a tingle down the back of her neck and thanked any God that was listening for giving her this woman. "Thanks," she murmured, completely content and comfortable. She was silent for a few moments before saying, "Shizuru."

"Hm?" Shizuru said as she pulled her nose away and instead gave Natsuki a pull to make sure the girl wouldn't fall off her lap. "What is it?"

Natsuki blinked. "What is what?"

Shizuru paused for a second, her brow furrowing slightly. "Did you just not say my name?"

"She said your name," Alyssa confirmed, glad the lovey-dovey stuff seemed to be over, it was making her feel like the third wheel: _Awkwaaaard._

Natsuki turned her head to peer at Shizuru over her shoulder. "I did?" She asked, her face completely clueless. "I didn't… mean to?"

Shizuru giggled and leaned forward to kiss Natsuki's cheek. Natsuki cast a glance at Alyssa, who seemed to be busy playing a video game on her cell phone. Shizuru was watching Natsuki's face carefully, interested in why Natsuki seemed to be fixated on Alyssa. "Is something wrong?" Those bright eyes instantly snapped back to Shizuru.

"N-No," Natsuki said quickly as she moved off of Shizuru and stretched her back. Shizuru eyed her student curiously.

"Are you sure?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, yeah everything's cool," Natsuki reassured her girlfriend. Shizuru was always so concerned about her. It was flattering, comforting, and sort of… well Natsuki felt bad. She offered a slightly pouting Shizuru a brilliant smile. "Everything is _fine." _

Shizuru returned the smile. She was happy if Natsuki was happy. "Okay," she said with a small nod, to let Natsuki know she believed her and would pursue the issue no further.

Alyssa ruined the mood when she suddenly cursed out loud and then sat up on the bed, her legs crossing under her. When she looked up, Natsuki and Shizuru were both staring at her. "Oh, sorry," she gave them a sheepish grin and pointed to the phone in her hands. "Lost at Tetris."

Natsuki laughed and then let her fingers move up and down her hip holster. Ever since she got Duran back from Tomoe she had begun touching it every few seconds, just to make sure it was still there. After all, it _was _technically the first gift she had received from Shizuru.

Shizuru saw Natsuki playing with her gun and tilted her head slightly. "Perhaps I should get you a new gun," she mused. "Surely a Desert Eagle hurts your wrists? They're also rather inaccurate…"

Natsuki blinked. "I never noticed any problem with Duran."

Shizuru looked surprised by a second, who was Duran? _Oh right. _She smiled fondly as she remembered Natsuki's eyes the first time she held _Duran. _So childlike, so excited… as if she had received a cool new toy and was forever grateful. God it had been so cute. In fact that day was the day she had gotten close to Natsuki, remembering how the girl would back up into her when they had snuck into the Fuuka-controlled shooting range building.

"Shizuruuuu," Alyssa waved her hands in front of Shizuru's face. She had moved so that she was sitting behind Shizuru. Shizuru turned around and lifted a brow.

"Yes?"

"You were spacing out," Alyssa explained, her eyes finding Natsuki's, "And we were concerned because Kuga wasn't even stretching or doing anything remotely sexy for you to be so distracted."

Natsuki's cheeks flushed pink. God she had been doing that a lot today. What was with everyone teasing her today? First Anh, then Shizuru, now Alyssa. She sighed and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "So," she cut in before Shizuru could come back with some _I beg to differ _comment. "What's the plan for today?" She asked, her mind trying to not pay attention to how close Alyssa was to Shizuru. _This is ridiculous, _Natsuki mentally grumbled. _I had no problem with Alyssa before and now I do? I told Shizuru I wouldn't get jealous anymore… we both agreed. _

"Mm," Shizuru stood up off the bed and tapped a slender finger to her chin as she looked Natsuki up and down, "I suppose I will train you and then I have a meeting with Haruka…"

Alyssa blinked and she too slid off the bed. "What do you mean _you're _going to train her?" She asked, her hands on her hips. "I thought that was my job?"

Shizuru merely sent Alyssa a dismissive glance. "You had your chance this morning. Natsuki is all bruised because of you and I don't like it."

Alyssa frowned. "It was training. I don't pussyfoot around these things. If she's going to beat Tomoe she's going to need to improve and improve _fast." _Natsuki watched with a perverse type of amusement as Shizuru and Alyssa faced each other head on, their eyes telling the other to shut the hell up. Oh yes, Natsuki liked it.

Shizuru finally broke her eye contact to look over at Natsuki, a somewhat sinister look in those dark depths. "I'm going to teach Natsuki a secret weapon," Shizuru said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Like hell you are," Alyssa argued as she spun Shizuru by the shoulder to face her again. "Shizuru you can't. That move is deadly and—"

"Natsuki can handle it," came the simple response. Alyssa's hands were now wrapped around Shizuru's upper arm. Shizuru continued looking into Alyssa's eyes. "She needs to learn this."

Alyssa shook her head. "I won't let you. Besides, you need _permission _from Haruka to teach a student such a thing." Funny, since Alyssa herself never listened to a word Haruka said.

"We teach our students how to kill everyday yet I want to teach her a simple immobilizing move that could very well save her life one day and you want me to get permission?" Shizuru shook her head and then gently moved out of Alyssa's grasp. "I'm teaching her _Kiyohime."_

Alyssa's lips pursed into a thin line and those burning sapphires turned to glance at a confused looking Natsuki for only a second before returning to crimson. "You're willing to risk killing her?"

Shizuru's eyes widened. "What? I would never—"

"If the Kiyohime is performed poorly, the brain can shut down, and she'll be a vegetable for the rest of her life. You want to risk that?" Alyssa asked quite seriously, the harshness in her eyes dimming as she realized she was getting through to Shizuru.

Natsuki, realizing Shizuru was having second thoughts, stepped forward and said, "No, I want to learn. She already performed it on me once and it worked. She paused briefly before adding, "Shizuru doesn't make mistakes." She said that as if it were some type of law of the universe.

Alyssa looked amused for a second and she fought off a smile, for this was a serious matter. "While I find it incredibly cute that you're under the impression Shizuru is perfect, allow me to mention that I've known her longer than you. Shizuru has never failed a Kiyohime, but if she does… and if she fails on _you… _or if she somehow manages to teach you and _you _fail on someone else…" Alyssa shook her head. "Bad idea."

Shizuru stayed rather calm, her body relaxed and her face emotionless as she thought this over. Alyssa had many good points. _Shizuru _would never mess up a Kiyohime, but what if Natsuki did? She would also have to learn how to undo an awry Kiyohime. "Fine," Shizuru said after some more thought. She turned and met with Alyssa's relieved eyes. "I will not teach Natsuki. It is much too dangerous, Alyssa, you are correct."

Alyssa smirked. "That's what I thought," she said as she glanced over at a pouty looking Natsuki. "Sorry, kid, but no one wants that kind of power in their arsenal, especially if they're…" Alyssa looked Natsuki up and down, "twitchy."

Natsuki quirked a brow. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, her hip cocked and her arms folding under her chest.

Alyssa shrugged. "You're young, you've been through a lot, you're not…" Alyssa seemed to think of the word.

"Mature?" Natsuki offered, her emeralds blazing but her face relatively calm. "Like you?"

Alyssa blinked. "Wait I don't mean to sound…" she struggled for the words once more. This was annoying. Colonel Alyssa Goddamn Searrs never has trouble thinking of words. She never stutters, never _needs _to think because everything she should do is meticulously perfect. She was smooth, smooth like ice. A sigh. "I didn't mean to sound like a condescending bitch," Alyssa finally said as she offered Natsuki an apologetic smile. "I just really don't think Kiyohime should be taken lightly… even _I _couldn't master it, and I nearly killed Shizuru when she let me practice it on her." Alyssa didn't like things she couldn't master, couldn't perfect.

Natsuki's eyes widened and she looked between Alyssa and Shizuru. Shizuru gave her a small, barely noticeable smile, confirming Alyssa's words. "You almost _killed _her?" Natsuki barked as she suddenly felt the urge to stand by Shizuru's side, so she did.

Shizuru giggled and wrapped her arm around Natsuki's waist. "It was a long time ago. We know better now. Practice on dummies first," she grinned and leaned forward to kiss Natsuki right between the eyebrows. Natsuki grumbled, still not pleased at all by the images of a terrified Alyssa standing over a dying Shizuru that were running through her head.

Alyssa sighed and bent down to tie her hair up back into its usual ponytail. "I'm going to head back to Fuuka for my night class," she explained. When she was satisfied that no hair was out of place, she swung her body straight again, her hands still on the back of her head. "Miyu is going to fucking fire me one of these days…" she grumbled as she began pushing the pull-out bed back into the couch. _Which is exactly why I sleep with her… _Alyssa mentally added.

Natsuki moved to help her, and Shizuru watched with a feeling of unease as her former lover and her current one worked side-by-side to turn the bed back into a couch. After a satisfying click was heard, meaning that the bed would stay tucked into the couch, Natsuki began handing Alyssa the couch cushions and Alyssa would place them back onto the couch.

"Shizuru," Alyssa said as she turned around. Natsuki plopped down onto the couch and watched Shizuru, who looked up when addressed. Alyssa continued, "I'll be around for the competition tomorrow… tell Anh…" she frowned and for the third time that day had trouble thinking of the words, "Tell Anh I say 'hi,'" she finished lamely. She had to admit, she was incredibly irked that Anh was playing 'house' with Dr. Nakada. Honestly, it was just rude not to come down and say 'hello' to your friends first.

Shizuru, with a knowing smile on her lips, nodded once. "I will let her know."

Natsuki didn't understand what was going on, but she was too impressed with all the new stuff Alyssa had gotten in this room that she didn't much care. "You should probably crawl out the window in the ancient principal's office," Natsuki commented as she pointed towards the only other door, besides the one that led back into the hallway, in the room. "Leaving out the door labeled 'Janitor's closet' might look suspicious."

Alyssa nodded at Natsuki, turned, and began walking towards the door Nina had disappeared through a few minutes ago. "Time to go back home," she grumbled, "Good luck tomorrow, Kuga. I'll be watching."

Natsuki gave a wave, though Alyssa had already disappeared through the door. "Thanks for the training earlier today," she mumbled. She turned to Shizuru, who looked like she was in deep thought. "So Alyssa has a night class to teach?"

Shizuru nodded. "Yes, she's been spending way too much time here."

_Agreed, _Natsuki thought as she stood up off the couch. "This new couch is a hell of a lot comfier than the old one… doesn't smell nearly as bad either."

"I'm glad you think so." Shizuru sounded distant, like she wasn't sure about something. Her eyes also looked unfocused and her chin was resting on top of a fist, her elbow propped upon her other arm wrapped around her own waist.

"Shizuru," Natsuki said as she approached. "What's wrong?" She pulled Shizuru's hand away from her chin and replaced it with her own. She grinned when Shizuru peered down at her. Shizuru's skin was smooth, soft. Natsuki pulled Shizuru by her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips before releasing the older woman.

"Now, nothing is wrong," Shizuru said with a warm smile. "Why were you at the medical offices? I meant to ask you earlier…"

Natsuki shrugged. "Nabatame told me to go meet Dr. Nakada or something."

"The head psychiatrist?" Shizuru questioned, her brow furrowed as she stared into Natsuki's eyes. Natsuki nodded. "But why?" If something were wrong, wouldn't Natsuki come to her first?

The first year shrugged. "Dunno," she lied. "Was curious, I guess… had nothing to do until you were done with your class anyways," Natsuki explained, her tone nonchalant.

"You should've come," Shizuru said. She then shook her head. "Actually that would have made you too tired for the second part of your training."

"You're going to train me?" Natsuki asked, her eyes wide with surprise but also excited.

Shizuru gave her a weak smile, and her hands lifted to gently rest on Natsuki's shoulders. She then slowly slid them to Natsuki's neck, and then placed her fingers upon the arteries in Natsuki's neck. Natsuki's emeralds met with crimson curiously. "Kiyohime," Shizuru whispered quietly, and the word sent tremors through Natsuki's body. "I'm going to teach it to you… I want you to have it in your arsenal."

"B-But… Alyssa said—"

"Alyssa is… right… and yet…" Shizuru pressed her forehead against Natsuki's. "I _need _you to know this," she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed.

Natsuki felt Shizuru's fingers press into her neck and she swallowed hard. "Okay," she said quietly, her fear being shoved deep within her so that she could appear unfazed. "Teach me."

* * *

Shizuru refused to perform it on Natsuki. She had never failed a Kiyohime, since she had invented it she knew exactly how it worked. She started by explaining how the body worked to Natsuki, why the Kiyohime was so successful, why it was considered deadly. She then placed Natsuki in front of the mirror, newly added thanks to Alyssa, and pointed out where her targets were. Natsuki then placed her own fingers on Shizuru's neck, feeling the throbbing of the powerful arteries hidden under the flesh.

"And you apply the same amount of pressure, for the same amount of time, at the exact same moment, to both areas, and release. Your opponent will be immobilized for 30 seconds, in which they cannot move, cannot talk… they are virtually reduced to little more than jellyfish."

"I remember," Natsuki said with a sigh. She met Shizuru's amused reflection in the mirror. "You did this to me during the Survival Hike and then Reito and Nao walked in and it looked like we were…" she snickered. "You know it's kind of ironic…"

"Isn't it?" Shizuru agreed as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki from behind and rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder. Their eyes were still met in the reflection. "I'm not going to let you practice this today," she whispered into Natsuki's ear. There was something incredibly sexy about seeing Shizuru and her own reflection in the mirror while Shizuru held her eye contact and whispered in her ear. "Today was more of an introductory lesson… you are not to even _attempt _to perform this on someone."

Natsuki opened her mouth to protest but was prevented with a pointed look. Instead she pouted and broke eye contact with Shizuru, who frowned. "That's unfair. You went through all the trouble of explaining to me everything about it and you're not even going to teach it to me?"

Shizuru's arms gently released Natsuki's waist. "I would," she admitted as she turned and grabbed her bag, containing boring teacher stuff. "But I have an appointment with Haruka now… I believe Jin complained about last night." She sighed and turned around. Natsuki was now leaning with her back against the mirror, her arms folded over her chest as she eyed her teacher from across the room.

"So is this faux-Janitor's closet our new hangout spot?" Natsuki asked. "Will you teach me Kiyohime in here?"

Shizuru nodded. "It's safer than a normal training room since Jin doesn't even know it exists, not to mention I do not need much space to teach Kiyohime and this room is of adequate size." Shizuru paused, and Natsuki could see a few different emotions flicker across her face. Finally, Shizuru said, "and my room is now officially off-limits. I mean it this time," she sighed, looking just as depressed about it as Natsuki felt, "what we did last night was stupid, even if Alyssa was there to tranquilize Jin, I still don't think we should risk it again… not to mention she will be on her guard now."

Natsuki looked around what used to be the waiting room to get into the smaller room in the back. "Okay… I guess… well this place has a bed so if we ever feel the need for a sleepover.." Natsuki grinned when Shizuru's eyes widened and red appeared on her cheeks. "W-o-o-o-w…" Natsuki chuckled and strode forward, wrapping her arms around Shizuru's waist. She nuzzled her head under Shizuru's chin. "I'll see you tomorrow… before the match, as usual."

Shizuru nodded and gave Natsuki a squeeze. "Yes. Please avoid Tomoe… it will do neither of you good to injure each other when you both haven't even made it to the final match yet."

Natsuki, gently moving away from Shizuru's warmth, gave a huff. "Whatever," she grumbled, her tone indignant. She'll fight with Tomoe if she wants to fight with Tomoe, damn it!

"I mean it," Shizuru warned as she took one last look at Natsuki before heading towards the exit. She paused just in front of the door and listened for any movement out in the hall. When she heard no footsteps and no voices, she opened the door and left.

Natsuki chuckled. "Yeah, yeah," she said as she turned and moved towards the ancient principal's office. It, unlike the waiting area, had been emptied completely. Maybe Alyssa had no idea what to fit in such a space.

Natsuki decided not to think about the cool ancient globe or the cool telephone (or the old desk she had been about to ravish Shizuru on top of)… especially not the fact that Alyssa had been the one to _remove _them from her and Shizuru's space. She crawled out the window and headed towards her tent to pick up her training bag. She wanted to work on her punches some more before tomorrow.

* * *

A light tapping at her office door startled Haruka more than she would like to admit. She cleared her throat, mentally scolded herself for being so jumpy, and put on her best 'I'm the boss' face.

"Come in," Haruka called as she dropped her pen and leaned back in her leather chair.

The door slowly opened, revealing Shizuru standing in the doorway. "Hello, Haruka," Shizuru said with a small smile as she stepped in and gently closed the door behind her with a _click. _

"Oh you're finally here," Haruka grumbled, her amethyst eyes following her lieutenant as the woman strode over and lowered herself in the chair on the other side of Haruka's fancy desk.

"I apologize for being late," Shizuru said with a small tilt of her head, "how are you doing?" She only briefly looked around Haruka's office, which she had been in several times. She silently noted that the pile of papers on Haruka's desk had gotten much bigger, not to mention there were open envelopes everywhere. Poor woman, she doesn't deal well with stress.

"Fine as usual," Haruka answered easily, "but let's just make this fast, right? I've got more stuff to prepare for tomorrow's competition…" she ran her hand through her blonde hair, "hell I won't finish this stuff until sometime tomorrow…"

"Would you like some help?" Shizuru asked a she leaned forward in the chair to peer over Haruka's papers. There were a pile of used and abused pens, emptied of ink, next to the one Haruka promptly picked up and waved in front of Shizuru's face.

"No, no, everything is under control." Shizuru didn't look too sure, but she nodded and sat back in her chair. She smiled, letting Haruka know she would back off. Haruka eyed Shizuru suspiciously, as usual, then huffed and stopped pointing at Shizuru with her pen. "Jin complained to me today about last night."

"Ara, ara, what happened last night?" Shizuru asked, her eyes clueless and innocent.

Haruka knew better. "Don't bullshit me, Bubuzuke. Jin said she was sleeping and when she woke up she found, not only that she had been shoved onto the floor, but that there were empty tranquilizers all around her, as if she'd been shot multiple times throughout the night."

Shizuru couldn't help the smile that broke onto her face. "Perhaps Jin fell out of bed?" She offered, both brows lifting as if it were a mere suggestion.

Haruka's eyes narrowed. "I thought you were going to be more careful."

Shizuru dropped the smile and sighed, her eyes closing. She looked rather serene, and Haruka almost felt bad for clearing her throat when Shizuru didn't immediately say anything. Shizuru opened her eyes a bit to peer at Haruka. "It was unexpected, and Alyssa was there to make sure she wouldn't bother us so…"

Haruka groaned. "No more," she said sternly. "Not only is Alyssa Searrs not allowed on the premises as of 12 o' clock this morning, the time her visitor's pass expired, but she's not going to be here every time you want to fool around with your student."

Shizuru frowned. "There was no _fooling around_ being done," she argued, "Natsuki was—"

"I don't care. God, Shizuru. You're one of the smartest woman I know so why are you acting like a moron?"

To say Shizuru was shocked would be an understatement. She sat, speechless, eyes slightly widened as she stared blankly at Haruka.

Haruka continued, "Jin is confident. She's _confident. _That's _bad. _But I realized something interesting…" Shizuru stayed silent, a sleek brow lifting. Haruka smiled. "General Mazuka and I believe General Homura might be dropping by to watch the final match. Now I'm not saying Natsuki will make it to that match, but if you bring Alyssa along with you…"

Shizuru's brow furrowed. "I do not understand…"

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Pretend that you're dating Alyssa again," Haruka commanded. "General Homura and Mazuka both love Alyssa, I found out from Miyu that Alyssa's file has been requested by Nagi, just like yours."

Shizuru shook her head. "I do not think that is a good idea," she said seriously. Shizuru had an odd hunch that Alyssa was going to try and get into Anh's pants, something she had failed to do years ago. The blonde woman _had _been acting slightly odd lately, and Shizuru was a bit worried. Natsuki also probably wouldn't like the idea.

"It'll give you a backup… if you're dating Alyssa again, people will _really _not believe that you and Kuga are together, because well… you'd be dating Alyssa." Who needs Kuga when you're dating Alyssa Goddamn Searrs?

Shizuru's eyes narrowed. "Haruka…"

"Natsuki already gave her statement during Kato's investigation that she is dating Nao Yuuki," Haruka pointed out. "Look, I'm not asking you to make out with Alyssa, I'm asking that you act a bit couply when you're out in public _and _that you bring her to the final match… so that Mazuka can see how close you and Alyssa are. It'll blow Jin's accusations right out of the water."

Shizuru was silent. It all actually seemed like a rather good idea. In fact, she wondered why she hadn't thought of it before. Natsuki already was technically dating Nao… at least, that's what the police probably had on file. Nao also agreed to it, so that was settled. Shizuru _could _act couply with Alyssa out in PUBLIC. If the two generals were going to be observing the final match of the competition, it actually _might _be a good idea.

"I'll think about it," Shizuru finally said. "I have to talk to Natsuki and Alyssa about it first…" She stood up out of the chair, assuming that was all Haruka wanted to talk to her about.

The blonde master sergeant nodded as she watched Shizuru begin to walk towards the door. "Alright, understandable… I'm just looking out for you and Kuga's best interests… it'd be a shame to lose either of you."

Those words halted Shizuru in her tracks. She turned her head slightly, so that she could peer at Haruka over her shoulder. "Thank you, Haruka…"

Haruka huffed and got back to work. "Mhm."

Shizuru smiled weakly at the busy blonde and then turned and left. She couldn't wait to get back to her apartment.

* * *

It was almost dark now, and Natsuki was busy in the gym. She had wrapped her hands this time, just how Nabatame and Tanaka told her too, and let the punching bag have it. Her sneakers squeaked as she moved back and forth between her two feet, like a boxer.

Her brow was sweaty and she was panting slightly. Another hit, a jab, an uppercut. Spread your feet out more, turn your body a bit more sideways, make sure you protect the core…

Natsuki slammed her fist into the punching bag, causing it to swing rather violently. In fact…

"Ah!" Natsuki dodged the angry punching bag as it swung back full force to whack her with equal force. Natsuki, victorious smile on her face, stuck her tongue out of the slowing down punching bag. _Don't mess with Kuga. _

Natsuki walked over to where her duffle bag was and reached in for her water bottle.

"Hey there."

Natsuki, startled, jumped with a yelp and spun around, her water bottle pointed threateningly out in front of her. When she saw an equally startled looking boy in a Garderobe uniform standing there, she gave him a weak smile and then wiped the sweat from her brow with her forearm. She lowered her water bottle. It wouldn't have made a very good weapon anyways. "Hey," she said back. She brought her water bottle to her lips and tilted her head back. Oh yes. Cool water calming down her burning body.

Kazuya, making a conscious effort to not look Natsuki's body up and down, offered her a smile and a quick salute. "My name is Kazuya, Kazuya Krau," he said.

Natsuki's eyes turned suspicious. Kazuya. Wasn't he one of the competitors left? Yeah… it was Akane Higurashi and Kazuya Krau and Tomoe.

"Listen," Natsuki said as she calmly screwed the cap back onto her water bottle and flung it back into her duffle back. She met his eyes and gave him the most serious look ever. "If you're here to, you know," she waved her hand around, "kill me, get rid of the competition yadda, yadda, I'll let you know right now I'm going to kick your ass and make you wish you had waited until at least tomorrow."

Kazuya's eyes widened and then took a step backwards. He gave Natsuki a polite smile. "That's _not _what I wanted at all," he assured her. "Will you hear me out? I'd like to make a deal with you."

The first year was still suspicious, but she tilted her head and tried to read his body language. He was tense, but not because he was about to kill her, but because he was worried she'd _attack_ him. She finally nodded. "What do you want?"

A relieved smile formed on Kazuya's lips and Natsuki idly noted that he was rather handsome. With hair the same color of Shizuru's, eyes the color of Alyssa's, and a body build of someone in great shape, yes, Kazuya Krau was good looking.

"I'm your opponent tomorrow," he said, his eyes roaming over Natsuki's face for any sign that she might be afraid of the news. There was only a hint of surprise, but beyond that, Natsuki Kuga didn't seem disturbed by the news. Kazuya continued, "Officer Rauschenberg informed me of this, in case you were wondering."

"I was," Natsuki said. She then nodded for him to continue. _Get to the deal part, buddy._

"She only told me because she… well that means that Tomoe is going against Akane."

"Yup."

"And that means that if Akane goes against Tomoe, then Akane will lose."

Natsuki laughed. "You're awfully confident about Tomoe defeating Akane." No longer finding it that funny, Natsuki's expression became serious once more. "Really, have you no faith in Akane?" _Whoever she is. _"You're _sure _Tomoe will defeat her?"

"She will," Kazuya said with a sad sigh. "And I can't…" he evaded Natsuki's eyes, because he liked to think he was brave yet Natsuki's stares made him feel like a coward. "Not only do I _refuse _to face Akane in the finals… but I would rather throw in the towel then go against _Tomoe. _That bitch is crazy and… I'm afraid she'd kill just to win." Nearly everyone knew the lengths Tomoe would go just to be with Lieutenant Fujino. No, Kazuya wasn't crazy, he knew Tomoe would rip his throat out with her _teeth _if he stood between her and the Lieutenant. _I'm really not in the mood to die anytime soon, _Kazuya thought.

_Holy shit. _Natsuki thought. _He's going to lose to me… on purpose. He wants to lose because he's afraid of Tomoe. _"So… you're willing to throw the match and let me win?" Natsuki asked for clarification. She paused then added, "And you're right, Tomoe would kill just to win."

Kazuya nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He still refused to meet Natsuki's eyes. "Yes…" he finally said, his tone that of someone already defeated. He forced himself to look at Natsuki, who no longer looked like she was judging him. He straightened and gave Natsuki a nod. "I'm going to let you win tomorrow… but I don't want to go out without a bang."

"You want to… put on a show?" Natsuki asked. She leaned her back against the wall of the gym, folded her arms across her chest, and crossed her ankles. "We can put on a nice show, that way you look like you're trying." Because _God knows _Haruka will be on his ass for throwing in the towel. "And you leave me an open spot and I get you out."

Kazuya nodded. "Yeah. I… don't want to look like I just gave up, you know? Not to mention Sergeant Suzushiro will have my balls cut off if I make it obvious."

Natsuki wondered though… _could _she beat Kazuya if he wasn't throwing the match for her? He was a third year and had made it to the semi-finals… surely he was an amazing fighter. _Too bad he doesn't have the heart of one, _Natsuki thought with some pity. What's the point of having all that talent if you're just going to puss out before you really make it?

Oh well, Natsuki wasn't going to complain if it meant she got a free ticket to the final match. "And how do I know you're not just saying this so my guard is lowered in the match?" Natsuki asked, the thought striking her. If she went in the match not worried and with lowered guard, Kazuya could easily _not _leave her a spot open and just take her out, deal be damned.

He shook his head, his hair falling in front of his blue eyes. "I swear to you, Natsuki Kuga, that I will not betray you at tomorrow's match," he said, his right hand up in the air. "Scout's honor."

Natsuki quirked a brow. "Were you even in the boy scouts?"

"Ah, no…" He chuckled, and Natsuki found she rather liked his easygoing attitude. The goofy part of him sort of reminded her of Kato, though she was glad that moron was long gone. "But I promise to lose to you tomorrow. If you're truly Tomoe's rival then I know you won't pass up this chance."

Natsuki nodded once. "I'll be gentle tomorrow," she grinned, "and we can make it look like you lasted kind of long… if you want."

The third year rather liked how well this had gone. "Yes please," he gave a dramatic sigh, "I'm already going to be teased for losing to a first year as it is, but at least if it looks like I lasted pretty long it won't be as bad."

"I see your logic… but… are you truly that afraid of Tomoe?" Natsuki asked. Hell, Tomoe told Natsuki on a daily basis that she'd be her end yet Natsuki wasn't that freaked out.

An emotion Natsuki knew well flickered across Kazuya's face. "Not only that but Akane, my love, is refusing to drop out of her match with Tomoe. Tomoe is going to nearly kill her, and I want to be around to take care of her."

_Oooh. So that's what this was about. Not only was Kazuya scared shitless of facing Tomoe in the final match, but he was afraid for Akane as well, who would be going against Tomoe tomorrow. _"Got it," Natsuki said, and she did believe him. "I'll see you tomorrow then," she smiled and offered him her hand, "was nice meeting you."

Kazuya shook Natsuki's hand, a grateful look in his eyes, "Yes thank you so much, Private Kuga." He then saluted her and strode out of the room.

Natsuki watched him go. _So if one of the school's top third years is afraid of Tomoe, what should I be?_ She wondered. She felt like she knew Tomoe on a more personal level. Her issues with Tomoe were much deeper than anyone else's issues. Not only had Tomoe caused her ridiculous amounts of grief when she first arrived at Garderobe (_she beat me up on my fucking first day of class), _Natsuki was being blamed for getting Tomoe's father killed. Natsuki _also _had Shizuru, who Tomoe wanted more than anything else in the world.

Natsuki began gathering her things.

She soon realized that… hell… she was going to the fucking finals! She had been halfway to her tent when she realized she should tell Shizuru the good news. After all, Shizuru was always worrying about her, maybe the good news would put Shizuru at ease, at least for a night. Then again... Shizuru _had _told her that her room was strictly off-limits. Natsuki wondered if Shizuru would be mad…

But when did Natsuki ever follow the rules? It wasn't like Jin was going to catch her if she just told Shizuru and left within five minutes! Besides, maybe Natsuki could work up the courage to finally tell Shizuru she loved her before she left. _Maybe sort of. Kind of. It's possible I can gain some courage in the five minute walk from here to Shizuru's apartment…_

It wasn't long before Natsuki could see the Teacher's Residence Hall in the distance. It was actually sort of late, so Shizuru might already be asleep. If that was the case Natsuki would just tell her in the morning before the match. She didn't want to wake her girlfriend up if she was finally getting some sleep.

As Natsuki approached the window, she heard some voices. She instantly thought Jin was bothering Shizuru again… which probably meant she should leave. She turned to leave but then…

_"You waiting for Kuga to come by?" _That was Alyssa's voice. Natsuki blinked. Hadn't Alyssa left for Fuuka a few hours ago?

Natsuki, now curious, turned around once more and crept to the window. She planted her back firmly against the side of the building, and then peeked over into the room. The window was open just a bit, explaining why Natsuki could hear what Alyssa had said.

Shizuru was sitting on her bed beside Alyssa. She was wearing the really sexy crimson nightgown Natsuki liked so much. Why the hell did they always have to sit so close?

Shizuru spoke this time, "_No, I was hot. Natsuki won't be coming by… I told her that my room is off-limits before we said goodbye today…" _Shizuru's expression became similar to the one she gave when she was trying to distract Natsuki by being sexy. Natsuki's heart started beating faster when Shizuru placed her hand over Alyssa's. _"So what were you saying, Alyssa?" _

_What the hell is going on? _Natsuki wondered. _And why am I spying on Shizuru? _

_"Be serious," _Alyssa pleaded.

_"Kannin na. Please, continue." _

Natsuki watched as Shizuru and Alyssa stared deeply into each other's eyes, Shizuru's hand still over Alyssa's. Natsuki suddenly had the urge to burst through the window and demand Shizuru stop touching Alyssa. But damn it, it was just a _hand. _A reassuring hand… a supportive hand… right? It wasn't… _romantic, _was it?

Alyssa took a deep breath, and Natsuki watched the enemy colonel's face. She looked like she was about to say something very difficult.

_"I've always loved you… and I know you know that, which is why you're always teasing me…" _Alyssa paused briefly, and Shizuru fucking _nodded _at her to continue, _"and I… know that we've both loved other people in our lives… like you and your… student and me and our… mutual friend."_

Shizuru _smiled. _She didn't tell Alyssa she was taken, didn't remove her hands from Alyssa's in disgust, she didn't do _anything _on the list of many things she could've done that Natsuki would've found an appropriate response. No. Shizuru _smiled. _

Natsuki's jaw dropped. She felt like someone had just taken a fully loaded gun and shot her through the heart. Alyssa loved Shizuru still? And… what the hell? _"You and your… student"?! _What the hell does that mean! The mutual friend… did that mean Alyssa's crush on Anh? Natsuki was too dumbstruck to move. Forget her ideas of bashing through the window… that had only been if Shizuru… if Shizuru had seemed unhappy about it. She looked fine to Natsuki, completely undisturbed by Alyssa's confession.

_"But it pisses me off when I see you sulking about her. I can see she makes you unhappy. She's been making you unhappy for a while now. You worry, you obsessively think about her, you're hurting yourself this way."_ Natsuki swallowed hard. Her throat felt very dry and her chest constricted. So her suspicions had been right? Shizuru was too afraid to tell Natsuki to take a hike because… because she was afraid Natsuki would turn back into the girl she was when they first met.

_But she… but she loves me because she said—_Natsuki's brow furrowed and she tried to stop her fingers from digging into the palms in her hands. _No this can't be right… something is wrong… because I know Shizuru loves me. _

_Do I make you unhappy…? _

"_So I think you should stop fucking thinking about her, and give me a chance," _Alyssa growled, her hands gripping Shizuru's.

Natsuki mentally growled. _Traitor. _What happened to trusting Natsuki with Shizuru? What happened to 'God you guys are cute together?' This couldn't be happening. No. Natsuki almost let out a hysterical laugh, this had to be a really, really unfunny nightmare.

Okay. Natsuki had faith. Her teacher was gonna tell Alyssa where she could shove it!

"_Oh, Alyssa, that was… really heart-felt,"_ Shizuru said, her tone full of sincere emotion. She sounded so… happy, proud? _"So…"_ Shizuru's smirk was the kind of smile she gives Natsuki before she pounces. _"Can I assume you will be… sleeping over?" _Her voice was so goddamned seductive.

Alyssa cleared her throat, as if she were flustered. _"Of course…but what if SHE catches us?"_

_Too late, _Natsuki thought bitterly. How could Shizuru just sit there and take Alyssa talking about her like that? Saying 'she' as if Natsuki were just a mere nuisance. _Am I?_

Natsuki could see Shizuru shake her head. _"She won't, she'll be busy preparing for the competition tomorrow… there's nothing to worry about,"_ Shizuru said reassuringly. _"Now…" _Shizuru lifted slowly from the bed, _"Are you ready?"_ Natsuki could see the mischief sparkling in Shizuru's eyes as she said that.

Natsuki grit her teeth, her eyes stinging with what felt like tears begging to be let out. There it was. Her wall. The glass wall. Shizuru had built it. She had blown the glass and made it strong with her burning hot fire. It had been perfect, her trust, her love… perfect. And then a small tiny crack of doubt, a little bit of insecurity on Natsuki's part, had formed on it. Natsuki had repaired it countless times, though it kept coming back… especially since Alyssa started hanging around.

And now? And now that crack was spreading in different directions, stretching out across the glass and threatening to shatter the entire thing.

Natsuki couldn't believe this was happening. This was all so surreal, like she was watching herself peer into Shizuru's window, detached from her body. Shizuru loved her, she knew that, but did she love Alyssa more? Alyssa had said it earlier. She's known Shizuru longer. Maybe Shizuru was just tired of…

_Me. _

And how did Natsuki feel about that? _She deserves better than me, _Natsuki thought with a surge of self-pity. _I don't blame her. _Natsuki analyzed her thoughts and realized that Shizuru had been right. Without Shizuru, Natsuki was nothing. Natsuki was just going to revert back to her old self.

_No, _she thought. _I won't be reduced to that… Shizuru is wrong. I won't fall apart without her. She doesn't have to lie to me…. I wish she could just be honest with me. _A stabbing pain ripped through Natsuki's chest. Oh god it felt familiar, why did it feel so familiar?

_"Yes ma'am." _Alyssa said with a grin and Natsuki watched on, though this was like torture, as Shizuru moved to the side of her bed and began pulling the covers back. Natsuki wasn't going to watch _that. _No, that would surely cause her to lose it… more than she already was right now.

"_Shizuru…."_

_"Yes?" _Shizuru asked as she spun around to face Alyssa. Natsuki saw the slit up the side of Shizuru's nightgown. She had _really _liked that nightgown. It was what Shizuru was wearing the night after they had kissed for the first time. Natsuki silently wished they had never kissed… then this wouldn't be so bad. _But then… I wouldn't know certain things… _like utter happiness, like the realization that you have loved someone… and that they loved you in turn.

Alyssa gave Shizuru an uneasy look, and Natsuki wondered what that meant.

_"Don't tell me you're afraid... I told you, you have nothing to worry about."_

_Yeah, you have nothing to worry about, _Natsuki snarled viciously in her mind. _I'll never know. _

Alyssa eliminated the space between her and Shizuru in two quick strides. She wrapped her arms around Shizuru (who held Alyssa just as tightly) and whispered, _"I love you, Shizuru,"_ into the Kyoto-woman's ear. _"I always will." _

She could say it. Alyssa could tell Shizuru she loved her. Natsuki waited… she had to… she had to believe that at some point Shizuru would burst out laughing, turn to Natsuki, and say it was all a cruel joke.

_"I love you too, Alyssa."_ Shizuru's soft voice was almost unheard by Natsuki… but she had heard it. Those words were so heavy. They crushed her. _"You know I've always been here for you, and I always will be. Now…"_ Shizuru's face grew mischievous again. And Natsuki was thinking she had heard just about enough.

_"Okay. Lights off?" _Alyssa asked as she walked towards the… door? Oh, no, just the light switch.

Shizuru smirked. _"Yes, please." _They kept smiling at each other, like they were sharing a deep dark secret. Or… at least they thought they were. Natsuki recognized that look… they had exchanged it quite a few times in her presence. For the love of God how long has this been going on? Why did they break up if they were still in love? Natsuki whimpered quietly as her very soul felt like it was shrinking within her.

_"As you wish, Lieutenant," _Alyssa said with a smirk as she flicked the light switch. A blanket of darkness fell upon the room, and Natsuki could see nothing. Footsteps were heard, probably Alyssa walking towards the bed.

Natsuki didn't stay long enough to find out. She was already walking away, her hands in her pockets and the freezing cold wind whipping her tear-stained cheeks.

* * *

**To be continued soon-ish… **

**Also, before you kill me, I think it's important to remember I can't fix things I've broken unless I'm alive ;) **

**Chapter's quote from the song "Another Day in my life" by The Pitcher feat. Nikkita (Andrea picked it)**

**Once again I would like to thank my beta, Andrea. Awesome woman she is. Seriously.**

**Also my profile now has a 'homepage' which will take you to my new devart account. That's just there for me to collect the fanart done for my fics, so feel free to check it out if you're having problems with the links in my profile.**

**Chapter Song:**

_**Greener**_** by Tally Hall **

_Wherever you go  
Is breaking me slowly  
Don't leave it alone  
Don't leave it alone  
You sound so much further on the phone  
You fit just right  
Right next to me  
But there's always a reason why it can't be_

Telephones make you seem miles away from home  
All alone I get a little meaner  
I leave a message at your tone  
And miles away from home  
You get a little cleaner of me  
And I find a little greener shade of envy

Tissues get used  
Getting rid of you  
Don't you see what you do to me  
And you just let it be

I wish you'd get used  
And then come running back  
To the shoulder that's become me  
To the shoulder that's me

Wherever you are  
Is breaking my heart  
Don't leave it alone  
Don't leave it alone

You fit just right  
Right next to me

_-_**ShayP**


	26. Take Me Away

****

Chapter 26: Take Me Away

**So writing this chapter (over and over again) sort of felt similar to stubbing your toe on something. Repeatedly.**

**Man, posting this chapter was the most stressful thing ever… as was writing it. Sorry for its lateness. Once again, thank you for taking the time to review and keeping Monster alive. That being said, I am so sorry for what I'm about to do to you. Heh…**

**Take a deep breath. Hold it. Hold it. Okay. Let it out. Feel Ready?**

**Oh, and the title comes from the song 'Take Me Away' by the Plain White T's. Hate them, but I do like that song. **

**Enjoy?**

* * *

_If we deny love that is given to us, if we refuse to give love because we fear pain or loss, then our lives will be empty, our loss greater._

* * *

Nao was woken up by the sounds of drawers being violently pulled out. "What the hell, Kuga?" Nao hissed into the darkness as she scrambled to get out of bed. She could sense the panic in the room, could _feel _Natsuki's out of whack emotions from under her goddamn covers. Her feet hit the floor and she watched Natsuki from beside her bed. Natsuki turned to look at her, but she wasn't seeing _anything. _Nao's eyes widened. "Are you okay? The fuck happened to you?" _Pissed. Very pissed, Natsuki. That's what you look like right now._

Natsuki smiled. A sham of a smile, Nao thought. "Nothing," she said simply as she turned back to her wardrobe and pulled out her running shorts.

Nao, now standing, watched Natsuki silently. Natsuki pulled off her uniform, not caring that Nao was staring at her, and pulled on her running clothes.

The redhead strode forward and grabbed Natsuki's arm. "Hey," she growled, causing Natsuki to look at her. The look in Natsuki's eyes was so… off, but happy. Why was she so goddamned happy? It was one in the goddamn morning! She should be exhausted… she should be _sleeping. _That's what Nao had figured, that Natsuki was sleeping over at Shizuru's again. She probably slept better there, which would be good for the night before the match. "Natsuki…" Nao said, her gaze softening. "What the _fuck _are you doing?" She wanted to know.

"Going for a run," Natsuki replied, as if it were obvious. She began lacing up her sneakers. "You gonna come?" She asked calmly as she focused her attention on her purple running shoes.

"What? Are you nuts? It's freezing outside! At least go running in _pants _you psycho!" Nao, realizing Natsuki wasn't going to listen to her, quickly rushed to change into her uniform and then put on a jacket. Natsuki was already heading out the door. Nao scrambled to finish lacing up her boots before running after her best friend.

The night air hit Nao as an icy awakening. She shook her head and sprinted through the snow to catch up with Natsuki, who was taking long strides through the snow. "You have a fucking competition match tomorrow," Nao snarled as she finally caught up. She was walking side-by-side with Natsuki, whose eyes were staring straight ahead… on a destination Nao couldn't see.

Natsuki gave a nonchalant shrug. "I'm going to win it."

"Aren't we a little cocky tonight?" Nao grumbled. They reached the track, which wasn't covered in snow due to various runners during the day. Natsuki instantly leapt onto it and began running at top speed. _Great, _Nao growled as she too began running. _This is exactly what I want to do at one in the morning. _

"Kazuya is going to throw the match for me…" Natsuki explained when Nao managed to catch up to her. She glanced at Nao. "Isn't that great?" Natsuki said with a big smile. It didn't look quite right on her face.

The redhead stayed silent before she said, "Did Teach dump your ass or something?" _Uh-oh… _Nao thought when she saw the raw emotion in Natsuki's eyes. Maybe she shouldn't have said that.

Natsuki spun around and tackled Nao to the ground. Nao threw Natsuki off of her and then pounced, pinning Natsuki into the snow below. Natsuki, wearing only a T-shirt and running shorts, looked freezing as the snow sunk into the back of her shirt and surrounded her legs. "Get off of me!" Natsuki yelled. Nao's hands wrapped around her wrists and Natsuki almost expected it to burn. It didn't. She was stronger now. Touch was fine. Touching was fine. She exhaled slowly.

"No," Nao growled down to her friend, who was acting like a maniac. "Tell me what the fuck is going on," she demanded, her jaw tight.

Natsuki finally stopped struggling. Her body collapsed, exhausted, into the snow. Her eyes closed and for a second Nao wondered if she had accidently killed her somehow.

"Natsuki…" Nao whispered down to her friend. Those emeralds, always so goddamned bright, opened once more and peered upwards at the sky above. She often had that look months ago, when she'd wake herself up in the middle of the night from crying or whimpering. Nao would ask her quietly, '_Are you alright?' _And Natsuki would look at her with those eyes and say, _'Course. Just a nightmare. Sorry for waking you up.'_

Nao, who was straddling Natsuki's hips, let out a relieved sigh when Natsuki seemed to be done struggling. "Finished?" Nao asked, her tone one Natsuki had only heard once or twice before. It was caring, soft, concerned. Things Natsuki didn't want right now.

"I'm so incredibly fine that it's funny you should ask that," Natsuki replied as she chuckled darkly. "Now are you going to get off of me or are you going to kiss me?"

Nao's brow lifted and she slowly got off of Natsuki. "What happened?" She asked as she stood up and then held out a hand to Natsuki, her gaze softening.

Natsuki glanced warily at Nao's hand, not wanting anyone's help, anyone's kindness. She wasn't in the goddamned mood. She got up on her own. "Gah," she grumbled as she looked down at her soaking wet body. "I'm all wet now…" and numb. Very wet and numb. Old snow sucks. At least there wasn't that much now.

Nao stared at her and fought back the blush that threatened to form on her face. After all, Natsuki had just said she was wet. "Are you going to explain or not? Because this was the rudest awakening I've had in my entire life and I don't appreciate it."

"Do you think Alyssa is good in bed?" Natsuki asked suddenly, her eyes lifting to meet with Nao's. Her brow was furrowed slightly, as if she couldn't think of an answer. "I bet you she is."

The redhead had no idea what to say to that. Normally she'd say, '_Hell yeah, Alyssa Searrs is legendary.' _But something told her saying that would be a very bad idea. _Bad _idea. Instead, Nao shrugged. "She's probably shitty. I mean, do you see how confident she is all the time? It's like she's overcompensating for something. Yeah, she's definitely lousy in bed."

Natsuki smirked. "Maybe you're right." She then wiped some snow off her leg and then, as if transfixed, stared at her hands. She brought them to her face and tilted her head.

"They're called hands," Nao's eyes narrowed. "Natsuki."

Natsuki lowered her hands and then began stretching, as if she were getting ready for a marathon. She spread out her legs and reached for her calf, held, then straightened and repeated. The blood was flowing so fast. She wanted to unwind. "So Alyssa is sleeping over at Shizuru's tonight," Natsuki said, her face as nonchalant as her tone. She acted as if she had just said the most normal thing in the world. She switched legs. "They make each other happy, you think?" She looked up to see Nao staring at her with wide eyes. Natsuki chuckled as she straightened. "What's _wrong_ with you?" She asked, as if she found Nao's incredulous expression amusing.

Nao snapped out of it and shook her head slowly, her eyes filled with—dear God was that _pity? _"You can't be serious," she said after a moment. "Fujino wouldn't do that, Natsuki." Nao almost considered going along with this, she didn't much care for their teacher anyways. But no, Natsuki was clearly freaking out about it. "I'm serious, I don't even _like _the bitch but I _know _she wouldn't do that to you." A pause before, "I mean did you seriously _see _this happen? Or did your paranoid self get the better of you?"

Natsuki absentmindedly chewed on her lower lip as she met Nao's eyes. Eventually she said, "Ah…"

Nao let out a relieved sigh. "You didn't see anything, you're just nuts."

Natsuki, determined to prove Nao wrong, straightened and poked her finger into Nao's chest. "Shizuru told Alyssa she didn't have to worry because I knew her room was off-limits, then Alyssa asked what if I caught them the next morning and Shizuru told her I'd be too busy preparing for the competition. This was after Alyssa confessed that she was still in love with Shizuru, and that Shizuru should stop loving her _student _and should give Alyssa a chance." Natsuki, satisfied that she had proven her point, stopped poking now and folded her arms. Hearing herself say those things out loud made it all the more real. That had _actually _happened.

Nao, dumbfounded, had no idea what to say to that. That certainly seemed damned suspicious, even if Natsuki hadn't _seen _anything… "But… uh… how do you know they…?"

"Shizuru asked with one of _those_…" _sexy,_ "voices if Alyssa would be sleeping over, so Alyssa said yes and asked if Shizuru wanted the lights off. Shizuru, who I could see was _already in bed _said yes. And I saw Alyssa flick off the lights. I heard foot steps but I turned and left at that point." Sleeping over probably did not mean 'sleeping' over. "Alyssa wasn't even supposed to be over, she had left for Fuuka earlier that day…" Natsuki added as she just remembered that other little fact. Alyssa was supposed to be gone.

"Uh…" No way. No _fucking _way. _Fujino wouldn't… who would cheat on Natsuki? I mean yeah, I guess Searrs is hot as hell but… _she looked at Natsuki, who was standing still, her head tilted up to look at the sky. "Okay, well, let's not jump to conclusions," Nao said quietly. She gently wrapped her hand in Natsuki's cold one. "Come on," the redhead urged as she dragged a dazed Natsuki away from the track. "You'll feel better in the morning."

_Right._

Nao sighed when Natsuki remained unmoving in the center of their tent. "If you don't change your clothes, I'll change them _for _you," Nao growled. Natsuki smirked at her and began to pull off her soaking wet T-shirt… slowly. Nao swallowed. _Unfair, unfair, unfair. _

Natsuki flung it to the floor, too lazy to put it in her laundry bag, and then bent to the floor to pull off her sneakers. When that was done, she wiggled off her running shorts, which she also flung to the floor, next to her shirt. Emeralds turned slowly to the side. Nao was still leaning against her bed, shamelessly watching. For once, Natsuki didn't feel uncomfortable at all. Hell, Nao was allowed to fucking stare all she wanted if Alyssa was allowed to see Shizuru in her sexy nightgown. _…Or in nothing. _

The dark-haired teen sighed deeply before pulling on a big T-shirt and comfy pants that were much too big for her. "Nao," she said after a moment, her head slowly turning to meet the eyes of her roommate once more.

Nao looked guilty, as if she'd been 'caught' for only a few seconds before giving Natsuki a smile. "Yes?"

"Tomorrow… I'm going to need you."

Nao nodded. "I'll call Mai. And Chie too. They've missed you."

Natsuki smiled and got into her bed. She dug her head under her pillow and stayed there, silently listening to the wind outside.

* * *

The next morning, Shizuru was sitting on the front of her desk, her arms folded over her chest as she flashed her students a brilliant smile. She had had a great night last night.

The only two who hadn't shown up yet were Natsuki and Nao. That bothered Shizuru a bit, as it did the first time Natsuki and Nao cut class together. Really though, why did it always have to be _Nao? _Then again, Shizuru had no right to be jealous… after all, what she had done with Alyssa…

_Never mind that, _she thought though an annoying blush appeared on her cheeks, if only for a second. She partly hated herself for it.

_Speak of the devils, _the teacher thought as she turned her attention to the door, which opened to reveal the two missing students. Nao walked right in, but not before casting Shizuru the dirtiest glare the woman had ever received from the redhead. Natsuki strode in right after Nao, though she smiled at Shizuru instead.

Shizuru blinked. What an odd smile. It almost felt nostalgic. Like… like the kind of smile Natsuki would give her when she was trying to convince Shizuru not to worry about her.

Red eyes locked on Natsuki's form. The girl didn't even look at her. Instead, Natsuki had opted for staring outside the window, her elbow propped on her desk and her cheek resting in her palm. Shizuru stared a few seconds longer and then turned to the class.

"Good morning, class," she said, though she sounded uneasy to everyone, save Natsuki, who wasn't really listening. "You are all dismissed to the arena, except for the two competitors." She watched as the class got all their stuff together and shuffled out of the classroom, except for Natsuki and Tomoe… and Nao?

Shizuru turned her gaze towards Nao and raised a sleek brow. "Private Yuuki? Did you join the competition without my knowing?" She asked, a small smile forming on her lips when the redhead shot her a glare.

"I can walk with Natsuki to the arena," Nao argued as she stood up. Natsuki stood up as well and stretched her neck this way and that. A habit she was picking up from Nabatame?

"No you cannot. In fact, I'd like to have a word with Private Kuga." Shizuru turned to Tomoe and offered her a fake smile. "Will you be alright escorting Private Yuuki to the arena like the rest of her classmates?" Shizuru asked sweetly.

Tomoe frowned only slightly before nodding. She glanced at Nao. "Come on, I have a match to win and you're holding me up."

Nao looked back at Natsuki, who gave her a small nod. Nao huffed, gave Shizuru a warning glare, and then stalked towards the exit, Tomoe following behind.

The door shut behind them and for a few awkward seconds there was silence.

Shizuru stood up off her desk and faced her student, her eyes meeting blank emeralds. "Natsuki," she called quietly, her voice like honey that Natsuki wanted to drown in. "Come here."

Natsuki, who normally would've been tripping over air in her haste to get to her teacher, stood where she was. After she seemed to think something over, she walked towards Shizuru and then stopped a few feet away.

_This can't happen, this can't happen. Just being near her hurts. _Indeed, little tremors spread through her arms to her fingers, feeling like tiny pinches from the inside out. Those eyes, they were full of _love _and adoration yet Natsuki couldn't be sure. She wasn't goddamned _sure _what she had seen last night, and Shizuru certainly seemed to be the same woman Natsuki had known… if a bit more tired than usual. Then again, if what happened last night happened then… why WOULDN'T Shizuru be tired?

Shizuru swallowed hard and slowly extended her arm towards Natsuki, her hand gently cupping her student's face.

Natsuki flinched only slightly, expecting for some reason that the touch would hurt. But of course not, the skin thing was long behind her, and Shizuru's touch had never hurt her. Nevertheless, Natsuki pulled away from Shizuru's hand. Her own hand came up to cover her cheek and her feet were sure to put a good few feet between her and her teacher.

Shizuru's eyes widened and her entire body froze. Shocked crimson met with fierce emeralds. The girl looked angry, as if Shizuru had no right to touch her so gently, so affectionately. _"Natsuki,"_ the teacher's tone was alarmed, her eyes confused. "What happened?" _Why do you pull away from me?_

Natsuki shook her head and offered Shizuru a smile as she waited with her own palm to her cheek until it slid off and fell to her side. "I'm fine," she said. "I just had a nightmare last night and I guess I'm just jumpy," she explained it away. That much was true. She _had _had a nightmare. The fact that Shizuru seemed worried gave Natsuki a perverse kind of pleasure. She still cared. Good sign.

Shizuru was still shell-shocked. Being denied access to Natsuki was a blow she hadn't been ready to handle. The fact that something within the own girl's _mind _could keep them apart terrified her. "What was your dream about?" She asked after swallowing, her throat feeling as dry as a desert. She still did not fully believe Natsuki about the nightmare, nor was she able to get the image of Natsuki flinching away out of her head.

Natsuki, looking at the clock on the wall and, realizing Shizuru would be late, shook her head and headed for the exit. "I dreamt Akio turned into you," she called over her shoulder as she opened the door and walked out.

* * *

_Akio's maniacal laughter rang through Shizuru's head, his viridian eyes finally meeting hers to deliver those hateful words. "You think you're better than me?" His eyes flashed dangerously, the corner of his mouth being pulled up in a devilish smirk. _

_"You ARE me."_

_

* * *

_

Shizuru walked silently behind Natsuki, who was taking wide steps and thus was far ahead of Shizuru. Usually they walked side-by-side, but neither was really in the mood now. Natsuki was confused as all hell. She wasn't sure whether to be pissed at Shizuru, who she wasn't even sure actually betrayed her with Alyssa, or to just slowly… _slowly _pull away from Shizuru so that Shizuru could see she would be fine on her own and didn't need Shizuru to babysit her. She wanted Shizuru to live her life, to be happy… Natsuki didn't want to stand in the way of that. She didn't want her savior to suffer just because she had done just that: saved Natsuki.

_But I really want to kick the shit out of something. Man, I need a punching bag. I sort of wish Kazuya wasn't throwing the match… I could really deliver a good beat down right about now._

Shizuru on the other hand was torn. She wanted to run up to Natsuki and coddle her, tell her that no matter what, she would always be there for her. But those words rang in her head like the sirens of a passing ambulance: loud, annoying, growling for attention.

_I'm not like you. How DARE you compare me to the likes of you? _

And yet Natsuki's subconscious, because Shizuru did believe your dreams meant something, was telling her exactly that, that Shizuru was no better than Akio. Why did those words bother her so much?

Akio had hurt Natsuki in indescribable ways. Natsuki would never be the same, changed for life, but she was working through it. She was happy now, wasn't she? That man was probably pushed far back into the darkest recesses of the student's mind. He had left his scars, and Shizuru was doing her best to make them disappear… at least to some extent. Shizuru would never hurt Natsuki, not intentionally… so why the comparison? Why would the most terrifying person in Natsuki's life transform into the most loving? What does a nightmare like this mean?

_Is she afraid of me hurting her? How? Why?_

_Perhaps I am looking too much into this… dreams sometimes mean nothing, _Shizuru thought as she watched the back of her student stop just outside the door to the inner-arena. Shizuru stopped a few feet away. Natsuki turned around, giving Shizuru a curt nod and a salute before she began to open the metal door.

"So you're just going to go in then?" Shizuru asked quietly, not sure why Natsuki was acting so distant. Was it because of the nightmare?

Natsuki blinked as she turned to look at Shizuru, as if she had forgotten a daily ritual. "Oh. I'll see you after the match," Natsuki said with a forced smile. She suddenly saw, in her mind's eye, Alyssa grinning at Shizuru, Shizuru reassuring Alyssa that Natsuki wouldn't find out about them. Her eyes narrowed. "Unless you're busy," she added, her tone void of all emotion.

Shizuru damn near whimpered at the look she was getting from Natsuki. "I'm never busy when it comes to you, you know that," she replied, her voice losing all its strength.

And despite not wanting to, Natsuki smiled. Warmth filled her chest, if only for a second, and a familiar twinkle found it's way to her eyes. Shizuru's heart leapt at the sight, maybe Natsuki was okay?

_But can I believe you? _Natsuki suddenly wondered, and the warmth she had felt blew away with the light breeze. "Kazuya's going to throw the match," she said after a moment. "So you… don't have to worry… in case you were."

Shizuru's eyes widened. "He… what?" She asked in surprise. Natsuki knew she was going up against Kazuya? Who told her? Wait, he was going to let her win? Could she trust that he'd keep his word and wasn't just saying that so that she wouldn't be expecting anything?

Natsuki couldn't help but smile at the look on Shizuru's face. It was so relieved yet surprised. "He's too chicken shit to fight Tomoe, and I think he knows Akane is going to get her ass kicked… and he loves her, so he wants to be around to take care of her," Natsuki explained. Her arms folded over her chest as she eyed Shizuru with the look of a scientist: examining, calculating… wanting to know the answers.

Shizuru was silent for a moment. Holy shit. That meant Natsuki was going to the finals… most likely against Tomoe since Akane would probably lose. Tomoe's reputation was half her weapon. The more afraid you were of her, the quicker she would take you down. Because of Tomoe's age, the older students tended to underestimate her as well.

_Am I happy about this or terrified? _Shizuru wondered as her mind refused to think about something else not involving Natsuki's death.

Natsuki, not waiting to hear what Shizuru had to say, disappeared into the under belly of the arena without another word.

Shizuru stared at the door as her thoughts raged on. Natsuki made it to the final match. That was great, that's what she had been working towards this entire time! Shizuru _knew _Natsuki could do it, knew Natsuki had the talent, the strength, the heart. The fact that Natsuki still wanted to win also meant that whatever issues she was having right now, were not permanent… she still wanted to be with Shizuru. That _was _why she was competing right?_ To be with me?_

But then there's the fact that she either gets badly harmed by Tomoe, and Shizuru wouldn't put it past Tomoe to try and kill Natsuki "by accident" _or _Natsuki will beat Tomoe and then die on the mission with Shizuru.

Either way, Natsuki was dead.

_I won't allow it, _The Kyoto-woman thought as she headed towards the spectator's booth, her mind racing.

_

* * *

_

Okay, that had been torture. Seeing Shizuru and pretending that everything was all right was all wrong. Just being around Shizuru made Natsuki feel odd. Shizuru still acted like she loved Natsuki.

_Because she does love me, _Natsuki growled in her head as she shoved her bag to the back of her locker. _She does, so does this mean she just loves Alyssa more? _It wouldn't be surprising. After all, they _had _been friends forever, not to mention lovers. Alyssa had _been _with Shizuru… in ways Natsuki never knew. Shizuru wasn't the kind of woman to just do that with anyone, no matter how flirtatious she naturally was.

The thought made Natsuki's skin crawl, and she almost wished she had time to take a really long, steaming hot shower to wash away all the fogginess that was threatening to deter her attention from what was important: the upcoming match.

Natsuki made her way to where Tomoe already was, staring at the slip of paper tacked to the usual bulletin board. Hearing footsteps behind her, Tomoe turned.

"I'm up," she said with a small smile. "You know what this means?"

Natsuki, ignoring her, read the paper as well.

**Today's Matches:**

**Tomoe Marguerite (Private First Class, First Year) vs. Akane Higurashi (Private, Third Year)**

**Natsuki Kuga (Private, First Year) vs. Kazuya Krau (Private, Third Year)**

"It _means," _Tomoe continued, annoyed that Natsuki wasn't even looking at her, "That I'm about to make it to the finals, scared?"

Natsuki glanced briefly at Tomoe before turning and walking towards the locker room.

"Hey!" Tomoe yelled after her. Natsuki kept walking with a small, satisfied smile on her face. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to yo—"

_"Attention competitors. Will Private First Class Tomoe Marguerite head to entry ramp number two and Private Akane Higurashi to entry ramp number one."_

Natsuki made it to the locker room. She let out a shaky breath and collapsed onto the wooden bench, her face instantly falling into her palms as she propped her elbows on her knees. Another shaky breath.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

_Grrr. _

How the hell could she win a match like this? Oh right, Kazuya was throwing it for her. _Thank god, _she thought, _I wouldn't be able to win ANYTHING in this condition. _She wanted to be angry, to be REALLY angry, and yet would it be fair of her to feel angry when she wasn't sure anything was going on in the first place? Wrong or not, Natsuki was feeling the anger within becoming more and more intense as she thought about what she had seen last night. Alyssa was so goddamned dead.

"Hey, Kuga," Nabatame said as she peeked her head through the door leading back into the main area of the under-arena. She blinked when Natsuki looked up. The girl looked like hell. The third year then took a step in and sauntered over. "You look like hell," she informed.

"Very observant of you," Natsuki grumbled as she offered the third year a weak smile. She lowered her hands to her lap and straightened her position a bit so she didn't look so slouched. "What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be watching?"

Nabatame shrugged and took a seat beside Natsuki. "Nope. Tomoe is totally going to win, so what's the point in watching, ya know?"

Natsuki made the 'you've-got-a-point' face. "So I guess Akane is already getting her ass handed to her?"

Nabatame reached into her pocket and slid out her cell phone. "Sasaki texts me updates of the match… but yeah I don't see the point in watching when everyone already knows the outcome."

"You seem awfully sure Akane is going to lose…"

"She will," Nabatame said seriously. "The kind of raw talent Tomoe has? It's rare… and Garderobe merely cultivated it into what it is today. Akane is one of the best but her skills are all from training, no talent. With talent you get an upper-edge." She winked at Natsuki. "Like you. You and me. We're talented."

Natsuki grinned devilishly. She had to agree, she had a talent for kicking ass. Natsuki looked away from Nabatame and instead focused on the locker across from them. Despite Nabatame's eyes being a different shade than Alyssa's, they were still blue, and Natsuki wasn't in the mood to look into blue eyes.

"Besides," Nabatame added when Natsuki didn't say anything more, "Akane and Kazuya have something going on, so her spirit probably won't be in this fight… she doesn't want to fight her own boyfriend in the final, not to mention she doesn't want to leave him to go on a mission if she wins. No. Her mind tells her she wants it but her heart doesn't." Nabatame pointed to her heart. "You fight with this and nothing can defeat you."

Natsuki chuckled a bit and gave her friend a sidelong glance. "Now you're just being corny." She figured Nabatame didn't know about Kazuya throwing the match. _I'll tell her in a bit._

"It's true though," Nabatame argued with a playful grin. "If your heart's not in it, what's the point?"

"Would you like some fries with that cheese?" Natsuki asked, both her brows lifting as Nabatame gave a small pout.

"I'm serious!"

Natsuki snickered and then looked up thoughtfully. "What _is _the point?" She repeated, surprising Nabatame. She turned to Nabatame, face serious. "Really, what's the point of this? This… stupid competition. What am I trying to prove?"

Nabatame blinked. What was Natsuki trying to prove? She cleared her throat, prayed she was good at this kind of stuff, and then answered with, "You're trying to prove your worthiness of being Shizuru's. Or at least that's what I thought we had determined… not to mention you want to be with her on her mission, right?"

The look of pure and utter rage devoured the usual gleam in Natsuki's eyes before dying away almost instantly. Nabatame blinked. What the _hell _had happened to this girl in the last 24 hours?

Natsuki looked away. "So beating out the school's top students will make me _worthy _of Shizuru?" She asked, though Nabatame could tell it wasn't a question directed to anyone. "Am I not already good enough?" _Or is Alyssa just… better? Why do I have to fight to prove myself?_

"What are you talking about, Natsuki?" Nabatame asked, her voice heavy with concern. The use of Natsuki's first name didn't go unnoticed. The third year placed a hand on Natsuki's shoulder but the girl instantly moved away. "Obviously the Lieutenant already finds you worthy… you're the one who wants to prove yourself to her, even though she's already accepted you as you are."

"Sorry," Natsuki grumbled. "You're right. This was my decision. Shizuru doesn't even want me to compete…" Her gaze fell to the floor. She took a deep breath. "Last night I went by Shizuru's…" she started, unsure if she wanted to tell anyone else what was going on or not.

Then again, the last time she didn't tell anyone what was going on she ended up nearly getting Shizuru killed.

"Earlier that day she told me not to go to her room, it's off-limits and all that," Natsuki added as she finally got the courage to tell this story straight to Nabatame's face. "But I went anyways…"

Nabatame didn't see a problem with that, after all, Natsuki wasn't the type to follow rules no matter how much sense they made. Her first thought was that Jin must've caught them doing something. She was the bitch that was keeping tabs on them, right? "So then what happened?"

Once more Natsuki's face contorted with pure unadulterated rage. "Alyssa was there." _Blonde colonel is a dead blonde colonel. _

The third year wasn't surprised by that either. When Natsuki said nothing she said, "So you're still paranoid about this, huh?"

Natsuki shot Nabatame a glare and the third year's eyes widened in realization.

"She didn't," Nabatame said suddenly as she leaned forward. "The Lieutenant wouldn't—"

"She told Alyssa that they didn't have to worry because she told me not to come over… and then they got all comfy on the bed and they were touching an—" Natsuki swallowed, "and then Alyssa confessed to Shizuru that she still loved her…"

Nabatame shook her head in disbelief. "No way… I'll kick Alyssa's ass!" She declared, though she knew that the enemy colonel could wipe the floor with her. She smirked when she saw the comment had brought a barely noticeable smile to Natsuki's lips. "So how'd Shizuru let her down?" Nabatame wanted to know.

Natsuki growled as she relived it, watching from the outside. Shizuru hadn't told Alyssa where to shove it. No. She had invited Alyssa to 'sleep over.' And by sleep over… she obviously meant something _else _if the seductive voice meant anything. Each beat of Natsuki's heart was painful, like the more blood it pumped the more poison it released into her bloodstream. Rage filled her once more. Shizuru could go to hell. Shizuru _and _Alyssa. Natsuki would escort them there herself.

Nabatame lost the smirk and tried to get Natsuki to look at her. "She _did _let Alyssa down… right?" _Right?!_

"They slept together," Natsuki said, her voice bordering on a snarl. The first year was pissed. She suddenly turned to meet Nabatame's eyes once more and Nabatame had to sit back a bit for the look in Natsuki's eyes was intense, fierce.

"You _saw _this?"

Natsuki pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and chewed before saying, "Alyssa agreed to sleep over, Shizuru was wearing her sexy nightgown and got into the bed, then Alyssa turned off the lights…"

"I'll fucking kill her! I never liked blondes…"

Natsuki offered the concerned third year another grateful smile before running her fingers through her hair. The gesture made her think of Shizuru so she stopped and let out a deep sigh. "Alyssa _expressed concern _over me finding out about them… Shizuru said not to worry because I'd be busy preparing for the competition… not to mention her room is 'restricted.'" Natsuki paused briefly before adding, "And Alyssa _left _earlier that day to go back to Fuuka. She said she'd see me today, at the competition and that she needed to get back to work… she wasn't supposed to be at Garderobe at all! She and Shizuru had said goodbye… as if they weren't planning on seeing each other the rest of that day. I even asked Shizuru about it and Shizuru told me that Alyssa had gone back to Fuuka for a night class. So did she lie?"

Nabatame still had trouble believing all of this. "You're absolutely sure?" She had to admit though, all that seemed suspicious as hell. She figured Shizuru and Alyssa still had _some _kind of romantic feelings left over from their past relationship. After all, Shizuru Fujino doesn't just date anyone… and they had dated a while. No one even knew why they broke up. She just never expected those romantic feelings to ever surface again, especially not so powerfully that they could compete with Shizuru's feelings for Natsuki. Then again… to break up and STILL manage to be best friends? That was rare… and also why Nabatame had suspicions there were still feelings there.

And then there's the fact that Alyssa had said she was leaving for Fuuka, and then apparently was back in Shizuru's room at night. Either she had left and come back or she had never left at all. Why did Shizuru decide _now _to "seriously" restrict access completely to her room? That exact day? What on EARTH could Shizuru be smoking if she thinks having your ex-girlfriend sleep over is OKAY? Then again, as Natsuki said, they probably hadn't really slept at all.

"Nao said I shouldn't jump to conclusions but…" Natsuki sighed. "God I know Shizuru. I _know _her. She would never do this to me and I _know _this. So… I just… I don't want to do anything until I find out for sure. I'm going to find out… if anything actually happened before I let myself feel anything too… extreme." Natsuki wasn't going to get depressed or anything. She wasn't going to cry like a little baby. No. There was no proof first of all and Natsuki didn't want to overreact since she wasn't even sure if anything had happened.

"She loves you," Nabatame offered, though it was rather weak. _Shit, say something else! _Nabatame plowed through her archives. What would Tanaka say? She paused. Wait. Tanaka is a bitch, she'd be bad at this stuff too. Nabatame, growing frustrated with her thoughts, finally said, "Even if there is something going on between them, you can win her back."

Natsuki's head turned slightly, bathing Nabatame in her emerald gaze, fury burning brightly. "I don't want her back."

The words stopped Nabatame's heart. She had thought Natsuki and Shizuru were comparable to her and Tanaka. Nabatame knew deep down that one day she would marry Tanaka. She had felt the same type of bond between Shizuru and Natsuki.

"What do you mean you don't want to win her back?" Nabatame finally managed to ask, completely dumbfounded.

Natsuki hugged herself, annoyed that the locker room had gotten so cold. "The only reason Shizuru was attracted to me in the first place was because I reminded her of Alyssa."

Nabatame stayed quiet on that. She had to admit, when she saw Alyssa and Natsuki training together the other day she wouldn't have been surprised if they were sisters but with different mothers. Seriously, the mannerisms and smiles were uncanny. Alyssa and Natsuki both carried themselves very nearly the same way, though Alyssa had a bit more confidence, a bit more poise. She was also much more intimidating without really trying, whereas Natsuki had to at least glare. Alyssa _always_ appeared intelligent, whereas Natsuki sometimes had the blankest expression on her face. Still, they were definitely similar and Nabatame didn't doubt they had similar interests or hobbies.

Natsuki continued, "Or maybe she wants both of us…" That was a new thought. Shizuru would _love _to have Alyssa _and _Natsuki. Alyssa, her lover who she could have sex with while she was 'waiting' for Natsuki to be 'ready.' But that was ridiculous. Shizuru wouldn't do that… she was being patient… _she _was the one that had told Natsuki to wait… right? Then again… maybe Shizuru was trying to figure out her own feelings by being with Alyssa… maybe she was deciding between the two… who knew? Natsuki had to find out.

"_Shit." _The curse was said with an ironic smile, as if Natsuki had just realized she'd been fooled. "Maybe she loves me enough to not want to hurt me. She knows she saved me… knows that if she breaks me she might undo all the progress she's made with me… it's why she's hiding it from me. She's not trying to be hurtful, not trying to be cruel… maybe she wants to slowly distance herself from me so that, when she's sure I can go on without her, she can break it off and be happy with Alyssa…" The girl's brow furrowed. That sounded absolutely ridiculous. Everything about Shizuru being the 'bad guy' seemed so laughably wrong. "Wow this is confusing. I'm not even… sad or anything just pissed off and confused. Is that weird?" Natsuki turned her questioning gaze on the third year.

"Nah… you have a right to be confused." And pissed. Nabatame was impressed with how fast Natsuki could come up with reasons _why _Shizuru would do what she _may have _or_ may not have _done. Clearly Natsuki had already had these kinds of insecurities about her relationship with her teacher.

Fujino obviously loved Natsuki, but if what Natsuki says is true then perhaps Shizuru just didn't want to hurt Natsuki by breaking up with her. That would ruin Natsuki's chances in the competition and cause Natsuki to become that angry child she was in the beginning of the year. Or would that be underestimating Natsuki's strength and how much the girl had grown into a woman? Nabatame saw a damaged but strong _woman, _not a terrified young girl afraid of trusting anyone. If you were going to love Natsuki Kuga you had to be careful.

"You've put a lot of thought into this," Nabatame said after a moment, snapping Natsuki back to reality. "Maybe you should confront Fujino about it first before jump—"a pause, "before doing what Nao said you might be doing."

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah. That's exactly what I'm going to do." She frowned a bit. "Er, well maybe not _exactly _that…"

Nabatame quirked a brow. "Then what?"

"I'm going to see if I can, you know, find out anything without confronting her. She told me she'd never cheat on me, so I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt before I find out for sure." Natsuki stood up and dusted her pants off.

The third year eyed Natsuki suspiciously. "You're going to be able to act normal around her even though--?"

Natsuki took a deep breath and offered Nabatame, who was still sitting down with a completely confused expression on her face, a brilliant smile. "I trust Shizuru. I…I'll be fine without Shizuru. I don't really want to talk about it anymore." Natsuki walked towards the door and exited through it.

Nabatame slowly stood up as well and then followed after her friend. They were standing in the underbelly of the arena now. Her eyes flickered briefly to the approaching Kazuya and then settled back on her completely confused friend. "Sorry but I have to know, what are you going to do?" She asked quietly.

"I have no idea, really. I guess I'm going to wait. I need to find out if she truly cares about me… if she loves me more than she loves Alyssa…" She groaned, knowing that just being in the same room as Shizuru would be awkward. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see anything last night and see if she's acting differently… that'll give me a clue to what she _really _wants." Natsuki grinned at Nabatame, as if this were her amazing new idea. "She loves me, she loves me not. I'll find out and then decide from there what to do."

"That's dumb," Nabatame growled. "Punch her in the face."

Natsuki looked shocked. "But she's pretty."

"Let's unleash your inner beast and show Shizuru you don't need her to have _fun _either." Nabatame grinned, her blue eyes sparkling with promises of mischief.

Natsuki, finding the look rather exciting, smiled back. "I like the sound of that." The smile quickly faded when Kazuya cleared his throat a few feet away. Both girls turned to acknowledge the boy.

"Hey Kazuya," Nabatame said with a mock salute. She had fought him before. He was quite talented and even gave her some trouble. Of course she had defeated him, but still, he was challenging so she respected his abilities. _Oh shit. _The thought struck her. _How is Natsuki going to beat him? She seems… fine for the most part but how can I be sure she won't lose focus? Alyssa and Shizuru were both in the spectator's booth last I checked. _

"Hello Akemi," Kazuya said with the same mock salute and a smile to the fellow third year. His gaze then turned to Natsuki and he gave her a more proper salute. "Hey there, Private Kuga."

Natsuki, not bothering to salute back, gave him a curt nod. "Hey."

Kazuya folded his arms over his chest, showing off his bulging biceps. Intentionally or not, Natsuki wasn't sure. He had an assault rifle on his back and a pistol in his hip holster. A knife was attached to the side of his black combat boot and he was dressed in the usual dark green Garderobe uniform.

"So Akane and Tomoe have been fighting pretty long," he said with a sigh. Natsuki could tell he was nervous. His eyes spoke of his concern for his girlfriend, Akane.

"I'm sure Akane will be fine," Nabatame offered. "I've never fought her myself but she's rather talented isn't she?"

Kazuya smiled and nodded. "Yes, she's great." He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "It's just… she's going to be too gentle with Tomoe. She underestimates the girl because she's a first year but I've seen that girl fight and… well," he gave Nabatame a playful grin, to show he was kidding, "you better move over, Akemi."

Nabatame snorted. "_Puh-leeez," _she drawled. "That Marguerite chick wouldn't dare challenge my position." The third year folded her arms and harrumphed, as if she were insulted at the mere notion.

Kazuya chuckled and then turned his attention back to Natsuki, expression serious once more. "So I think we need a safe word," he said.

Nabatame looked between the two, her brow furrowing. "A safe word?"

Natsuki gave Nabatame an apologetic glance. "Sorry, forgot to mention Kazuya was throwing the match for me so that he can be with Akane and all that," she waved her hands dismissively. "So I have nothing to worry about."

Nabatame suddenly cast a suspicious glance to the still smiling Kazuya, who blinked at the look the other third year was giving him. "What?" He asked, eyebrows lifting.

"You better do what you say you're going to do," Nabatame warned. She then looked at Natsuki and explained, "He may say he's going to throw the match to lower your guard and then you'd be shocked when he actually fights back and then wins."

"I assure you I don't plan on doing any such thing," Kazuya said with a frown when Natsuki shot him a similar suspicious glare. He held up both his hands as if to block blows. "I swear to God I will lose this match on purpose, hence why I even bothered to come over here to agree on a safe word."

"Pineapple," Nabatame offered.

Natsuki chuckled a bit. She wasn't that worried about Kazuya. She knew that people did crazy things for the people they loved, and she could tell Kazuya was sincere about his feelings for Akane. No, Kazuya would keep his word.

"How about… smorgasbord?" Natsuki offered. Nabatame sent her an amused look while Kazuya looked baffled at the choice. Natsuki blushed and looked away. "Okay, no to smorgasbord, geez. It was just a suggestion."

Kazuya smiled at the first year's cuteness. She was rather adorable. It was as if one second she could become a sexy badass and then the next an adorable, cute girl that blushes often. He frowned as he realized she reminded him of his younger sister… not the sexy part, the adorable part. "Banana?"

"What is it with you two and fruit?" Natsuki asked with a frown, her tone annoyed.

The third years huffed. "How about negi?" Nabatame offered. "That's a vegetable right?"

For some reason, Natsuki _really _hated that idea. "No," she said instantly. "The safe word is now 'jell-o.'" Natsuki looked at Kazuya and then Nabatame. "Any objections?"

They both shook their heads.

"Jell-O's good," Kazuya said with a quick smile. "So when I'm ready for you to take me out I guess I'll mouth the word 'Jell-O' since I don't want the microphone to pick it up… that'd be suspicious."

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah. Give me an opening and I'll take it… just don't disarm me, alright?"

Kazuya nodded. "Got it."

Suddenly, the noise of the medic team running across the floor to get to someone sounded and everyone turned to look.

"Akane!" Kazuya yelled as he darted over to where his girlfriend was being surrounded by the emergency medical team.

Natsuki and Nabatame exchanged looks before following after him.

When they arrived, Kazuya was being forcefully held back by some of the medical personnel. "LET ME SEE HER!" He snarled as he fought them off and darted to her side. Akane was knocked unconscious, bloody and bruised.

Natsuki looked away from the depressing sight. "Tomoe," she growled under her breath.

Nabatame nodded. "That much damage is unnecessary," she agreed quietly. "Just because you're powerful doesn't mean you have to overdo things… it's when you can hold back that you're really holding the cards."

"Shizuru or not, I'm going to kick Tomoe's ass in the final," Natsuki declared. She watched as Kazuya broke free of the medical personnel and managed to grab Akane's hand briefly before she was carried away. He stood there, fists at his sides, eyes narrowed as he watched his girlfriend be taken away.

"She'll be fine," Nabatame offered as she put a comforting hand on Kazuya's shoulder. She felt a little awkward doing it, but Kazuya _was _her friend. Most other third years resented Nabatame. She had Tanaka, a fan club, _raw talent. _It wasn't often Nabatame hung out with other third years, save the few 'cool' ones.

Kazuya's blue eyes flashed dangerously and he spun to stare at Natsuki. "I hope you teach her a lesson in the final, Kuga," he said quietly, "Because I'm seriously considering cancelling our deal so _I _can."

Natsuki's eyes widened and she flailed her arms. "No, no! I'll teach her a lesson, you should stay and take care of Akane," Natsuki nodded hastily, "Leave her to me! Trust me, I have beef with her since I got to this school… I won't let her go that easy."

Kazuya gave her a small smile but nodded. "I'll leave her to you then."

_"Will Private Natsuki Kuga head to entry ramp number two and Private Kazuya Krau to ramp number one? Match number two will be starting shortly."_

Natsuki and Kazuya both looked away from the metal speaker box on the wall that had just spoken in order to give each other 'see ya in the arena' smiles. Natsuki rather liked Kazuya. He wasn't rude like nearly every other person she had fought against.

This was it. Natsuki was going to the final match after her little fake-match with Kazuya. A part of her wasn't as excited about it as she would have been had Shizuru not… screwed everything up. Honestly, did she even _want _to go on this mission with Shizuru anymore? Did Shizuru herself want Natsuki to go with her? It was probably better than Tomoe but still… would Alyssa like that? Shizuru going away with Natsuki? No, Natsuki didn't think Alyssa would.

"I'll see you in the arena, Kuga," Kazuya said with a brilliant smile and a friendly wink.

Natsuki winked back and then smirked. "See you."

She watched Kazuya walk towards his entry ramp and then turned to face Nabatame, who looked like she was in deep thought. Natsuki tilted her head. "What's up?"

Nabatame, looking startled, just shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just thinking how lucky you got." She gestured Natsuki to follow her and they walked in the opposite direction Kazuya had just walked off in.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked curiously. After all, 'lucky' was not one of the raging emotions she was feeling right now.

Nabatame shrugged and she cast the first year a sidelong glance. "Kazuya is throwing the match the day you probably would've failed miserably."

Natsuki sighed. "You're right. Just thinking of actually fighting someone for my life today just makes me more exhausted then I already am."

They stopped just outside the large metal door, the teacher tapping his foot impatiently for the two girls to stop talking to each other so he could make sure Natsuki was ready.

Nabatame put both her hands on Natsuki's shoulders and opened her mouth to say something when the teacher rudely interrupted her.

"Are you done yet? Are you even allowed to be down here? Competitors _only, _Private Nabatame," the teacher said, his hands on his hips.

Natsuki saw Nabatame grow annoyed and the third year slowly turned her head to face the teacher. "Shut up or I tranq you. Got it?"

The teacher, unimpressed, just huffed and folded his arms over his chest. His foot was still tapping impatiently.

Nabatame rolled her eyes and then proceeded to stare seriously into Natsuki's green eyes. "Listen Natsuki, after this little match we're going to party, understood?"

Natsuki frowned slightly. "Huh?"

Nabatame grinned, winked, and let her arms fall off Natsuki's shoulders. "You'll see."

Natsuki blinked.

"Done?"

Nabatame glared at the man, didn't bother replying, and turned and stalked away.

The man, lips pursed in a thin line, turned to face Natsuki. "Surprised to see you here, got to admit," he said.

Natsuki quirked a brow. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"You're a first year that's made it to the semi-final match. But I guess it's because you've been hanging out with Private Nabatame," the teacher said with a shrug. He then looked her up and down. "Ready to go?"

Natsuki nodded. "Since I got here."

The man nodded and opened the large doors. "Good luck to you, Kuga," he said as she stepped out of the darkness and into the light of the sun.

* * *

Shizuru leaned closer over the railing when Natsuki appeared at the opposite end of the arena. A nearby TV screen instantly zoomed in on her face. She looked nonchalant. Bored, one could say. Her green eyes were lacking their usual luster, but at least she didn't have the usual nervousness or anxiousness she usually had upon stepping into the arena. Natsuki's stance looked rather confident. It was settling to know Natsuki wasn't worried.

Alyssa was standing right next to Shizuru. She was dressed in another dark green Garderobe uniform, military cap on her head. She and Alyssa were holding hands, but out of the view of the cameras that were always focused on the spectator's booth.

Jin was sitting behind them, her expression that of someone unimpressed. She had her usual yellow notepad in her lap, though she wasn't writing anything in it. Occasionally she'd cast Alyssa a dirty look, but the woman wasn't even facing her, so Jin would end up just glaring at the back of the colonel's head.

Anh looked displeased about something. She was sitting with Rauschenberg and Reito on the couch, casting unhappy glares at Alyssa, and Shizuru too. She almost felt like she was bonding with Jin, so she deciding to change her focus and instead talk to Officer Rauschenberg, who was talking excitedly about the usual party that went down after the semi-final match. Reito was calmly tapping away at his keyboard, his eyes lifting every once in a while to meet with the amethysts of Haruka.

Haruka was standing at the railing like Shizuru and Alyssa, though she was on the far right, where she kept the microphone. She grabbed it, gave the quick rundown of the rules, and asked if the competitors were ready.

_"Ready,"_ Kazuya's voice rang throughout the stadium.

_"Ready,"_ Natsuki said, the microphone's around the arena doing her husky voice justice.

"Begin," Haruka said, and the match started instantly. The blonde woman turned and leaned her back against the wall of the spectator's booth. Everyone seemed quiet. She eyed Alyssa and Shizuru uneasily. Something was just weird. It almost felt like it did when they themselves were just students at Garderobe.

"So what's the computer predicting, Kanzaki?" Haruka asked, her arms folded over her chest.

Reito's hands glided over his keyboard. "Not surprisingly, the computer believes that Private Krau will be the victor of today's match."

"That'd make it Tomoe Marguerite and Kazuya Krau in the final…" Haruka said quietly, her fist under her chin as she eyed the two students going at it currently. Natsuki and Kazuya were both firing shots at each other. They both missed.

"I'm still not sure whether to be surprised or not that Private Marguerite made it to the finals," Rauschenberg commented. "I mean she's Garderobe's star student but she's still a first year."

"Imagine if we have _two _first years next match…" Reito said as he decided to give his fingers a break and leaned back against the couch. "Would that be making history?"

Haruka rubbed at her chin and then shrugged. "Probably. I can't remember the last time we had _two _first years in a final round. One first year sure, but never two."

Shizuru swallowed hard, her hand gripping Alyssa's tighter.

"Ooh they're fist-fighting now," Alyssa said excitedly, her body leaning over the railing even more. The kind of excitement Alyssa got from watching a match never got old.

"Are you even supposed to be here?" Jin growled from her seat. Alyssa cast her a dismissive look over her shoulder, her blue eyes like ice.

"Are you even supposed to be out of jail for rigging a trial?"

Jin shot up from her chair and pulled out her pistol in one liquid movement. She aimed it right at Alyssa's forehead. The blonde colonel seemed unperturbed by the threat, though she had to admit, she wasn't prepared for that to happen.

The dark-haired general bared her teeth like some type of rabid dog. "I was proven innocent."

"Money talks," Alyssa said, now fully turned away from the arena to face Jin head-on. She gave a small smirk, her head tilting slightly as if she pitied Jin. "Oh, and I got my visitor's pass renewed this morning. Ask Haruka." She then gestured with a nod of her head to the blonde, who was looking frustrated.

The blonde nodded when Jin turned to her for confirmation. "I renewed her pass. Put the damn gun away, Higa." Too tired to berate someone for once, Haruka just turned her back on the conflict and continued watching the match.

Natsuki and Kazuya had both stopped fighting, as if they were talking. It seemed all rather awkward. Haruka blinked, "The fuck?"

* * *

"Banana!" Kazuya hissed under his breath as Natsuki dodged a poorly flung punch.

"What?" Natsuki hissed back. Wasn't that the wrong safe word? She threw a kick, which he could've dodged but didn't, and sent him flying backwards. He landed with a thud onto his back.

The audience was murmuring now. Their moves seemed so hesitant, reluctant, as if it were all planned out.

Natsuki took out her pistol once more and pointed it at him.

"Uh…" He looked like he was searching his brain for something, "Oh!" Kazuya tried to look as injured as possible as he whispered, "Jell-O…"

Natsuki fired a tranquilizer into Kazuya's torso and let out a relieved sigh.

* * *

Haruka's eyes widened. The crowd went ballistic.

_"Kuga! Kuga! Kuga!"_

While the others yelled, _"Marguerite! Marguerite! Marguerite!"_

Tomoe and Natsuki were going to the final match.

Jin stood up and walked over to the railing. "She won?" She asked, unable to hide the surprise seeping into her voice. Golden eyes went wide when she saw Natsuki's form standing above Kazuya's unconscious body. "That was fast," she growled, obviously suspicious.

"My," was all Shizuru said, her eyes focused intently on the girl in the arena.

"Kuga is going to the final match…" Rauschenberg said, her tone impressed as she too got up and trailed to the arena. Anh and Reito followed.

"Cool," Alyssa said simply. "Two first years in a final match."

Jin watched as Natsuki turned and began walking to the exit. Golden eyes flickered dangerously before she glared at Alyssa and Shizuru and then turned and walked away.

* * *

Natsuki collapsed onto the wooden bench near her locker once more. She buried her face in her hands and let out a relieved exhale. Man. She had made it to the goddamn finals!

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Okay. She ran her hands through her dark hair a few times and let out a shaky sigh. She was going to the finals, so she should be excited! This is what she had worked so hard for, this is what she had said she wanted to do practically her third day of classes. She wanted to show her worth, prove she wasn't useless, prove she could be so much more then what she was… prove she could protect and be with Shizuru.

Natsuki shot up from her seat and slammed her fist into the locker in front of her. A loud noise, coupled with Natsuki's whimper, echoed through the empty locker room.

"Now, now," Jin cooed as she stepped through the door and sauntered over to a baffled Natsuki. "Let's not get _violent, _Kuga."

Natsuki watched Jin warily through narrowed eyes. She turned her body away from the locker and faced Jin instead, her hands ready to form fists at her sides. "What do you want?" Natsuki asked, her voice bordering on a warning growl.

Jin lifted a brow and leaned her shoulder against the locker. She said nothing for a bit, content to watch the girl squirm under her yellow gaze. Finally the dark-haired general spoke. "I warned you, didn't I?"

Natsuki, unwavering, replied with. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you still haven't noticed after all this time," Jin said, a small frown forming on her face as her eyes filled with pity. "Aw you poor, poor dear." Jin slowly shook her head.

"Stop screwing around and get to it, Jin," Natsuki snarled, her fingers digging into her palms. "I have places to be."

"Ah yes, the party that usually goes on after the semi-final match. When I was in school we called it the Semi-Final Festival," Jin explained, as if they were having a casual chat in the park. "The school divided into two groups. One group favored one final competitor and the other group favored the other… and then the two groups would throw a raging party, play pranks on the other party… it was good times."

Natsuki stayed silent before moving forward to walk by Jin, who grabbed her by the collar and slammed her into the locker. Natsuki growled and wrapped her fingers around Jin's wrist. Jin smirked dangerously as she lifted Natsuki off the ground only using one arm.

Green eyes widened as she struggled to break out of Jin's powerful hold. "Get off of me!" How the fuck was Jin that strong?

"Then stay and listen to me, Kuga. What's the rush?" Jin dropped Natsuki and the girl was thankful when her feet touched the linoleum floor of the locker room again. Natsuki's space was still being invaded by Jin, who was so close Natsuki could see the freckles in her yellow irises.

"I'm not going to ask again. What do you want?" Natsuki asked, her voice quiet now that she knew Jin was being serious. She made no move to get away, knowing she'd just end up flung around like a paper doll. There was a time and a place for acting reckless, and around Jin was _not _the place whereas now was _not _the time.

Jin's lips twitched into a smug smile. "How are things with you and Shizuru?" The look on Natsuki's face told Jin everything she wanted to know. _Thought so._

"We—we're just teacher and—"

"Right," Jin interrupted. She rolled her eyes and then said, "So I hear she's dating Alyssa again."

The words were heavy, crushing. It didn't matter that Jin had said it, it was just the fact that that wasa _possibility_ right now.

Natsuki's eyes, wide with shock, darted up to meet Jin's. "I don't believe you."

Jin moved away from Natsuki's personal bubble a bit and shrugged. "I guess you wouldn't, she doesn't want anyone to know just yet… especially you, knowing what that kind of news could do to you. Then again, I guess I could just be imagining hearing her bed bouncing through the walls all last night and this morning…" Jin let out a laugh. "Alyssa sure has energy…"

"Shut up!" Natsuki growled as she shoved Jin. The woman barely budged.

"I guess it must be hard," Jin said with a dramatic sigh. She patted a growling Natsuki's head and sighed deeply once again when Natsuki moved away from her hand. "After all, there aren't many people that are better than Alyssa _Goddamn _Searrs. Especially not a shrimpy first year with daddy issues."

Natsuki tried to ignore what Jin was saying. _She's fucking with me, she's fucking with me. _It was her personal mantra on repeat. _Don't listen, don't listen._ "Is that all you came to say? Because I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't _care _who Lieutenant Fujino is dating."

Jin lifted a sleek brow. "No? So you don't care that this has been going on behind your back for at least a week now?" The black-haired woman gave Natsuki a sympathetic look.

Natsuki swallowed hard and tried to calm her racing heart. "I don't care."

Jin gave a small smile, "Huh, go figure. I'd expect you to be on your way to killing Searrs now or something." The general looked impressed. "Great willpower you have there. I'm envious."

Natsuki shrugged. "She won," Natsuki heard herself saying. _Wait, what do I mean by that? I'm NOT letting Jin get to me! I—I can't. I don't know anything for sure yet. _"I mean… uh…"

Jin grinned like a Cheshire cat and gently patted Natsuki on the head. The girl didn't even register the touch. "It's so nice that you're so strong about this whole thing… when this happened to me I damn near lost it," Jin said with another exasperated sigh.

Natsuki didn't immediately respond. She was still thinking about all the hints, all the clues… all the little signs that were blaringly obvious. Shizuru and Alyssa, no matter how close they were, acted like a couple. They had broken up (and no one knew _why)_ yet still managed to stay _best_ friends? That's _impossible… _unless they still had mutual feelings for each other.

_I'm an idiot, _Natsuki concluded. How could she have been okay with all of the flirting? Why did she never confront Shizuru about it? Did she truly believe it wouldn't have led to something else? They used to be bed-buddies for God's sake… except worse because they had loved each other. Love… present tense.

Once more, Natsuki's entire being was filled with anger, rage. She wanted to kick something until it cried. She wanted to make Shizuru pay.

_But I don't know for sure! Benefit of the doubt, benefit of the doubt, benefit of the—_

"So will you still be competing against Tomoe in a few days?" Jin asked as Natsuki went back to ignoring the older woman's presence and began gathering her things.

Natsuki cast Jin a glare and then slung her bag over her shoulder. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Jin shrugged. "I just don't see the point now."

"I'm not doing this for Shi—the Lieutenant," Natsuki half-lied. It was just as much about her as it was about wanting to be with Shizuru. "She herself said she doesn't want me competing, I'm doing it for me."

Jin shrugged and walked towards the exit. She paused, her hand on the doorknob, and then turned to look at Natsuki. "When you're ready to admit we're the same, you know where to find me."

Natsuki said nothing, her green eyes staring blankly back into the burning gold of Jin's. The tall general smirked and left.

_I'm not like you, _Natsuki thought as she watched the door close behind Jin with a soft _click. _

Hands clasped behind her back, Jin headed for the door that led out of the inner-arena and out into Garderobe's campus. "It really is a shame," she purred. She wasn't too worried about the follow-up trial that would take place some time after the final match. She was sure that this little issue would either provide her with more evidence to use against Shizuru, or at least it would be fun to watch Kuga go insane, just like she had.

_I'm not insane, _Jin thought, _I just know how to hold a grudge._

_

* * *

_

Natsuki, eventually, slipped out of the inner-arena. She blinked when she saw who was waiting for her outside the door, standing in the snow with homemade signs that had her name on them.

Everyone.

"KUGA!" A chorus of voices all cheered, and Natsuki was nearly tackled by her fan club, other first years, some second years, and a few third years that were supporting her against Tomoe.

"Hey! Hi. Hello," Natsuki said as she shook the hands of the countless people that came up to her to introduce themselves. They moved so fast that their faces all blurred together. Hands all felt the same; eyes were all the same color. It was all so fast.

One girl she recognized as 'Aki' came up to her and was already blushing. Natsuki smiled weakly at her. "Hey there, Aki," Natsuki said with her usual husky tone.

The girl's eyes widened and her smile couldn't have been wider. "Y-You remember me!"

Natsuki blinked down at the girl. "Yes. I do." _You fainted, remember?_

"I-I just wanted to say you're _soooo _cool and great! And you fight so well! And I just _know _you're going to win against Tomoe in the final match!" Aki spoke so fast, gushed so enthusiastically, Natsuki was almost rendered speechless. How does the girl speak so fast?

Clearing her throat and then pulling at her uniform's collar, Natsuki did a quick scan of the area. She suddenly saw her friends giggling nearby. Mai, Chie, Aoi, Nao… they were all pointing and laughing, probably at the look of terror on Natsuki's face. Next to them, but not completely separate nor apart of Natsuki's first year friends, were Nabatame and Sasaki talking amongst themselves. Occasionally Nabatame would look over and give Natsuki a grin. On the opposite end of the large crowd the Council were all circled around talking to each other but also watching her deal with this sudden influx of people.

Shizuru and Alyssa weren't anywhere to be seen.

The thorny stem of the rose wrapped around Natsuki's heart constricted, causing the thorns to bury themselves deeply into the pumping muscle. What the hell? Where the frick was Shizuru? Shouldn't she be here? Natsuki was more surprised than anything else. She tried to push her rage back into her, not wanting to get mad over such a silly thing. Surely Shizuru had something else to do that required her attention. Obviously Natsuki would see her later…

"N-Natsuki?" Aki asked, her large blue eyes staring up at Natsuki curiously and with some concern. "Are you alright?" The young girl asked again. Natsuki wondered how old this girl was. Garderobe Prep kids ranged from 12 to 16. She looked to be around 14, or perhaps 15.

"I'm fine," Natsuki mumbled. She then offered the younger girl a smile and then cleared her throat loudly so that she could gain everyone's attention. Nabatame, leaving a disgruntled Sasaki behind, forced her way through the crowd and stopped right beside Natsuki.

Everyone was silent now, their eyes watching the competitor they supported. For God's sake, it looked like half the school had stuck around after the match just to give Natsuki their support. Nabatame snickered and then leaned over to Natsuki and whispered, "Announce the party."

Natsuki glanced at Nabatame, her gaze that of someone uncertain. She had never been the center of attention to so many people at once before… there were at least 100 other students before her, all standing and waiting. The other students either weren't going to participate or they were at Tomoe's gathering.

Nabatame rolled her eyes, swung her arm around Natsuki's shoulders, and yelled loud enough so everyone could hear, "SEMI-FINAL FESTIVAL IN NATSUKI KUGA'S HONOR STARTS AT SUNDOWN. MEET AT THE LAKE. DRESS WARM, KIDDIES." She paused and then added, "IT'S B.Y.O.B!"

Natsuki blinked as everyone burst into cheers and hollers once more, fists punched the air and the students began racing off in all different directions to prepare. On these nights everyone let loose and went wild. It was completely not allowed, Haruka didn't agree with it at all nor did previous master sergeants, though it was a tradition.

"KUGA! KUGA!" The chants were like a pulse, over and over again. It was so loud Natsuki could feel it in her chest, vibrate through the ground into her feet and spread through her body. It felt good.

Natsuki felt dizzy all of a sudden, and she turned to a grinning Nabatame with dazed eyes. "What does B.Y.O.B stand for?" She whispered, not wanting to sound naive to passersby.

"Bring your own booze," Nabatame explained. "Or bongs in some cases, but tonight is not _those _kinds of parties." Natsuki could tell by the excited look in her friend's eyes that she partied often, or… perhaps she was so excited because it had been a while since she partied hard?

"Okay so wait. All these people are going to be partying _in my honor _tonight at the lake?" Natsuki asked for clarification.

"Yeah, whenever there's a competition everyone looks forward to the semi-final match because of this faux-festival." She leaned forward, darted her eyes around as if she didn't want anyone to overhear, and then whispered, "If we call it a _festival _and not a _party _the Council actually turns a blind eye."

Natsuki grinned and nodded. "Got it. So the rest of the students who aren't supporting me are supporting Tomoe and she'll be having her party somewhere else?"

Nabatame shrugged. "That's usually how it goes. I think you have more supporters though…" her eyes scanned the disappearing students. "I don't know," she said with a shrug, "but it's fun to choose a competitor to 'back up' and then celebrate them going into the final match."

"You never know if they'll make it out," Nao said as she approached, Mai, Chie, and Aoi behind her.

"Ah, don't be so depressing, Nao," Chie said as she playfully punched the redhead's shoulder.

Nao shot Chie a glare and then shrugged. "Was just saying… that's what this is. A 'good job you made it to the final round but hope you don't die' party."

Mai let out a nervous laugh and discreetly whacked the redhead on the back. Nao pitched forward but caught herself and very nearly pummeled Mai before Natsuki placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Nao met emerald eyes. "What?"

Natsuki gave her a weak smile. "Can't we not piss each other off too much tonight? I'm not in the mood."

Nao, knowing that Natsuki really didn't need any more stress right now, actually offered her friend a smile. The smile became devilish when Natsuki's eyes widened in surprise. "Come on," Nao said as she wrapped her hand around Natsuki's, much like she had done earlier that day, and began pulling her away. "We should get ready before we head over to the lake."

* * *

"So how much time do I get off before the final match?" Natsuki asked. She wanted to know how much time she'd have to train. She had to admit, it made her nervous. She had gotten better at fighting Tomoe during her time at Garderobe, mostly because Tomoe always attacked her during class, but Natsuki rarely ever got the upper hand.

Natsuki, Nao, and Nabatame were in their tent. Mai, Chie, and Aoi had left to their own tents to get ready as well. Nabatame was sitting on Natsuki's bed and Nao and Natsuki were gathering their things and getting ready. They were all also avoiding the topic that they knew was racing through Natsuki's mind. They weren't stupid. They had noticed Shizuru's (and Alyssa's) absence from the pre-Natsuki's-party announcement. The rest of the Council had been there, so why wasn't Shizuru?

Natsuki had also looked confused as hell, so there was a dead giveaway that _yes _Shizuru should have been there. But she hadn't been. Honestly, it made no sense. Natsuki was Shizuru's girlfriend, so the lieutenant should've been there to support her. Nao knew it didn't matter that perhaps half the audience had been there, what would matter to Natsuki is if Shizuru had been there. _I'm going to slap that bitch next time I see her, _the redhead mentally growled.

Nabatame shrugged. "I think the final match should be in a week. You have the rest of the week to recover and train up. We'll find out for sure when it is later."

Natsuki let out a groan and pulled a jacket on. She needed to see Shizuru before she did this thing. Needed to just… see her. She had to find out what was going on. "I'm going out," Natsuki said as she turned around. "I'll be back in a bit."

Nao, who had been laying out clothes on her bed, turned around to stare suspiciously at Natsuki. Nabatame, still sitting on Natsuki's bed on the opposite side from Nao's, recognized the look on Nao's face. Concern. The redhead knew about Shizuru and Alyssa, Nabatame wasn't the only one Natsuki had told.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" The redhead asked, her hip cocked and her arms folding under her chest as she eyed Natsuki with the look of a displeased mother. It was eerily similar to the way Mai sometimes looked.

Natsuki blinked as she paused with her finger still mid-way through unzipping the tent's entrance. She turned her head to the side so that she could quirk a brow in Nao's direction. "What do you mean 'where are you going?' Are you my mother now?"

Nao frowned and then gave a carefree shrug. "You're right. Go do something stupid."

Nabatame cleared her throat and hopped down from Natsuki's bed. God that thing is high. Why is it so high? Natsuki really wasn't that tall… she probably had to jump to get into it. Nao too. "Don't go see her," Nabatame said quietly. She saw Natsuki's form tense and become as rigid as steel. "I know you want to but I think… I think it's best if you just forget about it for a while."

Natsuki stayed absolutely still. Nabatame and Nao exchanged worried glances and then held their breath. Finally, Natsuki finished unzipping the tent and left without zipping it behind her.

* * *

_If I were Shizuru, where would I be? _Natsuki wondered.

_With Alyssa._

_No, I meant a place…_

_Somewhere warm? I bet Alyssa's warm._

Natsuki let out a frustrated growl and then remembered what Anh had said the other day. The teacher's offices… or _lounge _as Anh liked to call it. Natsuki hadn't been there in a while and she was sure Shizuru or at least someone who knew where she'd be would be there.

Natsuki made a right and began walking towards the track where she used to do her morning running. She hadn't had time to run recently, but since last night she's had a killer urge to just run free, sneakers smacking asphalt… or whatever it is they used to pave the track.

She made it in no time and then started walking across it towards the building with the tinted windows. She used to try to look into them every time she ran, wondering who was inside watching, _if _anyone inside was watching.

She paused when she saw four figures walking towards the entrance to the building. Natsuki knew she was far enough away to not be seen, besides, they all had their backs to her.

Anh, Rauschenberg, Alyssa, and Shizuru were all walking side-by-side towards the building. Harris was moving her hands in the air as she spoke, Anh's face was red from chuckling, and Alyssa and Shizuru seemed to be paying more attention to each other then Rauschenberg's story.

Natsuki's throat suddenly felt dry. They were allowed to talk. No big deal…

The four teachers came to a stop just before the steps leading up to the wooden double-doors. They all formed a small huddle, exchanged a few more words, and then broke into two groups. Anh and Harris left in one direction, while Alyssa and Shizuru watched after them from outside the building.

When Anh and Harris were far enough away, Alyssa turned to Shizuru and seemed to ask her something. Shizuru gave an uncharacteristic shrug and then made a small joke. Natsuki knew that smile. It was her playful smile. Alyssa's lips moved and Natsuki wished she could hear what the colonel was saying.

And then Alyssa placed her hand on Shizuru's cheek and leaned in. Shizuru tilted her head up slightly to accept the kiss. Natsuki very nearly looked away and squeezed her eyes shut, but she needed to see this.

Alyssa's head continued descending. Closer, closer, closer to Shizuru's eagerly awaiting lips.

"HEY!" Anh bellowed loud enough for Natsuki to hear, causing both Alyssa and Shizuru to freeze with their lips a mere inch away and turn to look at Anh, lazy grins on their faces. Anh wagged a disapproving finger at them before turning and walking off with Rauschenberg once more.

That had been close. Would they have actually kissed or perhaps they were just talking? Did their lips need to be so close, their eyes closed, for them to talk? Was Natsuki's mind now fucking with her? Playing tricks? How could she be sure?

_Thump, thump, thump._

What the hell had that just been? _What is going on?_

Nao couldn't say Natsuki was jumping to conclusions after all, Natsuki had seen Shizuru and Alyssa almost kiss. Then again, an almost kiss didn't confirm anything… or was Natsuki just coming up with excuses now? Was she just in severe denial to protect her sanity? _Would the truth break me? Am I truly that pathetic? Since when did I, Natsuki Kuga, give such a damn about another person?_

Natsuki took a deep breath and felt her lungs expanding and then constricting in her chest. She exhaled, slow, shaky… this couldn't be happening, could it? Familiar tremors made their way from the tips of her fingers to all the way up her arms and into her chest.

When she looked back Shizuru was nodding at Alyssa, their expressions both serious. They both turned and headed into the building. _Screw them. _

Natsuki cleared her mind. That didn't just happen, that almost-kiss thing. Not at all. She had to see Shizuru. Had to… _see _her.

Before the girl knew it, her two feet were taking her towards the building once more. She felt fine now. Shoving her emotions deep down inside her where they couldn't bother her had turned out to be a good idea. Now she could handle this thing without jumping to conclusions… although those conclusions were getting harder and harder to ignore.

Natsuki remembered opening these doors, confused as to why all the teachers needed one big building dedicated to just them. She walked down the hallway and then stopped just in front of the first door on the right. It was the teacher's offices for the Council members, hence why it was so close to the entrance and exit, convenience, sort of like first class seats on an airplane.

Natsuki reached for the doorknob and cursed under her breath when she noticed her hand was shaking slightly. She made a fist, unclenched, clenched, then unclenched and wrapped her fingers around the cool metal. She could remember feeling nervous the first time she opened this door, wanting to request Shizuru to train her.

Natsuki turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Shizuru was sitting calmly at her desk, her eyes gliding from left to right as she read over the paper in her hand. Her chestnut colored hair was spilling over her shoulders and framing her beautiful face. Her hand held a pen against the curve of her chin and she would tap it to her porcelain skin every once in a while.

Alyssa Searrs was sitting on top of Shizuru's desk, her attention focused on the assault rifle she was currently cleaning with a cleaning rod. She was sitting on the front of it, her back to Shizuru who was focused intently on the work in front of her.

Neither looked up when Natsuki came in.

The girl cleared her throat. Alyssa looked up, saw Natsuki, jumped off Shizuru's desk as if guilty of something, and gave Natsuki a nervous smile. "Hey there, Kuga." She turned and placed her rifle on Shizuru's desk and said, "Saw you today in the competition, good job."

Natsuki gave a small nod. "Yeah, well, he let me win so… it wasn't a big deal."

"Still," Alyssa said with a roguish wink, "you're going to the _finals. _Way to go!" Natsuki had never seen Alyssa Searrs act so nervous. It was weird. Alyssa was always so… relaxed, nonchalant. She never seemed worried about anything.

"Thanks," Natsuki murmured, and her gaze settled on Shizuru, who was smiling at her brightly. Natsuki's chest filled with familiar warmth. Seeing that smile, so real and loving, Shizuru was the only one that could make Natsuki feel this way… so secure.

And then a flash of Shizuru almost kissing Alyssa just moments ago flashed through her mind. Natsuki couldn't keep the scowl off her face.

The Kyoto-woman's smile vanished, replaced by a look of absolute confusion. "Natsuki," she said, her tone cautious as she stood up from her desk and slowly walked around to the front of it. "I'm so proud of you," Shizuru said. She tried to sound happy, but the truth was she couldn't manage it. Natsuki was going to die. It was inevitable now.

The Kyoto-woman sent Alyssa a 'look' and the blonde colonel coughed before muttering, "I'll be right back," and leaving the room.

Natsuki watched Alyssa leave and then turned back to face Shizuru, who leaned backwards on her desk, lips curved in a mischievous smile that made Natsuki's cheeks burn.

"Um…" Natsuki suddenly felt torn. Was she angry or had she been foolish this whole time? But all the evidence… all the things she'd seen and heard! Natsuki chewed absentmindedly on her lower lip as she fought over what to say, fought over how to feel. She had hoped seeing Shizuru would clear some things up for her, show her how she should react. Instead it made Natsuki more confused. Shizuru looked completely fine, not guilty, not secretive. Everything was _fine… _but hadn't… hadn't things happened between Shizuru and Alyssa? How was Shizuru able to act so… normal when she was doing wrong things behind Natsuki's back… unless she wasn't doing anything at all?

_I am so mind fucked right now, _Natsuki determined as she continued staring at her now concerned looking teacher. She had no idea what to say. _What the hell were you doing with Alyssa last night and a few moments ago? _Or, _I love you and I'm sorry I am paranoid right now._

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as she stepped towards her completely confused looking student. "Is something wrong?" Shizuru gently lifted her hand and placed it on Natsuki's cheek. For a second Natsuki's eyes widened only a fraction, and her own hand came up to rest over Shizuru's.

_Do I lean into your palm or do I move away? _Natsuki inwardly growled. Every fiber of her being wanted to melt into Shizuru's warm hand, bury into her neck, her scent.

Natsuki dropped her hand from Shizuru's and took a step away from her teacher. The new distance made it so that if Shizuru attempted to reach out for Natsuki once more, it would be awkward. "Where were you earlier?" Natsuki asked seriously, her green eyes piercing into Shizuru's shocked crimson.

The lieutenant stared at Natsuki. "K-Kannin na," Shizuru whispered as she moved backwards once more to lean her butt against the edge of her desk. Natsuki clearly wasn't in the mood to be touched. Was it because of that weird dream she had last night? Whatever the case, Shizuru would give Natsuki some space. "I was…" she looked past Natsuki to the door, where Alyssa probably was on the other side. Her gaze returned to Natsuki and she gave the girl her best apologetic look. "Busy." She paused, realized this wasn't nearly enough information at all, and added, "I meant to be at the announcement of your party… I wanted to congratulate you but Council business turned up."

_Busy with… Alyssa? _Natsuki tilted her head to the side and wondered if everything Shizuru was saying were lies. She wouldn't be surprised. Shizuru was so clever, reminding Natsuki of a smug snake that had convinced a young girl to eat a forbidden fruit. She could make Natsuki believe anything.

"Oh," Natsuki ended up saying. She continued eyeing Shizuru suspiciously. The Kyoto-woman began to look uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze and she stood up off the desk. "That's weird…" Natsuki said after a moment, her tone level and calm, "I could've sworn the rest of the Council was there…" Emeralds flashed dangerously.

_Ara, am I being accused of lying? _Shizuru was frustrated. Usually she could just coddle Natsuki and explain that everything was alright, that whatever was wrong, she would fix. Right now… being careful around Natsuki… it was messing up the flow of how she dealt with things like this.

"Yes, it was about the mission so none of the other Council members had to be there…" Shizuru explained quietly, treating Natsuki as if she were a bomb that would explode at any second. She offered Natsuki her brightest smile before asking, "So did you announce your party?" She wasn't sure whether or not Natsuki had known about the traditional semi-final festival… aka the excuse for all the students to go bat-shit insane for one crazy night.

Natsuki still appeared to be containing her emotions. Shizuru wondered what had Natsuki bottled up so. "Yeah, it's by the lake at sundown… I'm not really sure, Nabatame is handling it for me." She paused and then added, "and Nao." Natsuki felt a tiny surge of victory when the familiar flicker of annoyance flashed in Shizuru's eyes at the mention of the redhead. That meant Shizuru _still _didn't like Nao, which meant she was _still _jealous. Which meant she STILL loved Natsuki. That's a relief.

Shizuru nodded slowly. "I see…" How should Shizuru feel about Natsuki going out partying with Nao? _I should feel fine, because I trust Natsuki and I know they are just friends. _"The semi-final festivals do get rather crazy, Natsuki." The woman shifted a bit, not liking how they weren't touching at all. It reminded her of the beginning of the year, when she had to fight with herself over giving Natsuki small, affectionate touches. She had never felt so awkward before… especially just because she was standing a few feet away from her love, that was looking at her with such accusatory eyes.

Natsuki gave a nonchalant shrug. She also felt uncomfortable. Usually she was all over her teacher, her hands wrapped around the women's waist, her head resting on the crook of Shizuru's neck. Now she was standing with her arms feeling awkward, hanging at her sides with nothing to do. She clasped her hands behind her back and said, "I'll be careful. Why don't you come?"

Shizuru smiled, glad Natsuki wanted her to come. The smile became apologetic and she shook her head slowly, her chestnut hair swishing from side-to-side as she did so. "I would love to but I cannot…" She frowned and gestured to herself.

Natsuki looked her teacher up and down, not getting it. She quirked a brow. "Why not?" _Hanging out with Alyssa?_

A small giggle escaped red lips and Shizuru dared take a step closer to her student, who was acting more cautious than a trapped animal. Natsuki didn't move an inch. Shizuru sent Natsuki a soothing smile, trying to soften her gaze, show her that she meant no harm. "Teachers aren't really supposed to know what's going on…" Shizuru explained. She understood that Anh and Rauschenberg would probably hit up the party… but technically they weren't allowed to and shouldn't. "I am your teacher and you are my student, it would look suspicious would it not? But I would love to see you afterwards… unless you are—"

"Drunk?" Natsuki asked with a small grin. She assumed Nabatame and Nao would make sure of that.

Shizuru frowned slightly. "Yes. If you are free afterwards and not intoxicated I would love to see you." The next day after these kinds of parties usually consisted of the teachers walking around, waking up students that had passed out all over campus. The Dining Hall would be full of kids complaining of hangovers. Shizuru sighed. "Alyssa and I were going to just watch a movie tonight, so I'll be in my room all night. I know I said my room is off-limits, but if you need me… I will be there. Please be careful," she requested, her tone pleading. She took another step closer, her fingers digging into her palms to prevent her hands from reaching out.

Of course Shizuru would be hanging out with Alyssa tonight. _Of course. _"I will…" Natsuki too was struggling with this. Shizuru didn't… she didn't seem any different. She still loved Natsuki, so then was Natsuki imagining everything? "You… never congratulated me on making it to the final match," Natsuki pointed out after a moment.

Shizuru, unable to take it anymore, crossed the gap between them in one wide stride and pulled the girl to her. Natsuki made a surprised sound but the feeling of being in Shizuru's arms once more took her over and she didn't pull away despite that being her first instinct. Instead she wrapped her arms around the woman, albeit a bit hesitantly at first. Shizuru noticed the hesitation on Natsuki's part, but that only made her hold Natsuki to her tighter.

_I am such a sap, _Natsuki realized. _I can't believe I thought it was normal for someone to hang out so much—alone—with their former lover. Is this Shizuru feeling guilty?_

Natsuki gave in to Shizuru's warmth. God it was so comforting, so _real. _There was no way this amazing force in Natsuki's life could be bad… could have done something hurtful. The student practically collapsed into Shizuru's body. Fingers clutched desperately at the back of Shizuru's uniform, as if Natsuki were clinging to her teacher for dear life. Her head rested under Shizuru's chin, her cheek firmly planted at the bottom of Shizuru's throat. _Warmth. _She wanted to let it envelope her forever and never let go. _Love me and only me. Please, don't let me go. Don't do this to me._

Shizuru was quite possibly the most unexpected toxin Natsuki had ever come in contact with. She _hungered _for it, _thirsted _for just a taste. But a part of her told her no, this was wrong. Shizuru was doing something wrong.

_"God, Natsuki,"_ Shizuru breathed. The way she whispered Natsuki's name sounded so desperate, so pleading. She could feel the girl's need in the way she clutched at Shizuru's uniform. "Please tell me… tell me what is wrong…" Shizuru requested quietly against the dark locks of her student's head. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she listened to Natsuki's breathing, how it got faster. Shizuru could almost hear the girl's heart beat increase, could feel the smaller body tense in her hold.

Shizuru had almost kissed Alyssa, had possibly done… worse things last night. This was all a trap, the warmth was all a cleverly disguised trick. Natsuki had to escape.

Natsuki pulled away from Shizuru's 'hug' and took a few steps backwards. Shizuru stared wide-eyed at the fury burning within the deep forest green of Natsuki's eyes.

Shizuru almost kissed Alyssa. She would have if Anh hadn't stopped them. Last night… last night Natsuki saw... she heard… she _witnessed _Shizuru and Alyssa!

_I trusted you! _The words were loud, her inner voice raw with emotion and hurt. _My God, I had trusted you, I ONLY trusted you and now what do I have? _The words were only in Natsuki's heart, ripping apart the insides so that they could be free, be heard.

Once more a familiar _thump, thump, thump _of some imaginary person hammering Natsuki's heart with a sledgehammer rung in the student's ears.

"Nothing is wrong," Natsuki said coldly as she looked Shizuru up and down with a look bordering between anger and disgust. "I have to get going," Natsuki grumbled as she gave Shizuru a quick salute. She couldn't be here, couldn't deal with this right now. Later. Later she'd deal with Shizuru and her goddamn infidelity issues. Natsuki turned around to leave.

"Na-Natsuki wait," Shizuru said quickly as she grabbed Natsuki's shoulder, effectively stopping the younger girl. The student turned her head and looked over her shoulder, her face expressionless.

"Yeah?" Natsuki asked, her eyes lowering to the hand on her shoulder. Shizuru slowly removed it when she saw it was obviously unwanted.

Crimson eyes honed in on Natsuki's slightly quivering lips. This girl, while appearing completely indifferent on the outside, was actually raging about something on the inside. She could barely contain it. Shizuru exhaled slowly before saying, "I will see you tomorrow? At our secret room?"

"Is it still _ours?" _Natsuki asked, venom dripping from every word.

Choked silence.

Shizuru opened her mouth to speak but no words came. Finally she was able to whisper her answer, "_Of course…"_

Natsuki huffed, looking somewhat pleased. "Good," she said bluntly as she turned once more and stalked towards the door. Just as she reached for the doorknob, the door swung open, revealing Colonel Alyssa Searrs.

"Oh, Kuga, leaving already?" The blonde asked as she looked down at Natsuki then to where Shizuru stood. The Kyoto-woman looked completely baffled. Alyssa quirked a brow in her friend's direction, physically asking why Shizuru looked so confused.

"Yeah," Natsuki said as she shoved past Alyssa, "I'm leaving."

Alyssa normally wouldn't have tolerated someone shoving into her on purpose, but she let it slide. She turned as she watched Natsuki throw open the door and shut it behind her. No one spoke until the sounds of Natsuki's boots disappeared down the hall.

Alyssa strode over to Shizuru, who now looked placid, her crimson settled calmly on the exit her student had just disappeared through. "What was that?" Alyssa asked. "Did you… tell her?"

Shizuru bit her lip and met Alyssa's sharp blue eyes. "Not exactly…"

The blonde colonel sighed. "You have to tell her, Shizuru," she said as she sat back on Shizuru's desk. She picked up her assault rifle and then reached for a dirtied yellow rag, which she then furiously rubbed against her gun. "It's not fair to her."

Shizuru walked around the side of the desk and dropped down into her chair. She rubbed at her temples, her eyes fluttering closed. "I know," she whispered quietly. "I didn't… I don't think it was the right time."

_It's not fair to me either, _the blonde thought. Alyssa frowned down at the lieutenant, saw Shizuru wasn't in the mood to be scolded, and then turned her attention to her gun once more. She began to vigorously rub a rag against it. "Shine for me, baby."

* * *

Natsuki, eyes narrowed, jaw tightened, nails digging into her palms, stomped across Garderobe's campus. She passed the fountain, where many students were just messing around. Some students noticed it was her and waved. Some yelled, "See you tonight, Kuga!" Others, "Good job today, Kuga!" Natsuki cast them a small glare and then went back to ignoring the world.

That morning had been warmer than usual, but Natsuki hadn't thought much of it, mostly because she had other things to pay attention to. She soon realized she wasn't feeling the familiar feeling of snow crunching beneath her feet, and when she tilted her head down to look she was surprised to see _grass. _Sure, it was wet because most of the snow had melted, but it was still green grass. It looked flattened, but it was there.

She smiled. At least she had _something _to look forward to. She always loved spring. For someone with the title of 'Ice Princess,' Natsuki wasn't a big fan of snow and ice. It was cold, and _excuse _her but she has had enough coldness in her life. No, she'd be happy if she never saw another flake again.

She then noticed that there was _still snow _but just not as much as before. The trees were bare. It was just the ground that was either mushy grass or dirty snow. At least the sun was out. Maybe the party wouldn't be so bad, after all, it's not like Natsuki would be freezing. Hey, maybe they could have a _bonfire. _That'd be cool!

Yes. Distractions were welcome. Anything was welcome at this point.

Natsuki unzipped her tent and briskly walked in. Without even acknowledging the two girls that had been waiting for her she turned around once more and zipped it up again.

"Natsuki," both Nabatame and Nao uttered in surprise. They glanced awkwardly at each other before returning their gazes to the beauty that looked no different than before she left, save maybe a tad angrier.

Natsuki gave them a small smile. It was lopsided and cute but at the same time, it fooled no one. Someone lurked within Natsuki; dark, angry, raging. Nabatame was going to help her let it _aaaaaall _out. With the aid of some alcohol, of course.

"Have fun?" The third year asked. She was lying with her belly on Natsuki's bed, her head resting on her interlaced fingers and her elbows propped on the mattress. Her feet were lifted in the air behind her, her ankles crossed. She looked ridiculously comfortable. Natsuki was jealous.

"Not really, no," Natsuki grumbled as she slipped off her jacket and threw it at Nao, who grunted as it whacked her in the abdomen. She caught it and sent Natsuki a glare.

Nabatame frowned. She had been hoping Natsuki's meeting with Shizuru actually cleared the air between them. Maybe Shizuru got to explain something… maybe Shizuru could convince Natsuki she loved her. After all, Natsuki had been gone for at least thirty minutes. "What happened?"

Natsuki shrugged, not in the mood to talk. Her body ached, as if the feeling of Shizuru's arms around her left a lingering physical _want. _An irrefutable _need. _This was pathetic, especially since Natsuki was the one to break the embrace in her anger.

And with shock, Natsuki realized she had left Shizuru's without one. Single. Kiss.

_Maybe it's because she's afraid of hurting me? _Natsuki wondered. After all, she had flinched away that morning as if the touch hurt her, though it hadn't.

_Or maybe she just really doesn't want to kiss you. You're not Alyssa. _

Natsuki stared blankly into her wardrobe, her hand frozen to the mini-wardrobe door.

Nabatame cleared her throat and sat up on Natsuki's bed then slid off the mattress onto the floor. She padded over to Natsuki and removed the girl's hand from the wooden door. Geezus. It wasn't even that cold out and Natsuki's hand still felt as cold as ice.

"While you were gone I sent Nao to go get some stuff for the party," Nabatame said quietly, as if she were afraid of startling the first year.

Natsuki snapped back to reality and turned to blink at Nabatame. "Like what?" She asked curiously. She closed the wardrobe door and leaned her shoulder against it. She felt bad for not looking at Nao, but a part of her felt bad for using the vixen's name to make Shizuru jealous.

The grin that spread across Nabatame's face then was absolutely diabolical, even her dark blue eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Fireworks."

A surprised gasp came from behind Natsuki. It was actually rather cute, and Natsuki turned around to regard the 'I-am-always-bored-and-angry' girl that had made such a sound. Natsuki lifted a brow at Nao, who blushed and looked away.

"I was just excited," Nao defended as she forced herself to meet the amused gazes of the two dark-haired girls by Natsuki's wardrobe. "Seriously, I bet you Tomoe's party-goers won't have fireworks."

Nabatame nodded enthusiastically. "You got _that _right. I'm a third year, so I got connections. Rauschenberg used to let me and Tanaka out of Garderobe all the time with little permission slips and all that. Then we became the _best _of the best, so leaving Garderobe is like a privilege." She winked. "Frank's Fireworks, gotta love Fuuka City."

Natsuki, feeling genuinely excited over something, chuckled and offered Nabatame a high-five. Nabatame slapped her palm against Natsuki's and then pointed to the several large paper bags atop Nao's bed. Natsuki blinked, she hadn't realized those were there.

"Fireworks, booze..." Nao tugged one of the bags to her and peeked in. "Even those annoying noise-makers people get out for New Year's."

"Perfect," Nabatame whispered excitedly.

Perfect. Just like Alyssa Searrs.

Nabatame, sensing Natsuki was once more spacing out, quickly threw her arm around the girl and walked her towards Nao's side of the room. "Help us carry this stuff to the lake, Natsuki," Nabatame said.

Natsuki, thoughts forgotten (and my what bliss it was), happily grabbed onto the largest bag and gave the 'I'm ready' nod to Nabatame.

"Let's get this party started."

* * *

Two hours later and the entire area around the usual side of the lake was practically a mass of writhing bodies. The music was so loud that Natsuki was sure she would be deaf by the end of the night. She was leaning against _something,_ a plastic cup in her hand filled with some kind of alcohol. Rum, beer, vodka, tequila? She didn't much care, but it was doing a great job of making her feel numb. Not in the bad way, in the _really _good way.

The sun was now disappearing between distant mountains and over the tops of the trees all the way across the other side of the lake. Luckily there was virtually no wind, so while it was nippy out, it wasn't unbearably cold. Besides, there were multiple fires set up all around the bank of the lake, if someone wanted to get warm all they had to do was dance or drink next to it. Simple.

Natsuki had lost track of Mai, Chie, Aoi, Nao, and Sasaki. Nabatame had been at her side seconds ago, but now even the third year was lost amongst the swirling mass of faceless bodies. Natsuki squinted as she tried to make out the faces of her friends. She couldn't find any. Oh well, all she needed was her drink. Relaxation, this was actually kind of nice.

She was so proud of herself. She hadn't thought of Shizuru _once. _

Oh crap.

"Damn it," Natsuki growled as she slammed her palm into her forehead repeatedly, as if she could knock the image of her teacher out of her head. "Get the fuck out, woman!"

"Um, excuse me?" A girl Natsuki didn't know asked as she came to an abrupt stop right in front of the famed competitor. Natsuki Kuga was a winner, Natsuki Kuga was _gorgeous. _

Natsuki blinked and looked up. The slightly taller girl in front of her looked eerily familiar. And then it clicked. The hazel eyes, the light brown hair that was just a shade darker than Shizuru's, the small smile dancing on full lips. Natsuki frowned then, this girl was a bitch, that was the _other _little tidbit of information that Natsuki remembered about this girl besides the fact that she appeared to be a model. A bully. At least, she _had _been. Hopefully Natsuki had gotten her to right her ways.

"You… you're that girl Kato was about to kill before—"

"You came to the rescue, yes," the girl purred. Natsuki swallowed. She wasn't interested, not in anyone.

Natsuki, emerald eyes locked with hazel, took an almost pathetic sip from her cup. She swallowed the liquid and loved the burning feeling of it sliding down her throat. Seriously, what the _hell _has she been drinking? "Well are you enjoying…" Natsuki gestured all around her with her free hand and then shrugged, "this?"

The girl, the girl Natsuki didn't even know the goddamn _name _of, gave Natsuki a mischievous smile. Natsuki swallowed. "I'd be enjoying it more if you and me went somewhere a little more… private… I'd like to properly thank you for that night…"

Natsuki's eyes widened and her head accidently whacked backwards into whatever she was leaning against. Embarrassed, Natsuki turned to glare at the offending object. She blinked as the tall, looming stone arch stood before her. Oh. She had been leaning up against _that _annoying piece of architecture? Well _screw you _Mr. Stone Arch. Sasaki and Tanaka were right, this damn thing is cursed. She gave it a small kick and then turned around again, the smoldering hazel eyes still staring at her expectantly.

"What do you say, Kuga?" The girl proposed, a sleek brow lifting.

Natsuki opened her mouth to reject, reject, reject. That is… until she thought about it some more. She really _could _make out with this girl. She paused, looked the girl up and down, and then swallowed once more. This girl did not just want to '_make out.' _Several people all around them were making out in the open. This girl wanted to go somewhere _private. _

The girl, growing confident when she could see Natsuki actually considering her offer, glided closer and tilted the younger girl's face up with a lone finger. Natsuki stared up into hazel eyes, her own eyelids lowering slightly. "I'd really like to see some of your moves."

"_Lame," _Nao growled as she tugged the girl backwards with a hand to her shoulder and practically flung her backwards. The girl let out a yelp and fell onto her back onto the somewhat wet ground. Nao sent the third year a dismissive look over her shoulder. "Don't you have somewhere to be, hussy?"

The girl's eyes flashed with anger as she stood up. She looked like she was about to pummel Nao, except Nabatame came up from behind her and popped her chock full O' tranquilizer.

Natsuki blinked as the third year that had been hitting on her dropped to the ground, unconscious. Nao and Nabatame looked nonchalant as they exchanged 'job well done' looks. Wow. Her friends had her back.

Nabatame, looking bored as she ignored the girl she had just downed, lifted a brow at a smirking Nao and a confused looking Natsuki. "Did I miss something?" The third year gave an innocent look, as if she really had no idea what she had just stumbled upon.

Nao thumb-pointed to Natsuki. "Our fearless competitor over here is getting more ass offers than a toilet seat."

The blue-eyed private first class snickered. "Not surprised, Kuga's hot."

Nao glanced over at a now blushing Natsuki and tilted her head, as if she were considering the words. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Will you two shut the hell up?!" Natsuki barked. She even stomped her foot like a child.

Nabatame chuckled and waved her hand in the air. "Chill. Drink. Be merry. Tonight is going to be a good night, Kuga."

And watching the third year, Natsuki could tell she was right. Tonight _was _going to be a good night. Natsuki wanted to get lost in it, let it swallow her whole. She lifted her cup. "To Garderobe," she said with a big, slightly tipsy smile on her lips.

Nao grinned like the devil she was and lifted her cup against Natsuki's. "To you kicking Tomoe's ass in the final round!" She yelled, and a chorus of yells from all around the lake followed as they heard Nao's toast and agreed vehemently.

Natsuki looked around, noticing everyone had stopped what he or she was doing to lift his or her cups in the air to join the toast. It felt like a hundred pairs of eyes were on her, silently watching.

Nabatame lifted her cup and hit Natsuki's and Nao's gently. She winked. "To NATSUKI KUGA!"

Once more, all the students that had turned out to support Natsuki rather than Tomoe all cheered so loudly it vibrated through Natsuki's chest and left her breathless and her ears ringing.

_"TO KUGA!"_

Alcohol poured down the throats of the students. Somewhere, the blonde master sergeant was whistling innocently pretending not to notice the havoc Nabatame and Natsuki were about to reign upon her school.

_Sending Tanaka on a mission was a bad idea, _Haruka thought as she rubbed at her temples. For the love of God she was at least a 4-minute walk away from the lake and she could _still _hear the goddamned ruckus and hollering. She had no idea why Natsuki would be acting up though. Shizuru was the one that kept _that _delinquent in check, and as far as she was concerned, weren't Natsuki and her lieutenant on, _er, _good terms?

Without Tanaka around Haruka realized Nabatame was a loose cannon, ready to party it up. Either because she was naturally this way or because she was looking to distract herself from the fact that Tanaka was gone, Haruka wasn't exactly sure. She figured it was a mixture of both, since Nabatame had nearly gotten kicked out of the school when she first arrived. Haruka herself hadn't been sergeant at the time, just captain, but she had remembered seeing the girl. She was full of potential, full of raw talent. It was just… she had been hard to contain. That is, of course, until she had met Tanaka. Haruka soon moved them into the same tent. One didn't speak the native language and one had issues with authority but at least they seemed to _help _each other.

Tanaka had calmed Nabatame, one could say _tamed _her. Tanaka even helped Nabatame when it came to strategizing, since that was the girl's hardest subject. Nabatame had helped Tanaka with the language barrier and even helped with some combat moves, since Tanaka had trouble occasionally with the more difficult maneuvers. It was all a very nice partnership.

Of course, Haruka didn't expect them to _screw _each other, but what could you do?

The blonde master sergeant sat quietly by herself on the edge of Garderobe's fountain, the one in the center of Garderobe's campus and right near all the important buildings. Today she just wanted to be alone, relax. It wasn't even that cold out, which was a nice surprise.

A weak smile graced her lips as she thought of her friend. _I'll get you back, Yukino. Don't worry. I'm Haruka Suzushiro, nothing takes what's mine and gets away with it! _

More cheers erupted from the forest. Just above the tops of the trees, small projectiles flew at alarming speeds into the air. They burst into brilliant displays of colors and shapes. Fireworks.

Haruka, instead of popping a blood vessel over the illegal use of such things on her campus, smiled. That Nabatame. Always causing trouble.

The reason she had liked Natsuki so much in the beginning? Because she had seen the same kind of potential, the raw talent that could make a student _number one. _Delinquents or not, there was something in the rebellious ones that made them tough as nails, gave them the kind of unwavering determination and persistence that made them the perfect soldiers.

_Good luck, Kuga._

* * *

Natsuki stared, eyes wide with excitement and mouth slightly agape in wonder as the colors spilled across the sky and then disappeared just moments later. "Another," she whispered excitedly to Nabatame, who merely chuckled and pulled out her lighter.

The music had stopped and now everyone was staring upwards, transfixed by the brilliant flickering lights and patterns created by a simple firework. Nabatame sure knew what to buy.

"Here it goes…" Nabatame whispered, her tone excited. She stood up. "Step back," she warned with a slight teasing tone.

Natsuki did indeed step back, absolutely giddy. Alcohol was great. Music was great. Nao was great. Nabatame was great. FIREWORKS WERE FUCKING GREAT. "Like… Frosted Flakes…" Natsuki suddenly murmured.

Nao glanced at her. "Huh?"

Natsuki turned to meet her redheaded friend's confused stare. "Huh, what?"

Nao smiled a bit at the completely dense expression on Natsuki's face. "God… how do you get by?" Nao wondered out loud. This managed to confuse Natsuki even more, causing her forehead to wrinkle and her bottom lip to protrude a barely noticeable bit. That is, if _someone_ were paying attention to her lips in the first place.

Nao cleared her throat and quickly looked away from Natsuki, her head tilting back so that she could get a better view of the sky.

Natsuki took in Nao's profile. "You know, Nao," Natsuki said with a goofy smile. Nao reluctantly looked away from the sky again and her eyes, not nearly as glassy as Natsuki's, settled on Natsuki's bright emeralds. Natsuki leaned closer, her eyelids lowering. Nao had the urge to step back but didn't. Green eyes flickered with pure and utter mischief. "You're kinda hot."

Nao's cheeks flushed red and she opened her mouth to yell some kind of insult at her chuckling roommate but could find no words. Finally she huffed and looked upwards once more.

The sky exploded with the color crimson. No. It was much too bright to be crimson. Natsuki looked confused for a second. Everything was usually crimson, or at least it was _supposed to be. _Though, she had to admit…

The bright red sparkled brightly against the night sky. The sparks fell downwards until disappearing completely. This red was a nice shade too.

Mai came up, drunkenly swaying from side to side as she carelessly fell into Natsuki's hold. "Natsuki are you being good?" Mai asked, just like the concerned mother she was.

Natsuki blinked at the busty _mother _in her arms. Natsuki was holding Mai as if they had just tangoed and Natsuki was holding Mai's upper half off the ground. "Never!" Natsuki declared loudly as she helped Mai stand up and placed her hands on the drunken girl's shoulders, to prevent her from losing her balance again. "Where did you, Chie, and Aoi go off to?"

Mai's violet eyes were distant though she was looking directly at Natsuki. "Natsuki, you are _so pretty. _You could really have any guy… it's such a shame you like chicks…" Mai shook her head slowly, completely disregarding the appalled expression on her friend's face. "I mean, don't take this the wrong way, it's great that you and girls and _yeah, _GIRL POWER. But what I'm sa-saying… is…" Mai paused and then narrowed her eyes as if she were trying to focus on what she was about to say next. Natsuki was very sure she didn't want to know what was coming next. "I MEAN, YOUR CHILDREN WOULD BE SO GOODLOO—"

"Shut your trap, Tokiha!" Natsuki snarled as she slammed her palm over Mai's lips. The redhead looked shocked at the gesture, her eyes wide.

Nabatame padded over, this time Sasaki at her side. She had left the fireworks to the inexperienced Garderobe Prep kids. They had to learn _sometime. _If one lost a finger or two, no big deal, Nabatame was sure you only needed a few to fire a gun_ anyways. _

"Hey we should go do something fun," Nabatame said when Natsuki had turned to look at her. Mai too, though she wasn't really paying attention.

Sasaki chimed in with, "And by 'fun' she means 'crazy.'"

"I'm always up for crazy," Nao said with a grin. She downed a shot and let out an, "Ahh."

"Yeah," Chie agreed as she appeared out of nowhere. She, unlike everyone else, didn't look buzzed in the slightest. In fact, she looked completely sober. Upon all the curious glances, Chie just shrugged, flashed a grin, and said, "Chie Harada can handle _any _amount of alcohol."

Sasaki quirked a brow. "I think we should test that theory…"

Nabatame chuckled but then shook her head. "Let's do something fun first, I don't want to kill Chie from alcohol poisoning just yet."

"Like?" Natsuki asked. She was pretty sure she was already having fun.

Everyone went silent as they thought of something 'fun' to do.

Finally, Nao looked up, a thoughtful expression on her face. "We can infiltrate Tomoe's party," she suggested, her eyes widening in fear when everyone stared at her as if she were God.

"Nao!" Natsuki exclaimed excitedly, her hands finding Nao's cheeks and forcing the shocked redhead to meet her sparkling green eyes. Nao smiled, glad Natsuki was happy once more, even if it was probably only temporary. "THAT IS THE BEST IDEA EVER. I could _kiss _you now!"

And, Natsuki did. It didn't really count. She leaned in, lightly pecked a stunned Nao on the lips, and then turned to the rest of her friends, who also didn't seem to find anything wrong with the gesture. It had been an excited kiss, between friends. Nothing to worry about.

Nao licked her lips and stayed silent as her friends plotted. _I need another drink. _And drink she did.

* * *

Anh was watching, incredibly impressed as Rauschenberg chugged down her sixth beer in a row. "That is some serious skill there, woman," Anh breathed, eyes wide as Harris wiped at her mouth with her sleeve and winked.

"You owe me…" she swayed a bit on a her feet, "twenty bucks."

Anh gasped, as if offended. "I thought the deal was _five _bucks."

"Hell no, Lu! You're not conning me out of my money," Rauschenberg grumbled.

The two Council members stared at each other long and hard. And then they burst out laughing.

"M-Man," Anh said through chuckles, "Haruka would _kiiiill _us if she knew we were here." She straightened, smile still on her face, as she scanned the raging party quickly. "Ah, wait, we've lost sight of Private Sexy Pants…"

Harris frowned and turned around to follow Anh's purple gaze. Brown eyes flickered from right to left. Her frown deepened. "I told you not to get distracted! Shizuru is gonna be pissed… which means Alyssa is going to come after us."

Anh, remaining calm, folded her arms over her chest and leaned her back against the tree she was currently enjoying the 'shade' of. "Frankly, I could care less what Alyssa thinks right now."

Harris sighed and she cast Anh a sidelong glance. "Hey, last time I checked you could've had her. You could've had her _years _ago."

Anh bit her bottom lip and then tightened her jaw as she thought about it. "I don't want her." She sighed and ran her hand through her light brown hair. "What she and Shizuru are doing… it's bad."

"Well, sorry to break it to you, Lu," Harris said with a sigh that mimicked the one Anh just let out a few seconds ago, "But this is just how life works."

The colonel caught sight of Private Sexy Pants and her band of misfits leaving the party area. She smirked, knowing that the fact that Nabatame and Natsuki were in the lead meant they were about to have some good ol' fashioned Garderobe fun. They'd come back eventually. Anh didn't feel the need to pursue.

"Shizuru doesn't know what she's doing, and Alyssa? Alyssa is being her usual, overly competitive self and doesn't realize it, like usual.I like Private Sexy—I like _Natsuki," _Anh said with a sigh. "They should tell her… the earlier the better."

Harris suddenly dropped to the ground, not caring that she was now sitting in wet grass. Uniform be damned, she wanted to sit so she was going to sit! Anh, liking the idea, took a seat next to her. Harris took a chug of beer and then let out an, "Ahhh." They sat there in the darkness of the trees, their eyes watching the fun going on a few yards away.

"I'm sure Kuga will understand eventually," Harris said weakly, she was beginning to see Anh's point.

"After what she's been through? I don't think so. She really doesn't need this right now," Anh said seriously. She glanced at Rauschenberg and added, "She's insecure around Alyssa. As I said, this is _bad."_

"So maybe you should tell Kuga if you're so heated about it," Harris suggested, though she didn't expect Anh would take the comment seriously.

Anh considered it for a moment. She could. She really could. She finally shook her head. "No. You were right. This isn't my life, isn't _my _student. I'm not getting involved with another. If Alyssa wants to continue screwing stuff up to spite me then fine."

What the _hell _had happened between Anh and Alyssa recently, Harris wondered. Rauschenberg merely hummed in response, her eyes staring out across the writhing bodies. Did these people even notice their honorary host and her close friends were missing?

* * *

By the time the sounds of Tomoe's equally raging party were heard, Natsuki, Nabatame, Chie, Nao, and Sasaki were all giggling like little maniacs. They all had their pistols out, ready to tranquilize the shit out of Tomoe's partygoers.

Tomoe was having her party in Shizuru's tent sector. People were moving from tent to tent, people were outside the tent dancing. They didn't have fireworks.

"Their party just lost _maaaaaaajor _cool points," Sasaki drawled. She pointed to the sky and met Nabatame's blue eyes with her brown ones. "Do you see fireworks, Private Nabatame?" She asked, a sly smile forming on her lips.

"No I do not, Private Sasaki," Nabatame replied with a smirk as she pulled out the firework she had been saving in case this very occasion had shown up. She had actually had it for two years, a gift from her father. She had gotten most of her crazy from him, as it were.

Natsuki eyed it warily. "What the hell is that thing?" It was shaped almost like a rocket. It was white with blue stripes and it was much larger than the other fireworks Nabatame had fired off before.

Nabatame grinned, pulled a finger up to her lips to signal that Natsuki shouldn't ask such silly questions, and then stuck the firework into the ground. She held her hand out to Sasaki. "Light me," she demanded.

Sasaki instantly fumbled around for Nabatame's lighter. "Goddamn it," she muttered. Finally her fingers closed around the rectangular device and she handed the blasted thing to her best friend. "Fire away, Captain!"

Nabatame snickered and attempted to light the little string at the end of the firework. "Man I've been waiting for this forever…"

Finally, the small white string lit on fire, the small flame quickly consuming the rope and heading for its special destination.

"Everyone back up!" Chie yelled, but not loud enough for the people in Shizuru's tent sector to hear. They were standing right outside it, their bodies huddled behind the tent closest to Anh's tent sector.

Natsuki grabbed Nao and pulled her backwards. "Be careful," Natsuki whispered to the redhead, who pretended that Natsuki wasn't holding her protectively. Stupid thoughts. Stupid, drunken thoughts.

Nabatame and Natsuki exchanged evil grins. A loud popping noise was heard and, like a rocket, the firework shot into the sky, a blazing red beacon of glimmering hope. _Please be something good, _Natsuki thought, her eyes following it higher and higher into the sky. It went higher then all the other, cheaper looking fireworks Nabatame had used.

Finally, it exploded.

In burning bright blue letters that lit up the night sky, the words, "YOU SUCK," were spelled out for everyone to see. Tomoe's partygoers all stopped what they were doing, the music coming to an abrupt halt, as they tilted their heads back to stare at the insult in the sky.

Natsuki burst out into laughter, as did everyone else in her mini-invasion force. Natsuki was clutching onto Nao, their bodies shaking with intense giggles. Tears sprung forth from their eyes, and Chie was literally on the ground shaking as if she were having a seizure. Nabatame chuckled and looked proud, her arms on her hip in the classic 'hero' pose.

The partygoers of Tomoe's party all boo'd and started getting angry. Tomoe herself came out of her tent to see what was going on. She bared her teeth and growled like a rabid animal when she saw the words in the sky. She had no idea how she knew, but she knew. _Kuga. _

Unfortunately, the bright blue words disappeared soon after, but it was a memory Natsuki knew she would cherish for the rest of her life.

"Okay, now let's go shoot Tomoe," Chie suggested as she waved her rifle in the air. "First to tranq her ass gets fifty dollars out of…" Chie's eyes searched her friends and then landed on Natsuki's surprised face. "Natsuki's pocket," she finished.

"What?! Like hell!" Natsuki barked, though she was smiling like a moron still.

Nao shrugged. "It makes sense," she chimed in. "After all, you have to save it for the competition… and it's probably against the rules to attack Tomoe out of the arena anyways at this point. You don't want to risk getting disqualified." She paused then added, "CAN YOU _HEAR _how goddamned _coherent _I sound right now? Do you know how much I've drank?" Nao winked. "It's rather impressive."

Nabatame, grinning like a mad woman, tapped the tip of her PM9 to her forehead. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get 'er!" Nabatame was very, very drunk at the moment. She had probably reached Mai's level of drunkenness.

Natsuki reached for her previously discarded can of beer and chugged the rest of it, wanting to be _that _open, loose, ready to take on the world. She then gave her friends a goofy grin and said, "You guys handle it. Tell—Tell Tomoe's _guests _that they're _welcome _to join my party, which is better." She glanced at Nao who was grinning just as devilishly, her eyes glassy. "We'll meet you guys back at the lake."

Nabatame hurrahed and then signaled for Chie and Sasaki to follow her. "We're going in, soldiers!"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Chie and Sasaki yelled as they all pulled out their rifles and followed behind Nabatame, who plowed straight for the raging rival party.

Natsuki and Nao watched their three friends charge through the mass of moving bodies until they could no longer be seen, swallowed completely. "They're gonna do some _damaaaage," _Nao drawled. "I bet—I bet some of them will come to your party, Na-Natsuki."

Natsuki turned bright emerald eyes on Nao. "You think so, Nao? Do you?"

"Yes!"

The two best friends exchanged grins. "Okay, let's gooo back to my party!" Natsuki announced. She grabbed Nao's hand and marched towards the edge of the forest. "Lake here we come."

* * *

Nabatame paused in the middle of Tomoe's party, her PM9 ready to go. Chie and Sasaki were right beside her, their rifles out as well. The bodies around them slowly came to a slow stop, like a carousel going around one last time.

Tomoe, who had never returned to her tent upon seeing the embarrassing words in the sky just moments ago, recognized the three girls as supporters of _Kuga. _She snarled and walked forward until she broke through the circle of her supporters surrounding them.

"What do _you _three morons want?" The star student of Garderobe asked. "You're unwelcome here."

Nabatame snickered as she let her face drop just a bit, giving her the intimidating look of someone with shadows covering half their features. "We just dropped by to say 'hi,'" Nabatame explained with a big, wide grin that made Tomoe a bit uneasy. After all, this _was _Garderobe's top student.

"Well you can leave or you can get shot," Tomoe said with a carefree shrug. "I'd prefer you stay, I'd love to sink a tranq into your pretty little head," she said, her tone threatening and her grey eyes sparkling with danger.

Nabatame lifted a brow. "Aw, you called me pretty. I'm touched."

Chie shrugged, leaned over to Nabatame, and whispered, "Well you _are _pretty hot…"

Sasaki slammed the heel of her boot down on Chie's foot. "Don't interrupt her when she's being badass," she hissed. The spectacled girl gave an apologetic look before clearing her throat and once more putting on her 'serious business' face. Also known as her 'I'm a chick with a gun,' face.

Nabatame sent her two friends an amused glance before lifting her PM9 and aiming it straight at Tomoe. "Looks like I got you, star student."

Tomoe frowned slightly. She really would hate to get tranquilized in front of her supporters. Especially because she hadn't known she had so many.

"AS A SIDE NOTE," Nabatame suddenly yelled, the crazy drunk pouring back into her blue eyes, "EVERYONE HERE WHO DOESN'T REALLY THINK TOMOE IS ALL THAT CAN HEAD OVER TO THE LAKE. THERE IS A RAGING PARTY GOING ON IN HONOR OF NATSUKI KUGA. BE THERE OR BE LAME."

A few of the partygoers who had stopped to watch the conflict unfold ended up shrugging and ditching Tomoe's party. Soon, when it became clear that the music wasn't going to start up again until Tomoe was satisfied that these 'Natsuki-Supporters' were gone, more and more people began leaving for Natsuki's party.

Tomoe growled at them. Traitors. "If you leave, you don't come back!" She yelled angrily.

"Uncool, lady," some random student said as he shook his head at Tomoe's threat and began walking away.

Tomoe drew her pistol and shot at him, which is exactly when Nabatame shot _her. _

Tomoe dropped to the snow. She'd miss the rest of her 'party.'

"Woohoo!" Nabatame squealed happily. "Guess who gets fifty bucks from Kuga?" She whirled around and grinned at Chie and Sasaki. "That'd be _meee," _she sang.

Chie blinked. "DUCK!" She yelled suddenly, and all three girls dropped to the ground as tranquilizers whizzed overhead.

"WAR!" Sasaki yelled into the night as she lifted from her ducked position and began firing tranquilizers into everyone and anyone she could hit. A good Tomoe supporter was a tranquilized Tomoe supporter.

For a good while, the only thing that could be heard were the chorus of students drawing their pistols and shooting anyone that came near them, unsure who was a part of the 'Natsuki-invasion team' and who wasn't. Sure, they didn't know it had only been those three girls, but that only made it easier for Nabatame, Chie, and Sasaki to sneak off and pick Tomoe's partygoers off one by one.

* * *

"We're looooost," Nao grumbled, the haze in her eyes and the lack of coordination making her stumble and trip over almost every log that lay in her path. Natsuki was up ahead, her hands shoving several branches out of her face as she continued heading in the direction she could've _sworn _the lake was in.

"A-Are you sure?" Natsuki questioned as she spun around just in time to see Nao get whacked in the face with a branch. The midnight beauty tried to hold back a laugh at the disgruntled Nao, who now had a few leaves in her hair.

"Don't l-l-laugh at me you damned annoying—" Nao paused. Whenever she had trouble thinking of insults she _knew _she was drunk.

Natsuki only laughed harder, tears springing forth from her eyes once more. "Hahaha! Oh man it feels _greeeeat _to laugh at YOUR misfortune for once, Nao-Nao."

"Don't call me that, _Kuga-bear_," Nao countered, a malicious smile tugging at her lips at the look of pure horror on Natsuki's face at the nickname.

"Take that back!"

"No!"

"Yes!" It suddenly felt like they were back at their Survival Hike, arguing over who should read the map, about to pummel each other, falling right into—

Nao and Natsuki were snarling in each other's face at this point. The redheaded vixen poked her finger into Natsuki's chest. "You got us lost, _again!" _She let out an uncharacteristic whimper. Natsuki loved a drunken Nao.

"That was _your _fault," Natsuki countered, her nose very nearly touching Nao's. "If I remember correctly—"

"You don't remember correctly, because you're as _dense _as the _log _we fell off of that day!" Nao snapped back, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Yeah?" Natsuki growled back, wondering if she were about to have her first drunken fight. "Well you're as…" she paused, her blank eyes finding the leaf still in Nao's hair. Natsuki giggled and picked it out, holding it up in front of Nao's face. "Pretty as this leaf," Natsuki finished with a victorious grin. She had managed to make Nao blush.

Nao swiped the leaf out of Natsuki's hands and crumpled it, letting it glide down in pieces to the floor. Natsuki looked down to watch it sadly, her lower lip protruding slightly as she pouted a bit. Nao tilted Natsuki's face so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Stop saying stupid things like that, you dumb mutt."

"Why?" Natsuki asked, drunken cluelessness clear in those dim eyes.

"Because then—" Nao grinned like a fool, "_then _I'll do something like this!" And she leaned forward and kissed Natsuki on the lips.

And then Natsuki kissed her back. Nao, not expecting that, even in her drunken state of mind, pulled back to stare wide-eyed at Natsuki. Every rule of the universe said that Natsuki should be running away, flailing her arms, and screaming that someone had kissed her. That's what Nao had been going for in the first place!

"What?" Natsuki asked dumbly, her eyes half-lidded. "Why'd you stop?"

Nao blinked, unsure herself. She shrugged and grabbed Natsuki's face between her hands. They kissed again, this time the kiss was sloppier, wetter. They were both drunk off their asses and so their kissing skills weren't really up to par.

Natsuki fell backwards over a rock and landed with a thud, Nao on top of her.

"Ow," Natsuki howled, and she opened her eyes to see the incredibly intoxicated Nao staring back down at her. The vixen straddled Natsuki's hips and began unbuttoning her own uniform top.

"Whoooa, Nao," Natsuki slurred as she made no movement to stop her friend. After all, Nao was unbuttoning her own shirt, not Natsuki's, so Natsuki saw no problem with it. Something in the back of her fuzzy mind told her to stop, this was _wrong_. Or, at the very least, bad. Not good.

Nao's uniform top was now open, revealing simply nothing underneath save a pink bra. Natsuki was rather surprised by this. Sure, most of the snow had melted, but it wasn't _that _warm out. She herself was at least wearing something under her uniform top.

Nao's head descended and their lips met once more. Natsuki felt utterly careless as she kissed a very forward Nao with just as much force. Nao let out a small whimper, when Natsuki tried to move back. Kuga's hands slid down Nao's bare sides as Nao's made their way to Natsuki's cheeks. The kissing wasn't as sloppy as before. Nao shivered at the feeling of Natsuki's fingertips on her flesh.

And this was truly interesting to Natsuki, who thought Nao's lips were very soft… something she hadn't expected for some odd reason. This kissing was also much more … _mature… _experienced,than the last time they had kissed. Natsuki had totally freaked out that time. Fair enough, she _had _been trying to fend off Akio at the time.

Truthfully, Natsuki had often wondered what Nao felt like… what it would be like if she had ended up dating Nao instead, if she had never taken the plunge and instead explored _other options. _It's not like she had never crushed on anyone before Shizuru, at least not to such an intense extent. Natsuki did feel differently for Nao than she did for her other friends… but did that mean it was a crush or just a different level of "best friends?" She also knew Nao liked _her. _Or, at least, she _had _at some point. They never revisited that topic, finding it too awkward to bear.

And suddenly, despite a clouded mind, Natsuki realized she was doing exactly what Shizuru had done to her.

_Damn!_

"NAO!" Natsuki yelled in alarm after breaking a positively heated kiss, much better than the earlier sloppier ones.

In the scream of her name, some clarity had come back to Nao's own mind and she found herself staring down, practically topless, straddling Natsuki. _Double damn!_

"NATSUKI!" Nao barked as she quickly covered her chest and stumbled backwards off of her roommate. "THE FUCK WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?" She yelled as she turned her back on her perverted roommate and began buttoning her top back up.

"ME?" Natsuki asked in disbelief. She sat up, groaning when she realizing the entire back of her uniform was wet thanks to the grass that was still wet due to the recently melted snow. "You—YOU WERE ON TOP OF ME!"

"WE ARE NOT TO TELL A SOUL OF THIS!" Nao demanded, now turning around once more since her uniform top was back on. "_Ever!" _

"I'm never ever drinking again," Natsuki declared. She stared at the hands she had touched Nao with as if they were tainted. "Damn it!" She hissed. "You're a lousy kisser!" Natsuki snapped at the redhead.

The vixen's jaw tightened. "Like you can talk? Kissing you is like kissing a dead person!"

Natsuki, deeply offended, formed an insulted expression before she grunted and folded her arms over her chest. "Screw _you _Nao!"

"You were about to," came the quick retort. Natsuki opened her mouth to deny, deny, deny when—

"W-We saw nothing!" Came a third-party voice.

Natsuki and Nao, who had been glaring at each other, suddenly looked into the terrified eyes of the other. Someone had seen them? WHY DIDN'T THE PERVERT SAY ANYTHING?

_Wait… _Natsuki thought with growing fear as she slowly turned to face the direction the voice had come from. She could make out, not one, but four pairs of bright eyes in the darkness, their gazes focused on either her or Nao. Had they said '_we _saw nothing?'

"You tell anyone what you just saw," Natsuki tried to sound intimidating despite being drunk out of her mind, "And I'll… I'll kill you!"

"Yeah!" Nao agreed though she was sure she was about to collapse any second. Or throw up. "She'll kill you!"

The owners of the four pairs of eyes high-tailed it out of there, disappearing through the trees to where civilization probably lied.

"L-Let's go," Natsuki mumbled as she sloppily gestured for Nao to follow her out of the woods. She decided to follow in the direction their voyeurs had disappeared in, that meant there was something that way. People, hopefully.

Nao followed behind, but she was just as clumsy as before. Natsuki too, had trouble seeing and moving through the forest. Eventually she turned around to see Nao passed out on the ground. She let out a dejected sigh and then lowered beside her friend's limp body. Scooping her roommate up in her arms, Natsuki began to walk again towards the lake. "Geez, Nao," Natsuki breathed as she adjusted the added weight of Nao's body so that the sleeping girl was easier to carry. "Lay off the Wheaties, damn."

* * *

The rest of the night was a blur. The students were still dancing to loud music, though it was apparent some had left as the night had gone on. The fires set up all over the side of the lake were dying down, and everyone was too drunk to put more life into them. Natsuki carried Nao around aimlessly for a while, her feet feeling like they were dragging through mud. Nope. She was never drinking again.

Eventually she found Nabatame, who said something about Tomoe and a 'Kuga Invasion' and 'Chie and Sasaki were M.I.A.' At least, that's all that processed through Natsuki's intoxicated mind.

More fireworks were set up, but this time they were sloppy and one ended up landing in a tree, threatening to spark the whole damn thing on fire. Everyone stared in awe, but let out a collective sigh of relief when the spark just died out in the wind.

It was beginning to get cold again, especially when the fires had died out completely and it was hard to see who was who and what was what. There was also the safety risk since people could be walking on the ice-covered lake at anytime and not know it. Natsuki thanked everyone (or at least she thinks she did) and told them all to go back home.

They did.

* * *

Natsuki's mind barely sparked to life. She barely remembered stumbling into her tent that early morning, Nao in her arms. Right now Natsuki was on her side with her arms around something soft and warm. _Shizuru? _The name echoed through her head until it woke her up, though she didn't open her eyes. She knew if she opened her eyes it would turn out to be someone else she was holding, not Shizuru.

Life didn't _work _like that.

She instead snuggled closer to the source of warmth, her arms locked around the waist of whoever it was and her nose tickling the back of the mystery person's neck. Her mind slowly became fuzzy again, and she drifted off into sleep once more.

Another hour or two later and Natsuki was awakened by a splitting headache. "Gnnf," she groaned as she propped herself up on her elbow and sleepily looked around her tent. She felt heavy, like gravity was turned up a few notches and she just wanted to happily fall into her sheets once more.

Someone was in Nao's bed, sprawled across the furniture with one leg hanging over the side and an arm tucked partly under the pillow. Natsuki could tell it wasn't Nao by the dark hair spilling over the side of the mattress. It was much too dark and much too long. It had to be Nabatame.

_So if Nabatame is in Nao's bed… _Natsuki wondered as she looked around the room once more. Sasaki and Chie were fast asleep on the floor, Chie behind Sasaki and holding her around the waist as if they were spooning, though their bodies were too far apart for it to be considered that. _Aoi is going to be pissed, _Natsuki idly thought. Then again, everyone was dressed so she wasn't really worried.

But where was Nao?

And then Natsuki remembered she had been hugging something before. She slowly looked down. Lying right beside her was Nao, her back turned on Natsuki and her body curled into herself. It was kind of cute. _Ick, _Natsuki thought as she shook her head. _Nao is not cute. _She then remembered what _else _she and Nao had done while drunk. Oh no. She prayed Nao wouldn't remember, after all, she had been slightly more intoxicated at the time and had passed out shortly after.

A stab of guilt struck Natsuki's core. _No, no, I don't have time for that… _

Kuga shuddered before turning so that she was sitting sideways on her bed, her feet resting on Nao's back. She then straightened her legs, forcing the redheaded roommate out of her bed and onto the floor with a yelp.

Natsuki laughed wickedly then and scooted across the mattress so that she could peer over the edge of her bed. Nao was now obviously awake, though she looked confused as to why she had fallen onto the floor. When she looked up she saw Natsuki sniggering above her.

"You!" The redhead growled, an accusing finger pointing in Natsuki's direction. "You couldn't have woken me up the nice way?" She then twisted and turned until a satisfying crack was heard.

Natsuki, still watching with amusement at her roommate's frustration, smiled like a Cheshire cat. "There's a nice way to be woken up?"

Nao stood up, dusted her pants off, and then wondered when and _how _she had changed into her pajamas. "Touché," she muttered as she then walked over and kicked Sasaki in the ribs. "Wake up."

Sasaki winced and glared up at the redhead. "That was uncalled for, you goddamned ginger," she grumbled as she tried to sit up off the floor of a tent that _was not _hers. She realized arms were around her and were restricting her movement. She blinked before realizing Chie was still asleep. She grumbled as she unlatched the hands clasped around her waist and then scooted away from the still sleeping girl. Brown eyes regarded Chie uneasily. "We're both wearing clothes. Nothing happened," she decided to declare; just in case anyone was wondering.

Natsuki chuckled and nodded. "No one did anything, we're all wearing clothes." Okay well she and Nao had done some things but that was looooooong ago in the past. Yeah. Never needed to be brought up again, nope. Never.

Nao quirked a brow and then decided to kick Chie in the ribs too. The girl instantly turned onto her back, lifted her hands straight up into the air, and made 'squeezing' gestures with her hands. _"Boooobs."_

Nao rolled her eyes. "Wake up, moron."

Chie opened her left eye a slit to stare up into Nao's blurry face. She couldn't see that well without her glasses. "Remind me to never sleep with you, Nao," Chie said as she stopped fooling around and sat up, her hand attempting to fix her hair, "I'd hate to be woken up with insults."

Nao thumb-pointed to the grinning girl still on the bed behind her. "Then don't sleep with Kuga, she literally kicked me out of the bed."

Chie and Sasaki both chuckled while Natsuki gave Nao, who had sent her a death glare over her shoulder, an apologetic smile. "I couldn't resist," she said with a shrug.

"Where's Nabatame?" Sasaki wondered out loud. She stood up off the ground and stretched quickly. If anything happened to Nabatame, Tanaka would kick Sasaki's ass.

Natsuki lifted a finger and pointed toward Nao's bed. "I think that's her in Nao's bed," she replied. "Wake her up, I want her to go with me somewhere."

Sasaki, after giving Natsuki a sarcastic '_yes, master' _look, walked over and hovered her body over the edge of the bed to see if it indeed was Nabatame. Sasaki chuckled and rolled her eyes as she removed the pillow from Nabatame's face. "Hey, Akemi," Sasaki whispered. She waved her hand in front of her friend's face and then, when that didn't seem to work, gave her friend's shoulder a shake.

Nabatame finally opened her eyes. She narrowed her eyes upon seeing the face of her friend. "Sleep…" she grumbled as she turned her back on the other third year. "Come back tomorrow."

Nao, now leaning against the side of Natsuki's bed as she watched the amusing spectacle, grumbled, "That's _my _bed."

Sasaki sent Nao an apologetic look over her shoulder and then shook the number one student in the academy once more. "Come _on, _damn it! You can sleep all day tomorrow. Kuga wants you for something."

A grunt. "Fine," the third year said as she begrudgingly sat up. "Ohmygod my head…" the third year squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the throbbing to pass. "Alcohol is bad, kiddies."

Natsuki gave a huff in agreement. "I know. I think we're all a bit hung-over," she murmured as she ran her hand through her silky hair. She let out a groan and then stretched a bit on her bed. "What time is it?"

Chie slowly stood up and then slipped her hand into her pocket. The handsome girl found her phone and flipped it open. She blinked and then cursed. "It's eight O' clock! Me and Aoi were supposed to guard the front gates an hour ago!" She quickly grabbed her rifle from beside the tent entrance and gave a hurried 'see ya!' before disappearing.

Natsuki blinked. Chie had moved like a blizzard. She then processed what Chie said. "Oh shit," she growled as she slid out of bed and stalked to her wardrobe. She began pulling out a fresh uniform. She whirled around and pointed to a lazily lounging Nabatame. The third year still looked half-dead. "Come on, we're going to the bathes house real quick."

Nabatame quirked a dark brow. "We are?"

"Yeah I have training in thirty minutes and I don't want to be late."

Nabatame blinked, still not understanding where she fit into this equation. "Yes, _you _have training."

Natsuki, new clothes under one arm and various bottles under her other, glanced at Nabatame before walking towards the door. "You're coming with me."

* * *

"Why are you in such a rush to see her?" Nabatame asked the question that had burned through her mind while she and Natsuki had showered and then gotten ready in silence. They were now crossing the campus towards the Academics building. Natsuki was going to be learning _Kiyohime _in the comfort of her newly discovered secret room.

Natsuki was silent as she thought it over, her eyes lifting slightly to stare at the clear blue sky. Occasionally they'd walk by the unconscious body of someone who had partied _too _hard and never made it back to their tent in time. It was quite a mess, but then again, last night had been one hell of a party. Haruka must be going nuts. There were only a few people walking around, though some were still stumbling. Nabatame herself seemed to have trouble walking in a straight line and occasionally would bump into Natsuki.

"Because I…" _want her to love me. _"I want to learn _Kiyohime _before the final match."

Nabatame, hands stuffed in her pockets, glanced sideways at the determined first year. "You still want to compete?" she asked. She yawned then rubbed at her eyes in hopes of wiping the drowsiness from them. Nope. She was still hung-over.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Nabatame blinked. "Weren't you fighting for Shizuru?" _Focus on your feet, make sure they walk in a straight line… _Nabatame mentally whispered to herself. It would suck to knock into Natsuki while she was having her weird 'eureka' moment about Shizuru. At 8:30 in the morning. Nabatame let out a small groan.

Natsuki lowered her head and, growing bored of the sky, stared at the ground instead. "I still am," she murmured. "I don't want to just give up… I want to show her that I am strong without her." _Stronger WITH her, maybe, but still strong without. _

"Yet you're still going to seek her training," Nabatame deadpanned. She was much too hung-over to say more than one sentence. She had a splitting headache and the only reason she was responding to Natsuki was because she knew she _had _to. Every bit of her wanted to go back to bed and sleep for at least a week.

"I am _so confused _right now," Natsuki told her third year friend, who would've been intrigued by what Natsuki was about to say had she been able to process anything. "And angry. I don't want to win her back but I do. I don't even know if she's doing anything behind my back with Alyssa _but I do." _Natsuki let out a chuckle and then held her palm to her burning hot forehead. "Nothing makes sense anymore. I'm confused all the time." She set her emeralds on Nabatame's sapphires. "Do I love her or do I want her to love me? What's the motivation for everything I'm doing from here on out?" Natsuki was just rambling now. Hangovers apparently had the opposite effect on her than it had on Nabatame. Instead of keeping her answers short and concise she mumbled on about whatever was on her mind non-stop.

The third year blinked as she tried to process everything the first year was saying. Yeah. It was a nice try, but she really couldn't process anything other than _Uuugh. _She stared blankly at Natsuki. "Wuh?" She groaned out. It was way too early for this. _Come back in 6 hours._

Natsuki let out a chuckle at Nabatame's current state as she skipped up the few stone steps and then pulled back one of the large doors leading into the Academic building. She gestured for Nabatame to walk in first and then followed after.

They walked silently down the hall, Nabatame's movements more sluggish than Natsuki's. The hall was empty, so they weren't worried about being seen going into the secret room the public way.

Nabatame paused just outside the door wrongly labeled, 'Janitor's Closet.' Natsuki had explained to her all about this room. Nabatame was excited to see it, the inside, but she hoped there was a couch she could rest on. The things she does for friends. She should get an award for being up right now! Her dark sapphires lifted to meet Natsuki's emeralds. "Are you sure you really want to go in there?" She asked quietly, her hand on the doorknob. Her eyes opened and closed a few times, as if she were still trying to wake her mind up.

Natsuki gave a small nod. "Yeah. I need…" _Shizuru. _She took a deep breath, green disappearing behind eyelids as her eyes fluttered closed. "Even in the darkness… even if my world is completely shrouded in shadow… Shizuru is _all _I see." Her eyes opened, and Nabatame inhaled sharply at the fury within them. "Even if I'm not all she sees."

* * *

The 'secret room' was empty. Shizuru was late? Shizuru was _never _late. Irrationally, Natsuki was worried for the Kyoto-woman's safety. Rationally, Natsuki figured Shizuru was with Alyssa.

"Whatever," she grumbled as she easily slid onto the plush couch and made herself comfortable. She felt slightly embarrassed, her girlfriend wasn't on time the one time Natsuki would've preferred she were. Nabatame hovered awkwardly by the doorway before sitting down—_collapsing_ next to the first year.

"Where is she?" Nabatame wondered out loud. She glanced at an alarm clock on an end table on the side of the couch and winced at the bright, red numbers. "You said she was supposed to be here by now, right?"

Natsuki folded her arms across her chest and let out a puff of hot air through her nose.

Nabatame watched Natsuki warily before looking all around the room. Her head still hurt and the shower only made her feel marginally better, but at least this little invitation into Natsuki's personal life was interesting. The third year did indeed feel privileged that she was trusted enough by the younger girl to hear about her forbidden love life.

On second thought, why _did _Natsuki trust her so much? Was it because Nabatame had been the first to tease her about it, point out the obvious relationship in the middle of a match? Had the carefree, 'who cares, it's hot!' attitude given Natsuki some type of comfort to discuss such things with Nabatame?

"This is a nice room…" The third year trailed off, remembering Natsuki had been annoyed that Alyssa had completely redone it. Personally, Nabatame rather liked the modern look. Then again, she wasn't a fan of dust.

Finally the sound of a key in the doorknob caused Natsuki to look towards the door with sick, undisguised glee. Blind devotion. Pathetic.

The door opened, revealing Shizuru in all her beautiful glory. She paused briefly in the doorway, her eyes finding Natsuki's first and then later Nabatame's with some surprise. She had only expected Natsuki.

Shizuru's lips formed a warm smile as her gaze returned to her student.

The heat in the woman's eyes melted Natsuki's core and turned her blood to honey in her veins. The teacher shut the door behind her and turned around to lock it. When finished, she flipped the key back into her pocket and strode elegantly into the room, her movements liquid and graceful.

She paused just in front of the couch. "Ara," she cooed, "Akemi, I did not realize you would be joining us today." There was something wrong. Shizuru sounded wrong. Shizuru was different, definitely different from earlier. Her voice gave it away.

Natsuki fidgeted uncomfortably for a minute on the couch. Half of the reason she brought Nabatame with her was to prove she too could bring someone over to her and Shizuru's 'secret room.' After all, Shizuru had brought Alyssa in the day before. It was supposed to be an 'Ah-hah! Take that, Shizuru!' thing. Natsuki just felt left out. Shizuru refused to look at her.

Nabatame felt slightly uncomfortable, as if she were invading someone's personal space despite being on opposite sides of the couch from Kuga and a few feet away from Fujino. "Er, Natsuki invited me," the third year replied with a shrug. "You can ignore my presence completely, I'll be trying to rid myself of this headache."

Shizuru quirked a brow and concern could be found in the features Natsuki traced wordlessly with her eyes. "Are you alright?" Shizuru asked as she stepped forward and placed the back of her hand gently to Nabatame's forehead. The third year blushed a bit at the gesture and sent Natsuki an apologetic look.

Natsuki shook her head slightly, to show she completely understood blushing in Shizuru's presence. It wasn't uncommon. Natsuki realized Shizuru hadn't looked at her once except for briefly when she walked in. She suddenly wished she had gone farther with Nao. _No, that wouldn't have been fair. That's not a way to solve anything. Revenge is wrong… most of the time anyways. _

"Yeah, I'm fine Lieutenant. Don't worry about it," Nabatame assured the slightly older woman with a dismissive hand wave. "I can handle it."

Shizuru smirked, her russet colored eyes swirling with amusement. "Partied too hard, Akemi?" She asked as she pulled away from the third year and straightened once more, her eyes flickering only briefly over to the quiet Natsuki before returning to Nabatame.

Natsuki bit her lower lip. _Why isn't she looking at me?_

The third year chuckled. "You could say that."

Natsuki interjected with, "I have a headache too." _Because I partied hard too, how you like them apples, Lieutenant?_

Shizuru, as if surprised Natsuki had spoken, slowly turned her head… as if hesitant to lay her eyes on Natsuki. The second she did, Natsuki saw a flicker of pain within them. What? Why was it painful for Shizuru to look at her? _Does she feel guilt every time she looks at me? _Natsuki wondered.

Shizuru swallowed, and Natsuki recognized the older woman's 'put on a mask' face. "Would you like me to get you something? An aspirin perhaps?" Shizuru asked, her tone quiet. She seemed very off to Natsuki, who blinked at the way Shizuru had oh-so quietly asked.

Nabatame wasn't the only one noticing the abnormality going on between the two of them. Her lips pursed into a thin line when she glanced sideways to the expression on Natsuki's face, which was that of a severely confused girl. _What the hell is going on, Lieutenant? _

"Nah," Natsuki said through an awkward cough. She avoided the crimson eyes, finding that they confused her more than she already was. Why was Shizuru acting so odd? The red Natsuki loved was lacking its usual luster, missing its lovely shine.

"Man, Nao has a comfy bed," Nabatame said as she stretched like a dog and looked as content as a lazing cat. She opened her right eye just a slit to peek at the expression on Shizuru's face.

Natsuki blinked, wondering why Nabatame said something so random.

Shizuru tilted her head at Nabatame's comment, wondering where Nao was sleeping if Nabatame was in Nao's bed. Her brow furrowed only slightly, and she glanced at Natsuki accusingly. The anger and pain that appeared in those eyes caught Natsuki off-guard, and she swallowed hard as she tried to sink back into the couch.

Nabatame, not noticing Natsuki's discomfort, inwardly chuckled. _Gotcha, _she thought when she recognized the flare of jealousy in Shizuru's eyes. The woman's mind was already jumping to conclusions. Nabatame hadn't meant to be cruel, she just wanted to see if Shizuru still felt for Natsuki, considering what was said to be going on between the lieutenant and the enemy colonel.

Natsuki, realizing why she was getting such a look from Shizuru, quickly defended herself with, "Nao was sleeping on the floor." Great. She was already lying and she hadn't even had breakfast yet.

Shizuru gave a small, bordering on sneer, smile, as if she didn't see any reason for Natsuki to reassure her of such a thing, though she was inwardly relieved. Then again, did she believe her? The Kyoto born watched Natsuki with those merciless eyes, transfixed by the way her stare made her student increasingly more uncomfortable, trying to find out _why _it made her so uncomfortable. Natsuki would fidget with the buttons on her uniform top, she'd lean back into the couch and then sit up straight… she'd look everywhere around the room but at Shizuru.

Shizuru sighed deeply, as if she felt guilty for staring so hard at Natsuki. Truthfully, she hadn't realized she had been doing it to begin with. "My," Shizuru purred, forcing Natsuki's emeralds to meet the eyes of her tormentor, "you are so easy to read." Shizuru offered Natsuki a small, weak smile.

And God those words. Like silk, like water, caressing Natsuki with their sweetness and then drowning her in the undertones. Easy to read. Weak? Pathetic? It sounded like an insult.

"How can you tell I'm easy to read if you barely look at me?" Natsuki asked quietly as she slowly stood up from the couch, suddenly wishing she had never invited Nabatame to see such a… what _was _going on? _I'm so sick of this mask. I don't know why she's the one acting so… weird. So sad. Shouldn't I be the one sad? Shouldn't I be the one examining HER mercilessly? _

Shizuru's eyes widened, though it was only noticeable to Natsuki, who knew every inch of the woman's face. "Natsuki," she said quietly, "tell me what's… going on. Please." She strode forward and lifted her hand for Natsuki's cheek, paused, and then lowered it again. She fought with herself over touching Natsuki. A part of her wanted to growl and yell and leave… but another part of her knew that Natsuki… Natsuki needed to explain to her.

Natsuki swallowed. Did Shizuru not want to touch her? Now wait a second, maybe Natsuki didn't _want _to be touched in the first place!

Shizuru lifted her hand and gingerly placed it on Natsuki's cheek. Natsuki was pleased to find the touch was warm, though Shizuru held her palm there awkwardly, as if she weren't sure what to do with her hand. Natsuki moved away from Shizuru's hand, her fists clenching at her sides and her eyes narrowing. Shizuru, eyes widened in surprise, shrunk away from Natsuki, her hand retracting back to her side where it hung limply.

Hurt. Shizuru looked hurt. Natsuki's glare softened and she almost felt guilty. Why was Shizuru making _her _feel guilty? Shouldn't Shizuru be guilty?

"Kannin na, Natsuki," Shizuru whispered, and Natsuki could hear the truth in those barely audible words. Shizuru was sorry. "But I cannot do this…"

But what was she sorry for? For what she did with Alyssa? What can't she do? Lie to Natsuki? Or was it something else? Natsuki studied Shizuru's face, finding the woman looked just as lost as Natsuki herself felt.

_Please love me, Shizuru. Only me. Forever. Please don't let me go, don't leave me. Please. Don't leave me here. Please don't leave me here by myself. _

Natsuki's heart froze. Was Shizuru leaving her? Did she mean they were breaking up? Is that what she "couldn't do?" Or was Natsuki about to get a confession?

She had no idea why, but she instantly thought of Alyssa Searrs kissing Shizuru. Alyssa Searrs had undressed Shizuru, taken her, loved her. Natsuki couldn't even say the words out loud, at least not to Shizuru's face. Alyssa was just _better._ Perfect.

The student sharply inhaled. It felt like her chest was on fire. Her eyes fell quickly to the floor. She didn't know what was going on anymore, she just wanted this to be over with. Why hadn't Shizuru said anything else?

Nabatame was stunned on the couch. _I feel like I shouldn't be here. In fact I'm sure I shouldn't be here… and neither should Kuga. _Nabatame felt like she was witnessing something that should only be between Shizuru and Natsuki. Thank God for the couch, otherwise she surely would've fallen over with shock.

"We should start your training," Shizuru said, voice lacking much of anything anymore. No pain, no anger, no false anything… just nothing. She gestured for Natsuki to follow her to the center of the room. Wordlessly, Natsuki did. Shizuru noticed how Natsuki did so without protest. So devoted. She'd follow Shizuru blindly anywhere, no matter _what. _

_So then why…? _Shizuru wondered, her heart hurting.

Nabatame suddenly felt embarrassed. Clearly her presence was preventing them from working out whatever HUGE issues they had. She didn't know how to excuse herself. _Crap, crap, uuh… what do I say to get out of this? _But then would she be ditching Natsuki? _Who, BY THE WAY, shouldn't just do whatever Shizuru says! Have some dignity Kuga! _

Natsuki sent Nabatame a small, devilish smile. Natsuki had her dignity. She was planning on doing something. Nabatame lifted a brow in response, the message in her gaze a silent warning for Natsuki not to do anything too reckless. She wouldn't put it past the girl, especially since Nabatame viewed her as a 'mini-me' and _reckless _just happened to be Nabatame's middle name.

Shizuru gently pulled Natsuki in front of her and then pulled a red pen from her front pocket. She snapped off the marker's cap with her thumb and then turned to face herself in the mirror. She then carefully drew two large red circles on two areas on her neck. "When I first discovered the potential a move like Kiyohime could have, I wondered how I could teach it to myself without harming someone," Shizuru explained as she placed the cap back onto the marker and slipped it back into her front pocket. She turned around to face Natsuki and she offered the silent girl a small smile. "I practiced on dummies for years until I ever tried it for the first time on myself."

Natsuki's eyes widened. "You could've died!" She accused. And then what would've happened? Natsuki would've never met her teacher, would be dead in a ditch somewhere thanks to Akio. Or worse, still alive with the bastard. She paused. Shizuru had done a lot for her. Maybe all she was asking for was some freedom. Maybe she deserved Alyssa, deserved whatever she wanted. After all, Natsuki was forever in Shizuru's debt. At least, that's how she felt.

Shizuru chuckled darkly at the shocked expression on Natsuki's face. "But I didn't, I managed to get the feeling in my arms back and was able to undo it. It wasn't a perfectly performed Kiyohime, but instead of killing myself it just didn't last as long. You are lucky, you get to practice on me," Shizuru explained as she gestured to the circles she had drawn on her neck. She gently grabbed Natsuki's hands, separated her pointer finger and middle finger from the others, and then placed them against the circle on her neck. "Feel that?"

Natsuki nodded dumbly. "Yes."

"Press when I tell you t—"

"No," Natsuki grumbled as she slipped her hands off Shizuru's neck. "I don't want to. I can hurt you."

Shizuru bathed Natsuki in her crimson gaze, once again examining her, as if questioning those words. After a moment, she frowned slightly. "Even so, am I not asking for it?"

Natsuki shook her head. "Not if you're going to use yourself as a guinea pig," the girl said stubbornly, her arms crossing and her aura that of defiance. Her posture seemed to say '_MAKE me, woman.' _

Shizuru, revealing a bit of the Shizuru Natsuki had missed dearly, giggled into the back of her hand. "Oh, is that so?" She asked, her lilting tone teasing. She smiled fondly at Natsuki, who looked absolutely shocked to be on the receiving end of such a look. It had been only fifteen minutes or so and Natsuki had already forgotten what it was like to be looked at in such a way.

Shizuru wondered why Natsuki seemed so in awe of something. She then cleared her throat to snap Natsuki out of it and then turned to look at Nabatame, still sitting on the couch.

The girl looked up, alarmed, as if she were caught watching some kind of sappy soap opera her friends would tease her for enjoying. "Uh, did you want me to leave?" She asked as she pointed to the door.

Shizuru shook her head and instead gestured for Nabatame to join her and Natsuki by the mirror. "Actually I was wondering if you'd like to help us out."

Nabatame suddenly looked excited and she jumped up from the couch in a second. "Are you going to perform the Kiyohime?" She glided forward and then craned her neck to the side in order to give Shizuru a good view. "Perform it on me! Please, it'd be an honor."

Shizuru and Natsuki exchanged looks. It was so natural that they took a moment to regard each other with some surprise. It was nice… the way they naturally exchanged looks at the same time, like people on the same wavelength. It was certainly a nice change from whatever else was going on that was making them feel so disconnected from each other.

Shizuru turned back to Nabatame and smiled while Natsuki was still wondering about their exchanged look. After all, they had exchanged looks so naturally, like they would have if everything were back to normal. _Do you love me or not? _Natsuki wondered, growing frustrated with all these questions that had no definite answer.

"If you'd really like me to…"

Nabatame did an excited arm pump and then tried to look professional. "Yes, of course I _would _like you to."

How many people could say they've been Kiyohime'd by Lieutenant Fujino? Nabatame thought of all the bragging rights she'd have after this, not to mention she could finally get that T-shirt made. The one that said, "_I Went to Garderobe and Got Myself Kiyohime'd_." It could be the souvenir she kept with her to remind her of Garderobe when she graduated.

Shizuru gave one of those impenetrable smiles before placing her hands on Nabatame's shoulders and placing the girl in position. "Natsuki," she called sweetly. The girl took a step forward, ready to take commands from her teacher. Shizuru sighed inwardly before saying, "will you please get behind her and get ready to catch her? Just incase she pitches backwards instead of forwards?"

"Sure," Natsuki grumbled as she walked around Shizuru until she was standing behind Nabatame.

Shizuru, after making sure Nabatame was ready, jabbed her quickly in the throat, her fingers and hands moving like snakes as they struck.

Nabatame ended up falling backwards, and Natsuki caught her right under the arms.

"Shit," Natsuki murmured as she looked up at the lieutenant she both loved and despised, at least at the moment. "She's completely limp."

"Yes," Shizuru said as she smiled apologetically down at the completely motionless third year. "Sometimes, if the victim has a full bladder, they will have no control over it and—"

"Piss themselves?" Natsuki finished as she struggled to hold Nabatame up.

Shizuru winced slightly. She had been about to say 'urinate' but yes, 'piss themselves' worked just as well. She expected no less from her Natsuki. "Yes, it's all rather messy," the Kyoto woman said as she helped Natsuki carry Nabatame over to the couch, where they deposited her.

"She's like jelly," Natsuki commented, wanting to keep Shizuru talking as if nothing were wrong.

She only received a small hum in response. "Mmmm." Shizuru tilted her head at Nabatame. She hadn't been keeping track of time so she really had no clue when the feeling would come back to Nabatame's limbs.

Finally, Nabatame's fingers twitched, and then her legs, and eventually a gasp was heard. "H-Holy hell," Nabatame exclaimed as she managed to sit up with the help of Shizuru. Blue eyes flickered between Shizuru and Natsuki. "That was…"

"Awful?" Shizuru asked, sleek brow lifting.

"Weird?" Natsuki offered.

Nabatame shook her head. "_Awesome." _She really wanted to hate Shizuru, wanted to dislike her for what the older woman was _probably _doing to Natsuki. But she couldn't. Shizuru looked just as off as Natsuki did, and Nabatame had to admit… she had no clue what was going on. Either Shizuru was feeling guilty about what she was doing with Alyssa or she was just having an off day. It was like there was a huge elephant in the room and neither of them wanted to say anything about it.

"Too bad Tanaka wasn't here to see it," she said after a moment, thoughts of her own 'Shizuru' coming back to her. The third year wasn't sure what she'd do if she were in Natsuki's position. If she was, Nabatame wouldn't have stuck around. She paused. _Or would I have? _There was something sickening about absolute devotion. No matter how many times someone hurt you, if you loved them enough, you would look passed it, work through it, and return to them eventually.

It wasn't always the smart thing, to forgive someone and follow them everywhere they went, in fact it was probably the dumb thing to do… yet it couldn't be helped. Love was a completely irrational force, unable to be defeated. No one understood it, least of all Natsuki, who had never expected to fall into it in the first place. It really wasn't her fault.

Who knew love was so goddamned painful? Who knew it turned people into monsters? Then again, Natsuki knew that better than anyone. She had the scars to prove it.

"Crap," Nabatame grumbled as she suddenly missed Tanaka with the kind of longing that had you snuggling in your sheets, not wanting to come out until your love was returned. She stood up from the couch and waited to make sure her legs felt fine enough to hold her weight. She then stood up and sent a confused Natsuki and a smiling Shizuru a small smile. "I'm going to catch up on some sleep, my head still hurts and…" _I miss my goddamn girlfriend. _She shook off the last of her words and headed for the door.

"B-Bye," Natsuki called after her, torn between begging the third year not to leave her with Shizuru and asking what the rush was.

"Goodbye, Akemi," Shizuru said, her burgundy eyes watching as Nabatame was listening for people out in the hall before deeming it safe to leave. The door shut behind her with a click.

_Don't leave me here just with her, I can't take this, _they both thought simultaneously.

Awkward silence.

"Would you like to get back to training?" Shizuru asked, giving Natsuki a sidelong glance.

Natsuki gave Shizuru the most pathetic 'I give up, you win' face ever and nodded. "Whatever," she mumbled. She just wanted to leave Shizuru's presence. She had never felt so disconnected before in her entire life. It was like the thread that connected her heart to Shizuru's had been severed. Not by her, not by a third party, but by Shizuru's own hand. _God, let me in. Tell me what I did. Tell me why you did what you did. At least confess to me, I need to know. I can't stand not knowing. _

In silence they awkwardly practiced Kiyohime. Shizuru had stocked a dummy in the principal's office and had dragged it out for Natsuki to practice on. She had figured Natsuki would refuse to practice on her. Shizuru would shake her head and tell Natsuki to retry, her fingers were hitting the wrong spots, they weren't fast enough, there wasn't enough power. It was all rather imperfect, not good enough for Shizuru.

After about thirty minutes of failure, Shizuru gently gripped Natsuki's hand in her own and led it in the direction it was supposed to fly in. She was hovering behind and to the side of Natsuki, who trembled upon feeling Shizuru's hot breath and sultry voice in her ear as the Kyoto woman whispered, _"Just like this…"_

_You love me, _Natsuki growled, not paying attention at all as her fingers were guided once more to the red circles on the dummy's neck. Natsuki suddenly turned, grabbed Shizuru's wrist and pinned her love up against the mirror they had been practicing in front of. Natsuki pinned both of Shizuru's hands by the wrist on either side of the brunette's head.

Red eyes widened only a fraction. Shizuru had been caught off-guard. "N-Natsuki," she breathed, alarmed by the blazing look in the girl's eyes. Where had all that ferocity come from?

Natsuki smirked, glad Shizuru had said her name in such a way. A part of Natsuki wanted to make Shizuru pay, pay for being so goddamned… _unaware _of the torture she inflicted on Natsuki. Another part of her wanted to force Shizuru to love her. "Shizuru, do you love me?" She asked quietly, her grip on Shizuru's wrists loosening only slightly.

"Yes," the word was hushed, quiet, not as confident as Natsuki would have liked.

"Don't lie to me," Natsuki growled fiercely, her eyes burning into Shizuru's. She then looked broken, in pain, hurting. "Please," she added, more quietly this time. "Y-You don't have to lie to me. Not _me, _Shizuru, because you—you love me…" Natsuki trailed off, realizing Shizuru was staring at her with so many emotions that there was no hope of identifying any of them.

"I am not lying," Shizuru said softly, though her face was like stone. She didn't ask why Natsuki was so adamant about knowing the answer to this question. That's because she didn't want to hear the answer, have to explain. "You know I love you," she whispered, her tone full of love as she tried to will Natsuki to believe her with her eyes. "You _know. _You _have _to know how I feel about you," Shizuru begged. She struggled slightly against Natsuki, who was apparently much stronger than previously thought. The grip tightened slightly around her wrists, and Shizuru stopped trying to get away.

Natsuki stared at Shizuru long and hard, the question of '_then why…?' _shone in them. The blank stare she got in return hurt her deeply, cut her to her very core. "You're so cruel," she murmured, her fingers uncurling from Shizuru's wrists and her arms looping around Shizuru's neck, which she then nuzzled into. "_I don't know what you're doing." Or why. _The words were whispered against the base of Shizuru's throat, Natsuki's hot breath causing shivers to run up and down Shizuru's spine. _"_Why are you doing this to me?"

Shizuru went rigid in Natsuki's hold and she said nothing.

Seconds ticked by. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist slowly, as if her arms were attached to strings and someone above was forcing her to place them around her student. "Natsuki…" she finally whispered. Natsuki kissed Shizuru's throat lovingly. Shizuru felt tears sting her eyes but she held them back. "Kannin na… you are my most precious person…" _Forgive me, Natsuki. _

Natsuki chuckled darkly, the sound reverberating through Natsuki's chest to Shizuru's. "If that's true then what are you asking me to forgive you for?" Natsuki asked as she planted her lips to the side of Shizuru's slender neck, loving the spicy scent that lingered on this woman's flesh. She had no idea why she was doing this. Maybe it was to make Shizuru uncomfortable, maybe it was because deep down she knew that at some point Shizuru would come clean and tell her she no longer wanted to see her, which would mean no more intimacy. Unfortunately, Natsuki rather craved it. She just wanted one last taste if Shizuru was really going to break her, land the final blow, tell her she just wanted to be friends or something else equally horrifying. Just teacher and student.

Natsuki had had enough of this 'precious person' business. If she was so precious, _the _most precious, then why was Shizuru hiding things from her? Sneaking around with Alyssa? It all made no sense to Natsuki, who was torn between believing what could very likely be beautiful lies and calling them out for what they were.

Shizuru shivered at Natsuki's intensity, her student's breath on her neck. "Na—" The two girls nearly jumped when a loud _thud _was heard in the smaller, ancient principal's office. Someone had come in through the window entrance. Natsuki instantly backed away from Shizuru, who never took her sorrowful eyes off of her student.

The door to the principal's office opened and Alyssa stepped out. She was wearing her Garderobe uniform, military cap on her head and rifle slung behind her back. She paused in the doorway upon seeing Natsuki and Shizuru in front of her.

"Did I interrupt something?" The blonde colonel asked, both her brows lifting as her sapphires flickered between Natsuki and Shizuru. Shizuru looked positively empty, absolutely guilty. Natsuki looked hurt, confused... and hella pissed. _Damn, _Alyssa thought, her eyes widening at the scene in front of her. Did Shizuru tell Kuga? _It's about time, _Alyssa thought.

_What a goddamn surprise. _Natsuki suddenly wondered what the _hell _had been up with the 'I just want Shizuru to be happy' thoughts. Right now she wanted to kick Alyssa's face in until it was deformed and then maybe ask if Shizuru still found the blonde attractive.

Natsuki was slightly surprised by her violent thoughts, though a ghost of a smile graced her features as she thought about it over and over. Hah. That'd teach _them. _

"Shizuru was just helping me train a bit…" Natsuki said after a moment, her eyes looking Alyssa up and down, searching for a weak spot to exploit. She wasn't leaving here, wasn't going out without one big mother-fuckin' BANG.

Alyssa eyed the intensity of Natsuki's face, the severe loathing in her eyes, the beast lurking just beneath the surface, ready to unleash it's wrath upon the world. She had seen this exact look before. She had seen it in Jin Higa. Alyssa hadn't seen herself in Natsuki. It had been Jin she had seen. Raw talent, strong-will, iron determination, hurtful world, deep, dark past involving a father figure. Natsuki's background didn't match that of Colonel Searrs, it matched that of Jin's.

_Many hate me. Few have the balls to confront me, _Alyssa thought as she regarded Natsuki with curiosity. _Will you confront me, Natsuki Kuga?_

Shizuru, regaining her composure, put on her mask and stepped away from the mirror Natsuki had momentarily been holding her up against. She put her hand on Natsuki's shoulder and said, "I believe Natsuki was just leaving, actually. She has to get ready for class."

Natsuki's head snapped to the side, absolute shock at the fact that the Kyoto-woman was dismissing her just because Alyssa appeared. Shizuru turned her head to the side and gave Natsuki a pleading look. '_Don't make a scene.'_

Alyssa stepped forward with a relieved smile on her face. "Oh, well then let's go," she said as she wrapped her hand around Shizuru's upper arm, as if she meant to lead her somewhere.

Natsuki took a step closer, her fists at her sides. "Where are you taking her? She's training me."

Alyssa glanced at Natsuki and then gave her a polite smile. "I was going to take Shizuru out for a bit, get her some air before her class… if you don't mind, of course."

"I mind," Natsuki growled.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru said quietly as she shook her head. "Don't be difficult," Shizuru pleaded. "We can talk about this late—"

"I'm being… difficult?" This just didn't make sense. No goddamn sense at all. Surely Shizuru saw the way she was acting. Surely Shizuru must know that Natsuki knew she had been unfaithful, so why was she pretending that they hadn't just had that conversation? Shizuru wouldn't do this unless she meant to push Natsuki away… meant to push her away so that Alyssa could take her place.

Rage filled Natsuki's being, the kind of rage she hadn't felt in a long while. It was the feeling she felt when her mother died, when Akio had betrayed her, when Shizuru had almost been shot by the asshole, whenever Tomoe liked to pretend Shizuru was her girlfriend, when Jin showed Natsuki those pictures of Shizuru kissing Tomoe, when Natsuki had found out that Shizuru never told her about dating Alyssa… when Natsuki found out she _still was _dating Alyssa.

She still had to figure out the last one, but she was nearly certain by this point. What else would explain Shizuru's inability to look at Natsuki, talk to her like she used to? The only answer was that Shizuru felt bad about what she was doing, but not enough to stop. She loved Alyssa more. Didn't she?

And suddenly, Natsuki knew how to confirm it.

Alyssa wasn't expecting the first year to approach her, but she also wasn't expecting the young student to slam her fist into her face. Alyssa staggered backwards, completely caught off-guard by the blow. A small gasp of alarm came from behind Natsuki, Shizuru probably. _Ooh sorry, did I hurt your new precious person? _

Natsuki lunged forward and tackled the stunned colonel before anyone could say anything. They crashed to the ground.

"Alyssa!" Shizuru cried out in panic. Point for Alyssa, she got the concerned call, despite being stronger than Natsuki.

Natsuki grabbed the colonel by the collar and slammed her backwards onto the floor. Why the hell wasn't Alyssa fighting back? Sapphires stared up at Natsuki, eyes narrowed, but fists at her sides. She wasn't going to fight Natsuki, she felt _bad _for the girl.

"Fight me!" Natsuki growled as she slammed her fist once more into Alyssa's cheek. The colonel let out a growl, Kuga sure knew how to punch. She then realized that was partly her doing, and she smiled despite her current predicament.

Natsuki saw it as being mocked. "I'll kill you," Natsuki snarled, right as she lifted her fist into the air once more. Shizuru caught it.

"Natsuki!" She hissed angrily. "Stop this at once!" Point again to Alyssa. Shizuru was on _her _side, not Natsuki's.

"No," Natsuki growled as she struggled to get her fist free from Shizuru. Shizuru suddenly gripped the back of Natsuki's collar and tugged her backwards off of Alyssa. Natsuki choked as she was pulled roughly backwards, like a dog that fought against the rope wrapped tightly to its neck.

Shizuru then struggled to subdue Natsuki. She didn't want to use force against Natsuki, didn't want to accidently hurt her. Sure they had sparred many times in training sessions but this was different, this was Natsuki intentionally lashing out at someone. Finally she had pinned Natsuki to the ground with her weight. Her hands pinned Natsuki's wrists above her head and her body pinned Natsuki's to the ground.

Natsuki glared upwards into crimson as she slowly stopped struggling.

Alyssa slowly stood up and then rubbed at her jaw. "That was… rather impressive," she said after a moment.

"Alyssa," Shizuru warned quietly, her eyes piercing into Natsuki's, "do not encourage it."

The blonde colonel chuckled and walked over to where Shizuru had Natsuki pinned to the ground. She leaned over the girl and stared down at her, sapphires twinkling. "You okay, Kuga?" Alyssa asked curiously.

Natsuki tore her glare away from Shizuru, who had stood up for and protected Alyssa, and settled it on the enemy colonel instead. "Go to Hell," Natsuki growled.

Alyssa shrugged. "Already there," she muttered as she sauntered over to the couch and plopped down on it. She pulled out her gun and carelessly aimed it at Natsuki. She closed one eye, as if she were taking aim at the rabid girl. "Bang," she mumbled.

Natsuki snarled and struggled once more under Shizuru. She wanted nothing more than to rip Alyssa Searrs apart. Hell, she was okay with the death that would surely entail. It would be worth it!

Shizuru glanced at Alyssa, an _incredibly _displeased expression on her face. "Alyssa, please leave us," she said sternly, not wanting to have to physically restrain Natsuki any longer but afraid of what the girl would do if she released her.

Alyssa nodded, stood up, and walked towards the door that led to the smaller room. The door shut with a click behind her. A few seconds passed as they waited for Alyssa to climb out the window. When she figured Alyssa was gone, Shizuru let out a sigh.

Shizuru returned her red gaze to Natsuki, who looked like she was on the verge of tears. Shizuru's heart panged with guilt at the sight. "Natsuki… promise me you will not—"

"I promise."

Shizuru nodded and moved to get off Natsuki. She ended up beside the girl, both of them staying on the floor. "Please explain to me what that was," Shizuru requested quietly.

Natsuki stared up at the ceiling. "I hate you," she declared quietly.

Shizuru's heart stopped and her eyes widened. "Na—"

Those emeralds turned ever so slightly to stare at her. "Of course you turn _me _into the bad guy. I'm not the one going behind the other's back and fooling around with other girls," Natsuki snapped as she sat up and watched Shizuru's horrified expression. Hope sparked in Natsuki's chest. The complete and utter terrified and confused look on Shizuru's face could only mean the accusation was too unbelievable to Shizuru.

Shizuru regained her composure though a sinister look suddenly swirled within her eyes. Shizuru looked angry. "So you are to tell me you weren't seen with Nao in the woods?" Shizuru questioned ever so sweetly. "Rolling around on the ground, clothing scattered about?"

Natsuki's eyes widened and she rushed to defend herself, "We were drunk and we both stopped five seconds into it!" She flailed her hands as she explained, not wanting the table to be turned on her so easily. How had Shizuru known about that, anyways?

Shizuru lifted a brow. "Ara…" she breathed, her heart hurting with the new knowledge that Natsuki and Nao had gotten intimate. She suddenly didn't feel so bad about Natsuki's accusations. The girl had confirmed it. Shizuru hoped Natsuki would deny it, relieve her hurting heart. But she had gone behind Shizuru's back to _do things _with Nao. Shizuru hadn't wanted to believe the rumors circling that morning, but now she had to.

"Besides," Natsuki growled, annoyed that Shizuru was playing the victim, "that was early this morning! Who knows how long you've been sneaking around with Alyssa!"

Shizuru's lips twitched at the new, more specific accusation. Alyssa. Shizuru had a feeling that may have been what it was, given what just happened a few moments ago... though she had no idea how Natsuki knew about that. "That was a mistake," she said quietly, her tone one of someone trying to soothe. "A very bad mistake." The anger was replaced by deep guilt, regret. How had Natsuki even seen that anyways? How long had Natsuki known? Had she been angry about it all this time? Was that why Natsuki did what she did? If Shizuru had known she would've never kept--

That confirmed it. Shizuru had… _been _with Alyssa. It didn't matter that she appeared to regret it. It didn't matter at all. Natsuki shot up off the ground and stormed towards the door, her body shaking and her chest constricting and making it hard for her to breathe.

Shizuru bolted after her. "Wait, Natsuki!"

Natsuki turned and slammed her palm straight across Shizuru's face. It was so hard that tears sprung from Shizuru's eyes instantly and the Kyoto-woman stood stock still, her head slowly returning to face Natsuki's. Natsuki instantly regretted hurting Shizuru, her anger faltering briefly as the urge to apologize profusely very nearly took her over. The look in Shizuru's eyes was cold, angry, like steel. Absolutely and completely loveless.

"I-I'm leaving," Natsuki announced as she spun on her heel once more and stalked briskly towards the door. She had to leave, had to run. This was suffocating her, drowning her. Shizuru stood still, following Natsuki's retreating form with her hurt crimson.

"_Fine,"_ Shizuru whispered harshly, her tone cold and almost relieved. The unspoken, 'it's about time' ringed in Natsuki's ears as she reached for the doorknob, not bothering to check if people were out in the hallway or not. She suddenly stopped, turned, and glared at Shizuru.

The Kyoto-woman straightened and watched Natsuki with rage-filled eyes. Her stinging cheek was already starting to turn light red. Her fingers trembled at her sides, Natsuki had never seen Shizuru look so… torn, unsure, hurt. It was a mix of the way she looked when she had Akio's throat beneath her boot and before she and Natsuki were together, a sad, longing look.

"Who do you love, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked quietly, her voice strained due to her trying to prevent shakiness. "Because it certainly isn't me."

Natsuki's mouth dropped at the accusation. That was bullshit! Absolute bullshit! Natsuki loved Shizuru! Who else would she love? Nao? Not like that… never like that! Just because she couldn't say it? Because she never told Shizuru… is that why Shizuru did what she did?

"I love no one," Natsuki growled her answer, her lie. Her hand then lifted to her head, where her fingers found the lightning bolt barrette. It was worn every day since receiving it. She cherished it. The student held it in her hand, emerald eyes tracing its outline. Eventually, those eyes lifted to meet with Shizuru's once more. "Here, give this to Alyssa," Natsuki spat. With that, Natsuki threw the silver barrette towards Shizuru, who flinched as it just barely missed her face.

Teacher and student stared each other down… before student turned and exited the room, slamming the door shut behind her. _Goodbye Lieutenant… goodbye… Shizuru._

Natsuki stormed down the hallway of the Academics building. It was later now, so there were a few students in the hallway. She didn't care if they saw her walk out of the janitor's closet, didn't care if they asked questions about it and discovered it. Fuck her 'secret room.' Shizuru and Alyssa can have it.

_Precious person my ass, _Natsuki growled as she shoved some random student to the ground and burst through the double doors of the Academics building. She bounded down the steps and continued stalking across campus to her tent.

_Precious person means nothing. It means nothing if you have more than one. And my god I'm stupid. I've been so stupid not to see it before… NO… no… I'm stupid to have pretended I didn't see it. To pretend I was alright when I wasn't, to allow this to continue all around me. _Natsuki's heart hurt with every beat, her hand lifted to clutch at her uniform right above it.

_Love makes people do stupid things. Like attacking Alyssa Searrs. That had been a stupid thing. Love makes people panic, love makes people do things they normally wouldn't because of their precious person, they'd do anything for their goddamn precious person. I would too. I would do anything._

_Anything because of this curse called "love."_

_Because she's my precious person. _

_I want nothing to do with love for the rest of my life, _Natsuki silently declared.

Great now if she won the competition she'd be stuck with _her_ the entire goddamn time. But Natsuki still wanted to compete… she still wanted to learn Kiyohime and defeat Tomoe. _Damn it, _Natsuki growled. She couldn't win the competition without winning the prize too, a prize she no longer wanted. At least she didn't think she wanted it, not anymore.

And the worst part of this entire ordeal was that Natsuki, despite feeling an intense anger towards her emotional tormentor, felt like the only way to feel better was to snuggle with this same exact person. God, all she wanted was for Shizuru to tell her she loved her, to hold her in her arms and tell her she never meant to hurt Natsuki.

_Whoever said ignorance was bliss was such an asshole. I hate know-it-alls._

She couldn't wait to collapse in her own bed, be consumed by hopefully non-interrupted sleep, be alone in her own world, get lost in the soothing, blissful embrace of silence.

With some terror, Natsuki realized that she had class in a few minutes. Right after training she was supposed to go to class with Shizuru... _Shit. _How could she go there now? Shizuru would be there, sitting at her desk, and Natsuki would have to pretend that nothing just happened…

_Ah, shit, _Natsuki mentally groaned. _Then again…_

Maybe she could have some fun during class… return to her rebellious student days of glory? That might be fun. Then again, did she really want to bring Shizuru any more irritation?

Natsuki entered her tent and saw Nao, who looked up from her magazine and quirked a brow at her.

"Get ready for class," Natsuki said, a diabolical smile on her lips.

Nao blinked. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

* * *

**If your thoughts are along the lines of: OMGWTFBBQ WHAT IS GOING ON? THIS MAKES NO SENSE. I HATE YOU SHAYP.**

**Well. Good. That's what I was going for. You know how when I write a chapter where something big happens and then I ask you all to have faith in me? Well, I'm doing it again. Have faith in me. Have I let you down before? The confused/WTF feelings you are experiencing are completely natural and expected, which means I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm not saying don't panic, in fact, please **_**do. **_**All I'm saying is that what doesn't make sense now, will make sense/be explained later. **

**Also, I promise we won't fall into pits of deep dark angst to the point where you're like "Dude just kill yourself." In fact, I know this is going to sound weird, but I think the next few chapters are kind of fun. Or at least the next one is. Then again, I'm kind of weird. Maybe I should've named this chapter "The fuck?" Or "WUT."**

**Go get some fresh air, walk around a bit, get laid, any type of stress-reliever and you should be fine until 27, which I plan on writing as fast as humanly possible.**

**Thank you, once again, to my beta, Andrea :)**

**Also, thank you to you anonymous reviewers. I do believe a librarian intern comes to mind among others... I am glad 'Monster' is keeping you entertained! **

**Chapter Song:**

**All You Want by Dido**

_I'd like to watch you sleep at night_

_to hear you breathe by my side_

_And though sleep leaves me behind_

_there's nowhere I'd rather be_

_And now our bed is oh so cold_

_my hands feel empty_

_no one to hold_

_I can sleep what side I want_

_It's not the same with you gone_

_Oh if you'd come home_

_I'll let you know that_

_All you want_

_Is right here in this room_

_All you need_

_Is sitting here with you_

_All you want_

_It's been three years_

_One night apart_

_but in that night you tore my heart_

_If only you had slept alone_

_If those seeds had not been sown_

_Oh you could come home and you would know that_

_All you want_

_Is right here in this room_

_All you need_

_Is sitting here with you_

_All you want_

_I hear your key turning in the door_

_I won't be hearing that sound anymore_

_And you and your sin_

_can leave the way you just came in_

_send my regards to her_

_I hope you've found that_

_All you want_

_Is right there in that room_

_All you need_

_Is sitting there with you_

_All you want_

_I'd like to watch you sleep at night_

_to hear you breathe by my side_

**-ShayP -Is shot-**

**P.S**

**Profile's been updated. SoS is on its way, yadda yadda.**

**-is shot again-**


	27. Long Way Back

**Chapter 27: Long Way Back**

**Last chapter (CHAPTER) hit 110+ reviews all by itself. This has led me to the conclusion that you guys are insane or seriously masochistic. Or both (since more often than not the two go hand-in-hand). Then again, I wrote the chapter, so what does that make me? A sadistic bastard, that's what. **

**Anyways, I would like to thank you for the amazing amount of feedback I received on the last chapter, it means a lot to me that people enjoy this enough to even just drop a 'thanks!' I'm also incredibly sorry that this chapter took SO LONG. **

**Anyways…**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept, _

_things we don't want to know but have to learn, _

_and people we can't live without but have to let go._

* * *

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Natsuki had to think about that. She really didn't get what Nao was implying. What was there not to like? Natsuki had only told her to get ready for class… then again, maybe it was the borderline psychotic smile on her face that made Nao concerned. She really couldn't risk losing it, though, so she kept it in place.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked as she walked toward her wardrobe, her eyes on Nao the entire time. "_What_ aren't you going to like?"

The redhead eyed Natsuki warily. "Whatever you're… smiling evilly about. You look like a creepy monster. Or…" a small pause, "or like you just fought one and won but you're still high on adrenaline from the battle." The vixen tilted her head slightly and looked Natsuki up and down.

Monster. Huh, that really could be it. Maybe Natsuki felt victorious in some way. After all, she had just punched Alyssa. Alyssa was a monster. She had been a monster in a friendly disguise. Natsuki never saw it coming. Or had she? Maybe she just put too much trust in Shizuru. She should know better. She _does _know better than to trust anyone just like that! What was she thinking, being so blindly devoted to someone? Fool.

Never again.

She had also slapped Shizuru, but that didn't make her feel victorious at all, it made her feel awful. She _hated _that it made her feel awful. She shouldn't feel bad about it, Shizuru deserved it! Didn't she? But did Shizuru _ever _deserve to be hit by Natsuki? After she had done so much for her?

Screw this, Natsuki didn't want to bother thinking about that now.

Rage quickly repaired Natsuki's heart, a temporary fix, unstable, unreliable… but it would do for now.

The dark-haired girl quickly calmed her mind, pushing what had just happened far, far away so that it couldn't bother her. She couldn't _deal _with this now. She didn't _want _to. Hell, she didn't _have _to if she didn't want to!

_I must be losing it, _Natsuki thought with a near-hysterical chuckle as she waited for Nao to get ready for class. Natsuki was nervous about going to class. She felt embarrassed. She never really understood why people who had been betrayed always claimed to feel 'embarrassed.' Now Natsuki understood. Being betrayed by someone that was messing around behind your back… you feel stupid, like you should've realized something was wrong sooner, like a fool for loving someone more than they loved you and assuming everything was fine.

"Could you possibly take any longer?" Natsuki asked as she eyed Nao, who was kneeling down as she laced up her boot.

The redhead glared up at Natsuki. "Impatient today, are we? In a rush to get to class?" If Natsuki _was, _in fact, in a rush to get to class, Nao had no idea _why._

Natsuki swallowed. She was seriously rethinking this. She definitely did _not _want to go to class. She did_ not _want to see Shizuru. She had to. If she didn't show up at class she was admitting defeat. She didn't want that. She wanted to show up and show that she didn't give a damn. She was fine. Screw Shizuru, she didn't _need _her to be happy! Natsuki could be fine with or without her.

"No," Natsuki finally said. She cleared her throat and folded her arms over her chest. Badass mode: on. "But you're seriously slower than a grandma."

Nao straightened and narrowed her eyes at the slightly taller girl. "I'm only making you fashionably late," she quipped with a sly smile. She walked past Natsuki. "_Now _we can go."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and strode after her friend.

* * *

The closer they got to the Academics building the more reluctant Natsuki became. Nao would occasionally pass her roommate looks. The girl looked like she was going through a slow transformation from a confident rebel to a coward. Her emeralds were focused straight ahead, as if she were afraid to take her eyes off her destination. Her fingers had curled into her palms, forming fists at her sides as she walked. Her nostrils flared, her skin paled, her walk became rigid and stiff. Natsuki Kuga was nervous.

Nao figured it had to do with seeing Fujino. _Of course._ She still couldn't believe the teacher would dump her favorite student like that… then again, it _was _Alyssa Goddamn Searrs. Nao had always been under the impression that Shizuru was madly in love with Natsuki. Hell, Nao never really liked it, but she didn't complain because Natsuki seemed to be in good hands. The loyal roommate still had a hard time understanding what had happened, but then again Natsuki was always secretive about her relationship with Fujino, so Nao didn't really expect to understand it at all.

They were walking down the hallway now. Fujino's room was the first on the right. Natsuki hadn't said a word.

"Hey," Nao said quietly as they came to a stop just outside the door. Natsuki's emeralds hesitantly met with Nao's gaze.

"Mm?"

Nao's gaze softened and her lips formed a soothing smile as she said, "Calm the fuck down, Kuga." Natsuki's eyes widened. Nao rolled her eyes. "Pansy," she muttered as she gestured for her roommate to follow her into the room.

Natsuki blinked once, hesitated, and then followed right after.

* * *

Shizuru stopped talking and turned her head only slightly to eye the two girls that were walking in late. She inhaled deeply, reminding herself that her lungs were indeed working, and then exhaled. "Private Kuga," she breathed, "Private Yuuki. You are late."

Natsuki averted her gaze from Shizuru's and instead focused her gaze on the dark mark on Shizuru's cheek. She felt as if she had just punched herself in the gut. Guilt moved throughout her being and she forced herself to meet Shizuru's eyes. They were rather dull, emotionless. Natsuki swallowed and followed Nao to their usual seats by the window.

"Yeah well," Nao said as she dropped into her seat and sent Shizuru a smug smile, "maybe if your class wasn't such a bore I'd make it on time."

Shizuru bit her lower lip to prevent a whole slew of angry words and insults to come out. It was very unlike her to get these urges, very unlike her to let Nao get to her. Then again, given the circumstances it probably wasn't so unlike her after all.

She could see it clearly: Natsuki and Nao in the woods kissing, their lips unable to get enough of each other. Hands moving over the other's body, eyes closed, noses almost touching. They fall onto the ground, but that doesn't matter. Natsuki unbuttons Nao's top, Natsuki does what she's always wanted to do with her roommate now that Shizuru was nowhere around to see…

Shizuru bit her lower lip again, this time to prevent herself from making any noises. Her eyes squeezed shut briefly as if she were in pain.

"Are you alright Lieutenant?" Tomoe asked from the back of the room. The class had gone quiet, their eyes watching their teacher with concern. Was she upset by what Nao had said? Usually their fearless teacher just shot the troublemakers an icy stare. She never let them get to her.

"Ara, I'm quite alright, thank you," Shizuru said as she reopened her eyes and settled her gaze on Tomoe. Shizuru looked fine now, completely and utterly fine. Her perfectly full lips formed a small smile and she gave Tomoe a small nod. "Thank you, Private Marguerite."

Natsuki's lips twitched slightly as she waited for Shizuru to break eye contact with the psycho in the back row. A few seconds ticked by. Finally, Shizuru turned her bright gaze on the rest of the class, offering them all an apologetic yet brilliant smile. Natsuki let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"Now where was I?" Shizuru asked, her eyes daring a glance in Natsuki's direction. Natsuki was watching her intently, her eyes narrowed and her lips turned down in a small, displeased frown. The Kyoto woman quickly averted her gaze once more and said, "Ah right, I was introducing our newest student. Everyone, please welcome Private Kenta Kudo."

Natsuki blinked and, like everyone else in the class, turned to stare at the boy that was now standing. He was tall, with short blonde hair and eyes such a luminous shade of violet they rivaled Mai's. He was sitting in the back row, in the only seat that had never been occupied in the entire time Natsuki had been at Garderobe.

The dark-haired girl chuckled a bit at the expression on some of the girl's faces. They looked like they had fallen in love at the sight of the new kid.

"Do you find something to be funny, Private Kuga?" Shizuru asked, her eyes as cold as her tone.

Natsuki instantly shut up. She then cleared her throat and said, "Besides this class? Not really." She then topped it off with a lopsided grin that normally would have melted Shizuru on the spot. Instead Shizuru merely stared, her lips twitching only slightly. No one really noticed except Natsuki.

The class burst into "ooooh"s and "aaaah"s. Shizuru's steely gaze bore into Natsuki's defiant green one.

"Is that so?" Shizuru asked quietly. She then considered giving Natsuki detention. But then she'd have to sit in that classroom… alone with just Natsuki… for an hour… bad idea. Natsuki wasn't ready to talk and frankly, neither was she.

Natsuki merely nodded at Shizuru and then turned to stare out the tinted windows of the classroom. Unbeknownst to Shizuru, Natsuki was watching her teacher's reflection and could thus see that the older woman was still staring at her. _Look away, Shizuru, _Natsuki commanded in her head as she continued watching the reflection. _If you don't look away, people will get more suspicious than they probably already are._

Why?Because Natsuki and Shizuru never had in-class conflicts, Natsuki never talked back and Shizuru never glared at her. In the beginning of the year there were a few, but that was a long time ago, and one could even say the looks they gave each other were… more than friendly. Then again, they also rarely spoke during class… so the other students eventually just forgot about it all together. After all, the Lieutenant being in a secret relationship with _Kuga? _That was just a rumor, a hot rumor, but a rumor. Besides, wasn't she dating Colonel Searrs again? Or was that just a rumor too?

Shizuru turned back to the class and then nodded at the new boy. "Private Kudo, would you like to introduce yourself?"

The boy flicked his blonde hair back and winked. The girls in the class swooned. "My name is Kenta Kudo. I was recommended to transfer to Garderobe from Zipang Military Academy, so I did." Kenta shot a glance in Natsuki and Nao's direction for a split second. He turned back to Shizuru and finished with, "So yeah. That's it I guess." He then sat back in his seat.

Shizuru, who had only heard _'blah, blah, blah' _snapped out of her daze when he sat back down again. She offered him a polite smile, as if to say 'good job' and said, "Thank you, Private Kudo. Welcome to Garderobe." She then turned and walked towards the white board. She uncorked a marker and wrote out the words, 'Group test!'

The class groaned. Shizuru turned around, a smirk on her lips. She was quite good at appearing completely normal now, Natsuki noticed upon sneaking a peek. Apparently the woman had gotten her emotions under control, and by control, that probably meant a mask. Natsuki rolled her eyes. Typical Shizuru.

And then Natsuki noticed just how well she knew Shizuru. Every smile, every look, every movement… every bit of the woman screamed one thing but Natsuki knew it meant another. To the class, Lieutenant Fujino was happy, relaxed, in a teasing mood. To Natsuki? To Natsuki it looked like Shizuru was on the very edge of walking out of the classroom. No. That smile she was wearing, it was a fraction too wide. Her eyes? A little _too _shiny, too joyful. And those fingers, those long and slender fingers no one else probably noticed? They were gripping the marker in her hand with so much force her knuckles were turning white.

Only Natsuki would notice these things.

The girl huffed and, wanting to know what the fuss was about, read the words on the board. She froze and her heart stopped for a split second.

_GROUP TEST!_

Damn it! A test? Oh wait… _group _test? Cool. She'll just make the other group members do all the work.

"Aw, do not be like that privates," Shizuru said with a brilliant smile, fake as it was. She offered them a small pout. "You all sound terrified! I promise it won't be difficult. Besides, you get to work on it with two other people, so do I get a 'thank you, Lieutenant Fujino?'"

A chorus of mumbles and 'thank you's were heard. Shizuru gave a small, satisfied nod to her class and then turned and leaned over her desk to grab the copies of the test.

Natsuki noticed half the class staring at Shizuru's shapely ass. She was incredibly irked, but even more irked at the fact that she was irked. She shouldn't care. _Screw Shizuru. Anyone can check her out, I don't give a damn._

Natsuki didn't think _she _had to look away though. After all, that butt used to belong to her.

"Hey," Nao hissed from behind her. Natsuki, startled, jumped a little before coughing once and turning around. Nao's eyes narrowed at the color on Natsuki's cheeks. The redhead quirked a brow. "Staring at something, Kuga?"

"N-No… what is it?"

"You are now in my group for the test. Now let's find one more."

Natsuki nodded and looked towards Chie, who was already paired up with Aoi. Damn it. They couldn't ask Chie or Aoi because then that'd break those two up, which they wouldn't want to do anyways. Nao and Natsuki exchanged looks. Double damn.

"Well we're not asking the new guy," Nao whispered, to which Natsuki nodded in agreement, though she wondered why Nao was so adamant about not asking the new kid. Then again, he _did _seem too cocky for her tastes.

"Maybe we can just work on it without a third?" Natsuki questioned, though when she thought on it, that probably wasn't a good idea. It's not like things were awkward around Nao since… _that _happened, after all, this was _Nao. _She seemed as nonchalant as ever. But Shizuru seemed to think something was going on and Natsuki didn't want to encourage that ridiculous accusation. No, they needed a third.

Shizuru eyed Natsuki and Nao as she pretended to count through the tests. Natsuki and Nao were in a group. No surprise there. She should've assigned partners. Shizuru sighed deeply and pretended not to notice. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so uncomfortable in her own classroom.

Emeralds flicked to the side, and the suddenness of it caught Shizuru off-guard. She quickly looked away, unable to stand that accusing glare. Shizuru finally built up the courage to peek at Natsuki once more, but the girl was once again conversing with Nao, seemingly unperturbed.

"Um… Lieutenant?" Chie asked, her brow lifting. "Not like I want you to rush with the tests and everything but you look spaced out…"

Shizuru, torn from her thoughts, quickly looked up, smile already on her face. "Of course. Kannin na, I got distracted." Shizuru looked around the class and noticed everyone was watching her curiously and with some concern. Even Natsuki looked a bit worried. Or maybe she just looked bored and Shizuru was imagining things.

"By what?" Someone asked, and with some shock Shizuru realized it had been Natsuki who asked.

Rubies slowly fell onto her 'favorite' student. She had no idea how to answer that question. She obviously couldn't answer it honestly. "My thoughts, is all, Private Kuga," she finally said. She moved all the way to the right of the room, where Natsuki's row by the window was, and began walking down the aisle. She'd place the tests face down as she passed the desks.

Finally she came to Natsuki's desk. She didn't deter from her simple mission of giving each student a test, she didn't make eye contact, and she didn't do anything except place the piece of paper upside down on Natsuki's desk and then walked on to Nao's.

Natsuki had held her breath when Shizuru placed the test on her desk. She had stared down at her desk, her brow furrowed. She only felt like she could breathe once the Kyoto woman had walked past her. God she wanted to yell and punch and kick. But she couldn't. She was angry but she wasn't stupid. Causing a scene like that in the middle of class? Surely that would be stupid. Someone would recognize it as a… what do they call it? _Lover's _quarrel?

Except they weren't even actual lovers, Natsuki had never said it, had she? They hadn't even had sex yet! Not like Natsuki was in any serious rush but she had definitely wanted to… go there with… with Shizuru.

Natsuki huffed and forced her mind to focus on the test itself. She then remembered that it was upside down on her desk and thus she wasn't even allowed to look at it yet. Though… why was it only one piece of paper? She glanced around the classroom. Everyone else seemed to be staring down in confusion at the one piece of paper on their desks too. Tests were usually packets… and Natsuki's copy usually had a heart doodled on each page… though she never mentioned those to anyone. She was sure there would be no hearts this time. She didn't care.

"Alright everyone may turn the paper over."

So they did. Everyone blinked. Everyone groaned.

Natsuki's eyes skimmed over the simple paragraph on the piece of paper. It wasn't just a test. It was an _essay _test. "Ah, crap," she muttered as she read the prompt:

**Find two other students who will work with you on this essay. All three of you are to conduct research in the library and type at least a page each. The introduction and conclusion are to be joint efforts. The assignment is to look up the three organizations: The Renegades, The Aswad, and Schwarz. Work out which team member gets which group to research. After doing the necessary research, answer the following questions in a well-formed essay: **

**1. When did this organization start?**

**2. What do they stand for/what are they fighting for?**

**3. Are there certain methods/tactics they use that are specific to just their organization?**

**4. What makes your assigned organization different from the others?**

**5. Where is your organization now?**

**6. If your organization is still around, what is the best solution to dealing with them?**

**Compare research with fellow group members and then begin the paper. Each student member should answer each question about their self-assigned group in at least a page. This essay counts as an exam grade and will be due in two days. **

Natsuki blinked again. Damn. She heard Nao curse behind her, and then another chorus of groans and unhappy remarks all around the classroom.

Natsuki turned around in her seat and said, "I want the Renegades."

Nao, as predicted, didn't seem to care at all. She gave a nonchalant shrug and glanced down at the paper again. "I guess I'll research the… um… how do you even pronounce the other two? Oz-Wod?"

Natsuki chuckled. "Close enough, I'm sure. Okay," she turned around and scanned the classroom. Everyone seemed to already have a third person in their group. "We need a third member…" Natsuki's emeralds locked on the new kid. Hordes of girls were asking him to join their groups but he kept refusing, sending hopeful glances in Natsuki's—no, _Nao's _direction. Natsuki glanced at Nao, who had her cheek in her palm and was staring off into space.

The redhead noticed Natsuki looking at her. She turned and frowned. "What?"

"Are you sure we shouldn't we ask the new kid?" Natsuki asked as she discreetly thumb-pointed to the boy in the back of the room.

Nao hastily shook her head. "No, no, _no. _We're asking ummm…" she turned and looked around the room for a loser. Spotting one, she pointed and said, "Let's ask Arika to join our group."

Natsuki blinked. Arika was quite possibly the most annoying girl in the class, besides Tomoe, but those were two completely separate levels of annoying. Tomoe was 'psycho, homicidal bitch' annoying while Arika was just 'bimbo that doesn't know how to shut up' annoying. But that was besides the point, why did Nao want to ask Arika rather than take her chances with the new guy?

"Uh, can we not?" Natsuki grumbled as she sent the antsy looking girl a wary glance. She returned her pleading gaze to Nao and said, "She's really annoying... and dumb. I might get violent."

Nao rolled her eyes and, ignoring Natsuki's wishes, cupped around her mouth and yelled, "Yo! Antsy!"

Arika turned around, her bright blue eyes hopeful that _someone _was willing to put up with her.

Nao waved her over. The girl almost tripped over air in her haste to get to the two coolest girls in class. She couldn't believe they were asking _her _to join their group! Grandmother would be _so _proud.

Shizuru watched this with interest. Natsuki used to tell her all about what she thought of the other kids in the class. Not kids. Students. _If I call them kids then that just makes my relationship with Natsuki seem… weird. Weirder than usual, I suppose. _

Natsuki never liked Arika, which meant neither did Nao. So why were they inviting her to join their group? Shizuru watched the three girls exchange friendly words. Arika apparently was assigned her organization by Natsuki. Shizuru inwardly rolled her eyes. Natsuki could be so bossy sometimes. Then again, she was a natural born leader, at least Shizuru thought so. It was a shame Natsuki didn't often have the opportunity to show her talent. Maybe if they had more training sessions involving teamwork…

"Are there three to a group?" Shizuru asked the class as she looked them all over. Everyone seemed to be content in groups of three. Apparently Private Kudo had finally accepted a group of girls to join… but only after Natsuki and Nao had asked Arika to join their group. Shizuru found this interesting. Then again, it wasn't odd for a boy to try and get in with a group of good-looking girls, and Natsuki and Nao probably qualified as more than 'good-looking.'

Shizuru smiled at her class, though it still felt so incredibly wrong on her face. No one seemed to notice. Natsuki probably would, but she was ignoring Shizuru completely, too busy staring out the window. "Will everyone head over to the library? There should be enough computers for all of you… if you even get to the writing part today. I expect most of today will be spent conducting research on your selected organizations."

The class nodded and the chatter started up as they all filed out of the room. Natsuki, Nao, and Arika were the last three to leave. Shizuru grabbed her stuff, shut her classroom door behind her, and trailed behind her students as they headed down the hall and out of the Academics building.

It was a nice day. It was a little chilly but at least there was barely any snow left. Shizuru didn't really feel the wind, didn't really notice some students were still groaning on the ground from the party the night before. She was much too focused on her 'favorite' student, who was at the back of the group. Nao was having her ear talked off by Arika, who obviously couldn't tell that she was slowly increasing Nao's chance of committing murder. Natsuki was walking a bit behind them, obviously not wanting to interrupt or get involved in the one-sided conversation.

Shizuru continued walking behind. She was at least 10 yards away from the moving group of her students, away from Natsuki. For a split second it almost looked like Natsuki was about to look over her shoulder at Shizuru. The Kyoto woman stopped walking completely, absolutely frozen to the spot. Natsuki never turned though, and kept walking. Shizuru let out a sigh and resumed following her class to the nearby library.

* * *

Natsuki always thought Garderobe's library was the most magnificent building on campus. It wasn't directly in the center of campus, like the detention facilities and the Academics building, but it wasn't too far off either. The large building was nestled among trees and there was usually a large garden just outside, though everything was dead now. It had been beautiful when Natsuki first saw it earlier in the year. No one knew, but Natsuki sometimes went to the library just for the silence. No one at Garderobe seemed to like reading all that much, so she was often left at peace, either enjoying a book or pretending to be reading but really napping.

Of course, the library _also _became one of her most despised locations on campus. After all, Natsuki, unlike the rest of Garderobe's students, didn't have a laptop. For papers and homework she had to go to the library to use the ancient machines there. Not like she minded not having her own school-issued laptop, but Natsuki didn't enjoy homework.

The students all entered through the large double doors and headed straight for one of the many large areas in the middle of several large shelves of books. These areas usually had long rows of desks with several computers at each. If the desktops were all taken, a student could borrow a laptop from the librarian but they had to return it later. Natsuki simply followed Nao and Arika to a free computer, away from everyone else. All three girls stood behind the computer chair.

No one sat down.

"Um…" Natsuki frowned when Nao and Arika looked at her as if they were expecting something.

Nao gestured to the chair. "Are you going to write my paper for me or what?"

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "Screw that! This is _our _paper remember? We all have to do work." _And by that I mean I'm going to go fall asleep somewhere in the library, _she mentally added.

Arika, with her finger in the air, declared, "Grandma always said that working together will get the job done faster!" She then gave a curt nod, harrumphed, and folded her arms over her chest.

_Seriously, if I kill her… will I get in trouble? _Nao wondered, entirely serious. _Then again it would be like doing the world a service… no one would miss her…_

Natsuki sighed. It was starting _already. _She grumbled a mere, "Oh really?" and then slipped into the chair. Nao leaned over her shoulder and Arika pulled up another chair. Natsuki's fingers flew across the keyboard as she quickly logged in and then opened up a word document.

"Hey, put my name first," Nao demanded as she elbowed Natsuki.

"Fine."

"Why is my name last?"

"Because you're annoying," Natsuki snapped as she turned to glare at her two moronic partners. "I get the chair, I make the rules, you two got it?" Private Kuga was not to be trifled with.

Nao and Arika, in a shared moment of fear, nodded hastily and backed off.

Shizuru, who was leaning with her back against a thick column nearby, looked up at the sound of Natsuki yelling at someone. She got a sick sense of perverse pleasure at seeing Nao looking frightened. It was also kind of funny. Natsuki, who appeared to be red in the face from anger, turned back to the computer and began talking again, though Shizuru was too far away to hear what was being said. It appeared to be orders, because Nao and Arika nodded obediently before quickly separating and disappearing into the library's stacks.

Shizuru watched as Natsuki exhaled slowly and began typing at the computer. The bright color slowly drained from her face back to its natural tones. She looked calm, placid. Shizuru tilted her head and wondered what was going on inside that mind of Natsuki's. What _had _been going through her mind? A vibration in Shizuru's pocket caused her to jump slightly. She then slipped out her phone and flipped it open, reading the text on the screen. It was from Anh.

_**Did you really think she wouldn't have noticed what was going on?**_

Shizuru frowned down at it and closed her phone, not feeling like replying.

* * *

Natsuki stared at the blank word document. She had sent Nao and Arika off to go research their assigned 'organizations' so that she could focus on the introduction undisturbed. Okay. She could focus on this without thinking of… _that. _Okay title, title, title, what was the title?

_Three Organizations of Doom: The True Story._ Natsuki frowned. Okay, that was dumb. She erased it. Next.

_The Renegades, Aswad, Schwarz, and how we can destroy them…_ Too long. Erased.

_Natsuki Kuga is really bored…_ she typed out… and then erased, her finger tapping the backspace button with angry enthusiasm.

"Gah…" she grumbled as she finally typed out, _Essay Test #5. _"There we go. A title." She gave the screen a curt nod and then stretched back over the chair and yawned. _That was hard work… now for a break!_

The rebellious student stood up off the chair and looked around. Nao and Arika were both off in different aisles looking for books on their assigned organization. Natsuki sighed. Maybe she should get a book too and _then _take a nap.

She stood there, looking confused. So… where were the books she needed? This entire place was full of books and—and seriously, how was she supposed to find the ones she needed?

"You look a little lost."

Natsuki jumped and spun around. She blinked at the person standing there. _Crap. What's her name? Oh wait I never learned her name. _"Er… yeah I guess…" Of course. Of _course _the girl that had offered Natsuki 'a good time' last night would be working at the library. This was also the girl that Nao had flung to the ground right before Nabatame tranquilized her.

Life was just getting better and better.

Natsuki swallowed hard. The third year looked at Natsuki with an uncertain expression, as if she were confused as to why Natsuki were looking at her in such a way. After a second she said, "You still don't even know my name, right?"

Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck nervously and let out a laugh. "I uh… no. Sorry about last night by the way… my friends they… are over protective I guess." Natsuki tried to look as apologetic as possible, not because she actually _was _sorry for Nao's or Nabatame's actions but because she really didn't want to risk getting into a full out battle in the middle of the library and at Garderobe that scenario was actually very common. Then again, this girl looked more interested in her looks than getting into a fight.

The girl merely shrugged. "It's fine. I should've known you were dating Private Yuuki and I was somewhat drunk so…" she let out a sigh coupled with an embarrassed smile, "I guess you must think I'm a huge slut huh?"

Natsuki almost said 'no' but then she remembered that yes that is actually what she thought. "Um…" Natsuki ended up saying, "Private Yuuki—I mean Nao, and I aren't dating."

Kato's would-be victim lifted a brow and then extended her hand. "Private Rei Nara under Second Lieutenant Sanada. Third year."

Natsuki reached out and shook the third year's hand, noting the nicely manicured nails and wondering who found time to get stuff like that done on campus. She then wondered if Rei knew Nabatame. Then again, everyone knew Nabatame… or at least _of _her. Oh wait, hadn't Nabatame been the one to shoot Rei last night? "Er, nice to officially meet you," Natsuki said. She shot a glance in Shizuru's direction. The teacher was still leaning against a column, her cell phone in her hands. As if sensing Natsuki's gaze, cardinal red eyes lifted from the cell phone to stare. Natsuki quickly tore her gaze away from Shizuru and tried to focus on the less intense hazel eyes of Rei.

Kato's former prey gave a small smile. Ah, Natsuki suddenly remembered the first thing she thought when she saw this girl… she had been terrified of nearly being murdered but overjoyed at being saved at the last second. Natsuki had thought Rei was '_the kind of girl that belongs in a magazine.' _

That was _still _accurate. Rei was probably a little shorter than Tanaka, with wavy hair a shade darker than Shizuru's. It was tied back in a messy ponytail and ended between her shoulder blades. Her eyes, brown around the center and then green around the edges, were very striking to look at, especially through her thick lashes. The woman had a heart-shaped face and a fine but straight nose. Her lips, covered in a thin layer of pink lip-gloss, were full and… forming an amused smile. What was amusing?

"Private Kuga?" Rei finally asked, her tone that of someone finding something funny but pretending not to.

Natsuki blinked. "Er. Sorry. What?"

The third year shifted uncomfortably, and Natsuki noticed she was holding several books under her right arm. They looked heavy. Natsuki suddenly moved forward, "Oh do you want some help?"

The other girl laughed and shook her head. "No I can handle it. I've been working at the library since being a first year." She sighed and then looked slightly embarrassed. "Listen, about last night…"

"Oh you don't have to—"

"I know I came off as either desperate or _totally_ sluttastic," she cracked a smile at her own word and then continued, "but in my defense I was drinking _and _have fond memories of being saved by you." She tilted her head slightly and watched as Natsuki's cheeks tinged pink. "Oh come on, admit it. It was pretty heroic how you jumped in and saved the day."

Natsuki averted her gaze to the side and mumbled out a simple, "I guess."

"I'd love to repay you for saving my life," Private Nara continued, her eyelids lowering seductively. Natsuki's eyes snapped to Rei's. She swallowed. "But not… in the way I offered last night, obviously," the third year quickly clarified, her expression returning back to normal, as if she were afraid her 'moves' would kill the girl in front of her. Natsuki let out a relieved breath. Nara hoisted the books under her right arm once more and said, "Why don't I take you out for something to eat?"

Natsuki could tell the intentions were innocent. Apparently when there was no alcohol involved, Private Rei Nara could be a decent human being. But wait, hadn't this girl been a part of the bullying crowd that caused Kato to snap? Natsuki's face darkened and her jaw tensed. "Actually I don't think so." Kato was a jerk, a weak person, but he didn't deserve the unnecessary cruelty he received at the hands of people like Rei Nara.

Hazel eyes widened a fraction and lush lips parted for just a second. "That's unfortunate," she murmured quietly, her eyes giving the younger girl a searching look. "If this is about Private Psycho—I mean Private Kato… I'll have you know I apologized to him during his trial… but that is as far as I'll go. The guy tried to _kill _me."

Natsuki didn't say anything, so Rei continued, "Or…" she frowned slightly, "are you really dating that girl in your class? The one that pulled me away from you last night and called me a… um… what was it?"

"Hussy?" Nao offered as she approached, one eyebrow raised and a mischievous smirk dancing on her lips. Natsuki hadn't even noticed Nao was walking over until she heard that familiar, impish tone.

Rei turned her body a bit away from Natsuki, a subtle and unconscious way of allowing Nao into the conversation. Nao, taking the opening, stepped into the conversation and offered a displeased looking Rei a smug grin.

"Yes," the third year finally replied, her lips pursing into a thin line. "A hussy."

Natsuki flicked her hair over her shoulder and then folded her arms under her chest. "Like I said, Nao isn't my girlfriend. And I just don't want to go…" Natsuki trailed off when she noticed her teacher walking over. _Oh why…? _Natsuki mentally whimpered, wondering what the hell she did to deserve this.

Rei and Nao, despite obviously not liking each other, exchanged confused glances when Natsuki suddenly stopped responding. Then they knew why.

"Ara, ara, what seems to be going on here?" The smooth Kyoto-ben Natsuki knew so well snapped her out of it and she very nearly turned and left but knew she couldn't. That'd be suspicious. She inwardly sighed, knowing she'd have to put up with the torture of being near Shizuru for a few moments.

Rei and Nao both looked nervous before Nao finally said, "Oh nothing. Just looking for a _book _Lieutenant. This _is _the library right?" The redhead then looked around before winking at Natsuki, shooting a glare at Rei, and sauntering off towards a more populated part of the library.

Shizuru followed Nao's disappearing form with her eyes before turning back to the third year and Natsuki. Shizuru recognized the third year as Private Rei Nara, the girl from the Kato case. Natsuki had 'saved' this third year, had she not?

_I would not have had to come over here if she had been doing her work, _Shizuru justified. _I will tell her to get back to work and then leave. _

Shizuru cleared her throat and lifted her chin when she regarded Natsuki. "I believe the assignment was to research your assigned organization, correct Private Kuga?"

Natsuki's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to respond, but the third year beat her to it. Rei saluted and gave Shizuru a warm smile. "This is my fault, Lieutenant Fujino. I was simply trying to thank Private Kuga for helping me out with Private Kato, as I'm sure you remember."

Shizuru gave a small nod, her eyes softening only slightly. "Yes I do recall. What an awful mess that was…" Crimson glanced at Natsuki, who was looking off to the side, her fingers fiddling with her hip holster.

Private Nara cleared her throat before shifting the books under her right arm to her left arm. "Well Private Kuga, if you change your mind about dinner let me know tomorrow. I'll be here, same time." She then saluted the lieutenant again, who for some reason didn't salute back this time, and moved passed Natsuki, their shoulders brushing slightly.

Natsuki still continued watching the floor while Shizuru glared daggers at Rei Nara's back as the third year walked off.

Shizuru finally brought her gaze upon Natsuki again and she nearly jumped when those blazing green pools were staring straight at her. Shizuru racked her mind for something to say.

Natsuki's eyes dipped from wide red eyes to instead stare at the mark on Shizuru's cheek. Her green gaze softened and her brow furrowed slightly, making her look like a guilty animal that had just been caught doing something it shouldn't have. Shizuru wondered what she was looking at, and then remembered.

Shizuru's hand lifted to the mark on her cheek, covering it with her slender fingers. This seemed to break Natsuki out of her trance and she growled, "What do you want?"

Shizuru's crimson turned to steel and she replied with an eerily level tone, "For you to get back to work. You are in the wrong section."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Point me in the right one then," she said, her arms folding over her chest and her gaze remaining indignant.

Shizuru stayed silent for a moment, simply watching her angry student. She swallowed at those dangerous pools of emerald before murmuring, "It's just over there, where Private Kawazu and Private Senoh are." She pointed behind Natsuki, deeper into the library.

Natsuki turned and saw Private Kawazu and Aoi in the same aisle. Kawazu was still browsing and Aoi already had her nose in a book. Without another word she walked away.

The angry animal in Shizuru bared its teeth and snarled, though if anyone had been watching her she would've appeared as stoic as a statue.

With a sigh, Shizuru turned and walked back to where her other students looked like they needed help.

* * *

Natsuki and Kawazu exchanged glares and then promptly ignored each other. "Hey," Natsuki greeted her friend, Aoi, with a quick wave.

Chie's girlfriend lifted her eyes from the page she was currently reading and offered Natsuki a smile. "Hey, Natsuki. You picked Renegades too?" Aoi gestured to the entire aisle before adding, "This entire section is devoted to studies on the Renegades… apparently they've been around longer than we thought."

Natsuki pretended to look interested as she skimmed the book shelves, her fingers lightly grazing the spines of several books. "Really? What, were they revived or something?" She pulled out a small red book and glanced at the cover.

_An Entire History of The Renegades, by Anh Lu. _

"Holy shit," Natsuki murmured.

"What?"

"Anh wrote a book?" Natsuki flipped to the back and sure enough, Anh's dazzling smile greeted her just above the 'About the Author' part.

Aoi's brow furrowed slightly as she watched Natsuki's incredibly adorable expression of awe. "What's the big deal? Who is Anh?"

Natsuki closed the book, blinked, and turned to see Aoi's confused face. "Oh, ah, Colonel Lu, is who I meant." Natsuki forgot that she tended to know more 'legendary' faculty members by first name compared to most students.

Aoi, now interested, walked forward and craned her neck over Natsuki's shoulder. "Oh, yeah wasn't Colonel Lu sent to handle Renegade activity recently?"

Natsuki shrugged. "Yeah… she's apparently one of the most knowledgeable people on the topic…" Natsuki cracked the book open again and scanned a very well written page. "Huh," she murmured, impressed with all the information. "You think she was sent on a spy mission or something once? After all, why else would she be the resident expert on this stuff?"

Aoi, who had gone back to her own book, merely shrugged. She flipped through a bunch of pages, huffed with disappointment, and put her book back. Fingers grazed the backs of several other biographies on the same topic. "It's possible and probably likely. Gosh I wish I got your book, how'd you see it? It looks like it'll make this paper easy."

Natsuki shrugged and held out the book to Aoi. "You can take it, I'll find another."

Blue eyes widened before light brown tresses swayed from side to side as the owner shook her head hastily. "No, no I couldn't. It was a good find, I'll just find another book. There are tons."

"Yeah but this is a good one, just take it." Natsuki waved the book in front of Aoi's face, her eyes twinkling with the unsaid, _you know you want it. _"I actually have an even better source." _I can just go talk to Anh. She'd probably write my paper FOR me. Oh wait… Anh is one of Shizuru's best friends right? So does that mean she's automatically on Shizuru's side? Did she… did she know about Shizuru and Alyssa? _Natsuki expression darkened as she thought about liked to think of Anh as her friend as well but… did that still apply now that she and Shizuru were… broken up? After all, Anh was Shizuru's friend first.

The other girl didn't really notice the changed atmosphere. A wide and bright smile spread across Aoi's face as she reached for the book. "Oh thank you, Natsuki!"

Natsuki nodded. "Don't worry about it," she muttered. "I don't actually plan on doing any work today anyway…"

Aoi, who had already cracked open Anh's book, looked up at that. Her brow furrowed slightly and her eyes searched Natsuki's face. "Is everything alright, Natsuki? You've been acting awfully… different lately."

Natsuki offered her friend a reassuring smile. "I'm fine," she replied, her brow furrowing just a bit as if she thought Aoi's comment laughable. She even chuckled before saying, "Besides, how is me not doing work any different than usual?"

Aoi, still appearing suspicious, merely gave a slow nod of her head. "Good point." She then narrowed her eyes as if inspecting Natsuki. Natsuki quirked a brow at her and waited. "Hey…" Aoi finally murmured. She inched closer. "Where is the lightning bolt barrette you usually wear?" She asked, her eyes widened now that she realized what was missing.

"I lost it," Natsuki replied without missing a beat, her gaze suddenly hard like steel and her jaw tight.

Aoi eyed her friend warily before saying, "It's just odd seeing you without it. You haven't gone a day without wearing it since you got it."

"I got sick of it." Natsuki then nodded, turned, grabbed a random book off the shelf, and shot Kawazu another glare before walking even deeper into the library. She loved that Kawazu was much too terrified of her since she beat him up to say anything.

"See ya at practice, Aoi," Natsuki said over her shoulder. The brunette gave her a small, uncertain wave and went back to reading.

* * *

Natsuki finally found a spot. The library had many bay windows, and this particular one was far enough from all the noise of the rest of the class. The window seat was perfect. It had a long cushion taking up the bench-like seat and was long enough for Natsuki to lie down. She put the book she had brought down on the seat and then moved to lie down.

_Thou shalt not pass up a perfect opportunity to nap during class time, _Natsuki recited proudly in her head as she lowered onto the cushiony window seat and crossed her arms under her head. She tilted her head slightly to the right and peered out the window. Man, it was bright out today. The sunlight poured in just as strongly as it did during the summer… how could she sleep like this? Luckily, this problem could easily be solved.

Natsuki grabbed the book she had randomly brought over and cracked it open. Her eyes briefly skimmed a page, though she wasn't really reading any of it, and then she simply plopped the open book upon her face. It was a great shield from the sun, serving as a blindfold. Her arms folded under her head once again and her eyes closed. Darkness. Perfect.

The book over her face smelled somewhat musty, but she found this soothing rather than gross. The silence was lovely. For the first time all day Natsuki didn't feel… disturbed, fidgety, nervous. She just _was, _and it was great. She was sure she still had a while to nap before practice… if she even _went _to practice. She was seriously considering simply skipping out. Slowly, Natsuki's mind drifted.

Often when Natsuki allowed her mind to wander, her thoughts found themselves swirling around a certain woman, a certain teacher. Natsuki took a deep breath, and she explored her thoughts, letting them take the reins.

She saw herself: small, miserable, alone, and afraid. And then, with a bright glow, Shizuru appeared next to her, grabbed her hand, and led her through the darkness. The further they walked, the more confident Natsuki appeared, the faster her frown turned into a genuine smile, the tighter their fingers wove together. After a few more seconds Natsuki was no longer being pulled along by Shizuru, and was able to keep up with her, walking alongside the older woman.

Shizuru would turn her head and offer Natsuki a soft smile. Natsuki would meet with Shizuru's gaze and smile back, grip her hand tighter.

_You taught me many things, Shizuru. Your love gave me strength, you believed in me when I didn't believe in myself, and you gave me confidence when I had none. _

Maybe… maybe love wasn't as bad as Natsuki thought. Sure, it brought pain, but Natsuki had already _known _that. What her relationship with Shizuru brought her was much more than that, it had been… helpful, good… worth it.

Realizing these thoughts were making her _less _angry, something she didn't really want to be, she tried to change her train of thought. Eventually she fell asleep.

After a while Natsuki's mind began sparking back to life, and she could've sworn she heard a soft voice whispering in her ear, _'You are my sweetest sin…'_

Emeralds opened as the student bolted upright, the book falling off her face and into her lap. Her chest rose and fell with each ragged breath she took. She prayed her face wasn't red and that she didn't have an audience.

Looking around the immediate area, no one was in sight. _Thank god, _she mentally murmured as she lay back down and stared up at the ceiling. She wondered how long she had slept for. Maybe the rest of the class had already left without her, that'd be great.

What had she even dreamt of? She didn't even remember. She only barely remembered her thoughts about Shizuru. She knew she was onto something before, but didn't really want to delve too much into it.

Natsuki let her eyes flutter closed yet again. She took slow, steady breathes until her heart stopped beating so fast. The nap _had _actually helped her slight headache that was still left from the hangover. It had really been the cherry on top of a crappy day, and now that it was gone Natsuki felt somewhat better.

"Oi, Natsuki!" Chie called as she approached from one of the multiple aisles Natsuki could look down from her window seat. The handsome girl still had that bounce in her step. Natsuki envied her ability to stay so cheery all the time. Then again, cheery people could also get annoying _real _fast.

Natsuki let out a groan and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the window seat and peering at her friend through dull eyes. Whatever Chie wanted, Natsuki was probably not in the mood. "What's up?"

Chie came to a stop just in front of Natsuki. She beamed down at her sulky looking friend and pulled a large book Natsuki hadn't realized she was holding. She held it out to Natsuki, who reached for it and scanned the cover with a bored expression on her face.

"Anatomy? Why are you reading an anatomy book? Aren't you supposed to be looking for, I don't know, research on your assigned—?"

"Says the girl who's been sleeping through the entire class. You _do _know we only get two class periods to work on these right?" Chie asked. She then gestured to the book in Natsuki's hands. "Besides, I learned some interesting stuff from that book!"

Natsuki looked unconvinced as she brought her gaze upon the book again. It looked old and somewhat creepy. After all, there was a naked man skeleton-thing on the front cover. "Like what?" Natsuki found herself asking. She really didn't care and had a bad feeling about asking.

Chie's mouth formed a wide grin and the girl's light brown eyes twinkled with what Natsuki recognized as a warning for inappropriate jokes. She really should have seen this coming— it _was _a book with nude pictures in it.

"Well, firstly, did you know that men have a ridiculously hard time finding the cli—"

"Chie!" Natsuki growled, now standing with her fists at her sides and her face burning hot. "I am _sure _you did _not _read that in this book!" Natsuki waved the anatomy book in Chie's face and _dared _her to say anything more.

The handsome girl merely smiled at the bright red color on Natsuki's cheeks. She then moved slightly backwards and leaned her back against one of the large shelves. Folding her arms over her chest and tilting her head at the flustered girl, Chie said, "Now, now Natsuki, let's not get embarrassed. These are perfectly normal things to talk about."

"No they aren't! What are you—" Natsuki paused and instead narrowed her eyes at Chie. "What are you up to?"

Chie feigned a look of innocence, her mouth opened slightly as if in shock while her eyes narrowed as if insulted. "Why are you assuming I'm 'up to' anything? I'm merely trying to impart some wisdom unto you, dear virginous lesbian."

"I am not a-!" Oh wait, she was. "Virginous isn't even a word!" She said instead. She took a deep breath. "Chie, I'm very, _very _close to tranquilizing you right now," Natsuki warned, her jaw tight and her gaze burning through Chie's.

Nevertheless, the other girl remained unfazed. She simply offered Natsuki another charming smile. "Did you know it comes from the word 'kleitorid' meaning 'little hill' in Greek? Fitting right?" The girl winked. "It serves no other purpose than to give us pleasu—"

Natsuki felt her cheeks burning up again. "Chie… you have five seconds…"

"Well I was just going to offer to help you find yours…"

That was it. Natsuki reached for her gun and had it pointed at an amused looking Chie in one liquid movement. Natsuki felt like she was going to pass out. All this talk about 'little hills' was embarrassing her to death. She felt incredibly uncomfortable now. Too hot, too fidgety, too panicky.

Chie quirked a brow. "Oh," she uttered, as if she just remembered something, "and the other thing I had to tell you was that Lieutenant Fujino was looking for you… so is Nao… and Arika… they're bitching that you ditched them. I think Fujino just wants you because General Jin wants you for something."

_Thank God! _Natsuki yelled in her head when Chie didn't say anything overtly sexual for the first time since she arrived. She lowered her head in a dramatic display of 'phew' and then straightened. She wiped at the slight moisture that had gathered on her forehead thanks to her incredible ability of overheating when uncomfortable or embarrassed.

Now time to process _what _exactly Chie had said. Okay, it was funny that Nao and Arika were probably 'teaming up' to search the entire library for her. The building was quite possibly one of the largest on campus, next to the Academics building, so who knew how long a search like that would take? Natsuki wasn't going to them. She would have her part of the essay exam due on time, she didn't need to hang out with them and research with them while they were writing theirs.

The other parts were slightly more worrying. Natsuki was sure Shizuru wouldn't be looking for her unless it was important. At the moment they both had a 'leave me alone' thing going on that neither Natsuki nor Shizuru wanted to ignore. Natsuki wasn't stupid, she knew she and Shizuru _would _talk later, but right now they both needed to get as far away from each other as possible. Shizuru being Natsuki's teacher wasn't helping.

_I just HAD to fall for my teacher, _Natsuki mentally grumbled. Her life probably would be less complicated if she had, say, fallen for another student, or perhaps even a guy. She outwardly cringed at her thoughts. Gross.

"What about Jin?" Natsuki asked quickly when Chie was giving her strange looks.

"I'm not sure, I just saw General Jin go up to Fujino. They started talking, the Lieutenant looked tense, Jin handed her a slip of paper, and then Fujino started asking people for you." Chie gave a nonchalant shrug.

Natsuki felt pressure build in her stomach. Something was wrong. What a surprise. "Okay thanks," Natsuki said as she moved passed Chie and began heading towards where the rest of the class probably was.

Chie chuckled. She had wanted to brighten Natsuki's day and though teasing her may not have been one of the best ways it sure was the funniest! Chie frowned when she noticed Natsuki was getting far away and followed after her. "Wait up, Natsuki!"

* * *

Natsuki, after getting rid of the ever-smiling Chie, managed to find where Shizuru and Jin were. She was surprised to see them talking like they didn't hate each other. Shizuru, from what Natsuki could tell, looked serene as usual. Jin, on the other hand, looked slightly annoyed at the tawny-haired lieutenant but was clearly trying not to appear that way.

Natsuki noticed they hadn't seen her yet, and decided to slow down her walk so that she could pick up the final bits of their conversation before she declared her arrival.

Jin was smiling sweetly at Shizuru, fake as it was. Natsuki was finally within earshot as she approached, careful not to make any movements that may catch the attention of either Jin or Shizuru. Jin was speaking first.

The brigadier general's tone was dripping with sarcasm. "Right, because the government is going to give me permission to harm a student on purpose." Natsuki saw Jin sigh. "If they're interested in her skills do you really think they wouldn't punish me if harm came to her?" Jin asked sincerely. "It'll only take _15 _minutes, tops."

Shizuru cast the taller woman a sidelong glance, and Natsuki could tell Shizuru was uneasy about something though she tried her best to hide it. "As I said, she has a final match coming up," Shizuru said calmly, "it would be poor judgment on behalf of the Council and myself if I let you take my student for government testing."

Ever since the world had entered such tense times, times involving the very real threat of global war, the governments of nearly every major nation had taken nearly all power over the people they claimed they wanted to protect. Normally, this type of government control would be rebelled against but even the people themselves believed it was the best option right now. The people of the world were afraid of the very large bang that was sure to come, and so they hid behind the leaders of their countries and gave them as much power as they needed to keep the threat away. Although it wasn't necessary, _most _students at their last year of a normal high school ended up at one of the various military academies that had sprung up across the country in an effort to build a larger, more militarily prepared country. No nation wasn't paranoid, no nation wasn't preparing for a war, and it was fact that no nation was safe.

This also meant the government took more liberties with the people. They now spend much more funds on research for new weapons, new technology, new recruits. The experiments were mostly performed on the people that had agreed to serve their country, the soldiers. Then the government had realized that testing the _students _was a better idea. This would mean if anything went wrong they would only be losing a _potential _soldier. Civilians were not to be used. They were the workforces that kept the country going, not to mention it would be more noticeable. Civilians didn't agree to protect their country 'at all costs,' including their lives. Soldiers did.

Jin stared at Shizuru with a bored expression on her face. She no longer looked as agitated, since she knew she was winning. "So she's still going to compete for you, hm?" The brigadier general asked, seemingly both amused and surprised at the notion.

Natsuki paused when she heard this. She wasn't too far off, but they were so into glaring at each other that they didn't seem to notice her. She pretended to find a book on a nearby shelf interesting, though she was really peering at the two women from the corner of her eye. She was technically eavesdropping, but she realized they were talking about her and felt she had a right to hear what they were saying.

Natsuki saw Shizuru's jaw tense. "She… is not competing for me."

"So she dropped out then?"

"I… I don't think so," Shizuru murmured after a moment.

Natsuki wondered this as well. _Was _she still going to compete against Tomoe in the final match? Or was she going to forfeit… which technically she wasn't even allowed to do. The only thing she could do was refuse to fight, but Tomoe would surely rip her to shreds even before the Council could punish her for 'cowardice' and 'refusal to follow orders.'

"Speak of the devil, _hello _Private Kuga." Jin had noticed Natsuki, and she mentally cursed before turning to face the two older women, who were both facing her now. She dropped whatever she had been holding and walked over.

Shizuru's eyes widened a mere fraction when Natsuki stopped just before them.

Natsuki's brow furrowed cutely. "You were talking about me?" As if she didn't know already.

Jin tilted her head slightly as she eyed the girl she now viewed in a less grim light. "Maybe. Maybe not. You busy?"

Natsuki cast a quick glance at Shizuru before returning her gaze to Jin's. "Er, well not really…"

"Not like it matters if you were. Come on," Jin said.

Natsuki's eyes narrowed at Jin, who turned to walk away. "What? Like hell I'm following _you _anywhere." Green eyes met crimson. Shizuru was staring at her, not in adoration, not with… hate… but with something else. The look in Shizuru's eyes rendered Natsuki speechless and her mind blanked. What had she been about to say?

Jin paused, expecting Natsuki to be distrustful of her, and turned around once more. Her arms folded over her chest and she lifted a dark brow when she noticed her two _favorite _soldiers giving each other strange looks. Shizuru looked completely… torn… like watching Natsuki was painful yet she couldn't look away. Natsuki, on the other hand, looked somewhat confused but also shocked into silence. It was all very entertaining and Jin would have let it continue had she not somewhere to be.

"That's an order, Private Kuga," Jin said with a devilish smile. "You don't really have a choice, unless you want to be punished for insubordination."

Natsuki snapped her emeralds from Shizuru's gaze and met with Jin's blazing yellow irises. She didn't say anything for a while, still evaluating the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach after seeing Shizuru stare at her in such a way. After a few more seconds she glanced at Shizuru once more.

The teacher's eyes were still on her, though now the teacher looked so exhausted. Upon noticing Natsuki's gaze on her, Shizuru quickly turned to face Jin, her hand clawing some chestnut hair from her face. "Jin—"

"Am I or am I not a brigadier general?" Jin snapped, now no longer entertained. She had a low tolerance for screwing around. She wasn't even _planning _anything this time. Well, for the most part.

Shizuru and Natsuki both exchanged nervous looks. For a second they both blinked and stared at each other. Even when they were both angry and hurt they _still _could exchange looks? At the same time, like it was the most natural thing in the world? They were still on the same wavelength? Or maybe it was because Jin was a common enemy and they both knew they had to put their issues aside to deal with the bigger threat.

The eye contact broke and Natsuki said to Jin, "You are, but she is my lieutenant and my… loyalty is to her…" The last part was said quietly, and Natsuki refused to look over to Shizuru.

Shizuru froze.

Shizuru too turned to Jin and forced a sly smile. "Surely you can ask another student of mine, Jin. One that is less rebellious, perhaps. I will make sure this _difficult _student is dealt with."

Natsuki snickered and cast her teacher a sidelong glance. It reminded her of the time Reito and Natsuki had a mini scuffle and Reito was only appeased when Shizuru had promised to 'punish' Natsuki for her disobedience. That had been hilarious. Man, Kanzaki could be such a tool.

Jin, clearly not buying it, rolled her eyes. "I won't ask again, Lieutenant Fujino," she growled in a low voice. "I told you this is strictly government business. This has nothing to do with the Marguerites or your upcoming trial regarding the inappropriate relations you have with your student. Or…" Jin glanced at Natsuki, her lips forming a downright wicked smirk, "should I say _have HAD _with your student, considering you're dating Colonel Searrs once again."

Shizuru's eyes narrowed. She decided not to say anything except, "My private relationships have nothing to do with this, existent or not."

Jin shrugged and then pulled out her pistol. She aimed it at Shizuru. Natsuki instantly tensed, her own hand hovering by her hip holster while Shizuru remained relaxed and unperturbed. "I am taking your student for a mere 15 minutes. If you try and stop me, not only will I report you both for insubordination but I will _personally _dish out your punishments as well."

Shizuru's red eyes pierced through Jin's and she said nothing. A pink tongue wet a full bottom lip and the nostrils of Shizuru's roman nose flared only slightly. "Mmm…" she hummed after a moment. "You truly are full of surprises, Jin." Shizuru then glanced at Natsuki, who was battle-ready. "At ease, Private Kuga," Shizuru murmured.

Natsuki gave Shizuru a displeased look but slowly straightened, her hand that had previously hovered above her holster now hanging limply at her side. "Yes, Lieutenant," She replied, her gaze returning to the brigadier general.

Jin, pistol still aimed straight at Shizuru's forehead, looked around at the library's occupants. They all seemed confused and worried. Some girls were whispering to others and some boys looked ready to dive in and save either the Lieutenant or Private Kuga. That'd win them some brownie points for sure.

"If anyone in here would like me to shoot them, please keep staring," Jin announced. Everyone got back to work, though they still passed glances every once in a while.

"Go with her," Shizuru commanded her student in a gentle voice.

"What?"

Red eyes slowly met with Natsuki's emeralds. "Do it, Private Kuga. We don't have a choice." Shizuru turned to Jin and narrowed her eyes. "She will be back in my class in 15 minutes. She will be unharmed. Is that understood, General?"

"I don't remember taking orders from you, Lieutenant," Jin said with an amused look swirling in her eyes. She lowered her pistol and then holstered it. "You have my word that your precious Kuga will be back within your _clutches _in 15, completely untouched. As I said, this has nothing to do with me. The higher-ups know I have nothing to do here except _spy _on you so they decided to give me something to do."

Shizuru nodded and then looked at Natsuki, who seemed a bit nervous. Her fingers were wiggling at her sides and her green eyes were focused intently on Jin. Her posture was much straighter than normal and her lips… those _lips… _Shizuru thought they looked very still. A memory came back of being just about to kiss them, oh how they'd tremble, quiver beneath Shizuru's in fear, nervousness… and then eventually… anticipation.

So still now, so unmoving… what was it that went through that girl's mind?

Jin gestured for Natsuki to follow her, and then saluted Shizuru (who slowly saluted her back) before turning and striding towards the library's exit.

Natsuki glanced briefly at Shizuru and then hesitated only momentarily before following after Jin. The woman had long legs and moved fast.

"Natsuki," Shizuru said quietly. Natsuki froze in her spot and turned around, her face expressionless. Shizuru fidgeted slightly under that gaze and whispered, "Be cautious."

Natsuki, knowing this situation could be serious if Jin had something planned, nodded once.

"Do NOT make me come and get you Kuga. I will tranq you and carry you there if I have to!" Jin yelled loudly at them, her body halfway out the door already.

Natsuki turned and quickly jogged to catch up to Jin, who said something to Natsuki, rolled her eyes, and disappeared behind the door with Natsuki on her heels.

"Lieutenant Fujino?"

"Ah, yes, Private Marguerite?"

"Isn't it time for training?"

Shizuru blinked. Right. Training.

The teacher quickly gathered her class and led them to the main field. Today was going to be a fun day. Who _didn't _like running an obstacle course until they were about to die from exhaustion?

* * *

Natsuki followed behind Jin in silence. The older woman said nothing and so Natsuki in turn said nothing. Besides, what was she supposed to say?

_Oh, by the way, I think you're a bitch. _

Jin probably already knew that anyway.

Instead Natsuki observed the brigadier general. The infamous General Jin, not called by her last name because she was just, for some reason, collectively known by her first. The woman was in her usual black uniform with golden badges and the green patch that signified her graduation from Garderobe Military Academy. Her pistol was holstered at her hip and her army boots were just as black as the rest of her uniform.

Also black was her hair, short and cut in a bob style. Natsuki hated that Jin had hair so dark it rivaled her own… mostly because she loved hers for the same reason she hated Jin's. It brought out the color of their eyes. Golden…eternally burning suns, those were what Jin's eyes looked like. She always seemed angry, even when she was smiling or simply standing still. What _was _this woman's beef? Surely she had better things to do? She had served in the military fighting the rebels. She had disappeared on her mission and had returned carrying the Council member that she had gone with. General Jin Higa was impressive but no matter how famous she was she never seemed happy.

Well, there was one time she seemed happy, and that was when she was kissing Shizuru, invading the Kyoto woman's mouth and pulling their bodies close.

Natsuki cringed at her thoughts but still stayed silent. She noticed they were approaching the Academics building. She had no idea what to expect. "What is this, anyway?" Natsuki finally ended up asking.

Jin grunted and continued stalking across the wet grounds to the large Academics building. "You're being tested for General Homura and his second-in-command, Smith."

"Tested?"

"They say patience is a virtue, Kuga. Why don't you wait and find out?" Jin still didn't turn around, and she smiled to herself when she heard a harrumph from behind her and nothing more.

They made their way into the Academics building, climbed up the stairs, made a right, and found themselves in the infirmary. Youko was seated at a table, her leg crossed over the other and her fingers tapping a pen to a sheet of yellow paper.

When the door closed behind them, the doctor looked up and blinked. "Oh, General Jin, Natsuki. Welcome."

Jin paused beside a counter and leaned on it, her brow lifting at Youko. "You and Kuga are on a first-name basis?"

Youko's lips molded into a smile and her bright blue eyes drifted over to gaze at the confused looking first year. "Natsuki comes in here often."

Jin chuckled and cast the young girl a sideways glance. "Is she now? Not surprised."

Natsuki shot Jin a glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out," Jin suggested with a lazy grin on her face.

Natsuki was oh-so tempted to stick her tongue out at the menace that was Jin Higa, yet she kept it in. She could have her immature moments but right now she decided wasn't the time. Besides, she felt herself oddly amused by Jin's comments and she wasn't comfortable being even _slightly _entertained by anything Jin said or did.

Jin, realizing Natsuki wasn't going to say anything back and being slightly disappointed, turned back to Youko and gestured to the third year. "Homura said you received his package. May I see it?"

Youko nodded and lifted from the chair. She strode over to a metal cabinet, leaned down, and pulled a small, square bag out from one of the shelves. She returned, carrying it carefully in her hands, and then handed it to Jin.

Natsuki watched this exchange with interest and finally blurted, "Will someone _please _tell me what in the hell is going on?"

Youko jumped slightly and turned wide eyes on the first year. She appeared surprised by the outburst, but her posture quickly relaxed. "You don't know? General Jin didn't tell you?"

Natsuki huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She shot Jin a glare, but the woman was too busy opening the bag to notice. Instead Natsuki returned her gaze to Youko's and muttered, "She didn't tell me anything. No one will."

"Ah, I do suppose if it's government testing then that makes it confidential," Youko mused, her pointer-finger coming up to tap her chin gently. She eyed Natsuki through half-lidded eyes. "It's actually pretty common, you know. During these times we're desperate to learn more, find out how we can be better. You being a young woman, healthy and in shape and _clearly _talented makes you a perfect target for these kinds of tests."

Natsuki blinked and swallowed. "W-What kind of tests?"

Youko's gaze softened and she returned to her seat. "Relax," she said, her voice soothing. Natsuki didn't seem to relax. Youko sighed and then added, "I have to administer or supervise these tests all the time. They usually don't go wrong."

"When you say 'usually' you mean—?"

Jin walked over, a syringe in her hand. It was filled with a grayish liquid. The dark-haired general, ignoring the conversation going on, tapped it once then twice with her fingers. When she was satisfied there were no bubbles left she gestured for Natsuki to come to her. "Come here."

Natsuki's eyes widened upon seeing the needle in Jin's hand. "No way," she growled. "I'm not letting you stick that in me."

Youko giggled. "That's what she said..." she murmured. She then glanced at Jin and Natsuki, who were eyeing her with absolute confusion. Youko frowned. "What, isn't that what the kids are saying these days?"

Natsuki winced and then slowly shook her head. "Er, I mean I guess… the ones like _Chie…"_

"Or Anh," Jin added.

"Anh's not a kid," Natsuki pointed out.

Jin let out a high-pitched 'ha!' and rolled her eyes. "Did you seriously just say that? Repeat that sentence in your head and seriously tell me you meant that."

Natsuki _did _indeed replay the sentence in her head. She sighed. "You have a point…"

"That's what I thought," Jin replied. "The woman is as mature as a 14 year old who got broken up with a year ago and _still _can't get over it."

"Better than the girl who never even had a girlfriend to break up with her and _still _can't get over it," Natsuki muttered and then let out a fake cough into her fist.

Jin's eyes snapped to Natsuki, narrowing when Natsuki looked smug. "What was that?" She snapped harshly. "I didn't quite hear you."

"Hm? What? Me? I didn't say a thing…" Natsuki smiled innocently at the now angry general. _Point one for Kuga… _Natsuki mentally muttered.

Youko fought the smirk from her face and cleared her throat, effectively causing both Natsuki and Jin to break eye contact and instead refocus upon the doctor. Youko simply smiled at them and gestured to the syringe in Jin's hands. "May I see that? I _do _believe I'm much better with those things."

Jin very nearly pouted but gave up and, after casting a glare at Natsuki (and resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at the first year), she walked over to the doctor and handed it over. She watched with interest as the doctor brought the syringe close to her face and examined the liquid within.

"Well?" Natsuki asked. "Is it, you know, safe?"

Youko lifted her eyes off the grayish liquid and offered Natsuki an apologetic smile. "There's really no way of telling… the only one who would know is Jin since she's been the trusted one with this task."

Natsuki glanced at Jin, who now smiled brightly. Great, she was back to her overly confident, arrogant self. Kuga rolled her eyes and gave Jin a 'well?' look.

Jin shrugged and folded her arms over her chest. "I'll tell you… but I won't tell you if anyone else is in the room."

Youko rolled her eyes.

The golden-eyed woman merely smiled at the pouty doctor. "Confidential, Dr. Sagisawa, sorry." Technically even Natsuki herself didn't have to know what was in that syringe, it was not required by law since she was, technically, a soldier and therefore property of the government.

Natsuki was absolutely delighted to hear that Jin was going to tell her, though also incredibly nervous. What if she was being injected with something… _bad? _But Jin promised she'd be unharmed right? Then again, trusting Jin was a no-no… but she also was not acting of her own free will. This was something Jin was specifically asked to do… and if she botched it up surely she would be punished.

A sigh was heard, snapping Natsuki from her building thoughts. Youko slowly stood up and rolled her neck to the left and then to the right. When she was finished she let out another small sigh. "I will go check on another student then," she said as she headed for the door, "but don't take too long, I'll be back in five."

Jin chuckled and gave her a small wave. "Sure thing. I'll be quick."

Youko gave a quick wave over her shoulder and the door closed behind her with a soft click.

Natsuki fought back the urge to fidget when Jin offered her an evil smile. "Well, I lied. I'm not going to tell you what's in the syringe."

Natsuki's expression fell and she shot dagger eyes at the brigadier general. "Then you can keep your injections to yourself!" She barked, her arms folding across her chest and her eyes flashing with defiance.

Jin rolled her eyes and said, "As a soldier of Japan and a student at Garderobe Military Academy you are not entitled to know anything about this test. All you are allowed to know is that Dr. Sagisawa will be injecting this drug into your bloodstream and I will be observing the effects." A pause. "And you cannot refuse."

Natsuki's lips curved down slightly and she felt a ball form in her stomach and get bigger and bigger. "I don't… I don't think I'm okay with that…"

Jin quirked a brow. "I was assured that it would be safe and that the only ill effects should be hours from now if there are any at all." Jin could see Natsuki wanted to know what the ill effects could be, and so Jin shrugged and added, "Possible nausea, dizziness, or fatigue."

Natsuki gave the open bag on the table a nod. She could tell there were more tiny glass containers full of the gray liquid. "And those? Why do you have so many? Are you testing anyone else?"

Jin tilted her head and looked absolutely smug as she answered with, "No, you are the only one. These tests are to be trial tests… but if you truly find the first test uncomfortable or harmful then you are free to not continue with the tests… but the first trial _is _mandatory."

Natsuki blinked. She was being forced to take some experimental drug? "What will it do to me?"

Jin shrugged. "Probably nothing… but it's supposed to significantly increase your performance. You're _supposed _to feel _good. _That's where you come in. You have to let us know if you feel your performance has improved at all. They can't use anyone lesser because these people have not quite reached their peak like you have, so their improvement could be them trying harder."

Natsuki hadn't known she was considered at her 'peak.' "Oh…" she murmured, unsure what else to say.

Jin watched Natsuki silently, enjoying the way she could see the wheels turning in the first year's head. "As I said, this has nothing to do with my personal vendetta against Shizuru. If I wanted to kill you I could have done so easily, but I'm not stupid Kuga and I don't want to kill you. In fact I think it's laughable that you think I'd waste my time."

Natsuki lifted a dark brow. "Says the woman that had three mutant dogs try and rip me to shreds."

Jin's smile dropped and she instead formed a displeased frown. "I follow my orders. I have not been talking to the Marguerites much these days… I am mostly preoccupied with General Homura."

Natsuki stared wide-eyed. "The Marguerites were paying you to-?"

"I never said that," Jin said quickly, her eyes narrowing. "You ask way too many questions, Kuga. Why don't you ask the right one?"

"The right question?"

"About the Marguerites. About _a _Marguerite."

"Tomoe?" Natsuki's brow furrowed with confusion. And then she thought about it. Tomoe Marguerite. Tomoe Marguerite was talented. Tomoe Marguerite had managed to beat multiple third years and didn't seem to have a challenge in the world. It was almost unbelievable, after all how many first years could take on so many third years without the kind of training Natsuki had? Her trainers had all seemed to know exactly what was coming, not to mention Kazuya threw the match for Akane whereas Tomoe had no problem dispatching Akane, the third year that had made it to the semi-finals.

Jin tilted her head slightly, saying nothing.

"Tomoe… how is she so… good?"

A smile. "Now _that's _the right question," Jin said. She lifted up the syringe. "Now let's find out."

Natsuki eyed Jin warily. "You… you know something I don't."

"Hold still," Jin murmured as she closed in on Natsuki, syringe in her hand.

Natsuki backed up and held up two hands in defense. "Hey! Youko doesn't trust you and I sure as hell don't. Get her to do it!"

Jin chuckled, she hadn't actually been about to give Natsuki the shot, but it sure as hell was funny pretending. She and Natsuki were both seated at Youko's table. They both sat on either side of a corner, watching each other with curiosity. Natsuki didn't feel so… not safe around Jin. Dare she say it, she actually found the general somewhat funny. At least… it was fun pissing her off.

Jin sighed and leaned her cheek into her palm. She peered at Natsuki through half-lidded eyes. "For one of the academy's top students, you sure are a baby."

"How many times am I going to have to bring up the fact that you're still pining over your teenage crush? Because really, no matter how many things you say about me, your problems are always _way _funnier."

Jin gritted her teeth and had to prevent herself from knocking out a smug looking Kuga with one punch. Jin could, she'd done it before. Had Natsuki forgotten so quickly?

Natsuki fidgeted a bit uncomfortably. "Didn't we have business to attend to? Can I go?"

"Why the rush?"

Natsuki frowned. Jin _had _told Shizuru they'd be back in 15 minutes and Natsuki didn't want Shizuru to get worried and go looking for her… if she still cared enough at all. She probably didn't. Natsuki's expression, as well as her mood, darkened. "No rush…"

Jin looked like a hyena.

_This woman is _so_ freaky, _Natsuki mentally noted as she didn't say anything at first, her eyes averted to the side as to avoid the intensity of Jin's gold._ I knew she had beef with Shizuru but what's the deal with Alyssa? _Natsuki suddenly met Jin's eyes and the two women stared at each other, as if having a contest as to who can look the longest without blinking.

The door opened, causing both Jin and Natsuki to look up. Youko strode in, looking displeased.

"You've had long enough, General," Youko said as she came to a stop in front of the table the two were sitting at. "This is my infirmary and I won't tolerate you acting like you own it."

Jin blinked. "Welcome back. We just finished."

The dark-haired doctor looked grumpy and she held her hand out towards Jin, who looked at it and frowned as if she didn't want to give up the syringe. Youko, not having any of it, snapped, "You've taken your sweet time hijacking my infirmary, the least you can do is give me that damn needle so I can inject Natsuki and be done with it."

Jin, looking amused at the doctor's disapproval, handed the needle over and then folded her arms over her chest. Her head followed Youko as the doctor walked over to Natsuki, took the seat Jin had previously used, and then asked Natsuki to roll up her sleeves.

Natsuki did as she was told and sent a nervous glance over at the black-haired general, who only quirked a brow in response as if to say, '_Don't look at me; I can't do anything about it.'_

"This won't hurt," Youko murmured as she prepared a nice spot on Natsuki's left bicep. "At least I don't think it will," she added under her breath.

"WHA-?"

Stick.

Jin chuckled from her position leaning against a metal counter and Youko grimaced when Natsuki's mouth dropped and she looked like she had to almost physically restrain herself from punching Youko halfway across the room.

"Ah…" Youko hummed when the gray liquid had fully transferred from the syringe and into Natsuki's bloodstream. She pulled it out, placed it on the table, and then went into 'doctor' mode. "Are you feeling alright, Natsuki? Any chills? Do you feel faint? Dizzy? Hot?"

Natsuki didn't say anything at first, her lips pursing into a thin line at the stinging feeling moving through her veins. It wasn't bad, just uncomfortable, sort of like someone poured watered down Listerine into her bloodstream. "Augh…" Natsuki grumbled when the feeling reached the tips of her fingers and then her toes. She placed both her hands on the edge of the table so that she could support herself.

"Natsuki?" Youko said, her tone alarmed.

Jin too looked somewhat concerned and she straightened, her arms unfolding and falling to her sides. "Hey Kuga, answer the doctor."

Natsuki met Youko's worried gaze and whimpered, "Where's my smiley sticker?"

Youko let out a relieved sigh and gently whacked Natsuki on the head. The first year chuckled and sent a grin to Jin while she rubbed at the spot Youko had just tapped.

The corner of the general's lips tugged up into a smirk and she watched Natsuki with a predatory gleam in her eyes. "So you feel fine?"

Natsuki nodded then stood up. Youko stood up as well, as if worried Natsuki would topple over. The first year glanced at Youko and then stretched to show she was fine.

When she stretched she felt… more flexible, as if she didn't even _need _to stretch. She paused, blinked, and then formed a fist. All the muscles in her arm seemed tuned into her mind and she felt like she had more control over her body. She felt an urge to throw some punches to a punching bag, or run a few hundred laps around the track, or maybe she could take on 15 other students.

"Actually I feel… really good," Natsuki said after a moment, her eyes lifting to meet with Youko's. The doctor shrugged, she had no answers.

Jin did. "Hmm yes… the injection is supposed to improve your performance for a few hours. You should be able to do things you couldn't do before, but only for a temporary amount of time. Imagine how easy it would be to take down Tomoe with that stuff in your bloodstream… would be easy, wouldn't it?" Jin gave Natsuki a serious look, one filled with promise of great things. "With the contents of the injection swimming through your veins you should be better than Tomoe. Can you just think of how useful something like that would be during the final match?"

Natsuki's eyes narrowed at the general. Was Jin suggesting that she… cheat? Why? Didn't she want Tomoe to win? "What… what are you saying?" Natsuki asked, her tone and gaze suspicious.

Jin shook her head and waved her hands as if she meant to ward off Natsuki's accusations. "I'm simply saying that… with these injections… the final match would be a shoe-in." Jin smiled and added, "Of course, you'd have to _continue _with these trials…" Jin was bribing her. Continue the trials and Jin would give her the injection before the final match, giving her a huge advantage.

Natsuki shook her head, though half her mind was focused on how great her body felt. It was like pure, concentrated strength was surging through her veins and filling her muscles. "Forget it, Jin, I won't be a guinea pig for General Homura from now on unless I'm being forced, and you said this first trial is the only _mandatory _trial."

Jin let out an over dramatic sigh then glanced at Youko, who looked displeased at what Jin was suggesting. Golden eyes refocused back on Natsuki. "Of course, I was just mentioning, is all. Come on, let's get you back to class before... well I suppose she probably doesn't really care now does she?"

Natsuki said nothing, her mood now significantly lowered thanks to Jin's latest comment, and instead saluted Youko. "Thanks Doc," she mumbled before following Jin out.

Youko watched the first year exit and ran a hand through her hair. "Come and see me if you have any complications, Natsuki!" The doctor called after her.

"I will!" She heard Natsuki call back, though the girl was probably already halfway down the hall.

Youko sighed. _What a nice girl… she's much too good for this world._

_

* * *

_

Natsuki followed Jin again, towards the main field this time where Shizuru's class would be having their training session. The girl stayed a few feet behind, not wanting to get too close to the general and have to talk.

Jin eventually glanced over her shoulder at Natsuki and smirked. "You know, me and Shizuru go back."

"I heard," Natsuki said with a bored expression on her face. "You cannot imagine the immensity of the fuck I do not give," she added, her tone flippant.

The brigadier general sighed, not perturbed at all with Natsuki's hostility. In fact she rather seemed to expect it and had a built-up tolerance for it. She gave Natsuki a once over. "I notice you don't wear your barrette anymore," Jin observed as she gave a nod in Natsuki's direction, her eyes focused above Natsuki's eyes before she faced forward again and continued walking. "Specific reason? Wait, please tell me you _threw _it at her."

Natsuki's mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened a mere fraction before she quickly recovered and let out a cough. Damn. Were her fits _predictable? _Cliché? That's infuriating! "I um… well yeah," Natsuki grumbled as she averted her gaze to her feet below.

"You watch too much TV, kid," Jin said with a sigh. She gave a small shrug and added, "I would've tranq'd her."

"Yeah because I _really _want to get kicked out of Garderobe for attacking my tea—for attacking school personnel." She decided to be vague since she wouldn't put it past Jin to have a tape recorder hidden on her to catch Natsuki saying something incriminating.

Jin didn't comment on the obvious cover up and instead yawned. "Whatever. I warned you and you chose to ignore it. It's your own fault. I had no one to warn me. That woman is a demon and will only hurt you in the end."

Natsuki didn't say anything at that. The main field came into view and Natsuki could see an obstacle course had been set up. She supposed since the weather was getting warmer they'd be spending more time outside.

She wondered what Jin's issues were. She knew she didn't like Shizuru, but _why? _Shizuru had said they were friends at some point, right? And Natsuki had also seen Jin get visibly upset when talking about Alyssa, so what was that about?

Natsuki finally found she _did, _in fact, give a fuck about Jin's problems with Shizuru. Or maybe she was just incredibly curious, but she suddenly wanted to know and she could tell Jin wanted to tell her. Finally she asked, "What is the deal with you and my teacher?"

Rage flickered across Jin's face, coming and going as fast as a meteor in the night sky. Natsuki noticed, but said nothing as she waited for an answer. To her surprise, the brigadier general's lips twitched into a smile.

"Now isn't _that _a story…" she mused, her eyes closing briefly. Some of her short black hair fell in front of her face and she brushed it away before opening her eyes again and focusing them on Natsuki. "Me and Shizuru were friends."

"I heard."

"I fell in love," Jin growled out, her face contorting with disgust. "The feelings… I never knew if they were requited or not. Shizuru flirts with everyone… especially since she started becoming friends with Lu and Searrs." The general sighed and slowly shook her head. "The goddamn Trias and their goddamn promiscuity. Shizuru wasn't like that though… she was… different. She liked to have fun but she didn't sleep with everyone that came her way…"

For a second, Jin looked human. Not stone, not beast, but purely human. Her face softened and she no longer looked like she hated everyone and everything. Her golden gaze had left Natsuki's green once her story had started and instead was unfocused and distant.

Jin continued, "One day I received a letter…" she let out a chuckle and then shook her head again, as if she couldn't believe the stupidity of something. "It was a…" her gaze flickered to Natsuki's for a split second before quickly averting once more, "a _love _letter. From Shizuru."

Natsuki blinked. "Excuse me?"

Jin seemed to snap back into her usual self at the sound of Natsuki's voice and she gave Natsuki an amused look. "What? You don't think your precious teacher could ever fall for someone like me? I was smart, talented, showed potential, a bit rough around the edges… much like you are…"

"I'm not like you," Natsuki said in her usual husky voice, low and sexy but serious. Her eyelids lowered slightly and she added, "In any way."

Now looking bored, Jin waved her hand dismissively at Natsuki and said, "Yeah whatever helps you sleep at night, darling."

"Don't call me tha—"

"So this letter was signed with _love, _just how yours was… the one I used against you in your first trial, if you remember?" Jin interrupted, her brows lifting in Natsuki's direction.

A grunt in confirmation was the only response from the younger woman.

Jin continued, "And Shizuru is known for being honest with her emotions. If she loves you she will sign your letters with love, if she does not then she will not pretend. I was told, in the letter, to meet her by her table."

"Her… table?"

"It was a wooden picnic like table out in a secluded forest clearing on Garderobe's campus. We came across it one day when we decided to go on a walk… Shizuru liked to go there to study in peace since her fans were always bothering her. The Trias of course turned it into their headquarters and I rarely went back after that… I couldn't _deal _with their constant ridicule."

"Anh and Searrs bullied you?" Natsuki asked, her tone laden with surprise.

Jin huffed. "Of course not. They _tried _to but I'm Jin Higa, nothing hurts me but lead."

Natsuki wasn't convinced but she nodded for Jin to continue. "Okay…"

Jin shot Natsuki a glare that resembled a high school girl. Natsuki actually found it quite funny but she stayed silent. Jin let out a grunt and then yawned. "Long story short, I showed up, Alyssa and Shizuru were…"

Both Jin and Natsuki cringed.

"_Busy…" _Jin finished, her face resembling that of someone that had smelled something gross. Busy didn't _begin _to cover what they had been doing, but Natsuki got the meaning and she didn't want details.

"That's… Shizuru wouldn't… that letter must've been fake," Natsuki said after a moment. She really had no reason to believe Jin's story but she was sure Jin wouldn't make something like this up. After all, this story _was_ embarrassing on Jin's behalf.

Jin rolled her eyes. Natsuki looked up at the tall woman and frowned. She could tell a snappy remark was coming. Jin delivered with a simple, "No shit. Anh and Alyssa must've planned it, one of their stupid little pranks. I had beaten them both in training earlier that week… I made them look pathetic in front of everyone. Guess they couldn't handle it and wanted some payback…" Jin sighed and glanced down at Natsuki, who had ended up padding along right beside her.

* * *

Shizuru looked up to see Natsuki and Jin arriving. Finally. Where the _hell _had they been? It's been…

Shizuru checked her cell phone.

It's been a good 17 minutes! That's two minutes late!

"Oh, you finally made it," Shizuru said when Jin came to a stop right in front of her, Natsuki by her side. Shizuru glanced at Natsuki and lifted a brow.

_Are you alright?_

Natsuki huffed. _Yeah, I'm fine. Stop pretending you care. _

Shizuru felt relief fill her chest. She still was curious about what had gone on. Confidential government testing was usually not dangerous or harmful… but there were cases where it could be.

Nao, noticing Natsuki was back, waved and yelled, "Hey! Kuga!" Natsuki looked over and waved back. Nao had stopped in the middle of the obstacle and was now gesturing Natsuki over. Natsuki glanced at Shizuru, who looked like her beautiful features were set in stone.

Shizuru's lips pursed into a thin line and she said in her deadly Kyoto-ben, "What are you waiting for? Private Yuuki is calling you."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed at Shizuru before the first year turned, saluted Jin, and then quickly ran over to Nao.

Jin's eyebrows lifted in surprise at Shizuru's tone. "My, aren't you grouchy today…" Jin said. She looked as smug as a cat that just ate a canary.

Shizuru merely gave Jin a sidelong glance before refocusing her attention on her students. "How did the _tests _go, Jin?" Shizuru asked. Her voice was completely void of any emotion. The woman was completely disinterested in everything.

Jin decided to answer anyway, though her gaze soon found Natsuki and Nao. "Fine. Natsuki responded quite well… or so we think. Tell her to run the obstacle course."

Shizuru did as she was told. "Private Kuga." Natsuki and Nao both lifted their heads and glanced in their teacher's direction. "I believe the class is running an obstacle course right now. Unless you want to explain to me why you believe you don't need to, I suggest getting started. You're already behind."

Natsuki scowled at her teacher, said something else to Nao, and then made her way to the beginning of the obstacle course. She cracked her knuckles and looked up the first wooden tower she was supposed to climb up. There were wooden blocks sticking out from different parts of the wall, making it appear like one of those fake mountain-climbing walls.

The first year had to admit, she was quite excited to climb this wall. Something in her burned with a desire to make her muscles work, to push them to her new limits. Her right hand found a wooden block jutting out of the wall and she then found another for her left hand. Using her arm strength, she pulled her body up and found footing for her boots.

Shizuru and Jin watched in awe as Natsuki scaled the wall like goddamn Spiderman. It was like her mind already knew which ledge to reach for, which wooden blocks to put her feet on. In seconds she was at the top of the tall scaffolding. She walked to the edge and then looked down the other side. There was a rope for her to climb down, yet she just stared at it.

Little did Shizuru know, Natsuki was contemplating if the rope was even necessary. She was sure she could just jump down the, what, 30-35 feet and be fine. Normally she felt like if she tried that her knees would be shot or the pain from the landing would be too much and she could damage herself, but right now she felt amazing. Her legs could definitely handle a jump of any kind. Whatever the hell was in her bloodstream was _awesome!_

"What are you doing?" Shizuru asked in confusion, and Natsuki realized the teacher had stridden over (Jin following closely behind) while she had been contemplating jumping instead of taking the rope.

"I bet I can jump down from here and be fine," Natsuki called down.

Jin smirked, tucked her yellow notepad from under her arm, and began jotting down notes. "Increased confidence," she murmured, "possibly more risk taking behavior?" She asked herself as she jotted down these observations.

Shizuru noted what Jin said. Was this related to the tests? Shizuru frowned up at Natsuki and used her best teacher voice to demand, "Use the rope and get down, you are wasting time."

Natsuki shrugged and then used the rope. She practically slid down it, ignoring any rope burn on her palms, and then moved onto the next section of the obstacle course. Jin had had the other students evacuate the obstacle course, and now they were all sparring nearby… well most of them were. Some were watching Natsuki's progress with interest like Nao, Chie, and Aoi for example.

The rest of the obstacle course seemed to be a breeze for Natsuki, and the better she did and more impressive she was the more Jin would write down in her notepad. Wasn't that strictly for 'observations' of Shizuru and Natsuki's relationship? What was she writing down?

Natsuki finally reached the last obstacle in the course and was now standing above the even taller wooden tower. She was barely panting, barely sweating. She felt like she could do this _all day. _She glanced down and saw that Shizuru and Jin had followed her progress by walking alongside the course. They were at the bottom of the wooden tower Natsuki was standing on top of.

Shizuru sighed. Why was Natsuki taking so long again? "Private Kuga… are you coming down or are you enjoying the view up there?"

Natsuki shrugged. "It _is _nice up here. I can practically see the entire campus." Okay, that was a lie… most trees of the forests that surrounded Garderobe's campus were taller than the wooden scaffolding Natsuki was on but she could _still _see pretty far. She could see the Academics building, the detention facilities, the fancy fountain in the center of campus, aaaaand she could see Shizuru, waiting down below with an impatient frown on her pretty, pretty face.

Shizuru inwardly groaned. Why _oh why_ did Natsuki have to be so difficult? All Shizuru wanted to do was lie down and bury herself under layers and layers of blankets and pillows. She didn't even want Natsuki under the sheets with her. She just wanted to be alone… alone and _away _from this miserable girl. It was an interesting change, since Shizuru could not once remember a time she wished so badly to be _away _from Natsuki and not _with _her.

"Will you truly make me go up there and retrieve you, Private Kuga?" Shizuru asked dryly, clearly unimpressed.

Natsuki snapped back to attention. Her body was begging her to work out and to exercise and to pull off a bunch of impressive and amazing feats but she ignored it, understanding that it was the injection telling her she could do these things… and she probably could.

Natsuki took a deep breath before climbing down the scaffolding. She didn't much care for heights.

As Natsuki made her way down, quite easily in fact, Jin noticed the rest of the students had stopped sparring to watch the other girl finish the obstacle course. Well, now that Natsuki was done Jin didn't see why they were allowed to stand around.

Jin glanced at them and ordered, "Get back to running the course, maggots." They did.

As if remembering something, Shizuru quickly spun on her heel and strode to where her bag was. "Follow me," she called without turning around. Neither Jin nor Natsuki knew who she was talking to, so they both ended up following the Kyoto woman.

Shizuru reached into her bag and pulled out a book. It was Chie's anatomy book. She held it out to Natsuki.

Natsuki blinked and accepted it. "Uh, why did you give me this?"

Shizuru's full lips formed a sly smile. "You left it in the library when General Jin," crimson met with gold briefly, "took you away. Chie mentioned that you might want it so I made sure to bring it along with me."

Natsuki stared at the cover of the book. Was this a joke? What did she need an anatomy book for? "Um… okay… I think Chie was just trying to piss me off with her weird, perv jokes."

Shizuru simply yawned and set her gaze on the students running the obstacle course again. "Well, whatever the case, the book is now taken out of the library in _your _name so you are now responsible for it."

Natsuki sighed and tucked it under her arm. "Whatever."

"I've been meaning to ask you," Shizuru said quietly, her gaze becoming one that Natsuki recognized. It was no longer 'fake, platonic, Lieutenant Fujino.' It was 'Shizuru, the person you have—_HAD—_a relationship with.' Shizuru offered a soothing smile. "Will you still be competing in the competition?"

Natsuki blinked and felt another shard of her heart peel off. "I um…"

She wasn't _sure! _She truly wanted to kick Tomoe's ass… hell she wanted to kick Tomoe's ass _now, _especially with the fun mystery-drug in her bloodstream, but what if she _won? _She'd win Shizuru! And what kind of a prize is that?

_A really hot one…_

_ Yeah but that's not… that's not the point! Do I really want to be stuck on some top-secret blah, blah mission with Shizuru? I mean I DID but now that… now that she chose Alyssa over me I… I don't think I'd be able to deal with that, not to mention I'd be risking my LIFE to win that prize. Tomoe is serious with all her threats, I can tell._

"I'm not… sure," Natsuki eventually said. She averted her eyes from Shizuru's and glanced at Jin, who was once again writing down things on her notepad.

Jin looked up and frowned at her. "You better compete, Kuga." That wouldn't make General Homura happy if Natsuki didn't compete. After all, he was planning on showing up to the final match just to observe her.

Shizuru shot Jin a glare. "My student does not need to compete if she does not want to." _Sort of. _"It's never too late to… drop out…"

The general let out a sharp laugh. "Yeah, right. If she doesn't compete after making it this far in the competition she'd have wasted _everyone's _time. She's made a commitment to the competition, she can't back out now." Jin paused, thought about it, and then added, "Unless she wants to face punishment, of course."

Natsuki's eyes widened and she glanced at Shizuru to see if that were true. Shizuru's jaw was tight and Natsuki could see the gears turning in her head. Shizuru was looking for some type of loophole, some type of way out of Natsuki competing.

_She STILL doesn't want me competing? Is it because she's worried about me or because she ALSO doesn't want me going on the mission with her? Or maybe Alyssa doesn't want me going on the mission with her girlfriend… man this is confusing. _

Shizuru's gaze flickered between Jin and Natsuki before she declared, "Class is… class is over." Shizuru gingerly touched the sore spot on her cheek before sighing and saying, "I have Council business to attend to so class is dismissed for today." She glared at Jin, saluted Jin and Natsuki, and then turned and walked off.

The class stopped what they were doing when they saw their teacher leaving the main field and then they exchanged confused glances.

Jin and Natsuki watched Shizuru leave and then their gazes met briefly.

"Fine by me," Natsuki grumbled as she walked off to go find her friends. Maybe they'd accompany her to the gym for a workout? Hell, she'd love to spar against several people at once! With the way she felt, she doubted any amount of opponents would be a problem.

Jin let out a content sigh. "Natsuki," Jin called after the student.

Natsuki froze, but didn't turn around. Had Jin called her by her first name?

Jin glided over to Natsuki and paused just behind her. She placed both her hands on Natsuki's shoulders and lowered her lips to Natsuki's left ear. "You can't beat Tomoe… not without my help. Just remember that. I hope to see you tomorrow to continue your testing."

Natsuki, rigid under Jin's grasp, said nothing and only felt like she could relax when she no longer sensed Jin's presence behind her. She exhaled slowly and briefly closed her eyes. Crap. She felt a bit like crap. Not physically, but mentally.

But she also felt strong. Stronger than before and in more ways than one. She wasn't sure if it was the mystery-drug in her system or if it was the fact that she was oddly content. She knew deep down that she wasn't truly alone. Her friends were with her. She loved her friends and wasn't afraid of it. Natsuki had learned that by yourself you should be strong, but you should be even stronger when surrounded by loved ones.

Natsuki waved to her friends, asking for them to follow her, and then turned and headed towards the gym. She didn't need to look behind her to know they would follow her anywhere. They always had her back and even if she was going through a rough patch, she knew she could count on them to help her through it.

Natsuki was happy to have friends too because it gave her countless sparring partners. She needed a good workout and this obstacle course was just not doing it for her.

* * *

Natsuki pounded her fist into a punching bag. She had remembered this time to wrap her hands correctly, just how Tanaka had shown her. She couldn't risk injuring her fists now, not when she still had the match coming up. And she _was _going to compete still… right?

Slam, thud, hit, whack.

The punching bag didn't stand a chance.

Nao was watching nearby. She had been stretching, while secretly watching Natsuki the entire time. Chie and Aoi were somewhere nearby, though Nao had no idea what type of 'exercise' they were up to. She figured it involved some thrusting and bending.

"Man. You'd think the punching bag insulted your mama or something," the redhead quipped when she finished stretching her triceps.

Natsuki paused her flurry of punches and straightened, turning her head to glance at her best friend. Natsuki was sweaty, with her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and her chest rising and falling rapidly. "I've never had so much energy before," Natsuki explained. She gestured to Nao. "Is your stretching really doing anything?"

Nao appeared insulted and she frowned. "Of course stretching _does _something! It's good for you! Stretches your muscles and increases blood flow!"

The dark-haired girl merely looked amused, as if saying, '_Riiight, that's a REAL workout. Except not really.'_

The redhead let it slide, knowing that Natsuki had been putting on a front the entire day. She could tell that something inside Natsuki had snapped like a twig. Natsuki gave her a goofy grin, but Nao knew, she could tell. Natsuki wasn't really very happy.

"Where'd Chie and Aoi go?" Natsuki asked, turning to scan the gym with her eyes. She saw no one, except Nao.

The redhead shrugged and lowered to the floor to do push-ups. "Dunno," she said. "I guess they'll show up when they're finished…"

Natsuki's brow wrinkled and she turned to stare at Nao, a quizzical expression on her pretty face. "Finished…? Finished with—? Oh. _Oh." _She then made a face that Nao would've laughed at had she not been in the middle of doing fifty push-ups.

Natsuki shuddered a bit and muttered something under her breath before returning to the punching bag. She had so much energy and wasn't even the least bit tired from her endless amount of punching. She was sure that, at this rate, she could keep punching forever.

"Thought I'd find you guys here," Nabatame said as she entered the gym, a small duffle bag over her shoulder. She looked well rested and much better than she had looked that morning, and so Natsuki figured she must've taken a nap.

Nao finished her push-ups and stood up while Natsuki stopped her punching and turned around. "Yo," she said to the third year.

"Hey, Nabatame," Natsuki said with a wave. To Nabatame, Kuga appeared exhausted and somewhat embarrassed. The third year understood, she _had _witnessed something earlier she probably shouldn't have, though she was curious to know how that had ended up.

She guessed not well when Natsuki almost immediately averted her gaze to all around the room, as if she couldn't meet Nabatame's gaze for too long.

_Noooot a good sign_, the third year thought.

Nabatame gave Nao a nod and then approached Natsuki. "Hey wanna get some training done?" Nabatame couldn't help Natsuki with the Kiyohime, a move she knew Natsuki was supposed to be learning from Shizuru (though she felt that that had probably ended up not happening), but she knew she could offer to spar with the first year.

Natsuki beamed. Perfect! A good spar with someone as talented as Nabatame was exactly what she needed. "Yeah, let's do it."

Nabatame winked and then held up a finger. "Alright, you find a good spot and I'll be with you in a second."

Natsuki nodded and padded off to go find a free matted area. She loved sparring in the gyms; the floors had matted areas perfect for sparring so that when she felt it, it didn't hurt as bad as where she and Shizuru normally practiced.

Two minutes later and Nabatame had returned. She let her duffle bag slide to the floor just outside the matted area and then stepped onto it. "Okay so, any specific requests?"

Natsuki quirked a brow. "Don't take it easy on me. Give it your all."

"Are you sure about that, Natsuki? I can hurt you and that would _not _be good since the final match is only a few days away."

The determined first year gave a slow nod. "Don't hold back." She hated to admit it, but Alyssa's training session had been intense and incredibly helpful. She _knew _Shizuru held back, she _knew _Nabatame had held back, but Alyssa? Alyssa had let Natsuki have it, showed her that she wasn't as good as she thought she was and it served to motivate Natsuki to get better, to get better than Alyssa.

Nabatame's eyes narrowed and she peered at Natsuki with a searching look. Natsuki stood steadfast, her fists balled at her sides and her chin raised. A small smile crept onto the third year's face. "Okay then, but I'm warning you, most people end up at Youko's when I _give it my all." _

Natsuki stretched her arms and then her neck. Nabatame did the same, looking satisfied when she heard a _pop! _

The two stood a few feet apart, their eyes locked and their breathing controlled.

Natsuki, for a split second, wondered if this were fair. After all, she had _something _in her veins that made her feel invincible, absolutely wonderful. She could tell she was stronger and faster, both physically and mentally.

"Start!" Nabatame yelled, and she wasted no time in getting over to Natsuki, who held her hands up in her perfect fighting stance.

_Block the core, feet spread apart, balance…_

Nabatame threw a punch that Natsuki dodged. It felt like slow motion, and Natsuki could see as she moved through the air that Nabatame hadn't expected that. Her eyes had widened a bit in surprise and she had to quickly recover from being thrown off balance. She hadn't expected to miss.

"Well, you got better," Nabatame muttered as she and Natsuki circled each other.

Natsuki nodded before throwing a kick, which Nabatame caught. She then pulled on Natsuki's leg, throwing her off her _other _leg and causing her to tumble onto her back. Nabatame grinned, thinking the earlier mishap must've been her needing to warm up. "Got you on the ground," she nearly sang as she leapt onto Natsuki.

Natsuki felt Nabatame's weight on her chest and on her lower half. The third year's left hand grabbed Natsuki's collar, holding her down, and the other hand lifted in the air to throw a punch. Natsuki quickly thrust her hips up, causing Nabatame to lose her grip and fall a bit forward so that her unguarded tummy was now an easy target.

Natsuki rolled over, grabbing Nabatame around the stomach and twisting. She was soon on top of Nabatame, and she raised her own fist in the air.

Whack!

Nabatame's face snapped to the side and she gasped. _Ow. _That had actually hurt like a bitch! Nabatame didn't attack and turned back to look up at Natsuki, who was breathing heavily and poised to fire another punch. "Ow."

Natsuki blinked and scrambled to get off. "Sorry!"

Nabatame rubbed at her jaw and refused Natsuki's hand as she stood up on her own. "No, no that's fine. I'm really impressed… you won round one."

Natsuki smiled, pleased with her victory. She had never won a sparring match against Nabatame before.

Nabatame watched Natsuki with suspicion. How had Natsuki improved so fast? Since when was she so fast, like lightning? Nabatame barely had time to think just before Natsuki would already be anticipating her attacks. Sure, Nabatame was always just a tiny bit ahead of Natsuki most of the time, but Natsuki just seemed… _stronger. _Nabatame hadn't been expecting it at all.

Two more sparring matches later and Nabatame hadn't won _one _yet. She was slightly annoyed, her ego being a bit bruised, but she was also proud at how skilled Natsuki seemed to be.

She wiped the sweat from her brow and stood panting while Natsuki took a chug of water from a water bottle. "I wonder if this sudden burst of talent has to do with Fujino," Nabatame wondered out loud.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked, though she winced and felt a stab of pain at the mention of that name.

"She always seemed to be… not _holding you back _per se, but sort of babying you."

Natsuki huffed. "Not anymore." She paused and then said, "I recently was given some injection for some confidential test or something from the government. I don't know what it is, but I think that may have something to do with it."

"Oh…" Nabatame uttered, her eyes widening in realization. "They gave me one of those a year or two ago… it just made me throw up though," she explained with a frown. "I want whatever they gave you."

Natsuki chuckled and ran her hand through her dark locks. "Supposedly there can be some not-so-great side affects… but I haven't felt anything but like, a runner's high all day."

Nabatame gave a 'huh, cool' look and then stretched a bit more. "Man, thanks for that. I haven't had a challenging fight like that in a while it feels like… everyone is so easy these days."

Natsuki was sure that if she could beat the top third year with the injection, she could probably take on Tomoe with it, no problem. She inwardly cringed at her thoughts. She would never cheat. That would ruin the joy of kicking Tomoe's ass for real… but it would be _so easy…_

"Sooooo," Nabatame drawled. "How'd the rest of this morning go?"

Natsuki's expression darkened and she looked away. She didn't want to think about that… how Shizuru had admitted to cheating, how Natsuki had slapped her, how Shizuru denied Natsuki's feelings, saying she didn't love her.

"That bad, huh?"

"Shizuru says she made a _mistake," _Natsuki growled, her intense emeralds lifting to meet with Nabatame's sapphires. "I think that mistake was me."

Nabatame's lips pursed together and she felt a tug on her heart for her favorite first year friend. "So… she and Alyssa… they…?"

Natsuki nodded and then cracked her knuckles. "I punched Alyssa in the face though, so everything is fine now."

Nabatame didn't believe that for a second, but she knew she wasn't really supposed to. "Right… Well, at least you got a punch in." Punching Alyssa Searrs was a pretty impressive feat in itself. She then glanced to the right and saw Nao approaching. "Hey, Nao."

"Hey," the vixen came to a stop and glanced a Natsuki, "Chie, Aoi, and me are heading home. You wanna come?"

Natsuki shook her head. "No, I still have so much energy left to spend," she said with an apologetic smile. She really _did _have tons of energy left and she had no idea what to do with all of it. She wasn't tired in the least.

Nao frowned at her. "We've been at it for two hours, Natsuki. You're not tired at all?"

Nabatame cleared her throat and said, "I'll hang out here with her until she's tired out. We're going to train some more for her match."

Nao frowned at them. "Crazy," she grumbled. Who liked exercising that much? "Well whatever," she said, offering them a wave and turning to leave.

"Oh wait, Nao," Natsuki said as she ran to her own bag and pulled something out. She returned to the redhead and handed the object over.

Nao glanced down at it, "An anatomy book? Really?"

Natsuki shrugged. "Fujino gave it to me thinking it was mine. Anyways, it's out in my name now so will you take it back to the tent? If I lose it I'm _not _paying the library for it."

Nao rolled her eyes and tucked the book under her arm. "Alright, whatever." She waved at them and began walking away.

"Thanks!" Natsuki called, chuckling when Nao waved again from over her shoulder. Natsuki glanced at Nabatame. "You can go another few rounds?"

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

* * *

Two more hours later, and Natsuki was _just _beginning to feel the burn. She couldn't remember ever getting such a great workout. Every part of her was on fire, but in a good way. Her arms felt stronger, not weaker, with each punch she threw. Her legs have never felt so elastic, so flexible, but also powerful at the same time. She could probably run a few laps around the track before getting back to her tent.

Nabatame was exhausted by this point, despite Natsuki being as nimble as a boxer, jumping back and forth on her feet and ready to go again.

"Come on," Nabatame said with a roll of her eyes at Natsuki's apparent tenacity. "I'll walk you home. I just need to go change first."

"Alright."

Nabatame entered the locker room. When she came out, Natsuki blinked.

The third year was wearing a strapless black dress that ended just above her knees. It hugged her figure perfectly, showing off her curves and making her look like she had just walked out of a magazine. The smoky look to her eyes made the dark blue appear even more striking than usual, especially against the backdrop of midnight tresses.

No wonder she was in there for a good ten minutes.

"Uh… why are you wearing that?" Was that kind of attire even allowed at Garderobe?

Nabatame just offered her a wink and a smile. "I'm going out tonight," is all she said as she led Natsuki out of the gym.

Natsuki kept glancing in Nabatame's direction as they headed back towards Fujino's tent sector. Nabatame refused to expand on the whole 'going out tonight' bit so Natsuki eventually gave up, figuring if Nabatame didn't want to tell her then it probably wasn't any of Natsuki's business anyway.

When she entered her tent Natsuki paused. "Wow… um… so all of you are going out tonight?"

In front of Natsuki were Aoi, Chie, Mai, and Nao. They were all dressed like they were ready to go to a party. Upon hearing Natsuki they all looked up. Then they all grinned.

Natsuki took a step back. "Um, guys…?" Her hands desperately tried to latch onto the zipper behind her. Unfortunately she felt Nabatame give her a shove away from the exit and into the tent.

"Relax, Kuga," the redhead said with a roll of her eyes. "And yes, _all _of us are going out tonight."

Natsuki glanced back at Nabatame and scowled at the betrayal. The third year offered her an apologetic smile. "Come on, we're just going to go out and blow off some steam. Me and Nao talked about it earlier at the gym and thought it was a good idea."

"And you didn't tell me this _why?" _Natsuki asked, a brow lifting.

_ "_Because," Nao snapped as she stepped forward and pulled Natsuki's arm. "We know you would've refused and we've already been waiting here dressed like this while you continued working out. The least you can do is go out with us and have some fun."

Natsuki allowed herself to be dragged towards the rest of her friends, who were all still smiling the same, eerily similar smile. The dark-haired girl was sure she would have put more effort into getting away if she wasn't completely distracted by what her friends were wearing.

Nao, for one, was wearing a short… a _very _short red dress with black heels. The back of the dress was dangerously low and it fit so well that it even appeared to give Nao some cleavage, a near-impossible feat when it came to the vixen. Natsuki tore her eyes away from Nao's smooth back and instead glanced at Aoi.

Aoi too, was dressed up. She had adorned her wrists with multiple colorful bracelets and two dangly earrings hung from her ears. Natsuki hadn't even known Aoi _had _jewelry, let alone the rest of her friends. Aoi was wearing a short, light blue skirt and a cute top that didn't reveal much but still flattered her figure. Aoi also happened to be standing next to Mai. At least… that's who Natsuki _thought _the other redhead was.

Mai's eyes twinkled when she noticed Natsuki was examining her. It took every fiber in her body to not strike a pose and hear Natsuki yell something in frustration. It was _much _too funny watching, in silence, as Natsuki stared at everyone's attire.

"It's nice right?" Mai squealed with excitement as she spun quickly. The ends of her skirt twirled with her, revealing her thighs for a split second. Natsuki snapped her view to the side, not wanting to accidently see Mai's underwear.

Were her friends all part of some top secret brothel?

"Isn't that a bit," Natsuki swallowed and then tugged at her uniform collar, "short?"

"No, _you're _short," Nabatame said as she strode forward, gripping a surprised Natsuki's shoulder and dragging the first year towards the wardrobe. "So put on these heels," she finished as she handed a pair of black heels to Natsuki. They were strappy with the kind of heels Natsuki was sure she'd murder herself with.

Natsuki pouted a bit. A part of her secretly _loved _the heels but she decided to pretend not to be happy about them to hold up her badass '_I don't dress in stupid things' _face on. It wasn't like her to _squeal _in girlish happiness... at least not around other people.

Someone cleared their throat, and Natsuki turned to see Chie. Natsuki stared wide-eyed at the handsome girl. What she was wearing was the most surprising of all! "Chie you… you're…"

Chie nodded and pointed to herself. "I'm wearing my uniform."

Natsuki nodded dumbly. "You're the only one… besides me, obviously."

The shorthaired girl winked, gave Natsuki a thumbs-up, and said, "The girls love a chick in a uniform."

Aoi rolled her eyes while Natsuki just stared blankly.

"It's true actually," Nabatame mused. "I'm pretty sure that's the only reason Sasaki applied to Garderobe…"

Natsuki looked around the tent and then refocused her gaze on the third year. "Where _is _Sasaki?" A pause. "Or wait, is she the pimp and you guys are her harem?"

Nabatame rolled her eyes. "She wishes! I invited her but she said she was in the middle of answering people's questions or something… I'm not entirely sure what she was doing…" Nabatame trailed off, her brow furrowing slightly as she thought back on that odd moment.

A few silent seconds ticked by before Natsuki took a step towards the tent's exit. "Weeeeell It's been fun guys, but I'm going to go train…"

Chie, somehow having snuck behind Natsuki, grabbed the shorter girl by the shoulders and said, "No you don't, Natsuki!" Natsuki struggled to get out of Chie's hold, obviously holding back because she didn't want to harm her friend.

Mai looked slightly guilty about not helping Natsuki but… they needed to do this. The redhead, arms akimbo, said quite seriously, "Stop struggling Natsuki, you're going to hurt Chie."

Natsuki blinked and paused, her eyes narrowing at Mai.

Chie frowned at Mai. "Hey…"

Aoi shrugged. "It's true, Natsuki could probably kick your as—"

"She can," Nabatame chimed in. "She kicked mine today, and I'm not ashamed to admit it."

"I wouldn't say I _kicked your ass," _Natsuki pointed out, "We seemed pretty evenly matched most of the time to be honest."

"_Anyways," _Mai interrupted as she shot Aoi an annoyed glance, "Natsuki we've all noticed you've been odd lately. You've been snappy all day, you've acted sort of strange the last few days, and all day you've just been exercising like a maniac. No one likes exercising that much! Not even you!"

"Oh that's because earlier I had this injecti—"

"Not the point, Natsuki," Nabatame said as she slipped her purse over her shoulder. "You're coming with us… but first you're going to need to get a permission slip to leave campus."

"Where are we… going…?" Natsuki asked, her face completely clueless and an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

Nao and Nabatame both grinned. "Out," they both said simply, purposefully leaving out the details.

"I know _that!" _Natsuki frowned and then grunted when Chie shoved her towards Nabatame, who grabbed her by the shoulders and peered into her emerald eyes.

"Natsuki, you're going to have to trust me on this, okay? You need a day off, and we're going to provide it."

"But…"

"Nope," the third year shook her head, silencing Natsuki, "now we're going to help find you some stuff to wear, and you're going to wear it, got it?"

"Er… okay…" Natsuki pouted at that. She actually knew quite a lot about cute clothes and all that 'girly' stuff, she just never liked to admit that she liked it, is all!

"Now let's see…" Nao murmured when Nabatame gave her a curt nod. She opened Natsuki's wardrobe and sighed. "All you have is running shorts, tank tops, and sneakers. Everything else is uniforms." She then grinned and leaned forward, pulling out a lacy piece of lingerie. She lifted a brow in Natsuki's direction. "Well there's this…"

"GIVE ME THAT!" Natsuki barked as she lunged forward and ripped it from Nao's hands. She quickly folded it neatly before placing it back in one of her drawers. She paused and then turned around to her friends, who were all giggling. "Th-That's not mine!"

"Riiiight," Nao drawled as she pulled out _another _piece of lingerie. "So this doesn't belong to you either, I guess?"

Natsuki visibly paled and grabbed it from Nao's hands. "You'll ruin it!" She growled, before realizing she gave herself away. Not like her friends had been fooled at all, but she liked to play pretend when she was embarrassed.

Finally they all stopped giggling, although Natsuki was still shooting Nao daggers with her eyes.

Standing still wasn't fun. Natsuki certainly didn't want to waste the _whatever _that was in her bloodstream. She could still feel them in her, making her feel absolutely invincible. And Jin was right. Natsuki couldn't beat Tomoe, there was no way… was there? Would using Jin's drugs be considered cheating if all they did was level the playing field? After all, they probably didn't make Natsuki _better _than Tomoe, just better than she already was.

_Wait, am I still competing?_

"Ah-hah!" Nao's voice snapped Natsuki from her train of thought and she glanced over her shoulder at the redhead, who, to Natsuki's horror, pulled out a short black skirt and a short sleeved white blouse.

"What are you… why?" Natsuki stammered, completely surprised she even still had that outfit in there.

Nao turned around and then gestured to Mai, who took her place in front of Natsuki's wardrobe and pulled out a skinny black tie. Amethysts widened and the busty redhead looked impressed.

"Looks like the only kind of uh, _appropriate _clothes for this kind of outing is the outfit we got from the school for the Parent's Day welcome ceremony," Nao explained as she held up the skirt and the top. "Natsuki doesn't have anything else in there, unless of course she wants to show up in all this fun lingerie…"

Natsuki simply turned bright red this time, knowing nothing she said would win her back her dignity.

"Oooh," Chie cooed, loving the idea. "Can we just stay in all night and make Natsuki try on all her lingerie instead?"

Aoi whacked Chie over the head. "Do me a favor, Chie, and shut up."

Nabatame examined the outfit Nao and Mai were holding up.

"Whatever, we'll lose the tie and get her a necklace… the blouse is actually kind of nice if we can find a belt to go around her waist… and maybe leave a bunch of the top buttons undone. The skirt's perfect and the heels will work too." Nabatame mentally thanked the perverts that made this skirt the school's standard for 'formal attire.'

Suddenly, Natsuki felt like a fawn surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves. Her eyes darted from each face of her 'friends.' "Um, guys…?" She whimpered when she realized there was no escape, at least not an escape route she could take without knocking out all her friends.

"Okay, time to get dressed, Natsuki," Mai said happily.

Natsuki frowned and, knowing she had no choice and secretly wanting to get as far away from Garderobe as possible, grabbed the outfit out of Mai's hands, blushing fiercely. "I-I can dress myself!"

* * *

Natsuki took a deep breath before slowly opening the door to Shizuru's classroom. She glanced behind her before walking in and gave Nabatame a desperate look. The third year simply shook her head and shooed her in with a sweeping gesture of her hand. Natsuki grumbled and turned. She held her chin up, made sure her face gave away nothing, and prayed that she wouldn't trip in her heels.

And in strode Natsuki Kuga. Not just Private Natsuki Kuga, _Natsuki Goddamn Kuga. _

No, that was too much like Alyssa's nickname.

And in strode _Natsuki EFFING Kuga_. Yeah, that worked better.

Shizuru tilted her head up and smiled pleasantly at Natsuki. Natsuki noticed the flicker of surprise in Shizuru's russet eyes and felt victorious. The Kyoto woman attempted a discreet look-over, but Natsuki saw Shizuru's eyes dip down and up and then repeat the process. Discreet _fail._

_I think she's checking me out,_ Natsuki thought with some surprise. She had never really noticed Shizuru checking her out before, at least not so hungrily. Maybe she had just never noticed before because she never really purposefully tried to look or act sexy for Shizuru… not like she was doing that now, but she _had _been idly thinking about what Shizuru would think, seeing her in such an outfit.

She was simply wearing a white blouse that had the first three or four buttons undone, revealing a lot of cleavage. Natsuki hadn't even known she _had _cleavage, but then again, Mai, Aoi, and Nao seemed to be able to work wonders. The necklace she had borrowed hung just above her breasts, drawing attention to them. She was also wearing a belt that went around her waist, tightened to show how slim Natsuki's waist truly was. The skirt was the same from Parent's Days, school issued and ridiculously short. It was the black, strappy heels that pissed Natsuki off almost as much as the short skirt did, not because they didn't look sexy, but because they were hard as hell to walk in.

_Yeah_, Natsuki thought, _Shizuru must be enjoying the view._

"Private Kuga," Shizuru greeted in her sexy Kyoto-ben. "What brings you to my classroom?" Natsuki had to wonder, did Shizuru even know her accent had gotten thicker? That usually only happened after an intense make-out session.

Natsuki had to admit, Shizuru speaking in such a way always made her feel like melting, which was annoying. She came to a stop in front of Shizuru's desk and peered down at her pleasantly serene teacher, who was giving her a look bordering on seductive and absolutely confused.

It was as if Shizuru could tell she was acting somewhat strange but couldn't stop herself. After all, acting seductive was _not _something she wanted to be doing, especially when their relationship was on the rocks and she was angry with Natsuki. Still, she couldn't help herself when Natsuki looked that way!

"What?" Anh asked, tone full of disappointment, "You don't say 'hi' to me anymore, Private Sexy Pants?" The colonel stood up from one of the student's desks directly behind Natsuki. Natsuki jumped in surprise, she hadn't even noticed Anh was there, having focused all her attention on Shizuru the second she entered the classroom. "Or should I say Private Sexy _Skirt."_

The student turned around and blinked. "Anh…" She said, "Hi."

Anh grinned and looked Natsuki up and down, much like Shizuru had done when the girl first walked in. "You look absolutely _delectable, _Natsuki!" The colonel purred, taking a step closer. Pink crept onto Natsuki's cheeks and she averted her gaze with embarrassment. "I could eat you up! Where are you going, dressed like that?"

Natsuki opened her mouth to speak but Shizuru beat her to it. "Anh, do you not think you should… relax? You may scare my student away and I have yet to learn what she wants from me."

"You're the scary one! It's terrifying that a woman such as yourself can be so composed when this lovely creature just walked in!" Anh looked past Natsuki to pout at an unhappy looking Shizuru. "Aw, come on. I didn't even touch her…" _Yet._

Shizuru's eyes narrowed and she said nothing more. Anh rolled her eyes. "_Alright." _

The colonel then offered Natsuki another mischievous grin before patting her on the head, much to Natsuki's chagrin. Mai _had _spent 15 minutes on Natsuki's hair only for it to be messed up by Anh! Then again, it wasn't much of a mess up since Natsuki couldn't really tell the difference when Mai had given her a mirror to see her new hairdo.

Colonel Lu finally sat down again, though she looked pouty and placed her cheek into her palm before letting out a forlorn huff.

Natsuki glared at Anh and tried to fix her hair before turning around to face Shizuru again.

"To what do I owe the pleasure… _Natsuki?_"

Natsuki's eyes widened a mere fraction at the sound of her name. Shizuru simply smiled, making Natsuki even angrier. Why was Shizuru acting so damn smug anyways? It was irritating.

"Sign me a permission slip so that I can leave campus," Natsuki demanded, her palms being placed down on Shizuru's desk and her body leaning towards the older woman. If she was trying to look intimidating, Shizuru didn't think it was working.

"Ara…" Shizuru uttered, her eyelids lowering seductively, "and why would I do that?"

Natsuki straightened and averted her gaze from the predator-like ones watching her. "Er… because I want to leave campus?" _Duh? Why is she looking at me like that?_

Shizuru sighed and slowly shook her head. "Kannin na, but I will not allow you to leave campus."

The student's jaw dropped and she formed fists as her sides. "Why not? You signed Nao's earlier didn't you?"

Chie did not need a permission slip since she worked part-time as a guard at the front gate and therefore had privileges no one else did, same with Aoi. "Ah… yes… I did." _Precisely why I will not sign yours now._

Natsuki waited for an explanation. "Shizuru…" she said when none came, her tone quiet as she leaned her face closer. "Please just sign it… I'll be back tonight, I promise." Natsuki had no idea why she was making promises to Shizuru… since obviously Shizuru never meant any of hers.

Shizuru leaned closer when Natsuki lowered her head slightly. Natsuki didn't seem to notice. "Natsuki there's… I think we should—"

Natsuki blinked in surprise and then scowled. "Pass," she muttered. "Sign it, Fujino."

Shizuru sighed. "I will not," came the simple refusal.

Natsuki almost looked like a whiny teenager. "I bet you don't even have a good reason," she accused.

"I do, but I have no desire to tell you the reason," Shizuru said with a mere shrug. She leaned back in her chair. "If that is all," Shizuru said, her eyes piercing into Natsuki's, "would you mind leaving my classroom? I have had a long day."

The student's lips pursed into a thin line and just as she opened her mouth to yell something the door opened and both turned to look. Natsuki half-expected Alyssa to walk in, but was glad when it was, in fact, her allies.

In strode Nao, just as dressed up though Shizuru thought it was less classy than Natsuki. The vixen was wearing a red dress with slits up the side. Shizuru found it rather age-inappropriate. Right behind was Nabatame, also dressed as if she were ready to go to a club, though she looked classy _and _sexy. Then again, Shizuru also simply just liked Nabatame more than Nao. Shizuru looked Nabatame up and down once more.

Shizuru blinked.

"What's taking so long, Kuga?" Nao asked as she came to a stop just to the side of Natsuki.

Nabatame stopped on the other side and placed a hand on Natsuki's shoulder. She glanced at Shizuru and said, "Yeah, what's the hold up? Fuuka isn't New York City; Fuuka sleeps at some point so we should get going."

The corner of Shizuru's lips curved downwards only slightly. "Hello ladies."

Nao and Nabatame merely cast Shizuru a dismissive glance. "Hey," Nabatame said. Nao didn't even say anything.

Natsuki sighed. "She won't give me a slip," she said with a frown and then a glare in her teacher's direction, scowling.

Shizuru, much to Natsuki's surprise, shrunk under the glare Natsuki was sending. "I'll sign it," Shizuru said quietly. Natsuki blinked but said nothing as Shizuru bent down, opened up a drawer, pulled out a small pad of some type of form and then ripped off a piece. She then neatly signed it and held it out.

Natsuki reached out her hand and took it, their fingers touching briefly. Natsuki sucked in a sharp breath and quickly averted her gaze from Shizuru's. Damn it. Why did touching Shizuru always feel good? Even if it was a mere tingle...

Shizuru slowly retracted her hand and then folded them both upon her desk. "Is that all you will be needing from me, Private Kuga?"

Natsuki opened her mouth to reply and then closed it, and then opened it again and then closed it.

"Yeah that's all," Nao finished for her with a sneer in Shizuru's direction before placing her hand in Natsuki's and dragging her towards the door, Nabatame following behind.

"W-Wait a second!" Natsuki grumbled just as the door to Shizuru's classroom closed behind her.

"What? Let's go already!" Nao grumbled.

"Yeah I still have to get my car and we need to meet up with Mai and Chie and Aoi at the garage," Nabatame said, counting all the things she needed to do on her fingers.

Natsuki glanced behind her at the door to Shizuru's classroom and then sighed before shaking her head. "Okay, whatever. Let's go."

* * *

Moments ticked by. Shizuru said nothing, Anh said nothing.

After a moment Shizuru asked, "Where do you think they're going?"

"Fuuka City."

"Well yes, but _where?"_

"Dressed like that? A club, I'd say."

Shizuru inwardly scowled, though she remained indifferent on the surface. Nao had always wanted to take Natsuki to a club, hadn't she?

Anh paused before saying, "I saw Natsuki working out earlier. She's full of some type of energy I've never seen before."

Shizuru nodded. "I noticed that today too… after Jin took her for… _testing," _Shizuru clearly didn't want to talk about this and she instead ran her hands through her hair and let out a sigh.

And Anh, who _was _going to ask about Natsuki's current stance on the whole 'competition' thing, instead said, "You know sometimes we just have to take what someone offers us. It may not seem like enough but we can only hope one day they'll offer their entire selves instead of just a part. If you're willing to wait… I'm sure it'll be worth it."

Shizuru had to admit Anh always said the most romantic sounding things. It was odd, coming from such a woman. After all, Anh had only truly loved one person in her life, right?

Shizuru rested her forehead in her hands and hummed in response. Anh smiled weakly at her friend and then sighed. "Well I'm not spying on her like you had me and Harris do last night." _Although a night in Fuuka City sounds fun._

Shizuru let out a groan and let out a muffled, "I was not going to ask such a thing of you." A pause. "And I was not having you _spy _on her, I simply wanted to make sure no harm came to her during the semi-final festival." And Natsuki certainly was _not _harmed during the semi-final festival, although Shizuru thought Natsuki should get checked for STDs now that she's been with Nao.

Shizuru figured she liked it better when she _didn't _know what Natsuki was doing with Nao. "No spying…" she repeated.

Anh chuckled. "Whatever you say, Shiz."

* * *

Natsuki, of course, had to be dragged all the way to the school garage. The promise of an authentic bar fight was the only thing to prevent her from fully refusing to go, not to mention her friends were right… she needed a break, not just mentally and emotionally but physically as well. She had been training all day and thanks to whatever was in her bloodstream she felt like she could take on anything. Not like she didn't know her limits, but she felt like she had a runner's high constantly.

To say the girls were surprised by Nabatame's car would be an utter lie. They totally would expect the third year to have an orange mustang. A bright orange, super fast looking mustang.

"As you move up in rank and year you get more privileges," Nabatame had explained as she swung her car keys around her finger and approached the driver's side door. She had paused, her fingers on her car door handle when she noticed no one was following. She glanced at the first year girls behind her. She smirked. "You like?"

"Me like," Chie agreed, her eyes glued to the car. She then paused, coughed into her fist, and corrected, "I mean I like it… the car…"

Nabatame chuckled then waved the other girls to her. "Well are you coming or not? The inside is just as nice."

In about two seconds, everyone was in the car. Natsuki had called shotgun and so Chie, Nao, Mai, and Aoi had to squish together in the back.

"Let's go!" Natsuki said excitedly, causing everyone to stop trying to get comfortable and turn to look at her instead. Natsuki blinked and then added, "I just want to hear the car's engine, I'm in no rush to get to this club or wherever we're going."

And so Nabatame turned the key in the ignition, bringing her mustang to life. "I love being a third year," Nabatame breathed before stepping on the gas.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the girls were in Fuuka City. With no traffic and Nabatame's psychotic driving they were able to shave 30 minutes off the trip.

They arrived just as the sun was finally disappearing, making the sky a mix between indigo and navy. Just as the club was coming to life the six Garderobe students got in line.

It felt nice to be in the city again, Natsuki thought. The streets were beginning to get busy with the usual nightlife and loud thumping music could be heard every time the bouncer let someone enter the club. The music would then sound muffled when the doors closed yet again, though it pounded against the double doors as if it wanted to get out.

The bouncer standing outside was a beefy man with a goatee, classic bouncer from the movies with his arms crossed across his chest and his unnecessary sunglasses in place. He'd peer down his nose as he examined the potential club goers before either giving them the thumbs up or thumbs down, like Caesar choosing if a gladiator got to live or die. Natsuki wasn't really worried that he would let them in… she just hoped he didn't ask for ID since she wasn't 18 yet.

Natsuki looked around at all the scantily clad women surrounding her, excluding her friends. In fact her friends looked damn near conservative compared to what some of these women were wearing. Since when were scraps of cloth considered clothing?

"This club is clearly classy," Natsuki muttered under her breath. She caught sight of the bright, neon sign proclaiming the club's name: Quasar. She still couldn't believe she was going to a club and she was strongly considering sneaking off once they reached the bouncer. Then again, she thought for a split second, that her teacher would not approve of this behavior, which only served to make her more determined to enter the club.

The bouncer had to do a double take when he saw the next group of girls in line. He swallowed and then cracked his neck from side to side. "And how old are you ladies?" He asked, his voice deep and gruff.

Nabatame, not looking perturbed at all, flashed him a smile. "We're all 21."

The bouncer looked skeptical for a second as his eyes flickered between the bored faces of the girls standing behind the oldest looking one. His eyes stopped on Chie, and he looked her up and down. Garderobe uniform. "Garderobe girls, huh?" Nabatame smirked and nodded, while the first years behind her made a show of a salute. He smiled and then waved them in. "We love to support our soldiers, especially our sexy ones. Tell my friend over there that I said to stamp you all for free drinks and enjoy your time at Quasar."

Natsuki blinked in surprise but the rest of her friends didn't seem too shocked so she quickly tried to look as nonchalant as the rest of them. After getting stamped on the back of their hands, they entered the club.

Pounding music met Natsuki's ears and then filled her entire body. She could feel the very bass in her chest and in her stomach, causing her insides to dance. The club was large, with a fully crowded bar to the right, a DJ to the far back of the room, and a center full of wriggling bodies and people having sex on the dance floor. At least it looked like they were having sex on the dance floor. Natsuki was sure they'd call it 'dancing.'

Everyone, though unified by the beat, seemed to be in his or her own world. Chie quickly grabbed Aoi and disappeared towards the dance floor. Nabatame, hands on her hips, looked around, and, appearing satisfied, gestured for the remaining girls behind her to follow her.

The first years were led to one of the free booths. Nabatame slid in first, then Natsuki, then Nao, and finally Mai. The first years looked like terrified young animals while the third year remained calm and composed, she had done this many times before. Natsuki was even surprised that Nao seemed a bit unprepared. Surely Nao had been to a club before since she had always bothered Natsuki about going to one, right?

"Where'd Chie and Aoi go?" Natsuki asked Nabatame.

"What?" The third year gave Natsuki a blank stare.

"I said, WHERE'D CHIE AND AOI GO?" Natsuki repeated, understanding that the third year couldn't hear her.

Nabatame turned to scan the dance floor with slightly narrowed eyes. "Hmm…" she hummed, though no one could really hear it. "I think they're dancing, like we should be!"

Natsuki let out a sharp laugh, folded her arms under her chest, and leaned back against the cushions of the booth, as if saying, 'Hah, yeah right. I'll stay _right _here.'

Nabatame and Nao exchanged annoyed glances and then focused their attention upon Natsuki again. "We didn't bring you here for you to sit and look hot," Nao growled.

Natsuki ignored the redhead, and instead craned her neck to look by Nao and get Mai's attention. "What's up, Mai?"

The _other _ginger glanced at Natsuki in some surprise, as if she hadn't expected to be interrupted… though she wasn't really doing anything except trying to look attractive. "Nothing, I think they're right though. You should go dance."

"Trust me," Natsuki grumbled as she leaned back into the cushion again, realizing she had no support, "dancing is not on the lists of things I feel like doing right now." _I do feel like kicking some ass though. _

Almost on cue, a drunken man stumbled over, followed by two drunken buddies. They practically fell onto the table Natsuki and her friends were all sitting around. The first guy managed to lean over to Nao, who moved backwards, a look of disgust on her face.

"Hey pretty thing," he said, his breath smelling of alcohol. "How _you _doin'?"

"If I were you I'd stop talking now. I wear heels bigger than your cock," Nao replied quite seriously. The odd thing was that Nao was wearing her classic 'seductress' look right now, and so Natsuki wondered why she would make such a look while saying the exact opposite of what her body language was saying… then again, maybe Natsuki just imagined Nao appearing seductive.

Natsuki snickered at the drunken man's face. He looked as if someone had just told him his house was on fire. Moving backwards and straightening, the man scowled and then turned to Natsuki instead. "Well I'm sure your friend here is less rude," he slurred as he gave Natsuki a goofy smile.

Nabatame rolled her eyes and then noticed Natsuki was sporting a very diabolical smile. "Natsuki, don't get us kicked out already, alright?" She paused and then corrected herself, "Or at least get him outside before you beat him unconscious." She paused _again _and then added_, "_And don't beat him up without me, we could totally take turns."

Natsuki shot a roguish grin in Nabatame's direction before quirking her brow at the drunken man still watching her. He apparently hadn't heard Nabatame, or was too drunk to realize that what the girl had just said implied that the girl he was hitting on right now would be able to kick his ass.

"So, baby, want to dance?"

Natsuki decided that they _had _just gotten there, not to mention she was sort of having fun, and she wasn't in the mood to get kicked out yet. And so she just shook her head and said, "Why are you here? No. Better question. Why are you here talking to _me?_"

Realizing that _none _of the girls glaring at him wanted in his pants, he scowled and trotted off to go find some other girl, preferably easy ones.

"Wow," Mai said after a moment. "I thought you were going to punch him in the face."

"Do you really think I'm that violent?" Natsuki wondered aloud.

Everyone at the table snickered. "Natsuki, '_shoot first, talk later' _is like your motto," Mai pointed out, her elbow on the table and her cheek cradled in her palm. She peered at Natsuki with amusement swirling in her violet. "The first thing you did when you got to school was pick a fight with Tomoe, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Natsuki waved them off and then straightened a bit when Chie and Aoi emerged from the mass of moving bodies. Chie slid into the booth next to Mai and Aoi slid in next to Nabatame. They both appeared to be slightly sweaty. It had only been, what, five minutes?

"Wow, dance much?" Nao drawled as she lazily called a waiter over with the flick of her pointer finger.

Chie ignored Nao and smiled sweetly at Aoi, who smiled back.

The waiter came over and, upon seeing the type of stamp on the back of their hands, asked what each would like for a free drink. Natsuki blinked when all her friends ordered with lightning fast precision.

_Okay. ONE, didn't they all say they'd never drink again after last night? Especially Nabatame… she had the worst hangover and complained all morning. TWO, how in the hell did they all order so fast? THREE, again, did we not just do this last night at the semi-final festival… which led to awful, awful mistakes on my and Nao's part?_

The waiter watched Natsuki expectantly, faux polite smile in place. "And you, miss?"

"Um… you wouldn't happen to have orange juice, would you?" Natsuki asked. She immediately wished she hadn't when the waiter looked like he was about to laugh. Nao snickered to her side, and Mai and Chie stared at her like she was insane. Aoi was too busy watching the dancers to notice, and Nabatame merely gave Natsuki a thumbs up.

"Really?" The waiter asked after Natsuki didn't say 'just kidding' like he had expected.

Natsuki damn near pouted but Nabatame looked the waiter in the eye and said, "Yes. Really. Get the girl her orange juice or I will show you five different ways I can use that pen to kill you in less than 20 seconds."

The waiter glanced at Chie, realized he was talking to a bunch of Garderobe students, and quickly nodded at them and fled the area.

A few seconds passed before Mai asked, "You can think of five ways?"

Natsuki frowned. "Yeah I can only think of two…"

Nabatame shrugged. "And _that, _my friends, is why you're first years."

"Well," Mai said as she stood up from the table and gestured for Chie to give her room. "Time to dance!"

Chie moved out of the way and then gestured for Aoi to go with them. Aoi quickly stood up and gave Nabatame, Natsuki, and Nao a wave, and then padded away with her girlfriend and Mai.

The three more rebellious girls stayed sitting in the booth, waiting for their drinks. Natsuki felt slightly awkward sitting next to Nao, and she knew Nao felt the same since the vixen wasn't saying much to her. Maybe it was the whole 'surrounded by people drinking' vibe that brought back memories from last night… maybe it was the fact that no one was saying anything thus allowing their minds to wander.

_Damn, _Natsuki whined in her head. _I was hoping we were just going to pretend that last night never happened, but if things keep being awkward we're going to have to… _she swallowed, _TALK about it. Ugh. We were perfectly fine all day today!_

Nabatame had no idea what had Natsuki looking so distressed, so she cleared her throat and said, "Who wants to go to the bar and find out why our drinks are taking so long?"

Natsuki and Nao instantly stood up. "I do!" Then they both stared at each other but it was too late, Nabatame was already walking over to the bar. They both avoided each other's eyes again before sauntering after the third year.

The bar was incredibly crowded, and Nabatame, nearly the same short height as Natsuki, had to elbow a few drunken men to get through to the counter. It was only a short amount of time before she realized the bartender was going to take his sweet ass time. She felt bad that both Nao and Natsuki had to wait up here with her.

"The service here usually isn't so bad… but I guess they're so busy tonight…" Nabatame trailed off, her dark blue gaze flickering between Nao and Natsuki, who were both faced in opposite directions and pretending to be interested in something. "Um… guys?"

They both turned. "Yeah?"

All they got from the third year was a searching gaze before, "Maybe you guys should go back to the booth. I'll bring the drinks when I get them."

_DAMN, _Natsuki turned and headed back to the booth, Nao following just a step behind.

They both sat alone at the booth. Natsuki lazily watched the dance floor and Nao gave any man or women that strayed too close a death glare that sent them on their way without another word.

* * *

Nabatame watched her two friends from the bar. _What is up with those two? _She wondered. They weren't even speaking. From the looks of it, Natsuki was half-asleep and Nao was glaring at every moron that got too close.

"Here are your drinks, ma'am," the bartender said, sliding over a tray with everyone's drinks on it. Nabatame smiled when she saw the orange juice. It came with a bendy straw and one of those fun little umbrellas.

Just as she reached for it she felt a tap on her shoulder. The third year let out an exasperated sigh before _slowly _turning around to give whoever just touched her the most annoyed look ever.

Surprise, surprise, standing in front of her was yet another clearly intoxicated member of the male species. Nabatame knew not all men were horny creeps, but she knew most intoxicated men were. "Yes?" She asked, clearly impatient.

The man offered her his attempt at a charming smile. "Hey baby, got a name?"

"No."

He looked baffled at that. "Oh…" _she doesn't have a name? Dude, that's like, totally cool and rare and mysterious and stuff! Maybe she's foreign… exotic dude! _He decided to try another tactic. "Sooo… what are you doing tonight?" The blazing intensity in this girl's eyes told him that she was _toootally_ diggin' him.

"My girlfriend," Nabatame deadpanned.

"Your…?"

"Girl. Friend." _Actually, that's what I WOULD be doing if she wasn't on some mission without me, _Nabatame mentally added. She tried not to let her unhappy thoughts get to her; after all, she was having fun messing with a moron. What more could she ask for?

The man stayed silent, as if he were contemplating what she meant. Finally a small, Cheshire cat grin spread across his face. "Oh… _I see…" _He leaned closer and winked, "Your girlfriend… she around here?"

Nabatame blinked. Then she cursed. "Damn. I just realized that had the complete opposite of the desired effect. Listen, I'm a lesbian and would never be interested in your penis if it were the last one on Earth."

"But-"

"No."

With that, Nabatame took the tray, shot the bumbling fool a malicious smile, and then headed to where Nao and Natsuki were still sitting, doing nothing.

* * *

Nabatame arrived and placed the tray on the table. Natsuki looked up and said, "Thanks. What were you doing talking to that guy?"

Nabatame huffed and slid into the booth seat. "I merely explained to him, on a scale from _never_ to _fuck no_, if I would ever have sex with him."

Nao chuckled and gave Nabatame a roguish wink. "Nice one. I've been fending off guys and girls here left and right. I'm not sure if they want me or Natsuki."

"Judging from the _incredibly _intelligent conversation I had with my friend bozo over there, I'm assuming they want both." A pause. "At the same time."

Nao made a face before saying, "I'm not sure if that's hot or just creepy."

"Just creepy," Natsuki answered with a sigh.

A few more minutes passed filled with idle chatter about school and life in general. It was rather relaxing and Natsuki was genuinely enjoying herself. Even the substance in her bloodstream didn't make her feel too hyperactive, as if the effects were ending. This served to make her even more relaxed. It was one big stress-reliever.

Natsuki noticed Nabatame had already downed half of her drink. Natsuki herself had only had a few sips of her orange juice.

_Mmm, tangy. _

Suddenly and with some surprise, Natsuki realized that she could _hear _what was going on. She lifted her head and looked towards the dance floor. Chie and Aoi had their bodies close, with Aoi's head resting on Chie's shoulder. They were dancing slow, as were the rest of the people on the dance floor. That is, if they had someone to dance with.

Natsuki quickly created a mental barricade when she felt strong emotions trying to break free. She winced slightly at the effort and then let out a shaky breath. All good. Everything was _good. _Fine, even.

"Wow I didn't even get to dance to a fast song yet," Nabatame mumbled, pulling Natsuki out of her thoughts. The blue eyes of the third year then lit up and she sent Natsuki a grin as she slowly stood up. "Come on, Natsuki. Let's dance."

Natsuki's mouth hung agape and she quickly closed it before stammering, "W-What?"

If she didn't want to dance when the fun music was going on, why on Earth would she want to dance during the slow, boring music?

Nabatame slid out of the booth and gestured for Natsuki to follow her. "Come _on. _You seriously can't slow dance? It's the easiest thing ever." Nabatame knew for a fact Natsuki could dance, she had seen it at the semi-final festival the night before. She figured Natsuki probably needed a hug but didn't want to ask for one, and what better way to discreetly hug someone than to pretend you're dancing?

Natsuki rolled her eyes and glanced at Nao, who smirked and then shoved her out of the booth.

"Hey!" Natsuki barked upon barely catching herself from falling out of the booth. She straightened and smoothed her skirt out. She gave Nao a look of painful promise and then slowly met the amused gaze of Nabatame, who grabbed her hand and strode towards the dance floor.

When they found a spot Natsuki begrudgingly allowed Nabatame to put her arms around her waist, and then she too, shyly, placed her arms around the third year's neck. Nabatame sighed when Natsuki wouldn't make eye contact.

"Relax," the third year whispered to Natsuki, sounding slightly annoyed but also trying to be soothing. "We're just dancing, what's the big deal?"

The big deal was that Natsuki, being held like this, was suddenly thinking of a certain woman with wine-red eyes, pink lips, and tawny hair. Emerald eyes averted from Nabatame's searching gaze.

"You're thinking about her, right?" The third year asked, her tone soothing as she led Natsuki to the rhythm, slowly swaying.

Natsuki lowered her head to Nabatame's shoulder and let out a sigh. Nabatame was quite surprised at the intimate gesture (as were the rest of Natsuki's friends, who were watching from afar). But she continued dancing, letting Natsuki take as much comfort as she wanted.

"So that's a _yes." _Nabatame murmured under her breath before saying, "You know this isn't your fault, what happened."

Natsuki sighed. "I kind of wish it was."

"What? Why?"

"Because I'd try and make it right," Natsuki replied. _Unlike Shizuru._ Natsuki lifted off Nabatame's shoulder and gazed into Nabatame's eyes so intensely even the third year was slightly frightened. "She's done none of that. I've seen her all day today. I went off by myself so many times today. She could've easily tried talking to me." A pause. "But she doesn't care."

"I think…" Nabatame said after a moment, "that you are just like me. When Tanaka and I got into fights we'd sometimes avoid each other for a day or two. Well, she'd avoid me. She knows how I get when I'm angry. I close myself off. I don't want to hear any excuses, any apologies. I think you're like that, and Fujino knows it, so maybe she's just waiting for the right time."

"Or maybe she doesn't even want to make things right since she has Alyssa now," Natsuki damn near snarled, her eyes appearing murderous. "If that's the case, what you just said, then you're right. It's a lose-lose situation. I don't want her to try and talk to me. I don't want to hear any of her crap, but at the same time I'm annoyed that she's not even trying."

Nabatame let out a small sigh. "I know. It's a hard situation."

"Maybe… maybe she went with Alyssa because Alyssa loves her."

Nabatame's eyes snapped to the confused green of her dance partner. "Excuse me?" Nabatame asked, eyes wide. "What are you talking about? You love Shizuru just as much as she loves you… at least I thought so."

"I just never told her," Natsuki deadpanned, though she appeared somewhat ashamed.

"She probably knows," Nabatame said quietly.

Natsuki tried to shrug, which was a bit awkward since her arms were still around Nabatame's neck. She offered the third year a smile. "I kind of thought about things though."

"Oh?"

"Like earlier today," Natsuki started, "after I left Shizuru's…" she frowned at the memory but soldiered on, "I was angry. I thought some stupid things."

Nabatame watched Natsuki curiously. "Like…?"

"Well as you know… me and Shizuru are kind of not really… together anymore." Nabatame didn't look surprised. Natsuki swallowed hard. "After I walked out on her I was thinking all these thoughts about not trusting people and how I knew better and all this stuff about love and how I want nothing to do with it."

Nabatame looked like she was about to argue against all those things, but Natsuki shook her head, showing that she understood what Nabatame was about to say.

"I realized that I was wrong. That kind of thinking… that kind of thinking would only land me back to the beginning. Not trusting anyone? Just because I've trusted the wrong people in the past doesn't mean I should completely stop. I shouldn't turn away from people, because I think being with friends… being around people who do care about me is the only way to fix this. Shizuru may have wounded me deeply but I… I don't regret being with her because feeling her love was _worth _it, worth what it did to me and how it changed me." Natsuki finished her epiphany, a victorious smile on her face.

Nabatame smiled, stopped dancing, and pulled Natsuki into a tight hug. "You're all grown up now, Natsuki!"

Kuga chuckled and hugged Nabatame back. She was full of love, full of trust. She wasn't going to revert back to the Natsuki she was when she first arrived at Garderobe, the distrustful, afraid of opening up to people Natsuki. She was stronger now, she had learned a lot during her time at Garderobe… with Shizuru.

"Thanks… I think?" Natsuki held Nabatame at arm's length. "Thanks for this, this has been really fun so far and I'm not nearly as stressed out as I was earlier."

"No worries," Nabatame said with a weak smile. Little did Natsuki know, this field trip was just as much for her as it was for Nabatame. The third year had things she wanted off her mind as well. "But it's not over yet!"

The music became fast again, and everyone broke into cheers before beginning to dance like people on highly illegal drugs. Natsuki glanced around nervously, but Nabatame pulled her along and before she knew it she was feeling free and ready to face whatever came next, what came after the music ended.

After getting sweaty on the dance floor, Natsuki headed back towards the booth. Nabatame was still on the dance floor, showing an intrigued crowd how to shuffle.

Natsuki slid into the booth seat with enthusiasm, practically knocking right into the redhead who had only gotten up to dance _twice._

Nao glanced at Natsuki, who looked _way _too happy, like the annoying kind of happy that usually earned someone a punch in the face. "Er, are you alright?" The vixen asked, her eyes watching Natsuki with unease.

Natsuki gave the vixen a small smile. "Yeah. I'm fine."

And at that moment... she was.

* * *

Another hour passed and Natsuki was ready to go home. Her friends were still on the dance floor. She didn't understand how they had the energy. She knew the only reason_ she_ did was because of whatever Jin did to her earlier, so she couldn't understand how her friends had so much more energy to burn on dancing. She also didn't understand the drinking. Hadn't they done enough of that last night? Were their memories so poor they didn't remember the awful hangovers they had woken up with? Was Nabatame going to be able to drive them home without endangering their lives (at least more than she did when she was sober)?

Well, whatever, she was exhausted and was completely content to simply watch the dancers by this point. She was beginning to feel tired and it _was _entertaining when she caught glimpses of Chie trying to dance.

She lost sight of them completely after a while, but she was fine… she was enjoying herself, enjoying getting lost in the pounding bass and the crazy lights. Suddenly feeling incredibly hot, Natsuki lifted from the booth and headed towards the exit. She smiled at the bouncer (who gave a curt nod) and then stood on the dark sidewalk. She enjoyed the cool night air rustling through her hair and cooling her down.

Natsuki took a walk down to the end of the block and found a bench. She sat down on it, crossing one leg over the other and looking up at the bright street light in front of her.

She hated to admit it, but Shizuru consumed her thoughts. It wasn't just images of Shizuru and Alyssa together, it was worse. It was images of Shizuru smiling at her, holding her, tugging on a strand of Natsuki's dark hair and giggling when Natsuki swatted her hand away. In some ways, the happier memories were even more painful than the upsetting ones.

Natsuki buried her face in her hands and exhaled slowly. She finally felt something that had been building up in her threaten to burst. She tried to contain it by sucking in a breath.

But then she thought of Shizuru yet again. This time she was holding Alyssa, exchanging secret smiles with Alyssa, getting into bed with Alyssa and whispering in her sultry Kyoto-ben, _"Alyssa… you are my everything."_

Snap.

A tear fell to the sidewalk below. Natsuki stared at the tiny darkened spot on the cement and then tried to stop the rest of the tears that wanted to follow. It didn't work, and soon more tears slid down her cheeks and dripped off her chin to the cement below.

How could Shizuru do that to her? If she wasn't happy with Natsuki, why didn't she just say so? Why did she have to _pretend? _Hadn't Natsuki known enough pretenders in her life? Her mom, her father, her friends from home… they had all been a part of some big illusion.

Shizuru had never fit into that category. Natsuki had been so convinced Shizuru loved her, and Natsuki knew she loved Shizuru with such intensity that she wished she didn't so that she didn't miss this woman. Shizuru was the most amazing, addictive illusion Natsuki had ever come across. She longed for just a taste, one more secret meeting in the secret room, one more exchanging of loving glances when the rest of the students were focused on the books open on their desks.

That's exactly what she was feeling at that moment. A longing. She had refused to allow herself to feel it all day, or much of anything for that matter. She had distracted herself with exercise and had pretended to think about the competition. Now all she felt was a longing for Shizuru, before Shizuru had betrayed her. She longed for that warmth, that touch. She wanted to see that sexy smile and she wanted to hear that voice. Hell, she even missed the look Shizuru would give her when she was displeased with something Natsuki had done.

_Hadn't she wanted me to meet her parents?_ Natsuki wondered. _Who wants the girlfriend they don't plan on staying with to meet their parents? _It didn't make any sense.

The tears slowed down a bit, and Natsuki sniffled before wiping at her eyes. "Damn," she said with an ironic smile. It's only been a few hours and she already missed Shizuru. But was she really missing _Shizuru_, or had that Shizuru even existed at all? The Shizuru she knew now she loathed.

Natsuki realized with a sigh that she was probably never going to find love like that again. She had no idea how she'd survive the next two years sitting in Shizuru's classroom. Awkward much?

She wondered… would Alyssa send Shizuru flowers during the school day? Would the deliveryman show up outside their classroom? Would Shizuru look overjoyed at receiving them while the students, minus Natsuki and Tomoe, _oooh'd _and _aaaah'd _and whistled?

Natsuki realized with some terror that she would, technically, have something incredibly fundamental in common with TOMOE. She shuddered, then continued wondering about the scene playing out in her head. Where was she? Oh right, Shizuru receives flowers...

Would Shizuru avoid Natsuki's eye contact out of courtesy or would she send Natsuki an apologetic glance upon reading the note from Alyssa that would surely come with the flower delivery:

_To Shizuru, I love you. I hope these flowers brighten your day. I know how annoying students can be and I hope these remind you of my affections for you, so that you're not tempted to switch me out for a poor lovesick student. I know you have many. Just think about this though, the younger they are the less experienced in bed!_

_ Love you, _

_ Alyssa._

_ P.S _

_ See you tonight? I'll climb in through your window, so leave it unlocked._

Shizuru would beam at the note, fold it and put it in her pocket, and then maybe, just maybe, she'd feel a bit of sorrow when she saw her student sitting not too far away, staring out the window.

Natsuki huffed at her stupid imagination. Alyssa wasn't the type to send flowers. The thought of Shizuru being out of her life and reverting to just her teacher seemed impossible. She couldn't imagine handing Shizuru a homework assignment without her hand lingering over Shizuru's, or without her eyes locking with the Kyoto woman's. She couldn't imagine feeling absolutely nothing when Shizuru called on her to ask her a question. No matter what, she'd always feel _something. _

_I guess I can always transfer into Anh's class or something… _Natsuki mused, seriously considering it. She'd probably have to talk to Haruka about it.

Just then Natsuki noticed two figures approaching from the corner of her eye. She quickly sat up straighter and dried her eyes with her hand when she saw Nabatame and Nao approaching. The two sat on either side of her, saying nothing.

"Uh, hey guys," Natsuki said, glancing at Nao on her right and then Nabatame on her left. "What's up?"

Nabatame swung her arm around Natsuki's shoulders and said, "Not to be lame or anything, but we just wanted you to know that we're going to stand by you no matter what."

Natsuki smiled and leaned into the side-hug. "Aw, you guys are getting all sentimental?" She winced when she realized her voice made it obvious she had been crying, or at least upset. She didn't sound very confident with her playful teasing attempt.

Nao glanced at Natsuki and said seriously, "Natsuki you're my best friend, even though I hate you."

Natsuki blinked.

"So if someone messes with you, they mess with me." The redhead looked somewhat surprised when a tear slid down Natsuki's cheek. She pretended to not see it, for Natsuki's sake. "You know I'm not good at this gooey crap but… if you ever want to exact some revenge… I'm all up for that. I'm even willing to make out with you on Fujino's desk if you want."

Natsuki laughed through her tears and leaned forward, hugging a surprised and then stiff Nao tight. "That won't be necessary, but thanks a lot, Nao." She leaned back and stared into the redhead's eyes. "And I love you too, even though I hate you."

Nao's eyes widened and she averted her gaze as pink tinted her cheeks. "Er… well yeah..."

"We can ambush Searrs and beat the shit out of her," Nabatame offered with a thoughtful look upwards, as if picturing how that would play out. She then winced at something only she could see. "Actually that may be painful… she's probably good enough to take on three Garderobe students."

Natsuki, after chuckling a bit, leaned back into her seat and stared upwards. A comfortable yet melancholy type mood settled amongst her and her friends as they sat in silence. Natsuki saw it as having a moment of silence in honor of the teacher she used to know.

_I'll figure this out, _Natsuki thought with an inward sigh. _I'll figure you out… _

Nabatame let out a long sigh. "Well, I'm getting tired. What about you guys?"

Natsuki _was _feeling a bit tired, which surprised her since she had felt pumped all day. She supposed it had to do with the huge emotional burden that she was suffering from. Crying always made her tired, anyway. Or maybe the drug or whatever it was was running out of steam? Natsuki decided that it was a mix of them all.

She wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. She normally did. She _usually _couldn't wait to see Shizuru the next day. She never told the Kyoto woman, but thought that when Shizuru was being a teacher… there were few things hotter.

Then there was the present day. She usually loved living in the moment with Shizuru. The past didn't haunt her, the future didn't loom ominously… when she was with Shizuru the only thing that mattered was that exact moment and enjoying it to the fullest.

Because, as Natsuki often wondered about, something… some_one _would come between them and she wouldn't enjoy moments like that again.

Eventually the rest of her friends all ventured outside the club, one-by-one, when they noticed she, along with Nabatame and Nao, were missing. Eventually they dragged Nabatame and Nao back towards the club. Natsuki refused, saying she was having fun but wanted to enjoy the quiet for a few moments more.

Nabatame had turned and given her an '_Are you sure?' _look, to which Natsuki nodded slowly, to show she did want to be alone for a bit. Nabatame offered her a small smile before Mai ran forward and dragged her into the club.

Natsuki enjoyed her 15 minutes of alone time. Even though she started talking to the bouncer, Shizuru was in the back of her mind, looming and clawing for the surface.

Eventually her friends all came out, this time looking exhausted and even more tired than before. Inside hadn't been as fun without Natsuki, so they figured they would call it a day and find her. They found her talking to the bouncer, chatting away with him about all the idiots he beat up for misbehaving.

"You would," Nao grumbled when she dragged Natsuki away from the bouncer and towards the car, the rest of their friends in front of them or just behind.

"I would what?" Natsuki asked, slapping Nao's hand from her collar.

The vixen glanced at her and replied, "Make besties with the _bouncer _by bonding over violence-talk."

Natsuki chuckled and ran her hand through her hair. "Jealous that the bouncer is cooler than you?"

"Yeah, yeah," Nao said with a roll of her eyes. "Let's go home before you befriend the hobo over there and start discussing people he's stabbed."

Natsuki rolled her eyes as she walked alongside all her buddies towards Nabatame's bright orange 'stang.

"You know, Nao," Natsuki said after a moment, "You're annoying as all hell but I'm glad I met you… you and everyone."

Nao pretended not to be surprised, though she had to admit, she wasn't expecting those words to come from Natsuki's mouth. The redhead sent her roommate a sidelong glance. "Don't get mushy on me, Kuga. You can't risk losing your toughness right before your match with Tomoe!"

Natsuki snickered. "As if."

Mai slapped Nao's arm and said, "I think what Natsuki just said was very sweet!" The busty girl swung her arm around Natsuki's shoulders and gave her a bright smile. "You're one of the core members of our group, Natsuki! Without you we wouldn't be complete!"

Natsuki's insides warmed up and she offered Mai a genuine smile. Mai had a point. Natsuki felt wanted, loved, and needed amongst her group of close friends. It was nice... she knew they had her back and she had theirs.

Though Natsuki looked like she was about to say something gooey, she instead said, "Nao was right, this is too mushy for me!" Mai pouted and whacked a chuckling Natsuki over the head before they all got into the car.

"Let's go home," Chie said as she slid in the backseat next to Mai, Aoi, and Nao.

Natsuki nodded in agreement as she got into the passenger seat next to Nabatame. "Let's."

And so they did.

* * *

Halfway through the car ride and Natsuki was beginning to feel dizzy and a tad nauseas. "Ugh," she groaned. It felt like some invisible force was sapping the strength out of her, slowly making her bones brittle and her muscles weaker.

She had a strong urge for Shizuru to run her hands through her hair, to rub her back, to hold her and ask her where it hurt in a sexy voice that meant she was going to kiss the pain away. Thinking of Shizuru only made the pain worse and Natsuki pushed the Kyoto woman from her mind in order to focus on her breathing.

Nabatame, who was _not _so wasted that she couldn't drive safely, glanced in the rearview mirror. Natsuki was lying across the laps of Nao, Mai, and Aoi while Chie sat shotgun. They had to switch seats when Natsuki had said, quite seriously, 'I need to lie down.'

"Are you feeling better at all?" The third year asked, remembering to return her gaze to the road. She was quite worried about her first year friend. After all, she heard about the mystery injection and knew those types of tests could go very wrong. If it screwed Natsuki up too much, she may not be able to compete and Nabatame would be damned before she let that happen!

"Ask me in a few hours," Natsuki groaned, her eyes squeezing shut as another wave of nausea hit her. She wondered if she was going to throw up.

She remembered being sick the first time she and Shizuru had had their first 'fight.' It was almost ironic, she thought. She remembered being upset about Shizuru being kissed by Tomoe and not telling her about it… and she had also been destroyed when Jin had forced Shizuru to kiss her, despite Natsuki knowing it was considered taking one for the team.

Shizuru had also been upset about Nao for some reason that Natsuki still hardly understood, though she'd never admit it. For a split second Natsuki cringed upon picturing Shizuru hearing about what she and Nao had _accidently _done at the semi-final festival. She suddenly felt guilty, but convinced herself what Shizuru had done was worse and she shouldn't feel bad.

Natsuki had also been upset about finding out that Shizuru and Alyssa used to date. She wondered if that's when all her problems started. She had certainly started viewing Alyssa differently, and she still never understood Shizuru's stupid excuses for not originally telling her this. _I mean for fuck's sake, wouldn't you tell your current girlfriend if you were still SOMEHOW best friends with your ex? I can't believe I'm still angry about this. I shouldn't be. I forgave her._

And yet… Natsuki wondered if Shizuru hadn't told her for so long because she had secretly still loved Alyssa. Who knew? Natsuki certainly didn't. She didn't know anything anymore.

A stab of pain in Natsuki's abdomen snapped her from her thoughts and she let out a groan, and tilted her head back into Nao's lap, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Hm. Was it something you ate?" Nao wondered as she gently rested her hand on Natsuki's forehead. "Man, you're burning up, Kuga…" She stared down into the pained face of her friend and held back any signs of her concern from showing on her face.

Mai looked like a concerned mother and she slapped Nao's hand away and replaced it with her own. A frown soon adorned her usual cheery face and she gave a small nod. "Yeah, Nao's right. You have a fever."

It was not something Natsuki ate. At least, she was sure it wasn't. It had to be the injection she'd been given, right? Didn't Jin say those would be negative side affects when the effects wore off? How long would she feel awful for?

Natsuki let out another groan and shifted a bit to get comfortable. It was hard when her body was strewn across three of her friends. "I'll be fine in a bit," she answered, her jaw tight as she was sure she was about to throw up this time.

Aoi, sitting with Natsuki's feet in her lap, ran her hands gently up and down Natsuki's leg (but obviously going no higher than the knee). She sent Chie in the front seat a worried glance but her girlfriend smiled and soothed her with just a look. Aoi turned back to Natsuki and said, "Even your legs are hot."

Chie agreed vehemently. "That they are."

Aoi shot her a glare. "That's _not _what I meant."

"Okay, will you guys stop making it sound like she's dying? I can't focus!" Nabatame said as she slammed her foot on the gas. "Don't worry, I'll get you home real soon Kuga."

Natsuki chuckled and then closed her eyes upon feeling another wave of nausea.

* * *

When Natsuki was back in her bed she was already feeling better. Sure, Nabatame and Nao had to practically carry her back to her tent, and Mai and Aoi had offered to go wake up Youko, but she was fine _now._

Still, Nao refused to let Natsuki get up. Nabatame hovered by Natsuki's bedside as well, putting the heels and necklace Natsuki had borrowed into the bag she had left in their room.

"Nao's right, Natsuki," Nabatame said to stop Natsuki and Nao bickering. "You should stay in bed." She frowned a bit. "Are you sure you don't want me to get Dr. Sagisawa? I'm sure she'd come running over, she loves you two."

Natsuki pouted a bit. She really did feel okay now… the nausea, dizziness, and random stabs of pain in her chest had stopped. She wondered if maybe her heart had been overworked, after all, it had been pumping very hard all day.

Nao gave Nabatame a look of agreement and then faced Natsuki again. "She's right."

"But Nao, I'm not even tired and I feel fine now," Natsuki argued when the redhead moved forward to push her back into bed. Natsuki tried to sit up _again, _but to no avail. She glared at Nabatame and Nao, who stood side-by-side, their arms folded over their chests. They meant business.

Fine, of course, did not necessarily mean _good. _In fact, Natsuki felt rather sluggish. She felt sapped of energy, strength, power. All the great rawness surging through her veins and into her muscles and her mind just seemed cut off. She missed it. In fact, without the powerful feeling she had had since the injection, Natsuki felt completely weak and defenseless. Even worse was that Natsuki felt a longing to get that feeling back, that feeling of being on top of the world, untouchable. It was a constant tug on her mind and body to get her to find more of whatever Jin had put into her. She idly wondered if the injection was addictive.

Frankly, it was a tad worrisome.

"No. You're staying in bed. Whatever happened to you came on fast and was totally unexpected. Mai almost had to go get Youko and then _boom _you're suddenly fine? No, you're staying in bed until I'm sure you're okay," Nao said with a shake of her head.

Natsuki almost made an 'aw you care' joke, but thought that wasn't the best idea and instead settled back against her pillows. She huffed and folded her arms over her chest like a spoiled child who wanted to stay up past their bedtime. She shot Nabatame a _'you suck' _look and only got a grin in return. Nabatame was on Nao's side! Lame.

Nabatame patted Natsuki's leg from on top of the covers and smiled. "Natsuki, you need to rest." Her blue gaze flickered between both Nao and Natsuki again before she said, "I had fun tonight guys." And that was saying a lot, because Nabatame was afraid she wouldn't be able to enjoy herself anymore without Tanaka around. Now that she knew she wasn't dependent on her French girlfriend to have a good time, she felt a bit more at ease, though she missed that woman so much it was a wonder she concealed it so easily.

The vixen gave a sly smile and nodded. "Oh yeah, it was one crazy night. Your car is badass too."

A goofy grin appeared on Nabatame's face. "You know it."

Natsuki, feeling excluded, said, "Thanks… Akemi…" the first name sounded odd on her lips, so she decided she would only call Nabatame that when she was feeling affectionate or fond. Natsuki smiled when Nabatame's eyes widened a bit. "I had a lot of fun… and you've been really helpful…"

The third year waved her hand as if to say _shucks. _"Yeah well, you kiddies are pretty entertaining. I kind of like you guys."

"You hang out with us all the time, _'kind of'_ is an understatement," Natsuki pointed out. She offered Nabatame an innocent smile when Nabatame rolled her eyes at her, though she smiled afterwards knowing Natsuki was right.

The third year gave the two girls a salute and said, "Get better, Natsuki. If you need a sparring partner before the match let me know and I'll help you out." She said this because she knew Shizuru wouldn't be training Natsuki, not after what happened between them… unless they played nice and made up within the next few days. Alyssa obviously wouldn't be training her either. And since Tanaka was gone, that meant Nabatame would be on her own.

Natsuki seriously considered it. She was disappointed that, without Shizuru, she had no hope of learning the Kiyohime. She had hoped for that to be her secret move during her battle with Tomoe, but it wasn't looking likely now. "I'll keep that in mind," she said, offering Nabatame a sloppy salute.

Nabatame's blue eyes twinkled with delight. "Good, I'm glad." With that, she turned and exited Nao and Natsuki's tent, leaving the two roommates by themselves.

Nao walked over to her bed, picked up a book, and then walked back to Natsuki's side of the room and placed it on Natsuki's lap. The vixen smirked. "Night time reading since you don't want to sleep like a good little girl."

Natsuki frowned at Nao and then glanced at the book now in her lap. Oh, it was the creepy anatomy book Chie had messed around with and that Shizuru thought she had wanted. Natsuki, realizing Nao was beginning to undress, quickly cracked the book open. On the inside of the cover was a list of names. One name stopped Natsuki's heart.

_Shizuru Fujino. _

Natsuki quickly flipped through the pages. She did it so fast it was like her fingers were on fire. Even Nao noticed and turned to give her crazy roommate a sidelong glance, her shirt not quite on yet.

Scribbles. Natsuki found scribbles. No. Elegantly written words, in Shizuru's fine penmanship, lined some of the pages. Small notes… some circled, some with arrows pointing to diagrams, some long lists of instructions.

And then one word, underlined several times as if it were a title, caught Natsuki's attention.

_Kiyohime._

"Holy shit," Natsuki whispered under her breath, her fingers sliding down the picture of one of the figures in the book. Her finger paused on one of the black dots drawn onto the figure's neck. An arrow pointed to the spot. _Pressure here._

"What is it?" Nao asked, now curious.

Natsuki traced the letters Shizuru had written out years ago with a fingertip, liking the way the indents in the page felt.

_Kiyohime. _

Natsuki smiled.

* * *

**Answers, there are none. **

**Didn't I tell you I was a sadist?**

**This chapter was a freakin' pain in the ass... but I'll stop complaining. It's out right? I have a feeling 28 will be easier/faster, but then again, every time I say that it seems to be bad luck, so I'm going to say "Omigod 28 will take a year" to counter this bad luck. **

**And because I know by now that there will be at least 12.3 of you that are going to not read the above correctly and think that chapter 28 seriously will take a year to come out, let me ease your minds by making it even more obvious: I'm just effing with you. It won't really take that long. Christ.**

**Natsuki's birthday is tomorrow! You're all required to eat some type of cookie or cake in her honor, or at least drive real fast. You can also go out and buy a goldfish that you must name Duran. Any of these are acceptable ways of showing your appreciation.**

**A shout out to my friend, Judamacaby, who turned 21 a few weeks ago, so happy birthday! Keep bein' awesome and hilarious please and thank you!**

**And of course, a huge thanks to my beta, Andrea, for beta'ing this sorry excuse of a chapter 3 times. Seriously, that's a lot of reading!**

**Chapter song: **

Heartbreak by M'Black(Courtesy of Andrea)

_It's a long way back_

_To Heaven_

_And we're on our way_

_Together_

_I wish I was yours_

_Forever and Ever_

_and Ever and Everrrrr_

_I Hide you I keep you I find you_

_I'll never let it go_

_I Hide you I keep you I save you_

_I'll Never let it go..._

_This is how my heart breaks_

_Together_

_This is how my heart breaks_

_Forever and Ever_

_and its tearing apart_

_your breaking my heart_

_Forever and Ever_

_This is how my heart breaks_

_Forever and Ever_

_Now it's on my mind_

_and it's bringing me round_

_And it's on my face_

_I'm not making a sound_

_I wish I could go back to heaven_

_to Heaven_

_But I'm here with you_

_And this world Forever_

**For those of you that read Siren of the Sea, chapter 7 will be posted tomorrow.**

**Anyways. Thank you all once again… I'm still in shock over last chapter's reception. If it so pleases you, feel free to leave a review detailing your questions comments or concerns.**_  
_

**-ShayP**


	28. Insomnia

**Chapter 28: Insomnia**

**So apparently promising that the next update won't come a year later is an absolutely horrible idea and you end up completely jinxing yourself. For those of you that I've lost, you will be missed. For those that are still here, and have been since the beginning… thank you for your constant support, patience, and feedback. I am deeply grateful to all of you. And to those newcomers… welcome to Monster. Hope you've enjoyed the ride so far.**

**Anyway. This chapter was obscenely long. Like. Disgustingly long. I did, however, happen to find a place where I could smoothly cut it off, so this chapter was split into two separate parts, this being the first half and the next chapter, 29, being the second half. Trust me, it's better this way. **

**The only reason I didn't want to initially split the chapter was because I didn't want to keep dragging you guys along with absolutely no answers, answers you've nearly waited a year for. BUT, because I prefer this than a huge update, I'm going to be posting the next chapter within a few weeks of this chapter, depending on when I send it to Andrea and when I get it back. But it won't be another year. That's right. You'll get two updates of Monster, both very long chapters, today and then again sometime not too far in the future. And I can say that confidently this time because it's already pretty much written. How's that for a peace offering?**

**And I also want you to know these chapters were a rare case. It usually does not take me a YEAR to finish a chapter but given the content… I had a really hard time. You won't see why it took long in this chapter (this first half was the easy part and has been finished for a long time, it was the second half, what is now chapter 29, that gave me the trouble.) I promise chapter 30 will be written much faster, mostly because I will enjoy it A LOT (did not enjoy writing these two chapters) and it's going to be epic. And yes I'm so confident that it will be epic that I'm willing to overhype it to the point where you might be disappointed when it actually comes out. Willin' to risk it. **

**It is strongly suggested you skim the previous chapter before starting this chapter, since it's been so long. **

**And, as usual, I hope you enjoy ****this chapter.**

* * *

_ I loved you; and perhaps I love you still, The flame, perhaps, is not extinguished; yet It burns so quietly within my soul, No longer should you feel distressed by it. Silently and hopelessly I loved you, At times too jealous and at times too shy. God grant you find another who will love you As tenderly and truthfully as I._

* * *

Shizuru Fujino sat at her desk in the teacher's lounge. She was the image of perfection. Her dark eyes peered into nothingness over the rim of her teacup. Her lips gently blew onto steaming tea and her fingers wrapped around the ceramic cup so delicately that one would think it was of the finest quality. She was afraid of breaking it with just her grasp.

Colonel Anh Lu sat atop her own desk across from Shizuru's. She hadn't said a thing for a good two minutes, almost a record. Violet eyes never left Shizuru's blank stare. The Colonel shifted uncomfortably, unsure what to make of her friend's silence and not entirely certain how this situation should be handled.

"What are you looking at?" Anh finally asked. Her voice harshly split the silence that had settled, not because she did not have a pleasant voice, but because Shizuru had grown so used to the calm.

The Kyoto woman winced a bit and then gently lowered her teacup to the desk under her.

"The track," she replied simply, her eyes flickering away from Anh's to look out across the empty running track once more. "It is so empty."

Anh followed Shizuru's gaze to the barren track. There was a light fog that fell across Garderobe's campus, and it gave the track such an eerie look and feel. She could almost see Natsuki running around it, her raven hair flowing freely behind her, her piercing green eyes so focused on some distant goal, her feet pounding at the track as if she owned it.

"It's just another obstacle you know, another test," Anh said quietly. She slid slowly off her desk and walked around it to her chair, which she sunk into.

Shizuru's gaze, dull and lacking its usual sharp fierceness, found Anh. "I am sick of tests. When do they stop?"

The colonel shrugged and she pulled a yellow notepad from one corner of her desk to just in front of her. "You're a teacher. Last I checked testing was your job."

Shizuru silently watched as Anh reached for a pen and then began scribbling down what appeared to be a list on the notepad. She was tempted to ask what Anh was jotting down, but she figured it was boring school stuff and she wasn't in the mood to discuss such things.

Instead Shizuru let out a small sigh and rested her chin on her fist, turning to look out the window again. The track was still empty. There was no beautiful girl running it, conquering it with purple sneakers and attitude.

"The first time I saw her I thought… this girl was born of ice… and then I thought, no, she is of fire," Shizuru said suddenly, causing Anh to snap her head up and peer across the room at her companion. She stopped scribbling whatever it had been she was writing and sat up, paying attention.

"Yeah? You remember meeting her?"

Shizuru continued staring out the window, her face an unforgiving mask, made of secrets. She gave nothing away. Was she even _breathing? _Anh couldn't tell.

_Do I remember? How could I not? My heart knew she was there before my eyes did._

Of course Shizuru remembered. It hadn't been _that _long ago. Not even a year. Natsuki had walked into the room unannounced, saying not a word and not stepping out of the darkness though everyone knew _someone _had walked into the Council room. The Council room was so dimly lit that they had heard nothing but the door opening and closing and then the applicant's timid but determined footsteps.

Before the applicant had even stepped under the dim yellow glow, Shizuru's heart had been beating so fast she feared she would pass out. The second she had heard that door open, the footsteps, the light, barely audible breathing of someone who had just escaped something… Shizuru _knew. _

Knew what, she wasn't sure, but she had a _feeling _that whoever this applicant was, she was someone important. And then Natsuki stepped into the light and Shizuru, though outwardly not moving an inch, inwardly reeled from what she saw. It was as if, upon seeing this girl, she was meeting someone important from her past, someone she had known many times before and had been trying to find throughout the years. Like an ancient part of her was recognizing something in the person she saw and was desperate to call out, 'You found me! At last, you found me!'

_I know you. I know you again. I've always known you, every little piece of you._

Those secretive eyes, that silky sable hair, those pink lips, so familiar… so perfect and innocent, shimmering with youth and beauty. Shizuru had peered into those eyes before, had ran her fingers through those locks, and gently placed her lips upon those of the girl down there… yet she had never met her before in her life, so why did she feel like she _knew _these things? Could pull on them from the deep recesses of her mind and nearly relive them?

She knew the thoughts were ridiculous at the time, so she had stayed silent, sipping her tea to soothe her stirring stomach. After all, the girl was young, and though Shizuru felt an instantaneous connection deep within, she knew she had never met Natsuki Kuga before in her life, at least, not _this_ life.

And when their eyes met that first time, Shizuru felt somewhere deep inside, the clicking of something into place. She had always wondered since then, had Natsuki felt it too?

_I was terribly afraid of her, _Shizuru recalled, wistfully staring out across the track again and wishing a figure would charge through the fog though not surprised when none did. _I did not want Haruka to assign her to my class, though I knew she would. I was afraid how having her in my class would affect me… _

After having such a strong immediate reaction, how could she be certain it wasn't just a one time, random thing? She had no idea how to decipher what had happened upon meeting Natsuki Kuga, where those strange feelings came from, but she knew it would cause trouble later if she didn't try and shrug them off, as if she never felt them at all. It wasn't necessarily a romantic feeling as much as an intimate one, so Shizuru hadn't worried about falling for her student… at least not at first.

"She knew me," Shizuru whispered, so quiet that Anh almost didn't hear her. "And I knew her." _Somehow._

Anh said nothing, just watched her friend's stone-cold reflection in the window.

Eventually, the colonel said, "You should get to class."

* * *

Natsuki woke up in panic like she used to, like she did when she wasn't sleeping in Shizuru's bed. Her nightmares had nothing to do with Akio, but they had a lot to do with a certain teacher leaving her, abandoning her. She wakes up, sweaty and even more exhausted than before when she has dreams such as these. She had been running, chasing after Shizuru through endless tunnels of darkness, pursuing those glimmering red rubies into the night until a flash of gold catches her off guard and she trips into consciousness.

Then, as she looks around her tent, she becomes relieved. It was just a nightmare.

And _then… _then she realizes it wasn't too far off from reality.

That morning was an interesting one. Nao didn't say a thing to Natsuki and Natsuki was much too busy mentally planning out her day to notice much. She'd glance over at the redhead, who would occasionally shoot her a look over her shoulder, and then she would continue pulling on her pants.

"You know, why don't we cut class?" Nao suggested as they walked side-by-side to the Academic's building.

Natsuki shook her head. She needed to go to class because she planned on skipping out on the training session. If she skipped both, surely Shizuru would go looking for her… right?

Oh wait… maybe she'd just be relieved that she didn't have to deal with Natsuki for a day.

Natsuki felt a clinching in her stomach and chest, her movements becoming more robotic as she fought the inner turmoil trying to break through to the surface where Nao would see them.

The redhead gave her roommate a sidelong glance and said, "We're so early anyway, why did you skip breakfast, again?"

Natsuki shrugged. "You didn't have to skip breakfast with me. I have two stops to make before class."

Nao frowned a bit. Natsuki was being _soooo _boring. "Fine," she snapped. _"Deadbeat,_" she muttered under her breath.

She got a glare in response, but nothing more. Nao sighed.

"Okay I'll meet you in class in a few minutes," Natsuki said as she walked down the hall, not even looking back at Nao before disappearing through another door.

Nao's eyes narrowed at the space where Natsuki had just been. What was her _deal? _Aloof much? And why the hell was she going into Sergeant Suzushiro's office?

Nao rolled her eyes and hesitated before opening the door to Fujino's classroom. It was going to be incredibly awkward being the only one in there with that creepy woman.

* * *

Haruka eyed a form in her hands and then slowly lifted her violet gaze to peer at Natsuki from over the top of it. "Are you sure you want to do this, Private Kuga?"

Natsuki, eyes not giving anything away, nodded once. "Yes, ma'am."

The blonde gave Natsuki a searching look before slowly lifting a hand to salute the first year. "Well I'll handle it…" she said uneasily, wondering if Shizuru knew of her student's decision and betting that the Kyoto woman had no clue.

Natsuki gave Haruka the most serious salute she had ever given the woman. It was not lazy or slack at all. "Thank you very much." Her tone was sincere and she sounded almost relieved. Haruka wondered how difficult it was for Natsuki to be there, to request such a thing.

The master sergeant nodded and glanced down at it again. "I won't promise anything. It's hard to change something like this in the middle of the school year." The confused blonde looked up when the student didn't immediately reply. "Get to class then, doesn't it start soon?"

Natsuki turned and headed for the exit. "Yeah, ten minutes about."

Haruka watched as the door to her office closed behind Private Natsuki Kuga.

She then looked down at the form once more. "What the hell?"

* * *

This time Natsuki headed upstairs, stopping outside of Youko's medical office and turning the knob. Natsuki entered, surprised to find Dr. Sagisawa and General Jin sitting around a square table, their hands around ceramic mugs. It smelled like coffee.

They both turned and looked at Natsuki standing in the doorway.

Youko's eyes widened, her mouth slightly agape.

Jin's lips formed a sly smile, her eyes shining with victory.

"Um…" Natsuki started, looking between the two women that were staring at her like she belonged at the circus freak show.

Youko finally turned and looked at Jin. "You were right."

Jin nodded, her arms folding over her chest as she leaned back into her seat. "Yes, I was. You owe me 30 bucks."

The doctor pouted and reached into the purse at her feet.

"Hey!" Natsuki barked, fists at her sides. "What the hell is going on?"

Then she noticed the syringe, already filled and ready to go lying on the table just between Youko and Jin's coffee mugs. _Oh. _

Natsuki finally looked ashamed and she fidgeted uncomfortably while Youko handed the money over to Jin.

The General tucked the money into her pocket, giving Youko an apologetic smile before standing up and looking at the first year once more. "Ready for round two, Natsuki?"

Again with _Natsuki! _When was it okay for Jin to start calling her by her first name? Then again, she called Jin by her first name too, but so did _everyone _in Japan that knew of her. She was equally known as General Jin as she was for General Higa.

Natsuki's lips curved downwards and she stepped into the room. "I um…"

"It's alright," Jin said soothingly as she gestured for Youko to grab the needle. "I knew you'd be back. It felt great didn't it?"

Natsuki gave a small nod. Last night she had promised herself she wouldn't continue the trials… and yet here she was, ready to feel amazing. She probably wouldn't have wanted it so much if not for the way her hands felt shaky, how her brain never felt fully awake, how her muscles felt sorely sapped of all their strength ever since the first dose ran out last night. She just felt _weak _now.

Her body just felt so _slow._

Youko watched Natsuki curiously. Earlier, Youko had already asked why Jin was so confident that Natsuki would be back for more. After all, Jin had bet 30 bucks that Natsuki would be back in the morning for another shot. Jin had shrugged, saying she '_just had a feeling._'

Youko took the syringe and stood up, lifting a brow at the first year whose inner-conflict was written all over her face. Youko certainly didn't want to give this to Natsuki again, but it _was _up to the first year and it _was _government orders to encourage the continuing of testing if the subject so wishes.

Natsuki averted her gaze from Jin's and mumbled a, "Not _that _great."

"Uh-huh," the general grinned and then strode forward, grabbing Natsuki by the shoulders. The girl lifted her head to meet her gaze head on. "You're going to be great, Natsuki. I can help you get there."

Natsuki blinked up into those terrifying golden suns. "I-I don't need your help," she finally growled, moving away from Jin's hold. _And why would you want to make me great?_

The dark-haired general shrugged and took a step back, "Whatever you say." She turned to Youko and then nodded her head in Natsuki's direction. "You gonna stick her or what?"

Youko rolled her eyes and then gestured for Natsuki to sit down where Jin had been sitting minutes ago. Natsuki stayed where she was and held her chin high. "Youko should get her money back. I'm just here to… tell you the negative side effects."

Youko met Natsuki's eyes. She appeared quite surprised as she said, "Really?"

Natsuki gave a curt nod. "I'll just tell you what happened last night, and then I'll go."

Jin stared at Natsuki like the girl had grown an extra head. "Excuse me?"

Natsuki flicked her hair over her shoulder before folding her arms over her chest and eyeing Jin like she was a piece of trash. "I'm not taking it again." Her voice was clear, and yet in her eyes Jin saw a little crack in her resolve.

"Are you so sure?" Jin asked, her chin lowering as she gave Natsuki a pointed look. "Your brain says no but your body…"

Natsuki swallowed.

"…says _yes._"

* * *

Nao felt positively awkward being alone in the classroom with, not Fujino, but Colonel Alyssa Goddamn Searrs. She had tried to hide her surprise at first, but those piercing sapphire eyes being the first thing she saw when she opened the door to Fujino's classroom was a shock, and she had paused there in the doorway, staring.

She had quickly recovered and, promptly tearing her gaze away from the predatory blue eyes of the Fuuka colonel, sauntered over to her desk. She pretended that she couldn't feel those icy eyes on the back of her head. It felt chilling, and she tried to hide her involuntary shiver by quickly sitting down.

Colonel Alyssa Searrs sat with her butt upon the front edge of Shizuru's desk. She had her arms folded over her chest and was peering steadily at Nao, her gaze as relentless and as unwavering as the rest of her. She was, surprisingly, not in a green Garderobe uniform, but in the dark blue of the enemy school, Fuuka. It fit her perfectly, showing off her long legs, which were crossed at the ankles. Alyssa's hair was in its usual ponytail, high and not a hair out of place. Nao was certain it had been a good minute and a half and not one muscle in Alyssa's face had moved. Why was Alyssa in Shizuru's classroom again? And where was Shizuru? For once Nao wished the teacher was around.

"Were you not going to say 'hello?'" Alyssa asked after a moment, her eyes still unmoving. "A salute, perhaps?" She phrased this as if it were a mere suggestion.

Nao let out a sigh, though it was really an excuse for her to exhale. For some reason, breathing around this woman seemed lethal. "Why should I? I don't even like you."

The colonel arched a blonde brow then straightened. "It is not a matter of whether you like me or not," Alyssa pointed out. "It is about respect for your superiors."

"You don't even work here! You're not my _superior!_ Besides, what do _you _know about respect?" Nao spat, feeling stupid for giving Alyssa attitude while sitting at a student's desk. She wanted to be taken seriously but if she stood up just to insult the colonel she would look even more stupid. She stayed where she was, deciding to go with her usual, '_I do not give a fuck about what you say,' _routine.

"Evidently, more than you," Alyssa replied smoothly. "And just because our schools are rivals does not mean we're not, in the grand scheme of things, on the same team, correct? I still outrank you and therefore I am your superior." She paused when Nao didn't seem to care, and then, not wanting the conversation to die for some reason, asked, "Why are you here so early?"

"I could ask you the same question, or why you are even here. Shouldn't you be at Fuuka?"

"I need to talk to Lieutenant Fujino."

"Why don't you just leave her a message? I hear you're into leaving stupid messages in _creative _ways." Nao, of course, was referring to the rumor that the two other Trias members often received or found small index cards with a note from the Fuuka colonel without knowing how it got there. Nao _also _remembered Alyssa sniping Mai that one time, with an invitation for Natsuki to join Fuuka attached to the tranq. That had been kind of funny.

Alyssa's lips twitched. How did Shizuru put up with this little snot all day? If Nao were in Alyssa's class the girl would be half-dead from having to do hundreds of pushups daily for her insolence.

Nao smirked at the blonde. She had to admit, Alyssa _was _incredibly attractive, but she had nothing on Natsuki. Natsuki had a _soul. _She glowed… with a presence immensely different than the presence that was Alyssa Searrs.

"I have to give her something to give to Anh, actually," Alyssa ended up saying. The muscles in her face relaxed and she gave Nao a slow and sexy lopsided smile.

Nao blinked, suddenly feeling overwhelmed and stunned by the brilliance of the woman's smile.

Noticing this, Alyssa's expression became triumphant, and all the cockiness and arrogance came flooding back to her. Nao, on the other hand, sunk into her seat and looked out the window for a bit before sneaking a peek at the colonel.

"You know, you're kind of an asshole," the redhead muttered, wondering if she was about to get killed.

Alyssa's brightness didn't fade, and she simply smiled wider. "I prefer the term _jerk _but I suppose you're not quite far off. And you?"

Nao grinned. "I like the term _bitch _but you know, I'll take what I can get these days."

Rich laughter filled the room and Nao straightened up in her chair at the sound of it, her fingers nervously playing with the edge of her desk. Why were her palms so sweaty?

Coming down from her mirth, Alyssa wiped at her eye and hummed gleefully. "You know it is no surprise that Shizuru likes you."

Nao blinked and straightened a bit in her seat. "I don't think you know her as well as you think, Colonel. She despises me."

Alyssa gave a curt nod and then appeared wistful, her eyes narrowing at Nao as she thought something over. Nao could practically see the cogs turning in the woman's head. "Indeed, but she is also very fond of you. Not fond in the sense that… that we think of usually. Fond in the sense that… if she were to… _perish_… she would trust you to protect…" Alyssa trailed off, her eyes becoming thoughtful. This happened often, when her mind moved too fast for her to articulate her thoughts out loud.

The redhead stared, brows knitted in confusion. "Natsuki," she deadpanned. "She trusts me with Natsuki."

Alyssa, drawn from her thoughts, shook her head. "No. She definitely does _not _trust you with Natsuki. Well, she did, before it turned out you and Natsuki had a little romp in the forest the other night."

Light green eyes widened and Nao's lips parted in awe. "What _romp? _There was no _romping, _thank you very much!" Even so, her cheeks burned and for once she was the one blushing.

"Uh-huh." Alyssa didn't sound convinced. "We have an eye witness." A pause. "Not to mention that's all I keep hearing about all over campus."

_"Damn them,"_ Nao cursed under her breath, remembering those four pairs of eyes she and Natsuki had seen spying on them. "Well they lied," she said loudly, confidently. "Natsuki and I… listen, _you _started this whole mess by putting the moves on Shizuru, so don't go blaming this on me!"

The blonde colonel said nothing, simply stood there like a statue. "You know," she said quietly, "You should really be careful what you say to me, Private Yuuki…" and then she turned and faced the door.

Nao had no idea why, but then she heard the faint footsteps of someone walking down the hall and knew why Alyssa had gone quiet. _How _Alyssa had heard those footsteps so much earlier than Nao was mindboggling, the blonde must have freakin'_ bat ears. _Then again, Nao had seen Lieutenant Fujino demonstrate the same skill before. It soon became apparent that there were two sets of footsteps.

And when the door opened, Nao wasn't sure if she were relieved or even more terrified.

Alyssa stood up off the desk, her expression becoming one of stone as she peered at the newcomers. "Shizuru, Anh." She saluted.

Anh, much to Alyssa's irritation, gave the blonde the finger, a lazy grin on her face. Shizuru gave a quick salute back before roaming the mostly empty classroom with her eyes. She first ignored Nao's presence, stalking over to her desk and sitting down in her chair. When no one said anything she said, "You are here early, Private Yuuki."

Nao gave a carefree shrug. "Your pet made me. I'd have skipped today if it were up to me."

Shizuru's eyebrow twitched only slightly at Nao referring to Natsuki as her _pet. _Jin did that as well, and it was not appreciated. Her irritation quickly evaporated. If what Nao said was true, then where was Natsuki?

"And where is Private Sexy Pants?" Anh asked, seeing the question on Shizuru's face and seeing how Shizuru was afraid of asking.

Nao shrugged. "Beats me. She forces me to come early and then disappears."

Shizuru stood up from her desk. "I shall be right back." And with that, she turned and exited the classroom.

Anh and Alyssa exchanged glances.

Colonel Lu turned to Nao and winked. "So what's up, Red?"

* * *

"What do you want?" Natsuki asked without turning around as she headed for the stairs again.

Jin jogged to catch up with Natsuki and then slowed down her walk to keep pace. After all, her legs were much longer than Natsuki's. "I'm observing you again, obviously."

Natsuki shot the woman a sidelong glance. "I'm not even doing anything strenuous." _Yet. _"It's just class time."

Jin frowned at her. "So you want me to meet you when you're training instead?"

Natsuki stopped walking, spun around, and stared hard at Jin. They were at the base of the stairs this time, now on the first level of the Academic's building. She peered at her suspiciously.

General Higa returned the steady gaze. Eventually she lifted a black brow. "What are you staring at?"

"Why are you following me everywhere?" Natsuki demanded to know, her eyes fierce.

Jin's lips formed a frown and she suddenly appeared defensive. "I am supposed to be observing you, remember?"

Natsuki didn't seem convinced. "Just stay out of my way then," she said with a shrug as she turned and began walking down the hall towards her classroom. Jin hesitated before trotting after the first year.

Natsuki froze when she saw Alyssa Searrs exit Shizuru's classroom. The blonde saw her and came to an abrupt stop. Bright sapphire eyes flickered from Natsuki then to her company, Jin, who was standing right beside her.

"Well," Alyssa said with a slow smile. "This is not something you see every day. Jin Higa hanging out with Natsuki Kuga?" The blonde turned and faced the two other women, her arms folding over her chest and her eyes twinkling with delight. "You ladies _friends_ now? What an interesting pattern this has been…" Alyssa seemed to become thoughtful again, as if analyzing the situation. "Like history repeats itself…"

Natsuki said nothing. She just stared at the cold Colonel Searrs. This woman was born of ice.

"Do you have a visitor's pass, Searrs?" Jin asked calmly as she drew her pistol in one fluid motion and had it aimed at Alyssa's smirking face. "Because if you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to tranq you."

Natsuki held the smile that was trying to force its way onto her lips. Something was incredibly wrong with her life. She was on Jin's side suddenly? Happy that Jin was aiming a gun at Alyssa Searrs? Two days ago, something like this would've had Natsuki backing Alyssa up, not like Alyssa would need any back up. Instead she felt almost giddy at the nanosecond of shock that showed in Alyssa's usually carefree eyes.

The blonde merely shrugged, not even reaching for her assault rifle on her back. "I actually don't… but I have a friend behind you, so I'd consider putting your toy away, Higa."

Jin scowled. She hated Alyssa Searrs. She glanced down at Natsuki, who turned around to see Shizuru behind them.

Shizuru had her own pistol out and was pointing it at Jin's back. She looked exhausted and definitely was not in the mood for this. "Jin, just put your pistol down and let her leave," Shizuru said quietly, her accent making the words not seem like a command. When Jin, who hadn't turned around to see who it was, heard that voice, she let out a dark chuckle.

"Of course," she said through her chuckles. She sounded like a villain.

Shizuru glanced at Natsuki. "Come here," she said. That _did _sound like a command.

Jin, knowing she was talking to Natsuki, turned around and grabbed Natsuki by the collar. Natsuki made a grunting noise and attempted to slap Jin's hand away, but she noticed it was in some type of protective grasp rather than possessive.

Jin, ignoring Searrs who was behind her, stared straight ahead at Shizuru. "You know you can get in trouble for pointing a gun at your superior, Shizuru." A twisted smile appeared on her lips and her eyes flashed. "Technically, you are aiding Colonel Alyssa Searrs in an invasion of Garderobe. Not surprised you'd be a traitor too."

Shizuru rolled her eyes, which didn't seem like a Shizuru thing to do. Then again, nothing Shizuru did these days seemed like a Shizuru thing to do. Natsuki was slowly beginning to realize just how different Shizuru had become over the last few weeks, not just after the Alyssa incident, but even before then. Something had just been slightly off, but Natsuki had never thought much of it until now.

Shizuru kept her gun trained on Jin, however, and said in a tired tone, "It is too early for this." She glanced at Natsuki, "And Natsuki is not your hostage so please return her."

Jin tilted her head back and laughed. "Hostage? Natsuki is mine now. She's my little friend. She could leave if she wanted to, but here she is, standing next to me." Jin removed her hand to prove her point, and Natsuki, unsure of what was going on, stood where she was.

Shizuru's brow wrinkled and her gaze flickered to a confused looking Natsuki, who was_ not _struggling to get away from Jin.

The Kyoto woman lowered her weapon. "Alyssa is gone now," she said, smiling when Jin blinked and turned to look behind her, seeing no one where Alyssa Searrs had been moments ago. Shizuru glided passed both Natsuki and Jin. "I will see you in class, Private Kuga," she murmured simply as she headed into her classroom.

* * *

It annoyed Natsuki that the woman that was breaking her heart was also the only one that could make it beat so damn fast. Shizuru was the one making Natsuki feel awful, yet she was the only one able to make Natsuki _really _smile. It was both infuriating and bothersome.

Natsuki was surprised to see Anh in the classroom, conversing with Nao. From the glint in Anh's eye and the immensely displeased look on Nao's face, Natsuki concluded that the colonel was putting the moves on her redheaded friend.

Finding it a bit funny, Natsuki decided to let it continue for a bit, and she turned to face Shizuru, who was already watching her. Those crimson eyes froze Natsuki where she was, and she felt her insides melt.

A small, very sad smile formed on Shizuru's luscious lips. "Private Kuga… how are you?"

"Don't call me that, Shizuru," Natsuki muttered as she found the strength to walk past her teacher and make her way to her desk.

Jin, after giving Shizuru a crooked grin, headed towards the back of the classroom where she sat in the desk that was usually empty.

Anh glanced at the brigadier general and chuckled. "I see you learned to sit in the back of the classroom, Jin. No one can throw things at you from there." She smirked when Jin shot her a glare.

Shizuru cleared her throat. "Anh, didn't Alyssa ask you to step outside with her?"

Anh's lower lip protruded, making her look like a child not getting their way. "Maybe."

"Go. She said it was important."

Anh rolled her eyes. "Alyssa Searrs thinks _everything _she has to say is important." Anh sighed before sending Nao a wink and then heading towards the exit. "Catch ya later, Shizuru."

And then she was gone.

* * *

The classroom slowly filled up with students. It seems everyone felt like hitting the snooze button that morning. Shizuru hadn't said a thing, though she would sometimes be caught staring at Natsuki, making the young woman feel uncomfortable but also, in a strange way, safe.

Class was boring. It usually was these days. It wasn't long before Shizuru announced they had to head to the library yet again to finish their group papers. They would be handed in by the end of class time or lose ten points for each day that passed before it was handed in.

Natsuki gathered her things and headed to the library, feeling a bit like a zombie but also thinking of the future. She had to focus. If she didn't beat Tomoe then… she _had _to win the final match. She wasn't sure what that would mean but, even though she felt as though her good fortune had stabbed her in the back in the worst way possible, she knew she couldn't risk Tomoe winning. She had to fight, she _had _to believe that doing what she had set out to do since her third day of being at Garderobe would fix everything. At least… fix _something. _Maybe she wasn't good enough for Shizuru Fujino, but she was good enough for herself, and she was going to prove it to the entire school.

Natsuki sat at the computer, typing away. Every few seconds she would hear Shizuru's voice, and instinctively look up.

_"Ara, ara that is the wrong font. A size too big, Private Oshiro, nice try."_

_ "Good work, Private Marguerite." _

_ "Private Kudo, don't you think you should work on your paper instead of staring at Private Yuuki?"_

_ "Private Harada… I can see you and Private Senoh behind that bookshelf… that… is not appropriate library etiquette. Get to work."_

"Did you need help?" This time the voice was close, and Natsuki nearly fell backwards in her chair.

"Ah!"

"Oh my," Shizuru exclaimed when she reached forward to help if Natsuki _had _tipped too far backwards. Natsuki caught herself, however, and let out a shaky breath.

"Don't do that," she snapped, staring straight into Shizuru's eyes. It was an excuse to stare, so she did. Why did Shizuru have to be so beautiful? It made everything so much more complicated.

"Kannin na," Shizuru murmured. The teacher watched her student with sorrow, her voice quiet. The student stared back, her emerald eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm fine, I don't need your help," Natsuki said as she saved her work and then scraped her chair backwards away from the desk. Shizuru took a step back.

"Where are you going?"

"To find another book," Natsuki lied, "I haven't found enough information yet." Natsuki turned to leave.

"But—"

"Ah, Natsuki." Natsuki stopped in her tracks and found herself staring straight into the pretty hazel eyes of Rei Nara.

Natsuki found herself speechless for a second, racking her brain for any information on Rei Nara. She had completely forgotten about Rei. _She works at the library, right, I remember now. She was that girl I saved from Kato. She tried to... _Natsuki blushed, remembering how Rei Nara had been rather… _forward _the day of her party.

She then remembered they had had a somewhat pleasant conversation the other day, and Rei seemed to be just a normal human being when she wasn't intoxicated. She had also invited Natsuki out, hadn't she? To apologize?

Shizuru, who witnessed the exchange, watched Natsuki's blossoming cheeks with unease. Why was Natsuki blushing? Rei hadn't said two words to Natsuki. Unless 'ah' counted, but Shizuru decided it didn't.

"Hey Rei," Natsuki greeted with a smile. She even gave a wave, and felt dumb afterwards. Rei was the cool upperclassman and Natsuki suddenly felt like a Garderobe newbie. She didn't know why, since she hadn't felt this way yesterday during their small exchange, or around other third years. There was something about Rei Nara that made her feel like she was in a normal high school again. This girl hardly seemed like a soldier. She belonged on a magazine cover, not at Garderobe. "How are you?"

Rei's lips, covered in a thin layer of pink lip-gloss, curved into a smile. She looked as if she were about to pinch Natsuki's cheeks, coo over how cute she was. Instead she shot a glance to the Lieutenant standing near Natsuki's computer. "Hello Lieutenant." She turned her undivided attention back to Natsuki, ignoring Shizuru's rather flimsy salute. "I'm doing good. I was waiting for you. Do you need help with anything? I can get you whatever you want."

"She needs a book," Shizuru answered for Natsuki, when Natsuki seemed to be unsure of what to say.

Natsuki looked over her shoulder at Shizuru, who raised a brow at her in response.

"Well," Rei offered Natsuki a grin. "This _would _be the place for that. Here," she grabbed Natsuki's hand, "Let's take a walk and we'll see if we can find anything for you."

Natsuki blinked but allowed herself to be tugged away from Shizuru and towards the library's stacks. Shizuru watched them go. She wondered if Natsuki thought Rei was pretty. Shizuru thought so, though she wished Rei was hideous.

_This is ridiculous_, Shizuru thought. Not only did she have no right to be jealous, but Natsuki had just met Rei. Shizuru had nothing to worry about.

Then again, shouldn't Rei be hitting on someone her own age? Natsuki was a first year! Rei was a third year that likely had more experience and bad intentions! Shizuru then blinked, realized she was older than Rei by a little bit, and then instantly pretended she hadn't just thought that. Did it bother her that she was older than Natsuki? Not really, though the moral decision of dating a student still sometimes bothered her. Then again, it's not like she had to worry about that much anymore, considering she was no longer _with _her student.

Why must she always want the things she cannot have?

Her mother would often scold her father for spoiling his daughter.

_"Ikuto!" _Her mother's shrill voice would call her father's name. "_What do you think you're doing?"_

Colonel Ikuto Fujino was so close. She could see the freckles in his chocolate eyes, the sprinkle of a few gray hairs in his chestnut hair. He had recently shaved his beard, and when he kissed Shizuru on the cheek at night, his stubble against her soft skin would make her giggle. Ikuto was a strong man, with broad shoulders and strong arms. He had chiseled features, as if his face was carved out of stone, yet when he smiled the world seemed to become a friendlier place, warmer. His military uniform, though never as flashy or as splendid as his wife's, always seemed more rugged, more real.

Shizuru was staring up into her father's face, waiting ever so patiently with a broad grin on her lips as he held the long-awaited necklace in his palms. He had just been about to give it to her. It was just barely out of arm's reach, so close but so far.

Shizuru had been eyeing it for a while now. She had never seen anything quite so pretty. It was a simple silver heart, small but perfect. Shizuru had never wanted anything so badly in her life, but she was no ordinary child. She did not stomp her feet or throw a fit. She was polite, patient, mature beyond her years. She would wait for it.

Shizuru's mother hissed her father's name again, "_Ikuto!"_ and he froze before offering Shizuru an apologetic smile, a smile she knew all too well. It was usually only received before her father was about to give in to something her mother said. He stood up from his kneeling position and straightened his uniform out before peering at his wife.

"Yes?" he would ask, his unusually deep voice full of so much boredom. "What is it?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

Shizuru could remember watching her father's hand close around the necklace with its silver chain dangling through the space between his fingers. If she could reach out and grab it… but no, she was a good child. She knew not to touch anything that wasn't hers. She would wait for her father to give it to her, like he promised he would weeks ago.

"I'm buying her the necklace," Ikuto said calmly. It always surprised Shizuru how calm her father could be with her mother. Her mother could be so infuriating sometimes! Perhaps Shizuru inherited her patience and serenity from her father? Then again, she could remember throwing quite a few temper tantrums as a child. The skill was most likely observed, copied, and learned.

Shizuru could clearly see her mother, standing there with that displeased expression on her tight face. "I don't remember her doing her chores this morning."

"It's alright," Ikuto replied, patting his daughter on the head. "She's been good all week." He offered her a beaming smile. Shizuru couldn't help but to smile back, even though she knew it would only make her mother more difficult to deal with.

"I seem to remember Hideki's parents complaining that Shizuru threw him off the slide at the playground… he had to get _stitches, _Ikuto. Stitches!"

Shizuru had to defend herself. "He tried to kiss me!" She argued, making a grossed out face. "Boys are gross!" She stuck her tongue out to emphasize her displeasure with the opposite gender.

Ikuto titled his head back and let out a loud laugh before patting Shizuru on the head again. "That's my girl!" he then paused and glanced down at her. "That little prick really tried to kiss you?"

Shizuru nodded.

Her father made a face and glanced at his wife. "Seems like she did a good job then if you ask me. She's much too young for that stuff! She always will be. No boys for you, Shizuru, got that honey?"

Shizuru nodded enthusiastically. She wouldn't mention it then, but she had always liked the other girls better.

"We're leaving," her mother declared, gazing steadily at her daughter with familiar wine-red eyes. With that, her mother, clad in her fancy military uniform, turned on her heel and stormed out of the store.

Ikuto sighed. "Well, come on then," he said as he gently grasped his daughter's small hand in his large one. "You know how your mother gets…"

Shizuru pouted. She had really wanted that necklace too.

"I'll get it for you for Christmas, alright? I promise." He said it gently, not being able to stand the crestfallen look on his daughter's face.

Shizuru never did receive such a gift, and when she asked for it, her mother would simply reply, "You always want what you can't have, Shizuru. Prove to me you deserve that necklace. _Earn _it and you shall have it."

Shizuru fidgeted a bit, feeling uncomfortable and very, very alone as she stared into the darkness of Garderobe's library.

_You always want what you can't have, Shizuru._

* * *

After a long jog through Garderobe's campus, Anh finally caught up to the fleeing blonde.

"Al!" Anh called after the blonde. Alyssa was walking towards a large black SUV. A Fuuka student, Nina Wang, was holding the door open for her. They were not on Garderobe's school grounds anymore, but standing in the street just in front of Garderobe's overly large and looming gates.

Alyssa paused, her army boot already in the car, ready to lift the rest of herself in. Instead she glanced over her shoulder and stepped down, turning to face the approaching Anh. "What is it?" She asked, as if she were in a rush. "And if you call me 'Al' again I'll blow your head clean off your shoulders."

Anh frowned and came to a halt a safe distance of three feet away. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something serious."

Alyssa, this Alyssa, was stone cold and angry. "Oh, so you _did _decide to show up then? I was just about to leave."

"Well I'm here now. What do you want?"

Alyssa, tall, slender, and sculpted from ice, snapped her fingers. Anh didn't get why, until the young girl behind Alyssa that had been holding open the door, disappeared into the SUV and then jumped out, holding a manila folder in her hand. She handed it to Alyssa, saluted, and went back to standing near the SUV's door.

Alyssa, face unchanging, handed the folder to Anh, who hesitated before reaching out and taking it. "That is for you," Alyssa said quietly. Her gaze was the only thing that softened. The rest of her remained hard as ice.

Colonel Lu tucked the folder under her arm and stared straight into Alyssa's eyes. "You really should've stopped it, Alyssa. You saw how stressed out Shizuru was, you saw how vulnerable, how blind, how depressed she has been. You should have seen how distant she was being, how reckless."

Alyssa licked her dry lips and muttered, "Open your goddamn folder." She turned and entered the back seat of the car. Nina closed the car door after the colonel and then walked over to the other side, getting into the driver's seat.

The tinted window was rolled down and Alyssa peered at Anh, who stood there wordlessly. "You seem to be under the impression that I still have some form of power over Shizuru. I do not, I never really did. It's up to Natsuki to save her now."

"Natsuki has no idea. You know how Shizuru hides that side of herself from Natsuki." _Hell, I didn't even notice until too late._

"Then maybe their relationship isn't as strong as she likes to think it is," Alyssa replied. "Survival of the fittest can relate to love as well." She then turned her gaze to Nina. "Take us home, Nina."

The large black SUV sped off down the road. Anh stood there, watching it disappear down the hill, before turning and walking back towards Garderobe's gates. She slipped the folder out from under her arm and opened it up. She pulled out a simple piece of white paper with an address and a name written on the front.

A teardrop fell onto the paper, smudging the black ink.

* * *

"So what book were you looking for?" Rei asked as she and Natsuki came to a halt somewhere deep into the library. A mischievous smirk formed on her lips and she winked, "Or did you just want to get away from Lieutenant Fujino? Was she bothering you? You both looked so tense and strained I decided to walk over and save you." Rei, suddenly appearing distracted, reached forward. Natsuki flinched away but Rei smiled and whispered soothingly, "Relax," as she gently brushed some hair from Natsuki's face.

Natsuki swallowed and then said firmly, "We're friends, right?"

Rei's eyes widened a fraction and she seemed to look disappointed. "Yes. If that is what you want us to be, then we're friends, yes."

Natsuki let out a sigh and ran her hand through her ebony locks. "Okay, thanks. I just… yes, I don't actually need a book. I just wanted to get away from her. So thanks."

With that, Natsuki turned to leave. A firm hand on her shoulder stopped her and spun her around. Natsuki gave Rei a questioning look.

Rei appeared apologetic and offered a rueful smile. "I'm sorry but may I ask where you are going? Can I join you?"

Natsuki blinked. "I was going to cut the rest of this period and go train for the final match coming up. I only have today and tomorrow to train."

"Ah, right," Rei suddenly appeared to be very excited. She clasped Natsuki's hands within hers and stared straight into Natsuki's green eyes. Her own hazel pools were lit up with joy and she seemed very giddy, almost childlike. "I would love to help you train, or at least watch you. I'm a third year, so I'm sure I can give you some tips."

"Actually I was going to look for my friend Naba—"

"Nabatame?" Rei made a displeased face, but upon seeing Natsuki's unhappy reaction to it, she quickly changed her expression to one of joy, "she's great and very talented, but there are some tricks she doesn't know."

Natsuki looked skeptical. "Nabatame is the best there is."

Rei, once again, looked downtrodden. Natsuki almost felt bad. "You can… watch though?" The third year perked up at that, her eyes full of hope. Natsuki blinked and then asked, "But aren't you working the library right now?"

For a second, Rei appeared thoughtful. Finally she shrugged and said, "I'll tell my friend to cover for me, he works here too part-time."

"Uh, okay then," Natsuki said, uncertain. She hadn't expected Rei to agree. "We'll wait a bit and then sneak out."

Rei nodded then leaned her shoulder against a bookshelf, peering at Natsuki with smoky eyes. She didn't say anything at first, seemingly just content to stare.

Natsuki cleared her throat and pretended to find a book interesting.

"Do I make you nervous, Natsuki?" The question hung in the air, Natsuki wasn't sure how to respond. Rei had asked the question in a soft, delicate voice… as if she feared Natsuki would break her.

Natsuki glanced at Rei and let out a nervous laugh. "Not… really. I just… I hardly know you."

"Get to know me," Rei suggested, a smile dancing on her lips. "You won't regret it."

Natsuki looked into Rei's seemingly innocent hazel eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. "Okay, I guess you can never have too many friends," Natsuki said, still feeling a bit cautious. "But I'll have to grab my duffle bag before we go." She paused, deciding that they needed to kill some time before they snuck out. "So… where are you from?"

* * *

After Rei had dragged off with Natsuki, Jin had sidled up to Shizuru's side and swung an arm around the lieutenant's stiff shoulders. "Aw, relax. Must be tough, seeing the love of your life walk off with another woman."

Shizuru ignored Jin and moved away from her arm. It was not comforting in the least. "I suppose you would know," Shizuru snapped as she set her fierce gaze on the now shocked brigadier general. "Wouldn't you, _Jin?"_

Jin bared her teeth and looked like a dog wanting to snarl. Shizuru stood strong, refusing to be intimidated. Jin then let out a harsh laugh. "I suppose you're right. Maybe this is karma coming to slap you in the face and this is me getting to witness it."

Shizuru gave her a humorless smile. "I never loved you Jin. It is not the same."

Jin's face paled. She already _knew _that, yet hearing it from Shizuru's lips, so cruel, so painful. It was like she was at Garderobe again, being picked on by the Trias once again, except this time the third member, the youngest most beautiful Trias member, didn't show up to defend her. Jin was thinking of several hundred ways in which she could kill Shizuru while making it look like an accident. Her options weren't that great in the middle of a library, surrounded by so many people that adored the lieutenant.

"Stay away from Natsuki," Shizuru growled quietly, her crimson eyes burning with a piercing flame that threatened to burn Jin to the core. "If you continue following her around I will _personally _make it so that the bones in your legs turn to dust."

Jin was still frozen, but a cruel smile soon found its way onto her face. "I always had suspicions about you, Shizuru. Quiet, lovely, Shizuru Fujino. Only fighting when threatened, only fighting when challenged, only fighting when you _had to _and only to the point where the other person could no longer fight back. You never took the extra hit, never did more damage than was necessary." Jin paused, and then added, "Do you think I don't know you're more talented than everyone thinks? Do you think that I don't know you could probably hold your own against Anh, Alyssa, and maybe even Haruka if you truly unleashed all the fierce power inside of you?" Jin took a step closer, invading Shizuru's personal space. Their faces were inches apart. "I know all about your strengths, Shizuru, as well as your weaknesses. They're the same thing. You can't pretend to be weak anymore, I know what lies in you, dormant now, but waiting for the moment to unleash its fury upon the world. I'm going to force you to bring it out, Shizuru, that power within you. I could taste it on your lips that time I—"

"Am I interrupting something?" Officer Rauschenberg asked as she came to a stop just before Shizuru and Jin, who both turned to look at her. From the looks on their faces, Rauschenberg blinked and let out a nervous chuckle. "I'll take that as a _yes… _but… Shizuru," her face grew grave, "this is important. I need to talk to you."

Shizuru shot Jin a glare, before nodding to Rauschenberg and following the third year teacher out of Jin's earshot. "Yes? What has happened, Harris?"

Harris Rauschenberg let out a sorrowful sigh before running her hands through her long dark hair. Her brown eyes found Shizuru's wine-red and she said, quietly, "Shizuru, my student is missing."

Shizuru's brow furrowed. "Your student is…?" And then she put it together. Her eyes widened and she placed her hands on Rauschenberg's shoulders and leaned in close. She asked, in a hushed whisper, "Is Anastasie Tanaka missing, Harris?"

The teacher's face looked pained and she had to avert her gaze from Shizuru's intensity. "She is. Haruka just told me... her entire _troop _is missing. She was the best Specialist they had and bam! She's captured by the enemy."

Shizuru's heart was hammering in her chest. Another mission failed? "They were looking into the Renegades?" She asked, though she knew the answer.

"Yes."

"Again… again the Renegades have captured Garderobe troops." Shizuru was thinking of Yukino, and the three other captains before her. The Renegades were a big problem. The Renegades… would be the ones Shizuru would be facing very soon. She feared she shared the same fate as their victims.

"They haven't returned anyone yet… Haruka is sure all the captains, minus Yukino, are all dead by now… hell, Tanaka could be dead by now. Shizuru this is my top student!" Rauschenberg appeared frantic then, as if Tanaka's capture just hit her. Mist formed in her eyes, and Shizuru brought the woman into a hug.

"Shhh, shhh," Shizuru murmured into Rauschenberg's hair, "It'll be alright. I will bring her back unharmed." All these promises Shizuru was making these days... could she keep them? She wasn't sure, but she felt like these promises were the only thing she could give. "I will get her and Yukino and all the others back," Shizuru promised loudly, "Even if I die trying." Which was very, very likely.

"There's something else," Rauschenberg said as she broke away from Shizuru's comforting hold. Shizuru questioningly met those brown eyes. The officer swallowed hard before saying, "Nabatame. Nabatame doesn't know yet."

Shizuru's eyes widened and her heart cried for that beautiful young soldier. Their love, often reminding Shizuru of the love shared between her and Natsuki, was a lovely thing. Those girls… one would not be complete without the other, not after the way they had shared their souls so intimately. Shizuru saw herself and Natsuki in this situation. Would Natsuki care if she died? She quickly stopped her selfish thoughts. "You want me to go with you, then, to tell her about Anastasie?"

"Yes, if you can leave your class for a few… it won't take long, I just… I can't face Nabatame alone. I was the one that recommended Private Tanaka should take this opportunity." Rauschenberg wasn't so worried about Nabatame harming her, but rather, Nabatame harming herself in her grief. Rauschenberg felt guilty enough, though she knew this really was not her fault. There was something about Shizuru's presence, soothing as it was warming, that Rauschenberg hoped would calm not only Nabatame, but herself as well when they broke the news.

Shizuru nodded. "We'll leave immediately. The class can take care of themselves for now." She looked behind her, not seeing Natsuki anywhere. "Come on," Shizuru said, gently grasping Rauschenberg's hand and leading the somewhat hesitant officer towards the Library's exit.

* * *

Natsuki stepped out into the area where her class worked on their reports. Nao was at the computer, typing away. Arika was standing behind her, leaning so close that Natsuki could _tell _Nao was about to explode. You do _not _invade Nao's personal space. Especially when your voice is ridiculously high-pitched and stab-worthy.

"Hey," Natsuki said, stopping beside Nao and smiling innocently when the redhead shot her a glare.

"Where the _hell _have you been?" She snapped. She then noticed Rei Nara, standing a few foot behind Natsuki. Her eyes narrowed and she _slowly _brought her gaze upon her friend. "You've got to be kidding me. That _skank_, Natsuki? Really?" Nao thought Rei was a poor choice for a rebound fling.

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched and she had to resist the urge to throttle Nao. Who said that stuff when the person was within earshot? Oh right, that would be Nao. "Will you shut up? She's not a… she's a nice person. She just wants to watch me practice with Nabatame or whatever."

"Are you dumb? Nabatame doesn't even like that chick. If you recall, she's the one that tranq'd her at your party…?"

Natsuki shrugged. Honestly, Rei was rather persistent and Natsuki felt bad constantly shooting her down and telling her to back off. "I know, I kind of feel like I owe her an apology for that though. She was left alone, in the freezing cold, lying in mud for hours, Nao. The least I can let her do is watch me train."

Her roommate looked unconvinced but shrugged. "Well, whatever. Are you cutting class? Because now would be a good time, Fujino just left with Rauschenberg five minutes ago."

Eyebrows knitted together, Natsuki asked, "What? Why? Where'd she go?" She hated that a feeling of concern nearly caused her to go on a search for the Kyoto woman.

The redhead gave another carefree shrug. "I have no idea." She then leaned in closer, as if to tell a secret. But instead of whispering, like one might expect, she said (quite loudly), "Don't leave me here with the retard. If I don't put a bullet in my own head first, I'm going to murder her."

Natsuki had to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing, after all, said retard was two feet behind Nao, and had been meant to hear every cruel word.

Arika, who was used to such treatment from Nao, sighed. "You say some mean things, Nao."

"And you say too many things," Nao snapped back, shooting a glare at Arika from over her shoulder.

Natsuki rolled her eyes before sending a patiently waiting Rei an apologetic look. She received a 'take your time' look in response. She turned back to Nao. "Listen, Nao, I'll pay for your breakfast for the next two weeks if you finish my part of the essay for me."

Nao quirked a brow at that. "You _do _know it would be a mediocre job, right? As in, I'm going to bullshit everything included in your section of the essay?"

Natsuki nodded. She would've probably written bullshit anyway.

The redhead seemed to think it over. Suddenly the muscles in her face tensed, her jaw tightened, and she averted her gaze from Natsuki's to the computer screen. "You might not live up to your word."

"I will, I promise. Two weeks, my money, your breakfast."

"No I mean, you really _might not live, _as in, you might not be around to keep your side of the deal_. _There's a good chance you'll be dead in three days, Natsuki."

Private Kuga stared at Nao's profile. "Nao I…" she had no idea what to say to that. It _was _true after all. Tomoe had promised it. She'd send Natsuki to hell in a hand basket the day of the final match. It's what she's been preparing for, what they've _both _been preparing for, for months now. Natsuki took a deep breath and said, "I'll talk to you later." She grabbed her duffle bag and gestured for Rei to follow her out.

Nao gave a curt nod, not even looking up from the screen as Natsuki walked by her, towards the exit. Rei Nara glided after her like a shadow, and then they were both gone.

Arika looked at Nao's stony expression and softly asked, "Are you alright, Nao?"

Nao glanced at her. "Did I give you permission to speak?"

* * *

Shizuru and Rauschenberg found Nabatame doing pull-ups in her tent. She had (illegally) installed a metal pole going from one end of the tent to the other and growled out, "Thirty-two," as she pulled herself up.

The third year had her long dark hair tied up in a loose ponytail. Shizuru had never seen it like that before, but it reminded her of how Natsuki sometimes wore it during their training sessions and she thought it was cute. Nabatame's toned abdominal area was also on display due to the sports bra she was wearing. Other than that, she just wore simple army pants and her army boots.

"Akemi," Shizuru greeted as her eyes followed Nabatame's strong form lifting over the pole and then down again. "I see you are keeping yourself busy."

Nabatame offered Shizuru a cocky grin and then, with a grunt, released the pole and landed on the ground. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face, and she wiped at her forehead with her forearm. "Hey, Lieutenant," she then glanced at her teacher, Rauschenberg, and saluted, "Officer Rauschenberg."

Akemi was a little confused, though she didn't show it on the surface. She kept herself relaxed and laid-back, as usual. Her eyes flickered back and forth between Harris and Shizuru. Although she liked them both (Shizuru not as much due to recent events), she knew it wasn't good that they both appeared in her tent, especially with such grave expressions on their faces.

Harris offered one of her favorite students a weak smile. She couldn't do this, not when Nabatame looked so… carefree. The private first class had been rather quiet the last few days of class, but she had generally seemed fine in the midst of Tanaka's absence. Of course, Harris had suspected Nabatame was hiding the sorrow and longing, but she couldn't be sure.

Shizuru cleared her throat and then said, "There is something important we need to tell you." The Lieutenant had a feeling this wasn't going to go down well. She could tell Akemi was a passionate person. People who loved so passionately did not take news like this well.

Nabatame reached for her water bottle and tilted her head back as she downed the rest of it. Some dribbled down her chin but she didn't seem to mind, simply reaching for a towel and wiping at her body. "Yeah? What's up?" She paused and then added, "If this is about that fire in the cafeteria… I swear that was Sasaki's ide—"

"This is something else," Shizuru said, though she made a mental note to look into any mysterious cafeteria fires.

Akemi blinked, her brow furrowing.

"I think you should sit down, Nabatame," Rauschenberg suggested softly, her tone one that Nabatame hardly recognized, but knew meant serious business.

Akemi eyed the two professors warily before chucking her emptied water bottle behind her and folding her arms over her chest. "I'll stand, thanks." An uncomfortable feeling was forming in the pit of her stomach, making her almost nauseous.

_Please, don't say what I think you're going to say. Please don't. I can't take that._

Shizuru and Harris exchanged glances. Shizuru then took a step forward, reaching out to firmly grasp Nabatame's shoulders as she peered into the student's dark blue eyes. Nabatame inhaled deeply, struck by those cardinal eyes and feeling guilty about it. She thought of Natsuki. Damn, that girl was one lucky chick. _Or… at least she WAS one lucky chick…_

"Akemi… Specialist Anastasie Tanaka has gone missing," Shizuru said as clearly as she could, so that there would be no mistaking what she had said. Shizuru's throat had tightened upon seeing Nabatame's innocent expression, and it came out sounding more like a hushed whisper instead. Shizuru prayed she wouldn't have to repeat herself.

But then she saw Akemi's eyes, and knew she wouldn't have to.

Nabatame didn't say anything. Her brow furrowed, as if she didn't quite understand. She looked into Shizuru's eyes, as if praying that Shizuru would say she was just kidding. When all she received in return was a sorrowful look, Nabatame lost focus. Her mind went fuzzy and all she could see was Tanaka's face.

Shizuru focused on Nabatame's facial expression, wanting to get a clue of what this girl was feeling. She could feel the girl tensing, see the student's eyes become dazed, sense all hope deserting Rauschenberg's top student. "Akemi, please," Shizuru said quietly, soothingly. "Speak to me, are you alright?" _That was a stupid question. Of course she's not alright._

Nabatame's silence continued, though her eyes averted from Shizuru's to the ground. Her eyebrows twitched, as if she were being overcome with emotion but fighting it back. Her throat felt tight, as if she had swallowed a softball. "I—I have to go after her," Nabatame finally said, her voice full of restrained anguish and terror. Tanaka was her life, her shield, her everything. "We have to go and get her!" This time she yelled it, and violently broke free from Shizuru's grasp.

"Akemi, calm down," Shizuru tried, though she felt tears well up in her eyes as well. She couldn't imagine the feeling of loss Nabatame must be feeling. Nabatame wasn't a fool, they all knew there was a good chance Tanaka would never be seen again.

_How dare I tell this girl to calm down when I know nothing of her grief? _Shizuru wondered as she stared at Nabatame, who had wrapped her arms around herself and appeared to be shuddering, her eyes squeezed closed.

"We'll find her," Harris said from behind Shizuru. "I… Akemi I know you must blame me…"

Nabatame's eyes shot open and she glared daggers at Rauschenberg. She knew she shouldn't take it out on her favorite teacher, but the heart shut down the logical side of her brain and she ended up growling, "If you hadn't suggested she accept the mission… she would still be here. She'd be with _me." _

Shizuru, upon seeing a hot tear roll down the curve of Nabatame's cheek, felt her own threaten to fall. No, if she gave in to her weaknesses then everyone else would fall. It's how it always was. She kept her own tears to herself. She had to be strong.

"Akemi this is no one's fault." Shizuru was finding it hard to speak as well. Was this her fate as well? Natsuki's? This is what she feared the most, losing the one she loved or leaving her love behind, being where Natsuki couldn't follow or where she could not follow Natsuki. "I know how this must feel," Shizuru whispered, her accent caressing the words in a way only Shizuru could.

They did no good.

Nabatame turned rage-filled eyes on Shizuru. "What would _you _know about loss? You willingly lost your love! Willingly betrayed…" Fresh tears fell from her eyes and a heart-breaking sob ripped itself from Nabatame's throat, making her unable to finish. Nabatame instantly regretted those words when Shizuru's eyes widened and her own tears were finally released. Nabatame was rendered speechless. She hadn't meant to make the lieutenant cry.

But Shizuru knew it wasn't Nabatame, it was everything that was going on in her life. Seeing Nabatame cry, seeing her future so up close, was killing her. She instantly wrapped her arms around Nabatame, kissing the third year's hair and cooing, "Shhh, shhh, it'll be alright, Akemi…" _I am weak. _

Shizuru prayed it would be all right. She really had never felt so unsure in her life.

Feeling those arms wrap around her only served to make Akemi Nabatame cry harder. Her throat felt raw and her entire body trembled against Shizuru's. Why did Shizuru feel so much like Tanaka? Nabatame's legs lost all their strength, and the girl fell to the ground, taking Shizuru with her.

Shizuru never let go, grasping Nabatame to her chest and squeezing her in a strong embrace. Each time Nabatame let out a broken, almost feral sob, Shizuru tightened her hold and squeezed her eyes shut. "Shhh, oh Akemi… Kannin na…" she whispered against the girl's dark hair. Nabatame nuzzled into the crook of Shizuru's neck, sobbing uncontrollably, her whole body wracked with tremors.

Harris watched the entire thing unfold, eyes wide and feet frozen to the ground. She too felt tears sting her eyes. It was never a nice thing, seeing someone react to the news that the one and only soul mate they will ever have was likely no longer sharing the same Earth. It was a pain, she thought, reserved only for human beings. It was pain people had suffered since the beginning. It was written into everyone's fate.

Bringing Shizuru to this was the best idea Harris had ever had, though she had a feeling Shizuru's tears weren't solely for Nabatame's grief. Officer Rauschenberg had seen it too, the parallels between Shizuru and Natsuki's relationship and that of Tanaka and Nabatame. Harris could only wonder if Shizuru was thinking of Natsuki then.

Shizuru kissed Nabatame's hair, remembering for a flicker of a second doing the same thing to a terrified Natsuki one stormy night. Shizuru ran her hand up and down Nabatame's back and then through the girl's dark hair. "I'll find her," Shizuru whispered, giving Nabatame another tight squeeze. "I will find her and I will bring her back for you, Akemi. There is hope yet."

* * *

Natsuki was rather quiet, Rei thought, as the two trudged towards Rauschenberg's tent sector. They passed several other students. If they were third years they would wave to Rei, who would give a flirty smile and wave back. If they were second or first years, they would wave to Natsuki, who would give them a small nod of acknowledgement but continue on, not stopping to socialize.

"Are you alright?" Rei asked when Natsuki still hadn't said anything. After her talk with the redhead she had seemed to have a dampened mood. "You seem down all of a sudden."

Natsuki turned to the third year and gave her a wide smile. "I'm fine, there's just been a lot of stuff going on lately…" She trailed off, not wanting to get into details.

"You look like someone broke your heart," Rei said quietly, recognizing the look of longing and pain on Natsuki's face. This girl could not hide her emotions well. It was very endearing.

Natsuki avoided Rei's pretty hazel eyes. She knew if she looked into them she might burst. She had felt the pressure building all day, and knew it was only a matter of time. It was hard. She had no one to run to anymore. "Nope, you're mistaken."

"Am I?"

"I've never been in love," Natsuki lied, offering up a carefree shrug. "I mostly just focus on the competition these days."

_In love? How do you know what the difference is between loving someone and being IN love with them? How do you know how they feel? Can you divide love? Between how many people? If you love one person, can you equally love another or do you measure love by how many times that word has been said? Or how many times it's been taken back? How many times you've wanted to say it, but didn't for some foolish reason?_

_ What is it about that word that makes it mean so little, yet so much at the same time?_

Too many questions, not enough answers. Why was it always like that?

Nabatame and Tanaka's tent was not that far off now, and at the sight of it Natsuki's spirits lifted. She wanted to talk to Nabatame. At least _she_ understood what was going on… _sort of. _

"Are you afraid of dying?" The question was random, awkward. It hung in the air as Natsuki thought it over.

Was she afraid of dying? Natsuki had only feared being killed a few times, and that's when Akio had held his knife to her throat, had his gun to her back, had beaten her until she had no idea how long it had been until he had disappeared… had he even disappeared? Or maybe it was she who had disappeared.

She remembered that fear, but she had thoughts that haunted her worse than any actual experiences she had ever had. The future, she found, shook her to her core. It was so uncertain, so ominous, so… _unknown. _The possibility of loss often made her brain automatically switch subjects. With Akio she could expect him to throw her around and threaten and break her but with the future… she had no idea what to expect. What was coming? And why did she have a feeling it would be worse, if only because she knew Shizuru would likely be involved?

"No," Natsuki answered honestly. Natsuki didn't fear her own death, but she certainly regretted allowing Rei to tag along. Sure, the girl was company and Natsuki felt like she owed her a proper apology, but she was beginning to see Nabatame not being too pleased with that decision. She _did _enjoy Rei's company, it was nice having someone new to talk to, someone who didn't know… _everything _that was going on in her life. It made Natsuki feel a bit anonymous. Rei didn't know everything, she wouldn't question Natsuki, she wouldn't remind Natsuki. It was okay. It's probably the reason Natsuki let her tag along. Being alone was getting lonely and having all your friends know your problems only served to be a constant reminder, especially when they all tip-toed around you like you'd break any second.

_I'm stronger than that, _Natsuki thought. _I won't break._

Rei said nothing more, taking Natsuki's short answers as a cue to shut up. She had no idea how she got so lucky in the first place. Here she was, walking side by side with one of Garderobe's finest, most talented students. Girls wanted to be Natsuki Kuga. They were jealous of Natsuki Kuga, but they adored her at the same time. Boys were all in love with Natsuki Kuga, wanting to date the bad ass first year that had trumped the competition and was going up against the fierce Tomoe Marguerite.

Natsuki Kuga was fearless. Natsuki Kuga was a winner. Natsuki Kuga… was incredibly attractive. Rei Nara wanted to possess her, wanted to show Natsuki off to all her friends and show that she, Rei Nara, was friends—or more—with Garderobe's rising star.

Hell, if Rei could even get to spar with Natsuki, just for a second, then she could even say she had helped with Natsuki's training. Already she would be offered missions and entry into the government's top institutions and programs. Having Natsuki Kuga on your resume wasn't a bad idea.

They finally reached Nabatame and Tanaka's tent.

Natsuki paused just outside, hearing something from inside. Suddenly, the grief-stricken sob of someone whose world who had just shattered reached Natsuki's ears. She wasted no time in racing into the tent.

* * *

The sight that lay before her was truly one to behold, causing Natsuki to drop her duffle bag to the ground.

Natsuki's thoughts instantly led her to an old movie she had seen once. She was much too young to remember much of it. The plot… she couldn't even remember the plot. She did, however, remember one scene. Two women clung to each other as if their very lives depended on it. They howled in their shared agony, clutching the other desperately, as if they were afraid the world would slip away if they let go.

Natsuki didn't know why she remembered this particular scene. Maybe because her mother's quiet sniffles had fascinated her. Saeko Kuga was an extraordinary woman, and Natsuki couldn't remember ever seeing her mother cry before that night, as they sat on their couch in the TV room and watched a movie together. Natsuki couldn't remember where her father was, but she remembered not caring much.

The scene in front of her brought back that film, playing in her head as if she were a child yet again, sitting beside her mother, watching with wide eyes, not understanding. What was this they were in such pain over?

Was it love?

What _is _love?

How do you measure love?

For another split second, Natsuki could've sworn she saw Shizuru and a copy of herself holding each other like there would be no tomorrow. But it wasn't her Shizuru was holding, it was Akemi Nabatame.

"N-Nabatame…" Natsuki uttered, eyes wide. She had never expected to see the brave, goofy Private First Class Akemi Nabatame _crying. _She looked so destroyed, and when she let out another loud sob… it was as if the world was inevitably about to end.

Natsuki took a stilted step into the room. It seemed, to her, that Shizuru had everything covered. Not surprising. Shizuru was great at the types of things Natsuki would be awkward at, like comforting people.

Why was Shizuru _here? _Everywhere! In Natsuki's mind, printed behind her eyelids like some constant reminder of what she had and what she had lost. Shizuru was supposed to be back at the library, where Natsuki left her.

Shizuru ran her hands through Nabatame's hair again, marveling at the dark color against her pale fingers. Suddenly those dark ruby eyes shifted to where Natsuki and Rei stood just by the entrance.

Natsuki froze. "Shi-Shizuru…" she stuttered, feeling stupid when the name came out sounding so… wrong. She cleared her throat and corrected herself, remembering where she was. "Er, I mean Lieutenant Fujino…."

Nabatame seemed to stop crying so loudly upon hearing Natsuki's voice. Not out of embarrassment, but she wanted to hear what Natsuki had to say, if anything.

"What happened?" Natsuki asked, glancing over her shoulder at a shocked Rei and taking another step into the room.

Officer Rauschenberg gave Natsuki an apologetic look. "Perhaps it's best if you come back—"

"No," Nabatame called out, her voice sounding raw, like her howls had scraped the insides of her throat. Blue eyes peeked at Natsuki from under Shizuru's chin. "Kuga can stay."

Natsuki, against all logic, felt a burst of jealousy. Why did Nabatame get to hold Shizuru like that? Why did Shizuru hold Nabatame and touch her as if she were in love with her? Natsuki's jaw tightened until she told herself she was being ridiculous. Now was _not _the time for her issues with Shizuru to surface. Her friend needed her.

"Tell me what happened," Natsuki said, walking forward and kneeling down next to Nabatame and Shizuru.

Shizuru's wine red eyes hadn't left Natsuki's face, watching her with the kind of adoration Natsuki was praying she wouldn't see in Shizuru. If she saw that look of love, then why didn't she feel it? It made it worse.

Shizuru finally turned back to Nabatame, running her hand up and down the crying girl's back. "I regret to inform you that Specialist Anastasie Tanaka is currently… missing in action." Shizuru met Natsuki's shocked eyes, a grave expression on her face, "But she is not dead."

"Or so you think," Nabatame grumbled. She knew the chances of Tanaka being dead were frighteningly high. She wasn't stupid. War wasn't a game no matter how much she liked to pretend it was, and whether the government acknowledged it or not, the Renegades were certainly at war with Japan's current government and they were gaining strength.

Shizuru gave Nabatame another reassuring squeeze. Natsuki longed to be Nabatame, just for a minute or even just a second, to feel that warmth, to feel that touch.

The third year had stopped crying as heavily, though she looked so shaken, Rauschenberg almost expected her to collapse into the ground. "I'm sorry, Nabatame," Harris said somberly, shifting her weight foot to foot awkwardly.

Nabatame looked up at her teacher through tear-filled eyes. "It's… I know it's not your fault…" she trailed off, realizing she really _would _love to blame it on Rauschenberg but knowing deep down that it was no one's fault. No one's fault other than the bastards that stole her love from her!

Harris Rauschenberg had been a great teacher, amazing even. How else would Nabatame and Tanaka be so talented had they not learned from the best? No, Nabatame knew she shouldn't blame her teacher. If Anastasie was still alive, it would be because of Rauschenberg's excellent training.

But one thing Nabatame did _not _understand was why the hell _Rei Freakin' Nara _was in her tent. She felt a little ridiculous being seen so vulnerable by an old enemy. Her eyes narrowed at the pretty girl standing just behind Natsuki.

"What is _she _doing here?" Nabatame snarled, making to stand up. Shizuru helped her up, placing an arm of support around Nabatame just in case she broke down again.

Nabatame's legs felt like jelly and her body still had tremors going through it, but she managed to stand straight and tall, staring Rei straight into the eyes. "What," she repeated, "is _she _doing here?"

Natsuki blinked, having thought Nabatame was looking at her for some reason. Instead, she remembered Rei was behind her, and she turned to look back at the girl. The third year's hazel eyes met Natsuki's and she lifted a slender brow, as if to say '_What do you want me to say? Why AM I here? By the way, did I mention Nabatame hates me? And I hate her?'_

Natsuki looked back at Nabatame and said, "Uh, she wanted to come. We were on our way to get you to see if you wanted to train…" Natsuki trailed off, her eyes meeting with the stern ones of her ex-lover.

"You were cutting class?" Shizuru asked, her expression stoic.

This wasn't about cutting class, Natsuki knew. It was about cutting class to train… and bringing Rei Nara along with her. That had to be it. Shizuru was usually quite lenient when it came to Natsuki cutting class to train, though she usually got permission first.

Besides, wasn't Shizuru cutting class as well? Last Natsuki checked, Shizuru was supposed to be overlooking her class in the library.

Natsuki wanted to see that smile again. That beautiful, perfect, smile that always had a bit of inner sorrow behind it. It was so innocent, yet mischievous at the same time, like she had a secret. You'd have to know what you were looking for.

Natsuki knew now wasn't a time to smile. Tanaka was missing. There was no way Shizuru would smile for her. Was it selfish to wish she could see it just for a second?

Private Kuga couldn't imagine how Nabatame must feel. The thought of losing someone like that, the person closest to her heart… how _angry _you must become! Feeling angry at the world, feeling angry at your lost love, feeling angry towards anyone stupid enough to look at you the wrong way.

Natsuki noticed Shizuru was staring at her again. Oh right, she hadn't answered the question. "Yup," she replied. "Cutting your class, sorry, more important things to do." She waved her hand dismissively. "You know how it is."

Shizuru had to admit, she'd prefer Natsuki train hard for her match with Tomoe rather than stay in class. Class wasn't going to help her beat Tomoe, only hardcore training would.

_And I am the best to train her, but she would not let me near her now, _Shizuru thought with an inward groan. She had been angry before, but she knew… she knew this wasn't Natsuki's fault.

_The blame is mine._

_All of it. _

"Very well then," Shizuru murmured, glancing at Rei, who continued lurking behind Natsuki. "Your absence is excused."

Rei straightened when those rubies landed on her, burning through her like an all-consuming wildfire. The third year swallowed, finally averting her gaze from the lieutenant's. What is her _problem? _There's no way she could know Rei had left work early, so what was with the death glare?

Rei met Nabatame's eyes instead. Oops. That didn't help either. Nabatame's blue gaze was fierce and lethal. Kato's would-be victim blinked and then stepped closer to Natsuki, wrapping an arm around Natsuki's as if for protection.

Natsuki hardly noticed, but Shizuru did, her eyes drawn to the touching like a moth to the flame, as if an inner alarm in Shizuru went off the second Rei's skin touched Natsuki's. Why did Rei Nara think it was okay for her to touch Natsuki like that? How well did Rei even know Natsuki? And… no, Shizuru wouldn't go there, she knew deep down Nao was not relevant to who touched Natsuki and who didn't… she _knew. _

Didn't she?

"Nabatame…" Natsuki said quietly, not realizing everyone else in the room was focused on how Rei had attached herself to Natsuki's side. "I… I'm sorry…" the first year was at a loss for words. What do you _say _to someone whose world had just been shattered?

'_Here, let me pick those pieces up for you.'?_

Nabatame shook her head. "Don't be. There's nothing to be sorry for." The third year's voice was still gruff, her throat raw from all that screaming and crying. She separated herself from Shizuru, having felt bad for accepting the love and comfort Shizuru hadn't spared Natsuki.

Everyone watched in silence as Nabatame made her way over to her mini-fridge (also illegal to have in a tent) and opened it up. She gave everyone in the room an expressionless look. "Anyone want a water?"

Everyone shook their heads, except Rei, who knew Nabatame wouldn't have given her one even if she had asked.

Nabatame grabbed a water bottle, opened it, and downed nearly half the bottle in one go. She wiped at her mouth with her forearm and took a deep breath. She held back any fresh tears.

It almost hurt to breath, just thinking of Tanaka lying somewhere in the cold snow of the area surrounding Fort Rust… bleeding to death, wanting to see Nabatame one last time, reaching for the sky with the last of her strength, using her last breath to whisper her love's name…

But if a soldier falls in the snowy forest and no one is around to hear her, does she make a sound?

When Nabatame finished her bottle in silence she met Natsuki's eyes, a new ferocity in her blue eyes. "Let's go train you, Kuga."

Natsuki blinked. "I… um… are you sure, Nabatame? Shouldn't you rest a bit?"

Shizuru didn't like the sound of that at all. Nabatame was emotionally unstable and probably did not care about _anything _at the moment. Having Natsuki train with Nabatame in her condition could be dangerous.

She cleared her throat. "I am not sure if that is such a good idea either…"

Rei's lips twitched as she tried to hold back a satisfied smile.

Rauschenberg stayed silent, not really getting why Nabatame training Natsuki now was a bad idea. "I don't see why not," the officer said, completely not registering Shizuru's looks that told her to stop talking, "it'll help her get her mind off things."

Nabatame nodded, crunched her empty water bottle in her hand, and stalked past Shizuru and Harris, grabbing Natsuki's _other _arm, the one _not _entangled with Rei's, and dragged the first year out of the tent and into the cool late winter weather.

Shizuru exchanged looks with Rauschenberg.

"Hey, that Rei Nara girl is really diggin' Kuga, huh?" Harris commented, thoughtful.

Shizuru's lips twitched. "Is she? I did not notice."

The two women exited the tent. They saw Nabatame, followed by Natsuki and Rei, already half way to the gym. "That girl… I cannot imagine what that is like," Rauschenberg murmured sadly, her expression growing wistful.

Once again Shizuru wondered what had happened in her friend's past. The woman was mysterious to say the least, and never divulged that much personal information though Shizuru considered them very good friends. Rauschenberg was very reliable and warm, though her cool brown eyes often spoke of past horror, Shizuru never knew what those horrors were. If she even ventured into that territory, what had happened on Rauschenberg's mission, the other teacher would simply reply, _"Classified information, Shizuru, sorry."_

Shizuru _could _however, imagine what Nabatame must feel like. Her sorrow, her cries, it sounded so similar to Shizuru's own inner fear. The thing she feared most in the world had happened to Nabatame.

_I must speak with Natsuki. I have to… I have to make things right before I lose her forever. Before I… before we run out of time. _

Shizuru made a mental note to talk to Natsuki _sometime _that day. She knew it was pointless to try and talk to Natsuki when Natsuki so obviously was not ready to or willing to listen, it would be like talking to a brick wall, but Shizuru knew she had to try. She _had _to tell Natsuki the words in her heart or she'd go mad. At this point it didn't matter if Natsuki listened or not, Shizuru would _make _her listen.

* * *

Natsuki walked alongside Rei. Nabatame was a few feet ahead of them, stomping through the school campus like a titan about to tear down Olympus.

"She seems upset," Rei commented.

_No, really? _Natsuki resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead muttered, "Stay back here for a second," as she jogged to catch up with the third year. She reached out a hand and placed it on Nabatame's shoulder "Hey."

Nabatame glanced sideways at Natsuki, and Natsuki almost flinched away. "Hey," she replied before staring straight ahead again.

The gym was not that far away, especially with the speed Nabatame was setting for the three of them to walk in.

"Nabatame—"

"Why is _she _here?" The third year interrupted, shooting a glare over her shoulder at Rei Nara, who followed the two girls at a safe distance. When Rei lifted a brow, Nabatame turned back to Natsuki. "She's bad news."

Natsuki nodded. "I know she can't be the greatest person in the world. I haven't forgotten Kato's bullying or her… _proposition_ on the night of that party but I feel like I owe her something. Besides, she's been really nice so far."

Nabatame didn't seem to be convinced. She opened the doors to the gym and then let Natsuki take the lead. Natsuki headed straight for her favorite workout room, it was the same one she and Shizuru had often trained in. In fact, it was the same room Nabatame and Tanaka used to train her in. Natsuki wondered if maybe that decision had been a bad one. She didn't want to remind Nabatame of Tanaka, though she had a feeling that's all the other girl was thinking about anyway.

"She's not trying to befriend you Natsuki," Nabatame said as she headed to one corner of the room and dropped her bag off. She turned around, watching as Natsuki too approached and dropped her duffle bag next to Nabatame's.

"What do you mean?"

"She wants something from you. Either sex or popularity from being with you or _something, _anything she can get from you_. _Rei Nara is a snake, trust me."

Natsuki grabbed Nabatame's arm just as the third year was about to stretch. Nabatame met her gaze and Natsuki had to swallow at the intensity. She was afraid Nabatame would slug her. After she regained her courage she asked, "Will you explain to me why you know these things? Or am I going to have to guess?"

Nabatame sighed and glanced at Rei, who had her cell phone out and was leaning against the far side of the workout room, eyes focused on the small screen. There was no way she would overhear them, but she would know they were talking about her.

Nabatame lowered her voice, "Last year Rei followed me around, tried to _befriend _me, and offered to spar with me every day. She seemed nice at first, but then I realized she was only using me to get popular. I was the top second year in the school, and so everyone knew of me. Natsuki, you're the youngest first year ever to make it to the final match of the competition and _everyone _knows who you are now. You're like a popularity gold mine. I'd be damned surprised if she weren't trying to pull the same thing with you." She paused and added, "I'm pretty sure she got that job at the library because she mentioned that she used to _tutor _me or some stupid lie like that. Lord knows the girl doesn't have the brains to read a good book."

Natsuki blinked. She had never seen herself as a popularity goldmine, and hated herself when she realized she was slightly flattered at that. "Well, how'd you get rid of her? Why the sour feelings?"

Nabatame's eyes softened, her lips twitching into a fond smile as she saw something Natsuki's couldn't see. "T-Tanaka tranq'd her when she tried to put the moves on me… it was… funny."

Natsuki wanted to laugh at the image in her head; Tanaka was a total badass! But the look of pure anguish that came over Nabatame made her chest seize, and she tugged Nabatame into a tight hug instead. "Shizuru knows what she's doing," Natsuki whispered into Nabatame's hair. "I… when I go with her, I will help her bring Tanaka back."

Nabatame pulled back and stared into Natsuki's pure green eyes. She was overcome with a feeling of gratitude towards one of the greatest friends she had ever had. Being number one didn't always make you popular with the rest of your peers. Everyone knew you, sure, but that didn't mean they didn't also resent you for your talents. Luckily, Natsuki didn't seem to have this same problem that Nabatame had growing up. Perhaps it was a sign of the times?

"You're too good, Natsuki Kuga," Nabatame said with a weak smile as she playfully tousled Natsuki's hair and then turned to glance at Rei, who was still preoccupied with her phone. "Just watch out for her. She's sneaky."

Natsuki gave a curt nod and then fixed her hair. "Will do."

Nabatame had to admit, she was surprised Natsuki still wanted to compete, still wanted to go on this mission with Shizuru. Then again, she _shouldn't _be surprised. Natsuki was a determined girl. She deserved everything she wanted and more.

"Come on," Nabatame said, smiling for the first time since hearing the news about Tanaka. "Let's do some stretches and do some quick warm ups. I'm not going to take it easy on you today, too much energy."

Natsuki inwardly cringed. She wasn't in the mood for a beat down, but if it would make her better she would do it. There was no more fooling around now. "Alright," she agreed as she stood next to Nabatame and then mimicked the third year's stretches.

* * *

"Will you tell me why," Haruka said, peering at Shizuru over a pile of papers. "Your student came in here today requesting I sign _these," _the blonde placed the pile of papers to the side and slid a separate, smaller piece of paper towards Shizuru, who sat dumbfounded on the other side of the desk.

Shizuru looked down and reached for the piece of paper. It looked like a form of some sort. Shizuru recognized Natsuki's messy handwriting and Haruka's signature just below it.

Shizuru's eyes trailed over the form, and when the words she read processed in her mind, her heart froze in her chest. Panicked crimson met with Haruka's violet. "Tell me you do not plan on going through with this. She is not thinking!"

Haruka huffed and reached for the form back from Shizuru, but Shizuru quickly pulled it just out of Haruka's grasp. The sergeant peered at Shizuru and grumbled, "She seemed to know perfectly well what she was doing." Haruka would know, she had asked Natsuki if she was sure several times before signing the form.

Shizuru's hands were shaking and her palms were sweaty as her fingers clutched at the form. "She… she did not mean it. Please, let me talk to her before you go through with this." Shizuru gave the form a shake, and wondered if she could possibly _accidentally _rip it.

Haruka shrugged. "I don't even know if it _is _possible. It's so late in the school year and it's so out of the blue. It might even be impossible for her at this point."

Shizuru felt some hope in her chest and she slid further back into the office chair. She let out a long sigh. "Alright."

Was there any good that could come from this? She wondered. There would be fewer distractions in class for one. She wouldn't randomly cut off in the middle of an explanation just because her eyes met those beautiful emeralds. She wouldn't have an overwhelming urge to walk over to Natsuki's desk, lean down, and surprise her student with a kiss. Those days were the worst, watching Natsuki sitting there at her desk and being unable to touch her. It was the worst kind of torture, but Shizuru had been content just to watch before she had ever known what it was like to touch. Touching Natsuki had been her downfall, her forbidden fruit. One taste and she had to have more.

No, Natsuki couldn't leave her class. It would make getting through the school day even more unbearable! Who would she 'accidentally' touch during training period? Who would she sneak a peek at? She could hardly remember what class was like before Natsuki was in it. There was only Shizuru's life pre-Natsuki and, now, Shizuru's _miserable _life post-Natsuki.

"Shizuru, why did Natsuki fill out a request to change classes? Teachers?" Haruka asked, her chin resting on her fist. She stared at Shizuru with pity. "What is going _on _with you two? I've been hearing all kinds of crazy rumors…" _From those delinquent kids loitering in my halls._

Shizuru's expression darkened and she averted her gaze from the searching one of her old friend. "We… had a problem…"

Haruka appeared bored. She arched a brow. "Oh _really?_ Care to enlighten me?"

Shizuru forced herself to meet Haruka's eyes. She held her chin high, and tried to look as confident as possible as she whispered, "I am a fool, Haruka."

"Tell me something I don't know, Bubuzuke."

* * *

Natsuki let out a grunt as she fell, rather roughly, onto her back for what was maybe, what, the fifth time? She had lost count. She sat up and let out a groan, rubbing at her lower back and shooting a glare at the third year peering down at her.

"I told you I wouldn't be taking it easy on you, Kuga," Nabatame said with a shrug in response to Kuga's glare. "Just be thankful I'm not beating your ass as badly as Searrs." Nabatame instantly shut up, realizing what she had just said. She winced when she saw—no—_felt _Natsuki shrink into herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"I know," Natsuki grumbled as she jumped to her feet. At the feeling of pain spreading up and down her spine, she wished she had gone with a less 'badass' way to get to her feet. "Don't worry about it."

Nabatame still felt a bit bad. She had only mentioned Alyssa because she remembered watching as Alyssa mercilessly beat her lesson into Natsuki not too long ago. She realized apologizing again would not be welcome, and she instead asked, "Wanna go again?"

Natsuki cracked her knuckles and gave a curt nod, her determined green eyes meeting with Nabatame's blue. "Of course. Can I get a five minute break though?"

Nabatame nodded. "Sure."

The first year turned and walked over to where she had carelessly dropped her stuff. Rei Nara was sitting beside Natsuki's water bottle, a sly smile appearing on her lips as Natsuki approached.

"You looked great out there," Nara complimented as she passed Natsuki the water bottle.

Natsuki took it and smiled. She waited until after she had downed half the bottle before replying. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm getting my ass kicked." She stretched her arms and then placed both of her hands on her lower back and bent backwards. "Goddamn, my back hurts."

Rei stood up from her sitting position against the wall and gently placed her hand on Natsuki's lower back. "It hurts here?"

Natsuki swallowed and instantly straightened. "Uh, well yeah."

Nara's hand slid under the back of Natsuki's tank top and pressed into the flesh. She put pressure on her fingers and moved them in circular motions, causing shivers to go up and down Natsuki's spine. She couldn't help but let a pleased moan escape. The small massage felt like heaven to sore muscles.

Nabatame, ears perking up at the barely audible sound, glanced over to see what had created the moan. She scowled and rolled her eyes before averting her attention to _other _things. Like the picture of her and Tanaka she always placed into her uniform's top left pocket every day before going out.

"That feels good," Natsuki admitted, her eyes closing as Rei moved completely behind Natsuki and let her other hand join in on the fun.

"Does it? That's good," she cooed, moving her fingers and thumbs slowly up Natsuki's back. "Wow your muscles are so _tight," _she exclaimed, as if she were both concerned and shocked. "Have you been really stressed out lately?"

Natsuki let out a huff. "You could say that."

There was something _icky _about someone touching her. She had never been one for touching, especially ever since… _that _had happened. She had never been the same. But she had slowly gotten over her issues with the help of Shizuru. Shizuru touched her often and a lot, and Natsuki enjoyed every second of it. It had made Natsuki all right with touching, at least _light_ touching, from her friends. It was still not a completely okay thing yet, but she was working on it.

This, however, was a little more intimate, and though Natsuki enjoyed it immensely she still felt a bit nauseas at the feeling of someone else's fingers touching her in such places. This wasn't a light tap on the shoulder from Mai, this wasn't Chie poking her in the ribs, and this definitely was not Nao smacking her over the head or hugging her. This was Rei Nara rubbing circles into her sore back. It felt good, but it made Natsuki feel… wrong.

Before Natsuki could say anything, Nabatame had beaten her to it. "Hey, isn't there some guy you should be blowing right now?"

Nara's ministrations stopped and she peered lazily over at her peer. "Excuse me?" She asked, her jaw tight.

Natsuki moved away from Rei and cleared her throat, sensing that this situation was about to escalate to places she didn't want it to go. Emotions were running high with Nabatame, and Natsuki was well aware of Nabatame's reputation as a 'loose cannon.'

"I said—" Nabatame started again, taking a step towards Natsuki and Rei.

"Should we get back to training?" Natsuki asked quickly.

Rei ignored Nabatame and gave Natsuki a small smile. "If you'd like, I can give you a quick massage and you can get back to training."

"She doesn't need your _massage, _you hussy," Nabatame barked. "Give me my first year mini-me back or I will break every single one of your fake nails, which I know you consider a fate worse than death."

A muscle in Rei's face twitched. Her nails were _real, _for one. "It's called a _manicure, _you knuckle-dragging Neanderthal. And Natsuki isn't your 'mini-me,' if she was, I wouldn't hang out with her!"

Natsuki let out a groan. "Seriously, guys, I need to train—"

"Oh, I see how it is. Still butthurt over me rejecting you and my girlfriend tranq'ing your pathetically unimpressive ass?"

Rei's jaw dropped and Nabatame couldn't look happier. The top third year folded her arms over her chest and looked triumphant.

Natsuki got an even worse feeling about the situation when Rei's eyes narrowed and she looked damn near evil. The _usually_ pretty third year's nostrils flared and she looked like she was about to bare her teeth and snarl like an animal.

Catfight? Natsuki wondered.

"At least," Rei growled, "I'm not _missing in action _like your French girlfriend." A cruel grin formed on her lips and she added, "I bet you she _surrendered. _It's the only war strategy the French know, isn't it? How to flee?"

That was it. Nabatame's eyes filled with such rage it appeared like she was going to bring the entire building down. She let out another angry growl, "You're going to regret that, Nara," before stomping menacingly towards the other third year.

Rei shoved Natsuki aside and prepared to defend herself from the oncoming onslaught.

But Natsuki wasn't one to just be shoved aside. She quickly jumped in front of Rei. Though she was on Nabatame's side, and also wanted to pummel Rei for the comments she made, she didn't want to see Nabatame get kicked out of school for murdering another student.

"Nabatame stop!" Natsuki yelled, her tone desperate as she spread her arms to her sides in a protective manner. Rei stood behind her, looking unhappy.

Nabatame came to a stop but she didn't take her eyes off of Rei. Piercing sapphires bore into Rei's hazel. "You're really going to take her side over mine, Natsuki?" Nabatame asked, finally snapping her gaze to Natsuki's.

Natsuki swallowed hard. Nabatame looked stone cold, like the muscles in her face turned to ice. Her body appeared still, but Natsuki could see the third year's fists trembling at her sides, begging to make contact with Rei's face. Though Nabatame was trying, the raging animal in her was charging to get out. It wanted blood. Sure, Nabatame probably wouldn't _kill _Rei, but she'd get close if Natsuki let her do her thing.

"I'm on your side," Natsuki said seriously, trying to keep her tone as soothing as possible. This was something Shizuru was much better at, of course, and for what was the hundredth time that day, she wished the Kyoto woman were nearby.

_Bail me out, Shizuru. Show up at the perfect time, add the weight of my world to the weight of your own, save me endlessly._

"Doesn't look like it," Nabatame snapped. Her anger was bleeding out of her in spasms, invisible but felt by everyone in the room. It was like hot fire, and the receiver of such flames would be burned badly.

Natsuki tried to give Nabatame the 'Shizuru' look. The one that seemed to make _anyone _calm down, anyone mesmerized, anyone do whatever Shizuru asked them to do. "I agree, what Rei said was awful, but I won't let you take out your anger on her." Natsuki paused and then added, "If you get kicked out of Garderobe… I wouldn't know what to do."

There was a small spark in Nabatame's eyes, and Natsuki could see there was some understanding going on in the third year's brain. Natsuki was protecting Rei for Nabatame's sake.

The top third year felt a pang of longing for her girlfriend. She just wanted to curl up inside her woman's arms and cuddle all night. But that might never happen again. Nabatame shook the thoughts from her head, or at least she tried to, they stayed there. "I have to go," she growled as she turned to grab her things.

Natsuki lowered her arms, not liking that she had to protect Rei Nara from a beat down she felt was sorely deserved. She watched as Nabatame gathered her things. She didn't like that her training was ending now, but she figured it was best. Nabatame was in no condition to train and Natsuki _could _use the time to check out that anatomy book Chie had found for her.

Nabatame, duffle bag over her shoulder, shot Rei a glare just before leaving. "This isn't over, Nara." And with that, she was gone.

Natsuki sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Damn," she muttered, wondering what to do with Nabatame. A part of her wanted to run after the third year and spend the rest of the day watching shitty movies but she knew she couldn't do that. She had to train.

Rei didn't say anything at first, which made Natsuki angry.

"Nothing to say?" Natsuki snapped when she turned to face the other third year.

Rei's brow furrowed only slightly. Natsuki could see the wheels turning in the girl's head as she thought over what to say. Finally, she cleared her throat and said, "I was wrong to say those things about Tanaka. Nabatame is having a hard time and I was a bitch."

Natsuki blinked. She had expected Rei to stubbornly say, '_She started it.' _She was mildly impressed with Rei's sudden maturity, but no less pissed. What she had said was wrong and provocative.

"I'm sorry," Rei repeated again, her voice meek, her eyes apologetic.

Natsuki opened her mouth but snapped it shut again. Rei seemed sorry, had apologized twice now, and Natsuki did not have _time _for this crap. "Apologize to Nabatame when you see her," Natsuki finally ended up saying. She sighed, ran her hands through her hair, and stared dully up at the ceiling. She sighed again.

Rei frowned a bit upon noticing Natsuki's unhappiness. _Great, _she thought, _I just cost her her trainer. _"I can spar with you a bit, if you'd like," Rei offered, a hopeful smile on her face. "I know I'm not as good as Nabatame but I'm still a third year. Don't underestimate me."

Natsuki brought her gaze back down and gave Rei a skeptical look. "Uh-huh. I'm pretty sure Kato took you down, and he's a second year."

"That's not fair, he ambushed me."

Natsuki chuckled. "Right, right, sorry."

That was still no excuse, Natsuki thought. Garderobe students had to be prepared for anything at all times. Their reflexes were supposed to be the fastest. They couldn't _be _ambushed! This is why Rei reminded Natsuki more of a normal high school student. Did she even have what it took to be a soldier? It didn't seem likely.

"Well?" Rei asked, waggling her brows. "Want to spar a bit?"

Natsuki hesitated, but eventually nodded. At this point, what other options did she have? Any practice would be good practice.

* * *

Rei wasn't strong. Every punch she landed was weak, as if she had no force. Natsuki wondered if Rei was just taking it easy on her, but something told her the older girl was really just afraid of breaking a nail or something similar.

Rei was, however, pretty quick, and though a good punch would knock her down, it would take Natsuki a while to even land _one. _The girl was agile, moving from left to right, avoiding being hit as if her life depended on it. Natsuki wondered if she just didn't want any bruises on her pretty face.

Thirty minutes later, and Rei was too exhausted to keep avoiding Natsuki's fists. Natsuki, who liked to think she was pretty fast and was actually known for her speed, was grateful. A slowed down opponent was an easy target.

Two seconds later, and Rei was on the ground. She landed with a thud onto her back and let out a gasp. Natsuki hoped she hadn't hurt Rei, too much anyway, and waited for the older girl to get up.

"Ow," she muttered, sitting up and peering at the first year. "You're tough, girl." She smiled then, and Natsuki felt both relieved and disappointed.

"So you're okay?"

"Yeah, that was fun," she insisted, making to stand up. Natsuki helped her up and blinked as Rei stumbled onto her.

"Uh," Natsuki uttered, looking curiously into Rei's eyes. Her face was suddenly too close, and Natsuki quickly helped her up before moving a few feet back. "So, you look tired, maybe you should head out."

Rei stretched a bit and then peered at Natsuki with suspicious eyes. "Why? Trying to get rid of me, Kuga?"

"N-No I, uh," Natsuki searched her brain for an excuse. She wanted to practice the Kiyohime move. After all, she now had Shizuru's very own book to help her out. A thought struck her. How could she practice without a dummy?

"Well?" Rei said, sauntering closer, her movements slow and deliberate. Natsuki swallowed. "We can just hang out," the third year offered, her face getting much too close yet again.

It's not that Natsuki didn't like the sight, Rei was gorgeous, but it was not the sight she wanted. Besides, people invading her personal space made her uncomfortable beyond belief.

Natsuki noticed a punching bag nearby, and she felt relieved. "I think I'll just punch that bag."

"Huh?"

Natsuki laughed nervously and discreetly took a step backwards. "I meant that I think I'll just work on that punching bag over there… could use the cardio and work on my form, you know." She shrugged, hoping that she didn't look nearly as nervous as she felt.

Rei looked over her shoulder at the punching bag and then returned her gaze to Natsuki's. Disappointment shimmered in her hazel. "I see…" She paused and then added, "Are you sure? I can keep you company while you—"

A pointed look from the shorter first year cut her off. "Don't be ridiculous, Rei. Just go back to work, I'll be fine on my own."

"You sure? Not like I've known you long, but I've seen you in the library and you… well you look down sometimes."

Natsuki's eyes widened a fraction and her breath caught in her throat. Damn it. Her sorrow was _visible? _She thought of Shizuru, the woman that had given her everything when she had nothing, and once again longed for her touch, her love.

Rei suddenly looked panicked, and she lightly touched Natsuki's arm. "Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" She cutely bit at her lower lip and then asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

It took her a minute, but Natsuki finally managed to shake her head. "Ah… no, I'll get over it. It's just a… thing." She let out a fake laugh. "Don't worry about it."

The third year looked unconvinced, but realized Natsuki needed some alone time. "Alright... well, we can do this again tomorrow since I doubt Nabatame will be around."

Natsuki found herself nodding, and then mentally cursed when she realized that, as much as she liked Rei, she wasn't the best of sparring partners. Sure, she wasn't _bad, _but she had gotten a much better training session with… Shizuru. _Maybe I can ask Anh to train me? Or… Rauschenberg? Rauschenberg trained Nabatame and Tanaka, right?_

Then again, Natsuki really wanted to focus on learning Kiyohime before the final match. If she could learn it in time, that would be great!

"Actually," Natsuki started, "I was going to practice how to learn a new move tomorrow, that's potentially dangerous, so I'll probably be by myself."

This seemed to amaze Rei, and she suddenly looked absolutely interested. "Oh, cool! A new move? Which one? Maybe I can help."

"Uh," Natsuki swallowed, was she allowed to tell people? The way Rei was looking at her though, all excited and eager for a secret, made Natsuki want to share. "Have you heard of the Kiyohime?"

Rei's jaw dropped. "No way! Is Lieutenant Fujino teaching you? That's crazy! How did you get permission?"

Natsuki fidgeted a bit but had to admit, it felt pretty cool. "Uh, getting permission was difficult," she lied. "And no, Shi—Fujino isn't teaching me. I'm teaching myself."

At this, Rei appeared taken aback. Her brow furrowed and she tilted her head slightly. "You… how can you possibly teach that to yourself? That's impossible."

"No I'll work it out. Lieutenant Fujino did it, didn't she?"

"I don't know, did she? Nobody knows, really."

"She invented it," Natsuki pointed out. "By herself. She didn't need help."

Rei's lips twisted into a frown. "Yeah, right. Fujino's got to be helping you. There's no way you could learn it without her." The third year become thoughtful, and then asked, "Are you and Lieutenant Fujino close?" She swallowed hard and then blinked at the pained look on Natsuki's face. _Holy shit, _she wondered. _Were the rumors true? _"Na—" She reached out, gently touching Natsuki's face.

Natsuki turned her face away but kept her eyes on Rei's. She knew what the third year was about to ask, and couldn't _handle _that right now. _No the rumors are not true! Not anymore! _"Don't," Natsuki said quickly. "No."

Rei stepped back, realizing she was entering territory she was not welcome in. Unfortunate, she thought, since her interest was now piqued. It would make sense, she realized, what with Shizuru always looking at her funny. _Could it be because of the attention I am giving her student? _Rei thought about it some more and then decided her imagination was getting out of hand. There's _no way _Fujino was sleeping with Kuga. No way! She almost laughed out loud at her inward thoughts. Too funny, what a joke!

"I'll see you again tomorrow, Natsuki," Rei said, her tone soothing. She lowered her eyelids a bit and gave Natsuki a sly smile before giving a quick wink, turning, and leaving the room.

Natsuki realized how smelly the gym was when the perfume Rei seemed to radiate had disappeared with her out the door. Natsuki was thankful to have some alone time. She hadn't realized it, but even being with Nabatame was emotionally exhausting. When you're hurting, it's not wise to hang out with other people that are hurting. Especially if 'hanging out' is beating each other up. Hurt people can hurt.

Natsuki rubbed at her arm and then slowly made her way over to the punching bag. She glanced over at her duffle bag, knowing that Shizuru's book rested in there. It begged her to be opened, to be read. _Learn from me!_

_ How did I get this book, _Natsuki suddenly wondered. There was no way the library would keep an outdated anatomy book on its shelves, not to mention the book itself says it was never returned to the library ever since Shizuru had taken it out all those years ago. That would make it Shizuru's possession, yet Chie had been the one to give it to her. At least, Chie had been the one to give it to Shizuru to give to her. So either Shizuru didn't take a good look at the book Chie had given her to give to Natsuki or she knew damn well what was in the book and had somehow planned for it to fall into Natsuki's possession.

Maybe she should ask Chie specifically where she got the book.

Natsuki wrapped her hands, remembering how Tanaka taught her how. She felt a stab at her heart as she realized that she might never see Tanaka again. Or worse, she would, but it would be in a coffin. _Poor Nabatame, _Natsuki thought.

And then she saw Shizuru in a coffin.

Natsuki's heart threatened to rip out of her chest and she had to fight to keep her balance. It was as if the mental image nearly knocked her off her feet. Tears pricked at her eyes, and Natsuki had to swallow and slow down her breathing to make sure they didn't get free.

Shizuru could die. There was a good chance Shizuru was going to die.

Natsuki quickly began pummeling the punching bag. She had to get these thoughts out of her head, away from her, far, far, far away where they couldn't bother her.

Whack, slam, hit!

The punching bag swung at the mercy of Natsuki's fists. Violently it moved, and Natsuki enjoyed every minute of it.

_Damn it, _she thought. She just wanted Shizuru. That's all she wanted. A kiss, a hug, a conversation… she would be content to just stare into those eyes forever, to get lost in them like she often did. Shizuru was her protector, her love, her best friend. She needed Shizuru, wanted her. That's why this mess was so hard, because Shizuru wasn't hers anymore.

Had she taken Shizuru for granted? Had she depended too much on her teacher? Maybe she had driven Shizuru away by being such a needy child.

A tear slid down Natsuki's cheek. She held in the next ones that threatened to fall. She didn't want to cry _again. _Crying was _so lame _and she could vaguely remember promising herself that she would never cry again, not while Akio was gone and Shizuru was with her.

But Shizuru wasn't with her, not really, so technically that promise was now null and void.

Natsuki was unable to fight the tears back as she desperately hit at the punching bag. She cursed herself for crying. This was ridiculous. She hadn't lost Shizuru. Maybe they could work it out. Maybe she could still somehow be friends with Shizuru. Natsuki knew she couldn't have Shizuru out of her life. She needed her in there _somewhere. _Even if Shizuru were to become her enemy, as she was now, at least she was _there. _

_But what if she wants me out of her life?_

The new thought caught Natsuki off guard, and she forgot the correct fist form. Her hand slammed into the punching bag, in the wrong way, and she fell to her knees. Clutching her arm to her chest, Natsuki squeezed her eyes shut.

_Shit, shit, shit, OW. _She feared that if she verbalized her pain it would make the injury more real. She didn't want to open her eyes, didn't want to look and see that she had stupidly done damage to herself that wouldn't heal before the final match. She would never forgive herself for that, for sabotaging her chances of finally reaching her goal.

Shizuru was the only reason Natsuki understood what love was. She couldn't lose that, such knowledge. She'd be lost again without it. She didn't want to be lost again. She couldn't handle going back to that, living like that, like she was in a large room with not a speck of light to guide her.

"Get up."

Natsuki stopped squeezing her eyes shut and opened them. She saw nothing but the punching bag swinging to a slow stop in front of her. The voice had come from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and up. Standing behind her was Shizuru.

"Shi—"

"Get up, Natsuki." The Lieutenant repeated, her wine red eyes looking merciless in the dimly lit room.

Natsuki, feeling embarrassed, quickly scrambled to her feet, wincing when she forgot her recent injury and had used her hand to push herself off the ground. "Ah…" she groaned, trying to discreetly move her injured wrist behind her back so that Shizuru wouldn't notice it.

Too late. The teacher held her hand out, palm up. "Give me your hand."

Natsuki eyed Shizuru warily. Shizuru looked exhausted, like she hadn't slept in a few days. Green eyes stared down at the older woman's open palm. It was almost like a peace offering, but with nothing to offer. Her hand was empty.

"I'm fine," Natsuki said, refusing to move her injured hand from behind her back.

Shizuru seemed to expect this answer. Her hand stayed where it was. "Why must you always be so stubborn?" She asked, taking a step forward. "You've hurt yourself in your carelessness. Let me take a look at your hand or you will jeopardize your chances in the competition."

Natsuki scowled. "All the better for you, right?"

The lieutenant stared, and finally lowered her hand. "That is what you think? That I want you to lose the competition?" The look Shizuru was giving her made Natsuki feel like the lowest being on Earth, like she had not only bit the hand that fed her, but chopped it right off.

_Um… _Natsuki had a ton of 'thoughts' about the entire thing. Shizuru sabotaging Natsuki's chances in the competition was only one of the thousands of 'motives' Natsuki had come up with for the entire mess. Then again, it did sound kind of ridiculous. Shizuru wouldn't make out with Alyssa just to get Natsuki out of the competition. Shizuru wouldn't want Natsuki out of the competition for Alyssa's peace of mind. No. Shizuru was right. That made absolutely no sense.

Natsuki wasn't thinking clearly. She was much too angry.

"I guess not," Natsuki mumbled, averting her eyes.

Shizuru exhaled slowly and lifted her hand once more. "Please, let me look at your hand."

Natsuki forced herself to meet Shizuru's eyes and all she saw was concern. Natsuki hesitated but eventually lowered her hurting hand onto Shizuru's. The other woman's hands gingerly touched her own, moving it slowly back and forth and pausing when Natsuki would hiss in pain.

Shizuru turned Natsuki's hand palm up and gently rubbed her student's wrist. "Foolish," was all she whispered. She looked incredibly displeased, sighing every time Natsuki twitched or winced when her hand was moving in the wrong way.

Natsuki had to admit, this is exactly the kind of thing that would have had her pre-relationship-with-Shizuru self blushing and having a heart attack. Natsuki wasn't used to people being so concerned over her wellbeing. Shizuru had been one of the few to truly give a damn about her for the first time in her life. It's why they had gotten close, too close by society's standards.

"How's it look?"

Shizuru met Natsuki's eyes and frowned at her. "Judging from your grunts it certainly looks better than it must feel."

Natsuki nodded. "It'll probably swell soon."

"I'm hoping you didn't sprain it. It won't heal in time for the final match," Shizuru released Natsuki's hand and gave her a pointed look. "Wait here."

"Yes, ma'am," Natsuki muttered, averting her eyes once again when Shizuru gave her another unhappy look before heading towards the duffle bag she had left beside the door.

Shizuru returned with a bandage. "You're going to need to ice this," Shizuru said, slowly wrapping Natsuki's wrist so it was snug. "All night, preferably."

Natsuki watched Shizuru's intense expression as she silently wrapped Natsuki's wrist. Her eyes were focused on the bandage and her fingers were gentle but skilled. Natsuki was glad Shizuru hadn't commented on her crying, if she had heard it at all.

"Why are you here?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru didn't answer at first. She finished wrapping the wrist, placed a metal pin to keep it in place, and then finally took a step back and met Natsuki's eyes. "I wanted to talk to you."

Natsuki frowned. "Why? I don't really want to talk."

The lieutenant's lips formed a knowing but humorless smile. "For someone who has grown so much you truly can be such a child sometimes." The smile didn't last long, and Shizuru sighed. "I know you, Natsuki. If you do not want to talk, if you are not ready to talk, I will be talking to a brick wall." Shizuru paused and lowered her head a bit. "But I would like to try regardless. This has gone on far too long."

Natsuki knew she'd be a huge hypocrite if she didn't accept the talk. After all, hadn't she complained to Nabatame that Shizuru wasn't _trying to make it right _by talking to her?

Natsuki frowned, but nodded. Shizuru was right. Nabatame had been right too. Shizuru hadn't been trying to talk to her because she knew Natsuki would need time to cool down, and that anything Shizuru said would go in one ear and out the other. Maybe she was still a child in some ways.

"You are still going to compete in the competition, correct?"

Natsuki gave a curt nod. "I am."

"Then do it for _you, _Natsuki." Shizuru smiled and couldn't resist brushing a few strands of sable hair from Natsuki's eyes and tucking them behind her ear. Natsuki seemed to freeze at the intimate gesture, just like she had when Shizuru was still just her teacher and did such a thing all the time (solely for the same exact reaction). "You signed up for the competition to prove yourself to Tomoe, you then continued to participate telling yourself you were fighting for me, but now you must win because you want to, because _you _are the only one that is worth it."

Natsuki stared, eyes wide, at the woman standing before her. She felt so many words and thoughts and couldn't get any of them to make sense. She couldn't have formed a coherent sentence if she tried, so she simply stared.

Shizuru continued. "When you fight I want to know that you are fighting for you, not for me and not for Tomoe." Shizuru smiled. "Your worth will not be based on how you do in this competition. It will be based on what you do every day of your life, Natsuki. It is continuous. Do what you do and do it well. Do you understand?"

Natsuki blinked, gave a small nod, and stared some more. Shizuru was right. This was not about Tomoe. This was not about Shizuru. This was about _Natsuki. _This was about her doing what she wants to do, and doing it to her best ability. This was about fighting for her own honor, which she already proved she had by making it so far already. She had to finish the fight.

"Thanks," Natsuki finally said. "I know… you're right. The competition is my own goal and mine alone." _It does not define me, no matter the outcome. _Although winning would be pretty cool, she mentally added.

Shizuru nodded, glad that Natsuki understood. The two stood in relative silence for a few seconds. It surprisingly wasn't awkward. At least Natsuki didn't think so. They were both deep in thought it seemed. Natsuki wondered what the other woman was thinking.

"Why is it, Natsuki," Shizuru looked away, as if ashamed, "that I never notice you are hurting until the damage has been done?"

Natsuki frowned. Was she talking about Akio? "This is different." That hadn't been Shizuru's fault. There was a reason Shizuru couldn't figure Akio out, and that's because he was manipulative, and because Natsuki had been trying her hardest to keep Shizuru uninvolved.

"No I was stupid then, not seeing the signs. I have been selfish this time, ignoring your pains to tend to my own." Shizuru looked away as if ashamed. "I should have seen, Natsuki, especially when I was the one causing you so much pain, but for some reason I am always so blind."

Natsuki felt anger erupt, burning hot in her chest. Shizuru was apologizing for having her own problems to attend to? "Don't say that, Shizuru. You have always been there for me. To guide me, to save me, to help me. You've never asked me for help." Natsuki's brow furrowed as she took notice of Shizuru's eyes. Tired, not as sharp as they usually looked. All of her medals and ribbons that were usually attached to her uniform were not there. In fact, Natsuki realized, they hadn't been there for a few days now. The dark mark on Shizuru's cheek, only visible to those who knew it was there, served as a harsh reminder for what Natsuki had done the other day in her fury.

Natsuki took a deep breath. "What… what do you mean, your own pains?" _What's wrong? _Natsuki wanted to shout. And why hadn't Shizuru told her if something was wrong? Other than the obvious, of course. Suddenly Natsuki's own problems seemed less important. She'd make sure Shizuru was fine first.

Shizuru offered Natsuki a weak smile. "It does not matter now. But I have hurt you—"

"What pains, Shizuru? You're always so worried about me, what about _you? _When are you going to open up to _me _for once?"

_Maybe I'm the one that never notices when you're the one in pain,_ Natsuki thought. _Maybe I'm the selfish one, the blind one. Maybe I just always assume you're happy when you're not. I thought I could see through your mask but maybe I can't, but you only show me what you want me to see, so is that really my fault? Or should I stop so easily believing your smiles, simply because I will them to be real?_

Natsuki wouldn't admit it, but all she wanted was to see Shizuru smile. A _real _smile, the one that would stop Natsuki's heart and melt her insides. The one that made Natsuki realize she was in love with her teacher.

Shizuru laughed but it was empty, a sham of her usual laugh. "I am not so perfect, Natsuki, as you now know." Her aura didn't bathe Natsuki in the usual amber glow. Shizuru's aura was barely felt by Natsuki, almost like someone had unplugged the woman's power source and she couldn't even generate enough power to keep up her usual self.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki hated seeing Shizuru like this, regardless of the current situation.

"There is something you must know, before I leave you."

_Leave me? Haven't you already left?_

"Natsuki I have never been unfaithful to you." Shizuru stated this in the calmest voice she could muster, but she was sincere. "I have made many mistakes these past few days, but that is one thing I will never do." It was made clear by the clarity of her words that it was taking all of Shizuru's nearly non-existent energy to make these words sound as genuine as possible. Did that mean Shizuru was lying, or that she just _truly _wanted Natsuki to believe her?

Something beeped and Shizuru looked down at her belt where her cell phone was attached. Letting out a sigh, she reached down and retrieved it. Her eyes moved from left to right once as she read the message on the screen and then looked at Natsuki. "I must go."

"But—"

"Kannin na, we will continue this another time." Shizuru hesitated, wanting to let Natsuki know she truly did not want to leave her at the moment either. They _did _have a lot to go over though that was for sure. "Natsuki," Shizuru whispered the name, "_never_ give up."

Natsuki nodded. This wasn't about them right now, it was about the future, _their _future. Natsuki had a duty, had made a promise… she would succeed with or without Shizuru, but it was certainly nice to know that Shizuru believed in her when even Natsuki was beginning to doubt herself.

"I will never."

"Take care of your hand." Shizuru added in a serious tone as she began to turn away.

"I will." Natsuki paused and said, "Shizuru… take care of yourself alright?" Natsuki was still angry, still confused, but she never wanted to see Shizuru look so tired, like she had given up on everything. The thought of Shizuru being brought down from her pedestal terrified Natsuki. Then again, there must be a lot of pressure on someone as high up as Shizuru.

Shizuru almost laughed at the concern. It was cute, yes, but far too late. Shizuru's mental health wasn't where it usually was, but she would be fine for now. "You, who is nearest to my heart, have been wounded deeply by my foolishness and I intend to fix things as soon as possible." That sounded like a promise.

The student didn't say anything. Shizuru hadn't explained a damn thing as far as she was concerned, though she had to admit, Shizuru certainly appeared apologetic, even if she hadn't really said anything concerning the situation yet. Anything that confirmed important stuff anyway.

The Kyoto woman's lips formed a weak smile and dull red eyes peered into Natsuki's green. "I promise, just wait for me."

"I'm not one for waiting around." In fact, when it came to Shizuru, Natsuki preferred to follow rather than wait. She felt like she had been waiting forever as it is. For what, she wasn't sure, but she was waiting for it.

Shizuru's phone beeped again.

Shizuru opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the door to their room being slid open. After quickly distancing herself by a few more feet, Shizuru followed her student's stare at the door, expecting Jin to be there.

Instead it was Rei Nara. Shizuru almost preferred Jin.

The third year's eyes had been homed in on Natsuki the second she entered, but upon noticing the other figure in the room, widened in surprise. "Ah, hello Lieutenant…" Hazel eyes flickered between the teacher and the student. "What's going on? Just left my bag by mistake, had no idea you'd still be here, Natsuki."

Rei sauntered on in.

Natsuki let out a nervous laugh and stole a quick glance at Shizuru, whose face had hardened. She hadn't removed her gaze from the third year, not that Rei noticed. Natsuki was sure Rei would erupt into flame if Shizuru stared any harder.

"Ah, here it is," Rei sang happily, bending down and lifting up her duffle bag. She had accidentally left it behind one of the wooden benches near the back wall. She hoisted it over her shoulder and turned around again, sensing something odd about the two other women in the room. What was with the exhausted, slightly angry looking Lieutenant? And why were Natsuki's eyes red, like she had been crying?

The atmosphere of this room was almost electrically charged.

"Everything alright?" Rei asked the Lieutenant, who seemed to snap out of it and offered an apologetic smile.

"My, that bag looks quite heavy," Shizuru said, fake smile in place. "Everything is quite all right. I was just going over some things about the competition with Na—_Private Kuga."_

Almost calling Natsuki by her first name only happened these days when Shizuru was feeling possessive. She usually caught herself before calling Natsuki by her first name in public. Usually, when out together, she would repeatedly label Natsuki 'Private Kuga' in her head to help cement the thought.

Rei nodded enthusiastically, but she hadn't missed the way Lieutenant Fujino almost called Natsuki by her first name. Were they close or something? Rei wouldn't be surprised. Natsuki _was _one of the best students. She probably got a lot of one on one time with Fujino. Maybe Fujino even wanted her to win over Tomoe?

And why, Rei wondered, did Fujino look like she hadn't been sleeping for days? She had looked tired that morning too, at the library, but now she looked even worse.

For a woman who looked like she had risen from the dead, she sure looked damned scary when she glared. Like she could kill you with her sweetly deceiving smile.

Thinking back on it, Fujino seemed so hostile all the time. What was her problem?

_There she goes again, glaring at me like I kicked her puppy. _Rei frowned and then cleared her throat.

"Well, um," she felt a bit awkward, a bit small, "I guess I'll be going then." She turned to Natsuki, "See you tomorrow, right?"

Natsuki nodded dumbly, not quite hearing what Rei said but hoping that if she agreed the third year would leave quickly.

"Great!" The third year gave Natsuki a seductive wink before walking towards the exit, her hips swaying side to side as she went. She hadn't missed the tightening of Shizuru's jaw, the way the Lieutenant's fingers curled into fists for a second and then released, like a nervous habit.

Rei knew what those subtle physical cues meant, having seen them quite often while gallivanting with other girls' boyfriends.

Was Fujino… jealous?

How very _interesting _this whole thing was turning out to be.

When Rei was gone, Shizuru relaxed. That girl just gave her a bad vibe, and Shizuru didn't think it was solely because the girl so obviously desired something that belonged to her. Many students stared at Natsuki with admiration, with lust. Natsuki was incredibly attractive, yes. Shizuru knew this. Yet it bothered her when other's watched without shame. Technically she could not blame them. Natsuki wasn't officially taken, was 'fair game' as far as they knew. At least, the ones that knew her well enough to know that she and Nao weren't actually dating.

It was the way _Rei _did it, however. It was not exactly lust… it was not a look Shizuru recognized. Rather than staring at Natsuki like a piece of meat, Rei stared at Natsuki like she was a million bucks. There was a distinct difference. Was Rei lusting over Natsuki? Or was she lusting over something else that Natsuki happened to have?

Shizuru knew she could not blame the others for staring at Natsuki, but something in her found Rei's staring somewhat… _unsettling, _more unsettling than when others did it. Then again, no one knew Natsuki had been dating anyone at all. To them Natsuki wasn't officially taken. She was fair game when she was dating Shizuru, because no one _knew _she was dating Shizuru.

Or they had heard Natsuki was dating Nao, but they were not afraid of Nao enough to stop staring at Natsuki. Surely, Shizuru thought, if they knew Natsuki was _hers _they wouldn't dare stare so lustfully, like a bunch of dogs. Shizuru was a woman whose things you did not touch. She _worked hard _forher precious things. No, if they knew to whom Natsuki truly belonged, they would not even try.

Shizuru knew Natsuki was hers. She had known Natsuki only looked at her. So why did Rei, who Natsuki didn't even seem particularly interested in _anyway,_ make Shizuru feel like her skin was covered in tiny spiders? It's the same feeling she had received from Akio, despite his charming smile and seemingly friendly demeanor.

"Why have you… befriended Rei Nara?" Shizuru found herself asking, forgetting she had somewhere to be. She immediately scolded herself afterwards. After all, there were more important things to discuss and she really had to go, Haruka was getting so angry that her last sent message had so many spelling errors it was hard to decipher.

The look Natsuki gave her only proved her correct. "Why not?" The student watched Shizuru with indignant eyes, folding her arms over her chest in a way that said _stay away. _

The teacher inwardly sighed. She knew what this meant. "Kannin na, I was merely curious."

"Right." Natsuki didn't seem convinced. In fact, she seemed slightly insulted. "You're not my mother," she added, "I can do whatever I want."

"And you have," Shizuru said back, without thinking. She appeared cold then, withdrawn. She felt as if someone had opened a window and the remains of winter's freezing wind had blown right by her, making her rigid. That's how she felt when she remembered hearing about Natsuki and Nao, how they had… been intimate. Yes, Shizuru knew she was at fault, but she also knew she was not the only one.

Natsuki scowled. "I can explain that."

"And I can explain—"

"That's different."

"How is it different?" Shizuru couldn't remember ever wanting to know the answer to a question so badly. Why could Natsuki easily explain away her infidelity, and Shizuru could not?

"Forget it," Natsuki grumbled. In a way she felt as if Shizuru had definitely started to redeem herself, but it wasn't enough, not even close. "I have to train and stuff so… if you don't mind," Natsuki gestured towards the door, and hid her amusement from the stunned teacher.

Straightening, the poised lieutenant cleared her throat. "I have somewhere to be." Shizuru tried to say this all without seeming disappointed, but she knew she failed when Natsuki looked away too quickly, as if she were afraid of giving in.

With that, Shizuru turned to leave. She would try again the next day, and the next day, and the next day. She didn't know how much longer she had, how much longer _they _had, if they had any time left at all. But she would try again. Shizuru wouldn't give up either.

"Shi-Shizuru…" and the way her name was said, so desperate, so urgent… Shizuru instantly turned around, eyes hopeful.

"Yes, my Natsuki?"

Natsuki inwardly cringed. _Don't say that, don't say I'm yours, don't. _But she knew it was true, she was Shizuru's whether she wanted to be or not. Was there even a point in fighting it? Even Natsuki's own skin felt foreign. It was Natsuki's skin, but Shizuru was the one under it.

Shizuru seemed to sense her mistake and she quickly corrected herself by merely repeating, "Yes?"

Natsuki took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart. Why were her palms so sweaty? She felt like she was talking to someone so above her, so untouchable. But this was Shizuru, her best friend. Why was asking such a simple question suddenly so hard?

"You look tired," Natsuki said instead of 'are you all right?' Of course Shizuru wasn't all right. That would be a stupid question. Besides, the Kyoto woman would think of it in terms of her and Natsuki, when Natsuki really only wanted to know how Shizuru was feeling sans relationships. She looked tired, more tired than Natsuki had ever seen her look. With sleepy eyes and an aura of '_I surrender' _radiating off of her.

The bruise on her cheek, now only visible to those who knew it was there, made the teacher look as though she had had a rough night. Natsuki would be lying if she said she wasn't concerned for the woman's health.

A slow, shy smile appeared on full lips at the question. She was an incredibly miserable person and did not wish to smile, but it was involuntary. Natsuki cared. That was a good sign. "I'm afraid I have not been getting a good amount of sleep the last few nights." It was only half the truth. Shizuru ran a hand through her chestnut locks and let out a sigh. "I fear I have a sudden onset of insomnia."

"Oh…that's too bad…" Natsuki was floundering now, though she appeared relatively nonchalant on the surface. She half-wished she had just let Shizuru walk out, without asking about her health. "Do you uh, know why?" _I know why, I know. Why do I want her to say it?_

"Natsuki," Shizuru said the name as if she were surprised Natsuki had to even ask such a thing. "You are my insomnia." This was not said with hostility, and Shizuru didn't seem to be accusing Natsuki at all. Rather, it was an answer full of sincerity. "I cannot say I mind it much. It gives me a lot of extra time to think about things, to think about you." _I could be dreaming of you instead, but being awake in the world where you aren't a figment of my imagination, that is the world I prefer, even if you were not with me, knowing you exist suffices._

Speechless again. She really needed to build up some type of immunity to the things Shizuru said to her. Her softly spoken words, so raw, so loving, drove Natsuki nearly to her knees every time. She surely would have fallen had her body not turned to stone. Only Shizuru could turn a sleeping disorder into something romantic.

Seeing that Natsuki wasn't going to reply, and expecting as much, Shizuru simply gave her student a salute and walked towards the exit. She hesitated just before stepping through the doorway, hoping to hear that voice one more time, but she knew better, knew Natsuki. With another step she was out of the training room and walking down the corridor.

Natsuki watched the empty doorway. Shizuru had forgotten to slide the door closed again.

No, Shizuru never forgot to do anything.

Natsuki, _I'm always thinking of you. Don't forget that._

Natsuki knew she was gone by now, but tip-toed to the door anyways, peeking her head out and looking down the empty corridor quickly before slowly sliding the door closed and walking back into the room to continue her training.

* * *

**Yup. It's Natsuki's fight and hers alone. You probably have even more questions after this chapter. Sigh. I promise you next chapter will begin to answer some if not most of them. **

**I know I know I know, "I waited nearly a year for _THAT?_" (Yes, 'nearly', I still have two more days until the 14****th****! Boo ya.)**

**No, actually, you waited (nearly) a year for this **_**and **_**the next chapter. Together. But since that didn't work out, you get just this instead! For now, anyway. I will be sending 29 to Andrea **_**very **_**soon. Within a day or two. 29 will be the chapter with all the crap in it. This chapter used to be the 'chill' half of the 'mega-chapter.' Anyway, Andrea already has the next chapter of SoS for those of you waiting for that. I doubt I'll be able to update it on the 15****th**** like I normally do each year, but I'm hoping it will not be too long after. **

**Once again thanks to my lovely beta, Andrea, who is now living in Australia amongst the kangaroos and giant spiders and massive sharks. She's managed to beta this chapter while in a constant state of mortal peril, so yay!**

**I'm reposting this from last chapter's author's notes because I will fully and openly make fun of myself: "**_I have a feeling 28 will be easier/faster, but then again, every time I say that it seems to be bad luck, so I'm going to say "Omigod 28 will take a year" to counter this bad luck._

_And because I know by now that there will be at least 12.3 of you that are going to not read the above correctly and think that chapter 28 seriously will take a year to come out, let me ease your minds by making it even more obvious: I'm just effing with you. It won't really take that long. Christ."_

**Oh how wrong you were, past-ShayP. So so so wrong. I apologize to the 12.3 of you that could smell my bullshit from a mile away. Impressive. Have you the gift of prophecy?**

**Chapter Song: **Gravity by Vienna Teng

**So right. Anyway. Hope this wasn't too painful. We'll work on redeeming myself with chapter 30, if you guys are still here, that is. Sound good?**

**And now, to completely make you forget that this update has taken so long, I am now going to hit on all of you... AT THE SAME TIME.**

**_Ahem._ What are you guys wearing ;)? **

**Feeling distracted yet? Turned on? No? Nothing? Damn it.**

**(Feel free to leave a review if you would like. Questions, comments, or concerns? PM me, Formspring me, or leave it in a review.)**

**Thanks guys!**

**-ShayP.**


	29. Elucidation

**Chapter 29: Elucidation**

**Hellooo readers! I'm back again with another update. Sure, it's an update that won't make sense unless you reread the last five or six chapters, but it's an update! (That's a hint. Go reread the last few chapters or I guarantee you will come out of reading this chapter with a confused expression on your face, which isn't good news for me.)**

**Thanks to my beta, Andrea, she's awesome.**

**This is a super long chapter (can you believe this and chapter 28 used to be one massive chapter? That's over 100 pages) so I recommend taking breaks so you don't go blind from staring at a computer screen for so long or anything. **

**That being said, please enjoy. **

* * *

_Forgive the reckless one_

_Who knows well the fear of eternal loss_

_For they will harm that which is most precious _

_To protect that which is most precious_

* * *

Natsuki woke up the next morning feeling awful. Her muscles were sore from her endless workout and it didn't help that she had, once again, dreamt of her lieutenant. Unable to help herself, Natsuki started thinking about her dream, remembering something she wanted desperately to forget.

Shizuru had been standing there, in the middle of her classroom, watching Natsuki with eyes that spoke a thousand sorrows, even more regrets. Natsuki had remained unmoving, unsure of what to do at first. She knew a part of her was angry with Shizuru and so she should not run to the woman like she often did, but the overwhelming desire to embrace her, to hold her close, caused Natsuki to take a step into the classroom.

Shizuru's lips had twitched into a weak smile, but she hadn't moved.

_Tick, tick, tick. _

It took Natsuki a second to find where it was coming from, and soon realized the incessant noise, which grew louder and louder, was coming from an analog clock just above the whiteboard behind Shizuru's desk. Natsuki could've sworn it was a digital clock. No one used analog clocks these days. Hardly anyone could read them. Time was less complicated now.

Soon the ticking became so rhythmic, so deep, until it had completely transformed into a heartbeat thumping slowly yet powerfully in the classroom.

This scared Natsuki. Since when did time have a heartbeat?

As if reading her thoughts, Shizuru said, "It's strange isn't it? A heart eventually stops beating while time is endless. How could they be one?"

Natsuki then wondered, was this all a dream?

Shizuru fully turned her body to face Natsuki, and extended her arms out to her sides, as if she wanted a hug. Natsuki complied, almost tripping over herself in her haste to reach the Kyoto woman. It was when Natsuki had been safely wrapped in Shizuru's arms for a few seconds that she opened her eyes and stared at her teacher's desk.

An hourglass. Lonely and almost finished, it stood atop Shizuru's desk, right near the edge. Natsuki almost had the urge to push it more towards the center of the desk, so it didn't fall and crack.

_What happens when it runs out? _Natsuki wondered.

The last grain of sand seemed to tease Natsuki, swirling around and around until it finally fell and joined all the others at the bottom. The rhythmic heartbeat stopped.

And then Shizuru died in Natsuki's arms, or at least that's what it felt like.

Shizuru dropped as if gravity had been turned up a few notches, and Natsuki, who had a strong grip on the woman, caught her and gently lowered her to the ground.

Natsuki kissed her teacher's lips lightly. She had no idea why and she felt her control slipping. She lost herself and became a mere spectator, a phantom, watching herself from a nearby distance.

Shizuru appeared pallid. Her brow was sweaty and there were snowflakes in her hair. Where had those come from? As Natsuki shifted the dead woman in her arms, she noticed more snowflakes falling from her body, as if they had been outside in the snow rather than indoors. They were so much brighter in contrast with Shizuru's regal black uniform.

For some reason Natsuki didn't call out Shizuru's name. She found herself merely staring at the ruby red lips of her love, the dark eyelashes, the lifelessness of this body that had formerly been so full of life and love.

Shizuru's skin, pale but not yet as pale as Natsuki's, seemed to drain of color as time dragged on, and Natsuki suddenly _knew _Shizuru had been shot and had bled out in a matter of seconds. She had no idea how she knew this, but by now she knew she was dreaming and sometimes _you just knew things. _

Natsuki looked around and found that they were no longer in the classroom, but in the middle of a forest. The snow was beneath them, thick and cold, seeping into Shizuru's uniform and shifting under Natsuki's boot. The trees, barren of any leaves, reached high into the orange sky. There was no wind, no breeze, no sign of life other than a large black crow with pink eyes staring down at them. Snowflakes continued to fall, and when they touched the snowy ground they burst into splashes of crimson.

Trembling fingers unbuttoned the black uniform top, and when the jacket was pulled back Natsuki found the bullet hole in her love's chest, right through the heart. Natsuki lowered her lips to it and blew into it, as if to breathe life into her love.

Shizuru opened her eyes, but she wasn't Shizuru anymore, another thing Natsuki just knew, could _feel _even though the body lying in her arms hadn't visibly changed at all.

And that's when Natsuki had woken up. It had been a terrible dream after a terribly long night. She was shivering, and noticed half her body wrapped in her sheets and half her body exposed to the chilly air. A glance at the clock told her it was almost time to wake up, but she had at least thirty more minutes.

_I won't be falling asleep again, _she thought as she decided to get up early and get ready. Maybe she could actually get a good breakfast this morning. It would help with her training, and she had only brushed the surface of _Kiyohime _the night before, after Shizuru had left.

It was a slow process. She realized she needed help, and fast. She needed someone to read the book and instruct her while simultaneously observing her and making sure she was mimicking the images in the book, following the neatly scrawled instructions. Natsuki couldn't do both, she couldn't know what she was doing wrong when she wasn't even sure how to do it right.

Nabatame was out of the question. Nao could maybe work, but Natsuki didn't want to be seen with Nao because of what she had yet to clear up with Shizuru. She felt a stab of guilt, and slapped her own forehead a few times.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

It was even worse now, now that Shizuru had claimed to have never been unfaithful. Sure, Natsuki still wasn't sure of that and would need Shizuru to do some serious explaining of all the evidence she had, but she also knew deep down that Shizuru would never lie about something like that. Right?

_So, if she's telling the truth, I'm the only one that's been unfaithful._

She decided never to drink again, though she knew blaming the alcohol wasn't really the honorable thing to do.

She slid out of bed and did her quick morning stretches. They weren't anything compared to her morning runs, which woke up both her mind and her body, but they got half the job done. Her mind would just take a little bit longer to wake up, that was all.

After putting on her uniform she headed out to take on the day.

* * *

She had taken an extra-long shower that morning, and even had time to fully dry her hair before leaving the bathrooms. Hardly anyone else was in there, which was surprising considering it was smack dab in the middle of each tent sector.

After grabbing breakfast, which was, for once, fresh and hot, Natsuki headed towards her classroom. She didn't know if Shizuru would be in there and frankly, she didn't care. Something had soothed her mind, and she felt like she was on some familiar road of recovery.

She and Shizuru were on speaking terms, at least, so that was good. Maybe they could make some light conversation, and maybe—if Natsuki were lucky—it wouldn't get awkward. Things with Shizuru hardly _were _awkward, she thought, and she smiled as she pushed back the large double doors and made her way towards the familiar classroom door.

Hearing voices, she paused and listened.

* * *

"Tomoe," Shizuru said, trying to keep her voice as stern as possible. Getting through to Garderobe's star student was always difficult for Shizuru. It was like trying to change your voice to let your dog know it had done something bad, and your dog hardly noticing at all. She only used Tomoe's first name because she knew the girl wouldn't respond to anything else. The girl wanted to be treated as above Shizuru's other students, and though it bothered Shizuru that she had to give in to silly whims, she did not have time to deal with Tomoe refusing to respond to her.

Her student had been very early to class that morning. It had been both a shock and a disappointment. Shizuru had been hoping to get some alone time to clear her head before another day. She also didn't like to drink her morning tea in anything other than silence.

Tomoe had sauntered over to her desk, placing her palms down on the smooth wooden surface and staring straight into Shizuru's eyes as she leaned closer.

Intimidation? Shizuru merely continued sipping her tea, pretending to find the papers on her desk interesting.

When Tomoe cleared her throat, Shizuru had looked up. "Yes?" She had asked sweetly, her eyes only briefly staying locked with Tomoe's before they returned to the papers on the desk.

This made Tomoe agitated, Shizuru could tell by the way her fingernails dug into the desk, by the way her body went rigid and by the way her jaw tightened.

"Shizuru, I have a request," the girl stated. She straightened and her lips formed a wicked smile when she knew she had Shizuru's interest.

A chill ran down Shizuru's spine, making her fidget a bit in her chair. What a strange, angry gaze. What had made this child so angry? It surely was not losing her father, though that certainly had made it worse. No, Tomoe had been angry even before that.

"What is your request, Private Marguerite? And may _I _request—no, _demand_—that you call me by my proper rank and title?"

Tomoe rolled her eyes. "Okay, _Lieutenant." _After looking her teacher up and down, Tomoe asked, "Will you teach me Kiyohime?"

The Kyoto-woman almost laughed. _Yes, I will teach you a move that could potentially kill Natsuki. Why would I ever help you win? Why would I ever want to be with you, and not Natsuki? _

Tomoe could see the amusement swirling in those dark eyes. So mocking, so cruel. Tomoe's face contorted with rage, marring her pretty face and making her appear more like the person Shizuru knew she really was.

"You're laughing at me."

Any humor left Shizuru's face and she stared into gray eyes with defiance and power. "I don't remember making a sound."

"I could see it… in you…" Tomoe murmured. She calmly walked around Shizuru's desk and, alarmed, Shizuru quickly stood up.

And when Tomoe had backed Shizuru up against her whiteboard, Shizuru had uttered her stern, "Tomoe." Though, as usual, the dog never listened.

"So you can call me by my first name but I can't call you by yours?" The teenaged girl was invading Shizuru's personal space, and Shizuru didn't like it at all.

"Yes, I can. Am I not your ranking officer?" Shizuru watched Tomoe with eyes full of daring. Did Tomoe want to make a mistake here? Because if she did, Shizuru would accept it. She would accept Tomoe's mistake and tell everyone about it and get Tomoe disqualified.

Tomoe seemed amused by this, and her gray eyes lit up as she inched closer still. "You are, yes." The student extended an arm and pretended to use it to lean against the whiteboard, though Shizuru knew it was the younger girl's way of trying to look dominant, of trying to make Shizuru feel trapped.

"Return to your seat."

"Class hasn't started yet."

"I am still your teacher."

"I hear you're dating Searrs again, is that true?"

Shizuru swallowed. "Rumor," she said quietly. "I am not, not like my personal life is any of your business."

The younger girl looked relieved. "Oh thank god. You know that woman's no good for you, though I wouldn't have argued against her being a more suitable choice than _Kuga."_

A small ball that had been forming inside Shizuru's chest had only grown hotter and larger as Tomoe continued talking, and now it felt as though it may burst. Jaw tightened, the Kyoto woman growled, "Leave Private Kuga out of this."

"Out of what? Your _personal_ life? I'm pretty sure you put her in it the second you decided to fuck your student."

And that's when Shizuru smacked Tomoe. She smacked her student so hard that tears sprung from the child's eyes and fell to the ground in mere seconds. When Tomoe looked back up she was grinning, despite the red mark on her cheek, despite the tears still spilling down them, besides the pain that she felt.

Her teacher was _so sexy _when angry. Such emotion! So fierce! Those cheeks had turned a rosy red, those eyes were threatening and promised danger, and those delicate yet strong, slender hands had formed fists at her sides. Tomoe rushed to memorize the pose, to burn Shizuru's face, the fear and anger she saw there, into her memories. _She touched me! She touched me!_

Who else got to see Shizuru in such a way? The woman was so closed off, so secretive. All Tomoe wanted was a little bit of emotion once in a while, to glimpse a bit of that fire she knew dwelled within her teacher.

Shizuru instantly realized her mistake and, after forcing herself to release her fists, she reached forward for Tomoe's shoulder and hurriedly whispered, "Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—ah!"

Tomoe, no longer smiling, had pushed herself into Shizuru, pressing Shizuru's body into the wall behind her.

Shizuru froze, feeling the hot breath on her neck from Tomoe's heavy breathing. She wanted to push Tomoe off, but that would just give in to the games, excite Tomoe even further. She had to show her who was boss. "If you do not get off of me in three seconds," Shizuru growled, "I will break every bone in your body."

There were several rules Tomoe was breaking right now, and Shizuru was sure as hell going to report her to Haruka later. That is, after she broke Tomoe's arm. She really did not want to do that, of course, for she was certain that any action she took against Tomoe would somehow land Natsuki in even more trouble with the Marguerites. Not to mention Natsuki would probably think she did it to stall the final match from happening and that wouldn't be good either.

However, Shizuru told herself she would get violent if Tomoe did not back off. If not for the fact that Natsuki would likely suffer for Shizuru harming Tomoe, Shizuru would have broken perhaps an arm _and _a leg by now.

Instead of being released, Tomoe just smiled at her. She looked like a hyena. "Wise up, Shizuru. Think about who I am, what I can do. I could've had Natsuki six feet underground by now if I wanted to. Don't you see that I'm just keeping her around for you? That's because I care about you."

Shizuru's blood ran cold. She didn't doubt Tomoe's family involvement with Jin, with harming Natsuki, but she also knew as long as _she _were protecting Natsuki, Natsuki would be fine.

Right?

A feeling that had been slowly destroying her ever since the day Natsuki signed up for the competition began to suffocate her. She hated this feeling. It usually only came at night, when she was so tired she couldn't prevent certain thoughts and fears from consuming her mind.

"Like I said, I could have her buried and forgotten in ten minutes flat. But I don't because I'm honorable, Shizuru. I want to keep her around, I want to prove to her and to you that I'm the best and I can't wait to humiliate her for all the things she's done to me. I'm not only going to win the final match, _Shizuru,_ but I am going to make her suffer until all the blood inside her is soaking into the arena's sand." Tomoe released Shizuru and stepped back. "I'm telling you this because I can make it stop. I can make it all stop if you leave her and love me instead."

"That is not how love works," Shizuru whispered. She did her best to keep her voice from trembling. Why did she always feel so weak these days? So helpless? She felt as though everything that she used to be was long gone and she was merely a shell of her former self. Soon a strong wind would blow her to bits. She needed to gather herself and focus.

"Teach me everything you've taught her, so I can better understand her fighting style. Help me, be with me, and I'll consider letting her leave the arena alive. All I want Shizuru, is for you to give me your life... and in exchange I will let Natsuki keep hers."

What an awful bargain, Shizuru thought. She was willing to give her life for Natsuki's, of course, but… if she agreed to this, it would mean she had no faith in Natsuki, and that was utterly untrue. She believed Natsuki _could_ beat Tomoe, and that terrified her more than Tomoe's threats ever could.

Though it was hard to form, Shizuru managed a coy smile. "If you touch me again, Marguerite, I'll inform Sergeant Suzushiro of your disobedience and you'll be gone from Garderobe for good before you even have a chance to make good on all those threats."

To say Tomoe was shocked would be an understatement. Her eyes were as wide as saucers and it was as if something that had been keeping her standing floated out of her. What was left of her was an exhausted looking shell of a human. Tomoe's nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed in anger. Shizuru was more unbreakable than she thought.

"You better hope she's received some top notch training, Shizuru, because I'm not leaving that arena without my hands covered in her blood," Tomoe snarled, not liking that she lost though she somewhat expected it. She had been hoping Shizuru would break and teach her the Kiyohime in exchange for sparing Natsuki's life, which Tomoe wouldn't have done anyways.

Tomoe had truly thought Shizuru would accept that deal. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew Shizuru cared deeply for Natsuki… deeply enough to do anything it took to keep her safe, to keep her alive, even if it meant training her enemy or even simply giving herself to her enemy. _I guess I was wrong, _Tomoe thought, and perhaps knowing that was better than being right.

The door opened just then, and in stepped Natsuki herself. She looked at Shizuru, then she looked at Tomoe, then she looked back at Shizuru. After another second, Natsuki decided to stare blankly at Tomoe. "Are you threatening people again?" Natsuki laughed and sauntered into the room. "You're so funny when you do that, acting like you're so tough." She walked past Tomoe and then sat atop Shizuru's desk like it was the most casual thing in the world.

Shizuru blinked.

Tomoe glared.

"Get the hell out of my teacher's face, or I will break yours," Natsuki said calmly as she pretended to examine her fingernails. She looked so nonchalant, so uninterested. Shizuru found it incredibly sexy when she did things like that, appearing so bold and in control when Shizuru could feel Natsuki's racing heartbeat, feel her own match it.

The star student was angry. She had said nothing when Natsuki continuously insulted her. In Shizuru's presence no less! She just wanted to leave.

Tomoe turned her attention to Shizuru, who seemed to perk up when it was apparent she was about to be addressed. "I'm requesting a day off to train for the final match," Tomoe said.

A grateful Shizuru nodded. "You may leave."

Natsuki almost considered asking for the same thing, but she didn't want to right after Tomoe had, it would look like she copied the other girl! Instead, she decided, she would ask to be excused halfway through the class.

Tomoe turned and left without another word.

"So. I obviously missed something big," Natsuki commented, hopping off of Shizuru's desk and walking over to her own. She had heard some of it, but had missed enough words here and there to not fully understand what Tomoe had been asking of Shizuru.

Shizuru's eyes widened at how casual and natural their conversation was being, but she didn't comment on it, afraid she'd ruin it. She swallowed and said, "She wanted me to teach her Kiyohime, to give her special training." Shizuru's eyes followed Natsuki as the girl made herself comfortable in her usual seat.

"Oh." When nothing was said after that, Natsuki went about her business, which was peering outside of the classroom window.

Shizuru slowly slid back down into her chair, though her predatory eyes never left their bored looking prey. _Why don't you ask me if I'll train you? Do it, I'll say yes. _"And another thing," Shizuru added, feeling relieved when Natsuki turned her attention and met Shizuru's gaze. "I think Jin—"

"Is trying to kill me?"

"No, she was being paid to make life difficult for you by the Marguerites."

"Is that supposed to be a surprise? I thought we knew that already."

Shizuru frowned. "I think something changed… I think Jin and Tomoe's family have ended things." She paused, unable to stand that steady gaze, and looked away. "But that doesn't mean it's over, she's getting it from elsewhere, being paid to do something else."

"Paid to do what?" Natsuki asked, her brow furrowing.

Shizuru sighed and rested her forehead in her hands. "I don't know. I could be completely wrong with this but I just have a feeling… something has changed with her deal with the Marguerites. Did you see Tomoe? She was so desperate for my help… something between her and Jin is wrong…" Shizuru's head was pounding. Maybe she was just imagining it, but Tomoe seemed worried about something, less confident, vulnerable. Jin too was acting different, though in the complete opposite way. Something was up.

"Maybe Jin is going to leave us alone," Natsuki offered with a shrug. "Jin's been really… well she's been kind of relaxed lately. She still wants to mess with us, but something tells me she's only backing off now because she has something else much worse planned." Something much worse than the Marguerites could fathom, something they wouldn't even consider.

"Maybe we're being pessimistic," Shizuru said with a small chuckle. She sent her student a mischievous grin. "Look at us, jumping to conclusions, all based on crazy ramblings of an incredibly disturbed student."

_We. Us._

"Tomoe wouldn't threaten you like that if she were confident. She's bluffing now, trying to cut deals because without Jin's support she's worried. At least, that's what I'd like to think. It's all psychological bullshit."

"So if that's true, then why would Jin—"

The door opened, and Aoi Senoh walked in, soon accompanied by Chie and then Nao.

Shizuru and Natsuki exchanged one more look before they returned to their rightful roles of teacher and student.

* * *

Natsuki considered sticking around but she knew she had to train. She didn't have much time left. She had politely excused herself and left without looking back.

She could still see Shizuru in her mind, watching her with sorrow-filled eyes as she reluctantly gave Natsuki permission to leave but silently sent her a message… _be careful. _Natsuki could always read Shizuru's eyes, could always read Shizuru.

Now, in the training room she had been in the day before, she warmed up with some stretches.

That dream flashed through her mind again, and she froze mid-stretch.

It took her a few desperate seconds to get Shizuru's lifeless face out of her mind, and she started up again, this time stretching her calves.

Instead her mind drifted elsewhere, though it didn't make her feel any less afraid. She remembered how Nabatame had looked so broken, how destroyed. She could still hear Nabatame's cries of anguish, her screams of the ultimate loss ringing in her ears, hurting her heart.

_Crap, _Natsuki thought, trying once again to desperately clear her mind of such negative thoughts, but this time it did not work. Nabatame's blue eyes were in her mind, piercing, angry, dead in a way that only people who've lost their souls could look.

_What if that happens to me? _Natsuki paused her stretches, unable to continue. She stared blankly at a wall, completely lost in her thoughts. What if Shizuru dies? What if she is captured and tortured for information? What if she's murdered? _What if she leaves me here alone? What… what then?_

What would be the point in going on? Natsuki wondered. What a tragic, lonely existence that would be, one without the one person that made her heart beat in such a unique way, the only person who made her feel more alive than ever.

Alyssa no longer mattered. Only Shizuru mattered. Natsuki realized their time was limited, and the current issue that was going on between them paled in comparison to the significance of what was _going _to happen. Did she have time to spare worrying about Alyssa? Questioning Shizuru's faithfulness?

Was this entire thing just… _ridiculous _when it came to the bigger picture? The picture of Shizuru possibly ceasing to exist… Shizuru going where Natsuki could not follow?

Crippling fear grasped Natsuki's heart in its icy grip, squeezing the air from her lungs, forcing her knees to buckle beneath her, making her shiver from the coldness of her thoughts, of reality. She had never quite felt a fear like this. She could not, having never loved so passionately, so unending before. The possibility of having that ripped away from her was the scariest thing Natsuki had ever had to face. It had already become so much a part of her, interwoven itself into every fiber of her being… without it would she really be _her _anymore?

She would have begun to weep had she not heard footsteps just outside the room. She looked over her shoulder, half-expecting Shizuru to slide back the door and step in, a soothing smile on her face. Shizuru always knew when to come, always knew the right time, always knew how to make Natsuki smile and be happy.

Instead, Rei Nara walked in and then paused upon seeing Natsuki on the floor. She blinked and asked, "Are you alright?"

Natsuki, disappointed but glad for the distraction, cleared her throat and tried to shove her newfound terror deep inside her, where it had been lying dormant ever since she signed up for the competition. It worked a bit, but she could feel it hammering at her insides, wanting to be unleashed to wreak havoc on her emotions.

Fear was a terrible monster to behold. Natsuki wondered how to defeat it. It stemmed from her thoughts, after all.

"I—" Her voice sounded strange "I'm fine…" She cleared her throat and tried to stand, discreetly making sure the strength had come back to her legs. When she had straightened she looked the third year student up and down. "You're dressed… sporty."

Rei was giving her a strange look, as if she were suspicious, unconvinced of Natsuki's declaration of feeling fine. However, at the mention of her outfit she grinned, completely forgetting her short-lived concern over Natsuki's feelings. "I know, right?" She twirled. "I ordered it online, most expensive and fashionable exercise wear in the country."

Natsuki blinked and then looked Rei Nara up and down again. She certainly did have a way of looking _fancy _for someone who was about to go to the gym. The first year didn't understand the need to look good for the gym, but decided Rei was self-absorbed in a way Natsuki would never understand.

Tight yoga pants and a sport bra was really all that Natsuki saw on Rei. She had been commenting on the fact that she has only really ever seen Rei in her uniform, not the designer fashion the older girl had apparently decided to wear. Natsuki took another look.

_Okay I know designer clothes, and what you're wearing is nothing special, _Natsuki thought. Her mind floated to her secret collection of sexy, designer clothing in her armoire back at her tent and sighed at the lack of occasions there were to wear such things. Uniforms were _mostly _a 24/7 deal, though no one really paid attention to that rule and usually changed into regular clothes later at night when no teachers or bossy blonde sergeants were around.

Haruka didn't even mind that much, really. As long as Garderobe continued producing the best strategists, the best generals, she'd let her students dress any which way they pleased as long as they respected the more important rules, kept it appropriate, and she didn't see it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rei asked, blinking when Natsuki seemed to snap out of a trance.

"Oh, sorry I was just spacing out." She paused, and then added, "What _are _you doing here anyways? How'd you know I'd be here?"

A coy smile formed on Rei's lips. "Well you told me yesterday that we would train again today, remember?"

Natsuki didn't, but she figured she must've been so out of it that she wasn't surprised if she had. "Right… so how did you know it would be this room? This exact time?"

"I decided to catch you just as your class ended so we could walk here together but you weren't there. I asked Lieutenant Fujino where you were and she said here."

"You asked…"

"Yeah," Rei shrugged and dropped her duffle bag to the matted floor beneath them. "I have no idea what I did to get on your teacher's bad side, Natsuki." The third year took a quick glance at her nails, made sure they were perfect, and then pulled a pocket mirror out of her bag and examined her makeup.

Natsuki stared at her. "Why do you say that?"

"She just gives me these _looks. _You'd think I was sleeping with her boyfriend or something. Or girlfriend. She's gay right?" Rei's hazel eyes lifted from her reflection to peer at the first year.

Natsuki shrugged. "Is she?"

Rei snapped the pocket mirror shut and flung it into her bag before bending forward, flipping her hair back, and then tying it in a high ponytail. "Yeah, totally." She placed her hands on her bare hips (her stretchy exercise pants were so low, Natsuki was sure had they not been so tight they would've fallen off).

The third year watched Natsuki curiously, as if she were examining her for clues. Should she say something else about the lieutenant to see how Natsuki would react? The first year was acting pretty nonchalant about the whole thing. Maybe they actually weren't that close, and Rei was just over thinking things.

Natsuki felt uncomfortable being stared at and she walked over to her duffle bag to get Shizuru's anatomy book. She cracked it open and scanned a page before tucking it under her shoulder and heading towards the equipment closet where she pulled out a dummy she stashed earlier.

Rei watched Natsuki with interest. What was with the book? And the dummy?

Natsuki placed this dummy standing up in the middle of the room, then stood in front of it. Once again, the book opened and her eyes scanned the page. Closing the book, she reached out and gently touched the dummy on the right side of its neck.

She frowned. Is she _doing _this right?

"What are you doing?" Rei asked, sauntering over and peering over Natsuki's shoulder. What she saw made her gasp in excitement. "Oooh I get to watch you learn Kiyohime? Can I help?"

Natsuki looked skeptical.

"Come on, the process has to go faster with some help!"

"I… guess so…" Natsuki hesitated, but eventually handed over the anatomy book to an eager Rei, whose hungry eyes devoured the pages. Natsuki was certain that, despite how excited the girl looked to be reading the book, there wasn't much comprehension going on in that pretty head of hers.

"The Lieutenant has some neat handwriting," the third year commented, looking up to see Natsuki's unhappy expression. "What's wrong?" Rei asked, alarmed.

Natsuki felt strange, like she had just told Rei Nara Shizuru's secret. In a way that book made Natsuki feel a connection to Shizuru, and giving it to Rei gave her a sick feeling in her stomach. "Do me a favor and don't _read it," _Natsuki said sternly. Rei merely blinked at her in surprise. "Just hold it up for me so I can see it."

Hazel eyes drained of their light but a smile formed on her face anyways. Forced. "So bossy. Sure thing." Nara paused, holding Natsuki's eye contact for a few seconds too long, and then turned the book around, holding it up to Natsuki's eye level so that the first year could focus on the images and the notes and mimic the diagrams without having to hold the book at the same time.

Natsuki ignored Rei's obvious irritation at being labeled 'book holder.' Instead she tried to home in on Shizuru's neat and concise notes.

_Feet should be kept shoulder's length apart. _

Natsuki spread out her feet, lightly switching off which side held her weight for a few seconds like a nimble boxer before steadying and reading on.

_Balance is of the utmost importance._

Natsuki wondered, _Am I balanced?_

_If you are not balanced, results can be fatal._

Again, Natsuki wondered. How could she be sure she was balanced? What did _balanced _mean?

_Balance is not just physical. One must be emotionally and mentally balanced to reach the perfect posture._

Natsuki inwardly cringed. She certainly didn't fit the criteria. Without Shizuru she felt completely unbalanced. Lost. She felt an ache in an empty spot. It wasn't sharp but dull and consistent, which in some ways was worse.

Natsuki certainly knew longing well. It was a feeling she had known her entire life. She had longed for her mother's love, she had longed for her father's return to sanity, she had longed for freedom, she had longed for retribution, and now, more than ever, she longed for the guidance she had gotten so used to.

Yes, longing was an emotion Natsuki knew, perhaps better than she knew fear. She did not like feeling lonely, though there was something riveting about being on her own once again. She suddenly felt filled with a newfound determination. She certainly missed Shizuru, it would be crazy for her not to, but she had to focus on important matters. She had a competition to win, and only after that would she bother with her other issues.

This competition… this was about Natsuki, not Shizuru. Just Natsuki.

_I have to remember that. If I can make it through this, on my own, I can make it through anything._

Natsuki made sure to place her fingers in the way Shizuru had taught her and then jabbed a few times at thin air. After getting a feel for it she jabbed at the red marks on the dummy's neck. Each time her fingers hit a different spot of the red circles, only _sometimes _hitting the center, and even then it was only with one hand. She was unbalanced, unfocused, incapable.

_No, _she thought, glaring at Shizuru's neat notes and then narrowing her eyes at the dummy before her. _I can do this. _

Rei Nara watched as Natsuki continued jabbing, her arms clearly getting tired and sloppier as time went on. Fascinated, Rei continued staring, her eyes focusing on Natsuki's eyes, that intense stare, that determined focus. Nara was afraid of speaking, lest she break such concentration. Natsuki Kuga knew what she wanted. She wanted to learn Kiyohime.

Unfortunately, Natsuki was growing increasingly frustrated with herself. That much was obvious. Her cheeks soon flushed red at the consistent efforts and her breathing became more and more ragged, though her eyes never left their target.

_Like this… _Natsuki would hear Shizuru's voice in her head, by her ear, whispering the directions in that sweet, caring tone. Guiding her fingers to their target.

Natsuki paused, took a deep breath, and then, as slowly as possible, formed a trail with her fingers through the air to their bright red targets. Once they hit their mark they couldn't stay steady, and instead of staying centered would slightly move off target.

The private tried again and again and again, soon enough she was letting out an angry cry each time she attempted the move.

* * *

Rei Nara looked on, mesmerized. This was why she wasn't a very good soldier, this was why Natsuki was her ticket to success. _I was right, _she thought, a sly smile forming on her face. _Natsuki Kuga has that spark, that raw energy… that talent. She is going to be one of Japan's military heroes one day, and I'm going to be right there with her._

The third year was certain she had become just mere background to Natsuki, who didn't even glance in her direction. Not even _once. _This was new for Rei, who was very used to being stared at, very used to catching others sneaking peeks. It did wonders for her ego. But Natsuki Kuga… Natsuki had completely forgotten her existence, Rei was certain.

"Natsuki," Rei said gently, taking a step towards the panting and red-faced first year.

The girl turned her head and blinked, further making Rei think that Natsuki had completely forgotten the other girl was there. Natsuki wiped the sweat from her forehead and, after catching her breath and stretching her tiring arms, asked, "What's up?"

Rei got closer again, and this time she noticed Natsuki's tensing muscles, her body going rigid. _Ah, I'm too close, _Rei backed off but just a little, she liked that Natsuki was on edge the closer she got.

"You look exhausted," Rei purred. "You're working very hard."

The younger girl appeared suspicious then, her eyes narrowing slightly as she peered at Rei. "Look I know you must be bored just watching me practice this. I can do it by myself," Natsuki insisted, "It's fine if you have somewhere to be."

_She's trying to get rid of me, _Rei thought, her confidence quickly deflating. Was Kuga seriously not attracted to her? Then why did she get nervous when Rei drifted closer?

_Or, _Rei wondered, _was there someone else?_

Her thoughts quickly went to Fujino, who she always caught staring at Natsuki when her class was in the library. And then they always seemed to be exchanging quiet words whenever Rei approached them. Having private conversations, instantly stopping when anyone else approached, or even appearing angry when interrupted. Even when General Jin came to the library the other day looking for Natsuki, Lieutenant Fujino had appeared tense and… _nervous. _Wasn't the Lieutenant usually calm and always smiling? Now she seemed agitated, cold, and, when Natsuki was in potential trouble, _worried._

But there's no way. There's _no way. _Was there? There _was _that rumor circulating, about Fujino sleeping with both Kuga and Marguerite. That would explain their rivalry, besides that other nonsense Tomoe is always going on about, about her father being murdered by Natsuki or something _ridiculous _like that.

Then there was the recent rumor that Shizuru was, once again, dating Colonel Alyssa Searrs of Fuuka Military Academy. Maybe, Rei thought, maybe that's why Shizuru kept trying to talk to Natsuki, and whenever Rei approached Natsuki would take the opportunity to escape from her teacher's presence. Natsuki didn't want to be around her… ex? Was that it? It wasn't as if Natsuki could display her emotions–in public—without getting both herself _and _Fujino in trouble.

Still, that was a long shot. It was worth looking into, Rei decided. After all, if romancing Natsuki wasn't working there was always blackmail, assuming Natsuki _had _anything worth being black mailed about. _No, that's awful. Natsuki saved my life. _

But Rei wasn't a good person. She created her own enemies, was attacked by monsters she herself had created. Otherwise Natsuki wouldn't have needed to save her in the first place.

She decided to test her theory.

"No, I quite enjoy watching you actually," the third year said, her voice sultry.

Natsuki appeared uncomfortable. She swallowed and quickly averted her gaze from Rei's. Rei thought this was adorable, and was glad her ticket to success was also incredibly attractive. It wouldn't have mattered if Natsuki was ugly, Rei still would've latched onto her in her efforts to 'network.' But it definitely made things easier especially considering Rei preferred the company of men.

"Oh, um…" Natsuki mumbled, still looking everywhere but at Rei, blatant body language for _not interested. _

"You know," The third year said, saving Natsuki from having to reply to her earlier comment, "I think your teacher is interested in me."

At that, Natsuki's eyes darted up. She suddenly appeared a lot less threatening than Rei had ever seen her, almost like she was dreading what was coming but didn't know how to stop it.

"Interested in you?" Natsuki repeated quietly, trying way too hard to remain composed. Natsuki was rather easy to read, Rei realized. The girl practically wore her emotions on her sleeve. She supposed it was because Natsuki didn't seem to show emotion on a regular basis, so when she _did _feel something, something _stronger _than usual, it became very obvious. Rei was beginning to think maybe the Lieutenant theory wasn't as far-fetched as she thought.

The third year nodded then shrugged, looking nonchalant about the whole thing. She was clearly a much better actress than Natsuki. "Maybe. " She hugged herself and shivered, "I keep thinking about the way she was looking at me." Rei tried to discreetly watch Natsuki's reactions closely. She didn't think the first year had ever paid such rapt attention to her before. Rei continued, "I don't know whether she was glaring or checking me out…" Rei trailed off and then gave a fake laugh, to show the idea was funny, typical. People stared at Rei all the time.

"She was just glaring," Natsuki stated, maybe too quickly.

Rei touched her pointer finger to her chin and looked towards the ceiling, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Yeah _maybe. _I also feel like she wanted to lie to me about where you were when I went to your classroom earlier."

Natsuki looked away, focusing instead on the dummy. "She doesn't want me being distracted."

"Or maybe she wanted me to stay there with her," Rei offered, giggling while pretending not to notice Natsuki's body go rigid.

Natsuki snapped her eyes back to the third year, now giving her a fierce glare.

Rei blinked and felt adrenaline getting ready to release into her bloodstream, as if she were staring into the feral eyes of a wild animal poised to attack. "Relax, I'm just kidding."

Natsuki seemed to notice the way she was reacting and she quickly reeled her emotions back in, appearing cool and collected yet again. She shrugged to show she didn't care. "I'm relaxed," she defended, "I just don't think Lieutenant Fujino would waste her time romancing students." She folded her arms over her chest and looked away in an attempt to look tough and even more detached. "She's too moral for that. That's something Colonel Lu would do, not the Lieutenant."

That amused Rei. She was now fairly certain Fujino had had some illicit relationship with her student. Natsuki certainly reacted strongly enough to the idea of her teacher wanting someone else. She didn't have to blackmail Natsuki, she could simply repair Natsuki's damaged heart and in doing so form a bond that would give her control over the first year. Rei would just replace whoever held Natsuki's heart. It would be that simple. Rei had done it before, after all.

She had, in fact, used that method on Nabatame. The only reason Nabatame even let Rei get near her was because Nabatame and Tanaka had had a quarrel and had temporarily broken up. That was when Rei swooped in to 'repair' Nabatame's heart. Nabatame was hurting, confused, and lonely. She had been suspicious at first, but let Rei get somewhat closer to her. Of course, Nabatame saw right through her after about a week, as did Tanaka who tranq'd Rei before Nabatame could rip her apart.

Okay so it hadn't worked then, but Rei thought Natsuki's case was different. The lieutenant, unlike Tanaka, wasn't anywhere nearby and likely had a new girlfriend occupying her time. Natsuki was also clearly hurting, much worse than Nabatame had been before, so she was more vulnerable, wasn't she? In any case, Rei was certain Natsuki wouldn't have given her the time of day if she weren't lonely on some level. No, there was no way Natsuki would even give her a second glance unless she was sorely lacking human companionship.

Rei moved forward and gently placed a comforting hand on Natsuki's shoulder. She felt the muscles tense under her palm and tried to offer the younger girl a soothing smile.

Natsuki glanced at the hand on her shoulder and once again met Rei's eyes. The third year saw defiance swirling in those green pools. Defiance and caution.

"You know I was looking through that anatomy book," Rei said, her eyelids lowering slightly as she tried to look as sexy as possible.

Natsuki didn't appear to be affected by Rei's classic 'smoky eyes' look. Instead her brow furrowed, as if surprised Rei had learnt anything from a book she had skimmed for ten seconds, something she had specifically told Rei not to do. She asked, "And?"

"There's some cool facts in there. Like, did you know it takes more than all the muscles in your face to smile?" Rei demonstrated, hoping she looked somewhat enticing.

"Useless information," Natsuki deadpanned. She was discreetly moving backwards, but Rei followed, slowly backing Natsuki up against one of the padded walls.

"Yeah but… do you know how many muscles it takes to kiss someone?" Rei smirked this time and lowered her head, "And I mean _really _kiss someone?"

"Look I don't have time for—" Natsuki quickly started only to be shut down.

"I don't actually know," Rei laughed and extended her arm, placing her palm flat against the wall by Natsuki's head, blocking off that escape route. She lowered her head to Natsuki's, and waited for the girl to make eye contact. "But I'm willing to find out."

"Rei," Natsuki said quietly, green eyes flickering up to pierce into hazel. "Back off." She said those words with utmost seriousness. She wasn't playing around. She had things to do.

_Did she just…? _ Rei blinked. Rejected? _Rejection? _Again? No, not again. Rei needed her to be cooperative. "I'm just trying to help you Natsuki," Rei said, trying to sound concerned. "You're worrying me."

"Back off," Natsuki repeated. "I... I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you try anything."

Rei's nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed. "I've tried being a friend to you Natsuki. I offered to help you train, I helped you in the library, I sat by watching you practice, I _held a damn book open _for you and now you're threatening to hurt me?"

Natsuki's eyes narrowed too, becoming sharp like daggers. "You're getting," Natsuki swallowed, "_very _close to my personal bubble." In fact, Rei was already all up in the bubble, making Natsuki incredibly uncomfortable. She didn't do well with people forcing their presence on her. "It's not that I'm ungrateful…" She started.

"You certainly sound ungrateful," the third year peered at Natsuki with disappointment. "You can make it up to me, you know." Her lips formed a cold smile that sent shivers down Natsuki's spine. She knew what that smile meant. It reminded her of a man she was trying very hard to forget.

Natsuki hated this stupid feeling, like she was being cornered. It was like she had flipped a switch in Rei somehow, and Natsuki remembered how she had labeled Rei a monster the night she had saved her from Kato. Why, Natsuki wondered, had she ever agreed to befriend someone she already knew was no good? Because she wanted someone to talk to that didn't know her? Because she felt bad for leaving Rei in the dirt that night Nabatame had tranq'd her? Because Rei had apologized? As if that ever meant anything. Once a monster, always a monster, Natsuki should have remembered this.

Rei lifted her other arm and tried to gently caress Natsuki's cheek, except Natsuki turned her face to the side. "Look, you're not making this easy, Natsuki," Rei sighed, sounding frustrated. "In fact you're making this incredibly difficult."

Piercing green shot angrily to Rei's hazel. "You call this being friends? I don't know what you want from me and I don't know why you're pretending you're interested in me when we both know you're not." Natsuki took a deep breath and continued, "I don't have time to deal with you and I didn't even want you to come with me today." Natsuki stared into Rei's eyes, an indignant look in her own. "And I _really _don't want to hurt you, but you're cutting into my training time and you are in my way." Natsuki's eyes flashed dangerously. "Now I will tell you one more time, _back off."_

Rei frowned and leaned back a little bit, as if she were giving Natsuki more of her personal space back. "But I _am _interested in you. The only thing I want from you is _you," _she lied, looking hurt. She'd be lying if she said the look Natsuki was giving her didn't trigger a flight or fight response. She decided to hold her ground. If she was successful she could gain so much from Kuga, it was worth the risk of a beat down.

Natsuki frowned, not understanding why Rei was so incessant. As much as she flirted, Natsuki knew Rei was full of shit. "You're lying. You don't want me, you want something from me, and I don't have time for this." Natsuki moved to shove Rei. She was done being toyed with. Nabatame had been right about Rei, not like Natsuki had doubted her, but she had been willing to give Rei a chance. Why was she always trying to see the good in people she knew were bad?

And maybe, lately, she was seeing the bad in people she knew were good.

Rei moved quickly, pinning Natsuki back against the wall and then forcefully cupping Natsuki's cheek and bringing their faces closer together. "This is what I want," she whispered, before moving her lips closer.

"_Don't_," Natsuki growled. She wouldn't be forced into anything, certainly not this, certainly not again. Being forced into kisses, or anything of sexual nature, was something that Natsuki refused to ever have to experience again. The second Natsuki felt Rei on her lips she mentally apologized and kneed the third year in the stomach before shoving her backwards. "Are you stupid? What part of that seemed like a good idea?" She sighed. "I should have listened to Nabatame. She was right about you." Natsuki shook her head at the third year that was keeled over clutching at her stomach. "You thought you could make me want you? You truly have never had someone reject you before, have you?"

The third year looked up and glared at Natsuki, who was standing straight with her fists balled at her sides. "That hurt."

"It was supposed to," Natsuki replied, feeling more than a little annoyed. "Now I don't think I need to make it any more clear that whatever _friendship _you thought we had is now over, right?"

Rei finally straightened. She calmly fixed her hair, pulled a mirror out of her front chest pocket, checked her makeup, and then replaced the mirror. Angry hazel eyes finally met Natsuki's blazing emeralds. "I'll admit you're definitely the first to reject me. I suppose I wasn't expecting that nor used to it. I did what I thought would convince you." She didn't seem very apologetic, though she certainly looked like her ego was bruised, and most definitely her stomach actually _was _bruised from Natsuki's kick to the gut.

Natsuki stayed standing tall. The adrenaline in her veins wouldn't let her fists relax and she was still on high alert, as if she had just been attacked. In a way she had been. "That's no excuse. Get out of here before you embarrass yourself further."

Feeling vicious, Rei leaned closer, glaring hard into the one rejecting her. "Why? Afraid Lieutenant Fujino will catch us?"

Rei watched, feeling triumphant as the colored drained from Natsuki's face and the girl stared wide-eyed at her. "W-What are you talking about…?" Natsuki stammered, quickly trying to grasp at the last of her anger and dominance as it slid through her fingers like sand.

Rei smirked as she felt her words turn the tides. She said, "I won't tell anyone, your secret is safe with me, Natsuki." She could see the fear in Natsuki's eyes; practically hear the girl's heart beating fast in her chest. She had placed Natsuki in a tight spot. Either Natsuki could beat the crap out her like she had threatened and confirm that she had had a relationship with Fujino, or she could continue and deny it. Overreacting would be her downfall.

Natsuki seemed to control herself, though now she appeared thoughtful, as if wondering how Rei figured it out. "I still have no idea what you're talking about. Fujino is my teacher, that'd be wrong on so many levels."

Rei blinked. It took her a moment, but Natsuki seemed pretty convincing now. Had Rei been mistaken?

"Now if you don't mind…" Natsuki growled, beginning to push Rei's shoulder.

Rei allowed herself to be pushed to the side and frowned as Natsuki made her way to her duffle bag, pulled out her water bottle, and took a drink. Rei watched her in silence, wondering if she had been wrong about Natsuki and the Lieutenant. She had been _so sure… _the way Fujino reacted, the way Natsuki got defensive… it all seemed so suspicious.

Natsuki wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand then dropped the water bottle into her open bag. She blinked at Rei. "You're still here?" She truly _didn't _have time for this. She had no idea what Rei wanted. Maybe it was what Nabatame had said, popularity and something to put on a resume, someone to name-drop. It was probably why she was so incessant on being involved in Natsuki's learning of the Kiyohime.

_Okay seducing her isn't going to work. Time for plan B,_ Rei thought.

"Date me," Rei said quite seriously. "Date me, tell people I'm your girlfriend, and I won't bother you anymore. I also won't tell anyone about—"

"Now that is no way to ask a girl out," Shizuru said from behind Rei. Both Natsuki and the third year turned to see Shizuru standing in the doorway, her eyes cold as steel and her lips unsmiling. She was leaning on the frame of the door, her crimson eyes steadily focused on the third year.

"I didn't hear you come in, Lieutenant," Rei said, clearly displeased with the new company. She glanced over her shoulder at Natsuki, whose eyes were already transfixed on the older woman that had just entered. Natsuki didn't look relieved or even happy to see the Lieutenant. Instead, she looked interested, thoughtful, almost like she was wondering how long Shizuru had been standing there.

Shizuru's lips curved into a deadly smile. "That was the point," she replied easily, gliding into the room and moving her gaze to Natsuki. "Private Kuga, is it really appropriate to be spending your remaining free time kissing girls rather than training?"

Natsuki blinked and then muttered, "You're right. Sorry." _Christ, how long were you standing there, Shizuru? Couldn't have said something a little earlier? Would've been nice to spare me the awkwardness. _

"Get back to work then," Lieutenant Fujino commanded, before setting her merciless eyes on the third year once again. "And you, stop distracting my student. She has a competition to train for."

Rei frowned. No way. They were just acting now. They were trying to trick her. "I know!" Rei snapped, her eyes desperate now. "I know you're just pretending right now, pretending that you're just her teacher…" Rei watched as Shizuru's eyes slid to the side where Natsuki was. "I won't tell," Rei promised, her voice a hushed whisper now, "I won't."

Shizuru stared at Rei in silence, but it felt like Rei was being scolded. Chills moved up and down her spine and every bone in her body wanted her to turn and run. The feeling only intensified when the first movement the Lieutenant gave in a few seconds was a slow and lethal smile.

"Though I don't exactly know what you're talking about, I can assure you that I have no other interest in Private Kuga than to make sure she survives this competition," Shizuru explained slowly, her face giving nothing away.

The third year realized Fujino was the complete opposite of Natsuki when it came to emotions. She either _didn't have any _or could completely shut them off. That, or she was very good at pretending she could turn them off.

"Maybe you have no interest in her _now _but don't tell me you didn't before!" Rei argued. "You look at her like she's your property, you both whisper—intimately—to each other in the library, and I hear a ton of rumors—!"

"I have recently learned," Shizuru interrupted, stepping closer towards the two students, "That you should not believe everything you hear… especially concerning the relationships of other people."

Natsuki cleared her throat and decided to speak up. "Look, this is ridiculous. Not only am I not _dating my teacher," _she made a face of disgust, "but I have a competition to train for and now you're _both _wasting my time."

Hazel eyes flickered back and forth between Fujino and Kuga. "This isn't over," Rei snapped, now determined to prove Fujino and Kuga had _something _going on. Maybe it wasn't a romantic fling as Rei had first suspected, but there was _something. _Rei set her glare on Shizuru. "I'm going to find out what you're doing with your students, Lieutenant."

Students. Plural. Natsuki inwardly sighed. She hated those goddamn rumors. Just because one of them was true didn't mean the others were!

Shizuru's nostrils flared as she tried to keep her calm. "My relationship with my students is strictly professional and I would appreciate it if you stopped implying that I have inappropriate relations with my subordinates." _Although I do, _Shizuru mentally added. _Did, technically. And it was just one._

Ignoring her, Rei turned to Natsuki. "Consider the deal, Natsuki. I won't give this up until you agree to tell people we're dating. It can be for just a month, I don't care. It would help me out a lot and you can continue doing _whatever _with Fujino without anyone snooping. And I assure you, me and others will now be snooping."

Natsuki inwardly cringed. "Snoop all you want, you won't find anything worthwhile. You're crazy." _Biggest bluff of my life. Please, face, don't fail me now._

Shizuru too was uncomfortable with this. She didn't know what Rei expected to find, but she really didn't need another _Jin _hanging around, especially not a popular one with buddies to help her out on her silly quest to dig up dirt. There was also the fact that Rei would likely spread even more rumors. She wasn't one to keep her big mouth shut. Well-liked people were often seen as trustworthy sources of information. Rei could be a problem in the near future.

"Your disrespectful attitude and outlandish accusations have earned you a demerit," Shizuru explained calmly. "I will inform Officer Rauschenberg of this and she will handle your misconduct in any way she sees fit. If you continue to linger on these premises I will have Private Kuga remove you by force. Is that understood?"

Hazel eyes widened and lips parted slightly in awe. "You can't do that!"

Natsuki smirked. "Actually, she can, and I'm more than willing…"

Shizuru gave her a stern look. "I will count to three. If you are not gone from my sight you will be very sorry. One… two…"

Rei shot Natsuki a glare then Shizuru and then stormed out of the room.

"Three…" Shizuru murmured the last number, watching as the door slid shut after Rei. "Well," Shizuru hummed. "That young woman is rather bold, isn't she?" Shizuru glanced at Natsuki, who appeared sheepish. "What was that about?"

Natsuki shrugged. "It's your fault. She could tell because you were glaring at her or something like that. She said you looked like you wanted to kill her, and that you didn't want to tell her where I was."

"I can't help but glare at those that want what is mine," Shizuru replied smoothly, taking a step closer to Natsuki. "And I did not want her distracting you while you train. The match is tomorrow and I know you have had a hard time without Nabatame to train you." _Or me._

"I'm not yours," Natsuki clarified, her voice quiet.

"You were, and I lost you, and I'm sorry."

Natsuki swallowed and averted her gaze. Those dark rubies were always so piercing, yet so hypnotic. It was almost painful to stare into them but even worse to look away. "Shouldn't you be… attending Council business or something to prepare for tomorrow?" Natsuki asked. She lowered her voice and added, "_And should we change the subject now? What if Rei is still around…?"_

"She's not," Shizuru deadpanned. "I'd hear her."

True, Shizuru had bat-ears. "You didn't hear Jin come in that one time…" Natsuki pointed out, before remembering what exactly it was she and Shizuru had been doing just before Jin had walked in…

Seeing Natsuki's cheeks suddenly flush pink, Shizuru smirked. "Yes but I was… distracted at the time was I not?" And drugged, she mentally added.

Natsuki waved her arms all around with frustration. "Right, right," she waved Shizuru off some more and then folded her arms over her chest as she regained her composure. "So what brings you here?"

"My Natsuki-sense was tingling. I had a feeling some _promiscuous _third year was about to attack you and I couldn't let that happen…" She trailed off, a sculpted brow lifting and a smirk still in place.

Natsuki pouted. "Be serious, Shizuru!"

A frown appeared on Shizuru's lips, but only for a second. "Yes, well I wanted to see how your training was doing and I… I wanted to see you." Her frown deepened. "Though I _am _curious… did she actually get to kiss you?"

Natsuki blinked and then peered thoughtfully up at the ceiling, rubbing at her chin with her hand. "I can't really remember… I don't think so. I think I kneed her right before she could." She brought her gaze back down and shrugged. "It doesn't matter, does it? She wasn't doing it because she liked me or anything like that."

Her teacher nodded. "I know. Rei Nara wants the popularity and attention that comes from being your friend. You know," Shizuru passed Natsuki a warm smile, "Natsuki is getting quite popular… and not just with Garderobe students, with the higher-ups, and other teachers as well."

They were likely going to air the final match on national television, as well, like they had done every year before then. In a way, it was like the Olympics. Every year they would air the final match. The victor usually became a well-known Garderobe student to the rest of the country and not just to the higher-ups. It was how Jin Higa was so renowned.

Additionally the final match was also often a bloody and brutal display of Garderobe's power. The state of the world, the country, was fragile, and they wanted to show off their brave young soldiers, the young men and women they had trained to be cold-blooded and efficient killers. It was both a warning to those that want civil war and a call to arms to those that want to fight the rebels. You want to take on the government of Japan? The _schoolgirls_ that are being trained for the military could take down grown men and genetically engineered war dogs. It would not be a wise decision to join the rebels.

Natsuki was popular with the higher-ups? Was it a good thing to have them interested in you or a bad thing?

Natsuki's eyes widened. "Really? Why?"

"You're a first year that managed to make it to the final round against Tomoe. Tomoe everyone was expecting to make it far but you plowed through each match displaying cunning, perseverance, strength, leadership, and great strategic skills." The teacher's eyes swirled with pride. "I am very proud to be your teacher, though I can't say I had much to do with this."

"You did," Natsuki murmured quietly. She wouldn't be half as good as she was without her private training sessions with Shizuru. "You, Nabatame, Tanaka, my other friends… you've all helped me." Hell, even Alyssa's training session drilled some knowledge into her. She didn't feel like mentioning Alyssa yet, however.

"I am glad…" Shizuru trailed off, wanting desperately to hold Natsuki to her and apologize over and over again for the damage she unintentionally caused. "Haruka tells me you're switching out of my class. Most unfortunate. We were going to be starting a unit on sniping soon."

Kuga herself had completely forgotten about that. She blinked once and then gave a slow nod. "Yeah… it seemed like the best idea." _At the time. Now I am not so sure._

"Did it now…?" Shizuru murmured, her eyes becoming dull, as if she weren't really seeing Natsuki anymore. "You are still going to transfer into Anh's class then?"

Haruka hadn't told her whose class she'd be transferred into, but it made sense it would be Anh's considering she taught the sister class of Shizuru's. Mai was in Anh's class, so that would be good at least, Natsuki would have a friend.

"I… don't know…" Was it too late to cancel that request? Natsuki had made it when she wasn't thinking properly. At least, that's what she was telling herself. She could still remember the excitement of signing those papers, as if she were signing release forms that would free her from constant torment.

But many things had happened the last two days, after signing that form. Was she still so sure she wanted to run, arms flailing, from Shizuru? Perhaps there was more that could happen today that would change her mind. She prayed that was the case.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki started, feeling awkward. "Yesterday… you said you were never unfaithful to me…"

Shizuru Fujino's eyes stared straight into Natsuki's emeralds. "Natsuki," she said, "There is no one in this world I want, there is no one in this world I need, unless that person is _you." _She sighed when Natsuki seemed to be embarrassed by her words. "I am not trying to smooth-talk you, if that is what you are thinking. I am being sincere. I never wanted any of this to happen. Natsuki I want you to forgive me for all the harm I've caused you the last few days. I can assure you that I can explain my behavior though you'll have to explain yours, since I am… still rather confused by _your _doings as well."

Natsuki ran a hand through her dark hair and then flicked it over her shoulder. "I have to train," she said, feeling like being stubborn. She would make Shizuru _work _for her forgiveness, and she wouldn't complain if she truly wanted it. Besides, what was she talking about, Natsuki's _doings? _What had Natsuki done?

_Oh right there was that Nao thing… _Natsuki inwardly cringed. She wanted to explain that too. _I'm not completely right in this situation either. I need to remember that. _

Just because Shizuru said she hadn't cheated didn't mean Natsuki had to believe her. Natsuki had seen and overheard many things. Shizuru's actions were in a direct conflict with her words, as nice as they were to hear they were not very reassuring.

"Allow me to help you then," Shizuru said, not giving up. She began unbuttoning her top.

Natsuki swallowed. "W-What are you doing?"

Shizuru didn't look up but continued unbuttoning her uniform top. "I am not fighting you in this, it can be awfully tight." Shizuru tugged off her shirt revealing a tight black tank top underneath. She flung the jacket to the side and began stretching her arms, grunting softly when the bones cracked.

"I… I'll train by myself," Natsuki snapped, wanting to avert her eyes from Shizuru's stretching but not having the willpower. _Oh my god. Why does she have to—?_

Shizuru ignored her and began stretching her legs. When finished she stood up and offered a zombie-like Natsuki a wicked smile. "You may not be happy with me, Private, but I am certainly not pleased with you either."

The student quivered in her boots.

Shizuru got into her fighter's stance and bounced back and forth on her feet, nimble as a boxer. "Now I will not go easy on you. In fact I will defeat you—mercilessly—unless you can fend me off." She nodded at Natsuki's wrist. "I trust you listened to me and got your wrist checked out?"

Natsuki nodded dumbly and rubbed at her wrist. It was now only a little bit sore. A miracle, she was sure. "Okay…"

"Surely you are up for the challenge?" Shizuru looked dubious. It was infuriating.

Natsuki's expression darkened and she lowered her head. "I am," she replied, taking up her own fighter's stance and mimicking Shizuru's agile movements. "I'll try not to go _too hard _on you," she added, a cocky smile in place though she knew she was about to get her ass handed to her… and she was a little excited about that. It had been too long since she had sparred with Shizuru.

Shizuru threw her head back and laughed. "As if you could," she quipped. "On the count of three."

Natsuki quickly thought of a strategy. Charging headfirst into a battle with Shizuru was silly. She had tried that months ago, when Shizuru had purposefully provoked her in order to let her get out her aggressions through violence. Shizuru had simply tired her out.

_I will do nothing at first. That will surprise her. Then I'll defend and only try and land a hit if I am absolutely certain I can land it. It won't win a battle but it's better than her simply throwing me onto my back and declaring the match is over._

"THREE!" Shizuru yelled, though she didn't move at all.

Natsuki inched closer but didn't immediately attack. She could see the surprise in Shizuru's eyes, but it didn't seem to have much of an impact. At least, not a long enough impact for Natsuki to make a move.

Shizuru took the initiative and closed the gap between them, throwing her first punch and smiling when Natsuki successfully dodged it and threw her own towards Shizuru's ribcage. The Kyoto woman easily dodged it, as dexterous as a dancer, and started her own assault of hits.

Natsuki blocked them all, though they were painful to receive. Shizuru had never actually tried to win a match before. Usually she would simply dodge Natsuki until she tired the girl out, or use shove or push methods to fling Natsuki onto her back. Punching and kicking? Shizuru, usually, never even had to do such things.

Natsuki liked it. It was almost like being acknowledged for once by her mentor, like finally being recognized as a worthy fighter who should be dealt with like any other opponent.

"You know it was building for a long time," Natsuki said between grunts. They had managed to spin around each other, switching sides completely. "You two would stare at each other… you were always—" Natsuki ducked and countered with an uppercut which Shizuru _also _dodged, "—always giving her light touches, or she would gently touch you…" Natsuki managed to ram her shoulder into her teacher, who staggered backwards but quickly recovered. "Like that time she was training me and you guys would share small looks… like I was this silly child who wouldn't understand… or that time I woke up and you fed her."

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's shoulders and spun the girl around before wrapping her arm under Natsuki's neck and pulling. Natsuki choked and placed her own hands on the arm wrapped around her neck. Natsuki was sure there would never be a time in her life where Shizuru would be slowly choking her to death but then again, it wasn't exactly the most surprising thing that had happened that week.

"A look? A light touch?" Shizuru growled. Natsuki thought she sounded somewhat disappointed, which was a bit worse than angry. "How would you wish for me to interact with my closest friend I've known for years?" Shizuru continued, clearly unimpressed with Natsuki's observations of her and Alyssa's relationship. "Do you consider how I act around _you? _Do I _touch _you? I _caress _you. Do I _look _at you? I _stare _at you. I can assure you that anything you thought you saw between Alyssa and I is eclipsed by whatever she sees between me and you."

With that, Shizuru released Natsuki, and watched as the young woman fell forward and gasped for air. Shizuru cringed. Maybe she had been a little too rough with Natsuki. But the girl _was _trying her best to pummel Shizuru, and Shizuru wasn't going to go down without a fight. In fact she wasn't going to go down at all, certainly not battling her own student.

Natsuki recalled Nabatame saying something to that affect, once.

* * *

_ Natsuki kicked the ground with her feet a bit, moving the snow around with the tip of her boot. "Do you think they act…" Natsuki bit at her lip, "couply?"_

_ Nabatame thought it over for a bit before shaking her head. "Nah. I mean. Sometimes. But they're best friends and ex-lovers… they're completely comfortable around each other. You're just not used to seeing Shizuru like that around other people."_

_ Natsuki frowned. "What, like you are?"_

_ Nabatame shrugged. "She's a lot like that when she's with you. Honestly, you guys are so goo-goo you make me and Tanaka look like we're just friends."_

* * *

Natsuki frowned. Maybe Nabatame had been right.

"Oh my, have you caught your breath yet?" Shizuru asked, sounding cocky to Natsuki, who shot her teacher a glare in response. The Kyoto woman merely raised a slender brow. "Ready for round two?"

"Round one isn't over yet!" Natsuki barked before charging Shizuru, despite knowing from the beginning that that was an awful idea. Shizuru managed to stop Natsuki's overpowered charge by attacking with an overpowered charge of her own. It stopped Natsuki in her tracks and lessened the impact, which only hurt for a few seconds.

The two gripped each other, trying to tug the other to the ground. "Remember to retreat in angles," Shizuru managed to get out while still holding off Natsuki. "And don't let up on your opponent. Once you stop they have an opportunity to get the upper hand and unleash a flurry of punches that could leave you spent in the first few moments of a fight…"

Natsuki yelped as her grip on Shizuru hurt her wrist. She instantly let go, and Shizuru managed to tackle her to the ground. Shizuru pinned Natsuki's arms above her head, straddling her hips.

"Is it your wrist?" She asked quietly, panting lightly. Her dark eyes traveled from Natsuki's face to the hands pinned above her head. "Shall I check it out?"

Natsuki frowned up at her teacher, feeling weak and pathetic. "You let her take our room," Natsuki murmured, averting her gaze when Shizuru brought hers back down. "I came back to our room, the room I found and only let you in, and you had let her take out all the cool stuff and replace it with all her high-tech stylish crap. You let her in on our secret. It wasn't our room anymore, it was Alyssa's room."

Shizuru's brow furrowed at Natsuki and her eyes filled with guilt. "I… had no idea that is what it felt like to you," she admitted. She gently released Natsuki's pinned wrists and stood up. Natsuki stayed lying on the ground, looking incredibly sad. It broke Shizuru's heart. "I thought I was giving you a gift, Natsuki. I thought you'd enjoy _our _room more if we could actually relax in there—together—without all the dust and old furniture. I thought we could make it _our _room by making it more comfortable. Alyssa was the easiest way to accomplish this and I asked her to do so as a favor. After that night she was never to step foot in there again."

Although she had, they both realized, when she showed up to take Shizuru to 'lunch' or whatever her excuse had been right before Natsuki had attacked her.

_She made me feel stupid about the looks and the touching, like I was overreacting and being jealous for no reason. And now she says that having Alyssa invade our room was not what she intended at all, but in fact something she was doing for the both of us. I… do believe her. Why is she so convincing… _it frustrated Natsuki, who didn't want to give in so easily but found Shizuru's reasons so far for her behavior to be perfectly acceptable.

But Natsuki wasn't done. Not nearly, not even a little bit.

The first year slowly stood up and then stretched her sore muscles. Luckily she hadn't hurt her wrist again. She met Shizuru's eyes.

The Kyoto woman titled her head to the side. "Ready for round three? I must admit, I thought you'd be better at this…"

Natsuki glared at her teacher and scowled. "I told you we weren't finished with round one!"

Shizuru giggled, which infuriated Natsuki even more. "My darling Natsuki, round one was over long ago."

_Ouch. My ego, _Natsuki thought. She got back into her fighting stance and tried to get her body back to homeostasis. Finally she attacked Shizuru again, this time unleashing a merciless flurry of punches that Shizuru seemed to block effortlessly.

"You told me," Natsuki growled as she dodged a counter-attack and retreated slightly backwards, but at an angle like Shizuru had told her. "You told me Alyssa had a night class, and that she left. You both acted like you wouldn't see each other for at least another day, then I find out she's in your room confessing her love to you!" Natsuki slammed her fist into Shizuru's block. However, rather than Shizuru not seeming to be bothered at all, the Kyoto woman cringed and retreated backwards herself, looking somewhat shocked but also pleased.

"That is going to bruise," Shizuru murmured, though she began dancing around Natsuki again, wanting the girl to continue.

And Natsuki did. "You also made sure I wouldn't go into your room that night… you told me _specifically _that your room was _off-limits _and that I should not risk showing up!"

"But you did anyways…" Shizuru said, "I should have seen that coming. You were never one for following rules, were you?"

"Will you just come up with some excuse now? Explain to me why, for instance, she asked you if you were waiting for me just before confessing… did she want to make sure you had told me to not come around? And why… why did you put your hand on hers? You were smiling like…" Natsuki stopped circling around Shizuru and froze, her eyes finding the floor instead. "You were smiling at her like you… like when you look at me…" She trailed off and felt her chest ache with the memory. Natsuki gathered the courage to look Shizuru in the eyes again, and when she did she was speechless, for Shizuru had never looked so torn in her life.

Shizuru was staring hard at Natsuki, looking miserable and regrettable, a stark contrast to the cocky fighter moments ago. She clearly didn't like just standing there, she clearly wanted to move to Natsuki and soothe her, but she couldn't, and she looked like a chained bird. _The pain I have caused this girl… I cannot bear it, so how could she?_

Shizuru took a deep breath and began her explanation. "Alyssa _did_ leave campusand she _did _teach her night class like I had said she would. She made an impromptu decision to confess her love to _Anh. _I had no idea she would be coming back until she knocked on my door. I was ready for bed by then, I had not been expecting her to show up. And _of course_ I had told you my room was restricted, what we had done the night before was incredibly stupid and we won't be so lucky forever. I wanted us to keep a low profile, to make sure our relationship stayed secret, stayed _safe."_

"You're trying to tell me that Alyssa was practicing confessing her love to Anh?" Natsuki shook her head. "I'm not stupid, Shizuru. Who _does _that kind of thing these days? That's pathetic."

Shizuru smiled. "Alyssa has social issues. That, and she watches too many sappy movies."

Natsuki growled in frustration. There was no way…

Shizuru sighed and continued, "She asked me if I was waiting for you because when she walked in she saw that my window was left open, which is your usual entrance of choice. I told her no, I was hot so I kept the window open for some cool air. I wasn't lying."

"It was snowing," Natsuki deadpanned, remembering how she had cried while walking home and hating the way her tears practically froze before they could fall off her cheeks. "Don't you have air conditioning in your room?"

"Unfortunately my a/c broke." Shizuru lifted her arms up as if to say, '_what can you do? Bad things happen.' _"As for me placing my hand on hers, I was merely trying to comfort her. Surely this entire situation must have looked completely different to you given the incredibly incorrect context you were watching it in. I don't know what to say about the smile… other than I can assure you whatever smile you think I was giving her is almost certainly reserved only for you."

Natsuki continued now, feeling angry that Shizuru had an answer to _everything _but also relieved. "She confessed! She pointed out that you loved your student, and how she loved Anh…"

"Anh loved her student once, remember? Kagami? And when Alyssa referred to our mutual friend, she was talking about me, how she had loved me once in that way." Shizuru paused and then added for emphasis, "_A very long time ago." _

Natsuki felt like she was being backed into a corner. "But… she said… you sulk about… that you worry about…"

"Anh never got over Kagami and, due to past events, is still very twisted over the whole situation. Anh may smile often but the woman is very dark and depressed more times than not. She simply does not show that side to others."

"You asked her to sleep over."

"A mere joke. I knew she'd go sleep over at Anh's that night."

"Then who were you afraid of catching you two?"

"Haruka. Alyssa's visitor's pass had expired and Haruka was getting angry about having the enemy colonel of Fuuka Academy on her campus so often."

It was all beginning to make logical sense to Natsuki, whose feelings of anger and frustration were quickly being replaced with relief and understanding. "And Haruka would be the one busy preparing for the match the next day too… not me?"

"Yes," Shizuru said, bowing her head slightly to show how happy she was that Natsuki seemed to believe her now.

Natsuki suddenly frowned at Shizuru, catching the older woman off guard. "But you looked so… seductive…in that really pretty nightgown…"

Shizuru arched a brow. "I was getting ready for bed and I happen to like that 'pretty' nightgown. It's silk and comfortable, I didn't think I'd have company otherwise I would've worn a more modest one." She paused and then gave Natsuki a playful wink. "I like to think I always look seductive. At least to you."

That much was true, though Natsuki wouldn't admit it. She pointed an accusing finger at Shizuru. "Be serious. You _sounded _seductive too!"

Shizuru felt bad about giggling at Natsuki's expressions but they were so raw and sincere that Shizuru couldn't help it. Natsuki was utterly adorable, with her complete (and unfortunate) misunderstanding of the entire situation. "You find me attractive, correct?" Natsuki gave a slow nod, as if she didn't see where this was going. "Does it make sense that you would often view me in such a way? Does it make sense that… to you… the sound of my voice is arousing?"

Natsuki's cheeks flushed red and she averted her gaze. She couldn't deny that at all. Shizuru's voice, even in her dreams, was enough to have Nao throwing a pillow at her in the middle of the night and yelling at her to, "_Stop having perverted dreams and shut up!" _

Could it be, Natsuki wondered, that after she had heard Alyssa's confession and thought it was meant for Shizuru, that everything that happened after that was one big mental clusterfuck? Was she viewing the world through 'Shizuru cheated on me' goggles that overanalyzed every little thing Shizuru did and said? It was possible, but she couldn't be sure.

Natsuki decided to try a more basic approach. "You love her." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

Natsuki felt tears threaten to form. Shizuru loved Alyssa.

Wait.

"You're… _in_ love with her…" Natsuki tried instead, her tone quiet but more of a question than the previous statement.

"And yet I am here with you, trying to convince you that I am in love with _you, _and only you."Shizuru hated keeping her distance, especially when Natsuki looked so fragile like that, looked as if she would burst into tears any second. _All because of me and my ignorance. _

"You slept together."

"She left after she turned off the lights. You must have left before you heard the door open and close."

Natsuki tried to remember and could only recall hearing Alyssa's footsteps after turning off the lights. She had left right after that. "I just want you to be happy, Shizuru, so if you're making all this up for my sake—"

Shizuru's gaze softened. "You are my happiness," was all she said.

Hearing such words… words Natsuki had longed to hear from her teacher (though she wouldn't admit it) nearly broke her right there. Natsuki felt tears forming again but they weren't tears of sorrow or heartbreak. She would release them, but she had more to say, more Shizuru had to explain. Natsuki would not be swayed so easily.

When it became apparent Natsuki didn't know what to do with herself, Shizuru took the opportunity to take a few steps forward, slowly closing the gap between their bodies. Natsuki instantly stiffened as Shizuru drew nearer, but those green eyes were dead set on Shizuru's like some kind of challenge.

Shizuru reached out and gently placed her hand on Natsuki's shoulder. "Your shoulder is for support, Natsuki, try not to use it too much in tackles. You can seriously injure it, costing you your match." She then let her hand slide down the curve of her shoulder to her upper arm. "Your bicep, your upper arm… this part is where your strength must come from. You use this to hold."

"To push," Natsuki corrected.

Shizuru's lips curved down into a small frown. "If you so wish it, yes." Her hand slid further down. "Your forearm is for reaching." Natsuki eyed Shizuru warily, clearly unsure whether she wanted Shizuru's hand on her arm or not. Shizuru's hand then moved to Natsuki's fist, which she wrapped her slender fingers around.

She had to smile at that. Natsuki's hand was always wrapped up so tightly into a little angry ball. Shizuru often had to pry Natsuki's hand open and force her to relax her fingers. A fist wasn't a natural state for ones hand to be in, yet Natsuki's always were. Shizuru had thought she had cured that long ago, but perhaps Natsuki was falling back into old habits.

"And here… these…" Shizuru slowly moved Natsuki's fingers apart, gentle but forceful, until the girls now trembling fingers were no longer curled into fists. Shizuru hesitated, but made the decision to interlock her fingers with Natsuki's. It felt great, despite Natsuki tensing even further. "These are for feeling."

Natsuki stood there in a trance. The feeling of Shizuru touching her so delicately was so powerful she almost felt like she had been a zombie before. It was annoying, she thought, that what once frightened her made her feel so alive. Touch. Being able to feel someone without suffering that burning sensation. Shizuru had helped her get through that. Shizuru had never hurt her. Touching Shizuru had been her only form of physical contact for a while, even before she and Shizuru had confessed their feelings. It was always longed for, making Natsuki's heart throb for just… one… touch.

Finding she did not like how easily Shizuru could manipulate her body, Natsuki gently untangled her hand from the other woman's. Her mind too had problems when it came to Shizuru's close proximity and Natsuki found she had a hard time desperately trying to shake the haze from her head. Shizuru let her go easily enough, and gave her an apologetic smile before backing off and putting a good few feet between them.

"Shall we go again?" Shizuru asked quietly. She lifted a brow at the younger girl and offered a warm smile that made Natsuki's chest ache. "Or did you need longer to recover?" For trying to be provocative, Shizuru's words were spoken as softly as the most affectionate whisper.

Natsuki didn't even bother getting angry over Shizuru's taunts. Instead she began circling around her lieutenant again, trying to think of a good area to hit while also trying to remember what other 'evidence' her mind had archived for later use. Later being _now. _

"You weren't waiting for me after my match with Kazuya," Natsuki said, her green eyes flashing dangerously in the dimly lit room. "You weren't there, and neither was Alyssa. You're _always _there after my matches."

Shizuru didn't have time to respond, as Natsuki was already moving towards her, like a vicious dog that had just been unleashed on the meat that it had been teased with. The Kyoto woman nearly got knocked backwards with the force Natsuki was attacked her with and that truly surprised her. She retaliated with a kick that caught Natsuki's unguarded chest and sent the girl flying to the floor.

With Natsuki groaning, Shizuru stood over her and slowly shook her head. "If you leave yourself open like that you will end up on the ground." Natsuki opened her eyes and glared up at her teacher. Shizuru found it cute, of course, but she pretended that she found the glare unsettling and averted her gaze to boost Natsuki's fragile ego. "I lied to you," she admitted, her voice hardly above a whisper.

Natsuki's eyes widened and she lifted her upper body up with her elbows so she could better stare at Shizuru, who wouldn't meet her gaze. "What do you mean?" _Ah-hah!_

"I told you I wasn't there to congratulate you on your match because of Council business," Shizuru explained, slowly bringing her eyes to meet with Natsuki's. "When you won… you don't understand… what that means to me…"

To Natsuki's horror, Shizuru's fingers began trembling slightly. No one would have noticed, Natsuki was sure, but Natsuki's senses were very tuned in to Shizuru's every move, and so she was especially observant when it came to her teacher. "Shizuru…" Natsuki wanted to stand up but Shizuru's kick had left her a bit winded and she was afraid any sudden movements would scare Shizuru.

Scare Shizuru? Nothing scared Shizuru!

Right?

Shizuru, for the first time all day, seemed to want to _distance _herself from Natsuki all of a sudden and she took a few steps back. Natsuki was sure Shizuru didn't even notice, being so wrapped up in the whirlwind of her thoughts.

Finally wine-red eyes snapped to Natsuki's, "You do not know what you signed up for, do you? You're here worrying about Alyssa Searrs when you may very well not be alive after tomorrow."

Natsuki blinked. Was she being scolded now? "Um…"

Shizuru continued, looking more like Natsuki's teacher than her girlfriend. "You are facing Tomoe Marguerite tomorrow in the arena, Natsuki. Private First Class Tomoe Marguerite. And you couldn't just be a normal opponent to this girl, no, this girl already hates you and has declared her desire to humiliate you, to beat you, to _kill _you." Shizuru looked like a statue, as if she needed to focus completely on what she was saying and couldn't spare a thought to move her body.

Natsuki, on the other hand, managed to stand up.

"Tomoe doesn't scare me," Natsuki said, folding her arms over her chest and appearing cocky. She'd be lying if she said she truly believed her own words. Tomoe _was _scary.

"She scares _me," _Shizuru whispered, looking desperate for Natsuki to understand her. "I am afraid of what she's going to do to you. I'm afraid that…" Shizuru froze as a tear managed to break through her defenses and roll down her cheek. She swallowed the baseball in her throat and wiped the tear from her chin. "Natsuki, if I lose you tomorrow…"

Natsuki's heart was beating much too fast, as if she had just nearly dodged something and was still recovering from the adrenaline rush. Seeing Shizuru cry, even if it was one tear, was a terrifying experience. "Shizuru," Natsuki said, alarmed. "Have some faith in me."

"I have the utmost faith in you Natsuki," Shizuru said, looking shocked that Natsuki had even accused her of not 'having faith.' "I am _always _thinking of you Natsuki. I believe in you, I believe you have the ability, the power, the _will_ to beat Tomoe… but that doesn't change the fact that the girl is set on killing you." Shizuru couldn't bear to look at Natsuki anymore, for all she saw was a walking corpse, and she stared at the floor instead. "And if you do win, you will be killed regardless. There is a very good chance I will not survive this mission, Natsuki, and neither will the person cursed with coming with me."

"If that were true, then why wouldn't they send someone expendable? Why would they send a student that beat out all the other students in the competition just to die? Is that not a waste?"

"The mission is not useless, I am to gather plenty of information and I am very capable of doing so. My mission will be successful, but I will likely not come back. To ensure the mission is a success, they will entrust a bodyguard, you, to make sure I don't fail. You would be the one best suited for keeping me alive while I conduct the mission, as proven with a victory in the arena. With a talented guard, the mission is more likely to be successful. It would be hard to focus on my mission if I'm constantly looking over my back, and if my bodyguard dies I will be more likely to be aware of an approaching danger and be able to make it back." Shizuru paused and then added, "I have a 22 percent chance of survival. All things considered, that isnot the worst percentage I've ever heard."

The news was a crushing blow. Natsuki hadn't even known that they gave _chance of survival _percentages! That's… crazy! And incredibly inaccurate. It had to be. It didn't factor in the lengths Natsuki would go to keep Shizuru alive.

Natsuki straightened and swallowed hard, trying not to let off just how terrified she really was. "I won't let you go then." Twenty-two percent wasn't even close to good enough. Natsuki would only accept 100 percent.

Shizuru's lips formed a smile void of all humor. "Natsuki I have sworn an oath to protect my country, my people. I cannot run away from my duties." Indeed, if she refused not only would her family be held as traitors but she would be put to death for treason. Garderobe was a safe haven, in some ways. The rest of the world, the rest of the country, was a scary place. Many of the students had no idea yet just how safe they were inside their Garderobe bubble.

Natsuki found breathing had gotten rather hard. "This is why you've been so… different."

It all made sense. Shizuru hadn't been sleeping because she was worried for Natsuki. She hadn't been thinking clearly because all her mind has been thinking about was the mission, the competition, Natsuki being in danger.

"I have been in a state of perpetual chaos," Shizuru agreed with a small nod. "I think I've gone quite crazy. I haven't truly slept for weeks now… I only get a few hours. You haven't noticed, you sleep like a baby wrapped in my arms." Shizuru smiled. "It is alright, because I have spent many of my nights holding you."

"Shizuru stop!" Natsuki cried out, fearing her own eyes would fill with tears. "You have to get a hold of yourself." _Because if you lose it, I will lose it, and I can't handle that now!_

"I just want to protect you, Natsuki," Shizuru whispered, once again looking exhausted. "Which is why I haven't been… myself lately. I've been looking for loopholes, a way out, a way to ensure your safety." Shizuru let out a long sigh. "I've been… busy… very, very busy." Shizuru raked her hand through her long hair and looked as if she were struggling to stay awake.

_Always looking out for me. Always guiding me. Always protecting me. Shizuru, why?_

But Natsuki knew why.

_I've been gone from you. You've spent nights alone, staying up at night with fear growing in you. We may not have much time left and we've been spending it apart, _Natsuki's eyes widened, her heart hammering in her chest. She wanted Shizuru to explain the rest _now, _because even if Shizuru did love Alyssa, even if Shizuru preferred the other woman, Natsuki would spend the rest of her time around Shizuru regardless. Natsuki realized it didn't matter who Shizuru 'chose.' If Shizuru wanted Natsuki, great, Natsuki would still try her hardest to win the competition and go along with Shizuru to protect her. If Shizuru wanted Alyssa… well… nothing changed. Natsuki would _still _try and win the competition and protect Shizuru from everything.

"I wish I had noticed…" Natsuki murmured.

Shizuru shook her head. "Nonsense. I am a master at keeping my emotions hidden, Natsuki. There was no way of you knowing unless I told you, which I just did. Besides, you needed to focus on the competition, not my fears. Practice is more important." Shizuru seemed to fit her mask back in place. "Now I would like to see some push-ups."

Natsuki blinked. "How many?" She asked quietly, feeling claustrophobic in a room that usually felt so big. She was soon acutely aware of the smell of sweat, the feel of the soft mat below her feet.

"Thirty?" Shizuru asked, unsure of where Natsuki's training was.

"I'll give you _forty," _Natsuki said eagerly, dropping to the floor and beginning her push-ups.

Shizuru let out a shaky breath and regained control of herself, reeling in her emotions and inwardly scolding herself for letting Natsuki see her in such a way. She felt so vulnerable, so weak-minded. How could she have been so blind as to Natsuki's pain? Pain she was causing? Yes, Shizuru had been hardly paying attention to anything around her in her desperate search for a way out, but was that really any excuse for the way she's treated Natsuki? It was unintentional, wasn't it?

Maybe, Shizuru wondered, she had subconsciously drove Natsuki away, hoping this would somehow deter her from risking her life in the competition. But that made no sense either. Shizuru knew Natsuki would compete with or without Shizuru. Then again, love was irrational.

"Fifteen…" Natsuki said under her breath, going down again and coming back up, "Sixteen…"

"When you won the match against Kazuya… when you first told me you and him had worked out a deal…"

Natsuki continued her push-ups, but she was listening attentively. Shizuru's face flashed through her mind, and she remembered how uneasy Shizuru had looked at hearing the news that Kazuya was going to throw the match. She had also looked relieved and surprised, but there had been another emotion there that Natsuki had seen but ignored. It had been deep-seated fear of what that would mean, Natsuki realized.

"That meant," Shizuru continued, her voice growing quiet, "that you would move onto the final match. That meant you would go against Tomoe. That meant… that meant you now were so much farther from my protection." Shizuru sighed. Natsuki continued her push-ups, though she had stopped counting under her breath. "When you won it was as if all my fears were about to be realized. It all became so real, the things that kept me up at night. I panicked, Natsuki, and I ran before anyone could see me. Losing control of my emotions in front of everyone would give me away. Alyssa saw me and followed to make sure I was all right. By the time Rauschenberg and Anh caught up with us I had recovered."

"Forty," Natsuki breathed out, allowing her arms to collapse. She lay on the floor, panting and sweating. "But I saw you… you two," Natsuki looked up from the floor, her eyes accusing, "I saw you just outside the teacher's office building… you almost kissed, you and Alyssa. You _would have _kissed if Anh hadn't distracted you." Natsuki sat up, deciding she would sit down until she got her breathing under control again. Her arms were burning.

Shizuru looked incredibly confused. "What are you…? Oh." She blinked in realization, and suddenly appeared apologetic. "Oh, Natsuki… Kannin na, but that is not what happened. Haruka has been discussing a plan to get through the follow-up trial with General Mazuka, a plan that would make Jin look foolish. Alyssa and I would look like we were dating so Jin would fail during the trial… I told her I wouldn't do it until I had spoken to you first. That day, Alyssa was trying to distract me from you winning the competition. We began talking about Haruka's plan and it came up that we might have to kiss to be convincing. I remembered how Nao had faked a kiss between you and her the day of the festival, under the kissing-dart in my classroom, remember?"

Natsuki looked suspicious, but gave a slow nod. "Yeah…"

"Alyssa wanted to try it, and so I explained how it was done, with the thumb covering the lips of the other person. We were about to try it out but Anh had gotten the wrong idea and stopped us."

"The wrong idea?"

"That night, after Alyssa had practiced her confession on me, Alyssa had spent the night with Anh. The next day Anh acted like nothing had even happened between them, which is why Alyssa is… upset right now. They are not happy with each other, last I checked. But I suspect Anh was jealous when she thought me and Alyssa were going to kiss, or perhaps she was looking out for you." Shizuru sighed and said, "Regardless of Anh's reasons for interrupting us, you must know I never wanted to kiss Alyssa and was not going to, not for real."

"And you just _had _to test out the fake kiss in public?" _A likely story!_

Shizuru frowned. "Alyssa's idea. I was too out of it to care, really. It was a welcome distraction from your fate. Our fate."

"When I entered your offices both of you ignored me. Alyssa even seemed guilty." Natsuki stood up and stretched out her arms until she heard a satisfying pop. She continued stretching her limbs.

"I was not ignoring you, Natsuki," Shizuru said calmly. At least, she hadn't been ignoring Natsuki on purpose. "Trust me, I hardly noticed you even entering… when I say I was distracted I mean my mind was a million miles away and had been ever since that morning, when you told me of your dream about Akio turning into me…" Shizuru shot Natsuki a very unhappy look, showing she didn't appreciate Natsuki sharing that dream with her. "You winning the competition made it worse."

Natsuki realized how much of a low blow that had been. In essence she had compared Shizuru to the man that had sexually, physically, and mentally abused her. Natsuki may have been hurt by Shizuru but she did not warrant that parallel. There really was none. No wonder Shizuru had been acting so off that day, other than her panicking over the competition, of course. If Shizuru told Natsuki that she reminded her of, say, Jin, Natsuki would've been distant and weird about it the rest of the day too. Hell, she'd be pissed.

"As for why Alyssa looked nervous… she thought I was going to reveal Haruka's plan to you at that moment. We didn't know how you would react. I decided not to share the plan with you, however, when it became even clearer that you were having difficulties with… something."

Natsuki remembered how cold and distant she had been to Shizuru that entire day, how completely caught off guard Shizuru had been to Natsuki's strange behavior. It was no wonder why Shizuru didn't tell her anything; Natsuki had been completely unreceptive, aloof.

"It wasn't the right time with you so emotional over something and so unwilling to tell me about it, whatever it was. I had no idea you were hurting over _me _at the time. I didn't realize I was doing anything wrong, and so the thought never crossed my mind. Like I said, I was living life half-dreaming, through clouded eyes. I saw nothing but death." Shizuru gestured for Natsuki to do some shadow boxing, which Natsuki promptly started. "Alyssa wanted me to tell you Haruka's plan, she just didn't want to be around in case you became angry. She knew I'd be able to deal with that alone."

"I thought she looked guilty because of what you two were… apparently _not _doing behind my back…" Natsuki admitted. "Shizuru, if you noticed something was bothering me…"

Shizuru shook her head. "It was hardly noticing anything Natsuki. It was more like I noticed you were becoming distant and cold towards me, but I… well a part of me thought it had to do with Nao. And that morning you had acted so strangely, dismissing me, not even looking at me… I couldn't handle you being like that and the Council at the same time." Shizuru's red gaze found the ceiling. "I ignored your pain, Natsuki. I ignored it because I thought it might be a way to save you or because I was already so stressed out about your future that I couldn't focus any attention on the present." Shizuru slowly met Natsuki's green eyes. The girl had stopped boxing the air and had instead simply stood staring at Shizuru. "I am not as strong as you think I am."

Natsuki remembered Shizuru begging her to tell her what was wrong and suddenly felt guilty. Shizuru really _was _completely clueless when Natsuki had acted cold to her. She remembered how she suddenly realized that she had left Shizuru without receiving one single kiss and how shocked she had been. But like Shizuru said, maybe she just picked up on Natsuki's bad mood and was being cautious around her. _It's not like I was being subtle about it, _Natsuki realized, having moved away when Shizuru reached out to her and not even offering the women any emotion. Shizuru's coldness hadn't been because of Alyssa, it had been a direct result of Natsuki's own coldness. Shizuru simply had had no idea what was acceptable anymore.

_I can't be blamed, _Natsuki decided, _I had no idea Shizuru was so stressed out, and even so, she hurt me and I… I had every right to act the way I did. _

"But then the next day… when I was waiting for you in our room… you acted so cold, not like the day before, but like you were angry, completely dismissing me." At least the first day Shizuru had _looked _like she wanted to touch Natsuki. The day they had their worst confrontation was when Shizuru's entire personality had changed, like she had turned into this ice-cold version of herself that had no feelings for Natsuki other than dislike.

"This was after the festival, correct?" Natsuki nodded. Shizuru sighed and continued her explanation, "Earlier that day I had heard rumors… rumors that I shouldn't have believed. I should have asked you about them first, before losing my head. But, Natsuki, I had already lost my head days ago and the way you had acted the other day seemed to… make sense with the rumor."

Natsuki's brow furrowed. "What rumor?" It was certainly weird that Shizuru would so easily buy into a mere _rumor, _especially considering there were rumors about them all the time. _But, _Natsuki realized, _I had been acting weird for two days and Shizuru had no idea why since she, apparently, didn't even realize she had been doing anything wrong. Which means, whatever the rumor is, Shizuru seemed to think it would explain the way I was acting towards her._

"As I said, I was not in the right state of mind," Shizuru continued, "I have heard rumors like this before, but this time… the timing was all wrong. I was already not thinking clearly and I couldn't stop thinking about the way you had acted the day before, so distant and… you wouldn't let me touch you…" Shizuru's eyes were filled with raw emotion now. Finally, Natsuki thought, she looked _alive. _"I heard it from Anh, who I trust deeply. I had heard students earlier that morning talking about you and… and Nao." Shizuru quickly sent Natsuki an apologetic look, "I know I said I would forget about it and trust me, I believe you, I had faith in us but I also know that Nao is… different to you, and I am only human, Natsuki. Irrational as my feelings were, I could never make my jealousy quite go away. Not completely. The thought was always there, nestled in the back of my mind, and I had done a good job ignoring it until you became distant and dismissive. Then they became mixed together. Maybe, I thought, maybe you had truly decided you wanted to be with Nao and were now trying to act in a way that would send me the message. I had to know if the rumors were true so I went to Anh…"

"How would Anh…?"

Shizuru looked away, blushing slightly. "I… told Anh to keep an eye on you and make sure you were safe the night of the festival," Shizuru admitted, looking ashamed. "I didn't want to risk you getting hurt right before an important match," she quickly explained, frowning when Natsuki didn't look pleased.

"So you had her spy on me," she deadpanned.

Shizuru shook her head. "It was protection. It was to make sure you, who is too young to consider the consequences of your actions, did not make any mistakes that would jeopardize your spot in the competition."

"So which is it? Are you trying to get me to stop competing or trying to help me win?" Natsuki asked, frustrated. As for 'too young to consider the consequences of your actions'… did dating her teacher fall into that category?

"Both," Shizuru replied, knowing how confusing that was and offering a rueful smile. She didn't quite understand it herself, but was doing her best to explain the inner workings of her tortured mind.

The room was becoming much too hot for them to bear. All this talking, and there were no windows in the room. Was this room always so small? It felt small.

Natsuki growled and sat on the floor, throwing up her arms as if she'd given up. "Whatever."

"Anh didn't answer me," Shizuru murmured, her gaze dropping to the floor when Natsuki's snapped up to meet hers. "But the look in her eyes… like she _pitied _me." Shizuru finally met Natsuki's eyes, but she was glaring, piercing. "Anh's eyes told me all I needed to know, that she had seen you and Nao… do _something. _I couldn't breathe when I realized this. I felt like all the air had been sucked out of the universe. With just a look I was winded." Shizuru licked her dried lips and wished she had brought something to drink. It was stuffy and her throat was parched. "That was it, Natsuki. I snapped under all that pressure. The mission, the competition, the way you had been acting, like you didn't care, and then hearing that you had been caught with _Nao…_" Shizuru could hardly get Nao's name out.

Natsuki stood up again and unwittingly took a step forward, her hand outstretched towards Shizuru. She quickly caught herself and retreated back to her former spot. She had never seen Shizuru so torn up before. It was as if even Shizuru didn't know how to act, didn't remember how to wear her mask so convincingly. Natsuki recalled their confrontation in the secret room, when she showed up for a Kiyohime lesson with Nabatame by her side. Shizuru had been late. Hadn't been able to look at her. Had been… had heard about Natsuki and Nao the night before and was trying to control herself and her emotions.

"Why did you ask me to forgive you? Why did you say '_I cannot do this'?" _Natsuki didn't want to apologize for what had happened with Nao just yet, not before she was sure.

"I was sorry for mistreating you, for making you hate me, for doing what I was doing to you. I couldn't stop myself. I could not do this… I could not watch us fall apart. I did not mean to say that out loud, honestly."

"I asked you if you loved me."

"There is only ever one answer to that question."

"You said _yes."_

"It is the only truth. I would be lying if I had said anything else."

"You didn't sound like you meant it," Natsuki said, suddenly feeling like a small child again. She tried not to shrink into herself, but she felt her defenses begin to crumble and a softball formed in her throat.

Shizuru stared at the girl she had hurt so badly. She could see the torment Natsuki had gone through. The pain was etched in her eyes, the way they looked at Shizuru in that, '_how could you do that to me?' _way. Shizuru's heart beat fast in her chest. "I was dead that day, Natsuki. The only two things I could feel were fear and love. Only one of those things is constant. I didn't ask you why you asked me such a question, why you were so incessant that my answer was a lie. I did not ask you because I did not want to know why. I didn't want you to tell me that you didn't feel the same, or that you felt what I felt for you for Nao instead. I didn't want you to leave me. I was afraid to speak, Natsuki. If I said anything wrong, I could lose you, if I said anything at all, you might respond, and I might lose you. It was a risk I was not willing to take. I am a coward."

Natsuki's muscles began to ache. She had paused her workout for too long and the lactic acid was beginning to wreak havoc. She groaned and rubbed at her own arms. "You're not a coward, Shizuru," Natsuki murmured, staring at the floor and wishing she had something else to say that wasn't so… lame.

"I am so a coward." Shizuru insisted. "I began to think, _why must she ask if I love her? _Perhaps I haven't made it clear, perhaps I've done something to make her think otherwise, and that would mean Natsuki's suffering is my entire fault. I hated myself."

Natsuki didn't know how to respond to any of this. She thought everything Shizuru was saying was ridiculous. Everything Shizuru had felt was crazy. Why would Natsuki ever leave her? Why would Natsuki ever love anyone more than she loved Shizuru?

But Natsuki had to keep asking questions. She had to keep going or else she'd always wonder, and if she always wondered then there would never be any return to what they had been before. "Alyssa showed up," Natsuki said, feeling brave enough to make eye contact. "You tried to get me to leave once she got there."

"I had spoken to her on the phone just before meeting up with you, which is why I was late. She could tell I was… in a poor state of mind, and knew it was best if she… came to get me. What was going on between us was destroying me Natsuki. I could not… I could not bear being around you, knowing I was causing you so much pain, drawing you farther and farther away from me. I wanted to be alone. I wanted time to think. I was angry and I knew the way I was responding to you was cruel in my state. I wanted to have that conversation with you when I was… better. Like now."

"I tackled her," Natsuki said thoughtfully, as if recalling a fond memory. "You cried out her name, as if you were afraid I'd hurt her."

Shizuru laughed, but it wasn't her usual laugh. It was bitter, humorless. "I was warning her not to hurt you, actually," Shizuru said when she no longer found Natsuki's backward interpretation funny. "I tried to stop you because I knew Alyssa, despite knowing better, would let her ego get in the way and put you in your place. She doesn't handle disobedience well."

Natsuki swallowed hard. Shizuru had an answer for _everything _so far. Everything Natsuki's mind had archived as 'evidence!' was now filed under the _never mind _section. A lot of what Shizuru said still confused Natsuki, like how Shizuru was unintentionally causing Natsuki pain, but when she was angry she was being cruel on purpose. But when it came to Alyssa… Natsuki seemed to have missed the mark on that one. _But wait, _Natsuki thought, remembering something, _hadn't Shizuru confessed already? _

"I was angry," Natsuki said, standing. "I didn't mean the things I said to you… I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You told me you hated me," Shizuru said, suddenly appearing intimidating and somewhat scary. "You accused me of _messing around with other girls behind your back. _This is, if you recall, what I had been hearing about _you _doing all morning." Shizuru let out another bitter laugh. "I think that is what hurt me the most. That revelation. I was hurting over _you _for so long and you thought me unfaithful. I had sacrificed so much for you, was risking so much for you, and you accuse me of such a thing I had promised you I would never do. For the first time since meeting you I was truly angry with you, Natsuki. That's why everything that happened afterwards was a mess… because a part of me wanted to lash back at you for that, even if I hated myself and blamed myself for even making you think I would do such a thing."

Natsuki _did _shrink back into herself this time, as if her mind was yelling '_retreat!' _She stepped backwards and had to fight every fiber in her being to keep eye contact with Shizuru. She felt that, if she looked away, she would be dismissing everything Shizuru was saying, running away from what she knew was the truth.

And Natsuki did feel guilty about that. She had since the beginning. Shizuru had done so much for her and here Natsuki was, accusing her of being unfaithful. Then again, Natsuki had made sure to gather as much evidence as possible. She had given Shizuru the benefit of the doubt more times than not. She had tried as hard as she could to believe in Shizuru's love.

But hadn't Shizuru said that Natsuki was _supposed _to confront her if she were ever angry about something? She had said, '_Natsuki, if you are ever angry with me let me know. You are allowed to be angry with me, it does not matter what we've done for each other, you are allowed to feel anger towards me. You are not indebted for me because I love you.' _Maybe those weren't the exact words, Natsuki couldn't remember, but she had said something along those lines the first time they fought over Nao and, who had it been? Oh right, Jin and Tomoe.

The confession. Shizuru had confessed to sleeping with Alyssa. That's the only reason Natsuki had been so certain!

"When I mentioned Alyssa you looked like something had suddenly made sense, like you finally realized I _knew _what you were doing. Then you said it was a mistake, and acted like you regretted it, whatever _it _was." Natsuki's eyes narrowed, her green eyes piercing straight through Shizuru.

"Yes," Shizuru nodded, "what did you think I was talking about?" She tilted her head to the side, eyes searching.

"I thought you meant sleeping with Alyssa was a mistake…" Natsuki trailed off, brow furrowing slightly. What else would she have meant? "I thought you were confirming what I had overheard that night…"

"The only person I would ever dream of being that intimate with will always be you," Shizuru admitted. She didn't really want to say something so open like that to Natsuki, knowing Natsuki was still young in certain ways, but now was no time for hiding the truth and beating around the bush. It had to be honesty. Shizuru _did, _however, enjoy the blush spreading like wildfire across Natsuki's cheeks.

"So then…" Natsuki's frown deepened as did her confusion. "What 'mistake' were you talking about?"

Shizuru's lips curved downwards into a small glower. Shizuru inwardly sighed, she supposed she ought to tell Natsuki before this entire thing got even more muddled and out of control. "I had been feeling guilty over something that happened a few days ago. Natsuki I have never been unfaithful to you. My heart is yours and yours alone to do with what you wish. But one night, as I was sleeping, a woman climbed through my window and walked to my bedside and I assumed she was you. I kissed her, without thinking, and it turned out to be Alyssa." Shizuru tried to say this as calmly as possible, but she couldn't help wincing when Natsuki's clear green eyes looked like they were on the verge of tears again.

"You kissed Alyssa…?" She hated picturing that, and had to squeeze her eyes shut to get the image out of her head. That backfired, as it was all she saw behind her eyelids. She opened them again and glared at Shizuru. She mentally tried to calm herself down. _On the brightside, at least she only kissed Alyssa and didn't sleep with her like I originally thought. _That was certainly a soothing thought. Somewhat.

"Please understand, Natsuki, I thought she was you," Shizuru said quietly, but desperately. She took a step closer and then froze when Natsuki took a step back.

"How long ago did that happen?" Natsuki demanded to know.

"A few days," Shizuru admitted, appearing guilty once again. "I can't remember. It was the night after you defeated Seiji Yamamoto in your first one-on-one match."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. "And you decide to tell me this _now?" _It wasn't _that _long ago but it certainly felt like forever ago, as much had happened since then. Shizuru had had plenty of opportunities to tell her something like that.

"I didn't want to distract you," Shizuru replied, knowing her excuse was weak. "I also… well I know you found out that Alyssa and I used to date when we were students. You were upset with me for not telling you, but you also didn't seem to care much back then. That was around the time Jin had taken that picture of us. I think it was the day after. I… Alyssa and I agreed after it happened that we would pretend it didn't happen. I thought that… that if I also pretended that it wouldn't hurt anyone. And I was right, seeing as how you didn't even know about it until now." Shizuru paused and then added, "I was going to tell you, Natsuki. I almost did a few times but… it never seemed like an appropriate time."

"You were going to?" Natsuki asked, doubtful. She was still glowering about the fact that they had kissed, but also inwardly cheering at the fact that they _didn't_ have sex. Kissing Alyssa was preferable to sleeping with Alyssa. Especially since it was _accidental _kissing… right?

"Eventually," Shizuru tried lamely. "It happened long enough ago that I honestly think I must have just forgotten. Especially with everything else going on… an accidental kiss that was, quite honestly, meant for _you _just didn't seem important in the grand scheme of things. How was I to bring that up anyway? And I wouldn't want you acting awkward around Alyssa, since you seemed to get along with her very well, and might be training with her again soon."

Natsuki groaned and rubbed her face with her hands. "You've got to be kidding me…" She then looked up and grumbled, "Alyssa… Alyssa is… do you wish I were more like her? Be honest." Who wouldn't want that? Alyssa seemed so perfect all the time it was damned annoying.

Shizuru eyes narrowed. "Never. I would not change a thing about you, Natsuki. I would never prefer her to you. She is my friend and nothing more. You are my _everything, _Natsuki, do not be so quick to forget that."

Natsuki's cheeks tinged red, and she hated herself for it. This wasn't over yet. "You didn't even chase after me when I left."

Shizuru raised a brow at that. "Would you have chased after you? I know you, Natsuki, and if I had chased after you, not only would we be making a scene in public but also you would not have believed me anyway. That entire episode was one of the worst moments of my life, I was glad to have it end even if it meant you walking away. You also… well…" Shizuru looked to the side. "You got violent…"

Natsuki's body froze as she remembered slapping her teacher hard across the face. "I… I'm _really _sorry about that, Shizuru… I should have never… I will never forgive myself."

Natsuki remembered Shizuru having a similar mark before, except Jin had been the one that had given it to her. Jin had shown up in Shizuru's room the first night Shizuru and Natsuki confessed and Natsuki had escaped before Jin had seen her. However, she soon learned the next day that a drunken Jin had gotten into a fight with Shizuru soon afterwards. It was the mark on Shizuru's cheek that had spurred Anh and Rauschenberg to take anti-Jin measures.

_I'm no better than Jin, slapping Shizuru like that. _Natsuki felt like crap again.

"It was nothing," Shizuru replied, offering Natsuki a small and gentle smile. "I've been hit much worse before." Natsuki began to argue but Shizuru simply shook her head and said, "Your slap woke me up and it was well deserved. I truly needed it to snap out of my foggy existence." After all, it wasn't like Natsuki had given Shizuru a roundhouse kick to the head. A slap seemed reasonable.

Natsuki didn't look too convinced. "You know… you asked me who I loved…" Natsuki trailed off, waiting for Shizuru to remember. That had been a particularly hurtful moment, being asked by the one woman she had ever loved who she herself loved, as if she didn't make it obvious by all the pain she was going through. She knew the other woman did when her eyes widened and she quickly began to apologize.

"I should've never—"

"No, you were right. The way I was acting… I was not acting like someone in love, I was acting like a child."

"People in love often act childish," Shizuru pointed out. "I was acting silly as well. I believed rumors before asking you. I didn't come to you when I needed reassurance. I got angry at you when you accused me, I didn't even try and ask you what was wrong when something very obviously was. I told myself I'd never hurt you and I ended up doing that anyway." Shizuru idly wondered if, in a way, that was Natsuki saying she was in love with Shizuru. It wasn't the direct version she was hoping for, however.

"I let things get to me," Natsuki admitted with a remorseful sigh. "I saw things that weren't there, I drew my own stupid conclusions from hardly any evidence and I didn't go to you either when _I _needed the reassurance. If you are at fault then so am I."

Shizuru didn't like Natsuki blaming herself. Shizuru fully accepted all blame. This entire mess was her fault, her careless mistake. She vowed to never be so foolish again. "I was blinded by fear," she concluded. Fear is what led her to her half-alive state. Too much was going on in her life that terrified her, she couldn't handle it all effectively, no matter how hard she tried. She was… normally good at such things but… when Natsuki had entered her life so many things altered. A fearless person now had something she feared for. "Your conclusions were hardly stupid," she added as an afterthought. "I probably would have come to the same ones if it had been me witnessing all of this."

Natsuki, to Shizuru's surprise, smirked. "You were mean to me during class."

Shizuru quirked a brow. "You were late."

The Kyoto woman, watching Natsuki's small smirk, staring into those lively eyes… she realized that she was in a much different point in her life than Natsuki. Shizuru had felt love and knew how to love. She can tell people she loves them and risk getting hurt. Natsuki, on the other hand, is lacking a lot of this knowledge. She had never been in love before Shizuru and it was likely she still wasn't even sure if she _was _in love with Shizuru. Natsuki is young, younger than Shizuru, and Shizuru failed to remember that. All Shizuru had wanted to hear Natsuki say the last few days is "I love you," and when those words never came Shizuru just sunk lower. Selfish. She was selfish and wrong.

"You know the other day, at the library? Jin mentioned you and Alyssa dating again and you said you didn't discuss private relationships. Why didn't you just say you weren't dating Alyssa if you weren't?" Natsuki asked this in a way that was less 'interrogation' and more out of curiosity, as if she had just remembered it.

Shizuru smiled. "I was not going to talk of such things in front of my class, let alone to Jin of all people. Besides, she knew nothing was going on between me and Alyssa, she simply said that to get a rise out of _you, _not me."

Natsuki had to admit, that made sense. Jin had been the one to make Natsuki even angrier, that time in the locker room. She knew even then that Jin was just intentionally making things worse, because Jin could pick up on people's emotions and play with them. She sighed. This entire thing was a mess. A confusing mess.

"So to be clear… you never slept with Alyssa."

"Well not _never…"_

"I meant recently!" Natsuki snapped, fists clenched at her sides.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

_That's more like it. _"And you… were confused by my behavior because you didn't realize I had seen… something that I… misinterpreted…?"

"Yes," Shizuru nodded, "I had no idea why you were acting so cold and distant. The irrational part of me thought it might have to do with Nao…" She paused and added, "As you know, Nao's small crush on you and your special relationship with her has always bothered me a bit… you acting strangely, for some reason, made me think the two were connected, which in turn made the rest of that day awkward for me, which was more hurtful for you. Usually I have a rational side to tell me that that kind of thing is ridiculous but with the way I've been… it wasn't there. The next day I heard rumors that confirmed my paranoid thoughts concerning you and her…" Shizuru looked away, as if afraid to meet Natsuki's eyes. "And if a part of me realized that you were hurting, I think I subconsciously must have ignored it in the hopes that it would cause you to not bother risking your life in the arena. Nabatame told me you were fighting for _me _and I thought that if you didn't _have_ me…"

Natsuki let out a deep sigh. She had known this part was coming. "That was stupid," she said after a moment. "A part of me is and always will be fighting for you, Shizuru, nothing you say can stop that." Natsuki looked around the workout room and realized just how awkward a place this was to have this kind of conversation. Then again, at least they _were _having this conversation, finally. "You were right to realize that no matter what, I would keep competing. You know me well enough to know that."

Shizuru locked Natsuki's eyes with her own and gave a small nod. "I shouldn't have had Alyssa over so much. I feel very secure with her, she always has things under control when I can't handle them, but I should not have had her around. She is my ex, yes, and I thought it would be okay. I don't know how I could've been so naïve, to think you would be the same with her as you were before you found out we had been together." Shizuru shook her head. "That was reckless and insensitive. I act overly… _comfortable_ with her. I know this. I know it must have looked… bad. I don't think I realize how I act around her because I'm so used to it. I didn't want to lean on you when you were so busy so I leaned on her instead and it showed. You have every right to be angry with me, and I should not have had Alyssa around so much. I should have been thinking more of your feelings rather than ignoring them for my own personal comfort."

"She's your best friend," Natsuki murmured. Though she had to admit, she agreed. Shizuru had dated Alyssa and _did _act overly comfortable with her, even flirty. There was no reason to have Alyssa over so much recently, especially not with Natsuki just finding out about their past together. It also irked Natsuki that Shizuru had, in a way, sacrificed Natsuki's feelings in order to feel a comfort Natsuki apparently couldn't provide, but Alyssa could. "But… you're right… you do act differently around her… it's… well I had noticed it a lot. I lost my concentration during the match against Yuechi, that girl was the poisonous blades, because I saw you two getting cozy on one of the screens…"

Shizuru blinked. She remembered watching as Natsuki just stood where she was, even after the match had started, for a good minute before seemingly snapping out of it and finally participating. She would also occasionally look upwards and then freeze, which is when Yuechi got the upper hand. _Even then? _Shizuru wondered. _It has bothered you that long? _Shizuru realized how the insecurities must've been building in Natsuki ever since finding out about Alyssa. Alyssa must seem magnificent to Natsuki. Shizuru knew as well that Natsuki, before finding out about Alyssa and Shizuru, had in some ways looked up to Alyssa as a role model. How does one compete with their role model? You strive to be like your role model and pray you are lucky enough one day to be even half as good as they are. Is that how Natsuki felt?

"I am so sorry, I wish I hadn't blinded myself like a fool but…" Shizuru buried her face in her hands and rubbed, as if trying to wipe the emotion from her face so she could concentrate. She met Natsuki's eyes again. "You didn't deserve the way I treated you, unintentional and misguided as it was." Natsuki was much too good for her. She didn't deserve to be loved by such a magnificent person, didn't deserve the forgiveness she knew Natsuki was trying to give her.

How could Shizuru have forgotten something like this? Natsuki had a hard life, a difficult past. Shizuru should've been more careful, she should've paid attention. Natsuki fears abandonment because so many have abandoned her. Natsuki fears loving because nearly everyone she loved has left her or has hurt her in horrible ways. If Shizuru had been thinking clearly, if she had not been so lost in her own thoughts, then she would have remembered these details. Anyone would have been upset at the way Shizuru acted with Alyssa, but it must be ten times worse for someone like Natsuki, who had been through so much already and, in a way, was witnessing her fears materializing where she had _almost _been convinced that they never would, where Shizuru had been so close to convincing her that she'd never have to fear loss again.

But if Shizuru had fully convinced her, if Shizuru had made Natsuki believe her words about loving her forever, protecting her, never leaving her, then Natsuki would have no problems telling Shizuru, out loud, that she loved her. Except Shizuru had never truly convinced Natsuki, had she? And so she had yet to hear such words of love from Natsuki, because Natsuki was still afraid, still afraid of loved ones leaving her.

_I am such a mess, and here Natsuki is, trying her best to understand me. She's even trying to defend some of my foolish actions when we both know my excuses are flimsy at best._

"Natsuki is so noble," Shizuru stated. "When I picture you in my head, you are a knight."

Natsuki blinked at that. "Really? What are you then, the princess?" She asked the last part jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. The intensity of the conversation was wearing her out, making her head hurt. She was still incredibly confused, but at least they were getting somewhere.

Shizuru quirked a brow. "I am your armor, your sword, and your shield," she replied. "I protect you, block your enemies from harming you to the best of my ability, and will vanquish anyone that threatens you." She sighed and said, "Well, that is what I wanted to be. There was a chink in the armor, a crack in the shield, heaviness in the sword."

Shizuru had her own weakness and in being weak had hurt Natsuki. She hadn't been able to protect Natsuki from herself.

"I'm selfish, Natsuki," Shizuru murmured, her sad eyes lifting to meet with Natsuki's emerald. "I am selfish in the worst way possible. I worry over you, I want to protect you, but not for _your _sake but for _mine. _I can't fathom what I would do without you, and so everything I do I do for my own selfish purposes… because if I let something happen to you… I will lose myself."

Well. That certainly was different. Natsuki didn't know what to say to that, but she knew she had something else to say. "I… don't love Nao like that, Shizuru," Natsuki said quietly. She had been dreading this part, this explanation. Shizuru kissed Alyssa, yes, but at least she had thought it was Natsuki she was kissing. Natsuki knew she was kissing Nao, had done so willingly.

Shizuru's dark eyes flashed and her expression seemed to shadow. "Natsuki has told me this once before. Do you remember?"

Natsuki swallowed and nodded. She did. "That was because you were acting jealous without having any reason to."

Shizuru frowned. "The way I acted around Alyssa bothered you, correct?" Natsuki nodded slowly. "The way you acted around Nao bothered me… no," she shook her head. "The way Nao acted around _you _bothered me. I trusted you. I didn't trust her."

"I know this is a dumb excuse but I was drunk. I had been drinking, despite you telling me not to, and I guess… well I was hurting over what I thought you and Alyssa were doing. I thought you were going to break up with me, I thought in a way you already had…" Natsuki flicked her dark hair over her shoulder and tried to keep her voice clear and calm. The more she thought about how messed up she had felt that day the more it came back. "I wasn't thinking clearly, I guess kind of like you… I was upset and hurt and Nao was there…"

"Who kissed who?" Shizuru asked.

"I kissed her," Natsuki admitted. "She didn't want to, I don't think. But I…" Natsuki looked away from Shizuru. Instead of looking angry Shizuru just looked sad, which was worse. "I don't really remember," Natsuki admitted quietly, still staring hard at the floor. "She was there, I knew I could probably kiss her without her getting upset because—" Natsuki froze as she realized she likely had hurt Nao as well. She had… used Nao to forget about Shizuru, and in a way to get back at her. If Nao still had any feelings at all for Natsuki that were romantic, then that must not have felt great at all. "I… I've really messed up," Natsuki finished. "We were both drunk, otherwise it wouldn't have happened."

Shizuru stayed silent. Her heart ached in her chest but she ignored it. Natsuki may have messed up, but it was a direct result of Shizuru messing up. "I forgive you," she said after a moment. "My behavior caused you to feel that way, caused you to act that way. I am at fault."

Natsuki looked up. "Yeah, but so am I."

"Hardly."

"I'm sorry about the Nao thing though." Natsuki peered at Shizuru with pleading eyes. "I know that must've hurt you and I… I never wanted that." She didn't want to hurt Shizuru _or _Nao.

"I love you," Shizuru whispered, cursing her vocal chords when she had wanted to say it loudly, like a declaration. "I am in love with you,Natsuki Kuga." Crimson eyes steadied themselves on Natsuki's emeralds. _I love you, and only you, please know that. _"That is the one constant… as infinite as time."

_Um… _Natsuki's mind went fuzzy and she couldn't take her eyes off of Shizuru. Shizuru had certainly told Natsuki before that she loved her, but she didn't say it often. Not that Natsuki ever minded, since she couldn't bring herself to say it at all. At least Shizuru could say it, and she said it in a million different ways at that. She didn't need those three words, it was in everything else she said and everything else she did.

Hadn't she heard something similar before from Shizuru? After the first time she declared her love?

* * *

_"I do," Shizuru said simply as she tapped her pointer finger to Natsuki's cute nose. The girl made a face in response, but continued watching Shizuru curiously. "I'm serious you know," Shizuru said again, her tone lowered as if it were a deep, dark secret. "I am irrevocably in love with you, Natsuki Kuga. My love for you is timeless… and for as long as I live and for as long as time exists… and even when time __doesn't __exist my love for you shall be the one constant thing in the universe you can be sure of."_

* * *

"I…" Kuga blinked and then swallowed the rest of her words down, inwardly hating herself. Why was she always such a coward? What was she afraid of? She hadn't said those words to Shizuru and had lost Shizuru _anyway. _So what is the harm in saying them now, before she loses Shizuru for good?

Shizuru hadn't expected Natsuki to respond. She was used to it, Natsuki not being able to say it. As long as she felt it… right? No, something so trivial was not important. It… it did not… it did not bother Shizuru that she could not say it.

"_Lieutenant, this is Sergeant Suzushiro. Come in, Lieutenant Fujino."_

Shizuru glanced at the walkie-talkie buried in her discarded jacket. She sent Natsuki an apologetic look and went to go get it. The fact that Shizuru was using their titles meant something important was going on. "I read you Sergeant Suzushiro," Shizuru said, "This is Lieutenant Fujino. What do you need?"

"_General Nagi Homura has just arrived and I need you here to greet him," _Haruka explained. _"Get here now. Over."_

"I will be there shortly," Shizuru replied, carelessly dropping the walkie-talkie back to the floor. She glanced at Natsuki. "I must go."

Natsuki nodded. "Alright."

"Take care of yourself. Go easy on your hand, your wrist may still be easily damaged," Shizuru said, going back into teacher mode. "Don't train for much longer. You will be too exhausted for tomorrow's match and…" She frowned, "You have no idea how those run, do you?"

Natsuki gave her a sheepish grin. "Not even a little bit."

Shizuru sighed and glanced at her watch quickly. Okay, she had a minute to spare. She looked at Natsuki and explained, "The final matches are not like any other match. Competitors can bring any weapon they want, no real bullets as usual, and you each have the entire arena. Often times the final match can last for a day or two, with the audience sometimes leaving to sleep and then return when they've woken up. The Council must be present throughout the entire thing, of course."

Natsuki blinked. "The final match can be two days long?"

"If that is what it takes. The competitors are usually evenly matched and often find themselves in a stalemate. A lot of it is waiting patiently for your opponent to make a move."

"_Great_…"

"As usual, killing your opponent is not allowed unless it is an accident, this is why it is imperative that you don't knock Tomoe's gun from her hands or else—"

"Shizuru…" Natsuki said quietly but sternly, shutting Shizuru up. "You know we'll end up fighting without the guns. There's no way. She's been looking forward to this for so long, you think she's going to be content with us just shooting each other and ending it like that?"

Shizuru swallowed. Natsuki was right. _I am still living in a fog, _she realized with a sigh. "Natsuki, please, try and end this as quickly as possible. It is not uncommon for a competitor to die in the final match, which is why it is not punished as harshly. It's become almost expected, even encouraged, in a way. The victor is, of course, the one still conscious. She can do anything she wants to you as long as you're conscious and she'll drag that out as long as possible before she tries to…" Shizuru swallowed, "kill you."

During a time where war was on your doorstep, violence, any violence, was encouraged. Sure it meant losing promising recruits but the main philosophy of Japan these days was _weed out the weak, _which military academies across the country were doing. Molding perfect warriors and getting rid of useless stragglers. It was strength, perseverance, and a sort of thirst for blood they needed in soldiers. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Natsuki sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm a bit nervous," she admitted. "I remember fighting alongside her during round two… with Bear and his mutant dogs… she was able to take on two of Jin's highly trained soldiers at once. I got my ass handed to me."

"They unfairly teamed up on you," Shizuru pointed out. "Jin rigged it, remember? And likely each match you've had after that." Jin had told her soldiers to go after Natsuki, she had jammed Natsuki's gun in her two on two match, and then Jin had emptied her gun of a few bullets for her match against Gun-Com guy. Shizuru also knew, from Anh, that Jin had approached Kaori Yuechi and threatened to harm her family if she didn't harm Natsuki. They had no proof, of course, but the fact that Natsuki kept getting handed the short end of the stick during each match was a little suspect. Especially with Jin smirking all over the place when accused of it.

What was the point of this, Shizuru wondered. Tomoe wanted Natsuki to MAKE IT to the final round, so why was Jin trying her hardest to get her _out? _Tomoe's parents were, after all, paying Jin at the time. Maybe they just wanted to hurt Natsuki, but they were willing to risk eliminating Natsuki from the competition? Unless, of course, it was Tomoe's mother who had arranged for Jin to 'take care of' Natsuki and not Tomoe herself.

Interesting, Shizuru thought, her mind buzzing.

This entire thing brought up another interesting point. "What if…" Natsuki's brow furrowed, "You think Jin would…?" Would Jin rig the final match?

Shizuru frowned. "I don't think so, but I don't know. Like we speculated earlier, there's a good chance Tomoe no longer has Jin's back up. Besides, I think Tomoe wants to take you on completely on her own. If there _is _anything fishy going on in the arena tomorrow, I have my suspicions it would be due to Tomoe instead."

"You're probably right, though I think she'd want to beat me fair and square." She became thoughtful. "Maybe I'll hit the shooting range early tomorrow and get some practice in."

"Sleep is more important at this point, once you enter that arena you won't get to sleep again until you have won or…" She trailed off, her eyes becoming dull and lifeless, "or you are dead."

Natsuki nodded slowly. Great. This was going to suck, especially with Shizuru zoning out every few seconds. Totally not helpful.

"And you're going to win," Shizuru added lightly, making sure she gave Natsuki a pointed look that said, '_correct?'_

Natsuki nodded hastily and gave a dismissive wave. "Right."

Right?

The two stared at each other. Shizuru idly wondered if Alyssa had been right. Was Shizuru truly the one that had been holding Natsuki back from winning the competition? Maybe she knew that already. Maybe she really _was _the one keeping Natsuki from unleashing her true potential. Maybe Shizuru just didn't want Natsuki to _have _to unleash her true potential, and was that really all that bad?

"You know," Shizuru said, turning and then bending down to pick up her jacket. "I spoke to Dr. Nakada about this… about our situation." She looked up at Natsuki quickly, "I of course did not mention your name, or the fact that my… problem was with a student." The less people knew about their relationship the better. Nakada _was _trustworthy and, by law, wasn't allowed to share the private things her patients told her, but Shizuru wasn't going to take that risk.

Dr. Nakada… oh right, Natsuki remembered. Curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes, sleeping with Anh, Alyssa-look-alike, and Garderobe's head psychiatrist. "We met briefly," Natsuki said, remembering how she had gone up to see Dr. Nakada on Nabatame's advice and had found Anh in the office instead.

Shizuru put the jacket on, straightened her collar, and then buttoned it up. "She told me that my behavior is very similar to wives of soldiers, or even mothers who send their children away to school." Shizuru peered at Natsuki, exhaustion very clear in those once beautiful eyes. "She told me that it is common to push away those we care about when we know they're going to be leaving us soon. In being cruel to this person, in getting into arguments, in pushing them away we were unconsciously preparing ourselves to be without them, to soften the blow their absence will create."

Natsuki swallowed hard. "Oh," was all she said. She couldn't think of anything else.

"There's… more," Shizuru added, her brow furrowing slightly, as if she were seeing something that confused her.

She was thinking of a text she had received from Anh the other day at the library. It had said, '_did you really think she wouldn't notice?' _

At the time Shizuru thought Anh had been talking about Natsuki. Did she really think Natsuki wouldn't have noticed what Shizuru was doing with Alyssa?

But no. Anh's 'she' had been referring to _Alyssa, _not Natsuki_. _She was implying that Alyssa had to have noticed her presence's effect on Natsuki, on Shizuru and Natsuki's relationship. Shizuru's mind was foggy but Alyssa's mind was always sharp and clear. If Shizuru didn't see it, Alyssa had the clarity of mind to see.

But Shizuru didn't want to think about that, to think that her first love and best friend had purposefully allowed this to happen, allowed Shizuru to hurt Natsuki. Alyssa wouldn't do that. Alyssa wouldn't… would she?

Shizuru felt sick again. Anh seemed to think Alyssa would do something like that… but could Shizuru really blame Alyssa? After all, it was Shizuru's actions that caused this mess, not Alyssa's. But if Alyssa saw it happening, if Alyssa, being the observant and overly intelligent woman that she was, saw what Natsuki was going through when Shizuru could not… wouldn't she also be to blame?

"Shizuru," Natsuki stepped forward, her voice tense with concern, "are you alright?" Shizuru had completely spaced out after saying that there was more, which wasn't a good sign. Natsuki didn't want to push her, however, and was ten seconds away from reaching out and grabbing Shizuru before the teacher snapped out of it and met Natsuki's eyes once more.

Shizuru forced a smile then ran a hand through her chestnut tresses. "For now," she replied. "I must go," she gave Natsuki a look of regret. "But I… I want you to know that I am sorry and will forever ask for your forgiveness."

"You have it, Shizuru," Natsuki said quietly. "But we're not… we need to talk more. And I'm not ready to…" Natsuki trailed off, her face scrunching up cutely. "To… be… as we were before… I don't think I can yet."

"Thank you." She knew Natsuki wasn't ready to jump back in to a relationship with her, not after that. They both needed space, though Shizuru wanted nothing more than to wrap Natsuki in her arms and stay like that forever. The final match was tomorrow and so a 'break' was very untimely, but she knew it was necessary. Neither of them was in the mental state to be in a relationship and they needed to take some time and work out their own issues.

Natsuki needed to focus on winning and Shizuru needed to focus on keeping Natsuki alive or at the very least, not freaking out as Natsuki kept _herself _alive.

"I will see you tomorrow morning," Shizuru promised, wanting desperately to hug Natsuki goodbye, to kiss her before she left, but knowing it was a bad idea. She turned and began walking away. She knew Haruka would kill her for being so late, but General Homura could wait. Letting Natsuki know what was going on had been way more important.

Natsuki watched Shizuru head for the door. Her soul was at ease. Shizuru had decent explanations for most of the things Natsuki had witnessed… but it still bothered her that Shizuru was having such struggles with the future that it nearly crippled her here in the present. Seeing her so weak terrified Natsuki, but she knew that if there was ever a time to be strong for Shizuru it was now.

"Shizuru, wait," Natsuki called as she ran over to Shizuru.

Before Shizuru could turn around she felt arms encircle her waist and a cheek gently press itself between her shoulder blades. Shizuru tried not to tremble, but the overwhelming sensation of getting what she had wanted for so long, contact with Natsuki, made her knees feel weak.

She opened her mouth to speak but her vocal chords seemed temporarily out of order. Instead she moved her hands over the hands of Natsuki, who had her hands locked tightly around Shizuru like a belt.

"I'll follow you," Natsuki whispered into Shizuru's uniform. She vowed it on the inside as well. She would follow her light into the darkness, even if it killed her.

Invigorating. That was how it felt. Even though it hadn't been _that _long since they had affectionately touched each other, it still felt like it had been centuries. It was like electricity, and Shizuru, for the first time in a few days, felt _alive. _Ready. It was amazing, she thought, the affect Natsuki had on her.

They stood like that for what felt like forever, a peaceful kind of forever. Both of them had their eyes closed, only wanting to focus on the feeling of the other, the slow breathing, the rapid heartbeats that seemed to, eventually, become one.

Shizuru slowly unwound Natsuki's fingers and then removed the girl's hands from her waist. She turned around and peered into Natsuki's eyes, noticing a glint of surprise and wondering what was so surprising.

Natsuki found Shizuru's eyes to have a familiar sharpness in them, the kind of awareness that had been missing before. Relief flooded Natsuki's system. Shizuru was already on the road to recovery. She'd be back to her old self in no time. Right?

_Is that because of me touching her? _Natsuki wondered, unable to tear her eyes away from Shizuru's gaze and finding she didn't really mind.

Shizuru felt a new kind of weightless… as if everything that had been bearing down on her soul, dragging her towards the center of the Earth had lifted. This was good. This she could work with. Natsuki still wanted her, it seemed, and that meant Shizuru could stop worrying about it and focus instead on her mission from before: cheating fate and stealing Natsuki away before her thread was cut.

"Natsuki, I will see you tomorrow," Shizuru said, gripping Natsuki's shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. "Know that I fully intend on… making things right."

Natsuki gave a curt nod. "Me too."

With a small smile, Shizuru turned and left. She didn't really like the idea of her and Natsuki being on a 'break' but she knew it was better than the other alternative, broken up indefinitely. Of course, being _together _again would be another alternative, but that wouldn't have worked either. Not yet. They needed to talk more, repair things… get through the competition, which was much more important at the moment.

* * *

With Shizuru gone and after a conversation like that it was very hard to focus on training. So much had already happened that day and Natsuki could hardly focus on keeping correct form, let alone throwing a decent punch.

She had reopened Shizuru's anatomy book and was once again practicing the Kiyohime, something that seemed to get more difficult as training continued. She regretted not asking Shizuru for some pointers beforehand but the woman had been in a rush and given the topic of their conversation it would've been awkward to bring up.

Still, Natsuki was beginning to think that practicing the Kiyohime was a waste of time. There was no way to tell if she was performing it correctly since she was practicing on dummies. No matter how many times she hit those red circles with the tips of her fingers there was no reaction. The dummies couldn't be paralyzed if they weren't alive. She could be practicing the wrong thing and not even know. This disheartening fact coupled with what happened with Rei earlier and now the thing with Shizuru… Natsuki knew she had to sort out her thoughts.

Unsurprisingly, Shizuru had seemed to make sense. She always had such a good excuse for everything, and she seemed genuinely apologetic and ashamed. It was undeniable that Shizuru had driven herself nuts in her efforts to protect Natsuki from their inevitable fate… and in doing so was completely blind to Natsuki's feelings. She had been too focused on protecting Natsuki and ended up hurting her instead. Additionally, Shizuru had said and done things that were completely misinterpreted by an angry and hurt Natsuki.

_I never think correctly when I'm angry, _Natsuki thought as she struck at the red circles drawn onto the dummy's neck. _There are things I've overanalyzed… things I did wrong too._

Natsuki had definitely imagined some things and assumed things that apparently weren't true. She had seen things that weren't there simply because she had found out not too long ago about Alyssa having dated Shizuru when there were students. Thinking back on it, she was sure there were smiles and looks before Natsuki knew they had dated, but she hadn't been looking for them so she probably didn't care. She had been confident, back then, that Shizuru loved her and only her. After finding out Shizuru's past with Alyssa… maybe that's when her insecurities started to truly fester and gain momentum

Shizuru also mentioned something about subconsciously pushing Natsuki away in order to lessen the blow of Natsuki being killed. It was hard to really decide whether she bought this or not. She didn't understand psychology or how people worked… but it _did _remind her of something that had happened in high school. She had a friend that was an upperclassmen and had gotten accepted into a university far away. She was leaving for college soon, and as the departure date loomed closer, the friend started to increasingly get into more fights with her mother. Usually the two never fought, but perhaps they had been pushing each other away in order to better cope with their eventual distance. Maybe that is similar to what Dr. Nakada had told Shizuru.

_Clunk!_

The plastic dummy fell to the floor once again with another strike from Natsuki's hands. She was sure she was getting right on target. Her fingers were so sweaty that some of the red ink was coming off and making her look like she had dipped the tips of her fingers in blood.

She let out a sigh and then wiped the sweat from her brow. Where did she and Shizuru stand right now? They weren't back together, she knew _that, _but were they going to get back together? Shizuru seemed to… she seemed to want to make things better.

But Natsuki wondered… is that what _she _wanted? Would that be a wise decision?

And why on Earth was Shizuru so sure Natsuki was going to be killed? It certainly didn't make Natsuki feel any better, or any less nervous considering the match was tomorrow…

"Crap!" Natsuki yelled as she quickly checked the clock on the wall. It was _way _too late for her to be up, especially now that she knew the final match could last for _days _if the competitors found themselves in a stalemate.

She quickly decided to do a few more stretches to make sure she wasn't sore the next day and then she would head to her tent.

* * *

It was windy. Windy and cold. Shizuru fought back the shivers and continued stalking towards the academics building, where she knew she'd find an impatient Haruka and a bored looking Council.

Oh, and General Homura. He'd be there too.

She vaguely remembered finding out about how Nagi Homura had requested her file, how Reito had predicted Homura wanted to offer Shizuru a job, a new position. Shizuru sincerely hoped that that wouldn't happen. She wasn't really allowed to say _no _to an offer like that. Not to a general, especially not one as highly decorated as Homura.

Of course, a position with Homura meant he expected her to survive the mission. Shizuru then wondered if Homura was the one that assigned such a mission to Garderobe. She'd have to check in with Reito later, he knew all the details like that.

A vibration in her pocket distracted Shizuru from her thoughts and she idly flipped her phone open and murmured a distant, "Hello?"

_"Shizuru."_

Shizuru stopped in her tracks, blinking once, blinking twice. "Alyssa?"

As usual, the blonde Colonel was quick to business_. "Where's Anh?"_

"The last time I saw Anh was when I sent her after you yesterday," Shizuru replied, starting up her walk again. Haruka was going to _kill _her. "Why? Is she not picking up her phone?"

There was a snort. _"As if she'd pick up her phone for me. I wanted to check if she was still hanging around Garderobe but I guess she actually went."_ There was a hint of surprise to Alyssa, but there was also satisfaction. The kind of satisfaction someone that knows everything can feel.

Shizuru's brow furrowed. "You guess she actually went… where?" Wasn't Anh at the Council meeting with Haruka, Homura, and the others? What _did _Alyssa need to talk to Anh about yesterday? Shizuru never did see Anh after that to ask, and Alyssa, obviously, had left by then.

_"Nowhere. Never mind. I'll talk to you later—"_

"Don't you dare hang up on me, Alyssa Searrs," Shizuru growled into the phone, feeling invigorated once again from her conversation—and contact—with Natsuki she had just experienced. She must have sounded pissed, because Alyssa remained silent for far too long.

Icy cool. Alyssa's smooth voice finally came through again. _"And what, Lieutenant, did I do to deserve such a _command_ from you?_" Razor sharp. A warning.

"Tell me something. Honestly," Shizuru replied, keeping her tone level and strong.

_"I am only ever honest." _The other woman sounded bored, which was unsurprising.

"Natsuki." Saying the name felt like a relief, like she could finally say the name she so longed to say.

_"What about her?"_ Alyssa asked dryly. She probably wasn't even paying attention.

Shizuru frowned. She could already sense Alyssa was going to be difficult. Fujino saw the fountain up ahead, the one decorating the center of the circle of the main Garderobe buildings and let out a slow exhale as she continued her journey. "You noticed."

_"Noticed what?" _Alyssa sounded impatient now. Shizuru could just see her, sitting in her office chair, her legs propped up on her desk and her ankles crossed as she absentmindedly flipped through a tech magazine.

"You noticed that Natsuki thought we were sleeping together." There. Shizuru said it. Now she would know for sure if her suspicions were correct, that Alyssa had noticed and hadn't said anything.

_"Don't be ridiculous, Shizuru."_ But there was an edge to her voice. Defensive. Alyssa Searrs was an amazing liar, but not when it came to Shizuru Fujino.

Shizuru would have come to an abrupt stop yet again had she not already been late. "You knew. You knew what your presence did to her when I could not and you said _nothing—"_

There was more silence from the other end. Unnerving. Shizuru took it as a guilty admission and opened her mouth to—quietly—tell Alyssa off. Instead, Alyssa spoke.

_"You were obsessed with looking for a way out of the mission and then you were checking for loopholes in the competition rule book. You meticulously read over every little detail day in and day out and were too exhausted to even pay attention to the thing you were trying so hard to protect."_

"She is not a _thing_," Shizuru snarled. Now she _did _come to a stop, her hand squeezing around her cell phone. She had to ease up for fear she'd break it in half. "I know you view people as objects, that you are selfish and competitive, that you have a God complex because you think your intelligence puts you above everyone else… but Natsuki should not be a casualty because of your ego."

_"What do you want me to tell you, Shizuru? I did not _sabotage_ your relationship if that is what you are accusing me off. I merely decided not to intervene. It was your business. I was not going to get involved. I would just be a spectator."_

"This is my _life, _Alyssa," Shizuru cried, angry tears forming. "It is not a TV show. If you see me crashing, if you see me burning, if you see someone I love hurting because of me you are _supposed _to 'intervene' and 'get involved.'"

_"I didn't see the point,"_ Alyssa murmured, seemingly shocked by the raw emotion in Shizuru's words. _"Kuga has issues, you know that, you should've seen them. You should've seen the problem before it even happened. But you were reckless. If I intervened you wouldn't have learned from your mistakes."_ There was a pause before Alyssa added_, "I'm helping you by teaching you."_

"You are not my teacher," Shizuru growled. "Anh was right about you. You're too competitive. This isn't about _teaching me a lesson _this is about the fact that my first girlfriend after you happens to be a student, a girl that is, to you, inadequate in comparison. Your brain can't _compute _why I would want to be with Natsuki and not still pining over you, correct?"

Silence.

Shizuru continued. "So you saw the damage I was causing, yes me, because I accept full responsibility. I _was _reckless. I was stupid to have you around. I was cruel to spend so much time with you. I was blind to Natsuki's pain, again. But you… you took advantage of the situation. You made it worse. You purposefully acted… flirty with me because you knew I wouldn't even realize, with all the things I was doing to ensure Natsuki's safety…" Shizuru trailed off.

This was a betrayal. A very huge betrayal.

_"You are correct about a few things. I am overly competitive, and you're right initially it made no sense to me why you were dating a student. It seemed like a very late rebound to me. However, there is one issue with this theory,"_ Alyssa said, her voice as sharp and as dangerous as the edge of a sword. _"I broke up with _you_ remember? Me feeling jealous of Natsuki would only make sense if I still wanted you."_

Shizuru laughed at that, but it was bitter and harsh. "I never said you were jealous, I said you were competitive. In your mind I've 'replaced' you and so you didn't care to tell me when you saw me unknowingly using you to self-sabotage my own relationship."

_"And why, Shizuru, would you self-sabotage your relationship?"_ Alyssa asked, her tone quiet now, as if she were gently nudging Shizuru in a certain direction.

Shizuru swallowed hard and trembled as a particularly chilly breeze blew by. "Because if Natsuki didn't love me, if Natsuki thought I no longer loved her, she would be able to live. She wouldn't compete in any competition. She wouldn't go on any mission. She would… she would be safe. I am… I am the one that weakens her… I bring her down…" _I am the reason she so bravely marches to her death._

Alyssa hummed. _"You didn't intentionally hurt her, Shizuru. It was a defense mechanism. Your brain is preparing you for the loss of Natsuki Kuga. It is basic biology… chemistry… physiology. Why is everyone so muddled with emotions and whatnot these days? Can no one see that our feelings, our actions, are all due to chemical reactions in the brain?"_

Shizuru stood staring at the Academics building in the not-so-far distance. She could see a few students walking by but mostly the courtyard was quiet save for the occasional rustle of leaves. What was Alyssa rambling on about now? Shizuru wasn't sure. All she was sure of was that a part of her, a part of her she was previously unaware of, had purposefully tried to shove Natsuki away while another part was desperately trying to keep her close. Maybe it was _another _defense mechanism? What if her brain or body couldn't take the abuse of Shizuru staying up so late, stressing out, feeling constant terror just to protect Natsuki and so took matters into its own hands?

But that's crazy. This entire situation was crazy.

"I have to go," Shizuru whispered, her eyes closing briefly as she composed herself. Was Alyssa to be blamed or was Shizuru just looking for a scapegoat? But Alyssa had purposefully made the situation worse… in order to help Shizuru… but… _Ugh. My head hurts._

_"I will see you tomorrow. I will be there for the match," _Alyssa said everything as if nothing had just happened.

"Will Anh be there?" Shizuru found herself asking. She didn't really care, but her mouth was trying to make up for all of the clutter in her head.

Alyssa made a thoughtful humming noise. _"Hmmm. Well I suppose it depends…"_

"It depends on what?"

_"On how she is received at _Kagami's_ house."_

Shizuru blinked, her confusion temporarily forgotten. Kagami? Anh's Kagami? The student she had loved, had had to punish, had blinded in the arena and had never seen again? "What? But Kagami refused to see Anh… didn't she move just to get away from—?"

_"Correct, but I tracked her down and gave Anh her address. I'm hoping it doesn't all go to hell but Anh is bound to screw it up somehow,"_ Alyssa sighed, _"Well anyway…"_

"That was very… kind of you," Shizuru said, taking slow but steady steps towards the Academics building. Haruka was going to have her beheaded in the arena for being so late. It was _beyond _rude and unprofessional. "Perhaps they will reconcile."

Alyssa huffed. _"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't care. I just figured she might want the address."_

"Right," Shizuru chuckled, and it felt good. Sure it was partly a nervous chuckle, but a chuckle nonetheless which was loads better than yelling at Alyssa. "You know if you…"

_"I am not taking advice from you."_

"It was wrong of Anh," Shizuru said quickly, "to do that to you."

Alyssa didn't say anything for a while, and only the sound of her breathing came through the phone. _"She did nothing to me I did not allow,"_ Alyssa declared, though Shizuru saw right through it. "_I really have to go now. Go have epiphanies elsewhere."_

"Good bye, Alyssa," Shizuru said.

_Click. _And she was gone.

Shizuru rolled her eyes and replaced her phone in her pocket. She quickly strode up the steps to the large doors and pulled them open. The hallway was open and empty of any students. Her boot heels made a familiar, somewhat relaxing noise that echoed up and down the corridor as she walked to Haruka's office.

Stopping just in front of it, Shizuru took a deep breath and got ready to face the dragon. Haruka really _was _going to kick her ass for her lateness. When she had reached the required amount of courage to open the door, she exhaled and did so.

Haruka's office was a large room, and as usual the blonde master sergeant was seated at her wooden desk. The certificates, awards, and trophies lining the walls and shelves were always the first thing that caught Shizuru's eyes. She never _did _get to read all of them, but she made it her mission to do so one day.

It was the people she noticed second.

The room was technically very full for a room of its size, but it managed to not look crowded due to where everyone was positioned. The Council, with the exception of Anh, was to the left. Rauschenberg had her back leaning against a glass cabinet full of even more trophies and Reito was sitting on the couch next to her, his laptop open and on his lap. Jin, who was not a part of the Council officially but followed them around anyway, was sitting beside Reito, one leg crossed over the other and a smug smirk on her lips. Her golden eyes met Shizuru's red briefly before she turned her attention to the center of the room.

The center of the room was where the strangers were. There was a man in a long black trench coat. He was rather short, so Shizuru thought the jacket was a poor choice. It made him look shorter. With pale skin, light blonde hair, and pinkish eyes, Shizuru briefly wondered if he was an albino.

"Ah, Lieutenant Shizuru Fujino," the short man said, standing up and walking over to Shizuru with his pale hand outstretched. "I've heard so much about you and look forward to working with you. It's great to finally meet you."

Shizuru returned the firm handshake and offered the short man a brilliant smile. He was clearly General Nagi Homura, one of the most decorated—and controversial—military figures in Japan. Shizuru couldn't understand why she didn't recognize him right away. Perhaps it was due to his lack of military uniform?

But he had a pistol attached to his hip, so he definitely came prepared.

"It is an honor to meet you, General Homura," Shizuru replied. They stepped back and saluted each other.

"Likewise. You have quite the impressive record," Nagi said, his voice somewhat whiny and childish. Shizuru would certainly feel strange taking orders from a man that reminded her of the word 'brat.'

"Thank you," Shizuru said, nodding and smiling.

A tall figure appeared behind Nagi on the right, and then an average sized one on the left. Shizuru looked up to take a better look at them.

Nagi gestured to the man on his right. "This is Lieutenant General Dazir."

Dazir was ruggedly handsome, with chiseled features as if from rock and a square jaw. He had sun-kissed skin, tanned only in a way someone who spent many hours outside would be. Shizuru deduced that this meant he had been on the battlefield recently and was probably only recently reassigned to be Nagi's right-hand. She wondered what he did to deserve such an honor.

Dazir's hair was short and neatly trimmed, charcoal in color and clean looking. His face had several day's worth of beard growth. Surprising. Most soldiers were clean-shaven. His eyes, a deep viridian, were almost too pretty to belong to a man, though they were filled with a stern focus that seemed to balance it out. Unfortunately, they were nearly the same shade of Akio's, though there was intensity, a resolute sense of pride that Akio's eyes had not had.

Unlike Nagi, Dazir _was _wearing his uniform, black and highly decorated with multiple badges and patches speaking of his honorary deeds.

Whoever this man was his steady, unwavering gaze pierced into Shizuru's. He meant business.

Shizuru saluted him. "It is nice to meet you, Lieutenant General Dazir."

A man of a few words, Dazir made a show of slowly lifting his hand to a sturdy salute, still not taking his intense watch from Shizuru. She felt like he was looking right through her. It was somewhat unnerving.

"And this," Homura gestured to the average-sized man to his left, "is Specialist John Smith."

Unlike Dazir, Smith was a troll of a man. Not handsome in the least, Smith had beady blue eyes that peered at Shizuru with an infuriating smugness from behind small pince-nez spectacles. An odd fashion choice, Shizuru thought, but Smith didn't really look like the kind that worried about his appearances.

He had messy blonde hair that stuck up in strange places and was flat in others. There was evidence of a receding hairline and Shizuru wondered how long it would take until he was completely bald. Despite his pointy chin, sallow cheeks, and large nose, Smith was wearing, not a uniform, but a dark blue business suit. It was the one good-looking thing about him.

"Nice to meet you, Specialist Smith," Shizuru said, offering him a salute.

He saluted back but moved in for a firm handshake. "Please, call me John."

Shizuru blinked. _John Smith?_ How generic could you get? Maybe his parents were exceptionally lazy people and couldn't have even been bothered to give him a semi-decent name. Or perhaps they just had a sense of humor.

A polite smile and a returned handshake. "Apologies but I'd like to earn the honor of calling you by your first name," Shizuru replied smoothly, hoping he wouldn't realize that she just _really _didn't want to be on a first name basis with him. He already gave her the creeps.

"You flatter me, Lieutenant," he said, flashing her a toothy grin. Surprisingly, his teeth were straight and white. Well, Shizuru thought, if the rest of him was so horribly unattractive, _something _about him had to be somewhat decent, right?

"Not at all," Shizuru replied, her gaze sliding back to meet that of General Homura. "It is an honor to meet you three."

"The honor is ours," Nagi said, smiling. Dazir stood silently beside him, his relentless stare still intently focused upon Shizuru and making her feel naked. Smith too, was watching her, but neither of the stares were those of lust… just… evaluating. Which in some way felt worse.

Nagi continued, "After all, you are the teacher that trained Garderobe's two most promising recruits, correct? Private First Class Tomoe Marguerite and Private ah, what was her first name. Natsuki? Natsuki Kuga?"

"Yes she is," Haruka said, having lifted from her desk chair to stand beside Shizuru. She placed her hand on Shizuru's shoulder. "Shizuru is one of the most talented teachers here. As you mentioned, the two remaining competitors in the competition are her students… both _first _years as well."

"Intriguing," Smith murmured, his blue eyes flashing.

Shizuru began to feel nauseous again, that familiar feeling of her world inevitably coming to a screeching halt making her sway a bit on her feet.

"Hopefully they both make it out alive this year," Nagi said. For some reason, everything he said sounded like he found it amusing. A smug bastard, that was what he was. Of course Shizuru knew she was just being harsh and judgmental, but she had never quite liked Nagi from the things she heard about him and the things she saw of him on TV. On top of that, any time the competition was mentioned so casually it bothered her to no end.

"Hopefully," Shizuru agreed, her voice a few decibels lower than she would have liked it. She cleared her throat and tried again. "They are both very talented young students. I haven't seen soldiers quite like them in a long time. It was… a pleasure to train them." She paused and added, "It would be a shame to lose either of them, as they are both promising students… so I am confident that they will both make it out… _alive."_

Haruka gave Shizuru's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, letting her know she was handling the conversation quite well. Haruka knew what Shizuru was going through. Haruka was far from stupid and very observant, especially when it came to the Council member she had come to rely on most, especially when Shizuru needed to be strong, not for Natsuki or the Council, but for Yukino… for Haruka. It was a heavy burden, but Haruka had to know Shizuru could do it.

"Yes I've watched them both," Haruka chimed in. "Private Marguerite has always been talented."

"And Private Kuga?" Dazir asked, shocking almost everyone in the room except for his other two companions. It was the first time he had said more than one word or a mumble.

Shizuru watched his face intently. He was watching Haruka for an answer, but his gaze flickered over to Shizuru's for only a split second.

"Private Kuga," Haruka said, "is something else." She folded her arms and shifted her weight to one foot, eyeing Dazir with a cool sense of calm that was uncommon for the usually boisterous blonde.

They all waited for more to come, but Haruka seemed content with that answer.

Natsuki _was _'something else.'

"I see," Nagi said when it became apparent no one was going to say anything more. He turned to Shizuru and offered her a sly smile. "I would love to know who you think is going to win tomorrow."

Shizuru offered a polite smile but shook her head. "I honestly could not tell you, General Homura." And she really couldn't. Who _would _win? Tomoe was strong, very strong. She was highly skilled, extremely well trained, had been groomed to be the perfect soldier her whole life. It was said that she would have gone on to one day become a high-ranking officer after graduation from Garderobe.

But Natsuki was… well… _something, _as Haruka had said. She was truly something. A lack of strength was made up for in speed and Natsuki was a fast learner. She had a strong will, a stark determination, an inspiring determination to never give up that Shizuru adored.

However. Natsuki would very clearly be the underdog in this match. But she had been the underdog in _all _of her matches and had come out on top. The girl was clever, perhaps more clever than any of them really knew. But when it comes down to it, is the arena a test of strength and skill or does resilience and an iron will determine the winner?

Shizuru truly didn't know.

Jin, who Shizuru had completely forgotten about, walked up and offered a quick smile to General Homura. Shizuru knew that Jin had worked with Homura before. They were seen on TV together a few times.

Shizuru was prepared for Jin to say something that would piss her off, but instead Jin offered them all a rueful smile and said, "Apologies, but I must go. It was nice seeing you again, General Homura."

"And it was great seeing you again, General Higa," Nagi replied, giving her a curt nod.

Shizuru tried to catch Jin's eye but the woman simply turned and left. Natsuki was right. Something _was _going on with Jin. Something changed. If she truly wasn't working for the Marguerites anymore then what _was _she up to? She still was appointed by the judge to gather information on Shizuru and Natsuki's illicit relationship, but she hadn't even mentioned _that_ in a while, which was immensely unusual for the wicked woman.

It was late when Shizuru, Rauschenberg, and Reito walked back to the Teacher's residence hall. They were all so tired that they didn't even speak on the walk over, and only mumbled quiet 'see you tomorrow's before disappearing into their respective rooms. All the schmoozing with Homura, Dazir, and Smith had been exhausting. Dazir didn't say much and mostly let Nagi do all of the talking. Smith seemed quite interested in Shizuru and kept asking her about all kinds of random topics, her thoughts on multiple philosophies, politics, new research studies… things that Shizuru could answer but was rather uninterested in considering that tomorrow was the day her world ended.

* * *

Natsuki finally headed back to her tent. The walk back was refreshing, if a bit chilly, but it felt cool on her sore muscles. She hoped she hadn't overworked her body. She _had _been trying a light workout, though she did take a beating when Shizuru showed up. If she woke up sore tomorrow, the day of the final match, she'd already be at a disadvantage.

_I'm already at a disadvantage, _she thought as her soul sighed.

Even though her mind was focused on the final match, going over stances, moves, and aiming procedures, she was also thinking of Shizuru. A part of her was ecstatic. Shizuru hadn't cheated on her. She hadn't been unfaithful. She only acted strangely because of the way Natsuki was acting. Another part of her, however, was terrified. She was partly worried about the future, Shizuru's mission, but she was also worried about Shizuru _now. _

Shizuru didn't look like she slept at all. She looked like she couldn't be bothered to get dressed in the morning. Natsuki noticed medals and pins missing from Shizuru's uniform. Shizuru didn't look any less pretty, of course, but there was something so defeated about her. It was so… opposite of the way Shizuru usually was, which was warm and ready to take on anything that came her way.

_Is that all because of me? She's so worried about me, and then I go and mess things up further. _

But another thing that was interesting was that Shizuru had said something strange. It had been something about Alyssa noticing and not saying anything. That would make a ton of sense. Alyssa had a competitive streak, the kind of competitive streak that made you a very unpleasant person to be around when you were feeling like a sore loser. Did Alyssa feel like she had lost to Natsuki?

_Why did those two break up? _Natsuki still had no idea. _I'll ask Shizuru next time I see her._

But still. Alyssa Goddamn Searrs. She'll be filed under the _possible blame _file.

There _was _relief though. Shizuru had cleared her name so to speak. Sure, she definitely messed up. Big time. But Natsuki understood. She understood _now _especially, facing Shizuru's possible death in the near future? Yeah, Natsuki could see going a little nuts too. She knew she'd do anything to protect Shizuru, too, even if it meant not getting sufficient sleep or something more serious, like having to push Shizuru away.

She thought it might be nice to crawl into Shizuru's bed tonight and kiss the one woman she knew she would ever want to kiss… maybe that would be the best solution for the both of them.

There was _thinking. _They both had to think. Shizuru had to clear her mind and convince herself that Natsuki wasn't going to be killed, and Natsuki had to convince her heart that Shizuru wasn't going to abandon her.

_I hope I live long enough to get through these issues, _Natsuki inwardly mumbled as she unzipped her tent and entered. Surprisingly, Nao was nowhere to be found. Whatever. That was probably a good thing. Natsuki still had to apologize to her and she needed to sleep now anyway. She needed her rest. The match was tomorrow.

It was odd though. She figured Nao would be waiting up for her, ready to wish her luck and say sentimental things as they fell asleep for what could be the last time being alive in the same tent. In fact… the fact that Nao _wasn't _there made Natsuki worried a bit. And maybe, just maybe, she was a little disappointed.

_Whatever._ Natsuki moved for her book bag, which lay against her bed. Inside she found and pulled out her notebook before sitting at her small desk. She flipped through it, pausing briefly to look at a smiley face Shizuru had jokingly doodled on one of her exams she had scored highly on. She couldn't help but chuckle at that. Dating your teacher sure was embarrassing. Especially when she's so smart and her job is to _judge _you on your intelligence.

Finally she flipped to the back where there were still a few blank pages left. She then grabbed a pen from her pencil holder and began writing things down. This was important. She couldn't mess this up. It very well could be her last chance. It would be for Shizuru.

Fifteen minutes and a sore wrist later, Natsuki quickly glanced over what she had written. The word 'love' had not been written once. Good.

Natsuki folded and placed what she had written into an envelope and left it laying on her desk. She slowly stood up, stretched, and glanced over at Nao's bed. Still empty. Where _was _that troublemaker anyway? Shouldn't she be here? Was she okay?

Natsuki headed to her wardrobe and opened it up, glancing at her tired face in the mirror and thinking how different she looked. She no longer had even an ounce of fat, not that she had been chubby before, but now she was completely lean and no traces of her baby fat remained. Her skin had all kinds of scars now. But they weren't bad scars. They weren't the kind of scars that made her sick to look at nor the kind that took her mind to dark places she had gotten quite skilled at avoiding.

These were scars of her time at Garderobe. They were small, tiny, most of them were very hard to see. Each one held a new memory. Her finger slid across a tiny mark just below her ear. That had been from a combat knife being thrown during a training session with Nabatame and Tanaka when they were preparing her for her match with Kaori Yeuchi. Sliding lower to just under her chin, Natsuki's fingers moved across another small dent in her flesh. This one had been from Yamamoto's gun, but she had defeated him, in the end. Again, her hand slid to her shoulder, where a particularly thick scar was. It was the same color as her skin, however, so you didn't know it was there unless you felt it. She recalled that this had been from a particularly bad tumble. When had that been? Ah, yeah, that morning she fell while doing her usual morning run.

Fingers weaved into her dark locks and she felt around for the scar on the back of her head. That had been from when Tomoe bashed her head into the ground multiple times during the Survival Hike… but it had also been the day Shizuru had rescued her from Alyssa and had carried her off to safety.

Yeah. They were scars, but they weren't all that bad.

She unbuttoned her shirt and found that she couldn't recall half of the marks, though the ones across her stomach she remembered all too well. _Those _ones were inflicted by a sick man. There was no silver lining when it came to these ones, no good memories attached. She had gained nothing from receiving such marks aside from daily reminders.

"Natsuki," someone called from behind her. She hadn't even heard anyone come in and she didn't immediately recognize the voice, which meant potential trouble.

Kuga quickly spun around, her shirt hanging open and Duran already in her hand as she pointed to the tall woman standing opposite her.

"Jin," Natsuki snarled. Why was Jin calling her by her first name, again? It was weird. "What do _you _want?"

Jin was standing calmly by the entrance of Natsuki's tent, everything about her steady and relaxed yet she didn't appear any less threatening. If it was one thing Natsuki hated about Garderobe, it's that the school's administrators didn't believe in privacy. Or doors.

The brigadier general stepped into the tent, her golden eyes set steadily on Natsuki and her jet-black hair tied back into a short ponytail. She was wearing her black uniform and looked as tough and as lethal as ever. "A good soldier doesn't get distracted by their own reflections," she said, a small smirk tugging on her lips. "It would be wise to be aware of your surroundings from now on."

Natsuki didn't move, her grip tightening on Duran. "I am well aware, thanks. I was…" Well, she _had _been distracted by her reflection. But not in a narcissistic way! She shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She lowered her gun—a little bit. "What are you doing here?"

Jin took another step into the tent, her feline-like eyes never leaving the emeralds from across the room. "I came to deliver you a warning." Jin looked Natsuki up and down, slowly, before offering the student a coy smile and adding, "Though you might want to button your shirt first."

Natsuki, now beet red as she remembered she had unbuttoned her shirt before Jin had come in, holstered her weapon and quickly began buttoning her shirt yet again. When she was finished, she glared at Jin and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to act as if that hadn't been incredibly embarrassing. "What is the _warning?"_

"You are going to die in the arena tomorrow, Natsuki."

The words, though they had passed through Natsuki's mind several times, had never seemed so terrifying before. It was as if Jin's words were ice-cold water and Kuga's head had been mercilessly dunked into a bucket of it. It took her a few seconds, but her mind came up for air, gasping.

"What?" She croaked. She hadn't meant to sound like a frog, a scared frog, but her vocal cords seem incapable of doing their job. Why? Why now? She had been fine all day. She had been convincing Shizuru that she would be fine. And yet Jin says ten words to her and she's panicking?

Jin's face was unsmiling, grave. Her head cocked slightly to the side, and for the first time Natsuki noticed Jin was wearing her military cap. It looked good on her. "Tomoe is stronger than you, faster than you, more bloodthirsty than you, crazier than you, smarter than you, and better than you. You cannot beat her, Natsuki, and whoever told you you could has lied to you."

"Are you trying to break me?" Natsuki asked, the panic quickly disappearing. She still had unease in her stomach, but for some reason the fact that Jin was in her tent, telling her Tomoe was going to kick her ass tomorrow, was somewhat funny. Maybe she just really needed sleep.

"No," Jin replied quite seriously, appearing bored now as she eyed Natsuki with an unimpressed expression on her face. "I am telling you the truth in the hopes that you will change your mind in competing tomorrow."

"Don't you _want _me to compete?" _You know, so Tomoe can kill me?_

To Natsuki's surprise, Jin looked conflicted, as if two vastly different desires and emotions were fighting for control of her face. Finally, as if she had been practicing Shizuru's expressions, Jin appeared rather neutral and uninterested. She was a blank slate except for her eyes, which burned with the usual mocking intensity. "You can't win, Kuga. I just thought I'd tell you this now before you embarrass yourself tomorrow and get yourself killed."

Natsuki's eyes narrowed and she inched closer to her bed, her hand twitching near her holster. What was this about? "Awww," Natsuki cooed, trying to appear as cocky as possible, "Don't tell me you're starting to like me, General." She knew that wasn't it, Jin wasn't trying to protect _her. _But then what was the point in trying to get Natsuki to somehow get out of the competition?

Lips pursed into a thin line, Jin looked furious but contained. "Not likely, Private Kuga, but know that you _will _meet your death tomorrow, whether Shizuru tries to rig it in your favor or not."

Would Shizuru do that? Natsuki wondered. Shizuru _had _been driving herself crazy looking for loopholes, ways to save Natsuki at all costs. What if she rigged the competition, just like Tomoe and Jin had done? No, Shizuru wouldn't do that.

Would she?

Natsuki appeared confused then, her brow furrowing slightly as she pondered this some more.

Jin rolled her eyes and when Natsuki met her gaze yet again the two shared a moment of silence. Then Jin said, "You're going to need to get to sleep if you want to stay awake for the entire match tomorrow. You know the match doesn't end until one of you is unconscious, or dead, and the final match can take multiple days in some cases."

"I've heard," Natsuki mumbled. "And I was planning on sleeping until you barged in here," Natsuki snapped, fists balled at her sides.

"No," Jin said, closing the gap between her and Natsuki, making the younger incredibly uncomfortable at their close proximity. Jin didn't seem to think much of it, and reached for Duran so quickly that Natsuki couldn't stop her.

Natsuki instantly put her hands up, as if she were about to be arrested.

Jin's eyes narrowed "Put your hands down, idiot. I'm not arresting you." When Natsuki lowered her arms and frowned to show her disapproval of being held at gunpoint, Jin pulled the gun away and emptied out a tranq. She then twirled the tranquilizer between her fingers, the green liquid sloshing around the insides of the casing.

"Are you just going to stare at it all day? It's a tranq."

Golden eyes lifted to peer into indignant emeralds. "This is your last offer, Kuga."

Natsuki folded her arms over her chest, trying to look tough but really, she just wanted to go to bed and rest up for the match. "Last offer?"

Jin appeared thoughtful then, as if she were second-guessing herself. Finally, she said, "The injection before. It could save your life in the arena tomorrow."

"And since when did you start worrying about my life, General?" Natsuki asked, quite seriously. She dropped the 'tough' act and stared into Jin's eyes, searching for an answer. A genuine one. "Or is this not about my life? Are you trying to get me disqualified?" Oh. That was _totally _it! "I bet there's a pee test or something that they make the competitors take before the final match… specifically to make sure we aren't on any performance-enhancing drugs." A smug smirk appeared on Natsuki's lips, but Jin appeared unimpressed.

"It's your funeral," Jin growled.

But then it all made sense to Natsuki. That look in Jin's eyes. That was the look someone got when thinking fondly of their love, their significant other. "Shizuru. This is for Shizuru," Natsuki whispered, eyeing Jin through new eyes.

At the accusation, Jin appeared aghast, her eyes widening and an involuntary step backwards. "Excuse me?" She mustered, trying to look intimidating but failing.

"You're trying to keep me alive now for Shizuru's sake. Is that it?" Natsuki asked, no longer trying to appear smug or playful but instead looking serious and even _understanding. _

"Don't be ridiculous, Kuga," Jin sneered, "I have my reasons. Your precious Shizuru is not one of them. Tell me, did you two kiss and make up yet?"

Natsuki's eyes narrowed and she said nothing. Her glare would suffice.

A cruel smile twisted its way onto Jin's lips. "And when you kissed her, did she taste like Alyssa still?"

"Get out," Natsuki snarled, taking a menacing step forward and reaching her hand out so quickly, Jin almost flinched. "Give me back Duran."

"Such a brat, thinking you can give your superior orders," Jin hummed, back to her old self it seemed. She watched Natsuki, amusement dancing in her eyes. She twirled her fingers in the air. "Turn around, Private."

Natsuki didn't move. "What?"

"As your superior, and the superior of your commanding officer, I command you to turn around. If you fail to comply I will be forced to give you a demerit and—"

Natsuki's jaw tightened and she didn't stop glaring at Jin until she had done a complete 180. She didn't like turning her back on Jin. It felt like she was going to be attacked any minute. Being a bottom of the barrel grunt had its drawbacks. Natsuki _hated _taking orders… but now wasn't the time to test Jin's patience or tempt fate to ruin her chances. It was already so rare for her to get a favor from fate.

"Change," Jin commanded, seemingly bored though her tone didn't lose an ounce of her usual authority.

"What?" Natsuki asked, her husky voice on a borderline growl. Her fists clenched at her sides again and she pictured Jin's head being squeezed. Not turning around, Natsuki's gaze bore holes into her wardrobe.

She really wished Nao was there. Natsuki had a feeling Jin wouldn't try this kind of bullshit in front of anyone else. Most had no idea why Jin had even arrived on campus on the first place and Natsuki liked it that way.

"Change your clothes, Private. It's past curfew and you're still wearing your uniform."

Natsuki swallowed hard. This was… not the first time she had been forced to change in front of someone. Someone she particularly hated. Before the memories had a chance to flood her mind she reminded herself that Jin's intentions weren't perverse. She knew _that _much. Jin was trying to humiliate her, but she wasn't going to leer at Natsuki like some lecher. Jin Higa was power tripping, as usual. Natsuki would put up with it for now, if only because she couldn't risk much. Too easily could the competition be taken away from her.

Of course, Jin had known Natsuki wouldn't know about the rule that says a soldier could disobey orders they consider unlawful. Forcing Natsuki to change in front of her would certainly be considered unlawful, and Natsuki, if she knew the rule, could've told Jin to shove it if she wanted to. But, of course, Natsuki had no idea about this rule.

"Don't look," Natsuki muttered, holding her chin up and calmly finishing what she had been doing before Jin rudely walked in.

"As if," Jin rolled her eyes. "Your ego has gotten huge, huh? To assume I would stare at you while you change. I'm not Shizuru." Jin turned her eyes toward the wall that was Nao's. She decided to stare at the redhead's bed and idly wondered where the roommate was.

Natsuki let out a sigh of relief. Knowing Jin wasn't making her change to be a creep made her feel significantly better. She changed quickly and, when she had finished, stood straight and awaited more orders. "Anything _else, _Higa?"

Jin returned her gaze to Natsuki and chuckled. "Are you really going to wear boxers to sleep? You're such a child. It concerns me that Shizuru is attracted to you."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and then shot the general a glare over her shoulder. "They're comfortable," she defended. "It's not like I wear them during the day or anything." The daytime was for lacy panties and girly undies. "Why am I defending my sleepwear choices to you? Are you _done _power tripping? Can I go to bed now?"

Jin smirked and then, not replacing the tranq she had taken from Duran, handed the gun back to Natsuki. She watched as the girl quickly held Duran to her chest, as if the gun were something other than a weapon, and then gently placed it beside her bed, on her end table. Why did she treat that gun like it was a pet? Hell, why did she even give her gun a _name? _

Natsuki, deciding that she couldn't care to wait for more of Jin's bullshit, got into her bed and got comfortable, completely ignoring Jin's presence. She needed to sleep, damn it, or she'd be screwed tomorrow. At one point she peered at Jin from her pillow and grumbled, "If this was part of your plan, sleep deprivation, it just may work."

Jin's eyes lit with amusement at that and she walked to Natsuki's bedside, causing the younger to sit up in bed, suddenly alert and ready to defend herself. "It was not part of my plan," Jin replied. "In fact, it was the opposite."

Natsuki stared at her, confusion etched into her features.

Jin looked into Natsuki's eyes, smiled, and said, "Sleep tight, kid," before stabbing the tranq into the side of Natsuki's neck and holding it there even while Natsuki struggled against it.

With one last look of complete outrage, Natsuki's eyes closed and her body went limp in Jin's arms. Jin tucked Natsuki into her bed, watching the sleeping private's face with a strange sort of nostalgia that she couldn't explain. "The effects of the tranq wear off in about an hour, as you should know by now," Jin told the unconscious Natsuki. "Hopefully, when it wears off, you'll stay asleep."

Jin took one last look at Duran on Natsuki's end table and headed for the exit. "Hopefully you can get more sleep than I did before _my _final match," she murmured as she walked into the chilly winter air. The best part about using tranqs as sleep medication was that it prevented dreaming, which meant you didn't have nightmares either. And if you were Natsuki, Jin assumed that would be a more than welcome gift.

* * *

Mai blinked into the darkness of her tent when she heard the front being unzipped. She grabbed her rifle (which she kept by her bedside like any dedicated soldier) and promptly aimed it at the tent's entrance. "Who's there?" She called out. The tent flaps opened, letting in the cool night air. A figure stepped in.

"Calm down, Mai," Nao grumbled, kneeling down to zip the flaps up behind her, "It's just me."

Mai stared at the redhead before her, her brow furrowing as she tried to make out the shadowy figure before her. "Nao?"

"No. It's Santa. Ho, ho, ho."

"What are you doing here?" Mai asked, bewildered and somewhat annoyed that Nao had randomly entered her tent in the middle of the night.

She could make out Nao's form in the dark, barely. The other girl had her hands in her pockets and she was looking at the floor, as if ashamed. "Just walking around I guess."

Mai's eyes narrowed and she finally remembered to lower her rifle, leaning it up against her end table yet again. "Isn't Natsuki's final match tomorrow? Shouldn't you be over there with her?"

At that Nao's head jerked up, and Mai could clearly make out the shimmery olive green that belonged to the pretty girl. Nao walked over to the side of Mai's bed and frowned. "No."

Then it hit her. Mai's gaze softened and she reached out to tousle some of Nao's hair. "You can sleep here tonight, if you want. I don't have a roommate anymore, so…"

Nao nodded and silently headed over to the empty bed on the opposite side of the room. She had no idea who it used to belong to, having never cared enough to ask Mai. She got under the covers and got comfortable.

Mai waited until there was silence before saying, "She'll be fine, Nao. Natsuki is strong and one of the most talented privates I've ever seen. You don't need to freak out like this."

A low guttural sound was heard from the other end of the tent, making Mai chuckle.

"Shut up, Mai."

"Remember her first day of class? She got her ass handed to her by Tomoe. You really think Natsuki would let that happen to her again?"

"Yeah, I do, the girl is borderline masochistic and Tomoe is sadistic. It's a match made in heaven," Nao snapped. She sat up in bed and shot dagger eyes over at Mai's side of the tent. "She's going to get herself killed, she's going to die, and I'm not going to have a roommate…"

Mai sat up as well and peered over at Nao. "Don't you think she can do it, Nao?"

"And then she gets sent on some mission with that crazy bitch Fujino? Yeah, much better."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them.

Finally, Mai spoke. "Nao I know you love her. I know she loves you. I know you two are best friends and I know… I know you care for her a lot. I do too. So does Chie and so does Aoi. As much as you don't want to believe it, Lieutenant Fujino cares about her too. We _all _are worried for her. But we have to be strong for her. We have to support her. We have to believe in her abilities. Now why don't you go back to your own tent? She's probably confused about where you are and probably upset that you're not there. If tonight really _is _Natsuki's last night, Nao, don't you want to be there with her?"

When Mai looked over, Nao was gone. She smiled to herself and snuggled into her covers. _Silly Nao. _

* * *

It was late, but neither Aoi Senoh nor Chie Harada could sleep. It wasn't because their twin beds, which they had shoved together to form a double (against school code, of course) but it was because their best friend was going to die tomorrow.

"Chie… pssst… Chie?"

"I'm up, Aoi," Chie replied. By the tone of her voice, very awake and alert, Aoi could tell Chie wasn't lying this time. She really was wide-awake.

"I can't sleep."

"Neither can I."

For a few moments only the sound of the wind could be heard.

Aoi snuggled closer into Chie, resting her head on the other girl's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist. She let out a shaky breath. "Natsuki will be okay, won't she?"

Chie didn't say anything at first, not wanting to lie to Aoi. She pulled her girlfriend closer to her and then bent down to kiss her on the forehead. "I don't know, Aoi, I really… I just don't know."

Natsuki was strong, but could she beat Tomoe?

Chie hated to admit it, but she didn't think Natsuki could. There were plenty who did, of course, but … Tomoe? Private First Class Tomoe Marguerite? Chie had witnessed Natsuki do some amazing things, but then again, the girl was just plain _lucky _half the time. And clever. She was definitely clever.

The feeling of moisture on her bare shoulder pulled Chie back into reality and she glanced down at the naked girl now clinging to her. "Aoi?"

The other girl only responded with a tightened grip around her girlfriend's waist, digging her fingers into Chie's skin as if she were afraid to let go. Sniffling could be heard and it wasn't long before they turned to quiet crying, her body trembling against Chie's.

Chie let out a deep sigh and held Aoi tight to her chest. "Come on, Aoi. It's Natsuki we're talking about. She'll be fine. That girl has a head harder than anyone I know. She always makes it out in the end, doesn't she?"

So much for not trying to get Aoi's hopes up. Chie wasn't usually so pessimistic, but she did feel like she was lying to Aoi, giving her hope when, frankly, she was right to have none in the first place.

Aoi never responded, and eventually the two girls fell asleep.

* * *

Alyssa hated teaching night classes. They were for the third years, whose days were spent training for their specific missions or for whatever branch of the military they wanted to join and specialize in. That meant at night they were exhausted, lazy, not interested in doing anything else.

But Alyssa didn't tolerate laziness or disobedience. They may be third years and they may be graduating soon enough but they were still soldiers, _her _soldiers, and they weren't ready until she said they were ready.

"Really?" Alyssa repeated, her cold blue eyes shooting an icy glare all around the room, at the various faces of her students.

They were all staring at her, mostly because they didn't want to be punished by the scariest colonel to walk through Fuuka's halls, but they were also clearly spacing out.

_"None _of you know the best maneuver in this type of situation?" She asked again, pointing to the diagram she had crudely drawn on the wall behind her. She let out a deep sigh full of disappointment. "Why am I stuck teaching such cretins? If you are all our future then the rebels will win with no problem."

A brave soul slowly raised a hand. "Colonel Searrs," Nina said, her amber eyes always half-lidded, as if she were bored. "I know the answer."

Normally Nina hardly answered questions because she had answered _all _of them in the beginning of the year and Alyssa already _knew _Nina knew what she was talking about. Hell, Nina reminded Alyssa of her younger self sometimes. Way too smart for her own good, a beacon of hope amongst a bunch of dim Neanderthals.

Alyssa sat her butt on the edge of her desk and folded her arms. She looked around the room one more time and then finally settled her gaze on Nina. "Nina," she purred the name. This earned the stoic student in question jealous glares from other students. "Private Wang, what is the answer?"

Nina, unaffected by the stares as usual, stood up from her seat and met Alyssa's eyes. "The weakest soldiers are to go in the middle of the crescent shape," she explained, "the strongest soldiers would be on the outer curves of the crescent. The two platoons would collide and the enemies would cut easily through the middle, where the weak soldiers are, without realizing that the strong soldiers are encircling them from behind."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Alyssa's face and the rest of the class shuddered. "Excellent answer," the blonde colonel replied, giving the student a nod of approval.

Nina, whose outward expression didn't change at all, seemed to have a new spark in her eyes as she sat down once again, her fingers nervously fiddling with the holster on her hip.

Alyssa opened her mouth again but then paused and glanced at her watch. Class was finally over. She looked up yet again to address the class and fought back the urge to laugh when they all straightened in their seats. "Class is dismissed. Get out of my sight before I count to 5 or I'll have you all running laps outside…" A beat. _"Naked."_

She reached behind her and grabbed some documents and began to pretend to be reading them, ignoring the panicked rustle and bustle as her students rushed to flee her classroom. "One…" She murmured. "Two…" she scanned the document for real. It was a report Anh had submitted after having investigated the prison break not too long ago. It listed all the high-profile Renegade members that had escaped. Some of those names were familiar.

This wasn't a good sign for the Prime Minister. It had happened at two other jails since then. Someone was releasing the rebels, the Renegades old members, and disappearing with them somewhere.

"Three." Alyssa placed the document behind her on her desk and looked up. She wasn't surprised to see an empty classroom, reminding her of a ghost town from an old Western movie. There was, however, one person left. "Nina," Alyssa greeted, giving the student a salute. "I hope you have a good reason for still being in my classroom?"

It was weird sometimes, talking to Nina as if she were just any other student when they both knew they were closer than that. Not ever moving beyond the teacher student relationship, not even friends, but they had developed a bond that Alyssa rarely made with her students, simply because she normally refused to spend any personal time with them. Nina, on the other hand, had spent plenty of time with Alyssa. Doing all the dirty work, all the chores, all the assisting. Alyssa couldn't help feeling a minor fondness for this girl, a mild favoritism.

Nina sometimes reminded Alyssa of Natsuki. She was always looking bored but had ferocity in her that, if sparked, could consume the world. But she wasn't Natsuki, Alyssa thought. Natsuki would never dig that haircut.

"Colonel…" The third year said, looking somewhat uneasy. Her cheeks flushed a light pink and, for the first time in a long time, she couldn't make eye contact with Alyssa and instead looked at the Colonel's black boots instead.

Alyssa stood up from her desk and looked down at her shorter student. _"Yes?"_

Nina seemed to gather her wits about her and she seemed to force herself to turn her chin up and peer into Alyssa's intimidating eyes. She involuntarily shivered at the ice within them. "Where have you been going?" She asked, her tone unwavering.

A blonde brow arched. "Excuse me?"

"Where have you been going the last few days? You're hardly here unless you have class. I've heard Master Sergeant Greer throwing a fit about it in her office—"

"Why were you hanging around outside Greer's office?" Alyssa inquired, her arms folding over her chest and her manicured nails tapping at her arm.

Nina frowned. "There's a rumor going around…"

Always with the rumors in these schools, Alyssa thought with a sigh. "A rumor," she repeated, arching a sculpted brow and appearing unimpressed. "You are going to waste my time with a rumor?"

"Are you…" Nina began quickly, before stopping abruptly, as if she didn't have the courage to finish asking the question. Amber staring into blue, fists clenching at her sides, Nina finished. "Are you sleeping with Greer?"

For some reason, Alyssa wondered if she was Shizuru and Nina was being Natsuki. She blinked once. Twice. Then frowned. Normally she would mercilessly knock out any student with the gall to ask her such an inappropriate question but this was _Nina. _Nina was… special.

"That's none of your business, Private."

Nina's brow knitted together and she almost looked as if she were in physical pain.

"Are you alright?" Alyssa asked softly, feeling awkward. She very rarely felt concern for someone else, especially one of her students, but she had spent a lot of time with Nina. The girl had been her assistant in a way, helping her out with the Garderobe attacks, acting as her right-hand, doing all the little things Alyssa didn't want to do.

"Colonel…" Nina whispered, staring at the floor yet again. Her hands were clasped together and she nervously cracked her knuckles. "You… must know how I feel about you…"

Unfazed, Colonel Searrs peered at her student with a slight frown on her face. "Yes, _and?_"

Nina's eyes snapped up, widened and filled with discontent. Could anyone truly be that cruel? That heartless? "What do you mean _and?"_

"What do you want me to do about it, Private?" Alyssa's eyes narrowed. "I do not have illicit affairs with my students. I can only tell you that I appreciate your feelings, as misguided as they are, and that one day you will find someone who can return them. Preferably someone who is not your superior." She paused, and then added, "Or your father."

Nina's face twitched into a vast array of emotions—all negative—before settling on a blank slate. The girl stepped forward anyway, invading Alyssa's personal bubble. Alyssa never backed down, never showed that she was uncomfortable or vulnerable. It was weakness.

"What are you—?"

"Kiss me once and I'll never bring it up again."

Normally, if anyone said such a ridiculous thing to her, Alyssa would laugh in his or her face and walk away. But this was Nina, and Alyssa had never seen so much raw emotion on this girl's face, on _anyone's _face. It looked as if this request was her last before she would die. She _had _to have this kiss, or she would die right then and there.

And for some reason Alyssa thought of herself. She thought of herself laying her soul bare to Anh and asking for release from a desire she had had for as long as she had known the other woman.

Suddenly, Alyssa grabbed Nina, spun their bodies around, lifting Nina effortlessly onto her desk, and pressed her lips against her student's.

Nina was obviously surprised. It took her at least five seconds to realize what had just happened before she started returning the kiss.

But she only got to kiss her teacher back for two seconds before the taller woman had taken a step back, eyes half-lidded and lips slightly parted as she let out a slow breath. "Now get out of my classroom," Alyssa growled. "Or I'll pull you off of the next Garderobe invasion."

"You're planning another one?" Nina asked, still sitting on her teacher's desk, not wanting the night to end just yet, willing to act like what had just happened hadn't if that's what her Colonel wanted.

"Maybe, if I have the time. Depends on how tomorrow goes." Depends on if Kuga lives, is what Alyssa meant, because if she died, then it wouldn't be worth invading Garderobe again so soon. No challenge. No fun.

"The final match in Garderobe's annual competition," Nina said, as she realized what tomorrow was. "You're going to watch?" Alyssa always seemed like she had something more important to do than watch two students kill each other.

"I have to," Alyssa replied. "It's a part of something bigger."

Nina's brow furrowed. "The competition is a part of something bigger?"

The corner of Alyssa's lips curved up in a smirk. "No, the _outcome _is a part of something bigger_."_

Nina peered curiously at her teacher. She was always so cryptic. It got annoying sometimes, but like most things about the Colonel, it intrigued Nina, made her want to know more about her teacher. "Is there someone there you are… interested in?"

"Yes," Alyssa replied. She sighed when Nina's expression dropped. "But not in the way you are thinking. I'm too busy for… such things." She waved her hand dismissively.

That seemed to boost Nina's mood. If she couldn't have Alyssa, she was at least happy to hear that no one could, at the moment, anyway. Alyssa didn't seem particularly interested.

"Now are you going to get out of my classroom or am I going to have to tranq you and leave your body in Greer's office for her to find tomorrow morning? She would not be too happy about that, a student sleeping in her office."

Nina slid off of Alyssa's desk, once again getting too close to her teacher. Alyssa fought the urge to back up, and instead stared down into Nina's eyes, appearing as emotionless and as icy as ever.

"Goodnight, Colonel," Nina said, appearing equally as stoic. No one would have ever guessed that one of her dreams had just come true. She simply turned and stalked out of the room.

Alyssa watched her go, not moving until the door had closed shut behind her and she was finally alone. She let out a long sigh and rubbed at her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

She thought of her kiss with Nina. Honestly it had mostly been curiosity rather than pity or an act of kindness. Alyssa never did anything for the sake of being kind, or because she pitied anyone, but she did things because she wanted to learn something, find out something, understand something and experience something. She did things because she liked to find out the outcomes, see cause and effect, chain reactions, ripple effects. Her every action was to sate her natural curiosity, her desire to discover what made people tick.

It was that, and wondering what it felt like to be Shizuru. It was exhilarating, kissing someone she shouldn't be kissing. She couldn't and wouldn't deny that. Then again, it was still different for Shizuru, who had feelings for her student. Alyssa had no such feelings to speak of, not for Nina.

But that look in Nina's eyes… she wondered if that's how Natsuki looked at Shizuru, if that's the kind of love and devotion Natsuki felt. Would Natsuki die for Shizuru? Would she be willing to give her life to prove her worth? Give her life to protect Shizuru?

Could love truly do that? Make someone faster, stronger, reckless maybe, but only to protect his or her most precious person? Was that the power of love?

Alyssa knew she would find out this answer for herself tomorrow.

_If you die Kuga… I will never forgive you._

* * *

Seeing Kagami again had been a truly… _interesting _experience. Anh couldn't wait to tell Shizuru how that went.

_And I also have to thank Alyssa for the address… _Anh begrudgingly admitted to herself. She still couldn't believe Alyssa would do such a thing, especially after what Anh had done to her.

She smiled to herself, the key to her apartment swinging around her finger and she strolled away from the garage and towards the faculty's resident hall.

It was cold and quiet. Even though it would be getting warmer soon, she couldn't help but think of December. It was the combination of cold, silence, and dark. She had never seen Garderobe's campus so _empty, _so void of any life.

Then again, it _was _almost three in the morning. She hadn't meant to get back so late but she had made a few stops on the trip back to the academy. It had been so long since she left Garderobe. The last time was to investigate the jailbreak of ex-Renegade rebel soldiers, and that was a short trip. Driving out to find Kagami had been different. She got to stop and look around, see what the building tension between the people of Japan was doing to everyday life.

Everyone was afraid. Fear had managed to seep into every aspect of life. So many stores were selling all of their things at ridiculously low prices. Families wanted to move to another country, like birds fleeing a coming storm that only they could sense. There were rumors of a draft and Japan wasn't even at _war _yet. Yet.

Anh knew. She knew war was coming…. But it wouldn't be with the other nations like everyone thought. War would be fought here first, when everyone broke, when the fear became too much and the paranoia drove everyone to turn on their neighbors. Of course this would be ideal for the Renegades to make their comeback. In fact, Anh wasn't sure if they had ever truly disbanded to begin with. Maybe they had been lying low, waiting for the social temperature to reach a critical state before making their first move for power for the first time in years.

Whatever. She didn't want to think about this now, how her country was slowly falling apart, how the government could no longer promise that civil war wouldn't happen, how if they managed to win the civil war, they would be too crippled to defend from any foreign invasions.

Anh opened the door to the residence hall with a huff and began walking down the corridor. Council members all lived on the first floor, it's where the biggest rooms were and they didn't have to walk far or take the stairs to get to their rooms. Perks.

At this rate, all high schools would be converted to military academies like Garderobe had been years ago, when the first signs of another World War became apparent. The Prime Minister of Japan was just as paranoid as his people these days. He wants a draft now? He wants an army that can protect him, not civilians that adore him.

Have a strong army to put down rebel forces but lose the favor of the people, or pretend as if nothing is brewing within your own borders and risk losing half your country to a rebel organization?

Anh paused outside Rauschenberg's door, realizing the light inside was still on. She weighed her options. Knock on Rauschenberg's door and have a chat with her buddy or go to her own room and get some much needed sleep?

Before she could even decide, the door opened revealing Rauschenberg on the other side.

"Anh," Harris greeted, a bored expression on her face. She gestured to her apartment. "Coming in?"

Anh blinked. Rarely she was caught off-guard but this was surprising. "How'd you know it was me?" She asked as she stepped into the apartment and headed straight for the couch. She sat down on it and sprawled out, watching as Rauschenberg took an armchair opposite her.

"For a soldier that's supposedly good at sneaking around, you have some pretty heavy footsteps," Rauschenberg replied, offering Anh a bottle of red wine that had been standing on the glass coffee table between them.

Anh shook her head. "No thanks." She stretched out and then rolled onto her side to better face her friend. "And you knew they were _my _footsteps? That's impressive."

The officer had an amused smirk on her face and then took a sip of her wine before replying, "Actually, I knew it was you when you stopped outside my room… who else would it be?"

Anh laughed and sat up. "Okay you have a point there." Harris had friends, but only Anh she considered close enough for it to be okay if she decided to drop in unannounced at three in the morning. "So," Anh said, leaning back and crossed her ankles. "What are you doing awake, Officer?"

The other woman ran a hand through her jet-black hair and Anh took a second to admire the streak of gray that ran through it. "I can't sleep. The final match is tomorrow."

Actually, Anh had completely forgotten about that. "Shit," she said, standing up. "I have to see Shizuru—"

"Relax," Rauschenberg said, gesturing for Anh to sit down. "She's sleeping now. Or at least trying to. If she's made any progress then you don't want to ruin it. Tomorrow will be hard for her."

"Hard for _Shizuru? _All she has to do is _watch, _it's Natsuki who is going to have a hard time, you know, with a psycho trying to kill her and everything. On national television."

"Yeah," Harris agreed, "Whose idea was that anyway?"

"They started doing it when there weren't enough recruits."

"Seeing a soldier get hunted and killed by another soldier on TV would make more people want to join the military? What kind of fucked up reverse psychology is _that?"_

Anh sighed. "I don't know, but it _worked. _Fuuka Military Academy had to get new buildings built and had to clear more land for their tent sectors… place filled up like crazy. Garderobe too had nearly triple the applications than it normally got but it also transformed Garderobe into a more 'elite' and 'private' academy. Gave them a chance to be more selective." She shrugged. "Kids see the final match on TV and want to be the action heroes. They watch it when they're young, when they have no _idea _what it's really like, and want to be standing over the body of their fallen opponents, with the crowd cheering and the fame thrust upon them after that."

"Stupid."

Anh nodded. "So… what did I miss? How is she?"

"Not good. She disappeared for a bit today, so I think she went to see Natsuki."

Anh swallowed. She wondered how that went, but was more concerned for Natsuki's life.

Rauschenberg continued, "If Kuga dies tomorrow—"

"She won't," Anh stated, her expression hardening. "Private Sexy Pants has more luck than _me _and I consider myself _fabulously _lucky."

"It takes more than luck to survive the competition," Rauschenberg reminded Anh, the atmosphere becoming somber.

"She has…" Anh tried to find a word, "heart. She has heart. Have you seen the way that girl fights? She isn't fighting just for herself, she's fighting for those she loves and wants to protect. I've never met a more determined gir—_woman_. Who so loves believes the impossible, and if you have passion you are fearless."

Rauschenberg looked doubtful. "I hope you're right. I believe in Kuga's skills, I just don't believe that Marguerite chick is going to play by the rules."

"There _are _no rules in the arena," Anh said, "Not in the final match and not when you know your opponent is trying to kill you."

"Speaking of which, we should make sure Jin isn't up to something," Harris said, glancing to the side where her walkie-talkie stood on an end table next to her seat.

"The Anti-Jin Revolution!" Anh agreed vehemently, nodding like an excited child. "Alyssa will probably be here for the match tomorrow… we should talk to her about Jin and what precautions we should take to make sure she isn't giving Marguerite some unfair advantage."

Rauschenberg flung Anh the walkie-talkie, who caught it and held it in her lap, looking at it with disdain. Harris tilted her head to the side. "You wanna contact Golden Eagle or should I?"

Anh snickered at 'Golden Eagle' but then frowned as she handed the walkie-talkie back to Harris. "I'd prefer if you did it. I don't think she wants to hear from me."

Rauschenberg gave Anh a look that said, 'y_ou are SO telling me that story once this is over.' _She then brought the walkie-talkie to her lips and said, "Golden Eagle this is Lone Wolf, come in Golden Eagle."

There was silence for a few moments before a crackling sound was heard.

_"You're going to be a _DEAD _wolf if you ever contact me at such an abysmal time ever again. What the HELL is so important that you'd risk pissing ME off?"_

Rauschenberg's eyes widened and she shot Anh a desperate look that asked for help. The time had completely slipped her mind, and by the look on Anh's face Rauschenberg could tell Anh hadn't.

Anh snickered. "Ever the joyful one, isn't she?"

Rauschenberg huffed and then responded, "Sorry. But just a heads up, tomorrow we'll be doing some Anti-Jin Revolutionizing. Got it?"

_"Silly me for thinking that such a plan was already obviously expected without needing to contact each other to confirm it first. I frequently forget you both are idiots."_

"Goodnight Colonel Grumpy Pants," Anh sing-songed as she stole the walkie-talkie from an annoyed Harris and flicked the thing off before tossing it to the other end of the couch. "I'd swear that woman has a stick up her ass."

"And if she could she would use that stick to beat us to death."

"She's not such a bitch when I have my fingers in her—"

"La, la, la I'm not listening!" Rauschenberg yelled, quickly placing her hands over her ears and squeezing her eyes shut.

Anh chuckled and eventually they both sat back and relaxed.

They both stared at each other in silence for a minute, both seemingly reflecting on their earlier conversation. It was a comfortable quiet, a sense of calm, a lull before the approaching storm.

"Hey Rauschenberg?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something," Anh said, leaning forward and appearing serious, something she rarely ever was. Her violet eyes pierced into the brown of the officer sitting across from her.

Rauschenberg looked skeptical. "Okay…"

"If Natsuki is killed tomorrow, promise me you will help me take Shizuru down before she does anything stupid."

The officer looked disturbed, her eyes widening and her back straightening as she realized just the kind of hell that would break loose if Natsuki was killed in the arena. "I promise I won't let Shizuru kill one of her own students in the event of Kuga's death."

Anh, looking satisfied, gave a curt nod and smiled at her friend. "Good. And if she tries something and you manage to get a good shot on her, I give you permission as your Colonel to tranq her."

Officer Rauschenberg looked uncomfortable now, shifting so that one slender leg crossed over the other. "Let's pray it doesn't come to that."

"Pray all you want. When Shizuru is a demon she doesn't care how much you've prayed."

"Demon Fujino?" Her dark brows rose in fascination. She had heard amazing things about the so-called 'demon' that was said to dwell within their soft-spoken, Kyoto-born friend. She'd never seen said demon, but then again she didn't really know Shizuru that well until after joining the Council as Yukino's replacement.

"It's been a while since she's emerged, but yeah. I wouldn't be surprised. With the way she's been acting recently… yeah… we may lose Shizuru to the demon again, especially if anything bad happens to Natsuki. We need to be ready."

Rauschenberg glanced at her rifle, which was leaning up against the side of her bed on the other side of the room. "I'll be ready," she said quietly, returning her gaze to Anh's.

Anh nodded once. "Let's hope Natsuki is too."

* * *

There had been too much crying going on in Nabatame's tent. She hated it, really. She felt like she was being weak for Tanaka, like she was helpless, like she was abandoning her girlfriend.

But she knew deep down this uselessness was _not _her fault. If Garderobe were to give her Tanaka's last recorded location she would go hunting for the French woman herself, take down the Renegades headquarters brick by brick, mercilessly kill anyone that got in her way. She would save her girlfriend.

But such a thing was denied to her. She had checked. She had asked. She was told that she could _not _interfere with a military investigation, that she was small time, that she was still just a student when it came down to it.

So was Tanaka, she had argued. Tanaka was still a student when they encouraged her to take this high level mission, this path to capture and surely death.

Was she still alive?

Yes, she was.

Nabatame could feel it… feel Tanaka's heartbeat match her own, feel Tanaka's breathing… frightened but stable. She could _feel _it. The woman was alive. Her heart, wherever it was, was safe.

For now. For as long as Tanaka had information the Renegades wanted, or as long as they found her useful, she would live.

Then again, they didn't even _know _it was the Renegades. The Renegades were never officially back in action. It was just reports of recent, mysterious activity. But the evidence was piling up, even Nabatame paid enough attention to the news to know _that _much. They weren't back to the public, but they were back, and they were in that forest, capturing and doing god knows what to soldiers.

"Goddamn it!" Nabatame growled, punching her fist into a punching bag she had set up in her room on Dr. Nakada's recommendation.

To get her _anger _out is what the doctor had told her.

Instead the damn thing took up what would have been Tanaka's side of the tent had they not pushed their beds together months ago. It pissed Nabatame right off. Yeah, she was angry. The punching bag made it worse.

To top things off, one of Nabatame's only friends, a _first year _named Natsuki Kuga, was going up against Garderobe's star student tomorrow in the final match of the competition, often a life or death situation, and there was yet again _nothing _that Nabatame could do about it.

She was helpless. Useless. She couldn't do a damn thing to help anyone.

The third year stepped away from her punching bag and looked around her lonely tent. Most of Tanaka's stuff was gone. She had packed most of her clothes, not having had much to begin with, and took all of her computer supplies as her mission was supposed to be a fairly harmless position in Intel. All she was _supposed _to do was sit in a military tent somewhere and stare at a computer screen all day.

How could that have _possibly _gotten her captured by the enemy?

_Natsuki… _

Nabatame fell into her desk chair, leaned her head back, and closed her eyes. Maybe, just maybe, if she was in darkness long enough, she'd forget about all of this _bullshit _and everything would be fine.

Tanaka would be back in her bed, holding her close, and Natsuki would kick Tomoe's ass tomorrow in the competition.

Nabatame had never _really _fought Tomoe, but she knew from watching her that the girl was special. She's the kind of girl that had been trained all her life for the glory of military life, or as glorious as it got before dying.

And Natsuki was just a girl from Fuuka City. No special training, no famous politician dad, no large sum of money, no pedigree, no blood thirst.

But she had anger. And spunk. And determination. And _love. _

And she had Shizuru. And Nao. And most of the Council on her side.

_And me, _Nabatame thought. _She has me. _

_ Come on, Kuga, you have to do this. You have to win. I couldn't bear losing you too._

* * *

Haruka tossed and turned all night. She woke up several times, her sleep plagued with dreams involving Yukino sometimes and Natsuki others. Her room was more lavish than the others, but despite her expensive sheets, comfortable bed, and fluffy pillows… sleep continually seemed to evade her.

Eventually she got up, stalked to her kitchen, got a glass of water, and returned to bed.

_Kuga. You have guts but do you have what it takes to win a competition? _Haruka wondered, sipping her water as she sat atop her bed, staring into darkness. _Shizuru will be destroyed if you lose. If you lose I will lose my Lieutenant as well._

Because if Natsuki lost she was dead, there was no way Tomoe would let her out alive. Haruka knew that, but there was nothing she could do. It was almost expected for the final matches to end with death. They tried to prevent it the best they could but usually the remaining competitors were so afraid of being killed themselves that they couldn't control themselves. Their survival instinct, the instinct the government was trying to instill in all of their young soldiers, was what kept one competitor alive. The strongest wins. That was just the world they lived in these days, with total war right around the corner.

They needed to create fearless warriors that wanted survival above all else and would kill no matter what to achieve it. Tomoe had that survival instinct. Natsuki had that survival instinct. But whose was stronger? Who desired life more? Who feared death more? These were the questions the competition sought to answer, the answers were what determined the winner.

Forever changed, no one ever came out of their final match the same.

_In a way, _Haruka thought, _they both die. No one comes out of the arena the same person they were when they first entered._

It's a dog eat dog world these days. The country had to see that. Kill or be killed, that was the philosophy, that's the kind of thinking that would breed the best soldiers. The winner will receive honor to last a lifetime. The final match was aired nationally as a form of recruitment video. Glory. Honor. Strength. Power. Survival. This is what Garderobe, joining the military, serving your country offered.

Haruka placed her glass on her end table and got under her covers again, staring blankly at the ceiling now. Her mind still wouldn't shut up, all these stupid questions. They were making her mad.

"Yeah there's no way I am going to get any sleep tonight."

* * *

It came as no surprise to Shizuru that sleep evaded her as usual. Staring up at her ceiling was beginning to get boring again. She turned onto her side and stared at her window, imagining the silhouette of a girl appearing before the glass slid open and in climbed her student.

She shivered, pulling the covers tighter around her and squeezing her eyes shut.

She didn't like this. She didn't like it from the beginning but now… something changed. There was something different, worse than before. Was it Tomoe's confidence? Jin's strange behavior? The arrival of General Homura? Something… _wrong _was happening, and she didn't know what it was but knew it wouldn't be good for her or Natsuki.

That name. Natsuki's name. It was always in the forefront of her mind and though she wanted to sleep, knew she needed to sleep, that silently whispered name lingered.

_Please. If there is anything I can ask of you… survive. Survive and come back to me._

_ Bzzzzz!_

Shizuru's eyes instantly opened at the sound of her alarm clock. When had she fallen asleep?

And suddenly, Shizuru realized, this was it.

It was the morning of Natsuki's execution.

* * *

**It's hard to have a character that makes mistakes without making them seem stupid, naïve, or selfish. **

**I hope Shizuru's explanations weren't incredibly confusing. Just trust me when I say she was a little whacked out. Think psycho Shizuru but non-violent and more panicky. Basically I wanted to parallel what happened in Mai HiMe, where Shizuru went crazy over trying to protect Natsuki who she was fairly certain was going to die unless she succeeded. Or something like that. Love is irrational and makes people do dumb things, especially when fear is involved.**

**This chapter made a LOT more sense in my head. **

**But I'm glad it's over because I'm SUPER pumped to start working on chapter 30, which is the 'finale' of Part II and chock full O' action rather than angst. I'll be trying to get that out as soon as possible in an attempt to make you all forget this chapter. No big deal.**

**Chapter Song: **_Fallen_ by Sarah Mclachlan

**Promised Andrea years ago I would use this song in a chapter of **_**Monster**_** and I could think of no better time it would fit. Poor Shizuru.**

**Questions, comments, or concerns? Leave a review or send me a PM! Questions have a better chance of being answered if they are left on my Formspring.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ShayP.**


End file.
